Hilos Centrales
by Makarva
Summary: Traducción de la historia Core Threads, del autor theaceoffire. Resumen: Un niño pequeño en un armario oscuro tiene un gran dolor. Un poder inusual le permitirá sanarse a sí mismo, ayudar a los demás y crecer fuerte en un mundo de magia. Harry eventual como Dios, inseguro de apareamientos eventuales. Universo alternativo, posible universo / dimensión viajando en el futuro.
1. Capítulo 01 Herido y Solo

Core Threads

 **(Hilos Centrales)**

 **Aclaración** : esta historia pertenece a la realidad, es solo el autor, yo solo la traduje al español, no tengo la autorización para publicarla, la envie un correo solicitando su permiso pero no me ha contestado, esta historia esta inconclusa y no la ha cambiado desde hace un año. Si el autor me pide que la quite la borrare de forma inmediata

 **Historia** : hilos centrales

 **Storylink** : s / 10136172/1 /

 **Categoría** : Harry Potter

 **Género** : Aventura / Humor

 **Autor** : theaceoffire

 **Authorlink** : u / 4665282 /

 **Última actualización** : 28/05/2017

 **Palabras** : 376980

 **Ranquin** : M

 **Estado** : En progreso

 **Contenido** : Capitulo 1 al 73 al 73 capitulo

 **Sitio** :

 **Resumen** : Un niño pequeño en un armario oscuro tiene un gran dolor. Un poder inusual le permitirá sanarse a sí mismo, ayudar a los demás y crecer fuerte en un mundo de magia. Harry eventual como Dios, inseguro de apareamientos eventuales. Universo alternativo, posible universo / dimensión viajando en el futuro.

 **Capítulo 1: Herido y solo**

Inglaterra parece un país normal. El pueblo de Little Whinging, que se encuentra al sureste y en las tiendas de Londres, parece un pueblo tranquilo y normal. Privet Drive, un bloque respetable de casas con entradas ordenadas y veranos tranquilos, parece un buen lugar para crecer.

El número 4 de Privet Drive fue un infierno.

No toda la casa estaba condenada al mal. Había dos pisos, limpios y ordenados. Una bonita sala de estar, llena de pequeñas baratijas que las personas mayores parecen disfrutar y fotos de un niño demasiado grande. Una cocina, algunas habitaciones, todas normales y finas. Pero las escaleras ...

Debajo de las escaleras, estaba el infierno.

La oscuridad era normalmente una comodidad. La oscuridad significa que el peligro no estaba aquí, que la paz, incluso una paz hambrienta y solitaria, había llegado.

Los ojos jóvenes normalmente lloraban aquí, en esta oscuridad. Pero en este momento un niño con ojos verdes penetrantes no podía llorar. Esta intentando, bajo estas escaleras, en este armario, en este infierno, pero las lágrimas no llegarían. Demasiado dolor. Su maleta estaba equivocada, podía sentir las quemaduras y las picaduras, no estaba bien. El resto de su cuerpo también resultó herido, pero los cortes y moretones ya no lo afectaron.

Nadie vendría, él sabía esto. La gente no ayuda a los que no tienen nombre, la gente ni siquiera alimentan las cosas como él y lo evita. Pero deseó, ansiaba que alguien tomara el dolor. La oscuridad solía ser un problema, pero ahora solo lo ayudaba a estar solo, asustado y herido. No podía llorar, por lo que miró en la oscuridad, incapaz de ver, y se centró en el dolor.

Las cerraduras en el exterior de su armario han dejado pasar un poco más que hacer, y han estado por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se registraron en su mente por la noche. Pero este dolor no fue el mismo, fue inmediato e implacable. Entonces se concentró y intentó alejar el dolor de su mundo, de la oscuridad.

En la oscuridad absoluta, había una luz.

El chico casi hizo un ruido. La luz era nueva. La luz no era normal. Y esta luz parecía extraña, aunque suponía que debería haber sido esto. Un "monstruo" como él también tiene algo así como una luz extraña. Estaba oscuro, era débil, era tan delgado que parecía un cabello, ¡pero estaba allí! Suave, verde y lentamente bajando por el lado derecho.

Él casi tenía miedo de moverse. Sintió que cambiar, pensar, incluso pensar en pensar podría detener esta maravillosa luz. Tentativamente intentó empujar el dolor de nuevo.

La luz se atenuó. En un súbito pánico, pensó, rezó y pidió el dolor, forzando a cada parte de él a desear y esperar que el dolor desapareciera. De repente, el cabello se convirtió en un hilo, y comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido, y se extendió por el brazo hacia el dolor. Casi sonrió, pudo sentir la luz en su brazo. Hacía calor, estaba cantando, era como esa vez que usamos una manta antes de que alguien lo viera. Y ahora más fácil empujarlo, parecer más fácil engrosar este hilo hasta que puede verlo palpitando.

Podía sentir el latir como un segundo latido del corazón, y era lo más hermoso que lo había visto en su vida.

Su cuerpo no puede moverse más, pero el hilo puede. Su camisa demasiado grande, cubierta de suciedad y mugre, parecía ser invisible para esta luz verde. Brillaba brillante y claro, y era casi para su dolor.

Cuando el hilo tocó, lo vio romperse dentro de su brazo. Este delgado hilo se convirtió en miles de hilos finos de seda de araña, y pudo ver un hueso cubierto con ellos. En todas partes la luz tocaba un calor extendido, tan cálido que era casi incómodo. Mientras más y más de su lugar esté envuelto, podría ver una oscuridad en el medio. Un hueco El arcón estaba roto. El último golpe del hombre Fuerte le había roto el brazo. Su rostro casi cayó en tristeza, pero el calor de su luz estaba alejando todo lo malo. ¿Pero ahora qué?

Él necesitaba ayuda. Deshacerse de las palizas, no poder cocinar, limpiar la casa, desmalezar los jardines, limpiar el auto, recoger la basura de Dudley, ¡esa era la mañana! No soporta más ataques en este momento, necesita tiempo para sanar, tiempo para arreglar primero. Él desear el arco fijo.

La luz parecía pulsar, y de repente desapareció. No, aún podía ver la luz, pero todo el sentimiento había desaparecido, como no fuera un programa en la televisión que no se permitía ver. A pesar de que su maravilla creció, la calidez volvió, y él realmente podía ver la luz envuelta alrededor de sus movimientos con firmeza. ¡Pedazos de hueso rotos hicieron un chasquido fuerte!

Su hueso de la derecha está ahora alineado, pero se mueve hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, la luz verde solo permite la sensación de calor, como si estuviera bañado en algo suave. Pequeños hilos como hilos envolvieron cada fragmento de hueso, y parecían absorberlo. No, no solo hueso ... los negros que probablemente fueron sangre o músculo desgarrado también fueron absorbidos y desaparecidos por la luz. Pequeñas grietas también estaban apareciendo, ya que el hilo verde parecía estar tirando y tirando del hueso, limpiándolo.

Aparentemente haber sido lastimado por golpes mayores, este era solo el colmo final.

Estaba contento de no poder moverse, pero fue increíble de ver. ¡Nunca antes había visto algo tan fascinante, y nadie podía vencerlo por ver esto! ¡Solo eso sabía que esto estaba pasando! Y la calidez era tan nueva, tan suave, tan increíble. Muchas noches en este colchón han sido cerradas, y se han acostumbrado a no tener cobertores, a usar sus capas de ropa demasiado grande para mantenerse con la vida durante las noches más frías. Este calor era tan calmante que se sentía pecaminoso.

Por su parte, el recado se ha vuelto extraño. La luz verde había separado las piezas de hueso, ahora agrietadas y deshuesadas, a varias pulgadas una de la otra. Casi puedo sentir la luz latiendo, como si estuviera enojado porque este hueso era tan corto. Sabía que tal vez había sido más grande, vio cómo Dudley había crecido (en varias direcciones) de la comida que cocinaba el "monstruo". Ahora la luz parecía estar lista para intentar resolverlo.

Sentía la piel tensa, sentía los músculos estirados, y luego el calor de la luz los tocaba casi con gracia, llegando al cabello como las hebras de los huesos y acariciando su brazo desde el interior. ¡De repente, la luz pulsaba fuerte y retorcida! Desde la parte superior de su hombro derecho, otro elemento salió corriendo de su pecho, bajó por su mano derecha y expresión abierta en una roja de calor verde. Cada pelo de esta roja se retorcía al apretarse alrededor del hueso, diminutas grietas, agujeros y hoyos y retorciéndose fuertemente por el brazo. Algunos hilos verdes que se han envuelto alrededor de los dos huesos comenzaron a azotarse a través de ese espacio negro, llenando el más grande mientras sus ojos miraban, conmocionados.

A medida que los agujeros se llenaron de más y más luz, algunos mechones verdes saltaron por su brazo y luego se ampliaron en el mismo y los ligamentos que le quedaron fueron lastimados o lentos por tratar de mantener su ser roto juntos. Su hueso parecía estar con luz ahora, envuelto como un vendaje. Pero la calidez empezaba a enfriarse, y se sentía cada vez más cansado. Su centro casi se sentía frío, como si hubiera salido de un jardín antes de que la nieve se hubiera derretido.

A él no le importaba nada. Su rostro fue grabado con una sonrisa, su primera sonrisa real que lo recuperó, y fue el mejor momento para leer lo que hizo, incluso cuando ese amado comenzó a desvanecerse. Cuando sintió que el apretón de las manos comenzó a apoderarse de él, casi se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que estaba contento de que el Hombre Fuerte lo había amenazado con tenerlo aquí en la oscuridad durante días. Espero que ese mar el tiempo suficiente para sentir esa calidez de nuevo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Él se despertó temprano. Sabía que el hombre fuerte se despertó por última vez, la pregunta era si obligarían a cocinar o si esperaban que muriera. Honestamente, esperaba que la muerte fuera de la opción, la daría tiempo para tratar de hacer el calor de nuevo. Metió la mano bajo el borde suelto de su tabla especial para el suelo y el sacó la bolsa de plástico que había escondido de la basura hacía meses. El almacenó su comida de castigo allí, junto con las tres botellas de agua que tenía escondido con el tiempo. Ahora era el momento de usar estos recursos, de aquí en adelante. Esa calidez era una necesidad para él ahora.

Mientras mordía uno de los restos de cortezas que Dudley siempre ha cortado sus sándwiches, trató de sentir la luz de nuevo. Su pecho ya no tiene síntoma, y el resto nunca lo hizo. Él sonrió de nuevo, mientras sostenía sus brazos. Uno obviamente era mucho más largo ahora, y ya no tenía golpes extraños ni giros leves. ¿Y tú podrías hacerlo una vez? ¿Por qué no otra vez?

Sintió a través de su cuerpo, sintiendo lo peor del dolor. Al parecer, gran parte de ella ya estaba curada. Había sucedido antes, pero ahora sospechaba que eran los hilos, el calor verde. Bueno, si nada estaba lastimado, él podría fingir. Había fingido estar bien, lleno, feliz. Pretendiente estar dolorido fue fácil en comparación. Cerrando los ojos, tratando de sentir el dolor, no, más herido que la noche anterior.

Fue repentino, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Una diferencia de la noche anterior, cuando había sido tan difícil mantener vivo ese cabello de luz, su hilo ya estaba saltando por su costado izquierdo. Se sentía como si hubiera desenroscado un brazo, o enderezado una pierna que se había quedado dormida. El hilo se siente tan natural, sí cálido, ¡Pero normal! En comparación con la noche anterior, se siente como si alguien tratara de levantar un automóvil y descubrir que estaba hecho de espuma.

Sonrió inconscientemente mientras miraba por el lado izquierdo ... pero no podía ver el resplandor. Él comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Anoche había sido hermoso, ¿por qué no podía verlo ahora? ¿Era porque era demasiado brillante? Cerró los ojos, y pudo ver una tenue brillo, pero no el glorioso, hilo de la noche anterior. ¿Por qué?

Su dolor anoche, tuvo sentido dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero ahora no lo sentía. Su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, incluso por el golpe que recibió en su ojo izquierdo. Movió el hilo hasta su cuello, sintiendo crujidos y crujidos y ese calor celestial. Que ser que la luz verde tenía estado sanando sus ojos Debe haber sido por eso que pudo ver el hilo. Cuando el hilo se subió por su cuello, pudo sentirlo moviéndose hacia su cerebro.

La luz blanca brillaba en todas partes, tan brillante que no podía gritar. La calidez era su cuerpo, no, ¡Esta calidez era el mundo!

No sé cómo su cuerpo se derrumba sobre el colchón, y no despertaba hoy cuando sus torturadores emitían fuertes ruidos mientras vivían sus miserables vidas.


	2. Capitulo 02 Recuerdos

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**

Verde. El mundo era verde, y era niebla. Estaba rodeado de niebla, ¡Y se sentía cálido y vivo! ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí? ¿Años? ¿Segundos? Miró hacia abajo, y su cuerpo estaba desnudo. No le molestaba, no había nadie aquí, nada estaba aquí. Solo él y la calidez. Pulsó, estaba creciendo y retorciéndose.

Sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de hacer algo. Tropezó, sus dedos de los pies tocaron hierba repentinamente cuando un mundo quedó expuesto ante él. Todo estaba todavía verde, pero se sentía familiar.

Esto era como el patio en el que trabajó, pero no fue así. La hierba era espesa, y continuó en todas las direcciones. Miró hacia arriba, la niebla verde se desvanecía cuando un cielo azul claro se extendía. No hubo sol. Aun así, el aire olía dulce, como la flor que había encontrado una vez antes de que la Mujer Fina se enfadara y la destruyera. ¿Lirio? Sí, olía a flores de lirio, y el viento casi acariciaba su rostro.

El tiempo pasó. Se sintió un poco culpable disfrutando esto, tirado en el pasto. Mientras las nubes pasaban, él podía ver imágenes en ellos, pero se sentía tan lejos. Parecían ser el pasado, veces que había sido herido o triste. Él frunció el ceño. Este era su cielo, las nubes deberían desaparecer. Se sentía tan fuerte aquí, tan poderoso. Ninguna nube debería hacer que este lugar se sienta oscuro o nublado. Alcanzó sus manos y pensó. ¿Qué funcionaría?

Una vez vio un globo de nieve, cuando era aún más joven. Dudley lo había tirado, y tuvo que jugar con él durante casi un día entero antes de que se lo tomaran. Incluso con un crack y una fuga, había sido bonito. Él llamó a su hilo.

De sus manos, surgieron muchos hilos. Estaba conmocionado, ¡Estos hilos eran como cuerdas! Aun así, se sentían como esa luz de cabello verde que él había controlado, una parte de él. Usarlos fue como agarrar una taza de agua que acababa de sentarse, un poco fuera de la vista. Casi automático. La nube que agarró se acercó más, y se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de ver qué era exactamente.

Las imágenes se hicieron más grandes y el retumbar del trueno se convirtió en voces. ¡Esto fue un recuerdo! Una de sus Navidades, nada menos. El que fue atrapado mirando el árbol desde la grieta en el armario. Bueno, no era tan desagradable, pero no debería estar aquí, simplemente flotando. Ahuecó la nube en su luz, los hilos verdes se envolvieron con fuerza, tejiendo en una media esfera. Con una sonrisa extendió la mano y agarró la nube, ahora comprimida en una pequeña bola de nieve con texto en el fondo, marcando el tiempo y el contenido.

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde poner esto? Los globos de nieve eran divertidos, pero no quería ver esto todo el día. ¿Y qué pasaría si alguien viniera aquí e intentara lastimarlo? Siempre lo hicieron antes. Trató de pensar. ¿Qué podría hacer para mantener este maravilloso lugar, pero aún proteger y esconder cosas?

Un lugar secreto Como en lo que se había convertido su pequeña habitación, pero este no estaría oscuro. Él alcanzó debajo de sus pies y sintió la hierba. Continuó por millas, por lo que probablemente sería seguro, ¿verdad? Se levantó, abrió los brazos y empujó las cuerdas de calor verde en el suelo. Un gran cuadrado de hierba levantado como en una bisagra, y un pulido conjunto de escaleras de madera conducía a un brillante coridor blanco. Él sonrió un poco, ojos verdes crujientes llenos de humor. Oculto no tenía que significar enterrado entre muchos juguetes complejos como la habitación de Dudley, escondido significaba que no se podía encontrar. Caminó hacia el pasillo blanco y pulsó su luz, haciéndola alcanzar para siempre debajo del suelo. Sabía que incluso si se cavaba arriba no encontraría esta sala de madera blanca, primero había que encontrar la entrada... y así es como el resto también funcionará.

Girando bruscamente, se dirigió al borde de la escalera de madera y presionó ligeramente. Se retrajeron suavemente en la pared, exponiendo lo que sabía que estaría aquí. Infierno. El armario del infierno. Tiró de la puerta lo suficientemente alto para entrar sin agacharse, y se adentró en la pequeña oscuridad. Una ola de sus hilos y la pared se convirtieron en estantes, largos y etiquetados con tiempos y emociones. Suavemente colocó su globo de nieve en un lugar que parecía correcto de alguna manera. Aquí es donde debería permanecer esa oscuridad, solo. Sin olvidar, sabía que el olvido nunca funcionó. Había tratado de olvidar el dolor y el hambre antes, después de todo. No, esto era correcto de alguna manera.

Salió y se frotó las manos. Esto probablemente tomará algo de tiempo. Sus cuerdas verdes navegaron por el aire, tirando de otra nube gris para colocarla lejos

~~~Core Threads~~~

¿Podría sentirse cansado? ¿Hambriento? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí? Rápidamente había decidido que estaba dentro de su propia mente, los recuerdos eran una gran pista. Continuó recolectando y clasificando las nubes, y cada nube que atrapaba guardaba un recuerdo. La mayoría de estos fueron como se esperaba bastante malo. Sin embargo, continuó, mientras las nubes grises comenzaban a ser clasificadas y dejadas abajo en el infierno. El cielo parecía más azul de alguna manera, y eso lo hacía sentir aún más cálido. También parecía facilitar el control de sus cuerdas, y se necesitaba menos tiempo entre cada globo de nieve que hizo.

La siguiente nube, sin embargo, era negra. Y esta nube negra se sintió mal. Goteaba una especie de cieno negro y tenía pequeños fragmentos de relámpagos rojos crujiendo en el borde. Él afirmó su mandíbula. Esto no era lo que quería en su cielo. Esto sería malo sin embargo. Un globo de nieve no parecía correcto para esta nube.

Él pensó mucho. La maldad como esta debe mantenerse muy controlada. No fue bienvenido aquí. Trató de pensar en algo malvado como esta nube, algo malo. Mientras pensaba, parecía casi escuchar algo, una mujer. Parecía provenir de esta nube. ¿Podrían sus cuerdas sostener esto sin embargo?

Lanzó sus manos firmemente hacia adelante, y envolvió esta nube lo más fuerte posible. A medida que se acercaba, podía gritar una mujer, la risa de un hombre, la nube mostraba un verde enfermizo y venenoso. Observó con creciente horror cómo una figura oscura gritaba palabras a esta mujer, una bella dama de pelo rojo, que parecía protegerlo. Las palabras no fueron posibles. Jugó varias veces antes de que pudiera sentir que el tiempo pasaba de nuevo, y aplastó la nube, tratando de hacer que sintiera la ira, la tristeza y el dolor que sentía. Esa mujer fue importante. No sabía por qué, pero ella había tratado de ayudarlo, ¡Y esta nube era vieja! Ella podría haber sido cualquiera, ¡Tal vez incluso una amiga! ¡Tal vez podría haberlo salvado del infierno bajo las escaleras si no fuera por la sombra de un hombre!

Sus ojos brillaron verdes cuando la nube se comprimió cada vez más, las cuerdas se soltaron y se convirtieron en hilos, presionando y aplastando esta vil nube en una pequeña perla negra. Él no destruiría esto, esta abominación. Ella se merecía este momento para ser recordado, tal vez incluso vengado. La Mujer Roja sería recordada, pero esta nube no sería tolerada.

Se volvió enojado, sin darse cuenta de que los hilos verdes llevaban la perla negra, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo de madera blanca. Con un movimiento de sus cuerdas, una sección del piso blanco se abrió y una escalera alfombrada de color rojo brillante se abrió en una habitación acolchada, del mismo color rojo que su cabello. Su memoria descansaría aquí, protegida y segura. Su hilo creó un alto y simple pilar negro, con una cama de su flor favorita, Lily. Suavemente colocó la perla negra en el centro, y se quedó en silencio, la ira en su rostro y lágrimas en sus ojos. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras y al mundo lleno de hierba, respirando hondo e intentando calmarse.

Si hubiera muchos más recuerdos así, podría romperse. Tener a alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo fue increíble. ¿Tal vez ella estaría en otros lugares? ¿Otros recuerdos? Aun así, mejor regrese a nubes de colores más claros por un tiempo. Él necesitaba el descanso.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Él comenzó a dejar algunas nubes en el cielo. Eran esponjosas y blancas, y si bien algunas partes requeridas se eliminaron (bordes oscuros como ser atrapado afuera sin trabajar, o hablar con otros), la mayoría eran cosas al azar que él disfrutaba. Esa nube tuvo su primer recuerdo de ver una flor. Esa otra nube tenía imágenes de un hermoso cielo nocturno cuando la energía se había apagado en la aldea, y las estrellas habían estado en todas partes. Ni siquiera sabía que recordaba estas cosas, y ver flotar esas nubes lo hizo sentir más limpio, más brillante, más ligero. Parecía haber algunas nubes más viejas en la distancia, pero estaban tan lejos que decidió regresar más tarde para eso.

Había estado tumbado en la hierba por un tiempo ahora. El tiempo parecía extraño aquí, pero no quería irse todavía. Su control sobre los hilos, cuerdas e incluso gruesas cuerdas ahora era mucho mejor. Aparentemente con menos nubes, y sin necesidad de luchar contra los oscuros, estaba mucho más relajado. Sin embargo, había necesitado crear otra habitación, un armario dentro de su armario, para los momentos más oscuros de Dursley, cuando el Hombre Gordo, la Mujer Delgada y Dudley le habían hecho cosas que dolían más de lo normal. De hecho, había puesto pequeñas barras de prisión en esos globos de nieve, y solo pensar en eso le había hecho reír un poco. Era como tener a docenas de personas malas en la cárcel en el doble infierno, que era más de lo que merecían en su opinión.

Él miró su cuerpo. Su brazo derecho aún era más largo, y no tenía dudas de que la pobre comida y la pesada carga de trabajo probablemente habían causado problemas con todos sus otros huesos. Los músculos y las cosas por las que no estaba tan preocupado, que habían sido arregladas casi por accidente cuando él había estado trabajando en el hueso antes. Aun así, probablemente deberían hacer primero los más importantes... lo que significaba la cabeza.

Sabía que había sido herido allí mucho. Cuando su visión se torció un poco después del incidente de la sartén, supo que algo no había salido bien. Aun así, estaba un poco preocupado. ¿Qué pasa si no sanó, verdad? Si su cabeza creciera, ¿Su cerebro estaría bien? ¿Sus ojos?

Por otra parte, si salió mal, ¿A qué se arriesgaría? ¿Morir ahora, en la tierra caliente y la hierba con suaves vientos perfumados bajo un cielo azul? Este sería un final mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar incluso hace unos días. Diablos, él habría luchado por una muerte como esta hace unos días, así que ¿Por qué no arriesgarse?

Reafirmando su resolución, tiró de todos sus hilos, cuerdas y cuerdas de luz que tenía en su cráneo. La cálida sensación de la luz estaba actuando de manera diferente, aparentemente sus hilos ligeros no eran tan poderosos fuera de su mente como aquí. Supuso que tenía sentido, aquí podía hacer cualquier cosa imaginable mientras que allí fuera solo tenía un hilo, o al menos lo hacía antes de limpiarlo en la cabeza. Sin embargo, el poder fue más receptivo y requirió mucha menos energía para controlar. Alejarse de las distracciones y no reprimir los malos recuerdos parecía haber aumentado en gran medida su capacidad de concentración.

Cuando la luz comenzó a envolver su cráneo, su mundo interior pareció volverse más brillante. Los colores se hicieron más fuertes, los aromas más brillantes, incluso los suaves ruidos de la hierba del viento parecían más nítidos. Entonces la calidez comenzó a empapar su cerebro. El mundo se detuvo por un momento.

De repente, todo se movía y se quedaba quieto al mismo tiempo. Sentía que el mundo era demasiado real, el azul del cielo casi le cortaba la piel, el olor de la hierba le lastimaba los oídos, todo era más. Podía oír débilmente un estallido cuando partes de su cráneo se rompieron, mientras sus ojos se deformaban levemente, mientras su mandíbula se desquiciaba. Peor aún, podía sentir algunos dientes moviéndose, desapareciendo y creciendo. Pero la presión en su cabeza estaba creciendo.

El mundo se detuvo. La luz se atenuó, los colores se oscurecieron, su mundo se volvió silencioso. Cuando comenzó a entrar en pánico, escuchó un rasguño y levantó la vista.

El cielo estaba roto. Como un dedo oscuro, un rayo negro estaba siendo grabado en el cielo. Los colores parecían estar luchando contra los bordes, los sonidos estaban tratando de frenar, pero algo estaba en el otro lado. No parecía estar despierto, pero al solo existir estaba tratando de entrar en este mundo.

Él se sintió sorprendido. Esto fue peor que cualquier nube. Sin embargo, se sintió herido, como si no supiera dónde estaba y no pudiese pensar bien. El chico de ojos verdes bajó la mirada hacia la habitación roja y de repente se dio cuenta de que la sensación de esa nueva negrura era familiar. Fue como ese hombre.

Ese hombre de alguna manera había dejado algo aquí, en su mente. Esa mujer había fallado. Su vida no lo había protegido.

No.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar cuando miró hacia el cielo. La mujer puede haber fallado, pero nadie lo sabría nunca. Preferiría morir librándose de este mal negro que permitir que su sacrificio, su muerte y su Don estén manchados por el fracaso. Ella No había fallado, no mientras él tenía algo que decir. La ira justa, por primera vez en toda su existencia, lo llenó. Metió la mano dentro y abrió todo lo que tenía. Hilos, cuerdas, cuerdas, finalmente un haz de luz verde brilló en el cielo.

Los hilos se rompieron en mechones, pelos, demasiado pequeños para ver. Comenzaron a explorar la oscuridad en el cielo, trazándola, tratando de rodearla suavemente sin previo aviso o despertando la negrura dormida. Gruesas cuerdas despegaban el cielo, dando espacio adicional para que las enormes cuerdas tiraran hacia dentro de la gran masa negra.

Parecía casi un bebé demoníaco inconsciente, retorcido y negro, claramente no despierto. El agitar de sus brazos creó poderosas heridas en su mundo, que sanó casi instantáneamente con hilos dirigidos. El chico de ojos verdes respiró hondo, luego movió una cuerda verde directamente a sus propios ojos. A diferencia de antes, donde solo podía ver hilos finos dentro de sí mismo, ahora podía ver toda una red de hilos dentro de la obscenidad. La luz de esta criatura era como cieno negro, y parecía retorcida y cruel. El niño se sentía sucio, incluso tocándolo con su red verde pura, pero sabía que esto tenía que morir. Los pensamientos maliciosos rezuman, junto con la ira, la ira y otras emociones retorcidas.

Con los ojos verdes ardiendo, levantó su brazo derecho y lo cubrió con cuerdas que comenzaron a retorcerse, más y más rápido, como un taladro. Mientras la criatura oscura se sacudía al azar en sus cadenas, el chico vaciló por un momento... luego golpeó su brazo directamente contra el cráneo del monstruo.

Una explosión de negrura fue lo último que el niño vio.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dolor. Él fue herido de nuevo. Sus ojos se abrieron, y estaba agradecido de que todavía estuviera en su mente. El cadáver de la criatura todavía estaba allí, en lo profundo de un cráter del que habían echado al muchacho de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, no se movía, así que eso estuvo bien. Ooze estaba saliendo de él, parecía charlar en formas extrañas en contra de la voluntad de la gravedad. Rehusándose a sentarse, el joven gruñó. Hubo mucho daño. El cielo tenía un agujero, el suelo estaba muy agrietado, había cicatrices en la tierra y había varias nubes nuevas. Y, por supuesto, un bonito y grande negro que goteaba pegajoso y que probablemente cubría lo que acababa de hacer.

Él apoyó sus manos en su cabeza. Esto de alguna manera había escalado demasiado. Él solo quería estar cálido y arreglarse. Para sentir esa cálida suavidad. Él revisó sus acciones. Cada paso tenía sentido, excepto el último... era extraño lo fuerte que había sentido el impulso de matar, de destruir. No era él, eso era... oh.

Miró hacia atrás en la sustancia pegajosa negra en el pozo. Suavemente extendiendo un hilo, lo tocó.

Ira, rabia, muerte

Rápidamente rompió el hilo verde y lo dejó para corromper en la sustancia pegajosa. Aparentemente la cosa demoníaca que intentaba irrumpir en su cabeza había estado perdiendo algunas emociones muy negativas. Casi se rió, cuando el estrés de la situación comenzó a ponerse al día con él. Se había vuelto un poco loco y homicida porque una criatura oscura estaba envenenando su mente con pensamientos locos. Dichos pensamientos locos tuvieron éxito, pero ya que no había nadie a quien lastimar, sino a la criatura en sí misma, había resultado contraproducente. Todo esto se sentía retorcido.

Aun así, no se podía permitir que esa sustancia viscosa se pudriera aquí. Alzando los músculos adoloridos, el niño adolorido y cansado creó una botella de vidrio como la que tenía el Hombre Fuerte en la repisa de la chimenea, con un barco adentro. Trató de tirar de sus cuerdas, pero solo salieron unos pocos hilos. Su control estaba mal por todo el daño. Aun así, fue suficiente para comenzar a llenar su botella con emoción negra.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Allí, un barco medio lleno en una botella. Usó su luz para crear un corcho de vidrio, sellando toda esa maldad. Con una leve reflexión y una leve sonrisa, también reemplazó la réplica de la nave por un pato de goma feliz. Se sentía bien de alguna manera

Sus hilos le habían hecho curación ligera mientras él estaba recogiendo la sustancia pegajosa. Todavía le dolía moverse con rapidez, así que caminó cautelosamente de regreso a la entrada de hierba (ahora con cicatrices) y bajó los escalones de madera blanca. Pensó un poco, luego giró hacia la izquierda en lugar de hacia el lado derecho de las escaleras. Con una mano, este lado reveló no un armario normal, sino una puerta de metal sin asa. Su dedo lo tocó y él entró a una habitación de metal sin costuras, y creó una pequeña mesa de metal, delgada y hecha con alambres brillantes. En la parte superior, colocó la botella de caucho Ducky of Doom. Al mirar a su alrededor, decidió que esto también funcionaría para el cadáver, ya que no tendría motivos para volver aquí.

De vuelta en los campos de hierba, ahora al menos parcialmente en los campos de pasto gigante y hierba, levantó el cadáver y lo comprimió. Después de que era pequeño, tuvo otro pensamiento que lo hizo sonreír.

Cuando dejó la sala de metal en la planta baja por segunda vez, el pato de goma tenía un sombrero de copa negro sólido (bebé formalmente malvado).


	3. Capitulo 03 Fondos y recursos

**Capítulo 3: Fondos y recursos**

Debajo de las escaleras, los ojos verdes se abrieron. Sintió dolor en gran parte de su cuerpo, y su frente se sentía pegajosa. La limpió con la manga y mostró una sustancia negra y aceitosa que había salido de su frente. Si había visto un espejo en los últimos años, estaba seguro de que era por esa cicatriz irritada, la misma que nunca sanó. Después de ver lo oscuro que había estado dentro de él, realmente no se sintió sorprendido de que hubiera seguido siendo doloroso.

Él frunció el ceño. Algo era diferente, rasguña eso, muchas cosas fueron diferentes. Su cuerpo no había pasado por todo el tratamiento de calor que su brazo y parte de su cráneo habían hecho, pero aún se sentía cambiado. Cuidadosamente examinándose a sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que forzar a esa criatura debe haberle llenado de luz. Muchos pequeños dolores y rigidez habían desaparecido, y su rostro, especialmente las partes más cercanas a donde había estado la cicatriz, se sentía increíble. Él había estado empujando mucha luz a través de esa área, por lo que parecía razonable.

Él también estaba pensando más claramente. Quién sabía cuánto daño cerebral había sanado durante esa pelea, y sus ojos se sentían muy extraños. Mirando su brazo se sintió un poco aturdido. Mientras que antes apenas podía ver un resplandor verde, ahora podía ver una red de finos hilos verdes que se enroscaban alrededor de su piel, músculos y huesos. Sentía lo mismo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de cuánto podía ver.

Las marcas de lápices en la pared de años pasados eran claras, las pequeñas arañas que se escondían en las esquinas, las uñas que siempre parecían atrapar su piel, todo estaba claro, más claro de lo que nunca había visto antes.

Por supuesto, esto se hizo mucho más impresionante ya que la única luz entraba por debajo del borde de la puerta del armario.

Su examen llegó a un abrupto final cuando se dio cuenta de que debía haber pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que se mudó. Más importante aún, desde la última vez que visitó un baño. Miró a la puerta de su prisión. Hacer ruido solo causaría una paliza, y si no habían intentado moverlo o darle un descanso, entonces tenían la intención de hacer un lío para que pudieran castigarlo por ello más tarde. O morir. De cualquier manera, el único resultado de la queja sería dolor.

Sin embargo, acababa de aplastar el cerebro de un monstruo malvado con un taladro liviano. No importa cómo o dónde lo hizo, no iba a ser golpeado por una cerradura barata de alguna ferretería.

Presionó su mano firmemente contra la bisagra, y tomó su hilo. Para su alegría, dos bajaron de su brazo y de su mano. A pesar de lo dolorido y dolorido que se sentía ahora, había mejorado su control. Enrollando los hilos alrededor de cada dedo, sintió que se volvían sólidos y duros. Presionó cada dígito firmemente contra el metal oxidado henge. En lugar de cortarle la carne, el metal comenzó a chirriar mientras separaba primero la bisagra superior e inferior. Dejando el armario cerrado, empujó el lado con bisagras dentro de la casa y escuchó silenciosamente cualquier cambio.

El Hombre Fuerte podía dormir a través de cualquier cosa, y la Mujer Fina tuvo que dormir a través de los ronquidos del Hombre Fuerte. Así que furtivamente implicaba evitar a Dudley, lo que no requería ningún esfuerzo real. Si uno cubría al niño con sobrepeso en la mermelada, quizás se volteara. Ahora que lo pensó, casi cualquier ruido sería ignorado ya que se suponía que debía estar encerrado. Cada persona en el piso de arriba culparía a los demás por los ruidos, siempre que los ruidos no vengan del infierno debajo de las escaleras.

Se quitó la ropa que tenía y la dejó en su infierno. Quedarse atrapado desnudo no aumentará ningún castigo si se lo atrapa, pero no podría arriesgarse a que la ropa le atrape o haga ruido. Subió por las escaleras y se trasladó al baño compartido.

 **~~~Core Threads~~~**

Salió del baño, silenciosamente cerró la puerta. Había tenido demasiado miedo de encender las luces, pero después de una sesión muy tensa había sentido mundos mejores. También se había arriesgado a usar el fregadero, limpiarse la cara y gran parte de la parte superior de la mugre y la sangre seca a la que se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, su mente se sentía extraña. A diferencia de lo habitual, ahora parecía estar lleno de ideas y pensamientos. Antes de los cambios, tenía que concentrarse cuidadosamente en sus acciones o cometer errores, los músculos adoloridos se contraían en los malos momentos, los miembros cansados perdían el control. Ahora sin embargo...

Él necesitaba seguir mejorando. Los cambios hasta ahora fueron buenos, pero él todavía era una persona rota en muchos aspectos. Intentó priorizar sus objetivos. Dejar era una opción, pero desconocido. Probablemente lo mejor es sanar aquí, donde los peligros (si bien numerosos) eran conocidos y evitables. También sabía que la familia Dursley no se daba cuenta de las cosas, o al menos las cosas que deseaban no eran ciertas. Dudley robó dinero y lo culpó, comió todo lo que deseaba cada vez que lo deseaba, y obtuvo todo lo que quería, pero le importaba poco. Esto fue un regalo.

El joven muchacho llegó a la habitación de Dudley, y presionó su dedo cerca de donde las bisagras deberían estar en la puerta. Un hilo verde alcanzó su dedo, y deseó que alcanzara los pocos centímetros al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba casi demasiado caliente, su dedo parecía estar a punto de quemarse, pero el dolor era un viejo amigo. Ignorando el calor, sonrió al ver que un mechón del hilo llegaba a la madera de la puerta y comenzaba a cubrir la bisagra, una capa de luz que separaba el metal y, con un poco de suerte, mantenía la puerta en silencio.

Repitiendo rápidamente sus acciones en las otras dos bisagras, levantó la mano, abrió la puerta cautelosamente y alcanzó su punto máximo. Los ronquidos dentro de la habitación oscura eran mucho más fuertes ahora, y la pesada masa en la cama parecía estar castigando el triste colchón. Un ligero ruido obligó al niño a detenerse, y miró al suelo. Juguetes y ropa cubrían el piso, un campo de minas de ruidos peligrosos podría crearse aquí. Moviéndose cautelosamente adentro, vio un sendero gastado de alfombra ligeramente cubierto con camisas y cosas así, probablemente creadas cuando el mayor pateaba cosas mientras se levantaba por la mañana y atacaba el día. Siguió el camino hasta la cómoda y, lo que es más importante, hasta el gran tarro lleno de billetes.

El chico sabía que Dudley realmente no podía contar, o más bien nunca se molestó en esforzarse. Si no tuviera suficiente, simplemente se quejaría hasta que uno de sus guardianes se lo diera. Probablemente golpear al "monstruo" en el proceso. Mientras el frasco parezca más o menos lleno, no se perderá dinero. Moviéndose deliberada y suavemente, abrió el tarro y comenzó a clasificar el efectivo en el tocador. Facturas donde es más fácil esconderse, por lo que rápidamente hizo una pila de todas las notas £ 5 y £ 10 para rellenar el frasco. Honestamente, estaba más que un poco sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero aquí, considerando que el niño grande en realidad nunca gastó este dinero, simplemente pidió cosas y las obtuvo. ¡Además de las notas esperadas de £ 20, incluso encontró tres £ 50! Sacudiendo la cabeza por el desperdicio, devolvió todas las facturas bajas y algunas más grandes, manteniendo un total de alrededor de £ 320. Destacó sus ojos y miró por la habitación en busca de cualquier cosa útil antes de irse.

Cerca del borde de la pila donde hay algunas carteras, en o alrededor de una pequeña pila de pantalones grandes. Dudley tendía a perder cosas aquí, así que no era realmente sorprendente que tuviera duplicados de casi cualquier cosa que usara regularmente. Escogiendo un simple negro delgado, lo abrió para encontrar aún más billetes, £ 25 por valor de £ 5 y £ 10. Aparentemente no valió la pena meter el dinero en el frasco. Verificación de las otras carteras le ganó otro £ 55, y honestamente estaba más que un poco sorprendido de estar saliendo de este pozo de una habitación con £ 400. Probablemente podría aumentarlo consultando aquí regularmente, ya que sabía que Dudley simplemente pediría más en lugar de buscar el dinero perdido. Guardando sus cuentas en una billetera ahora mucho más gruesa, el niño agarró una de las fundas de almohada más pequeñas del piso. El chico más grande tendía a tirar cosas que molestarse en pedirle a alguien que las limpiara, y esto se convertiría en una bolsa muy útil.

Silenciosamente se movió escaleras abajo, cada paso presionado en el exterior donde los clavos entraban en la madera para evitar chirridos.

 **~~~Core Threads~~~**

Era hora de juntar algo de comida y agua.

Guardando la billetera bajo el entarimado de su armario infernal, se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras él personalmente cocinaba la mayoría de las comidas, los hombres de la casa no habían crecido hasta alcanzar el tamaño grande que tenían hoy comiendo con moderación. Los alimentos listos para comer llenaban la despensa y los estantes, y aunque no eran increíblemente saludables, estaban llenos de conservantes y no necesitaban ser refrigerados. Sus pequeñas manos casi se estremecieron cuando comenzó a llenar su saco, tratando de concentrarse en las cosas más saludables, ya que tendían a ser ignoradas y finalmente descartadas. Barritas de energía (¡Dudleykins necesita su energía!), Muffins, jerky, panes envasados llenos de mermeladas y demás. Esta despensa estaba tan prohibida que el niño había sido abofeteado por caminar demasiado cerca una vez.

Sus manos casi temblaban mientras escondía el saco lleno debajo de las escaleras en el armario. Solo la Mujer Delgada podía encajar aquí, y la inmundicia prometía que nunca lo intentaría. Mientras no se pudiera ver desde afuera, mientras no vieran evidencia, él podría guardar lo que le gustaba aquí. Él sonrió mientras sacaba su pan de emergencia y restos y los enterraba en la basura de la cocina. Sintió que el progreso real estaba sucediendo aquí. Volviendo a la despensa e ignorando su dolor de estómago, encontró la sección llena de botellas de agua, jugos y bebidas dulces en las que crecía Dudley. Más de doce botellas de agua y seis botellas de jugo de naranja entraron en su infierno. Se sintió casi vertiginoso con éxito en este punto. Agarrando otra bolsa de carne seca, una botella de jugo de manzana y dos muffins, se dirigió a su armario. Agarrando el lado con bisagras de la puerta del infierno, la cerró con el borde y deslizó las bisagras ahora menos oxidadas a su lugar. Sin daño en la cerradura, sin nada que le preocupe a la familia enojada, sin pruebas Y que actualmente intentan matarlo evitando, nunca había estado más seguro. Decidió que su tabla oculta se convertiría en su contenedor de basura por ahora, por lo que, incluso si lo encontraran, podrían no encontrar la billetera.

Su sonrisa parecía grabada en su rostro ahora mientras le ponía pequeños bocados de carne sazonada en la boca. Se sentía más vivo ahora que durante meses y quería que esto continuara. Mientras comía, decidió que la curación inmediata ayudaría a cualquier otro plan que pudiera imaginar, y que incluso podría ser capaz de acumular comida y dinero ahora. La capacidad de escabullirse aumentaba enormemente sus opciones también, pero la curación solo lo haría más fuerte.

Terminando su comida y bebiendo el deleite de la manzana, amontonó la basura en su antiguo agujero del tesoro debajo de la tabla del piso encima de su nueva billetera, y se puso más cómodo. Se sentía mucho más preparado para abordar el daño que el bebé demonio había causado, y no iba a dejar que un idiota arruinara sus maravillosas praderas. Tirando de la cálida luz de los hilos verdes en su cuello de nuevo, los sintió envolverse alrededor de su cerebro otra vez mientras se deslizaba hacia la blancura.


	4. Capitulo 04 Mente y Cuerpo

**Aclaración:** esta historia pertenece al autor **theaceoffire** , solo la traduje y aun espero que el autor autorice mi traducción.

 **Capítulo 4: Mente y cuerpo**

El mundo era verde otra vez. Cayó hacia adelante y sintió sus dedos de los pies cavando ligeramente en la hierba y la suciedad, sus manos lo alcanzaron y lo sostuvieron. Había esperado que volver aquí fuera más difícil, requerir más esfuerzo que esto. Se levantó y comenzó a hacer un balance del daño.

El cielo todavía estaba rasgado por la negrura, con finas grietas oscuras como rayos inmóviles que cruzaban los cielos. La explosión del cadáver había cavado en el césped, dejando un cráter irregular. Incluso sin el lodo malvado, el cráter se sentía áspero y desgarrado. Pequeñas pilas de hierba y tierra habían sido arrojadas por la explosión, cubriendo el suelo y algunas piezas incluso habían caído en el sótano de madera. Pero la peor parte fue el cielo.

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor. Antes había una sola nube oscura pulsante, pero ahora parecía haber muchas nubes más claras, creando una especie de tormenta. Los recuerdos blancos y esponjosos existentes los mantenían juntos, separados unos de otros, pero no se sentía bien.

Casi distraídamente estiró su mano derecha, y una nube gris claro grabada en negro oscuro fue arrancada del cielo. Parecía ser un recuerdo, pero se sentía manchado, retorcido. Solo tratando de verlo, se sintió sucio. Pero no podía dejar esto aquí, especialmente si se sentía tan mal. Él formó una nueva botella de vidrio de sus hilos verdes y tomó un control firme sobre la recolección oscura. Torciéndolo como una toalla, apretó la nube. Rabia negra, rabia, incluso gritos de victoria y desafío rezumaban en la botella. Cuando terminó, utilizó nuevas cuerdas de luz verde para limpiar sus propios hilos de la sustancia pegajosa, metiéndolo todo en la botella que ahora estaba etiquetada con las emociones contenidas, una fecha, una hora y un lugar. Selló la botella, la dejó a un lado y examinó los pedazos de memoria que quedaban.

Antes de que el pensamiento hubiera goteado de ira, como el hombre oscuro estaba castigando a alguien por un ligero desaire. Ahora la nube parecía opaca y gris, como una vieja película muda en blanco y negro. Las voces y las acciones aún eran reconocibles, pero los sentimientos, el miedo y el terror habían sido separados y almacenados. Ese bebé demonio debe haber liberado esta nube aquí en su muerte, o la memoria original debe haber colapsado en fragmentos más pequeños ahora que la inteligencia que la contenía había muerto.

El recuerdo no tenía un uso real para el niño de ojos verdes, así que lo comprimió en una esfera gris. Envolviendo la esfera y la botella de vidrio con sus hilos verdes, bajó las escaleras al vestíbulo de madera y atravesó la puerta de metal hacia la malvada habitación de los patos. Retirando una mano de hilos en una de las paredes, creó una fila de estanterías que marcaban el tiempo, el lugar y la emoción, y una pequeña placa con la etiqueta "Evil and Not Useful". La tortura no le atraía, ni siquiera quería herir a las personas horribles a las que había sometido. Solo vive y deja vivir. Aun así, encontró el lugar donde descansaba esta botella de maldad y la colocó sobre un soporte. Mirando hacia el puesto con el pato, el chico sonrió de nuevo. Él tenía un patrón en marcha, ¿Verdad?

Al salir de la habitación, la botella ahora tenía la memoria gris (ahora en forma de pato) flotando en el odio que solía saturarla. Suspiró mientras salía escaleras arriba, mirando el cielo que parecía lleno de nubes otra vez, muchas con bordes negros. Al ver que no tenía sentido demorar, agarró un nuevo recuerdo y comenzó a crear más botellas de vidrio. Tenía la sospecha de que iba a tener muchos nuevos amigos de pato en la sala de metal.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Fue segundos o años después. El tiempo no parecía moverse como se esperaba en su mente. Trató de lidiar con todas las nubes goteantes primero. Después de encontrar más que una pequeña cantidad de tortura, rápidamente aprendió a no revisarlos. Cada uno fue comprimido, agachado y almacenado. Después de escuchar a una mujer llorar, había mirado más de cerca a otra nube.

Él había vomitado dos veces. Crear esa botella le enseñó a simplemente almacenarlos y seguir adelante. Cualquiera que tuviera un color similar, también lo metió en un gabinete cerrado con llave en la sala de patos de metal, sellado y atado usando su propia nube de memoria de observar ese recuerdo, convertido en un nudo. Él no podía ayudarla, nadie podía hacerlo ahora, así que usó el recuerdo de él horrorizado, disgustado y enojado como una advertencia para no mirar dentro. Aún podía adivinar cuántas otras mujeres, o incluso niños, habían sufrido bajo ese monstruo. Ese gabinete se estaba llenando rápidamente, y ese hecho por sí solo le daba miedo.

En cierto modo, la tortura era más fácil de observar. Él tenía experiencia con el dolor, con la degradación. Ya había llegado a un acuerdo con eso en su propia vida. Pero ver a los demás obligados a herir a sus seres queridos, ver las ofensas a inocentes, fue demasiado. Los almacenó lejos, clasificados y encerrados con su propia advertencia, evitando que sintiera curiosidad por lo que había en el armario oscuro.

Finalmente, se quedó sin nubes de color, y su alivio fue casi espiritual. Estaba contento de que solo hubiera dejado esas cosas sueltas por un corto tiempo, podría haber torcido su mundo y manchado con lodo horrible.

Sin embargo, tuvo algunas desavenencias que manejar. Había encontrado el recuerdo compañero de la Mujer Roja, desde el punto de vista de los asesinos. Había estado evitándolo, pero el rayo le dijo claramente cuál era.

Con solo una ligera vacilación y una mano temblorosa, envió cables de luz verde alrededor de la nube y comenzó a drenarla.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Había estado sentado en la habitación roja por un tiempo ahora. Probablemente debería hacer algo. Probablemente lo pensaría más tarde. El recuerdo había sido grande, mucho más grande que el jirón que tenía. Al parecer, había sido el último recuerdo de un hombre que se llamaba Voldemort.

También fue el último recuerdo de James Potter y Lilly Potter. Y al parecer, uno de los primeros recuerdos de él, Harry Potter.

Se quedó mirando el nuevo podio en la habitación roja. Había logrado crear dos imágenes de la memoria y las pintó a color en la pared. Un hombre con cabello negro salvaje, ojos color avellana y un cuerpo delgado estaba de pie con ira y desafío. Era un pilar de fortaleza en una habitación llena de daños y los restos de un hogar. Mano extendida, un palo de madera que brilla con luz, y sus hombros se mantuvieron firmes. Fue justo antes de que hubiera sido golpeado por la luz verde.

A su derecha estaba la Mujer Roja. Su cabello era rojo oscuro y llameante, y casi mezclado en las paredes pintadas de la habitación. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto alrededor de él, el "monstruo" Harry, el pequeño bebé que parecía tan confundido. Sus ojos verdes cristalinos tenían un desafío en ellos, y brillaban como sus hilos.

Él había mirado por mucho tiempo. Varios sueños ahora eran imposibles. No, sus padres no murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Pero tampoco vendrían a llevarlo a casa. Ellos no podrían salvarlo.

Después de un tiempo, levantó los hombros. Había estado solo hasta ahora, nada había cambiado. No, eso no estaba bien. Él había cambiado. Sin saberlo, había lastimado a una parte de la criatura que había atacado a su... su padre. Su mamá. Su familia. Y no se habían derrumbado, no se rindieron solo porque no había opciones. Era Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter e hijo de Lily Potter, y por Dios se convertiría en alguien de quien podrían estar orgullosos.

Agitó su mano, llenando la habitación con flores de lirio. Cambió la memoria gris de sus horas finales en una piedra de la tumba, con sus nombres debajo de cada imagen en la pared. Harry los haría sentir orgullosos, y el primer paso era llegar a ser completo y curado.

Caminando por las escaleras alfombradas de rojo, selló la habitación. Después de limpiar su mundo, buscaría las nubes más antiguas. Tal vez haya más recuerdos. Pero por ahora, tenía trabajo que hacer.

~~~Core Threads~~~

El cielo había sido más fácil de arreglar, si era agotador. Harry se tumbó en la hierba verde y miró al cielo azul, tratando de ignorar los agujeros y pozos. Mover el césped roto y la hierba hacia atrás solo había tomado un poco de tiempo, pero aparentemente la explosión inicial del cadáver había evaporado una gran parte de la tierra. Este tipo de daño también era resistente al cambio.

Casi había enfriado demasiado el centro de su cuerpo. Tal como estaba, estaba temblando y sus hilos apenas podían moverse. Solo había sanado algunas pulgadas del pozo. Pensó en el lodo que había visto, el odio puro. Se había sentido mal dejar que eso empapase en este terreno.

¿Qué pasa con lo opuesto?

Él extendió la mano, sintiendo. El calor lo llenó de nuevo, y él presionó su mano en el agujero e imaginó toda esa suavidad, el calor, la calidez pura que fluía de su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido, arrullado por la sensación de ese profundo y suave calor. Algo dorado y claro goteaba de su mano derecha, goteando lentamente en el pozo. El líquido parecía estar suavizando los bordes del pozo, y trabajando hacia abajo.

Antes de que realmente pudiera reaccionar, se durmió. El estrés emocional, el estrés mental de controlar las cuerdas y los hilos, las alturas de tener un lugar mayormente seguro para dormir con comida y agua, lo forzaba a caer en un sueño real en lugar de este mundo mental.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Los vientos suaves rozaron su cabello cuando se despertó. Todavía aquí en su mente, estirado con su mano sumergida... ¿sumergida?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba maravillado un estanque dorado. El fondo parecía brillar con guijarros plateados y diminutas cuentas de oro, los bordes latían con curiosidad y alegría. El líquido en sí mismo era cristalino y resplandecía suavemente en el cielo. Los bordes del suelo se habían derrumbado en el líquido, llenando grietas a lo largo del fondo y creando una playa natural a lo largo del borde hecho de tierra.

Harry estaba demasiado fascinado por la luz para incluso sonreír. Su mano se sumergió en el líquido. No era aceitoso, era tan liviano que apenas se sentía como agua. Se sentía cálido por todas partes, y su cuerpo casi le rogaba que entrara en el estanque. Extendiendo cautelosamente un hilo verde, lo sumergió en la piscina.

CALOR, AMOR, BONDAD, CARIDAD

Él estaba abrumado. Ni siquiera estaba asociado con un recuerdo, simplemente se sentía como la Mujer Roja... madre. Se sintió como ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando las lágrimas se derramaron. Suavemente se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la piscina. Incluso con eso fluyendo alrededor de su cuerpo, Harry no sintió la sensación húmeda y apremiante de los baños de hielo que se vio obligado a tomar. Cada centímetro se sentía suave y cálido, como un abrazo. Nunca antes había sentido un abrazo, pero estaba seguro de que estaba cerca.

Bajó su rostro, y el líquido dorado cristalino ni siquiera salpicó. No sentía miedo a respirar y dejaba que el líquido fluyera casi como un sueño hacia sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se relajó más y más.

En el fondo, en su pecho, sintió que algo se aflojaba. Los hilos comenzaron a fluir de él, en todas direcciones, desde sus manos, sus pies, su piel. Sus ojos brillaban verdes como sus madres, y el brillo dorado comenzó a aumentar a medida que cada parte de él comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños. Sus oídos escucharon el canto, incluso cuando podía sentir su cráneo reventar y agrietarse. Su lengua saboreaba el sol mientras su espalda se relajaba y comenzaba a estirarse. Pero los ojos de Harry estaban borrosos, gente que conocía sin ver, mientras lo sostenían y lo rodeaban. Sus lágrimas desaparecieron como si se besara mientras liberaba más y más luz verde en el estanque, haciendo que el líquido dorado se hinchara y profundizara, los bordes del otrora cráter expandiéndose y absorbiendo más hierba a medida que el lago dorado comenzaba a expandirse en la distancia.

Pudo haber sido toda una vida y a Harry no le importó. Esto era algo que nunca supo lo suficiente como para perderse. Esto fue amor, profundo y fluido. Y accidentalmente había creado un lugar dentro de él. Su sonrisa podría haber pintado el sol.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dentro de un armario, un suave resplandor verde se estaba expandiendo. Parecía oscuro en algunos lugares mientras el cuerpo que cubría se retorcía y desenrollaba. Los ruidos horribles eran apenas audibles, con fuertes grietas de huesos rotos perforando la noche. Los fragmentos se disolvían, los músculos se regeneraban y la piel se reparaba. Las cicatrices comenzaron a sellarse y pequeños trozos de vidrio incrustado y suciedad fueron expulsados. Como el cuerpo crispado parecía absorber el resplandor verde, la parte más extraña era la cara de los niños, llena de paz y chorreando lágrimas.

Otro día estaba comenzando, y afortunadamente Vernon Dursley no estaba planeando permitir que el "Freak" fuera castigado. Cada vez que miraba al niño, algo malvado parecía vivir dentro de él, mirando por detrás de esos ojos. Incluso Petunia no podía explicarlo, pero a veces, cuando ese chico miraba en su dirección, podía sentir un segundo par de ojos llenos de malicia. Lo peor fueron los apagones. Una vez ese niño demonio había mirado a los ojos de Vernon y todo había quedado oscuro. Grandes ojos rojos se rieron de él. Cuando volvió en sí, había sangre en sus manos y un montón de trapos... no, el "Freak", en el suelo. Él nunca había estado más asustado en su vida. Era solo un hombre normal que trabajaba dirigiendo a otros para hacer simulacros. La violencia nunca había sido una opción antes de que la cosa apareciera en la puerta.

Petunia explicó que esos niños tenían instintos de magia. Si eso era magia, la magia era malvada. Incluso ella había dejado de discutir por eso después de que también comenzara a desmayarse. No tenían a nadie con quien hablar, nadie de quien obtener ayuda. ¿Quién los ayudaría contra un niño? Su única esperanza eran esos magos, y habían sido ellos los que habían arrojado a este engendro del infierno.

Este último apagón fue el peor. Petunia afirmó que no acababa de golpear al niño, sino que se había detenido en su propia habitación y había gritado "Sangre Sucia" contra la pared. Ni siquiera recordaba haber visto al niño ese día. Tenía miedo incluso de tocar los candados.

Sabía que la culpa llegaría a él eventualmente. No podía dejar morir a esa cosa allí. Pero desagradablemente podría esperar un poco más. Mientras Petunia no descubriera lo que había hecho.

Él sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos e intentó calmarse. Tenía cosas que hacer hoy, y que la cosa no sería un problema para al menos un par de días más, no si tenía algo que decir al respecto.


	5. Capitulo 05 Hilos Rojos y Ejercicios

**Capítulo 5: Hilos rojos y ejercicio**

El chico de ojos verdes se despertó como Harry Potter por primera vez. Aún no sabía su edad, pero ahora su nombre era para siempre una parte del mundo. Se sentó y casi se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo de su pequeño armario. Los ojos verdes miraron en estado de shock. Era más grande, mucho más grande que la noche anterior. Sabía que se suponía que debía ser similar en edad a Dudley, por lo que ser una persona tan baja era algo a lo que él se había acostumbrado. Él sonrió de nuevo mientras escuchaba afuera.

De algún modo, sabía que era tarde. La hora exacta era desconocida y él quería ocuparse de eso esta noche. En algún lugar de la habitación de Dudley tenía que haber algunos relojes, tal vez algunos libros o alguna otra cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a mejorar. Harry sabía que la ayuda tendría que ser tomada, y ahora tenía motivación en abundancia.

Aun así podía oír el movimiento en la casa, por lo que decidió tratar de encontrar una forma de mejorar mientras aún estaba en el infierno.

Buscando otra bolsa de carne seca y una barra de energía, Harry comió lentamente mientras bebía un poco de agua y pensaba qué hacer. Evitar hacer algo ruidoso era un requisito obvio. Trabajar en el control de los hilos fue otro. Quería el mismo tipo de control que tenía en mente, la capacidad de mover y controlar esa luz.

Mientras masticaba lentamente la carne, admitió que el color verde era otro gran motivador. Sentía como si su madre lo estuviera cuidando cuando estaba envuelto en esos hilos, o nadaba en esa luz dorada. Sintió que era una pequeña parte de ella que ella le había dado, y estaba ansioso por practicar.

Él extendió su mano derecha. Casi instantáneamente, una docena de hilos se espesaron a lo largo de los miles de finos pelos verdes que vivían en su cuerpo. Ahora que podía ver hasta el último detalle, no tenía que seguir creando nuevos hilos, solo potenciaba algunos existentes. A medida que se movían del patrón, los existentes simplemente se dividirían y reconstruirían. Mucho más rápido y más fácil que crear nuevos desde cero.

Sin embargo, era mucho más difícil que los hilos dejaran su mano. Finalmente dejó de intentar forzarlo y comenzó a construir el grosor de un solo hilo. Eventualmente se construyó cerca del tamaño de una cuerda, y sintió una advertencia de fuerte calor en su brazo. Frunció el ceño al concentrarse mientras movía la cuerda, sintiendo pequeños cambios en la red de hilos de su brazo. Donde tocó la cuerda, casi sintió dolor cuando la luz se estiró y expandió. Aun así, cuando movió la cuerda hacia atrás, se sintió mucho menos dolorida.

Él dio una pequeña sonrisa. Claramente, necesitaba aumentar el tamaño de los hilos antes de poder hacer las cosas en su cabeza. Parecía que el uso repetido era una gran manera de lograr esto también. Mirando a su brazo izquierdo, recogió un hilo y lo aumentó al tamaño de la cuerda también.

Un dolor agudo atravesó su brazo. No había usado este brazo tanto como el derecho, y podía sentirlo. Aun así, el dolor era algo que él podía entender. Permitió que ambos brazos se llenaran con cuerdas de luz, empujando y estirando las conexiones. Mirando hacia abajo a sus piernas, Harry comenzó por cuánto tiempo. Su nuevo tamaño tomaría tiempo para adaptarse. Aun así, si él iba a hacer esto correctamente, ¿Por qué no las piernas también? Encontrando uno de los hilos más grandes en cada pierna, los hinchó a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Su cabeza golpeó contra el colchón mientras apretaba los dientes. Se sentía como si tuviera calambres en ambas piernas, en varios lugares. Harry sintió como si sus músculos estuvieran quemando. Realmente debería haberse acostumbrado a esto, ya que podía sentir los músculos desgarrarse y reconstruirse rápidamente en ambas piernas. Al menos el dolor fue reemplazado rápidamente por el calor.

Haciendo muecas por el dolor punzante, continuó trabajando los hilos. Cuando la noche realmente cayó, él se movería.

 **~~~Core Threads~~~**

Vernon Dursley se sintió libre todo el día. Algo era diferente en la casa. Sentía que faltaba algo, algo había cambiado. Como tener un acondicionador de aire que se apaga de repente después de que ya te hayas acostumbrado. Sintió que estaba buscando algo que no quería encontrar, y se sentía tan bien que no estaba allí.

El piso parecía más brillante, las paredes más limpias. Él no se sentía tan presionado o estresado.

Se sentía tan bien que esperaba ansiosamente que cayera el siguiente zapato.

Petunia estaba casi cantando. Normalmente, sin importar la frecuencia con que barría, fregado, espolvoreado, todo se sentía sucio. Siempre parecía haber algún olor que no podía encontrar, algún ruido causado por algo que se deslizaba en el piso, y la sensación de ser observado, siempre observado.

Su mundo parecía tener más color. Los olores parecían más brillantes. Era como si alguien finalmente hubiera retirado las cortinas. Su rostro, normalmente pellizcado en un gesto de disgusto ante las pequeñas imperfecciones, se había relajado casi por completo por primera vez en años. ¡Incluso podría tener algo de tiempo para hacer algo de comida otra vez! ¿Cuánto tiempo había trabajado demasiado, tratando de llevar un poco de limpieza a esta miserable casa?

Ella casi saltó cuando comenzó a mover cosas en la cocina.

 **~~~Core Threads~~~**

Harry no podía hacer mucho más que apretar los dientes en este momento. Sus extremidades estaban en llamas, y sus articulaciones se estaban volviendo más dolorosas por el momento. El dolor importaba poco, tenía algo que probarse a sí mismo, a sus padres. No permitiría que un dolor momentáneo lo mantuviera débil.

Sus ojos proyectaban sombras verdes en las paredes. Sin poder mover su cuello, comenzó a examinar su habitación más de cerca.

Un ceño fruncido cruzó su rostro. Parecía que en un momento se habían colocado algunos hilos rojos en la madera. Los hilos se sentían familiares, como un beso de hace años. Le recordaba a su madre. El problema era una especie de oscuridad que se filtraba por los tensos hilos rojos y que, en realidad, lo reducía aún más.

Su cara ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño, y el verde de su mirada se agudizó. Todos sus ejercicios se detuvieron, y usó hilos finos para reparar rápidamente sus articulaciones y músculos a medida que se acercaba a uno de los grupos de hilo negro.

Ese maldito bastardo.

De alguna manera, el bebé demonio había infectado este hilo rojo. Cómo lo había hecho desde su cicatriz estaba más allá de Harry, pero claramente se había hecho durante años y años. De hecho, recordó de su mente el infierno de cuán progresivamente más agresiva se había vuelto la familia Dursley a lo largo de los años. Esa maldita mente bebé debe haber estado trabajando a través de estos hilos, tratando de obtener el control de lo que este hilo estaba tratando de hacer.

Esto no fue aceptable.

Concentrándose en su brazo derecho, construyó la cuerda más grande que pudo manejar en este momento. Alcanzando la madera vieja y apoyando la palma de su mano contra ella, movió la vibrante cuerda verde a través de su mano y se puso en contacto con el hilo rojo.

Conocimiento. Podía sentir que el mundo se desvanecía a negro, ya que podía visualizar la totalidad de una estructura de alambre rojo. Hizo un patrón extraño y tejió a través de tuberías, madera, alfombras y piedras... y más de la mitad estaba siendo corroída por los hilos negros. Harry frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados cuando decidió que cualquier cosa que deseara la negrura tenía que ser una mala idea. También parecía que el hilo rojo ya estaba atado a él, en el borde de su hilo verde. La conexión era tan antigua que tuvo que enfocarse para incluso reconocerla.

Centrándose en ese rayo de luz verde, Harry lo obligó a abrirse al grosor de la cuerda.

Rojo fuego viajó por el hilo rojo y corrió a la parte posterior de la casa. Pareció detenerse en algún lugar debajo del suelo en el patio trasero, y de repente todos los hilos rojos se hincharon. A medida que las nuevas cuerdas se hincharon, el hilo negro emitió pequeños gritos cuando chisporroteó. La imagen mental parecía mucho más fuerte, y los bordes parecían casi doblar en distancia, hasta el momento no podía ni siquiera seguirlo todo. Probablemente debería preocuparse por lo que hizo el hilo rojo, pero la satisfacción de herir esa magia negra estaba pasando por su sistema.

Reduciendo su conexión en la red roja a un pequeño hilo, Harry suspiró y trató de ponerse cómodo de nuevo. Es hora de volver a estos ejercicios molestos. Al menos él podría ver resultados. Cambiar el espesor del hilo era casi una acción automática ahora, y podía controlar muchos más al mismo tiempo. Aún así, ¿Por qué dejar de ser solo pasable?

Apretando los dientes nuevamente, abrió dos cuerdas de poder en cada miembro. Aún no podía hacer un cable, pero doblar las cuerdas debería ayudarlo a llegar a esa etapa más rápido.

 **~~~Core Threads~~~**

Harry de repente se centró de nuevo. Las horas de control de las cuerdas lo habían hecho alcanzar algún tipo de estado de meditación hace un tiempo, y no estaba seguro de por qué ahora estaba prestando atención al dolor otra vez. Tratando de sentir lo que había sucedido, se dio cuenta de que era una sensación del hilo rojo.

Aparentemente, Petunia acababa de dormir profundamente, lo que significaba que él era el único despierto en la casa. De alguna manera, el sistema rojo le estaba informando de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de sí mismo. Demonios, podía sentir a la gente en la calle por cuadras, incluso si no sabía quiénes eran. Alguna parte de su mente debe haberse preguntado si era seguro intentar otra excursión afuera, y la red roja había dado la información.

Miró inexpresivamente a la pared. Probablemente fue algo bueno, pero fue demasiado. Demasiadas cosas estaban cambiando, demasiadas cosas que hacer. Dejó de lado todo el asunto de la red roja por el momento, y se centró en lo que podría hacer en este momento. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría quedarse allí antes de que Vernon lo drogara nuevamente, pero tal vez podría extenderlo. Su "tío" siempre había sido flojo, por lo que si le resultaba inconveniente "liberarlo" de este agujero, tal vez podría obtener tiempo extra. Moviéndose en silencio, tomó su derecha y engrosó todos los hilos en su piel. Sintiendo la firmeza, nuevamente sacó las bisagras del armario y las colocó silenciosamente a un lado. Metió un hilo en la cerradura y lo giró, rompiéndolo. Con Harry controlando la única manera fácil de entrar y salir del armario, se volvió mucho más seguro. Se arrastró y se estiró a su nueva altura.

Como no se había molestado en vestirse desde la última excursión, estaba listo para ir... más o menos. Era demasiado alto, sus brazos eran más largos, diablos, sentía que estaba desequilibrado. Apenas podía pararse, mucho menos escabullirse.

Un cuerpo sanado tenía algunas desventajas aparentes. Sus objetivos acababan de lograr un cambio importante, y cualquier plan tenía que esperar hasta que pudiera moverse nuevamente. Suspirando, Harry alargó la mano hacia el infierno bajo las escaleras y agarró una de las camisas, los pantalones y las zapatillas desgarradas que le permitieron usar.

Tendría que salir si quería aprender a moverse, era demasiado peligroso ejercitarse aquí. Mientras se vestía a sí mismo, pensó maldiciones en la ropa de gran tamaño.

Mientras se ponía los jeans y los zapatos, se detuvo. Su camisa todavía era demasiado ancha, pero su nueva altura hacía que esta ropa sucia casi se ajustara. Tal vez...

Harry eligió los hilos en su piel y los engrosó, sacándolos ligeramente de su piel y dentro de su camisa. Los hilos fueron absorbidos como los músculos de la noche anterior, y los agujeros en la tela comenzaron a repararse. Sonrió como un tiburón, disfrutando de la capacidad de resolver un problema al que se enfrentaba en lugar de tener que aceptar una vez más que estaba indefenso.

Mientras los hilos reparaban la camisa, él rehacía los hilos adicionales en la tela misma. Hizo que el grosor aumentara, y pudo sentir la calidez creciendo a medida que se estrechaba. Pensó en cómo había empujado el cristal de la herida de su cadera, y comenzó a concentrarse en la tierra en una sección de su nueva camisa. El nombre de alguna banda que a Dudley le había gustado en algún momento comenzó a desaparecer.

Él estaba algo sorprendido. Había esperado limpiar la camisa, pero aparentemente sus hilos no creían que la tinta fuera parte de la tela. Él sonrió y añadió una cuerda verde pulsante a la mezcla.

Su camisa comenzó a ponerse casi blanca cuando docenas de hilos se rompieron en la tinta. Cuando terminó, tenía una camiseta blanca que estaba perfectamente colocada sobre él, gruesa y que llegaba hasta sus muñecas. Pero el blanco puro era un problema. Centrándose en los hilos, intentó incrustar algunos en la tela.

Cuando el hilo verde fue liberado de su control, los lugares donde la luz permanecía brillaban y se desvanecían en un azul profundo. Estaba un poco sorprendido. Es cierto que le gustaba el azul, pero esperaba que el color coincidiera con el resplandor. Tal vez su deseo había cambiado los resultados.

Concentrándose deliberadamente, observó como la camisa cambiaba a un verde más profundo a medida que miles de hilos delgados caían sobre la tela y luego se desvanecían. Pellizcó la tela entre sus dedos y pudo sentir lo suave y robusto que era. Al parecer, doblar el grosor le había dado cierto soporte estructural.

Sus pantalones también cambiaron de tamaño rápidamente, convirtiéndose en un azul oscuro. Justo antes de intentar ponerse los zapatos, se detuvo. Al volver a meterse en el agujero debajo de las escaleras, sacó una camisa blanca empapada de sangre. Lo había usado menos porque la sangre le picaba la piel, pero tal vez podría sacarle provecho ahora. Sosteniéndolo en sus manos, enfocó una cuerda en la tela y comenzó a tirar.

La sangre desapareció cuando los hilos comenzaron a desmoronarse, y se acumularon en la palma de Harry cuando la camisa se disolvió. Cuando el suave resplandor verde se desvaneció, sostuvo una pila de hilos blancos puros.

Separó la mitad del hilo y colocó la otra mitad en una bolsa simple, mirando los hilos verdes dibujar los blancos en el mismo patrón utilizado para su camisa. Después de que se creó una bolsa bastante gruesa y larga, se quitó la zapatilla derecha y tiró de la bolsa de tela sobre ella. Concentrando los hilos en su piel otra vez, Harry vio como la bolsa blanca se convertía en su primer calcetín.

Sintió que tendría que comprar una cara nueva, estaba sonriendo mucho últimamente. Harry rápidamente repitió sus acciones por su comida izquierda y tenía dos medias de tela perfectamente limpias y perfectamente formadas. Incluso había duplicado el grosor y la longitud, por lo que casi actuaban como medias, calentándose los tobillos y la parte inferior de la pierna. Agarrándose los dos zapatos, apenas pensó en ello mientras estaban desprovistos de color, rápidamente comenzó a disolverse y reformarse, y comenzó a calzar sus pies.

Harry miró los zapatos blancos y comenzó a cambiarlos a negro. Tenía restos de material de este, ya que no quería tener zapatos de plataforma o algo así. Él formó la tela sobrante en una bola de hilo y la goma en un cubo y se escondió debajo de las escaleras. Mientras admiraba sus zapatos nuevos, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error menor.

No hubo cordones. De hecho, se ajustan perfectamente a su pie... no podía quitárselos.

Oh, bueno, sería simple reconstruirlos o abrirlos con sus hilos cuando quisiera quitárselos. Nunca le gustaron los cordones de todos modos, siempre requirió nudos complicados y rellenar el exceso con el zapato, ya que eran mucho más grandes de lo que él necesitaba. Sacó algunos suministros de comida y luego cerró el armario. Extendió un hilo a través de la madera y levantó las bisagras, obligándolas a volver a su lugar. No quisiera que nadie se dé cuenta de un escape si se levantan tarde en la noche.

Se movió tan silenciosamente hacia la puerta como pudo, tropezando un poco debido a lo mal que estaba acostumbrado a la antigua forma de caminar con un andar más pequeño, moviéndose a una velocidad más lenta. Usando un hilo para mantener en silencio las bisagras de la puerta, se deslizó en la noche y comenzó a caminar.

 **~~~Core Threads~~~**

Dios, él estaba fuera de forma. Harry apenas caminaba rápido y le dolían las piernas, tenía el pecho apretado y apenas podía pararse. Se había acostumbrado a su nuevo tamaño y había intentado correr un poco.

Claramente él no estaba dotado en el campo.

Cayendo sobre la hierba de un patio cercano, se relajó mientras sus hilos examinaban los músculos más doloridos. Ahora que era mucho más grande y vestía ropas ajustadas, no estaba seguro de que alguien lo reconociera. No muchas personas sabían que él vivía en el número 4 de la calle del infierno.

Después de sanar los músculos, los miró de nuevo. Cada músculo tenía lágrimas en ellos, y los nuevos parecían ser más fuertes. Bueno, eso fue fácil de arreglar. Buscando un punto oscuro, encontró un lugar entre una valla y un automóvil y se acostó, descansando su cabeza sobre la hierba. Centrándose en sus hilos, comenzó a reconstruir más y más músculos para actuar como sus recién reconstruidos.

De hecho, soltó un grito ahogado. No había esperado que doliera tanto. Aparentemente, casi nunca se habían usado músculos, como los que tenía en la cara y cerca de las orejas y los costados. A medida que más y más músculos comenzaron a volverse más fuertes y capaces de absorber más oxígeno, Harry comenzó a sentir un hambre más profunda de lo que nunca había esperado. Él ya había comido dos bolsas de carne seca en esta carrera, pero ahora estaba hambriento. Estaba contento de haber agarrado tal cantidad cuando salía de la casa, casi había salteado la comida en su prisa para salir y ponerse en marcha.

Casi podía sentir cada pedazo de carne siendo absorbido antes de que pudiera llegar a su garganta. Sus hilos necesitaron proteína para este proyecto, no fue simplemente "Haz que funcione", sino que fue "Haz que funcione mejor". Harry podría probablemente comerse a alguien en una competencia en este momento, sintió que el hambre era su nuevo color favorito.

Cuando su hambre se desvaneció y miró lo que quedaba de su comida, no pudo evitar reírse. Con suerte, la mitad de una barra de energía sería suficiente para el camino de regreso. Se levantó y casi tropezó. No se sentía más fuerte, pero todo lo demás se sentía más fácil. La respiración no requirió esfuerzo, y ahora respiraba mucho menos. Aparentemente, los músculos más eficientes requerían menos oxígeno, y sus pulmones mejorados parecían absorber más con cada respiración que antes.

Cuando regresó a su prisión, en realidad tuvo un rebote en su paso... Diablos, correr parecía una buena idea ahora. No como si hubiera tensión en este momento de todos modos.

Mientras salía corriendo por la calle, Harry se sintió más libre que nunca.


	6. Capitulo 06 Vida Silvestre

**Capítulo 6: Vida Silvestre**

Vernon Dursley descansó en un colchón más viejo. Tenía los fondos para uno nuevo, pero él y Petunia se habían encariñado con las formas que cada uno de ellos había hecho en lo viejo. Pero en este momento, sintió algo inusual.

En lugar de oscuridad y miedo, solo sintió descanso. Durante la primera noche en meses, no había sentido ni una pesadilla, ni un sueño de gritos o sangre. Incluso sin sueños, se sentía tan bien que quería despertarse para poder volverse a dormir.

Junto al hombre grande, descansando en la oscuridad, Petunia estaba en una playa. Apenas recordaba este momento, cuando tenía amigos y tiempo, pero ahora se sentía tan real. Podía ver aguas oceánicas profundas en la distancia, arena blanca debajo de ella. El resto de su familia estaba haciendo algo, pero ella había tomado un descanso en la playa. Cuanto más tiempo se quedaba, cuanto menos trataba de cuidar de su hombro, menos sentía la necesidad de prepararse para correr. Sin sonidos extraños, sin sentimientos extraños... solo olas.

Una pequeña lágrima se formó en su ojo mientras dormía.

La habitación de Dudley estaba lo suficientemente lejos del armario que solo estaba acostumbrado a los olores extraños o al extraño grito, pero incluso él se sentía más tranquilo esa noche.

No es de extrañar entonces que la suave apertura de la puerta principal y la tranquila entrada de Harry ni siquiera provocara un ronquido. Había revisado la red roja antes de entrar, y usó algunos hilos para cubrir las bisagras de todos modos. Harry no había creado los hilos rojos y no estaba seguro de cuánto debería confiar en ellos. Se pasó las manos sudorosas por el pelo, apenas alborotado por la segunda mitad de su carrera. Había tirado las envolturas a un basurero a unas pocas casas, así que no le preocupaba que se detectara basura extra. Por las dudas, Harry decidió reemplazar el espadín y las barras que había comido en el viaje.

El reloj no parecía una idea tan útil como antes, ya que ahora podía ver a la gente moverse por las instalaciones usando la red roja. Deseó haberlo entendido más, pero fue terriblemente complicado. Hilos rojos retorcidos en nudos complejos, trenzas de luz que se entrelazan a través de las paredes y en el piso creando formas cuadradas y de diamantes, sin un patrón aparente o razón. Aun así, lo que estaba aquí parecía funcionar, para reforzarse mutuamente y evitar que una sola debilidad destruyera todo el patrón. Volviendo a centrarse en el presente, se dirigió a la cocina.

Un viaje rápido a la despensa lo reabasteció con la suficiente facilidad. Harry había sido conservador robando de las pilas de comida antes, por lo que era poco probable que se echara de menos. Si tuviera que tomar más, dejaría un envoltorio y un paquete adicional en la puerta de Dudley. Eso probablemente convencería a todos de que se había comido la mayoría de ellos, o al menos dar suficiente sospecha de que los adultos ignorarían cualquier evidencia en caso de que su Dudley estuviera involucrado.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de regresar al armario, notó platos lavados recientemente. Su cara se relajó con un poco de sorpresa. Él nunca había visto a nadie además de él siquiera intentar cocinar. Harry negó con la cabeza y metió algunos hilos en la puerta del armario, deshaciéndose y dejándose entrar en el espacio.

Sellando en la oscuridad, se recostó y se preparó para trabajar una vez más en su mente. Su cuerpo había mejorado mucho, aunque el costo del dolor había sido alto. Con un poco de suerte, él también podría hacer algo útil con su mente.

Una cuerda rápida al cerebro y él estaba de vuelta en su segundo hogar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry cayó de espaldas sobre la suave hierba, mirando las nubes arrastrarse. Ahora que lo tenía todo organizado de nuevo, realmente podía disfrutar de la suave brisa llena del aroma de las flores de lirio.

Él tenía opciones para hacer, eventualmente. La mente de Harry se desvió, mirando las nubes de sus pensamientos girar. De vez en cuando, un cable completo de luz verde saltaba de su pecho y bajaba la nube que estaba mirando. Nubes aleatorias, imágenes que no tenían gran baja o alta. Algunas hojas cayendo sobre un auto, un conejo saltando a través de una valla, y otros eventos aleatorios que disfrutaba flotando en el cielo.

¿Qué hacer después?

Sus ojos se movieron hacia el lago. Todavía brillaba y caía en sus sentidos, pero se sentía tan simple. No existían árboles aquí, ni edificios, ni rocas. El lago era enorme ahora, desvaneciéndose en la distancia, pero era tan básico.

Harry hizo una pausa, luego se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo blanco. Las paredes de madera pasaron hasta que abrió una sección al azar de la pared, mostrando una sala verde palpitante. Había descubierto que tomar sus recuerdos más felices, los pensamientos más dulces, y almacenarlos juntos le traía la paz. Luego envolvió el pasillo con su luz, infundiendo las mismas paredes con su verde puro para que el pulso lo hiciera sentir más vivo, y había sentido la mejora de su control y habilidad cuando esta sala de esmeraldas rodeaba su alegría y orgullo.

Se detuvo en el pasillo, miró un pedestal de cristal y vio el globo de nieve de cristal en la parte superior. A diferencia de los que él enterró en el infierno debajo de las escaleras, cada uno de estos globos de nieve era una esfera perfecta, con la alegre nube y su borde dorado flotando en el medio. La esfera estaba sostenida por un cable dorado sobre el pedestal de cristal, y esta era justo lo que él quería.

Sin embargo, dudó en moverlo. Realmente le gustaba este recuerdo, incluso si no tenía nada que ver con él o con su nueva familia. Colocarlo en algún lugar inseguro le preocupaba. Alcanzando hacia fuera, una cuerda verde levantó el globo.

Un destello brillante cegó a Harry por un momento. ¡Despejando sus ojos, vio que ahora había dos globos! Comprobando rápidamente que cada uno era idéntico, sonrió y comenzó a tararear mientras sacaba la copia de su pasillo verde seguro. En el camino de regreso se detuvo en las escaleras de madera blanca, y miró hacia el agujero del infierno.

Al entrar al infierno bajo las escaleras, Harry encontró rápidamente el recuerdo más reciente de la paliza que había iniciado esta cadena de eventos. Con una mirada sombría tiró de la memoria, una nueva bola de nieve con punzadas de negro que parecía agarrarse a la cuerda.

Harry subió las escaleras y se sentó al lado del lago. Con una pequeña sonrisa rodeó la esfera de cristal de la felicidad y la liberó usando los hilos más delicados que controlaba. Acunando la nube flotante antes de que pudiera escapar, la miró de nuevo solo por los sentimientos.

Dentro estaba la primera vez que había visto un pato bebé.

Envolviendo suavemente la nube con sus hilos, trató de darle la forma más suave posible. Cuando sintió una patada en los hilos, su cara se quebró en una sonrisa cuando abrió el capullo.

El pequeño pato bebé ahora estaba acunado por los hilos, parpadeando ciegamente mientras miraba alrededor del mundo. Cada pluma tenía el borde dorado que poseía la nube, pero sus pequeños ojos eran del mismo color verde brillante que sus hilos.

Afortunadamente, no había nadie cerca para escuchar los ruidos risueños que Harry Potter pudo haber hecho o no.

Volviéndose más serio, Harry se centró en la mala memoria. Lo envolvió firmemente en cuerdas, aplastando el cristal y la nube aún más. Cuando terminó, tenía diminutos dientes de vampiro. Se inclinó y empujó suavemente los dientes en la boca del pato, y tocó los dos con el hilo verde.

Decir que el pato estaba sorprendido era una subestimación. Hacía pequeños ruidos y corría en círculo, aunque parecía más sorprendido por el cambio y no por ningún dolor aparente. Cuando se calmó, se volvió para mirar a la criatura gigante que lo había creado.

Harry le sonrió a la pequeña cosa y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Se inclinó hacia adelante, "Hola, pequeño hombre".

El pato casi se cae del sonido de una voz. Harry se dio cuenta de que no había hablado en algún momento, y su voz sonó extraña ahora que gran parte del daño en la dieta había sido curado.

Él se rió entre dientes "Lo siento, pequeño, no te lastimaré. De hecho, quiero darte un trabajo".

Pequeños ojos de pato parpadearon hacia el grande. En la voz más fuerte posible, valientemente habló.

"Quack."

Harry miró al pato. Bueno, honestamente, ¿Qué había esperado? Reuniéndose a sí mismo, decidió que un enfoque sí / no sería menos estresante. "Está bien, intentemos aclarar esto. ¿Me entiendes?"

Un asentimiento feroz del pequeño guerrero, "Quack".

Hizo una pausa de nuevo. "Uh... bien". Él negó con la cabeza y decidió continuar. "Te di uno de los peores recuerdos que tengo que no involucra a Voldemort. Si alguien viene aquí e intenta causar problemas, quiero que los muerdas. ¿De acuerdo?"

El pequeño pato asintió de nuevo, pero sacó un buen punto. "¿Quack?"

Harry asintió, "Sí, no parece probable, pero algo improbable parece atraído por mí. De hecho, estoy considerando duplicarlo como lo hice con los recuerdos de abajo. ¿Le parece bien?"

El defensor emplumado pareció considerar esto. En realidad, Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco por lo inteligente que parecía ser esta memoria aleatoria en este punto. El pato parecía haber tomado una decisión, sin embargo. "Quack. ¿Quack? ¿Quack?"

Harry estaba un poco sorprendido. "Honestamente, no sé cuántos. No tengo ni idea del nombre, ¿Qué opinas?"

El pato se balanceaba de un lado a otro como un instructor de instrucción. Eventualmente regresó al ser grande. "Quack, quack."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, treinta suena bien para mí. No estoy seguro si me encanta la idea de "Duck Avengers", pero lo que sea que flote tu pato".

El pato inclinó la cabeza. "¿Quack?"

Él pensó. "Bueno, supongo que deberías tener un nombre o algo así, si vas a dirigir Duck Avengers. De todos modos, ¿Qué venganzas? Debes comer pan y cosas. Solo quería algo en el estanque honestamente, todo el diente de vampiro era una cosa de último minuto ".

El pato se encogió de hombros... ¿los patos tienen hombros? "Quack."

Harry suspiró. "Bien, serás Jim. Simplemente no muerdas a todos, ¿sí? Creo que esos dientes obligarán a alguien a experimentar la memoria completa con cada mordisco".

Jim asintió y esperó. Harry empujó la cuerda una tras otra, tirando de Jim y creando docenas de guerreros plumosos duplicados del estanque. Después de llegar a los 30, Jim of the Duck Avengers comenzó a organizar a sus secuaces.

Harry levantó la mano, y varios patos se volvieron. "Oye, ¿Me necesitan para algo más? ¿Necesitas un lugar para dormir o comida o lo que sea?"

Jim hizo una pausa y miró a Harry. "¿Quack?"

Harry consideró los problemas éticos. "Si hago caracoles, ¿Serán tan inteligentes como usted? No estoy seguro de poder manejar la creación de una especie inteligente para alimentarme".

Jim se encogió de hombros y agitó un ala. "Quack, quack."

Él suspiró. "Bien, supongo que mientras no use memoria no debería ser un problema. Hasta donde yo sé, ninguna de las botellas que hice están vivas". Hizo una pausa, considerando que... no, esa línea de pensamiento podía llevar a la locura. Mejor quedarse con la creación de caracoles para los patos vengadores.

Harry frunció el ceño. Tal vez debería comprobar el daño aquí en su mente más de cerca. Algo sobre esto se sintió muy tonto. Aun así, esto no necesariamente significa nada malo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser tonto cuando era más joven, ¿Por qué no?

Agitando su mano, sacó algo del calor líquido del lago con sus cuerdas y moldeó un pequeño caracol dorado. A diferencia de sus cuerdas, esto no debería mezclarse con el lago si vagabundeaban en él, y probablemente mejoraría el sabor. Uf, sabor de caracol. Alguna duplicación rápida y ahora había cientos de pequeños caracoles dorados en el lago y sus alrededores. Oops, ahora había algunos menos. Esos patos podrían moverse bastante rápido.

Jim parecía bastante impresionado.

Harry se estiró y creó un banco. Se sentía obligatorio ahora que el lago en realidad tenía patos para mirar. Es cierto, estaba bastante seguro de que no deberían estar haciendo simulacros de marcha, pero finalmente tuvieron que salir del turno, ¿Verdad?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba un poco preocupado. En este punto, había hecho una pequeña carrera de obstáculos para patos, un pato "rango de pandillas", y talló una sección del lago en una piscina para patos. Jim estaba siendo un núcleo demasiado duro para el gusto de Harry, pero después de una larga discusión, aceptó renunciar al entrenamiento.

Harry no estaba seguro de por qué "Muévete y muerde a la gente" necesitaba métodos de práctica tan complicados, pero no era más que un ser humano. Jim parecía tener una comprensión más profunda de toda la situación, así que eso fue lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Los dientes de vampiro parecían una idea menos que perfecta en retrospectiva. Pero al menos Harry estaba seguro de que funcionaban ahora que Jim había explicado cuidadosamente por qué Harry no debería reírse cuando Jim se tropieza durante el entrenamiento. Las marcas de colmillos también se habían curado rápidamente, lo cual era una ventaja.

Parecía realmente injusto que algo tan lindo doliera tanto. Harry tenía problemas reales en enojarse con Jim, y sintió que Jim lo sabía.

Todavía el mundo parecía mucho más vivo ahora. Quizás más criaturas serían una buena idea... más tarde. No quería que lo echaran de su cabeza, después de todo. Tal como estaban las cosas, Jim había pedido rampas de patos en el lado derecho de la mayoría de las escaleras en los pasillos y corredores.

Sin embargo, en lo que Harry estaba trabajando ahora era algo más útil en un sentido inmediato. Estaba cansado de no tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo real mientras estuvo aquí.

Harry miró hacia el cielo. Él todavía no tenía luna ni sol. ¿Bueno, por qué no? Sin mirar, se estiró hacia atrás con una cuerda en su base y todo el camino hacia la habitación verde. Duplicando el primer recuerdo de luna llena que había visto alguna vez, volvió a poner la copia en sus manos. Suavemente rompió la esfera de vidrio con los hilos más finos, atrapando la nube flotante en un cálido abrazo de color verde. Finalmente, tenía una luna blanca y sólida, una sin cráteres ni marcas, que levantó con un cable hacia el cielo.

Empujando contra el suelo, tres cuerdas lo empujaron hacia arriba con la luna. Debe haber dos partes para esto. Primero, buscó dentro de sí mismo e introdujo la luz en el mundo que rodeaba su forma física. Formó un hilo delgado y lo arregló por la parte posterior de su cuello, y lo obligó a solo sentir la atracción del sol. Sincronizando este nuevo sentido con la luna recién creada, Harry se recostó permitiendo que las cuerdas verdes que se arrastraban debajo de él lo sostuvieran.

Después de un suave resplandor, la luna repentinamente se volvió negra. Comprobando la conexión, movió suavemente los hilos que sostenían el sentido hacia la sombra. Cada ajuste menor hacía retroceder la luz, mostrando solo una luna en su mayoría oscura. Debe ser justo antes de la medianoche en este momento.

Harry sonrió y se retiró al suelo. Arrojó una gruesa cuerda desde su mano derecha a la pequeña luna, y se hinchó hasta llenar todo el cielo nocturno. Trató de no sonrojarse, pero podía escuchar a Jim en el fondo graznando por su error. No como si Harry tuviera reglas o algo sobre cómo hacer esto.

Al reducir la potencia, logró reducir la luna a solo el doble del tamaño que creía que debería ser. Harry suspiró, no era que odiara ver la luna, solo pensaba que tenía un mejor control que esto. Mover y cambiar cosas debe requerir menos control que estas cosas detalladas.

Aun así, tenía una forma de determinar el tiempo real del mundo. Como estaba basado en un hilo cerca de su cuello, debería ser preciso sin importar dónde vivía.

Tal vez debería configurar algún tipo de seguimiento de seguimiento... "¡Oye Jim!"

El pato había terminado de prepararse para el trabajo de la luna y se acercó.

Harry se sentó, descansando sus doloridos brazos. "¿Qué piensas de un sistema de monitoreo? ¿Algo que nos permita saber si algo está sucediendo en la red roja, o quizás avisarnos si algo ocurre mientras estoy aquí haciendo cosas?"

Jim parecía interesado, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se habían construido las estructuras diminutas. Señalando un punto cerca del centro, él asintió hacia Harry. "¿Quack, quack?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, ¿Hay alguna preferencia por la forma? Parece una tontería simplemente hacer una casa cuadrada o algo así".

Jim atropelló a algunos líderes de equipo y oyó un graznido sobre él. Volviéndose a Harry, parecía bastante seguro. "Quack."

Solo pudo parpadear. "Uh, claro". Una ola y algo de cuerda verde después y había un caracol bastante grande y dorado. Al parecer, el lago realmente había hecho los caracoles una delicia. Sin pensarlo mucho, Harry se encogió para agacharse y entró con Jim y el equipo líder alfa y beta. Parecía lo suficientemente agradable, y se mudó a una de las habitaciones cerca de la parte posterior de la concha espiral.

Alcanzando dentro de sí mismo, buscó el hilo verde atado a la cuerda roja de la red. Al encontrarlo, conectó la conexión a esta habitación y la envolvió en cables verdes. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, una malla de alambre rojo llenó esta habitación lateral, con mallas de colores en diferentes habitaciones del modelo de la casa de la red roja. Él, por supuesto, era verde, en el infierno. Dudley y Vernon eran gris oscuro, y Petunia parecía ser muy azul claro.

Harry parpadeó. Parecía que Petunia también tenía algún tipo de luz, aunque era mucho más débil. Bueno, su madre, su hermana, sí tenían luz fuerte. Supuso que no era demasiado sorprendente que ella tuviera algo.

Notó que el modelo se enfocaba mucho menos en los bordes, y los autos que pasaban aparecían con borrosidades grises cuando pasaban. Curiosamente había otra persona con los hilos azules claros de Petunia. Según este mapa, parecía que Mrs Figg tenía un regalo. Algunos de los gatos más pequeños parecían tener también hilos marrones opacos. Impar.

Harry se encogió de hombros y saludó a Jim con la mano, mirándolo asignar el trabajo de turno del equipo beta monitoreando la red roja. Quién sabía, podría ser útil algún día. Se movió a la habitación contigua e intentó pensar en una buena forma de hacerlo.

Una vez había visto un programa de televisión antes de que Dudley lo descubriera y lo contara. El problema era que la pantalla era muy pequeña y el caso era muy grande. Aun así, él estaba en un caracol dorado seguido por patos, entonces, ¿por qué seguir la lógica ahora? Creó una hoja con sus hilos más finos, tan delgadas que estaban cerca de la invisibilidad. Mientras se entrecruzaban en una ventana dorada, él sintió dentro para la conexión de sus ojos. Después de haberlos inundado de luz, trabajaron asombrosamente bien, pudieron ver en un brillo casi oscuro o abrumador, pudieron ver hilos de luz con los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Al llegar a esa conexión, trató de mapear cómo se sentía y cómo se conectaba a los hilos en su interior. Al tocarlo con un cable, pudo duplicar la salida y sacarla como un cable verde grueso de su mano derecha.

Metió el cable en la pantalla por detrás, y vio que todo se volvió negro.

Bien crud. Él alcanzó detrás y sintió la conexión. Parecía que solo tenía una conexión parcial, la visual en este momento. Aumentando la cantidad de hilos que los tocan, comenzó a cerrar la brecha. Al mirar al frente, vio que la pantalla ahora estaba completamente blanca.

Harry suspiró. Claramente, ahora mostraba muchos datos. En frustración golpeó la maldita cosa.

Parpadeó en una claridad perfecta, mostrando las líneas rojas a través de sus párpados para que la habitación alrededor fuera visible casi en colores invertidos. Tímidamente miró a su alrededor, pero afortunadamente Jim y los líderes del equipo habían estado revisando la sala de red roja. Tratando de sacudirse la vergüenza de perder los estribos, metió la mano dentro de sí mismo y empujó unas pocas briznas de luz extremadamente delgadas de su cuerpo para hacer barridos al azar de la habitación. Con este pequeño tamaño, podrían moverse automáticamente sin causarle un drenaje, y cada pasada debería dejar aquí una imagen de línea de eco.

No del todo sonar, pero no está mal. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, la sala estaba bien mapeada, especialmente porque probablemente el tiempo se movió más rápido aquí que en el mundo real. Harry se volvió hacia la puerta, "Oye Jim, creo que tenemos la sala visual instalada aquí. ¿Deberíamos tener otro equipo con turnos de trabajo para eso?"

Un distante "Quack" entró por la puerta y el líder del equipo para alpha entró, saludó con un ala y comenzó a examinar la configuración. Harry señaló las partes que no debía tocar, luego salió del caracol y se estiró a su tamaño normal. Estaba bastante seguro de haber escuchado que iban a llamar a esto "Cuartos de Caracol", y también estaba bastante seguro de que SQ sería interesante para los equipos. No hay nada como ver a un humano tropezar en la vida para entretener a las tropas.

De alguna manera, Harry sintió que todo esto se había complicado. Se acostó sobre la suave hierba y decidió no hacer nada útil durante el resto del día. O al menos por el largo tiempo que se sintió aquí. La luna mostraba que solo habían pasado unos minutos, por lo que el tiempo parecía moverse mucho más rápido en su cabeza que en el mundo.

Harry se quedó dormido viendo pasar las nubes. Sintió que había logrado un progreso real hoy, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por las relaciones entre patos en este punto. Aun así, todos fueron amables el uno con el otro, y Jim los mantuvo en línea.

Se durmió y regresó a la bruma verde. Un par de novatos cercanos se distrajeron por la vista, pero afortunadamente los líderes de su equipo lideraron con un ala de hierro y los volvieron a la tarea. Había trabajo por hacer.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de quitarse la ropa, que estaba pegajosa de sudor. Se preguntó si sería seguro intentar limpiarlo con hilo.

"Quack."

Él se congeló. Eso fue probablemente una mala señal ¿no? Miró cautelosamente el oscuro armario.

Gracias a Dios, no patos.

"Quack."

Harry tragó saliva. "No Jim, lo siento, eso fue... no quise decir otro pato. Ya sabes, no estar infiltrado". Entonces, ¿era el charlatán un pensamiento?

"Quack."

Oh. Bueno, Jim debería hablar más tranquilo, sonaba como si estuviera en la habitación y podría haberle dado un ataque al corazón a Harry.

"Quack…"

Harry asintió, 'No hay problema, esto es simplemente nuevo, es todo. Te diré algo, solo ignora cualquier pensamiento más fuerte o más suave que estos, ¿De acuerdo?

"Quack, quack."

Harry sonrió un poco. "Gracias por consultarme, me alegro de que esté claro para el trabajo con hilos. Supongo que dado que el tiempo es más rápido, tienes mucho tiempo para revisarlo todo cuando necesito respuestas. Avíseme si sucede algo que deba tener en cuenta, ¿Vale, Jim?

"Quack."

Harry se sintió aliviado. Le gustaban mucho los patos, pero si comenzaban a aparecer en todas partes, estaba bastante seguro de haber roto su mente todos juntos. Enfocó los hilos a través de su cuerpo y desapareció el sudor, la sal y otras cosas similares de su piel y su ropa. Él también cambió su camisa a un azul oscuro. Hoy se sintió como un día azul.

Abrió un poco brusco y saboreó cada bocado. El contenido de sal era casi más importante que la proteína en este momento, especialmente porque tenía suficiente agua para ayudar a alisar los bordes.

Él miró hacia abajo. Su cuerpo era mucho más fuerte, su mente se sentía increíble, y sus cuerdas fueron capaces de llegar fuera de su cuerpo ahora. No tan lejos como los hilos, pero casi un tercio de un metro. Con suerte, podría aumentar ese rango y tener más de una cuerda a la vez. Aun así, esto fue probablemente demasiado para manejar a alguien como Loud... no, como Vernon.

Un día más. Practicaba el fortalecimiento de todos los hilos de su piel para protegerse, estiraba la cuerda hasta por lo menos un metro, y se aseguraba de que el infierno de su mente debajo de la escalera estuviera correctamente ordenado y bloqueado.

Harry Potter tenía muchas preguntas que quería... no, necesitó que respondiera. Y mañana él obtendría esas respuestas.


	7. Capitulo 07 Casa bajo las escaleras

**Capítulo 7: Casa debajo de las escaleras**

Vernon se despertó tarde. Él estaba muy confundido.

El tiempo no era un problema en este momento, hoy era sábado y no tenía motivos para despertarse temprano. Bueno, no hay una buena razón. Pero no ha habido pesadillas. Esa sensación, el gran peso que normalmente aceitaba su espina dorsal, parecía haber desaparecido. Sentirse a gusto por la mañana era casi un error. Incluso hubo días en que sintió que algo había estado en la esquina, mirándolo y esperando que sus ojos se abrieran para intentar y...

Pero no hoy.

Su ceño permanente comenzó a retirarse. ¿Tal vez hoy sería diferente? Todo comenzó a mejorar desde que él...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sabía que había experimentado un apagón hace dos días. No recordaba exactamente qué había hecho, pero recordaba claramente las cosas que doblaban el brazo cuando lo empujaba por debajo de las escaleras. Vernon comenzó a sudar mientras trataba de recordar cuándo todo había mejorado repentinamente... no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había encerrado al "monstruo" allí abajo.

Él comenzó a deslizarse en un ligero pánico. Petunia lo descubriría. Lo que él había hecho. ¿Ella le creería? Vernon sabía que ella también había experimentado algunos apagones. Un lugar oscuro en su mente susurró, "Tú fuiste el que lo encerró, no las sombras".

Si... si hubiera un cuerpo... bueno, tenía que hacer algo, ¿verdad? El olor diría su crimen después de un tiempo de todos modos. ¿Había escuchado ruido desde las escaleras en los últimos dos días? Sin rogar por ser libre, sin lloriquear, ninguno de los trucos que el engendro demonio solía desatar sobre su familia otra vez.

Sabía que Petunia estaría limpiando el segundo piso hoy, siempre alternaba entre los dos pisos. Eso le daría más de ocho horas para comprobar, solo verificaría rápidamente que la cosa todavía estaba allí.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Petunia Dursley se sentía increíble. Sin los olores extraños y las sombras sucias, ¡Cada habitación tardó solo unos minutos en limpiarse! Normalmente tendría que trabajar cuatro horas o más, con muchas tareas de nuevo trabajo, solo para tratar de evitar el horror. Vio algunos juguetes que habían caído fuera de la habitación de Dudleykins y los recogió, abriendo su puerta.

Ella tuvo que parpadear. Había pasado más de un año desde que ella había estado aquí, y esta habitación era un desastre. ¿Cómo podría un niño de ocho años hacer un desastre tan grande? Montones de cosas en el suelo, dispersas por todas partes. Sus labios se adelgazaron. Dudley era un niño en crecimiento, pero esto no era aceptable. Ella siempre mantenía la casa tan limpia como podía, y esta habitación era como una bofetada en la cara. Puso los juguetes en una de las pilas laterales y se movió para despertar al niño grande.

Era más que el tiempo para enseñarle a su hijo el beneficio de una casa limpia.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dudley estaba teniendo un día terrible. ¡Mamá no lo había dejado volver a dormir, incluso cuando él le dijo que se fuera! Sus ojos también se veían diferentes. Normalmente estaban ligeramente vidriados, como si estuviera demasiado cansada para concentrarse. Ahora él realmente podía sentir desilusión por ella mientras miraba sus cosas. ¡Cuando ella encontró su tarro de dinero, sus cejas prácticamente habían desaparecido de su rostro! A quién le importaba de dónde lo había sacado, nadie había preguntado antes.

Él había estado atrapado aquí desde entonces. Cada media hora más o menos ella barrería y verificaría que seguía moviendo las cosas.

Dudley se estremeció. ¡La última vez que ella comenzó a tirar cosas! Realmente no recordaba haberlo entendido todo, y ella se estaba enfocando en las cosas que de alguna manera se habían roto, ¡Pero eran sus cosas! ¡Y ni siquiera se detuvo cuando dijo no!

Su mundo perfecto parecía derrumbarse. Bueno, limpiando de todos modos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Vernon estaba confundido. Casi parecía un nuevo estado natural para él. Cuando Petunia había subido las escaleras, había intentado abrir el maldito armario, pero la cerradura no se movió. Vacilante, él había llamado a la puerta, "Muchacho, ¿estás vivo allí?"

Una voz suave respondió: "Sí, señor". Sonaba como el niño, pero muy diferente. Sin mordeduras oscuras, sin amenazas ocultas, sin sugerencias enfermas enterradas en la inocencia. Su bufido "Bueno, eso es bueno entonces. ¿Necesitas salir?" casi había sido reflexivo.

Afortunadamente, pero aún más extraño, fue la respuesta "No gracias."

Entonces ahora estaba sentado en la sala de estar.

Él también estaba confundido por su esposa. Había bajado las escaleras más de cinco veces con bolsas de basura. ¿Realmente se había puesto tan mal allí arriba?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Petunia colocó otra gran bolsa de basura cerca de los contenedores. Se sentía más cansada de todo este levantamiento de pesas que en semanas, pero también se sentía satisfecha. ¡Muchos desperdiicos en esa habitación!

Ella había tomado todo el dinero de Dudleykins, estaba más allá de ella por qué tenía una cantidad tan grande de todos modos. ¿Qué iba a hacer un niño de ocho años con más de £ 1200 de todos modos? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían seguido dándole dinero cuando preguntó? ¿En qué podría incluso gastarlo?

Tenía una sonrisa traviesa mientras entraba en la sala de estar y le entregaba el fajo de billetes de papel a su hombre. "¡Feliz Navidad querida!"

La expresión de Vernon, hecha un tomate, hizo su día. La conversación posterior fue menos divertida, pero ella sintió que había valido la pena.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry ha tenido una mañana extraña. Podía sentir que la casa se movía como si hubieran pateado un hormiguero. ¡Sabía que se iba a descarriar cuando Vernon, el hombre en ruego, susurraba sobre su bienestar! ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en esta casa?

Cuando sintió que Petunia tiraba la basura de la habitación de Dudley, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para arrepentirse de las posibles pérdidas. Diablos, todos estos cambios lo distraían de sus métodos de entrenamiento.

Podía sentir todas sus emociones hasta cierto punto cuando se movían cerca de las escaleras. Se sentían más limpios y nítidos. Harry se dio cuenta de que la negrura habría sido más espesa cerca de donde él descansaba, y entonces los adultos habían estado dormidos directamente sobre la celda del bebé demoníaco.

Bueno, él podría simpatizar con ellos hasta cierto punto. Su propio mundo se sentía más limpio y más rico sin ese bastardo en la cara.

Se concentró en sus extremidades. Ahora tenía tres cuerdas en cada extremidad y casi podía hacer una cuerda... Sin embargo, eso no se sentía lo suficientemente rápido. En su forma de pensar, había logrado crear cables de cables, al menos internamente. Algunas cuerdas parecían nada en comparación con eso.

Él miró su brazo derecho. Siempre se sintió más fácil, ya que había sido el primero en experimentar los hilos verdes bajo su control directo. Espesando tres cuerdas, comenzó a retorcerlas en una sola cuerda.

Apretando los dientes, Harry comenzaba a desear que cada nueva idea que tuviera dejara de requerir que su cuerpo fuera alterado.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Vernon estaba perdido ahora. Su hijo aparentemente había recogido tanto efectivo que ni siquiera se molestó en poner todo en un solo lugar. Su esposa no solo había limpiado el último piso, sino que había sacado muchas bolsas de cosas viejas y rotas que aparentemente Dudley había guardado sin ninguna razón real. Incluso había cocinado una buena chuleta de cerdo, y no podía recordar la última vez que había hecho eso.

Miró hacia el piso de arriba, donde aún podía oír a su hijo refunfuñar mientras limpiaba. ¡Limpieza!

Todo parecía ser un buen cambio, pero rara vez sucedía en esta casa. Su culpa había disminuido bastante después de escuchar lo que había debajo de las escaleras, pero no se había ido... ¡de alguna manera la nueva voz lo hizo sentir culpable solo por ser educado! Estaba lamentando el tono de confrontación que había tomado incluso ahora, que nunca le había molestado en el pasado.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores sábados que podía recordar, y lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

¿Tal vez no tenía que quedarse en casa con tanta frecuencia? Si la sensación se mantenía alejada, tal vez podría sentirse más seguro si dejaba a su esposa e hijo cerca sin él. Había renunciado a muchos de sus pasatiempos, había cortado lazos con varios amigos y había renunciado a mucho solo porque estaba preocupado por lo que le sucedería a su familia si dejaba la casa en paz.

Vernon tuvo pensamientos profundos por el resto del día, hasta el punto en que perdió varios destellos tenues de luz del armario debajo de las escaleras.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dudley estaba gruñendo mientras continuaba clasificando y cambiando las formas de las pilas. Mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo, sonrió un poco. Él no lo admitiría a nadie más, pero tener más espacio aquí en realidad era agradable. También encontró algunos juguetes que se había perdido pero que no pudo encontrar en las pilas.

Le molestaba que su madre se hubiera llevado su dinero, pero no fue una gran pérdida. Nunca se había molestado realmente en contar o gastarlo, ya que todo lo que quería lo obtenía de todos modos. Además, había encontrado una pequeña caja de monedas falsas de algún cumpleaños cuando era más joven. ¡Ahora podría fingir ser un pirata!

Siguió buscando algo parecido a una espada o tal vez un cofre o algo así.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba algo sorprendido. Francamente, había saltado cuerdas retorcidas para aumentar la tasa de crecimiento de su red de hilos.

En cambio, su brazo se había incendiado.

Él ausentemente miró las llamas, incapaz de reaccionar realmente en este momento. Las llamas eran verdes, y no sentían que dolieran. Bueno, el interior se sentía tenso, como un exceso de tensión en sus músculos durante su carrera, pero el fuego en sí mismo no le estaba quemando la piel.

Dejó de retorcer las cuerdas, y las llamas verdes colapsaron en la palma de su mano derecha. Mientras un hilo o más de luz lo tocara, el fuego parecía feliz de quedarse, bailando en su palma. La luz verde llenó la habitación oscura, y Harry se sintió un poco molesto acerca de toda la situación.

Cerrando su mano, decidió preocuparse por todo el asunto más tarde. ¿Unir cuerdas creó fuego? Bueno, eso estuvo bien, pero no era lo que estaba buscando. Harry supuso que era como frotar palos o algo así. Tal vez podría encender fuego o encender la luz si lo necesitara. Lo que sea, tenía metas para hoy que no involucraban esta nueva situación.

Concentrándose en ambos brazos, engrosó cuatro cuerdas y las tejió juntas. Torcer no era una gran idea cuando vivía en una pequeña prisión de madera. Cuando las cuerdas se tejieron, Harry sintió que sus brazos se fortalecían. Concentrándose en su piel, vio que los hilos allí comenzaban a duplicar el patrón de las gruesas cuerdas. El nuevo patrón parecía endurecer y potenciar su carne.

Esto fue útil. Quemar a alguien fue una decisión bastante grande, ¿pero hacerse más fuerte? Eso no le dio ningún problema moral. Probablemente podría tomar una sartén completa en el brazo ahora sin lesiones, por lo que los simples puños no deberían hacerle nada a Harry ahora.

Trató de doblar su brazo izquierdo. Con el patrón de la trenza, sus articulaciones se bloquearon en su lugar... por lo que tendría que trenzar rápidamente y separar sus cuerdas si quería usar esto en una pelea. Harry tenía cuatro cuerdas en sus otras extremidades y se unía a su brazo, ya que todos comenzaron a tejer rápidamente una trenza y separarse. Pensó que la repetición lo ayudaría a cambiar rápidamente entre los dos estados.

Él mentalmente comprobó con Jim. Aparentemente aún era temprano según el reloj lunar, así que tenía mucho tiempo para practicar sus nuevas cuerdas de armadura.

Con un suspiro tranquilo, volvió a practicar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba realmente cansado de mirar el tejado de madera en bruto de su infierno. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo estuvo mirando, ya sea incapaz de pasar del dolor o tratando de reducir la tensión en sus extremidades mientras hace ejercicio?

Tomando un descanso, extendió la mano y tocó el techo con una cuerda. La luz verde comenzó a extenderse en la madera, rompiendo hilos y mechones cuando se disolvieron los bordes ásperos, se rellenaron los agujeros y se repararon las grietas. Cuando la pintura descolorida y descolorida desapareció, Harry pudo ver un fuerte color de madera debajo. Fue agradable, ahora que la pintura blanca envejecida había sido eliminada y las puntas afiladas de las uñas habían sido desgastadas. Alzó su mano derecha y acarició suavemente el techo, sintiendo la estructura lisa de vidrio.

Cuando la suave superficie emergió del techo de su celda, Harry se volvió y comenzó a juntar todos los restos y la ropa abandonada que le habían "dado" a lo largo de los años, formando una gran pila. Después de arrojar la bola de cuerda que sobraba de sus zapatos al montón, arrojó otra cuerda a la masa.

Toda la colección comenzó a desvanecerse en una tela blanca cuando se absorbió el color, y una pequeña bola de plástico y metal rodó por el lado izquierdo al romperse todas las cremalleras, botones y rizos. Ahora que tenía un poco de materia prima, los obligó a entrar en el áspero suelo de madera, y una tercera cuerda de luz dio forma al piso en una superficie nivelada y lisa.

Harry nunca había pensado realmente en lo que quería que fuera su habitación, siempre había aceptado cosas. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía opciones. Él tejió la masa de hilo blanco en el suelo ahora alisado, creando pequeños hilos en una nueva cubierta de la alfombra. Donde su cuerda verde latía en el suelo, el pelaje blanco parecía extenderse en círculos hacia los bordes de su habitación.

Había sido forzado a este infierno, pero ahora podría forzar este infierno a un hogar.

"Quack".

Oh, el techo estaba hecho. Harry le agradeció a Jim por prestar atención, y vio como el techo cercano comenzaba a cambiar a un brillante color azul cielo. Cuando cambió, sintió que su luz verde palpitaba con algún tipo de necesidad. Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de entender qué estaba sintiendo exactamente.

De repente, su hombro se quemó un poco cuando una gruesa cuerda se desprendió de su cuerpo y golpeó el techo. Distraído, Harry casi se mordió el labio mientras apretaba fuertemente su hombro derecho, tratando de entender qué era exactamente lo que la cuerda estaba tratando de hacer.

Cuando la quemadura se desvaneció, miró hacia el techo. Ahora estaba a más de 4 metros de distancia. De hecho, toda la habitación parecía ser más grande.

Harry frenéticamente consultó con Jim. Si él hubiera dañado la casa, estaría recibiendo su confrontación ahora, listo o no. Nadie ignoraría la aparición de una sala masiva, probablemente bloqueando las escaleras y empujando la cocina. Quién sabe cuánto daño puede haber causado.

Varios latidos tranquilizadores más tarde e intentó calmar su corazón. Aparentemente, la red roja también había sido modificada, ya que mostraba el contorno normal de su agujero infernal Y el expandido al mismo tiempo. Harry deseó poder entender el nuevo patrón verde que ahora llenaba las paredes y el piso, pero era casi tan complejo como la red roja. De hecho, las dos redes parecían estar unidas en algunos lugares.

Bueno, si no hubo daño real o cambio afuera, tal vez debería aceptar el nuevo espacio. Con una mano casi ausente, presionó un hilo a través de ambos pies, cambiando la alfombra nueva por una verde hierba. Con las paredes azules y el techo, toda la zona se sentía mucho más cerca de su hogar mental.

Harry se volvió hacia su colchón. Nunca le había gustado antes de envejecer y dañarse. Ahora que la habitación era muy agradable, realmente no quería dormir en esa... cosa.

Presionando ambas manos firmemente sobre los resortes antiguos, sacó la otra bola de metal de la ropa con un hilo y comenzó a desarmar su colchón. Cuando la sangre y las manchas se disolvieron, y los diversos troqueles y demás fueron absorbidos por su luz, decidió colocar su nueva cama en la esquina más alejada, más alejada de la puerta cerrada. Tirando de la masa de resortes de metal, revestimientos de tela y piezas de espuma en la esquina, contempló qué hacer.

Empujando con cuidado el metal hacia adelante, los empujó hacia el piso de madera cubierto de alfombras. Al ver que la alfombra no sería visible debajo de su nueva cama de todos modos, sacó esos hilos verdes del suelo y los agregó a la pila ahora bastante considerable.

Después de pensarlo un poco, absorbió suficiente de cada resorte incrustado para cortar su longitud a la mitad. Usando el nuevo metal, duplicó la cantidad de resortes dentro del orificio con forma de cama en la alfombra. Satisfecho, luego tejió la tela en una almohadilla gruesa en la parte superior de los resortes, conectándolos en una masa sólida. Hizo que la superficie duplicara lo que solía ser, para evitar que los resortes se desgarraran esta vez y se rasgaran la piel.

Cuando la cama blanca y pura tomó forma, reflexionó sobre qué hacer. Él realmente no tenía los materiales para mejorar esto mucho más, casi todo el hilo y el metal se habían ido. Es cierto que había hecho el colchón más grande para adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo, pero esperaba que tuviese suficiente ropa demasiado grande para compensar las nuevas dimensiones.

Harry se rió un poco para sí mismo. Escúchelo, quejándose de no poder suavizar su cama. Hasta hace poco, apenas se daba cuenta si estaba en ese viejo colchón o en el suelo frío lleno de astillas... ahora estaba en una habitación de madera finamente diseñada con paredes y techo de color azul brillante, y una alfombra verde hierba. Su nueva cama era mucho mejor de lo que solía ser, y aquí estaba eligiendo la situación.

Honestamente, él debería estar muy agradecido de poder pararse derecho aquí. Harry regresó al centro de su nueva habitación y reinició sus ejercicios. No se estaría acostando durante la confrontación, por lo que tendría que aprender a cerrar sus extremidades con la trenza sin perder el equilibrio.

Las extremidades de Harry se crisparon mientras sus trenzas se entrelazaban. Incluso con su rostro haciendo muecas de vez en cuando, su sonrisa en su nuevo hogar seguía abriéndose paso. Esta noche alcanzaría fácilmente sus objetivos y, con suerte, descubrirá más sobre su pasado real y su familia en solo medio día.


	8. Capitulo 08 Confrontacion

Capítulo 8: Confrontación

Harry se despertó, estirándose en su nueva cama y mirando hacia el techo de madera azul. Hoy obtendría algunas respuestas.

Frunció el ceño en concentración. Su nueva forma, diablos, solo su nueva ropa lo hacía parecer totalmente diferente de lo que lo había hecho hasta hace unos días. Por divertido que fuera pensar en saltar del armario y ver a la familia sufrir un ataque al corazón, en realidad necesitaba tener una conversación.

Si todos se desmayaban o corrían gritando o lo que fuera, hablar sería difícil.

¿Podría dejar una nota? No, él realmente no sabía cómo leer o escribir todavía. Las imágenes probablemente solo las confundirían. ¿Tal vez solo sentarse en la sala de estar?

Harry suspiró. Incluso esperar que Vernon abriera la puerta de la escalera parecía una mala idea ahora, ya que la nueva apariencia probablemente lo enloquecería.

Se sentó en su cama y se apoyó contra la pared azul, cruzando las piernas y golpeando su rodilla. ¿Qué pasa si él fingió ser alguien nuevo?

Bueno, para empezar, se sorprenderían de haber entrado en la casa.

Él se rió un poco. Tal vez debería tocar el timbre.

... Diablos, ¿por qué no?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Petunia estaba teniendo otra gran mañana. Después de un exitoso día de limpieza, tuvo tiempo suficiente para cocinar las tres comidas para su familia e incluso meter a Dudleykins en la cama. Habían pasado meses desde que tenía suficiente energía para eso.

Tarareó mientras agregaba cuidadosamente otro panqueque al montón que estaba haciendo. Probablemente debería obtener más fruta, ahora que tenía tiempo para cocinar y no tenía que preocuparse tanto por la vida útil. Las cosas no saludables duraron más tiempo, por lo que no tuvo que gastar el dinero con tanta frecuencia.

Llamó a su esposo e hijo al piso de abajo mientras preparaba los platos. Ella frunció el ceño un poco. ¿Por qué ella había colocado cuatro platos? ¿Había pensado que la tía Marge iba a pasar? Petunia dejó el último plato de nuevo. Esto también había sucedido varias veces ayer.

Vernon caminó hacia el olor increíble de los famosos panqueques de su querido. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ella había hecho esto, y su boca estaba llorosa incluso antes de entrar a la habitación.

Él le dio un rápido beso mientras se sentaba, su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación. Casi parecía fuera de lugar, el mundo entero parecía más feliz de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Por otro lado, Dudley acaba de entrar, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a hacer un lío.

Petunia frunció el ceño un poco. "No te desvíes querido. Y mantén ambos codos fuera de la mesa".

Su cara estaba un poco conmocionada, incluso llena de panqueques. "¿Baur far afu?"

Petunia se secó la barbilla, "Traga primero, cariño".

Dudley solo gruñó y volvió a comer. Por qué lo estaban molestando ahora, nunca tuvo que meterse con cómo comía antes. Aun así, estos panqueques fueron increíbles.

Cuando terminaron de comer, oyeron que se tocaba el timbre. Vernon suspiró, "Petunia, ¿Podrías conseguir eso? Si es un abogado o algo así, diles que somos tan buenos como somos, muchas gracias". Acercó el papel y comenzó a mirar a través de él. "Honestamente, un domingo nada menos".

Petunia movió su plato al fregadero y se dirigió a la puerta. Parecía un poco temprano para los vendedores, tal vez era una de las vigilantes del vecindario. Ella siempre disfrutaba cotilleando sobre cosas aleatorias con ellos, pero nunca había tenido tiempo antes con toda la limpieza que tenía que hacer.

Ella abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando.

De pie casi tan alto como su hombro era un hombre joven. Extremadamente joven Tenía una camisa de color rojo oscuro, pantalones y zapatos negros, y ojos verdes casi inquietantemente familiares. Él también estaba claramente en el ejercicio. Ella sonrió, "Um... hola. ¿Estás aquí para visitar a Dudely?"

Esos ojos verdes profundos parecían brillar de risa por un segundo. "No, mamá, de hecho, estoy aquí para reunirme con un tal señor Vernon Dursley. ¿Es este el hogar correcto?"

Petunia de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba parada con la boca abierta, con pequeñas cantidades de harina en el delantal, y se sintió más que avergonzada de ser atrapada en ese estado. Abriendo la puerta más ampliamente, sonrió. "¿Por qué no te sientas en la sala, Vernon acaba de terminar su desayuno?"

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió a la cocina, quitándose rápidamente el delantal después de limpiarse las manos. Al entrar a la cocina, vaciló un momento. "Cariño, había un visitante para ti".

A diferencia de lo que ella esperaba, no comenzó a ponerse rojo de ira porque alguien había ingresado a su dominio. "¿Oh? ¿Quién era?"

Ella se sintió aliviada. Normalmente, cualquier persona o cualquier cosa que entrara a la casa causaría una terrible disputa, y su alivio de que no la culpara por dejar que alguien la paseara la hizo sonreír un poco. "Era un hombre joven. Muy educado. No creo que sea uno de los hijos vecinos, así que pensé que podría ser uno de los hijos de tus compañeros de trabajo".

Vernon gruñó mientras pensaba en las personas que conocía. "¿Esos tipos? Tal vez, algunos de los muchachos intentan hacer que los niños hagan más ahora. Entrenando al nuevo equipo "lo llaman". De pie, colocó su plato en el fregadero y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

Era un chico alto y corpulento, actualmente sentado en una de las sillas de invitados. Parecía irradiar un tipo de calma, como si hubiera vivido en esa silla toda su vida y ahora se haya tomado la molestia de darse cuenta. Vernon se acercó y le tendió la mano, "Encantado de conocerte muchacho, mi nombre es Vernon. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

El chico levantó la vista y casi tuvo un ataque al corazón. Sus ojos eran casi exactamente así. Cosa bajo el... no, no lo eran. Mirando más profundo en las profundidades verdes, podía sentir una calma, como si cada ojo fuera un viejo pozo lleno de musgo. Aun así, descubrió que ahora estaba mirando al niño.

Sacudiéndose un poco, enderezó su brazo. "Lo siento, me acabas de recordar a alguien".

El chico se levantó, agarrando su mano firmemente. "No hay problema, señor Dursley, me han dicho que mi apariencia es un poco chocante. De hecho, necesito hablar con usted y con la señora".

Vernon se movió y se sentó en su trono. "¿Petunia? ¿Qué tal?"

Los ojos de los jóvenes parecieron atenuarse un poco cuando el joven volvió a su asiento. "Se trata de su familia".

Petunia había estado escuchando desde el pasillo, y entró a esto. Sus ojos buscaron en la cara de los niños, la suya en un ceño fruncido. "Joven, mi familia, falleció".

Su joven cabeza asintió. "La mayoría tiene, sí. Esto puede parecer un poco fuera de tema, pero ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta personal de ustedes dos?"

Vacilante, Petunia se volvió y miró a Vernon a los ojos, después de un momento, Vernon asintió y se giró hacia el joven. "Normalmente soy una persona bastante privada, joven. Puedes pedir lo que desees siempre y cuando lo hagas respetuosamente, pero no esperes que respondamos nada".

El chico pareció sorprendido por la respuesta, pero sonrió un poco. "Eso es más de lo que esperaba, y les agradezco a ambos la oportunidad". Volviéndose más serio, sus ojos parecieron parpadear por un momento. "Ahora para la pregunta vital. ¿Alguno de ustedes notó algo inusual hace un par de días?"

Ambos se sorprendieron. Vernon no iba a hablar de nada que involucrara al "monstruo", y su mente estaba empezando a quedarse sin ideas de qué hacer. De pie rápidamente, hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Gracias por tu tiempo joven, pero creo que deberías irte ahora".

El chico pareció tensarse, pero su postura no cambió. En todo caso, su piel parecía ponerse ligeramente gris. "Hace un par de días, ¿parecía el mundo más limpio?"

Petunia jadeó, pero rápidamente cubrió su boca e intentó parecer tranquila. Vernon tuvo suficiente y decidió que alguien necesitaba visitar el felpudo en este momento. Inclinándose hacia adelante, agarró el brazo de los muchachos por encima del codo y se levantó.

O lo intenté. ¡Casi le tira el brazo tratando de mover al niño!

El chico lo miró a los ojos. "Hace solo un par de noches, maté a un demonio en tu casa".

Los ojos de Vernon se ensancharon y voltearon hacia el armario casi sin pensarlo. Él irreflexivamente murmuró: "¿El niño está muerto?"

Los ojos de Petunia se abrieron de par en par. De repente, los recuerdos parecían moverse rápidamente, los recuerdos que solían tener un velo negro los empujaban hacia atrás. Una chica joven... no, su hermana. Alguna playa. Un parque. Letras. ¿Chico? Qué b... El niño. Una canasta, en el... ¿¡Lily fue muerta!?

Petunia cayó sobre el sofá cercano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Vernon la escuchó, y al ver su estado empujó al resto del mundo y la abrazó rápidamente mientras lloraba. Sin saber lo que estaba mal, susurró palabras silenciosas. "Todo está bien, estás bien, nada está mal".

El joven parecía perdido en qué hacer. Pasó una mano por su pelo negro. "Yo... mira, no fue mi intención hacerla llorar, pensé que ustedes dos estarían encantados de saber que la criatura estaba muerta. Siempre parecían felices de atacar y cosas así".

Petunia pareció recuperarse un poco. "Yo... yo tenía una hermana, y no podía recordarla. Había otro niño aquí, pero él se mantuvo escondido de mí. La pequeña Lily es... ella... ¡Nunca pude despedirme!"

Cuando rompió a llorar, Vernon se volvió hacia el joven y le suplicó. "Mira, creo que ya has hecho suficiente por hoy. No le digas a nadie lo que sabes, vete a casa".

El chico lo miró por un momento y soltó una risita seca. "Lo siento tío Vernon, pero este es mi hogar".

El silencio parecía ensordecedor. Petunia tembló de pie, apartándose de la mano aflojada de su esposo. Se volvió hacia el muchacho y lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

Se movió un poco, pero trató de no apartar la mirada. Finalmente, ella le tocó el brazo, como para ver si era sólido. "¿... era Lily tu madre?"

El chico asintió, "Sí, soy Harry Potter". Antes de que pudiera moverse, Petunia lo envolvió en un abrazo, hablando casi continuamente, "Lo siento mucho Harry, la oscuridad, me olvidaba de ti. Cada vez que trataba de ayudarte empezaba a olvidar. Cada noche tenía sueños, sueños terribles, y... Cuando te atrapamos por primera vez, pensé que todo estaría bien, pero había algo incorrecto dentro de ti".

Él se había tensado al tocarla, pero después de unos minutos la había abrazado torpemente. Mirando a Vernon, aturdido y medio sentado en el sofá, Harry respiró hondo. "Tan desordenado como suena, tenías razón. Ambos. Había algo realmente oscuro y malvado dentro de mí".

Vernon realmente parecía un poco aliviado. Si bien no podía conectar la cosa retorcida y malvada bajo las escaleras con este muchacho alto, siempre se había preguntado si ese monstruo realmente era malo... o si simplemente había disfrutado causándole dolor y lo usaba secretamente como salida. Tener a alguien que realmente le dijera que tenía razón, que no era solo en su cabeza parecía levantarle un peso a su alma.

Harry empujó a Petunia hacia Vernon y se reubicó. "Dime, ¿Qué te dijeron sobre la muerte de mi madre y mi padre?"

Vernon negó con la cabeza. "Nada realmente. Recibimos una carta en la canasta donde te encontramos diciendo que Lily había fallecido y que necesitabas un hogar". Su cabeza se sentía un poco confusa, pero trató de abrirse camino a los viejos recuerdos. "Creo que Petunia fue quien decidió que deberíamos acogerte".

Harry asintió. "Bueno, durante el asesinato, el bastardo que los mató dejó algo dentro de mí". Él señaló su frente. "Esa cicatriz que tenía contenía algo oscuro, algo similar a un demonio. Matarlo es lo que me ayudó a liberar esta casa de su influencia".

Vernon se congeló levemente. "Chico... quiero decir, Harry... ¿Los ojos rojos significan algo para ti?"

Harry frunció el ceño, su cara tan feroz que tanto Petunia como Vernon retrocedieron un poco. "Sí, ese bastardo Voldemort y la cosa malvada que dejó en mí tenían ojos rojos y espeluznantes también".

Vernon se sacudió un poco. "Cada vez que tenía un apagón, veía los ojos rojos". Petunia rápidamente abrazó a su marido mientras hablaba. "También escuché la risa. Los apagones se hicieron cada vez más largos, y seguí doliéndome por lo que... eh... supongo que tú".

Harry pareció sorprendido. "Yo... bueno, había sido una teoría en la que estaba trabajando honestamente. Vi la negrura de la criatura que infestaba la casa, y supuse que estaba alentando acciones malvadas". Él se inclinó hacia adelante. "No tenía ni idea de que en realidad estaba poseyendo a otras personas. Probablemente por eso era tan débil cuando lo encontré en mi cabeza, ya que había consumido la mayor parte de su energía forzándote a romperme el brazo".

Petunia jadeó y miró a Vernon. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Harry habló. "No lo culpes, esa criatura en mí era más fuerte que casi todos. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí hasta que tuve un accidente tratando de curarme. Por lo que reuní, Voldemort había estado haciendo cosas malvadas por más de 40 años".

Vernon todavía miraba hacia fuera y se sentía sucio. Alguna demonio cicatriz había estado en su cuerpo. Al mirar al niño, sintió tantas preguntas. "Harry, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre él? Solo eras un bebé cuando te conociste, ¿verdad?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Matar a la cosa arrojó muchos recuerdos de su vida anterior. Así es como descubrí mi nombre, cómo vi la muerte de mis padres. Honestamente, no puedo soportar sus otros recuerdos, había hecho cosas tan terribles".

Petunia parecía vacilante. "Harry... cada vez que podía recordarla, quería saber cómo murió Lily. ¿Podrías decirme?"

Harry pensó por un segundo. "Yo... eh. Podría ser capaz de mostrarte. Pero tienes que prometer no enloquecer, ¿De acuerdo?" Él captó su aspecto extraño y suspiró. "La noche en que sané mi brazo, descubrí que tenía estos hilos verdes. Los usos para muchas cosas ahora, incluso ataqué el bebé demoníaco. Pero no son normales, y sé cómo se sienten ustedes dos acerca de la anormalidad".

Vernon casi podía sentir el deseo de saber más irradiando de su amada. Tomando un profundo aliento tembloroso, se enfocó fuertemente en el joven. "Harry, ¿puedes prometerme que lo que hagas no nos hará daño?" Después de recibir un asentimiento rápido, trató de construir su resolución. "Haz lo que tengas que hacer entonces".

Harry asintió, luego levantó su brazo derecho. Cuando los hilos verdes saltaron de su palma escuchó un grito ahogado. Deteniéndose, miró a Petunia que tenía una mirada atónita. "Harry... eso es magia. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso sin una varita?"

Su mente se aceleró. ¿Magia? Bueno, eso parecía tan razonable como "hilos de luz verde". Francamente más razonable, ahora que lo pensó. "¿Una varita? ¿Se ven como palos? Papá y Voldemort los tenían".

Petunia parecía aún más sorprendida. "¿No sabías que tenías magia? Podría haber jurado... No te lo dije como... pero..." Se apagó, sus recuerdos dañados tratando de sanar de los años de manipulación por parte del demonio negro.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se concentró en su palma. A medida que más y más hilos verdes se entrelazaron en una sábana, él buscó dentro de sí mismo. "Hola Jim, ¿puedes abrir las puertas de la Habitación Roja? Necesito crear una conexión a una memoria ahí abajo".

Después de un corto "Quack", Harry metió la mano en su mundo con una cuerda y la conectó al monumento de la lápida sepulcral. Agarrando el otro extremo en su mano izquierda, comenzó a forzarlo en la hoja de hilos verdes.

Vernon estaba honestamente perdido ahora. Mientras miraba, una hoja verde flotaba sobre la mano derecha de Harry, y parecía estar aplastando su mano izquierda en ella. Mientras él y Petunia miraban, la sábana comenzó a destellar colores. Rojo, azul, algo negro.

Como una cámara enfocando, de repente pudo ver el exterior de una casa.

Harry miró sombrío como un oscuro recuerdo comenzó a jugar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Cuando la pantalla brilló con verde asesino, Harry se relajó en su silla. Vernon y Petunia seguían mirando la pantalla, Vernon temblaba al oír la voz de Voldemort, Petunia lloraba por ver a sus hermanas morir. Harry había notado a Dudley subiendo las escaleras, aparentemente había pensado que estaban viendo televisión y tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Harry habló. "Me gustaría proponer un trato".

Vernon parpadeó, sus ojos finalmente se centraron en el ahora en lugar de los horrores que acababan de presenciar. Honestamente no tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación, por lo que cualquier plan parecía lo suficientemente bueno en este momento.

Harry distraídamente se pasó los dedos por el pelo. "He pasado los últimos días sanando, mejorando y recogiendo suministros. Originalmente iba a obligarlos a que me dejaran en paz para que yo pudiera continuar, pero no sabía cuán mal estaba jugando el malvado bebé con esto. Tengo nuevas habilidades ahora, y estaría dispuesto a intercambiar servicios y artículos".

Petunia se adelantó y abrazó al niño, ignorando su tensión. "Harry, eres familia. No deberías tener que tratarnos como extraños".

Vernon asintió distraídamente. "Ahora que... Eso está muerto, no tengo ningún problema contigo". Miró con cara avergonzada, "Honestamente, me sentiría mejor si nos permitiera tratar de compensar el trato que le hicimos. Independientemente de por qué éramos tan malvados, le hicimos daño". Su mirada se posó en la puerta del armario. "Caso en concreto, al menos podemos conseguir un dormitorio real".

Petunia parecía confundida antes de que el horror apareciera en su rostro, "¡Oh dios, lo empujamos debajo de las escaleras?!"

La risa los interrumpió a los dos. Vieron un tanto atónitos cuando Harry se rió en su silla. "Oh, creo que estaré bien allí. De hecho, insisto. Aquí, déjame mostrarte algo".

El muchacho se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada. Presionando su mano contra ella, Vernon vio cómo la pequeña entrada se convertía en una puerta de tamaño completo, y la cerradura se combaba en una perilla de metal sólida. Probablemente debería sorprenderse, pero en este momento estaba demasiado sobrecargado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, escuchó a Petunia jadear.

La habitación estaba hecha de madera pulida, y era enorme. La alfombra parecía hierba, y las paredes de madera y el techo parecían ser cielo. La boca de Vernon se secó un poco. "Uh. Sí, esto parece agradable".

Petunia se arrodilló y frotó la alfombra. "¿Cómo... cómo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Descubrí que puedo usar mis hilos para separar cosas y volverlas a armar. Comencé con mi brazo, terminé creando ropa y esta habitación". Él miró al techo. "No estoy seguro de cómo se hizo más grande por dentro. Fue una especie de accidente".

Petunia parecía perdida. Vernon intentó regresar a algo mencionado anteriormente. "Dijiste comercio. ¿Qué necesitas?"

Harry parecía estar haciendo una lista mental. "Primero necesito materias primas. Tejido de cualquier tipo para confeccionar ropa, sábanas, etc. Metal para hacer más muelles. Los plásticos y la madera me permiten construir muebles y cosas así. También necesito conocimiento. Lee, dame acceso a libros. También necesito algunas cosas raras, experiencias. Necesito ver cosas, oír y oler cosas. Tal vez un viaje a un zoológico, o simplemente pasear por el parque". Parecía ir un poco ausente. "Me gustaría ver patos".

Petunia vacilantemente puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Todo eso suena bien, Harry. No estoy seguro de dónde sería mejor obtener los materiales y esas cosas, pero creo que el zoológico sería lo suficientemente fácil".

Harry sonrió un poco. "Dime, tía Petunia. ¿Has oído hablar del reciclaje?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Aproximadamente treinta minutos más tarde y 8 bolsas de basura ahora estaban en la sala de estar. Petunia parecía un poco estresada por esta basura que estaba de vuelta en la casa, pero Harry parecía extasiado. Se frotó las manos, "Ok, ¿Qué tal si dividimos este cincuenta y cincuenta? Lo divido y limpio en componentes básicos, y la familia recibe la mitad. Estoy bastante seguro de que los componentes electrónicos tienen oro o cobre, y me pueden pagar para hacer o reparar cosas usando la mitad de los recursos".

Vernon todavía respiraba con dificultad por arrastrar las bolsas. ¿Cuántas cosas habían acumulado en Dudley a lo largo de los años? Él asintió con la cabeza mientras se derrumbaba en su silla.

Harry estaba casi risueño. Había dormido un poco más o menos la noche anterior preocupándose por el día de hoy, tratando de prepararse para situaciones que van desde gritos al azar hasta un ataque masivo de ninjas. Es cierto que muchos de esos escenarios tenían menos sentido ahora que se había despertado, pero nunca estuvo mal estar preparado. En este punto, sin embargo, ¡Había recibido abrazos! Incluso si tuviera que golpear a alguien más tarde, esto se estaba convirtiendo en un gran día.

Extendió ambas manos e hizo que cuatro o cinco cuerdas cavaran en la pila. Decidió dejar las bolsas selladas, y comenzó a buscar las monedas o billetes perdidos. Aparentemente había algunas billeteras en las bolsas, y él reformó las cuentas y monedas en una pequeña pila afuera de la basura. "Parece que Dudley realmente debería haber revisado sus bolsillos y billeteras antes de agregarlas a la basura". Petunia solo miró la pila. Ella pensó que había limpiado todo eso mientras limpiaba.

Cuando Vernon se relajó en la silla y Petunia comenzó a clasificar el dinero, Harry comenzó a buscar oro. Ignorando los jadeos a su alrededor, comenzó a construir un cuadrado de material mientras las bolsas se movían y los hilos buscaban dentro de los diversos juguetes y artilugios. Cuando terminó, Harry tenía un brillante rectángulo del tamaño de una punta de dedo en el piso. Poco después, una barra de cobre de dos dedos se formó al lado.

Ahora comenzó la parte más aburrida.

Vernon observó cómo los hilos parecían salir de las bolsas, miles de colores que parecían derramarse en una masa blanca en el suelo. A medida que la pila se hizo más grande, las bolsas comenzaron a encogerse mucho más rápido, pareciendo desinflarse como un globo. Petunia había recogido el dinero y ahora estaba mirando en su mano la barra de cobre y oro. "Creo que podríamos llevar esto a una casa de empeño o algo así. ¿Dónde vendemos oro?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente, no estoy seguro de cómo sé tanto como lo hago. Creo que algo de la información general del mundo de Voldemort todavía está en mí en algún lado. Realmente no debería saber tantas palabras, ni a qué se deben las partes de mi cuerpo, era un mago... ¿Un hechicero? ¿Hechicero? Lo que sea, como él era mágico, él no tiene una gran cantidad de conocimiento sobre el mundo no mágico". La pila blanca comenzó a tejerse en una gruesa manta doblada mientras hablaba. "Así que no tengo idea de dónde vender nada".

Petunia puso los barrotes y el efectivo en una mesa auxiliar y sintió la manta. "Esto es increíble Harry. ¿Por qué es tan blanco?"

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba tejiendo. "Por lo que puedo ver, mi thr... quiero decir, mi magia, piensa que el tinte está sucio. Limpiar el hilo lo hace tan blanco, y como no tengo ningún tinte, tengo que llenarlo con mi hilos para que sea un color específico". Dejó de usar su mano izquierda y se sacó la camisa. "Limpio mi ropa de la misma manera cada mañana. Se siente genial, pero tengo que volver a hacer el color cada vez".

Petunia se sentó en el sofá y pensó un poco. "Harry, probablemente podríamos vender el oro en una casa de empeño y conseguirte algunas cosas que no estarán en esas bolsas". Levantó una mano y se frotó distraídamente los brazos. "La seda cruda y las cosas deben ser más baratas que las cosas personalizadas, y si vamos a una tienda de segunda mano, puede obtener todo tipo de cosas baratas al azar para convertirlas en suministros".

Vernon entornó los ojos mientras miraba la barra de cobre. "El cobre tampoco es barato, y sé que Grunnings tiene todo tipo de desechos metálicos y eso podría ser valioso. Podríamos establecer una pequeña empresa y contratarnos como recicladores".

Petunia le dio un golpe en el hombro. "Querido, él puede actuar maduro, pero Harry solo tiene ocho años. No queremos que haga un trabajo real, sería trabajo infantil. Un pasatiempo que se mueve a su propio ritmo es totalmente diferente".

Harry hizo una pausa y miró hacia arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿En serio? ¿Tengo ocho años? ¿Sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?"

Petunia se mordió el labio pero respondió. "Oh... por supuesto querido, yo... quiero decir. Antes de que todo sucediera, recibí una carta de Lily cuando naciste. Creo que fue el 31 de julio, allá por 1980". Ella pareció preocupada por un minuto. "Yo... no puedo recordar el último cumpleaños que tuviste..."

Vernon frunció el ceño. Ahora que miró hacia atrás, no podía recordar a Harry en ninguna de las vacaciones. Tampoco tenían fotos de él. Obtuvo una mirada firme en sus ojos. "Bueno, no podemos tener eso. Tu último cumpleaños debería haber sido el mes pasado, podemos celebrarlo el próximo sábado. Si Dudley pregunta, actuaremos como acabas de llegar hoy, ya que te ves muy diferente de antes".

Harry rápidamente miró hacia atrás a su trabajo, tratando de ocultar todas las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ni siquiera había pensado en hacer una fiesta. Inconscientemente pensó que solo los chicos normales podían tener tales cosas. Sonrió mientras comenzaba a extraer el plástico de las bolsas mucho más delgadas. Tal vez no tendría que escapar de este lugar después de todo. Puede que no sean sus padres, pero tal vez aún puedan ser familiares.


	9. Capitulo 09 Planes y despensa

Capítulo 9: Planes y despensa

Mientras Vernon llevaba las bolsas mucho más pequeñas a la basura, Petunia vio a Harry continuar trabajando. Sus manos parecían flotar y bailar como un músico mientras sus ojos brillaban. A diferencia de antes, no se sentía enferma ni olía a aire contaminado, esta vez el aire se sentía excitado, como si algo increíble estuviera fuera de la vista y casi pudiera tocarlo.

Ella dejó de jugar con la barra de cobre. "Harry, yo... realmente no puedo recordar lo mucho que te conté sobre tu mundo. Honestamente, la última vez que vi realmente una magia como esta fue cuando teníamos once años".

Las manos de Harry parecieron sacudirse un poco, antes de que sus ojos verdes siguieran sus palabras. Ella sonrió un poco. "No sabíamos que era magia, por supuesto, pero un día recibimos esta carta. Lily siempre tenía cosas extrañas cuando estaba enojada o lo que sea, pero éramos jóvenes. Entonces, un día, apareció este sobre realmente bonito. Dijo que Lily asistiría a una escuela de magos y brujas".

Harry ausente agitó una mano, y Petunia observó cómo la tela blanca recién creada se plegaba y se hacía a un lado a medida que se formaban más cubos blancos de plástico. Parecía enganchado a cada uno de sus sonidos, y ella sintió un pequeño calor dentro de lo lindo que parecía. En este momento él no se movía como un adulto seguro pero pequeño... solo era un niño pequeño escuchando una historia. Ella sonrió. "Mamá pensó que estábamos jugando a fingir al principio, hasta que aparecieron las siguientes cartas. Luego, un par de días más tarde, apareció un pájaro".

Harry inclinó su cabeza, cubos formando una pila. "Entonces... ¿Era como un pájaro mágico o algo así?"

Petunia se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente, supongo. Aparentemente los magos usan búhos para enviar correos".

El joven hizo una pausa. De hecho, todos los cubos se congelaron por un momento. "Huh. Bueno, eso parece un poco tonto. A menos que hagas que el pájaro sea súper inteligente o algo así. Diablos, ¿Cómo se aseguran de que se entregue el correo? No como un pájaro puede hacer informes o iniciar sesión o lo que sea".

Su tía casi soltó una risita: "El que apareció en realidad le pegó a Lily en la cabeza. Pensé que le servía bien, ya que no recibí mi carta". Su rostro se cayó, mientras la tristeza se deslizaba en sus ojos. "Tuvimos una discusión sobre eso. Incluso traté de suplicarle a mamá y a la bruja que ayudaron a Lily que también me llevara. Hicimos todo juntos, así que cuando Lily descubrió que era una bruja, pensamos que también sería una"

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante. "Bueno, tiene sentido para mí. ¿Cómo comprobaron si eras uno o no?"

Petunia se inclinó hacia atrás, parpadeando para evitar posibles lágrimas. "Bueno, aparentemente hay un registro en la escuela, y cuando nace una persona mágica aparecen allí. La mujer que vino a ayudar a Lily a comprar realmente no me dijo mucho sobre eso, aunque yo no estaba exactamente tranquilo. O capaz de pensar correctamente en ese momento".

El chico volvió a trabajar en los cubos, mientras la cantidad restante de bolsas de basura se derrumbaba. "Bueno, puede que no importe. No estoy seguro de ser un mago".

Ella parpadeó para alejar los recuerdos. "¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que sí, solo mira todo esto!"

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Exactamente. ¿Miro como si estuviera usando un palo? Por lo que puedo decir, todas las otras personas de magia lo hacen. Bueno, todas las que he visto hasta ahora. ¿La mujer que se presentó a mamá tenía un palo?"

Petunia parecía un poco desequilibrada. "Sí, creo. Sé que Lily me mostró su bastón cuando regresó de una especie de tienda de magia. Pero tienes que ser un mago. Tal vez no todos necesitan palos o lo que sea".

Movió su mano y los cubos comenzaron a flotar y apilarse en el suelo. "Bueno, no necesito un palo, no conozco ningún hechizo en realidad, no grito cosas cuando uso mis hilos. Parece bastante extraño para mí. Sin embargo, más información ayudaría".

"Bueno, realmente no sabemos cómo contactarlos". Vernon entró desde donde se había inclinado en el pasillo, recuperándose de llevar todas esas bolsas ensangrentadas. Suspiró al ver la nueva pila de bolsas casi vacías que ahora tenía que apagarse.

Dirigiéndose a Harry, pareció encontrar algo de fuerza interior. "Entonces creo que deberíamos hacer algunos planes".

Harry asintió cuando Vernon se sentó frente a él y continuó. "Lo de la edad es un gran problema. Entonces fingiremos que fuiste abandonado hoy en lugar de en ese momento". Vernon frotó el hombro de Petunia. "Conozco a algunas personas, por lo que la documentación no debería ser un problema. Podríamos asistir a la escuela en casa hasta que alcances la calificación de Dudley, luego podrás unirte a él en la escuela".

El chico inclinó la cabeza. "La historia funciona bastante bien, porque Dudley realmente no me reconocerá así. Ni siquiera tendrá que cambiar mi nombre, ya que nadie lo usó". Harry trato de ignorar las muecas de sus oyentes. "Probablemente me pueda poner al día bastante rápido si puedes conseguirme los libros viejos de Dud".

Vernon intentó recordar dónde exactamente habían empujado esas cosas. "Si nos falta algo que necesita, podemos ir a una librería". Abrazó al hombro de Petunia mientras sus ojos se oscurecían con algo más que un poco de vergüenza. "Probablemente deberíamos conseguirte algunas cosas para tu habitación también".

Al principio, Petunia no pareció captar sus palabras, antes de jadear. "Oh Dios, nosotros... te empujamos por debajo de las escaleras, por supuesto que no tienes nada". Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando comenzó a jadear, sus nervios eran tan duros que parecía no sentir los brazos de Vernon. Una pequeña mano en su hombro la hizo mirar a los ojos verdes.

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No, lo empujaste debajo de las escaleras. Mientras te atacaban mentalmente durante años. Los hombres y mujeres más fuertes lo habrían hecho peor que ninguno de los dos".

Apenas podía verlo a través de sus lágrimas. "¿Cómo... cómo puedes dejar que algo así vaya? ¿¡Sabes lo hicimos!"

Vernon ni siquiera podía mirarlo, ni siquiera podía hablar.

Harry dio un abrazo vacilante a las dos personas que se derrumbaban frente a él. "Ayuda que los dos se arrepientan de las acciones. Es útil que los usen como si estuvieran siendo utilizados. Todos sufrimos a causa de esa malvada bestia, y sinceramente me siento mejor sabiendo que ustedes dos realmente pueden entender cómo es eso". Sus ojos los miraron, la oscuridad verde y las lágrimas cayeron. "Recuerda, mientras estabas siendo atormentado él estaba dentro de mí. Me lastimaba, tanto a través de ti como en mis sueños. Y ni siquiera sabía que estaba luchando en absoluto".

Él dio una débil sonrisa. "Entonces, desde mi punto de vista, los dos monstruos que me hirieron murieron cuando ese demonio lo hizo. Desde tu punto de vista, el monstruo debajo de la escalera murió al mismo tiempo. Todos fuimos salvados de los monstruos, ¿verdad?"

Vernon ni siquiera podía llorar más, simplemente se apoderó de su esposa y... lo dejó todo, su segundo hijo. Maldita sea, él no merecía el perdón, no se merecía este sentimiento. Pero él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazarlo. Se sentía como si este pequeño niño los hubiera liberado a ambos del infierno, e incluso si no merecía ser salvo, Vernon no iba a dejar que esta oportunidad se fuera.

Petunia seguía susurrando cuánto lamentaba estar en el cabello de Harry, sintiendo sus amados brazos envolviendo al pequeño niño. Ella protegería a sus dos hijos de cualquier persona, no volvería a fallar. Sintió que Harry la abrazaba, y era uno de los mejores sentimientos del mundo.

Harry no dijo nada. Sabía que este momento iría a su habitación verde más tarde, pero ahora quería sentir este momento el mayor tiempo posible.

Un pensamiento extraño lo hizo reír. Se apartó del abrazo y se secó un poco los ojos. "Sobre la cosa de la sala, probablemente tendré mejores muebles que ustedes". Señaló los bloques de plástico que se estaban construyendo. "Tráeme un poco de madera y esas cosas, y apuesto a que puedo sacudirte los calcetines".

Sonrió mientras volvía al trabajo, juntando materias primas. Fue divertido estar tan relajado.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry movió la puerta del armario más atrás en la escalera y la expandió al tamaño de la puerta. No hay razón para siempre gatear ahora que esconderse no tiene sentido.

Vernon entró en el espacio de nuevo y deslizó su mano en la pared, sintiendo la madera perfectamente lisa. El color azul parecía crecer a partir de la ganancia, para ser una parte del árbol original. Miró a su alrededor y vio algunas bolsas de tela en la esquina. La curiosidad lo hizo caminar y mirar dentro. Jerky, barras de energía, todo tipo de alimentos listos para comer.

"Recogí eso hace unos días, en caso de que tuviera que quedarme aquí". Vernon levantó la mirada y vio a Harry un poco vacilante. "Mi plan original era obtener algunas respuestas sobre mi pasado y luego básicamente esconderme aquí, como un pacto de no agresión".

Vernon se puso de pie y lo pensó. "Honestamente, me siento sorprendido. ¿De dónde vino todo esto?"

Harry miró a un lado. "Bueno, digamos que la despensa tiene un poco más de espacio".

Petunia miró dentro de la bolsa. "Querido. Dios mío, ¿Cuándo obtuviste todo esto? No puedo creer que tuviéramos tanta comida chatarra en la casa que ni siquiera notamos que faltaba".

Vernon resopló. "Puedo. Solía comprar todo tipo de alimentos, porque no podía beber. No me atrevía a arriesgarme a perder el foco con eso... eh, no podía emborracharme, quiero decir".

Harry recogió la bolsa. "Las cosas cambiaron mucho, ¿no?" Él glosó la declaración anterior. Aparentemente apuñalar a la persona responsable había sido bastante catártico. Ordenar y almacenar todos los recuerdos y emociones sobre el bebé demoníaco no le había hecho daño a Harry tampoco. "Aun así, probablemente ahorrará mucho dinero sin tener que volver a comprar esa basura".

Los ojos del anciano casi se desdibujaron. "Puedo volver a beber. Hace años que no tomo una cerveza". Petunia golpeó su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa y tomó una de las bolsas. Ella se volvió hacia el chico. "Harry, agarra la otra bolsa. No estarás escondiendo comida. Lily quiere que seamos tu familia, y una familia come juntos".

Harry sonrió mientras recogía la bolsa. Había estado preparado para vivir solo, construyendo y aprendiendo incluso sin que nadie lo ayudara. Ahora tenía una oportunidad real de algo que nunca había esperado, un verdadero hogar. Escuchar a Petunia hablar sobre ser una familia le había ayudado a mantener la calma. Abrió la puerta de su nueva habitación y arrastró sus raciones de emergencia a la cocina.

Al escuchar a Petunia detrás de él, sonrió y agitó las manos. Miles de hilos llenaron el armario, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar la luz inesperada de ellos frotándose y pasándose el uno al otro. Cuando sus ojos se aclararon, escuchó a Petunia jadear. Su boca también se abrió un poco.

Petunia acababa de llegar a la cocina antes de que una brillante luz blanca brillara, casi cegándola. Mientras parpadeaba, vio al pequeño Harry con su mano extendida hacia la despensa.

Bueno, había sido su despensa. Ahora era un armario profundo con estantes a cada lado. Se organizó cada estante, se agrupó la comida y se presentó la etiqueta. Se volvió hacia Harry, que parecía tan aturdido como ella. "Uh... solo quería organizarlo. Parecía una idea graciosa en ese momento". Parecía estar un poco fuera mientras entraba a la habitación. "Esto es limpio, pero inesperado. También se siente extraño".

Ella aclaró su garganta. "¿Bueno extraño o malo extraño? No es peligroso, ¿verdad?" Ella vacilante extendió una mano, tocando una bolsa de patatas fritas. Se sentía normal.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "No estoy seguro. Todavía hay muchos hilos aquí. Parecen estar conectados con el piso". Metió la mano en la bolsa que arrastraba y sacó un pequeño paquete de carne seca. Dejándolo caer al suelo, un destello más tenue los hizo parpadear.

Petunia dio un pequeño "¡Eep!" y salió del armario. "Harry, sal de allí ahora mismo. ¡Quién sabe lo que está haciendo!"

Harry se volvió con una sonrisa, señalando el estante de Jerky. "¡Creo que está clasificando! Los hilos originales de "clasificación" aparentemente se quedaron aquí después de que perdí el foco cuando sucedió ese destello". Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, arrojó su saco al suelo. Un resplandor llenó la habitación y un suave crujido fue el único sonido cuando los estantes se llenaron ligeramente. "¡VER! Me encantan las cosas así, ojalá supiera cómo lo hice".

Petunia agarró vacilante una barra de energía y la arrojó al armario, mirando el estante donde debería aparecer. Cuando parpadeó, vio una barra extra en la pila. Ella dio una sonrisa vacilante. "Bueno, no me gusta tirar comida al suelo, pero al menos no parece peligrosa".

Harry rodó los ojos y la llevó a la habitación. Pareció congelarse cuando su pie golpeó el piso... nada. Ella abrió cautelosamente un ojo al escuchar una risita joven. Ella ausente empujó al niño. "Eso... no es gracioso, Dios mío".

Su sonrisa rompió la mayor parte de su miedo mientras se calmaba. "¡Oh, no, el clasificador mágico de alimentos de la perdición!" Sonrió un poco, avergonzada de que después de todas las sorpresas que había pasado hoy, esto sería lo mismo que casi darle un ataque al corazón. "Bueno, no es que haya crecido con magia tampoco lo sabes. Lily no tenía permitido usarlo cuando no estaba en la escuela, dijo que nosotros, los "muggles", podríamos averiguarlo". Petunia vertió vacilante la comida envuelta en la habitación mirando las estanterías expandirse y moverse automáticamente para evitar el hacinamiento entre ellas. Si no lo supiera, diría que la habitación en sí misma se había agrandado un poco cuando se agregó la nueva comida.

"¿Qué es un muggle?" Harry recogió ambas bolsas vacías y la llevó de regreso a su habitación. Vio a Vernon bajando las escaleras con una caja de cartón.

"Cualquiera sin magia es un muggle". Petunia sostuvo la puerta hacia Vernon mientras él sudaba colocaba la caja sobre la alfombra verde. Parecía demasiado alborotado para hablar en este momento de todos modos, aparentemente esos libros eran pesados. "Esa es parte de la razón por la que no podía contarle a Dudley o Vernon sobre el mundo mágico, porque hasta que llegaste aquí no había nadie conectado mágicamente con ese mundo, por lo que no se les permitía saber".

Harry asintió con la cabeza ausente mientras comenzaba a mover la tela blanca y los bloques de plástico y metal que había reciclado desde su habitación. "Supongo que no sería una sociedad secreta si todos lo supieran. Todavía lamentamos la despensa".

Vernon levantó la vista. "¿Despensa?" Petunia hizo un sonido de silencio y regresó. "No te preocupes Harry, los cambios son geniales. Ahorraré mucho tiempo si no tengo que ordenar todo cuando termine de comprar".

Harry reprimió una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión confusa de Vernon. Realmente apreciaba lo mucho que su tío estaba tratando de ayudar, pero claramente había estado fuera de su zona de confort desde hace un tiempo. Él vacilante tomó una respiración profunda. "Tío, por mi cumpleaños... ¿podríamos ir al Zoo?"

Vernon sintió que el agua fresca lo había inundado. Finalmente, algo que él sabía. No hay ningún hocuspocus ni lo que sea, él sabía cómo manejar a los niños que querían salir por un cumpleaños. "¡Por supuesto! El sábado, nosotros y Dudleykins podemos dirigirnos al que está más cerca de Londres. Diablos, podemos hacer un día. Al parecer, Petunia encontró bastante cantidad al limpiar la habitación de Dudley".

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron de repente y se dirigió a un rincón de la habitación, levantando la alfombra verde hierba como si no fuera nada. Tirando de debajo de una tabla, sacó una billetera. "Hablando de dinero, ya hice un retiro de Dudley antes de que ustedes llegaran a limpiar allí. Como probablemente habrán notado, él había recaudado una cantidad considerable". Le tendió la billetera de cuero a su tía.

Petunia tomó la billetera negra y la abrió antes de cerrarla rápidamente. "Bondad, ¡Cuánto efectivo puede tener un niño de ocho años!" Ella lo abrió de nuevo, vaciló y se lo devolvió a Harry. "Aquí, considere las asignaciones perdidas. Úselo de manera responsable, no solo lo arroje donde sea". Ella se inclinó contra su marido. "En serio, Vernon, tenemos que evitar que Dudley se preocupe por tratar el dinero como si no valiera nada".

Vernon había perdido una buena parte de la conversación, confiando en sus experimentados reflejos "Sí, querida" mientras planeaba un cumpleaños. Nada enorme, no quería abrumar al chico. Almuerzo en un restaurante, pasar tiempo en el zoológico... tenían un pequeño tren allí, ¿no? Cena tal vez en un asador. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habían comido.

Harry metió su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, y comenzó a enfocarse en mejorar la habitación. Aparentemente, los hilos que había usado para pintar las paredes los habían iluminado sutilmente como en el mundo de sus sueños, por lo que podían ver sin fuentes de luz reales. Aun así sería incómodo explicar a los demás. Necesitaría algunos muebles básicos, o al menos algunos más materias primas. Por ahora, tomó un par de cubos de metal y se acercó a su cama.

Colocando tres cubos cerca del borde de su colchón, usó algunas cuerdas para tirar de uno de los paños blancos y comenzó a trabajar. El metal rápidamente comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que todos los resortes de su colchón aumentaban de longitud y grosor, y la cama en sí parecía agrandarse a medida que los materiales y la tela se desvanecían en ella. Con una idea de último momento, Harry volvió a colorear toda la cama de color marrón como un tronco, y comenzó a tejer un poco más de la tela blanca en una manta gruesa. Sintió un empujón en su hombro.

Petunia estaba parada allí sosteniendo una sábana, dos almohadas y una cubierta. Harry sonrió y agarró las dos almohadas, las cuerdas ya las devoraban y combinaba el relleno. En sus manos se fusionaron en una almohada gruesa y larga con una cubierta transparente, coloreada como musgo verde. Colocando su nueva almohada en la cama, con aire ausente, ató la parte inferior de su nueva cubierta y sábana con el borde inferior del colchón y usó un exceso de tela para continuar con los patrones de las coberturas que se ajustaban a la nueva cama.

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que su tía y su tío estaban en silencio. Se giró cuando Petunia se arrodilló y tocó su almohada. "Harry, tienes un regalo". Ella vio su mirada y negó con la cabeza. "Aparte de la magia que quiero decir. Esta cama es hermosa". Sus dedos frotaron las cubiertas de musgo ahora estampadas. "Estas se ven hermosas, ya sabes. Todas las cosas que has hecho hasta ahora son hermosas".

Él lanzó una risita nerviosa. "Es difícil pegarle una cama al refrigerador, ¿verdad?"

Ella le dio una sonrisa. "Bueno, estoy seguro de que podrías encontrar un camino. ¿Podríamos engañarte para que hagas cosas como esta en la casa? No tan obvio como la despensa, ya que Vernon tiene clientes que pueden visitar, ¿Pero ropa como la tuya o decoraciones como estas?"

Vernon asintió. "Sé que me encantaría tener manos adicionales para ayudarme a arreglar el lugar. Siempre sentí que algo se estaba rompiendo o necesitaba reparación por aquí".

Harry podría haber encendido el sol con su sonrisa. Nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto había deseado ser deseado, necesitado de algo. "Puede que me enamore de algunas tramas astutas e ingeniosas para ayudar por aquí. Puede que necesite practicar arreglando cosas, pero apuesto a que podemos resolver algo".

Vernon no pudo evitar sonreír al chico. "Bueno, tengo trabajo por la mañana, pero deberíamos tener tiempo para presentarte formalmente a Dudley por la tarde. Creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso por ahora, pero avísanos si necesitas algo. Ten cuidado de quedarte aquí hoy, así que se verá como si aparecieras mañana. Petunia pasará con el almuerzo y la cena".

Petunia asintió y dio otro abrazo a Harry. Él vacilantemente se abrazó, y después de ver la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos solo trató de quedarse quieto, sosteniendo los recuerdos recientes como una cálida manta. Escogió distraídamente uno de los libros escolares de la caja y comenzó a mirar cada página. El estudio y el aprendizaje ocurrirían más tarde, después de ver cada página para que pudieran reconstruirse en sus recuerdos. Bien podría aprovechar su mundo mental más rápido.


	10. Capitulo 10 Sanando a la familia

**Capítulo 10: Sanando a la familia**

Harry suspiró y dejó el libro. Estaba en una biblioteca morada, en la silla más suave que podía recordar, trabajando en uno de los muchos textos que Vernon había proporcionado. Regresar a su mundo parecía una gran idea al principio, ya que el tiempo se movía de manera diferente aquí... hasta que Jim comenzó a hacer sugerencias vacías.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz otra vez. No era que no le gustara la compañía del pato, para nada. Pero Harry tenía cosas que hacer, y todos estos descansos realmente se estaban volviendo molestos. Aun así, él ya había estudiado durante mucho tiempo aquí, y había aprendido algunas cosas interesantes.

Harry reemplazó el libro de matemáticas en una de las estanterías cercanas, y vio los libros ordenar por sí mismos. Después de haber hecho accidentalmente algo similar a la despensa, había tomado el recuerdo del accidente y lo había estudiado durante unas horas. Jim había sugerido que esto ahorraría tiempo, ya que su biblioteca mental siempre estaría lista y ordenada.

Él bufó. Bueno, teóricamente debería ahorrar tiempo. Excepto que había tomado algunos días internos para resolver todos los errores. Después de docenas de intentos donde nada sucedió en absoluto, el estante también había clasificado a JIM en los estantes. Harry se frotó el codo. El pato estúpido tenía colmillos afilados. Y plumas delgadas No como si hubiera sido ordenado a propósito o algo así, aunque Harry probablemente debería haber dejado de reír antes. O no caído

Él decidió que era necesario un descanso. Su nivel de lectura había mejorado rápidamente después de memorizar todos esos libros, aunque una pareja tenía palabras bloqueadas por sus manos y tenía que salir de su mundo interior para arreglarlas. Después de echar otro vistazo a cada página, él había regresado, había moldeado los dos recuerdos, luego los había vuelto a meter en los libros, gracias por completar los libros esta vez. En cualquier caso, había aprendido una lección importante (si bien obvia): si él nunca la veía, no podía recordarla.

Mientras salía de la biblioteca púrpura, entró en el salón de madera blanca. Echó un vistazo a otra pared sin rasgos del corredor y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Había hecho otra puerta dentro de la habitación verde, que ahora sospechaba que era su núcleo mágico. Estaba construyendo un modelo del número 4, Privet Drive. Incluso hace medio día, nunca sospecharía que conservaría ningún tipo de dulce recuerdo del lugar. Este modelo ya estaba lleno de recuerdos de su primer abrazo, la primera sonrisa que podía recordar de alguien, una palmada en el hombro, y alguien planeando una fiesta solo para él.

Vagó escaleras arriba hacia las praderas. Mientras veía las instalaciones de patos, suspiró. Jim había aumentado sus fuerzas debido a la gran cantidad de habitaciones que Harry le había pedido que patrullara, y había pedido materias primas. Después de que Harry le había proporcionado recuerdos de la madera en su habitación (Las paredes, y demás), el pequeño pato había ordenado que los escuadrones se pusieran en marcha. Se le había pedido a Harry que agregara varias salas nuevas a Snail Quarters, incluyendo una habitación que operaba una de sus cuerdas para "Cloud Control", como lo clasifican, la clasificación y el control del clima de la memoria local y una sala que permitía la duplicación de memoria que las nubes se puedan asegurar adecuadamente y que se les permita flotar en el cielo si se desea.

Ahora que tenían recuerdos de madera de buena calidad, al parecer Jim los había duplicado y también había usado recuerdos que Harry había recopilado de Vernon arreglando cosas. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a ver patos pequeños martilleando en pequeñas casas de madera.

A este ritmo, habría una aldea real.

Harry estaba tratando desesperadamente de no cuestionar todo el asunto. Sintió que había una gran probabilidad de que la mayoría de la gente normal... Diablos, la mayoría de los magos en general, pensaran que no habrían tenido pueblos de pato en sus mentes. Por otra parte, él había sido diferente toda su vida, ¿Por qué no aquí también?

Se sentó en su banco y observó al escuadrón gamma discutiendo con el escuadrón del delta sobre cuán cerca debían estar las viviendas en una extensión civil de una base de pato militarizada. A esta distancia, no podía decir quién estaba ganando, pero estaban claramente muy entusiasmados con su propio punto de vista.

Harry estaba debatiendo intervenir, considerando la cantidad de mordidas en los tobillos que podía juntar en ambos lados, cuando notó que Jim estaba sentado a su lado en el banco. No sabía que un pato podría tratar de actuar de manera casual.

"... Quack".

Harry volvió su atención a la discusión en curso. Las plumas probablemente volarían pronto. "No sé Jim, ¿De acuerdo? Creo que estoy bien".

Pequeños ojos con plumas vieron como un excelente ala derecha le quitaba algo de sentido a otro recluta. Miró al humano. "¿Quack?"

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Es solo que... no quiero traicionar a mi familia real. No me dejaron ni a mí ni a nada, no a propósito. Hicieron lo que pudieron para salvarme".

Una pequeña cabeza amarilla asintió. "Quack, quack."

Harry se desplomó en el banco. "Lo sé. Y, para ser sincero, sé que ya los estoy considerando familia. Es por eso que tengo esta culpa interna, como si fuera demasiado fácil o de alguna manera me sintiera peor".

Jim levanto la muñeca de Harry, dándole suaves palmaditas. "Quack."

Él respiró hondo y asintió. "Sí. Y supongo que si voy a tratarlos realmente como familia..." Sus ojos se movieron, el verde atravesando como fuego. "Supongo que debería tratarlos como a mis propios padres. Ese demonio negro les hizo mucho daño, ¿sabes?"

"Quack."

Él se levantó y se estiró. "Gracias Jim. Y oye, si pudiera arreglarme, no puede ser muy difícil ayudarlos, ¿verdad?"

Jim se dirigió hacia un grupo de muy en equipos de construcción con problemas cuando Harry comenzó a planear. Esta noche probablemente sea un momento interesante para observar la nube. Suponiendo que estos equipos terminen la larga lista de simulacros de castigo a punto de ser puestos sobre ellos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La noche era espesa y oscura en la habitación de Vernon. Petunia estaba dormida, más profunda de lo que había estado durante meses, tal vez años. Y Vernon estaba teniendo un sueño extraño, el primero desde hace unos días.

Estaba atado a una mesa, herido. Sintió tanto peso en él, su cuello parecía tan apretado, sus brazos pellizcados y doloridos por la pesadez. Desde las sombras, alguien vino a su lado.

Vernon debería haber sentido terror, debería estar gritando... pero todo se sentía tan cálido. La cama era suave, la noche solo estaba perforada por los sonidos de los grillos, y la persona solo se quedaba cerca. No podía ver una cara, pero podía sentir como el hombre presionó una mano en el hombro de Vernon.

El alivio líquido se extendió rápidamente, envolviendo su garganta, alcanzando sus pulmones, alrededor de su espina dorsal. Podía sentir cómo se le enfriaban los huesos, como si acabara de sacarse de un congelador, pero la frialdad solo parecía un vaso de limonada en un día caluroso. Mientras yacía allí, sintió su garganta clara, su cuello se aflojó, y comenzó a respirar más profundo y con menos frecuencia. Cada respiración parecía de alguna manera llegar más profundamente dentro y tomarse menos tiempo para llenar su cuerpo.

De repente, su corazón se envolvió en frialdad. Tan pronto como sintió una aguda picadura, de repente el calor inundó más que antes, como si el fuego inundara sus venas. Mientras el fuego ardía a través de él, en realidad podía sentir que su corazón se desaceleraba, descansando, como si una pesada carga se hubiera aligerado repentinamente.

Vernon se durmió tan profundamente que nunca escuchó ni sintió que una mano joven en el mundo del despertar se alejara de su cuerpo.

Harry miró por unos momentos. Sabía que no podía hacer demasiado, a diferencia de él, Vernon era una persona muy pública, que iba a trabajar todos los días y demás. La mayoría de sus cambios habían sido internos. Pulmones limpios, que ahora tomaban mucho más oxígeno de lo normal, su cuello se reestructuró ligeramente para permitir un mejor flujo de aire, sus huesos se fortalecieron y los músculos principales se relajaron. La sorpresa había sido su corazón. Harry no había esperado que estuviera tan cerca de un ataque al corazón, y tuvo que usar una fuerza considerable para reconstruir el músculo debilitado y limpiarlo de suciedad. Solo se requirieron unos pocos hilos para despejar las principales arterias y venas de la acumulación.

Era principalmente cosas internas, pero Harry sabía que esto había sido una buena idea. Con su suerte, el primer cumpleaños podría haberse convertido en el funeral de Vernon. Dirigiéndose a Petunia, agarró algunas cuerdas y le tocó el hombro.

Sintió un tirón cuando sus brillantes hilos verdes tocaron los de color azul claro... y él cayó en su mundo.

Petunia estaba en la playa cuando oyó un chapoteo. Su calma instantáneamente rota, se giró sobre la arena y rápidamente comenzó a buscar las olas.

Un húmedo Harry Potter chapoteaba en el agua, a unos treinta centímetros de la orilla. "¡¿El infierno sangriento fue eso?!"

El horror de Petunia fue rápidamente reemplazado con justa irritación. "Harry, ¡mira tu idioma!"

Dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, y ella casi se rió de lo grande que eran sus ojos. "Uh... oh hola. Hermoso día, ¿No es tía Petunia?"

Ella estaba de pie en la playa y golpeó su pie. "Discúlpate joven, el lenguaje como ese no es aceptable ni educado".

Harry ausentemente se retorció la camisa y caminó desde el agua. "Lo siento tía Petunia, yo... no sabía que estaría disfrutando el agua en ese momento".

Petunia podía sentir cuan diferente era esto de lo normal. Había tenido pesadillas antes, había tenido un descanso tranquilo recientemente, pero esta vez, esta persona era diferente. Su mundo era mayormente gris, y su nueva carga vibraba de color. "Disculpa aceptada. Ahora, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Su mente comenzó a trabajar más rápido. "Espera... tú... Se supone que debes estar en la cama. ¿Cómo llegaste... dónde estamos?"

El chico se encogió de hombros torpemente. "Parece que he caído en tu mente cuando estaba tratando de curarte. Aparentemente tus hilos azules tienen un poco más de potencia de lo que pensaba. Las cosas grises de Vernon no me molestaron en absoluto cuando lo arreglé".

Ella levantó una ceja y le dio una mirada firme. "¿Fijo?"

Él asintió, un poco triste. "Bueno, ustedes dos habían estado bajo el demonio por un tiempo. Empezó a comer y me preocupaba que su salud estuviera sufriendo. Arreglando todo lo que podía sin cambiar su apariencia externa".

Ella vaciló. A ella realmente no le gustaba recordar el pasado, especialmente ahora que parecía estar realmente detrás de ella. Aun así, su marido fue primero. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que... arreglar?"

Harry levantó una mano y pareció contar. "Hizo que su cuello pudiera respirar mejor, limpió sus pulmones y los hizo más eficientes, reforzó sus huesos, fortaleció un par de músculos importantes". Parecía oscurecerse un poco. "También tenía un corazón muy débil. Lo solucionó, limpió los coágulos y las cosas que se habían estado formando".

Petunia contuvo un jadeo. Ella había sospechado, viendo lo rojo que se pondría la cara de su marido, que su salud podía ser bastante mala... pero sospechar y saber eran dos cosas separadas. Ella tomó un aliento desigual. "Fue... ¿tengo los mismos problemas?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Por lo que puedo decir, tus hilos azules ayudaron a preservar tu salud, a pesar de que han estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo que no pueden cumplir con las demandas de tu cuerpo. Yo solo iba a hacerte los huesos y los músculos, antes Me sacaron aquí". Miró a su alrededor. "Hablando de eso, me encanta lo que hiciste aquí. Nunca vi el océano, pero es bonito".

Sintió que los viejos sentimientos volvían a crecer, unos que creía haber desaparecido hacía tiempo. "Harry... ¿Tú... hilos azules?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente demasiado ocupado observando las olas para ver su rostro brillar con débil esperanza. "Sí, tú y un par de personas que viven por aquí tienen este increíblemente ligero sistema de hilos azules. Sin embargo, la mayor parte parece comprimirse en una bola apretada, sin fluir ni deformarse como la mía. No estoy muy seguro de lo que significa el color".

Petunia respiró profundamente. "Entonces... a qué te refieres con... quiero decir". Respiró hondo y lo intentó de nuevo, concentrándose en la sensación de arena cuando se sentó. "Harry, ¿Dijiste algo sobre lo que hice aquí? Este lugar es solo cuando era niña y visitamos la playa".

Él asintió señalando las olas. "Sí, parece que tus recuerdos son los picos de las olas. Es una manera ingeniosa de almacenar tu pasado en realidad, cada recuerdo puede rodar sobre ti de esta manera".

Ella se volvió hacia el océano y realmente examinó las olas. Cuando se cerró a uno, la ola pareció detenerse, y la oleada de agua del océano se convirtió en voces silenciosas cuando era una niña... Ella, como Petunia jugaba a la casa con sus muñecas. Dio un paso atrás, viendo la ola rompiendo en la orilla y volviendo al mar.

Harry recostado en la arena. "De todos modos, creo que no puedo salirte con la tuya de ayuda desde que me viste. Solo no le digas al tío lo que hice, ¿vale? Solo quería asegurarme de que ustedes dos estuvieran bien, no quería hacer una gran problema de esto".

Petunia tomó una mano de arena. Cada grano se sentía como una emoción, muchos de ellos suaves como el calor del sol o la sensación de pelo de gato. "Harry... ¿Estamos en mi mente?"

Él la miró extrañamente. "Por supuesto. Estuviste aquí antes de que accidentalmente me mojara tratando de curarte. ¿No has estado aquí antes?"

Ella miró hacia el cielo azul. "Un par de veces. Supuse que era un sueño realmente agradable".

Harry asintió. "Es uno, más o menos. El tiempo pasa más rápido aquí, o al menos lo hace en mi mente. Incluso construí cosas allí para contener lo malo y proteger mis momentos más preciados. Me ayuda a mantener la calma. Aunque debo advertir que deberías evitar hacer recuerdos en los seres vivos". Se frotó el codo. "Hice una criatura, y él tiene un poco de mal genio. Gracias a Dios que no hice un zoológico ni nada".

Petunia no podía manejar esa conversación en este momento, así que lo ignoró y se centró en el mundo. "¿Cómo... cómo lo cambias?"

Harry se acercó y tomó su mano. Con su otra mano, alcanzó dentro de su palma. Antes de que ella pudiera asustarse, vio que sacaba un hilo azul claro. "Usa esto. Parece que no tienes tantos como yo, así que probablemente te llevará más tiempo... pero ese hilo azul es similar a lo que hago".

Hizo un gesto con la mano y miles de enormes cuerdas verdes de luz se arquearon en la arena. Cuando sus ojos se aclararon, había dos sillas de playa y una mesa con bebidas de jugos fríos. Él se estableció en uno. "Obviamente es más fácil usar tus hilos aquí, ya que realmente puedes verlos. En el mundo real puedo verlos poniendo un hilo en mis ojos, pero tu poder parece más claro, más delgado. Probablemente te haría daño hacer eso. Practica aquí en cambio".

Petunia no podía apartar la vista de su propio hilo azul claro. Cuando él lo sacó, ella había sentido un dolor repentino y agudo... pero ahora se sentía tan cálido, todo su brazo se sentía como un abrazo alrededor de él. Ella, distraídamente, se dejó caer en la silla, además de Harry.

Observó cómo su hilo comenzaba a moverse, como un niño tratando de sacar su primer árbol o pintar con los dedos. Adivinó que su falta de magia tenía que ver con la esfera dentro de ella. A diferencia de la suya, tenía una especie de concha dura hecha de luz que lo sostenía todo. De hecho, le había picado un poco los dedos un poco de ese pequeño hilo, pero la felicidad que podía sentir por ella al sostener una pequeña pieza de magia era vale la pena para él. Él se levantó, preparándose para irse. "Tía Petunia, te veré más tarde. Si alguna vez quieres llegar aquí a propósito, solo usa ese hilo y conéctalo a tu cerebro. Así es como lo hago".

Levantó la mirada hacia el niño de su silla y fingió no ver las lágrimas. "Pero... todo es un sueño, ¿verdad?"

Él sonrió. "El mundo de los sueños, no un sueño. Practique aquí, aprenda a llegar aquí a propósito y sea excelente. Cuando puede controlar ese hilo sin pensar, tal vez pueda obtener un segundo para salir".

Su sonrisa lo reconfortó cuando se fue. Deseó poder hacer lo mismo con Vernon, pero sus hilos se sentían tan fríos, como la piedra. Estaba preocupado de que cualquier ajuste los rompería, no se convertiría en hilos.

Es posible que no haya ayudado a sanar su cuerpo, pero tal vez ahora podría trabajar en su mente.

Harry se retiró a su mundo, luego volvió a la realidad. Alejándose de la forma dormida y llorosa de su tía, se dirigió a la habitación de Dudley.

Francamente, estaba un poco sorprendido de lo limpio que estaba. Seguro que había algunos juguetes piratas esparcidos en el piso, pero ese era el punto, podía ver el piso. Los enormes montones de hace uno o dos días habían desaparecido, aunque probablemente no debería estar tan conmocionado por haber reciclado la mayor parte.

La habitación sin montones de costra se sentía completamente diferente, como una habitación completamente nueva.

Llegó a la cama y rápidamente repitió las acciones que había hecho con Vernon. Después de pensarlo un momento, también fortaleció el corazón del niño, sus piernas y aumentó un poco su metabolismo. Entrenar a alguien para comer menos fue realmente difícil, especialmente sin apoyo emocional. El metabolismo más rápido haría las cosas un poco más fáciles para el niño... no, para el próximo hermano de Harry.

Dudley apenas se movió, pero ya su piel no parecía tan pálida como la sangre bombeaba más fácilmente a través de su cuerpo.

Harry se retiró a la planta baja. No tenía la intención de detener un ataque al corazón o ayudar a alguien a llegar a sus hilos, pero ¿De nuevo cuando alguno de sus planes se había ido como estaba previsto? Al menos sintió que algo había salido bien.

Se metió en sus mantas y tocó la pared, la luz brillante se oscureció mientras se preparaba para volver a trabajar en su mente. Mientras se quedaba dormido, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Jim tenía razón, ayudar a su familia lo había hecho sentir bien por dentro... solo pensar en llamarlos familia hizo que su corazón fuera feliz. Su madre no hubiera odiado eso.

Se quedó dormido mientras su magia lo movía de vuelta a su biblioteca púrpura. Sacando un libro de ciencia para su revisión, Harry suspiró y se recostó en su silla. Romper, volver a las "alegrías" de la educación.


	11. Capitulo 11 Suministros y piratas

**Capítulo 11: Suministros y piratas**

Harry se despertó de repente. Todo lo que podía sentir era presión, y...

Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado. Petunia lo tenía a ambos brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente, murmurando palabras de "gracias" repetidas veces. Harry incómodamente la abrazó, disfrutando de la sensación de estar envuelto en sus brazos. "¿Estás bien tía?"

Ella olfateó y pareció de alguna manera abrazarlo más fuerte. "Harry, tú... ni siquiera sé cómo, pero me diste algo que Lily nunca pudo, sin importar cómo lo intentó. ¿Cómo me diste magia?"

Harry estaba un poco confundido. "No lo hice, tía Petunia. Estoy bastante segura de que siempre tenías hilos azules dentro de ti. Estaba simplemente... muy apretado. Como una pelota muy apretada. Saqué un hilo de ella, eso es todo".

Petunia le dio otro apretón, luego retrocedió y se sonó la nariz con algunos pañuelos. "No conozco a nadie más que haya visto hilos, Harry, y mucho menos podría ayudar a alguien más así. Gracias cariño".

Él torpemente se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, ¿Qué estamos haciendo hoy?"

Ella pareció calmarse y respiró hondo. "Bueno, después de limpiar el lugar un poco y desayunamos, vamos a ir a un par de tiendas de segunda mano y un mercadillo. Vernon también me dio algo de dinero antes de ir a trabajar para que pudiéramos recogerlo, algo de madera para tus muebles". Se secó los ojos mientras intentaba elaborar un buen plan de juego para ese día. "Probablemente tendremos que entregar la madera, aunque la ropa será más fácil de transportar una vez que la recicles un poco".

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre quién cocinaría, Harry logró ganar un concurso de tijeras de papel de roca. Siempre le había gustado cocinar, simplemente disfrutaba comiendo más... y ahora podía hacer ambas cosas.

Harry se movió a la cocina, ausente, agitando una mano mientras cacerolas, ingredientes crudos y herramientas comenzaron a flotar hacia él desde varios lugares alrededor de la habitación.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Después de un gran desayuno, ambos se amontonaron en un automóvil que Vernon había alquilado por ese día. Petunia podría conducir, por supuesto, pero nunca había tenido tiempo en los tiempos oscuros. Su sonrisa era casi salvaje mientras cruzaban el tráfico hacia la primera parada de compras.

Harry negó con firmeza cualquier jadeo, chillido u otros ruidos poco masculinos que con toda certeza no ocurrieron en absoluto, deja de reír, cállate, lo que sea.

Pronto, tanto la tía como el sobrino se movían por las filas de ropa usada, en busca de la ropa más barata y (la mayoría de las veces) más fea que estaba hecha de materiales útiles. La lana, el algodón e incluso un poco de poliéster eran fáciles de conseguir. Petunia incluso encontró algunas camisetas de seda que murieron horrendamente, una gran cantidad, incluso si la naranja nunca se debe abusar de esa manera. Después de un rápido reciclaje dentro del automóvil y una visita a un contenedor de basura o dos, repitieron esto en un par de tiendas más.

Es posible que hayan gastado un poco más de lo esperado, pero se divirtieron mucho a lo largo del camino, riéndose de algunas de las horribles elecciones de colores y cortes de ropa que se habían donado (y ahora, se les dio un mejor uso que tales aterradoras cubiertas corporales). Petunia también se las arregló para encontrar a alguien que supiera dónde estaban algunas compañías de muebles, y se detuvieron y reciclaron algunos sofás y mesas en trozos de madera pura que Harry levantó con sus cuerdas verdes en el auto.

Él suspiró. Esto sería más fácil si pudiera hacer que el auto fuera más grande, como su habitación y la despensa. Tal vez esa escuela de la que hablaba Petunia podría ayudar con eso. Había mantenido los ojos abiertos todo el día, pero todos los que conocían eran del mismo color gris que Vernon y Dudley. Aun así, muchas materias primas.

Petunia se sorprendió cuando Harry confirmó que todos los libros habían sido terminados, y ante su solicitud vacilante, se detuvo alegremente en una librería. Evitó todo lo relacionado con la escuela, no quería verse obligado a ir a la clase que ya había superado, y se centró en libros sobre cocina, cómo hablar y escribir en otros idiomas y, lo más importante, sobre Harry, diccionarios. Agarró uno de cada uno antes de darse cuenta de lo caro que sería todo.

Cariñosamente, retiró la mayor parte, guardando el enorme libro de cocina, dos libros de idiomas (galés y español) y tres diccionarios (inglés, español y galés). Tendría que volver o ir a una biblioteca para aprender más idiomas más tarde. Tenía una fuerte sensación de que la comunicación siempre valdría la pena invertir tiempo. Consideró tratar de encontrar un libro sobre la ley, pero parecía incluso más seco de lo que ya había elegido, por lo que decidió seguir con esto.

También incluyó un gran libro de animales, pero eso fue totalmente para investigación, no fue divertido.

Petunia sabiamente no discutió el punto, aunque sonreía un poco viendo al alto de 8 años abrazar el libro de animales mientras pagaba por las compras.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Después de que metieron la última pila de cosas en la casa, Petunia y Harry colapsaron en la sala de estar. No podían flotar cosas en frente de su casa, por supuesto, por lo que todo tenía que al menos entrar a la puerta de entrada que estaba en manos de la gente. Harry pudo haber engañado un poco usando algunos hilos aquí y allá, pero aun así la gran cantidad de cosas los había agotado a ambos.

Petunia ni siquiera se inmutó cuando dos botellas de jugo flotaron desde la cocina. Mientras ambos trataban de refrescarse del trabajo en el exterior excesivamente cálido, presionó la fría botella de vidrio contra su frente y se relajó en los cojines. Hoy ha sido una experiencia y media. Divertido, sin duda, pero ocupado. Vernon había alquilado el auto extra durante la semana para que pudieran hacer las cosas, y la libertad extra realmente la hacía sentir años más joven.

Harry solo observó cómo los hilos movían montones de tela, algunos metales y madera a su habitación. Tenía mucho espacio allí ahora, y las materias primas eran lo suficientemente extrañas sin tener que sentarse afuera o en los pasillos. También se sintió más seguro teniendo sus cosas nuevas en un lugar que él controlaba. Años de paranoia que probablemente no se necesitaban ahora. Aun así, no debería doler nada para mantener las cosas fuera del camino, ¿verdad?

Él ausentemente comenzó a beber un poco de jugo de manzana, mientras que Petunia continuó enfriando su rostro con el de ella. Si tuviera un mejor control, podría arriesgarse a intentar expandir el refrigerador de la misma manera que tenía la despensa... o explotarla. Honestamente, podría ir de cualquier manera con sus hilos a veces.

Oyó que otro automóvil entraba al camino de entrada. Al ver los ojos abiertos de Petunia, Harry rápidamente agitó su mano de nuevo, causando más de cincuenta cuerdas gruesas que ahora se unieron a las existentes al agarrar objetos y llevarlos a su habitación. Se movieron tan rápido que en realidad podían sentir la brisa. Cuando el último objeto entró en su habitación y se cerró la puerta, oyeron a Vernon abrir la puerta.

"Ahora Dudley, como dije antes, no tendrás que renunciar a tu habitación ni nada. Harry se está uniendo a la familia, a todos nosotros". Entró y los vio en las sillas, y se levantó. Su cuerpo parecía más cómodo hoy, su piel clara y sus ojos más brillantes. Se movió con más seguridad y no se detuvo para recuperarse como solía hacerlo. Le sonrió a Petunia, y la abrazó con fuerza, alcanzando con la otra mano un momento para despeinarle el cabello. "No sabía que ustedes dos estarían de regreso de su viaje tan pronto. Harry, tengo a alguien que me gustaría que conozcas".

Vernon se acercó ligeramente detrás de él y empujó al chico grande hacia adelante. Dudley ya parecía un poco más alto, sus músculos podían manejar mejor su gran peso, pero parecía demasiado tímido para conocer a su primo por primera vez. Papá había dicho que el monstruo debajo de las escaleras había muerto, por lo que era seguro tener amigos una vez más... pero también que finalmente podían traer al chico de la tía Lily. Dudley realmente no sabía cómo manejar todos los cambios, y no quería ser molestado otra vez por alguien más de su edad. Todos se burlaban de su peso, y lo difícil que era para él la escuela... tener a alguien así en casa era horrible.

Harry se movió hacia adelante, mirando un poco hacia el otro niño de ocho años. Sonriendo, él extendió la mano y le estrechó la mano. "Hola D, mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter". Sintiendo la vacilación de los chicos, ocultó su propia incertidumbre bajo algunas nubes en su mente y le dio a Dudley un medio abrazo. "Entonces, ¿Quieres mostrar tu primo un poco? Si lo haces, realmente me ayudaría".

Dudley realmente no sabía cómo manejar esto, así que simplemente lo hizo por el momento. "Uh... sí, um. Esta es la sala de estar, no podemos jugar aquí porque mamá está preocupada por hacer un desastre. ¡Oh, encontré un tesoro de piratas genial!"

Petunia los vio correr hacia arriba mientras su Dudley comenzaba a hablar de todas las cosas fantásticas de piratas que podían hacer. Vernon la abrazó, sintiéndose mejor hoy por alguna razón que nunca antes. Era como si todo fuera más fácil, podía respirar más limpio, su cuerpo se movía más suavemente. Le susurró al oído de su querido. "Entonces, ¿Cómo se fue hoy? Creo que logré la mayor parte de su papeleo, podría transferirse pronto si fuera necesario".

Ella le susurró: "Él ya ha memorizado todos esos libros". Ella sonrió ante su mirada de asombro. "Le conseguimos un par de libros nuevos en la librería después de comprar un poco. Muchos materiales, como él lo llama... algo de seda, algodón, etc. Obtuvieron la madera gratis de la parte trasera de una tienda de muebles, sabe, las cosas rotas". Sus ojos regresaron a la escalera. "Yo... creo que esto también puede ser bueno para Dudley. Siempre parecía estar solo en la escuela, y los niños que estaban empezando a estar a su alrededor parecían realmente rudos en los bordes".

Él envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de ella, su mentón descansando sobre su cabeza. "Sé que esto es bueno para nosotros. No sé si esto es solo una especie de rebote de toda la oscuridad en la que hemos caído, o si así serán las cosas a partir de ahora... pero de cualquier manera, Estoy muy agradecido por cómo va esto".

Ella asintió contra su barbilla. Susurraron ideas sobre dónde ir para el primer cumpleaños oficial de Harry este sábado para el almuerzo, ya que Vernon parecía estar decidido a conseguir un poco de carne y Petunia difícilmente podría argumentar en contra de la idea misma. Tal vez un lugar de pescado y papas sería lo mejor, algo simple. Mientras tanto, dos niños de ocho años navegaban por los mares en busca de tesoros en una habitación pequeña con algunas monedas falsas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry decidió rápidamente que ocultarle quién era a Dudley era una mala idea. Bueno, él hubiera decidido eso, si no hubiera tomado la decisión por accidente en menos de 30 minutos de jugar a fingir. Estaba tan acostumbrado a usar sus hilos verdes que el hecho de volver a ponerle una espada de madera en la mano no había parecido extraño hasta que oyó a Dudley quedarse sin aliento.

Mirando sus grandes ojos, se encogió de hombros. "Mamá y papá tenían magia. Así que obtuve algo". Él sonrió. "No tengo permitido mostrarle a otras personas, pero mi primo favorito es diferente, ¿verdad?" Los rápidos movimientos de cabeza de Dudley lo hicieron sonreír. "De hecho, podemos hacer que esta sala sea más pirata si lo deseas".

Dudley estaba asintiendo con tanta fuerza que su cabeza se veía peligrosamente cerca de caerse.

Harry sonrió mientras agitaba una mano, su cuerda abría la puerta y tiraba de una de las gruesas tablas de madera de abajo. Creyó escuchar un "Eep" distante desde abajo, pero estaba ocupado en este momento. Tirando de la tabla a la habitación de Dudley, puso ambas manos sobre ella y se volvió hacia un niño de ocho años con los ojos muy abiertos pero que se emocionaba rápidamente. "¿Tienes una foto de un barco pirata que puedo ver?"

Dudley se dio por vencido con la lógica y decidió centrarse en "Pirata", buceando en busca de sus libros y encontrando un pop-up que mostraba un barco genial. Observó a Harry mirar fijamente al modelo de papel, cuando de repente la madera bajo sus manos comenzó a fluir sobre la alfombra como agua.

La madera rápidamente blanca cubría el piso, debajo de la cama, debajo de sus juguetes. De hecho, pudo ver que sus cosas se levantaban un poco, cuando la alfombra se arrinconó. De repente, Dudley se sintió levantado por una pulgada y miró hacia abajo, a los sólidos tablones blancos. Mirando a Harry, vio que la madera debajo de él parecía envejecer y tornarse marrón oscuro, como se veía en el pequeño libro. Los granos crecieron en todos los tablones, se abrieron agujeros de nudo y formaron un volante cerca de la parte trasera de su habitación. Cuando Harry retrocedió, Dudley vio que las paredes comenzaban a cambiar de color, con un color azul en la parte posterior, pero anaranjado cerca de la fuente de su "nave". Como en el libro, estaba puesta de sol y pudo ver la imagen del resto de la nave pintada donde la madera de su piso conectaba con la pared.

Harry sonrió. Si iba a volverse loco, ¿Por qué no ir a por todas? Moviendo nuevamente su mano, escuchó dos "Ooophs" en la puerta. Ambos muchachos saltaron y se volvieron hacia la puerta abierta. Vernon y Petunia estaban cubiertos con una tela blanca que Harry había convocado desde abajo. Al parecer, se habían preguntado por qué una gran tabla de madera decidió volar por su casa.

Harry y Dudley se detuvieron.

Harry señaló a Dudley. "Él lo hizo."

La expresión en la cara de Dudley se guardaría en la habitación verde de Harry para siempre.

Los dos adultos vieron a los niños discutir en la cubierta de un barco pirata del siglo XVIII. Era bastante claro en este punto que tanto poder como Harry tenía... bueno, la edad seguía siendo un problema. Un lindo problema, sí. Pero los gatitos no deberían poder mover los troncos a través de una casa. O reconstruye un dormitorio para que parezca que está en el mar.

Bueno, Vernon realmente pensó que habría sido increíble. Pero había estado casado el tiempo suficiente para saber que algunos pensamientos se guardarían mejor para él. O al menos hasta que haya podido girar esa rueda de barco impresionante algunas veces.

Petunia parecía estar sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos. "Harry, solo... solo tu habitación y aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No te metas con lugares donde la gente camina mucho. Debes mantener tus habilidades en secreto, ¿recuerdas?"

Después de una tímida "Sí tía". y un fuerte "Te dije que no era yo", ambos niños volvieron al viejo y rico juego de "Nuh-huh, Yeah-huh" mientras los adultos se retiraban de la habitación.


	12. Capitulo 12 Dete prisa y espera

Esta es una historia del autor theaceoffire, yo solo la traduje.

 **Rem:** gracias por tu comentario, tratare de mejorar la traducción.

 **Capítulo 12: Date prisa y espera**

El 31 de julio venía pronto. Su cumpleaños, otra vez.

Harry miró nerviosamente la ventana. Según Petunia, su carta apareció cuando ella cumplió once años, en algún momento de julio. Ella todavía parecía estar segura de que él era un mago. Después de conocer a algunos, Harry estaba incluso menos seguro que antes.

Los niños y niñas con hilos de colores no sabían de qué estaba hablando. Los adultos seguían riéndose de él o le decían que no lo hiciera si otros estaban cerca. Incluso cuando los espió, nunca hicieron mucho con sus hilos como lo hizo él.

Pero él había aprendido lo que podía. Ahora podía leer, hablar y entender muchos idiomas. Había encontrado la sección de su mundo mental en la que estaba almacenado su propio idioma y lo había expandido con recuerdos de diccionarios y conversaciones que escuchó en varios idiomas. Incluso había encontrado un par de idiomas que no recordaba que creía que provenían del demonio de la cicatriz, uno que hablaba con serpientes y otro que le decía cómo comunicarse con algo llamado "Dementor".

Tenía la sensación de que las definiciones y los métodos de hablar con los Dementores estaban atrás en la sala de metal, en la parte cerrada. El lenguaje en sí se sentía tan mal que lo había movido a la sala de metal por principio. Cualquier cosa que sea aceitosa no debería estar solo en su mente.

Él había aprendido mucho sobre la cocina. Incluso tomó algunas clases, ya que a los Dursley realmente les encantó su cocina, lo alentaron.

Pero en lo que se refería a su magia, solo había aumentado el número y el grosor de sus hilos verdes. Jim había avanzado un poco en Snail Quarter, ahora podían controlar varias cuerdas y clasificar la mayoría de los recuerdos de Harry para él. Solo tenía que presentarse cada noche y verificar que todo iba donde él quería, y rara vez cometían errores... bueno, siempre y cuando el recuerdo no fuera sobre pájaros. Podrían ser sorprendentemente sesgados a favor y en contra de varios recuerdos aviares.

Aparentemente, Jim pensó que los gansos eran malvados.

Aun así, él había practicado sus habilidades en los últimos años. Reciclar casi no lo pensó gracias a la práctica, y Harry había regresado y había practicado la creación de la llama con la que había tropezado en el pasado. Había jugado con las cuerdas, rotando cada vez más cuerdas en varios patrones. En el proceso, él había creado muchos tipos de llamas, aunque eran todas del mismo color verde brillante que sus ojos.

Los básicos no crearon calor, solo luz. En realidad podría hacerlo en todo su cuerpo simplemente frotando dos cuerdas a través de cada miembro.

El más complejo era cuatro conjuntos de dos cuerdas, cada una girando en espiral alrededor de la otra en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, mientras que las parejas se frotaban en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Había creado una viga verde que cortaba un agujero a través de un árbol y casi golpeaba una casa.

Tía no estaba feliz con eso. La mayoría de los experimentos de fuego se detuvieron después de eso.

Había visto a otras personas con núcleos de color azul claro como tía. Al igual que el suyo, su cuerpo había enrollado firmemente el azul en una pequeña bola, con algún tipo de cubierta a su alrededor. Bueno, la suya se usa así. Había logrado liberar cuatro hilos para ella, y ella había aprendido a tirar y empujar cosas. Ella realmente no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo antes de que se cansara y tuviera que tomar descansos.

Sin embargo, todavía lo abrazaba de vez en cuando por eso.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana de nuevo. Sabía que si iba a recibir la carta, debería aparecer hoy, o pronto. La escuela no estaba tan lejos.

Después de algunos fracasos en encontrar contactos en el mundo mágico, decidieron esperar. No querían arriesgarse a usar su nombre real, en caso de que Voldemort tuviera seguidores que buscaran terminar el trabajo en el que falló, y aparentemente la mayoría de los magos y brujas tenían miedo de revelar el secreto de la magia a niños al azar ... lo cual Harry entendió, de verdad.

Entonces él y "D" (como le gustaba llamar a Dudley) habían ido a la escuela y aprendieron. Después de unas pocas clases, Harry tuvo que dejar de revisar los materiales del curso mientras dormía o, si no, se adelantó demasiado, así que comenzó a organizar grupos de estudio con sus compañeros de clase. Ayud hacer nuevos amigos, ya que D siempre había sido consciente de sí mismo y Harry era el "nuevo niño".

Él tomaría "nuevo niño" por "monstruo" cualquier día.

Para cualquier celebración (o razón) siempre trató de convencer a la familia de ir a un zoológico. La mayoría de las veces era la más cercana, aunque el año pasado habían ido al zoológico de Londres. Harry había ganado tantos buenos recuerdos que algunas de sus nubes de memoria estaban encadenadas por subcategorías.

Jim pensó que el nuevo diseño ayudaría a evitar que las tropas de entrenamiento se quemasen por el sol... aunque sin sol, Harry nunca había comprado realmente, ese argumento. Cada nube era un poco inestable, y si un pato tocara una, llenaría el cielo cuando cada nube cayera en cascada sobre las demás... y Harry sintió que a Jim solo le gustaba amontonarlas nuevamente como bloques.

Aun así, mantuvo felices a las tropas. Hubo peores razones para hacer cosas.

¡Búho sangriento, aparece! No es que hubiera siquiera un tiempo programado para que criaturas aleatorias visitaran las casas en primer lugar. Incluso habían celebrado su undécimo cumpleaños a principios de este mes, de modo que tendrían tiempo libre si necesitaban hacer algo con la carta.

Dudley estaba divirtiéndose. Harry rara vez perdía la calma, y se retorcía como un niño que tenía que ir al baño. Sin embargo, se sentiría mejor si el búho nunca apareciera. Tener un hermano mayor fue increíble. Oh, sabían que eran primos, pero él era más alto y se mantenía firme con Dudley todo el tiempo. Le había ayudado a hacer nuevos amigos que no le pedían que hiciera cosas como pedir dinero prestado o lo que fuera, y les decía a los chicos más malos y mayores que se fueran.

Arrugó la nariz. Sin embargo, Harry todavía era demasiado amable con las chicas. Tenían piojos, lo había escuchado de alguien, por lo que probablemente era cierto. Honestamente, él no tenía una teoría muy sólida de qué eran exactamente los piojos, pero sabía que las chicas los tenían y se suponía que no debían ser buenos.

Dudley sabía que Harry lo había revisado y vio que no tenía los hilos correctos. Le había molestado durante unos meses, pero Harry lo había ayudado a acostumbrarse a la idea. Por supuesto que no le dolió que Harry hubiera reconstruido su habitación para parecerse al espacio exterior y le había ayudado a obtener más músculos... aunque eso se había sentido extraño. Como doblar su brazo al revés sin el dolor. Tuvieron que hacer eso durante las vacaciones de verano para que nadie se asustara de lo mucho que había cambiado, y mamá se enojó mucho porque nosotros no preguntamos primero. Bueno, eso o el reemplazo de la parte del cuerpo. Padres, honestamente.

Petunia estaba más que un poco nerviosa. No quería dejar que Harrykin se fuera a la escuela, no como Lily. ¿Qué pasa si él nunca regresó? ¿O te lastimaron? ¿Ella incluso llegaría a verlo si lo hiciera? Intentó no pensar para nada y volvió a limpiar la sala de estar. Sabía que ya estaba brillando, pero al menos mantenía su mente ocupada. De vez en cuando, frotaba el cabello de Harry y lo miraba tratar de arreglarlo de nuevo, solo para asegurarse de que todavía estaba allí.

Vernon estaba leyendo el Daily Mail al revés, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a decírselo. Nunca le fue fácil mostrar emociones, pero no quería dejar ir a este chico solo en este corto tiempo. El niño parecía irradiar paz, como un abrazo. Verlo sonreír hizo que la habitación se sintiera más brillante. Fuera de todos, Vernon era el único que no miraba las ventanas activamente.

Escucharon a alguien acercándose a la puerta, pero Harry no miró. Escuchó a Jim, era un no-mágico, al parecer el hombre postal... espera. Miró a Petunia. "Ese es el hombre del correo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo envíen por correo regular?"

Petunia se detuvo... el suyo había sido por lechuza, pero eso no significaba que solicitaron que fuera por lechuza, ¿verdad? Mientras iba y recogía el correo, Harry se levantó de repente y lo siguió. Ante su ceja levantada, se encogió de hombros, "Después de que el cartero se fue, una criatura con hilos marrones se posó en nuestro buzón. Parece demasiado cerca como para ser una coincidencia".

Ella no lo cuestionó, por ahora todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a que Harry supiera lo que sucedía en su casa. Incluso habían salido y habían encontrado una piedra en el jardín donde él decía que todo estaba ligado, y ella no tenía una idea real de cómo funcionaba. Parecía feliz de reparar la piedra, diciendo cosas como cuánto más claro era todo, pero no podía decir ni una sola palabra.

Al llegar a la puerta, vio el correo, y cuando lo recogió, se detuvo. Un búho estaba allí, ¿Tal vez esperando una respuesta? Cerró la puerta y le entregó la carta con la leyenda "Señor Harry Potter, el armario debajo de las escaleras" al chico de ojos verdes a su lado.

Sus ojos rápidamente memorizaron la carta, y él le devolvió la mano. Entró en la otra habitación y se sentó en una silla, sin moverse.

Petunia sabía que iba a revisarlo pesadamente en su mente, pero no era esa adaptación para llegar a su mundo mental. Caminando en la otra habitación, se sentó y leyó la carta.

Parecía que el Director de Hogwart era importante, o al menos tenía muchos títulos. La carta en sí era angustiosamente vaga. Dijo cuándo necesitaba una respuesta y cuándo comenzó la escuela, pero eso fue todo. Bueno, esto no funcionaría en absoluto. Sacó un papel y un bolígrafo de un cajón y comenzó a escribir mientras Vernon miraba las dos páginas.

 _ **Estimada Sra. McGonagall. Recibimos su carta con suerte hoy, el 24 de julio. Sin embargo, nadie en mi familia ha ido a Hogwarts, excepto mi hermana, Lily Potter (Lily Evans en ese momento). Necesitamos muchos más detalles... ¿A dónde vamos para obtener sus suministros, de dónde sacamos ese dinero que usan, cómo lo llevamos a la escuela, y demás? También nos gustaría un mejor método de comunicación, como una dirección de correo no mágico o un número de teléfono no mágico, de alguna manera podemos contactar a nuestro sobrino cuando estamos tan lejos.**_

 _ **Harry tiene muchas preguntas personales que probablemente también le gustaría responder, preguntas que involucran a cierto mago oscuro y sus padres. Hasta que recordó esa noche horrible, ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que le había sucedido a mi propia hermana! Hemos pasado los últimos dos años tratando de contactar a cualquier persona en el mundo mágico para obtener orientación sobre la mejor manera de criar a un niño mágico, pero no hemos encontrado a nadie dispuesto a hablar con nosotros.**_

 _ **Por favor envíe a alguien para ayudarnos a preparar nuestro cargo para un mundo nuevo. Si no podemos estar seguros de que será atendido adecuadamente, preferiríamos no enviarlo solo a quién sabe dónde.**_

 _ **Por favor responde pronto;**_

 _ **Petunia Dursley (Formalmente Evans).**_

Ella miró y le entregó la carta a Harry, que se había quedado junto a ella a mitad de la carta. Él agregó un guion en la parte inferior.

 _ **Estimado Sr. Dumbledore, Sra. McGonagall, O a quien corresponda;**_

 _ **No estoy del todo seguro de por qué fui abandonado con personas que no pueden cuidar mi condición única, pero tengo una teoría funcional. Huelga decir que una reunión cara a cara es una necesidad, ya que ya he adquirido cierta experiencia del lado más oscuro de su mundo y muy poco de la variedad menos malvada.**_

 _ **Si usted o sus asociados no lo saben, mis padres fueron asesinados por una criatura oscura de un hombre llamado Voldemort, que...**_

 _ **Harry suspiró y marcó usando un hilo para borrar la última oración. Probablemente no era seguro confiar en un pájaro de todas las cosas con este tipo de información. Agachándose sobre la carta, lo intentó de nuevo.**_

 _ **Tengo una lista de necesidades que deben cumplirse para que considere la posibilidad de unirme a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La parte superior de esta lista es una guía para ayudarnos en nuestro viaje. La falta de información en su carta introductoria es inquietante y una falta de respeto, considerando cuánto sabe de mi situación local (como lo muestra la dirección).**_

 _ **Por favor responde;**_

 _ **Harry James Potter.**_

Una firma rápida y Petunia lo leyó. Después de que ella asintió, él caminó hacia la puerta de entrada mientras ella comenzó a explicarle a Vernon y a Dudley lo que había sucedido y lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Bajó por el buzón y miró de cerca al búho.

¿Quién lo estaba mirando de cerca?

Horripilante.

Harry tomó aliento. "¿Eres un búho de entrega de correo, uno capaz de responder a una carta de aceptación de Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería?"

La lechuza miró por un segundo y luego sacudió la cabeza.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Suficientemente bueno para mí." No como si tuvieran otras opciones realmente, era una forma de búho o la manera honesta. Vio algunas cuerdas en la pierna de los búhos y volvió a atar la carta, con la nueva etiqueta en el exterior dirigiéndola a la "Directora adjunta de Hogwarts". Casi al instante, la lechuza despegó y voló en línea recta.

Él suspiró. Con suerte, en realidad él había respondido en lugar de atacar a la vida salvaje al azar. Volvió a la casa, listo para comenzar todo el proceso de espera otra vez. El mundo de los magos se pudo haber separado del mundo no mágico, pero claramente la demora en el correo lo había hecho bien.


	13. Capítulo 13 Bienvenido a Gringotts

**Capítulo 13: Bienvenido a Gringotts**

La profesora McGonagall era normalmente una bruja alta, envuelta en decoro y envuelta en la sensación de poder reprimido. Sus expresiones severas normalmente establecen a los niños firmemente dentro de las reglas y su forma profesional le dio un gran respeto dentro de la comunidad docente.

En este momento, sin embargo, estaba sentada sobre una silla frente a un escritorio cubierto de pergamino. Los planes de lecciones para su próximo año tuvieron que actualizarse con cambios y descubrimientos en la magia de la Transfiguración, algunos de los cuales se enorgulleció de haberse descubierto durante sus 70 años. Planes para nuevos proyectos de séptimo año, formularios para ayudar a sus pequeños leones a intentar obtener puestos en el ministerio o aprendizajes, incluso cartas cortas a viejos amigos a quienes esperaba que pudieran dar consejos para algunos de sus cargos más difíciles.

Se metió un mechón errante debajo del sombrero. Todo este trabajo, y ella ni siquiera podía comenzarlo hasta que se hubieran atendido más responsabilidades de su Subdirectora. Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana revisando docenas de cartas a nuevos estudiantes, y cada año el proceso parecía más desalentador. Un buen número de este año tuvo que ser enviado a través del sistema postal muggle y ella se vio obligada a molestar al profesor Burbage sobre el método apropiado para enviar cartas a granel. Afortunadamente, al profesor de Estudios Muggles no le había importado la interrupción, pero Caridad siempre había sido muy querida.

Deseando otra taza de té para ayudar a mantener su dolor de cabeza suprimido, volvió a través de varias respuestas. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las nuevas brujas y magos lograron obtener una respuesta enviada por un búho este año, por lo que solo se necesitarían unas pocas visitas domiciliarias. Tal vez podría delegar algunas, sabía que su carga de trabajo era irracionalmente alta este año.

Observó distraídamente la sólida puerta que conducía al interior del castillo. Albus Dumbledore, su intrépido líder, el líder de la luz... Negó con la cabeza. Había estado mejor por un tiempo, pero una vez más parecía muy distraído. Si el clima político no era tan volátil, ella estaría tentada de rogarle que se retirara. Una mirada sombría se posó en su rostro mientras se recostaba en su silla.

Lucius Malfoy había estado presionando mucho. Como gobernador de Hogwarts, había estado reprimiendo casi todo, desde reemplazar maestros, dar aumentos o contratar asistencia, hasta simplemente reemplazar equipos viejos como las escobas de la escuela. A pesar de lo malo que era en la arena política, el daño que estaba causando solo ser un ladrillo en la junta de gobernadores estaba perjudicando el futuro del mundo mágico mucho más.

Sus ojos brillaron con resolución. Bueno, no si pudiera evitarlo. Es cierto que tenía mejores ofertas de otros amigos, lugares con poca carga de trabajo y altos salarios... pero había cosas más importantes que el dinero. Sus ojos cansados miraron atrás a una respuesta de letra de un nombre familiar. No estaba segura de por qué no había podido recordar al hijo de su alumno favorito y uno de los cuatro bromistas más infames... pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo.

Con un movimiento de su varita, recogió su kit de viaje muggle y se movió para cambiarse en algo menos llamativo. Cualquiera que fuera la magia que Albus le había puesto al querido Harry Potter, claramente se había desgastado hasta el punto en que podía recordarlo nuevamente, y valía la pena poner su trabajo en espera para ayudar al chico que los había salvado a todos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Petunia estaba limpiando después del almuerzo cuando escuchó que la puerta principal golpeaba con fuerza. Se secó las manos y abrió la puerta para ver a una mujer de aspecto severo con el cabello oscuro atado en un moño. Su postura era formal y llevaba una túnica oscura y abundante... y ambos parecían sorprendidos por el otro.

Después de una pausa incómoda, la mujer pareció volver a la normalidad. "La señora Dursley, supongo, recibí una comunicación en la que deseaba conversar conmigo. Soy la profesora McGonagall de la escuela a la que se ha invitado a su cargo".

Petunia trató de enderezar su ropa en secreto mientras abría la puerta. "Por supuesto profesor, nosotros... um. Perdón por el desastre, no esperábamos una respuesta tan pronto".

Ella sonrió levemente. "Puedes llamarme Minerva, ya que afortunadamente aún es verano. Sin embargo, tu carta me convenció de que ninguno de los dos recibió la documentación adecuada después de su primer uso accidental de magia".

Petunia llevó a Minerva a la sala de estar. "No, Harry nunca recibe correo. Y por favor, llámame Petunia". Dejó al profesor y golpeó la puerta en la sala de césped debajo de las escaleras. "Harry, tenemos un invitado. La Sra. McGonagall ha llegado para ayudar a responder nuestras preguntas".

Minerva oyó una voz joven pero firme desde el pasillo. "¿En serio? Eso fue bastante rápido. Estaré allí en un minuto. Tía, tengo que terminar de unir mis hilos primero".

"Bueno, no tardes, te quiero conmigo, así que no me olvides de preguntar cualquier cosa". La tía Petunia se movió y se sentó frente al profesor. "¿Te gustaría un té u otros refrescos?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Gracias, pero no, Petunia. Hoy tomé unas tazas de té, pero aprecio la oferta".

Petunia echó un vistazo al pasillo, antes de mirar bruscamente a la mujer. "Antes de que llegue aquí, necesito saber. ¿O usted o el Sr. Dumbledore sabían algo de Harry cuando los dos lo dejaron en la puerta de nuestra casa?"

Minerva se sacudió levemente. "¿¡Cosa!?" Trató de controlar su enojo. "Haré que sepas, señora, que Harry James Potter no es... ¡Solo pensó! ¡Era un bebé!"

Petunia negó con la cabeza. "No el niño, la cosa dentro de él. La oscuridad, el mal".

Minerva sintió tales emociones que no pudo decidir si atacar a esta mujer por insultar a su salvador del mundo o simplemente secuestrarlo de tal persona. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, un niño entró en la habitación. Ella perdió la pista de todo. "J... ¿James?"

Harry había sentido que las emociones en esta sala se estaban intensificando, pero el comentario lo dejó ciego. "No, su hijo. Aunque le agradezco el cumplido, me enorgullece que me parezca a él". Sostuvo una mano en el hombro de Petunia. "Creo que debería aclarar la declaración de la tía, la de mi maldad".

Sus ojos se clavaron en él con sorprendente intensidad. "No eres malvado, no de lejos".

Él sonrió. "No después de que me ocupé de lo que quedaba dentro de mí, no lo estoy".

La Profesora McGonagall intentó decir algo, luego se inclinó hacia atrás y se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Señor Potter, ahora estoy muy perdido. ¿Qué tal si intercambiamos historias? Sus cartas mostraban una falta significativa de información, y nuestro mundo no tenía ni idea de a dónde fue después de los trágicos eventos de ese Halloween".

Harry asintió. Si esta mujer fuera de ayuda, el intercambio de información era obvio. "Mi historia viene en dos partes, y es bastante personal. El resumen es el siguiente: en la noche del asesinato de mis padres, Voldemort dejó una parte de sí mismo dentro de mí. Mi cicatriz nunca se curó, y comenzó a corromper a mi familia, tomando a ellos, haciéndome daño. Después de un ataque bastante cruel, accidentalmente fue demasiado lejos".

Tocó su cicatriz. "Usó tanto poder que casi quedó inconsciente. Sin que me distraiga, tropecé con algo de mi poder. Curarme a mí mismo me mostró a la criatura inmunda, y la rabia y el mal que se filtró me empujaron a tal furia que lo maté"

Minerva solo era consciente de que tenía la boca abierta cuando vio la sonrisa de Harry y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. "¿Quieres decirme que peleaste contra You-Know-Who como un niño que usa solo magia accidental? ¿Cuántos años tenías?"

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente al evitar el nombre. Él había notado que ella se estremecía antes, pero trató de mantenerse enfocado. "En ese momento no sabía, pero resultó ser ocho. Y todo el proceso fue bastante fácil... simplemente tuvo algunas consecuencias ásperas".

Ella entrecerró los ojos y sacó su varita. "Sr. Potter, ¿puedo escanearlo rápidamente por posesión, maldiciones, etc.? Subestimar esa cosa es peligroso".

Harry asintió, mirándola de cerca. ¡La magia de Wand era fascinante! Cuando ella lo levantó, pudo ver que los hilos de color azul claro de la varita llegaban a su núcleo y estallaban con poder. Cada movimiento de la varita hizo cosas extrañas a la cuerda en el interior, creando ondas, ondas y puntos en el aire. Cada palabra modificó ligeramente el color del hilo, y el movimiento final unió las piezas y lo empujó dentro de él. Mentalmente le dijo a Jim que no se resistiera a ninguna acción de los hilos extraños, sino que vigilara de cerca.

Minerva casi cometió un error al ver los ojos de Harry brillar en verde. Trató de mantener su corazón tranquilo y su mano firme mientras ejecutaba encantamientos de diagnóstico y hechizos de detección. No había rastros de maldad, ni señales de oscuridad... ni ilusión, ni imperios (tampoco hay síntomas para eso, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar). Le preocupaba un poco que fuera tan bajo y saludable como parecía.

Petunia estaba tensa al principio cuando apareció la varita, pero Harry parecía estar bien con eso. Era una especie de bonita ver cada movimiento de color y zing alrededor. Ella y Harry nunca habían sido capaces de ayudarla a ver los hilos como podía, pero ahora podía ver los colores generales, y el púrpura de Minerva era asombroso al ver el flujo en el aire, con extrañas chispas y colores apareciendo en el rayo.

Finalmente el profesor se detuvo. "Bueno, todo lo que hiciste no dejó rastros que pueda detectar". Ella se sentó ligeramente al viento en su silla. Algunos de esos encantos estaban bastante avanzados incluso para ella, pero nadie podía arriesgarse a que el bastardo Oscuro se hiciera cargo del niño que vivía.

Después de una pausa, ella se sentó otra vez e intentó encontrarla calmada. "Creo que es más que claro que ustedes dos saben de Vol... Voldemort. ¿Conocen las cosas que él hizo en el pasado?"

Petunia negó con la cabeza, pero Harry estaba callado. "Cuando maté al demonio bebé que dejó en mi cabeza, tuve acceso a una gran cantidad de sus recuerdos, si no todos, hasta el punto de inserción". Señaló su frente. "Entré en mi mente y capturé la mayoría de ellos, limpiando las emociones y uniéndolas en un lugar secreto. No revisé muchas, las cosas que hizo fueron... muy oscuras". Trató de ignorar la mirada horrorizada de su audiencia. Petunia lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él continuaba. "Parte del proceso de curación me obligó a organizar mi mente. Fue así como descubrí y destruí su creación, y después de que la cosa dañó una parte de mi mente, me tomó un tiempo arreglar todo".

Su tía tenía su rostro enterrado en su pelo, pero él todavía la escuchaba. "¿Dañar?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Cuando lo maté, explotó. Repare lo que pude y llené el resto del agujero con buenas emociones. Esas han estado sanando el daño en los últimos años".

Minerva se sintió fuera de sí, pero sintió que tenía que hacer algo. "Harry, ¿Qué tan bien conoces tantas cosas de nuestro mundo si nunca recibiste nuestra información introductoria?"

Señaló su cabeza nuevamente, su otro brazo abrazando a su tía, tratando de calmarla. "Logré salvar algunos de los datos del mundo sin procesar, las cosas que no eran lo suficientemente importantes como para ser un recuerdo. Terminología, algo de vocabulario, aparentemente un idioma o dos que el bastardo oscuro conocía. Creo que lo absorbí durante la curación accidental cuando Era joven, antes de aprender a curarme a mí mismo".

Minerva se recostó. Ella le diría a Albus, ojalá no tuviera un momento. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, tenía que enseñarle a Harry los fundamentos de lo que él necesitaba saber. "Sr. Potter, trataré de darle una respuesta más profunda y una sesión de preguntas más tarde, pero primero debemos abordar las preocupaciones inmediatas. Creo que el profesor Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, es la razón por la que nunca recibió correos, por qué nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar contigo o con tu familia".

Alzó una mano cuando vio que sus ojos se movían peligrosamente. "Ahora, en un momento, tenía una buena razón. Cuando You-Know-You murió esa noche, sus seguidores no lo hicieron. No me sorprendería si todavía te están enviando venenos, trampas explosivas o llaves de puerto en un intento de dañar o capturarte".

Ella suspiró. "No creo que te des cuenta de lo valioso que te has vuelto a nuestra sociedad. En un momento de gran oscuridad, donde el ministerio estaba sobrecargado de trabajo y nadie se sentía seguro, un niño logró sobrevivir a la Maldición Asesina. Es inbloqueable por cualquier hechizo conocido, y los objetos físicos explotan cuando son golpeados por él. Si contacta a una persona, mueren instantáneamente, y Voldemort y sus seguidores lo usaron mucho, aunque un solo uso en un humano te enviaría directamente a prisión".

Sus ojos contemplaron una profunda conmoción verde. "Nuestro mundo te considera algo más que un héroe. A los niños se les cuentan historias sobre las cosas increíbles que haces, y tus padres son considerados héroes solo por tenerte. Innecesario decir, incluso los que te desean lo habrían inundado con correos que podrían contener cualquier cosa, buena o mala. Probablemente más que unas pocas pociones de amor de los fanáticos, no tengo dudas".

Harry estaba aturdido. Eso podría ser un problema. Tenía que tener tiempo para obtener recursos, tiempo para obtener contactos... pero ya tenía enemigos que no conocía, y una reputación que defender de la que nunca había oído hablar. Él se estabilizó, y sus ojos verdes brillaron levemente. Él podría manejar la adversidad. Él era Harry James Potter, y ningún extraño al azar dictaría su futuro.

Él se centró. "Gracias por la advertencia. Sería inteligente que estuviera de incógnito cuando compre, al menos hasta que pueda verificar en quién puedo confiar". Se inclinó hacia adelante y pareció captar la atención de los Profesores profundamente. "Ahora, sobre estos suministros".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry había insistido en que Petunia esperara en este primer viaje de compras, ya que podía protegerse pero no conocía el área. Si hubiera hostiles potenciales, él no podría arriesgarla... y Dudley ciertamente no podría venir.

Sin embargo, mirar el diminuto y sucio pub lo hacía sentir tonto.

Levantó la vista hacia la bruja. "Profesor, ¿Estás... estamos en el lugar correcto? Honestamente pienso que nos atracaran si entramos en esa trampa de inmundicia".

Minerva asintió. "La mejor idea, ¿No es el Sr. Dursley?" Ella tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de no usar su nombre real, pero ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que gritar "Vengan a matar al héroe" era una idea terrible. "Si se evita el Caldero Chorreante, no hay necesidad de especialidad, si sabes a qué me refiero".

El asintió. ¿Por qué usar magia si las personas la evitan activamente por sí mismas?

Harry se movió, sintiéndose incómodo. Le había pedido a Jim que restringiera todos sus hilos para ayudar con el disfraz, y se sentía como si alguien le estuviera picando el brazo fuera de su alcance. Tampoco podía ver los hilos en este momento, aunque el profesor había señalado que los ojos verdes brillantes no eran exactamente sutiles.

Entraron en el pub oscuro. Cada mesa parecía ligeramente apagada, como si el equilibrio hubiera sido medido cuidadosamente y luego aún más cuidadosamente ignorado. Las paredes estaban un poco demasiado cerca, y había más de unas pocas personas bebiendo cosas y conversando en la habitación oscura. La Profesora McGonagall presionó su hombro, guiándolo hacia una salida trasera, saludando con la cabeza a las pocas personas que la llamaban.

La salida conducía a un patio de mala calidad, con olores mejor olvidados y una pequeña papelera divirtiéndose en la esquina.

Harry no estaba exactamente exagerado. Él sonrió un poco y levantó sus brazos, "¡Mirar! ¡El mundo de la magia!"

Los labios de Minerva pueden haber temblado o no, pero ella rápidamente tomó su varita y comenzó a golpear bloques en la pared de ladrillo. "Admito que no es la entrada más estética de Diagon Alley, pero ¿quizás estarás de acuerdo en que las apariencias engañan?"

Su respuesta fue interrumpida cuando terminó la última prensa. Los ladrillos se retorcían, y luego cada uno comenzó a doblar suavemente a sus vecinos, creando un pintoresco arco de ladrillo... pero lo más importante, mostrándole el mágico distrito comercial.

Las tiendas con ventanas de vidrio se extendían por la calle, con mercancías dentro y apiladas para una fácil visualización. Calderos, partes extrañas de animales, ¡Incluso una tienda tenía una escoba en la ventana! Harry se sintió abrumado mientras caminaba con el Profesor por la calle. "Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos primero? No tengo suministros en absoluto, y siento que hay cosas probables que puedo obtener que realmente pueden ayudarme en mis clases".

Minerva hizo un gesto hacia la calle. "Gringotts, el banco. Los Pot... tu familia es una antigua y respetada familia de magos, y tus cuentas deberían ser accesibles hasta cierto punto, ya que eres el heredero de la Fortuna Potter, incluso si no tienes la edad suficiente para hacerlo. Control de sus cuentas por ahora. Eso tendrá que esperar hasta que tenga la edad de 17 años".

Ella lo condujo a un edificio blanco brillante que parecía estar seguro sobre sus vecinos. Las fuertes puertas de bronce se mantuvieron abiertas y protegidas por... bueno, Harry asumió que eran duendes. La profesora McGonagall había tratado de darle una visión general rápida de la cultura de los magos, y después de que Jim y su equipo organizaron los datos en sus recuerdos, tuvo un muy buen manejo de los mismos.

Los guardias goblin eran incluso más bajos que Harry, y parecían astutos. El más cercano tenía una barba puntiaguda y parecía juzgar a cada persona por el peligro. Captó la mirada de Harry e hizo una rápida reverencia. Harry, perdió el equilibrio, se inclinó hacia atrás y siguió al maestro antes de que pudiera meterse en más problemas.

Estaban en una larga sala de mármol con largos mostradores en ambos lados, con cientos de duendes en las estaciones ayudando a muchos magos. Incluso cuando entraron pudo ver el brillo del oro medido, con destellos de cobre y plata también. Especialmente las gemas eran hermosas para ver cómo se manejaban... Harry se preguntó cómo sería trabajar con piedras preciosas todo el día. Detrás de esta sinfonía de acción, magos y duendes entraban y salían constantemente de docenas de puertas.

Ambos se metieron en una línea y rápidamente llegaron a un mostrador. El duende detrás de él apenas levantó la vista antes de tirar de una nueva carpeta de pergamino cerca de él. Minerva tomó aliento y sostuvo su mano en el hombro de Harry. "Buen día, empleado principal. Tenemos un asunto personal relacionado con un huérfano que pronto se unirá a Hogwarts y que requerirá privacidad para resolver cualquier problema".

El Duende miró duramente a Harry antes de cerrar la nueva carpeta. "Entendido. En un momento, haré que te traigan a una habitación privada. ¿Te das cuenta de que hay cinco galeones, seis honorarios de Sickle por la habitación privada?" Cuando los profesores asienten, él se volvió. "¡Griphook!"

Griphook llevaba más ropa de cuero que los cajeros, y rápidamente los condujo a una de las puertas laterales del salón. Mientras lo seguían, Harry pudo ver que Griphook tenía una espada bastante larga atada a su espalda, con una manija tachonada de metal gastado con fácil alcance de su mano derecha... Dios mío ayuda a quien intentó robar este banco.

Finalmente, se situaron en una cámara más pequeña, con ricas maderas cubriendo las paredes y una gruesa alfombra debajo de ellas. Griphook saludó al duende sentado en la única mesa y silenciosamente se fue.

Harry se sorprendió por el tamaño de este nuevo duende, quien sonrió con una boca de dientes puntiagudos hacia los dos. "Lady McGonagall, tal como lo solicité, soy su empleado privado hoy, Nagnok. ¿Puedo preguntar sobre los problemas que usted le indicó al empleado de Bogrod en la recepción?"

Minerva apoyó una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro. "Empleado privado Nagnok, mi trabajo hoy es ayudar al joven heredero del heredero Harry James Potter a recuperar el acceso a sus bóvedas".

Harry vio al duende sacudirse ligeramente, luego enfocarse bruscamente en él. "No estoy seguro de lo que estás tratando de lograr Lady McGonagall, pero este joven no es mágico. Por lo que nuestros sensores han determinado, él es un squib, incapaz de usar su magia". Metió la mano en un cajón y varias luces brillaron antes de quitar un trozo de papel. "El único registro que tenemos de Harry James Potter fue presentado por Lord James Potter sobre la configuración de la bóveda de su escuela, que claramente establece que era un mago en ese momento".

Harry levantó la mano, haciendo que el duende levantara la vista de su documento. "Empleado privado Nagnok, he estado reteniendo mi poder para evitar que la gente sospeche de mi identidad. Si no causa un problema, puedo liberar los vínculos de mi magia".

El duende hizo una pausa, colocando el papel sobre el escritorio. Después de pensarlo un momento, él asintió. "¿Necesitaría el uso de una varilla para lograr esto? No he oído hablar de tal enlace, pero entiendo que tiene requisitos específicos por razones de seguridad".

Harry negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Jim que soltara los hilos.

Minerva se estremeció al sentir la magia fluir desde el niño. No se había dado cuenta de cuán lejos o qué tan grueso podía sentirse su poder, parecía desvanecerse en el fondo cuando no lo estaba ocultando. El duende rápidamente comenzó a presionar formas en su escritorio cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y cuatro guardias armados entraron, con las armas desenfundadas.

Harry permaneció sentado, sin moverse, mientras le sujetaban una espada y se produjo una conversación rápida entre los guardias desconocidos y Nagnok. Finalmente los guardias retiraron las armas, pero se alinearon detrás de los dos usuarios mágicos.

Nagnok sonrió aún más ampliamente cuando se volvió hacia la bruja mayor. "¿Eso fue emocionante, no? Al parecer, su campo natural llegó lo suficientemente lejos en el corredor que activó el sensor allí. Pensaron que de alguna manera se había aparecido o ingresado en la oficina, lo que por supuesto se encontraría con... fuerza significativa"

Harry trató de mantener la calma, aunque la repentina entrada parecía haber triplicado su ritmo cardíaco. "Bien, bien." Él tosió. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrar que soy Harry Potter? No algo que genere más... ¿emoción?"

Nagnok presionó una runa en su escritorio y le dijo algunas palabras en un idioma extraño a un duende que miraba desde una sección oculta de la pared. Momentos después, se colocó sobre el escritorio una tableta de piedra negra y un cuchillo afilado.

Harry miró el cuchillo con cuidado. "Entonces... eh... ¿Es un lindo cuchillo?"

Minerva pareció haber retomado la conversación y ayudado. "Señor Potter, necesitará unas gotas de su sangre en esa piedra del patrimonio. La piedra comparará su sangre con patrones de sangre almacenados de todos los propietarios de la cuenta, y los comparará para determinar cualquier cuenta mágica o heredada declarada". Ella vio su expresión y rápidamente continuó. "El cuchillo está cubierto de esculturas de runas, solo corta lo suficiente como para extraer sangre y cura el corte a medida que avanza. Es una versión más antigua de lo que se convirtió en púas de sangre y se usa para los rituales más antiguos. Es perfectamente seguro."

Sus ojos verdes, ahora brillantes aún miraban. "Bueno, quieres decir que es seguro hacerme sangrar. No es seguro en general". Se volvió hacia el duende, quien le tendió su mano de dedos largos. Con un suspiro, Harry dio su mano derecha. Observó cómo la hoja estaba cuidadosamente presionada contra el dedo anular de su mano derecha, y una serie de gotas rojas golpearon la piedra negra mientras trataba de no moverse ni hacer ruido.

Dolor que podría manejar. Aun así, esto fue... desagradable. Observó cómo la sangre empapaba la piedra negra, y de repente su dedo se sintió cálido. Nagnok soltó su mano, y Harry sintió su dedo curarse incluso cuando el cuchillo se alejó. Aparentemente tenía una talla curativa en algún lado... ¿runa? Tendría que buscar runas.

Nagnok miró la piedra y la presionó en un cajón, antes de tomar otra hoja de papel y leerla. Él levantó la vista. "Es un placer conocerlo Lord Potter. Me temo que su gerente de cuenta falleció hace tres años, y actualmente se ha llevado a cabo sin una guía activa debido a que no podemos comunicarnos con usted o sus tutores".

Suspiró. "Creemos que mi correo había sido bloqueado para evitar secuestros e intentos de asesinato. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para asignar un administrador de cuentas a las cuentas de Potter?" Nagnok miró algunos pergaminos más que aparecían en el cajón antes de mirar a Harry a los ojos. "Mi clan históricamente se hizo cargo de las cuentas de Peverell y las cuentas de Potter a lo largo de los años. Puedes aprobarlo a mí mismo, a uno de mi clan o a cualquier otro duende que desees en este establecimiento si has encontrado algún error en nuestro servicio".

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "¿Las cuentas de Peverell?"

El asintió. "La familia Peverell se convirtió en la familia Gaunt, que se convirtió en la línea Potter". Él se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás. "Mi antepasado fue el administrador de la cuenta para la familia Gaunt la mayor parte de su vida. Fue un día triste cuando pasaron".

El niño pensó. "Empleado privado Nagnok, ¿Estarías dispuesto a convertirte en el Gerente de cuentas de la familia Potter?"

Una sonrisa brillante y aguda cruzó la cara de los duendes. "Me sentiría honrado, Lord Potter. Como entiendo que tiene una tarde de compras planeadas, le conseguiremos sus nuevas llaves creadas antes de que se vaya hoy y se hará un informe completo de sus propiedades, se revisará y le enviaré una lista de opciones para su dirección. Con su sangre archivada, no deberíamos tener problemas para contactarlo de ahora en adelante, bloquearlo o no".

Harry sonrió y se levantó, sacudiendo la mano de Nagnok. "Estoy seguro de que no me decepcionará señor. Ahora, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para acceder a los fondos de mi escuela? ¿Hay alguna forma de acceder al dinero sin visitarlo todos los días?"

Antes de hablar, se volvió hacia la maestra. "Profesor, le agradecemos por encontrar a nuestro Señor perdido, pero como usted sabe, las empresas familiares deben manejarse en secreto".

Minerva se levantó, asintiendo. "Por supuesto, empleado privado Nagnok. Sr. Potter, si tiene preguntas que necesita hacerme, estaré fuera de la puerta". Miró hacia el duende que asintió. Dando vuelta atrás, ella continuó. "Los hechiceros confiamos en los Goblins con nuestro dinero, nuestros objetos más preciados y, en algunos casos, con nuestras vidas. Trátelos como iguales y nunca lo guiarán en una dirección sin ganancias".

Nagnok se inclinó profundamente ante Minerva cuando ella salía, y ya estaba presionando runas talladas en su escritorio, cada una brillando por un momento mientras levantaba la vista. "Lord Potter, su clave de bóveda está ligada a su sangre, por lo que puede usarla en cualquier tienda que acepte la moneda de Gringotts, que es la mayoría de Europa y parte de América. También podemos intercambiar fondos en otras monedas según lo requiera una tarifa"

Extendió una mano hacia la pared y se abrió una sección de la pared. Una mano larga y con garras se abrió paso, colocando lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de visita de metal en su palma. "Esta es una de nuestras claves de modelo más nuevas, diseñada para no ser demasiado notoria si la ven los no-mágicos. Si la pierde, puede reemplazarla por una tarifa nominal, pero nadie más puede usarla a menos que usted lo autorice aquí en el banco."

El duende sonrió un poco sediento de sangre. "De manera predeterminada, vinculamos esta clave directamente a su bóveda personal, ya que todavía no tiene acceso a los fondos de su familia. De todos modos, le sugiero obtener algún cambio para los proveedores que no hayan invertido en el sistema de claves, como vendedores ambulantes o autobús caballeros."

Harry estaba a punto de levantarse cuando miró la tarjeta de nuevo. "Si las personas no usan su llave, ¿Cómo se aferran al dinero? Esas monedas tienen que ser pesadas".

Nagnok sacó una billetera negra. Presionándolo en un cajón, lo sacó para mostrar una cresta elegante con una P en él. "Si está dispuesto a desprenderse de un par de galeones, le ofrecemos estas carteras. Algunos de los asistentes más antiguos sienten que no es tan tradicional como una bolsa de monedas sin fondo, pero a los más pequeños les encanta tener algo más discreto para esconder su moneda mágica. "

Harry miró cuidadosamente la billetera, y miró a través de una fina abertura en el medio... se sintió extraño. Dando vuelta la vista por completo, no escuchó el grito ahogado de Nagnok ni escuchó el murmullo detrás de él. Esta billetera parecía bastante normal, pero tenía una estructura roja tejida, hilos rojos que se parecían a la red roja de su casa. Pero esa única rendija parecía en forma de vórtice, como si cada uno de los hilos estuviera retorcido en un tubo apretado.

Metió un dedo en el bolsillo y sintió con un hilo verde... dentro giró en la otra dirección. El contraste fue lo que causó la sensación extraña, dos tubos retorcidos que giraban en direcciones opuestas pero se conectaban en la abertura.

El interior también fue muy profundo. Camino demasiado profundo para la billetera.

Miró hacia arriba, sin darse cuenta de la expresión atónita en la cara de Nagnok. "Puedo sentir cómo es más grande por dentro, pero ¿Cómo recuperarías el dinero? Parece que el espacio interior está demasiado grande. No estoy seguro de que se caiga si trato de volcarlo el piso."

En este punto, notó que los duendes lo miraban extrañados. "¿Qué?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

El empleado privado Nagnok estaba teniendo otro día interesante. Bueno, ahora era el administrador de la familia Potter Nagnok, pero aun así es un día interesante. Las ganancias que iba a generar con las cuentas no parecían importantes, ya que su cliente podría tener Mage Sight.

Observó al joven mago mirar confundido a los guardias. Cuando los ojos de Harry volvieron a mirar hacia adelante, Nagnok podía verlos... cada ojo tenía pequeñas pupilas negras, rodeadas por un enorme iris verde que parecía lleno de hilos blancos, retorciéndose el uno alrededor del otro.

"Lord Potter, ¿Puedes... puedes ver cosas cuando tus ojos son así?"

Harry suspiró. "Primero, por favor llámame Harry. Siéntete como si estuviera en una obra de teatro con todas las cosas del Señor. En cuanto a mis ojos, puedo ver los hilos todo el tiempo. Solo tengo que enfocarme así cuando hago cosas realmente detalladas".

¿Trapos? Nagnok pensó cuidadosamente y luego tiró de la piedra de sangre negra hacia el escritorio. "Dime Lor... Harry. ¿Qué ves cuando miras esta piedra?"

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, sin darse cuenta de que los guardias también se inclinaban hacia él. Él extendió una mano hacia adelante, y resplandeció suavemente verde mientras sus ojos parecían brillar como luces. Los hilos blancos giraban dentro de ellos, mientras su dedo trazaba la piedra. "Esta es una red de hilo rojo muy oscuro. Tiene cuatro conexiones, en esas direcciones". Señaló hacia el repositorio de datos de patrones de sangre Y la copia de seguridad, seguido de la oficina principal falsa y el centro de comando REAL. "El patrón parece tirar el líquido en línea recta, luego descomponerlo mientras se envía información a lo largo de las líneas. No estoy seguro de qué hace esta parte". Señaló tres lugares en él. "También parece que partes de la red roja se están desvaneciendo. Aquí y aquí casi se rompe".

Nagnok sonrió. "L... Harry, creo que tienes un regalo. Un muy valioso y rentable". Señaló la piedra. "Esa piedra tiene muchas partes diseñadas para evitar que la gente sepa lo que hace, quién la hizo, de dónde vienen las partes y dónde se envían los datos. Sin embargo, aparentemente puedes ver la magia cruda en sí misma". Su sonrisa fue francamente sangrienta. "Creo que tienes lo que se llama Mage Sight".

Harry parecía un poco confundido, pero mayormente resignado. "Entonces, ¿Esto significa que no soy un mago? Estaba preocupado, ya que ninguno de los otros magos hace cosas como yo".

Nagnok agitó una garra. "Por supuesto que eres un mago. Pero a diferencia de todo lo demás, en realidad puedes ver, sentir, algunos dicen que saben y huelen la magia en sí". Él se inclinó hacia adelante. "Gringotts se pondrá en contacto con usted pronto, no tengo dudas. Nunca le faltará empleo, si lo desea, porque podrá ver los defectos de nuestra seguridad y ayudarnos a solucionarlos".

El niño sonrió. "Por un sueldo considerable, ¿No?"

Se devolvió una sonrisa a tono. "Por supuesto. No queremos que los Potter futuros se mueran de hambre, ¿verdad?"

Hablaron un poco más antes de que Griphook fuera llamado para ayudar a Harry a obtener un cambio de bolsillo de su caja fuerte.

Aparentemente podría obtener un mejor trabajo de verano que cortar el césped este año.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Minerva estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no tocar su pie. Habían pasado casi tres horas. Afortunadamente, un goblin que pasaba servicial le había proporcionado una silla y algunas meriendas (solo unos pocos Knuts... suspiran). ¿Confiable? Por supuesto, pero a veces los duendes salieron un poco tacaños.

Se levantó cuando oyó al joven Harry finalmente regresar. "¿Han manejado todo?"

Él sonrió. "Sí, y creo que puedo haber conseguido un trabajo de verano". Él sonrió más grande en su expresión. "Aparentemente los magos con Mage Sight son raros".

La maestra estaba aturdida, pero trató de concentrarse en las tareas actuales. Era difícil no perder el equilibrio cuando se encontraba cerca del Sr. Potter, y estaba empezando a preocuparse por el próximo año. "Sí, debería decirlo. Sin embargo, se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que hacer compras".

Harry pareció alegrarse aún más, si era posible y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. "¡Sí! Lo primero es lo primero, ¡Necesito cosas para guardar cosas! ¡Para la tienda de equipajes!"

La profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza mientras lo seguía. Olvídate de Mage Sight, este puede ser el primer niño que no corre para obtener su varita mágica primero que ella haya visto.


	14. Capítulo 14 Troncos y varitas

**Capítulo 14: Troncos y varitas**

Harry se sentía mareado. Había hablado con Nagnok sobre lo que quería y necesitaba, y después de un debate, el almacenamiento acordado fue muy importante. Había pensado utilizar algunos de los galeones de oro como fuente de material antes de que el duende lo hubiera enderezado... al parecer, las monedas eran en realidad discos de piedra con runas que les daban el peso, el tamaño, el color y la textura adecuados. Era parte de las medidas antirrobo integradas en las monedas, ya que el valor del oro fluctuaba y nadie quería falsificar en una comunidad tan pequeña como el mundo oculto de los magos.

Aun así, el oro en bruto y otros materiales estaban disponibles por el precio correcto, si Harry tenía lugares seguros para trabajar con ellos.

Se sentía caliente y sudoroso ahora que sus hilos estaban atados de nuevo. Tenía muchas ganas de ser mucho menos comedido cuando comenzó la escuela, ya que todas estas cosas escondidas de capa y espada no eran tan entretenidas como él había esperado. Bueno, a excepción de la parte de la fuerza de ataque goblin. Eso ha sido increíble.

Trunks aparentemente podría hacer algo similar a la ranura de su billetera, y Nagnok le había enseñado cómo usar tanto su nueva tarjeta como su billetera para recuperar fondos. Aparentemente había un encanto secundario en la cresta de Potter en la billetera que enviaría un hilo de magia al espacio expandido y pescaría la cantidad que pedías... aunque Harry sintió que era más fácil usar solo sus propios hilos. Las monedas se sentían muy diferentes a la magia, cada forma de piedra era obvia contra los hilos verdes que inventariaban su dinero de bolsillo.

Pero el espacio de Trunk podría ser enorme. Incluso hubo historias sobre casas instaladas en troncos, como lo hicieron con las tiendas expandidas de magos. Y si tenía que comprar un caldero de todas las cosas, iba a necesitar espacio.

Se detuvo afuera de la tienda perfecta... "Trunks & Trunks: Trunks of Trunks". Lo había visto de camino a Gringotts y había estado pensando en echarle un vistazo solo por el nombre. Con un nombre como T & TToT, ¿Cómo no podría ser genial?

La puerta se abrió a una habitación luminosa, con un gran mostrador de madera y las paredes izquierda y derecha cubiertas con baúles en los estantes. Altos que parecían armarios, planos que le recordaban a Harry cajas de pizza, incluso algunas con forma de pelota. En un rincón, cerca de la puerta, había una pequeña pila de baúles debajo de un letrero, "Hogwarts Especial".

Su revisión de la tienda fue interrumpida. "¡Bienvenido a Trunks of Trunks! Soy Sarah Trunks, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte hoy?" La joven detrás del mostrador se secó un poco el sudor de la frente mientras terminaba de apilar algunas pertenencias de la parte de atrás.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "¡Estoy sorprendentemente en el mercado por un Trunk!" Ignoró el estándar que miraba Hogwarts cerca de la puerta y se apoyó en el mostrador. "Sin embargo, tengo los fondos y las necesidades de algo especial".

Buscó en un cajón y colocó una lista en el mostrador, girándola para mirarlo. Ella sonrió, "¡Especial que podemos hacer!" Ella vaciló un poco, enfocándose en su pequeño tamaño. "¿Con qué tipo de presupuesto estamos trabajando en este proyecto?"

El asintió. Era una reacción a la que se había acostumbrado desde que había ajustado su altura para igualar a Dudley cuando tenía 8 años y entró en su escuela, y no se había molestado en crecer desde entonces. Harry hizo una nota mental para preguntarle al profesor qué altura deben tener los estudiantes a las 11 en Hogwarts.

Harry sacó la llave de Gringotts. "Esta es mi primera compra para mi futura carrera, y mi objetivo es comprar un baúl que se quede conmigo por años, posiblemente incluso pasarlo a mis hijos".

Los ojos de Sarah se agrandaron antes de sonreír y sacar una lista más larga. "Ah, entiendo. No muchos estudiantes nuevos invierten en un buen baúl cuando comienzan la escuela, pero creo que estarán complacidos con las opciones que ofrecemos". Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y abrió una puerta en la pared de atrás. "John, tengo un especial aquí que puede necesitar una orden urgente. ¿Tenemos algún retraso?"

Una voz rica hizo eco, "No querido, terminó mi última costumbre ayer. Estaba reemplazando algunas de las ventas recientes".

Ella asintió y se volvió hacia Harry. "Así que hay algunas cosas a tener en cuenta con Trunks... Bueno, honestamente con cualquier objeto encantado". Ella sacó una pantalla hacia ellos desde el borde del mostrador. "Como puedes ver, tenemos muchas maderas y un par de piedras con las que construimos los troncos. Cada una tiene diferentes propiedades. La madera con ciertos tipos de grano o densidades es más difícil esculpir las runas correctamente en ellas, y otras maderas como la caoba son más durables cuando terminan pero tienen propiedades mágicas latentes que ralentizan la construcción y aumentan el costo. Los materiales más pesados, como el cuarzo o el mármol, pueden contener los encantamientos más fuertes pero son muy resistentes a algunas runas como las populares runas de cambio de tamaño y pluma".

Miró las muestras de madera y algunas de piedra. "¿Supongo que los troncos de piedra son necesarios para las casas de las que me enteré?"

Sarah asintió. "La cantidad de runas necesarias para evitar la influencia externa en varias habitaciones, las necesarias para la seguridad y la durabilidad... la piedra funciona mejor". Ella sonrió, "Pero si tú en mi opinión, debes probar White Oak o Red Oak para el cuerpo del tronco. No puede expandirse al máximo, pero es muy durable, puede contener una runa de cambio de tamaño muy bien, y esa especie funciona mejor con nuestras runas de pluma modificadas." Se inclinó un poco. "Las runas de pluma por defecto no se ajustan para el peso, por lo que un tronco vacío es aún más ligero que uno lleno de rocas. La nuestra intenta ajustarse para que siempre permanezca en la misma cantidad. Oak puede llegar a unas pocas onzas en el mejor de los casos, aunque no recomendaría llegar a ese extremo ya que nos quedaríamos sin espacio para las otras características." Harry tocó el White Oak. Le gustó la sombra de la madera y el grano patrón, y la idea de bajo peso también le atrajo. "Muéstrame lo que podríamos hacer con el White Oak".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Había llevado algo de tiempo, pero habían determinado las características que él quería. Rombos de cambio de tamaño y peso pluma, protección contra incendios / podredumbre / agua, y lo más importante para Harry es un seguro de contraseña fuerte. Sabía que no sería capaz de resistirse a un asistente adulto dedicado, pero debería manejar fácilmente a otros niños y demás para que no se tornaran curiosos. También sospechaba que su contraseña sería segura, ya que ahora podía usar palabras y frases de tantos idiomas.

Les había tomado treinta minutos desde que tenían un baúl almacenado que estaba cerca de lo que él necesitaba, y tenía la cresta de Potter agregada a la parte superior en memoria de su familia. Se sintió especial convertirlo en un baúl Potter, en lugar del baúl de Harry. Afortunadamente, ni Sarah ni John habían hecho un gran trato con respecto a quién había sido su cliente, aunque los sorprendió mirándose la suave frente como si la cicatriz reapareciera.

Había sido divertido hablar con Sarah mientras John trabajaba en la parte de atrás. Harry le había preguntado acerca de otros métodos de almacenamiento y ella le había contado sobre bolsas sin fondo, que funcionaban como el bolsillo de su billetera pero que tenían un almacenamiento mucho más grande y podían deformar objetos para que cupieran mejor en la bolsa.

Al parecer, también vendían baúles para libros, y cuando mencionó que había comprado uno, ella le había contado sobre su propia compra culpable, el libro maestro.

Un libro maestro fue hecho de metal encantado envuelto en cuero de dragón, y aparentemente era enormemente costoso, usando gemas y oro bajo la cubierta como parte del sistema de ruina. Sin embargo, para aquellos que estaban dispuestos a pagar una buena cantidad, era una operación interesante de conveniencia. Si presionas el lomo del libro maestro contra un libro que tienes, creará algún tipo de vínculo mágico entre los dos. Obviamente, los amuletos de protección contra copia obligaron al libro maestro a trabajar solo en libros que fueron modificados. Para conectar el libro maestro a su compra, debe firmar su nombre en la cubierta interior y colocar una gota de sangre en la firma.

Pero después, el libro maestro contendría una lista de búsqueda de todos los libros vinculados, y usó runas de creación de papel modificadas para mostrar el texto completo en papel conjurado, como si el libro estuviera dentro de la cubierta de metal.

Sarah confesó que muchos de los que eran lo suficientemente ricos como para pagar el libro principal sentían que el alto costo y la inconveniencia del proceso de vinculación lo convertía en una mala compra, pero sentía que tener su biblioteca en la mano era más que digno de unas horas de configuración.

Harry había agregado inmediatamente dos baúles para su compra. Para cualquier amante de los libros, esto sonaba mucho más importante que cosas triviales como casas portátiles y cosas por el estilo, e incluso con su biblioteca mental le encantaba leer. Aparentemente, el libro podría comprarse en Flourish & Blotts, una de las librerías más grandes del callejón.

En algún momento, la profesora McGonagall había desconectado de la conversación. Inicialmente había protestado por el costo de las compras de Harry, pero él había discutido bastante bien sobre cuán útil sería cada artículo y cómo se centraba en la educación... y honestamente tuvo dificultades para discutir con el niño, se parecía mucho a él. James.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por John quien movió el gran baúl al mostrador. La madera estaba brillante, y él abrió la tapa para Harry. "Como puedes ver muchacho, hay una escalera sólida para bajar ahí. Logré alcanzarte siete pies cúbicos de espacio, y me tomé la libertad de instalar un juego de armarios, estantes y un par de cajones. Pagué por el trabajo urgente también lancé en un gabinete de ingrediente de poción. Sé que no lo necesitarás todavía, pero los troncos familiares deberían tener algunos extras interesantes, ¿no?"

Harry sonrió a la pareja mientras colocaba su Llave Gringotts en una piedra negra que le proporcionaron. "Gracias John, Sarah. Ambos me han ayudado más allá de lo que esperaba". Presionó su pulgar contra la "G" en la tarjeta, y sintió una ligera picadura al tirar de sangre y la piedra negra ganó un borde verde. El pauso. "Supongo que no tienes un catálogo de pedidos. Puedo ver fácilmente que necesito troncos de almacenamiento, uno maximizado por seguridad, tal vez más estantes para libros".

Sarah sonrió mientras le entregaba un panfleto. "Cuidado, chico. Sigue gastando así y no podemos dejarte ir".

John se rió del sonrojo de Harry, y tendió una mano. "Ignora a la señora joven, y fue un placer ayudar al niño que vivió. Siéntase libre de enviarnos un lechuzo en cualquier momento, incluso si no es una orden".

Harry se dio la mano y presionó su mano sobre Potter Crest. Un comando rápido "Reducir" más tarde y estaba sosteniendo una pequeña caja plana. Aparentemente, el comando no mantuvo las proporciones originales de Trunks, por lo que estaba agradecido. Sus otros dos baúles ya estaban dentro del baúl de la familia, y sintió que la profesora McGonagall estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La pareja tuvo un viaje de compras mucho más rápido a "Magical Nick's Knacks", donde recogió dos bolsas sin fondo (había elegido dos de las más caras, que aparentemente estaban hechas de "Acromantula Silk", que era una especie de enorme araña con Hilo semi-mágico. Tenían un borde de cuero de dragón con runas que encogían parcialmente los artículos que el usuario empujaba hacia adentro y que automáticamente etiquetaban cada elemento para una fácil recuperación. Incluso podían generar una lista de lo que contenía, aunque Harry no lo hizo Realmente lo necesito. Su memoria era bastante buena después de todo.

Pasaron por "Túnicas de Madame Malkin para todas las ocasiones", donde recogió un sombrero y algunas túnicas y la capa de invierno requerida y guantes de protección. La Sra. Malkin estaba muy ocupada, pero su asistente había respondido varias de sus preguntas y hasta le había vendido a Harry algo de tela cruda y cosas por el estilo. Aparentemente, no era raro que algunas familias compraran tela para parches o cosas así, aunque la cantidad que había comprado había levantado una ceja.

Cuando Harry descubrió para qué se usaban los guantes para protegerse (algunos ingredientes de pociones y mucho trabajo de invernadero de Herbología), le había preguntado sobre la protección de los ojos y los oídos. El maestro suspiró y explicó que, idealmente, se proporcionaría todo el equipo de protección, pero el recorte de fondos requería que los estudiantes obtuvieran sus propios guantes, ya que la piel de dragón y el cuero eran muy costosos. Él asintió e hizo una nota mental para determinar si podía donar los suministros más tarde... Diablos, tal vez tenían algo similar a "Donaciones deducibles de impuestos".

Desafortunadamente la Profesora McGonagall era una mujer observadora, ya que ella había programado su viaje a Flourish & Blott como la última parada, y ninguno de sus pucheros... uh, sus argumentos cuidadosos y lógicos, habían logrado convencerla de lo contrario.

Había guardado todas sus compras dentro de una de sus bolsas sin fondo, que había atado a sus pantalones vaqueros con solo una pequeña cantidad de hilo de trabajo silencioso. Él había sido un mordedor nervioso acerca de poner una bolsa sin fondo en otro, pero nada había sucedido. Los baúles entraron rápidamente después, ya que le preocupaba que la gente notara la cresta.

Harry suspiró levemente. El caldero aún le parecía tonto, pero decidió no darle importancia. El telescopio por otro lado había sido fascinante. Según el empleado, mientras que los telescopios eran más débiles que las alternativas muggle, había algunas estrellas y signos que solo eran visibles debido a la forma en que interferían con los campos mágicos en el espacio. Sin herramientas especialmente diseñadas, parecía un espacio vacío para las opciones de muggle.

Su bolsa ahora contenía las escamas de bronce necesarias y una gran selección de ampollas de cristal y cristal, junto con grandes cantidades de pergamino y púas. No le había gustado la idea de rellenar constantemente los suministros cuando tenía espacio y dinero para manejar el problema ahora. Hubo una breve discusión sobre el uso de las plumas, ya que las plumas eran mucho más simples de usar y mantener limpias, pero aparentemente las plumas tenían un pequeño núcleo mágico y actuaban como varitas muy débiles, lo que permitía a los profesores verificar quién trabajaba en cada tarea. revisando la firma mágica de la tinta. Aun así, había logrado convencerla para que le permitiera usar bolígrafos para notas personales, siempre y cuando la versión final se haya editado antes de entregarlos.

Ahora, sin embargo, tenía que conseguir una varita mágica.

Había un cartel descolorido que marcaba "Ollivanders", declarando la creación de varitas desde 382b.c. El palo en la ventana ciertamente parecía wandish, así que eso fue bueno, supuso.

Mientras McGonagall se dirigía hacia lo que ella llamaba una "Sorpresa", Harry comenzó a entrar en la tienda, pero tuvo que permanecer de pie cuando un niña con espeso cabello castaño casi chocó contra él.

Ella parecía feliz, pero ahora parecía avergonzada. "¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento, no te he sentido lo siento!"

Harry se rió entre dientes y le entregó el libro que había dejado caer. "No te preocupes. ¿Supongo que acabas de levantar tu varita?"

Era como si hubiera encendido el sol, ella sonrió tan grande. "¡Era increíble! Estaba tan preocupada que ninguna de las varillas me elegiría y todo esto terminaría siendo un error y no podría ir a Hogwarts, pero me tomó tanto tiempo y pasé por tantas finalmente uno se sintió bien y cálido y las cosas y las chispas fueron a todas partes, pero espero que la tienda esté bien porque creo que quemé una parte y... "

Él se rió y levantó su mano. "Más lento, aliento, paz". Él sonrió ante su segundo sonrojo incómodo. "Estoy a punto de intentar conseguir una varita también, pero estoy contento de que todo haya salido bien contigo. Que tengas un buen día, señorita".

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo a su aparentemente divertida madre cuando entró en la tienda.

"Quack."

Se giró rápidamente, viendo a un anciano. Agradeció a Jim en voz baja mientras el caballero anciano sonreía con grandes ojos lunar. "Buenas tardes, Harry Potter". No era una pregunta, pero tampoco era una amenaza. Harry se obligó a calmarse cuando el hombre más viejo se acercó al mostrador de su tienda.

"Veo que heredaste los ojos de tu madre, sino un poco más". Parecía volver a fundirse en sus propios recuerdos. "Ah, cuando compró su varita por primera vez, sus ojos brillaban tanto. Le tomó doce intentos, y se había unido con una varita de diez y cuarto de pulgada. Largo, swishy, sauce". Él sonrió mientras continuaba. "Tu padre, sin embargo, tomó más de cuarenta intentos. Estaba bastante molesto cuando encontró su varita dorada de caoba de once pulgadas".

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Me pregunto qué pasó con las varitas, después de su muerte".

Ollivander suspiró y se volvió hacia el mostrador, recogiendo una cinta métrica cubierta de marcas de plata. "Creo que las varitas se colocaron en las bóvedas de la familia Potter, como es costumbre. Lamentablemente, también vendí la varita mágica que causó toda esa tragedia, la que pertenece a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Lo hizo tan terrible cosas con uno de mis queridos. Cosas de gran magnitud, pero terribles por naturaleza".

El anciano suspiró y visiblemente se reorientó a sí mismo. "Cada varita que fabrico usa un núcleo de una poderosa sustancia mágica. Tendemos a usar libremente pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de ave fénix y cordones de corazón de dragón. No hay dos de nuestras varitas que sean iguales, así como cada animal y árbol no es el mismo, lo mismo. Nunca obtendrás los buenos resultados con la varita de otra persona, ya que el usuario y la varita crecerán juntos". Él sonrió. "Ahora, Sr. Potter, busquemos su varita personal. ¿Cuál es su brazo dominante?"

Harry se secó un ojo que no estaba húmedo. "Tengo razón. También me gustaría hacer preguntas sobre cómo funcionan las varillas, si tienes tiempo".

Harry vio como el hombre medía a Harry desde el hombro hasta el dedo, la muñeca a la nariz, el nudillo a la oreja y otras cosas absurdas. El hombre notó la ceja levantada de Harry, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. "Mantiene callados a los niños mientras comenzamos a probar las varitas. Algunos se ponen bastante ansiosos a medida que avanza el proceso". Él sacó una caja. "Pluma de arce y fénix, siete pulgadas. Muy flexible".

Harry sostuvo la varita y la sintió llegar a su núcleo en varios lugares. Al permitir que se conectara, sintió que varios hilos se deslizaban por su brazo y se enroscaban en una cuerda que se introducía en la varilla misma. El interior de la varita se sentía retorcido, como si el centro fuera en realidad una serie de runas en tres dimensiones por las que fluía la magia. Cuando la conexión llegó a la punta, una onda de chispas voló desde el final.

Ollivander arqueó las cejas. "¡¿Una conexión instantánea!? Eso nunca ha sucedido en mi carrera personal. Parece perfectamente igual también".

Harry negó con la cabeza. "En realidad, creo que algo más está sucediendo. ¿Podría probar con otra varita?"

El viejo parecía retroceder. "¿Otra varita? ¡Pero esta tiene una de las mejores conexiones que he visto! La varita elige al joven asistente".

El chico se encogió de hombros. "Por favor, cuéntame. Creo que es importante".

Sin apenas un gruñido, el hombre colocó cuidadosamente la varita de arce en la caja y tomó otra. "Aquí, entonces, ébano y pelo de unicornio..."

Su rostro se volvió flojo cuando vio que el joven daba un chasquido a la varita y otra vez, chispas brillantes volaron desde el final.

Harry asintió. "Pude sentir que intentaba conectarme como el último, pero esta vez en diferentes lugares. Como tengo tanto control sobre mi magia, puedo habilitar cualquiera de los accesos a mi núcleo mágico mientras intenta conectarse".

Ollivander parecía aturdido. Harry le sonrió. "Entonces, dado que probablemente pueda usar cualquier varita en la tienda, ¿Qué tal si intentamos algo interesante? ¿Cuál es la varita más pequeña que tienes?"

Los ojos del anciano parecieron brillar por un momento, antes de que comenzara a sonreír. "¿La más pequeña? He estado fabricando varillas durante años y he deseado que los hechiceros las usen". Corrió a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde había colocado varitas que había creado como aprendiz. Recordó lo optimista que había sido en aquel entonces, cuando había hecho todo tipo de varitas interesantes y extrañas antes de darse cuenta de que los magos preferirían usar algo normal con una mala conexión que una varita bien emparejada que parecía extraña.

Colocó una caja antigua en el mostrador y levantó la tapa. "Harry, en mi juventud había fabricado muchas varitas que nadie estaba dispuesto a probar porque no se las consideraba 'normales'. ¿Alguno de estos te atraería?"

Los ojos de Harry literalmente comenzaron a brillar cuando vio las bellezas frente a él. Varitas con múltiples maderas, varillas que eran curvas o incluso tenían una rama en ellas, incluso algunas que estaban talladas con extrañas gemas en ellas. Cogió una varita en forma de círculo perfecto, como un anillo. La conexión se sintió extraña, como una serie de bucles que envolvieron su núcleo antes de conectarse, y las chispas volaron alrededor del borde como fuegos artificiales.

Al dejarlo, vio uno que tenía tres puntas y una manija. Mientras lo levantaba, cada punta disparaba una chispa diferente, y podía sentir que hacía múltiples conexiones en su núcleo.

Ollivander estaba actuando como si su cumpleaños se hubiera tropezado accidentalmente con la Navidad y hubiera decidido tomar el té. Algunas de las varitas con las que Harry estaba jugando incluso el no estaba seguro de que pudieran usarlas, pero cada una dio la señal de conexión perfecta cuando el chico las agitó. Sonrió al alcanzar una de las secciones superiores de la pantalla y le entregó al niño la que tenía en mente.

Harry levantó la vista de una varita hecha de piedra y vio lo que estaba en la mano del viejo hombre. La varita era de algún tipo de madera, pero la mayor parte estaba encuadernada en cuero de dragón. Solo una pulgada estaba expuesta. Harry la levantó, y sintió una masiva cantidad de conexiones alimentándose en ella. "¿Qué... qué núcleo es en este?"

El viejo se rió entre dientes. "Ese es lo que llamé el Bisturí del Dragón. La empuñadura es de cuero de dragón de uno de los cuernos húngaros más antiguos que mi abuelo conocía, y contiene dos cuerdas del corazón del dragón. Una del dragón padre, cuando murió de viejo, y la otra de uno de los Horntails más jóvenes que había pasado en mi tiempo". Sus ojos se empañaron un poco. "En ese momento estaba muy metido en los símbolos, y pasé años en esta varita. La madera del árbol de Fresno vino de la reserva donde vivía el Horntail, y después de algunos regateos logré incluso obtener algo de la sangre de los dragones jóvenes para ayudar con el runas internas".

Él suspiró. "Lo hice en rebelión de mi padre, realmente. Tuvimos un argumento de que dos o más núcleos no eran posible, y pensé que usar la misma especie evitaría muchos de los problemas. Los dos estábamos en lo cierto al final". Señaló el mango "Tenía que ser extra grueso para manejar las tallas internas, y tuve que usar cuero de dragón para evitar que se disuelva el exterior cuando se usa mucho". Señaló la punta de la pulgada. "Como puede ver, las protecciones adicionales y las necesarias para que la varilla sea estable redujo drásticamente la longitud con la que podría ser segura. Además, la conexión más grande con el núcleo de asistentes provocó fallas masivas si era una mala coincidencia, y casi destruyó parte de la pared durante la prueba".

Harry miró cuidadosamente mientras movía la varita. Los dos núcleos se sentían como si estuviera tejiendo sus cuerdas juntas. "Me encontré con algo así por mi cuenta. ¿Creó el fallo de encendido... bueno, fuego?"

El hombre asintió. "Supuse que era un efecto secundario de usar tantos componentes relacionados con el dragón. Esta varita fue parte de la razón por la que dejé de experimentar".

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Por lo que puedo sentir, el núcleo está envuelto en espiral. A medida que se impulsa la magia, también se envuelve. Descubrí que si haces eso con magia bruta crea una especie de llama como subproducto".

Ollivander pensó sobre esto. Suspirando, parecía triste. "Supongo que eso significa que este no puede usarse entonces. Cualquier magia pesada simplemente saldría como una llama".

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Creo que podría ser el único que podría usarlo. Puedo controlar cómo la magia se conecta conmigo, de modo que puedo activar solo un núcleo u otro. Cualquier otra persona solo creará fuego todo el tiempo". Él sonrió. "Diablos, es como un sistema de seguridad demasiado destructivo. ¿Cuánto por eso?"

El anciano señaló las cajas de varitas que todavía estaban en el mostrador. "El diseño estándar en realidad está subsidiado por Hogwarts, el Ministerio y las donaciones privadas. Es por eso que las varitas son tan baratas a pesar del costo de las piezas. Esa varita probablemente funcionaría en alrededor de 400 galeones más o menos".

El chico sonrió. "Suena como dinero bien gastado, ¿no?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Minerva emitió un tempus tranquilo para ver el tiempo. Había tardado más de lo esperado en "Eeylops Owl Emporium" antes de encontrar el búho perfecto, una belleza de nieve blanca. Tenía vagos recuerdos de dejar al niño en la puerta por amor de Dios, e incluso si no podía regresar y arreglar el pasado, al menos podría darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Cuando llegó a Ollivander, lo vio de pie frente a él sosteniendo algo escamoso. Rápidamente levantó la vista y miró con sorpresa al hermoso búho.

Harry sintió su magia tenderse en cuerdas casi sin pensar mientras miraba a los ojos brillantes como joyas de un increíble color blanco. Cuando sus hilos la tocaron, pudo sentir sus ricos hilos de tierra envolviendo sus brillantes verdes.

No eran palabras, sino emociones. Tenía miedo de estar en un lugar nuevo, pero estaba tan feliz de estar fuera del ruidoso lugar lleno de gente. Esta mujer la trajo aquí.

El Profesor vio la expresión de Harry y tuvo que esconder una sonrisa. "Sr. Potter, como muchos de los amigos de su familia y yo no hemos podido celebrar su cumpleaños, me gustaría darle un regalo". Ella le entregó suavemente la jaula al niño. "Como estoy seguro de que lees en la carta, te permiten un búho en la escuela. También te ayudará a mantenerte en contacto con el mundo mágico".

Harry no pudo concentrarse, pero murmuró un agradecimiento a su futuro maestro. "Hola hermosa, mi nombre es Harry Potter. ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?"

Sintió que algo tiraba de sus hilos, y las emociones se hicieron mucho más fuertes. Mientras miraba el intenso color marrón de su nuevo compañero se veteó con su verde, la conexión se desvaneció en mechones de un marrón mucho más claro. Sintió su alegría al hacer esta conexión, como si hubiera encontrado un hogar. Él sonrió mientras ella mordisqueaba su dedo desde el interior de la jaula.

La Profesora McGonagall volvió a mirar la hora para fascinación de Harry. Al ver su mirada, levantó un dedo. "Ahora recuerda, el uso de la varita menor de edad está prohibido cuando no estás en la escuela. Vas a hacer todo tipo de hechizos y tan pronto. Sin embargo, el tiempo se agota y tenemos que recoger tus libros".

La discusión en el camino a la librería fue esclarecedora y frustrante. Aparentemente, la legislación había aprobado que requería que todas las varitas tuvieran hechizos de seguimiento añadidos que informaban el uso de hechizos, la firma mágica y, de ser posible, el objetivo. Todo eso estaba bien... excepto la parte donde informaba todos estos eventos al Ministerio, que enviaba advertencias, multas o incluso expulsiones si los hechizos eran de hechiceros o brujas menores de edad. Al parecer, alguien había decidido que era más fácil obligar a todos los menores de 17 años a no utilizar la magia en lugar de enseñarles a hacerlo en privado.

Huelga decir que Harry ahora tenía un proyecto en el que enfocarse. Si él pudiera ver conexiones mágicas, tal vez podría bloquearlas y practicar verdaderamente durante los veranos. Sería atrapado, por supuesto, si alguien revisara su varita localmente, pero realmente solo le importaba el registro remoto de sus acciones.

No es que abusara de la magia ilimitada y sin ver. Cielos no.


	15. Capítulo 15 Libros y un amigo

**Capítulo 15: Libros y un amigo**

Harry había encontrado el cielo.

Aparentemente estaba ubicado entre una heladería y una tienda abandonada que solía vender alfombras mágicas, pero era claramente el paraíso.

También se llamó "Flourish & Blotts".

Libros.

Estaba tan sorprendido que casi había dejado caer a su nuevo amigo (Habían decidido el nombre de Hedwig. Harry había intentado con "Danger Owl" pero lo habían mordido por lo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo eran razones perfectamente razonables y sí, él compraría más búhos y sí, lo sentía.)

Harry recuperó su calma, colocó gentilmente la jaula de Hedwig sobre el mostrador, y trató de mantener sus ojos en los estantes y estantes de asombro.

Se volvió hacia una joven vendedora que parecía entretenida por su casi accidente en la puerta. "Disculpe, ¿Podría dejar mi lechuza aquí mientras hago las compras?"

La dama asintió. "¡Por supuesto querido! De hecho, es posible que desee pedir prestado uno de nuestros bolsos de compras si está recibiendo libros escolares". Ella le entregó uno, y él podía sentir el interior más grande junto con algún tipo de pluma en el trabajo.

Antes de distraerse demasiado, intentó enfocarse directamente en ella. "Lo siento, no entendí tu nombre. Soy Harry".

Ella soltó una risita. Los nuevos estudiantes eran adorables, ¡Y este era tan educado! Como un pequeño hombre. "Bueno, Harry, mi nombre es Sally Blotts. Mi bisabuelo comenzó esta librería. ¿Hay algo en particular que estés buscando?"

Harry asintió y sacó su billetera. "Escuché que vendes algo llamado Libro Maestro".

Sally parpadeó. "Bueno... eh, sí, pero tienden a ser bastante caros". Agitó su mano hacia una pantalla detrás del mostrador, donde tres libros yacían sobre almohadas de seda púrpura. "Solo he vendido algunos en años. ¿Sabes lo que hacen, correcto?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y le mostró su Llave de Gringott. Como había sucedido en algunas tiendas anteriores, parecía sorprendida por el color. Aparentemente Nagnok lo había preparado con algo especial. "Ah, ya veo. Bueno, tenemos dos modelos en este momento. El estándar que conoce le permite acceder a todos los libros que posee actualmente y puede buscar contenido, autor, editor o lo que sea, uno más avanzado sin embargo". Todavía parecía vacilante en entrar en detalles.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante. "Continúa, me vendieron antes incluso de entrar aquí".

Ella soltó una risita y pareció relajarse. "Bueno, el avanzado es un poco más pesado y mucho más caro, pero le permite agregar diarios en blanco a su biblioteca y escribir en ellos directamente desde el Libro Maestro". Ella tomó un libro negro al azar. "Simplemente enlace un libro en blanco como lo haría con cualquier otro, e incluya un título directamente sobre su firma. A continuación, puede acceder a él, con la marca como autor. Puede tener diarios para sus notas, por ejemplo, y si elige uno de las revistas eternas que generan nuevas páginas al llegar al final, solo necesitarías una por tema".

Él casi estaba babeando. "Tienes demasiado talento para trabajar en una librería. ¿Hay algún descuento si compro en blanco?"

Sally inclinó la cabeza. "Hmm. Claro, no veo por qué no. Si está comprando tanto, sin duda sería uno de nuestros clientes especiales. ¿Qué tal un 10% de descuento si compra más de 30?"

Él sonrió. "Agrega 60 a mi lista. ¿Tienes un servicio de pedidos Owl como algunas de las otras tiendas?"

Todavía estaba aturdida en el número anterior, pero rápidamente se recuperó. Si le gustaba el libro maestro, entonces probablemente también lo quisiera. "Lo hacemos, por supuesto, pero eso puede ser un poco molesto si tiende a comprar libros a menudo". Ella le tendió un delgado volumen rojo. "Esta es nuestra Lista de publicación. Tiene una lista de todos los artículos que poseemos actualmente, así como los libros que planeamos tener en el futuro. Cada libro tiene un resumen de contenido y también lo vinculamos con reseñas sobre la calidad". Presionó sobre el título de un libro y apareció una nueva página detrás de la actual que incluye información detallada junto con comentarios.

Harry tenía estrellas en sus ojos. "Vendido. Ahora dame esa bolsa de compras para poder convertirme en una persona pobre".

Minerva ni siquiera lo intentó. Sabía exactamente cómo había sido Lily, y si se había topado con estas cosas... bueno, la lectura corría en la familia. Frunció el ceño levemente, pensando en un chico joven con el cabello desordenado y demasiada confianza en sí mismo. Bueno, la lectura corrió en la mitad de la familia.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry casi se estremeció cuando vio el costo del libro maestro más los espacios en blanco. Afortunadamente, tenía una buena idea de su límite de gasto para hoy y todavía tenía un margen de maniobra. Puede que solo esté limitado a su bóveda de confianza, pero no era una bóveda de confianza pequeña. Montones de galeones habían cubierto el piso.

Ahora vagó por los muchos estantes. Algunas estanterías estaban hechas de libros. Algunos estaban atados con seda, eran pequeños, otros parecían gruñirle cuando pasaba junto a ellos. Había encontrado los libros de la escuela lo suficientemente rápido, alguien había sido lo suficientemente sabio como para agruparlos cerca del frente, pero quería más.

Vagó mientras trataba de descubrir el método de clasificación. Por lo que podía ver, era principalmente por tema, a menos que el libro pareciera demasiado peligroso, o demasiado grande, o demasiado pequeño, o si no se quedaba quieto. Había encontrado un poco de correa a un poste que no dejaba de dar vueltas, sumergiendo sus suaves mantas en el cabello de los niños que pasaban.

Había vuelto a Sally unas cuantas veces, pidiéndole consejo. Él le dijo que creció con muggles, y ella le dio algunas sugerencias que agregó a su canasta, incluyendo "Hogwarts: A History" y "Common Spells for Home and Hearth", que dijo que su madre amaba. También recogió algunos libros sobre temas que había visto o escuchado, como "Runes: A beginners Guide" y "Ward, ¿Estás pensando?", Que se suponía debía dar los elementos básicos del diseño del barrio.

Cuando vio la sección de libros de "Harry Potter", casi tuvo un ataque al corazón. No hace falta decir que siguió adelante.

Harry le había prometido a Jim que recogiera algunos libros sobre animales no mágicos para ir junto con las mágicas "Bestias de las Tierras Mágicas" que había encontrado antes... o al menos, lo había prometido después de una discusión muy irritante y dolor de cabeza. Una verificación rápida con Sally de que el libro maestro podría manejar novelas muggle.

Mientras trataba de encontrar libros de historia sobre el Ministerio de Magia, escuchó el llanto silencioso. Frunciendo el ceño, dobló la esquina y vio a la misma chica de cabello castaño de antes, sentada en un gran libro con los brazos alrededor de la novela que había recogido antes.

Él torpemente se adelantó. "¿Oye, estás bien?"

Ella jadeó e intentó rápidamente limpiarse los ojos. "Sí... Sí, estoy bien. Estaba solo... Estaba buscando algo y algo de polvo se me metió en los ojos".

Harry se sentó junto a ella, apoyado contra la pared. "Sí, vi que había mucho polvo aquí. Alguien probablemente debería limpiarlo". Metió la mano en su bolsa con una de sus cuerdas, y rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de algodón de repuesto que había comprado antes. "Aquí, usa esto. Sé lo molesto que es limpiar el polvo de tus ojos y esas cosas".

Ella aceptó vacilante la tela y la usó. Ella miró al niño. "Yo... realmente estoy bien, ya sabes".

El asintió. "Sé que lo estás. Solo un montón de polvo".

Se preguntó cuántos años tenía... él era más bajo que ella, pero parecía más maduro de alguna forma. Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí, polvo. Malo para libros y todo".

Su sonrisa fue enorme. "No lo creerías. Ojalá pudiera llevarlos a todos, ¿Sabes? De hecho, me estoy acercando a mi límite de gasto hoy, pero ¡Tantos, tantos a la izquierda!"

Ella devolvió una sonrisa ligeramente más grande. "Bueno... quiero decir, he estado esperando este lugar por un tiempo. Muchas cosas nuevas, ¿sabes? Mamá dice que no puedo comprar muchas, porque nos estamos quedando sin espacio en la casa."

Harry extendió su mano. "Bueno, puedo simpatizar. Mi nombre es Harry. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

Ella se dio la mano firmemente. "Hermione, Hermione Granger. Estoy a punto de comenzar Hogwarts, primero en mi familia". Pareció detenerse de repente, como si accidentalmente hubiera revelado algún oscuro secreto.

Harry asintió. "Sí, este es mi primer año también. Mis padres se fueron, pero no pude conocerlos. Soy el primero en mi hogar en ir a Hogwarts también".

La sonrisa de Hermione lo hizo sentir bien. Sus ojos recuperaron algo del brillo que había visto antes en el día. "Entonces, ¿Has leído los libros? Este es mi tercer viaje al Callejón, pero mamá no me dejó comprar una varita hasta ahora porque pensó que yo estaría demasiado tentado de usarlo".

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Recibo todos los libros hoy, pero no debería llevar mucho tiempo. Encontré un truco en el que puedo aprender muy rápido, incluso de la noche a la mañana. Me imagino que tomará aproximadamente un día por libro de clase para que pueda memorizar los contenidos".

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Realmente? ¿Es un hechizo? ¿Tal vez una poción? Escuché que había algún tipo de cabeza que hizo Lady Ravenclaw que te dio conocimiento, o tal vez era un collar, de todos modos escuché que podías ponértelo y recordar cualquier cosa ¿O fue una poción... una que se suponía que te haría inteligente por un tiempo corto? Recuerdo que fue prohibida por hacer trampa en las pruebas, o no..."

Él rió. "¡Aliento! ¡No me desmayes, o no podré responder nada!" Él se levantó y agarró su mano, tirando de ella hacia uno de los estantes más espeluznantes. Cerca de un libro que parecía sangrar, tomó una segunda copia de un libro.

Ella lo sostuvo y leyó el título. "Protegiendo la mente, la Habilidad de la Oclumancia".

Harry asintió. "Es parte de la magia mental, y es una de las pocas habilidades que nadie puede detectar que practiques o uses en casa". Él sonrió ante su repentino interés. "Básicamente, usas una pequeña cantidad de magia y una gran cantidad de meditación para organizar tu mente. Obtienes muchos beneficios". Él comenzó a contar sus dedos. "De hecho puedo agregar cosas a mi memoria, puedo recrear cosas que he visto, incluso libros, y leerlas en mi cabeza. Mi mundo tiene un paisaje mental, por lo que pasar tiempo allí se mueve tan rápido como mis pensamientos, que es mucho más rápido que afuera, donde tengo que esperar a que mi cuerpo lo alcance. Puedo leer y aprender y cada segundo se siente como horas".

La llevó de vuelta a su banco improvisado, sonriendo por lo duro que estaba abrazando el libro. "Me da control sobre la mayoría de mis recuerdos, me ayudó a manejar los traumas de mi pasado, e incluso me ayuda a defender mi mente de las personas que intentan invadirla, lo que se llama Legilimancia".

Casi se movía automáticamente en este momento, mientras su mente pensaba en todos los beneficios.

Harry sonrió. "¿Pero sabes cuál es la mejor parte?"

Hermione se lamió los labios secos. "¿Wh... qué?"

Él señaló su cabeza. "Puedes leer libros y practicar magia y cosas en tu cabeza mientras duermes, y tu cuerpo aún descansa en el mundo real".

En este punto fue abrazado por un misil de cabello castaño, quien casi al instante corrió hacia su madre para comprar un libro.

Harry se quedó quieto por un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza y seguirme.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Jean Granger había estado buscando a su hija por unos minutos. Ella había pensado que había escuchado a alguien insultándola, pero cuando llegó al lugar, había un mocoso de buena calidad que se reía con dos chicos de aspecto sombrío que vagaban solos. Escuchar a su querida chillar sobre un libro fue un bálsamo para su alma.

Se volvió y vio a su ángel corriendo con algo oscuro y cubierto. Mientras trataba de interpretar "Estoy emocionada, déjame comprar esto" este de su hija, se dio cuenta de que un chico joven que miraba hacia ellos desde la misma dirección de la que había salido disparado. Ella sonrió a su bebé. "Entonces, ¿Quién es tu joven amigo aquí?"

Hermione se había congelado en una mezcla de vergüenza y ligero temor. No quería causarle una peor impresión al chico, ya la había visto llorar antes.

Harry extendió su mano. "Mi nombre es Harry. ¿Supongo que usted es la señora Granger?" Se dieron la mano mientras sonreía a la chica de cara roja. "Me temo que su hija se adelantó un poco a mí después de que encontró un libro que le interesaba".

Jean le sonrió al muchacho. "No te preocupes, sé cómo es ella cuando se trata de un nuevo libro". Ella ignoró cuidadosamente el "MOOOOM" de su bebé. "De hecho, estamos teniendo problemas para encontrar lugares donde ubicarlos a todos".

Harry miró a su alrededor, luego se inclinó. "Entre tú y yo, probablemente debas aprovechar para tener una hija mágica. ¿Has pasado por la tienda de maleteros?"

La mujer mayor tenía una expresión confundida. "Sí, pasamos por allí antes. Tom tuvo que seguir moviendo cosas del Caldero Chorreante a nuestro coche para poder hacer las compras".

Harry asintió. "Bueno, déjame mostrarte algo". Él le entregó su bolsa sin fondo. "Acércate y piensa en una pluma".

Jean extendió la mano... se sentía muy grande. Mientras pensaba en la pluma, podía sentir una pluma contra sus dedos. Con asombro, ella lo sacó.

El Señaló. "Es una 'bolsa sin fondo', una de las más caras, aunque creo que vale la pena cada galeón. Incluso encoge las cosas un poco si son demasiado grandes para caber dentro". Lo retiró y sostuvo lo que parecía ser un libro de madera. "Este es mi baúl. Pedí y obtuve uno que sea resistente a la mayoría de los tipos de daños y, por supuesto, es más grande por dentro que por fuera, pero lo más importante es que tiene la capacidad de cambiar de tamaño y ser casi ingrávido".

Harry sonrió a las dos mujeres atónitas. "Ahora, ¿Alguien quiere adivinar qué es un baúl de librería?"

Jean abrazó al chico, dándole otro golpe. "Oh Hermione, me gusta este". Ella lo sostuvo con los brazos extendidos e ignoró a sus hijas quejas bastante fuertes. "Ahora, ¿dónde está este lugar y cuánto son?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Minerva estaba tratando muy difícil de no molestarse. Aparentemente Harry tenía demasiado James en él. ¡Solo unos momentos antes de que ella pensara que había terminado, y ahora estaban de vuelta donde comenzaron!

Ella suspiró. Al menos parecía haber recogido a un amigo.

Tom Granger estaba casi extasiado. Al parecer, la basura en movimiento todo el día lo había convencido en gran medida de cualquier plan que redujera el tamaño y el peso del traslado de sus hijas durante los próximos siete años. Tener más espacio en la casa gracias a los estantes para libros era un sueño hecho realidad. Nunca diría una palabra en contra de sus queridos, pero estaban empezando a tener tantas pilas de libros que moverse era peligroso.

Harry había ayudado a Jean a recoger algunos baúles de bajo costo, ya que no los moverían. Ella era un poco sospechosa cuando fue y le susurró algo al dueño de la tienda. Después de esa conversación, repentinamente hubo una "Venta" para las personas que compraron cuatro baúles de biblioteca en expansión, que simplemente clasificó automáticamente los libros. El precio también era sospechosamente más bajo de lo que esperaba.

Harry por otro lado estaba tratando de ser tan inocente como fuera posible, lo que estaba haciendo que su mamá se saliera de las listas.

Aun así, no pudo probar nada, y no comprar estos increíbles baúles claramente no era una opción. Ella había tratado de hablar con la Profesora McGonagall, pero parecía bastante estresada ahora.

Hermione todavía estaba jugando con su nueva bolsa sin fondo. Harry había señalado que eran mucho mejores que las mochilas, y si no hubiera sido tan caro, los Granger probablemente habrían comprado uno por cada miembro de la familia. Al parecer, Tom aparentemente tenía uno puesto el año próximo.

Jean escuchó la conversación de sus hijas mientras esperaba que el Sr. Trunks terminara su orden. De nuevo, no estaba muy segura, pero sospechaba que Harry había dicho algo, ya que le tomaba un poco más de lo esperado.

Hermione había estado distraída por un tiempo ahora. Finalmente miró al chico de ojos verdes y se armó de valor. "Entonces... ¿En qué casa estarás? En Hogwarts, quiero decir".

Harry se apoyó en el mostrador. Habían hablado de todo tipo de cosas mientras los adultos habían comprado, y las casas generales habían sido explicadas bastante temprano en el proceso. Aparentemente Hermione realmente había disfrutado su libro de historia de Hogwarts. "Bueno, creo que está bastante claro que los dos terminaremos en Ravenclaw".

Él vio su cara ligeramente decepcionada. "¿Qué pasa Hermione?"

Ella arrastró los pies un poco. "Leí que todo tipo de grandes brujas y magos venían de Gryffindor. Quería ser valiente".

Harry bufó. Ante su expresión, él explicó: "Creo que no debes esperar que las cosas estén tan secas. Nadie está completamente en una casa. Trabajas duro, entonces tienes algo de Hufflepuff. Eres claramente ambicioso, así que hay algunos Slytherin también. No tengo dudas de que eres valiente, pero ¿Qué es lo que es importante para ti? Señaló el libro en su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Conocimiento! Esto es para lo que vives. Diablos, mencioné un libro genial y tus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas".

Ella se sonrojó un poco. "Pero quiero tener más amigos. Si... Si puedo ser un Gryffindor, entonces tal vez sea lo suficientemente valiente como para..."

Él puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Bueno, ahora tienes un amigo, ¿no? ¡Y aún no has empezado! Si terminas en una casa diferente, al menos tendrás un útil Ravenclaw detrás de ti para ayudar, ¿no?"

Ignoró cómo ella parecía llorar un poco. "¡Bien! ¡Y podemos aprender todo tipo de cosas sobre magia!"

Harry asintió. "Francamente, creo que probablemente ignore la mayoría de las cosas de la escuela de todos modos". Él vio su mirada de horror y rápidamente corrigió la declaración. "Quiero decir, haré las clases y trabajaré, pero quiero pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la biblioteca, descubriendo cosas nuevas, probando nuevos hechizos. Quiero decir, ya has memorizado todos tus libros de clase, ¿verdad?"

Hermione asintió vacilante.

Él sonrió. "Bueno, ¿por qué perder el tiempo verificando que ya lo memorizamos? Me imagino que usamos nuestro tiempo libre para encontrar nuevas ideas, hechizos y demás. Proponer usos prácticos para el conocimiento". Ella podía ver sus ojos iluminándose... ¿realmente estaban brillando? "Quiero descubrir cosas sobre la magia que nadie haya conocido antes. ¿No sería increíble?"

Estaban ligeramente sorprendidos por la risa de la profesora McGonagall. De alguna manera, los niños habían olvidado que los adultos estaban en la habitación. "Bien dicho, Harry. Aunque extrañaré no tener a alguien como tú con mis leones".

Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que Hermione no había conectado a la "Profesora McGonagall" con el "Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor". Él guiñó un ojo a la expresión de la niña. "Bueno, hay una gran posibilidad de que tenga que visitar si Hermione está en su torre, profesor". Su sonrisa se volvió un poco furtiva. "Sin embargo, sí escuché que la torre Ravenclaw tenía una biblioteca privada".

Minerva suspiró internamente. Ella había visto brillar los ojos de las chicas. Otro perdido al lado literario. No podía arriesgarse a tener una biblioteca en la Torre del León debido a bromas, primero de esos Merodeadores y ahora de los gemelos Weasley.

Cuando todos se separaron para comenzar a viajar a casa, Hermione y Harry intercambiaron información. Sabía que la tía Petunia adoraría el contacto con otras familias que tenían experiencia con la magia, y Harry estaba sinceramente feliz de tener un amigo que conociera su lado mágico. Los amigos en la escuela tenían que mantenerse al alcance de la mano o alguien podía descubrir algo.

Ayudó a que también le gustaran los libros.


	16. Capítulo 16 Crecer y limpiar el cerebro

**Capítulo 16: Crecer y limpiar el cerebro**

La tranquila calle de Privet Drive estaba repentinamente menos silenciosa como una mujer de aspecto agobiado, un chico gastado, pero todavía excitado, y una lechuza seriamente enloquecida apareció frente a la casa número 4.

Minerva tuvo suficiente, gracias, nunca más. Bueno... al menos, no por un año. El niño puede parecerse a James, pero su energía era muy alta.

Hedwig odiaba todo ahora mismo. Aparición aspirada por pájaros. Era como volar hacia atrás, bajo el agua, mientras alguien está mostrando luces brillantes en todas partes.

Harry quería hacerlo de nuevo.

A pesar de esto, el trío había logrado regresar a la seguridad de la casa. Petunia intentaba no ser una molestia, pero había estado ligeramente nerviosa todo el tiempo. Si algo hubiera sucedido, ella ni siquiera sería contactada, y mucho menos podría ayudar.

Harry la abrazó cuando ella abrió la puerta. "¡Tía, fue increíble! Hice un nuevo amigo, ahora tengo un administrador de cuentas familiar goblin y ¡Tengo muchas cosas buenas para la escuela!" Él la llevó a la sala mientras ella lo seguía, divertida.

Minerva se derrumbó en una silla y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Harry estaba en medio de mostrar su nuevo baúl a Petunia cuando finalmente la Profesora McGonagall se levantó. "Señor Potter, fue toda una experiencia. Espero verlo este año, e incluso si no siente que Gryffindor será su casa, me gustaría verlo para el té en algún momento. Incluso podría serlo, capaz de obtener algunas fotos de tus padres para ir con las muchas historias que tengo de sus días infames".

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron cuando asintió, antes de hacer una pausa. "Profesor, tengo una pregunta extraña para usted antes de ir".

Ella contuvo un suspiro. Si tenía una pregunta impar, quién sabía qué podría ser. "Adelante, Sr. Potter".

Él empapó sus dedos juntos. "¿Qué tan alto es el hombre promedio de 11 años en Hogwarts?"

Bien. Él había dicho extraño, después de todo. "¿Supongo que por aquí o así?" Ella sostuvo su mano con su mano a unos cuatro pies y medio del suelo. "Algunos más altos o más cortos, por supuesto".

Harry asintió, "Por supuesto. ¿Y si necesitamos contactarnos nuevamente, podemos enviar a Hedwig?" El búho ululó, asintiendo.

Minerva miró un poco al búho. "S... Sí, Sr. Potter".

Harry sonrió, "Bueno, gracias por toda tu ayuda hoy. Especialmente con los duendes. Pareció un poco tocarlo e ir un momento".

El profesor tosió y rápidamente comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta. "Bueno, que tengan una gran velada ustedes dos". Se había desvanecido antes de que la puerta de entrada se hubiera cerrado, dejando a la tía Petunia con la boca abierta antes de girarse y mirar fijamente.

Ella tocó un pie. "Harry."

Él inocentemente sonrió. "¿Sí?"

"¿Goblins?"

Harry comenzó a mover sus cosas. "Y decidí que podríamos obtener algunos enlaces adicionales, ya que pueden ser utilizados por cualquier persona".

Petunia le sostuvo la mano para que no se moviera. "De vuelta a los duendes, por favor".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Resulta que desvincular mi magia realmente asustó su seguridad en el banco".

Ella se frotó los ojos. "¿Estabas bien? ¿No pasó nada malo?"

El asintió. "Pusieron sus hachas rápidamente. Ahora somos amigos".

Ella respiró hondo. Sígueme el rollo. "Bien, bien. Bien. Ahora, pon tus cosas en tu habitación y organizado. No quiero que tu primo se lastime a sí mismo al jugar con eso".

Él rodó los ojos. "Sí tía Petunia". Agitó una mano, todos sus libros, pergaminos, baúles y demás se movieron a su habitación debajo de las escaleras. Lo dejó en una pila cerca de su escritorio, ya que no quería meterse con cosas de clasificación hasta más tarde.

Hizo una pausa camino a la cocina. "Tía Petunia, ¿Todavía tenemos ese bistec sobrante? Necesito unas nueve pulgadas más alto para la escuela".

"Use la carne molida cruda, quiero las sobras de carne para Dudleykins cuando llegue a casa de sus amigos. ¿Necesitará uno de los galones de leche?"

Harry miró la nevera. "Sí, creo que sí. Probablemente la gallina también, ya que tiene la piel puesta. Debe tener grasa allí".

"Bueno, dore la carne primero. Odio la idea de que comas carne cruda, sin importar cómo lo hagas".

Él asintió, aunque ella no podía verlo. Prefería sazonarlo todo de todos modos, solo para mantenerse en práctica. Él distraídamente se acercó al refrigerador, que tenía varios artículos moviéndose mientras la carne picada y el pollo flotaban. La estufa se encendió y una cebolla comenzó a cortarse usando sus hilos mientras tomaba un plato grande y ponía la jarra de leche sobre la mesa.

Tan pronto como la carne comenzó a oler fabulosamente, se dejó caer en su mente-escape. Caminó hacia el lago, señalando con la cabeza hacia los patos que pasaba. Sin desvestirse, comenzó a caminar hacia el líquido dorado, disfrutando de la riqueza que fluía por su piel.

En la cocina, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un tono dorado. Cada miembro comenzó a estirarse, su espina dorsal comenzó a torcerse, y las grietas y las grietas agudas llenaron la habitación. Cuando el resplandor se desvaneció, el niño pequeño era mucho más alto, pero parecía casi demacrado. Tenía la barbilla afilada debajo de la piel, las mejillas caídas hacia adentro y los huesos del cuello definidos. Una mano casi esquelética levantó toda la bandeja cerca de la boca apretada. Cuando sus delgados labios se abrieron, múltiples hilos saltaron de su garganta y comenzaron a arrastrar comida hacia adentro, gran parte de ella desapareciendo incluso antes de que llegara a sus labios. Cuando el plato se aclaró, su piel se relajó, sus músculos se expandieron, y su cuerpo parecía cada vez más en forma.

Con apenas un pensamiento consciente, la jarra de leche fue llevada a sus labios, y los hilos volvieron a escapar de su boca y comenzaron a absorber el líquido graso y lleno de calcio.

Petunia se estremeció al entrar en la cocina. Habían notado que Harry no era más alto con Dudley el año anterior, y él le había explicado que le gustaba su estatura, por lo que no veía motivo para crecer. Había sido una conversación extraña, pero nunca disfrutó escuchando los sonidos de él cambiando su forma o edad.

Muy espeluznante

Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse fascinada mientras miraba su nueva forma. Una vez más cerca de su hombro en altura, era fácilmente cuatro pies seis. Sus músculos se definieron de nuevo, su piel perfectamente clara (por supuesto), su cabello aún salvaje. Nunca pareció mantenerse abajo a menos que lo sostuviera manualmente con sus hilos. Sus ojos verdes brillaron hacia ella cuando su sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo me veo?" Él movió sus cejas.

Petunia puso los ojos en blanco. "Como un niño de once años. Ahora limpia el desastre que hiciste y prepárate para la cama. Tuviste un día ocupado hoy y necesitas descansar". Ella entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. "Doble descanso, ya que cambiaste mucho tu cuerpo".

Refunfuñó por no estar cansado cuando fue a su habitación. Puso su libro maestro en su mesa lateral, diseñada para parecerse a una gran hoja junto a su cama de musgo. Harry todavía necesitaba tiempo, tinta y sangre para comenzar a unir todos sus nuevos textos al libro maestro.

Sus baúles se abrieron cuando comenzó a clasificar todas sus cosas nuevas. La ropa entró en el baúl de la familia, en el armario. El baúl de la familia también tomó todos los ingredientes de la poción en el gabinete especial, gracias a Dios el Sr. Trunk lo había agregado. Movió uno de los baúles de la biblioteca dentro, en la esquina del baúl de la familia. Esta sería su biblioteca mágica, el otro se quedaría en su habitación y mantendría sus cosas no mágicas.

Harry dejó que sus hilos siguieran moviendo cosas y vaciando su bolsa sin fondo. Había decidido que el segundo sería un regalo, ya que no había estado cerca de llenar el primero. Él apostaba que a la tía Petunia le encantaría tener algo tan útil para sus cosas cotidianas.

Sonrió al pensar en su primer amigo mágico. Ella tenía una chispa, un interés en aprender. Él sonrió al recordar cuánto había amado ese libro que había encontrado. El libro de Occlumency fue sugerido por Nagnok, ya que los empleados de Gringott fueron fuertemente alentados a proteger su mente de los demás. Estaba mirando a través de la sección avanzada que le había mostrado lo similar que era a su propio paisaje mental.

Había logrado invitar a Petunia a su mundo una vez, el verano pasado. Habían pensado que funcionaría, ya que Harry había caído en el suyo hace mucho tiempo. Ella había causado un poco de molestia cuando trató de abrazar a Jim, pero él había logrado sacarla antes de que ocurriera cualquier mordisco. Bueno, mordiéndola de todos modos.

Harry estaba listo seguro de que él también podría invitar a Hermione, para mostrarle cómo había hecho su mente. Tal vez ella podría hacer algo similar en la suya. Frunció el ceño levemente. Tendría que revisar primero el clima primero, no querría que aparecieran nubes incómodas o lo que sea. Jugó con el libro maestro. Después de unos minutos, sacó un bolígrafo de su escritorio y uno de sus libros de clase no mágicos. Firmando la cubierta interior, sostuvo con el pulgar la firma y perforó su pulgar con un fino hilo verde, observando cómo la sangre parcialmente oscurecía el nombre ondulado.

Soplando sangre y tinta seca, presionó la columna vertebral del libro maestro contra el lomo de su texto matemático. Ambos brillaron con una tenue luz azul durante unos segundos, luego se separaron.

Levantó el libro maestro. El exterior era negro, pero tenía un patrón a escala que se sentía bien en sus manos. La fuente tenía letras doradas que decían "Potter Family Master Book", que la tienda había hecho por encargo. La mirada en la cara de los empleados no tenía precio.

Al abrirlo, vio en el lado izquierdo los resultados del vínculo de sangre. Parte de la configuración requería que el libro se conectara con su esencia mágica, por lo que reconocería su sangre en cualquier texto que intentara conectar. Tenía información básica, como el número actual de textos conectados (marcado como 1 en este momento), número de diarios de notas conectados (solo había configurado 9, uno para cada clase y uno para investigación personal), y el número de publicaciones aprobadas usuarios (actualmente solo aparece su nombre). El manual decía que podía agregar usuarios permanentes o acceso de invitados para personas por un período de tiempo específico.

Tocó el texto en el lado izquierdo. Toda la página era de metal estampado, y las letras estaban grabadas y teñidas con tinta negra. Era fácil de leer porque no reflejaba su rostro y las letras realmente se destacaban. El otro lado tenía una lista (de uno, por el momento), dos runas que parecían flechas de fantasía en la parte inferior, y una runa en la parte superior derecha que parecía un búho. Supuestamente el búho era la función de búsqueda, pero no tenía nada que realmente buscar en este momento.

Harry presionó suavemente el único título que figura en el lado derecho. Toda la línea con el nombre del libro invertida, por lo que el texto era de metal limpio y el resto de la línea tenía tinta negra grabada. Luego cerró el libro y lo abrió de nuevo.

Ahora el libro estaba lleno de páginas. Solo parecía tener alrededor de veinte hojas, pero al pasar las páginas notó que las más antiguas desaparecían y aparecían nuevas, por lo que siempre había 10 páginas a cada lado. Presionó el número de página y dijo en voz alta 113. Las páginas rápidamente pasaban junto a ellos, y cuando se calmaron, él estaba justo donde esperaba.

Al cerrar el libro, lo restablece a la lista de libros. Él frunció el ceño. Esto haría que sea muy difícil tomar notas mientras usa el texto. Abrió el libro maestro y presionó tanto el libro de matemáticas como su diario personal, de modo que ambos fueron resaltados. Harry intentó seleccionar una tercera, pero causó que su primera selección se desvaneciera... parecía que solo podía elegir dos a la vez.

Una rápida reapertura más tarde y él sonrió. El lado izquierdo ahora tenía su texto, mientras que el derecho era páginas en blanco. Ambas páginas tenían las runas de giro como la contraportada, por lo que el uso era obvio.

Harry le sacó sus otros textos no mágicos. Bien podría terminar con esto esta noche, ya que Petunia explotaría si ella lo viera haciendo cosas cuando se suponía que se estaba 'recuperando'.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba chupando su pulgar derecho. Eso había llevado mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Aparentemente, la cantidad de libros que había comprado era bastante considerable, incluso si no tenía tiempo para leerlos todos por el momento. El pinchazo constante de su pulgar se había puesto bastante dolorido, y decidió agregar nuevos libros a un ritmo más lento en el futuro.

Puso el libro al lado de su cama y agitó sus manos, apagando la lámpara de su escritorio y las lámparas del piso en la esquina de la habitación. Después de unas semanas Vernon los había proporcionado para que nadie sospechara nada si entraban. Él y Harry nunca se habían conectado de la forma en que lo había hecho Petunia, pero ahora tenían una fuerte filosofía de "vivir y dejar vivir". Vernon simplemente se sentía incómodo con cosas como la magia, por lo que pasaban el tiempo haciendo cosas más habituales. Pesca, golf, cosas así.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia su almohada mientras se enfocaba en el techo. Hedwig quería un acceso fácil al mundo exterior, y Harry tuvo una idea.

Concentró sus cuerdas más fuertes en un patrón espiral, uno similar al bolsillo en su billetera y en sus baúles y su bolsa. Cada uno se había sentido ligeramente diferente, pero también tenían un rasgo común, el tubo espiral.

Harry sintió que el tubo doblado al revés era cómo se creó la bolsa. Eso revertiría el giro, permitiendo la sensación extraña en el límite. Sin embargo, su teoría actual, era un tubo no invertido que podría usarse para el transporte. Ya había metido la mano en la bolsa y había sentido alrededor, y no sentía frío ni aire. Solo... extraño.

Sacó de él el cable de cables más grande y grueso que pudo y atravesó la casa con él, conectando el techo con el aire exterior. Luego tiró docenas de cuerdas gruesas y las hizo girar como serpientes verdes en una espiral apretada a lo largo del cable. Cuando se conectaron con el aire exterior, él liberó cuidadosamente el control de la espiral de cuerdas, mientras tiraba del cable principal.

Se sentía extraño. Cuando el cable se retrajo, la espiral de cuerdas intentó colapsarse sobre sí misma, presionando firmemente contra las cuerdas que la rodeaban. Cuando lo último de su poder sacó del centro del tubo, las túnicas casi parecían crujir... y de repente, ahora era un tubo sólido. Sin costuras, sin bordes.

Oh mierda.

Harry sintió con cautela el interior del tubo. No se sentía peligroso, pero bajo su brazo de llama hasta que casi quemó una casa. Sacó un hilo de su almacenamiento y lo convirtió en un pato de tela, soltándolo suavemente en su extremo del tubo.

Se desvaneció.

Doble mierda.

Alcanzando el tubo, lo sintió... no, se fue. En algún lugar probablemente haya ahora un pato hecho de lana blanca. Estupendo.

Harry respiró hondo. Enloquecer no fue una buena idea. Echó un vistazo al tubo. Bueno, tal vez fue una gran idea, pero no quería meterse en problemas.

Creó una segunda tela de pato y esta vez la etiquetó con uno de sus hilos. Había aprendido a hacer esto para encontrar juguetes que Dudley había perdido a menudo, y podía rastrear la delgada conexión de su magia casi a cualquier distancia... bueno, a cualquier distancia que hubieran probado hasta el momento.

El pato fue levantado suavemente hacia... y desapareció.

Oh Dios, se estaba moviendo rápido.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron mientras rastreaba el pato de tela siendo arrojado como una bala de un arma. El tubo no era una buena idea para el tránsito de búhos, a menos que quisieras un correo rápido y un búho plano.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Tal vez si frenó las cosas en el medio? Envió una sola cuerda al centro del tubo, la ancló en el tubo en ambos extremos, y luego envió pequeños hilos a lo largo de todo su recorrido. Parecía un limpiador de tuberías verde difuso.

El tercer pato de tela se ofreció como sacrificio... y se movía lentamente hacia arriba. Harry sonrió. Menos hilos probablemente aumentarían la velocidad. Cortó los hilos por la mitad, mirando al pato salir del tubo antes de tirar de ambos hilos para que los patos volvieran.

El más reciente volvió casi al instante. El otro... oh, olvídalo. Cortó el hilo y dejó otro pato de tela en algún lugar del mundo. No tenía tiempo para esperar tanto tiempo. Dio unos golpecitos en la cuerda interior del tubo, pidiéndole amablemente que permitiera que los búhos solo pasaran.

Lo suficientemente perturbador, casi sintió que le había asentido. Sheesh.

Hedwig estaba notablemente calmada en este punto. Bueno, después de prometer que era seguro unas cuantas veces y sobornarla con tocino, estaba calmada. Unas pruebas más tarde confirmaron que funcionó, aunque ella explicó que se sentía muy extraño, como si alguien le soplara aire a las plumas de la cola.

Con esa imagen mental enredada jugando con él, Harry escribió una nota rápida a Hermione sobre la posible reunión en el tren a Hogwarts. Mencionó que estaba ordenando sus libros y cosas, y esperaba que ella y su familia hubieran llegado a casa sin problemas de su viaje.

No estaba seguro de cómo abordarlo hasta que Hedwig le mordió la oreja. Bajo su dirección, anotó su nombre y lo ató a la pierna de los búhos, que salió por el techo de Harry.

A veces la magia hace que la vida sea extraña.

Harry se relajó y se preparó para ordenar su biblioteca interna también. Solo había memorizado sus textos de clase, no había ninguna razón para estropear todas las cosas divertidas... pero necesitaba verificar que todo estaba almacenado correctamente en su memoria.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry lo miró. Su biblioteca púrpura era un lío. Todo tipo de conocimiento fue acumulado por todas partes. La información de la profesora McGonagall era una pila enorme, había una pila absolutamente masiva de libros y pergaminos de Nagnok, montones de cada tienda en la que había entrado. Se detuvo cuando vio un libro sobre Hermione. Él sonrió levemente y creó un estante verde en su biblioteca solo para sus amigos. Vibró con su magia, y suavemente puso sus recuerdos de ella en el estante, con mucho espacio para más.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa cayó un poco mirando las enormes pilas. Se había sentido un poco abrumado cuando escuchó toda la información antes, pero Harry no había esperado eso en esta medida. Levantó uno de los libros sobre las clases en Hogwarts. Debería ir tanto en la sección "Actual" Y en "Hogwarts". Suspiró y tiró del libro, creando una copia. Esto iba a llevar una eternidad, ya que cada libro podría tener que estar en varios lugares.

Aun así, valdría la pena el esfuerzo de recordar la información más fácil. La clasificación automática de su biblioteca era limitada por sección después de todo. Los recuerdos familiares no deberían clasificarse con clases de cocina. Las historias de niños franceses no deberían estar en la sección Geografía.

Cuando colocó cada memoria en cada estante, observó que el complejo de la sección sí mismo. Copió algunas cosas al conocimiento común, aunque había decidido crear una nueva sección para el conocimiento común de mágico. Sentía que los conflictos entre los dos serían el lugar perfecto para encontrar nuevas ideas y resolver viejos problemas para ambos lados.

Tenía muchas ganas de agregar libros al estante dorado especialmente. Lo había marcado como la sección "Esencial" y contenía la información más importante. Sus idiomas, su coordinación a diferentes alturas, su habilidad para manipular hilos. Algunas de las partes más críticas de quién era estaba en ese estante.

El de aquí fue una copia, por supuesto. Mantuvo la habitación con los originales muy bien escondidos, y le había dado a Jim el recuerdo de dónde la había escondido. No podría encontrar los originales si quisiera, aunque podría agregarlos con la aprobación de Jim.

Había recogido varios libros sobre idiomas mágicos, incluidos Mermish, Gobbledegook for Goblins y Troll. Incluso tenían runas que podías presionar para escuchar los sonidos según fuera necesario, lo que lo ayudaría a retomarlo mucho más rápido. Harry realmente quería saber estos idiomas tan bien que podría conversar sin reconocer conscientemente el cambio.

Suspiró mientras recogía el trozo de papel con la tasa de conversión de galeones y demás. El dinero nuevo era tan tonto como el no mágico. Lo agregó al estante derecho y siguió adelante. Al menos cuando usó la Llave, Harry no tuvo que comenzar a sacar monedas al azar de todas partes.

Al menos parte de la información era importante para él. Sonrió al estante de Hermione y se volvió hacia la sección más nueva de su biblioteca púrpura: La sección de Potter. Todo lo que pudo encontrar sobre su familia. Incluso hizo copias de la última noche de su mamá y su papá en forma de libro y las agregó. Todos los detalles que la profesora McGonagall había dado se añadieron cuidadosamente, cada fragmento que ganó se colocó en honor.

Tendría más cuando se le permitiera el acceso total a sus bóvedas, pero hasta entonces trataría de ponerse en contacto con todos los que conocían a James y Lily Potter y hacer que esta sección fuera enorme.

Harry miró hacia la pila restante y suspiró. Nadie dijo que organizar tu mente fuera divertido.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Último sangriento.

Olvida el aprendizaje. Eso había sido terrible. Por fin había llenado la sección de "Textos del primer año" de la estantería de Hogwarts, aunque había dejado espacio para agregar notas. Honestamente, esa había sido la parte más fácil.

No, la parte molesta había estado creando mapas mentales y recreaciones de todos los lugares en los que había estado. ¡Había dedicado una habitación naranja solo para mapas mentales, ¡Y Gringotts solo había tomado para siempre! Aparentemente los túneles se movieron también, aunque él no lo había notado en ese momento.

Le había gustado volver a pasar por Flourish y Blotts, aunque algunas partes de esa tienda eran más incompletas. El plan original de Harry de mapearlo se había derrumbado cuando conoció a su nuevo amigo. No es que lo lamentara, por supuesto. Harry sabía que volvería a visitar la tienda con la frecuencia suficiente de todos modos.

El chico de ojos verdes también había creado una habitación secundaria en la biblioteca púrpura, una habitación de color púrpura claro con modelos de todas las personas que había conocido con sus nombres, horas y lugares, y un pequeño baúl delante de cada uno. Cada baúl contenía todos los recuerdos que tenía envolviendo a esa persona.

Él había agregado una copia de Hermione, sus padres y la Profesora McGonagall a su sala verde también. La sala contenía sus tesoros, y por alguna razón no podía explicar que esta gente ahora era uno de ellos. Sus modelos ahora estaban en una habitación secundaria de color verde claro, dentro de donde vivía su magia. Se sentía cálido para ellos estar en su sala verde, con los Dursley.

Sonrió mientras salía a la luz del sol, dejando que todas las puertas de las distintas salas y pasillos se cerraran detrás de él. Las nubes habían aumentado un poco, ahora con recuerdos mágicos alegres y agradables como mirar una escoba revoloteando en el callejón, los niños comiendo helados que cambian de color, y así sucesivamente.

Su sonrisa vaciló un poco mientras miraba el escuadrón gamma. Al parecer, Jim había pensado que volar escoba era una idea maravillosa, ya que los equipos de patos eran demasiado pequeños para volar ellos mismos. Como resultado, había combinado todos los recuerdos de retama en una sola, la había duplicado y había empezado a entrenar escuadrones de gamma en el manejo de escobas.

No tenían pulgares, por lo que el progreso fue lento. Y parecía doloroso.

Harry suspiró. Jim tenía grandes esperanzas para los canarios voladores, ya que llamaba al equipo de gamma ahora. Sin embargo, el chico no podía verlo, a menos que pudieran permanecer en las malditas cosas sin caerse cada pocos segundos.

Se relajó sobre la hierba y comenzó a tratar de recrear el accidente del túnel que había hecho en su habitación. Puede que no sea un sistema de entrega de búhos perfecto, pero actuó increíblemente cerca de un cañón de riel. ¿Imagine lo que pasaría si empujara un automóvil por un extremo? Él se rió un poco cuando un tubo gigante comenzó a formarse.

Harry miró su mano con horror. Aparentemente si formas un tubo y un pato en una escoba vuela, el pato se lanza... lejos.

Jim iba a matarlo.


	17. Capítulo 17 Bolsas de retención

**Aclaración** : Esta historia pertenece a **theaceoffire** , esta es solo una traducción

 **Capítulo 17: Bolsas de retención**

Muchos charlatanes más tarde y menos mordiscos de lo esperado, Harry y Jim habían llegado a un compromiso.

Bueno, Jim llegó a una opinión y Harry se comprometió, pero como sea. Una gran parte de las praderas se había convertido en roca sólida, con hilos entrelazados para fortalecerla, y toda la experimentación se realizaría allí, con suerte.

Afortunadamente, Flying Canaries pensó que el viaje fue increíble, una vez que finalmente lograron regresar. Hicieron que Harry manejara con patos para crear un tubo permanente más pequeño cerca de la orilla del lago, que actuó de manera similar a un columpio de neumático en rampa. Se había sentado en el banco y había observado cómo se lanzaban patos durante un buen rato mientras esperaba que su cuerpo sanase por pequeñas picaduras de colmillos.

Se cruzó de brazos, ahora sentado en el medio de la zona de rocas. Hacer el tubo había sido ordenado, pero ni siquiera estaba cerca de lo que él quería. Aun así, se había tomado el tiempo para aprender cómo hacerlos rápidamente y con diferentes anchuras / longitudes. En este punto, solo podía hacer uno a la vez, pero para un accidente todavía era un descubrimiento claro. ¿Un cañón de riel no magnético? Increíble.

Aun así, había querido intentar hacer una bolsa más grande dentro, como las bolsas sin fondo que había comprado. Harry sonrió. Bueno, sin fondo era una gran exageración, pero todavía eran realmente útiles. El problema fue cerrar el tubo, lo que parecía imposible después de enrollar las cuerdas.

Levantó ambas manos, enviando cuerdas en una serie de líneas verticales y horizontales, tejiéndolas en una tela. Esto era similar a lo que había usado para su pantalla de memoria, aunque se enfocó en que esta hoja era redonda en lugar de cuadrada o rectangular.

Ausentemente jugando con el disco, empujó por el medio. Sus ojos se estrecharon por lo firme que era. Tirando y torciendo las manos, aflojó fuertemente la densidad del tejido, por lo que tenía enormes agujeros como red en todo el disco.

Harry sonrió mientras presionaba su mano en el medio, mirándola doblarse como un paño suave. Esto tenía potencial. Se volvió a conectar distraídamente con la tela mientras una gruesa cuerda se empujaba en el centro, colocando el disco en una bolsa larga. Después de estirarlo hasta la longitud de un asta de bandera, agarró el interior del tubo mágico y comenzó a girarlo. Los hilos tejidos comenzaron a tensarse a medida que aumentaba la tensión.

Cuidadosamente jalando el interior de la bolsa con su cuerda, trató de sacarla del revés mientras sus hilos continuaban retorciendo el tubo.

Perdió el control cuando escuchó un Pop ruidoso. En sus manos estaba el tubo invertido, pero no parecía poder tocarlo con otra cosa que su cuerda. No hubo ventaja. Suavemente agarró la abertura y giró el borde hacia adentro, un ceño fruncido de concentración grabado en su rostro cuando pudo sentir los hilos otra vez. Aparentemente, la parte de adentro hacia afuera era algo mental, no real. Los hilos casi se sentían como si no le pertenecieran ahora cuando los "volteó al revés". Continuó desenrollando el borde hasta que de repente el borde se conectó a sí mismo. Ahora estaba sosteniendo un anillo, con un lado cubierto con su tela, el otro lado era un tubo realmente largo que se sentía desconectado de su poder.

Una ráfaga de éxito hizo brillar sus ojos mientras sostenía el anillo. Lo colocó en el suelo, lo sintió con el hilo y confirmó que la torsión en el interior se sentía como la bolsa. Sin embargo, el borde parecía extraño. Agitó una mano, y una copia de él explorando la billetera y la bolsa apareció como pequeños folletos de su biblioteca.

Flotó distraídamente en el disco sin fondo mientras revisaba sus recuerdos. Parecía que había un nivel de subproceso secundario a lo largo del borde de las cosas hechas profesionalmente. Uno se sentía como su tubo, pero con forma de embudo. El otro era demasiado complicado para comprenderlo realmente, con partes complejas y entrelazadas. Esa parte probablemente manejó la creación de la lista de contenidos y las partes de recuperación de elementos, que eran las partes más complicadas de la bolsa.

Harry creó un tubo y comenzó a convertirlo en un embudo. Él dejó caer la memoria en el extremo grande... oh.

Bueno, supongo que el encanto que se contrae no será tan difícil de aprender.

Levantó el pequeño libro, volteó el embudo y lo dejó caer al otro lado, viendo cómo restauraba el tamaño esperado. ¿Me pregunto si esto funciona en algo?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Sí, funciona en patos. Bueno, recuerdos presionados en la forma de un pato con dientes de vampiro. Tal vez debería probar esto en animales en el mundo real antes de saltar en un embudo.

Harry también se había vuelto loco cuando todo el equipo beta había intervenido. Afortunadamente, el proceso resultó ser reversible. Por lo que pudo ver, las cosas que iban en el extremo grande estaban cubiertas con una fina capa de hilo, que comprimía el objeto (sin dolor, según el líder del equipo Beta). Invertir el viaje limpió todos los hilos inmediatamente.

Hizo varios discos más y se metió con la forma de la bolsa. Él podría hacer algunos muy grandes, pero solo hasta cierto punto donde comenzó a pegarse a sí mismo cuando se volteó. El verdadero avance había sido cuando fabricó la bolsa con hilos, cuerdas y cuerdas, donde las cuerdas funcionaban como un fuerte armazón, las cuerdas creaban una cuadrícula estructurada y los hilos creaban hojas verdes que llenaban los huecos. Había obtenido la idea de uno de sus recuerdos de los baúles, donde había examinado la red de hilos internos.

El chico rodó su hombro. Había forzado la bolsa de caja reforzada hacia adentro y casi había arrancado su hombro de su órbita. Había tomado muchas cuerdas, y había estado realmente cansado por un tiempo después. La segunda vez fue mucho más fácil, de alguna manera el proceso se volvió más fácil con la repetición, como si su magia fuera aprender del proceso y hacer las cosas de manera más eficiente cada vez.

Harry levantó el anillo que llevaba a la bolsa de la caja. Rápidamente formando y colocando un embudo en él, comenzó a introducir cosas. Sin la contracción, podía acomodar todo tipo de cosas en su interior, pero con eso tomaría para siempre llenar todo esto. Después de llenarlo con algunas copias aleatorias de recuerdos, un pato gamma que se había acercado demasiado y dos o tres nubes, analizó la caja. No importa cómo giró la entrada, el contenido actuó como si estuvieran estacionarios. Sentía como si voltear estas bolsas de algún modo las desconectara de la realidad hasta cierto punto.

No es sorprendente, ya que la magia siempre se sintió desconectada de la realidad normal. Aun así, significaba que podía dejar las cosas delicadas dentro sin preocuparse de que las aplastaran o las arrojaran.

Giró ociosamente sus dedos, viendo girar la abertura cuadrada. Podría atar la magia a un bolsillo o algo así, como su bolsa... pero ¿Para qué molestarse? Funcionó como magia bruta, aunque necesitaba mantenerlo unido a uno de sus hilos o bien comenzó a degradarse. La versión de la caja-bolsa se debilitó un poco, pero la versión de la bolsa no reforzada se disolvería en unas pocas horas sin nada a lo que atarse.

Había revisado muchos recuerdos de las bolsas en este punto, y después de un examen cuidadoso, apenas podía ver los hilos al azar en el aire siendo absorbidos por el patrón atado. La magia aleatoria en el aire fue absorbida lentamente por la tela mágica, como gotas de rocío recogidas sobre la hierba u otros objetos. Sin estar obligado a un objeto físico, la magia tenía que dirigirse específicamente a él, o el aire tenía que estar mucho más saturado.

Dejó caer el objeto cuadrado en la parte posterior de su mano izquierda. Enfocando, pequeños hilos de poder verde bajo su piel se envolvieron en el borde de la caja y se la llevaron al dorso de la mano.

¡Owch! Bloody Hell, ¿por qué hizo eso?

Su mano izquierda se sentía como si la hubiera aplastado contra la pared. Mientras miraba los hilos en su piel se conectaban de nuevo a la bolsa de la caja, y el labio comenzó a cambiar el patrón en su brazo. Ahora tenía una gruesa cuerda que conectaba su núcleo con la bolsa, y el interior ahora se estaba llenando con los delgados hilos que crecían naturalmente en su piel.

Era como hacer crecer un brazo nuevo, pero mientras ardía.

Con los dientes apretados, su cara de piedra sólida, miró el dolor hacia abajo. Cuando su magia se estabilizó, vio que la causa principal del dolor había sido su cuerpo tratando de manejar la parte de la caja fuera de su realidad, el interior. Con apenas un pensamiento, movió su mano izquierda, todo tipo de recuerdos y un pato molesto volando fuera de ella. Demonios, me dolía como... bueno, se sentía mal de todos modos.

Harry pasó su temblorosa mano derecha por su cabello. Él realmente necesitaba más información sobre la magia. Podía decir cuándo algo sería 'peligroso', pero claramente no cuando algo sería "¿Oh Dios porque hiciste eso?" doloroso.

Pasó sus dedos sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda. La apertura casi parecía una boca. Se abrió cuando lo quería, podía sentir todo dentro de él (por supuesto que lo haría, era como si le creciera la piel interior ahora que tenía todos sus hilos allí), y ahora se relajó. Con suerte eso pasaría rápido.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry despertó, gruñendo ligeramente bajo sus sábanas. Su mano izquierda todavía estaba dolorida. Realmente había esperado que su estúpida idea no se hubiera incorporado a su cuerpo físico, pero NOOO.

Tendría que ser más cuidadoso jugando con su forma en su mente, claramente.

Una ola de la mano y su ropa se envolvieron alrededor de él otra vez, se limpiaron, y se desvanecieron a una camisa gris y jeans azul oscuro. Se levantó y sintió que su cama se hacía detrás de él mientras se dirigía a su baúl. Cuando lo abrió y buscó su varita con sus hilos, miró la palma de su mano izquierda. Había un cuadrado verde en la parte posterior.

Estupendo.

Aun así, si él estaba atrapado con esto por ahora, bien podría usarlo. Su mano enganchó la varita desde el aire y la etiquetó con dos hilos, uno para cada núcleo. Mirando cuidadosamente, lo presionó en su mano izquierda... y desapareció.

Su cara en blanco comenzó a romperse en una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Loco auto experimentación? No, esto fue planeado. Sí. Bueno, él le diría a la gente eso de todos modos.

¡Aww, a quién le importaba, tenía un almacenamiento mágico de manos! ¡Quién no lo encuentre increíble! Su mente ociosamente pensó en estar cubierto de cajas y tener pistolas y cosas que pudieran asomar y disparar y ... oh. Bien, duele como el infierno.

Bueno, uno fue más que suficiente.

Él movió las cosas más valiosas en su mano, incluido su libro maestro. Cuando comenzó a mover las cosas, se topó con las pociones previamente hechas que había comprado en la tienda de boticario. Había comprado muchos de ellos cuando la profesora McGonagall no había estado mirando, creyendo que el enfoque mejor que lamentar sería el mejor. También pagó extra por las runas de oro en el borde de las pociones, lo que debería evitar que se estropeen durante varios años.

A Harry le dijeron que los tres bezoares que había comprado (rocas feas como las cosas) serían capaces de manejar la mayoría de los venenos existentes. Por supuesto, inmediatamente pidió pociones para curar las que omitieron los bezoares. Eso terminó con él poseyendo cinco Antídoto contra venenos comunes y tres Antídoto contra venenos poco comunes. Él quería más, pero había existencias limitadas en la tienda, ya que cualquiera que lo necesitara normalmente moriría antes de llegar a alguna tienda.

La paranoia, por supuesto, le impedía detenerse en antídotos, aunque esperaba que alguien intentara envenenarlo eventualmente. El nombre de Potter era demasiado conocido para que alguien no lo intentara y lo volviera loco de su existencia, incluso sin que estuvieran fuera de combate. Mientras que algunas pociones tenían efectos secundarios desagradables (Calming Drafts podía ser adictivo y el uso excesivo podía hacer que una persona dejara de preocuparse por el peligro), había obtenido varios frascos de pasta curativa de quemaduras y algunos frascos de Pociones que reponían sangre. También había encontrado algo llamado "Esencia de Dittany", que volvería a crecer la piel sobre sus heridas. Sin embargo, había evitado eso, no querría tener piel extra por accidente, pero sí consiguió algo de "Esencia de Murtlap", que se suponía debía curar y aliviar los cortes profundos y las abrasiones.

Otras cosas en realidad eran bastante baratas, incluso con las runas de preservación. Las Pociones para la tos y la Solución para la Herpes (Curas para la tos y el hipo) casi se regalaron.

Había tratado de obtener algo llamado "Elixir del cerebro de Baruffio", pero el ministerio restringía mucho a los niños con problemas de desarrollo mental. Supuestamente hizo el cerebro más eficiente y esas cosas, pero en un individuo sano podría causar locura. El mismo problema con las pociones de memoria y demás. La mente tenía que desarrollarse naturalmente si era posible, de lo contrario las cosas podrían salir MUY mal, como tu magia explotando y cosas así.

Durante esa conversación sobre la regulación de la poción ministerial, descubrió que había descubierto pociones de amor.

Él casi se desmayó.

Una poción que, básicamente, te convertiría en un zombie sin sentido, enloquecido por el sexo, tan pervertido como sonaba, lo aterrorizaba. Sabía que había muchas chicas (probablemente viejas brujas también) que querían tener él Harry Potter. Por lo que él podía decir, era la forma mágica del mundo de Viagra, solo que más aceptable, ya que podría ajustarse solo a su esposo / esposa y no preocuparse por amigos o desconocidos que de repente se mucho más cerca de usted.

Usarlo contra alguien sin su conocimiento era ilegal, pero también lo era matar y alguien había intentado eso con Harry muy temprano.

Él había querido comprar mucha cantidad de antídoto para pociones de amor. Afortunadamente, el vendedor (cuando ella había dejado de reírse de su expresión) le había contado sobre algunos encantos básicos que duraron semanas para evitar este tipo de cosas. Obviamente, personas famosas y funcionarios del ministerio eran objetivos para mujeres y hombres que querían poder, y una persona loca por el sexo podía ser engañada con bastante facilidad para firmar cosas. Fue por eso que el imperio "imperdonable" era tan... imperdonable. A diferencia de los encantamientos de compulsión y las pociones de amor más débiles, no se podía bloquear con el amuleto de prevención (Ella había proporcionado un folleto sobre cómo lanzarlo, que también incluía un hechizo de fertilidad y un encanto anticonceptivo para su vergüenza. los viejos magos después de todo.)

Como último recurso, la agradable dama (que finalmente había exigido que le dijeran por qué un niño compraba tantas pociones) había sugerido que Harry comprara varias Pociones de Restauración, que se suponía eliminarían la mayoría de los efectos de hechizos y pociones del cuerpo. Ella le advirtió que no los usara todo el tiempo, ya que eran una medida de último recurso y tenían un alto costo para el cuerpo de un mago y la magia.

Cuidadosamente etiquetó cada poción con un hilo y la colocó en su mano, para poder saber cuál poción era cada una y sacar solo las que necesitaba. Sostuvo el panfleto de nuevo, sintiéndose avergonzado incluso un día después. Realmente necesitaba memorizarlo y practicar en su cabeza, pero siguió sonrojándose cuando lo abrió.

Varios momentos incómodos después archivó el folleto dentro de un libro al azar y lo escondió en el baúl de su biblioteca. Sentía las mejillas quemadas de rojo, pero al menos conocería esos hechizos para más adelante. Mucho más tarde, probablemente.

Puso otras herramientas en su mano, incluyendo su telescopio y el cuchillo para la clase de pociones, así como algunas plumas y plumas de tinta. También puso una buena cantidad de pergaminos y ampollas de pociones vacías también. Se había sentido extraño cuando el papel se contrajo en su mano, como empujar un globo de agua a través de un tubo.

Le quedaba mucho espacio, pero quería que el resto se metiera en el baúl de su familia.

Sus ojos se posaron en las materias primas. Ahorraría tiempo si no tuviera que seguir yendo a su habitación cuando necesitara reparar cosas. Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, cubos de madera, plástico, metales y vidrio se movieron de sus reservas a su mano izquierda, reduciéndose a un cubo de azúcar más pequeño. Los etiquetó a todos con sus hilos verdes ya que su habitación de repente se volvió más limpia de lo que había estado durante meses. Finalmente, los diversos hilos de algodón, seda, plástico y demás fueron introducidos en su mano, y su habitación se sintió más grande y extrañamente vacía.

Negó con la cabeza en su habitación ahora mucho más visible. Durante el último año, más o menos, había ido con Petunia a espectáculos de pulgas, tiendas de segunda mano, incluso un par de botaderos con el permiso de los propietarios. Él había reunido mucho material, usándolo para reparar y fortalecer la casa, hacer cambios y adiciones a los muebles, incluso hacer ropa para su familia. Pero incluso con todo eso, su habitación se había llenado de material refinado hasta que casi se había sentido claustrofóbica de nuevo.

Ahora que todo estaba almacenado, realmente podía decir qué tan grande había sido su habitación de hierba. Casi se sentía solo sin sus montones de ladrillos limpios y mantas tejidas de tela.

Echó un vistazo a su mano. Afortunadamente no se sentía más pesado. Por otra parte, Harry nunca sintió peso cuando movía cosas con sus cuerdas... tal vez esto era algo similar. ¿Tal vez podría almacenar comida allí?

Un rápido debate interno con Jim determinó que ya era suficiente tarde en la mañana para que todos despertaran, así que Harry fue a la cocina. ¡Era casi la hora de más experimentos!

~~~Core Threads~~~

Era casi la hora de ir a la estación de tren, y los Dursley estaban teniendo un mal momento. Dudley realmente estaba tratando de no llorar, su hermano mayor iba a desaparecer durante todo el año. Había esperado que Harry fuera a Smeltings con él. Tenían otros amigos, pero... bueno, no era lo mismo.

Vernon nunca se había sentido cómodo con la idea de las habilidades de Harry, pero le encantaba lo felices que se habían vuelto Petunia y Dudley. Le preocupaba que la casa pareciera más vacía sin el niño.

Petunia estaba tratando realmente de fingir que Harry no iría a ninguna parte. Aun así, ella seguía llorando de vez en cuando, enderezando la ropa perfecta de Harry, o dando abrazos rápidos de vez en cuando. El desayuno que ella había hecho había sido tan grande que la mesa gimió.

Harry sintió una extraña mezcla de excitación y miedo. Había etiquetado a cada uno de su familia con un hilo de su magia para que Jim pudiera hacer un seguimiento de su salud y ubicación, pero todavía le preocupaba cómo estarían sin él.

En realidad, había aprendido a etiquetar personas al estudiar la forma en que su magia se conectaba a la red roja y al intentar una conexión similar con Hedwig. Eso fue un error masivo, casi había noqueado a Hedwig con la cantidad de magia que recibió antes de que bajara el grosor del hilo a casi invisible.

Ella había golpeado su cabeza durante horas, pero su conexión fue mucho más fuerte después de eso. También se había vuelto un poco más grande, y sus ojos habían cambiado para tener una banda de verde en ellos como su poder. Había sido su idea 'Acoplar un hilo para ellos ficticio', como lo expresó con elegancia.

Hubiera sido más fácil concentrarse realmente si Jim no se hubiera estado riendo de que le golpeara la cabeza.

Entonces ahora podía sentir a su familia en su magia, junto con un área pequeña a su alrededor. Fue más fácil con Petunia, ya que sus hilos parecían alimentar datos como lo hace la red roja, lo que permite a Jim controlar el área que la rodea hasta cierto punto. Todavía...

Él estaba preocupado.

El desayuno había sido bastante tranquilo, cada miembro manejando el estrés a su manera.

Vernon finalmente dejó su periódico. "Bueno muchacho, es hora de irme. ¿Tienes tus cosas?"

Harry asintió, levantándose y casi llegando a la puerta antes de que Petunia lo abrazara de nuevo. "Ahora que eres bueno Harrykins, no dejes que nadie te lastime y haz muchos amigos, y debes escribirnos al menos los fines de semana, y comer bien incluso si no tienes hambre, y…"

Él la abrazó de nuevo, deteniendo sus comentarios. "Lo haré, tía". Le dio una sonrisa acuosa al niño y abrazó a Dudley mientras todos se movían hacia el automóvil y se dirigían hacia un tren y un mundo nuevo.


	18. Capítulo 18 Todos en el tren

**Aclaración:** Esta historia pertenece a **theaceoffire** , esta es solo una traducción

 **Capítulo 18: Todos en el tren**

King's Cross estaba ocupado.

Harry observó a las familias y extraños moverse a través de las terminales llenas de vapor, gritando, gruñendo y ruidos mecánicos inundando sus sentidos. Su poder estaba envuelto firmemente en este momento, ya que claramente había muchos no mágicos alrededor. Había hecho el tamaño de su libro familiar de troncos, ya que no tenía todo almacenado en la mano, solo tenía que preocuparse por Hedwig. Petunia había sugerido que usaran la jaula en la que había venido, pero Harry y Hedwig no habían disfrutado la idea.

Ella estaba lejos de ser elegante para las jaulas... y a Harry no le gustaba aullar en la cara.

Entonces Hedwig estaba en barbecho desde arriba.

Aun así, las multitudes eran confusas y emocionantes. Los Dursley se movieron a lo largo de las plataformas hasta que llegaron al límite entre la plataforma 9 y 10... y ahora estaban atrapados.

A medida que se acercaba a las 10 am, Harry perdió la calma y desenvolvió suficiente de su núcleo para ver los hilos. Sus ojos brillaron verdes al ver los múltiples colores... brujas, magos, objetos encantados, todos moviéndose en una dirección. Tirando del brazo de Petunia, llevó a la familia a una hermosa pared entre las dos plataformas. Parecía una pesada red de hilos, docenas de colores, patrones e hilos individuales retorcidos en formas que parecían fusionarse el uno con el otro.

Petunia lo abrazó de nuevo. "¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar correcto, Harry?"

Harry miró el espectáculo de luces detrás de ellos. "Bueno, sí. Es algo muy obvio, como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales".

Dudley logró una pequeña risita antes de abrazar a su hermano. "Harry, yo... te extrañaré. Y no se lo digas a nadie más ¿Ok?"

Harry, ahora mucho más alto que su pequeña D, le dio un apretón. "D, no te preocupes por nada. Todos lo sabrán antes de Navidad". Harry sonrió mientras esquivaba un golpe del chico. "Ahora, casi me atrapaste esa vez".

Dudley olfateó mientras daba una mirada fingida. "Sí, la próxima vez". Él miró hacia otro lado. "Solo sé seguro, hermano".

Harry sonrió. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Seré el poderoso Harry, por supuesto que seré increíble!"

Vernon tocó la cabeza del niño. "Por supuesto que lo harás. Ahora no te metas en problemas ahora".

Él rodó los ojos. "No tío, no me meteré en problemas". Miró la hora de la estación. "Es mejor que sigan adelante. Estoy esperando a alguien y no quiero perder a su familia".

Dudley rió, todavía un poco lloroso. "Ah, ¿La chica libro con la que estabas hablando?"

Harry movió sus ojos. "Uh. No. Ahora muévete con la gente, nada que ver aquí".

Petunia le dio otro abrazo antes de que Vernon la llevara a ella y a Dudley de vuelta al auto. El niño estaría bien, ya había sobrevivido más que nadie que él conociera. Abrazó a su esposa e hijo mientras su otro joven los despedía.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry probablemente debería estar menos nervioso en este punto, pero por alguna razón, esperar a que Hermione y su familia realmente le hicieran sudar las manos.

Habían intercambiado mensajes de búhos varias veces, pero los primeros habían sido comentarios apresurados como "reservar clasificar hablar después" y cosas por el estilo. Finalmente tuvo que llamarlos por teléfono para confirmar cuándo se dirigían a la estación, e incluso entonces no estaba seguro de saber con quién estaban hablando.

Todo lo que había escuchado era gruñir, crujir el papel y ocasionalmente "¡No dejes caer eso!"

Supuso que era una biblioteca relacionada con el tronco.

Finalmente vio algo de cabello castaño arrastrando un baúl de Hogwarts seguido de dos adultos más altos.

El me saludó. "¡Hermione!" La niña lo miró y estuvo a punto de detenerse. Sus padres le dijeron algo menos que palabras de caridad cuando sus espinillas golpearon el baúl. Harry se movió hacia ellos, esquivando a algunas personas (mágicas y no) que llegaban tarde a sus trenes.

"Um... ¿Estás relacionado con Harry Dursley? ¿Te gusta, su hermano mayor?" La mirada de Hermione se unió a Jean y Tom Granger.

"¿Qué?" Harry miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que estaba más abajo de lo que estaba acostumbrado. "Oh, la altura". Le sonrió a la chica, ahora más bajo que él que al revés. "Bueno, decidí ser más alto para Hogwarts. Le pregunté a la profesora McGonagall qué altura deben tener los chicos de mi edad una vez que hayamos terminado de comprar".

Jean Granger pareció recuperarse primero. "Entonces... ¿Acabas de cambiar tu altura? ¿Fue como un hechizo o ritual o algo así?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Tuve un incidente cuando era más joven. Solo crezco si quiero hacerlo ahora". Ignorando sus caras relajadas, Harry se inclinó y examinó el baúl de Hermione. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás arrastrando esto?"

Hermione se sonrojó levemente por lo cerca que estaba la versión más alta de Harry. "Necesito mis cosas, ¿no?"

Harry presionó su mano sobre la Cresta de Hogwarts y murmuró "encogerse". Hermione casi se cae cuando ahora estaba sosteniendo un tronco del tamaño de un libro. "Mucho más fácil así, ¿no?"

Tom miró el pequeño baúl con horror. "¿Por favor dime que esos baúles no pueden hacer todo eso?" Al ver la confusión de Harry, señaló. "He estado moviendo los baúles por toda la casa durante el último mes desde que los compramos. Claro que son livianos, pero no dejaba de golpear mis dedos y cosas en las puertas".

Hermione tenía una sonrisa avergonzada. "Oh, sí... debo haber olvidado el encanto del tamaño. Tenía libros nuevos y esas cosas, y luego teníamos que encontrar todos los libros que habíamos extraído y... eh. Sí".

Jean golpeó a Tom en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Sabes que fuiste bien pagado, amor". Ella le dio un beso rápido que lo dejó ligeramente brillante y los dos niños se sintieron incómodos. Sonriéndole a su pequeña niña, ella le dio un abrazo. "Ahora estás seguro, querido, y asegúrate de trabajar duro".

Harry trató de no inmiscuirse en las lágrimas de despedida, centrándose en los niños que se movían a través del portal en la pared. A medida que cada niño comenzaba a pasar, podía sentir una ola de hilos que intentaban hacer que la gente mirara hacia otro lado por un segundo. En realidad, se sentía bien, como una brisa ligera.

Dio media vuelta mientras Hermione se preparaba para irse. "¿Tienes tus cosas, Harry?" Aún tenía problemas con su nueva estatura, pero sentía que cosas como esta probablemente ocurrían todo el tiempo en el mundo mágico.

Harry agitó su Family Trunk-book. "Sip, y parece que la entrada está por allí". Agitó una mano hacia la pared y vio que tanto Tom como Jean miraban más allá de su señalamiento. "Hmm. Parece que se requiere magia para siquiera notarlo. Bueno, ¿De acuerdo?"

Hermione enderezó ambos hombros y obtuvo un brillo determinado en sus ojos. "Deberíamos." Juntos caminaron hacia la barrera, Harry temblando por la magia fresca que le cubría los hombros.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Una locomotora de vapor rojo brillante captó su atención. Muchas personas estaban en la plataforma, algunos parecían estar buscando a alguien... Probablemente a él, gruñó Harry. Después de todo, todos sabían su cumpleaños, por lo que sabían que este era su primer año.

El humo del tren flota sobre las multitudes, las familias abrazan a los niños y saludan a las caras que ya están en el tren. La cantidad de túnicas era asombrosa, lo suficiente como para hacer que Harry se sintiera un poco incómodo al estar en ropa normal... uh, no mágica.

Ausentemente agarró la mano de Hermione mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud, dirigiéndose a una de las entradas al tren. Un niño con la cara redonda estaba hablando con una mujer mayor acerca de haber perdido un sapo, un niño con dreadlocks malvados estaba mostrando lo que parecía ser una araña (Sintió que Hermione la agarraba con más fuerza cuando pasaban).

Antes de entrar al tren, Harry hizo una pausa cuando Hedwig aterrizó suavemente sobre su hombro. Él enfrentó al búho. "Querida Hedwig, este viaje en tren probablemente tomará horas. ¿Quieres volar a Hogwarts y esperar por mí?" Ella asintió con la cabeza, y luego se fue volando.

Hermione parecía abrumada por la multitud, por lo que se movieron hacia el tren. Los primeros autos estaban llenos de estudiantes mayores, y parecían bastante hostiles a los extraños. Se trasladaron a un automóvil que estaba casi vacío excepto por dos niñas, un lazo con colas de cerdo y una cabeza roja. Llamó a la puerta abierta.

Harry sonrió a las dos chicas sorprendidas. "Disculpe, ¿Mi amigo y yo podemos sentarnos aquí? Parece estar muy ocupado hoy".

La pelirroja se sonrojó, pero la otra chica habló. "¡Claro, adelante! Soy Hannah Abbott, esta es mi amiga Susan Bones".

Susan se sonrojó de nuevo, claramente incómoda, pero tratando de mover su baúl hasta los estantes donde estaba el otro.

Harry sonrió. "Encantada de conocerte Susan, Hannah. Este es mi primer amigo en el mundo mágico, Hermione Granger". Él ignoró su rubor también, usando su mano, así como el uso sutil de una cuerda para levantar el tronco de Susan hasta la cornisa superior. "Y mi nombre es Harry, encantado de conocerlos a los dos".

Ambas chicas parecieron comenzar un poco antes de mirar su frente. Ocultó su sonrisa sabiendo que la cicatriz era un recuerdo distante en este punto. Se sentó al lado de Hannah, Hermione sentada al lado de Susan. "Sí, Hermione acaba de ingresar al mundo mágico, y yo no sabía nada de magia hasta hace poco. ¿Algún consejo para una magia de primera generación?"

Susan parecía preocupada. "Obtuviste la lista de cosas para la escuela, ¿verdad? También deberías tener baúles".

Harry sacó el baúl de su familia de su bolsa, agitándolo con su mano cubriendo la cresta. "Pasamos un tiempo y más que una pequeña moneda consiguiendo troncos que se encogían. Una gran tienda en el Callejón Diagon para eso".

Hermione asintió. "¡No creerían cuántos troncos tienen! ¡Tenemos un montón de baúles para libros, y todavía tenemos espacio para más libros! ¡Incluso lo llenamos con la mayor parte de la biblioteca de la planta baja!"

Hannah miró a Susan a los ojos antes de que ambos asintieran, "Ravenclaw".

Harry sonrió. "No hay duda. Estoy apuntando a eso también, hay demasiado para aprender sobre la magia realmente".

Los minutos parecían volar mientras todos se relajaban. Hermione pareció encenderse mientras hablaban sobre los hechizos y las diferentes escuelas, Hannah parecía ligera y abierta para empezar, y Susan comenzó a hablar más, con mucha menos vacilación. Incluso golpeó a Hannah, lo que parecía ser un hábito regular.

Harry se movió de nuevo, un poco pellizcado para sostener sus hilos dentro. Susan, que había estado observando más de cerca de lo que él se había dado cuenta, se inclinó más cerca. "Harry, ¿Estás bien? Pareces sentir un poco de dolor".

Hermione casi instantáneamente se preocupó mientras Hannah le lanzaba una mirada calculadora antes de darle un golpe en el hombro.

"Deja eso, sheesh". Él sonrió mientras alejaba su mano. "No es nada grande, solo comienza a aguijonear cuanto más tiempo aguanto mi magia".

Alzó la vista y vio tres pares de ojos grandes que lo miraban.

"¿Qué?"

Susan intentó que Hannah dijera algo con sus ojos antes de suspirar. "Harry, ¿Por qué estás frenando tu magia? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que un mago podía hacer eso!"

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "¿Quieres decir que ustedes no? ¿Cómo previenen que los no mágicos sientan el poder?"

Hermione estaba jugando con el tamaño de su tronco. "Harry, ¿Podrías relajar tu magia ahora? No nos importa, y puedes usar magia en el Expreso de Hogwarts". Ella pareció encogerse un poco cuando todos la miraron. "Es uh... Está en Hogwarts: una historia".

Harry se encogió de hombros, y relajó sus hilos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hermione se sorprendió cuando llegó a la estación de tren y vio a su amigo. Su amigo repentinamente alto, con músculos muy aparentes. Su rostro parecía levemente más delgado, como si estuviera a punto de correr o correr, y sus ojos parecían de un verde casi descolorido, no el tono vibrante que recordaba.

Aun así, parecía realmente animado, y Hermione no sabía mucho sobre la magia excepto los libros que había recogido. ¿Tal vez esto le pasó a todos los chicos mágicos cuando comenzaron la escuela? Pero si los chicos tienen que elegir su estatura, eso parece injusto.

Había sentido miedo una vez más cuando vio la multitud en la nueva plataforma, pero Harry los había atravesado como un tiburón. Su mano la había apartado a salvo de la multitud, y él siempre parecía vibrar con algo de energía interna.

Entonces, si él sintiera este fuerte reteniendo su magia...

Ella vio sus ojos cerrar antes de que algunas líneas de estrés que ella no había notado parecían desaparecer de su rostro. Era como ver a alguien tomar una taza de chocolate caliente después de un largo día, como si el mundo se le cayera de los hombros.

Oh. Oh mí.

Toda la cabaña pareció repentinamente algo más clara, más colorida. Los sonidos externos atenuados, la luz interior era más brillante, el vidrio parecía menos transparente, los sofás eran más suaves y tenían más espacio para las piernas. Y debajo de todo, había una sensación de calidez, un ligero olor a papel fresco y encuadernaciones de libros, el sonido de alguien que pasaba la página parecía no haber sido escuchado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un leve resplandor verde surgió cuando olvidó respirar. Cada ojo era tan profundo, con hilos blancos que parecían girar y bailar.

Ella casi deja caer su baúl.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hannah no estaba exactamente segura de lo que estaba pasando. Harry había dicho algo sobre refrenar su magia. ¿Fue eso posible? Ella nunca había sabido que eso fuera posible sin un hechizo. Tal vez tenía algunos puños o algún tipo...

Oh.

Era como una burbuja expandida, llenando la habitación. Cuando la atravesó se sintió como si alguien la abrazara porque hacía frío afuera, como si alguien estuviera cansado y apoyado en su espalda porque podían confiar en que ella los sostenía, como si alguien hubiera puesto un paraguas para mantener el sol del mediodía apagado. su piel en la playa. Todo se sentía más real, y sintió que sus pies estaban justo en la playa, sus manos cerca de un vaso de jugo de calabaza, y los sonidos de las gaviotas en algún lugar.

No podía ver gran parte de los ojos de Harry cuando los abría, pero podía sentir el sorteo, como si el resplandor verde que venía de sus orbes escondiera alguna verdad más profunda que, si pudiera ver mejor, algo profundo sería explicado. Vio que las otras dos chicas se relajaron en sus ojos, así que le dio un codazo con el codo.

Su repentina mirada hacia ella casi la dejó sin aliento antes de cerrar los ojos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Susan había sentido algo extraño sobre los dos cuando entraron por primera vez, pero no pudieron ubicarlo. No había sido aceitoso como el hombre que su tía había arrestado cuando trató de atacarlos, o sucio como los informantes que había visto. Es extraño.

¿Restringiendo su poder? Se sentía casi como un squib o un muggle. ¿Fue algún tipo de línea? Bueno, fue una elección bastante mala...

De la nada, ella encontró un océano. Fue como levantar un felpudo y encontrar a Canadá. A medida que su poder aumentaba, ella casi podía sentir que miles de otras auras se alejaban... ¡Y casi parecía aprovisar para hacerlo! Este chico estaba creando un aura tan grande, tan amplia, así que...

La había golpeado antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más que estremecerse.

¿Sin dolor? Ella había sido golpeada con auras antes, por personas que trataban de obtener una víctima de secuestro para utilizar contra su tía. Se había sentido hambriento, enojado, en busca de sangre... pero no está.

Este se sentía como un cachorro olfateando un dulce, como una mariposa que casi había aterrizado en su nariz, pero encontró una flor cerca. Cuando la ola pasó junto a ella, se dio cuenta de que no se estaba desacelerando, sino que aumentaba en profundidad. Su piel se sentía más limpia, su ropa se sentía más caliente, su cabello se sentía más suave. Casi podía sentir los tableros de una plataforma de duelos debajo de ella, su corazón listo para una ronda de entrenamiento con su tía, el sonido de las tablas del suelo suavemente dobladas casi claro.

Entonces ella vio sus ojos.

Se sentían tan profundos, tan lejos, tan grandes. Como si pudiera ver algo, si pudiera acercarse un poco y mirar un poco más. Sus ojos brillaron con un suave verde, un color tan cercano a la maldición asesina que le daba tales sentimientos de aceptación, de ver quién era y de reconocer su existencia. Sintió que el mundo se ponía un poco más silencioso.

De repente, se volvió y miró a Hannah. Susan respiró profundamente. ¿Cuándo dejó de respirar?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry rápidamente redujo los hilos a sus ojos. Había soltado sus hilos a la vez, en vez del grosor normal, sus ojos habían recibido docenas de cables de energía por accidente.

Había sido hermoso. Cada niña era un laberinto de colores, hilos profundos que tejían en formas complejas y parecían sugerir un futuro de crecimiento y madurez. Los profundos hilos anaranjados de Hermione ya eran fuertes, solo esperando el crecimiento y la aplicación. Susan tenía una red de hilos morados, y Hannah tenía hilos azules esperando a ser usados. El potencial había sido suficiente para hacerle olvidar lo que estaba haciendo, dónde estaba y por qué había liberado parte de su poder para empezar.

Afortunadamente, Hannah se burló de él.

Cerró los ojos y redujo sus ojos al nivel de hilo estándar. Abriéndolos pareció asustar a las chicas por un momento antes de que se relajaran.

"Ok, ¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

"¡Hannah! ¡Idioma!" Susan golpeó su rodilla.

Harry rió nerviosamente. "Eh... eso no se suponía que sucediera. Accidentalmente liberé demasiada magia para mis ojos. En mi defensa, nunca había sostenido mi poder tanto tiempo atrás". Él se frotó nerviosamente las rodillas. "Lo siento. Eso fue interesante pero involuntario".

Hermione parecía haberse recuperado más rápido, o al menos lo suficiente como para hacer preguntas. "¿Qué quieres decir con demasiada magia? ¿Por qué tienes magia en tus ojos?"

Harry señaló su rostro. "Aprendí que cuando me curaba de niño, accidentalmente activé Mage Sight. Me deja ver la magia cruda, y realmente me ayudó a controlar mi magia cuando pensé que solo eran hilos verdes de luz".

Susan intentó enfocarse. "¿Hilos? ¿Entonces la magia parece hilado verde o algo así?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, el mío es verde como mis ojos. Hermione tiene este color naranja intenso, Hannah es azul y Susan es púrpura. He visto a la mayoría de la gente como gris si no tienen magia, o muy azul claro si lo tienen, pero su núcleo es demasiado apretado para permitir los hilos".

Hannah inclinó la cabeza. "¿Quieres decir... Squibs? ¿Squibs tienen hilos azules claros?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Nunca había oído hablar de un squib antes. De todos modos, mi tía era así. No podía hacer nada mágico hasta que forcé un hilo fuera de su núcleo".

Al menos esta vez Hermione se unió a la confusión de Harry cuando los otros dos los miraron en estado de shock.


	19. Capítulo 19 Visitantes no deseados

**Capítulo 19: Visitantes no deseados**

Al parecer, darles a estas personas "Squib" la magia era como caminar sobre el agua en esta cultura. Les tomó un tiempo convencer a las chicas de que hablen de cualquier cosa, y al final tuvo que prometerles que les mostraría algo de lo que podía hacer con los hilos.

Harry suspiró. Incluso eso fue contraproducente. Al parecer, la magia sin varita también fue idolatrada en esta cultura, por lo que ahora querían aprender a hacer eso. Y, por supuesto, Hermione tuvo que sacar a relucir lo de Occlumencia.

Aun así, no podía mantener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se sintió bien poder hablar de sus habilidades. A la tía le encantaba practicar, pero no entendía todo lo que él intentaba decirle, y siempre se sintió culpable porque sabía que Vernon no era tan cómodo con cosas místicas.

Pero estas chicas sabían todo sobre él, y ellos... oh.

Se sentó, interrumpiendo su discusión. "Espera, ¿Ya me presenté?"

Todos lo miraron como si acabara de abofetearlo. "Uh... sí Harry, entraste conmigo, ¿Recuerdas?" Hermione intentó no reírse.

Él rodó los ojos. "Ok, entonces sabes que mi apellido es Potter, ¿Verdad?"

Aparentemente no.

Hermione estaba confundida. "¿Pensé que eras Harry Dursley?"

El asintió. "Mi familia adoptiva eran las Hermanas de mi mamá, Petunia Dursley. Así que en casa soy Harry Dursley". Él miró a todos. "Quiero decir, obviamente no podría ser criado con otros Potter, ¿Verdad?"

Hubo algunas miradas incómodas. Hermione se frotó las manos con preocupación. "Uh... sí. Lo siento Harry, fue solo... Quiero decir, cuando te conocí, eras solo un niño pequeño que me hizo sentir mejor cuando esos chicos eran unos idiotas en la librería. Todos estos cambios me provocaron equilibrio, supongo".

Harry se acercó y le dio un abrazo rápido. "Lo siento Hermione, estoy tan acostumbrado a las únicas personas que saben que estoy acostumbrado a lo extraño que soy". Miró a las otras dos chicas confundidas. "Cuando conocí a Hermione el mes pasado, era mucho más bajo". Él levantó su mano. "Ella no sabía que había decidido ser más alta este año escolar, y su familia estaba ocupada con cosas de la casa, por lo que no pudimos reunirnos antes de hoy".

Hannah miró hacia la puerta antes de inclinarse. "¿Cómo cambiaste tu altura? ¿Fue como una superpotencia o algo así?" Ella se sonrojó al ver la cara de Susan. "Cállate, acabo de leer algunos de esos libros de Harry Potter".

Harry rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, no tengo idea de lo que hay en esos libros. Nadie me entrevistó, lo sé mucho". Él señaló su brazo. "Puedo usar mis cuerdas e hilos para sanar, disolver, envejecer y lo que sea. No envejezco a menos que alguien me recuerde que necesito ser más alto o lo que sea. Hasta que vi a Hermione, me mantuve a la misma altura desde que tenía 8 años, y escogí esa para poder igualar la altura de mi hermano, Big D."

Susan inclinó la cabeza. "Mi tía ha estado hablando con una chica que es un Metamorphmagus, alguien que puede cambiar su cuerpo para parecerse a personas diferentes. Parece una habilidad increíble".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo. Duele un poco, y tengo que comer mucha carne, tomar leche, etc. Mucho de mí está hecho de magia, ahora no creo que pueda envejecer a menos que lo desee, ya que solo limpia y repara la edad como una enfermedad".

Susan asintió, pensando. "¿Hay algún otro beneficio para hacer cosas como tú?"

Comenzó a contar los dedos. "Bueno, puedo sanar a otros como yo, creo que hice mi mente con él por accidente, puedo entrar en el mundo de la mente de otras personas, y algunas veces puedo entender algunos hechizos y cosas al ver cómo se ve". Él ausentemente le quitó la varita de la mano, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos del otro se agrandaron. "También puedo usar cualquier varita mágica que quiera, ya que puedo ver que trata de conectarme a mi núcleo y dejarlo entrar".

Hermione agarró su mano izquierda, sin notar que se sonrojaba levemente. "Harry, ¿cómo hiciste eso de la mano?"

Él frunció el ceño. "Ah, eso fue un accidente. Estaba tratando de hacer bolsas sin fondo y pensé que sería genial poner una en mi mano". lo frotó con su otra mano. "No me duele nada de lo que había sentido antes, y eso es decir algo".

Susan había llegado a un límite. "Ok, no más preguntas de Harry. Solo... hablemos sobre el clima o algo así. Si seguimos así, me preocupa que nos diga que encontró Atlantis o algo así". Ella hizo una pausa. Harry negó con la cabeza. Ella suspiro de alivio. "Así que vamos a hablar sobre profesores y esas cosas, cosas normales de brujas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. Todo estaba bien por él. En algún momento, el tren había comenzado, y Jim informó que varias personas (incluyendo un niño con pelo realmente pelirrojo) habían intentado entrar mientras los hilos de Harry lo mantenían cerrado. Se relajó ahora que las conversaciones profundas habían terminado y soltó la puerta.

Que de inmediato se abrió de golpe, dejando que un chico con el pelo rubio liso hacia atrás entrara. Dos muchachos abultados, pero de aspecto lento intentaban ser varoniles detrás de él.

Harry suspiró. "¿Sí puedo ayudarte?"

Podía sentir el tono burlón hacia ellos. "Transeúnte, estoy buscando a Harry Potter". Al ver a Hermione que se había vuelto blanca, su burla pareció duplicarse. "No es que él estaría aquí con tanta inmundicia. Maldita sangre sucia".

Susan sintió que la habitación se endurecía. El aire parecía espeso, el piso duro, y había un... un pulso. Los ojos de Harry se habían convertido en rendijas mientras se paraba, verdes rayos de luz brillando como faros sobre los tres chicos. Se puso de pie, pero se sentía como si fuera mucho más alto, como un gigante que estaba sobre una rodilla y mirando hacia abajo a los tres niños que ahora tenían mucha menos confianza.

Los sonidos desaparecieron. Susan ni siquiera podía escuchar su propio latido del corazón. Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir pánico, podía oír la voz de Harry, que se movía suavemente como el viento sobre las lápidas en la noche.

"Joven, no creo que nos hayan presentado".

Sin mover un músculo, los dos voluminosos se mantuvieron firmes y tiesos y fueron empujados suavemente fuera del compartimiento mientras la puerta se cerraba como si estuviera sobre rieles engrasados.

El niño no podía hablar. Sintió que no podía moverse, como si estuviera atado con el pelo al suelo. El mundo estaba oscuro, solo dos ojos verdes mirando hacia abajo desde un lugar alto.

"No es cortés, joven, insultar a los demás. No está hecho. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

Sus rodillas estaban débiles, sus brazos temblaban. Su varita estaba en su bolsillo, pero eso estaba muy lejos. Él ni siquiera podía parpadear.

"Admíteme, joven. Estoy de acuerdo conmigo en que fue inapropiado decir tales cosas a la joven".

El chico sacudió todo lo que pudo de acuerdo. Un suspiro escapó de la criatura frente a él, mientras sentía los dedos deshuesados sacarlo lentamente de la habitación. El último sonido que escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró casi lo desilusionó, lo que de alguna manera dolió aún más que la reprimenda.

"El chico necesita aprender buenos modales".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la habitación pareció descongelarse como el hielo en un día de primavera. Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento, sin encontrarse con los ojos de los demás en la habitación. Su voz, tan poderosa antes, parecía casi rota ahora.

"S... Lo siento, me enojé".

Sus manos temblaban. Hermione estaba dividida entre intentar ayudarlo a calmarse o... ¿correr? No. Ni siquiera se le había dirigido. Simplemente había sido mucho.

Susan fue la primera en mudarse. Ella puso una mano en su hombro. "Gracias por no hacer nada con ellos. Mi tía dice que a veces son las acciones que no hacemos las que nos hacen humanos". Recordó las historias de su tía, donde los rehenes habían sido perdidos o ganados por decisiones de última hora de hombres desesperados pero buenos.

Ella lo sintió reír vagamente. "Es un efecto secundario de mi conflicto con Voldemort cuando volví". Trató de ignorar la vacilación de todos ante el nombre. "La ira es fácil para mí, aunque me he vuelto mucho mejor al dirigirla. Es por eso que quiero aprender curación en lugar de convertirme en un luchador. Quiero ayudar a la gente, ¿Sabes? No solo convertirme en otro monstruo como él. "

Susan había visto un lenguaje corporal como este de adultos, hombres con pasados oscuros y opciones pesadas. Le suplicó a Hannah con los ojos.

Hannah aplaudió. "¡Bien, acabas de conocer al Sr. Draco Malfoy! ¿No era agradable?"

Incluso Hermione soltó una ligera risa ante eso. "Yo... probablemente no debería sentirme así, pero estoy agradecido de que hayas hecho eso Harry. Ese fue el imbécil que hirió mis sentimientos en la librería".

Sintió un ligero pulso que desapareció rápidamente. "Bueno, sabemos que ese tipo de tratamiento no sucederá en Hogwarts. Nadie debe ser tratado como basura, como basura. No es cortés".

Afortunadamente, solo un poco después de eso, llegó un tranvía con dulces al tren. Feliz de romper el silencio, Harry compró todo tipo de golosinas y comenzó a verter cosas al azar en la mesa central. "Oye, ¿A quién le gusta el caramelo gratis?"

Hannah soltó una risita. "Oh, eso suena mal... Como, '¡Oye, tengo caramelos!' Sheesh".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Nunca antes había tenido dulces mágicos, así que ¿Por qué no probarlos? Compré un montón, así que siéntete libre de tomar algo".

La chica tupida negó con la cabeza. "Los padres son dentistas, el dulce es un gran no-no en nuestra casa". Al ver la confusión de las dos brujas, agregó: "Las personas que no son mágicas tienen que quitarse cosas de los dientes con herramientas y cosas, ya que no tienen hechizos. Los dentistas verifican que lo hicieron bien y lo reparan si se equivocan o si necesitan ayuda."

Harry señaló "Podría simplemente reemplazar todos tus dientes por ti. De esa forma obtendrás todos los dulces que quieras y una sonrisa perfecta también".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Ok, esa fue una imagen mental terrible". Echó un vistazo a las carátulas animadas del caramelo. "Aun así, estoy interesado en qué tipo de dulces comen y magos brujos..."

Susan señaló. "Evita esos, los frijoles con sabor de Bertie Bott pueden ser cualquier cosa. Hierba, lo que sea. Ah, y esos popófilos, eww. Esos son para vampiros, son... bueno, puedes adivinar". Ella acaba de recoger una caja de oro. "Aquí, una rana de chocolate. Solo chocolate normal con un hechizo para que se vea y actúe como una rana".

Harry hizo una mueca. "No siento dolor, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... no quiero comer nada mientras todavía esté vivo".

Susan y Hannah se detuvieron mientras desenvolvía sus ranas. "Wow... realmente desearía que no me hubieras preguntado eso". Susan dejó la suya atrás, mientras Hannah pensó un poco más, sonrió y tomó la de Susan también.

Al ver las otras miradas, ella se encogió de hombros. "Si voy a comer algo moralmente malo, podría ser delicioso chocolate".

Harry trató de enfocarse en las golosinas no animadas. Las varitas de regaliz resultaron ser lo suficientemente seguras.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Después de un rato, un chico alto había parado afirmando ser un prefecto de Slytherin. Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo en que no se habían dibujado las varitas, que no se habían dado amenazas, por lo que realmente no había nada que el muchacho pudiera hacer.

En este punto, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que Slytherin sería una mala elección para él. Ojalá tuviera más ejemplos positivos de cada casa con la que trabajar, pero hasta ahora había faltado.

Aun así, pasar tiempo con tres chicas agradables no era una manera terrible de pasar tiempo en un tren.

Hermione parecía ansiosa por hacer una pregunta, así que finalmente Harry cedió. "Ok Mione, ¿Qué te está molestando?"

Ella movió la nariz ante el apodo, pero se inclinó hacia adelante. "Entonces, la cosa de la cual me hablaste, ¿Puedes traerme para verla?"

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Podría invitarte a mi cerebro?" Él se encogió de hombros. "Claro, creo. Fue bastante fácil traer a tía Petunia una vez. Sin embargo, requiere mucha confianza".

Harry se reclinó hacia atrás. "El tiempo se mueve más rápido en mi mente. Un minuto aquí puede durar horas. Además, tengo mucho poder allí, cerca de Dios. Y… bueno, es mi mundo interior. Si quisieras, podrías me duele bastante mal". Miró perezosamente a las otras dos brujas interesadas. "También tendría que preguntarle a Jim si él está de acuerdo con eso. Si él pelea, ustedes podrían lastimarse allí. Ser mordido por mis muchachos no me molesta demasiado porque están usando mis propios recuerdos, pero para los de afuera ¿Quién nunca lo ha vivido antes? Sería terrible".

Hermione parecía aún más interesada. "Jim, el libro mencionó que los avatares podrían crearse después de que un Occlumens alcanzara el dominio, un tipo de personalidad alternativa".

Mentalmente miró a Jim quien se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de ellos sentía como las personalidades del otro.

"De todos modos, qué tal un compromiso. Haré que Jim ponga en marcha una parte de mi mente, el área de entrenamiento. Podemos entrar allí y ver cuán buenas son las chicas con la magia del hilo". Agitó su mano vagamente haciendo que una bola de fuego apareciera donde algunas cuerdas giraban, haciéndolas jadear. "No debería tomar mucho tiempo para cosas básicas. Más interesante también, si me preguntas".

De los tres, Susan parecía la más vacilante. "¿Cómo... cuánto tiempo estaríamos allí?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Puedo hacer que Jim nos saque cada vez que tenga un equipo con Cuarteles de caracol, así que deberíamos ser buenos".

"... ¿Cuartos de caracol?"

El asintió. "A Jim le gustan los caracoles".

Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa por tratar de visitar ahora.


	20. Capítulo 20 Encuentro de las mentes

**Capítulo 20: Encuentro de las mentes**

Harry se sumergió en su mundo y se puso a trabajar. Levantó algunos postes gruesos de cable verde alrededor del área de entrenamiento / prueba, creó una grilla de cables. Las redes verdes de cuerdas con una gruesa red de hilos terminaron el trabajo de sellarlo. El suelo de roca estaba bien, aunque recreó el interior del vagón de tren cerca de una de las paredes para darles a las chicas un lugar donde llegar.

Después de escuchar a un charlatán débil suspiró y creó una pequeña puerta a través de la pared para Duck Passage. Jim asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba y se sentaba en un asiento de tamaño de pato que Harry agregó al compartimiento.

Sintiendo que el lugar se veía tan lindo como podía, regresó parcialmente al mundo real... oh.

Esto fue extraño. Ahora pensaba a la velocidad de su mente mientras miraba el mundo desde su cuerpo.

Todo se movía en cámara lenta.

Hizo una nota mental de esto. Sería rockeado por peleas y esas cosas. Por ahora arrojó una cuerda al núcleo de cada una de las chicas, y comenzó a tirar de ellas hacia adentro. Cuando el hilo naranja llegó a su mente, lo dirigió al asiento del falso vagón del tren... Oh.

Mirando hacia otro lado agitó una mano y la envolvió en la ropa. Se olvidó de cómo la primera vez que había llegado a su mente no se había molestado con la ropa. Fue hace dos años después de todo.

No se molestó en mirar mientras envolvía los otros dos hilos brillantes en buenas camisas y pantalones también. Cada uno tenía jeans azules, pero sus camisas coincidían con el color del hilo.

Mientras sentía que su poder se estabilizaba, trató de controlar su sonrojo mientras Jim rumiaba. Estúpido pato.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hermione vio como los ojos de Harry se cerraban. Cuando comenzó a brillar, sintió un tirón, como si fuera una niña pequeña y su papá estaba tirando de su mano para ir al zoológico. El mundo se desvaneció mientras ella lo seguía... De vuelta a su asiento.

Miró a Susan y Hannah... oh. Bueno, ahora estaban del otro lado. También llevaban camisetas bastante ajustadas, de color púrpura brillante y azul. Mirando hacia abajo, vio una camisa muy naranja en ella... eh.

Pero, ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Mirando alrededor de su boca cayó. Estaban sentados en el vagón del tren... pero el auto se detuvo. El resto de la habitación estaba abierta a un espacio enorme, con un suelo de piedra lisa y una luna en el cielo, una malla de color verde oscuro que rodeaba la zona y se perdía en la distancia.

"Lo siento por la ropa, me olvidé de eso".

Se volvió y vio a Harry con una camisa blanca, pantalones vaqueros y una cara muy roja. ¿Ropa? Espere...

Su mirada podría haber derretido las montañas. "Harry James Potter, ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra ropa?"

Eso pareció haber iniciado el cerebro de las otras dos chicas, que estaban alcanzando rápidamente la etapa de recuperación de "Veamos a Harry".

Parecía hacer que su sonrojo empeorara. "Uh... así que primero me vino a la mente a la edad de 8 años. Yo era el único aquí, así que no me importó en ese entonces que yo fuera... um. Mira, no vi mucho, tan pronto como noté que me di la vuelta y te di ropa".

El pie de Hermione comenzó a tocar. "¿Mucho?"

"¡QUAAAACK!"

Todas las chicas se volvieron en estado de shock, apenas registrando los comentarios de Harry. Sobre la mesa del compartimento contiguo a la rampa había un pequeño asiento con un pato bebé.

Dicho pato estaba rodando sobre la mesa graznando.

"¡No es divertido Jim!"

Se voltearon hacia Harry, y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Hermione suspiró para sus adentros, era muy difícil mantenerse enojado con él. "Harry, sabemos que no lo hiciste a propósito". Intentó que Susan la apoyara.

Susan estaba ocupada.

"Harry, tienes un pato en tu mesa".

Curiosamente, esto parecía hacer que el pato se riera más. Harry se recompuso, luego se paró al lado del patito claramente demasiado feliz. "Todos, este es Jim. Jim, esta es Hannah, Susan y..."

"¡Quack!"

Harry se sonrojó tan rojo que su cabello probablemente debería haber cambiado. "¡Cállate Jim!" Agitó su mano y una cúpula glaseada cubrió el pato graznador. "Solo... solo ignóralo. A veces se pone así".

Susan estaba afortunadamente de regreso con el programa. "Entonces... No, no puedo hacer esto. Harry, todavía tienes un pato en tu mesa".

Harry asintió. "Sí, yo... bueno. Tenía ocho años, ¿ves?" No pudo mirar a nadie a los ojos en este punto. "Nunca antes había tenido un amigo, o alguien me había sonreído o algo así. Pero antes vi un pato bebé. Entonces, cuando hice este lugar, hice a Jim. Él es mi amigo".

Harry no podía ver a sus invitados o sus ojos sospechosamente húmedos. "Así que... sí. Es un buen tipo, solo tienes que salir con él un poco. Siempre estuvo ahí para mí".

Hannah se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces... ¿Es esta cosa verde tus hilos?"

Se secó un ojo y sonrió enormemente. "¡Sí! De hecho, deberías poder ver tus propios hilos aquí, ya que puedo en mi mente y estás aquí. Solo imagina que tienes tus varitas contigo".

Hermione rápidamente se limpió los ojos con la manga e imaginó la sensación de su varita, la forma en que se veía... oh. Ella ya lo estaba sosteniendo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio hilos marrones en la varita que se extendían por su brazo, sobre su pecho... oh wow. Su núcleo era hermoso. Naranja como un melocotón difuso. muchos hilos diminutos, saludando como si estuvieran saludando.

Sintió a Harry tocar su hombro y se giró. ¡Fue increíble! Su núcleo se movía como un bailarín, cuerdas gruesas y espirales, su piel parecía cubierta de hilos y cuerdas que vibraban en sus brazos. "¡Wow! ¿Cómo... Mira Susan!"

Susan había quedado hipnotizada por su núcleo púrpura. No tenía muchos hilos, pero los pocos que tenía eran bastante gruesos. Incluso tenía una soga que parecía estar manteniendo el tiempo con su corazón. Pasar a Harry fue una experiencia. "Harry, podrías ser una de esas lámparas de lava muggle o algo así".

Hannah pensó que su corazón era terriblemente suave. Solo tenía unos tres hilos, y eran muy pequeños. "Yo... creo que no podré hacer esto, ¿o sí?" Trató de no resoplar. Ella sabía que no era tan poderosa como Susan, pero aún dolía. Se inclinó hacia su amiga cuando Susan la abrazó.

Harry se inclinó cerca. "No veo por qué no. ¿Cuántas cuerdas quieres?"

Ella lo miró. "Uh. No lo sé. ¿Tres?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto." Él extendió su mano hacia adelante, y un enorme cable de poder la envolvió.

Era como estar envuelto en toallas calientes. Sentía que debería sentir un dolor terrible, pero algo era solo... todo se sentía cálido.

Cuando Harry la soltó, por alguna razón sonrojándose bastante, miró hacia abajo. Su núcleo era ahora casi una esfera perfecta, en lugar de lo asimilable que era antes. Estaba cubierto de pequeños hilos como Hermione, y tres cuerdas enormes ahora se movieron con su corazón.

Su sonrisa era enorme. Ella envolvió a Harry en un abrazo, "¡Gracias a Harry!"

Él tosió. "Uh... tenemos una cosa más que hacer". Ella lo soltó y lo miró, haciendo caso omiso del susurro silencioso de las dos chicas detrás de ella.

Él señaló su varita. "No puedes sentir tu varita ahora, ¿verdad?"

Parecía que su mundo se había roto. Tan rápido como pudo, levantó las manos. "No, no, no te preocupes. Te dije que puedo usar cualquier varita mágica que quiera, ¿verdad? Tu varita mágica quiere conectarse a tu núcleo de cierta manera, y cuanto mejor sea la conexión, más 'compatible' es la varita mágica". Señaló los hilos marrones que rebotaban en su núcleo esférico. "Estabilicé mucho tu núcleo, por lo que las debilidades y cosas originales no existían cuando escogiste tu varita mágica". Él agarró el extremo de su varita, y ella vio hilos verdes envolviendo los marrones. Mientras viajaban por su brazo, se sintió como si alguien se frotara el brazo con una toalla mullida.

Él sonrió. "Ahora, si solo hacemos algunos puntos de conexión en tu nuevo núcleo, tu varita mágica puede ser una combinación perfecta, ¡Tal vez incluso mejor que cuando comenzamos!" Cuando terminó la frase sintió que alguien la había besado. El hilo verde acababa de empujar el poder de su varita en su núcleo, y se sentía casi... bueno, travieso. No es de extrañar que se hubiera sonrojado antes.

Intentó desesperadamente ignorar a Hannah cuando ella guiñó el ojo después de la cuarta conexión. ¿Tenía que hacer esto con dos chicas más? Dios, iba a sonrojarse por un mes.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Tres sonrojados de 11 años más tarde y todos tenían tres cuerdas fuertes y una buena cantidad de hilos.

Por lo que él podía ver, todos tenían cierto control sobre las cuerdas, pero los hilos simplemente bailaban con sus emociones. ¿Tal vez si esto hubiera sido hecho cuando eran más jóvenes? Tampoco parecían poder cambiar el grosor de la cuerda. Todavía estaban todos emocionados... Dios su sonrojo.

Volviendo al tema, estaban ansiosos por comenzar a practicar.

Harry agitó una mano, creando tres tortugas de tela con enormes ojos tiernos. "Ok, la práctica hace las cosas perfectas en este caso. Por lo que puedo ver, las varitas te dan precisión al hacer muchas de estas cosas automáticamente. Controla tu magia para ti, la saca para ti y controla la magia sí". Señaló su propia varita. "También te da una buena cantidad de precisión que es realmente difícil de hacer sin varita mágica, déjame decirte".

Señaló a las tortugas. "Primer trabajo: Levanta la tortuga".

Las tres (ligeramente ruborizadas) chicas ahora estaban mirando al niño mientras él extendía su mano. Una cuerda tan gruesa como la suya se deslizó por su brazo, su mano y atravesó el juguete. Ante su grito de asombro, levantó la otra mano. "No te preocupes, es pura magia. Como puedes ver..." Tiró de la tortuga hacia ellos para que pudieran verla sin daños. "La cuerda funciona con intención. No quería apuñalarla, así que cuando golpeó a la tortuga se envolvió en hilos". Lo arrojó con los demás.

Señalando su brazo, continuó. "Las primeras veces que mueves una cuerda por una extremidad, se quema. Tu cuerpo cambiará automáticamente para permitir esa gran cantidad de magia a través de una parte del cuerpo que nunca antes lo había sentido. Sin embargo, no debería dolerte, ya que me aseguré de saturar tu cuerpo con una cierta cantidad de mi magia antes". Merlin fue difícil dejar de sonrojarse.

Jim afortunadamente se fue antes en el proceso de entrenamiento. Probablemente se estaría burlando de Harry más tarde por el sonrojo, no tenía dudas.

Hermione fue la primera en obtenerlo. Pasó una buena cantidad de tiempo simplemente moviendo las tres cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo, aprendiendo cómo controlarlas individualmente y deshacerse de la sensación de hormigueo cuando pasaba por sus brazos o piernas. Después de eso, solo tomó un solo intento. Susan y Hannah siguieron rápidamente su ejemplo. De vez en cuando miraban y veían a Harry... en serio, era increíble. Sus hilos estaban por todas partes, especialmente en el dorso de su mano izquierda. ¿Cuerdas? Diablos, tenía cuerdas, cables de poder.

Draco había sido mucho más afortunado de lo que pensaban que se había ido. Bueno, como que caminé.

Susan estaba enganchada. Su cuerpo se sintió mejor de lo que había estado en un tiempo después de eso... experiencia de estar envuelto en magia. De hecho, se sentía un poco más alta... y su piel era mucho más clara de lo que recordaba. Pero este hilo se sintió increíble. Era como si alguna parte de ella finalmente estuviera siendo rasguñada, que había encontrado un juguete que había sido su favorito cuando era niña pero que de alguna manera se había extraviado.

¿Magia accidental? No, esto era magia pura. La conexión entre su poder y el mundo nunca se había sentido tan clara, y aunque sentía más conexión que nunca antes con su varita, no se sentía tan caliente como cuando movía las cuerdas.

Ella sonrió mientras agitaba una mano, haciendo que su tortuga actuara como si nadara. Su tía se volteará, hará giros, regresará y volteará. ¿Levitación sin varita? La mitad de los hechizos por ahí te obligaban a soltar tu varita o perder la habilidad de usarla. Ahora, incluso si no podía moverse, podría mover las cosas... guau.

Hannah se reía mientras comenzaba a luchar contra su tortuga contra Hermione cuando de repente recordó el tren. Ella saludó a Harry con la mano. "Oye Harry, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? No quiero que la gente piense que nos desmayamos ni nada".

Sin mirar al grupo, señaló. "Esa es una luna falsa. Lo hice para ayudarme a rastrear el tiempo fuera de aquí". Parecía estar retorciendo una especie de hoja en sus manos. "De acuerdo, hemos estado aquí... eh". Miró a la pared. "Hey Jim, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?"

"¡Quack!"

"¡Gracias!" Harry se volvió hacia las chicas. "Alrededor de los 22 minutos. Tenemos mucho tiempo si quieres practicar algo más difícil". De repente, él sonrió. "Oye, ¿Quieres aprender a hacer fuego?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Poco después de mostrarles cómo girar dos de sus cuerdas juntas, Harry comenzó a lanzar objetivos al azar en el aire. Si alguien estaba molesto porque los objetivos tenían imágenes de la cara de Draco, nadie decía nada.

Hermione lanzó otra bola de fuego. "Oh, señorita cercana" Mione, intenta guiarlo con tu tercera cuerda. Ella miró a Harry sorprendida antes de que una enorme sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Un momento después, un plato de Draco estaba siendo perseguido por tres bolas de fuego, una en cada una de las cuerdas anaranjadas de Hermione.

Tan pronto como Hannah y Susan vieron lo mucho que se divirtieron, hubo un total de nueve bolas de fuego siendo guiadas hacia un muro de placas de Draco arrojadas.

Harry estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida. ¿Quién dijo que las chicas no podrían divertirse? ¡Concursos de precisión de Fireball ROCKED!

~~~Core Threads~~~

"Quack."

Harry levantó la mirada cuando las chicas se detuvieron. Todos habían estado tratando de hacer el lanzador de patos cuando Jim lo había interrumpido. Hermione estaba muy enojada ya que se había sentido realmente cerca la última vez. Bueno, ella había creado accidentalmente una lanza de fuego cuando el tubo colapsó en lugar de sellar, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era impresionante de todos modos.

Él suspiró. "Chicas, fueron unos días divertidos, pero nos estamos acercando a Hogwarts. Tenemos que regresar y prepararnos". Él escuchó sus quejas. "Lo sé, pero fue divertido, ¿verdad?"

Tres asentimientos ligeramente gruñones y Harry suavemente apartó su magia de su mente.

Cuando Hermione despertó, se sintió extraña. Ella era un poco más alta, sentía los dientes... más pequeños. Su cabello era mucho menos tupido. Ella miró y también vio confundidas miradas a las otras dos chicas. "Harry, creo... creo que hemos cambiado un poco".

Harry se estiró. "Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de magia que ha cambiado en cada uno de ustedes, no estoy sorprendido". Él se sonrojó de nuevo. "Y cuando te saturé mientras montaba las cuerdas, si tenías cosas subconscientes sobre ti que querías cambiar, es realmente posible que estuvieras alterado entonces. Recuerda que básicamente te sumergiste en la magia cruda durante unos segundos".

Se señaló a sí mismo. "Cuando lo hice por primera vez, crecí mucho. La mayoría de mis huesos se reconstruyeron porque estaban muy enfermos, diablos cambié casi por completo. Puede que sea la razón por la que soy tan conductor de la magia ahora, debido a lo mucho que mi cuerpo tenía que cambiar para sanarme".

Salió al pasillo. "Bueno, ve y cambia primero. Tenemos que ponernos túnicas, ¿verdad?"

Hermione sonrió mientras agitaba una mano, mirando la puerta cerrada. "Buen intento, pero no se permite mirar".

Las chicas se rieron, ignorando sus protestas en el pasillo. Burlarse de Harry se había vuelto divertido en los últimos días... ¿Horas? Lo que sea. El tiempo mental fue extraño.

Pronto permitieron que Harry, un rostro colorado, se vistiera con solo una pequeña burla. ¡Después de todo, Hogwarts esperaba!


	21. Capítulo 21 Llegó y ordenó

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **theaceoffire** , esta es sola una traducción, no cuento con autorización, porque no he podido contactarme con él en más de un año **.**

 **Capítulo 21: Llegó y ordenó**

Los niños estaban listos cuando escucharon una voz: "Hogwarts en cinco minutos. Por favor, deje su equipaje, se lo encargarán".

Hermione colocó la suya en la rejilla del equipaje antes de presionar la cresta y expandirla a su tamaño completo. Harry solo movió el suyo al almacenamiento de manos, mientras trataba de seguir la conversación. Aparentemente había un deporte llamado "Quidditch" que era muy popular en la escuela, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de por qué. Aparentemente, dos equipos alternarían intentando anotar 10 puntos con un balón, mientras que otras dos bolas de obstáculos trataron de derribar a todos. Durante todo el juego, otros dos jugadores jugaron al escondite con una pequeña bola dorada, el ganador de ese juego le daría a su equipo 150 puntos y detendría todo el juego.

Las críticas de Harry no fueron bienvenidas. Eventualmente solo asintió con sus argumentos, aunque el juego en sí sonaba bastante duro. Por lo que él podía ver, no podía haber un juego cerrado. Si un equipo estaba cerca (como 100 a 100), entonces los únicos jugadores que importaban eran estos "buscadores". Si un equipo estaba adelante, el otro equipo tenía que asegurarse de mantenerse dentro de los 150 puntos y (nuevamente) orar por su 'Buscador' para ganar para ellos. Si el juego se alejaba más de 150 puntos, ambos equipos rezaban por cualquier "Buscador" para terminar con la estupidez.

Huelga decir que solo recibió el apoyo de Hermione, que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la cultura como para darle una opinión ajena sobre el tema.

La conversación sí hizo algo bueno. Harry estaba demasiado distraído para realmente ponerse nervioso sobre su nuevo hogar.

Las chicas se movían al azar para hablar sobre las habilidades que habían practicado en "Harry's World", como lo llamaban. Aparentemente no se tradujo perfectamente al mundo real, ya que Hermione encontró rápidamente tratando de levitar un envoltorio de caramelos. Harry le había contado algunas historias sobre sus primeras aventuras con sus poderes, y cómo le tomó mucha práctica antes de poder hacer cosas tan bien en el mundo de vigilia como podía en su mente.

Hermione trató de no temblar cuando los ojos de Harry parecieron perforarla mientras la miraba intentar levantar la envoltura. Ella no podía ver los hilos como en su mente, pero podía sentir el calor en su brazo y tenía una vaga sensación de dónde estaban las otras dos cuerdas en su pecho. Ella se encontró con los ojos de Susan y pudo ver que los dos realmente querían aprender cómo controlar esto en el mundo real como lo harían en el área de prueba.

Su conversación se detuvo cuando el tren llegó al destino. Hermione se movió hacia el lado derecho de Harry, mientras que Susan y Hannah la seguían de cerca, sin querer separarse. Observó cómo otros estudiantes, algunos de su tamaño o más, inconscientemente se apartaban de su grupo cuando salían a una plataforma del tren pequeña y débilmente iluminada.

"¡Ya sois pequeños, todos los años de los abetos aquí!"

Harry fue tomado por el tamaño del hombre. Enorme, especialmente en comparación con los pequeños primeros años reunidos a su alrededor. Sí, enorme era tan descriptivo que bien podría haber sido su nombre, ya que un hombre barbudo y peludo con ojos amables se elevó sobre los niños en la plataforma.

"¿Está bien, todos aquí? Oigan, quédense cerca ahora, todos juntos. ¡Primeros años!"

El chico de ojos verdes se encontró con la realidad y agarró la mano de Hermione, sintiendo que Susan y Hannah la seguían. El hombre imponente guiaba a todos los niños y niñas más jóvenes por un camino bastante empinado. Harry tuvo que sujetar a Susan con una cuerda en un punto cuando casi resbaló, pero lograron bajar la pendiente.

La luz se estaba desvaneciendo ahora, pero la masa de niños había llegado a algunos árboles gruesos y al borde de un lago. El grupo de Harry había comenzado a ignorar la conversación bastante repetitiva del hombre grande (se redujo a "Todos sígueme" realmente), cuando divisaron un vasto castillo.

Hogwarts fue maravilloso. Cuando las estrellas atravesaban el cielo negro, el castillo parecía empujar desde el suelo desafiando el aire frío y las sombras negras. La luz provenía de todas las ventanas, una luz brillante que claramente era fuego y no una conveniencia más moderna. Con las llamas dentro creando luz, toda la estructura parecía tener un latido del corazón, como para dar la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes.

Altos muros de piedra conducían a torrecillas flacas. Se levantaron una multitud de torres, como si todo el castillo fuera una corona complicada que algún rey había olvidado usar hoy.

Harry se movió cuando sintió que Hermione tiraba de su mano.

"Muy bien, ¡No más de cuatro en un barco para ti!" El hombre barbudo hizo una pausa y dio unas palmaditas a un niño un poco temeroso que estaba agarrando un sapo. "Ahora, el viejo Hagrid no permitirá que nada te suceda, muchacho. Solo un agradable paseo en bote". Se levantó de nuevo y transportó a los niños más cerca de las aguas y una colección de botes de madera finamente trabajados y desgastados.

Harry ayudó a Hermione, Susan y Hannah a subir a un bote, con dos sogas sosteniendo el bote y una pareja sosteniendo sus manos. Él sonrió cuando Hannah le dio las gracias en el camino y saltó adentro, haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos hasta que Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro. "Honestamente Harry, el agua debe estar helada. Ni siquiera bromees sobre tirarnos".

Su sonrisa no ayudaba a convencer a nadie de su inocencia, pero lo intentó mucho.

Hagrid vio que el último de sus hombres se metía en un bote antes de levantarse alto y saludar. "¿Todos están bien? Bien, ¡Adelante!"

Los botes se movieron como en rieles, tallando en la superficie negra y sólida del lago sin dejar una ondulación. Todo el mundo se quedó realmente callado, ya que podían oír los suaves sonidos de la naturaleza en la costa que pasaba más lejos, y las estrellas en el cielo se reflejaban en el agua.

El castillo parecía hacerse cada vez más grande cuanto más se acercaban al otro lado, y Harry tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, casi sintió como si se cayera, hacia el cielo donde vivían las torres.

Cuando llegó a un acantilado cubierto de hiedra, Hagrid dio un fuerte "¡Todos, cabezas abajo!" cuando los botes comenzaron a pasar a través de una cueva gigante. Harry no se molestó. Si un hombre tan alto como él ni siquiera tenía que agacharse, ¿Por qué agacharse? Las vides se movieron alrededor de su bote, guiadas por sus cuerdas.

La cueva era en su mayoría natural a excepción de un muelle en el otro lado. Pasó de una textura rocosa a una piedra lisa, más cerca de los muelles de madera que tenían, y Harry podía ver cristales naturales en la pared que brillaban al pasar.

Los botes se descargaron en tandas, cada una desapareciendo cuando la última persona salió. Harry saltó de su bote, se dirigió a la orilla con dos gruesas cuerdas de poder, antes de darse vuelta y ofrecerle las manos a sus compañeros. Cuando Susan se fue, el bote se desvaneció con los demás... ¿Podría hacer barcos temporales? ¿O se mudaron a algún lugar hasta que fue necesario?

Los estudiantes fueron todos pastores a lo largo de los corredores de piedra. A medida que se movían más lejos, más abajo del castillo, Harry vio las paredes cada vez más tocadas por el hombre, hasta que fueron claramente piedras unidas en el túnel que ahora se elevaba en espiral hacia arriba. Finalmente llegaron a una enorme roca sobre la que Hagrid presionó su mano y susurró algunas palabras.

Un pequeño agujero se expandió hacia un arco majestuoso, fácilmente de doce pies de alto y más de ancho. El camino se abrió sobre la hierba húmeda... y ¡Guau, este castillo era alto! La pared donde ahora estaban cerca parecía subir para siempre, y los estudiantes se pusieron aún más silenciosos, como si la palabra equivocada hiciera que las paredes cayeran encima de ellos.

Todos siguieron a Hagrid a un enorme juego de puertas de madera, ¿quizás de roble? De escala masiva, incluso Hagrid no llegó a la mitad. Estaba claramente contando niños y verificando que todos lo habíamos logrado, antes de darse la vuelta y dar un gran golpe en la entrada del castillo.

La cara de Harry brilló cuando reconoció a la Profesora McGonagall. Ella y Hagrid tuvieron unas breves palabras antes de agitar su varita, ambas puertas se abrieron de par en par y se volvió hacia ellas. "De esta manera, pequeños". Ella movió a todos a una cámara más pequeña al costado de la entrada, gruesos tapices en las paredes y un fuerte suelo de piedra.

Cuando ella se fue, los niños fueron extrañados. Aparentemente los fantasmas no eran algo sobre lo que nadie pensara que deberían advertir a los niños.

Harry insistió con firmeza a tres chicas que se reían porque estaba haciendo una extraña forma de ecolocación, y no había "Chillado con miedo".

El eligió creer que lo compraron.

Después de que se fueron, Hermione apretó más la mano de Harry. Su excitación había cedido el paso al nerviosismo antes de los botes, pero Harry parecía tener tanto control que le dio una sensación de apoyo. También se había cogido de la mano con Hannah en el bote, lo que parecía haber ayudado a los dos. Todo era tan hermoso, pero trajo viejos miedos... de no tener amigos, de no saber dónde estaba o qué hacer. Odiaba no saber cómo actuar.

Hannah y Susan parecían estar bien. Probablemente habían escuchado historias de la escuela y tenían alguna idea de qué esperar.

Trató de recordar todo lo que había leído sobre el lugar, solo se detuvo cuando sintió que Harry le apretaba la mano y se daba cuenta de que había estado mascullando cosas en voz alta.

Harry se inclinó hacia el grupo. "Ok, todos se relajan. No importa dónde nos arreglen todos, aún podemos ser amigos, ¿Verdad?" Los asentimientos menos asustados lo ayudaron a sentirse mejor también, como si algo en su estómago se relajó. "Ahora, creo que algunos de ustedes se han perdido algunas cosas que la profesora McGonagall había estado diciendo, así que aquí está el resumen: seremos clasificados en una casa, que será como una familia, supongo. Iremos a clases con ellos, tienen el mismo dormitorio, y tienen acceso a sus salas comunes".

Harry pasó su mano izquierda por su cabello. "Si no estamos en la misma casa, podemos reunirnos en la biblioteca y hacer planes. Preguntaré sobre las reglas para tener amigos en otras casas, y si las reglas son malas, probablemente las rompa". Ignoró los indigentes comentarios de Hermione sobre eso con una sonrisa. "Así que vamos a divertirnos y conseguir algo de comida. ¿Correcto?" Tres chicas dieron menos asentimientos nerviosos y trataron de concentrarse en el resto de los primeros años. Había una especie de pelea a punto de comenzar entre un niño pelirrojo y el niño odioso que habían conocido antes, pero fue interrumpido cuando el Profesor regresó. Parecía un poco apurada, pero aún severa.

"Está bien, forma una línea para todos". Ella comenzó a mover a todos a un orden parecido. "De nuevo, sígueme y escucha tu nombre".

Condujo al grupo a un gran par de puertas dobles hacia lo que era claramente el "Gran salón". Harry marcó distraídamente la entrada con un hilo mientras miraba hacia arriba con el resto de los primeros años en la gran sala llena de velas flotantes. La cera desapareció mientras goteaba, afortunadamente, pero la luz pareció desvanecerse en el techo... que era el cielo. Las estrellas parpadeaban sobre los estudiantes.

Apenas escuchó el susurro de Hermione. "Le tomó a muchas brujas y magos semanas hacer el techo, para que pareciera que fuera. Había una sección entera al respecto en Hogwarts: una historia. Realmente quería hacer algo como esto en casa".

Harry se reclinó hacia atrás. "Iba a centrarme en cosas más útiles, pero creo que me acabas de vender. Mi habitación parece un cielo, pero es pintura... necesito descubrir esto".

Fueron interrumpidos por los susurros de los estudiantes a su alrededor. Había cuatro mesas, las dos más exteriores se miraban sin chistar sobre los nuevos años. Claramente hubo conflicto entre los dos. Los platos y las copas de oro estaban en las cuatro mesas, pero estaban vacíos. Miró al frente de la línea y vio a la Profesora McGonagall colocando un viejo sombrero de magos coriáceos encima de un taburete de madera.

Maldita sea, el sombrero podría cantar.

Mal, pero aun así, un sombrero de canto, ¿Verdad?

Harry apenas escuchó la letra, imaginó zapatos para cantar, camisas, pantalones... bueno, tal vez no pantalones, eso podría avergonzar bastante rápido, ¿Pero calcetines cantores? ¿Por qué no? Vio lo desgarrado que estaba el sombrero. ¿Se rompió primero y alguien lo encantó, o fue la lágrima diseñada para que sea más fácil mezclarse como un sombrero viejo?

Hermione susurró, "Oh, gracias a Dios, solo tenemos que ponernos un sombrero. Estaba tan preocupada de que nos hicieran la prueba, o algo así".

Él extendió la mano y le apretó la mano. Recordaba lo nervioso que había estado cuando se unió a D en su escuela, a pesar de que ya había memorizado los textos.

McGonagall había empezado a calmar a todos. "Todos, gracias. Ahora, yo llamo su nombre, por favor siéntense en el taburete para ser ordenados". Ella miró un pergamino. "¡Abbott, Hannah!"

Susan le dio un abrazo mientras Harry y Hermione le daban palmaditas en el hombro al pasar. Ella caminó al frente de la fila, tenía el sombrero sentado sobre su cabeza... "¡Hufflepuff!"

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió junto con Susan, Harry y Hermione. Recibieron algunas miradas, pero Harry sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a eso eventualmente. Hannah se movió hacia la mesa, mirando a Harry cuando se acercó al fantasma de Hufflepuff, aparentemente llamado "Fraile gordo".

Trató de no sonrojarse. Los fantasmas deberían estar en la maldita carta de estudiante, en una gran copia en negrita "Cuidado, fantasmas".

Antes de que realmente pudieran hacer mucho, escucharon "¡Bones, Susan!"

Ambos le apretaron el hombro al pelirrojo al pasar, con la cabeza en alto.

"¡Hufflepuff!" Susan sonrió enormemente mientras se movía rápidamente y se sentaba al lado de Hannah, las dos se abrazaban y daban un par de susurros.

Hermione estaba sosteniendo su mano un poco demasiado fuerte ahora, pero lo soportó. Hicieron caso omiso de los siguientes nombres cuando Harry trató de calmarla.

"¡Granger, Hermione!"

Ella le dio un rápido abrazo antes de caminar hacia el frente, colocándose el sombrero en la cabeza. Él se detuvo por unos segundos... treinta segundos...

"¡Ravenclaw!" Hermione soltó un pequeño chillido y se sentó en la mesa de la izquierda, de modo que Hannah y Susan estaban directamente detrás de ella. Harry le sonrió y levantó los pulgares.

Justo después de Sally-Anne Perks, apareció su número.

"¡Potter, Harry!"

El pasillo calló hasta que Harry se salió de la línea. Con calma caminó hacia el frente, dejando que Jim catalogara los comentarios cuando pasó y quién los dijo.

"¿Potter? ¿Dijo Potter?" "¿Dónde está su cicatriz?" "¿El Harry Potter?" "Guau, él está en forma".

Harry se sentó en la silla antes de notar que la Profesora McGonagall parecía congelada. Sus ojos se agrandaron, no le había dicho que iba a crecer más antes de que ella se fuera el mes pasado. Él sonrió. "¿Puedo tener el sombrero ahora profesor?"

Pareció salir de allí antes de colocarse vacilante sobre su cabeza. Él pensó que la había escuchado murmurar algo así como "Diablos de un crecimiento repentino". Antes de que el mundo se oscureciera

La oscuridad fue total. Este no era el borde del sombrero, podía sentir hilos de poder que entraban en sus ojos, oídos, nariz... sentía como si su cabeza estuviera flotando a través de una nube. Cuando llegó a su mundo interior, sintió que intentaba pasar sus capas de nubes antes... bueno, de alguna manera golpeó.

Le dio un gesto proverbial a Jim, y una voz resonó cuando el poder llegó a su mundo interior.

"Bien, Sr. Potter. Usted ha tenido una buena vida".

"¿Asumo que este es el sombrero hablando?"

"Bueno, más o menos. Me parezco mucho a los retratos que verás en los alrededores del castillo. Una huella de personalidad, si quieres, de uno de los fundadores".

"¿Y clasificas a los estudiantes?"

Harry podía sentir una suficiencia. "Sí. Inteligente, no. Trato de hacer un buen trabajo, por supuesto, pero de vez en cuando agarro a estudiantes que pueden caber en cualquier casa y los empujo al buen viejo Gryffindor".

Harry sonrió. "Entonces... ¿Godric Gryffindor entonces?"

Él sintió un asentimiento. "Salazar estaba mucho más metida en pociones que en los asuntos de la escuela. Y Helga pasaba su tiempo con la magia relacionada con la comida. Me encantaba la cocina de esa mujer. Ravenclaw me ayudó a configurar los encantamientos, ya sabes cómo amaba sus libros".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No pasa nada con un buen libro. Entonces, ¿Hay algún tipo de dilatación del tiempo o algo así? No sé cómo podrías tener estas conversaciones tan rápido con los otros niños".

El sombrero pareció sonreír. "No. La mayoría de los niños tienen demasiado miedo sobre el proceso de clasificación, o tienen niveles normales de magia. Necesito usar el poder de la persona en la que me siento para permitir los procesos de pensamiento más elevados de mi personalidad. La mayoría de los niños, especialmente los de 11 años, bueno... ya sabes cómo era tu núcleo antes de que comenzaras a entrenar".

Harry asintió. "¿Supongo que no compartes secretos?"

"Dios no. Es en parte por qué nosotros, los fundadores, nos soportamos, intentamos mantenernos separados. ¿Alguna preferencia a donde quieras ir? Tienes buenos rasgos para todos ellos, especialmente para Slytherin y Gryffindor. Ambicioso. "Incluso empiezo a describirte, y la valentía te ayudó a llegar tan lejos".

Harry se movió en la silla. "Seguramente terminaría lastimando a alguien en Slytherin. ¿Y sabías que Ravenclaw tiene una biblioteca?"

"¡No! No digas más, reconozco a un buen amante de los libros. ¡Disfruta tu tiempo en Ravenclaw!"

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que muchos niños aplaudieran cuando Harry levantó el sombrero y se lo dio a la Profesora McGonagall. Tenía una expresión que... bueno, lo esperaba pero no le gustó, claramente. Mientras tanto, un hombre muy pequeño en la larga mesa parecía estar rebosante de felicidad.

Harry se giró hacia el Hall y vio un aspecto de duro en la mesa con motivos verdes. Entonces sería inteligente sentarse en el interior de la mesa de Ravenclaw, estar a cierta distancia de ellos... no como tenía que pensar. Pasó junto a los buenos deseos y las miradas de interrogación mientras se sentaba al lado de una Hermione que casi rebotaba y le daba otro abrazo.

"OH Harry, estaba tan preocupado de que tomara tanto tiempo y pensé que ibas a otro lugar y no podría verte y..."

Harry le apretó los hombros. "Respirar Hermione". Miró alrededor de la mesa, sonriendo a las caras que iban desde cuestionamientos vacilantes y sonrisas confusas. Aparentemente no todos los magos y brujas de la primera generación sabían de él... gracias a Dios.

Un chico de cabello castaño se inclinó hacia adelante. "Hola Harry, mi nombre es Robert Hilliard, un prefecto de quinto año. Como le estaba diciendo a Hermione, puedes seguirnos a los dormitorios una vez que termine la cena".

Harry se volvió hacia su otro lado y tendió su mano hacia una chica india que parecía un poco perdida. "Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter, y esta es mi amiga Hermione Granger". Él no la vio sonrojarse, para su alivio.

La chica de cabello negro dio una sonrisa vacilante. "Mi... Mi nombre es Padma, Padma Patil". Señaló a una chica muy similar en la mesa de al lado. "Mi hermana Parvati fue clasificada en Gryffindor... pensé que estaríamos aquí juntos".

Harry le dio un buen apretón a su mano. "Bueno, no hay ninguna razón por la que todavía no puedas pasar el rato, ¿Verdad? Hermione y yo tenemos otros dos buenos amigos que ahora son Hufflepuff, y no vamos a dejar que algunos colores de la túnica y una mesa eviten que nos ayudemos unos a otros."

La sonrisa de Padma parecía un poco más brillante a medida que la cena avanzaba. Ella habló un poco con Hermione acerca de sus planes para el año, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar una conversación real, la clasificación parecía haber concluido.

Harry realmente no había prestado atención a la mesa en el frente, y de todos modos no tenía ganas de molestar demasiado. Tenía hambre, estaba emocionalmente agotado y ansioso cuando descubrió que el último alumno había sido ordenado.

Un hombre increíblemente viejo... ¿Probablemente Albus Dumbledore? Bueno, él se había levantado y estaba sonriendo a todos. "¡Bienvenido!"

Todos esperaban.

Por un momento.

Finalmente, la profesora McGonagall le dio un codazo avergonzado y pareció darse cuenta de que todos estaban esperando algo. "Qué delicia, un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Antes de comer, me gustaría decir algunas palabras... pero bueno". Se sentó con una mano ausente y todos lo miraron de nuevo.

Hubo algunas palmadas vacilantes antes de que todos decidieran "¿Comida? Claro" y los estudiantes se dieron cuenta de que en algún momento durante esa oración las mesas estaban llenas de comida. Harry quedó atónito ante la gran cantidad de patatas (hervidas, tostadas, ried, etc.), carnes (bistec, puerco, pollo, lo que sea) y artículos complementarios (ni siquiera lo inicie). Agarró pequeñas muestras de la mayor parte, pasando las placas de un lado a otro a medida que la gente preguntaba.

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con respecto a Hogwarts hasta el momento, pero era muy ciertamente interesante.


	22. Capítulo 22 Fin de la fiesta

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **theaceoffire** , esta es sola una traducción, no cuento con autorización, porque no he podido contactarme con él en más de un año.

 **Capítulo 22: Fin de la fiesta**

La abrumadora cantidad de comida eventualmente se volvió menos interesante para la masa de niños cuando la atención de Harry fue devuelta a la mesa del maestro. Parecía haber algún tipo de discusión entre la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore. Los otros maestros solo estaban mirando en una mezcla de diversión y horror mientras el anciano cortaba un pastel con el filo de una espada bastante grande.

Harry se inclinó y llamó la atención de Robert. "Entonces... es Dumbledore... ¿Está bien?"

"¿Qué?" Robert levantó su cabeza de su propio postre, pareciendo notar por primera vez que una mujer severa de negro estaba tratando de desarmar a un abuelo con una barba demasiado larga. "Oh, eso. Bueno, dicen que los realmente ricos y los poderosos se vuelven un poco extraños". Vio como Dumbledore de alguna manera golpeó a un hombre aterrorizado con un turbante morado con la parte plana de la espada mientras trataba de obtener más pastel. "Digamos que el Profesor Dumbledore es muy poderoso y déjalo así".

Ligeramente confundido por la forma en que todos aceptaban a los viejos que peleaban por el pastel, Harry dio una breve descripción del resto de los maestros... al menos, asumió que eran maestros. Aparentemente, Hagrid disfrutaba de la mitad de un pollo en una mano y un gran trozo de pan en la otra, la persona diminuta (sus nuevos compañeros de clase habían mencionado que era el profesor Flitwick, su jefe de la casa), un tipo realmente grasiento que parecía estar mirando a...

"¡Quack!"

Dios su cabeza. Harry rápidamente se dio vuelta y se retiró a su mente.

Hermione y Padma ambos sintieron que el chico al lado de ellos se sacudió como si se abofetearan y se voltearon para ver que sus ojos se desvanecían, como si la luz se hubiera desvanecido de sus ojos. "¿Ha... Harry?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry entró en su mundo... Y hubo daños en todas partes. El suelo tenía marcas de quemaduras como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo, algunas casas de patos habían sido destruidas, pero el mayor daño había sido hecho al cielo.

Sus ojos verdes contemplaron el cielo. Todas las cadenas que guardaban sus recuerdos duplicados se habían roto debido a la tensión, aparentemente tratando de retener todo lo que ese hombre grasiento había hecho al intentar entrar. Varias nubes se dañaron, y el cielo estaba lleno cuando las torres cuidadosamente apiladas se derrumbaron entre sí.

Su mirada se volvió dura cuando giró. Todos los equipos estaban alineados, Jim a la cabeza.

"Informe."

"Quack."

Eso fue malo. Afortunadamente, ningún pato había muerto en el ataque, pero el daño a la aldea había sido... bueno, todo esto era inaceptable.

"Parece que ocultar la entrada ayudó, pero no podemos permitir este tipo de daño nuevamente. ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

Jim se volvió hacia sus equipos y conversaron en voz baja. Harry trató de mantener la calma mientras observaba la reparación de cuarteles caracol. Finalmente sintió que unos dientes pequeños tiraban de la pernera del pantalón.

"Quack, quack."

"Más defensas probablemente ayudarían, pero no puedo seguir con eso. Me gusta tener hierba y un cielo despejado. Me rehúso a destruir mi mundo interior construyendo defensas".

Un pato al borde del grupo levantó un ala vacilante. Jim se acercó y los dos se burlaron un poco.

"¿Quack?"

Los ojos verdes se ensancharon un poco antes de volverse contemplativos. Los señuelos tenían una posibilidad real. Pero sintió que necesitaba a alguien aquí, no solo en seguridad. Harry se sentó en una silla que acababa de aparecer en la hierba, con docenas de pequeños ojos mirándolo, esperando órdenes. Una ola de su mano y Jim estaban en un asiento similar, ambos mirando el lago.

"Jim, esto me asustó. Nunca sentí que alguien tratara de forzar su camino hasta aquí. Ni siquiera pensé que fuera una posibilidad".

Jim asintió mientras palmeaba la mano de Harry.

"Al mismo tiempo, no puedo pasar todo el tiempo cuidando a la gente, esperando ser atacada. Tengo cosas divertidas que ver con mi vida". Sus manos temblaron ligeramente mientras se enderezaba el cabello. "¿Crees que debería tener otra personalidad como tú? ¿Te importaría?"

Jim inclinó su cabeza y se calló un poco. "¿Quack, quack?" Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la dirección general de la biblioteca. "¿Quack?"

Harry se recostó un poco más. Jim parecía querer manejar las defensas mentales, pero había sugerido una idea interesante para disminuir la carga de trabajo de sus tropas. Una personalidad para controlar directamente su biblioteca fue una muy buena idea. Nuevos recuerdos tomaron tiempo para ordenar, tiempo para cuidar. Algunos tenían que mejorarse con datos de otros pensamientos o recuerdos, y otros debían duplicarse para múltiples estantes. Los patos hicieron todo lo posible, pero fueron cortos... varios recuerdos de cocina habían sido almacenados en "Zoo" ya que estaba más cerca del suelo y algunos equipos se volvieron perezosos.

Según Jim, muchas de sus tropas habían estado clasificando toda la información nueva cuando Harry había sido atacado, lo que causó el retraso en el tiempo de respuesta. Harry inspeccionó el daño de nuevo, viendo cómo se estaba curando. Algunos patos usaban las cuerdas mágicas de control de la nube para reparar heridas que no eran de la nube... muy inteligentes. Pero él necesitaba algo más.

Este mundo había sido creado de la nada en realidad, y todo era solo representaciones de su mente, de cómo pensaba. Si quisiera, probablemente podría construir muros fuertes, cúpulas gruesas, o lo que sea. Pero entonces no podía tumbarse en la hierba y mirar las nubes. ¿Qué sentido tenía proteger algo si destruía lo que quería proteger?

Su proceso de pensamiento se detuvo. Podía duplicar recuerdos, nubes y patos... ¿Qué era tan diferente en su mente?

Harry caminó profundamente dentro del dorado lago y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Bajando sus manos para descansar en su regazo, comenzó a enfocarse.

~~~Core Threads~~~

El profesor Filius Flitwick había pasado de estar muy contento a preocuparse muy rápido. Podría haber perdido toda la situación si no hubiera estado mirando al hijo de Lily y su nueva Garra en el momento en que el niño los había mirado. Harry se sacudió como si la mano de Dios lo hubiera abofeteado y casi se hubiera derrumbado en su asiento.

Los ojos de Flitwick adquirieron un tono rojo. A menos que estuviera muy equivocado, entonces alguien había intentado entrar en la mente del chico. Él comenzó a mirar sutilmente a los otros maestros. Lo más probable es que sea Quirrell o Snape, según la forma en que los dos miraban al niño. Por supuesto, el Profesor Quirrell había sido golpeado con una espada por Albus, por lo que el deslumbramiento puede ser involuntario.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry finalmente se estaba calmando, rodeado por el calor del lago dorado. Mientras se concentraba, sintió que se desvanecía, el mundo se desvanecía. Finalmente él abrió sus ojos.

Antes de él estaba su mundo interior, rodeado por una niebla verde brillante. Levantando su mano derecha vio como el mundo comenzaba a encogerse, retorciéndose, cayendo sobre sí mismo mientras se derrumbaba formando una burbuja verde y azul en su palma.

Mientras la burbuja de cristal descansaba en su mano, Harry sonrió... luego su rostro se congeló.

"Uh... ¿Jim?"

Muy distante, escuchó un 'Quack'. Afortunadamente no sonaba enojado o como si hubiera estado jadeando helio.

"¡Nada! Quiero decir, no es como si hubiera olvidado que ustedes eran... quiero decir, todo está yendo como se esperaba".

Hubo una pausa significativa antes del segundo 'Quack', y este sonaba molesto.

Harry no sintió nada realmente mientras flotaba en la niebla. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo miraba su mundo mental... era tan hermoso, tan pequeño como este. Debido a lo grandes que eran las praderas, el único punto de referencia que se podía ver a esta escala era el lago dorado... ¿Océano? Lo que sea.

Tiró de la burbuja, que se sentía como un cristal frío en su piel. Apareció una copia... ¿O no? Se sentía como el mismo mundo, pero en dos lugares. Harry frunció el ceño. No tenía sentido tratar de distraer si todas las distracciones tenían copias reales de su mente.

Antes de desaparecer la copia, hizo una pausa. Tal vez una copia de seguridad total sería sabia. Sería más fácil en el futuro simplemente limpiar una copia y reemplazarla en lugar de sanar su mente cada vez. Agarró la copia con una cuerda y la colocó detrás de él para poder ignorarla por el momento.

Sus ojos contemplaron su mundo mental. Necesitaba una copia que no contuviera nada, una que tuviera toda la estructura pero ninguno de los datos... Hmm.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras agitaba una mano, y una pequeña nube dentro de su mundo mental fue duplicada y traída a la superficie. Un rápido apretón en sus hilos y ahora tenía otra copia de su mente... más o menos. Su mano izquierda ahora sostenía su memoria de sostener el mundo. Irrumpir en él te mostraría... él sosteniéndolo. Nada más y nada menos.

Harry comenzó a reír mientras comenzaba a duplicar la memoria y permitía que todos los mundos flotaran a su alrededor.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La niebla verde ahora estaba lleno de burbujas. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, miles... no, millones de burbujas. Flotaron por encima y por debajo de Harry, tenían órbitas y rebotaban entre sí. Era hermoso, ya que la luz del interior de cada uno de los cristales creaba arcoíris y brillaba a través de los otros.

Volvió la mirada hacia el respaldo, mientras pensaba en ello. Harry lo rodeó con recuerdos de metal, de espinas, de dientes afilados, de veneno. Temores y ansiedades se entretejieron en el caparazón, la paranoia orbitó. Cuando sintió que estaba protegido, se concentró y apretó hasta el tamaño de una uva.

Harry sintió que su poder se conectaba con la pequeña burbuja, uniéndola a su mundo mental. Ahora todos los días (o cuando Jim lo solicitaba) su mundo mental agregaría una nueva uva a su Respaldo, una nueva copia de su mundo mental. Si alguna vez sufrió un fuerte daño mental, si alguien intentara quitarle algo, debería encontrarlo aquí, por las dudas.

Con un movimiento casi tierno, envolvió el respaldo en un recuerdo de su mundo mental, como todas las gemas relucientes que flotan alrededor de la niebla verde. Al menos desde el exterior, sería idéntica a las otras burbujas, flotando al azar en un mar de cristales.

Fue en este punto que Harry fue pellizcado en el brazo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

"¡AY!"

Cualquier persona en la mesa de Ravenclaw que no había estado mirando a Harry ahora estaba mirando al chico mirar a su amiga de pelo castaño y tupido. "Mione... ¡Qué diablos!"

Las chicas parecían aliviadas. Hermione pareció encogerse cuando se dio cuenta de cuántas personas estaban mirando en su dirección. "Ah... oh. Lo siento Harry, nos estabas preocupando... quiero decir..."

Harry suspiró y se frotó el brazo. "No hay problema, supongo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? No quise quedarme allí tanto tiempo".

Hermione notó la expresión de Padma. "Harry tiene esto... eh". Miró a su alrededor, notando lo grande que era su audiencia. Mirando a Harry, ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

El asintió. "Te contaremos más tarde Padma. Hermione, Susan, Hannah y yo nos reuniremos en la biblioteca mañana, si quieres podemos hablar entonces".

Padma asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. A Ravenclaws le gustaban las bibliotecas después de todo.

Un niño al otro lado de la mesa levantó una ceja. "Esos son los dos Hufflepuff, ¿verdad?" Se dio cuenta de la mirada confundida de Harry y se acercó. "El nombre es Terry Boot, Harry. ¿Cómo convenciste a dos puffs para ir a la biblioteca? Suena como una garra si alguna vez escuché de uno".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Nos conocimos en el tren, y son chicas agradables. De hecho, espero formar un grupo de estudio, o incluso un grupo de investigación, si les interesa".

Terry se limpió las manos con una servilleta. "Bueno, ¿Tendrías espacio para otra persona? No me importa estudiar solo, pero siempre fue más divertido estudiar con mis amigos en casa".

Hermione sonrió y le lanzó a Harry una rápida mirada. Parecía mejor, los ojos brillantes de nuevo. Eso la había asustado un poco, lo poco brillantes que habían sido sus ojos. De repente, se dio cuenta de que esos ojos estaban mirando en su dirección. "Uh... lo siento, ¿Qué Harry?"

"¿Estaba preguntando para qué necesitabas mi atención? Supongo que fue algo más que "quiero pinchar a Harry", ¿verdad?"

Ella se sonrojó mientras golpeaba su hombro. "Estabas fuera de juego y creo que los maestros están a punto de dar avisos pronto".

Casi a tiempo, oyeron un ruido sordo en la mesa del profesor. Parecía que alguien había desarmado al Profesor Dumbledore, afortunadamente, y la Profesora McGonagall estaba tratando de llamar la atención. "Todos, por favor escuchen".

Cuando el ruido bajó a un rugido sordo, ella continuó. "Algunas cosas antes de irnos a la cama. Los primeros años deben tener en cuenta que el bosque está fuera de los límites. Hay algunos animales muy letales allí que solo los estudiantes con entrenamiento avanzado en "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas" deben manejar".

Pareció realmente mirar a dos niños pelirrojos en su mesa. "El señor Filch, nuestro cuidador, también quisiera recordarles a todos nuevamente que no se debe usar magia en los corredores, ya que puede causar tropiezos o lesiones, especialmente cerca de las escaleras mágicas".

Sus ojos ganaron un poco de brillo. "Los ensayos de Quidditch también se llevarán a cabo en la segunda semana del trimestre. Póngase en contacto con Madam Hooch si desea probar para el equipo de su casa".

Albus Dumbledore de repente se levantó, y todos se detuvieron. "En una nota lateral, todos deberían ir a buscar el corredor del tercer piso en el lado derecho de la escalera". El personal parecía sorprendido. Muy en shock Afortunadamente, Albus pareció notar a la Profesora McGonagall sosteniendo su cara en su mano y revisó sus palabras.

"Oh, espera, déjame intentarlo de nuevo". Tomó un respiro profundo. "Todos no deberían ir a echar un vistazo al pasillo". El asintió.

Alguna persona que interrumpe en Slythern gritó: "¿Qué es? ¿Qué hay allí?"

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. "Ya no estoy seguro. La última persona no dejó de gritar lo suficiente para que yo lo descubriera".

Todo el mundo se detuvo un momento antes de que la Profesora McGonagall empujara suavemente al mago hacia su asiento. Volviendo a los estudiantes otra vez, Harry casi podía sentir que ignoraba todo lo que acababa de pasar. "Ahora sé que es bastante tarde, así que todos los Primeros Años seguirán al Prefecto de su casa y lo llevarán a sus habitaciones". Ella estaba medio abatida para que Dumbledore pudiera susurrarle algo. "No, no estamos cantando esa maldita canción otra vez. No hasta que elijas una canción. Todavía no estoy convencido de que es la canción de la escuela".

Afortunadamente esa discusión se hizo más difícil de escuchar ya que todos se reunieron alrededor de varios Prefectos. Robert reunió a los otros primeros años juntos y comenzaron a caminar fuera del pasillo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se acostó en su nueva cama, exhausto. Tan pronto como el grupo salió del salón, se alegró de haber dejado hilos en las puertas principales mientras caminaban. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que los estudiantes volverían a encontrar el Gran Comedor si no podían marcar lugares como Harry? ¡No tenían un mapa ni nada!

Tendría que hacer de la exploración una prioridad principal este primer año, si quería durar 7 años en este lugar alocado.

También había varios pasajes ocultos que habían recorrido, que Harry había marcado cuidadosamente con hilos y etiquetados en su memoria. Las cajas de las escaleras se movieron, las pinturas estaban dormidas pero parecían vivas, él juraba que vio una armadura que lo agitaba... este lugar necesario para ser explorado.

Era como ver a un cachorro, simplemente tenía que acariciarlo o de lo contrario el mundo se sentía mal.

Sin embargo, no estaba contento con la seguridad de la puerta. Aparentemente tenías que responder acertijos que un águila le pidió que entrara. Eso fue... muy inseguro. Y una especie de insulto a las otras casas... "No se puede responder a acertijos un primer año Ravenclaw puede" parecía malo.

Sí, la seguridad sería una de sus primeras prioridades para conocer.

Apenas había mirado alrededor de la sala común, o los dormitorios. Sabía que había otros niños aquí, que también se deshacían de demasiada comida y se levantaban demasiado tarde. En este momento, solo quería dormir un poco.

El niño cayó en el sueño casi tan pronto como su cuerpo se relajó. Estaba tan agradecido de que la clase no comenzara hasta el lunes. Como mañana era sábado, sintió que necesita el tiempo para instalarse.


	23. Capítulo 23 Adquirir sabiduría y visitar

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **theaceoffire** , esta es sola una traducción, no cuento con autorización, porque no he podido contactarme con él en más de un año.

 **Capítulo 23: Adquirir sabiduría y visitar la biblioteca**

En un mundo de niebla verde existían millones de burbujas.

En una de esas burbujas existía un lago dorado rodeado de hierba bajo un cielo azul.

Debajo de esa hierba había un niño frustrado y un pato risueño.

"¡Cállate Jim! Fue... quiero decir, fue mi primer intento, ¿De acuerdo?"

El pato seguía señalando una pila vagamente humanoide en el suelo mientras se partía de risa.

Harry siguió refunfuñando mientras lo intentaba de nuevo. Había pensado que después de hacer a Jim sería fácil ser bibliotecario. Alguien para mantener todo organizado. Y quién sabría mejor qué hacer que el propio Harry, ¿Verdad? ¡Solo hágase pensar en él!

Nop. Recopilando todos los recuerdos de sí mismo acaba de hacer una marioneta de Harry, que tendía a reír una vez y luego colapsar en esa cosa.

Le faltaba algo básico, lo sabía. Algo que él había hecho correctamente con Jim pero estaba fallando aquí.

Ignorando a los charlatanes que reían burbujeando detrás de él, Harry levantó el duplicado en el aire con sus cuerdas. Se sentía bien, tenía todos los órganos adecuados y todo eso (no estaba seguro de cuán importantes eran los órganos en la mente, pero sentía que valía la pena intentarlo). Lo que parecía faltar era esa chispa, ese algo que... oh.

Necesitaba un espíritu. Un alma. Algo para darle vida.

Volvió sus ojos hacia Jim y lo examinó mucho más cerca. A pesar de que se ríe de Harry, podría ver algo... ¿Protegerse? Protección... Auto preservación. Eso era todo, había cargado su habilidad personal, su propio deseo de estar a salvo con Jim.

Eso probablemente lo explicó construyendo un ejército y siempre estando en guardia, honestamente.

Entonces, ¿Qué sería lógico en una bibliotecaria?

Envolvió el cuerpo con su poder y trató de empujar las emociones en su hilo. Cosas aleatorias, pensamientos profundos, cualquier cosa que tuviera ese sentimiento de querer saber más. Cuando había visto los regalos de Dudley cuando era muy pequeño, quería saber qué había en ellos. Cuando vio que la familia abrazaba a su hija, queriendo saber cómo era un abrazo. Queriendo saber por qué le había pasado esto a él. Queriendo saber por qué su familia ya no estaba viva. Por qué siempre sentía que estaba peleando solo. Por qué nadie había venido a buscarlo cuando había estado bajo esas escaleras.

El niño sintió una mano suave limpiarse una lágrima de su cara cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Frente a él estaba una mujer alta, que parecía la primera bibliotecaria que había visto de niño... pero sus ojos brillaban verdes. Ella sonrió. "Felicitaciones, Sr. Potter".

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de encontrar el equilibrio. "Entonces... ¿Asumo que eres parte de mí?"

Ella asintió. "Soy tu sed de conocimiento". Ella sonrió maliciosamente. "Y tu deseo de aceptación, para la familia". Se enderezó, mirando la enorme biblioteca púrpura y los montones de recuerdos sin clasificar. Sus ojos brillaron verdes cuando su sonrisa tomó un giro ansioso. "Y ahora mismo, creo que tengo bastante trabajo por delante".

Él la examinó más de cerca. Tenía el pelo negro como el suyo, pero estaba atado en un moño. Tenía gafas delgadas y un atuendo agradable, aunque era en su mayoría negro. Casi se mordió la lengua cuando la vio agitar una cuerda verde hacia él mientras que otra levantaba un pergamino. Aparentemente él también le había dado acceso a sus hilos.

Ella levantó el pergamino. "¿Te gustaría que construyera tus mapas mentales también? También puedo sugerirte textos que pueden ser útiles para que aprendas".

Harry se deslizó más profundo en una silla. Cansado ni siquiera comenzó a describir cuán agotado se había convertido. "Por favor, sería genial. ¿Tenías un nombre?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "A diferencia de Jim, estoy compuesto principalmente por tu personalidad, recuerdos de un bibliotecario y tu poder. Soy parte de ti. Solo llámame Sabiduría, si es necesario".

Harry realmente estaba empezando a quedarse dormido en su silla. "Th... Gracias Sabiduría. Por favor cuida este lugar, mi conocimiento y recuerdos son las cosas más importantes que tengo".

Sintió que ella le cubría suavemente. "Lo sé, Harry. Si necesito algo, le avisaré a Jim y él te lo pasará, ¿De acuerdo?"

Ella lo miró mientras él trataba de responder antes de quedarse dormido. Dirigiéndose a Jim, ella movió el pato hacia un pasillo lateral. Acercándose más a su nivel, ella lo miró.

"Estabas dejando de lado las cosas a propósito, ¿Verdad?"

Jim dio el silbido más inocente de la historia.

Ella suspiró. "Bueno, supongo que ya está hecho. Me habría hecho si solo te lo preguntaras. Podrías haber mencionado que odias ordenar recuerdos. Harry es un buen chico".

"Quack."

"Es suficiente. Trataré de convencerlo para que haga algunos aspectos mentales más. Al menos uno para su lado oscuro". Ella parecía estar mirando el mundo. "Su agresión necesita una salida, el lago lo está reprimiendo muy bien pero sentiste cómo se bajó del tren. Sé que ya lo ha considerado una o dos veces, así que seguiré moviendo esas sugerencias más cerca de la fuente de su mente."

Jim lanzó una mirada divertida que Sabiduría rechazó. "Sabes que tengo lo mejor de mi corazón. A diferencia de algunos patos que simplemente no les gusta usar rampas para ordenar recuerdos".

Fue muy divertido ver a un pato actuar avergonzado.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se despertó lentamente. De alguna manera todavía sentía que había levitado un tren. Todo su cuerpo sintió cierto nivel de debilidad, y sus hilos más gruesos parecían agotados. Al parecer, construir una representación mental de un Aspecto fue... un procedimiento bastante difícil. "Hola, Jim. ¿La sabiduría está bien?"

"Curandero."

"¿Ella está despierta? Diablos, ¿ella duerme?"

'Qua... Muévete, Jim, él está hablando conmigo. Hola Harry, tengo la mayoría de los recuerdos ya ordenados. Sin embargo, el mapa del castillo tomará más tiempo, parece que todas las habitaciones se mueven lentamente en diferentes direcciones".

Harry hizo una pausa. Había estado moviendo su baúl hasta el pie de su cama y comenzando su rutina matutina, pero ahora se sentía... extraño. Nunca había dormido en una casa que tenía habitaciones en movimiento. "Estamos a salvo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Estaba jugando con los hilos que anclaste ayer en el castillo, y descubrí que si enviamos potencia extra hacia abajo uno puede sentir lo que hay a su alrededor, como Red Network. Clasifiqué ese conocimiento en el estante esencial, por lo que ahora debería ser casi inconsciente."

Pulsó el Gran Comedor y pudo sentir a algunas personas cruzando la puerta. Eso podría ser muy útil. "Tendré que marcar más lugares con hilo entonces. ¿Podrías ayudar a Jim a establecer otra habitación en cuarteles para monitorear estos marcadores?"

"No hay problema. Aunque necesitaré tu ayuda más tarde, no tengo permiso para alterar la burbuja del mundo entero como lo haces tú."

Harry acababa de cepillarse los dientes. "Uh... ¿Por qué querrías?"

Casi podía sentir el giro de los ojos. "Bueno, cuando reparaste el daño borraste accidentalmente el área de prueba. ¿Me imagino que traerás a las chicas aquí de nuevo?"

El asintió.

"Bueno, ahora tenemos el sistema de respaldo. Haga una copia de seguridad del mundo para estar a salvo, entonces puede invitarlos a su mente. Puedo vigilar a cualquiera que deambule por donde no debe, especialmente con la ayuda de Jim."

"¿Y si intentan entrar en un lugar que no deberían?"

"Quack."

"Gracias Jim."

Harry miró por la habitación una vez más. La cama tenía sábanas de seda azul cielo, las paredes eran de un blanco suave, y el techo de toda la torre parecía un cielo estrellado. Él lo amaba aún más ahora que estaba despierto.

Con otro inútil intento de hacer que su cabello no se volviera loco, se mudó a la sala común para esperar a Hermione y Padma. Habían mencionado ir a desayunar juntos, y nadie más parecía levantarse temprano de todos modos. Él se inclinó hacia atrás y abrió su libro maestro, decidiendo leer más sobre las runas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hermione se dio por vencida en su cabello. Bushy era lo nuevo en algo... o al menos, sería mejor si quisiera estar dentro. Con un suave suspiro, vagó escaleras abajo, con solo una docena de libros en su bolsa sin fondo. Estaban yendo a la biblioteca principal después del desayuno, por lo que la lectura pesada podría esperar.

Cuando llegó a la sala común se detuvo. Estaba Harry, recostado en el sofá con ese extraño libro negro otra vez. Tenía curiosidad, pero no quería molestarlo... ¿Y si se lo llevaba como sus otros amigos? Ella se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y volvió a abrir su libro de pociones. Ella ya lo había memorizado, pero maldita sea que tenía un objetivo. Número uno, punto. Ojalá.

Padma sonrió al ver a los dos lectores perdidos en el mundo. "¡Vamos, el desayuno no espera dragón! O algo".

Harry sonrió y se levantó. En algún momento el libro se había desvanecido y parecía ansioso por irse. "Creo que sé el camino, aunque me gustaría programar la exploración lo antes posible". Al ver la expresión de Hermione, agitó una mano. "Lo sé, lo sé, preferirías leer... pero déjame preguntarte esto, ¿Sabes cómo encontrar todas nuestras clases?"

Ojos de terror la atraparon rápidamente en su hazaña y se dirigieron a la puerta. "¿Qué están esperando ustedes dos? ¡Lugares para ver, lugares para ver!"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Padma estaba tan agradecida de haber seguido a Harry hoy. Habían subido las escaleras, de lado, hacia una habitación sin puertas y debajo de un escritorio... y ahora estaban en el Gran Comedor.

Las personas que se habían ido casi 10 minutos antes de que el grupo se fuera, acababan de llegar.

Se volvió hacia el chico que ahora estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser una pequeña cantidad de todo sobre la mesa. "Ok, ¿cómo hiciste eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?" Harry puso un poco de mantequilla y pepinillos en un tocino, ignorando las expresiones de la gente.

Hermione estaba disfrutando de algo de fruta, pero se detuvo mientras comía un poco de melón. "Harry, estoy bastante seguro de que no fuimos así anoche. ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido aquí?"

Harry señaló a dos pelirrojas en la mesa de Gryffindor. "¿Recuerdas cómo esos dos fueron señalados anoche?" Él vio sus asentimientos. "Los etiqueté con hilos para poder hacer un seguimiento de dónde estaban. No quería que se me acercaran furtivamente". Él se inclinó hacia adelante. "¡Van por todas partes! Debí haber sentido más de veinte pasajes secretos anoche. Tomé Sabiduría para siempre para mapearlos a todos".

Padma se movió un poco más cerca así que sería más difícil de escuchar. "¿Sabiduría? ¿Quién es ese?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Anoche cambié mis sentimientos de querer saber cosas en una persona. La sabiduría es la bibliotecaria de mis recuerdos, pensamientos, etc. También maneja los mapas".

"Quack."

Harry asintió con la cabeza a la confusión de las chicas. "Jim aclaró: Hace y mantiene los mapas, Jim todavía se ocupa de la seguridad".

Hermione ahora estaba comiendo mucho más lento. "Entonces... ¿Por qué una parte de ti es una mujer?"

Comió algunos melocotones envueltos en un panqueque. "Se ve muy similar a la primera bibliotecaria que he conocido". Él miró hacia otro lado, como si estuviera viendo algo lejano. "Ella... bueno, cuando era muy joven, solía fingir que mi madre se parecía a ella. Nunca vi una foto de mis padres en ese entonces, ¿Sabes? Tan inteligente y bonita mujer, solo fingí". Él no pareció notar las reacciones de las chicas.

"De todos modos, la sabiduría ha hecho un trabajo increíble hasta ahora. Con ella no me importa dejar entrar a algunos de ustedes a mi biblioteca. Ella puede duplicar cualquier cosa que quiera ver, para que no la dañe".

"¡Harry!"

Se volvieron para ver a Terry Boot jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. "¡Mañana Terry!"

"¿Buenos días? ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?" Pareció derrumbarse en el banco y comenzó a recoger el desayuno. "¡Te vi salir de la sala común y parece que no puedo alcanzarla!"

Harry se encogió de hombros, terminando su desayuno. "Aprendí algunos atajos. Este lugar está lleno de pasajes secretos. Ni siquiera he empezado a buscar todavía y encontré algunos por accidente".

Como Terry parecía completamente involucrado con su desayuno, Harry y las chicas hablaron sobre los nuevos dormitorios, cómo dormían y demás. Al ver a Terry terminar, Harry sonrió. "Ahora que todos parecemos estar listos, ¿Quién quiere ir a la biblioteca?"

Como se esperaba de los verdaderos Ravenclaws, la mesa estaba vacía bastante rápido.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry ahora dejó hilos en la mayoría de las intersecciones mientras se movían hacia la biblioteca. O al menos, vagó sin rumbo mientras preguntaba a todos si se dirigían hacia la biblioteca de la manera correcta. No creía que necesitaría tantas marcas, pero no le dolía dejar algunos hilos aquí y allá.

Los pasillos tenían muchos esquemas de color, diseños de alfombras, telas en la pared. Las pinturas eran numerosas, y Harry tuvo que ser arrastrado lejos del primero que tuvo una muy buena visión. Las pinturas podían moverse entre fotogramas, recordar y pasar mensajes, por lo que la entidad en el fotograma tenía algun tipo de almacenamiento de datos.

Terry finalmente abrió un tema que lo había estado molestando. "Entonces Harry, ¿Qué te dio la idea de hacer esta cosa de grupo de todos modos?"

Harry volvió a concentrarse en el chico, que trató de no temblar al ver esos ojos verdes perforarlo. Tenían un factor de intimidación real. "Bueno, tengo un sueño". Su sonrisa parecía casi desviada. "Planeo hacer el trabajo suficiente para aprobar todas mis clases... y luego aprender todo".

Terry parpadeó. "¿Yo que?"

Harry agitó una mano. "Por lo que puedo decir, la mayoría de las brujas y magos aprenden una lista de hechizos por año. No veo nada sobre la creación de hechizos, la experimentación o la exploración. Bueno, eso es solo memorización. Hermione y yo ya memorizamos todos los textos para este año".

Su sonrisa pareció hacerse más nítida de alguna manera. "Ahora, mientras todos los demás pierden el tiempo de ponerse al día con nosotros, vamos a tratar de aprender habilidades de Game Changer".

Incluso Hermione parecía un poco confundida con esto. Harry negó con la cabeza. "Entraré en más detalles una vez que recojamos a Susan y Hannah, pero la idea es encontrar habilidades que nos ayuden a aprender más rápido, trabajar más rápido o lograr más de lo esperado".

Miró a la vuelta de la esquina. Si él no tuviera sus hilos, habría pensado que habían cambiado de alguna manera... Este castillo realmente necesitaba un mapa. "Por ejemplo, tengo una habilidad que me permite trabajar en mi mente mientras duermo. Puedo estudiar, organizar mi mente o simplemente relajarme. Eso me devuelve 8 horas al día para leer o lo que sea".

Hermione trató de no sonreír ante las expresiones atónitas de Padma y Terry. "También puede atraer a otras personas a su mente, y el tiempo se mueve más rápido allí. Pasamos una o dos horas allí en el tren y parecía que los días habían pasado".

Harry se sonrojó. "Sí, deberíamos tener toda la ropa resuelta por cierto. No debería haber ningún problema la próxima vez".

Terry cerró su boca después de unos segundos. "Sabes, quiero preguntar, pero no estoy seguro de querer saber". Vio que la cara de Harry se puso tan roja como la de Hermione y sonrió. "Sin embargo, fue divertido".

"Torpe al diablo al menos". Harry gruñó. "Jim no dejaba de reírse de mí tampoco". Hermione volvió a sonreír cuando el rostro de Harry permaneció rojo.

Padma giró algo de su cabello. "¿Jim? ¿Está él también en Hufflepuff?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, en su cabeza. Buena persona, aunque no hable de su estatura".

Harry tosió. "Siguiendo, creo que puede ser una buena idea pasar algo de tiempo en mi mente y ayudarlos a que hagan lo que quieran, especialmente después de lo que sucedió anoche".

Al ver su expresión oscura, todos hablaron sobre otros temas. El Quidditch aparentemente fue un gran problema en todas partes.

~~~Core Threads~~~

"¡Finalmente!" Terry caminó hacia un enorme juego de puertas de madera. "Pensé que necesitaríamos..."

"¡Shhh!" Una mujer que parecía muy similar a un búho de rostro pálido estaba muy silenciosa, pero expresamente sugiriendo con las cejas que Terry debería volver a evaluar su vida y considerar que lo que había hecho era tan incorrecto, tan vil como para haber hecho ruido en su mundo.

Un grupo mucho más silencioso de Ravenclaws aliviados se movió a través de las puertas. La biblioteca era tan alta que parecía peligroso mirar hacia arriba, como si los estantes se alzaran sobre ti y esperaras a que apartaras la vista para dejarla caer. Las estanterías de libros estaban en todas partes sin etiquetas de secciones importantes. El aire se sentía rico en polvo y olor a papel.

Harry podría haber jurado que Hermione gimió.

Vio pelos rojos en una mesa cerca de algunas ventanas y los movió a todos en esa dirección. Asegurándose de susurrar, sonrió. "¡Hannah, Susan! Me alegro de que estés aquí tan temprano".

Dos sonrisas se volvieron un poco vacilantes al ver a dos desconocidos. Harry arrastró a Terry hacia adelante. "Conoce a nuestros nuevos amigos de estudio, Terry Boot..." Le dio un codazo a Hermione que empujó a Padma hacia adelante "Y Padma Patil. Nos reunimos con ellos en la cena de anoche".

Una ronda rápida de presentaciones silenciosas más tarde y Susan notó que Harry parecía golpear algo contra su palma. "Harry, ¿Qué es eso?"

Se volvió a enfocar en Susan con una ceja levantada antes de notar sus manos. "Oh, estaba pensando en probar un hechizo sobre el que leí. Realmente nos ayudaría si funcionó".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Adelante. Solo asegúrate de no enfrentarnos solo en caso de que salga mal".

Hanna vio como Harry levantaba su mano y murmuraba. Cuando su mano terminó un gesto, sintió un viento de menta cruzar su cuerpo mientras los sonidos se desvanecían en murmullos.

Hubo una pausa que Terry sintió que necesitaba abordar. "Ok, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Nos estamos quedando sordos?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No debería. Eso fue de uno de mis libros más esotéricos, Muffliato. Las personas que están fuera de nuestra área no pueden oírnos ahora. Pareceríamos estar murmurando". Agitó su mano distraídamente. "Ahora no tenemos que susurrar. Sin embargo, aún deberíamos poder escuchar a todos afuera, a menos que también lo invierta".

Hermione estaba a punto de comenzar a hacer preguntas antes de que Harry comenzara a escribir en un papel... ¿De dónde había salido eso? "Un segundo, Mione, y escribiré el libro del que lo obtuve".

Susan estaba mirando el bolígrafo. "¿Y ahora qué es eso?" Ella observó lo rápido y fácil que estaba escribiendo. "Parece mucho menos desordenado que cualquier pluma que he usado".

Harry entregó un bloc de papel a todos en la mesa y un bolígrafo. "Estas son plumas de gel. Cada una tiene la tinta en las cámaras internas y evita que se seque hasta que la necesite. Puede escribir en cualquier ángulo, es resistente al agua y es mucho más difícil de romper que una pluma". Él frunció el ceño. "No podemos usarlo para tareas o exámenes, pero podemos usarlos para nuestras notas o borradores".

Terry ya estaba garabateando con una sonrisa feliz. "¿Por qué no? Esto es increíble".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Nuestras plumas tienen un foco de varita dentro de ellas, de modo que nuestras firmas de asistente están escritas en nuestra tinta. Es parte de las cosas contra el fraude de la escuela. Supongo que como la mayoría de los estudiantes las usan durante la escuela, continúan usándolas en trabajos futuros."

Él se inclinó hacia adelante. "Ok, ya hablé de esto un poco antes en los Halls, pero esto es lo que planeo hacer. Puedes elegir unirte o no, y estoy de acuerdo con eso". Él sonrió cuando vio a Hannah rodar sus ojos. "Voy a hacer el trabajo suficiente para completar todos mis deberes y tareas... y vamos a encontrar hechizos y habilidades de Game Changer. Cosas que nos ayudarán a ser increíbles".

Susan tenía un brillo en el ojo. "¿Algún ejemplo?"

Harry asintió. "Bueno, quiero que todos ustedes intenten aprender a hacer su propia imaginación si es posible. Sé que no todos pueden, y Hermione me dijo que el libro de Occlumencia que le di no hace lo mismo que yo." Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Originalmente iba a centrarme en cosas más básicas, como hechizos para copiar documentos de respaldo, hechizos para encuadernar papeles en libros, hechizos para buscar términos y cosas en las revistas. Pero anoche cambié mis prioridades".

Susan parecía haberse deslizado en algún tipo de persona profesional. "Noté que parecías estar fuera de esto después de la cena. ¿Qué pasó?"

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "El hombre grasiento en la mesa del maestro atacó mi mente".

Susan parecía aturdida. "¿Qué... realmente?" Ella rápidamente se concentró. "Tendré que enviarle un mensaje a mi tía sobre esto. Es difícil de probar, pero tener múltiples informes ayudará a construir un caso en su contra. Creo que es el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape".

Hermione parecía sorprendida también. "¿¡Un profesor!? Oh... Oh Harry, ¿Estás seguro?"

Harry asintió. "Jim estaba organizando mis recuerdos en ese momento, por lo que teníamos pocas defensas. Cuando sentiste que me separaba, estaba reconstruyendo el daño y creando falsos duplicados de mi mente para evitar este tipo de cosas en el futuro". Él sonrió. "Hice millones de burbujas que se parecen a mi mente. Si vuelve a intentarlo, tendrá que pasar años buscándolas... Y que Merlín lo ayude si aparece".

Padma levantó la vista de algunas flores que estaba dibujando en la libreta de papel. "¿Qué hay dentro de ellos?"

Sus ojos tomaron una dura luz verde. "Dolor." La luz pareció oscurecerse. "Mucho de eso."

Terry apartó su pluma y su papel. "Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer para mantener a Snape fuera? Escuché de algunos de los niños mayores que él es un profesor realmente malo".

Hermione dejó caer su voz de conferencia. "Probablemente esté preparando un ataque de Legilimancia sin varita y sin palabras". Sacó el libro de Occlumencia que Harry le había señalado. "Estaba cubierto aquí un poco. Tiene que mirarte a los ojos, y no es tan fuerte como cuando usas una varita o dices el hechizo".

Padma parecía preocupado. "¿Cómo... cuánto tiempo se necesita para protegerse de este tipo de ataque?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Usar el método del libro, años. Parte de la razón es que nadie puede ayudarte a practicar a menos que puedan usar Legilimancia para probar tus escudos. Pero, de nuevo, Harry realmente no está haciendo Oclumancia, por lo que yo sé. La Oclumancia normal no acelera el tiempo para ti, ni trabaja mientras estás dormido, ni permite aprender nuevas habilidades o cambiar tu cuerpo de tu mente."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Mi método usa más magia. ¿Sabes cómo cambié tus núcleos para ser más estable y tener más hilos y esas cosas?" Vio confusión en la cara de Terry y Padma. "Ah, bueno, puedo ver la magia como hilos. Puedo cambiar la forma en que funciona la magia de otras personas, para permitirles usar magia de hebras a algún nivel, como este". El papel de todos comenzó a moverse en patrones complejos mientras era perseguido por las plumas. Él se encogió de hombros ante su asombro. "Aprendí magia de esta manera primero. Mi varita llegó mucho más tarde. De todos modos, estabilicé sus núcleos y les di algunas cuerdas e hilos de magia con los que trabajar".

Luego señaló su pecho. "Personalmente tengo hilos, cuerdas, cables y cordones de magia. muchos de ellos. Pero la mayoría de las brujas y magos tienen una, tal vez dos cuerdas. Los hilos envuelven todo su núcleo hasta donde yo sé. Si el núcleo termina completamente, se sella y eres un squib". Él tendió su varita, perdiendo algunas de las miradas extrañas que obtuvo de los demás. "La varita usa la magia de los animales y las plantas para forzar un hilo o cuerda desde tu núcleo hasta la varita misma, que es como haces magia. La varita enfoca la magia". Golpeó el brazo de Hermione e hizo un gesto hacia su varita. Ella lo pasó con una mirada que prácticamente le informó que nada debe pasar a ella.

"Ahora que puedo controlar mis hilos y demás, puedo usar cualquier varita perfectamente". Agitó la varita de Hermione, haciendo que aparecieran chispas. "También me aseguré de que las varitas de la niña estuvieran perfectamente conectadas con sus núcleos". Ahora se sonrojaba e ignoraba intencionalmente a Hannah y las caras que estaba haciendo.

Padma se inclinó. "Bueno, ¿por qué no les das a todos un montón de cuerdas y cosas como tú?"

Harry suspiró. "Noté que si añadía mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía, entonces su color del núcleo empezaba a atenuarse. Su magia solo puede manejar tantas cuerdas o hilos, así que me aseguré de mantenerme dentro del rango seguro. En el caso de Hermione, dado que reduje el número de hilos, su magia en realidad se hizo más fuerte". Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Susan y Hannah. "Su magia se mantuvo alrededor de la misma fuerza, pero será mucho más fácil de controlar y mucho más precisa que antes. Los tres pueden hacer algunas cosas básicas sin varita ahora, o al menos las cosas que descubrí como la lanza de fuego y agarrar cosas" Le devolvió la varita a Hermione, que parecía complacida con la idea de tener una magia más fuerte.

Hannah levantó una mano. "Desde que Harry arregló mi núcleo, mi magia ha sido casi completamente diferente. Solía tener que forzar siempre para lanzar hechizos, como si estuviera peleando contra mí mismo". Se secó una lágrima, sonriendo. "Anoche dormí mejor que en meses, y nunca me había sentido tan cerca de mi varita".

Las cejas de Terry se habían elevado bastante en este punto. "Entonces... ¿Estás dispuesto a revisar nuestros núcleos también?"

Harry se movió en su asiento. "Uh. Claro... solo. Ok, entonces se siente extraño". Estaba tratando de ignorar las risitas de las otras chicas y el aumento de cejas de Padma. "Realmente no lo esperaba cuando sucedió, pero fue... bueno..."

Padma se inclinó hacia Hannah. "¿Dolió?"

Ella sonrió. "¡No! Aunque podría ser por eso que Harry se siente tan incómodo al respecto". Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando Harry evitó sus ojos. "Me sentí muy encantador, de verdad". Las otras dos chicas asintieron.

Terry también podría ceder sus cejas, ya que se habían levantado de su cara en este momento. "Eres un perro astuto".

Harry podría haber sido un tomate. "Silencio. No lo esperaba, nunca había tocado el núcleo de alguien antes. Creo que usé demasiada magia para hacerlo".

Hermione comprobó el tiempo. "Harry, ¿tienes una forma de mantener un registro en tu mente sobre qué hora es aquí?"

Desesperado por pasar a un nuevo tema, asintió. "La sabiduría encontró un hechizo llamado Tempus que debería funcionar muy bien para esto". Agitó su pequeña varita en un movimiento aún más pequeño, y la fecha y el tiempo verde brillante flotaban. "Puedo seguir así por unos días, así que no hay problemas en que perdamos la noción del tiempo".

Él alcanzó con una cuerda de su pecho y lo conectó al trabajo hechizo, alejándolo de su varita y flotando sobre la mesa. Cuando levantó la vista, vio las caras de todos en estado de shock.

"¿Qué?"


	24. Capítulo 24 No te preocupes por mi mente

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **theaceoffire** , esta es sola una traducción, no cuento con autorización, porque no he podido contactarme con él en más de un año.

 **Nota:** Hoy me entere de la muerte de un escritor de fanfiction, **Paladeus (Kevin Lee Prince II),** me entristece la partida de un gran autor, hace años que no escribía, pero había prometido volver, buen viaje amigo.

 **Capítulo 24: No te preocupes por mi mente**

Así que, al parecer, cambiar la fuente de poder de un hechizo de varita a magia sin varita fue tan insólito, todos parecían... detenidos. Mentalmente.

Harry suspiró. Gracias a Dios que había aprendido estas reglas no escritas antes de que comenzaran las clases. Chasqueando los dedos para que todos se enfoquen fuera del reloj en el medio de la mesa, Harry sonrió. "Ok, solo para que tengamos claro esto, todos quieren venir, ¿verdad?"

Tres asentimientos firmes (y dos vacilantes) más tarde y Harry buscó un pequeño hilo de cada niño.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Padma se sintió extraño, como si alguien le tirara de la mano, por alguien que intentaba evitar que se resbalara en las piedras justo después de la lluvia.

Cuando el mundo se desvaneció a la vista, ella jadeó. A su alrededor había burbujas de luz que brillaban como gotas de lluvia, por lo que ella podía ver. La neblina verde estaba siendo arremolinada a medida que las esferas giraban, rebotaban unas sobre otras y orbitaban en patrones complejos.

A su alrededor vio los colores desvanecerse a la vista. Hermione con una camisa naranja, Susan en púrpura, Hannah en azul, Terry en amarillo... miró hacia abajo. Ella ahora estaba usando unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa rosa... y era terriblemente apropiado. No demasiado apretado, pero tampoco exactamente flojo.

Decidida a no hacer un gran negocio con esto, miró a su alrededor en busca de Harry.

Hermione le dio un golpecito en el hombro. "Por allí, creo".

Se estaba relajando en un lecho de burbujas, sacándolos de un golpe para que rebotaran y emitieran ruidos brillantes mientras se alejaban ruidosamente en la distancia. Su sonrisa perezosa parecía iluminar la niebla. "¿Todos listos? A diferencia de la última vez, esto será diferente. Antes, los traje a todos a una sección especial de mi mente solo para protegerme".

Se puso de pie cuando las burbujas volvieron a flotar en la mezcla antes de agitar una mano. Una burbuja que se parecía a todas las demás flotó desde abajo del piso. "Ahora, sin embargo, descubrí cómo hacer una copia de seguridad de mi mente. No tengo que preocuparme por alguien que accidentalmente lo dañe, para que todos puedan entrar".

Terry parecía preocupado. "¿Qué pasa si descubrimos algo que no quieres que sepamos?"

Los ojos verdes parecían oscurecerse. "Cualquier cosa peligrosa debe ser encerrada. Si alguien o algo te dice que retrocedas, yo lo haría". Se enfocaron casi demasiado bruscamente para la comodidad de Terry. "Mis defensas pueden no ser impresionantes para algunos, pero no los subestimes. Están diseñados para ser subestimados, así que presta atención a mi advertencia. Jim es una buena persona, pero él me protegerá".

Obteniendo varios asentimientos de reconocimiento, Harry les hizo señas a todos más cerca. "Ahora, todos tocan esta burbuja en particular. En la tasa de compresión de tiempo actual que creo que tenemos sobre... bueno, no estoy muy seguro. Si estuviera solo, diría que un día cada quince minutos. Sin embargo, cuando hizo esto antes, fue como un día cada... No sé, ¿cuarenta y cinco? ¿Hora? El tiempo actúa de manera extraña aquí. Parece cambiar según lo descansado que estoy, la cantidad de personas que entran y lo que somos obra."

Varios pares de manos tocaron la joya como una burbuja, que se sentía como una piedra ligeramente mojada.

Susan levantó la vista cuando olió las flores de lirio. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes altas y esponjosas... sus zapatos se habían desvanecido de alguna manera, y sus dedos de los pies estaban en tierra fértil y hierba verde suave. La hierba parecía durar para siempre...

Había un lago dorado, uno que actuaba como la puesta de sol continuamente lo hacía dorado y suave.

Y hubo... Oh. Bueno, supuso que Jim vivía en el pueblo cerca del caracol gigante de oro.

Terry fue el primero en comenzar. "Harry... ¿Hay un pueblo de patos en tu mente?"

Varios ojos se volvieron hacia el niño, que estaba sentado en un banco cerca del lago. "Más como una academia militar de patos, pero sí. Sucedió cuando era más joven, si eso hace que sea más fácil para ti manejarlo mentalmente".

Padma sonrió. "¡Me gustan los patos!" Su sonrisa vaciló un poco cuando los ojos se volvieron hacia ella.

Harry por otro lado tenía una gran sonrisa. "Sé, ¿Verdad? Los patos son increíbles".

"Quack

Terry miró al pato con tonos militares sentado al lado de Harry.

Hermione saludó.

"¡Oye Jim! ¿Todo va bien?"

"Quack."

Hermione, Susan y Hannah se volvieron hacia Harry. Parecía confundido... oh. "Lo siento, él dijo 'Sí'". Sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, en realidad dijo mucho más que eso, pero tardé unos años en descifrar la jerga. La versión más larga era algo un poco insultante para los gigantes que no comen caracoles y que no pagan lo suficiente respecto de la honradez, tipo pato-vampiro".

Todos miraron a Jim. Él se encogió de hombros.

Al ver que un pato se encogía de hombros parecía empeorar las cosas.

Harry aplaudió. "Así, todos estamos en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, en mi cabeza. ¿Quién quiere ver la biblioteca en mi cabeza que actualmente está en una Biblioteca?"

Padma levantó una mano. "¿Puede venir el pato?"

Jim le dio alas a Harry. "Oh, le gustas. ¡Todos a la habitación morada!"

Todos siguieron a Harry (algunos experimentaron varios niveles de 'Esto es limpio' y '¿En qué me he metido?') Cuando comenzó a vagar aparentemente sin rumbo fijo en la hierba.

Antes de que hubieran llegado lejos, Padma levantó la mano (La que no llevaba a Jim... ¿Cuándo se había atado?). "Harry, ¿puedes verificar mi núcleo realmente rápido? Quiero hacer las cosas en movimiento".

Hizo una pausa, y se volvió, sus ojos resplandecían de un verde profundo y brillante, como gemas. "Claro, esto no debería llevar demasiado tiempo". Él señaló su pecho. "Adelante, eche un vistazo. Aquí, todos deberían ver los hilos ahora".

Padma miró hacia abajo y... oh wow. Dentro de ella estaba lo que parecía una pieza de rompecabezas rosa, con forma de frijol extraño. Había una cuerda enorme que parecía estallar en la distancia, y algunos hilos pequeños. Levantó la vista y casi saltó, sin darse cuenta de que Harry se había acercado tanto a ella.

Él tarareó. "Esta línea..." Su mano tocó la cuerda. De repente, su mente se llenó de recuerdos de Parvati, su dulce hermana. Los años de abrazos, comer helados bajo las estrellas, ver su primer globo... Harry sonrió. "Creo que esta es una conexión entre usted y su hermana, Padma".

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "Bueno, claramente tendremos que seguir así. Creo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener tres cuerdas adicionales, para que puedas aprender las cosas que son las otras chicas. Tendré que recortar el número de hilos. ¿Eso está bien?"

Ella asintió. Padma no estaba seguro por qué, pero esta conexión era importante. Debería estar protegido... y afortunadamente ella de alguna manera podía sentir que Harry lo había entendido.

Harry trato de ignorar las risitas de Hannah. En serio, esa chica estaba tratando de hacer que se sonrojara. "Ok, esta parte es la más fácil".

Antes de que Padma pudiera preguntar algo, miró a Harry y vio un muro de cables verdes que venían hacia ella.

Sentía como si el viento le soplara por el cabello, su cuerpo envuelto en cobertores en una playa cubierta de nieve, cálido y tostado con aire fresco que fluía en sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se sentía como si se estuviera relajando, como si se dejaran de lado las tensiones desconocidas... y más, podría entir a su hermana más, como si estuviera más cerca de su corazón.

Cuando los sentimientos se desvanecieron, se dio cuenta de que Susan parecía preocupada. Después de una mirada inquisitiva, señaló al ojo de Padma... oh. Ella estaba llorando. "Es... no, no me siento mal, es... como si hubiera recuperado a mi hermana de alguna manera. ¿Sabes?"

Harry parecía más sin aliento de alguna manera. "Guau... eso... ah. Eso fue más de un desagüe de lo que pensé que sería".

Padma miró su centro... ahora eran cuatro cuerdas fuertes, aunque la que se aleja ahora se parece más a un cable que a una cuerda. La esfera rosada no era tan borrosa como la de Hermione o Hannah, pero las cuerdas parecían más gruesas y parecían moverse más o menos como ella deseaba.

Al oír una leve tos, levantó la vista. Harry estaba siendo empujado por las otras tres chicas, con ellas susurrando algo. "Muy bien, lo sé". Miró en la dirección general de Padma. "Padma, la segunda parte de esto es como... bueno, esta es la parte incómoda. Desde que estabilicé tu núcleo, probablemente tu vieja varita ya no funcionará".

Ella miró sorprendida su varita... espera, ¿La estaba sosteniendo antes? Fue como pensarlo lo hizo aparecer. Antes de que pudiera preocuparse demasiado, Harry tosió de nuevo. "Así que puedo hacer que tu varita vieja se conecte a tu núcleo curado ahora... pero um..."

Su rubor se estaba volviendo atómico en este punto. "Bueno, se siente un poco extraño, esta parte".

Padma miró por encima del hombro donde tres chicas le levantaban los pulgares y asentían, luego volvían a mirar al ruborizado muchacho. "Claro, Harry, ¿Qué necesitas para hacer esto?"

Él se acercó y envolvió su mano alrededor de la punta de su varita. Ella observó su brazo cuando un hilo verde envolvió a los marrones en su varita, siguiéndolo mientras se retorcía sobre ella... oh. Todo su brazo se estaba calentando, como si alguien estuviera respirando cálidas palabras de consuelo mientras los hilos subían por su extremidad. Cuando alcanzó su hombro, de repente se dio cuenta exactamente donde estaba su núcleo y en qué dirección estaba a punto de llegar este sentimiento. Mirando a las otras chicas, tuvo unos segundos para mirar boquiabierta las sonrisas en sus caras antes de tener que contener un chillido.

Harry casi se sobresaltó cuando la miró preocupado. "¿Estás bien? ¿Eso dolió?"

¡Oh Dios, lo estaba sosteniendo allí mientras preguntaba! "N... No, solo... estoy bien. No te preocupes por eso".

Él todavía parecía confundido por su reacción. "¿Estás seguro?"

Oh, Merlín, será mejor que continúe con esto. "SÍ, sÍ, por magia, sí".

Cuando el hilo marrón envuelto en verde tocó su núcleo, se sintió como si alguien acabara de besar su estómago. Con la cara sonrojada, trató de evitar mirar a nadie. "Um... ¿Cuántos hilos quedan?"

Harry se secó un poco el sudor de su cara ruborizada. "Uh... solo alrededor de una docena más o menos."

Las otras chicas se rieron de su 'Eeep' mientras Terry parecía nervioso. Esto parecía demasiado doloroso para él, prefería comprar una varita nueva. ¡Solo mira qué rojo estaba girando Padma, esto debe doler como el diablo!

~~~Core Threads~~~

Varios minutos embarazosos más tarde, tanto Terry como Padma estaban listos para practicar con su nuevo núcleo, aunque Terry se negó a tener su varita ajustada ya que parecía funcionar semi-bien. Harry realmente no podía tener ganas de convencer al chico de otra manera... algo sobre conectar la varita de los chicos se sentía con él.

Sin mencionar que Hannah se sonrojaba cuando se discutía el tema, lo cual era un mal augurio para Harry.

La levitación de los patos de la almohada fue entretenida para los dos nuevos usuarios del hilo, aunque ir en contra de Harry era como pelear con un arma de agua contra un ejército de mangueras contra incendios.

Las otras chicas disfrutaban un poco de "Draco Targeting", mientras Harry creaba discos de madera inflamable con la cara del niño sobre ellos y creaba objetivos en movimiento para que las mujeres apuntaran con lanzas de fuego. El mismo Harry estaba practicando la creación de Duck Tunnels, mientras las diversas tropas los llamaban.

Ser capaz de hacer una pistola de riel era ordenado, ¡Pero fabricar pistolas de rieles rápidamente podría ser increíble! Aun así, al principio fue lento, ya que tardó tanto en hacer el tubo liso que aceleraba a las Canarias voladoras (que se había vuelto mucho mejor en el vuelo de escobas después de crear un arnés para sostener la escoba debajo de ellas).

El truco era no hacer el tubo liso demasiado tiempo, de lo contrario el pato desaparecería en la distancia.

Huelga decir que todavía necesitaba práctica.

A las pocas horas de esto, Terry había logrado agarrar su almohada de pato con una cuerda amarilla cuando hizo una pausa. "Sabes, siento que olvidamos algo. Al igual que, teníamos otro plan u objetivo cuando comenzamos esta caminata".

Padma estaba ocupada luchando contra dos patos de peluche mientras su tercera cuerda garabateaba en la arena que Harry había hecho para ella. "¿Cómo qué? Quiero decir, tenemos almohadas de pato".

Harry sonrió. "Buen punto."

Hermione hizo una pausa, el fuego brillando alrededor de su brazo derecho. Ella ahora podía controlar sus llamas anaranjadas muy bien aquí. Burning Draco había sido una buena motivación... pero algo estaba mal. "¡Libros!"

Padma, Hermione y Terry se volvieron para mirar a Harry, que estaba creando, de manera ausente, tubos lisos con su brazo izquierdo y su pie derecho mientras estaba acostado en una silla. Él parpadeó. "Oh... Oh, claro. De alguna forma todos nos distrajimos cuando envolví a Padma en... eh".

Hannah le dio un codazo a Susan, que puso los ojos en blanco. Harry decidió continuar con la conversación, mientras se levantaba y hacía desaparecer la silla. "¡Moviendo, a la Biblioteca!"

Padma miró el interminable mar de hierba. "¿Entonces donde esta?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Aquí." Detrás de él, una franja gigante de hierba se alzaba como una bisagra, mostrando una escalera de madera blanca que conducía a una sala blanca.

Terry lo miró. "¿Estás diciendo que estuvimos allí todo el tiempo?"

Harry comenzó a bajar los escalones. "Nah, la entrada vagabundea. Nunca está en el mismo lugar a menudo". Se detuvo frente a una sección blanca al azar de la pared y golpeó. "¡Un momento!"

Todos menos Jim y Harry se miraron confundidos. Harry lo notó y asintió. "Ah, entonces todos recuerdan a Jim, ¿verdad?"

Varios asentimientos y algunos ojos rodaron más tarde, continuó. "Bueno, Jim y yo tuvimos un poco de discusión. Me toma un tiempo encontrar toda la información nueva, como mi mapa de construcción actual del castillo y esas cosas... y realmente no quiero hacer eso personalmente. Así que tomé las mejores partes de mí y creé una bibliotecaria".

"Aww, no fue necesario que dulce me hables Harry". La pared se abrió, mostrando una habitación de color púrpura oscuro y una mujer alta vestida como una bibliotecaria... pero con los profundos ojos verdes de Harry. Su núcleo también era similar al suyo, aunque parecía que en su mayoría eran hilos, hilos que conducían a la habitación que acababa de dejar. Ella sonrió a los niños atónitos. "Hola a todos, soy la sed de conocimiento y deseo de aprender de Harry. Puede llamarme Sabiduría".

Después de algunos murmullos, ella sonrió. "Ahora, todos vienen y se relajan". Ella se volvió hacia Hermione. "Probablemente te encantará ver la sección de lenguaje de Harry. Tiene una gran colección. Ah, y la sección de música también es agradable si te mantienes alejado de las cosas más modernas".

Harry asintió. "Tengo muchas cosas clásicas, no hay chillidos o maldiciones horribles. Muy relajante cuando estoy estudiando el trabajo escolar". Aceptó un libro que Sabiduría le tendió y la siguió, sintiendo que los demás lo seguían. Mientras se apiñaban en la habitación, apenas la miró antes de acomodarse en una enorme silla morada.

"Siéntase libre de deambular. Hay secciones sobre todo tipo de temas, ya que solo tengo que ver las páginas una vez para hacer una copia del libro. Obviamente, no he escaneado todas mis cosas nuevas en... qué aburrida sería la vida, si todos mis libros fueron memorizados, ¿Verdad? Pero he recogido algunas cosas a lo largo de los años".

La sabiduría le pasó a Susan un libro que parecía estar encuadernado en tela verde. "Parecías interesado en el hechizo de Muffliato el día de hoy. Este es el recuerdo de Harry sobre dónde lo encontró, qué sabe él y cómo lo recuerda. Realmente debería ayudarte a retomarlo".

Ella lo aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa, que Sabiduría le devolvió cuando le pasó un libro a Terry. "Este Harry no lo ha intentado todavía, pero puede que te parezca interesante. En realidad, no hace más que encender diferentes colores en la varita, pero los colores cambian en función de los movimientos de la varita. Puedes usarlo para perfeccionar tu habilidad de lanzamiento, ya que decidiste no tener tu núcleo afinado con tu varita mágica". Terry pareció iluminarse al pensarlo, y comenzó a pasar páginas rápidamente en busca de cosas buenas.

Harry no tenía idea de dónde se había ido Hermione, pero pensó que había escuchado un chillido en la sección del "Libro escolar de Hogwart". Ella debe haber encontrado algunos de los libros que había comprado que habían sido asignados a los primeros años anteriores. Los textos no cambiaron mucho, pero disfrutó leyendo las diferencias cuando estaba aburrido.

Padma tenía un libro que cubría los recuerdos de patos de Harry. No quería decir nada, pero ese era uno de sus favoritos.

Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a leer el libro que Sabiduría había elegido... oh. Carta de Hogwarts, reglas y nombre de autor. Estupendo. Oh, bueno, tuvo que haberlo elegido por una buena razón. O ella lo estaba molestando. Lo que sea. Sintió que ella le revolvía el pelo mientras regresaba a la sala del mapa para continuar actualizándolo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Unos días más tarde, Harry se estiró. "Oye Jim, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado en la mente?"

"Quack."

Desde varias sillas (todo morado, por supuesto) las cabezas se levantaron para mirar a Harry. "Oh, dijo unas 4 horas. Se acerca la hora del almuerzo, ¿Alguien quiere tomarse un descanso rápido? Podemos trabajar en la construcción de tu mundo mental individual cuando regresemos".

Obtuvo algunos asentimientos. Se habían tomado el tiempo de saltar entre practicar el control de hilo, leer en la biblioteca y ver algunas de las nubes especiales de Harry (Él tenía una que era realmente importante, la primera película que había visto. ¡Incluso había estado en un teatro!).

Ver la película a través de sus recuerdos fue interesante, ya que podían hacer asientos falsos para que se sentaran para que pareciera que también estaban allí. Él había presentado los tres "sangre pura" (Susan, Padma y Terry) a los recuerdos de sus palomitas de maíz y refrescos favoritos, por lo que tuvieron mucho que ver durante la película. Incluso Sabiduría observó con ellos, lo que lo hizo especial para Harry. Ella puede ser solo una parte de él, pero sí representaba su deseo de tener familia... y sus amigos realmente lo hicieron sentir especial.

Sin embargo, la llamada de comida (y un descanso en el baño) fue suficiente para que todos se movieran del sofá y volvieran a las praderas. Cuando Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos, sonrió. "Ok, lo he configurado con Jim, así que debería ser divertido. Para salir de aquí, solo piensa 'Quiero ir a casa' y da un gran paso atrás".

Observó con una extraña sensación de pérdida cuando uno por uno sus amigos volvieron a sus cuerpos. Sabía que estaban a solo unos metros de distancia... pero tener a alguien en su mente, tan cerca de su corazón... se había sentido bien.

Sintió que la Sabiduría le daba un abrazo desde atrás, y él se inclinó hacia ella. "Yo... quiero dejar que alguien vea todo un día, incluso los lugares malos". La Sabiduría asintió y lo abrazó. Ella no dijo nada, y no necesitó decir nada... solo se quedaron callados antes de irse.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Padma se estiró. Sus extremidades deben sentirse doloridas y encerradas, después de no moverse durante cuatro o más horas. En lugar de eso, su cuerpo se sintió renovado, como si de algún modo fuera más misma de lo que había sido en un tiempo. Ella se sintió equilibrada. Mirando hacia abajo, extrañaba ver los hilos rosados y su núcleo. Aún podía sentir las cuerdas, pero los hilos bien podrían haberse ido en el mundo de la vigilia. Su ropa también se sentía un poco más apretada... oh.

Hermione le dio un codazo en el hombro. "Sí, algo así nos sucedió a nosotros también. Cuando Harry te cubre con magia, tu cuerpo arregla cosas que te molestan. Me arregló los dientes, mi cabello se hizo menos tupido, fui un poco más alto. Cosas que nunca me molestaron demasiado, mucho fueron simplemente... diferentes". Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "No es como si me estuviera quejando ni nada".

Terry sonrió mientras miraba sus músculos más definidos. "En serio." No era más grande, pero estaba claro que había perdido parte de la grasa de su bebé alrededor de sus brazos y cuello.

Los ojos de Harry parecieron brillar, como si estuviera regresando. Se estiró mientras se levantaba y se secó la mano en el aire, rompiendo el hechizo que los amortiguaba. "Bueno, digo que el almuerzo está en orden. ¿De acuerdo?"

Algunos asintieron y todos siguieron a Harry. Terry había hablado con Hannah y Susan hace un par de días en el espacio de la mente y había mencionado cómo Harry había estado construyendo un infierno de un mapa mental de la escuela. O eso o era un fantasma, ya que había vencido a Terry en el desayuno.

Tres vueltas, una pintura mágica y un túnel más tarde y estaban parados en el Gran Comedor, la mayoría del grupo estaba confundida y feliz de haber llegado hasta allí... incluso si se habían dirigido en la dirección opuesta la mitad del tiempo.

Terry, por supuesto, todavía estaba molesto. "¿Cómo bajamos a la planta baja? Subimos tres tramos de escaleras y comenzamos a la Biblioteca".

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff. "Magia, por supuesto. Pasa el jamón, ¿Quieres?"

Un puff confuso le pasó el plato a Harry mientras su grupo se sentaba distraídamente a su alrededor. Eventualmente, uno de los estudiantes mayores se inclinó hacia adelante. "Disculpe Harry, ¿Consiguió la mesa correcta? Ravenclaw es una más de lo que sabe".

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con una sonrisa. "¡Sip! Resulta en las reglas que solo tenemos que estar en las mesas de nuestra casa durante las cosas grandes, como abrir y salir de las fiestas. Además, quiero hacer amigos con las personas en las otras casas, y todos tenemos que comer en algún momento, ¿Derecho?"

"De hecho lo hacemos, Sr. Potter". Una mujer que parecía medio crecida estaba detrás de él. "Para promover las relaciones entre casas, lleva 5 puntos a Ravenclaw". Ella se volvió hacia las otras bocanadas. "Y si tienes amigos, queridos, siéntete libre de comer con ellos también. Somos la casa de la amistad y la lealtad, después de todo". Algunos de los niños mayores ya estaban mirando a otras personas significativas que estaban en otras casas.

Harry sonrió y le susurró algo a Susan. "¿Quién es ella? Me gusta".

"Profesora Sprout, ella es nuestra Directora de la Casa y la maestra de Herbología". Ella sonrió de regreso. "Todos la amamos en pedazos, y ella sabe todo tipo de cosas de plantas".

La conversación en la mesa naturalmente se degradó al Quidditch en algún momento, pero a Harry le gustaba estar rodeado de risas. Hizo una nota para hacer esto más a menudo si pudiera... se sentía como si estuviera curando algo dentro.


	25. Capítulo 25 Protege tu mente

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **theaceoffire** , esta es sola una traducción, no cuento con autorización, porque no he podido contactarme con él en más de un año.

Siento el retrasó en publicar, en mi región estamos en pleno invierno, con un temporal de viento y lluvia que corto la energía eléctrica ayer.

 **Capítulo 25: Protege tu mente**

Todos estaban de regreso en la biblioteca, deletreados por privacidad otra vez. Esta vez habían elegido una mesa escondida en unos estantes... al parecer, algunos de los otros miembros de la garra habían sentido curiosidad por un grupo de niños que miraban en silencio durante unas horas.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Así que... no estoy muy seguro de cómo hice mi mente para escapar. Sucedió cuando llené mi cerebro de magia e intenté reparar el daño cuando era un niño". Susan notó que su mano temblaba ligeramente. "No estoy seguro de cuánta magia usé, o los efectos realmente. Lo que sí sé es que gran parte de mi cuerpo ha sido alterado o curado por mi magia en algún momento u otro".

Parecía más pequeño de lo que Susan estaba acostumbrada. Harry normalmente se sentía como un gran árbol viejo, algo que siempre había estado allí y sabía por qué existía... pero en ese momento parecía inseguro, demasiado joven. Ella le dio una sonrisa de apoyo que fue capaz de devolver algo.

Hermione le dio un abrazo rápido. "Avancemos Harry. Si no podemos llegar a nuestra mente escapar de la manera en que lo hiciste, ¿Puedes ayudarnos?"

Harry dudó... ¿Podría? "Sabiduría, ¿qué piensas?"

"Bueno, Jim y yo hablamos de ello durante unas horas desde que comenzó esta conversación. Si les pones una de sus cuerdas en la cabeza y te vas con ellos, probablemente puedas ayudarlos a empezar".

Bueno, eso no era perfecto, pero sería mejor que dejar que alguien simplemente vagara por la mente de su amigo. Harry asintió sutilmente. "Bueno, tendrá que hacerse una persona a la vez, y probablemente será muy diferente a la mía". Se apoyó en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en las manos. "¿Quién quiere ir primero?"

Hermione apenas había escuchado la pregunta antes de que su brazo estuviera en el aire. "¡Oh yo! Quiero una biblioteca interna".

Terry estaba mirando a Hermione como si estuviera loca. Se volvió hacia Hannah. "¿Cuántas bibliotecas quiere exactamente? Ella tiene nuestra sala de clase, esta biblioteca, incluso la que está en la cabeza de Harry".

Hannah se encogió de hombros. "Ella es una garra. ¿Qué esperabas?"

Hermione ya había cambiado asientos con Padma para sentarse al lado de Harry. "Shush chicos, quiero mis libros".

Harry estaba tratando de no sonreír, pero sinceramente esperaba ver lo que Hermione construiría. Sabía que amaba los libros, pero estaba casi casada con ellos. Él alcanzó una cuerda dentro de ella, envolviendo suavemente sus hilos alrededor de su cuerda anaranjada y guiando a ambos hacia su cerebro.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Oh wow, eso se sintió... interesante. Mientras miraba a los ojos verdes de Harry sintió un calor justo debajo de su cuello, como si una bufanda borrosa se hubiera calentado y envuelto alrededor de ella. Manteniendo su rostro lo más calmado posible, sintió el calor subir por su espina dorsal, más cerca...

Cuando llegó a su cerebro, el mundo adquirió una neblina naranja antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

Ella giró rápidamente. Estaba hundida en un profundo océano naranja, uno que parecía no tener piso. No había cielo, solo niebla anaranjada... pero no tenía miedo. Así era el mundo.

A su izquierda vio una acumulación de brillo verde. Creció como un cristal, capas tras capa expandiéndose y estirándose. Ella se acercó, viendo la gema brillar con un latido del corazón. Un destello repentino la hizo parpadear... Oh.

"Oye Harry. ¿Supongo que estamos aquí entonces?"

"No estoy seguro de verdad. Tengo los ojos vendados". Oh. Sí, fue uno de color verde oscuro.

"¿Por qué?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Cuando me vino a la mente por primera vez, no pensé en hacer ropa. Me llevó unos meses siquiera considerarlo".

Escuchó un "Eeeep" y sonrió levemente. "Sí, de todos modos... cualquier cosa que pienses aparecerá aquí. Incluyendo ropa, herramientas y demás". Trató de ignorar los sonidos del roce de la tela. "Entonces... ¿puedo quitarme la venda de los ojos?"

"De... Sí. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no?"

Harry fingió no notar su rubor masivo o su ropa ligeramente arrugada mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor. "Oooh, me gusta esto". Miró hacia el agua antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan y rápidamente se volvió a poner la venda en los ojos. "Oops. Um. Ok, necesitamos que hagas un lugar ahora".

Hermione flotó cerca de él. "¿Por qué la venda de los ojos otra vez?"

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron de nuevo. "Bueno, no has ordenado ni almacenado tus recuerdos... y este océano está hecho de ellos".

Hermione miró hacia abajo... oh. Estaba ella con un vestido de princesa... había un perro vecino... una hoja que le gustaba cuando era más joven...

Oh mí. Gracias a Dios Harry estaba mirando rápidamente hacia otro lado. "Entonces... ¿Qué debería construir?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Construí lo que me hizo feliz. Imagina un lugar que te parezca importante o especial".

Ella se relajó, flotando en el mar. ¿Especial?

A la deriva en su mente estaba su antigua habitación, antes de que tuvieran que mudarse a una casa más grande. Aún no tenía libreros, solo montones de libros en su cama, en el piso, en todas partes. Cuando estaba triste por los niños que la molestaban, hacía montones de libros y simplemente se escondía en el medio, como un fuerte. Ella incluso había puesto una manta en la parte superior. Se estremeció un poco al recordar los nombres que los niños la llamarían, cuán malos podían ser cuando decía algo demasiado maduro o usaba palabras que no habían escuchado antes. Los argumentos estúpidos que ella tendría...

Cuando ganó esos argumentos, no querían ser su amiga. No era buena para estar equivocada, para dejar que otros lo hicieran mejor o para intentar algo si sentía que podía hacerlo mejor. Incluso cuando esperaba que los niños quedaran impresionados con lo que ella sabía, como los adultos... estaban simplemente enojados porque ella los había discutido.

Los libros habían estado allí, cuando sus amigos la dejaron.

Sintió que sus brazos la abrazaban en un abrazo. No abrió los ojos, ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado a llorar... Estaba agradecida de que Harry hubiera estado allí, allí, cuando se sintió tan sola de repente. En algún momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando... susurrando cosas.

"... vale, estás bien, todo está seguro, estás a salvo, solo relájate, nada está mal, todo está bien..."

Ella sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. Tener un amigo hizo que todo el mundo pareciera más brillante.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se frotó la espalda hasta que ella dejó de llorar. Recordó años antes de su derrota del demonio, años oscuros. Solo en la oscuridad, en ese infierno, había querido que alguien hiciera esto. Abrazarlo, decirle que estaría bien. Que a alguien le importa No hacerlo ahora cuando podía sentir su tristeza era impensable.

Cuando la sintió detenerse, miró a su alrededor. "Bueno, debo decir que todavía estoy un poco sorprendido. Realmente te gustan los libros".

Hermione se enjugó los ojos y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

¡Era su cueva! Las torres de libros formaban muros por todos lados, con estalactitas de libros y estalagmitas de literatura que creaban una extraña sensación de desierto. Bueno, desierto hecho de libros.

Harry la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y comenzaron a vagar sin decir nada. En la parte posterior de la cueva había más y más novelas, libros, historias.

Alzó una mano y tocó la espina dorsal de uno de sus libros favoritos cuando tenía siete años. El libro pareció caer en su mano, y un nuevo libro apareció detrás de él con un nuevo tema.

"Esto... Oh Harry, esto es increíble".

Harry sonrió. "No, tengo la sensación de que lo que será increíble es lo que está fuera de la cueva".

Hermione siguió a Harry a la entrada... y se quedó aturdido, con la boca abierta.

Afuera, una luz de lectura claramente actuaba como un sol. Su cueva era parte de una montaña, y antes era un gran bosque... todo hecho de libros. Pergaminos colgados de los árboles de la pila de libros en forma de enredadera, un lago de papel de hojas sueltas en realidad se ondulaba de lo que parecía ser peces de origami tratando de comer moscas dobladas de papel.

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, este lugar es... realmente limpio. Pero no estoy tan seguro de que puedas llegar hasta aquí cuando duermas".

A la mirada de Hermione, señaló hacia abajo. "Mira cómo se conecta tu cuerda. Estar aquí está utilizando una buena cantidad de tu poder. Diría que puedes pasar aproximadamente una hora más o menos del tiempo real aquí sin descanso. Por lo que puedo sentir, la dilatación del tiempo no es tanto éter... dos minutos aquí es uno por ahí, dar o recibir. Eso puede aumentar si visitas más a menudo, como lo hizo para mí ".

Ella le lanzó una mirada desesperada. "Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "En este momento también estoy alimentando este lugar con energía desde mi núcleo. Creo que así fue como terminaste con esos peces de papel, insectos y esas grullas dobladas". Señaló lo que parecía ser un pájaro en un árbol cercano. Sin embargo, estaba ocupado viendo el pescado.

"De todos modos, siéntete libre de comenzar a organizar. No trates de ordenar todos los libros aquí, simplemente construye un lugar seguro, y puedes duplicar toda la información aquí en tu nuevo hogar". Señaló a uno de los árboles que parecía enfermizo. "También puedes contener cosas así. Si tuviera que adivinar, ese árbol es una colección de algunos de tus malos recuerdos".

Ella asintió. Incluso desde esta distancia, ella podía sentir la presencia de ese árbol. Hubo varios de esos en este bosque.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Personalmente construí una habitación que representó los peores momentos de mi vida y coloque todas las cosas malas allí, encogidas y marcadas con cuándo y dónde sucedió". También señaló una de las ramas que parecía gotear. "También puedes crear contenedores y recolectar la sustancia pegajosa de los recuerdos realmente malos. Eso es emociones, y te permite manejar la memoria sin sentir nada una vez que extraes las emociones del pensamiento".

Hermione miró sus manos. "¿Cómo es que no puedo ver mis hilos aquí?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Solo podías parecerlos en mi mente porque les di acceso a mis ojos en mi mundo. Tu cuerpo no tiene esa habilidad... pero todavía tienes las cuerdas, como siempre. Puedes practicar el control aquí al igual que en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, es más una cuestión de sentimiento aquí".

Observó con una sonrisa mientras ella comenzaba a levantar libros al azar (aunque seguía perdiendo el objetivo más de unas pocas veces, ya que no podía ver su trabajo ahora).

"Así que... me voy a relajar aquí mientras construyes una casa o algo así. ¿Podría pedir prestado un libro para leer?"

Hermione hizo un gesto ausente. "Tengo muchos de ellos".

Él tosió. "Bueno, algunos de estos son libros, pero muchos son recuerdos. Me sentiría mejor si me hubieras entregado, así sabría que no vi algo que no quisiste decir. Especialmente porque no has tenido la oportunidad. para decorar, por así decirlo".

Instalarse en una silla de libros con una copia de "Hogwarts: Una historia (y comentarios de Hermione)", su recuerdo de leer su libro favorito, Harry se relajó y trató de ignorar los sonidos de la construcción.

No quería ver lo que ella estaba haciendo, ya que sabía que la mente era un lugar muy personal. Si ella lo necesitara, preguntaría, y eso fue suficiente para Harry.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Era media hora más tarde, y Harry se quedó parado con un suspiro. "Hermione, tengo que irme. Hemos estado aquí unos 15 minutos".

"¿Qué? No, acabo de empezar". Hermione miró la fundación que había creado. Iba a buscar un castillo con el que siempre había soñado cuando era niña, pero nada estaba casi terminado.

"Sí, pero no puedo simplemente sentarme aquí, también tengo que empezar a los otros".

Ella le echó una mirada que lo hizo sentir culpable por dentro... pero no podía ignorar a sus otros amigos. Hizo una pausa... "Oye, ¿Qué tal si nos comprometemos? Podría dejar mi conexión aquí hasta que quieras deshacerte de ella, pero partir mentalmente. Eso debería darte poder para seguir trabajando hasta la hora de la cena, sin que yo tenga que siéntate aquí."

Hermione le dio un enorme abrazo. "¿Puedes? Diablos, ¿Podrías dejar una conexión con tu mente en general para poder pasar por aquí si tengo alguna pregunta?"

Él cambió de posición. "Bueno, no permanentemente, no creo. Pero supongo que podría convertir mi cuerpo en una puerta, ya que un extremo de esta cuerda ya está en tu mente, puedo mover el otro a mi mundo". Él le dio una mirada sorprendentemente seria. "Ahora, no abuse de esto, ¿De acuerdo? Dejando una abertura en mi mente... bueno, esto es un gran problema para mí. Confiaré en usted".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Ella ni siquiera había pensado en lo que había pedido... y la hizo sentir bien por dentro que él había aceptado de todos modos. Ella tenía mucho que hacer aquí de todos modos, ya que todos los bloques de construcción estaban hechos de libros, ella tenía que usar textos legales y libros de historia como ladrillos. Algo realmente espeso

Harry la vio volver al modo de diseño mientras nuevamente comenzaba a duplicar y levantar bloques de libros en lo que parecía ser una base gigante. Él sonrió y comenzó a enfocarse en sí mismo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hannah fue la primera en darse cuenta de que Harry había empezado a moverse de nuevo. "Bueno, ¿Cómo te fue? Todo estaba bien, ¿Verdad? ¿Duele?"

Él se rió un poco. "Relájate Hannah, respira. Fue perfecto, y Hermione está trabajando en su mente en este momento. No hubo dolor, pero aprendimos algunas cosas". Levantó una mano y comenzó a contar. "Antes que nada, si no estoy allí, Hermione solo puede entrar en su mundo mental por alrededor de una hora. Entonces su magia se queda vacía y necesita un descanso. En segundo lugar, puedo darle poder para que se quede tanto como quiera, y descubrimos que puedo dejar una conexión sin quedarme sentado sin hacer nada".

Él sonrió a Terry. "Por mucho que me gustan los libros, se estaba volviendo un poco aburrido esperando que otras personas terminaran las cosas cuando yo no podía hacer nada".

Harry movió otro dedo. "En tercer lugar, su mundo ha cambiado ligeramente desde la primera vez que lo hizo. Ella ya tiene al menos tres tipos de vida silvestre, aunque ninguno parece ser inteligencia de nivel Jim". Él dejó caer la mano y se inclinó hacia atrás. "Finalmente, puedo cambiar mi presencia en una puerta en la mente de las personas y conectarla a mi mundo. Jim está monitoreando mi final ahora, así que si ella se detiene cuando estoy ocupado ayudándolos, él puede informarme al respecto".

Padma parecía realmente interesado en este punto. "Entonces... ¿Puedo ir ahora? Realmente quiero ver mi mundo".

Harry suspiró mientras el resto de sus amigos comenzaron a discutir sobre el orden. Ahora que sabían que era seguro, ir en segundo lugar era una gran prioridad para ellos. Aun así, era difícil no estar un poco excitado él mismo... se sentía como si estuviera más cerca de Hermione que antes, y esperaba conectar con el resto de sus amigos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dos niños miraron un enorme piso de piedra, lleno de palos y aros.

"Así que Terry..."

"¿Sí Harry?"

"Noté que tienes muchas cosas de Quidditch aquí".

"Si, lo hago."

"¿Es eso un lanzamiento de Quidditch?"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Sabes qué? Voy a regresar. ¿Estás bien?"

Terry extendió la mano, apareció una escoba dorada. "Oh sí."

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry y Padma fueron interrumpidos por un molesto "Quack."

Hizo una pausa, patos cayendo de su regazo. "¿Uh... sí, Jim?"

"Quack."

Miró a Padma, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos. "Me tengo que ir. Aparentemente estuve aquí por un tiempo".

Padma suspiró. "Bueno, lástima. Supongo que tengo que construir un lugar seguro de todos modos. ¿Quieres ayudarme a abrir un camino a través de los gatitos?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Nos tomó treinta minutos atravesar el charco de cachorros, el cañón del gatito tomaría demasiado tiempo, estoy seguro". Empujó a varios animales bebé fuera de su regazo. "Tengo que irme, supongo". Miró ansiosamente el océano de animales. "Pero puedo volver algún tiempo, ¿verdad?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry decidió no hablar sobre el interior de la mente de Hannah. Ella estaba muy agradecida de que él hubiera arreglado su núcleo, si las estatuas significaban algo.

No habría sido tan malo si ella simplemente dejara de molestar cuando se sonrojó. Aun así, una parte de él apreciaba su atención. Se sintió bien que a alguien le gustara estar cerca de él.

Aun así, él encontró interesante la ciudad que ella creó. Al parecer estaba basado en su ciudad natal, pero no podía recordarlo del todo... y lo hizo realmente confuso. Este aliado salió por una ventana a una casa que era en realidad una calle...

Honestamente, parecía como si su mundo estuviera retorcido sobre sí mismo, como si todas las salidas fueran en realidad muros. De algún modo, sintió que era mucho más profundo, como si hubiera capas que simplemente no podía ver.

No ayudó a ver a Hannah caminar sobre las paredes mientras él se relajaba en el techo.

Ella siguió caminando. "Puedes decirme, Harry. ¿Crees que soy demasiado raro? Quiero decir, esto es demasiado, ¿Verdad?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Encuentro esto interesante. De hecho, puedo copiar el concepto en mi mundo en alguna parte". Al ver su incredulidad, sonrió. "Oye, no olvides quién tiene un cuartel general de Caracol lleno de patos vampiros".

Se desvaneció de su mundo escuchando sus risas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Susan estaba sentada en lo que a Harry le pareció una gigantesca sala de tribunal. Ella notó que lo miraba. "Ah, este lugar es parte del Ministerio. Mi tía me trajo aquí un par de veces, y quiero hacer eso algún día. Ya sabes, llevar a las personas ante la justicia y esas cosas".

Harry se relajó en un asiento, lo que curiosamente tenía la Cresta Potter en él. "Bueno, sabes que podría ser policía o algo así... pero realmente quiero ayudar a la gente. Tal vez ser un médico o algo así. O lo que sea que llamen las personas mágicas".

Susan sonrió. Parecía mucho más segura rodeada de este mundo. Ella rápidamente rompió un martillo sobre la mesa. "¡Que así sea! Sir Harry de los Potter será un médico, así dice la corte".

Él sonrió y se levantó, señalando al juez. "¡Objeción!"

Ella se puso de pie y señaló hacia atrás. "¡Negado!"

Intentó apuntar con más fuerza y se paró en el borde de la silla contigua. "¡Tocino!"

Su siguiente frase se vino abajo. "¿Qué... qué?"

Con ambas manos levantadas, se volvió hacia la habitación vacía como un campeón de boxeo. "¡Con una victoria por defecto, Bacon ha derrotado al rival!"

Susan arrojó su mazo. "¡No es justo!" Señaló un banco de testigos vacío. "¡Los testigos ignorarán el tocino ya que estaba fuera de servicio!"

Harry cruzó ambos brazos, presumido. "Bacon nunca está fuera de servicio".

Al parecer, Susan podría hacer bolas de nieve en su mundo. Y fue un buen tiro.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Buceando a través de una puerta marcada con un logo S púrpura, Harry se limpió la nieve de la parte posterior de su cuello, a pesar de que su sonrisa parecía tener unos pocos kilómetros de ancho. Nunca antes había tenido una pelea de bolas de nieve en un tribunal, pero necesitaría refuerzos la próxima vez.

Se dio vuelta y notó que la Sabiduría provenía de los pisos inferiores. "Entonces, ¿Cómo va su defensa mental?"

Harry miró por un momento. "Ah, claro. Es posible que haya sido rastreado en algún momento".

Su mano se agitó, y una hoja verde de hilos apareció sobre cada puerta con una nueva frente a él. "Atención a todos: la sabiduría me recordó que se supone que construimos protecciones y cosas para que la gente no pueda entrar en nuestras mentes. En caso de que olvidara mencionarlo, cada uno de sus mundos tiene recuerdos de que usted también debe proteger, esconder o lo que sea. También puedes duplicarlos, por lo que te sugiero que tengas una habitación segura y protegida en caso de que alguien intente alterarla, agregarla o meterse con ellos. Si me necesitas, llama a Jim. Mientras nuestro las puertas están activas, él puede pasarlas a mí".

Escuchó algunas declaraciones cercanas a "No problema Harry" y una "Santa mierda, flamencos bebes", que estaba bastante seguro de que era Padma. Suficientemente cerca.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla relajada y aceptó una taza de té de la Sabiduría. Era un recuerdo, pero realmente bueno. "Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres para defensa? ¿Es suficiente la colección de burbujas por ahora?"

El silencio se sintió un poco demasiado. Él la miró y la vio mordiéndose el labio.

Con un suspiro, dejó el té a un lado. "Relájate Sabiduría. Cualquier sugerencia que me des, al menos pensaré en ella".

Ella se sentó junto a él, mirando las puertas. Sus manos se frotaban entre sí como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer con ellas. "Bueno, creo que tenemos que crear otro aspecto".

La sabiduría miró al chico, viéndolo también mirando las puertas. Finalmente, él habló, sin mirarla. "¿Asumo que este sería... más oscuro que tú y Jim?"

Ella asintió. "Has estado... reprimiendo. El lago de las emociones ha ayudado mucho, pero todas las pequeñas cosas han sido retenidas por mucho tiempo. Rabia justa por esas acciones bastardas, odio por tu pasado, todas las cosas obvias que esperarías... pero también las cosas simples. Cuando Vernon te mira como si fueras menos que otros, cuando otros niños te rechazaron por tu inteligencia, incluso cosas como cuando te golpearon en la calle y no se disculparon".

Le pasó a Harry un librito delgado. "Aquí están mis razones por las que creo que debes hacer un avatar de tu agresión".

Él sonrió, sosteniendo el documento por un momento antes de dejarlo a un lado. "Confío en ti, Sabiduría. Quiero decir, ¿A quién más puedo creer que a mí mismo? Y si creo que necesito una salida para mí... lado más oscuro, entonces que así sea". Su rostro adoptó una postura más firme. "¿Dónde debería quedarse? No disfrutaría estar aquí, rodeado de la luz".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Él puede visitarlo por supuesto, pero pensé que podía vivir en el reino exterior, la niebla donde las burbujas del mundo flotan. De esa forma él podría ayudarte a defenderse antes de que alguien tenga siquiera la oportunidad de mirar dentro de uno de los cristales".

Harry suspiró. "Bueno, sé que me canso de mantenerme alerta. Desde el ataque he estado... nervioso".

La Sabiduría asintió. "Jim y yo notamos. Pensamos que podrías encontrar más paz interior al darle a tu ira una forma de conversar".

Sus ojos se oscurecieron antes de volverse hacia ella. "Bueno, no necesitamos usar la oscuridad de Voldemort para esto. Tengo mucho mío".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Estaba de pie en un gran círculo de piedra con un piso de arena. Alrededor del círculo estaba la mayoría de los Vengadores de patos, Jim y Sabiduría.

En una pila grande había copias de lo peor de los recuerdos de Harry. Ocho años de abuso, de dolor. En la parte superior como una especie de capa superior enferma, fueron todos los desaires, las cosas más nuevas, incluso las desagradables palabras de Draco Malfoy.

Harry estaba vestido de negro mientras levantaba los brazos. Con un profundo estremecimiento, comenzó a envolver todos los recuerdos con gruesas cuerdas de luz verde.

Dolor.

Miles, no más... cada recuerdo. Los huesos se estaban rompiendo, la piel se estaba desgarrando, su sangre estaba hirviendo.

Él comenzó a lanzar más. Su determinación de no dejar que esto lo gobierne. Su miedo a lo que podría llegar a ser. Su orgullo de cómo había mejorado su situación.

Y su rabia. La sensación de puro enojo rojo, especialmente la noche en que descubrió quién se había llevado a sus seres queridos, incluso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de amarlos.

Lágrimas de sangre se unieron a sus manos cuando la niebla negra comenzó a cubrir la pila.

Venganza, incluso algunos oscuros deseos de poder. Harry los soltó a todos, los empujó y aceptó... este era Su lado oscuro, las partes que nunca había querido aceptar, nunca quiso admitir, vivían en su corazón.

Sintió que Sabiduría presionó su mano sobre su hombro derecho. Se consoló incluso mientras lloraba más, empujando la soledad en su dolor, junto con una pequeña cantidad de su deseo de amor.

Cuando volvió en sí, vio zapatos negros.

Más alto que Harry, burla de la piel mientras se erguía. El hombre que estaba delante de Harry parecía estar muriendo de hambre, cada hueso presionando para ser libre. Su camisa era de una fina seda negra, sus pantalones lisos y oscuros como la noche, y alrededor de su cuello una corbata verde brillante.

Pero más importante que todo esto eran sus ojos. En el fondo de su delgada cara había dos extensiones vacías de color negro. En el fondo de la oscuridad de esos ojos había dos brasas de color verde brillante.

Su cara era plana. No es un gruñido, no se ven colmillos. Casi sin emoción, siempre y cuando no lo miraras a los ojos.

Su mano se extendió hacia el chico. "Ahora bien, joven señor. No somos de los que mentimos en el suelo".

Harry agarró la mano sin pausa y se levantó, mientras la figura esquelética comenzaba a ordenar la ropa de Harry.

La sabiduría se detuvo antes de sonreír y tendiéndole la mano. "¡Hola! Soy sabiduría, el amor de Harry por aprender. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

El hombre se elevó a su altura completa antes de tomar su mano, agachándose y besando sus nudillos. "Encantada de conocerte, señorita. Puedes llamarme Ira". Agitó su mano, y unas cuerdas oscuras, tan oscuras que casi parecían a rayas de negro, proporcionaron dos elegantes sillas y una mesa.

Harry tomó asiento mientras Ira estaba detrás de él. Harry miró a Sabiduría. "La ira siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Es por eso que realmente quería tener una profesión diferente".

Ira asintió con la cabeza mientras extendía la mano para proporcionar a la Sabiduría un líquido oscuro en una taza de té de cristal. "De hecho, el Maestro Harry y yo hemos estado juntos durante años, y aunque podamos tener una relación menos... activa en el futuro, no tengo ninguna duda de que seré útil en el futuro".

La sabiduría probó el líquido... era algo extraño, no un recuerdo de té que ella conocía. En su ceja levantada, Ira soltó una pequeña sonrisa. "Pude haber hecho mi propia mezcla de los tés favoritos del Maestro. Puede que no exista en el mundo de la vigilia, pero siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos".

Ella casi se atragantó con su bebida. "¿Siempre? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

Sus ojos, simples pinchazos de luz, parecieron sonreír. "Mi nombre puede cambiar, pero la ira ha estado aquí durante mucho tiempo. Aunque debo decir que es muy agradable tener compañía ahora".

De algún modo, Sabiduría sabía que no estaba hablando solo de ella y Jim. Las amistades de Harry pueden haber evitado algo terrible, al permitirle a Ira encontrar algún tipo de paz.

Jim se acercó a la mesa y asintió con la cabeza a Ira, quien la devolvió. El pato comenzó a beber de una tercera taza.

Harry miró hacia el cielo. "Ira, ¿te importaría proteger el reino exterior? ¿La oscuridad donde vuelan mis mundos?"

Ira se enderezó la corbata de alguna manera y se irguió. "Por supuesto mi Maestro. Sería un honor".

Harry terminó su té, colocándolo en la mesa. "¿Necesitarás una nueva arma?"

El brazo derecho de Ira se cubrió con cuerdas negras que giraban como un taladro. Su rostro, sin embargo, no mostró expresión. "No señor, nuestro favorito estará bien".

Harry asintió cuando el hombre alto se desvaneció, para asumir tareas en la oscuridad. Volviendo a Sabiduría, su rostro parecía de alguna manera menos tenso, como si finalmente hubiera puesto algo que había estado levantando durante mucho tiempo. "Bueno, Sabiduría, ¿Qué vamos a leer hoy? Creo que Jim tiene entrenamiento que hacer y nuestros amigos todavía están ocupados en sus propios mundos".

Ella distraídamente recordó algunos de los hechizos domésticos más comunes mientras trataba de calmarse. Ira tenía una presencia que insistía en que todos lo notaran, incluso cuando él estaba en silencio.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la mano mientras tomaba el libro. Había una razón por la que rara vez presentaba a la gente a su lado más oscuro. En este momento, sin embargo, era un buen momento, y mientras revisaba la información sobre los amuletos de polvo, descubrió que estaba empezando a esperar ver lo que sus amigos crearían en sus mundos mentales.


	26. Capítulo 26 Defendió Relájate y Explora

**Capítulo 26: ¿Defendió? Relájate y Explora**

Hermione estaba trabajando en el cuarto piso del castillo de su libro cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su mundo.

Sus manos se detuvieron cuando los libros masivos se detuvieron en su baile, su mente de alguna manera buscando la causa... Harry había dejado caer el poder que estaba proporcionando durante unos segundos. Ella sintió un toque de preocupación.

Sabía que estaba abriendo el poder a sus cinco amigos al mismo tiempo mientras construían sus defensas, pero ni siquiera había considerado que Harry podría tener problemas con esto. Simplemente parecía fluir con energía.

Ella se volvió hacia una grúa. Éste había trabajado con ella más que los demás y parecía estar ganando inteligencia rápidamente. Ella asumió que era como Jim, mientras más trabajara con ella, más habilidad ganaría. "Disculpe, ya vuelvo. ¿Podrían conseguir que los demás ayuden a organizar estos bloques para el siguiente nivel?"

El pájaro nunca había hablado, y Hermione no estaba segura de que el papel pudiera hacerlo. Pero asintió y comenzó a mover libros más pequeños del sitio de construcción, por lo que ella asumió que la idea había llegado.

Ella fue donde Harry había estado y golpeó la puerta negra con una H verde en ella. Después de un momento se abrió, y Hermione pudo ver a Sabiduría asomándose. "Hola Hermione, ¿Todo va bien?"

Hermione agitó una mano. "Sí, sí, estoy muy bien aquí. ¿Está bien Harry? Sentí una caída de poder justo ahora".

La sabiduría parecía estar pensando en algo antes de abrir la puerta más. "Físicamente él está bien, pero emocionalmente... Creo que ahora podría usar un descanso honestamente. Conocí su lado más oscuro, y fue... bueno, una experiencia".

Hermione entró viendo las otras puertas. Cada uno tenía una carta escrita con el color de su magia, y ella veía como Sabiduría iba hacia cada uno, susurraba algo a los demás y dejaba entrar a los demás. Padma sostenía un perrito azul, Terry llevaba una especie de extraño uniforme. Y Susan estaba en una conversación confusa con Hannah sobre puertas invertidas.

Cuando se reunieron, vieron a Harry mirando al cielo en una silla de metal negro. La silla parecía estar formada por huesos de metal.

Hannah se mudó y pinchó a Harry. "Oye, ¿Todo está bien? Hemos sentido algún tipo de pulso antes".

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ellos y parecieron expandirse, como si hubieran sido comprimidos recientemente. De repente, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y la silla debajo de él fluyó en un suave sofá rojo. "¡Hey cada uno! Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? ¿Cómo va la construcción?"

Hermione se sintió confundida. "Yo... bueno, solo han pasado unas horas para mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos has estado esperando?"

La cara de Harry se quedó en blanco por un momento antes de golpearse la frente. "¡Oye Jim! ¿Cuál es nuestro nivel de compresión de tiempo actual?"

"Quack"

"Infierno sangriento."

"Idioma Harry. Ahora, ¿qué dijo Jim?"

Harry siguió frotándose la cara. "Bueno, aparentemente, cuando soy el único aquí, está muy comprimido. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo sentiste el pulso?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "¿Alrededor de cinco minutos para mí?"

Terry levantó una mano. "El mío fue una hora más o menos".

Harry asintió y explicó. "El mundo de Terry es básicamente mucho más básico. Nada más que un montón de cosas de Quidditch. Ese lugar es fácil de comprimir, a diferencia del paraíso de los libros".

Él se inclinó hacia atrás, sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Jim dice que ya que... reforcé mis defensas si quieres, ya que eso... no sé. ¿Alrededor de una semana?"

Él sonrió levemente triste. "Creé un nuevo aspecto para proteger el lugar donde viven mis burbujas, pero fue necesario recordar algunos de mis más... recuerdos ásperos".

Hannah lo abrazó. Hermione se alegró de ver que el chico solo se ponía rígido antes de abrazarlo... sentía que cualquier persona que pudiera entender su mente también tenía que tener una vida difícil en algún momento. Ella miró a los demás.

"Bueno, esto es fácil de arreglar, ¿no? ¿Quién quiere invitar a Harry primero?"

Padma levantó su mano y comenzó a saltar. "¡Acabo de encontrar un río de conejos bebé!"

Harry estaba levantado y enderezando su camisa. "Wow, acabo de recordar algo importante que tenía que hacer. Padma, ¿Quieres unirte a mí?"

Terry sonrió al ver que los dos empezaban a correr hacia la puerta con una rosa P. Al salir, apenas podían oír a Harry. "¿Necesitamos un bote para ello, o simplemente entramos?"

"Tengo flotadores de pato".

"Esto va a rockear".

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Susan se volvió hacia los demás. "No podemos dejar que se ponga así otra vez. Él... No debería estar solo por tanto tiempo, no cuando estamos tan cerca".

Hannah y Hermione asintieron. Terry estaba mirando a su alrededor. "Entonces, ¿Tiene una nueva persona aquí? ¿Cuándo nos encontraremos con él?"

La sabiduría les dio a cada uno algunas galletas. "Puede ser un poco. Harry es bastante privado realmente".

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, estaremos aquí cuando él esté listo. Ahora tengo que regresar y asegurarme de que el pájaro no esté arruinando mis torres".

Hannah se detuvo en la puerta. "Sabiduría, ¿Puedo invitar a Susan a mi mundo por aquí?"

La mujer alta asintió. "No hay problema. Cada conexión funciona como una ruta. Cualquiera puede usarla por el momento, siempre que Jim no se oponga". Al ver la preocupación de Hermione, sonrió. "Si hay un problema, solo se los haremos saber. Ahora, críen a sus hijos, Harry está disfrutando del mundo de los animales bebé y debería estar bien. Proteja sus mundos".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry sintió que Padma tenía la forma de hacerlo. Los bellos paisajes eran agradables y esas cosas, pero cúbrelo en animales bebé en cualquier momento.

Aun así, fue desconcertante a veces. Los charcos eran caniches, pero todavía salpicaban. Por lo que él podía decir, no lastimó al... ¿Perro líquido? pero lo hizo dar un lindo ladrido.

Aun así, Padma claramente amaba a los animales, incluso más que Harry.

"¿Qué quieres hacer en la vida, Padma?" Vio que sus ojos se movían a través de las nubes, todo bebé en forma, por supuesto. Su favorito eran las medusas bebé.

Padma se inclinó sobre una suave pila de gatitos. "Quiero ocuparme de las criaturas mágicas como mi tema principal. Trabajar con animales y esas cosas. Si no puedo, no sé. Nuestros padres no sobrevivieron la última guerra, pero escuché historias sobre mamá. ¡Ella casi tenía su propio zoológico personal!

Harry acarició un gatito. "Bueno, quiero sanar a la gente. ¿Tal vez podría pasar por aquí y ayudarme si tus animales se lastiman? Sería estupendo si aún pudiéramos pasar el rato cuando seamos mayores".

Padma sonrió. "Suponiendo que te dejemos pasar el rato con nosotros. Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo decir que a las otras chicas les gusta ser amigas contigo". Se revolvió en la hierba, dejando que las bolas de piel tropezaran con ella. "Acéptalo, Harry, estás atrapado con nosotros".

Él sonrió y levantó las manos. "¡Oh, Noooo, eso no!"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró en los cachorros. Algunos no habían sido abrazados lo suficiente... asombro, ¿Quién está bromeando? Ninguno de ellos había sido abrazado lo suficiente. "Doctor Harry, ¡Estos cachorros necesitan abrazos!"

Harry soltó una risita. "¡Aye Nurse! ¡120 CC's de abrazos en camino!"

Animales mecidos

~~~Core Threads~~~

Fue mucho más tarde cuando un par resplandeciente de ojos mirando a un encanto flotando de repente se iluminó. Al mismo tiempo, cuatro niñas y un niño también comenzaron a estirar.

Hermione sacó distraída a uno de sus planificadores y comenzó a tomar notas. "Bueno, tengo mi castillo básico caído y he confinado la mayoría de mis peores recuerdos. Todavía necesito terminar de organizar la Biblioteca Maestra. Harry, ¿Es posible que Sabiduría me ayude con eso?"

"Lo siento Hermione, solo puedo ayudar mientras estamos conectados".

Todos, excepto Harry, saltaron, aunque Harry miraba a los demás pensativamente. "Huh. La oíste esa vez, ¿Verdad?"

Hermione parecía fascinada. "Eso es increíble... ¿Puedes oírme cuando hablo, o solo si Harry me oye?"

"Solo piensa en voz alta. Harry hace esto todo el tiempo cuando quiere otras opiniones."

"Ahora no lo hago todo el tiempo, Sabiduría".

Todos ahora estaban mirando a Harry. Su rostro se puso un poco en blanco. "Santo cielo... me oíste, ¿Verdad?"

Varios asentimientos más tarde, Harry agitó una mano. Cuando sus cuerdas se liberaron suavemente del poder de todos, sintieron una oleada de debilidad, como si acabaran de darse cuenta de que habían estado corriendo cuesta arriba durante una hora.

Antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa que hundirse en sus asientos. Harry levantó una ceja. "Huh... creo que ustedes estaban usando mi conexión para algo más que las cosas de la mente. Parece que su cuerpo lo estaba usando para mejorar sus habilidades de alguna manera... Hmm".

Harry miró a Hermione, y su debilidad se desvaneció. Su cuerpo se sentía como si acabara de despertarse y tomar una ducha.

"¿Puedes escucharme ahora?"

Hermione solo asintió.

Él sonrió. Mientras miraba a cada persona, se sentaron de nuevo. "Sí, creo que hay efectos secundarios a esta cosa de conexión mental".

"Pero la capacidad de hablar en secreto es ordenada, ¿No?"

Harry podía sentir un suspiro de Hermione. "Sin embargo, si sentimos esa pérdida cuando sueltas la conexión, eso podría distraerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes sostener esto, Harry?

Él se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. ¿Unos pocos meses? No está consumiendo magia, solo la mantengo en su lugar".

Terry se frotó la cara. "Sabes, probablemente no debería sorprenderme más por Harry".

Hannah le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Terry. "Está bien. Él nunca creció con magia, por lo que probablemente seguirá rompiendo las reglas por un tiempo. Ser sorprendido ya casi se espera".

Susan sonrió. "Si puedes convertir esto en un hechizo, sé que a la fuerza del Auror le encantaría".

Al ver su expresión, ella explicó. "Auror... eh, como la policía mágica, supongo".

Harry levantó su mano. "Ok, voy a desconectarnos hasta la próxima vez que hagamos esto. No quiero que nadie se vuelva adicto o lo que sea".

Todos asintieron, algunos más reacios que otros, y se prepararon para la caída de energía.

Hannah gimió. Todavía era como si la gravedad se hiciera más pesada. "Eso... Harry, simplemente no te das cuenta de cuánto poder tienes. Es honestamente ridículo".

Se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a ayudar a todos a levantarse de la mesa. "Sin dudas. Ahora vamos a llevar a todos a cenar. Creo que tal vez queramos llamar a una noche temprano esta noche solo por lo cansado que esto ha hecho a todos".

Varios asentimientos y algunos gruñidos más tarde y se movían por los pasillos de la Escuela en busca de alimento.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hermione probablemente debería estar disgustada, pero en este punto fue entretenido ver lo que Harry decidió probar. Fue educado, pero eligió... En este momento preparaba un sándwich de jamón, mostaza y mantequilla de maní con encurtidos. Ella tuvo que quitar la mayonesa a la fuerza antes de que pudiera agregar eso también. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberlo extrañado de alguna manera buscando la mantequilla de maní.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres un bocado?"

Con la boca firmemente cerca, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Harry se encogió de hombros, disfrutando los gustos. "Tu perdido, supongo". El hombre que amaba la variedad en estas comidas. De lo contrario, nunca habría mezclado el tocino y el rancho.

Parecía que había más aderezos, salsas y aderezos cerca de su plato hoy... alguien en las cocinas debe haber notado sus hábitos alimenticios.

El debate interno de Harry sobre cómo agradecer a los cocineros de la escuela se vio truncado cuando el profesor Flitwick se puso detrás de su grupo. "Aquí están los horarios de su clase para el lunes, para todos. Y Harry, he oído que su grupo ha estado especialmente limitado por la biblioteca este año, Sr. Potter".

Él asintió irónicamente. "Después de lo que pasó la última cena, quise ayudar a mis amigos... protegerse".

Harry vio luces pasar por los ojos del hombre más pequeño. Claramente, este maestro fue inteligente. "Bueno, Sr. Potter, no puedo afirmar oficialmente nada acerca de posibles ataques mentales por parte de un maestro, y ciertamente no puedo sugerir hacer denuncias oficiales para construir una línea de tiempo".

Harry dio una sonrisa que era casi salvaje. "Susan no envió nada, por supuesto nada a su tía. Y ciertamente no le estoy enseñando a Hermione, Terry, Padma, Susan y Hannah cómo proteger sus mentes". Su sonrisa era probablemente demasiado grande. "Porque no tendría ninguna razón, ¿sí?"

El profesor Flitwick sonrió no muy lejos de los amigos trasgos de Harry. "Bueno, deberías tomar 25 puntos por no enseñarles tan bien como otros 10 por no fomentar la cooperación de la casa".

Hermione sonrió al lado de Harry mientras él asentía. "De hecho. ¿Se te pide que te sientes allí en esa mesa cargada de cables, o tienes tiempo para unirte a nosotros, estudiantes humildes?"

Filius se sentó al lado de Padma y comenzó a juntar algo de comida. "¿Por qué agradecerle la invitación? Si tiene algo de tiempo, puedo contar algunas historias de años anteriores... especialmente de un grupo de estudiantes que fueron llamados Merodeadores".

La expresión confundida de Harry hizo que la maestra sonriera. "Para que lo sepas, James Potter era bastante bromista".

La sonrisa de Harry duró toda la comida. Sus amigos, cansados como estaban, adoraban las historias de cuatro estudiantes que enloquecían a una mujer amante de las reglas y llenaban los pasillos de bromas y gags.

Este era un recuerdo que Harry atesoraría.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba seguro de que el Profesor Flitwick se arrepentiría de compartir información sobre los Merodeadores algún día... pero si él se salía con la suya, el maestro se estaría riendo al mismo tiempo.

Casi tan pronto como terminaron de cenar, Harry pidió tiempo para perderse en el castillo. Hermione tenía algunos estudios que quería hacer, y Padma solo quería una buena siesta... algunos de los animales de su mente eran muy enérgicos.

Terry de alguna manera convenció a Susan y Hannah de que volaran algunas en las escobas de la escuela, trampas mortales como estaban. Aparentemente, Madame Hooch daba sesiones supervisadas de vuelo de vez en cuando, y él había unido a los otros dos.

Harry estaba en una misión. Moviéndose mucho más rápido de lo que parecía que debería poder hacerlo, estaba corriendo desde la intersección a la intersección, dejando hilos como marcadores en cada uno. Cada vez que comenzaba a cruzar un viejo sendero, Sabiduría lo dejaba saber mientras avanzaba al azar por la estructura antigua y compleja.

Encontró algunos pasillos que solo funcionaban en una dirección, una escalera que solo te permitía escalar si retrocedías, una habitación que no tenía salida hasta que cerraste los ojos, y en un momento estaba seguro de que se había tropezado de algún modo. Al menos se había disculpado a sí mismo, apreciaba los buenos modales.

Había encontrado las otras salas comunes con bastante facilidad, ya que tenían un tráfico constante durante todo el día. Muchas habitaciones vacías.

La puerta de la muerte que Dumbledore mencionó... bueno, le dio un amplio rodeo.

Harry no había completado ni la mitad del castillo, pero sí marcaba pasajes secretos sospechosos. De vez en cuando, Sabiduría escuchaba a alguien acercarse y captaba cómo lograban abrirlos, y ella agregaba el conocimiento en su mapa de Hogwarts para poder explorarlo más tarde.

Ya sabía las contraseñas de las otras tres salas comunes (Hufflepuff era más un teclado que usaba barriles de vino en vez de botones, pero los otros dos usaban palabras o frases). No es que realmente se preocupara por sus habitaciones comunes en este momento, pero estaba bien saberlo.

A medida que el tiempo se acercaba al toque de queda, estaba feliz por el progreso que había logrado. No era perfecto de ninguna manera, pero ahora tenía una buena comprensión del diseño... ah, claro.

Sacó el periódico que había obtenido en la cena. Su horario de clases había parecido importante durante unos tres segundos antes de que alguien comenzara a hablar de su papá... Merlín, su padre, era genial.

Harry le dio una vez más. Herbología tres veces a la semana sonaba bien, nada de malo con Encantamientos... Oh Pociones. Las pociones iban a apestar. Al menos fue el viernes, por lo que sus amigos con suerte tuvieron la oportunidad de levantar sus defensas.

Aun así, realmente no podía llevarlo demasiado lejos después de lo bien que se había ido su día. Mientras caía en la cama, Harry sonrió al pensar en todos sus nuevos amigos, amigos a los que podía contar toda la verdad, magia y todo. Merlín, él ya había compartido más verdad con algunos de ellos que con cualquier otra persona... y se sintió bien.

El domingo quería hacer más exploraciones, tal vez con sus amigos. Pero el lunes... el lunes comenzaría a aprender magia. Ah, no solo las clases de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, sino las cosas en la Biblioteca, las cosas que nadie pensó en aprender en años...

Su sonrisa hizo difícil conciliar el sueño.


	27. Capítulo 27 Primer día de clase

**Capítulo 27: Primer día de clase**

"Buenos días señor. El área está asegurada, y es hora de que despiertes."

"Gawamaada"

"De hecho, bastante gracioso Maestro. Ahora arriba."

"... ¿Ira?"

"¿Si señor?"

Harry abrió los ojos llorosos. Había luz en la ventana, pero todavía era muy sangriento temprano para cualquiera. O algo. Incluso el Sol quería volver a dormir.

"Buenas noches, Ira."

"¿Debo pedirle a la señorita Sabiduría que te ayude a despertar?"

"Bien, Bloody bien. Probablemente descubriría cómo golpearme con un globo de agua o algo así."

Harry se arrastró a su rutina matutina. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que siento que me han dado un puñetazo en la boca, Ira?"

"Culpo a la sociedad, Maestro. Y qué tarde te quedaste despierto, la velocidad a la que obligaste a tu cuerpo a correr ayer, y la cantidad de magia que alimentaste a tus amigos mientras pensaban en ellos." Harry pensó que podía escuchar tintinear tazas de té. "Sin embargo, la mayoría de la sociedad."

"Lo suficientemente justo." Harry bostezó mientras se desplomaba hacia la sala común. Mientras se desplomaba en uno de los sofás, trató de despertar el resto de su mente. "Oye, ¿Qué está tramando Jim?"

"Solo simula hoy Maestro. No quisiera que las tropas se inquietaran, esperando la próxima escaramuza. Ah, y él tenía un informe para ti."

Harry se enderezó. Jim nunca perdió su tiempo. "Un minuto entonces. ¿Jim?"

"Quack."

"Buenos días a ti también. ¿Cuál es la situación?"

Harry sintió un pato decididamente nervioso al otro lado de la línea.

"Quack."

"... ¿Qué... qué? ¿Cómo puede un miembro del equipo fallar?"

"Quack, quack."

Harry no estaba lo suficientemente despierto para esto. Pero por lo que Jim podía ver, ese bastardo Profesor de pociones de alguna manera había hecho una conexión lo suficientemente grande para que uno de los Escuadrones Delta se colaría en su cabeza.

¿Cómo demonios iba Harry a recuperar un pato de la mente de otra persona? Tal vez él atacaría de nuevo. Dios, este fue un problema extraño. Dejarlo atrás no era una opción.

Harry Potter no abandonaría uno de los suyos.

"Maestro, ¿Si puedo hacer una sugerencia?"

Él suspiró de nuevo. "Sí, ¿Ira?"

"Cuando el grasiento ataca nuevamente, puedo retenerlo hasta que el Pato Delta pueda ser recuperado".

Harry pensó en eso. Exigiría esperar hasta el viernes a menos que tuvieran suerte, pero puede ser la mejor opción ahora. Delta era un equipo difícil, una semana en territorio hostil sería fácil de manejar para ellos... bien. "Jim, ¿Tienes las nuevas órdenes? Prepárate para Pociones el viernes."

"Quack."

Se desvaneció a la realidad mientras esperaba en el sofá. Por mucho que amaba a sus patos, a veces realmente aumentaban su estrés.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Unos minutos más y Padma, Hermione y Terry estaban todos en la sala común. También estaban hurgando con Harry, que se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Fue entretenido

"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que se despierte?" Hermione estaba usando una esquina de su libro para empujar al chico.

"Puede que ya esté levantado y simplemente esté disfrutando el masaje de empuje". Padma estaba enfocándola en su espalda. A ella nunca le gustó la idea de las agujas, pero los golpes con los dedos no lastimaron a nadie.

Terry tomó una almohada. "Bueno, vamos a actualizar el poke".

Cuando el proyectil se acercó al niño, su cuerpo pareció torcerse y todo se detuvo. Padma estaba medio empujada, Hermione acababa de retirar su libro, y Terry estaba mirando fijamente en algunas cuencas vacías con dos ascuas verdes moribundas en su interior.

"Oh, discúlpeme, Sr. Boot. No sabía con qué nueva herramienta estaría metiendo a mi Maestro."

La voz era nítida, educada y terrorífica. Trajo muchos sentimientos del tren con Draco, que Hermione reconoció.

Ella tragó saliva ligeramente. "¿Eres... el nuevo aspecto del que hablaba Sabiduría?"

Las diminutas chispas verdes se volvieron hacia ella y se sintió expuesta e indefensa. "Por qué sí, Sra. Granger. Puede referirse a mí como Ira. Un placer conocerlo".

Padma parecía haber perdido su control sobre... bueno, casi todo. "¿Está... Harry está cerca?"

El chico con ojos aterrorizantes parecía... molesto. "De hecho, sí lo es. Sin embargo, el Maestro Harry ha sido muy reacio a despertarse hoy. De hecho, mientras estemos en el tema..."

Su varita parecía aparecer de la nada, como crecida desde los bordes de sus dedos mientras la agitaba delicadamente. Apuntando hacia arriba, su boca apenas se movió... "Aquamenti".

Un arco perfecto de agua azul puro flotaba en el aire por un momento... antes de salpicar a Harry.

"¡Oh infierno sangriento en una escoba!"

Ah, ahí estaba Harry. Hermione estaba sonriendo con alivio. "¡Buenos días, sol!"

Harry la miró con incredulidad. "¿Acabas de... absorberme?"

Ella sonrió más. "No, aparentemente Ira tiene un buen manejo de algunos hechizos avanzados".

Miró la varita en su mano con una expresión de desconcierto. "Bueno... eso... eh. Es difícil de tomar represalias cuando tu propia mente te hace una broma."

Terry comenzó arrastrando a todos a la puerta. "Cosas extrañas de Harry después, tocino y huevos ahora."

Harry agitó su brazo mientras el agua comenzaba a caer sobre él, dejándolo seco mientras el agua comenzaba a flotar. "De hecho. Si tengo que levantarme a esta hora, al menos me gustaría disfrutar un poco de jugo de naranja. O algo así."

Padma susurró al oído de Harry. Él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir? No puedo dejar el agua en el suelo, ¿Y si alguien se resbaló?" Ella susurró algo más. "Bien, lo enviaré al baño más cercano".

Mientras agitaba su mano, el agua se apagó. Incluso Harry se sorprendió por la velocidad con la que la corriente de líquido voló por el pasillo. Escuchando un distante "¿Por qué?" Harry rápidamente agarró los dos brazos más cercanos y comenzó a guiar a todos en la otra dirección. "Bastante seguro de que la manera más rápida de llegar al Gran Salón es de esta manera, adelantemos, todos sigan juntos."

~~~Core Threads~~~

Explorar el castillo fue divertido pero un poco repetitivo. Le enseñó a Harry lo peligroso que es el maldito edificio. Algunas escaleras eran realmente falsas, y pararse sobre ellas amenazaba con dejarte caer hasta tu muerte. Muchas puertas eran falsas o requerían un manejo especial para abrirse (o en una carcasa molesta, cerca). Ventanas parecía estar colocado al azar, y no había ninguna garantía de que dos ventanas una al lado de la otra estarían viendo el mismo lado del castillo. De hecho, Harry ya había encontrado dos ventanas que miraban directamente hacia el cielo en lugar de salir al césped.

Los pasajes fueron divertidos de explorar principalmente, especialmente cuando Harry comenzó a practicar el hechizo de eliminación de polvo. Al parecer, parte del hechizo definió lo que se debía eliminar (ver: Polvo), por lo que cambiarlo dio algunos resultados divertidos. En una habitación incluso logró convertir el hechizo en un "hechizo de eliminación de hormigas", que fue bastante afortunado ya que las hormigas parecían haber construido una sociedad bastante avanzada y Hermione estaba preocupada de que estaba llegando a la era nuclear sin preocuparse por las pruebas de seguridad.

Ni Terry ni Padma sabían de lo que estaba hablando, pero sonaron mal para todos.

Harry también se las arregló para conocer (y etiquetar) a varios de los fantasmas y algo llamado "Peeves", que aparentemente era un poltergeist formado a partir del exceso de energía infantil. A Harry le dio suficiente fuerza como para alejarlos... doblemente increíble ya que también funcionó en Peeves.

Finalmente, el grupo tropezó con Susan y Hannah cerca de la biblioteca, y su deambular se convirtió en algo así como un paseo y un saludo. Harry archivó cada nombre, confiando en que Sabiduría resolvería todos los detalles más tarde.

Harry conectó a todos en la biblioteca, aunque ahora estaban dispersos en varios sofás. No hay razón para estar dolorido después del trabajo mental. Incluso mientras seguía a Susan en su Ministerio mental, se preguntó cómo estaría Delta Pato en profundidad, reconocimiento profundo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry entró en el aula de Encantamientos, encontrando un lugar cerca del medio hacia el frente. Cada escritorio apoyaba a tres estudiantes, por lo que Padma y Hermione obtuvieron los asientos finales.

La sala era un octágono, un lado transparente para que ingresen los estudiantes, el lado opuesto configurado con el escritorio del profesor, y el resto de la sala llena de escritorios, centrándose en el centro. Parecía que muchas de las clases se enseñaban con dos casas, principalmente Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Slythern. Probablemente fue la forma en que esa gran rivalidad continuó, realmente.

Susan y Hannah engancharon un escritorio con Terry cerca, ya que Puffs y Claws nunca tuvo realmente problemas como las otras dos casas. También parecían estar revisando la habitación, disfrutando de los sutiles tonos azules y marrones ricos.

Harry notó que las ventanas de vidrio tenían cristales animados, cada uno con un animal doméstico diferente. Esto es lo que hace que la magia sea maravillosa para él, lo divertido. El arte por la belleza era uno de los aspectos más destacados del mundo mágico en opinión de Harry.

Afortunadamente, la clase se calmó bastante rápido cuando el profesor Flitwick subió algunos libros y se paró frente a la fuente de la clase.

Filius sonrió a todos los niños, listo para aprender algo que le pareció increíble. "Está bien, calla a todos. Confío en que tuviste una aventura encontrando tu camino a la clase, ¿no?"

Él se rió de los diversos gemidos y quejas. Encontrar la clase a veces podría enseñarle más que la clase en sí misma. "Resolver, resolver. Ahora, en las clases futuras quiero que todos lean el siguiente capítulo de su libro antes de comenzar... pero en este primero vamos a tratar algo simple, básico y absolutamente vital".

Cada estudiante copió los movimientos de la varita mágica como les enseñó. "Ahora bien, estos son los movimientos básicos, pero si practicas lo suficiente puedes hacerlos cada vez más pequeños sin perder el poder del movimiento. Los duelistas más avanzados pueden lanzar sus hechizos favoritos sin ningún movimiento, como ese".

Señaló su varita en el techo, un hechizo de asombro silencioso e inmóvil rompiendo en la superficie... wow, esto me trajo buenos recuerdos. Él sonrió ante los ojos abiertos de sus estudiantes. "Ahora, en lo básico, ¿Podemos? Si progresamos lo suficiente, puedo presentarte uno de mis hechizos divertidos favoritos, un encanto que cambia de color. Simple, no dura mucho, pero entretenido."

Harry estaba fascinado. Ya ni siquiera lanzaba, solo observaba la magia de docenas de varitas que lo rodeaban. El poder naranja de Hermione estaba siendo retorcido, pulsado, estirado, goteado... cada movimiento de la varita dejó residuos frente a ella antes de desvanecerse lentamente. Cada vez que una nueva hebra de magia lo tocaba, el viejo patrón duraba más y recibía energía del cruce de los dos hilos.

Él extendió la mano para detenerla. "Hermione, solo... ve mucho más lento".

Estaba a punto de decir algo cruzado cuando vio lo brillantes que eran sus ojos... no brillantes. Plana brillando. Incluso había hilos blancos flotando en el verde intenso. Estaba viendo algo que ella no pudo ver. "Bueno... vale, Harry, pero tienes que mostrarme este recuerdo más tarde para que pueda ver lo que ves, ¿De acuerdo?"

Él le dio una sonrisa mientras ella comenzaba a hacer cada movimiento lentamente. Este tipo de varitas explicadas a Harry, o al menos por qué los magos alguna vez comenzarían a usarlas en primer lugar... había precisión aquí. El poder que entraba en la varita estaba destellando, rebotando, igualando el estado de ánimo y el latido de Hermione, pero la salida era suave, extremadamente delgada y exactamente precisa.

Harry le tocó el brazo otra vez, haciéndola detenerse. "Diga... cosas. Solo palabras aleatorias en latín. Mejor aún, diga Lumos, luego Luz, y vaya y vuelva mientras hace esos movimientos."

Ella se encogió de hombros. Mientras repetía el patrón, una vez para cada idioma, Harry quedó hipnotizado. El lenguaje hablado controlaba el color de la magia cuando salió... ¿Era eso importante? ¿Eso significa algo? Sin embargo, más importante era la cadencia, las consonantes de las palabras. En cada latido de la oración, la magia pulsaba en la salida.

Esta era probablemente la razón por la cual se necesitaban palabras. Los Wizards no podían ver realmente cuándo los ritmos estaban apagados, por lo que probablemente calcularon cuándo se necesitaron durante el lanzamiento... o simplemente adivinaron hasta que funcionó. Incluso ahora su varita se iluminaría aleatoriamente en varios colores en lugar de la luz esperada de un amuleto de luz normal. Bueno, excepto por eso. Merlín le duelen los ojos ahora.

"Guau, realmente debería haberte hecho decir palabras separadas. Mirando fijamente a un encanto ligero, hombre, soy denso".

En este punto, Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta de que era terriblemente silencioso.

Además, parecían haber atraído más que un poco de atención.

Afortunadamente, sonrojarse parecía estar funcionando bien.

"Bueno, eso fue más allá de lo que esperaba la Sra. Granger. Toma 10 puntos a Ravenclaw por un Lumos perfectamente moldeado antes de que lo cubramos". Bueno, resulta que ella puede sonrojarse más. Ah bueno.

Harry levantó su mano. "Lo siento profesor, estaba viendo cómo el lenguaje cambió la magia durante los movimientos de la varita. No intentábamos distraernos..."

Oops. Resulta que no es lo que dices para que todos dejen de mirarte. ¿O tal vez era porque sus ojos aún brillaban? Crud. Harry realmente no estaba en la pelota en este momento.

Filius tenía un brillo en sus ojos que hizo a Harry un poco nervioso. Su sonrisa también fue ligeramente inquietante. "Señor Potter, esto fue solo una sesión introductoria realmente. Pero si pudiera quedarse después de la clase, lo agradecería."

Afortunadamente volvieron a los movimientos de la varita mágica, aunque Harry tuvo que pasar unos segundos disculpándose con Hermione por avergonzarla y prometiéndole que le mostraría cómo había sido después. Padma solo se estaba riendo, el traidor. No es que él tuviera una idea de qué podría decir para calmar a Hermione, sino que se reía sin ayudar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Cuando el último de los estudiantes se fue, Harry saludó a sus amigos con la mano y se reunió.

"¿Entonces supongo que tiene un don de vista entonces, Sr. Potter?" El profesor Flitwick parecía vibrar de entusiasmo.

"Sí, señor. Estaba viendo a todos expulsando magia mientras agitaban la varita mágica, y quería intentar verla mejor. Era... muy bonita".

La maestra tenía una mirada melancólica. "He escuchado que cada vista se ve diferente para cada usuario. Una persona incluso olía la magia de todas las cosas. Dijo que el impresionante encanto olía a uvas".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Veo hilo, o cuerdas o lo que sea. Aunque normalmente es de un solo color... cuando Hermione usó el latín, cambió de su naranja normal a un color azul claro".

El profesor asintió. "Eso es algo esperado. La varita es un gran ecualizador en cierto modo... restringe la magia que pasa a través de ella a niveles manejables, permite un control fino sobre la forma de la magia que sale de ella. El idioma latino era originalmente diseñado para despojar a las emociones de la magia, de modo que no se sienta tan molesto por la sensación del taumaturgo. Las magias más fuertes usan otros lenguajes que mejoran las emociones específicas, como el amor o el odio."

Él envió otro aturdidor en el techo. "El casting silencioso significa que tienes suficiente control emocional como para que las emociones fuertes no perturben el flujo de tu magia. Usar las palabras simplemente despojaría a la parte emocional de su curso, lo que hace que sea más fácil de lanzar pero con una fuerza más débil".

La mirada del maestro se volvió hacia el chico. "Es probable que mi clase sea muy aburrida. Siéntete libre de traer material externo para mantenerte interesado... de hecho, es probable que también tenga algunas cosas que hacer. También lo agradecería si ayudaras a tus compañeros estudiantes. Aprender las secciones prácticas del curso, ya que la enseñanza siempre me ayudó a entender la magia en un nivel más básico."

El profesor se inclinó. "Tu padre puede haber sido un Merodeador Harry, un gran bromista... pero tu madre era una Encantadora". Él se rió entre dientes. "De muchas maneras, lo admito. Pero ella estudió magia, e incluso creó sus propios hechizos y teorías. Ella estaría cantando canciones en este momento sabiendo que realmente puedes ver con qué estás trabajando... Sé dónde está, ella está muy feliz de que tengas ese regalo."

Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada. Tenía once años, y estaba bastante seguro de que los niños de once años no lloraban. Él asintió sin embargo.

El profesor se dirigió a su escritorio, abrió una tapa y le entregó un libro a Harry. "Te iba a dar esto de todos modos cuando seas mayor, pero me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de hacer esto como tu Jefe de la Casa y no solo como un amigo."

Harry gentilmente el libro. Parecía ser un diario encuadernado, con letras simples en el frente... "Por qué odio el libro estándar de hechizos (todos los grados)". Él abrió la página principal...

"A uno de mis maestros favoritos, aquí hay un resumen de todos los argumentos que tuvimos a lo largo de los años. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí, y espero que disfrutes esto..."

Fue firmado Lily Potter.

Harry no podía apartar la mirada mientras su mano tocaba suavemente las letras que muchos años atrás habían sido escritas por una mujer joven con cabello rojo brillante. "... gracias profesor."

El hombre mayor se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro al niño, y se fue. Sabía que Harry probablemente necesitaba estar un poco solo por ahora.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry salió del salón de clases y casi se aplasta por un tornado de preocupación. "¡Oh Harry, estaba preocupada! ¿Perdiste puntos? No debí haber puesto tanta energía en el hechizo, quizás lo hice demasiado rápido o algo así..."

Él sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que tenía rastros de lágrimas en la cara. "Mione, no te preocupes, solo tuvimos una pequeña conversación. El profesor Flitwick quería que ayudara a otras personas durante las partes prácticas, ya que realmente puedo ver lo que están haciendo mal".

Harry también sostuvo un diario encuadernado, sostenido cuidadosamente por su mano izquierda. "También me regaló un libro hecho por mi madre, uno que recibió de ella cuando abandonó la escuela."

Padma se inclinó y sonrió. "Ella tenía una racha de humor entonces. "Por qué odiaba" ...mejor no dejar que Hermione vea eso".

Hermione olfateó. "Sabes que no le haría nada a algo que escribió la mamá de Harry. Además, apuesto a que fue una escritora brillante". Ella se sonrojó ante la mirada que Harry le dio y se alejó. "A... De todos modos, deberíamos irnos, ¿Verdad? ¿Alguien sabe el camino a la Transfiguración?"

Harry se secó los ojos y depositó gentilmente su nuevo tesoro en el almacenamiento de su mano. Este libro nunca dejaría su presencia. "Bueno, puedo conocer un camino bastante bueno."

~~~Core Threads~~~

Cuatro escaleras, tres escaleras, un columpio de cuerda ("¿Por qué esto está aquí?", Gritó Padma), y dos trampas más tarde y todos entraron en el aula de la Transfiguración. Era tan ordenado si se sentía mal... sin ventanas, un cubo perfecto con una puerta en el medio exacto de un lado y un escritorio en el otro.

Cuando todos encontraron asientos, Harry se detuvo al frente de la clase. "¿Profesora McGonagall?"

Ella levantó la vista de su lista de clase y sonrió levemente. "Buenos días, Sr. Potter. ¿Me mantengo alejado de los problemas en los que confío?" Su sonrisa casi titubeó al ver una expresión muy de James cruzando su rostro antes de que se fundiera en inocencia.

Su cara era como un bebé pequeño. "Por supuesto que no hay profesor problemático. Después de todo, no me gustaría que merodee por la escuela".

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "Déjame adivinar... ¿Profesor Flitwick? alguien tuvo que decírtelo tan temprano... Esperaba al menos una semana antes... bueno... diré este joven. Tu padre puede haber sido un bromista, pero él fue uno de los mejores jóvenes que he enseñado. Tu madre era una niña querida." Ella murmuró algo que sonaba como "Excepto por su temperamento, Merlín."

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, prometo intentar y no interrumpir las clases, ¿Eso me ayudaría?"

Ella suspiró. "Francamente, tomaré lo que pueda obtener. Sr. Weasley y... Dios mío, hay muchos de ellos aquí. George y Fred ya son lo suficientemente buenos, realmente apreciaría que siguieras las reglas, ¿entendido?"

Oh Merlín, esa mirada inocente otra vez. Ella estaba en el barro profundo este año.

La clase comenzó rápidamente. Todos los niños quedaron impresionados con la transformación del cerdo, mientras que Harry quedó realmente impresionado por cómo lo hizo sin movimientos ni palabras especiales. ¿De verdad necesitaba transformaciones de escritorio a cerdo que a menudo? Tal vez después de años de enseñar...

Bueno, ahora tenían fósforos. Sí.

Después de trabajar en eso un poco, al ver a Padma deprimirse ligeramente y ver a Hermione cambiar los colores ligeramente, levantó una mano y consiguió que la maestra fuera a su escritorio.

"¿Sí Sr. Potter? ¿Problemas?"

Harry sonrió. "¿Podrías hacerme un favor y cambiar la cerilla de manera muy lenta con el movimiento y el hechizo? Me gustaría verlo algunas veces... especialmente si pudieras hacerlo una vez con todo eso, una vez con solo movimiento de varita, y una vez con ninguno."

Después de una pausa, la Profesora McGonagall asintió. "Muy bien señor Potter. Por favor, preste atención."

Sus ojos brillaban antes incluso de que ella comenzara el primer movimiento... El hechizo parecía envolver el objeto, empapar las fibras... entonces era simplemente diferente.

"¿Podrías cambiarlo en un botón?" Al ver su ceja levantada, carraspeó. "Vi que impregnaste la cerilla con magia, pero quiero ver si el proceso se ve diferente cuando lo cambias a otras cosas."

Minerva tenía una mirada clara en sus ojos y una fuerte sospecha de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora... y realmente deseó que él fuera uno de sus cachorros. Con un suspiro, convirtió la cerilla en un botón en cada una de las tres formas...

Harry fruncía el ceño ante su cerillo. Fue realmente difícil sacar suficiente magia de la varita, ya que parecía que estaba tratando de pintar una casa con un cepillo de dientes. Tomó movimientos de mano realmente extraños para cubrir todo.

Finalmente él solo se inclinó y lo envolvió con una cuerda. "Conviérte en una aguja, eres el hijo de un..." Oh. Bueno, eso fue directo.

Levantó la vista para ver a una maestra atónita, a Hermione con la cara entre las manos, y a Padma pinchando su cerilla como si fuera a comerla. "Oh... descubrí que no lo estaba cubriendo con suficiente magia, así que dejé de usar la varita. La varita hace que sea más difícil. Demasiado precisa."

El hombre era malo en explicar cosas. Ahora ella lo miraba como si fuera una tortuga que respira fuego.

Las clases fueron duras.


	28. Capítulo 28 Investigación inicial

**Capítulo 28: Investigación inicial**

Un chico de pelo negro estaba desplomado en la mesa de la biblioteca.

"No es tan malo, Harry". Padma estaba tratando de obtener apoyo con sus ojos, pero Hermione todavía parecía aturdida.

El chico simplemente volvió a golpear su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Susan tuvo ganas de darle una oportunidad... ¿Por qué no? "Mira, estoy seguro de que esto pasa todo el tiempo". Hizo una pausa... "Bueno, no es la parte de dos profesores que básicamente te hacen asistentes de enseñanza. O la cosa de la transfiguración". Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Hannah estaba haciendo movimientos frenéticos "¿Qué estás diciendo? Deja de estar haciendo esto peor". "Quiero decir, podríamos hacerlo también, ¿verdad?"

El chico murmuró. "Pero luego les dijiste que te había mostrado... estaba tratando de hacerlo parecer más normal, Suze. No... otra cosa de mí". Él miró cansado. "Ya tengo suficientes personas susurrando sobre mí en la escuela."

Él suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás. "Bueno, supongo que finalmente me tengo que acostumbrar a este tipo de cosas. Ser el 'Niño-que-vivió' prácticamente prometió que mi vida sería lanzada al público". Miró a Hermione, que parecía realmente feliz de que Harry no se iba a mojar... eh. Continúa contemplando la vida. Sí. "Oye Mione, ¿Por qué solo tenemos dos clases hoy? No es que me importe, pero sí."

La chica de cabello castaño asintió. "La mayoría de los primeros años tiene que desarrollar un poco de resistencia el primer año usando su magia, acostumbrándose a su varita mágica". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Parte de la razón es porque la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de clase ya están cansados por lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora."

Hannah asintió. "Sí, normalmente me hubiera sentido agotado. Creo que hice algunos hechizos con la varita de mi padre, e incluso las cosas básicas me cansaron. Creo que cuando instalaste nuestros núcleos me ayudó mucho."

Susan sonrió. "Creo que la varita mágica fue mejor". Ella se sonrojó ante la expresión de Hannah antes de golpear su hombro. "No es eso, quiero decir hechizos y demás. Sé que nunca antes había sentido una conexión tan increíble con mi varita."

Terry miró alrededor de la biblioteca. "Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? Detesto admitirlo, pero me siento un poco débil mágicamente después de toda esa práctica hasta ahora."

Los ojos de Harry brillaron cuando una sonrisa iluminó la habitación. "Investigación, mi amigo, investigación". Su sonrisa parecía hambrienta. "Lo primero que necesitamos encontrar son hechizos de bibliotecario. Quiero saber cómo buscar libros o temas en un libro, cómo buscar libros en una biblioteca, con suerte cómo buscar libros en una biblioteca sobre un tema o un término de búsqueda. Necesito saber cómo hacer copias temporales o permanentes de libros o notas o simplemente papel al azar, cómo proteger libros, papel y pergaminos de daños..."

Sus ojos parecían mirar a la distancia. "Me encantaría encontrar hechizos que nos permitan mover libros directamente a nuestros mundos de la mente para que podamos leerlos más tarde o que puedan transformar el sonido y las imágenes en texto". Él miró alrededor de la mesa. Había un verdadero nivel de interés en sus ojos. Bueno, a excepción de Hermione que parecía que alguien le había dado las llaves de un coche de chocolate gigante lleno de lindos gatitos.

Parecía estar en trance. "Por supuesto... hechizos de Biblioteca..." se centró Hermione. "Necesitamos cosas para revisar la ortografía, editar texto y clasificar libros según criterios como tema, nombre, autor o lo que sea".

Terry parecía estar muy agobiado por el mundo. "Eso suena como tanto trabajo".

Susan le palmeó el hombro. "Bueno, imagina cuánto tiempo ahorrarás. Más tiempo para volar si no tienes que recordar qué libro tiene los temas que necesitas para tus ensayos, ¿verdad?"

¿Más tiempo para Quidditch? Terry se levantó. "¿Qué están esperando chicos? ¡Para los libros!"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Unas horas más tarde, su mesa estaba cubierta de índices, libros masivos que daban descripciones de los tipos de magia, y así sucesivamente. Harry colocó una tumba verde bastante pesada y se sentó, viendo a sus amigos asentarse.

La bibliotecaria, Madame Pince, era mucho más amable cuando hacía preguntas en silencio... Tal vez era porque su grupo no había hecho ningún ruido molesto desde la primera advertencia. Ella había proporcionado una copia de los libros que utilizó cuando se convirtió en bibliotecaria, aunque había señalado que ciertos detalles (como la seguridad de la sección restringida y cosas así) no iban a estar en ellos.

Harry estaba extático. Bueno, sinceramente, la Sabiduría fue la que se echó a reír y se rió de todos los nuevos hechizos y habilidades que estaba recogiendo, pero sintió que si una parte de ti estaba bailando feliz con patos que en general también estabas feliz...

Una vez más, sostuvo su varita en su mano derecha, señalando la palma de su mano izquierda. Harry descubrió que su varita era mucho más precisa dependiendo del núcleo que usaba. La antigua cuerda del corazón del dragón proporcionaba una cuerda de poder más poderosa y gruesa, pero la más joven era mucho más precisa y fácil de manipular.

Utilizando el núcleo joven, descubrió que todos los hechizos que se lanzaban podían realizarse en una escala mucho más pequeña. Sosteniendo el hechizo en su palma izquierda mientras lo escribía hizo todo más fácil. En este momento estaba practicando el hechizo de clasificación, viendo cómo el hilo verde se curvaba en formas interesantes.

Los hechizos de búsqueda y clasificación fueron geniales, especialmente cuando Hermione encontró un texto anterior que no se había guardado. Era una copia muy antigua del libro de Madam Pince, "El libro dentro de: Una guía para bibliotecarios". Las versiones anteriores de la búsqueda y clasificación podían manejar la clasificación de casi cualquier cosa, incluso tabletas de piedra, rollos de pergamino y demás. El hechizo más antiguo era mucho más complicado, por supuesto, pero no era por eso que Harry estaba lanzando.

El mismo hechizo se busca diferente.

Susan miró a Harry otra vez. Había estado lanzando los dos hechizos de clasificación durante más de una hora, y ni siquiera parecía cansado. Al ver la ceja levantada de Hannah, ella se sonrojó ligeramente y volvió a los libros. Cada uno había elegido un tema diferente para investigar hechizos geniales.

Harry se estaba enfocando en los hechizos relacionados con la información, mientras que Hannah decidió buscar la creación y preservación de los alimentos. Hermione, por supuesto, amaba las ideas de copiar libros en la mente, por lo que estaba pasando por cualquier tema sobre Oclumancia sobre diferentes métodos de absorción de datos. Se suponía que Susan estaba ayudando a Padma y Terry a recoger libros sobre otros Libros sobre hechizos, para que pudieran encontrar cosas más rápido.

Sería más fácil mirar a Harry si Hannah dejara de mirar de esta manera.

Hannah se estaba divirtiendo mucho más de lo que esperaba. La clase casi había sido demasiado fácil, ya que su conexión con su varita era tan fuerte ahora. Es cierto que ella no había completado la cerilla, pero había progresado más que muchos compañeros de clase.

Levantó la vista de una sección sobre diferentes tipos de conservación de alimentos. Ver a Susan sonrojarse y apartar la mirada de Harry hizo una sonrisa. Susan nunca fue lo suficientemente extrovertida para Hannah, pero le encantaba burlarse de ella.

Volviendo al libro, Hannah tomó algunas notas más. Hasta ahora había encontrado algunas cosas interesantes. El encanto de la deshidratación preservaría bastante bien los polvos, había un hechizo refrescante muy fuerte que conservaba el hielo, la leche y otras cosas. Un amuleto de calentamiento para mantener la comida caliente mientras se cocina.

Ella frunció. ¿No había algo...? "Oye Harry, ¿No hay un amuleto de preservación que puedas usar en la clase de pociones? ¿Para evitar que las pociones se arruinen cuando tienes que hacer otras cosas?"

Harry flexionó su mano, liberando el hechizo. Mientras miraba tres libros recostarse sobre la mesa, levantó la vista. "La sabiduría dice que hay dos, pero se mencionan en el libro de hechizos del séptimo año. Puede que no sean difíciles de usar si tenemos suerte."

Pensó por un segundo. "¿Supongo que quieres probar si también funciona en la comida?"

Hannah se encogió de hombros. "Depende de cómo funciona. ¿Impide que las pociones se calienten o se enfríen? Tendría que ser, ¿No es así? Quiero decir, si mezclas una poción de forma incorrecta, puede explotar y eso". Agitó una mano mientras miraba en su libro. "Creo que el hechizo de poción podría ser mejor que la mitad de estos, ya que no le importaría si la comida estaba caliente, fría o lo que fuera. Solo tendríamos que aprender un hechizo."

Susan tenía una mirada extraña en su ojo. "¿Cómo funcionaría eso? Quiero decir, las pociones son principalmente pegajosas y demás. Si mantienes la temperatura igual, las agitaciones no funcionarían bien... y algunas pociones deben permanecer a la misma temperatura por una cantidad exacta de tiempo de todos modos."

Harry levantó la vista, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Tiempo... Bueno, tal vez se ralentiza el tiempo". Él sonrió. "Creo que es hora de probar algunos de estos encantos de búsqueda". Garabateó en su mano con su varita, y luego saludó. Tres libros volaron a la mesa.

Levantando el primer libro y revisando el título, sonrió. "Aquí, Hannah, la Sabiduría cree que esto cubre el hechizo de poción que mencionaste. Parece ser principalmente para cerveceros de nivel maestro". Él se encogió de hombros. "Tiene sentido si es un hechizo de tiempo." El otro hechizo es mucho más simple, y básicamente ralentiza ligeramente la poción para hacer que los hechizos realmente complicados sean más fáciles de elaborar. Los otros dos libros tienen hechizos de preparación de ingrediente y preparación de alto nivel más altos... apuesto a que algunos de ellos también funcionarían bien para la comida."

Susan parecía pensativa. "Si pudiéramos trabajar duro en eso, tal vez funcionaría en algo más que pociones o alimentos. Quiero decir, imagina detener a una persona, ¿Verdad? Sería como una versión más fuerte de un aturdidor, y ni siquiera Sé que estaban atónitos. O ese hechizo vinculante, petrif... ¿Qué fue de nuevo Hermione?

La chica de ojos marrones de cabello castaño agitó una mano distraídamente. "Petrificus Totalus, la maldición de todo el cuerpo, el lazo de todo el cuerpo. El objetivo no puede moverse y se ve obligado a permanecer quieto o ponerse de pie."

Terry parpadeó. "No creo que ella realmente esté prestando atención. Hermione, ¿Qué tan alto es Hogwarts?"

De nuevo, apenas se movió. "Varía según la cantidad de estudiantes, las clases ofrecidas, la temperatura y la cantidad de unicornios en un radio de 38 millas. Actualmente tiene un promedio de 700 pies de alto."

Padma se inclinó. "¿Cuántas veces piensas en caballos por día?"

Hermione hizo una pausa. "¿Qué? Espera, ¿Estaban hablando conmigo?"

Todos negaron con la cabeza, aunque uno o dos pueden haber estado sonriendo.

Ella vaciló. "Um. De todos modos, creo que encontré algo. Es un hechizo de copia avanzada que te permite duplicar un solo libro muchas veces si tienes papel en bruto y tinta". Ella enterró su nariz en el libro. "Estoy bastante seguro de que una copia completa del libro se almacena temporalmente en tu mente durante unos 10 minutos después del lanzamiento para que puedas lanzar el hechizo secundario. Si lo agarramos antes del segundo hechizo, entonces deberíamos tener una copia mental del libro... si mi investigación es correcta..." Sus palabras volvieron a murmurar mientras revisaba otros dos libros.

Padma frunció el ceño. "Bueno, no estoy seguro de que eso me ayude tanto".

Harry se apoyó en su mano, libro reservado por el momento. "¿Tal vez podrías descubrir qué hechizos van en pinturas, retratos, imágenes y demás?" Él sonrió. "Tal vez podríamos dibujar algunos de sus animales de la mente en una pintura."

Ella aplaudió. "¡Ooo, podría tener una pintura de montaña de ganso! Se ve muy hermosa en la noche".

Terry parecía atascado en algún lugar entre 'No sé de qué están hablando' y '¿Por qué alguien querría ir a la montaña de ganso?' Y decidió atacar en territorio seguro. "Harry, podría usar un proyecto también. ¿Qué crees que debería encontrar?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, claramente amas el Quidditch. Aprendamos cómo hacer nuestras propias escobas."

Incluso Hermione lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"¿Qué? Estos proyectos tomarán tiempo, no es como si pudiéramos lograrlos todos en un año". Harry se levantó y se estiró. "Los hechizos de la biblioteca tuvimos suerte, ya que fueron diseñados para ser realmente fáciles de aprender y usar. Estas otras cosas nos pueden llevar años honestamente". Él sonrió. "Eso es lo que lo hace valioso, ¿no?"

Padma lo miró. "Pero parecías hacer cada hechizo fácilmente."

"Tal vez esto lo explique..." Harry extendió su mano y tocó su silla, transformándola en una silla de salón. "Ahora puedo hacerlo fácilmente y no uso demasiada energía. Sin embargo, cuando la profesora McGonagall lo hace, usa miles de veces menos energía que yo. Tiene control, entonces lo que puede hacer es increíble... Aparentemente solo era brutal forzando los resultados que quería."

Suspiró y se relajó en la silla. "De hecho, puedo tener un momento peor que ustedes. Tengo tanto poder, a veces sobrecargo los hechizos sin siquiera saberlo... haciendo que el control sea una de las cosas más difíciles de aprender. Sin mencionar que soy terrible en teoría"

Terry se quejó. "No es sorprendente ¿No? No has seguido las reglas de la magia desde que te conocí".

Harry sonrió. "Sí, lo imposible es lo más divertido".

Las chicas soltaron una risita mientras volvían a leer mientras Terry intentaba aprender el hechizo de búsqueda. Las notas de Harry ayudaron mucho, pero aún requería más potencia de la que el niño estaba acostumbrado.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Severus Snape era un hombre oscuro que vivía en una habitación oscura en un castillo lleno de tontos. Incluso ahora sentía una profunda certeza de que en ciertos rincones serían esos malditos tres demonios que habían atormentado su año escolar, se habían llevado a su hija y habían arriesgado su vida con ese monstruo. Remus Lupin lo tomaría algún día, al igual que ese traidor de sangre Sirius Black.

Hizo una pausa... y comenzó a temblar. Había estado en medio de hacer una poción de alivio para el dolor de cabeza, usando ingredientes de la escuela, por supuesto. No tiene sentido usar sus propias cosas preciosas, y esos mocosos no lo usarían bien... oh, su cabeza.

¿Cuál fue el siguiente paso? Por un breve momento, Snape simplemente no sabía... oh, en el sentido de las agujas del reloj siete y medio... por supuesto, por supuesto.

Estaba tratando de no preocuparse. La preocupación era por los débiles, y Severus no era débil. No como ese maldito cabrón de Potter.

Potter. Ese chico petulante, caminando como si no fuera el engendro de ese hombre miserable. Como si no estuviera asombrado de estar aquí, en presencia de sus superiores. Si él acababa de morir, Lily habría sido suya. ¿Tal vez podría agregar algo a su bebida? Solo unas gotas de...

La cabeza de Snape se dobló cuando el dolor la atravesó. Bien, poción primero, planeamiento de venganza para más tarde. Tal vez dejaría que el chico llegara a unas pocas clases, para poder castigarlo por todas las veces que su maldito padre se salía con esas malditas bromas.

Estaba preocupado por los lapsos de memoria. Incluso a través de la tortura no había tenido problemas de memoria. Parecían haber comenzado cuando había mirado dentro de esos ojos evidentemente culpables. La mente de Dunderhead estaba llena de estupidez. Animales de zoológico, pensamientos sobre el helado... fue increíble que el niño pudiera caminar sin chocar contra una pared.

Snape lo había informado con júbilo a Dumbledore. El hombre estaba fuera de sí, pero los juramentos vinculantes pasados de Snape requerían que hiciera informes sobre cosas como esta, cualquier cosa que Snape descubriera. El viejo tonto claramente se había vuelto mental en algún momento.

Es cierto que no pareció molestar mucho al viejo. Aunque comenzó a dibujar animales al azar...

Snape apretó los dientes mientras seguía preparando. Estaba seguro de que este dolor fue causado por tener que soportar la presencia de ese maldito niño, y el disgusto de Snape sería bien conocido tan pronto como el niño llegara a clase.

Por una vez, el hombre vestido oscuro estaba esperando clases.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hermione levantó la vista después de la tercera o más veces que alguien le había tocado el hombro, solo para ver al grupo lleno y listo para ir a cenar.

Ella comenzó frenéticamente a juntar sus libros. "Lo siento, lo siento, me distraje".

Harry hizo una pausa y sonrió. "Bueno, esperemos un momento antes de llevar la mitad de la biblioteca contigo". Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia donde Madame Pince estaba lanzando silenciosamente algunos libros devueltos.

"Madame Pince, mis amigos y yo estamos planeando hacer algunos proyectos a largo plazo. Dado que somos de diferentes casas, estaría bien si reclamamos uno de los escritorios en la biblioteca durante unos meses para poder mantener nuestra investigación y todo eso. ¿En un lugar?"

Miró a su alrededor y les indicó que la siguieran. Cerca de la pared trasera, junto a las cuerdas que conducen a la sección restringida, había un conjunto de puertas sin etiqueta. Madame Pince los miró seriamente. "Señor Potter, he estado observándola a usted y a sus amigos durante un par de días. Su madre era algo común en mi dominio... y creo que usted también puede ser tan confiable, siempre y cuando no tome demasiado mucho después de tu padre."

Él sonrió. "¿Bromas?"

Ella suspiró. "Afortunadamente ninguno en la biblioteca, pero sí". Agitó su varita en la primera puerta. "Estas son salas de proyectos para los estudiantes de séptimo año. Pon tus varitas en él y dale un nombre, y tendrás un espacio para trabajar". Ella levantó un dedo. "Este es un privilegio, no un regalo, ¿Entiendes? Si abusas de mi confianza en esto, no solo perderás el acceso al área del proyecto, sino que también tendrás que ser escoltado en la biblioteca. ¿Entendido?"

Una serie de asentimientos (algunos aterrorizados) más tarde, y todos presionaron sus varitas contra la puerta. La madera parecía fluir como agua cuando sus nombres aparecieron en una lista bajo las palabras "Acceso otorgado". Harry sostuvo su varita firmemente contra la madera y dijo "Proyecto de Investigación Mágica."

Cuando las palabras aparecieron en la puerta, Madame Pince asintió y regresó a su trabajo. Harry sonrió. "Bueno, esto parece mucho mejor que mi idea. Quizás podamos hacer pociones aquí más tarde."

Padma miró a su alrededor. No era enorme, pero había una gran mesa con diez asientos, varios mostradores grandes y limpios para colocar cosas, algunos estantes y un par de ventanas muy grandes que daban a los terrenos de la escuela. Ella comenzó sacando algunos de los libros de su bolsa y poniéndolos en el mostrador, viendo a los otros reclamar espacio también. "Se ve bien, con la madera marrón y todo. Y no me importa no tener que llevar todos estos libros a todas partes."

Hermione estaba mirando su pila con algo como angustia en sus ojos. "¿Pero cuáles debería tomar? Ya lo había reducido a trece."

Harry agitó su mano, teniendo dos libros flotando hacia ella. "Consígalos todos eventualmente. Estos parecen libros para principiantes, así que probablemente sea mejor comenzar allí, ¿No?"

Susan tiró de Hannah. "Bueno, libros y cosas más tarde. Comida ahora". Ella sonrió y comenzó a empujar a Harry hacia la puerta. Él se rió agradablemente.

Harry sonrió. No había logrado todo lo que quería, pero al menos ahora tenía un lugar para reunirse con amigos, no solo con Ravenclaws. Dejó que Susan lo empujara hacia la salida y comenzó a hacer una lista mental, tratando de descubrir qué era lo más importante de aprender primero... Su mayor problema eran demasiadas opciones, y en este momento se sentía grandioso.


	29. Capítulo 29 Desayuno y un nuevo amigo

**Capítulo 29: Desayuno y un nuevo amigo**

Harry estaba encorvado en la mesa. Huevos y tocino, de hecho muchos platos de desayuno estaban disponibles para él, cálido y listo para llevar.

Wow, fue temprano.

Padma puso unos trozos de salchicha en su plato. "Vamos Harry, tienes que despertar en algún momento."

Miró a esos malvados bastardos cubiertos de intestinos. "Elijo despertar después de que muero." Mordió uno de los carnosos... cualquier carne que haya en estas cosas. Al menos sabían bien.

Terry por otro lado estaba sonriendo. "Te dije que deberías haber ido a la cama antes."

Harry agitó una mano. "No, no es una opción". Se inclinó hacia Padma y susurró. "Libros."

Padma se encogió de hombros. "Harry gana esta discusión."

Terry sonrió. "Bueno, es posible que hayas alimentado tu mente, pero ahora es el momento de alimentar mi vientre."

Hermione ausentemente comenzó a rodar tocino y huevos dentro de lo que parecía ser un disco de pan. Al ver el aspecto, lo sostuvo en alto. "Burrito de desayuno. Algo sano. Lo que es más importante, puedo comer con una mano y seguir leyendo."

Harry se despertó. "Eres un genio." Su cabeza se dirigió a Padma. "Pásame la salsa y las rodajas de naranja". Dirigiéndose rápidamente a Terry, señaló. "Tres rebanadas de tocino, un poco de salchicha y sémola, por favor. Afortunadamente ya tengo un poco de mantequilla de maní."

Al ver las expresiones de horror, chasqueó los dedos. "Mira, esta asombrosidad no va a suceder sin el trabajo duro de todos. Será mi mejor creación". Sus ojos se vidriaron levemente. "Si tuviéramos algo de azúcar hilado."

Aparecieron un pequeño estallido y un modelo en miniatura de Hogwarts, hechos de finas líneas blancas.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a crear un burrito que revolucionaría el mundo. "Amo la magia".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hermione se negó a mirarlo hasta Herbology, que al parecer se estaba celebrando hoy en invernadero 3.

"Mire, estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Los accidentes ocurren."

No, ella todavía no miraba. Harry probó las armas grandes.

"Nadie resultó herido. De hecho, es algo divertido si lo piensas."

Oops. Tengo una mirada fulminante ese momento.

Padma se inclinó hacia ellos y evitaron un escritorio falso. "Creo que todavía está enojada por tu desayuno."

"Eso no fue el desayuno". Sus ojos estaban chispeando. "Eso... eso fue incorrecto."

Padma se encogió de hombros. "Ofreció compartir."

Si Hermione hubiera sido atada, su estremecimiento habría provocado un terremoto. "Oh Dios, me olvidé de que realmente le di un mordisco. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?"

Harry gruñó. "Estuvo bien, solo tienes que intentarlo."

Padma asintió. "Sí, fue sorprendente."

El ángel de cabello castaño del desayuno no dejaba ir esto. "Mira, hay ciertas reglas. Sé que nadie las ha anotado, pero debes aprenderlas y seguirlas, de cerca. Y lo que sea que hayas hecho para crear eso..."

"Burrito de desayuno."

"No, eso no era un Burrito. Por un lado, los Burritos no deberían explotar."

Harry suspiró. "Mira, lo tiré cuando sentí que era crítico. Y las únicas personas que fueron alcanzadas fueron los dos hermanos Weasley."

Ella estaba más alta. "¿Ves? Los vi hablando contigo, probablemente estaban asustados de por vida."

Sacudió la cabeza. "Querían la receta."

La cara de Hermione se puso blanca. "Oh Merlín, no se puede volver a hacer. Nunca más."

Padma rápidamente ejecutó la intercepción. "¡Oye, hay clase! ¡Apuesta, tenemos todo tipo de tareas divertidas!"

Fue como un cambio. Sus ojos se aclararon, sus puños se relajaron, y el libro en su mano podría sobrevivir el trauma. "Eso suena... muy agradable. Tranquilo. Tal vez pueda escribir un ensayo."

Padma sonrió. "Bueno, si necesitas un bocadillo solo pregúntanos."

Harry abrió rápidamente el invernadero y corrió adentro. No quería ser parte de esa conversación nunca más.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La Profesora Sprout se parecía un poco a un Nabo. Feliz, sin embargo. Estar en su invernadero significaba que el sol era opcional, ya que su sonrisa iluminó el lugar y lo hizo sentir como en casa.

Esta clase era con Gryffindor, por lo que Susan y Hannah tendrían que reunirse más tarde. Por el momento, la maestra estaba agrupando a todos en conjuntos de tres. Terry y Hermione se habían unido a un chico bastante ruidoso con el pelo rojo... probablemente un Weasley.

Harry sintió que Hermione aún no estaba completamente feliz con su elección de desayuno en este momento. Tendría que desarrollar ese proyecto por separado si quería que no tuviera un ataque al corazón. Aun así, un futuro de alimentos con una sola mano le esperaba a Harry, y la experimentación era la manera divertida de hacer las cosas. Peligroso como el infierno la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ¿Qué no?

Sin embargo, Padma se quedó con él. Siempre es bueno tener un compañero amante de la comida en el equipo.

El nuevo chico era un cachorro. El chico rubio parecía... frágil.

Harry sonrió. "¡Sí! Soy Harry Potter, y este es mi amigo Padma Patil". Padma dio una sonrisa y una pequeña ola.

Parecía vacilante. "H... Hola. Soy Neville Longbottom". Parecía haberse congelado con horror ante la idea de decir cualquier otra cosa.

Harry le dio una palmada firme en la espalda, ignorando sus reacciones. "Encantado de conocerte, Neville. No te gustan las comidas raras en el desayuno, ¿verdad?"

En el fondo, Harry pensó que había escuchado a alguien pronunciar un gemido estresado. Probablemente el viento.

Neville miró vacilante. "Bueno, yo... una vez llené un donut con huevos". Dios el niño necesitaba tener más confianza. Harry no estaba seguro de poder convencer a alguien de que el mundo tenía pisos.

Él sonrió. "¡Excelente! Me gusta un hombre de ideas". Se volvió hacia Padma. "La experimentación de Donut acaba de entrar en nuestra nueva lista de experimentos de alimentos." Se inclinó hacia adelante. "Entre usted y yo, hay una resistencia significativa de ciertas personas cuando se trata de superar los límites de la cocina."

Ah, sí, ese sonido era sin duda Hermione. Y sonaba como si Terry intentara distraerla de sus problemas de desayuno al tratar de convencerla de que era posible hacer una prueba sorpresa el primer día.

Neville vaciló. "¿Estás... estás jugando con esa chica?"

Él sonrió, con astucia en sus ojos. "Al principio estaba, pero ahora es demasiado divertido. Sin mencionar que Burrito resultó mucho mejor de lo que pensé."

El chico asintió. "Algunos aterrizaron en mí. Una vez que pasas la salsa picante y la mayonesa, pensé que era bastante agradable."

Padma y Harry miraron al chico que se ponía rojo lentamente. Harry se giró y le lanzó a Padma una mirada seria. "Quiero mantenerlo". Regresando. "Te estoy manteniendo. Ahora eres mi amigo. Aparecerás en la biblioteca más tarde."

La clase sucedió en este punto, pero a Harry no le importaba nada. Dejó que Sabiduría lo registrara mientras él e Ira discutían futuros proyectos de alimentos. Con dos amantes de la comida, las posibilidades son infinitas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Terry solo gimió de nuevo. "Hermione, estoy seguro de que fue una mala elección, pero en realidad... ¿Cuántas personas pueden tomar artículos aleatorios para el desayuno y hacer un explosivo?"

Ella continuó sus quejas. "Sí, pensé que eso era increíble y todo. Pero él lo compartió con Padma primero y... eh, yo". Ella rápidamente regresó a la clase. "Entonces, las plantas. Las plantas son interesantes."

Terry sonrió a la chica que se estaba convirtiendo en un tomate. "Sí. Muy".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Una disculpa más tarde (lo cual confundió a Harry casi tanto como ver a Terry reírse tontamente), Harry y sus amigos se mudaron a la Biblioteca. ¿Cuartos de la biblioteca? ¿LQ? Lo que sea que lo iban a llamar, la sala de investigación de Magic.

Hablaron un poco sobre Herbology, e incluso gritaron un poco cuando Hermione descubrió que Harry había pasado una buena parte del tiempo tratando de diseñar rosquillas con huevos revueltos y vinagre. Aparentemente, él y Padma habían tenido suerte, ya que el chico pelirrojo (que era un Weasley, llamado Ron) no era perfecto.

De alguna manera, Ron había insultado a ambos socios Y conseguido detención en los primeros cuatro minutos de clase.

Ni Terry ni Hermione dirían lo que dijo.

Aun así, la clase había sido directa. Lo que cubrirían, cómo protegerse a uno mismo. Aparentemente, incluso había un electivo opcional sobre cómo proteger a los demás de la fruta fresca.

La comida mágica era aparentemente peligrosa para todos en algún momento.

Harry había considerado invitar a Neville, pero el chico parecía abrumado por la multitud y no quería que se sintiera empujado a ser un amigo. Al menos la opción fue dada.

No estaba seguro de por qué sabía cuándo se podía confiar en la gente y en qué no. Tenía que ver con la forma en que se sentía su magia, la forma en que se movían y los hábitos de respiración. Neville se sentía como una buena persona, al igual que sus otros amigos.

Las andanzas mentales de Harry volvieron a la realidad cuando ingresaron al Proyecto de Investigación Mágica... ¿MRP? Merp. La habitación Merp. "Hola Susan, Hannah. ¿Todos están de acuerdo con llamar a esto la habitación de Merp?"

Hanna hizo una pausa. "¿Merp?"

"Proyecto de investigación mágica. MRP, Merp".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Seguro Por qué no."

Padma se inclinó. "Solo un aviso, los dos deberían evitar hablar sobre el desarrollo de alimentos hoy. Creo que el almacenamiento y la producción son temas aceptables, pero no la creación de recetas en este momento."

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. "Sí... tenemos un alto el fuego en este momento. Pero estoy seguro de que surgirá nuevamente el diseño de alimentos finos." Harry esquivó un golpe en su brazo con una sonrisa.

Susan estaba revisando un libro. "¿Alguna suerte con ese hechizo de suspensión de poción? ¿El más difícil?"

Harry se sentó en un asiento cerca de la cabecera de la mesa con un suspiro. "Sí y no. Sabiduría me ayudó a entender el proceso bastante bien, pero me encontré con algunos inconvenientes."

Hannah levantó la vista de algo en lo que estaba trabajando en una caja. "¿Qué tipo de problemas?"

Él suspiró. "Bueno, en primer lugar, nunca lo había visto lanzar antes, así que pierdo la forma más fácil de aprenderlo. Ser capaz de ver la magia me permite omitir la mayor parte del trabajo". Harry pasó su mano por su cabello. "En segundo lugar, el maestro nivel uno necesita ser sin varita, sin palabras, y casi inmóvil. Aparentemente el hechizo requiere una cantidad casi perfecta de poder. Demasiado y tu objetivo simplemente... explota básicamente. Demasiado poco y nada."

Harry sonrió. "En el lado positivo, ahora sé que Muffliato hace un buen trabajo Darn. Nadie en mi piso se despertó en toda la noche pasada".

Obtuvo una mirada extraña de Padma. "¿Cuántas explosiones?"

El chico se encogió de hombros. "Dejé de contar después de treinta o más. Honestamente, unas veinte veces después de eso comencé a divertirme causando explosiones."

Padma entrecerró los ojos. "Pensé que estabas leyendo anoche."

El asintió. "Me pasé la mayor parte leyendo en mi mente. No quería herir nada de lanzar un hechizo explosivo en mi propia cabeza. No es como si pudiera decir algo de esto en el Gran Comedor que conoces."

Ella asintió y volvió a su libro. Ella volvió a mirar y se reclinó. "Oye, déjame preguntarte algo... He estado leyendo este libro sobre hechizos de maquillaje, hechizos y demás". Ignoró las risitas de Terry. "Aquí hay una pareja que quizás deseemos aprender: limpieza de dientes, recorte de uñas, depilación y cosas así."

Para sorpresa de Susan, Harry pareció interesado. Él sonrió. "Me gusta la idea. Sé que muchas personas se dañan los dientes al presionar demasiado con cepillos y otras cosas, y odio tener que encontrar tijeras cuando necesito un recorte... Marque las páginas y agréguelas a la lista."

La 'Lista' era una idea nueva. Básicamente, estaban recopilando hechizos que pensaban que estaban en tres categorías: utilitario, rompe juegos y divertido. Estos encantos de rutina diarios cayeron muy bien en la categoría de Utilitario... bueno algunos de ellos. Padma supuso que Harry no necesitaba saber el hechizo específico para rizar el vello de la axila o cerrar sus oídos internos. Ella encontró varios de los hechizos simplemente... tontos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido enojado de todas las cosas. "Esta." Terry casi temblaba de ira. "¡Todo este tiempo!"

Hannah lo golpeó. "¿Todo verde Terry?"

Él frunció el ceño y giró el libro hacia ella. "Mira, hay un hechizo llamado PACK que PACKS. Me juntar cosas en lugares. Eso significa que mamá podría haber hecho mi habitación o me ayudó a prepararme en literalmente un solo swind de varita... y todavía me hizo reorganizar mi baúl a mano hasta que ella pensé que era aceptable."

Él sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos, descansando sobre la mesa. "En serio, simplemente se llama PACK. Yo... hombre".

Harry se inclinó sobre el hombro de Hannah. "No solo eso, sino que acepta el mismo tipo de filtro que el hechizo de clasificación. De hecho, parece ser otra versión del hechizo de clasificación... simplemente mueve las cosas a otra parte en lugar de ordenarlas en el mismo lugar."

El chico retrocedió y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, tirando de su varita y garabateando en su mano. "Pasé la noche anterior haciendo muchas cosas, una de las cuales fue examinar el hechizo de clasificación." Señaló algo que los otros obviamente no podían ver. "Así que esta parte de forma de caja cuadrada contiene los criterios para 'encontré una coincidencia' para ganar. Entonces este hilo lo conecta con las reglas de búsqueda reales en la forma de la bola."

Harry levantó su mano y giró su varita ligeramente. "La pelota salta de un objeto al siguiente, encontrando objetivos válidos. Una vez encontrada, la parte de la caja la prueba usando los hilos ocultos en el interior. Si se combina, la bobina de aquí etiqueta al objeto con algunas de las ruedas mágicas para que puedan devolverles los objetos. Creo."

Él garabateó de nuevo. "Ahora, este es el hechizo Pack. Falta la bola de las reglas de búsqueda, así que creo que recoge el orden deseado directamente de tu magia. Así es también cómo controla dónde poner las cosas que había controlado". Los ojos de Harry brillaron cuando comparó los dos hechizos en el aire. "Hmm... Parece que el hechizo de la manada necesita más poder, ya que no define qué hacer también. Parece que puedes definir el resultado que deseas, o simplemente tirarle poder y la magia lo resolverá intentando todo hasta que algo funcione."

Miró a los otros. "Me encanta este hechizo, Pack. Me pregunto si puedo modificarlo para hacer algo más genérico".

Hannah levantó la vista. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Bueno, empacar es simplemente clasificar los artículos en un contenedor. La limpieza consiste en clasificar los elementos en la habitación, como el polvo y la suciedad que se clasifican en la basura y los artículos que se ordenan en el lugar donde más se usan. El hechizo podría ser la última limpieza posible." Harry sonrió ante las caras atónitas por las que estaba rodeado.

Hermione casi gime. "¿Por qué no todos los adultos usan el paquete? Eso parece... ¡Tan útil!"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Por lo que puedo decir, las personas mágicas tienden a depender mucho del pasado, de sus antepasados. Es posible que el hechizo de manada no existiera en ese momento. También puede no ser lo suficientemente común como para que todos se topen con él... y si no lo es No se requiere en el plan de estudios de Hogwarts, entonces muchos estudiantes no se molestarían en descubrir cosas nuevas sobre la magia."

Harry hizo una pausa. "También puede ser un signo de cultura. Recuerda que los mágicos viviremos más que los no-mágicos, posiblemente por más de 200 años. Dumbledore estuvo vivo por más de 100 años fácilmente... Estuvo aquí antes de las películas, antes... Quiero decir, estuvo allí antes de que se inventara el baloncesto, antes de los teléfonos, antes de las cremalleras, antes de las tapas de las botellas ". Miró a los sangre puros parcialmente confundidos antes de mirar a Hermione. "El Ministerio de Magia está básicamente lleno de gente que estuvo aquí antes de los aviones. Puede que ni siquiera sepan cómo se han convertido los no-mágicos avanzados en los últimos cinco años solo..."

Ella extendió la mano y le tocó el hombro. "Aliento, Harry. Estoy seguro de que han hablado entre ellos al menos a nivel gubernamental."

Harry tomó aliento tranquilizador. En su mente, podía sentir a Ira dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Si se llegara a eso, todavía tendría opciones. Atención. Calma. "De todos modos, mi punto es simple. Las personas mágicas viven más tiempo, por lo que se sienten menos apresuradas para hacer cosas, para aprender."

Susan asintió, vacilante. "Entonces... ¿Qué tan avanzado tengo taza... no mágicos?"

Harry suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo. "Bueno... Pueden hacer más comida que nosotros, aunque usan algunos químicos que tienen efectos secundarios extraños por un tiempo. Mueven personas alrededor del mundo todo el tiempo, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte hasta que llegues. Si hablamos de armas, perderíamos".

Al ver las cejas levantadas, se encogió de hombros. "Puedo mostrarte cosas más tarde. Sin embargo, quiero centrarme en mi sueño en el futuro. Parte de eso se puede lograr prestando atención a lo que ha cambiado en su mundo. Los no mágicos han logrado cosas que ni siquiera probamos, y muchos magos ni siquiera considerarían valor intentarlo."

La sonrisa de Harry creció. "Ahora, en este punto tenemos un par de hechizos posibles para romper el juego. El hechizo de estasis que creemos detiene el tiempo (o lo ralentiza mucho), y el hechizo Pack, que puede ser la mejor limpieza, clasificación y hechizo en movimiento. Eso fue después de solo un par de días... necesitamos encontrar más."

Susan estaba sonriendo. Ella se alegró de unirse al grupo solo para estar con Hannah y conseguir algunos nuevos amigos... pero ahora. Podría ver esto convirtiéndose en un cambio de vida. Solo un poco de hurgar había convertido los hechizos que la mayoría de la gente consideraba aburridos en algo sorprendente, y esto fue antes de que Hermione perfeccionara la memorización de los libros. Los hechizos de búsqueda solos habían reducido su tiempo de tarea a casi nada en comparación con sus compañeros de clase. Susan miró la divertida columna de la lista en el medio de la mesa. "Puede que tenga uno para la lista de Divertidos. Lo usamos cuando éramos niños, lo llamamos el hechizo de la bola de nieve". Ella hizo los movimientos. "Recoge nieve y hace una pelota en el frente. Cuando la dejas ir, la pelota lanza hacia donde apuntas."

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. "Uh... ¿Podrías mostrarme? Un segundo". Apuntó su varita en el aire y comenzó a arrojar agua en el aire. Moviendo el agua hacia su mano, rápidamente agitó su varita y lanzó una versión de rayo de un amuleto de refrigeración del libro sobre la conservación de alimentos.

La esquina de la habitación ahora era muy blanca.

Susan sonrió. "¡Ahora este es un hechizo útil y divertido! ¿Puedes combinarlos?"

Harry hizo una pausa. "... Tal vez. Déjame trabajar en ello esta noche. Ahora, enséñame la bola de nieve."

Bueno, funcionó. Y estaba frío. Y ahora bajando su camisa. Al menos le gustaba escuchar a las chicas reírse. De alguna forma, Terry se estaba riendo de su trasero no era tan reconfortante.

Una bola de nieve y un chillido de niña de Terry más tarde y Harry estaba feliz.


	30. Capítulo 30 Clases inútiles y ayudar a u

**Capítulo 30: Clases inútiles y ayudar a un amigo**

Resulta que el "Incidente Bola de nieve" como se conocería tenía una tendencia a escalar.

Afortunadamente Hermione había usado el hechizo Pack (¿Cómo los aprendió tan rápido? Harry solo escuchó el hechizo esa hora) para mover todos los libros contra la pared para protegerlos.

Aún más maravilloso, conocía un hechizo para secar la ropa, que Harry usó y dominó para secar la habitación antes de que Madame Pince decidiera visitar el traspié de nieve.

Harry sintió que era una victoria. Incluso había descubierto que el hechizo podía modificarse ligeramente, de modo que su mano izquierda acumulaba continuamente nieve mientras que la derecha disparaba con bastante rapidez.

Sin embargo, todos se confabularon con él después de eso.

Si Madame Pince pensaba que algo estaba mal, seis niños salían de la habitación temblando y riendo, ella era lo suficientemente amable como para simplemente dar un recordatorio para mantener el ruido bajo.

Harry, por otro lado, tenía un nuevo proyecto personal. Quería combinar la creación de agua, la dispersión en la nieve y la colección en un hechizo de bola en un solo encanto. Jim probablemente tendría una noche blanca esta noche.

Todo el grupo tenía la próxima clase, Historia de la magia, juntos, así que vagabundearon en la dirección correcta. En este punto, todos sabían que solo seguían a Harry y esperaban lo mejor, así que mientras tuvieran que caminar cinco veces alrededor de un solo pilar, primero terminaron en el aula correcta.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Oh, dulce Merlín, ¿Por qué Harry vino a esta clase temprano? ¡El maestro era un fantasma, y peor solo estaba citando el estúpido libro! Su mirada de horror a Hermione fue devuelta, también reconoció su interpretación palabra por palabra de "¿Por qué debería molestarme en cambiar el tono de mi voz como nuestro texto?"

Los primeros veinte minutos más o menos estaban llenos de confusión. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Harry podía sentir que la gente comenzaba a pedir inundaciones, disparar desde el cielo, incluso deberes de otra clase, cualquier cosa para distraerlos de este movimiento lento y flotante que los estaba matando tan lentamente.

Finalmente, en un ataque de desesperación, Harry abrió las conexiones con sus amigos y se zambulló en busca de seguridad.

Padma se lanzó a través de su puerta, casi derribando a Harry y sabiduría. "Oh querido señor, ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?"

Susan tenía mucha más dignidad cuando entró en la mente de Harry. "Ese es el peor maestro... ¿Podemos llamarlo maestro?"

Hannah tomó asiento y saludó a Jim, que estaba trabajando con el escuadrón Delta en la práctica de esgrima. "Bueno, él estaba en un punto. Lo extraño es que pensé que algo de lo que dijo sonaba familiar".

Harry volteó una copia del texto de la clase. "Ve a la página 12, ahí es donde está hasta ahora. Palabra por palabra en este momento."

Hermione parecía muy molesta. "Yo... Él... ESO..." Ella tomó algunas respiraciones. "Ok, calma. Paz. Puedo hacer esto. Una de mis notas principales depende de un maestro que no tiene opinión sino que cita nuestro libro". Su ceja comenzó a temblar.

Harry intervino rápidamente. "Hermione, estoy planeando ponerme en contacto con el Ministerio y reunir una lista de todos los libros sugeridos para aquellos que han sido educados en el hogar para aprobar esta clase. ¿Te gustaría tomar prestadas mis copias cuando termine de memorizarlas? ser capaz de obtener O perfectas ya que todo esto es solo memorización y recuerdo."

Su estrés desapareció como un bloque de hielo en una parrilla. "Gracias Harry. Tuve que dejar de ser un dentista como mis padres para aprender magia, y no me gusta que me pasen por alto con un aprendizaje deficiente."

Él inclinó la cabeza. "Bueno, los magos y las brujas viven el doble que los no-mágicos. No hay razón por la que no puedas convertirte en dentista después de haber hecho tus tritones, ¿Verdad?" Harry se encogió de hombros, extendiendo su mano izquierda y aceptando a Tea del hombre alto y delgado detrás de él. "Apuesto a que también podríamos probar en muchas clases después de estudiar un poco."

Harry tomó un sorbo de té antes de notar la expresión de Terry... ¿Miedo? Oh. Bien, ¿Los había presentado a Ira?

Susan apenas podía respirar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo esa... persona? ¿Dónde estaba él? Detrás de Harry había un hombre alto con traje. Su cara era similar a una calavera, su cuello era tan delgado que podía ver los huesos delineados. Cada mano... oh sus manos.

Pero lo peor fueron sus ojos. Negro, vacío, oscuro, profundo... con una brasa de verde, mirándola. Simplemente flotando en el centro, enfocado en cada uno de ellos. Midiéndolos.

Ella miró a Harry... quien estaba perfectamente bien con esto. Incluso estaba bebiendo el té que la criatura le había dado.

Ira se puso de pie de nuevo. "Buen día para todos, es agradable ver a cada uno de ustedes con tan buena salud desde la última vez que hablamos".

Algo en Susan se relajó. Podía sentir lo peligroso, lo retorcido que podía ser esta persona... pero no lo era. Estaba eligiendo no ser lo que podría ser. Ella dio una sonrisa vacilante. "G... Buen día, Sr. Ira. No hemos sabido de usted desde que despertó a Harry eso..."

Contuvo el aliento. Los ojos estaban en ella... ¿Y tenían miedo? ¿De ella? Oh. No, ella no.

Harry estaba mirando a Ira con una sonrisa desviada en su rostro. "Gracias Susan, me olvidé de eso. No fue porque alguien escribió algo mal en la biblioteca, ¿O sí?"

Oh sí, había más que un pequeño miedo en sus ojos ahora. La sabiduría parecía reírse de eso sin embargo.

Harry colocó su té en una mesa que estaba al lado de Sabiduría. "Sabiduría, acabo de aprender el hechizo más delicioso. ¿Te importaría unirte a mí en un poco de ejercicio mental?"

Su sonrisa era casi tan amplia como la de Harry. "Todavía no los he combinado, pero creo que puedo ayudar con el despliegue."

Harry chasqueó los dedos.

Nevada.

No derivó un copo a la vez. Tres pies de nieve se estrellaron contra Ira, evitando a todas las demás personas, edificios y patos.

Para su crédito, Ira todavía estaba de pie como lo haría un mayordomo elegante... hasta que vio que todos comenzaban a invocar bolas de nieve.

Harry se inclinó hacia Padma. "Usa una cuerda para tirar la nieve, y luego bate para lanzarla hacia adelante. No se necesita varita y tienes dos manos. La técnica de la ametralladora es mucho más difícil, pero podemos practicarla más tarde." Agitó su brazo y la camisa de Ira ganó algunos círculos rojos y blancos con números en ellos.

Él sonrió. "Ira, es posible que desees comenzar a correr. Solo puedes tomar represalias construyendo muros y lanzando bolas de nieve a mano".

Susan estaba sonriendo incluso mientras trataba de dar un poco de ayuda. "¿No deberías dejarle hacer la bola de nieve que haces?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No subestimes mi Ira. Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, pero incluso yo no siempre puedo vencerlo". Él sonrió. "Pero, de nuevo, ¿Quién quiere jugar limpio? ¡Todo el mundo comienza a lanzar!"

Después de unas pocas horas fue más difícil tirar nieve porque el hecho de ver patos saltarines arrojando nieve a un mayordomo esquelético corriendo era sorprendentemente gracioso para el grupo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Todos se derrumbaron en cómodas sillas. Ira estaba una vez más detrás de Harry a su derecha, aunque todavía tenía algo de nieve en su salvaje cabello negro.

Harry sonrió. "Gracias por dejarnos relajarnos, Ira".

El ser alto sonrió, de alguna manera parecía cálido. "Por supuesto, Maestro. Sé lo estresante que era con ese fantasma de un maestro. Para empezar, nunca fuiste un fanático de los fantasmas."

Hannah soltó una risita. "Sí, pensé que nos ibas a dejar golpearte. Sé que te vi moverse muy rápido cuando Terry trató de empujar a Harry con una almohada."

Susan estaba practicando ociosamente el control de su hilo haciendo malabares con algunas bolas de nieve. "Todavía nos tiene. Cada uno que arrojó dio en el blanco."

Padma sonrió. "Sí, pero es más divertido hacer cosas estúpidas como esta con amigos, ¿Sabes? Y estoy seguro de que a Ira no le gustaría estar atrapado en la oscuridad todo el tiempo."

Ira sonrió mostrando dientes afilados. "En realidad, es bastante tranquilizador. Encuentro que la oscuridad es bastante amiga". Su sonrisa se volvió mucho menos parecida a un tiburón. "Y disfruté pasar tiempo con el Maestro. Ahora que tiene compañeros, ambos hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo a solas. Fue agradable."

Harry sonrió y arrojó su taza de té vacía al ser. "Pratt".

Ira atrapó la copa expertamente, que luego desapareció. "De hecho, señor".

Terry suspiró. "Hombre, esta clase lleva una eternidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo más durará?"

Harry miró a Jim.

"Quack."

El asintió. "Jim dice que hemos estado aquí por 8 minutos hasta ahora". Al ver las miradas horrorizadas en la cara de todo el mundo, sonrió. "Bueno, siempre podemos dirigirnos a la mente de otra persona. Creo que la de Hermione es solo el doble de la tasa de tiempo normal debido a todo lo que hay allí". Miró hacia Padma. "Por supuesto, votaría por el mundo de Padma. ¡Animales lindos! ¡Por supuesto!"

Hermione suspiró. "Creo que voy a trabajar en mi mundo mental en realidad. Quiero mostrarles lo que hice cuando está terminado, y todavía no estoy allí. Al menos este tiempo de clase no se desperdiciará".

Susan se encogió de hombros. "Me siento bien por algunos animales bebé".

Terry se dirigió hacia la puerta con una P en él. "Bien por mí. ¿Algún gatito Padma?"

Harry se rió. "Ustedes simplemente ni siquiera lo saben".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Gracias la clase del profesor Binns había terminado. Claramente, este fantasma debería seguir adelante... no una oración difería del texto.

Harry se estiró, antes de unirse a sus amigos y dirigir mientras abrían pinturas y se deslizaban alrededor de paredes invisibles mientras se dirigían a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. "Bueno, la historia es una pérdida, pero sé que esta debería ser interesante. ¿Quizás tienen duelos y esas cosas?"

Susan se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no sé mucho sobre el profesor Quirrell. Tiene ese extraño turbante y huele a ajo. Algo sobre los vampiros que escuché".

Hannah intervino. "También tiene un tartamudeo realmente malo. Espero que tenga muchas cosas escritas para que podamos ver."

~~~Core Threads~~~

"Ok, entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en que hoy fue un desperdicio de todo nuestro tiempo, ¿Sí?"

Enojados, tristes y otros asentimientos de ese tipo dieron la vuelta al grupo.

Quirrell tartamudeó tan mal que bien pudo haber fingido estar mudo. Todo el aula (redonda, con techo bajo) se llenó con olor a cebolla, ajo e incluso compost. Los ojos de Harry habían comenzado a llorar.

Hermione ni siquiera podía tratar de responder las preguntas porque la mitad de las veces nadie se daba cuenta de que el extraño mago le había pedido algo.

Harry suspiró. "Tenemos que plantear esto. Es solo... URGH. Lo sé, tal vez podamos preguntar si podemos hacer la prueba de nuestra OWL antes". La ley exige que los niveles mágicos ordinarios para magos y brujas posean varitas mágicas y usen magia, por lo que no pueden saltarse la clase.

Hannah se mordió el labio. "¿Seríamos capaces de pasarlo?"

Harry sonrió. "¿Después de que Sabiduría te asista? De ninguna manera obtendrías menos de una E. Probablemente obtienes una O, sin dudas". Suspiró, algo de la energía lo dejó... "No se puede hacer lo mismo con DADA ... ¿DaDa? Merlín es una inicialismo terrible. De todos modos, no se puede saltear la clase de papá o probar hasta que podamos entender al maestro y asegúrese de que él es realmente tan incompetente como parece."

Ninguno del grupo notó que un turbante se alejaba furioso a la vuelta de la esquina.

Harry suspiró. "Supongo que primero deberíamos mencionar esto con nuestros jefes de familia. Probablemente la profesora McGonagall lo haga rápidamente después de eso."

Susan miró a Hermione. "¿No estabas intentando pronunciar ese discurso a texto durante la clase? ¿Cómo fue eso?"

En todo caso, parecía más oprimida. "De hecho, escribió "mumblemumble" por todas partes. No tengo idea de lo que escribió ese loco."

Harry le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Bueno, tenemos tiempo para libros y esas cosas. ¿Por qué no...?" Espera.

"Quack."

"Gracias por el aviso. ¿Crees que debería hacer algo?"

"Quack."

"Sí, buen punto. Nos dirigiremos allí arriba."

"¿Todo verde, Harry?" Padma estaba un poco más cerca de lo que Harry esperaba.

Él dio una pequeña sonrisa, ligeramente triste. "Un amigo mío está siendo molestado. Quiero ir a recogerlo... ¿Estaría bien si lo invitamos con nosotros en la biblioteca?"

Varios ojos se volvieron un poco duros ante la idea de que alguien fuera intimidado. Hermione asintió con firmeza. "Por supuesto Harry. Dirige el camino".

Harry sintió el hilo, lo siguió alrededor de algunas estatuas, debajo de una escalera, y a través de una pared falsa antes de llegar a un pasillo casi desierto.

Draco Malfoy y sus dos marionetas de carne se estaban riendo de un niño que claramente había sido empujado al suelo.

Harry oyó que el git se burlaba del niño que estaba a sus pies. "Al menos ahora estás donde perteneces, a los pies de Pureza. Un squib como tu es una vergüenza para tus padres traidores de sangre."

Harry se enderezó y dio un paso atrás. Ira podría manejar esto.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Neville Longbottom había manejado muchas de sus pruebas hasta el momento. Los comentarios groseros e irreflexivos de Ron habían hecho las cosas difíciles, y el resto de la casa lo consideraba apenas por encima de un squib. Pero él se había mantenido firme.

Cuando llegó a la sala común y descubrió que la contraseña había cambiado, no pudo lograr que los alumnos mayores lo escucharan. Había ido por el pasillo para tratar de encontrar a alguien de su edad...

Sus ojos estaban en el piso. El asalto físico no era mucho, pero las palabras... Draco estaba diciendo cosas que a veces se susurraba a sí mismo a la noche. Temores oscuros. Podía luchar contra el dolor, pero también le dolía el corazón.

"Oh querido. Señor Malfoy, me temo que ha sido descortés."

Neville levantó la vista y vio a Draco ponerse blanco. Parecía que su piel estaba bañada en leche. Detrás de él y de los dos muchachos ahora congelados había alguien... no podía verlo del todo.

"Tres en uno, señor Malfoy, veo que no confías en tus habilidades. Me alegra que estés al tanto de tu propia debilidad."

Neville sabía que no estaba dirigido a él y todavía sintió escalofríos en su espina dorsal. Esta voz tenía edad, experiencia, y estaba juzgando la falta de Draco Malfoy. Muy carente.

"Corre, señor Malfoy. Ya sabes lo peligroso que puede ser este castillo para algunas personas".

Draco se volvió... Era el cuerpo de Harry Potter. Tenía que ser su cuerpo, porque su carne era como un cadáver envuelto alrededor de la cosa que ahora lo miraba con tanta tristeza. Lo peor era el ojo izquierdo de Harry... Su derecha era verde brillante, lleno de tristeza... pero la izquierda era un abismo, oscuridad, el final. Y morir dentro de esa oscuridad era una brasa de verde.

El ojo izquierdo de Harry estaba mirando a Draco, y Draco no podía moverse. Sus huesos eran de piedra, su piel estaba helada, y las manos de hueso estaban sobre sus hombros. Las palabras parecían vivir dentro de su piel.

"Puede irse, Sr. Malfoy. Que tenga una tarde agradable." La cosa se detuvo. "Oh... y deja al Sr. Longbottom solo. El niño tiene grandeza dentro de él."

Neville miró lo que probablemente Harry Potter. De alguna manera esas palabras se sintieron más verdaderas que cualquier cosa que haya escuchado alguna vez. Esta no era una opinión, esta no era una pregunta. Dentro de Neville Longbottom estaba la grandeza, al igual que afuera había luz solar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando los tres chicos aterrorizados pasaron corriendo.

Harry sonrió, transformándose casi instantáneamente en el chico con el que había trabajado Neville ese mismo día. El cambio fue casi tan perturbador como la forma aristocrática en que había aterrorizado a los niños. "Neville, me gustaría invitarte a unirte a mis amigos en un viaje a la biblioteca. Debería ser interesante, si deseas unirte a nosotros."

Neville apenas había notado al chico y las chicas que rodeaban a Harry. También parecían recuperarse un poco de la cantidad de energía que había llenado la sala. Él dio una sonrisa vacilante. "S... Claro, Harry. Me gustaría ir."

Harry sonrió. "Y si estás preocupado por esa cosa squib, puedo tener una solución para ti. Resulta que tengo un truco a la hora de hacer lo imposible."

El joven con solo un sapo para un amigo hizo una promesa silenciosa de que si Harry Potter podía ayudarlo, Neville Longbottom nunca le daría motivos para lamentarlo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

"Entonces, ¿Vamos a hablar sobre todo el asunto de I Ira?" Hermione parecía un poco vacilante.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Claro, pregunta fuera."

Hannah soltó una risita. "Ok. ¿Qué pasa con todo el asunto 'Me convertí en Ira'?"

Harry señaló su cabeza. "Cuando le di a Ira mi oscuridad, también le di mis habilidades de lucha y mi deseo de proteger a los demás". Él se encogió de hombros. "Para ser honesto, es mejor así. Quiero decir, si dependiera de mí, sin ninguna restricción, probablemente hubiera lastimado a Draco. Mal. Posiblemente permanentemente."

Neville se sintió sorprendido. "¿Lo hubieras matado?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Nah, él es solo un niño que dice lo que le cuentan sus padres. Pero podría haberlo convertido en un squib, o incapacitado para usar una varita mágica."

Se dio cuenta de que solo Hermione todavía estaba caminando. Levantó una ceja ante el shock. "¿Qué? Si puedo arreglar núcleos mágicos y permitir que tus varitas se sincronicen perfectamente contigo, por supuesto que puedo hacer lo contrario."

Neville se estremeció. "Creo que muchos sangres puros preferirían la muerte a eso."

Harry suspiró. "Bueno, eso es una tontería. Hay cosas más importantes que la magia."

Terry se acercó. "¿Cómo qué?"

Harry pareció encogerse un poco. "Familia." Él se sacudió un poco. "Y amigos. Ayudar a la gente. La magia puede ser una gran herramienta, pero puedo hacer muchas cosas sin ella."

Hermione sonrió. "También puedes arreglar los dientes sin magia."

Harry estaba empezando a entrar en eso. "Y volar sin magia."

"Y cocina comida increíble sin magia."

"Y lanza una cabra en órbita sin magia."

"Y... espera, ¿Qué?"

Harry agitó sus brazos. "¡Bienvenidos a la biblioteca! Todos sean muy callados, no quieran molestar a Madame Pince."

Neville se sintió atrapado en el ritmo del grupo. Había algún tipo de energía aquí, como algo nuevo que estaba más allá del alcance pero que se acercaba. Fue un poco triste darse cuenta de que ahora todos se sentían más cercanos a él que su propia casa.

Susan se quedó cerca de Neville. Algo le pareció bien para ayudarlo, por lo que ella tenía la intención de hacerlo. No me dolió que fuera un poco lindo. Ella sonrió. "¡Bienvenido a la sala Merp!"

Neville le dirigió una mirada confusa que le pareció adorable. "¿Merp?"

Hannah levantó una mano hacia Padma. "¡MERP!"

Padma completó los cinco altos. "¡MERP!"

Hermione le sostuvo la cara y se masajeó la frente. "Bien, Merp".

Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro. "¡Bien hecho, Mione! ¡MERP en realidad!" Le sonrió a Neville quien estaba muy confundido ahora. "Significa el Proyecto de Investigación Mágica. Estamos aprendiendo cómo la magia... lo hace."

El chico confundido esperó, pero eso pareció ser. "¿Cómo hace qué?"

Harry sonrió. "¡Y mucho más!"

Esta vez, Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo. Ella estaba sonriendo sin embargo. "Está bien, deberíamos encontrarnos en la mente de Harry para poder arreglar a Neville."

El pobre muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a Merp antes de ser atraído al mundo de Harry.

~~~Core Threads~~~

A Neville le estaba yendo bastante bien con el afrontamiento, al menos eso pensaba Harry.

Aun así, no podían quedarse mirando con la boca abierta todo el día.

Harry sonrió. "Bienvenido a mi escape mental. Un mundo creado y que contiene mi mente". Agitó una mano detrás de ellos, donde había puertas de madera con letras. "Como ven, he conectado el resto de las mentes de los grupos para que puedan unirse a nosotros."

Neville se dio cuenta de que en algún momento Susan se había puesto a su lado y parecía ofrecer apoyo moral.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan agradecido.

Harry, por otro lado, parecía estar en una especie de azúcar alto. "Me encanta esta parte, realmente lo hago. Neville, mira tú pecho. Esa es tu magia."

Neville miró hacia abajo... era salvaje. Un azul grueso y oscuro, casi negro, hecho de docenas de cuerdas gruesas. Había algún tipo de esfera y era furia con hilos.

Harry señaló. "Como puedes ver, eres... bueno, más que nada una potencia. Comparado con los magos normales, eres realmente poderoso".

El niño miró a Harry... ¿Y no tenía ningún hilo? "Harry, ¿no tienes... como, cintas e hilos y esas cosas también?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Los tengo cuando los necesito. Después de crear Ira... eh, lo conociste antes. Después de crearlo, mi magia se volvió mucho más estable. Ya no me estaba peleando".

Hermione casi tropieza. "Espera, ¿Quieres decir que no estabas a pleno rendimiento cuando te conocimos?"

El asintió. "Apenas a la mitad. Me siento mucho mejor ahora". Agitó su brazo... el brazo tenía una imagen posterior. Su magia estaba llenando su cuerpo, moldeado a él. "Francamente, llegar a este punto causó mucho dolor. Lo poco que no estaba lleno de magia se inundó. No lo recomendaría."

Harry miró a Neville. "Ahora aquí está la parte que me está confundiendo. ¿Eres claramente poderoso, pero tienes problemas para hacer hechizos?"

Neville agarró su varita, que de alguna manera había aparecido. Harry había mencionado antes que podía hacer varitas mágicas, ¿verdad? "Bueno... mis padres resultaron gravemente heridos cuando era joven. Utilizo la varita de mi padre en memoria de cómo solía ser". Miró la madera gastada. "Yo... sé que podría guardarlo y ser más fuerte, pero no quiero alejar a papá."

Neville sintió que Susan lo abrazaba. No estaba seguro de qué le sorprendió más, el abrazo o darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Harry notó las emociones en la cara de Susan también. Él dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Neville, no soy capaz de meterme con la atadura de varitas para hombres... no directamente. Susan, ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarme con esto?"

Neville sintió que los brazos se apretaban por un momento. "Estaría encantado de ayudarte, Harry. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

Harry la movió frente al chico nervioso. "Toma el extremo de la varita de Neville mientras la sostiene. Presionaré mi mano sobre tu espalda y guiaré tu magia para arreglar su varita mágica". Harry la miró a los ojos. "¿Es esto aceptable, Sra. Susan Bones? Solo haré esto si ambos son sus deseos".

Susan disuasivamente no estaba mirando a Hannah mientras asentía. De alguna manera, ella todavía podía sentir su sonrisa y su guiño. Merlín, su rostro debe ser rojo.

Neville no estaba seguro de por qué Harry estaba haciendo una gran cosa sobre esto... hasta que el primer hilo morado de Susan tocó su núcleo.

Sí, un montón de sonrojo para todos. Y un Hannah guiñando un ojo a Harry no estaba ayudando en el proceso. Por extraño que parezca, las risas de Padma ayudaron de alguna manera.

Después de que los tres se recuperaron un poco, Neville tosió levemente. "Um... ¿Para cuántos de esos hilos marrones estamos haciendo esto?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Todos ellos. ¿Estás bien para continuar?"

El gesto de sonrojo del chico hizo que Susan sonriera un poco más por su propio rubor. No estaba segura de poder hablar sin chirriar en este momento... e iba a golpear a Hannah con una almohada tan difícil esta noche. Los amigos podrían ser tales... De todos modos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La sonrisa de Neville podría haber potenciado el mundo cuando regresó al mundo de la vigilia. Al menos, hasta que miró a Susan.

Afortunadamente, sus rubores podrían más que tomar el relevo. También pareció ligeramente aliviado de que ella todavía le sonriera.

Hannah por otro lado estaba empujando las costillas de Susan y haciendo gestos de cejas hasta que Harry lanzó una bola de nieve.

Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione, sonrió. "Ah, ¿me olvidé de mencionar que la Sabiduría descubrió cómo combinar los hechizos? Ahora tenemos un hexágono de bolas de nieve."

La lucha subsiguiente tomó muchos buenos estudiantes. No por mucho tiempo, pero aún.

Finalmente Harry agitó su mano, secando a todos. "Bueno, creo que la próxima vez que Merp se una, todos deberíamos mostrar algunas de las cosas buenas en las que estamos trabajando a nuestro nuevo amigo Neville. ¿Todo a favor?"

Muchas manos se levantaron.

"¿Todos se oponen?"

Susan levantó la mano. "¿No podemos mostrarlo ahora?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Tenemos 30 minutos para el toque de queda en este momento. Ah, y Neville, la contraseña de Gryffindor esta noche es 'Quidditch' de todas las cosas".

Ellos ignoraron el grito de Terry.

"De todos modos, te dejaremos, Susan y Hannah..." Notó que los dos miraban. "Pensándolo bien, vendrás a ayudarnos a dejar a Susan y Hannah en Hufflepuff, entonces te dejaremos en la Guarida del León, luego tomaremos una merecida siesta."

Que tenía dos personas pareciendo feliz. Harry sonrió. Estaba contento de que Susan hubiera hecho una conexión con Neville, aunque puede ser difícil explicar a los demás cómo comenzó. Su sonrisa se convirtió en un gran rubor. Hombre que fue embarazoso. Había pensado que había encontrado una solución inteligente, ayudaría a Susan (todavía se sentía... bueno, interesante por decir lo menos) que ayudaría a Neville.

De alguna manera trabajando su magia a través de Susan había hecho todo, incluso las sensaciones, más intenso.

Además, Harry sospechaba que Hermione, Padma y Hannah habían obtenido algún tipo de retroalimentación de sus sentimientos a través de su conexión mental, porque se sonrojaban cuando lo miraban ahora.

Afortunadamente, su sonrojo era tan sólido que nadie podía decir cuándo empeoraba cuando miraba a las chicas. Bueno, esperaba eso de todos modos. Aun así, un día bastante sorprendente, todas las cosas consideradas.

Harry llevó a su equipo a sus torres y siguió a Terry hasta los dormitorios. Al llegar a su cama, pudo sentir la tensión de toda esa magia que finalmente se posó en sus huesos. Hoy tenía mucho uso mágico, pero realmente había sido una aventura bastante sorprendente. El chico se durmió con un poco de canción en su corazón y una sonrisa en su rostro.


	31. Capítulo 31 Alegrías de Casi Vuelo

**Capítulo 31: Alegrías de Casi Vuelo**

Harry luchó contra la gravedad, la luz del sol y una Ira excesivamente educada cuando entró dando tumbos en la sala común. La única clase nueva hoy en día era Astronomía, aunque hubo una clase de Vuelo una vez después del almuerzo. Volador...

Él frunció el ceño. Volar parecía genial, pero sería vulnerable. En el suelo, sus cuerdas podían mantenerlo en su lugar, en el aire... bueno, mucho más difícil defenderse al menos, probablemente.

Pensamiento adicional fue hecho a un lado por Padma metiendo su cuello. "Sí, está despierto, solo gruñón".

Harry golpeó su mano y se giró hacia Terry y Hermione, quienes realmente estaban tratando de callarse mientras reían.

"Comida. De lo contrario, déjame dormir".

Padma comenzó a hurgar más rápido, haciendo coincidir una canción en su cabeza. "Sí, Harry. Comida".

Suspiró y se movió fuera de la sala común, siendo golpeado en el camino.

Terry sonrió. "Míralo de esta manera Harry, tienes un nuevo día para probar una extraña combinación de comida, ¿verdad?"

La cara de horror de Hermione en realidad hizo que Harry soltara una áspera sonrisa. "Gracias Terry, a veces me olvido de las cosas importantes."

Con un movimiento ausente de la mano, se abrió una pared y una vez más, sus amigos siguieron las vueltas y revueltas de un edificio mágico en un intento desesperado de encontrar tocino.

Padma había estado muy tranquilo, feliz de empujar a Harry al azar o mirar los viejos retratos que pasaban. "Oye, creo que recuerdo este pasaje... ¿No fuimos así hace un día o así?"

El chico asintió mientras se agachaba bajo una planta flotante. "Sí, este pasaje solo abre los domingos y en la mañana cuando la noche anterior no había nadie en el pasillo del quinto piso". Agitó una mano que apuntaba vagamente hacia la derecha. "Me tomó una eternidad para resolverlo, pero algo en esa sala cuenta gente. Probablemente una pintura o algo así."

Terry ahora estaba mirando el retorcido camino que estaban vagando con más temor. "Hombre, ¿Cómo haces un seguimiento de todo?"

Harry distraídamente se colocó entre ellos y actuó como si estuviera agarrando una cuerda. La brillante luz brillaba en un hilo entre los dos chicos. "Cuando conozco gente, los etiqueto con un hilo. Déjenme hacer un seguimiento de mi entorno. Realmente útil cuando era más joven y trataba de evitar a los agresores, aunque aparentemente lo hice inconscientemente en aquel entonces."

Hermione tenía una chispa en su ojo. "¿A cuántas personas has etiquetado?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Por encima de un par de miles hasta ahora. No muchos en el castillo, por supuesto, todavía no. Sobre todo personas con las que fui a la escuela, amigos y sus familias, ya sabes". Agitó una mano distraídamente hacia el corredor, y vieron un par de hilos flotando a través del techo. "Esos dos son los gemelos Weasley. Utilizaron este pasaje un par de veces antes de interesarme por él. Realmente parecen saber cómo hacerlo."

Hubo una pequeña discusión sobre la privacidad, por qué Harry realmente no se preocupó tanto y qué tan útil podría ser para los mapas, encontrar personas y cosas, etc. Afortunadamente, la mayor parte de la conversación comenzó a caer en otros temas cuando Harry llegó al Gran Comedor y comenzó a poner duraznos en su leche.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Primero llegó la temida clase de vuelo. La idea de Harry empujando madera entre sus piernas y levantándose a sí mismo de esa manera sonaba... doloroso. El hecho de que nadie más quisiera proteger sus partes también era más que un poco perturbador para él.

Todo el mundo estaba afuera, donde algunas escobas viejas yacían en el suelo, claramente esperando ser disparadas y salir de su miseria. Esta clase fue la primera de Harry con Slytherins, y hasta ahora no fue la mejor impresión.

En un esfuerzo por no continuar años de segregación, Harry arrastró a Padma hacia un lado que las túnicas verdes estaban esperando.

La bruja junto a él era en realidad bastante bonita, aunque su rostro estaba engastado con una ceja levantada. "¿Perdido, Potter?"

Él sonrió. "Por qué no, pero gracias Greengrass". Él soltó una pequeña risita ante su shock reprimido al saber su nombre. "Aparte de eso, estaba un poco molesto por cómo... una de las partes de esta clase se está convirtiendo. Nosotros y ellos no es exactamente la mejor atmósfera para construir amistades y conexiones futuras, ¿no?"

Un movimiento de cabeza cauteloso sacó otra sonrisa de Harry, por un momento.

"Hey Ravenclaw idiota, aléjate de ella". Interiormente, Harry suspiró y se giró.

La cara de Draco cayó como un ladrillo. "W... oh. Lo siento, estaba... adiós."

Padma se rió un poco mientras Harry se frotaba las cejas. "Ese chico simplemente no aprende, ¿o sí? ¿Cuántas veces tendré que reprenderlo antes de que crezca?" Dio una mirada sorprendentemente vieja a la aturdida belleza de Slytherin a su lado. "¿Tengo un letrero que diga 'Por favor, cuídame', o simplemente atraigo esto?"

Su rostro se crispó antes de que pudiera ocultar la sonrisa por completo. "Estoy seguro de que gana todos sus problemas en algún momento, Sr. Potter."

Su cara se relajó en una sonrisa. "Por favor, llámame Harry. ¿Y serías la Sra. Davis?"

Daphne Greengrass se dio cuenta de que justo detrás de ella, saltando sobre sus pies como si tuviera una pregunta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, fue su antigua mejor amiga Tracy Davis. Pronto sería amiga anterior si dijera algo...

"¿Así que ustedes dos están saliendo?"

Sí, muerto. Su autocontrol bloqueó casi por completo el sonrojo, gracias a Dios.

Harry dio una gran sonrisa. "No, pero todavía tengo tiempo, la clase acaba de comenzar."

Bueno, tanto para bloquear ese rubor maldito. Padma se unió a Tracy en la risa de la hermandad, y ninguno de ellos prestaba atención al resplandor de fatalidad, creado por expertos, que apuntaba a sus corazones.

Ella se instaló lo mejor que pudo. "No estoy seguro de que haya suficiente tiempo para eso, Potter."

Maldita sea su sonrisa. "Ah, ¿Entonces solo necesitamos más tiempo? Bueno, tal vez no espere por siempre, ya sabes."

Su reacción chisporroteó fue detenida por una mujer con ojos dorados que llegaban. "Todos se calmen. Soy Madame Hooch y hoy todos ustedes aprenderán a volar". Hizo un gesto hacia las tristes escobas. "Cada uno de ustedes está de pie junto a uno de estos palos de escoba."

Padma parecía estar divirtiéndose haciendo muecas a Hermione, ya que estaban uno frente al otro. Harry trató de enfocarse en su escoba, mientras ignoraba las miradas de la joven a su lado.

Madam Hooch parecía complacida con la forma en que todo el mundo estaba armado. "Ahora, toma tu mano derecha sobre tu escoba y manda "Arriba". Es algo de voluntad, realmente."

Mientras Harry observaba, un hilo marrón enfermizo intentó alcanzar su mano... era casi demasiado triste mirarlo. Compadecido, empujó algunas cuerdas hacia él.

Daphne acababa de conseguir su escoba para alcanzar su mano cuando escuchó un grito ahogado y se giró.

Los ojos de Harry estaban brillando. Un intenso y profundo color verde parecía brillar desde sus orbes, mientras su mano derecha flotaba un pie sobre su escoba. Mientras observaba cómo su escoba comenzaba a brillar, secciones de runas y destellos de colores chispeaban mientras su escoba comenzaba a crecer, fluía, volvía a formarse. Las ramitas se enderezaron, las grietas se encogieron o parecieron cerrarse... cuando su mirada se desvaneció, la escoba pareció latir con fuerza.

"Harry, ¿Podrías hacer mi escoba también? Francamente, esta me asusta un poco". Padma empujó una escoba con una grieta obvia cerca de las cerdas, como si un dios brillante reparando escobas fuera algo cotidiano.

Oh Merlín, su sonrisa.

"No hay problema, Padma. Hermione, Terry, ¿Quieres que arreglen tus escobas también?"

Daphne miró a los otros dos en estado de shock. De hecho, estaban ignorando a Harry a favor de deslumbrar a sus escobas. Terry habló primero. "Por favor, Harry, siento que el mío murió hace años."

Daphne apenas se dio cuenta cuando el chico se giró, pero de repente su mundo estaba lleno de ojos verdes. "Daphne, ¿Te gustaría que trabaje en tu escoba también?"

Afortunadamente, su nueva mejor amiga Tracy habló. "Por favor Harry, y el mío también. Estas cosas son trampas mortales."

Esos ojos deberían ser ilegales.

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras agitaba su mano sobre las escobas cerca de él. Cada uno tenía un núcleo debilitado, por lo que simplemente utilizó parte de su propio poder para complementar el poder de la escoba de la misma manera que lo hizo con red roja en casa. Conecte dos hilos, bombee un poco de energía, luego córtelo.

Pudo haber habido un momento en el que le había preocupado la explosión de su escoba, pero eso se solucionó con suerte antes de que nadie lo notara. El resto era tan fácil como arreglar muebles normal y esas cosas, solo tenía que asegurarse de reforzar cada hechizo encantado en el objeto a medida que avanzaba. Debajo de una banda de metal cerca de la cola también sintió algunas runas, que profundizó y accionó. No hay una pista real de lo que hicieron, pero probablemente todavía deberían estar allí.

Cuando terminó la última escoba en su grupo, vio cómo el resplandor se asentaba en la madera. Tal vez debería intentar duplicarlo o jugar con los hechizos, ahora que tenía algo...

"¡Increíble Sr. Potter!"

¡Oh Merlín mi corazón! "Jim, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estaba detrás de mí?"

"Quack."

Estúpido presumido pato. "Lo siento por distraer a la clase Madam Hooch, me preocupaba que nuestras escobas estuvieran fallando, así que las estaba arreglando."

Sus ojos, en forma de águila y dorados, parecían fijados en las escobas. "Eso es... quiero decir, increíble. ¿Qué hechizos usaste?"

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, sintiéndose avergonzado. "Yo... olvidé usar mi varita. Lo siento, ya tuve mi mano sobre eso y esas cosas". Se giró hacia la escoba, perdiendo muchas expresiones que la oración había causado. "De todos modos, acabo de reparar la madera encogiendo un poco la varilla, reparé la paja, profundicé las runas debajo de este metal para que no se desvanezcan y lo llené de más magia ya que las cosas en su interior comenzaban a desvanecerse."

Sintió una mano en su hombro mientras se arrodillaba mirando la escoba reparada más recientemente. Daphne estaba tratando de no reírse. "Harry, es posible que hayas roto al maestro."

Miró por encima del hombro... Oh, maldición.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Después de un poco de reinicio cerebral, Madame Hooch había sacado muchas escobas y tenía una sonrisa en la cara. "Señor Potter, le daré 100 puntos de casa si repara estos. La clase puede esperar, he estado tratando de conseguir que la junta del gobernador apruebe la sustitución de estas cosas para siempre. Afortunadamente puede hacerlas seguras."

Vio una pila inquietantemente grande. "¿Tienes más? Podría usarlos como materia prima para reparar los demás."

Su sonrisa era casi salvaje. Algunos movimientos de varitas y un montón de escobas rotas, pedazos de paja al azar, y probablemente algunos sueños rotos aparecieron junto a las escobas. Mucho de eso era solo madera en este punto.

Agitó una mano y perdió su expresión cuando la pila comenzó a formarse en grandes bloques de madera y una pila de paja. Mientras se concentraba en la pila, continuó. "Puedo decir que tenemos muchos tipos de escobas. ¿Cuál es la mejor que tenemos ahora? Probablemente pueda duplicarla con todo este material para trabajar."

Madam Hooch comenzó a apuntar hacia uno de los Cleansweeps antes de hacer una pausa. Si pudiera duplicar escobas... "En un momento, Sr. Potter."

Apenas la escuchó mientras la gran pila continuaba separándose. Esta madera se sintió interesante, como si estuviera abrazando sus hilos mientras la separaba... de alguna manera se sintió feliz de ser utilizada para reparar escobas.

De repente, sintió que el maestro volvía. Ella sonrió cuando le pasó una escoba que brillaba con poder. "¿Puede cambiarlos para que coincida con este, Sr. Potter?"

Él lo miró. "Nimbus 2000? Suena ingenioso, déjame ver lo que puedo hacer."

~~~Core Threads~~~

El resto de los estudiantes estaban perdidos. En un momento estaban a punto de aprender a volar, al siguiente les dijeron que no hicieran nada después de que Harry le hiciera algo a unas escobas.

Daphne estaba tratando de ignorar los niveles crecientes de burlas de Tracy. Sin embargo, no fue fácil, especialmente ahora que ella y una niña llamada Padma se reían de toda la situación.

Una garra con espeso cabello castaño le dio a Daphne una mirada comprensiva. "¿Harry te bromeó un poco?"

Ella dio un leve suspiro. "¿Siempre es así? Era un poco... ¿Qué era esa cosa de retama brillante?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Harry vive mucho haciendo cosas que nunca antes hemos visto". Ella extendió una mano. "Soy Hermione Granger".

Daphne se sacudió hacia atrás, manteniendo los ojos abiertos. "Daphne Greengrass. ¿Las otras historias que pasan por la escuela también son ciertas?" Ella levantó una ceja. "He escuchado algunas cosas interesantes sobre su clase de Transfiguración."

Ella soltó una risita. "Sí, Harry estaba realmente triste por eso. Tiene un problema real al recordar usar su varita mágica". Hermione sonrió. "En realidad, nos enseñó a algunos de nosotros cómo hacer algunas de las cosas que puede hacer... bueno, más o menos de todos modos."

Tracy se inclinó. "Entonces... ¿Crees que le enseñará un par de serpientes?"

La mirada que Hermione les dio tenía algo frío por un momento. "Tal vez. Ustedes dos no son matones, ¿verdad?" Su rostro se veía un poco serio. "Vi lo que Harry le hace a las personas que son matones. Es un poco... aterrador."

Daphne se mordió el labio. "Él no... um. ¿Amenaza a la gente?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Peor aún, los hace sentir culpables de alguna manera. Ni siquiera fue dirigido a mí y me sentí avergonzado de estar en el área". Hermione se estremeció. "Cuando a Harry le gustas, el mundo está lleno de luz solar y esas cosas... pero viste cómo Draco actúa a su alrededor, ¿verdad?"

Antes de que Daphne realmente pudiera responder, todos en el área estallaron en conversaciones, viendo a Madame Hooch que casi saltaba y Harry Potter seguido por un pequeño ejército de escobas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

El Nimbus se sintió extraño para Harry. Había un patrón extraño dentro del eje, con forma similar al interior de algunas de las varitas que había usado en el Callejón Diagon. Había muchas más runas cerca de las cerdas, y la complejidad y cantidad de amuletos en la madera e incluso en las ramitas eran sorprendentes. Aun así, la magia de la escoba parecía nueva y conectaba en varios lugares con los encantos y encantamientos de la escoba.

Una de las diferencias más grandes era un pequeño conjunto de runas que estaba en algunas de las escobas de la escuela. Cuando Harry examinó esas runas, pudo sentir que la magia que la atravesaba podía restringirse artificialmente para controlar la velocidad máxima, la altura y la velocidad de giro. El Nimbus por otro lado parecía diseñado para tener lo menos posible sobre él. Incluso la amortiguación fue recortada.

Cuando Harry tomó una de las escobas más viejas y usó chatarra para duplicar la forma y la longitud del Nimbus, agregó distraídamente sobre las runas de restricción de velocidad y potencia y aumentó la calidad de los amuletos de amortiguación para que fueran como los que sintió en algunas de las otras escobas. Necesitaba más poder agregado al núcleo de su creación, pero el poder nunca antes fue un problema para él.

La duplicación de hechizos resultó ser mucho más fácil cuando tenía ejemplos existentes para jugar. Incluso cuando Madame Hooch miraba con asombro en sus ojos y una sonrisa, sus manos brillaron cuando una escoba brillante cambió de forma en sus manos. Cuando terminó, empujó los sentimientos de calma, de paz y seguridad en el centro de su creación, y coloreó la madera de un azul oscuro con ramitas de plata en el extremo. Las letras blancas sólidas deletreaban "Ravenclaw" donde "Nimbus 2000" estaba grabada en su escoba.

Él sonrió mientras sus dedos buscaban imperfecciones. "¿Cuántos necesitas para cada casa? ¿Quizás uno solo para el árbitro?"

Madame Hooch le dio un abrazo real. "Joven, eres valioso. Haz 15 para cada escuela y puedes volar como quieras durante todo el período, siempre y cuando lo hagas de manera segura. Demonios, puedes hacer uno solo para ti y mantenerlo con los 100 puntos."

Él se sacudió. "¿No hay una regla de que tienes que ser un segundo año para tener una escoba?"

Ella bufó. "Bastante seguro de que nunca antes habíamos tenido constructores de escobas de 11 años, se supone que las excepciones son inusuales". Tocó suavemente el pequeño logotipo de Hogwarts cerca de las ramitas. "¿Qué hiciste con este logo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se construía otra escoba Ravenclaw del montón de escobas. "Hay runas de restricción allí. Presiónela con su varita mágica y dígale la velocidad máxima, el radio de giro y la altura en ese orden. También puede borrarlo por solicitud". Señaló que se pegaba mientras su otra mano continuaba la construcción. "También mejoré el hechizo de amortiguación, lo que me exigió aumentar la cantidad de magia que está incrustada en el núcleo de la escoba".

Ella sonrió al tocar el logo levantado. "Tendré que pasarle un mensaje a Nimbus. Probablemente puedas esperar que alguien venga y ruegue por tu permiso para usar el nuevo diseño".

Al ver su ceja levantada, sonrió. "Piensa chico, ¿Un diseño de escoba Nimbus modificado por Boy-Who-Lived? Vendería fácilmente al resto del mercado".

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "Apuesto a que podría donar mi pedazo a la escuela también, tal vez evitar que esto vuelva a pasar... Déjame ver la carta antes de que lo leas y yo también la firmaré."

Después de que se crearon muchas escobas nuevas, Harry ausentemente levantó una mano mientras él y Madam Hooch volvían a la clase que había caído en pequeños grupos de chismes. Una buena cantidad de escobas Ravenclaw y Slytherin siguieron detrás de las dos mientras Madam Hooch examinaba su nueva escoba de árbitro, diseñada para ser de color naranja brillante para que los jugadores la vieran más fácilmente.

Esa era probablemente la razón por la que no notó un ejército de escobas siguiéndolo, aunque Harry recordó fingir y usar su varita esta vez. Nadie notó la cosa sin varita, ¿verdad?

Él suspiró. Harry no era muy bueno en sutiles.


	32. Capítulo 32 Problema de nieve y defensa

**Capítulo 32: Problema de nieve y defensa práctica**

Harry estaba ignorando a sus amigos en este punto.

Padma, por supuesto, entendió que esto significaba que hurgar estaba de vuelta en la temporada. Susan y Hermione estaban tratando de mantenerse despiertas. Terry estaba jugando con su telescopio, esperando que comenzara la Astronomía. Hannah siguió sonriendo ante la irritación de Harry.

Hermione suspiró. "Mira Harry, esto seguirá sucediendo porque... bueno, simplemente eres diferente". Ella sacudió su mirada. "Todos los otros estudiantes solo vuelan durante esa clase, a veces se caen, o lo que sea. Reconstruiste el suministro de escobas de la escuela usando magia sin varita. Es decir, eso simplemente es diferente, ¿no?"

Padma asintió, golpeando el cuello de Harry. "Sí, por supuesto, diferente es genial."

Harry se relajó un poco. "Gracias. Es que... a veces hago cosas sin pensar en todas las repercusiones."

Terry sonrió. "Aww, la garra es un poco un Cub".

Harry agitó su mano, y una bola de nieve golpeó a Terry en la cara. Ignorando los ruidos divertidos que el chico comenzó a hacer, trató de concentrarse más en la clase. "Entonces, ¿Qué sentido tiene esta vez? ¿Por qué aprendemos sobre las estrellas y esas cosas?"

Hermione se estiró un poco. "Bueno, hay estrellas mágicas y esas cosas. Si tienen bengalas, la magia aquí puede explotar. Más fuertes o más débiles, o con resultados extraños. Un montón de rituales realmente poderosos o inconstantes necesitan cantidades específicas de magia solar o harán cosas extrañas."

Hannah estaba sonriendo. "Mione, eso fue... ¡Seguí eso! ¡Has estado practicando poniendo cosas en términos básicos!"

Hermione se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. "Sí, sí. Harry me dio un libro sobre enseñanza que cubría el tema."

El niño en cuestión asintió, de alguna manera también esquivó una gran bola de nieve lanzada por Terry. "Sí, quiero ser un sanador en algún momento y enseñar a otros a ir bien con el trabajo. Descubrí que simplemente repetir el conocimiento en bruto no hace tanto bien como parafrasear solo las cosas geniales en trozos fáciles de recordar". Una bola de nieve casi lo golpeó en el ojo cuando se detuvo.

Levantándolo con una cuerda para que Harry pudiera ver a Padma riendo, levantó una ceja. "Oh mí. Esto significa guerra."

De repente, su equipo se puso nervioso cuando se formaron más de seis bolas de nieve en el aire alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Mientras levantaba su mano y señalaba, Terry dio un valiente grito. "¡Damas, mientras morimos hoy, vamos a pasar la bola de nieve para las generaciones futuras!"

Cualquier reacción a eso fue silenciada cuando los otros estudiantes en el aula se dieron cuenta de que bolas de nieve comenzaban a invadir la habitación.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La Profesora Aurora Sinistra llegó a la cima de la torre de Astronomía y se detuvo.

El silencio azotó la clase. Había nieve por todas partes, paredes construidas aquí y allá, algunas defensas de hielo, un pato de nieve bastante grande y una gran sensación de "Oops, ¿Nos atraparon?" fluyendo a través del área.

Ella miró hacia el bosque. Sí, todavía por encima de la congelación. La nieve tenía que ser un hechizo.

Ella suspiró. "De acuerdo, ¿Quién comenzó?"

La cabeza de todos se volvió hacia un niño con ocho bolas de nieve revoloteando a su alrededor, un noveno en la mano listo para lanzar. Al darse cuenta de las miradas, dejó caer la bola de nieve casualmente, se quitó la bata y se irguió.

"Profesor, hay una razón perfectamente razonable y comprensible para todo esto."

Ella se cruzó de brazos, con la ceja levantada.

Él asintió e hizo un gesto a una chica con cabello castaño. "Fue idea de Hermione."

Una pausa mucho más larga antes de que la ira de Mione repentinamente se cerniera sobre el chico y la nieve comenzara a volar otra vez.

El profesor Sinistra consideró simplemente volver a bajar. Sería más fácil. Quizás sí.

Una bola de nieve golpeó su sombrero y lo tiró.

Nuevamente, la torre se detuvo.

Ella casualmente retiró su varita. "Bueno, tal vez como introducción podemos hacer algo un poco diferente".

Su varita apenas se movió y una gran pila de nieve comenzó a convertirse en esferas detrás de ella.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo, pero su sonrisa era muy sutil. "Mi nombre es Profesor Sinistra, y le diré a su pariente más cercano que usted murió con honor."

Sucedió la nieve En grandes cantidades

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry nunca había estado en problemas con un profesor antes. Tendría que recordar esto si alguna vez escribiera un libro. Tal vez cuando la Profesora McGonagall no estaba a punto de volar una junta.

El profesor Flitwick parecía tener problemas para no reírse.

Minerva suspiró. "Profesor Sinistra, aprecio que, dadas las circunstancias, es posible que haya perdido los estribos, y todos apreciamos que haya restringido el tamaño de sus golems de nieve a menos de metro y medio de alto". Trató de ignorar a Filius y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. El campeón de duelo amaba hacer secuaces. "Debo decir que las cárceles de hielo pueden haber sido un poco demasiado sin embargo."

Aurora lanzó una sonrisa tímida. No había pasado tanto tiempo que ella había estado en Hogwarts y, francamente, todo había sido muy estresante. "Bueno, algunos estudiantes seguían desenterrando a los demás, y yo estaba un poco fuera de lista..."

Filius se rió entre dientes. "No después del ejército que hiciste. bien hecho."

Minerva se frotó la cabeza. Una poción estaría bien. "Harry, solo... ¿por qué nieve? Se va a enfriar lo suficientemente rápido de todos modos. Lo último que necesitamos es más".

Oh Merlín, él tenía esa mirada. "¿Quieres decir... Sun Balls? Yo... ¡Brillante!"

"Solo... ve a tu casa. Tomaré 20 puntos por causar una situación de nieve."

Él se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Podríamos llamarlo snowmageden?"

La bruja alta solo señaló hacia la puerta. Harry suspiró con una sonrisa y se fue.

Minerva se volvió hacia Aurora. "Y... bueno, la próxima vez comience con el ejército. Yo prefiero los pollos de nieve yo mismo, la gente realmente subestima algo muy pequeño que te llama la atención hasta que comienza a arrojar huevos de nieve..."

Filius tenía una mirada vidriosa. "Ah, esos fueron los días... Ese chico se parece mucho a su padre".

La vicedirectora le dio a los otros dos vasos con whisky de fuego. "Si él comienza a hacer bromas grupales, todos estamos en un gran problema. En este punto, creo que tiene amigos en todas las casas..."

Los otros dos profesores se sonrojaron un poco y bebieron un poco más rápido de lo aconsejable. Todos los merodeadores de la casa serían... preocupantes.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Una angustiada Hermione arrugó a Harry cuando entró en la sala común. "Harry, ¿Estás detenido? ¿Te suspendieron? ¿Te están desterrando a Egipto? ¿Se comieron el pie?"

Sosteniendo los hombros hacia atrás, se volvió hacia Padma, que realmente estaba actuando inocente. "Oh, la lastimaste mucho ¿no?"

Ella estaba tratando de silbar inocentemente.

Probablemente debería aprender a silbar.

Terry sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Cuál es el daño? ¿Detención?"

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "Bueno, perdí veinte puntos, así que supongo que Ravenclaw solo me ganó 80 puntos hoy."

Hermione golpeó su hombro. "Podrías haberte metido en problemas, idiota. No hagas eso, ¿Me oyes?"

Su sonrisa le ganó otro golpe antes de que levantara las manos. "Mira, a veces tienen que ocurrir peleas de emergencia con bolas de nieve. Además, ¡Piensa en todos los increíbles hechizos de nieve que vimos hoy!"

Hizo una pausa con su mano levantada, los ojos un poco en blanco. "Tú los viste... puedes ver magia... ¡Puedes enseñar a estos!"

Su sonrisa fue amplia. "Sí."

La guerra de la nieve iba a evolucionar en esta escuela.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Cuando Harry entró en su escena de Mente, notó que Sabiduría estaba esperando y dando un golpecito con el pie. "¿Sí? ¿Olvidé algo?"

Ella asintió. "No has estado practicando lo suficiente los ataques de Rail Tube o Fire Lance. También debes prepararte, ya que mañana es la clase de pociones de ese hombre grasiento."

Él asintió con aire ausente, luego se tumbó en la hierba. Sin nadie más alrededor, podía relajarse en su mente otra vez. Ociosamente miró por encima. Las puertas a las mentes de sus amigos todavía estaban allí, por supuesto, pero estaban desvanecidas y no activadas en este momento. Pensó en cuántas personas deberían tener acceso a este lugar... probablemente debería esperar un año. Al menos hasta que todos construyan sus mundos mentales y puedan ayudar a otros.

Se centró en su mano. El Rail Tube era básicamente el mismo truco utilizado para el lanzador de patos y para dejar a Hedwig fuera de su casa. El pensamiento aquí era que podía hacer una serie de tubos y luego conjurar municiones. El proceso estaba en algunos de los libros más avanzados que había estado leyendo en los últimos días, y Harry sintió que cumpliría la mayoría de los pocos requisitos ofensivos que pudiera necesitar.

A la magia no le gustaba bloquear objetos físicos. Un mago fuerte podría bloquear una ametralladora tal vez, pero no para siempre. La magia requerida sería enorme, y el tirador estaría fresco.

Harry quería poder hacer Rail Tubes a voluntad, donde sea que estuvieran sus cuerdas. Podrían mover objetos hacia o lejos de él, podrían lanzar hechizos u objetos a gran velocidad sin usar magia.

Un verdadero rompe juegos.

En este momento tomó varios segundos, unos cuarenta, hacer un tubo. Harry quería esto a menos de un segundo por uno, menos de tres segundos por cuatro.

Por horas él los creó. Utilizando diferentes cuerdas, a veces tratando de construir el tubo de roscas (apenas hizo un tirón), siguió practicando.

La quemazón en sus miembros por la saturación mágica era un recuerdo lejano en este punto. La magia había inundado su cuerpo por tanto tiempo, probablemente no le quedaban células normales. A veces Harry incluso pensaba que Magic tenía emociones u opiniones.

En este momento, sintió que se estaba riendo de él.

Crea un tubo, dispérsalo. Una y otra vez. Brazo izquierdo, derecho, pierna izquierda, derecha.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Con un gesto de su mano, aparecieron tres tubos. Fue un gran progreso, pero sintió que podría hacer más después.

Usando ambas manos y mucho enfoque, comenzó a hacer un tubo con un cable en lugar de una cuerda.

Se sentía pesado. Al igual que alguien abría una puerta y la nieve estaba en el otro lado, como si estuviera tratando de soportar una gran presión. Cuando su experimento se puso en forma, un choque sacudió el lago dorado y asustó a los caracoles de algunos patos de entrenamiento.

Con disculpas a los aviares locales, examinó el nuevo tubo. Parecía surcado tanto en el interior del tubo como en la superficie. Lanzando una nube en...

Guau. Torció la nube, creó una sola barra delgada de recuerdos y la lanzó.

Más experimentos confirmados. Lanzaría un autobús... después de apretarlo en una jabalina primero. Y Harry no estaba seguro de la asombrosa velocidad con la que se escaparían las jabalinas, ya que no podía encontrar la primera. Lejos, probable.

Al ver a Sabiduría levantar la vista del libro y el té que estaba disfrutando, suspiró y comenzó a practicar las lanzas de fuego. Pelotas de fuego básicas, lanzas de fuego avanzadas y la lanza, que parecía un láser.

Él sonrió. Al menos era interesante estar atrapado haciendo esto.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Ahora que podía golpear algunos de los objetivos cercanos con su láser de muerte, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a revisar algunos de los otros hechizos. Especialmente los sort, sort, y los hechizos Find.

Harry había examinado algunos de los objetos encantados permanentemente, especialmente cosas que funcionaban para los padres de Hermione ya que no proporcionaban magia excesiva como brujas y magos. Finalmente lo llevó a examinar su baúl (con su permiso por supuesto) ya que usaba magia más simple que la suya.

El trabajo de escoba lo había ayudado en esto. Un patrón ambos compartido era una espiral cerca del centro de los encantamientos. Parecía actuar como una antena, atrayendo magia suelta en el área y enfocándola. Comenzó a lanzar los sortilegios de clasificación sobre un conjunto de recuerdos copiados mientras jugueteaba con las partes selectoras del hechizo.

Si es posible, quería un amuleto de búsqueda permanente, uno que básicamente atrapara cosas A medida que el libro que contenía el tema llegó a la circulación. Sin embargo, todos los libros de encantamiento parecían hacer hechizos que combinan todas las partes en un solo molde, en lugar de fundir cada parte del hechizo de alta calidad y conectarlas entre sí.

Harry supuso sus propios dones de ver a qué debía conectarse, donde había una razón por la que podía usar el enfoque más avanzado. La mayoría tenía que memorizar todo tipo de amuletos de búsqueda o utilizar el amuleto de invocación 'Accio'. Pero el hechizo de invocación requería que ya supieras lo que estás buscando... su nuevo hechizo de búsqueda no necesitaría saberlo. Te traería cosas sobre lo que quieres saber.

Su sonrisa fue probablemente contagiosa.

Él envió Sabiduría para buscar métodos de entrega. Simplemente llevar todo con su hilo o cuerdas funcionaría, pero quería que las búsquedas se hicieran todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando estaba ocupado. ¿Tal vez una pelota? Auto rebote, por supuesto. El hechizo podría caber dentro... ¿Por qué una pelota física? Hazlo parte del hechizo.

La mano de Harry se movió ociosamente. Apareció un caparazón verde oscuro de hilos, con el amuleto de búsqueda adentro. Tendría que encontrar medios más elegantes para la entrega de hechizos y más tarde. Lanzar pelotas de rebote al azar fue suficiente para un niño de 11 años, pero no es probable que sea un maestro mago.

Por ahora, comenzó a tratar de simplificar los gestos necesarios y probar palabras para el nuevo hechizo. Idealmente, podría configurarlo como un comando, como "Buscar Fishstick" o algo así. También quería que sea capaz de buscar personas, lugares, situaciones y otros mediante el uso de algunos hechizos de bibliotecario para generar textos que se dicen cerca del hechizo y luego búsqueda de textos, además de otros libros.

Si se hace bien, tendría patrullas hinchables, capaz de hacer reconocimientos y buscar bibliotecas en busca de libros cuando lo necesitara, rápida y fácilmente para él y sus amigos.

Bueno, eventualmente En este momento, seguía clasificando todo como 'Memoria' o 'Libro', que era técnicamente correcto, pero también molesto.

Harry suspiró y jugueteó con pequeñas formas brillantes y giros. Probablemente dejaría de usar la mayoría de estos hechizos después de aprenderlos todos. La mayor parte de lo que necesitaba en la vida diaria estaba cubierto por sus hilos, que se sentían mucho más... naturales, que este extraño canto y baile requerido para la magia de la varita mágica. Harry sintió que un hechicero con algunos hechizos dominados probablemente podría patear un montón de cola en comparación con alguien que conocía todos los hechizos pero solo los usaba adecuadamente.

Hizo una pausa cuando algo en su hechizo comenzó a hacer tictac y emitir un gemido agudo. Lanzándolo como una bola de nieve, detonó, obteniendo algunas palmadas de los patos locales fuera de servicio.

Se desplomó cuando Sabiduría soltó una risita detrás de él. "Bueno, esa búsqueda no funcionó. A menos que estuviera buscando explosiones."

Detrás de él, Ira dio un paso, entregándole un recuerdo personalizado de buen té. "Estoy seguro de que lo obtendrás en poco tiempo, Maestro."

La sabiduría volvió a mirar el libro cuando Harry trató de soltar una risita. Ah bueno.

Repasó el recuerdo de la explosión de béisbol. Podría ser útil alguna vez. O al menos dile lo que no debe hacer de nuevo.

Varias explosiones y una ceja faltante más tarde, y Harry ya no tenía que preguntarse qué causó la explosión. La respuesta fue "Casi cualquier cosa."

El muelle en espiral no solo absorbió la potencia local, sino que la almacenó. En una prueba, duplicó el tamaño del resorte, lo que multiplicó la explosión más de 20 veces.

Desde entonces, ha disminuido drásticamente el tamaño de la primavera, lo que mantuvo cualquier problema hasta un triste nivel de "pumph" en lugar de la explosión de tierra de Kaboom.

Harry también había aprendido por qué sus búsquedas parecían detenerse en un alto nivel. Primero tenía que buscar cosas para buscar... luego tenía que buscar esas cosas para buscar cosas. Entonces, si esas cosas contienen otras cosas, ellos debían ser registrados.

Era una forma de recursión, necesitaba volver a buscar un objeto si ese objeto contenía otros. Por ejemplo, las estanterías deben buscarse en los libros, los libros deben buscarse en las páginas, las páginas deben buscarse en las palabras.

Él conectó la magia en sí mismo, junto con un pequeño contador. Si intenta buscar más de 8 objetos de profundidad, se daría por vencido... eso debería evitar que se busque para siempre si hay un libro que tiene dentro o algo así.

Harry tenía un prototipo funcional, pero la versión hablada requería dos partes. La primera mitad configuraría el hechizo, crearía la esfera que haría la búsqueda y lo prepararía con instrucciones sobre cómo trabajar. La segunda mitad solo establece los términos de búsqueda.

De esa forma, puedes lanzar la primera parte y encantarla en un objeto, y usar la segunda mitad para buscar realmente sin complicados movimientos de varita y esas cosas.

Agotado de todo este trabajo soñado, Harry ausente tomó otro sorbo de té y aceptó un libro de Sabiduría sobre American Cría de Cabras. A veces se sentía bien hacer investigaciones sobre cosas tontas y sin sentido.

~~~Core Threads~~~

En el tercer piso de Hogwarts, un hombre con un turbante morado estaba siendo astuto. Afortunadamente, no había nadie cerca, porque nada era más sospechoso que un hombre adulto que pretendía caminar de puntillas para escapar de las trampas en un pasillo oscuro. También estaba murmurando una corriente casi constante de palabras tranquilas, que si se escuchaban se podían resumir como "Bien, voy al corredor de miedo, eres un dolor de cabeza."

Huelga decir que eso fue parafraseado. El profesor Quirrell no tenía ese tipo de columna vertebral, que honestamente fue la causa de muchos de sus problemas.

Su problema actual era abrir una puerta que tenía un amuleto de bloqueo sospechosamente no visto y mal lanzado. Bueno, la puerta estaba bien realmente. Los tres cabezas de Cerberus, por otro lado, estaban ansiosos por conocer a su nuevo amigo, posiblemente delicioso.

Cuando el hombre que olía a ajo trató de recuperar el aliento escuchó que alguien venía y se escondió en la oscuridad...

¿Por qué Dumbledore caminaba hacia atrás por el pasillo a esta hora de la noche? Al menos llevaba una túnica adecuada esta vez.

Ambos observadores silenciosos sintieron cosas mezcladas. Por un lado, pensaban que el anciano lo había perdido, estaba loco, no tenía ni idea de nada.

Pero él siguió apareciendo. Aparentemente al azar. Hacer cosas que tenían sentido después de que alguien lo pensó. Era como pintar una casa accidentalmente, pero de alguna manera parecía creíble hasta la última pincelada.

El maestro regresó a su habitación. Él tenía un perro para moverse.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Severus Snape estaba repasando algunos de los libros de pociones más avanzados. Potter aparecería esta vez, no tendría la oportunidad de alardear de su privilegio esta vez. El mocoso mimado aprendería a respetar a sus superiores.

Algunas de las preguntas que incluso Severus había olvidado a lo largo de los años. Algún cabrón mocoso estaría llorando en minutos.

Se rió mientras abría otro libro. Este ni siquiera era un libro de pociones, pero era un diccionario francés. Después de una pausa, se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no? El chico probablemente estaba muerto cerebral de todos modos. Él solo diría que fue un ingrediente francés importante o algo así. Tal vez quitar más puntos por no saberlo también.

Severus pensó que había sentido a alguien entrar al corredor prohibido. Sabía que se suponía que debía controlarlo... bueno, sus serpientes deberían saberlo mejor. Si otro alumno falleció, probablemente debería obtener un premio por elevar el nivel de inteligencia escolar.

El hombre grasiento continuó revisando libros al azar, formulando preguntas y memorizándolos mientras se reía de ese maldito cabrón de Potter que finalmente fue castigado por ponerse al estilo del Señor Oscuro y hacer que mataran a la dulce Lily. Ese maldito niño.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Daphne ha lanzado la misma almohada a Tracy más de doce veces.

"Todavía te gusta Pot…"

Trece veces


	33. Capítulo 33 Hechizo, pociones y té

**Capítulo 33: Hechizo, pociones y té**

Finalmente fue viernes, y Harry se movía un poco aturdido. Había pasado un tiempo la noche antes de tener una sesión de planificación de emergencia con Jim y Ira, y tenían una idea básica de cómo esperaban que fuera la lección de poción de hoy.

La prioridad más importante, por supuesto, era reunir al Equipo Delta. Honestamente, solo Harry y Sabiduría parecían estar preocupados por la situación, ya que Jim sentía que a su agente le iría bien y a Ira... bueno, en realidad nunca sintió preocupación de ningún modo.

Si Snape no instigara una conexión mental, Harry tendría que hacerlo él mismo. Nunca había intentado conectarse con alguien sin su conocimiento y consentimiento, y se sentía mal de alguna manera. Pero de cualquier forma, Pato Delta llegaría a casa.

Harry no aprobó dejar a amigos atrás.

En este punto se estaba enfocando en otros proyectos para evitar obsesionarse con el rescate, si eso fuera posible. El hechizo de suspensión de la poción era su foco principal. Tenía muchos pedazos pequeños que él sentía que... no eran necesarios. Claro, importaba para una poción, probablemente las moléculas individuales no ganen un giro o velocidad adicional, sino un panecillo.

Si planeaba usar esto como un hechizo de preservación de alimentos, el aspecto de calor / enfriamiento debería permanecer, el aspecto del tiempo era la parte más importante, pero muchas de las cosas en movimiento podrían eliminarse. Honestamente, por lo que él pudo decir en la teoría, la habilidad del hechizo para preservar el impulso de todas las partes del líquido en el interior es lo que hizo que este sea un hechizo de nivel Maestro para empezar.

La sección de movimiento requería analizar el movimiento del líquido, registrar todos los flujos, detener todos los flujos, almacenar los datos registrados sobre esos flujos en el propio hechizo y finalmente incluir un hechizo de autoencolado que reiniciaría todos los flujos dentro de la poción cuando se lanzara el hechizo.

Los cambios que Harry estaba aplicando al amuleto lo harían peligroso usarlos en pociones avanzadas, pero fáciles de usar. Funcionaría bien en pociones básicas que no tenían etapas complejas en el medio de la elaboración de la cerveza, funcionaría realmente bien en los alimentos en general.

Mientras jugueteaba con los movimientos de la varita mágica, encontró atajos y movimientos que lograrían un resultado similar pero fueron menos precisos. La comida podría calentarse o enfriarse en medio grado, en lugar de no tomar ningún cambio. Se envejecería eventualmente, en unos pocos miles de años, en lugar de ajustarse constantemente para evitarlo. Sería necesario un movimiento de varita ahora alrededor de lo que desea conservar, ya que ya no tenía que reconocer un caldero y determinar el material, el calor, los puntos calientes y fríos, etc.

Por lo que Harry podía decir, incluso podría enseñarle esto en silencio a otros, aunque logró encajar la palabra "Stasis" después de algunos experimentos. La palabra tuvo que decirse a la mitad del cuarto movimiento de la varita, pero funcionó y podría ser fácil de recordar, y con suficiente práctica, incluso eso no debería ser necesario.

Harry se apoyó en la silla de la sala de Merp e intentó relajar su varita mágica. Modificar los hechizos era honestamente mucho más desafiante de lo que esperaba, y requería mucha experimentación. Había pensado que podría tratar de combinar los hechizos de búsqueda que ya conocía, pero en su lugar había pasado la mayor parte de la noche trabajando en el hechizo de estasis.

Sus ojos miraron al dominó. Había almacenado muchos juegos no mágicos y cosas en su mano antes de venir a la escuela, pero no había esperado que algunos de ellos fueran útiles en la práctica de la magia. La primera confirmación real de que el hechizo funcionó Y de que afectó el tiempo en un área fue el lanzamiento del hechizo Estallido en los bloques que caían.

Agitando una mano para restablecer el dominó, Harry inclinó el primero y luego dibujó un pequeño círculo alrededor de los bloques con su varita, impulsando el núcleo más joven. Mientras miraba, los bloques cayeron más lento... más lento... y se detuvo. El encanto original fue instantáneo, pero eso requirió más poder y movimientos de varitas mucho más complicados, por lo que Harry lo eliminó. Después de todo, un panecillo o una galleta podría soportar esperar unos segundos para conservarse, entonces, ¿Por qué hacer las cosas más difíciles?

Extendió una mano y trató de empujar el domino que caía... y todos los otros bloques también cambiaron. Sus cejas se dispararon.

Aparentemente, el hechizo de estafa ataba todo lo que estaba congelado. Eso fue muy agradable, ya que los sándwiches no deberían envolverse... ah, bueno... tal vez para mantenerlos limpios.

Repasó el último casting, y se dio cuenta de que un par de bloques no habían estado dentro de su varita mágica. El cerco debe arrebatar automáticamente lo que él pienso como los objetivos, no simplemente lo que estaba en el medio del círculo.

Él distraídamente arrojó un Finito al encanto. Finito fue uno de los hechizos Game Breaker que el grupo había encontrado, parecía una pequeña bola de púas que básicamente explotaba mágicamente en un objetivo, arruinando la mayoría de los hechizos y permitiendo que colapsaran. Hasta ahora, solo Harry pudo hacerlo en silencio, sin varita, y... bueno, sí.

Hermione estaba molesta por eso.

Harry apartó los pensamientos y se concentró en los bloques negros ahora reordenados, de pie. Repitiendo los movimientos necesarios, hizo un pequeño círculo mientras se concentraba en todos los bloques en lugar de crear un gran círculo alrededor de ellos a mano. Suavemente empujó un dominó...

Él sonrió mientras el grupo se movía. Aparentemente, el gesto del círculo permitiría orientar los grupos con bastante facilidad. ¿O era más genérico que eso? Restableciendo el experimento, mentalmente apuntó solo a cada segundo bloque, ignorando la mitad de ellos.

Mientras levantaba un bloque (que levantó a muchos otros, dejando la mitad sobre la mesa), sintió un golpe mental.

"Señor, la señorita Hedwig tiene una entrega para usted que le gustaría entregar."

Harry bajó los bloques, confundido. "Ira, ¿cuándo aprendiste a comunicarte con ella?"

"No puedo, señor, pero tiene una conexión con ella mentalmente después de su vinculación. Jim tradujo para mí y se lo transmití."

Negó con la cabeza, pero comenzó a dirigirse hacia un corredor con una ventana. "Bueno, gracias por el aviso. Gracias a Jim por mí también."

"Por supuesto, Maestro. Sabiduría también desea informar que Stasis ha sido grabado y formateado para imprimir, si deseas activar el hechizo de copia."

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Supongo que sería lo mejor, ya que todos querrán jugar con él después de clase".

Su conversación mental se detuvo cuando llegó a una ventana. Girando suavemente, su brazo se mantuvo firme cuando Hedwig aterrizó con gracia y se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza con un ala.

Él rió. "Lo siento Hedwig, perdí la pista de... ¡Ow! Vamos chica, solo estaba investigando un poco, iba a... ¡Lo siento, te pagaré con tocino si dejaras de abusar de mi cabeza!"

A la mitad de otro golpe de cabeza, Hedwig hizo una pausa. Su humano puede trabajar demasiado duro, ¿Pero tocino? Tocino. Se enderezó con dignidad y estiró su pierna para que su humano pudiera entender el mensaje.

Desató suavemente la nota con su mano izquierda. "Gracias niña, sé que estaba envuelto en cosas. ¿Perdona a un niño tonto?"

Al parecer, un búho puede suspirar. Hedwig le dio un mordisco en la oreja mientras leía la nota. "Oh, es del tipo grande, Hagrid. Nos invita a tomar el té". Tocó la nota en su barbilla. "Debo admitir que el jugo de calabaza envejece bastante rápido. Realmente no puedo sentir el inglés sin una taza adecuada."

Con un ligero movimiento, un bolígrafo se movió hacia su mano y garabateó una nota de aceptación, mencionando que podría traer a un amigo o dos. Harry ató la nota con un hilo verde a la pierna de Hedwig. "Ahora niña, ten cuidado ahí fuera, sé que eres el búho más bello y fuerte jamás visto, pero estate a salvo."

Su bufido tomó a Harry con la guardia baja antes de lanzarse de nuevo al aire a través de la ventana. Sonrió a su amigo aviar que parecía dirigirse a una extraña choza de madera cerca del borde del bosque. Al menos no fue un viaje largo para visitar al gigante de un hombre.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Las primeras impresiones de las mazmorras eran... deficientes.

Al parecer, alguien había sentido que un entorno de trabajo limpio era para los débiles. Extrañas manchas cubrían el suelo del salón de clases, las mesas tenían hoyos de fallas de calderos y percances de pociones, las ventanas dejaban pasar una extraña luz amarilla a través del vidrio sucio.

La habitación no tenía la ventilación adecuada, y el aire era frío y olía a cosas extrañas, mohoso e incluso ligeramente quemado. Las paredes no se sentían bien, como que no eran del todo rectas, y no había suficiente luz para ver con claridad.

Para agregar a estos problemas, los Ravenclaws estaban compartiendo esta lección con Slytherins, y había una nube de presunción que manaba de su lado del pozo.

Claramente, ellos sabían algo que los Garras no sabían.

En el escritorio, a la sombra del salón de clases, había un caldero burbujeante, una pizarra con un texto bastante pequeño y una sombra de aspecto grasiento que estaba revisando algunas hojas de pergamino con una mirada maligna. Una campana suave tintineó, y el hombre se paró a una altura impresionante cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, casi atrapando a un Ravenclaw que acababa de entrar.

"Sé que mi tiempo se desperdiciará tratando de cosechar brillantez de esas fuentes... faltantes. Pero como los corazones más suaves desean que todos ustedes puedan pretender convertirse en algo grandioso, tendré que tomar su dinero y demostrarles que están equivocados."

Snape agitó una varita, una lista de clases flotando frente a él. "Ahora veré cuántos de ustedes lograron caminar en línea recta el tiempo suficiente para llegar a mi clase. Si su nombre es demasiado difícil de recordar, simplemente gruñen cuando me veo obligado a mirarlo."

Se escucharon risitas suaves desde el lado de la serpiente, la mayoría de los amigos de Draco. Parecía haber ganado mucha confianza en sí mismo en esta clase, como si fuera un lugar seguro en el que pudiera esconderse.

Finalmente, por supuesto, llegó al nombre de Harry en la lista.

"Potter... oh sí. Espero que solo seas la mitad del fracaso que tu padre".

Harry rápidamente reprimió sus emociones. Aun así, su visión se atenuó ligeramente, hubo un suave sonido en el aire, y una sensación de frialdad se extendió. Devolvió la mueca burlona en el rostro de Snape con un asentimiento impasible.

Eventualmente, el viejo bastardo pasó por su lista, pasando por encima de las serpientes y haciendo insultos mientras cubría las garras. Se paró en su escritorio, agitando vagamente su varita para devolverla a alguna parte.

"Estás aquí para aprender a crear una serie de pociones. Si tienes alguna habilidad, algún día podrás aprender a experimentar realmente las alegrías de explorar un arte tan fino como este. El mundo es tu marioneta, y con tus manos Harás sangre de vida para salvar las pociones agonizantes y artesanales que pueden cambiar el destino y tentar la suerte, que cambiarán la vida tal como la conoces". Sus dedos con garras revolvieron un caldero imaginario. "Requiere el control exacto de la mente y el cuerpo para construir las bellezas que algún día pueden salvar a un ser querido o maldecir a un enemigo. Esto es magia en la forma más pura, una que puedes guardar, comprar y vender. Incluso la muerte puede ser retenido con la poción correcta."

Su atención se posó en un niño de ojos verdes. "¡Potter! ¡Nombra una poción que use raíz pulverizada de asphodel!"

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron. Después de un rápido pensamiento de Sabiduría, esto sería simple. "Una de ellas sería la Sequía de la Muerte Viviente, señor".

Snape casi tropieza. Esa fue una poción de sexto año. Maldito mocoso. "¿Por qué agregarías Octopus Powder a un Draft calmante?"

"El polvo de pulpo aumenta la fuerza de una poción, señor".

Su burla aumentó. "Entonces, ¿por qué no debes agregarlo?"

"Afecta fuertemente el sabor, señor. Puede causar vómitos".

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. Octopus Powder no debería haber estado siquiera en la lista de lectura, ya que hay pocas pociones que se molesten más. "Nombra un aceite de árbol que se usa en una poción que solo trata la tiña de los pies."

Los ojos de Harry se atenuaron por un momento. Antes de que Snape pudiera recuperar su desprecio, sonrió. "Aceite de Neem, del árbol de Neem. Creo que es uno de los ingredientes de Fergus Fungal Budge, que figura en el documento... Señor".

Snape se sintió cerca de chasquear. "A nadie le importa lo que creas, Potter. Un punto tomado de Ravenclaw. La próxima vez mantente en el tema". Él se inclinó hacia adelante. Este idiota estaba engañando de alguna manera, y Severus Snape iba a caer por nada. "Nombra el ingrediente que contiene un fluido explosivo y es un material comercial de Clase B".

El chico hizo una pausa. "¿Creo que es Erumpent Tail?"

Snape casi sonrió. "Por supuesto que no. Es un cuerno de Erumpent, por supuesto". Sin embargo, su placer por vencer al mocoso fue de corta duración. ¿Cómo había engañado tanto? "Claramente, ser una celebridad no es todo. Ravenclaw pierde dos puntos más. Debería haber leído sus materiales, Sr. Potter".

Harry estaba siendo consolado mentalmente por la Sabiduría mientras trataba de mantenerlo calmado. Podía sentir a Padma apretando su rodilla en secreto, tratando de darle apoyo sin mostrar debilidad al acosador, mientras que Hermione se estaba poniendo roja de enojo por su amiga.

Ira solo estaba esperando.

Snape comenzó una larga diatriba sobre lo importante que era para las personas estudiar incluso si se le estuviera dando todo en el mundo, que ni siquiera el dinero podía ayudar a un idiota, y algunas otras tonterías. Dividió la clase, y Harry y Padma casi en silencio comenzaron a preparar la poción requerida en el tablero.

Harry estaba en piloto automático. Sus manos se movieron hacia las instrucciones en profundidad de su biblioteca mental, llegando incluso a tomar la mano de Padma cuando casi le agregaba los colmillos de serpiente aplastados demasiado pronto. Todos sus sentimientos estaban entumecidos mientras trataba de no matar la mancha de grasa de un hombre.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Severus Snape gruñó sobre la maldita poción de Brat. Hizo todo lo que pudo, pero de alguna manera el chico debe haber hecho trampa. ¿Tal vez robaron el trabajo de Draco? Draco normalmente lo hacía mucho mejor de lo que lo hizo hoy, debe haber sido culpa de Harry de alguna manera.

La poción del mocoso era casi perfecta... no, mejor que eso. Parecía casi brillar con poder, de alguna manera.

Con un gruñido agitó su varita, desapareciendo el contenido de la poción. "La próxima vez, siga las instrucciones del Sr. Potter, la Sra. Patil. No debemos permitir que la incompetencia ponga en peligro a otros que tratan de aprender. Zero los señala a ambos en esta tarea."

Allí, el niño finalmente lo miró directamente a los ojos. Casi cacareando, Snape lanzó una silenciosa sonda de Legilimancia. ¡Ahora él obtendría respuestas!

Oscuridad. Frío. ¿Burbujas? No, oscuridad. Garras en su cuello, sosteniéndolo. Tan frío. Su mente sintió algo retorcido, un aguijón.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Ira sostuvo la nube vagamente formada en una mano.

Le había tomado mucha paciencia a su Maestro permitir que esta persona de Snape atacara. Varias veces, incluso Ira había sentido sus dedos como garras que deseaban enterrar al hombre.

Su otra mano se presionó suavemente hacia la nube, buscando... allí.

Él lo miró. "Maestro, hemos recuperado al miembro perdido del equipo Delta. ¿Debo liberar el grasiento?"

El vacío negro hizo eco ligeramente. "Ira, él insultó a Padma, su trabajo".

Con los dedos cada vez más esqueléticos, Ira pareció ganar altura y hacerse más delgada. Sus ojos, ya verdes brasas, parecían enfriarse en diminutos trozos verdes de hielo. "Desafortunadamente Maestro, el Sr. Snape resultó levemente herido debido a una caída."

El eco regresó. "De hecho es desafortunado, Ira. Especialmente ese dolor de cabeza que recibió."

Ira extendió un dedo en garras que se arremolinaba con negrura. "De hecho, Maestro. Bastante triste."

Él se puso a trabajar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hermione estaba furiosa.

Padma estaba haciendo todo lo posible para explicar que los docentes perjudicados podrían ser bastante malos para su carrera.

Harry estaba de buen humor, lo que de alguna manera la hizo sentir más enojada. "¡Cómo puedes ser tan feliz Harry! ¡Ese hombre era horrible! Ya era bastante malo que él te insultara, y le preguntaras cosas mucho más allá del primer año de texto, ¡pero hizo esa poción correcta! Era mejor que mío, era mejor que todo ¡Una vi y no obtuviste nada!

Él sonrió. "Bueno, es difícil sentirse deprimido cuando un amigo bonito está enojado en tu nombre". Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver su chisporroteo. "Además, esto solo significa que tendremos que aprender fuera de clase para este también."

Padma abrazó a Hermione antes de mirar a Harry. "Entonces... ¿Qué vas a hacer con Snape?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Se lo transmitiré a la profesora McGonagall. Puedo mostrarle el recuerdo y probablemente ella se encargará de eso". Chasqueó los dedos y se giró hacia Hermione. "Ah, y jugueteé con ese hechizo de poción que encontramos. Lo cambié un poco, y creo que ustedes pueden lanzar mi versión."

El cerebro de Hermione se detuvo, desvió su ruta, y ahora estaba rebotando de felicidad. "¿En serio? ¡Lo vi antes, y fueron solo más de 100 movimientos de varitas!"

Harry sonrió. "Ese es el hechizo comprimido". Al ver su mirada, agitó una mano. "Bueno, era un libro dirigido a Maestros de pociones, después de todo. El hechizo completo sin comprimir tenía más de cincuenta palabras y unos 350 movimientos de varita. Después de terminar de diseñar el hechizo, ves cómo las partes se superponen unas a otras y se combinan la varita se mueve hacia abajo."

Estaba disfrutando la sorpresa en sus caras. "Sí, y las palabras tampoco importan mucho, siempre y cuando tengan el número correcto de compases en el momento adecuado". Dio media vuelta y continuó hacia la entrada principal. "Oye, si se nos ocurre un nuevo hechizo, ¿Podemos reclamarlo o algo así? ¿Hay regalías o cosas?"

Hermione tenía una mirada vidriosa mientras pensaba en hechizos comprimidos y sin comprimir. "Probablemente deberíamos preguntarle al profesor Flitwick, lo sabría, especialmente porque tiene un Dominio de los Encantamientos. ¿Puede enseñarnos éste? ¿O es como algunas de sus otras cosas, 'Solo Harry'?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Creo que puedo enseñarlo, pero debería ser divertido descubrirlo. ¿Dónde está Terry?"

Padma sonrió. "Al parecer, él y Hannah decidieron pasar el rato con Susan y Neville. También parecía tener prisa."

Hermione todavía estaba atrapada en la idea de un nuevo hechizo, pero trató de concentrarse. "Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos, Harry?"

Hizo un gesto hacia una cabaña. "Probablemente no me creas, pero me dirijo a la cabaña de Hagrid para encontrarme un poco de té."

Padma hizo una pausa. "¿Le importará si nos acompañan?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No creo que lo haga. Parece realmente un buen tipo."

~~~Core Threads~~~

Cuando se acercaba la hora del té, los tres estudiantes vagaron por los terrenos del castillo hacia la cabaña de madera. Construida con árboles en lugar de tablas, toscamente desgarrada y desgarrada en forma de piedra tosca, la casa se sentía ligeramente aplastada pero atractiva. La luz cálida se podía ver en las ventanas, y el humo suave se elevaba desde la chimenea.

Cuando se acercaron pudieron ver una ballesta de aspecto letal, del tamaño de un niño en realidad, descansando junto a la puerta... junto con un paraguas rosa. Una muy pequeña. Tal vez Hagrid solo quería una cara seca.

Cuando Harry tocó la puerta de madera, pudo escuchar las uñas arañarse en el piso y la voz profunda de Hagrid golpeando desde adentro. "Vuelve ole fleo bola, vamos Fang. ¡Volver! ¡No me hagas ponerte en tiempo de cría!"

Hubo un ladrido que realmente sacudió el suelo bajo los pies de Harry.

La puerta, enorme como era, se abrió de golpe y pudieron ver parte de la cara de Hagrid mientras empujaba a la criatura hacia atrás desde la puerta. "Solo un momento, ustedes jóvenes". Dando vuelta atrás, pudieron ver que sostenía el cuello de un perro monstruoso, la boca llena de dientes... y una lengua enorme, desesperada por lamer a la gente.

Por el momento, Harry no estaba seguro de si era más seguro ser querido u odiado por 'Fang'. La cosa parecía hecha de energía.

"Hagrid, ¿es un mal momento? Mis amigos y yo podemos volver más tarde si es necesario..."

La puerta estaba abierta, aunque Hagrid tenía un fuerte agarre en el cuello de Fang. "No te preocupes, Harry. Todos dentro, el té está listo para estar listo, lo sé."

La casa tenía... escala. Parecía pequeño y estrecho, hasta que entraron... y se dieron cuenta de que Hagrid era grande. Las sillas eran grandes, la mesa era enorme, y las tres podían haberse sentado en una silla sin ningún problema. Tal vez un poco sonrojado, pero no hay problema.

El hombre grande se movió rápidamente, pasando tazas de té extraño a Harry y Hermione, mientras Padma colocaba el suyo sobre la mesa e intentaba dañar algo que Hagrid llamaba 'Pastel de roca'. Ella silenciosamente argumentó que si no podía descifrarlo, entonces comerlo probablemente dejaría a todos sin dientes.

Harry sonrió, y tomó uno mientras Hagrid no estaba mirando. Llenándolo de algunos hilos, Harry quitó la mitad de la 'torta' y dejó el aire, convirtiendo una torta en dos suaves y blanditas... eww. Bueno, aparentemente el sabor era un problema, no solo la dureza.

Ellos hablaron por un tiempo. Hagrid parecía muy amable y abierto... casi demasiado abierto, de verdad. Harry había preguntado acerca de un artículo en la mesa de Hagrid y de alguna manera terminó con Hagrid confesando accidentalmente mover algo súper secreto de Gringotts (que en realidad estaba dividido, de todas las cosas) a Hogwarts. Probablemente tenía que ver con ese corredor de la muerte, realmente.

También confesó haber usado accidentalmente el mismo baño de mujeres tres veces en un día y ocultar su varita rota dentro de un paraguas (¡pero no diré cuál, o si es rosa o no!) Y muchas otras cosas.

Así que no es realmente el tipo que debería guardar secretos, de verdad.

Aun así, el té era agradable, y los pasteles eran buenas decoraciones de mesa. Fue un buen descanso, de verdad.


	34. Capítulo 34 Fin de un viernes ocupado

**Capítulo 34: Fin de un viernes ocupado**

La habitación era tenue, solo el fuego debajo de un caldero dejaba que Severus viera el vaso con su whiskey de fuego. Estaba desplomado en una silla profunda y suave, sosteniendo su vaso contra su frente. Todo al final de la clase era borroso ahora.

Snape recordó haber puesto esa cabeza dura en su lugar. Cómo se atrevía a engañar... pero esos ojos lo miraban. Después de esto...

Le tomó varios minutos a Severus darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía. Debe haber despedido a clase, ¿verdad?

Snape terminó otro vaso y levantó suavemente la botella de vidrio, teñida de azul y reforzada para manejar la bebida mágica. No estaba seguro de cuánto había terminado hasta ahora, pero esto solía ser una botella nueva. Más felicidad oscura llenó su copa mientras se recostaba.

Ya había tomado dos pociones para el dolor. Cualquier cosa más podría causar problemas, severos... pero su cabeza se sentía tan cruda. Su mente se sentía desgarrada. Le recordó tiempos más oscuros, de tiempos más antiguos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Probablemente Potter de alguna manera. Ese engendro del mal probablemente estaba detrás de eso. Y detrás de su bebida faltante. Había estado lleno solo un... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? Demasiado pronto se fue, de todos modos. Maldito Potter.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se sentía incómodo. Hablar con los profesores sobre la clase era fácil, pero este era uno de sus proyectos. "Hermione, podemos hacer esto más tarde. Estoy seguro de que el profesor Flitwick está ocupado hoy..."

Padma estaba leyendo algo sobre las imperfecciones de la piel, pero aun así se tomó el tiempo de darle una palmadita comprensiva en el brazo. "Harry, ella tiene ese aspecto de 'por qué esperar'. El estudio y la tarea uno."

Hermione asintió. "Si realmente puedes meter los hechizos tan rápido, y hacer que el nuevo hechizo se pueda enseñar... ¡Tenemos que mostrarlo!" Sus ojos tenían un brillo tranquilo, y parecía demasiado enérgica.

Harry dio un leve suspiro. Realmente no se había molestado en ser discreto, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era enloquecer a los magos y las brujas. Por otra parte, tres de sus clases hasta ahora parecían ser enseñadas por personas incompetentes... ¿Tal vez ser normal te hizo un genio aquí? Hermione parecía bastante normal. Por otra parte, había magos como Malfoy que parecían incapaces de dar pistas sutiles.

En este punto, la clase de Encantamientos se suelta, Slytherins y Hufflepuffs se dirigen cuidadosamente en diferentes direcciones. Cuando se aclararon, Hermione detuvo a Harry y Padma se acercó a él mientras leía su libro. "¡Profesor Flitwick! Tenemos una pregunta sobre nuevos hechizos y amuletos, y cosas así".

El maestro más pequeño estaba haciendo movimientos de varita ausente, el aula siendo limpiada y organizándose mientras se movía distraídamente. "Por supuesto, Sra. Granger. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

Ella sonrió. "Si hacemos un nuevo encanto, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿A quién le contamos, cómo lo compartimos?"

Filius terminó de organizar el aula. "Es ligeramente diferente en función de si el hechizo es de naturaleza ofensiva o defensiva, si es un requisito de magia de alto o bajo nivel y qué tan malos pueden ser los accidentes. Por ejemplo, un hechizo de cambio de color se consideraría un hechizo básico, ya que no se considera ofensivo ni defensivo y requiere muy poco poder de usar. Casi no hay efectos secundarios". Se sentó en una silla cerca de los niños. "Entramos en mucho más detalle sobre la creación de hechizos en las clases de séptimo año, muchos estudiantes hacen una variación de los hechizos existentes como crédito adicional en sus pruebas de masticación extenuante."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Bueno, ¿Cómo averiguas qué puede salir mal? Mi encanto no parecía tener ningún efecto secundario importante."

Flitwick lo miró con sorpresa. "Señor Potter, ¿Creó un amuleto?"

Él asintió y le tendió dos libros. "Estábamos investigando sobre los amuletos de preservación de alimentos y Hannah recordó este hechizo de suspensión de pociones, "Potionem Suspensionis." Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacerlo, debido a lo complicado que fue". Harry le entregó un papel con notas de bolígrafo. "Así que eliminé muchas partes complicadas y las hice menos precisas. Después de comprimir los movimientos, es mucho más fácil de lanzar y suspende el tiempo para un objetivo... o al menos realmente, realmente disminuye el tiempo de inactividad."

Los dedos parecidos a duendes se estremecieron ligeramente cuando tomaron las notas crudamente escritas y comenzaron a revisarlas. "En su opinión, Sr. Potter, ¿Qué tan cerca está de hacer un prototipo funcional de este hechizo?"

Los ojos verdes parecían confundidos. "Todos mis prototipos funcionaron, Profesor. Esas son las notas de la versión final, en la que más trabajé. Se activa más lentamente, solo dura unos miles de años en lugar de para siempre, y no puede recordar cómo se está fluyendo revuelto... pero mantiene las temperaturas invariables, previene el aplastamiento, y esencialmente detiene el tiempo para un objetivo." Sacó un sándwich y lo golpeó contra una mesa. "¿Ves? Es como el rock. Finite funciona para deshacerlo con bastante facilidad."

"Cincuenta puntos, Sr. Potter. Este es un trabajo que va más allá de muchos maestros de encanto... tomaste un hechizo de Potion Master completo y lo modifiqué para el almacenamiento de alimentos de todas las cosas". Flitwick negó con la cabeza. "Te aseguro que si alguna vez necesitas una carrera, el diseño de hechizos debería estar en la parte superior de tu lista ahora. Vamos a mi oficina y puedo ayudarte a enviar esto al Ministerio. Si es aceptado, entonces cualquier libro que haga referencia a tu charm le pagará una tarifa de regalías."

Hermione estaba absorbiendo esta información como una esponja. "¿Has hecho este proceso antes?"

Flitwick sonrió. "¿He hecho esto antes? Yo era un duelista profesional. Hacer nuevos hechizos era casi obligatorio para sorprender a tu oponente". Leyó las notas y frunció el ceño. "El encanto original era muy complejo. ¿Cuántos movimientos de varitas hay en tu versión?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Cuatro."

Filius pestañeó y luego sonrió. "Oh sí, creo que esto aparecerá en varios libros... y no solo por tu fama de Chico-Que-Vivió". Comenzó a sacar papeles de los cajones. "Maneja calor, frío... es fácil de lanzar, incluso más fácil que el hechizo de calentamiento de alimentos que mi padre me enseñó. Sí, puedo ver que esto despega con facilidad, especialmente para restaurantes y tiendas que venden productos frágiles."

Al ver la confusión de Harry, se rió entre dientes. "Básicamente actúa como si convirtieras objetos en piedra, sin cambiar realmente la composición del objeto. Incluso podría ser útil en el campo de la medicina, congelando una extremidad hasta que se pueda tratar o lo que sea."

Padma sonrió. "Podría hacer que la ropa sea una armadura."

Harry frunció el ceño. "No, no se doblaría bien... no a menos que lo lances varias veces en trozos pequeños. Sin embargo, podría ser un escudo genial para cualquier cosa, suciedad o lo que sea."

Flitwick terminó de completar algunos formularios y se los pasó. "Esto es algo similar a una patente, si conoces los métodos muggle para proteger este tipo de cosas. Lo que dice es que cualquiera puede usar tu hechizo, pero si desean imprimirlo en libros, entonces deben ponerse en contacto contigo para pedir tu permiso. Primero, también evitará que otros reclamen que primero inventaron su encanto y crearon un caso legal contra usted."

Él sonrió. "Ahora que todo el aburrido material legal está fuera del camino... ¿Te importa enseñarle a un viejo maestro nuevos trucos?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

La profesora McGonagall se sentó entre pilas de papel, completando la documentación y los formularios que se habían colocado en la escuela a lo largo de los años. Mucho de eso no tenía sentido... hasta que no se hizo. En ese momento todo comenzó a colapsar, hubo disturbios en las calles y payasos salieron del sótano. O al menos, eso fue lo que pensó Minerva.

Albus se estaba quedando en su oficina, afortunadamente. Por mucho que amara al anciano, era mucho menos estable por alguna razón este año. En este momento estaba discutiendo con su colección Lemon Drop. Algo sobre "Es demasiado peligroso, piensa en los limones" o algo así.

Minerva recogió una nueva forma recientemente aprobada. ¿Un nuevo encanto? Ah, Filius. Bueno, firmado y dentro de la carpeta de destino. Siguiente... Oh, ¿Madame Hooch no necesitaba escobas nuevas? Bueno, esta cancelación le permitiría a la Escuela obtener esos árboles jóvenes de Mandrake que la Profesora Sprout había estado suplicando por la última reunión. Hubo algunas quejas más sobre el Profesor Snape... suspiro. Ella había intentado sacar a ese hombre varias veces, pero Albus se acercó en algún momento, dijo: "Tiene toda mi confianza" y se niega a firmar el recibo de despido.

Incluso lo había intentado cuando estaba de vacaciones, solo para que apareciera con ese fénix vistiendo... alguna extraña combinación de equipo que él llamó "equipo de scuba". Fue simplemente frustrante.

Ella tomó un descanso, reclinándose en su silla. ¿Podría el Director Adjunto obtener un Diputado? O tal vez encontrar un hechizo de papeleo. Haría millones de galeones en una hora sin duda, y se le daría unas vacaciones en todo el mundo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Susan estaba teniendo un momento difícil para escribir una carta. Solo habían pasado unos días, apenas una semana, y... bueno, de algún modo, todo parecía ser complicado ahora.

Veamos... Querida tía... eh. ¿Amigos? Claro, déjalos abajo. Tal vez podrían invitar a Neville durante las vacaciones de Navidad... ¿Sería demasiado pronto? Ella podría invitar a los otros, definitivamente. Mencione al grupo, seguro... ¿El núcleo? Tal vez eso sería más fácil en persona. Bola de nieve, grande, sí. De hecho, más historias sobre cosas de nieve. Neville realmente podría lanzar una bola de nieve, cuando dejó de ser tan tímido.

A ella le gustaba su timidez un poco. Tal vez.

El estudio fue increíble. Su mundo mental hacía que la lectura fuera más divertida, ya que no olvidaba tan fácilmente como solía hacerlo. ¿Tal vez debería empezar a leer más sobre las plantas? Sin razón. Ninguno en absoluto.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se desvaneció en su mundo mental. Eso había sido un largo día, de verdad. Tal vez se sintió más tiempo porque tuvo que aguantar a ese bastardo grasiento. Al menos los otros maestros fueron terribles por razones obvias, como la muerte o el habla y problemas de escritura.

Snape era maliciosamente incompetente. Una combinación tan extraña

"Quack."

Harry se volvió hacia su pato principal. "Jim, me alegro de verte también. ¿Ha recuperado a nuestro hombre... eh, pato?"

"Quack." Jim lo condujo a Cuarteles Q. Harry inconscientemente se encogió mientras seguía a su amigo amarillo a través de las puertas, dirigiéndose a una esquina lejana. Mientras seguía por otra puerta, hizo una pausa. El miembro del Equipo Delta estaba bastante de moda.

Camisa a rayas blancas y negras, pantalones negros, una máscara negra. Había una bolsa marrón con un billete de un dólar dorado colgada de su ala derecha.

"Jim, lleva puesto... Parece..." Se frotó la frente. "Robó cosas mientras estaba allí, ¿no?"

"Quack."

Harry suspiró. Con un movimiento de su mano, una cuerda enganchó el saco y lo tiró. "Bueno, veamos qué tenemos entonces."

Al abrir el saco, notó la gran cantidad de nubes doradas. Miró al miembro de Delta. "¿Tomaste sus recuerdos preciosos?"

"Quack."

Bueno, copiar no es tan horrible como robar todos los recuerdos que alguien tuvo de felicidad. Aun así, esto fue... cosas privadas aquí. Harry movió con firmeza todos los recuerdos dorados en una bolsa de oro creada. Intentaría evitarlos. Esa vieja mancha de grasa puede excavar en las mentes de los niños, pero Harry era el hombre más grande. Bueno, figuradamente de todos modos.

Hubo algunas realmente interesantes cerca del fondo aquí... Aparentemente el Profesor Snape sabía algunos idiomas, incluso algunos esotéricos que en realidad solo se usaban para hechizos y ciertos rituales. Harry ausentemente los envió para agregarlos a su centro de idiomas. La Sabiduría podría manejarlos. Aquí hay algunos reflejos que hacen pociones, cosas como controlar el calor automáticamente en el momento correcto, cortar el ancho exacto, y así sucesivamente. Estos serían muy útiles. Algunos fragmentos aquí y allá, no son completamente útiles aparte de esto.

Aun así, tener los reflejos de un maestro de pociones facilitaría la preparación para la clase, y a Harry le encantaba aprender idiomas. Incluso los duplicados como el francés mejorarían su dicción y reducirían su acento ahora que tenía más recuerdos de él como referencia.

Harry sonrió. Probablemente debería sentirse más culpable por esto, pero ese bastardo había insultado... a casi todo el mundo le importaba a Harry, realmente. Excepto por su madre. Aun así, lastimar a un maestro reduciría su tiempo de aprendizaje.

Bueno, lastimarlo más. Ese dolor de cabeza se haría más fuerte cada vez que Snape se burlaba.

Harry suspiró y se relajó sobre la hierba. Algo se había sentido hoy. ¿Qué fue... oh? Había algo escondido en esta escuela en el Tercer Corredor. Algo que alguien había roto en Gringotts para tratar de conseguir. Eso significaba que eran capaces, un poco locos (o muy loco), y que probablemente irían a aquí, ya que Gringotts tenía Dragones y esas cosas y Hogwarts no... ¿o no? Probablemente no.

Un golpe resonó a través de la burbuja. Qué... Oh. Padma estaba llamando a su puerta... ¿La había dejado conectada?

Harry se movió y abrió la puerta. Padma estaba sonriendo y aparentemente había golpeado con el pie izquierdo. "Harry, quería pasar por aquí. ¡Traje gatitos!"

En efecto. Sus brazos estaban llenos de ellos. Él se rió mientras se apartaba del camino. "No tenía idea de que pudieras comenzar la conexión. ¿Quieres que yo tome el poder?"

Ella asintió. "Sí, realmente me hizo realmente cansada cuando intenté acercarme aquí. Probablemente debido a lo lejos que estamos."

Harry sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. "¿Quieres que invite a los demás?"

Padma negó con la cabeza. "Hermione nos obligaría a hacer cosas útiles, como estudiar, aprender y esas cosas. Quiero decir, ¡Mira, gatito!"

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, todos necesitan una noche de gatitos una vez por un tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió. "Para mí, es todos los viernes por la noche."

Él parpadeó. "Pero este es realmente el primer viernes desde que hiciste tu mundo mental".

Agitó una mano, que por casualidad solo tenía un gatito. "Es una tradición reciente."

Lamentablemente, Harry nunca volvió a trabajar esa noche. Pero en el lado positivo, gatitos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

El profesor Quirrell suspiró. Su cuerpo se estaba degradando más rápido de lo que esperaba, a este ritmo necesitaría sanar su cuerpo de alguna manera o el Señor Oscuro perdería su nave. Ah, y él moriría.

Vagamente recordó que no tenía alma en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Parecía... por siempre. Ni siquiera podía recordar si se había ofrecido voluntario para esto o no, en aquel entonces. Todo lo que podía recordar en este momento era... eh. Alguna cosa. Oh, reparando su cuerpo. Tenía mucho tejido muerto ahora. El turbante en realidad tenía un poco de ajo, para cubrir el olor.

Él necesitaba tener más tiempo. La piedra filosofal estaba tan cerca de estar en sus manos. Entonces él... algo. ¿Piedra? Los maestros necesitaban estar ocupados. Él ya tenía un Troll allí, probablemente. Bueno, él se lo había dado a Dumbledore, quien puede o no haberlo usado. Ese hombre era... ¿Piedra? Si, la piedra otro troll.

Él conseguiría otro Troll. Eso causaría confusión. Entonces piedra. Piedra es buena. Tomaría tiempo encontrar otro, el último había demorado un mes. Probablemente no estaría listo hasta Halloween. Entonces él (¿Piedra?) Entonces él podría obtener la Piedra.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Albus Dumbledore estaba tratando de convencer a un Fénix de tener una pelea de bolas de nieve.

Iba mal.


	35. Capítulo 35 Feliz Halloween

**Capítulo 35: Feliz Halloween**

La sala de Merp normalmente estaba llena de estudiantes. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo seguía invitando a la gente, pero ahora siempre parecía haber alguien allí. En ese momento eran Harry, Hermione y Daphne. Tracy había comenzado a salir con Hannah, y habían dicho algo acerca de tratar de crear nuevas ideas de maquillaje para que Harry se convirtiera en hechizos.

Harry había esperado que los Slytherins se quejaran de ver serpientes dando vueltas con el Niño-Que-Vivió, pero fue sorprendentemente suave.

Aparentemente, algunas historias sobre Harry comenzaron a extenderse en la sala común de Slytherin. Draco actuó aterrorizado en su presencia y el Profesor Snape no podía mirar al niño sin encogerse de dolor. Aparentemente cuando Severus miró a Harry, las burlas fueron automáticas, así que su dolor de cabeza fue... bueno, bastante épico.

En el lado positivo, dejó a Harry solo, ya que la detención (o incluso la conversación) le provocó una migraña.

Entonces, todos los que tenían un problema con Harry estaban siguiendo su ejemplo y trataban de ignorar a Harry. Que resultó ser bastante difícil, ya que el chico parecía seguir haciendo cosas imposibles por accidente.

Por el momento, Harry estaba tratando de hacer lo imposible ignorando lo emocionados que estaban todos acerca de la fiesta de Halloween esta noche.

Hermione estaba revisando algunos libros sobre encantos de copia avanzada, tratando de agregar más detalles a su proyecto de memorizar automáticamente novelas y tumbas. Daphne se veía realmente adorable, envuelta en un grueso libro de leyes en un sofá suave. Harry volvió a mirar su libro cuando ella levantó la vista. Estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener conversaciones normales con ella, ya que comenzaron a pasar el rato con tanta frecuencia y, francamente, le hizo sentir... extraño. Bien, aunque

Giró distraídamente su varita, decidiendo ignorar su libro actual sobre teoría mágica. Realmente no era satisfactorio, ya que sabía que las brujas y los magos normales podían seguir este libro y mejorar en realidad su hechizo... pero se confundía cada vez más. Parecía que el autor estaba equivocado en muchas cosas, pero estaba dando buenos consejos de todos modos.

Era como convencer a un hombre que se muere de sed de beber agua... porque equilibraría la tierra y aumentaría la producción de mango. Funcionó, pero no estaba exactamente en la marca.

Se había vuelto tan molesto que había comenzado a hacer su propio diario describiendo qué podía ver de magia, cómo funcionaba, cómo se sentía y cómo sabía. Oh, eso había sido extraño, pero aprendió que tenías que romper el hilo antes de ponértelo en la boca. Me sentí como lamiendo una batería si no lo hiciste.

Su magia sabía a limón. No había tenido el coraje suficiente para pedirle a alguien que probara el suyo.

Harry observó cómo su varita se retorcía, giraba y volteaba. Estaba haciendo parcialmente ejercicios con los dedos, parcialmente moviéndolos con hilos. Su magia había estado desarrollándose a partir de todos los hechizos extraños que usaba ahora, sus hilos eran tan fuertes como solían ser sus cuerdas, y el uso de cuerdas parecía demasiado exagerado.

Daphne levantó la vista otra vez. Harry sonrojarse fue lo más destacado de sus tardes de lectura, aunque parecía demasiado distraído hoy. Bueno, él nunca presionó a su personaje Niño que vivió, ¿Quizás toda la atención extra lo hizo sentir cohibido?

Ella lo observó mientras él comenzaba a girar su extraña varita, con la punta brillando en verde mientras se movía entre sus dedos... ¿Flotando? Estaba girando... ¿Cómo hizo eso? Había una banda verde de luz en el extremo ya que de alguna manera comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. La cinta se estiraba lentamente mientras giraba más rápido... más rápido...

Ella no podía verlo ahora. Su mano tenía una banda verde alrededor y había un silbido de tono alto. "H... ¿Harry?"

Su mano se movió y enganchó la varita. "¿Sí, Daph?"

Wow esos ojos verdes. "¿Cómo lo hiciste...? ¿Harry, te sientes bien?"

Él comenzó a asentir... y suspirar. "Lo siento, Daph, Mione. Hoy es difícil para mí". Agitó una mano, y todos sus libros comenzaron a desvanecerse mientras los libros de la biblioteca comenzaban a apilarse y ordenarse. Hermione ni siquiera parpadeó, solía verlo hacer esto en privado, aunque la boca de Daphne estaba abierta. Afortunadamente Harry no pareció darse cuenta.

Harry se recostó en la silla. "Siempre trato de permanecer callado durante estas vacaciones, cuando era muy joven. Cuando crecí, en realidad salí a pedir dulces..." Al ver la confusión en la cara de Daphne, mantuvo las manos separadas. "Los niños se disfrazan y piden dulces. Es divertido, realmente." Él suspiró. "No sé si puedo hacer eso de nuevo, ahora que sé que mi familia murió hoy. De alguna manera hace que todo se sienta... más real."

Daphne sintió algo frío asentarse en su estómago. Sabía, todos lo sabían, que Harry había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina... pero nunca había pensado tanto en las dos personas antes que él que no. Todos estaban tan felices con su supervivencia que... estaba solo. Ella recordó cuando su padre casi murió a causa de un intento de envenenamiento, y el miedo que ella y Astoria tenían mientras esperaban noticias.

La idea de estar sola nunca había entrado realmente en su mente.

En algún momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Harry a los ojos, y que tenía comprensión allí mirando hacia atrás. Falló al ocultar su sonrojo y volvió a su libro legal, una sección sobre los requisitos de protección contra incendios cuando estaba en tres distritos de ciertas tiendas de pociones.

Hermione le dio un apretón en el brazo y volvió a su libro también. Ella ya lo había leído, por supuesto, pero ya conocía a Harry bastante bien. Necesitaba que alguien estuviera allí, sin preocuparse por él. Incluso si ella quisiera. A veces sus ojos tenían una mirada que la hacía querer abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a mejorar de alguna manera.

Era más fácil de manejar con otros amigos como este. Estaba agradecida de que Daphne se hubiera ofrecido a pasar el rato con ellos.

Se sentaron en silencio, sabiendo que la cena comenzaría pronto. Harry ausentemente agitó una mano, un tazón se movió de su almacenamiento de mano, con Stasis con fruta cortada dentro. Daphne tomó una fresa sin mirar demasiado de su libro, ya que se estaba metiendo en algunos estatutos de alquiler interesantes que se había perdido la última vez.

Cuando Harry comenzó a comer algo de melón, hizo una pausa.

"¡Quack!"

Por un momento, su cuerpo encerrado. Esto... Esto fue malo. "Hermione, Daphne, tenemos un problema. Cuatro grandes criaturas están siendo conducidas a través de la entrada principal". Incluso mientras hablaba, él estaba de pie, tirando de Hermione hacia Daphne y la puerta. Cuando todos se pararon rápidamente, Harry los miró con dureza.

Daphne podía sentir que el aire de alguna manera se enfriaba. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente verdes. "Ustedes dos necesitan contarle a McGonagall y Flitwick. Necesito que se muevan rápido, porque es posible que no pueda detenerlos mucho antes de que lleguen a los niños."

Hermione tiene una mirada afligida. "Harry, no puedo dejarte..." La mirada dirigida hacia ella hizo que se detuviera antes de asentir. "Conseguiré a McGonagall."

Harry asintió y tocó su frente. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar ligeramente. "Sigue ese camino y la alcanzarás rápidamente. Cuando necesites encontrarme, da un golpecito en tu frente e invertiré las direcciones hacia mí."

Se volvió hacia Daphne. "Necesito que vayas al Gran Comedor y tengas a todos adentro. Nadie más que los maestros pueden irse, ¿entendido?"

Ella asintió. Él se inclinó hacia delante y le tocó la cara... y de repente apareció una flecha verde flotante que señalaba hacia la puerta. Ella sabía el camino, cada borde, cada esquina, cada pasaje secreto que haría un poco más rápido, y podía sentir la urgencia de Harry.

"¿Nos entienden?" Harry los vio asentir, y apretó los dientes. "Entonces es hora de irnos".

Se desdibujó, como el humo en un día ventoso.

Hermione empujó a Daphne. "Ir, tenemos poco tiempo si queremos que ellos ayuden a Harry."

Ambas chicas comenzaron a correr.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry agarró su hilo a la entrada principal y lo espesó. Como había confirmado con ambas chicas que habían entendido el plan, tomó el poder y tiró.

Él realmente debería haber practicado esto antes. Sentía como si su cuerpo se retorciera, sus brazos rotos, sus piernas rotas y destrozadas, la sangre hirviendo, su corazón ni siquiera intento golpear. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba enojada con él...

Él apareció en el pasillo. ¿Extremidades? Sí, él estaba aquí. Entonces fue un olor...

Sin pensarlo dio un gran paso hacia atrás cuando un muro se movió frente a sus ojos... no, era una losa de madera que se manejaba por algún tipo de... ah. Troll.

Tres estaban mirando al cuarto, que estaba confundido de que el niño no era una pulgada de alto en este momento. Por lo que Harry podía decir, este grande era el líder, incluso tenía algunos cráneos colgando de un trapo que llevaba en la cintura. Los otros tres tenían objetos parecidos a un club, pero afortunadamente parecían confundidos de que Harry no era plano.

"Ira, prepárate."

Harry lanzó ambas manos hacia el líder. Cables de verde estallaron en su cuerpo, y las cuerdas y las cuerdas lo siguieron, retorciéndose en el monstruo. Su piel se sentía extraña, como una superficie aceitosa, pero aún podía obtener algo de influencia cuando comenzó a retorcer y envolver a la bestia. Harry podía oír el lenguaje extraño que gruñían cuando el líder intentó moverse.

Oh, Merlín, acaba de decirles a los demás que lo ayuden.

Antes de que Harry pudiera moverse, sintió que algo se estrellaba contra su costado como un camión. Su cuerpo se volvió horizontal hasta que se estrelló contra la puerta de madera de la escuela, y escuchó varias cosas agrietarse. Su pierna izquierda se había roto en dos lugares, tenía las costillas rotas en tres, su brazo izquierdo estaba... oh. Se ha ido. Se había desgarrado. Eso fue realmente malo.

"Ira... no podemos capturar. Terminar con ellos."

"Sí señor."

Grungs, Líder de Troll, Comedor de hombres, estaba confundido. Él estaba acostumbrado a esto.

Confundido era cómo existían los trolls. Todo los confundió. Estaban confundidos acerca de la comida del hombre pequeño. Así que lo rompió. Apareció un nuevo alimento para hombre junto a la comida del viejo hombre. ¡No pudo aplastar para nada! Él ordenó que no alimentos lo destruyan. Squelch, el no favorito de Grungs, había destrozado la comida para hombres.

A Grungs les gustaba la comida plana. Esta es la razón por la que a Grungs no le gustaba delegar.

Cuando se inclinó para levantar un brazo ensangrentado, escuchó algo silbar.

Squelch cayó al suelo. Había un agujero en él. Él estaba sangrando.

Grungs se volvió.

La puerta estaba oscura. Todo el lado de la habitación parecía gotear en la sombra. Levantándose orgullosamente de las profundidades había un hombre esquelético, ojos brillando intensamente verdes, con una nada más que una brasa. Su brazo derecho apuntaba a lo que solía ser Squelch, con pequeñas esferas de piedra girando a su alrededor.

Mientras Grungs miraba, esos ojos se volvieron hacia Gnawsh... tres piedras desaparecieron, y la cabeza de Gnawsh desapareció. Había... algo estaba pasando.

Grungs se rió y comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia la pequeña comida para hombres. Estaba enojado, y aquí había algo para aplastar.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron hacia el líder Troll. Ira esperó.

Cuando la criatura estaba a un paso de distancia, Harry creó cuerdas de magia, gruesas, girando en múltiples direcciones y velocidades.

Los trols eran resistentes a la magia. Incluso resistente al fuego.

Este quemado. Su grito resonó en la escuela, provocando gritos de niños en otros lugares.

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron. Esto atraería inocentes si no se apuraba. Quedaba uno, y parecía... bueno, aterrorizado, realmente. Mientras se preparaba para masacrarlo... no.

Ira se retiró. Harry dio unos pasos, lentamente arrastrando su cuerpo roto hacia el último Troll. Sin movimientos de la mano, el arma de las criaturas se disolvió. Cuando el chico se acercó, la enorme criatura se puso de rodillas, se hizo una bola y comenzó a llorar.

Él no pudo hacerlo. La amenaza se había ido. Esta criatura solo tuvo que ser alejada.

Alcanzando dentro de sí mismo, Harry tiró del eslabón de poder más puro que pudo y relacionó su cerebro con la criatura.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dentro de Goran estaba llorando. Sus amigos habían muerto, estaba solo y algo venía por él. Se suponía que debía comer comida para hombres, no solo.

Mientras se recostaba sobre el suelo negro y empañado, Harry se paró detrás de él. Bueno, ya había hecho esto antes, ¿Verdad?

Con cuidado, Harry sacó uno de los hilos marrones de la criatura, encogiéndose y llorando a sus pies. Como estaba... desarmado en ese momento, guió una de sus propias cuerdas para conectarse.

Fue rapido. Harry podía sentir el poder, el poder crudo... pero también el miedo. Tristeza. Enfado. Tanto. Él amplió la conexión. Mientras observaba, el poder verde comenzó a invadir... ¿Goran? Goran. Podía sentir el poder que entraba en la criatura.

Harry sabía que lo que Goran necesitaba era la capacidad de comunicarse. Su mente solo se enfocaba en la fuerza física, la magia en su cuerpo era muy parecida a la de la tierra y no se parecía en nada a la de Harry o Hagrid, con otros colores.

A medida que amplió la conexión, Harry se centró en el cerebro del niño. Este troll tenía solo 14 años. ¿Por qué habían ido sus amigos al castillo? Él necesitaría ser cuidado.

La curación sin refinar se vertió en la mente de los Trolls. Harry se concentró en tratar al Troll como un humano ligeramente dañado. Más intelecto, más memoria, más razonamiento... Velocidad. Piensa más rápido.

Tal vez Harry debería haberse curado antes de hacer esto. Al menos Ira había detenido la pérdida de sangre.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La profesora McGonagall corría a toda velocidad, siguiendo a una chica peluda por los túneles, las esquinas y los retratos que incluso ella nunca había visto antes, corriendo hacia algo enorme y en el castillo.

Harry nunca había abusado de los privilegios que se había ganado, nunca había actuado. Si él decía que había monstruos, Minerva estaba trayendo toda la ayuda que podía. Ella ya había enviado un Mensaje Patronus a Flitwick para contactarse con el Ministerio de Aurores.

Cuando patinaba por la esquina, oyó a Hermione soltar un grito ahogado... Oh.

El salón estaba lleno de carne y hueso.

A un Troll le faltaba una cabeza, otro tenía un agujero... Bueno, eso explicaba el olor a carne cocida...

Hubo movimiento cerca de la última criatura... Oh Merlín. Acosar.

Minerva dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante. El niño estaba mirando al cuarto Troll, que estaba llorando. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre. Su pie izquierdo parecía... mal. Su mano derecha estaba extendida.

¿Dónde estaba su brazo izquierdo?

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, el chico levantó la vista... y sonrió. "Profesor, logré mantener uno vivo. Creo que..." Su rostro se veía confundido. "Creo que lo adopté. De todos modos, Goran va a necesitar un lugar donde dormir. Ha tenido un día difícil hasta ahora."

Hermione parecía encerrada en estado de shock. La Profesora McGonagall no estaba muy atrás de ella, sinceramente. "Señor... Sr. Potter". Su voz apenas era lo suficientemente fuerte como para alcanzarlo. "Por favor retroceda, retroceda. Puedo cuidarlo, solo retroceder."

Harry en realidad puso los ojos en blanco. "Cállate profesor, Goran no va a dañar a nadie. Simplemente está emocionalmente agotado". Para su horror, el niño se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas a la criatura... que abrazó a Harry.

Hermione se desmayó.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Todo es verde Goran. Solo relájate. Harry cuidará de ti, ¿De acuerdo?"

Una voz profunda, que suena como uno de esos cantantes que Minerva escuchó en el mundo muggle habló. "Papá, yo... lo siento. Por favor, no me hagas daño."

Harry le dio un abrazo a la criatura... su único brazo apenas alcanzó la mano gigante que lo abrazaba. "No te preocupes, hijo. Te voy a arrebatar, ¿Está bien? Pero primero, tenemos que llevarte a un lugar donde dormir". Él olfateó. "Y un baño. Ahora, estoy bastante seguro de que van a aparecer algunas personas aterradoras pronto, así que me vamos a mover, ¿De acuerdo?"

La criatura dio un breve asentimiento. Su cara todavía se parecía más a un troll, pero sus ojos tenían una profundidad que McGonagall nunca había visto antes. Mientras ella miraba, Harry agitó una mano... y una capa de tela fluyó de su mano, tejiendo debajo de la criatura que estaba tendida en el suelo.

Al ver la confusión del maestro, Harry sonrió. "La magia parece tener dificultades para sostener a un Troll, pero aún puedo trabajar con cosas a su alrededor. Goran está realmente demasiado cansado para moverse ahora que lo he cambiado, así que puedo mover la tela debajo de él."

Harry agitó su mano, y Hermione se elevó en el aire, como si estuviera durmiendo en una cama invisible. Otra ola y... oh, Merlín, el otro brazo de Harry también flotó hacia él. "Bueno, he tenido una noche completa. Si me necesitas profesor, me dirijo al Hospital Wing".

Minerva solo... ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con esto? Tres trols muertos, uno que parecía haber sido adoptado por Harry Bloody Potter, y un estudiante desmayado... y su cuerpo…

Antes de que pudiera sacudirse la sorpresa, escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de ella. "Minerva, llegamos tan pronto como recibimos el mensaje... Oh, mi". Amelia Bones miró la zona de guerra que había tenido lugar. "Esto... bueno, estoy impresionado. Estos tres habrían sido una tensión para derribar incluso con mis hombres."

La maestra apenas asintió. "Lo siento señora Bones, pero tengo que ir al ala del hospital. No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a explicar lo que sucedió aquí, y no creo poder dejar que hable con Harry Potter hasta que le vuelvan a conectar el brazo. Al menos."

Ella se alejó, dejando silencio y un cierto nivel de shock detrás de ella.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Madam Pomfrey había trabajado en Hogwarts como enfermera durante años. Ella había sanado a miles de estudiantes, de todo, incluidos los dientes que intentaron morder y, en un caso desafortunado, el síndrome gemelo repentino. Se sentía bastante confiada de que podía manejar casi cualquier situación.

También amaba a chicos como Harry, porque nunca los vio. No se envenenaron, no pelearon en el pasillo, se mantuvieron alejados de esa trampa de le muerte llamada Quidditch.

Ella estaba un poco menos feliz con él deambulando sin un brazo unido.

"Harry Potter... Chico merlin, déjate... Necesito... sangre reponiendo... oh Merlín, necesito casi todo..." Se detuvo al escuchar a Harry reír.

"Señora Pomfrey, estoy bien. Cálmate". Al ver que ella miraba su antiguo brazo, suspiró. "No te preocupes por eso, lo tengo cubierto. ¿Podrías cuidar de Goran y Hermione mientras me sano?"

Ella estaba a punto de ponerlo en su lugar (sin brazos, curarse a sí mismo, de hecho) hasta que lo fulminó con la mirada. Esos ojos... le dijeron que lo tenía cubierto.

Y ella le creyó.

Pero todavía estaba molesto. "Bien, Sr. Potter. Pero después de "Cúrate a ti mismo" estoy haciendo un control completo, ¿Entendido?"

El asintió. "Te digo algo, haz el chequeo de salud de Hermione y mi Hijo, y luego llegamos a mí, ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Hijo?"

"El troll."

"¿TROLL?"

Harry suspiró. ¿Por qué la gente no acaba de rodar con eso? Seriamente.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La Profesora McGonagall ingresó al Ala del Hospital para ver a Hermione durmiendo en una cama, un Troll apenas en una cama siendo atendido por una muy agotada Madam Pomfrey y Harry Potter moviendo el brazo en el aire y atrapándolo.

"Señor Potter, Por favor solo... tenemos que arreglarlo."

Harry suspiró y sostuvo la mano de su brazo contra su frente. "Profesora McGonagall, ¿Podría traerme carne cruda, leche y... eh, doce? Sí, doce huevos". Agitó su brazo perdido. "Si puedes conseguirme eso, entonces puedo curarme a mí mismo."

Era una señal de cuantas cosas extrañas le habían sucedido a Harry en las últimas semanas que solo le llevó unos minutos de discusiones antes de que Harry tuviera algunos cuencos proporcionados por elfos que contenían los ingredientes (incluyendo un pastel de chocolate por alguna razón). No es que Harry se quejara, de ningún modo.

En este punto, Amelia Bones entró, justo cuando Harry comenzaba a brillar dorado.

Su brazo izquierdo flotó contra su cuerpo y los cuencos comenzaron a vaciarse. Las cicatrices desaparecieron, los huesos visibles comenzaron a retraerse y realinearse, sus músculos comenzaron a repararse incluso cuando su brazo comenzó a conectarse entre sí. Se escucharon fuertes chasquidos y crepitaciones, haciendo que todos (incluidos varios Aurores aturdidos) se sonrieran, mientras observaban al Niño-Que-Vivió... reconstruyendo su cuerpo.

Cuando el último cuenco se vació, el niño se levantó, se estiró y tendió una mano cuando el plato de la torta cayó en él. Su otra mano se agitó, y uno de los cuencos se convirtió en un tenedor en su mano. "En serio, Madame Pomfrey, pido huevos y un pastel. Puede que me hagan daño con más frecuencia."

Todos escucharon un bufido cerca del Troll. "Señor Potter, por lo que puedo decir, su hijo está bien, solo dormido."

Amelia se quedó mirando desde el niño resucitado, Troll Potter y un profesor muy estresado. "Entonces..." Hizo una pausa. ¿A dónde va uno desde aquí? Dirigiéndose a Harry, ella tendió una mano. "Buenas tardes, Sr. Potter. Mi nombre es Amelia Bones, y soy jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. ¿Sería capaz de responder preguntas sobre lo que sucedió esta noche?"

Harry asintió. "Es bastante sencillo. Noté que cuatro grandes criaturas habían ingresado de alguna manera a Hogwarts. Envié a Hermione Granger...". Miró a la chica desmayada con una pequeña sonrisa. "Quien encontró exitosamente a la Profesora McGonagall para obtener ayuda. Envié a Daphne Greengrass para asegurarme de que nadie en el Gran Salón se fuera a topar con las criaturas. Y bajé para detener el tiempo."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Era un grupo de cuatro trolls de montaña. El líder intentó aplastarme. Quería retrasarlos hasta que llegara la ayuda... pero solo pude contener a uno usando mi magia, y se requirió atención activa para mantener la atadura. Aparentemente son muy resistentes a la magia."

Suspiró, perdiendo varias miradas que los Aurores se daban. "En ese momento, renuncié a una resolución pacífica. Si me lastimaba demasiado, uno de ellos podría escapar y herir a los niños, lo cual no era un resultado aceptable. Así que fui letal." Su rostro se endureció. "Maté a quien me golpeó lanzando piedras a través de su pecho. Destruí la cabeza de otro de la misma manera. El líder intentó atacar, así que lo quemé. Tomé mucha más energía de la que esperaba, como ustedes lo han adivinado."

El niño se levantó y caminó hacia el último y enorme troll. Casualmente, casi dulcemente, acarició la cabeza de las criaturas. "Goran fue el último. Estaba planeando restringirlo, pero él solo... bueno, estaba aterrorizado. Estaba a mis pies, llorando. Y no podía matar o dejar que otros mataran algo así que... entonces miedo. Sabía que no podíamos dejarlo ir. Así que intenté algo."

Harry agitó su mano, y hubo varios jadeos mientras la magia pura aparecía entre los dos. "Me vinculé con el troll de la misma manera en que los magos se unen a las lechuzas y cosas así. Él solo tiene 14 años. Así que básicamente lo adopté. Por lo que a mí respecta, ahora es Goran Potter. Incluso si no es por sangre, y no heredará el apellido, por supuesto, sé que no estaría contento con él."

Al ver el impacto, sonrió. "Por cierto, utilicé la conexión mágica para ayudarlo un poco. Goran tiene un cerebro enormemente mejorado, así como la memoria. Puede ser más fácil imaginarlo como un niño muy grande en este momento."

Madame Bones simplemente... archivó eso. Esto era demasiado ahora. "No hay ninguna amenaza para la escuela ahora mismo, ¿Correcto?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, quiero preguntarle a Goran por qué surgieron. Las barreras evitan que las criaturas salgan accidentalmente del bosque, por lo que o bien el líder fue engañado o alguien en el castillo intentó traer a un trol."

Harry vio horror en los ojos de McGonagall, seguido de determinación. "Discúlpeme, Sr. Potter. Debo verificar algo con Albus."

Él agitó una mano. "Bastante seguro de que no fue Dumbledore. No ha salido de su oficina todo el día. Lo sintió allí arriba."

Amelia seguía mirando al troll... Goran. "Señor Potter, me temo que no podrá... mantener un troll. Se requieren permisos para poseer y controlar a una Criatura Oscura, que los Trolls son considerados como un ejemplo de ello."

Los ojos del niño brillaron. "Ah, cuéntame sobre estos permisos. Y quién puede dárselos." Sin mirar, extendió su brazo y Hedwig aterrizó sobre él, entrando desde una ventana. "Creo que puedo encargarme de esto antes de mañana."

Madam Bones suspiró. ¿Harry Potter? ¿Con dinero? Sí, probablemente podría lograrlo. Ella lo miró seriamente. "Harry, conoces a mi Susan. ¿Está en peligro por... Goran?"

Fríos ojos verdes miraron hacia atrás. "Ella no está en peligro de nadie. Nadie lastimará a mis amigos". Sus ojos se iluminaron. "Pero también puedo asumir la plena responsabilidad de Goran. No dañará a nadie a propósito, a menos que sea para defensa propia. Y después de un poco de práctica, incluso entonces, debería ser capaz de manejar las cosas en paz".

Al ver su ceja levantada, sonrió. "¿Alguna vez quisiste enseñar una Magia Trol?"


	36. Capítulo 36 Viejo Hijo, Padre Joven

**Capítulo 36: Viejo Hijo, Padre Joven**

Harry se sentó en el borde de su cama, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Su sueño de una vida normal parecía risible desde que tenía ocho años, ¿Pero esto?

Él distraídamente miró la documentación. Algunas cartas rápidas a Nagnok, un soborno muy sustancial y anónimo, y ahora tenía permiso para poseer Dark Creatures hasta la clase XXXX. Era terrible lo fácil que era hacer con un soborno. Un nivel más y teóricamente podría criar dragones.

Harry miró la extensión de Hagrid's Hut. Con el permiso de la Profesora McGonagall (Debatible, ella básicamente decía 'vete y déjame orientarme', pero eso fue lo suficientemente cercano para él). Había creado un edificio de piedra que parecía un departamento de gran tamaño.

El suelo estaba levantado para evitar que el agua se filtrara, y él había levantado la roca y la había afirmado alrededor de la base. Una gruesa capa de madera estaba en la parte superior, que actuaba como aislante (cosechó un árbol cercano, que probablemente estaba bien. Sí.) Harry había gastado una buena cantidad de sus recursos de materia prima personal para obtener el metal, el plástico, la tela y tales como hacer un colchón, una almohada y algunas cubiertas muy gruesas.

Después de todo, Goran medía 12 pies y el chico necesitaba espacio para estirarse. En este momento Harry estaba creando un sótano, usando la tierra para comprimir el suelo alrededor del edificio y la piedra para construir muebles arriba. Bueno, se suponía que debía estar haciendo eso.

Honestamente estaba sentado contra la pared nueva sintiendo pena por sí mismo.

¿Qué más podría haber hecho? ¿Acabas de matar a Goran como los demás? Se veía tan solo, parecía... se sentía como si se hubiera visto a sí mismo, de vuelta bajo esas escaleras. A pesar de que el chico no sintió ninguna ira por las acciones de Harry, sintió una cierta cantidad de culpa.

Lo haría de nuevo, si las criaturas o las personas amenazaban a sus amigos... pero la culpa aún vivía.

En algún momento sintió el suelo temblar cuando Goran se sentó junto a él. Harry le dio una temblorosa sonrisa al chico. "Nunca esperé ser padre a los once. ¿Alguna vez imaginas tener un padre más joven que tú?"

Enormes hombros se encogieron de hombros. "Nunca pensé antes de que me ayudaras, Da. Simplemente... existimos. Comimos y nos aplastamos y vagamos". Los ojos marrones oscuros miraron a los verdes. "No solo me diste un nuevo idioma, o recuerdos y cosas. Me hiciste... más. Ya no soy un Troll. Demasiado inteligente por lejos."

Harry asintió tristemente. "Entre tú y yo, ya no estoy segura de ser humano. La mayor parte de mi cuerpo ha sido curado o reemplazado por magia en algún momento, si no todo. Tengo que recordar envejecer. A veces me siento... asustado al respecto."

Hubo una risa profunda de su hijo. "Bueno, creo que cualquiera que quiera discutir con Da tendrá bastante tiempo para hacerlo. Forzarte no funcionará bien, lo sé". Él se estremeció. "Da, tú... tuviste miedo cuando peleabas."

Harry asintió. "Pelear es algo aterrador". Él sonrió. "Sin embargo, ¡Tu amigo me quitó el brazo! ¡Y eso fue conmigo fortaleciendo mi cuerpo! ¡Los trolls son malditos increibles!"

Goran dio una extraña sonrisa. "Y eso es lo que somos sin entrenamiento, sin práctica. Imagínense si realmente pudieran trabajar en grupos."

Los dos chicos se rieron. Hubo un poco de ventaja, pero aun así los ayudó a ambos a encontrar una especie de calma.

Harry se levantó, estirando sus brazos. "Bueno, suficiente descanso para mí. Tienes una cama, una mesa, algunas sillas, algunos estantes, una pesada puerta de piedra... ¿Puedes manejarlo bien?"

Goran levantó una de sus enormes manos. "Me gusta algo con un poco de peso".

"Bastante justo. Le pedí algunas materias primas a Nagnok, aparentemente el diseño de mi escoba fue bastante bueno hasta el momento y sintió que podía permitirse algunos materiales adicionales gracias a la bonificación. También parece encontrar humorístico a mi nueva familia hasta cierto punto".

Goran se puso de pie, siguiendo a Harry arriba. "Entonces... ¿Qué voy a hacer?" El nerviosismo era claro.

Harry le dio una gran sonrisa. "Bueno, me detendré a menudo con amigos, por supuesto. Voy a configurar la planta baja como una nueva sala de Proyecto de Investigación Mágica, así que... Merp 2 o algo. En cuanto al trabajo, creo que a Hagrid le encantaría tu ayuda. Él tiene que manejar todo tipo de criaturas que encuentren sabrosos a los débiles como yo."

Goran resopló. Débiles. Por supuesto. "Bueno, si tus amigos quieren venir. Yo... bueno, los Trolls normalmente no son amistosos, como dirían."

Harry rodó los ojos. "Normalmente tampoco hablan inglés. Traeré a algunas personas más tarde, solo tomaré una buena siesta y te veré después del almuerzo. La comida en ese estante inferior está cerrada en Stasis, y la até al estante, por lo que moverlo de ese estante debería liberar el amuleto". Él sonrió. "Principalmente me quedo con comida grande, fácil de manejar. Hay un cerdo entero a la parrilla, por ejemplo, y un cuenco de piñas, sin cortar. No se olviden las verduras y demás."

Hizo una pausa cuando estaba a punto de salir. "De hecho, voy a traer un montón de platos más tarde, y podemos averiguar qué te gusta comer. Supongo que la comida cruda no es lo mejor que puedas probar, especialmente después de probar el tocino."

Goran se acostó en su nuevo colchón. Los resortes enormes adentro, pero todavía se sentía más suave que cualquier tierra que él tenía dormí en su vida. "Buenas noches, Da."

"Noctámbulo. Si me necesitas, solo llámame en tu mente. Estaré aquí mismo."

Goran asintió, ya dormido. Había sido un poco difícil conseguir que caminara tan lejos para empezar, aparentemente los trolls tendían a vagar de manera bastante aleatoria por largos períodos de tiempo normalmente.

Harry agitó una mano, abriendo la enorme puerta de piedra para que pudiera salir. Se volvió y saludó nuevamente con una pequeña etiqueta en el exterior: "Bienvenido a la casa Potter, Goran".

Él sonrió y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Harry sabía que esto era extraño... ¿Pero cuándo Potter hizo lo normal?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hubo muchos ojos enojados cuando Harry entró al castillo.

"Uh... ¡Buenos días a todos!"

"¡Harry James Potter!" Un ángel vengador de cabello castaño se acercó a él... y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. "¡Nunca vuelvas a pelear así! ¡Tuve la peor pesadilla de que te habían lastimado!"

Harry tosió. "Uh... no, por supuesto que no."

Hermione se congeló, luego comenzó a golpear su brazo izquierdo. "Tú... Tú estabas. Y eres un mal amante". Su enojo estaba empezando a luchar contra su impulso natural de abrazarlo hasta la muerte y molestarlo sobre cómo diablos había vuelto a conectar un brazo.

"Potter... ¿Te sientes bien?" La vacilante pregunta de Daphne le hizo sonreír, y se lo compartió a las otras chicas y a algunos tipos que habían estado esperando en una emboscada.

Harry sonrió, moviendo a Hermione para que estuviera a su lado en lugar de ahogado. "Por supuesto que me siento bien. Ayer por la noche hubo un... un poco de lucha."

Terry resopló. Cinco segundos después de que Daphne entra corriendo, alegando que algunos monstruos entraron al castillo, el profesor Quirrell apenas se asoma y comienza a gritar sobre Trolls. Cuando todos nos calmamos, había aurores en todas partes y nadie tenía permitido saber nada, Estuvimos atrapados en ese pasillo por horas. Ni siquiera los maestros se tuvieron que ir a la cama."

Neville asintió vacilante. "Escuché que había Dragones, y que el Troll era un encubrimiento."

Tracey levantó una mano, ansiosa por unirse al tren de rumores. "Escuché que era un ejército de inferni, guerreros zombies."

Hannah miró a Tracey y retrocedió un paso. Dirigiéndose a Harry, que parecía bastante desconcertado por los rumores, sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Dónde estabas? Oí que Madam Pomfrey estaba... molesta porque te habías ido temprano esta mañana."

Su rostro palideció. "Oh... nunca antes había estado en el Hospital Wing, no sabía que no teníamos que irnos."

Padma dejó de retorcerse las manos y saltó a la campaña Hug Harry (actualmente en curso, únete hoy). "¡Harry, todo lo que dijeron fue que tú y Hermione estaban en el ala del hospital, y no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando!"

Harry fingió ignorar el lloriqueo de Mione y Padma, dándoles pequeños apretones. "Todo está bien, hubo una pequeña... pelea en la parte delantera de la escuela. Daphne ayudó a mantener a todos los estudiantes seguros, y Hermione me ayudó a asegurarme de que se mantuvieran seguros. Y el resto de ustedes también se mantuvieron a salvo, lo cual Es vital."

Hermione le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Harry, tú también necesitas estar a salvo, te echo de menos. No queremos que te lastimen."

Harry sinceramente se sintió... conmovido. Se sentía bien, tener a alguien... varias personas, cuando vio todos los asentimientos, querían que él también estuviera protegido. Él sonrió. "Bien, lo suficientemente blando. ¿Alguien quiere saltarse el almuerzo e ir de picnic a visitar a mi nuevo hijo?"

Oh, estas expresiones eran inestimables.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Neville y Susan vagaban ligeramente detrás del grupo hacia un edificio de piedra que nunca habían visto antes. Se veía bien, aunque un poco cubano... y enorme. Era aproximadamente el doble de alto que la choza de Hagrid.

Susan se apoyó contra Neville, lanzando su voz baja. "Entonces... ¿Su nuevo hijo?"

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Obviamente no es genético, pero de nuevo es Harry. Por lo que sabemos, él viajó y dio a luz a Merlín o algo así."

Ella asintió. Ser amigo de Harry era como montar una montaña rusa que nunca se detuvo, pero duplicó su velocidad. Ella sonrió. Dicho esto, todos eran adictos a la montaña rusa.

Neville leyó la puerta mientras Harry vagaba para buscar a Hagrid y presentarle a su nuevo vecino. "¿Goran Potter? Probablemente un chico, ¿no crees?"

La losa de piedra se movió... Oh. Troll.

Sonrió. "¡Hola!"

En su defensa, nadie gritó. Sin embargo, Hermione casi se desmayó un poco. Neville de todas las personas dio un paso adelante. "Hola. ¿Eres Goran Potter?"

La sonrisa se hizo más grande. "¡Sí! ¿Son amigos de Da?"

Hermione parecía sentirse mucho mejor ya que la enorme criatura parecía tener una comprensión firme del idioma inglés... y una enorme puerta de piedra. "Si tu padre es Harry Potter, entonces sí. Soy Hermione, y esta es Hannah, Susan, Terry, Neville, Tracey, Daphne... eh, Padma parece haber seguido a Harry para conseguir a Hagrid..."

Goran sonrió y mantuvo la puerta abierta. "Bien, les doy la bienvenida a todos. Da acaba de terminar algo abajo, llamó al Merp 2, lo que sea que eso signifique."

Cuando todos vacilantemente entraron, vieron la casa de piedra con asombro. Todo parecía una habitación normal... simplemente más grande. Las ventanas eran bonitas aunque tenían contraventanas de piedra, y eran altas. Había una gruesa alfombra verde en el piso, un par de pulgadas de espesor que se parecía un poco a la hierba. Las paredes eran de piedra... pero parecía teñido, como si fuera cielo.

Todos se sobresaltaron un poco al tocar la puerta. Había un colgante de piedra que podía usarse para golpear sin lastimar las manos, pero claramente esto era solo un gran puño.

Harry atrapó a Hagrid. "Ahora, Hagrid, no hay necesidad de tocar".

Goran parecía de alguna manera cómo suavizar... oh. Neville se dio cuenta de que había estado tenso, y finalmente se había relajado. "Da me contó mucho sobre usted, señor Hagrid. Mi nombre es Goran Potter".

Hagrid tenía una gran sonrisa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía que mirar hacia arriba a alguien, y Goran era cuatro pulgadas más alto. "Ahora Goran, siéntete libre de llamarme Hagrid". Se dieron la mano, causando un pequeño estremecimiento al pasar por la habitación. "¿Te importan las criaturas interesantes? Harry dijo que tal vez te interese ayudarme con mis obligaciones en el bosque."

Goran le ofreció una silla de piedra al hombre, mientras que la mayoría de los niños se sentaron en la enorme cama. Harry estaba tirando un Padma de ojos anchos a otra silla para poder sentarse a la mesa. El Troll dirigió su atención a Hagrid, sus enormes manos relajadas sobre la mesa lisa. "Ahora cuando dices criaturas interesantes..."

~~~Core Threads~~~

La profesora McGonagall tomó un respiro tranquilizador. Parecía que el Sr. Potter había... aliviado muchos de los problemas que surgieron anoche. Bueno, era muy probable que él... quién más 'donaría' en un momento tan específico, para que todo el papeleo en el que estaba trabajando desapareciera.

Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Tan corrupto como el mundo mágico se estaba convirtiendo, estar del otro lado de la corrupción era... bueno, una experiencia. Tal vez un idiota corrupto rico que corrompió por el derecho causa... oh bien. Demasiado fácil equivocarse, de verdad.

Minerva llamó a uno de los elfos de la casa y les ordenó que se pusieran en contacto con Harry Potter para saber qué tipo de comida era su nuevo... hijo. Merlín no era lo suficientemente mayor como para soportar este tipo de cosas.

Afortunadamente, Harry había sugerido un compromiso de trabajo, realmente. Hogwarts no podía permitirse fácilmente construir un nuevo hogar, pero si Goran vivía con Hagrid por un tiempo corto, tal vez trabajó con él como guardián de Grounds... Nada en el bosque sería capaz de hacer mucho a un troll inteligente. Francamente, la idea la asustó un poco incluso a ella. Los trols eran tan fuertes y resistentes a la magia que no necesitaban saber lo que era peligroso, o cómo pelear, ni nada. Simplemente... aplastaron todo lo que se cruzó en el camino.

Pon una mente detrás de eso, y... bueno, Goran podría manejar el bosque sin problemas.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la cabaña Hagrids, casi tropezó.

Había un edificio de piedra detrás de él. No es malo tampoco, si es un poco básico. Sin duda, a prueba de agua... de hecho, se veía un poco mejor que Hagrid's Hut. Mejor construido al menos.

Cuando llegó al... guau, esta era una puerta alta. Ella recogió una piedra colgada de un cordón con las palabras "Use to Knock" grabadas sobre ella.

La puerta de piedra se abrió... Seguía mirando hacia arriba. Bueno, él estaba sonriendo. "Buenas tardes señor Potter. ¿Puedo pasar?"

Él sonrió más, dejándola entrar donde ella hizo una pausa. Hubo un gran número de estudiantes aquí, una reunión de 'la tropa de Harry', ya que se conocían extraoficialmente. Charlaban ociosamente, con Harry y la señorita Patil sentados a la mesa. Harry parecía estar hablando con un pequeño elfo doméstico, dando grandes gestos con las manos.

Ella se sacudió de sus pensamientos cuando la gran puerta se cerró... ¿Sobre bisagras de piedra? Algún tipo de capa de plástico dentro de ellos también. "Esta casa es increíble Sr. Potter."

"Gracias". Los dos Potter muy diferentes respondieron con sonrisas a juego. Goran le ofreció una silla para que ella pudiera sentarse junto a un Hagrid feliz.

Hagrid se inclinó hacia atrás. "Así que como estaba diciendo, los de Cerberus son muy incomprendidos. Como suaves almohadones de pieles, no te confundas. Si tienes la oportunidad, pon un poco de música y serán los amigos más cariñosos que hayas conocido". El pauso. "Ah, pero las personas más pequeñas son mordidas. Mírenlo, casi me meto en problemas alguna vez."

La risa profunda de Goran hizo vibrar el piso levemente. "De regreso en mi tribu, nos encontramos con un Cerberus una vez. Pensarías que aprendería a correr después de perder la primera cabeza, realmente."

Hagrid asintió. "Siempre pensé que venía de la votación, ¿sabes? Como, una cabeza va y las otras dos están atrapadas en una corbata. No puedo decidir si quiere correr o quedarse."

Goran suspiró. "Saben quemado, incluso crudo. Sabuesos del infierno demonios, no lo sugieras. ¡Ahora, si alguna vez comes una jirafa!"

Hagrid tenía una mirada de asombro. "¿Dónde vieron los Trolls a una jirafa?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No sabíamos que así se llamaban, simplemente los llamamos 'Sabrosos de cuello largo'. Ahora que lo pienso, debemos haber comido un zoológico en algún momento. Las cebras también, realmente vale la pena esfuerzo."

Hagrid estaba a punto de continuar con esta discusión un tanto espeluznante sobre comer cualquier cosa que caminara cuando Harry se metió en la conversación. "Entonces hijo, ¿Ves a mi amiga Doreen aquí?" Hubo un pequeño sonido de la pequeña criatura. Harry presionó una mano en su hombro. "Doreen se ha ofrecido a manejar tus necesidades alimenticias, y ayuda a mantener la casa limpia del barro y otras cosas. Ella normalmente trabaja en el castillo, así que tienes que ser muy amable con ella, ¿De acuerdo?"

Goran asintió, inclinándose sobre sus manos y rodillas para ver al elfo mejor. "Hola Doreen. Mi nombre es Goran Potter. Es un placer conocerte".

Doreen parecía casi inusualmente joven para la Profesora McGonagall, pero supuso que había problemas tratando de encontrar elfos dispuestos a ayudar al gran Troll. El pequeño se mantuvo alto. "Hola, maestro Potter. Me ocuparé de la comida y la limpieza."

Nuevamente, el Troll asintió. "Bueno, Doreen, ¿Podrías traer meriendas para mis amigos? ¿Y un poco de té? Harry me ha contado mucho sobre el té. Un recipiente grande, preferiblemente."

Harry levantó una mano, sus ojos brillando. No centrándose realmente en los gritos de la sala, se centró en una taza del tamaño de un pequeño barril formado de piedra con una superficie pulida formada. Con una sonrisa, agitó una mano y "Hijo número uno" quedó grabada en el costado.

Si Harry fuera a hacer esto, ¿Por qué no volverse loco?

Goran recogió su nueva taza... era casi del tamaño de su mano. Su sonrisa casi parecía permanente en este momento. "Th... gracias Da. Me encanta".

Con un pop suave había sándwiches, platos, tazas con jugo de calabaza y una pequeña taza de té frente a Harry. El chico sonrió tan bien como vio que el té comenzaba a llenar la gran taza de Goran. "Puede que beba más tazas que tu hijo, pero tengo la sensación de que todavía beberás más té."

Minerva simplemente... se sentía... toda la habitación, parecía una familia. Algo tenía que ser el Aura de Harry, pero se sentía como en casa. Se relajó y disfrutó de una taza de té mientras escuchaba a un medio gigante y un troll hablar sobre extrañas bestias que habían encontrado (y en la mayoría de los casos, comido) a lo largo de los años, mientras los niños hablaban sobre las tareas y si podían o no convencer a Harry para hacerlos algunas tazas de piedra fresca.

~~~Core Threads~~~

En un aula abandonada, un hombre ligeramente nervioso con un turbante fue gritado a... por dicho turbante. Y perdiendo, aparentemente.

"¡Pero recibí tantos, muchos trolls! ¿Cómo iba a saber que se manejaría tan rápido?"

Oh, eso no ayudó a su caso.

A veces, vender tu cuerpo a los espíritus malignos de los señores oscuros de la destrucción y la tortura simplemente no parecía valer la pena.


	37. Capítulo 37 Dos serpientes

**Capítulo 37: Dos serpientes**

Harry miró distraídamente la mesa cubierta de notas. El ingreso podría convertirse en un problema mayor de lo que había pensado originalmente. Cuidar de sí mismo no habría hecho mella en las finanzas de la familia Potter.

Pero con un hijo troll, los números cambiaron. Harry no podía soportar la idea de dejar a Goran aquí todo el verano, solo. Él había perdido su clan después de todo, y básicamente perdió su especie. Y si Harry había aprendido algo al trabajar con el ministerio a través de Nagnok, era que la corrupción estaba en todas partes.

Teniendo en cuenta cómo su héroe fue abandonado por el mundo mágico, Harry no quería pensar en lo que le harían a una 'Criatura Oscura' cerca de sus hijos sin supervisión. Y los sobornos constantes empeorarían realmente sus planes futuros.

Él ociosamente giró su varita entre sus dedos mientras miraba algunas notas de investigación al azar. Sabía que algún día iba a hacer una casa... aparentemente que algún día sería a fin de año. Goran necesitaba un lugar seguro donde ir a casa cuando Harry no estaba en la escuela.

Recostándose en su silla, observó a sus amigos, todos trabajando en sus propios proyectos. Hermione estaba trabajando con Daphne tratando de adaptar el hechizo de Harry's Stasis para que sea más fácil de usar por los demás. Aparentemente todos los movimientos y palabras adicionales crearon una serie de etapas para aprender el hechizo final. Como Harry realmente podía ver sus errores, no se había molestado en hacer una versión más larga y más fuerte para los estudiantes más jóvenes... tendría que tenerlo en cuenta en el futuro.

Había oído que Tracey y Padma seguían trabajando en encantos de belleza y maquillaje. Probablemente invertiría en lo que crean, ya que la industria de la belleza era tan popular en el mundo no mágico. Harry sospechaba que una buena cantidad de los amuletos también podrían adaptarse para disfrazarse. Susan y Neville habían emprendido otro proyecto de Harry, encontrando mejores opciones de ataque no letales.

Harry miró su mano. En cierto modo, todavía sentía que estaban cubiertos de sangre. Los trolls no eran humanos, pero tenían inteligencia. Si tuviese mejores métodos para restringirlos, tal vez podría haberles dado a amigos de Goran en lugar de tumbas. Sorpresivamente, Neville se había ofrecido como voluntario, ayudado por Susan, y juntos estaban recopilando información sobre hechizos y hechizos para contener a una persona, por arte de magia, mente o cuerpo.

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa. Comparado con todos los demás, Terry estaba trabajando en aprender cómo hacer su propio equipo de Quidditch, incluso anillos flotantes para que los juegos de Quidditch fueran posibles. Harry había ayudado un poco, solo para poder dejar de pensar en algunos de los pensamientos más oscuros. A veces, trabajar en un proyecto tonto realmente puede relajar a una persona.

Suspiró, mirando hacia las hojas de notas. Harry había enviado documentación a Nagnok para comenzar a buscar la mayor cantidad de tierras baratas en venta que pudiera encontrar, preferiblemente un vertedero o una zona con hechizos malditos. Claro que llevaría tiempo limpiarlo, pero Harry sintió que los materiales gratuitos y la tierra barata se equilibrarían muy bien.

El verdadero problema fueron las salas. Harry había mirado las ofrendas del duende y se había sentido molesto. No parecían tan redondos como la red roja en su propio hogar, y quería que cualquier nuevo hogar estuviera por lo menos tan seguro como su antiguo lugar. Sin mencionar que los duendes cobraban mucho por esas protecciones que tenían, y Harry necesitaba fondos como estaban.

Él no estaba preocupado por la ruptura en que Hagrid había mencionado, aunque el hombre grande parecía sorprendido de que lo hubiera mencionado en absoluto... Gran tipo, pero no genial en ser sutil, realmente. Harry supuso que el ladrón había empleado ingeniería social para entrar, no para romper el pabellón.

La seguridad no tiene valor si abre la puerta para ellos, después de todo. Y el banco está diseñado para dejar que mucha gente en todo el tiempo. Se producirán deslizamientos.

Por supuesto, las únicas otras barreras que Harry había visto eran las series alrededor de Hogwarts. No eran perfectos, pero eran sangrientamente complejos... capas de cúpulas, hilos que se cruzaban y retorcían, alertas y amuletos tejidos a modo de enredaderas. Era casi una defensa orgánica, creció a medida que la generación tras generación de directores aumentaba y complicaba cada barrio.

No es realmente práctico para un hogar.

Harry miró su brazo, mirando las cuerdas verdes donde solían estar sus hilos. Después del extraño cambio que había hecho durante el ataque del troll, su poder parecía fluir mucho más suave, más grueso. Casi valía la pena el dolor que había sufrido, de alguna manera.

Adivinó que el daño cambiaba tanto debido a todas las barreras extrañas alrededor de Hogwarts, aunque podría deberse a la cantidad de poder que había usado para moverse así. De cualquier manera, había decidido retrasar el cambio hasta que pudiera hacer que Sabiduría hiciera una investigación sobre los hechizos de transporte de los hechiceros.

Una vez más, movió sus miedos y preocupaciones personales al fondo de su mente. Aun así, había estado investigando las salas durante horas, y tal vez debería tomarse un descanso.

De pie, Harry se estiró. Al ver la ceja levantada de Daphne, sonrió. "He estado mirando demasiado en las salas, tomando un descanso. ¿Alguno de ustedes dos quiere salir a caminar?"

Hermione apenas levantó una mano, todavía enterrada en un libro sobre la creación de hechizos. "Estoy bien Harry, creo que estoy cerca de un gran avance en realidad". Su otra mano estaba escribiendo notas con un bolígrafo en una libreta.

Daphne se estiró, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y mirar hacia otro lado. Ella sonrió. "Claro, ¿Hasta el lago?"

Él sonrió y subieron las escaleras de Merp 2. Goran estaba en el bosque con Hagrid siendo presentado a las delicias locales... eh, criaturas. Harry suspiró. Al menos el niño sería fácil de alimentar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Daphne respiró profundamente. El aire de octubre era fresco, y caminar cerca del lago permite que los tranquilos sonidos del agua la relajen. Después de la sesión de estudio con Hermione, fue un alivio. Esa chica parecía hundirse en cualquier desafío que encontrara y se rehúsa a dejarlo.

Ella miró al niño que caminaba con ella. Harry era... bueno, interesante. Ligeramente peligroso. Algo lindo... eh, reservado. Sí.

La mirada en sus ojos cuando le ordenó advertir al Gran Salón le hizo estremecer la columna vertebral.

Aun así... "Potter, ¿Crees que los trolls fueron enviados al castillo?"

Él le dio una sonrisa torcida que la hizo retorcerse un poco adentro. "Por qué Sra. Greengrass, yo protesto su lenguaje formal de la naturaleza más extrema."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Harry entonces. Quiero decir, esos eran Trolls de montaña, no hay muchas montañas por aquí. Alguien tenía que haberlos dejado entrar, ¿verdad?"

Harry suspiró. "Creo que sí. No me di cuenta de quién estaba cerca cuando los vi ingresar a la entrada principal. No estoy seguro de lo que esperaban lograr, pero no podía arriesgarme a esperar para averiguarlo". Él frunció el ceño. "Dudo que tuviera la intención de apuntarme, a pesar de que recibí el mayor daño. Tampoco era probable que impulsara los ideales del Mortífago, ya que no había signos, advertencias u otras notas reclamando responsabilidad, que los terroristas tienden a hacer cuando se trata de empujar el miedo."

Ella se colocó un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja. "Bueno, asumiendo que el responsable no estaba apuntando al miedo aleatorio, entonces estaban creando un desastre para atacar el liderazgo en Hogwarts, creando una distracción para que pudieran hacer algo en Hogwarts, o probando las defensas de la escuela para un evento futuro." Ella sacudió levemente la cabeza. "Aunque lo de las pruebas parece... oh, podrían estar tratando de colocar a los Aurores aquí en la escuela para que un evento en otro lugar tenga menos gente respondiendo."

Daphne notó que él le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. "¿Qué?"

Él se rió entre dientes y sus ojos brillaron levemente. "Conoces a la Sra. Greengrass, soy muy afortunada de estar rodeada de mujeres tan inteligentes."

Ella levantó la nariz. "Por supuesto que lo es, Sr. Potter. Y estará agradecido por tal honor, por supuesto."

Su sonrisa se amplió. "Pero por supuesto, mi Señora. Con amargura cuento mis días tan llenos de alegría y fortuna para ser tan honrado en un momento como este."

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco, luchando por evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Algo sobre 'My Lady' sonaba... agradable. "Entonces, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer si este incidente no fue al azar?"

Harry casi pareció derrumbarse en una expresión seria. "Comencé a etiquetar a los estudiantes con hilos y ofrecí cuerdas a mis amigos más cercanos." Él la miró. "Yo... estaría agradecido si aceptaras uno."

Ah. Daphne intentó controlar su rostro. "Por cuerda, te refieres a tu magia, ¿no? ¿Cuáles son los... efectos? Beneficios: todavía debo representar a Greengrass House como miembros de la fiesta gris, los neutrales. No puedo... quiero decir, incluso si Yo quería, no puedo comprometerme demasiado a un lado o al otro."

Harry también parecía tener problemas para mirarla. "Bueno, primero descubrí los efectos cerca del comienzo del año escolar, cuando le mostré a mis amigos mi capacidad mental. Actúa como una versión avanzada de Occlumency, defensas mentales. Varios de mis amigos más cercanos me ayudaron a probar los beneficios."

Levantó algunos dedos. "En primer lugar, ordenar recuerdos se vuelve fácil, y se mantienen ordenados. Puedes crear construcciones mentales para ordenar automáticamente por ti, aunque yo soy el único que lo ha hecho hasta ahora. El tiempo se mueve más rápido en tu mente, para que puedas entrenar y practicar y aprende cosas más rápido allí, incluso leyendo libros y cosas así". Él se tocó la frente. "En segundo lugar, con una cuerda puedo crear una puerta entre nuestros mundos mentales, para que otros puedan participar. Permite la comunicación mental si actúo como un centro, y Hermione piensa que puedo compartir ideas o entrenarme directamente algún día simplemente entregando una copia de un recuerdo a alguien."

Su rostro se puso serio. "El mayor beneficio, en cuanto a seguridad, es que puedo sentir su ubicación, un estado general de ser, como miedo o hambre o lo que sea, y en situaciones de emergencia extrema puedo cambiar directamente a su ubicación, como hice con los trolls".

Sus ojos eran enormes. "Guau... mi familia nos enseñó Oclumancia básica, pero eso suena más allá del nivel de maestría... ¿Duele?"

Harry se sonrojó. "En realidad, el problema es el opuesto. Bueno, no es la conexión mental... Mira, para conectarte a tu propia mente necesitas al menos una cuerda de magia, y la mayoría de la gente no las desarrolla naturalmente, solo hilos y pelos" Él miró hacia otro lado. "El proceso de establecer el núcleo no duele, pero se siente... personal. Especialmente cuando sincronizo tu varita de nuevo."

Mirando hacia atrás, él vio su ceja levantada. "Oh, después de configurar tu núcleo mágico, la varita no se puede conectar de la misma manera. Dejo que la varita se conecte contigo por completo. Literalmente es la mejor conexión que puedes encontrar, y puedo hacerlo con cualquier varita mágica. De Verdad." Él hizo una mueca. "Aunque debido a los... sentimientos... realmente prefiero solo eso a las mujeres. Es... bueno, incómodo."

Oh, esa ceja podría elevarse más. Ordenado. Él tosió. "De todos modos, Hermione sugirió que dejemos de agregar personas hasta que podamos asegurarnos de que confiamos en ellos. Hablé un poco sobre eso con los demás, y creemos que usted y tal vez Tracey estaría interesado en ser el primer Slytherins invitado".

Hubo una breve pausa incómoda. Daphne miró a Harry. "¿Hay efectos secundarios?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, el corazón de Hannah estaba bastante desordenado, así que cuando lo resolví ella tuvo un aumento de potencia bastante fuerte. Neville... bueno, la mayoría de sus problemas se debieron realmente a su varita mágica, por lo que vio mucha mejoría allí". Él inclinó la cabeza. "Sin que yo mantenga la conexión, la mayoría de mis amigos solo pueden visitar su escena mental durante una hora en tiempo real, aunque cuánto tiempo eso cambia internamente en función de cuánto prácticas. Hermione puede quedarse 5 horas mentalmente en cada momento. Hora afuera, ahora."

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Cuánto tiempo puedes permanecer allí?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Nunca llegué a un límite. Y una hora puede durar... bueno, no estoy seguro. Creo que me quedé una semana en unos minutos. A veces pienso en lugar de dormir, así que es como un ocho un descanso de un mes en el que no necesita dormir, comer ni beber."

Él sonrió. "Todavía lo hago. Comer y beber, quiero decir. Ira incluso combina mis recuerdos de té para hacer nuevas mezclas."

Daphne parecía estar tratando de agarrarse a algo estable, mentalmente al menos. "¿Ira?"

Harry asintió. "Creé algunos aspectos mentales, o partes de mí. Jim, Sabiduría y Ira. Aunque tal vez tenga que crear uno nuevo solo para la vigilancia". Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Tuvimos suerte. Se suponía que Jim no estaba mirando mi red de hilos cuando vio a los trolls, solo estaba... allí. El momento adecuado. Incluso entonces, habían estado dentro de la detección durante aproximadamente una hora antes de que entraran en el sala."

Se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Bueno, tiene sentido, supongo. Realmente no puedo exigirle al fiscal que controle tantas cosas todo el tiempo y maneje la defensa local. Y supongo que la infiltración".

Daphne suspiró junto a él, mientras se sentaba en la hierba, mirando hacia el lago. A lo lejos, un tentáculo estaba arrojando lo que parecían mer-personas, girando como piedras saltarinas. Harry se sentó junto a ella, dándole la oportunidad de pensar sobre eso.

"Potter, tendré que pensar en esto. Déjame hablar con Tracey y responderte, ¿De acuerdo?" Sus ojos azul claro tenían una nota de súplica en ellos que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Él sonrió. "Por supuesto, Daphne. Si tienes alguna pregunta, déjanos saberlo, Hermione o Padma".

Ella parpadeó. "¿Padma?"

"Hice una montaña de cachorros. Me gusta su mundo interior. Muchos animales bebés".

Ahora había un brillo en sus ojos Harry reconoció. ¿Animales bebés? ¡Diablos, sí!

Miraron el lago y disfrutaron de la tranquilidad. Bueno, mayormente tranquilo. Aparentemente es más difícil omitir mer-personas cuando comienzan a apuñalar con tridentes.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en otra reunión sobre esos malditos trolls. Bueno, no Goran, por supuesto. Los muertos. La peor parte fue que realmente no podía objetar lo mucho que todo el mundo estaba reaccionando.

Trolls de montaña en una escuela, por el amor de Merlín.

Afortunadamente para todos, Harry de alguna manera se había enterado, se había ocupado de eso... violentamente. La mitad de las personas en cada reunión ni siquiera discutieron la idea, como si fuera normal para niños de 11 años patear troll y tomar nombres.

Bueno, normal para el niño que vivió. Lamentablemente a este ritmo, puede ser cierto.

Afortunadamente, esta reunión fue simplemente una reunión de personal, por lo que Minerva solía enojarse con la mayoría de ellos.

"El niño probablemente trajo todos los trolls, los entrenó, y luego se tropezó mientras se mataban entre ellos".

Ella suspiró. "Gracias Severus, lo tendremos en cuenta".

Todos se detuvieron de repente cuando Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie. "Se sabe que los trolls se tropiezan. Severus tiene toda mi confianza".

Luego se sentó en la mesa.

Minerva intentó no suspirar. Demasiados suspiros debieron ser malos en algún momento. "Gracias Albus. ¿Estás insinuando que estás de acuerdo con Severus en que Harry estaba reuniendo en secreto a los trolls?"

El hombre sonrió, sus ojos brillaron. "Bueno, él es un poco joven para reunirse como padre soltero. Pero supongo que todos siembran su avena loca en algún momento". Él abrió una gran bolsa. a la Profesora Sprout. "¿Sandía querida?"

Filius Flitwick suavemente apoyó su mano en el hombro de Dumbledore. "Albus, Harry no es el padre natural del troll. Está actuando solo como padre. Estoy bastante seguro de que no se siente atraído por las trolls femeninas".

Albus asintió con la cabeza. "Debo decir que no me di cuenta de que el chico era homosexual".

Todos se detuvieron por un momento. Esa era una imagen mental. Con una leve tos, el profesor Sinistra se inclinó. "Director, el profesor Flitwick estaba tratando de dar a entender que Harry Potter probablemente se siente atraído por otros humanos. Según sus expresiones, probablemente sean mujeres".

Albus asintió majestuosamente, se volvió hacia Severus Snape y mantuvo abierto el saco. "¿Severus, te importa una sandía?"

Con una sonrisa burlona, el hombre se centró en el grupo. "Ese mocoso de Potter probablemente está reuniendo más criaturas oscuras mientras hablamos. La expulsión debería ser el comienzo de sus castigos. Quizás algo con un poco de sangre".

El vigilante Filch esbozó una sonrisa desigual y oscura. "Sí, trae de vuelta algunos de los buenos castigos, las cosas viejas. Todavía engrasar mis cadenas, y los tornillos están listos cuando sea necesario".

Una Minerva muy cansada y estresada miró al hombre. "Gracias, señor Filch. Lo tendré en cuenta". Sus ojos miraron ligeramente hacia el grasiento hombre que arrojaba propaganda anti-Potter. Probablemente no sea profesional pensar en tales cosas. Oh bien.

Con un esfuerzo considerable y un solo accidente que involucró una sandía, la Profesora McGonagall trató de superar la reunión sin convertir a nadie en un zapato.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry había revisado varios libros sobre la protección en este punto, y estaba reduciendo su enfoque a un libro que mencionaba un hechizo extraño pero MUY útil. El encanto Fidelius.

De la descripción, hizo tres cosas. Primero, enlazó una ubicación y la marcó. Segundo, movió todo dentro del área marcada a una dimensión alternativa, una realidad de bolsillo, solo accesible si se conoce un secreto. Tercero, creó activamente un campo donde el conocimiento de la realidad solo podía mantenerse o recordarse si se conocía el secreto.

Harry lo había estado estudiando durante horas. Los beneficios fueron enormes. Las áreas seguras eran inalcanzables en cualquier forma o método si el secreto se desconoce, el secreto tenía que ser entregado voluntariamente o se borraría de la memoria de cualquiera que lo encontrara. Solo el guardián secreto pudo escribir, hablar o pensar el secreto. Actuó como un virus, propagándose de persona a persona, dejando pequeños cambios.

No solo se protegió su hogar de casi todo, al menos cualquier cosa que no dañó la realidad, sino que incluso la existencia de la casa desapareció. Entonces nadie pensaría intentar y encontrarlo.

Las desventajas fueron enormes. Si se conociera al guardián secreto, podrían ser emocionalmente forzados a contar el secreto. Tortura y otros de naturaleza física o mágica evitarían que se robe el secreto. Lanzar el amuleto también fue duro, aunque la mayor parte del poder se usó al mover el área a otra realidad, razón por la cual se restringió en gran medida el tamaño del área que el amuleto podría proteger.

Aun así, la memoria y la parte secreta eran baratas de lanzar... y Harry podía ver usos para esto. Si él pudiera modificar el secreto, entonces casi cualquier información podría protegerse muy bien. ¿Tal vez podría incluso convertirse en su propio guardián secreto?

No, no se ve así. Hacerse uno mismo el guardián secreto rompió el encanto, ya que trató de dar el secreto y llevarlo hasta que se quedó sin energía.

Pero, ¿Y si uno de sus aspectos lo sostuvo?

Harry sonrió y volvió a sus notas. La seguridad de la información nunca sería lo mismo después de esto.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Tracey estaba mirando a Daphne como si fuera un flamenco. "Entonces... ¿Harry se ofreció a sobornarnos?"

"¡No! Merlín, solo... solo escucha cuando hable, ¿De acuerdo?" Estúpido se sonroja. "Él nos conectaría con la magia y nos enseñaría un par de habilidades que tiene. Protegería tu mente del Profesor Snape y de otros que usan Legilimancia para leer las mentes".

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Uh... pero ¿No te parecerá raro? Nunca escuché acerca de tener la magia de otras personas en ti". Ella dio una lenta sonrisa. "Suena un poco sucio".

Daphne suspiró exasperada. "Todo te suena sucio Tracey. Ahora escucha, la parte de la que no estoy seguro es que tiene que 'resolver nuestros núcleos' para que podamos acceder a nuestros propios mundos de la mente".

Tracey levantó una ceja. "Establecer nuestros núcleos, ¿eh?"

La cara de Daphne ahora estaba bastante roja. "Mira, suena mal cuando lo digo".

Ella sonrió. "Pero suena bien cuando Haaaary lo dice".

Tracey recibió una almohada en la cara.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Susan y Neville estaban revisando un gran conjunto de textos, creando una lista de hechizos no letales junto con el libro para encontrar detalles.

Neville asintió. "Agregue Impedimentia. Parece que produce efectos aleatorios durante un tiempo determinado... congelación, unión, empuje, tropezón... La naturaleza variada hace que sea difícil prepararse".

Susan asintió. "Definitivamente creo que deberíamos tener Expelliarmus. La tía dice que es obligatorio, ya que intenta quitar cualquier objeto que el objetivo considere como un arma. Sin embargo, debes lanzarlo varias veces si tienen más de una varita o espada o lo que sea."

Neville sonrió mientras escribía con estos nuevos "bolígrafos". Las plumas eran miserables en comparación con estas. "Se deben agregar maldiciones de lengua y jalea-piernas. Ambas afectan el cuerpo y hacen la batalla más difícil, especialmente si hay muchas esquivas, o son malas con el casting silencioso".

Susan acercó su libro. "La mayoría de los magos son bastante malos con el casting silencioso. Es por eso que el entrenamiento de Auror se ha prolongado después de que abandonan Hogwarts, e incluso entonces algunos no lo logran". Señaló con el dedo una página. "Incarcerous, crea una cuerda animada que puede atar a alguien. No sé si también puede hacer un cable o una cadena, pero deberíamos buscarlo".

Neville se detuvo en una página. "Levicorpus parece útil por varias cosas: atrapa a una persona y te permite levitarla. Locomotor Mortis parece una versión más antigua de la maldición Leg-Lock. Sigue siendo útil".

Susan hizo una pausa. "Deberíamos reorganizar estos. Hagamos una lista de todos los hechizos con efectos similares. Todo lo que paralice una parte del cuerpo en la columna A, todo lo que permita el movimiento forzado en la columna B, cualquier cosa que afecte a la mente en la columna C."

Neville sacó más pergamino y comenzó a volver a inscribirse. "¿Para que sea más fácil recordar?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Para ver si Harry puede combinar algunos de ellos. Si parecen tan similares, tal vez podría hacer una versión realmente fácil de lanzar y una muy fuerte pero lenta. Ya sabes, algo poco conocido. Le daría a los Aurores la ventaja de batalla, sin tener que masacrar a todos".

Neville sonrió. "Tampoco tendría las mismas cancelaciones, por lo que podrían usarse en batallas reales para obtener información de prisioneros y enemigos".

Susan sonrió y se preguntó cuánto le tomaría a Neville darse cuenta de que había olvidado ser tímido.

Esperemos un tiempo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Padma estaba trabajando en una nueva crema para la piel que utilizaría pequeñas cantidades de magia para unir perfectamente la piel no dañada y luego establecerse, creando un encubrimiento que no desaparecería hasta que se disipara. También había recibido la ayuda de Fred y George Weasley para colocar el amuleto del mostrador en algo no estándar para prevenir accidentalmente (o en el caso de las personas mezquinas, a propósito) arruinar el aspecto.

El problema fue que, accidentalmente, se puso algo en el dedo y luego en el labio.

Así que ahora su boca estaba sellada.

Murmuró molesta, esperando en el ala del hospital hasta que Madam Pomfrey pudo descifrar sus terribles garabatos y lanzar el mostrador, "Regla de gatitos".

Debería haber esperado a que Tracey regresara antes de juguetear con los prototipos.

Padma trató de refunfuñar más silenciosamente mientras se retiraba a su mundo mental. Si estuvo atrapada aquí durante cinco minutos (Que es para siempre, Merlin), entonces ella también podría abrazar a un gatito.

Madame Pomfrey casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando finalmente obtuvo el contrahechizo y encontró a Padma en lo que parecía ser una especie de coma autoinducido. Afortunadamente, Padma logró distraerla lo suficiente como para alejarse, alegando ensueños y gatitos.

Afortunadamente, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la Verdad de que Padma podría llevarlo a cabo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se sentó nerviosamente en una silla en Merp 2, frente a una belleza elegante y una mujer llena de insinuaciones y energía.

"Entonces Harry, ¿Vas a atarnos?"

Daphne se sonrojó levemente y golpeó el hombro de Tracey. "No... quiero decir, no. No ese tipo de cuerda. Shh".

Harry tenía una cara radiante. "Ahh... siento decepcionarte, Tracey".

Los ojos de las chicas se cayeron antes de volver a su rostro. "Oh, estoy seguro de que..."

Daphne por favor puso una mano sobre la boca de las chicas y dio un eep incómodo. "So Potter, uh... ¿Listo para hacer esa cosa de cuerda de la que hablaste?"

Tracey sonrió cuando Harry pareció sonrojarse más, y retiró la mano de su boca. "Oh mí, Daphne. Así que adelante".

Harry trató de enfocarse. "Entonces probablemente deberíamos haber hecho esto sin Tracey, ¿eh?"

Daphne no tuvo oportunidad de responder. "No pasa nada con una almohada extra, Harry".

Ah, entonces Daphne SI sabe el hechizo silenciador. Los dos niños ruborizados trataron de ignorar a la niña hiperactiva. Harry se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces, ahora que hemos hecho esto lo más incómodo posible, ¿Vamos a seguir adelante?"

Daphne dio una sonrisa de alivio. "Por favor, siéntete libre. Cuanto antes se haga esto, antes puedo fingir que nada de eso sucedió".

Tracey estaba moviendo sus cejas. Ella encontró toda esta situación muy divertida para los gustos de Harry.

Harry colocó suavemente una palma sobre sus frentes y sus ojos brillaron. "Primero, permíteme presentarte a mi mundo".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Daphne sintió la suave palma sobre su piel y sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo. De alguna manera se sentía más íntimo debido a la ternura, la suavidad del tacto. Mientras intentaba mantener la calma, vio que los ojos de Harry comenzaban a brillar...

Verde. Profundo, de color verde cristalino, con cintas de color blanco creando patrones profundos. Olas. Rayas. El mundo comenzó a desvanecerse. Suavemente al principio, ella comenzó a oler... piedra. Recién cincelado, grabado con runas en el transcurso de los meses. Sus dedos se sentían un poco ásperos, como si se hubiera pasado el día tallando una obra maestra. Sus oídos escucharon el eco de una profunda caverna, y su piel se sintió fresca con el aliento de la tierra fluyendo sobre ella.

Ella estaba cayendo en esos ojos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Tracey siempre sintió que ser indignante la protegía. Si todos los demás estaban fuera de guardia, si ella podía controlar hacia dónde iba la conversación, ella tenía poder. Ella estaba protegida.

Ella estaba asustada. Miedo de hacer esto. Pero Daphne estaba preparada para esto, y Tracey confiaba en ella.

La mano de Harry se sintió fresca en su piel. Mientras intentaba permanecer quieta, su mano pareció asentarla, como una piedra que la mantiene en su lugar en el mundo. De repente ya no le preocupaba el futuro, ni las alianzas, ni los grados... solo ahora.

Mientras sentía la calma penetrar en su cuerpo, podía sentir... seguridad. Ella buscó...

Verde. Los ojos de Harry eran como un océano, rodando lentamente sobre ella sin cubrir su boca o nariz. Simplemente se relaja en la playa mientras el agua tibia y salada rodaba por su cuerpo, empujándola y tirando de ella por la arena. Sus oídos casi podían oír gaviotas mientras sus dedos se flexionaban para tocar los granos de arena.

Su boca comenzó a convertirse en una sonrisa real, despreocupada... mientras las olas la empujaban suavemente hacia alguna isla distante.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras estaba sentado en una mesa de metal blanco. Jim estaba fuera, entrenando a sus Vengadores de patos para actuar más como ninjas para futuras misiones mentales. Sin embargo, Sabiduría dijo que tendría algo de tiempo para unirse a ellos después de que terminara de organizar la información de Ward que Harry había obtenido hoy.

Mientras miraba, ambas chicas llegaron. Daphne vistiendo una camisa casi negra con rayas azules, Tracey con rosas fuertes. Tracey miró la camisa con un ojo evaluador. "Oh mi... esto es bueno". Ella levantó una ceja.

Daphne se retorció un poco. "Poco revelador, ¿verdad? Especialmente comparado con una bata".

Tracey sonrió. "Oh, no has comenzado a ver revelado todavía".

Harry tosió, empujando dos tazas de té hacia adelante. "Lo siento, tuve que sacar la ropa para cada uno de ustedes. Hasta que recuerden pensar en sí mismos con la ropa... bueno, puede ser un poco incómodo". Trató de no notar a los otros dos sonrojarse. "De todos modos, el color que elegí porque coincide con el color de tus propios núcleos".

Al ver la ceja levantada de Daphne, Harry levantó una mano, los cables verdes crean un patrón complejo. "Puedo ver la magia como hilos. Como huéspedes en mi mente, puedes verlos también si lo deseo".

Tracey extendió la mano e intentó tocar una de las cuerdas de Harry. Él amablemente movió uno para una inspección más cercana. "Yo... todavía no puedo tocarlo".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "A menos que lo hagas, la magia casi no toca nada. Es por eso que la ciencia tiene dificultades para creer que existe, ya que no interactúa naturalmente con el mundo. O al menos, esa es mi opinión sobre por qué la ciencia puede". Parece que lo maneja."

Daphne miró hacia abajo. Su núcleo tenía... vetas. El azul casi parecía agua, pero el negro parecía una piedra dura que de alguna manera se flexionaba. Como la obsidiana. Su núcleo era... hermoso. Caótico, como si estuviera peleándose.

Tracey estaba golpeando a Daphne, intentando hacer su movimiento principal. Después de un par de palmadas, bajó la vista hacia la suya... era rosa, como una mejilla sonrojada, y casi en forma de tubo. Ella frunció. Eso... no parecía correcto de alguna manera.

Harry sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Quién quiere que su núcleo se estabilice primero?"

Tracey levantó su mano. "Por favor... algo anda mal con respecto al mío. Es... simplemente incorrecto".

Harry le dio una mirada aguda, sus ojos brillaban con un verde feroz. "Oh... oh. Sí. Un segundo". Levantó una mano distraídamente y ambas chicas escucharon a una mujer llamar. "¡Esté pronto Harry!"

Daphne hizo una pausa. "Um. Potter, ¿Quién era ese?"

Apartó la mirada de una Tracey que se sonrojaba lentamente. Tener su mirada dentro de ella la hizo sentir... interesante. "He creado avatares en mi mente. Eso fue Sabiduría. Ella organiza mi biblioteca mental y me ayuda a investigar".

A mitad de sus palabras, Daphne vio a una bibliotecaria bastante atractiva que subía desde una especie de puerta a la hierba... ¿hierba? El mundo tenía un cielo azul cristalino con nubes, hierba verde por todas partes... ¡Guau que se había distraído!

La bibliotecaria sonrió. "Hola Daphne, Tracey. Gracias a los dos por ayudar a Harry a obtener la información que necesito, ha sido muy útil". Ella cariñosamente alborotó el cabello de Harry. Él rodó los ojos.

Tracey se relajó un poco. "¡Bueno, no sabíamos que lo estábamos transmitiendo, pero nos alegramos de ayudar!"

Harry hizo un gesto con la Sabiduría más cerca. "¿Reconoces lo que significa esta forma central?"

Se inclinó hacia una Tracey nerviosa ahora con ojos analíticos. "Bueno, es muy inestable. Si recibiera una gran conmoción en su sistema, o si lanzara un hechizo demasiado poderoso o durante demasiado tiempo, su núcleo podría colapsar".

Daphne jadeó y sostuvo el brazo de Tracey con fuerza. La cara de Tracey se puso pálida. "Mi Gran Gran murió de esa manera. Intentó evitar que los Mortífagos lastimaran a mi madre". Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar. "No lo logró. Sin su magia, era demasiado vieja".

Daphne abrazó a la niña que lloraba, que miraba a Harry con desesperación. "Dijiste que podrías ayudar, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes arreglar esto? ¿Cierto?"

Harry asintió solemnemente. "Por supuesto. Tracey, por favor párate".

Conteniendo el sollozo, se puso de pie con el brazo de Daphne alrededor de ella. Harry le hizo un gesto hacia atrás. "No quiero que pase nada durante esto, así que dale un poco de espacio, ¿Está bien Daph?"

Con su rápido asentimiento, Harry se inclinó hacia Tracey, una mano a cada lado de su rostro. Suavemente la levantó para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió.

Tracey podía sentir sus manos calmándola de nuevo. El endurecimiento en su pecho se relajaba suavemente... Oh, esa sonrisa. Su corazón revoloteó levemente, su piel hormigueaba... de repente el calor se extendió por su piel. Cada centímetro que sus manos tocaron su rostro comenzó a calentarse como si se relajara en una playa caliente en verano...

Poder. Su cuerpo entero estaba siendo abrazado, su alma estaba siendo sujetada fuerte y suavemente. Su cuerpo se movió ligeramente mientras sus músculos intentaban de algún modo estar aún más abrazados por este... este calor. Las cosas cambiaban en ella, se movían... era como si se hubiera perdido un pliegue, como si un músculo tenso se estuviera relajando. Su cuerpo estaba... muy relajado.

Daphne la observó de cerca, con el pecho apretado por la preocupación ya que Harry Potter casi acunaba a su mejor amiga. Su poder fluía como cintas verdes, rodeándola, abrazándola... cuando la luz se desvaneció, volvió a entrar y la abrazó. "¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Algo?"

La cara de Tracey estaba casi encendida. "Ahora que fue... guau". Sus ojos tienen un brillo travieso. "Harry, estás contratado".

Su rostro estaba en blanco. "¿Qué?"

Ella sonrió más allá de un amigo aturdido. "Lo que acabas de hacer, hazlo para siempre. Todos los días. Wow, que se sintió increíble".

Su sonrojo fue épico. Daphne no estaba muy atrás. "Entonces... ¿Asumo que no hay dolor entonces?"

Tracey miró hacia abajo. Su núcleo era ahora una esfera perfecta, con tres cuerdas rosadas y muchos hilos rosados... parecía un conejito peludo rosa o algo así. "Honestamente, siento que algo que estaba doliendo por años fue mejorando. ¡Y yo ni siquiera lo sabía!" Sus ojos estaban comenzando a brillar un poco, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. "Harry, si alguna vez necesitas un favor, házmelo saber".

Harry sonrió y le apretó el hombro. "En cualquier momento, Tracey".

Tracey asintió. "Ahora hazle lo increíble a Daphne. Quiero ver su cara".

Daphne casi se derrumbó antes de golpear a su amiga. "Cállate."

Harry sonrió por el alivio que podía sentir por las dos chicas. "Entonces Daphne, ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu núcleo? Parece que tienes dos colores. ¿Quieres mezclarlos o separarlos?"

Ella miró hacia abajo, alejándose un poco de su amiga. "No estoy seguro... ¿Qué piensas?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Combinar sería fácil, pero apuesto a que hay cosas geniales que cada color puede hacer, el otro no puede... o no puede ser así. Me quedaría con ellos".

Daphne respiró hondo y ligeramente vacilante y se puso de pie. "Entonces intenta mantenerlos separados, por favor. No quisiera perder una ventaja en el futuro".

Harry tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro cuando extendió la mano y acunó las mejillas de Daphne. Apenas registró su sonrojo cuando comenzó a enfocarse.

Oh, Merlín, él está justo allí... oh, esa sonrisa... Sus manos tocaron su rostro y pudo sentir toda su columna vertebral, como si alguien acabara de tocar una canción increíble que de alguna manera sacudió su alma. Su piel era tan cálida que parecía una piedra caliente para cocinar.

Era como si una pared de piedra blanda se derrumbara sobre ella. Suave arena, calentándola, envolviendo sus extremidades, sus brazos, sus muslos... cálida, ligeramente palpitante... ¿Los latidos del corazón de Harry? Contra su piel, sintió emociones de cuidado, de calidez, de afecto. Sintió como si el mundo se estuviera desmoronando a medida que esos ojos verdes llenaban lentamente el universo. Ella emitió un pequeño sonido, ¿Un suspiro? ¿Un gemido? Se sintió increíble. En algún lugar de su pecho sintió algo tirando, tirando... solo masajeándola suavemente, como si estuviera cubierta de aceites tibios y se frotara con ternura.

Ella casi se desmaya.

Mientras se enfocaba en la hierba debajo de ella, se dio cuenta de que había una risa... Oh, Merlín. "Tracey, no viste nada, no oíste nada, nunca estuviste aquí".

El pobre Harry parecía pintado de rojo. "Um. Eso fue... bueno, eso fue nuevo. Nunca antes me había sentido así".

Tracey estaba golpeando a Harry en las costillas con el codo. "Si se sintió incluso la mitad de bueno que el mío, probablemente la hayas roto. Y según tu expresión, la de ella probablemente fue asombrosa".

Daphne aparentemente también aprendió a sonrojarse de los maestros. "Estaba cansado o algo así... Me tomó por sorpresa". Tracey todavía estaba riendo. "Silencio Tracey".

Tracey hizo una pausa y soltó un pequeño jadeo. "Oh... Oh Daphne, es hermoso..."

Daphne miró hacia abajo... Era una bola de obsidiana, con dos cuerdas grandes y gruesas que casi parecían columnas de piedra de un coliseo griego. Entre ellos había un charco de agua azul, que se curvaba en una corriente que apenas parecía una cuerda. El negro tenía muchas puntas de hilo, y el azul tenía riachuelos de hilos que fluían suavemente.

El dedo de Tracey apenas tocó su costado, tratando de seguir el patrón. "Parece... casi como un jardín de rocas".

Harry interrumpió y sonrió vacilante. "Solo un comentario, ustedes dos, puede haber un problema. Solo uno pequeño".

Ambas chicas ahora estaban concentradas en Harry... que parecía estar estudiando cuidadosamente el terreno. "Uh... entonces la parte de la que te hablé, la que fue incómoda porque se sintió... interesante. Ese es el siguiente paso".

Daphne sintió que se le secaba la boca. "Um. ¿Entonces todavía no hemos empezado?"

Incluso Tracey parecía un poco retirado. "Oh." Ella se recuperó. "Bueno, ¿qué es? ¿Qué hacemos a continuación?"

Harry agitó su mano, su varita apareció en ella. "Bueno, tus dos núcleos son enormemente diferentes ahora de lo que eran. Tus varitas no se conectarán de la misma manera, por lo que no funcionarán para ti ahora. El siguiente paso es ayudar a que tus varillas se conecten de nuevo con tu núcleo".

Tracey sonrió. "Bueno, fui la primera vez, ¿Por qué no otra vez? ¿Qué hago?"

El asintió. "Mantén la varita afuera. Solo imagina que la tienes y debería aparecer".

Tracey retuvo su mano vacilante... y frunció el ceño. Su varita estaba allí, pero no podía sentir nada. Fue como... un palo.

Antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a enloquecer, Harry extendió la mano y agarró la punta de su varita. De repente sintió su brazo... oh. Pequeños besos estaban corriendo por el interior de su brazo... Sus ojos se agrandaron. Mirando a Harry, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, ella trató de retener los extraños ruidos que su cuerpo quería hacer. Cuando los besos llegaron a su axila ella soltó un pequeño 'EEP', y se aseguró de no mirar hacia Daphne... oh. No se detiene en su hombro...

Ella casi gimió cuando los besos bajaron por su pecho y alcanzaron su centro... y se sintió como si sus verdaderos labios estuvieran recibiendo los más suaves besos. Sus ojos realmente se agitaron cerca...

"Uno abajo."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. "Espera, ¿Cuántas veces tienes que hacer eso?"

Harry estaba mirando su muñeca, su cara... bueno, el rojo era una subestimación. "Uh, tu varita tiene doce hilos. Once veces más".

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido y sus piernas se crisparon. Iba a tener que mantener los muslos tensos o... esto iba a ser duro.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Daphne estaba preocupada. Ambos habían terminado de atar la varita mágica, pero ninguno se movía y sus rostros estaban casi rojos como la sangre. "Tracey... ¿Todo va bien?"

Tracey se detuvo antes de que una gran sonrisa cruzara su rostro. "Sí... sí. Ya sabes, eso fue... Gracias Harry". Su cara tenía algún tipo de... ¿hambre en ella? Miró a Harry, que parecía aliviado de que ella no estuviera herida... o tratando activamente de matarlo. Santo Merlín fue intenso.

Tracey sonrió. "Sabes Harry, probablemente necesite otra varita dentro de unos años. ¿Te importaría ayudarme entonces?"

Harry no podía hablar, pero asintió brevemente. La sonrisa de Tracey era bastante grande, antes de que se volviera un poco... predatoria. "Ahora Daphne, creo que es tu turno".

Daphne sintió que se le secaba la boca. Por los ruidos anteriores, había sentido que todo el proceso le dolía o algo así, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. Aun así, si Tracey pudiera manejarlo, también ella podría hacerlo.

Harry aún no se había levantado. "Solo... dame un segundo".

Mientras se sentaba suavemente junto a Daphne, le hizo un gesto para que se tumbara. "Si esto es cualquier cosa como lo fue con Tracey, probablemente querrás estar tumbado para esto".

Al ver los asentimientos enfáticos de Tracey, se tumbó y le tendió el brazo derecho. Cuando Harry se aferró al final, sintió un calor en la mano... ¿Acaso lo hizo? Mirando hacia arriba con los ojos entornados, ella vio sus ojos cerrados, y la boca lejos de ella... ¡Otra vez! Oh... oh. Cuando la cálida sensación subió por su brazo, pudo sentir... los dedos frotando círculos pequeños, suaves besos... ¿Eso fue una lamida?

Cuando alcanzó más allá de su hombro, dio un chillido casi inaudible. Bajó por su pecho, hacia su núcleo, dedos, labios suaves... su mente estaba empezando a darle terribles pensamientos mientras intentaba no moverse, no pensar. Ciertamente no mirar hacia Tracey. ¡Ni siquiera una maldita advertencia!

Afortunadamente estaba cerca de su núcleo, ya que no estaba segura de poder manejar mucho más de...

Oh Merlin.

Parecía que las manos le sostenían la cabeza suavemente cuando alguien la besó profundamente, acariciándole el pelo. Por un momento ella realmente intentó acercarse, regresar... oh. Guau.

Su mirada parcialmente vidriosa se volvió hacia Harry. "S... Entonces. ¿Cuántas veces más? Usted dijo once, ¿verdad?"

Estaba mirando su varita, ligeramente temblando. Él tosió levemente. "Cada... uh. Cada varita es diferente. La tuya tiene 18 hilos, así que..."

Infierno sangriento.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dos brujas ruborizadas y un mago se sentaron en un banco cerca del lago dorado, bebiendo té.

Tracey tenía la intención de burlarse de Daphne... pero... bueno, sí. Aparentemente había una conexión más mágica de la que cualquiera sospechaba. Ella aclaró su garganta. "Entonces... ¿Era eso normal?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Cuando hice esto por primera vez, acababa de cumplir 11 años, fue casi accidental. Pero fue hace solo unas semanas... No estoy seguro de por qué se sintió tan diferente esta vez".

Daphne tosió. "Uh... ¿Los conocías antes de que coincidieras con sus varitas?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Durante unos minutos. Ni siquiera un día".

Hubo una pausa. Tracey se inclinó un poco hacia el chico, que estaba encajado entre los dos. "¿Cómo te sentiste por las chicas cuando lo hiciste?"

Él se movió un poco. "En aquel entonces, era solo una amistad fuerte, una atracción leve quizás. Excepto por Terry... ese se sentía raro. No podía hacer esto por chicos otra vez después de eso".

Daphne tenía una mirada pensativa. "¿Pensé que hiciste esto por Neville?"

El rubor de Harry se volvió más oscuro. "No podía manejarlo, así que traté de pasarlo por la magia de Susan".

Tracey notó el rubor. "¿Lo... lo hizo mejor?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Peor. Nunca antes había sentido a una mujer así. Muy incómoda. Y eso era solo mi lado, estoy seguro de que esos dos sintieron... cosas".

Daphne vio la mirada de Tracey. Tenían que abordar un tema nuevo antes de degradarlo. "Bien, ¿Qué tal un poco de entrenamiento? ¿Dijiste algo sobre nuestros propios mundos internos?"

Harry tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras luchaba con su vergüenza. Incluso ahora tenía problemas para mirar directamente a las chicas. "Bueno, aquí está. Estas son las puertas, cada una conectada a otra mente". Saludó con la mano a dos cerca uno del otro, con motivos de serpiente. Cada una de las otras puertas tenía su propio símbolo escolar. "Estos dos son tuyos. Solía usar las iniciales, pero ahora que hay tantos pongo el nombre de cada persona. Si quieres visitar la mente de alguien, simplemente toca y ve si te dejan entrar."

Cuando las dos chicas entraron a la puerta de Daphne, Harry respiró hondo. Ira salió de detrás de él, con una expresión divertida en su rostro. "Crecer tan rápido, mi Maestro".

Harry suspiró. "No sé qué edad tengo más Ira. El tiempo se mueve tan rápido aquí, y yo controlo mi cuerpo, mi edad y demás. Ciertamente, no pienso como un niño... al menos, no todo el tiempo."

Ira asintió y le dio a Harry un poco de té en una taza pequeña. "Las dos son jóvenes atractivas".

Harry rodó los ojos. "Ellos son demasiado jóvenes. Yo también. Aunque debo admitir que su magia es... hermosa". Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de Daphne.


	38. Capítulo 38 No te preocupes por las

**Capítulo 38: No te preocupes por las serpientes, ¿Quién está mirando?**

Harry se reclinó hacia atrás. Daphne estaba usando sus cuerdas de piedra para convertir su mundo mental en un sistema de cuevas, con grabados, grabados en todas las paredes que contenían sus recuerdos. Era tranquilizador verla mover las runas como si fueran patos de goma flotando en una bañera, arrastrándolas a través de una piedra sólida.

Él se había quedado cerca de la puerta, por supuesto. Hasta que Daphne terminara de organizar y proteger sus pensamientos, no se atrevería a moverse. Privacidad... la privacidad era importante. Todos tenían secretos.

Tracey por otro lado la estaba siguiendo e intentando hacer que se sonrojara. Afortunadamente, el tema más fácil de hacer también fue uno que Tracey tuvo dificultades para hablar sin convertirse en un tomate también.

Daphne estaba realmente contenta de que Harry se hubiera quedado en la puerta. Tenía la sensación de que en algún lugar de esta cueva estaba su recuerdo de... bueno, hace unos minutos. ¿Horas atrás? Sí.

Ella iba a mantener segura esa memoria.

Tracey sonrió mientras empujaba a Daphne y susurraba. "¿Buscando un... recuerdo reciente?"

Guau. Cara roja de hecho. Tracey se inclinó más cerca. "Sabes, ambos podríamos... ver el recuerdo de los demás".

No importa, aparentemente el sonrojo anterior fue solo una prueba del Sistema de Blushing de Emergencia. "Tr... ¡Tracey, SHH!"

Tracey rodeó a su amiga con un brazo y continuó susurrando. "No me sonó como un no, Daph".

Resulta que en su propia mente, puede crear almohadas con bastante facilidad.

Daphne dejó de tirarlos cuando todo lo que podía ver de su amiga era una mano del enorme montón de risa.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Daphne estaba arrojando algo... oh. "Hola, Tracey".

Estaba envuelta en una funda de almohada, atada con una cuerda y una mordaza sobre la boca. "Harry, ¿serías tan amable de ayudar a Tracey a encontrar su camino a su propia mente? Parece un poco perdida".

Él sonrió. "Por supuesto, M'Lady". Con un gesto de su mano, Tracey flotaba detrás de él, todavía retorciéndose en su caso. "¡Adelante!"

Daphne dio un suspiro de alivio cuando los vio salir a los dos. Cuando la puerta se cerró, ella comenzó a buscar en serio. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba ese recuerdo? Cuando lo encontró... bien, tendría que mirarlo para asegurarse de que era el correcto, por supuesto. Solo unas pocas veces. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa traviesa mientras comenzaba a buscar en el sistema de la cueva.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry sonrió mientras quitaba la mordaza de la boca de Tracey. "Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste para empujar a Daph tan lejos?"

Ella sonrió. "Le dije lo que ella quería hacer pero no quería preguntar".

Él parpadeó confundido. Su sonrisa tenía un poco de... algo en eso. Lo hizo sentir... algo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Así que aquí estoy, atado con cuerdas en una bolsa. Todavía digo que estaba en lo cierto desde el principio".

Harry intentó decir varias cosas. Las palabras lo estaban fallando... "Sabes, parece que tienes algo de esclavitud".

Ella le guiñó un ojo. "Aún no."

La cara de Harry se suavizó, con leve rubor. "Bueno, felicidades, me rompiste. Ahora si me disculpas, te dejaré en tu puerta y me acostaré en una bañera llena de hielo".

Tracey soltó una risita mientras Harry abría suavemente la puerta y comenzaba a moverse a través de ella. Él le sonrió. "Bromas aparte, ¿Necesitas ayuda o ideas? ¿O solo compañía? Sé que me siento muy solo en mi cabeza si me quedo allí demasiado tiempo".

Agitó su bolsa abierta mientras ella se estiraba. "Nah, tengo un plan. Haz que parezca un centro comercial cerca de mi casa". Ella vio su expresión y sonrió. "Mamá es muggle, por lo que mi familia conoce su mundo mejor que la mayoría de los magos y las brujas".

Harry lo corrigió distraídamente. "No mágico, por favor. Muggle parece... realmente, un poco ofensivo. Imagínense si nos llamaran auspiciadores o algo así".

Ella inclinó la cabeza antes de encogerse de hombros. "Seguro, por qué no." Ella sonrió. "Honestamente obtuve mi idea de cuando ayudaste a mi núcleo". Con una expresión concentrada... la niebla rosa se alejó. El suelo debajo de ellos era arena... hasta donde podía ver. Ondas de agua azul claro se filtraban a través de los granos.

Miró a su alrededor, el agua azul tenía... una gema como chispa. La arena era muy cálida, casi incómoda. Él sonrió. "¿Sabes qué lo haría mejor?"

Tracey sonrió. "¿Tomar el sol en topless?"

Harry tosió, sonrojándose. "Uh... bueno, sí, probablemente. No, quise decir esto..."

Tracey sonrió más grande cuando cuatro altas palmeras brotaron de la arena, dos gigantescas hamacas colgando entre ellas para que cualquiera que descansara pudiera mirar el mar. "¡Harry, esto es brillante! Iba a hacer muebles de playa, esto es..." Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo. "Gracias, Harry".

Él sonrió avergonzado mientras la abrazaba a medias. "En cualquier momento, Trace. Me alegro de que ustedes dos no me golpearon cuando todo salió... eh".

Ella sonrió. "¿Interesante?"

Él dio una sonrisa culpable. "Sí. De todos modos, esperaré en la hamaca, si necesitas ayuda o solo quieres tomar un descanso, házmelo saber. Tengo a Jim revisando a Daphne, así que si ella tiene algún problema, él me avisará.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en confusión. "¿Jim?"

Harry parpadeó. "Ah, claro, ustedes dos solo conocieron a Sabiduría". Se dirigió a una hamaca y comenzó a tratar de ponerse cómodo. "Bueno, Jim es un tipo genial. La Ira tiene límites, pero él es parte de mí".

Tracey echó un vistazo al desierto detrás de ella. Los amigos mentales de Harry más tarde, por ahora... Ella sonrió. Castillo de arena. Oh sí.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se despertó con un tirón. Algo... Daphne. Jim estaba dando una alerta silenciosa.

Él salió de la hamaca. "Tracey, volveré en un momento, ¿De acuerdo?"

Una pequeña voz desde lo alto de un... muy alto castillo de arena. Más complicado que Hogwarts, se retorció y... oh, su cabeza. La arena se formó de una manera que era... simplemente no posible. "... y no hay problema"

Muy bueno.

Moviéndose rápidamente, Harry se retiró a su propia mente directamente antes de pasar a la de Daphne...

Su cueva estaba llena de monstruos de ojos oscuros.

Los dientes estaban en todas partes, muchos podridos o cubiertos de sangre. Más profundo dentro de la mina, podía sentir a alguien... llorando.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron, dejando solo una brasa de verde... pero esa brasa era inflamado. Su cuerpo se onduló, y flexionó cada mano mientras los dedos se afilaban. No hay grandes técnicas, él estaba dentro de una mente después de todo.

Alcanzando a la primera criatura, agitó una mano y creó una botella de vidrio reforzado con un gran embudo en la parte superior. Su otra mano se rasgó en la oscuridad, tiró de ella gruñendo sobre la botella... y apretó.

Todas las criaturas se detuvieron como la cosa... gritaron. El cieno negro comenzó a fluir en la botella, dejando un cadáver gris y débil en su mano. Harry ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, sus ojos ya miraban a la siguiente criatura... y parecían asustados.

Ellos deberían ser.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Daphne estaba acurrucada, sintiendo esos dientes, esas garras... seguían cortándola, seguían doliéndole. Una y otra vez...

De repente hubo gritos. El corte se detuvo, las criaturas se congelaron... y varias comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada de su mente. Daphne apenas podía prestar atención, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo desgarrado.

A medida que los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, de alguna manera ella se sintió... más ligera. Menos dolido. Menos triste. Cuando estaba a punto de intentar sentarse, se puso rígida cuando dos brazos la rodearon... un abrazo. Cálido. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, agarrando esos brazos que la envolvieron en calor, llorando.

Ella había descubierto el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Había extraído la emoción de los recuerdos, docenas de ellos, y la había asegurado con bastante facilidad ya que no era su propio miedo, tristeza, odio y soledad... pero ahí estaba Daphne, envuelta en una pelota en el suelo. Habiendo manejado tantos recuerdos, no necesitó preguntar por qué.

Pensando únicamente en los años, él cedió y la envolvió en sus brazos. Mientras la agarraba con fuerza, podía sentir sus lágrimas empapándose de su camiseta, sus sollozos sacudiendo su cuerpo, incluso mientras usaba sus hilos para sanar sus heridas.

Mientras trabajaba, trató de expulsar sus emociones... su preocupación por ella, su respeto por haber sobrevivido a esa experiencia, su deseo secreto de tener una madre lo suficientemente larga como para llorar su muerte. Él la abrazó mientras ella temblaba hasta que ella comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Levantándola suavemente, usó cuerdas de poder para flotar suavemente hacia su puerta. Moviéndose por su mente, Harry volvió a entrar en la mente de Tracey llevando a la niña dormida.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Tracey sacudió un poco de sudor de su frente. De alguna manera este castillo de arena se había... complicado. Pero, ¿Qué castillo estaba completo sin un foso? ¿Y el rango de tiro con arco? ¿Y boliche? ¿Y taco bar? Ella frunció.

No había suficientes barras de taco.

Aun así, ella podría regresar más tarde. Ella había encontrado algunos recuerdos en la arena, conchas de mar. Los más agradables fueron a la sala del tesoro, los agudos y sangrientos que ella puso en la mazmorra. Los bonitos al azar eran adornos en el interior y el exterior de su Arenacropolis.

Tal vez un descanso. Sintió que había estado haciendo esto... bueno, para siempre realmente. O una hora. Mucho tiempo, sin importar.

Mientras se deslizaba por uno de los toboganes de la torre sur, solo gritaba pequeño. Las montañas rusas de arena, esas tenían que ser posibles, ¿verdad?

La mayoría de sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando llegó a los árboles. Daphne estaba en una hamaca, Harry estaba parado sobre ella con aspecto preocupado... y tenía marcas de lágrimas.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Harry la notó y la hizo un gesto para que se apartara. "Jim recibió una alarma silenciosa de que necesitaba ayuda. Al parecer, mientras ordenaba sus recuerdos, encontró algunos que había estado reprimiendo".

Inconscientemente comenzó a limpiarse las manos como si eso ayudara de alguna manera. "Literalmente la estaban lastimando, destrozándola. Exprimí la emoción de cada recuerdo y la almacené por separado, lo que debería ayudar mucho... pero ella estaba herida. La llevé en cuanto se durmió".

Tracey asintió brevemente. Sintió que podía adivinar exactamente qué recuerdo estaba reprimiendo la pobre chica. También había sido un momento triste para su familia, ya que las familias Greengrass y Davis estaban muy cerca. Volvió cuando comenzó a actuar como la "Reina de Hielo".

Moviéndose con cuidado hacia Daphne, miró a Harry e hizo algunos gestos con las manos. Tomando la idea, el chico suavemente levantó a Tracey en la hamaca con la chica... que envolvió a Tracey como si fuera el último oso de peluche en la tierra.

Harry se mantuvo alejado, mirando las olas. Detrás de él, podía oír a dos amigos teniendo una conversación tranquila pero llena de lágrimas. Él le dio una sonrisa triste... ella era una chica con suerte. Si solo hubiera habido alguien para Harry en ese entonces, antes de que él mismo aprendiera a hacerlo, antes de que tuviera que luchar contra la oscuridad.

Aun así, se sintió bien ser el apoyo de otra persona. Harry se apoyó contra uno de los otros árboles y se relajó.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Daphne despertó de nuevo, sintiendo el mismo terror por un momento... no. Ella estaba con Tracey, y Tracey estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, viendo a la niña normalmente hiperactiva roncando un poco, una pequeña baba saliendo de su boca.

Oh. Había pasado un tiempo desde que ella estaba en una hamaca. Era extraño que Tracey hubiera encontrado uno, ya que su casa estaba bastante lejos... eh. ¿Océano?

"¿¡Dónde diablos estamos!?"

Tracey chilló y se agitó, casi volteando la hamaca. Daphne intentó frenéticamente equilibrarse, de alguna manera quedar atrapada en las cuerdas y medio tirando de Tracey a su lado, mientras que ella tenía una pierna aquí y un brazo allí y...

Oh. "Bien... Buenos días Sr. Potter".

Su rostro boca abajo y sonriente estaba tratando realmente de no reírse. "Día agradable, Lady Greengrass. Puede que le agrade saber que usted y yo somos invitados de la gran reina Davis, gobernante de Arenacropolis".

La dignidad se disparó de todos modos. Ella suspiró. "Bueno, mientras estés aquí, ¿Podrías por favor ayudarme a no ser tan... al revés, o lo que sea que seamos ahora?"

Harry agitó una mano, levantando a Daphne y a una reina gruñona. "Daph, la próxima vez que quiera acurrucarme en una cama. Las hamacas son demasiado peligrosas".

La cabeza de Daphne se sacudió. "¿Acurrucarse?"

Harry apoyó una mano en su hombro. "Chocaste con... emociones fuertes mientras construías. Pensé que preferirías recuperarte aquí, incluso si el problema en sí mismo ha sido resuelto".

Ella se apoyó ligeramente en su mano, los recuerdos volvieron. En una pequeña voz que apenas podía oír, susurró. "Gracias por venir, Harry. Me sentí... tan solo".

La envolvió en otro abrazo desde atrás, dando un suave susurro. "Siempre que lo necesites, puedes llamarme y te ayudaré".

Ella apretó su mano mientras permanecía de pie, viendo a Tracey tratar de enderezar una especie de corona de arena alrededor de su túnica de arena. "Entonces... ¿ella es una reina de arena?"

Harry sonrió. "No".

Tracey levantó la vista bruscamente. "¡Yo también! ¡Tengo un castillo!"

La sonrisa de Harry se expandió. "Eres una bruja de arena".

Daphne gimió mientras Tracey obtenía una gran sonrisa. "Oh, tú también no, Harry. Por favor, sin juegos de palabras".

Tracey agitó una mano. "Ignora al plebeyo, Señor Harry. Ella no puede manejar el juego de palabras".

Daphne siguió a un Harry con armadura de arena que estaba gritando algo sobre la gloria de las rocas pequeñas, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Reconoció quién le había ayudado con los brazos, cuando estaba atrapada en su propia oscuridad... y se sintió tan segura sabiendo que él volvería a hacerlo por ella.

Tracey se inclinó hacia su Caballero de arena. "¿Está funcionando?"

Harry se reclinó hacia atrás. "Sonríe con un 12 por ciento, mi reina".

Su majestuoso asentimiento los hizo volver a bromear mientras guiaban a la desconcertada chica a través de confusas calles y edificios.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se estaba relajando en un sillón de arena cuando Daphne y Tracey subieron y se pararon bajo su sol. Levantándose perezosamente alzó una ceja. "¿Sí?"

Tracey se inclinó. "Harry, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" Ella parecía preocupada. "No podemos llegar tarde a la cena, podría... podría haber rumores y cosas así".

Harry se estiró y bostezó. "Ira, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado en las mentes de los demás hasta ahora?"

Ambas chicas lanzaron un pequeño grito al ver al hombre esquelético salir de detrás de la silla de Harry. "Señor, han pasado 12 minutos y 48 segundos desde que los tres comenzaron su viaje". Extendió la mano y le dio a Harry una taza de té caliente. Dirigiéndose a los otros dos niños atónitos, sonrió. "¿Disfrutarían los invitados del Maestro también un poco de té? Es una mezcla bastante buena, si lo digo".

Daphne, criada para la sociedad, asintió levemente. "Si no fuera una molestia, Sr. Ira".

Una risa oscura hizo que las dos chicas se retorcieran un poco. "Por favor señorita, solo Ira". Dos tazas de té de cristal fino sobre platillos dorados fueron colocadas sobre una mesa de arena... ¿De dónde vino la mesa?

Daphne tomó un sorbo cauteloso, sin dejar que su mano temblara... la tranquilizó, fluyendo a través de ella como una brisa. "Eso fue... esto es increíble Ira, gracias".

El hombre se inclinó y desapareció. Tracey vacilante tomó un sorbo... oh eso fue tranquilizador.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Me conoce desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre me ha apoyado... pero mi capacidad favorita es el té. De hecho, he estado probando hojas de té crudas y diferentes ingredientes para que pueda hacer mezclas nuevas aquí".

Tracey parecía haberse recuperado mentalmente al ver a un hombre esquelético... existir así. "¿Dijo... 12 minutos?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Más que eso, casi 13 minutos. El tiempo pasa más rápido aquí. No tan rápido como en mi mundo, afortunadamente... ese lugar puede envejecer".

Se levantó, moviendo suavemente sus cansados músculos. "Bueno, tengo un proyecto que completar. He encontrado una gran necesidad de vigilar a todos mis amigos ahora, así que necesito un nuevo aspecto". Él sonrió a las chicas. "¿Te importa mirar? Debería ser interesante. No estoy seguro de qué tan recomendable es, en realidad, pero sin Jim, Sabiduría y Ira... bueno, la vida sería un poco aburrida".

Caminó hacia su puerta mientras dos chicas interesadas lo seguían. Tracey pensaba que tener un ejército real haría que su castillo de arena fuera increíble, mientras que Daphne imaginaba murciélagos para mantener su mente bien documentada y vigilada. Ella nunca quiso sorprenderse así de nuevo.

Cuando alcanzaron, vieron a Harry de pie en un pozo, uno con un montón de orbes en el medio. Tracey empujó a Daphne, "Oye, ¿Son esos patos?"

Alrededor del pozo lleno de arena había muchos patos. Algunos vestidos como ninjas, algunos como ladrones, y uno con... ¿Un casco de caracol? "Harry, uno de tus patos tiene un caracol en la cabeza".

El asintió. "¡Hola Jim!"

"Quack."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Son agradables, deberías darles una oportunidad".

"¿Quack?"

Tracey y Daphne observaron al niño ponerse rojo. "Mira, por ahora solo somos amigos, ¿De acuerdo? Silencio Jim, estoy ocupado ahora".

Tracey sonrió y le dio un codazo a Daphne, que puso los ojos en blanco... con una pequeña sonrisa. Su amiga saludó con la mano a Jim, que hizo un saludo alado.

Harry se concentró en la pila, pero habló por encima de su hombro. "Así que para esto, estoy creando un aspecto para mirar mis redes, mis amigos y mi entorno. Nada más. Se dará cuenta en todo momento, incluso cuando esté dormido o inconsciente". Él hizo una mueca. "Puede que tenga que tomar la ira si estoy herido o inconsciente... eso podría causar problemas".

Señaló la pila. "Estas son copias de muchos de mis recuerdos y emociones. El miedo de aquellos a quienes atesoro ser lastimado, mi determinación de protegerlos de todo daño, los tiempos que solía ver a las familias y desearía tener uno..." Su voz se desvaneció levemente . "Encuentro que eso incluye mis dolorosos y queridos recuerdos. Puedo lidiar mejor con... el pasado". Dirigió una leve sonrisa triste a las dos chicas de ojos grandes.

Volviendo a la pila, levantó ambas manos. "Ahora que tenemos el corazón, necesitamos el cuerpo. Con Jim tuve suerte, él evolucionó realmente para convertirse en lo que es. Aunque este sí..."

Desde los brazos de Harry, su pecho, todo su cuerpo llegó un haz de luz verde, chispas en la pila. Dentro de la resplandeciente Tracey podía oír... gritos. Llorando. Incluso algunas risas, aunque no mucho.

Daphne ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Tracey secó una de las lágrimas. Ella podría... solo sentir las emociones hirviendo en esa luz. Fue horrible.

Harry sintió que su cuerpo cedía. Había decidido poner casi todo en esta, ya que tendría la tarea más importante... decirle a Harry quién necesitaba protección. Vigilando a sus amigos. Ayudándolo a proteger. Mientras sentía las extremidades agrietarse y las piernas cediendo, desesperadamente presionó en sus deseos, su necesidad interna para mantener a sus seres queridos cerca y mantener la oscuridad.

Sintió que el poder se detenía mientras caía hacia la suave oscuridad.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Daphne no estaba segura de sí gritaba, pero sabía que corría hacia Harry. Se había caído... se colapsó, justo cuando la luz desapareció. Tracey estaba justo detrás de ella mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos, tratando de no lastimarlo, tratando de sentir el latido de su corazón...

"Harry estará bien. Ha usado una gran cantidad de poder para crearme".

Ella hizo una pausa.

A diferencia de Sabiduría e Ira, este hombre vestía de blanco. Blanco puro. Él era alto de Harry, pero su piel era negra. Tenía la cabeza desnuda, suave, no un mechón de pelo... y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Él sonrió, sus dientes negros parecían extraños para ella. "Buenas tardes, Lady Greengrass. Mi nombre es Vigía". Su mano negra se inclinó y le ofreció ayuda.

Ella vaciló antes de agarrarlo, él levantó a Daphne con facilidad. Agitó una mano, levantando a Harry y moviéndolo a una silla. Girándose hacia una desconcertada Sabiduría, hizo una breve reverencia. "Maravilloso conocerte, Sabiduría. Has hecho cosas maravillosas con Harry".

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "No es una molestia, pero creo que Harry cometió un error".

Él inclinó su cabeza... "Oh, lo de los ojos. No te preocupes. No tengo ojos porque me cegarían". Él sonrió ante su expresión. La Vigía se inclinó. "Dime, ¿Qué usamos más para sentir nuestro entorno? Me refiero a Harry en particular, no solo a las personas".

Al ver que Harry estaba solo descansando, Tracey alzó una mano cautelosamente. La Vigía se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa. "Sí, señorita Davis"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que es mágico, ¿verdad? ¿Desde que Harry hizo todo esto para rastrearnos mejor?"

El asintió. "No tengo ojos, porque estoy directamente conectado con la magia de Harry. Actualmente estoy mirando la red roja, la red de Hogwarts y las conexiones de sus amigos". Le dio una sonrisa a Daphne. "Podré avisarle a Harry al instante si algo empieza a suceder, o pasar información a Sabiduría para rastrear y sacar conclusiones". Él le dio un pequeño asentimiento. "Así que como él te dijo, él siempre estará allí si lo necesitas ahora".

La Vigía se dirigió a la base. "Si alguien me necesita, simplemente dígalo y lo sabré. Mientras tanto, me relajaré en la biblioteca. Siempre me ha gustado un buen libro". Extendiendo la mano, dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Ira, disfrutando de que todos saltaran y no se dieran cuenta de que aparecía. "Por supuesto, también te mantendré al tanto de Ira".

Ira se inclinó ante la Vigía. "Se lo agradecería, Vigilante. Mi Maestro tenía miedo de perder tales advertencias. Tengo muchas ganas de trabajar con usted".

La Sabiduría se movió detrás de Harry, acariciando su cabello. "Trabaja tan duro... Esto lo ayudará a relajarse más. Me alegro de que alguien más esté cuidando su espalda ahora".

Tracey miró hacia donde Vigilante se había ido... "Si es tan difícil hacer un asistente, no estoy seguro de poder seguir adelante".

Daphne asintió levemente, mientras miraba a Harry. Sí, se sentía bien, sin fiebre, respiración suave. La idea de que algo le sucediera había causado que su corazón se saltara un latido.

Tracey miró alrededor. "Entonces... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer mientras esperamos que se despierte?"

Sintiendo un tirón, miró hacia abajo... "Quack".

Tracey miró desesperadamente a Sabiduría, quien sonrió. "Sugirió que ustedes dos también echen un vistazo a la biblioteca. Sé que a Harry no le importaría, y hay muchos libros divertidos que leyó sin ninguna razón real... de hecho, es posible que tenga algunos que pueda disfrutar".

Lanzando un suspiro de gratitud, Tracey se arrodilló. "Gracias por la sugerencia Jim. ¿Podrías liderar el camino?"

"Quack."

Las chicas siguieron al pequeño patito. Vacilante, Daphne se inclinó hacia él. -¿Tuvo... Jim tiene dientes de vampiro?

Tracey le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Solo hazlo, esta es la mente de Harry después de todo".


	39. Capítulo 39 Piedras Cantantes

**Capítulo 39: Piedras Cantantes**

Dolorido.

Sus músculos... No, su magia. Como si hubiera arrojado un camión.

Harry se movió. Estaba en una silla... todavía en su mente. Cuando se enderezó, vio una mano de guante negro que sostenía el té.

"Gracias... Gracias Ira". Respiró profundamente... la brisa del mar, el olor a lluvia, ese aire salado. Es posible que estos tés no sean posibles de elaborar en el mundo real, pero calmaron algo muy profundo en su interior.

Ira se enderezó la ropa mientras sorbía. "El procedimiento fue un éxito, el Maestro. El Vigía se ha encargado de las tareas y ha elaborado un sistema con Sabiduría".

Harry suspiró, sintiendo los sabores del viento salado y el clima fresco mientras se relajaba en la silla. "Jim está de acuerdo con que se haga cargo de la vigilancia, ¿verdad?" Ligera preocupación estaba en sus ojos mientras miraba hacia el lago.

"Por supuesto, maestro. De hecho, parecía interesado en construir las operaciones del agente en lugar de trabajar en las redes". Ira notó el leve alivio del chico y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "En ese sentido, mencionó que sus invitados están disfrutando de la sección miscelánea de su biblioteca en este momento".

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie, distraídamente entregando la taza de té vacía mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca púrpura. "Gracias al hechizo de copia de Hermione, incluso aún no los he leído todos. Hice algunas filas en la sección de ficción de Hogwarts hace un tiempo".

Ira siguió en silencio mientras Harry navegaba cuidadosamente hacia los demás. Los otros aspectos habían estado un poco preocupados al ver exactamente cuánto había invertido el muchacho en Vigía, pero el alivio del estrés era fácil de ver. Harry parecía más ligero, menos nervioso, más consciente de sí mismo, incluso aquí en su mente.

Él reprimió un suspiro. La sabiduría no había encontrado nada parecido a los aspectos de ninguno de los libros de Occlumencia que han escaneado hasta ahora, por lo que todo este concepto podría ser una nueva área de magia. Aun así, el Maestro se haría cargo de ellos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Daphne realmente iba a tener que volver aquí otra vez. Los libros estaban bien y todo, pero las cosas adictivas eran los recuerdos. La sabiduría les había mostrado a las chicas el humor y los lindos estantes (recuerdos sin restricciones, por supuesto), y ambas chicas estaban enganchadas.

Leer un buen libro estaba bien, ¿pero poder sentir acariciar a un cachorro? ¿O ir a un zoológico?

Ella sonrió mientras pasaba la página del recuerdo actual, principalmente enfocándose en las tortugas bebé. Aparentemente Harry había pasado mucho tiempo antes de venir a Hogwarts visitando zoológicos y viendo algo llamado "videos" sobre animales... y estaban adorables.

Sintiendo un pie cubierto por un calcetín golpeando su costado, levantó la vista y vio a Tracey tratando de meterse algo en la cara.

"¡Mira! ¡Tiene un recuerdo de muggles volando!"

Daphne parpadeó. "¿Como en una escoba? ¿Cómo evitaron el ministerio?"

Tracey negó con la cabeza mientras señalaba. "Tienen estas grandes alfombras voladoras de metal, pero te cubren por completo, así que no hay viento ni nada". Volvió el libro y siguió pasando páginas. "Tiene una sección donde fue a un museo y hablaron sobre cómo funciona... pero no puedo seguirlo. No creo que haya sido hecho con magia, algo sobre máquinas de creación de viento realmente poderosas y cosas"

Daphne se encogió de hombros. "Tengo un libro sobre bebés tortugas".

Un chillido después y Sabiduría soltó una risita, llevando el libro de ciencia al estante mientras las dos chicas comenzaban a discutir sobre qué tortugas eran más lindas.

"Si te gustan las tortugas, deberías regresar algún tiempo y visitar el mundo de Padma".

Daphne dio un pequeño tirón e intentó parecer lo más refinada posible. Bueno, tanto como uno podría cuando otra chica está sobre usted y mirando animales bebé. "Ha... Harry. Me alegra que estés de nuevo en pie".

Tracey, por otro lado, era más enérgico. "¡Harry!"

Él sonrió incluso cuando ella le dio un fuerte abrazo. "Cuidado, necesito esos pulmones. ¿Encontraron ustedes algo interesante o eran todos animales?"

Daphne hizo algo de espacio en el sofá y se sentó cerca, Tracey corriendo para buscar otro libro. "Lo admito, me quedé principalmente en la sección linda".

Harry sonrió. "Así que probablemente deberías saber que el mundo interno de Padma es como el 80% de los animales bebés. Una buena parte de mi linda parte en realidad proviene de ella ahora gracias a eso".

Tracey estaba saltando sobre sus pies, dos libros sobre viajes al zoológico casi olvidados. "¿Cuándo podemos ir? ¿Ahora? Hicimos el enlace, así que ahora está bien, ¿verdad?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Cada vez que quieras visitar, toca la puerta de tu mundo interior y te dejaré entrar en mi mundo". Luego agitó una mano bruscamente en dirección a esas puertas. "En ese momento, llama a la suya. Cuando te conectes conmigo, me haré cargo de la conexión para que no te canses. Lo mismo para ella, si ella acepta el contacto".

Tracey parecía un poco apagada. "Pero... ¿cómo nos conectamos a nuestros mundos internos sin tu ayuda?"

Harry señaló. "Conecta una de tus cuerdas a tu mente y listo. Cuanto más lo hagas, más tiempo podrás permanecer en tu mente y más tiempo se extenderá aquí".

Suspiró y se movió más profundo en el sofá, con la pierna apenas presionada contra el pie de Daphne. "Sin embargo, creo que tendremos que terminar todo esto pronto. No esperaba que esto tardara tanto o que tuvieran... reacciones fuertes".

Los tres miraron cuidadosamente a varias partes de las paredes mientras se sonrojaban. Sin embargo, Tracey tenía una sonrisa desviada. "Entonces... ¿Hermione y los 'otros' nos sugirieron?"

Harry asintió.

"¿Esperaban el nivel de... reacción?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Creo que esto merece una noche de chicas". Tracey asintió, haciendo caso omiso de Daphne tratando de ocultar su rostro en sus manos. "Sip, toda una noche de chismes... que será tan mucho más fácil ya que no tenemos que dejar nuestras camas para esto".

Harry se encogió de hombros, tratando de mantenerse sonando indiferente. "Por lo que sé, aún no hay límite de distancia, por lo que deberías poder hablar desde cualquier parte del castillo". Él dio un pequeño suspiro. "Si solo quieres hablar y no reunirte, simplemente llama mentalmente a Vigía. Él puede conectar las cuerdas y no tendrás que preocuparte de que yo lo escuche".

Daphne lo miró con extrañeza. "Pero... él es tú, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero no voy a decirme, así que no debería saber lo que escuché. La sabiduría me mantendrá honrado".

Ella se frotó las cejas. "Yo... sé que la lógica está mal de alguna manera. Pero lo que sea".

Harry extendió la mano y aceptó un libro sobre los patrones de vuelo imposibles (pero teóricos) de los ratones de la puerta (tercera edición) de Sabiduría. "Bien, déjenme descansar un poco antes de irnos. Tengo una cita en Gringotts más tarde que tuve que pasar por muchos obstáculos para ser aprobada, y tengo que estar lista para eso".

Tracey se apretó en el otro lado de Harry, ahora tiene dos libros sobre ardillas y uno sobre hipopótamos bebés. "¿Conseguir algo de oro por algo? ¿O es algo de negocios familiares?"

Harry pasó la página. "Bueno, quería reunir algunos fondos para después. Pensé que podría hacer una moneda rápida y establecer algún tipo de hogar para Goran. Ya sabes, algo más seguro que una escuela. Bueno, más seguro que esta escuela".

Daphne levantó los dos pies, subconscientemente los calentó debajo de la pierna de Harry. "Bueno, un grupo de trolls es solo peligroso para nosotros. Bueno, algunos de nosotros. Todavía es bastante seguro para él, ¿no es así?"

Él frunció el ceño. "Las criaturas no me molestan. Los animales tienen instintos y los siguen, pero los humanos tienen motivaciones extrañas. No quiero que Goran se lastime debido a los juegos políticos".

Tracey tenía una mirada pensativa. "Buen punto. Es un... personaje controvertido. Puedo ver a alguien tratando de usarlo para empujar al público de una manera u otra".

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose cálido por ambos lados. "Voy a tener que comprar también alguna capital de relaciones públicas pronto. La opinión pública es... voluble".

Daphne sonrió aprobatoriamente. "Eso es, muéstrale más a tu Slythern. Una pequeña astucia es muy útil".

Una voz profunda, como un monje rezando sobre una montaña, hizo eco.

"Rinpoche, tienes un amigo que ingresa a la sala Merp 2. Es probable que Miss Granger quiera conocerlo a usted y a sus invitados".

Harry levantó la vista. "¿Rinpoche?"

"Significa 'Precioso Uno', mi Rinpoche. Ahora, no dejes a tu amigo esperando".

Tracey soltó una risita ante la expresión de asombro de Harry. "Harry, ¿sabes una palabra que no sabes?"

Él suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, a veces me sorprende a mí mismo, supongo. Sin embargo, hay cosas peores que podría llamarme a mí mismo".

Daphne se puso de pie. "Bueno, me duele la cabeza. ¿Cómo nos vamos?"

Harry también se levantó, dejando caer el libro que apenas abrió en los brazos de la Sabiduría. "Respira hondo, y cuando lo dejes, intenta relajarte y deja ir todo. Daré un suave empujón, y nos sacará de nuestra conexión, de regreso a tus mentes, y luego nos despertaremos de una vez. "

Tracey miró sus libros, vacilante. Harry sonrió. "Estarán aquí cuando vuelvas, Trace. La sabiduría no los olvidará. ¿Listo?"

Mientras asentían, él empujó suavemente.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Tracey se dio cuenta de que en algún momento, ella se había apoyado contra Daphne... y tal vez una pequeña cantidad de baba. Daphne, por otro lado, todavía se sentía un poco apagada. Mientras miraba a Tracey, comenzó a decir...

Calor. Todos los sentimientos de antes la recorrieron como una cálida ola en la arena, cálidos dedos que se arrastraban por sus extremidades. Incluso cuando se estremeció vio la expresión de Tracey quedarse un poco en blanco por un segundo, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

Harry dio una tos áspera. "Entonces... aparentemente hubo algunas demoras entre los sentimientos mentales y el... eh. Sí". Por favor, Hermione, ven y quítate lo incómodo.

"Harry, pudiste encontrarte... Oh, aquí estás". Hermione sonrió y llegó al pie de la escalera y se sentó en una silla cercana. "Entonces, ¿hay algún problema para configurar tus cuerdas?"

Tracey le dio una mirada que todavía tenía algo de algo adentro. "Definir problema".

Harry se levantó y comenzó a moverse hacia las escaleras. "Bueno, estoy seguro de que todos tienen esto resuelto y tengo que hacer algunas cosas, así que hablaré contigo más tarde. Herms tiene una buena oh, mira bien el tiempo. Estoy muy contento de que todos los alcancemos y nos veremos más tarde. ¡Tracey y Daphne llaman si necesitas algo, adiós!"

Ella volvió una mirada atónita al mago desaparecido. "Uh. Estaba un poco apurado".

Tracey sonrió. "Sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo cuando lo necesitaba".

Daphne arrojó la almohada más cercana que pudo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se movió con determinación a través de los corredores, dirigiéndose a la oficina del director. El hecho de que esto puso distancia entre él y esos dos fue solo una coincidencia afortunada.

Pasó una mano por su pelo, tratando de tomar respiraciones profundas. Sintiendo todas esas emociones y cosas de dos brujas había sido... wow. No está mal, pero Wow es embarazoso. ¿Ducha fría? Tal vez. El ejercicio fue su amigo.

Llegó a una gárgola de piedra y agitó una mano, tirando de la magia que confirmó a las runas que se había dado una contraseña correcta. No es que Harry sabía la contraseña, pero siempre y cuando la magia pensara que lo hacía, a quién le importaba.

Cuando llegó a lo alto de la escalera, vio al profesor Flitwick, a la vice directora McGonagall y a alguien con un traje de calabaza gigante.

Harry solo... se detuvo.

Minerva parecía tener esto en la mano. "Albus, sinceramente, no se puede mantener el truco o el trato".

Los ojos de calabaza inocente brillaron. "Ah, pero nadie sospechará un truco o trato sorprendido. Esa es la parte del truco, ya ves".

Filius parecía dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. "Ah, pero no puedes engañar a alguien de manera preventiva, ¿y si te dan un regalo?"

El tallo se volvió hacia el pequeño maestro y mantuvo abierta una bolsa. "Entonces les doy la oportunidad de una de mis finas naranjas".

Hubo una breve pausa de todos, incluido el testigo involuntario.

Minerva parecía confundida. "¿Qué pasó con las sandías?"

La calabaza decepcionada sacudió su corteza. "Minerva, el profesor Quirrell estaba teniendo incidentes postraumáticos después del episodio del melón. La reunión, ¿recuerdas?"

Filius planteó un punto. "Finalmente lo sacamos de él. Todavía no estoy seguro de cómo sucedió eso, realmente".

Harry intentó unir el mundo. "¿Profesores? ¿Tenía una reunión programada para mí para visitar a Gringotts?"

Minerva casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando giró hacia la puerta. "Sr. Potter, ¿cómo... cuánto tiempo estuvo allí?"

La gran cosa de color naranja a su lado le palmeó el hombro con una hoja. "Ahora, las pequeñas calabazas necesitan un toque prudente. Supongo que quería una naranja".

Harry se dio por vencido. "Claro, en realidad". Metió la mano en la bolsa ofrecida... eh. "Señor, esta bolsa está llena de coles".

Albus, la calabaza, lo sacudió. "La vida a veces te da un repollo. Ahora, fuera de trote".

Dirigió un ojo desesperado a la Profesora McGonagall. "¿Puedo irme ahora? ¿Hemos terminado aquí?"

Flitwick soltó una risita y llevó al niño a una chimenea. "Sí, podemos ir. ¿Ya probaste viajar a Floo?"

Harry desconectó la discusión en curso entre un maestro y una calabaza detrás de él. "No señor, pero leí un poco al respecto mientras investigaba métodos de viaje mágico. ¿Algo que ver con los destinos de voz?"

El maestro más pequeño asintió. "Hay muchas redes pequeñas de sistemas Floo conectadas a centros principales como el Caldero Chorreante y similares. Previene las direcciones duplicadas en realidad y agrega seguridad. Por ejemplo, puedes pasar de una chimenea en el castillo a otra, pero solo el Director se conecta fuera del castillo".

Al ver la expresión de Harry, la maestra recogió un polvo extraño. "Ahora, el procedimiento es simple. Coge un puñado de pólvora, tírala a las llamas, luego llama claramente 'El Caldero Chorreante' y entra". Hizo un gesto a Harry más cerca. "Te da vueltas un poco, pero mi consejo es que no te detengas, sino que sigas caminando como si no hubiera vuelta atrás a la chimenea. De lo contrario, volarás como una bolsa de oro".

Harry dio una sonrisa nerviosa. "Entonces... ¿qué posibilidad hay de que me prenda fuego haciendo esto?"

Flitwick se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, hay una runa de congelación de llama permanente en la chimenea, por lo que no se puede cocinar ya que no hace calor. Es por eso que muchas casas mágicas solían tener varias chimeneas, una para cocinar y demás, la otra para viaje."

Arrojó el polvo a las llamas. "¡El Caldero Chorreante!"

Cuando el maestro más pequeño se metió en las llamas, Harry se centró de cerca. El núcleo del hombre estaba envuelto en una bola, y luego atravesado el fuego en algún lugar... Eso podría ser perfecto. Recogiendo un puñado del extraño polvo plateado, gritó la frase y entró.

Tracción. Su mundo retorcido, por encima y por debajo.

"Usted está pasando múltiples salidas, siendo arrastrado por un hilo hacia lo que probablemente sea su destino. Deberías cerrar los ojos, Rinpoche."

Harry cerró los ojos mientras la Vigía hacía un mapa mental de los colores que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, más y más rápido...

Él fue lanzado en su profesor más pequeño. "¡Bien! Veo que la Flo fue toda una aventura para ti, Sr..."

"Shh..." Harry tranquilizó a su maestro. "Llámame Harry Dursley, por favor. La popularidad no es tan maravillosa como algunos te dirían". El chico miró a su profesor / plataforma de aterrizaje, que ahora sonreía. "Además, creo que realmente dañé mi dignidad en esa caída".

"Ah, entonces nada demasiado valioso. ¿Adelante a Gringotts?"

Harry sonrió, esperando ver a Nagnok de nuevo. "Por qué, por supuesto, profesor. Debo seguir adelante".

~~~Core Threads~~~

El banco estaba mucho menos concurrido que antes, lo cual Harry estaba agradecido. Más de unos pocos magos y brujas seguían llenando las líneas, por supuesto, pero varios empleados claramente trabajaban en libros esperando a más clientes.

Harry guió el camino hacia una de las líneas más cercanas. Cuando llegaron al frente, hizo un gesto con la cabeza al duende un poco aburrido, escribiendo diligentemente en una gruesa tumba. "Buenos días, Maestro Oficinista, me gustaría reunirme con el Gerente de la Familia de Potter, Nagnok".

El duende hizo una pausa en su pluma, mirando hacia arriba. Al ver al niño, sonrió con sus dientes. "Por supuesto, Lord Potter. Por favor, síganme a su oficina".

Con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa, colocó un cartel cerrado, haciendo que el mago detrás de Harry gimiera. El profesor Flitwick observó mientras el chico seguía al empleado armado a través del banco.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry dio una leve sonrisa de alivio cuando vio a Nagnok. Master Clerk Grather fue lo suficientemente agradable como guio a Harry a través de los giros en la cueva, pero al ver una cara familiar lo tranquilizó.

Nagnok también sonrió mientras permanecía de pie. "Lord Potter, una grata sorpresa de verte otra vez. Recibí muchos elogios y establecí algunas ofertas nuevas utilizando los prototipos de escobas con los que configuraste Hogwarts. Potter Brooms podría convertirse en una nueva marca si los comercializamos bien".

Harry ofreció una mano, que Nagnok sacudió después de una pausa. "Por favor, Nagnok, Harry. Después de que me ayudaste en la situación de Goran, parece una tontería participar en la ceremonia".

Nagnok pareció relajarse de algún modo, apoyándose en el escritorio. "Bueno, tu hijo hizo algunas olas de verdad. Y debo admitir que el porcentaje de esas transacciones en Gringotts puso a mi clan en mejor situación que lo usual ese día".

El duende vio que el niño comenzó a dar una sonrisa casi hambrienta. "Bueno, hoy estoy aquí para intentar obtener grandes ganancias. Tu clan cantará si puedo lograrlo".

"¿Ganar? ¿Estás seguro de que eres un mago, Harry?"

Él sonrió. "¿Soy lo suficientemente feo para uno, eh? Ahora, cuéntame sobre los usos mágicos de las gemas, especialmente los enfoques o rituales que requieren de alta calidad específica".

Nagnok se tambaleó levemente ante el cambio de tema antes de abrir algunos cajones en su escritorio, tocando varias runas. En unos instantes, dos duendes entraron, uno con un maletín de piedra y el otro con un libro bastante grande.

Agitando a los dos asistentes, Nagnok abrió la caja. "Hay varios grados de gemas, por supuesto. Se requiere la más alta calidad para muchos rituales como ingrediente crudo". Su garra delicadamente ondeó sobre una esmeralda, sin brillo, sin procesar. "Mucho más caros son los perfectos como este, por supuesto. Si encuentras uno con la calidad suficiente, puedes darle forma en varios diseños para varios proyectos mágicos. Cada forma tiene un cierto nivel de potencia, pero los más complicados. Muchos son más difíciles de crear e incluso el más mínimo defecto destruye la piedra por completo."

Mientras tocaba la esmeralda, se desplegó un estante que mostraba una hilera de piedras. El primero fue pulido, el segundo fue un triángulo rugoso, luego cuadrado, y así sucesivamente. El último que apenas agitó una garra... una estrella de siete lados en la parte superior de una estrella de siete lados, superpuesta pero conectada. Harry casi deja de respirar, viendo la belleza brillar ante él.

"Este solo, el doble de siete estrellas, es la forma mágica más poderosa para una gema. Cualquier nave que utilice una en vez de las formas más bajas y fáciles tendrá que agregar soportes para evitar daños durante la construcción, pero una vez que se incluye la magia en el superficie este doble siete estrellas realmente se reforzará a sí mismo". Él sonrió al atónito humano. "De hecho, después del encantamiento esta gema podría aplastar la piedra sin dañarla... pero llegar a ese punto podría llevar miles de intentos, utilizando únicamente esmeraldas o rubíes impecables. La alta tasa de fallas y el costo es la razón por la que se fabrican tan pocas piedras".

Nagnok golpeó suavemente la piedra madre, haciendo que la estantería se cerrara. "Esa piedra única, la esmeralda doble de siete estrellas, vale más de cincuenta mil galeones por sí misma, sin acabado". Presionó suavemente el último estante. "Finalmente, después de que se crea la forma, puede tener runas mágicas de mejora grabadas en la superficie con plata, uno de los conductores más finos de la magia y el calor".

Harry contuvo el aliento. La plataforma final solo contenía gemas de cuatro lados, pero cada una tenía líneas plateadas que las delineaban. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en las líneas apenas podía ver las pequeñas runas escritas, tan pequeñas que casi parecían una línea recta, fluyendo como un contorno alrededor del borde.

"¿Las runas... repiten?"

Nagnok, asintió. "De hecho, hay tres: potenciación mágica, disipación de calor y durabilidad. Cuanto más pequeñas son las runas, más se ajusta a la piedra y más valiosa se vuelve la piedra". Saludó con los ejemplos. "Como puede ver, usando la visión normal apenas se puede determinar la diferencia entre la calidad más baja a la más alta".

"¿Por qué solo formas de cajas?"

"En realidad se llaman cuadrados de poder. Estas runas se pueden agregar en formas más avanzadas, pero incluso un solo error y la piedra se rompe. Una mala runa significa una piedra destruida". Sacudió la cabeza. "El valor de las formas superiores con runas es... bueno, casi increíble. No estoy seguro de poder venderlas sin meses de convencer a la gente de que son reales".

Harry se recostó, sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando miró a Nagnok, el duende casi se sobresaltó por la mirada en sus ojos.

"¿Cuál es la piedra mágica más poderosa para trabajar? ¿Ruby? ¿Esmeralda?"

"Diamante, en su mayoría. Algunos encantamientos específicos funcionan mejor con otras piedras que representan elementos, pero Diamante funciona con todo realmente".

Él sonrió. "Ahora, ¿Cuánto cuesta un montón de diamantes defectuosos y algunas barras de plata?"

Harry pudo ver que los engranajes mentales de Nagnok giraban. Cuando el duende se dio cuenta de que Harry hablaba en serio, comenzó rápidamente a tomar notas y mover a los asistentes.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry, Nagnok y un Goblin Joyero estaban ahora en una cueva más grande. El joyero se rehusaba a dar su nombre, alegando que los humanos no tenían derecho a tal privilegio.

Teniendo en cuenta que pocas personas conocieron a un joyero, Harry se mostró de acuerdo.

Ante ellos había una gran artesa, una llena de diamantes defectuosos. Sin cortar, algunos dañados por los intentos de elaboración. Junto a la artesa había una mesa, varios barrotes de plata apilados.

Y frente a Harry había una mesa alta de joyero, con un sólido cojín negro iluminado por una fuente de luz encantada.

El joyero sostenía cuidadosamente una pequeña caja de piedra encantada. "Nagnok, estás usando casi todos tus favores para este momento, para esto... humano de todas las cosas. ¿Estás seguro de esto?"

Nagnok respiró profundamente. El clan había mantenido esta deuda particular durante generaciones... pero el beneficio favoreció a los audaces. "De hecho, Maestro Joyero. No habrá daños, por mi honor".

Harry asintió, sin darse cuenta de cuán monumental era tal afirmación. "Simplemente coloque el rubí doble de siete estrellas aquí". Tocó el lado izquierdo más cercano de la mesa. "Entonces la casilla de poder esmeralda aquí". Hizo tapping más arriba. Esto debería funcionar.

El joyero soltó un leve gruñido. "Estos son los mejores de mi oficio, los humanos. Puede que nunca sea capaz de crear gemas de esta calidad nuevamente en mi vida. Incluso puedo enterrarme con ellos".

Nagnok estaba sorprendido. Las gemas de la vida, como se las llamaba, eran gemas que el artesano sentía que representaban el trabajo de su vida. Esta deuda sería pagada en su totalidad.

Harry no se movió cuando las garras colocaron gentilmente ambas bellezas en el cojín, dejando libre el lado derecho. Después de que el joyero retrocediera, levantó gentilmente su mano izquierda, pasando el doble siete estrellas. Su derecho flotaba sobre la tela negra.

La cueva se sentía más llena. De repente, Nagnok pudo sentir el calor del horno de su madre mientras elaboraba metalistería hasta altas horas de la noche, convirtiendo la moneda ganada por su padre en bellas creaciones que ningún otro vería, que se transmiten a través de las generaciones. Podía oler el mineral fresco, fundiéndose suavemente en un resplandor. Hubo un suave eco de martillos, sorprendente.

El Joyero de alguna manera podía sentir... un pedazo de piedra, una gema, una que había pasado un mes tocando, preparándose para el primer corte, el más crítico. La emoción de un golpe perfecto, la alegría de ese estremecimiento que de alguna manera significaba otro chip, había esculpido perfectamente su tesoro libre de todos los escombros. Podía escuchar el suave tintineo de una piedra que se exhibía, mostrando su orgullo al mundo. El suave jadeo de su esposa viendo su mejor trabajo.

Harry podía ver estrellas. Su mano izquierda bañó la piedra, y su magia estaba cantando, bailando. Cada borde besó sus dedos, de alguna manera tirando de él al siguiente consejo, tirando de su mente y corazón en una búsqueda.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, la luz esmeralda bañó ambas manos cuando de alguna manera metió la mano en el corazón del diamante, sintiendo la piedra misma mientras tarareaba, tan feliz de ser tallada en tal forma, tan alegre. El rubí era un niño de fuego, bailando entre llamas, a través de estrellas... cada uno resplandecía en la distancia.

Mientras sentía la alegría fluir en su brazo, su brazo derecho sintió ardor, hormigueo. Cordones de poder se zambulleron en los diamantes defectuosos, y pudo sentir un coro de canciones, muchas de ellas desagradables, tristes o enojadas. Harry flexionó suavemente su mano derecha, como si le ofreciera un niño para bailar. Lentamente, las canciones de los fragmentos de diamantes comenzaron a notarlo, a pedir ayuda... querían bailar, querían cantar.

Nagnok se quedó sin aliento al ver un bulto brillando bajo los dedos de Harry. La luz parecía tan brillante.

Sin mover su mano derecha, Harry movió su izquierda suavemente hacia adelante, sobrevolando la esmeralda cuadrada...

Esta era una canción simple, en comparación con el complicado baile y canto del rubí. Pero en esa canción había una armonía, una orquesta de alegría, de felicidad... violines, violoncelos, arpas, algo. Algo profundo y conmovedor, pero para siempre y en movimiento.

La plata alcanzó la mano derecha de Harry, fluyendo como una cinta en el aire. Debajo de su mano, podía sentir el mundo tomados de la mano e intentando hacer reír a los demás.

Cuando la plata dejó de fluir, Harry retiró cuidadosamente sus manos... y se derrumbó en su silla.

Nagnok y el Joyero estaban mirando un brillante diamante doble de siete estrellas, grabado con plata... y parecía cantar.

Nagnok se sorprendió al escuchar a alguien arrojar algo a la distancia. Al darse cuenta de que Harry se había desmayado, alejó cuidadosamente la silla de la obra maestra y comprobó... sí, estaba bien. Se volvió hacia el Joyero y le tocó el brazo en silencio. "¿Podrías... verificar esto? ¿Que esto es lo que parece?"

El duende fue sacado de un recuerdo feliz. Poniéndose rápidamente al día, gentilmente puso su vida en su contenedor privado. "Yo... no estoy seguro de... pero quiero hacerlo. Siento la necesidad de examinarlo".

"Siéntete libre, Maestro Joyero". Harry sonrió débilmente a los dos duendes sorprendidos. "Nunca había sentido algo así. Siempre he escuchado un poco de canción cuando trabajo con oro, pero nunca he creado Diamante antes. Por favor, examínelo".

Como una madre que acaba de abrazar a su nuevo hijo, el anciano duende tocó suavemente la obra maestra. Mientras lo examinaba por el tacto, la vista y la emoción, Harry luchó por sentarse. "Creo que tendré que esperar para hacer más de esos. El doble de siete estrellas no fue tan malo, pero activar las runas me costó mucho".

Nagnok y el Joyero se congelaron y miraron a Harry. "Tú... ¿activaste las runas?"

Él les dio una mirada extraña. "¿Por supuesto, por qué no?"

Nagnok tosió levemente. "Normalmente se necesitan cuatro duendes por día para activar cada uno. Dado que este tiene al menos un centenar, es parte de la razón por la que son muy caros". Miró al sorprendido Joyero. "La piedra que hiciste solo valía quizás el 10% de tu cuenta actual. Con las runas sin energía, eso movió el valor hasta el 22% de tu cuenta actual. Ahora, fácilmente vale el 41% de tu cuenta. "

Harry parpadeó. "Entonces... ¿Debería hacer más de las piedras grabadas con runas entonces? ¿Sin alimentarlas?"

El joyero parecía haber alcanzado. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, humano?"

"Uh... Harry Potter".

"Lord Potter, me haces un diamante grabado así sin poder, y juraré la lealtad de mi clan a tu cuenta familiar".

Nagnok contuvo el aliento.

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Me puede dar su nombre, Maestro Joyero?"

"Bogrod, maestro joyero".

Harry extendió una mano. "Me sentiría honrado de hacer todo el trabajo de gemas con tu clan en el futuro si estos son ejemplos de tus mejores trabajos. Estoy seguro de que cualquier futura familia que pueda tener estaría orgullosa de hacer lo mismo. Tu trabajo canta con alegría".

Nagnok vio con asombro cómo dos criaturas se daban la mano como iguales.

~~~Core Threads~~~

"Bogrod, eres un conductor esclavo". Harry se desplomó en una silla, ignorando al goblin que se movía moviendo otro canal de diamantes en bruto cerca de la plata casi agotada.

"Ahora, Lord Potter. Un buen día de trabajo vale el oro, ¿no es así?" Aparentemente después de recibir dos gemas dobles de siete estrellas con runas, Bogrod estaba cerca de la destrucción con alegría.

Nagnok estaba levantando otro diamante de siete estrellas, grabado, en una funda protectora. Después de los primeros, había instado a Harry a hacer más variedad para no saturar el mercado. No es que lo permitiera, por supuesto, manipular el suministro era una forma de arte para cualquier duende.

Más variedad significaba más mercados, más ventas y monedas más rápidas. Y a este ritmo, Harry estaba en camino de quintuplicar sus cuentas... y solo si no vendía esa estrella cargada.

Harry suspiró, moviendo su mano sobre el cojín. La práctica repetitiva tenido lo había ayudado a acelerar el proceso, ahora era mucho más fácil de hacer esto. Después de algunos diamantes más terminados, se levantó y se estiró.

"Lo siento, Bogrod, pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas más. Intentaré programar el tiempo para hacer esto de nuevo más tarde". Harry miró a Nagnok. "Además, si alguno de tus clanes desea ser el único que crea utilizando estas piedras, házmelo saber. Estoy seguro de que Nagnok puede ayudarnos a establecer algún tipo de acuerdo de exclusividad o algo así".

Nagnok hizo una pausa, las monedas volaban en su mente. La idea de ser el único con un acceso tan fácil a esas piedras de calidad... cantaban canciones de él. Bogrod se había detenido, con los ojos muy abiertos, ante el concepto. Miró a Nagnok, quien asintió brevemente.

Parece que Nagnok acaba de ganar algunas deudas del clan de los Joyeros... y que estarían ansiosos por estar en esa deuda.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Flitwick estaba tratando de ser paciente. Había sido contactado unas horas atrás que el Gerente de Potter había tenido una emergencia inesperada y había requerido más tiempo para completar el negocio... no es que importara.

Uno no se apresuró Goblins, y Filius más que cualquiera sabía esto.

Finalmente, vio ojos verdes y una mata de cabello negro dirigiéndose hacia él. "Todo su trabajo hecho, Sr. Po... ¿Dursley?"

Harry sonrió. "Sí, tendré que regresar un tiempo".

Flitwick hizo una respetuosa reverencia al guardia mientras salían del banco. "¿Sucedió algo interesante?"

La sonrisa del niño parecía bastante grande. "Hizo algunos nuevos amigos". Pareció detenerse un poco. "Profesor Flitwick, ¿Qué significa para un duende prometer lealtad a una cuenta?"

El profesor casi golpea el suelo tropezando. "¡Qué!"

Harry parecía un poco enojado con la reacción. "Yo... Bueno, ¿Qué significa exactamente? ¿Prometer lealtad a una cuenta familiar?"

Filius movió su boca un par de veces. "Uh. Bien, su clan tratará activamente de darle a su cuenta las mejores ofertas posibles con ganancias mínimas, como si fueran familiares cercanos. Creo que ofrecen hallazgos raros en su cuenta primero, e irán más allá para satisfacer cualquier necesidad de usted o su familia".

El maestro parecía aturdido. "Por lo que sé, no ha habido una promesa de lealtad en más de 300 años. Fue a la familia Flax, por un clan protector".

Harry asintió. "Bueno, eso explica por qué Nagnok estaba tan feliz de que aceptara esa promesa de Bogrod".

El profesor Flitwick se puso blanco. "Bog... No Bogrod, ¿Maestro Joyero?"

El chico parecía sorprendido. "Oh, ¿Lo conociste?"

"Nadie lo conoce. Es como Merlín, pero con piedras y gemas. Mi padre me contó historias de sus artesanías".

Harry parecía... bueno, al menos un poco fuera de eso. "Oh. Bien... bien". Miró a su alrededor. "¿Quieres helado? ¿Mi regalo?"

Filius solo siguió. La próxima vez, Minerva podría llevarse a Harry. Su corazón no pudo soportar esto.


	40. Capítulo 40 Mal Impaciente

**Capítulo 40: Mal Impaciente**

Las siguientes semanas se movieron sin problemas. Eventualmente, Gringotts tuvo que darle a Harry una llave de puerto, que era otro método incómodo de viaje mágico... como un carrusel que no era alegre, recorría miles de millas por hora y se conectaba a tu ombligo.

Aparentemente los maestros simplemente no estaban disfrutando los viajes con él en este punto.

Todavía sus cuentas estaban mucho mejor después de los primeros viajes de diamantes. Harry incluso intercambió algunas piedras terminadas por algunos materiales raros para ver más tarde en el verano.

Después de algunos viajes, decidió ahorrar tiempo y comenzó a crear bloques de diamantes puros y otras gemas y los agregó a su almacenamiento de mano, junto con varias barras de oro, plata y cobre. Todavía estaba debatiendo sobre qué otros materiales deberían almacenarse en su mano, pero por ahora se sentía bien al no tener que trabajar constantemente con pilas de materia prima.

Aparentemente, el clan de los Joyeros estaba muy interesado en las barras de Diamantes también.

La cuenta de Potter estaba bien este año.

~~~Core Threads~~~

El profesor Quirrell caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina. Las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban, pero su objetivo parecía tan distante como lo fue hace meses.

Apretó la tela alrededor de su cabeza, como para contener la oscuridad interior. Todo estaba saliendo mal... muy mal. Ahora se suponía que debía ser libre de este maldito... eh. Maestro misericordioso. Derecha.

Podía sentir el daño creciendo en su cuerpo. La posesión nunca fue saludable para el anfitrión en primer lugar, sin ser castigado. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber él que un niño de 11 años sacaría a tres trolls y adoptaría el cuarto?

Eso simplemente no debería suceder.

Mirando el matraz, su mano temblorosa trató de convencerlo de que esperara más. Sangre de unicornio, tomada por la fuerza.

Pero una vez tomada, su vida prácticamente desaparecería. Nunca probar, oler o sentir nuevamente. El Señor Oscuro prometió que con la piedra, él podría solucionar todos esos problemas, que su siervo fiel sería poderoso. Pero, de nuevo, el Señor Oscuro no fue quien lo bebió.

En este momento, el tembloroso profesor estaba debatiendo si la muerte era peor que ese tipo de vida media.

Aparte de ese maldito niño, todavía quedaba el Cerberus por considerar. Tres cabezas, del tamaño de una pequeña cabaña... y mágicamente resistentes a los hechizos más débiles. Cualquier cosa lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasarlo también alertaría al castillo y destruiría cualquier segundo intento en la piedra.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras resueltamente dejaba caer el frasco. El enfoque sutil había fallado, el enfoque de "lanzar monstruos" realmenete había salido mal, y Quirrell iba a usar este raro momento de cordura.

Esa maldita piedra sería su noche. Ese viejo y sucio director probablemente estaba demasiado ido para saber lo que estaba pasando de todos modos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba inclinado sobre papel de desecho, diseñando planes para la nueva casa de Potter. Cualquier propiedad existente probablemente era conocida por la gente, especialmente desde que se había convertido en una celebridad cuando sus padres... sí. Entonces, un nuevo lugar sería más fácil de esconder con un hechizo Fidelius completo o parcial.

No necesitaba esconderlo físicamente en otra realidad, por lo que tampoco había ninguna razón para marcarlo... solo el campo de conocimiento serviría para esto. Las runas para tallar se enumeran en uno de los textos más antiguos, y solo se necesita una pequeña modificación para no necesitar las partes adicionales.

Abofetear en varias runas de absorción mágica locales excesivamente desarrolladas para impulsarlo, y las runas con suerte evitarían que el área se siente mágica a menos que realmente esté cerca. Bueno, también haría que los hechizos de la sala fueran impresionantemente fuertes también, pero eso fue solo un beneficio secundario afortunado.

En este momento estaba tratando de determinar la mejor versión de las runas de evitación. Quería que todo se mantuviera fuera a menos que lo aprobara el mismo Harry o una de las personas que él eligió. Esa lista de exclusión debería incluir magos, trolls, imps, gnomos, elfos, no mágicos, animales aleatorios, etc.

Desafortunadamente, esto parecía requerir una sala de identificación bastante compleja, una que asignaba las firmas mágicas a una lista interna aprobada. Harry lo había simplificado eliminando la sección de verificación de línea de sangre, aunque se había visto obligado a crear una cadena designada para determinar quién tenía acceso a las salas después de su muerte.

Tener una lista era mucho más simple que verificar la genética de cualquier persona que caminara, realmente. Las runas requeridas eran mucho más simples también.

Tal vez podría crear piedras de barrio como lo hizo con esas gemas. O use un diamante demasiado grande como la piedra del pupilo, que probablemente no se había hecho antes. De hecho, ¿Qué pasa si...?

"Rinpoche, alguien acaba de causar una explosión en el castillo. Estaba cerca del corredor prohibido."

Harry dejó caer las notas. Alguna parte de él había sentido que el incidente del troll había sido un comienzo, no solo un incidente. "Conecta el grupo."

"Hecho, Rinpoche."

"Atención, esto no es un simulacro. Una explosión ha ocurrido cerca del corredor prohibido. Necesito voluntarios para contactar maestros."

"Harry, el Director Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall han sido llamados al Ministerio hace solo unos minutos." Los pensamientos de Hermione se sintieron apresurados. "Estaba haciendo preguntas sobre una tarea cuando llegó la lechuza."

"Informaré al Profesor Snape." Daphne sintió que se apresuraba de nuevo.

"Ten cuidado, Daphne, y solo menciona la explosión. Ese hombre no me quiere."

Harry prácticamente podía sentir sus ojos rodar. "Entendido, Potter."

Tomó un respiro profundo. "Bueno, me dirijo allí. Todos, mantengan alejadas a las personas de allí si es posible."

La preocupación de Padma era evidente. "Harry, ¡No vas a ir solo!"

Susan fue rápida en seguirla. "Acabo de terminar una nota para mi tía y estoy camino a la lechucería. Por favor, espere la copia de seguridad.

Harry comenzó a golpear ligeramente un pie... y se detuvo, respirando profundamente. "Lo siento, me atrapé en el momento. Esperaré cerca de la puerta y me aseguraré de que nadie escapa con lo que esté escondido allí. De hecho, tal vez la explosión es de lo que se trata la muerte instantánea. ¿Alguien cerca del ala del hospital?"

Terry se puede sentir en movimiento. "Ya me dirigía hacia allí, le informaré a Madam Pomfrey. Ella debería saber si se esperaba una explosión, ¿verdad?"

Hannah soltó una risita. "Las explosiones siempre deben esperarse."

Harry encontró el hilo más cercano a esa puerta prohibida y tiró. Mientras sentía que su cuerpo cambiaba, envolvió sus extremidades en cuerdas, cubriendo su piel con una capa de poder verde... y él estaba allí. Él dio una pequeña sonrisa. Aparentemente el cambio fue indoloro si usaste suficiente energía.

Su cara se frunció cuando se acercó a la puerta. Afortunadamente, no había sangre ni montones de astillas... al menos no aquí. Lentamente se movió hacia la puerta abierta, escuchando el movimiento.

Su corazón casi se detiene. Había algo realmente herido detrás de esa puerta entreabierta. Podía oír algo gorgoteando... algo enorme.

Suavemente abrió la puerta... una gran pila de pieles, un charco de sangre... era un perro de tres cabezas.

Bueno, ahora un perro de una cabeza, muy herido.

Harry sintió una oleada de horror. Fue tan doloroso. Las dos cabezas izquierdas estaban flojas y colgando en ángulos extraños, apenas moviéndose, y su lado izquierdo era... parecía carne cruda. Sin darse cuenta, estaba acunando la última cabeza incluso mientras sentía que el cuerpo disminuía. Un gran ojo rojo se abrió e intentó quejarse para un poco de consuelo, un poco de paz.

Llegó. Su magia fluyó hacia la criatura, doblándose... no. Fue demasiado. Harry podía sentir que los órganos individuales ya habían muerto, y tratar de llenarlo de magia causaría suficiente dolor para probablemente matarlo. Con lágrimas en las mejillas, Harry extendió la mano y apoyó la mano en las criaturas restantes. ¿Qué podía hacer?

"Rinpoche, la Sabiduría tiene una idea."

Harry se metió parcialmente en su propia mente, ignorando el mundo que se desaceleraba a su alrededor. Cuando su enfoque se volvió hacia adentro, miró con exigencia al bibliotecario negro. "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

Ella le entregó dos recuerdos. "Hay un hechizo que se usa para crear retratos animados. Si lo modificamos, podemos tomar la mente por completo en lugar de copiarla. Ya no tendrá cuerpo físico."

El pauso. "Es... ¿Es esto mejor que la muerte?"

La sabiduría vaciló. "Yo... no estoy seguro. Quizás no. Nunca hemos probado esto antes, y no estoy seguro de las consecuencias."

Detrás del niño, una mano esquelética presionó su hombro. "Maestro, la muerte puede venir en cualquier momento. Pero esto podría ayudar a prevenir el dolor. Dos de las cabezas de las criaturas ya han pasado, y la última está sola."

Harry suspiró, inclinándose ligeramente en la mano de Ira. "¿Podemos liberarlo? ¿Es esto permanente?"

La sabiduría negó con la cabeza. "Se puede lanzar en cualquier momento que desees, Harry."

El niño miró a los ojos del pobre animal. Estaban desapareciendo de un rojo enojado a un marrón pardo, y el dolor... se veía tan triste. Perdido. Solo.

Sintiendo la guía de la Sabiduría, Harry levantó su mano y comenzó a hacer movimientos rápidos con los dedos, colocando cintas e hilos de magia en su palma. Cuando terminó, presionó suavemente contra la frente de la criatura.

Era mucho menos que Goran o Hedwig. Parecía que algo triste y solo había sido recogido de la lluvia y acurrucado. Harry vio como esos ojos marrones se atenuaban y se desvanecían, mientras el cuerpo se aquietaba. Dentro de su magia, sintió... algo, emocionante. Él lo siguió cuando llegó a su mente...

"Ewww... babosa."

La cara de Harry tenía una sonrisa a través de sus lágrimas. "¿Supongo que lo hizo entonces?"

"Ira, necesitas... parar. Euch, bruto Solo tiene una cabeza aquí, pero parece generar tres cabezas de baba.

"Me ocuparé de él, Maestro."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias Ira. Avíseme si alguno de ustedes necesita... algo."

Podía sentir a Vigía de alguna manera limpiando su cabeza calva libre de pegajosa viscosidad. "Una gran idea, Rinpoche. De hecho, siéntase libre de moverlo a su lugar Ira."

Harry se levantó, preguntándose por qué su mano temblaba. Miró a su izquierda... oh. Se estaba volviendo esquelético. "Ira... tenemos que esperar. Necesitamos respaldo".

"Estoy intentando Master."

La habitación estaba cada vez más fría cuando el brazo de Harry comenzó a temblar más lentamente. Harry suspiró levemente. "Vuelve a conectarme Vigía."

"Hecho."

Harry gentilmente sostuvo su otro brazo. "He examinado la habitación en el pasillo. Están los restos de un Cerberus. No pude salvar a la mayoría de él". Miró a su alrededor. "Hay una trampa abierta. ¿Alguna actualización sobre asistencia?"

Daphne estaba enfadada. "El profesor Jackass me amenazó con quitarme puntos y me echó."

Hermione sonaba sin aliento. "El profesor Flitwick está en camino, el tiempo estimado es alrededor de 3 minutos o menos".

Susan pateó al guardián de piedra. "No puedo entrar a la oficina del director para tratar de dirigir a Floo".

Harry agitó una mano. "Probar ahora."

Susan rápidamente se movió más allá de la gárgola. "Gracias Harry, como sea que hicieras eso. Supongo que debería tomar unos 8 minutos más o menos para obtener ayuda."

"Madame Pomfrey dice que no debería haber ALGO explosivo allí arriba, pero estamos en camino." Terry sonaba sin aliento.

Harry se dio cuenta de que su ojo izquierdo estaba empezando a temblar. "Chicos, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más me puedo quedar fuera de esto. Esta... persona, o estas personas mataron a un animal y lo dejaron morir lentamente solo."

La preocupación de Padma fue bienvenida. "¿Qué tan malo es? ¿Puedes esperar unos minutos más?"

Ira interrumpida. "Hay cinco minutos. Más allá de eso, y actuamos."

Todos se detuvieron cuando la fría voz hizo eco. Harry tosió. "Lo siento, a él también le gustan los animales. Estoy honestamente detrás de él en este caso." Él dio un vacilante encogimiento de hombros. "Si ayuda, intentaré no matar a quien haya hecho esto."

Todos intentaron moverse más rápido. Rodeado por la sangre de un perro muerto, uno que casi había muerto solo y asustado, un niño comenzó a temblar de ira.

Esperaba que se movieran lo suficientemente rápido.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry podía sentir la Sabiduría suspirar de alivio al ver llegar a un profesor Flitwick armado.

Flitwick por otro lado se congeló. Frente a él estaba... enojo. Rodeado por la habitación sangrienta, la carne peluda detrás de él, era pura rabia. Un ojo era solo una brasa de luz verde, sus manos parecían garras.

La habitación en sí estaba casi furiosa.

Harry pareció enfocarse en la maestra. Afortunadamente su ojo, toda su naturaleza pareció relajarse un poco. "Estoy dispuesto a seguir órdenes, pero vendré como respaldo."

No era un pedido, y al sentir el poder del niño, Filius no pudo discutir en este momento sin perder el tiempo. Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Hermione, que parecía congelada junto a la puerta. "Hermione, por favor regresa a la sala común de tu casa. Harry estará bien pronto, estoy seguro."

Parecía congelada hasta que Harry la miró a los ojos. De repente, ella se relajó un poco y asintió. "Sí, profesor. Tenga cuidado Harry."

El chico asintió, y ella se fue a los pasillos. Girando hacia Flitwick, agitó una mano. La habitación comenzó a limpiarse a su alrededor, como una ola o una burbuja en expansión. Detrás de él, el cuerpo de las pobres criaturas comenzó a repararse a sí mismo. Sin mirar detrás de él, se puso firme. "Profesor, estoy preparado para continuar. Por favor, continúe."

Filius miró a su alrededor. Esto fue poder crudo... pero no está listo para esto. "Lo siento, Sr. Potter. Aprecio cómo debe sentirse ahora, pero todavía es uno de mi casa. Soy responsable de su seguridad. Puede esperar mi regreso aquí, pero debo ir solo."

El chico se tensó. "¿No crees en mis habilidades?"

La maestra suspiró. "Si yo fuera el tipo de hombre que llevaría a los niños al peligro, no podría respetarme. Soy un profesional, Sr. Potter. Un duelista profesional, nada menos. ¿No cree en mis habilidades?"

Sus dientes se apretaron, antes de mirar hacia abajo, sus manos temblaban. "... Lo siento señor. Estoy... muy emocionado en este momento."

Filius le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta de la trampa. "Me alegra que tengas la madurez de tu madre. Volveré pronto."

Cuando el pequeño cuerpo del Profesor Charms cayó en la oscuridad, Harry se quedó quieto, sintiendo que Ira y Sabiduría discutían sobre lo que era mejor. La Vigía, por otro lado, había etiquetado al maestro, y Harry esperó.

Si el profesor Flitwick estaba herido, Harry iba a terminar con alguien.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Madam Pomfrey llegó al pasillo prohibido con un abotagado Terry Boot tratando de mantener el ritmo.

Al ver a un niño temblando cerca de una trampa, rápidamente comenzó a hacer movimientos complicados con su varita mientras ella verificaba su salud. "Sr. Potter, ¿el Sr. Boot me ha informado que hubo una explosión aquí arriba? ¿Fueron heridos?"

El chico la miró a los ojos, haciéndola titubear por un momento. Hubo muchas emociones en esos ojos. "No, no lo estaba. Gracias, Madame Pomfrey". Sus ojos se movieron hacia la escotilla. "El profesor Flitwick está persiguiendo a alguien que usó algún tipo de hechizo explosivo para matar al Cerberus detrás de mí."

Su varita se congeló. Había una gran pila de pelo detrás del niño. Ella comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Afortunadamente, los únicos resultados hasta ahora han sido conmoción, alguna agresión. "Físicamente estás bien, Sr. Potter. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo y tomar un sedante antes de acostarte?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Puede que necesite pelear otra vez esta noche. Necesito estar despierto y listo". Su demasiado vieja mirada se movió hacia el agujero oscuro en el piso. "Sin embargo, o bien el profesor Flitwick o la persona pobre a punto de ser atrapada por él probablemente necesitarán tratamiento pronto."

~~~Core Threads~~~

Filius se había movido fluida y silenciosamente en la oscuridad. Las protecciones para la piedra eran... bueno, muchas. McGonagall había sido contactada por un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, el famoso Nicolas Flamel. Aparentemente, habían esbozado el futuro y determinaron que el mejor lugar para la piedra sería Hogwarts de todos los lugares este año... y apenas lo sacaron de su bóveda cuando casi había sido tomada.

Nadie había sido realmente feliz de tener tal cosa en la escuela, pero contar con el apoyo de Flamel había impedido varios cambios horribles en la escuela el año pasado. La profesora McGonagall había sentido que las muchas capas de protección combinadas con el secreto absoluto serían una fuerte defensa.

La magia que emitían continuamente los niños ayudaba a enmascarar la presencia de piedras, las protecciones que protegían a la escuela también se mezclaban con métodos psíquicos de adivinación y lecturas de ubicación. Solo en el pasillo había docenas de protecciones que impedían que los estudiantes, los animales y hasta los profesores pudieran acercarse a la puerta...

Y alguien acababa de embestir con un poder crudo y desesperado.

Filius podía sentir su corazón latir más rápido a medida que se acercaba al final de todas sus trampas. Las puertas falsas que atraparían, los campos de dilatación del tiempo para retardar a un intruso, las guardias físicas y mentales... todo hecho pedazos. Algunas paredes incluso tenían agujeros en ellas, donde ya no había un camino hacia adelante.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Este intruso sabía demasiado. El poder era una cosa, pero esta persona (y era solo una firma mágica que podía saborear en el aire), sabía demasiado.

O bien era un maestro, o alguien había destruido la mente de un maestro y ahora estaba usando esa información.

Él acercó su varita a la última habitación. Esta habitación fue defendida por el propio Albus, y aunque no respondió lo que había hecho, le había tomado todo su poder y más de una semana para recuperarse. Tenía que ser suficiente, al menos para frenar a este invasor.

Mientras se abría paso a la vuelta de la esquina, vio...

Una gran habitación blanca. Lleno de estantes. Cada estante estaba lleno de piedras rojas como la sangre, y todas ellas emitían un poder increíble.

En el piso había un hombre roto. Ropa desgarrada, cuerpo ligeramente sangriento... Quirinus Quirrell.

"Fue... Es aquí maestro. Yo... ¿cuál?"

Flitwick se congeló cuando una suave voz resopló. "Tonto... debes sangrar sobre ellos. La piedra correcta derramará líquido dorado de tu sangre... y eso nos salvará a los dos. Búscalo, bebe profundo, y estarás completo."

Cuando el hombre buscó un estante, Filius chasqueó su varita tres veces. Una luz tenue golpeó al hombre gastado, haciéndolo caer rígido al suelo cuando los siguientes dos destellos sacaron tres varitas de su cuerpo. "Quédate ahí, Quirrell. Estás bajo varita mágica".

Sobre el sonido del maestro llorando y atada hubo una risa oscura, causando que Flitwick se congelara. "Incluso ahora, mi seguidor, me fallas. Una vez más te daré el poder, pero esta será la última vez."

El cuerpo roto del hombre pareció estremecerse... y luego ponerse de pie. Las articulaciones se invirtieron cuando dos de las varitas volaron a sus manos. Flitwick se quedó horrorizado cuando cayó el Turbante... una cara. Su cara.

Sus manos flexionadas, varitas listas. "Profesor Flitwick, esto me recuerda los viejos tiempos. Desafortunadamente tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que mostrarle la profundidad del dolor que se merece."

El profesor mucho más pequeño agarró su varita, en silencio comenzando un encanto complicado. Cuando su varita comenzó a bailar, sonrió ensangrentado. "Veo que has caído en el mundo, Voldemort. Déjame ayudarte a encontrar tu camino aún más abajo."

Saltaron el uno hacia el otro, luces parpadeando mientras trataban de poner fin a sus vidas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry miró la oscuridad en el agujero. ¿Debería bajar? No. No estaba obligado a hacer esto. Nadie estaba en peligro, a excepción de un profesional. Uno en quien confiaba.

Esto fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Normalmente él simplemente... se haría cargo. Permitir que alguien más ayude se sintió... mal de alguna manera.

En algún momento se dio cuenta de que Daphne había llegado y lo había tirado a la pared, lo que lo ayudó a sentarse a esperar. Dándole una suave sonrisa, su mirada al agujero se relajó levemente. Su apoyo silencioso lo ayudó a encontrar un cierto nivel de calma.

Cuando Madam Bones entró en la habitación, se movió rápidamente hacia el adulto más cercano. "Señorita Pomfrey, ¿cuál es la situación?"

El sanador suspiró. "Al parecer, alguien irrumpió en esta habitación, mató a un Cerberus y continuó a través de las defensas. El profesor Flitwick se cayó hace unos minutos, pero yo no..."

Fueron interrumpidos por un cuerpo arrojado a través del agujero con un crujido enfermo cuando aterrizó.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera moverse, Harry se levantó y agitó una mano cuando un profesor exhausto fue detenido.

El profesor Flitwick arrojó tres varitas rotas al suelo con su brazo no cortado. "Me alegra ver que la copia de seguridad ha llegado. Este idiota estaba muy mal y decidió intentarlo en mi contra."

Harry tocó suavemente uno de los cortes. "¿Todavía está vivo? Siento la mancha de la oscuridad en él."

El grito ahogado en la habitación hizo que Harry rodara ligeramente los ojos. Afortunadamente, solo Flitwick pareció darse cuenta. "Sí, un espíritu de... de todos modos, algún espíritu estaba poseyendo al tonto. Morirá pronto si no se lo cuida. Aun debatiendo si vale la pena tratar de ayudar de todos modos. Por lo que puedo ver, fue un arreglo voluntario."

Madame Bones luchó por su sorpresa e hizo algunos gestos con las manos, haciendo que dos Aurores se movieran hacia arriba y comenzaran a reparar al ex maestro. "Estamos contentos de que haya sobrevivido a tal encuentro, Profesor. Lo llevaremos a interrogarlo, trataremos de descubrir qué ritual usó o cómo estaba poseído, y cómo prevenir esto en el futuro... con suerte. ¿Dónde está el Director y Vicedirectora?

Harry levantó la vista, sus manos todavía brillaban en el hombro de Flitwick. "Hermione Granger informó que ambos fueron llamados al Ministerio para una reunión de emergencia de algún tipo. Por lo que yo sé, todavía están allí... posiblemente en una misión falsa."

En este punto, se dio cuenta de que varias personas, incluida Madam Pomfrey, se estaban mirando las manos y las numerosas cicatrices desaparecían debajo de ellas. "Oh, sí, estaba curando al profesor Flitwick. Ya que no pude ayudarlo antes."

Filius miró el brazo. "Interesante... arreglaste algunas cicatrices que obtuve hace más de treinta años."

Poppy Pomfrey por otro lado estaba mirando con asombro. "Esa última fue una cicatriz maldita. Magia oscura... que se supone que no debe curarse."

Harry se encogió de hombros cuando las heridas en la maestra continuaron desapareciendo. "Sí, destruí toda el área y la reconstruí con carne sana. Ojalá supiera algún hechizo de curación real... esto probablemente sería más fácil."

Madame Bones suspiró, frotándose los ojos. Un espíritu maligno, algún tipo de curación mágica y un maestro que claramente estaba poseído. Oh Merlín, el papeleo.

Poppy ya estaba haciendo listas mentales de libros para darle al niño. Si pudiera hacer cosas como esta sin entrenamiento... sus ojos ganaron un brillo.

Harry miró a su alrededor, confundido. "Entonces... solo para ser claros, puedo irme ahora, ¿verdad? Honestamente, me siento abrumado por todo."

Filius le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Vamos, Sr. Potter. Y tome veinte puntos por no seguir a un mago obviamente poderoso en un agujero oscuro solo." Él frunció el ceño. "Haz eso quince. Pierdes cinco por entrar a la habitación."

Harry sonrió. "Gracias profesor. Mejor me voy antes de perder más por lo tarde que es."

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, alejando sutilmente a Daphne y Terry de los Aurores. "Vigilante, conéctame."

"Hecho."

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron levemente. "Emergencia de más. Ninguno de nosotros resultó herido, el profesor Flitwick tuvo algunos problemas importantes, pero los curé. Cerberus fue solo una fatalidad... hasta ahora. Resulta que la causa fue el profesor Quirrell. Git estaba poseído por un espíritu... no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo."

Susan dejó de caminar en la sala común de Hufflepuff con Hannah. "¿Combate hecho? ¿La tía está bien?"

"Confirmado. Aunque parece triste por el posible papeleo."

Hermione finalmente dejó el libro que debía leer... como si ahora pudiera enfocarse. "¿Cómo... qué tan malo fueron las lesiones del profesor Flitwick?"

Se encogió de hombros, sintiendo a Daphne inclinarse ligeramente hacia él. Fue bastante tarde. "Un poco de daño en el brazo, una desagradable maldición en su pierna que logro romper con cuerdas antes de que él lo notara."

Padma sollozó. "¿El... el Cerberus murió?"

"Bueno, principalmente. La sabiduría logró encontrar una manera para que yo tome mentalmente mi mente en forma permanente, así que salvé 1/3 de él." Harry sonrió. "Aparentemente él babea mucho". Ira se está ocupando de él ahora.

Padma logró una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Puedo nombrarlo?"

"Por supuesto. Aunque esta noche no, solo necesito colapsar realmente... contener a Ira es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Gracias a Dios que obtuviste ayuda rápidamente chicos."

Daphne refunfuñó. "No es que haya ayudado. Estúpido Snape. Mi propio jefe de casa ni siquiera me deja sacar una oración."

Harry le apretó los hombros ligeramente. "Bien, bienvenido al club. Tenemos galletas."

Hannah chilló. "¿De Verdad?"

Finalmente, Harry pudo sentir que el estrés restante comenzaba a abandonar su sistema. ¿Reglas? Meh. "De Verdad. Todos los que quieran, diríjanse a Merp de Goran 2. Después de todo este estrés, les pido un día de galletas."

Hermione se encogió. "Eugh, el azúcar. No podré mirar a mamá y papá a los ojos cuando regrese."

Terry sonrió. "Bueno, al menos tendrás galletas para ir con la culpa, ¿verdad?"

Harry y sus amigos comenzaron a filtrar fuera de la escuela, pasando a Aurores y estudiantes, dirigiéndose hacia una noche de amistad, apoyo emocional y galletas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Goran miró a los niños. "Entonces Hola."

Padma levantó una mano. "¡Harry dijo que podíamos venir y tener galletas!"

Goran miró a la pequeña multitud... "Bueno, claro, supongo". Suspiró y miró hacia el chico encogiéndose de hombros con ojos verdes. "Gracias por el aviso, Da." Suspiró... "Está bien, todos entran. No puedo hacer las tortas de Hagrid's Rock, pero soy bastante bueno en maní frágil si no te importa esperar unos minutos."

~~~Core Threads~~~

En el castillo, la profesora McGonagall estaba frenética. "Albus, ¿Cuál de esas piedras fue la real? muchas fueron dañadas durante el duelo, y tus copias son demasiado buenas. No puedo... ¿Cómo sabemos cuál fue real?"

Albus sonrió. "Ah, una de mis ideas más inteligentes, creo".

Ella esperó.

"¿Sí? ¿Cuál fue una de tus ideas más inteligentes?"

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. "Todos fueron falsos".

Minerva hizo una pausa... oh Merlín. "¿Cuál... eh... dónde está la piedra verdadera?"

Dumbledore le tendió una piedra roja del bolsillo.

Minerva lo miró. "¿Cómo... cuánto tiempo ha estado en tu bolsillo?"

Dumbledore le tendió una naranja del bolsillo.

Ella suspiró, frotándose los ojos. "Gracias Albus, me ocuparé de eso. Solo... Gracias".


	41. Capítulo 41 Preguntas serias

**Capítulo 41: Preguntas serias**

"No puedo creer que tengas maní frágil sin mí".

Daphne se frotó los ojos. "Tracey, dije que lo siento. Todo sucedió a la vez".

Tracey continuó dando golpecitos con el pie, inclinándose hacia delante. "Podrías haberme despertado, ya sabes."

Ella levantó sus manos en defensa. "Estaba cerca de la oficina del Profesor Snape. Era... urgente. Como, realmente importante."

La otra chica parecía realmente dura.

"Estabas con Harry cuando fuiste frágil".

Daphne se sonrojó.

Tracey tiene una sonrisa desviada. "Entonces... ¿Un chico te distrajo tanto que incluso después de toda la emoción, olvidaste hablarme del desierto?"

Ella miró hacia un lado. "Traje algo de vuelta, sabes".

Ver a Tracey sumergirse en el paquete casi hizo reír a la chica.

~~~Core Threads~~~

En una oficina con entradas ocultas y llena de papeles, dos profesores y una enfermera de la escuela, Amelia Bones miraba con profunda seriedad a un pensativo.

Sus manos parecían flexionarse levemente, como para soltar su varita escondida de su pistolera... un hábito nervioso del que había tratado de deshacerse durante años.

"Entonces... ¿Cuán seguros estamos de que esto es realmente una especie de... remanente del bastardo oscuro?"

Flitwick dio un suspiro. "Sus gestos eran... muy precisos. Sus ataques eran similares, pero no idénticos a las batallas anteriores. También creó y me envió serpientes en un punto."

Minerva parecía estar aún en estado de shock. "¿Cómo... cómo logró atravesar las barreras? He estado tratando de encontrar todo lo que pueda para mejorarlas."

Amelia asintió. "El bastardo había hechizado todo el turbante con sangre, de un niño. Estaba cubierto de runas... bueno, digamos que el púrpura no era el color original". Ella suspiró. "Suprimió todo. Mientras Quirrell no estuviera poseído, deletreado o con pociones mientras cruzaba las líneas de la sala, entonces no activaría nada."

Poppy se inclinó. "Podríamos exigir exámenes físicos para todos los maestros nuevos... esto evitaría algo tan obvio en el futuro, y también habría una buena razón relacionada con la salud."

Filius suspiró. "Todo está bien, pero si Tú-sabes-quien todavía está por ahí, entonces esto explica mucho. Aparte del troll, alguien había matado y desangrado a un unicornio la semana pasada". Él frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo sobrevivió el git malvado incluso? Él no es un fantasma, claramente."

Amelia frunció el ceño. "¿Alguien le ha preguntado al Sr. Potter?" Viendo su confusión ella agitó una mano. "Mi sobrina Susan es amiga del niño. Tiene una memoria increíble, algo más avanzado que Occlumencia. Incluso se lo enseñó a algunos de sus amigos."

Filius parecía pensativo. "Ha sido frustrante enseñar a su grupo. Cada uno de ellos termina todas sus tareas en el primer intento, se pasa el resto de la clase haciendo la tarea y se va. Les ofrecí trabajo más avanzado, pero parecen preferir el autoaprendizaje". Se frotó la mano distraídamente. "Tenía tanto trabajo que nunca tengo mucho tiempo para hablarles realmente sobre otras cuestiones además del trabajo en clase."

Minerva también tenía una mirada extraña. "Sé que Madame Pince les ha dado acceso a una sala de proyectos en la biblioteca, y que el Sr. Potter tiene otra en la nueva casa de su hijo."

Amelia enarcó las cejas. "¿Hijo? ¿No son once?"

McGonagall suspiró. "Él adoptó ese troll."

"... Oh."

Minerva asintió. "Sí, el chico ha sido una aventura en la que estar cerca. Realmente podría ser un prodigio en clase también... Creo que lo asustamos realmente. Las primeras clases que él... causaron algo de emoción."

Amelia sonrió. "Escuché sobre el hechizo de la bola de nieve. Susan incluso me envió algunas notas del Sr. Potter cuando pregunté. Genial para la práctica de tiro."

Poppy dio una expresión preocupada. "¿Pero debemos molestar al chico por algo tan oscuro?"

Madam Bone parece haberse encorvado un poco. "Sabes" quién lo atacará. Si ese bastardo todavía está... flotando, necesitamos saber por qué y cuidarlo. Los niños no deberían ser los que luchan, mucho menos los trols que atacan o el git oscuro."

McGonagall estaba a punto de estar de acuerdo cuando apareció una ola de fuego sobre el escritorio... "Oh, Hola Fawkes."

Una hermosa llama aterrizó en el escritorio, emitiendo suaves sonidos que iluminaron la habitación e hicieron que el aire tuviera un sabor ligeramente dulce. Tenía forma de pájaro... más o menos. Tuviste que mirarlo ligeramente desde el borde de tu ojo.

Amelia miró al fénix con una pequeña sonrisa. "Mucho tiempo, Fawkes. ¿Tenías algo para nosotros?"

Con un dulce grito, el pájaro dejó caer algo, saltó al aire y desapareció.

Toda la paz en el rostro de Minerva fue reemplazada por una breve expresión de confusión seguida de una intensa molestia. "Ah, de Albus".

Madame Bones se sacudió levemente. "¿Algo mal Minerva?"

McGonagall suspiró, recogiendo la naranja. "No, no pasa nada. Albus me ha estado ofreciendo esta naranja por... No sé cuánto tiempo. La semana pasada apareció en mi zapato."

Amelia intentó ocultar su sonrisa. Albus siempre fue su maestra favorita en la escuela. "¿Por qué no comerlo?"

Minerva echó un vistazo. "No quiero saber qué le enviaría la próxima vez. No necesito otro incidente de sandía."

Filius se rió entre dientes y tendió una mano. "Bueno, ¿puedo tenerlo al menos? Disfruto de una naranja tanto como cualquiera."

Ella suspiró, pasándolo. "Si termino abrumado con coles porque querías algo de vitamina C, te culpo, Filius."

La cara de Amelia se desvaneció de una sonrisa a una sombría piedra. "Tengo... otra opción. Uno de los comedores de muerte más íntimos del círculo de Tú-sabes-quien en Azkaban ha logrado mantenerse mayormente cuerdo por... oh, hace 11 años. Si todo lo demás falla, podemos usar Veritaserum en él."

Varias caras se pusieron blancas. Minerva tragó un poco. "No... ¿Sirius Black?"

Su sombría cara asintió. "No vamos a arriesgarnos si se trata de eso. Lo tendremos fuertemente restringido. No hay riesgos. Si eso es lo que se necesita para evitar que el Señor Oscuro se levante, que así sea."

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry suspiró mientras miraba la carta. Aparentemente, la mayoría de los duendes tenían que trabajar turnos como asistente del mago en Gringotts, por lo que la respuesta de Bogrod había tomado tanto tiempo... y era tan gruñona. Sonrió levemente... había surgido durante la semana de creación de gemas que Bogrod había sido uno de los primeros Goblins que Harry había conocido en el mundo mágico.

Y en este momento, Bogrod estaba realmente emocionado.

Harry había enviado una solicitud básica realmente... ¿Cómo sería un diamante triple de siete estrellas? ¿Qué ángulos debería tener cada capa el uno del otro para ser lo más poderosa posible? ¿Sería mágicamente mejor tener una sola piedra compuesta de más de un material?

¿Y qué tan fuerte sería un diamante de siete capas de siete estrellas?

Aparentemente, Harry había causado que un tercio de los Gringotts participaran en el proyecto, luego de darse cuenta de que con su poder estas preguntas no eran solo teóricas.

Casi causó un problema económico ya que el banco debatió el cierre del día.

En ese momento, Harry estaba mirando uno de los primeros informes del clan de los Joyeros, con lo que parecía ser una bolsa sin fondo lleno de diamantes en bruto, varios lingotes de plata y una solicitud de creación de unas cinco gemas. La idea de que simplemente le enviaran diamantes en bruto y plata... fue un shock.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?" Daphne se deslizó en el sofá junto al mago.

Él dio una débil sonrisa. "Recibí un pedido de Gringotts". Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande, y sus ojos brillaron. "En realidad, tal vez todos quieran ver esto. He estado ganando algo de dinero para Goran al hacer cosas."

Daphne hizo una pausa para sacar sus libros de investigación. ¿Gringotts? ¿Los Goblins estaban ordenando cosas de Harry? "Uh... claro". Miró alrededor de Merp 2, asegurándose de que estuvieran solos. "Dime, Harry... ¿estás bien?"

La sonrisa del chico pareció endurecerse un poco, sus ojos se embotaron. Sus ojos se estremecieron... pero viendo sus ojos, algo relajó un poco. Él suspiró. "No, no realmente Daphne. Me sentí... tan impotente. Inútil. Podía sentir la oscuridad en la que el profesor Flitwick estaba peleando, y yo... no podía permitirme pelear."

Miró hacia abajo, viendo que su mano parecía volverse esquelética lentamente y volver a la normalidad. "Sentí... que mi corazón estaba dolido, que no había llegado a tiempo para salvar a esa criatura. Me sentía inútil y enfadado... y tenía que contenerlo. No tenía liberación, solo estaba lleno de ira y venganza."

Suaves manos se abrazaron a su brazo, sobresaltándolo para mirar sus profundos ojos azules. "Hiciste mucho, Harry. Nos organizaste, nos ayudaste a poner a los maestros en su lugar... impediste que esa criatura obtuviera lo que fuera que estaba siendo protegido. Eso no es inútil."

Sus ojos verdes dejaron de brillar, y la habitación comenzó a calentarse nuevamente. "Gracias, Daph. Es... todo esto me hizo sentir tan inútil, como si estuviera allí para ordenar a la gente."

Ella sonrió. "Eso es todo lo que un líder realmente es."

Harry bufó. "Creo que prefiero ser un poco más práctico."

Una voz inesperada se rió. "Aparentemente."

Un rápido eep y los dos niños de cara roja se separaron cuando Daphne agarró una almohada. "Cierre, Tracey. Es... esto... ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!"

Tracey sonrió mientras se movía al otro lado del niño sonrojado. "Bueno, eso es muy malo. ¿Más tiempo para nosotros?"

La boca de Harry se movió levemente cuando una almohada golpeó a la chica. Él tosió. "Buenas tardes, Tracey. ¿Recibiste la frágil que guardamos para ti?"

La cara de Tracey se relajó un poco cuando abrazó la almohada que Daphne había lanzado. "Fue tan bueno..."

Harry sonrió. "Sí, parece que mi hijo tiene un poco de talento en la cocina. Tuve que hacer la mayoría de sus sartenes y cosas a mano, pero aprende rápido".

Hermione y Hannah sonrieron mientras bajaban los escalones de piedra. Hermione tenía una bolsa de libros muy grande detrás de ella, que de alguna manera equilibró. "Ustedes tres parecen activos."

Harry agitó una mano, acercando otro sofá para que las otras chicas pudieran ponerse cómodas mientras aún hablaban. "Bueno, estábamos hablando un poco sobre la fragilidad. También recibí una solicitud de Gringotts y pensé que a todos les gustaría ver un poco."

Hermione se deslizó en los suaves cojines, levantando una ceja. "Pensé que estabas investigando las salas. Investigué mucho sobre eso, ¿sabes?"

Hannah soltó una risita. "Bueno, tal vez querían ayuda del barrio o algo así."

El chico los rechazó. "No, no tengo que mirar a sus protectores hasta verano, este es solo un proyecto corto para hacerme dinero para construir un hogar para mi familia."

La habitación se calló un poco. Él levantó la vista. "Oh. ¿No mencioné eso?"

Daphne suspiró. "No Harry, no mencionaste que los mejores fabricantes de pabellones en Inglaterra quieren que revises sus trabajos". Ella se frotó los ojos. "Eso sí, no deberíamos sorprendernos en este punto. Pero no, no lo mencionaste."

Harry levantó algunos de los papeles. "Bueno, ¿Qué sabe todo el mundo sobre las gemas mágicas?"

La siguiente discusión tenía varios jadeos, hecho Hermione casi hiperventilar en la idea de hacer una investigación real mágico, de acuerdo con sus palabras, y ha causado Daphne hacer varios cálculos mentales que la llevó a ir un poco con la boca abierta.

Tracey se recuperó primero. "Así que... solo puedes... hacer diamantes."

"Sí."

Ella entornó los ojos. "Entonces... definitivamente esto es algo que rompe el juego."

Harry asintió.

Daphne se inclinó. "¿Puedes enseñar a otros a hacer esto?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No hasta que puedas controlar completamente tus cuerdas y cosas así fuera de tu cuerpo. Hacerlo en tu mente es fácil en comparación con lo que ocurre aquí en el mundo de la vigilia. Incluso entonces, no estoy seguro si puedes". Él sacudió los papeles. "Es por eso que quieren encontrar este material a cabo rápidamente. No se sabe si se puede perder esta habilidad o un accidente o algo, así que esto puede ser la única oportunidad de hacer gemas mágicas de un imposible crear la calidad y capacidad."

Hermione cerró su boca abierta. "¿Y estás haciendo esto... solo para comprar una casa?"

Él sonrió. "Nah, ya he aumentado mi valor máximo varias veces. No, quiero encontrar la combinación de forma y material más poderosa para construir una piedra de protección de diamantes."

Oh, realmente tenía su atención ahora.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Las olas negras intentaron arrastrar una isla oscura hacia el océano, una con salas complejas para asegurar una colección constante de nubes oscuras y tristes. El aire estaba rancio, el suelo parecía crujir con los huesos de los condenados, y cada paso hacía eco con oportunidades perdidas.

Azkaban.

Lleno de gritos de los más sanos, pero cubierto con capas de deterioro y silencio. Las paredes eran sombrías, y los sonidos...

La suciedad era negra como el hollín. Estaba mal. Me sentí como las lágrimas de los seres queridos, secos y soltados sobre su tumba. Cubría los trapos en cada celda, era inhalado por las criaturas moribundas.

Flotando a lo largo de estos oscuros corredores había criaturas de negrura. Tocados de noche cubiertos por miembros marchitos, una capucha de sombras que los protegen de la exposición a la luz peligrosa. Estas creaciones flotaron, alimentándose de las emociones de los condenados encadenados en una exposición cercana.

Madame Bones respiró profundamente y estabilizó sus ojos. Contra su mejor juicio, ella iba a verlo.

Aurores saltarines la siguieron mientras ella se movía por los pasillos. Brillantes criaturas blancas, Patronus arrojó a los seres de amor un coraje, voló a través y alrededor de ellos.

Aun así, la oscuridad parecía acercar su alma a la muerte.

Un dementor podría sacar la vida, el alma de un mago o bruja y consumirlo. Nunca ver a los seres queridos, nunca sentir la felicidad... el resto de la eternidad es consumida por la cosa.

La muerte sería un alivio en comparación con eso.

Mientras se movía por los pasillos oscurecidos, podía sentir los gritos y las lágrimas desvaneciéndose. Estas eran las celdas más seguras, las más transitadas por esas criaturas. Estos fueron los rotos.

Sirius Black sin embargo, sería más profundo.

Su rostro se hizo aún más estricto cuando sus pensamientos se oscurecieron. Sirius la había engañado. Todos realmente... pero sobre todo, ella. Su amor era solo una herramienta que él usaba, una para mantenerse cerca del poder mientras se preparaba para traicionar al mundo.

Bueno, hoy el mundo recuperaría algo de sí mismo.

Sus pasos flaquearon levemente cuando vio su celular.

Todas las otras jaulas eran solo células en la pared... pero no la suya. Una caja en el piso de la habitación. Pequeña. Demasiada pequeña. Rodeado de Dementores.

Su sólida convicción recibió un fuerte golpe. Esto... esto fue malo.

Piensa en los Potter.

Ella respiró hondo y apartó a las criaturas de los sollozos dentro de la caja oscura. Ella se acercó.

"Sirius Black, te requerimos".

Desde el borde de la caja, vio algo cambiar. Palabras suaves... "... ¿Amy?"

Contuvo el aliento. Ella lo estabilizó. "Soy Amelia Bones. Necesitamos saber todo lo que tienes sobre el círculo interno de Voldemort, sus planes, todo."

La jaula pareció temblar. ¿Un sollozo? "Amy... gracias Amy. Sabía que vendrías. Tú... ¿Es hora de mi prueba? ¿Puedo... Amy?"

Todos sus pensamientos cayeron. El hielo la llenó. Él no tenía... ¿Ninguna prueba? Todo el... no. "Tu... tuviste un juicio, Black. Vamos a obtener esta información sin importar nada. Traje Veritaserum, y traje preguntas".

Los sollozos aumentaron. "Gracias Amy, gracias... ¡Por favor, dame Veritaserum, pregúntame! Solo... Amy... pregunta... inocente... por favor..."

Su corazón comenzó a romperse. Esto... podría ella solo... no estaría mal, ¿verdad? Solo una pregunta extra. Estos aurores eran su gente, no dirían nada...

Cuando su equipo comenzó a sacar a Sirius de la caja, se quedó sin aliento otra vez. Él era... delgado. Muy delgado. Temblando

Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de victoria y esperanza.

"Yo... inocente..."

~~~Core Threads~~~

Minerva estaba tratando de encontrar a uno de sus estudiantes más interesantes. Harry Potter... en cierto modo, más problemas que su padre, el resto de los merodeadores, Y los gemelos Weasley.

Y él ni siquiera estaba tratando de causar problemas. Merlín los ayudaría a todos si comenzaba a hacer bromas.

Después de preguntar, se abrió camino hacia la casa de Goran. El grupo de Harry era bastante... diverso. Cada casa fue representada realmente. Algunos de sus cachorros incluso llamaban al grupo "Harry's House", ya que pasaron más tiempo en una de las dos salas de proyectos que en sus propias casas.

Y las cosas que hicieron... Bueno, fueron claramente creadas por Ravenclaws. Investiga sobre la magia en sí, y ni siquiera habían llegado un año más.

Sería menos frustrante si no tuvieran éxito en sus estudios. El chico ya había creado un sorprendente encanto de "Estasis" del que Flitwick estaba eufórico. Quién sabía lo que estaban haciendo ahora.

Cuando entró en la casa de piedra bien construida y bajó las escaleras, hizo una pausa.

Todos los estudiantes estaban en círculo, viendo a Harry hacer... algo. Sus ojos brillaban, su mano se movía sobre algo brillante y... ¿Una canción? Podía escuchar algo de canto, como un ángulo tomando una ducha.

Moviéndose suavemente, más como un gato de lo que ella admitiría, se acercó.

Su mano estaba flotando en un charco de cristal. Algún material perfectamente claro fluía bajo su mano... ¿Ahora uno plateado? No, de vuelta al cristal... ¿Qué demonios?

Ni siquiera cruzó por su mente para interrumpir. Algo en el aire se sentía como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración, esperando... algo.

Su expresión severa se suavizó mientras miraba al niño. Su cara se parecía a James en este momento... como si estuviera volando, a punto de lanzar un tiro ganador. Como Lily, justo antes de terminar una fórmula complicada para una nueva poción, un nuevo movimiento para un hechizo.

Había alegría allí, en esos ojos.

Su atención fue apartada.

Padma se inclinó hacia adelante. "Oh Harry... es tan lindo".

Él se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, claro que supongo. Sin embargo, el punto es que tres es un primo más fuerte que dos, por lo que Bogrod cree que esto será más fuerte mágicamente que uno normal". Levantó la vista con una sonrisa que se convirtió en sorpresa. "Oh... uh, hola profesora McGonagall".

Todos saltaron y se volvieron como si hubiera aparecido un panda gigante. Afortunadamente, Minerva estaba distraída. "¿Qué... es eso, Sr. Potter?"

Él sonrió, recogiendo el brillo. "¡Mira, el primer diamante de siete capas de tres capas del mundo!" Él frunció el ceño. "Ahora la parte molesta. Si me desmayo, dímelo."

Antes de que alguien pudiera entender realmente lo que sucedía, su cuerpo brilló. Un resplandor verde cubría su cuerpo, y sus ojos parecían enfocarlo en su mano... el poder en la habitación comenzó a latir contra su piel.

Cuando McGonagall se recuperó y se preparó para aturdir al niño, el poder pareció girar hacia adentro... girar. El aire, que se sentía tan vivo y brillante, de repente comenzó a girar y... no, solo la magia.

La magia de la habitación estaba siendo absorbida por su mano.

Cuando terminó, Harry se tambaleó un poco cuando Daphne lo agarró del brazo y Padma lo agarró por el otro. "Uh... wow. Eso fue mucho más difícil que cargar una gema doble de siete estrellas."

Los ojos de Hermione eran... bueno, enormes. "Harry... ¿Acabas...? ¿Hay runas en esa gema?"

Harry asintió. "Estaba usando esa barra de plata. Logré conseguir unas mil runas adicionales en esta, ya que practiqué mucho en Gringotts."

Susan y Neville se miraron. Neville levantó una mano vacilante. "¿Cómo... cuántos acabas de cargar?"

Harry suspiró. "Todos ellos."

Él se congeló, lentamente mirando hacia arriba. Minerva lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo, enojo y... ¿Algo? "Sr. Potter... nunca haga esto sin supervisión otra vez, siempre. El encendido de las runas podría... debería haberlo matado. Especialmente si lo hizo... ¿Qué, miles?" Parecía tan... sus manos flexionadas.

Su mirada se movió hacia los demás. "¿Todo el mundo entiende? La supervisión de algo cerca de este nivel de uso de magia. Si alguno de ustedes hubiera intentado hacer lo que el Sr. Potter acaba de hacer... tendría cadáveres aquí en lugar de estudiantes."

Sintió manos más pequeñas que sostenían suavemente su mano, y ahora se dio cuenta de que tenía las uñas clavándose en su carne. Ella miró a Harry a los ojos. "Profesora McGonagall, tuve Goblins profesionales del Clan Joyero observando este procedimiento y mis habilidades. Tengo licencia para encender un solo número de runas solo según el decreto de Goblin por día. Fue parte de mi trabajo con el Clan Joyero."

Él estaba bien. Todos estaban bien. Minerva solo siguió corriendo a través de esos pensamientos, asegurándose de que supiera por dentro que el precioso niño no solo había intentado suicidarse. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sr. Potter, se asegurará de que ninguno de sus amigos intente impulsar tal cosa de ninguna manera sin supervisión."

No era una petición, y Harry lo sabía. "Por supuesto, profesor. Estaba compartiendo una parte de mi trabajo a tiempo parcial con ellos, no enseñando el proceso."

Ella tomó algunas respiraciones más profundas y estabilizadoras. "Bien... Bien. Sr. Potter, originalmente vine a informarle acerca de una reunión en la oficina del Director en dos horas. Por favor, sea pronto. Y... menos de... solo..."

Ella se acercó un poco, apoyando una mano en su hombro. "Harry, por favor no me asustes así. Podrías haber muerto."

Se quedó sin aliento un poco en la garganta. El asintió.

Ella apretó y se alejó. "Tomaría puntos, pero... bueno. No permita que esto suceda nuevamente."

Tracey observó a la maestra en retirada. "Entonces... ¿No estás en problemas?"

Al ver todas las miradas, ella solo sonrió. "Hey, solo comprobando. Y Harry está bien, ¿verdad?" Sus ojos tenían un poco de nerviosismo cuando revisó a Harry.

Él se rió, limpiándose un ojo. "Bueno, estoy un poco agotado de poder, pero creo que eso solo quitó un 80% de mi capacidad". El pauso. "La Vigía dice el 85% de mi producción mágica máxima. Y el 83% de eso fueron las runas."

Terry se inclinó, mirando la piedra en la mano de Harry. "Es... muy bien cuidado. ¿Es la línea realmente runas?"

Hermione parecía haberse recuperado. Un maestro enojado causó ciertas reacciones que aún no había superado. "Sí, las gemas grabadas tienen muchas runas, así que tienen que ser de tamaños realmente pequeños."

Harry se sentó al lado de Daphne y Tracey, sintiéndose un poco más cómodo apoyándose en él. La mirada de Padma también lo ayudó a calmarse... no había entendido lo peligrosas que serían sus actividades para los niños normales.

Todavía se sentía bien al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba a la profesora McGonagall.

~~~Core Threads~~~

En una habitación secreta del Ministerio, un sanador Indescriptible estaba trabajando en el cuerpo de un hombre herido con cabello negro y salvaje mientras que una llorando Madam Bones estaba trabajando con su alma.


	42. Capítulo 42 Pensamientos oscuros y pan

**Capítulo 42: Pensamientos oscuros y panecillos**

Harry llamó suavemente a la puerta del Director. En este punto, el guardián se apartó por sí solo en lugar de esperar a que él usara la magia, afortunadamente.

Después del... incidente con las runas, se sintió un poco nervioso por esta reunión.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando dos profesores levemente nerviosos y un extraño. Minerva le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Adelante, Sr. Potter". Ella agitó una mano a su izquierda. "El señor Shacklebolt está aquí desde el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, el DMLE".

El hombre tenía los bordes duros pero una sonrisa en su rostro. Él sonrió y tendió una mano. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sr. Potter". Cuando se sacudieron su sonrisa se volvió un poco oscura. "¿Entiendo que estabas en el área cuando el poseído Sr. Quirrell fue... detenido?"

Harry asintió. "¿Necesitas una declaración?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Una copia de tu memoria sería más que suficiente, pero nos preocupa más quién creemos que posee el maestro". Su cara era de piedra. "Tenemos razones para creer que fue Él, el que no debe ser nombrado".

La cara de Harry dio un giro oscuro que sorprendió a Minerva. "Ah, ese bastardo. Supongo que debería estar más sorprendido, pero después de lo que me hizo, es difícil de sorprenderse."

Filius pareció un poco sorprendido, pero siguió adelante. "Estábamos hablando con Madame Bones, y ella mencionó que tienes un recuerdo increíble."

El chico se ablandó. "¿Ah, la tía de Susan? Bueno, ella tiene razón. He ordenado la mayoría de mis recuerdos desde el nacimiento en este momento."

Minerva entró, desagradable como era. Puso una mano en un cuenco de piedra sobre el escritorio. "Señor Potter, este es un Pensadero. Puede retener mágicamente recuerdos y reproducirlos para otros en tercera persona, y es útil tanto para el trabajo legal como para las investigaciones."

Ella suspiró. "Esperábamos que pudieras mostrarnos la noche de su ataque, para que pudiéramos averiguar por qué parece haber regresado como un fantasma... cosa."

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "¿Por qué hay una naranja en él?"

Minerva parpadeó. Miró hacia abajo.

Ese viejo bastardo.

"Sin razón." Rápidamente arrojó la naranja a un ansioso Filius. "Ahora, para la mayoría de los magos, simplemente colocas la varita en tu sien, piensas en la memoria que deseas ver, y extraes la hebra de magia y la colocas en el cuenco".

Ella buscó. "Ahora, como tienes defensas mentales, será un poco diferente. Tendrás que introducir tu memoria en la varita mientras la extraes, ya que tus recuerdos no saturarán tu magia como haría una mente no entrenada".

Harry tomó una respiración profunda, ligeramente temblorosa. "Bueno, eso suena... bien. ¿Debo aliviar el recuerdo?"

Los tres adultos sacudieron la cabeza. Minerva hizo un gesto con la mano. "Las mentes no entrenadas tienen que hacerlo, ya que es la única forma de garantizar que se seleccione la memoria correcta. Sin embargo, debería poder pasarla a la varita."

Harry respiró hondo. "Vigilante, pásame la noche."

"Sí, Rimpoché. ¿Tu punto de vista o el de él?"

Harry hizo una pausa. "Ah... ¿Querías mi punto de vista o el de Voldemort?"

Estaba un poco alejado de los dos jadeos. "Uh... lo siento, no me di cuenta de que el nombre del bastardo oscuro era tan importante."

Filius miró levemente a los otros dos. "Sr. Potter, dejó un poco de impresión. Decir su nombre activaría un Taboo nacional que había creado, permitiéndole saber la ubicación de la persona incluso detrás de la mayoría de las salas. Decir que normalmente causaba un ataque... de nuevo entonces, de todas formas."

Su mirada se suavizó. "Ahora, ¿A qué te refieres con 'su perspectiva'?"

La mirada de Harry se endureció. Incluso mientras respondía, el aire comenzó a asentarse y un escalofrío comenzó a llenar la habitación. "Ese bastardo puso algo oscuro en mí esa noche. Una criatura negra, algo así como un bebé malvado. Lo maté cuando tenía ocho años."

Alzó la vista y vio tres caras blancas, grabadas con horror. Él dio una débil sonrisa. "Estaba detrás de una cicatriz en forma de rayo en mi frente. Fuera lo que fuese, atacó mi poder, atacó los hilos rojos que protegían mi casa, y corrompió a mi tía y mi tío, haciéndolos hacer cosas oscuras. Yo terminé, estaba en mi mente en ese momento."

Él frunció el ceño. "Trataba de hacer que me se enojara y se retorciera... lo cual, por supuesto, funcionó hasta cierto punto. Desafortunadamente para él en ese momento, estaba cerca de esto en mi mente. Lo apuñalé hasta la muerte con magia."

Harry suspiró, sin enfocarse realmente en los horrorizados adultos. "Después de matarlo, muchos de sus recuerdos llenaron mi mente. Así que tuve que encerrarlos a todos, después de filtrar la ira y el odio de que esos recuerdos estaban llenos."

Guau, estaban en silencio.

Minerva trató de tomar una respiración tranquilizadora. "Señor... Sr. Potter, ¿Nos permitiría verificar que la... criatura realmente se ha ido?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Claro, fue hace unos años. De todos modos, siempre y cuando no tenga que ver los recuerdos en persona, no me importa copiarlos y darte esos". Él la miró con firmeza. "Solo sé, la mayoría de ellos estaban tan llenos de... bueno, la oscuridad, que ni siquiera podía revisarlos. Asesinato, violación... Simplemente no quiero saberlo todo."

Kingsley parecía incapaz de hablar, pero Filius se adelantó y acercó al chico al escritorio. Su varita parpadeó, y apareció una botella de vidrio con una tapa de vidrio. "Harry, ¿podrías llenar esto con una copia de... esos recuerdos de bastardos?"

Harry asintió. "Debería ser todo lo que recordaba hasta esa noche en que intentó matarme". Suavemente colocó su mano sobre la abertura.

"Vigilante, sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad?"

"Ya preparado, Rinpoche. Sin embargo, esto probablemente se sentirá... desagradable."

Harry suspiró. "Por supuesto que se sentiría asqueroso. Maldita sea."

Antes de que nadie más pudiera comentar, podía sentir que los lodos fluían por su brazo derecho. Por su hombro, pegado a su codo, arrastrado hasta su palma...

El cieno negro comenzó a llenar el vaso, apelmazándose y goteando de la mano de Harry. Incluso mientras los horrorizados adultos observaban, el líquido de obsidiana pareció agitarse y retorcerse dentro del recipiente.

Cuando el último chorro se filtró de su palma como una herida llorosa, Harry se estremeció. "Eso... eso fue asqueroso". Se volvió hacia los maestros atónitos y sonrió lentamente Auror. "Bueno, ahí tienes. Tiene todas sus cosas, incluidas las útiles."

Minerva estaba sintiendo un malestar estomacal mientras miraba el vil líquido cuando Filius lo selló con la tapa de vidrio. "¿Qué podría ese monstruo saber que fue útil?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Las tasas de conversión de dinero, algunos idiomas, ese tipo de cosas. Conocimiento mágico general de la cultura, lugares y cosas. Él sabe cómo hablar con dementores y serpientes por una cosa, que probablemente será útil."

Harry movió su mano sobre el pensativo. Un recuerdo plateado veteado de oro flotaba en su palma. "Aquí, este es un recuerdo de cómo hablarles a los dos. No estoy seguro de cómo funcionará para ustedes, ya que no es más que conocimiento, no un recuerdo de un lugar o una situación."

Él se reclinó en su silla, relajándose un poco. Mirando a los adultos, Minerva todavía miraba horrorizada la botella, Flitwick parecía ansioso por meterse con el recuerdo veteado de oro, y Shacklebolt parecía que la Navidad se había extendido a una semana.

El Auror levantó suavemente el vidrio sellado. Su mirada ansiosa se desvaneció un poco. Es... pulsado. Casi como un latido del corazón. Y fue cálido. Eww. Aún... él sonrió. "Hay tantos casos que podemos resolver con esto... cientos de casos perdidos, personas que trabajaban secretamente con él, fortalezas secretas que podemos capturar o errores para obtener información..."

Miró a Harry con una sonrisa de cazador, lleno de dientes. "Muchacho, has hecho más hoy de lo que nadie hubiera esperado. ¡Asesinar al pinchazo oscuro era una cosa, pero esto podría ayudarnos a desmantelar toda su estructura de apoyo!"

Minerva respiró profundamente. "Bueno... bueno. Gracias Harry. Por favor, estoy seguro de que tus amigos te están esperando. Te avisaré si necesitamos más ayuda."

Harry suspiró y asintió. Su brazo aún se sentía... sucio por eso. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, decidiendo que una ducha adicional no dañaría ningún plan para hoy.

Él sonrió levemente. Hoy iba a continuar planeando y haciendo regalos para Navidad... al menos eso lo ayudaría a sentirse menos corrompido y manchado por la oscuridad.

~~~Core Threads~~~

"Bien, entonces a todos nos gusta Harry, ¿verdad?" Tracey estaba mirando al grupo. Hermione parecía un poco avergonzada de estar aquí, Daphne solo se estaba escondiendo detrás de sus manos, Padma solo estaba sonriendo, y Hannah asentía.

Susan levantó una mano. "Me gusta como un hermano más que nada. ¿Alguien más?"

Tracey sonrió mientras veía a Hermione debatir consigo misma. "Bueno, puedes cambiar tu opinión si obtienes una varita nueva."

Daphne chilló. "Shhh, shh. Eso nunca sucedió, nada de eso."

Oh, ahora tenía mucha más atención de la que quería. Hannah estaba sonriendo y acercándose. "Entonces... ¿Qué no pasó?"

Tracey sonrió. "¿Entonces todos recuerdan cómo se sintió cuando Harry hizo que tus varitas fueran compatibles con tus núcleos?"

Varios asentimientos con la cara roja siguieron.

Tracey comenzó a sonreír. "Bueno, descubrimos que cuanto mejor te conoce Harry, y cuanto más te gusta, más íntimos se vuelven los sentimientos."

Ahora Daphne estaba obteniendo algunas miradas muy interesadas. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, nada. No pasó nada."

Hermione parecía tener un debate interno. "Así que... ¿Cómo se sintió? Me di cuenta de que Harry había... salido corriendo después de que ustedes dos hubieran arreglado sus núcleos."

Tracey abrió la boca antes de que Daphne saltara del sofá, se lanzara hacia ella, y cubriera la mayor parte de su rostro. "Nada, se sentía como nada, realmente aburrido. ¿Verdad, Tracey?"

Daphne obligó a su cabeza a asentir.

"Bien, hemos terminado aquí. Bien, todos volvieron a la investigación".

Hannah parecía estar sonriendo ahora. "Oh, debe haber sido Bueno."

Tracey obligó a Daphne a asentir con la cabeza.

Padma sonrió. "Conoces a Daphne, en este momento estás algo tendida sobre Tracey y la obligas a admitir que no pasó nada. No es el mejor argumento para convencernos realmente."

Daphne hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. Ella suspiró, sentándose en su silla. Tracey solo les diría a todos cuando se fuera de todos modos.

Tracey sonrió. "Me sentí como si nos estuviera besando en el brazo hasta nuestro centro".

Daphne se puso blanca. ¿Por qué ella había dejado ir?

Afortunadamente, el resto de la sala quedó atónito al silencio. Muy cuidadosamente, no mirando a las otras chicas.

Hannah, todavía mirando una parte interesante del piso tosió. "Entonces... ¿Cómo se sintió cuando llegó a tu núcleo?"

Daphne ausentemente suspiró. "Como el mejor beso en la boca".

Se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban y se volvieron blancos de nuevo. "Yo... eso fue... no dije eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?"

Hannah estaba mirando su varita. "Me pregunto con qué frecuencia puedo perder esta cosa..."

Susan golpeó su brazo.

Hermione soltó una risita, ligeramente histérica. "No es de extrañar que no le guste arreglar varitas para niños."

Tracey asintió. "Gracias a Dios. Sería una pérdida para las mujeres de todo el mundo."

Padma tenía una mirada soñadora. "Hmm... ¿Tal vez deberíamos conseguir varillas de repuesto? ¿No querríamos que se rompa nuestro principal, verdad?"

Hermione estaba sonrojada. "Mira, probablemente ni siquiera... quiero decir, somos un poco jóvenes, ¿sabes? Para besar y esas cosas."

Tracey soltó una risita. "Por ahora, supongo. Sin embargo, en uno o dos años podría obtener algunas docenas de varitas."

Hannah sonrió. "Podríamos ser la banda de varitas hermanas o algo así. Con cinturones cubiertos de varitas".

Daphne también tenía un poco de mirada. "Oh mi... ¿Cómo se sentiría eso?"

Hannah parecía confundida... luego se sonrojó. "Solo me refiero a almacenar las varitas allí, no... quiero decir..."

Tracey sonrió. "Bueno, ahora tengo un plan. Me pregunto si podría lanzar con los dedos de los pies."

Daphne arrojó una almohada.

Tracey sonrió. "Entonces... ¿Alguien quiere visitar mi mente? Quizás tenga un recuerdo que a las chicas les gustaría ver."

Daphne arrojó todas las almohadas que pudo alcanzar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Goran estaba a punto de cocinar unos panecillos cuando se abrió la puerta de piedra, dejando entrar a su Da. Él sonrió. "Da, creo que encontré una manera de hacer que los pasteles de roca de Hagrid sean comestibles para los humanos". Frunció el ceño ante el horno. "O cómo hacerlos explosivos. Realmente era una línea muy fina."

Harry sonrió. "De cualquier manera, hijo bien hecho". Comenzó a organizar algunos diamantes y comenzó a crear barras de diamantes para más adelante. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Oí que tú y Hagrid estaban cazando."

Suspiró, sentándose en una enorme silla de piedra. "Aparentemente hay estas enormes arañas que no se supone que debo comer. Una de las mascotas de Hagrid se convirtió en el tamaño de una casa y tenía miles de niños."

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "¿De qué saben?"

Goran se encogió de hombros. "Sin salsa, un poco crujiente. Tengo que usar algo de mostaza a la mitad del segundo antes de que Hagrid lo atrape. Piensa en cangrejo crujiente, pero no te quites el caparazón."

Harry realmente se sintió un poco tentado. "Bueno... suena bien. ¿Qué tan lejos ustedes fueron por ellos?"

Los hombros de Troll se encogieron de hombros otra vez. "No muy lejos. Apenas en el bosque en realidad. El nido está solo a unas pocas docenas de yardas ahí."

El chico hizo una pausa y se creó una tercera mitad de ladrillo de diamante. "Espera... ¿Hay arañas gigantes de tamaño de casa al alcance de los estudiantes?"

Goran asintió, mirando los hornos. "Probablemente por qué lo llaman el bosque prohibido, en realidad. Eso y los árboles".

Se frotó los ojos. "¿Qué es un árbol-era?"

"Conejo de día, árbol de noche."

Él frunció el ceño. "Honestamente, no suena tan peligroso."

Goran sonrió. "El cambio es muy rápido. Cualquiera que esté parado en la cima de una de las madrigueras de los conejos es arrojado repentinamente a cincuenta metros en el aire. Es bastante gracioso."

Harry tenía una mirada levemente vidriosa. "Entonces... ¿Esos extraños 'pájaros demoníacos' que vemos al caer la noche?"

El troll asintió. "Solo se lanzaron animales al azar. Aunque algunos lo hacen a propósito por diversión."

Harry suspiró y volvió a la creación de ladrillos. "Por cierto, envié otra carta a la tía Petunia. No está contenta de que pase las vacaciones aquí, pero entiende que mi hijo es lo primero, tan confuso como que el hecho de que yo ya tenga un hijo era para ella."

Goran hizo una pausa. "¿Estás... seguro que quieres estar aquí, Da? Nunca tuve la Navidad anterior, no sería un gran problema. Sé que no puedo visitar la casa."

Harry colocó la barra de diamantes más reciente, y se movió, abrazando a su hijo. "Es tu primera Navidad. Te creé, en una medida muy real. Y estaré allí para ti."

Le sonrió a su pequeño muchacho que olfateaba. "Además, estoy trabajando para conseguir un hogar. Nosotros y los futuros Potters... tal vez incluso la tía Petunia y el tío Vernon, si desean unirse a nosotros. Y Big D, por supuesto."

Goran sonrió con lágrimas. "Big D será bastante pequeño en comparación conmigo."

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que después de un tiempo lo encontrará hilarante."

Antes de que Goran pudiera responder, se disparó un temporizador y su rostro se puso un poco en blanco. "Oh... las magdalenas explosivos."

Ambos miraron el horno en una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo. "Entonces... ¿Qué explosivo fue el último lote que hiciste?"

Goran se estaba poniendo un delantal que parecía hecho de piedra. "Si digo correr, ¿Podrías sacarnos a los dos de aquí?"

Harry flexionó ambas manos, brillando en verde. "Hoy cenamos en magdalenas o caos".

Goran estaba poniéndose pesados guanteletes de acero. "Querido Merlín, deja que sean muffins esta vez."

Harry se encogió de hombros, verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca. "De cualquier manera debe ser ordenado."

~~~Core Threads~~~

El Profesor Snape finalmente había pensado en una forma de poner a ese niño maldito Potter en su lugar. Había adoptado ese animal de un hijo (casi tan malo como un real Potter).

Sin embargo, lo importante era que esa criatura no era un ser humano... por lo que no estaba en contra de la ley usar la maldición imperdonable.

Es cierto que no era el mocoso Potter, sino que torturar a un animal antes de la ejecución probablemente le haría completar el día. Especialmente si ese bastardo Potter se preocupó por ello.

Se engrasaba cada vez más cerca de la casa de piedra cerca de la cabaña del medio gigante. Le tomó más de una hora acercarse tanto. Estaba usando algunos anillos oscuros de los viejos tiempos de ser un Mortífago, cada uno hecho de sangre plateada y grabado con runas alimentadas por niños moribundos. Pesadamente ilegal, pero suprimirían por completo su firma y presencia mágica para asegurarse de que recibiría la gota en esa abominación trol.

Cuando se coló por la puerta de piedra, vio un breve atisbo de Harry Potter y Goran desvaneciéndose como niebla... y una bandeja de muffins medio derramada en el suelo, brillando intensamente y palpitando.

Mientras lanzaba la maldición asesina sobre los dos, desaparecieron... y la maldición golpeó uno de los muffins.

Todo se puso blanco.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry ya había comenzado a cambiarlos cuando vio la maldición asesina dirigida hacia ellos. Jugando su magia, ambos reaparecieron cerca del castillo...

¡CRUMP!

Goran y Harry se miraron y lentamente se volvieron hacia la casa de piedra.

Había una fina niebla gris flotando en lo que solía ser el techo de Goran. Incluso mientras miraban, podía ver pulsos de aire flotando, formando el polvo gris en una pequeña nube de hongo.

Oh, ahí estaba Snape. Al parecer, había sido arrojado por la puerta de piedra. Bueno, ¿Cuál era la puerta de piedra?

Harry sintió que debería estar enojado. Como si se estuviera vengando o algo así.

Pero fue una buena explosión.

Probablemente estaba experimentando shock.

Goran tosió. "Entonces... ninguno de los lotes anteriores hizo eso. Se trataba principalmente de moldes para muffins rotos".

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que le pegó a uno con una maldición asesina."

Miró al niño en estado de shock. "¡¿Por qué él odia los muffins?!"

Harry hizo una pausa... "Uh". No hay razón para molestar a su hijo con la verdad. "Creo que tiene una historia con ellos. Al menos, ahora tiene una historia con ellos". Harry frunció el ceño. "Si él vive a través de esto, quiero decir."

"Vigilante, conéctate."

"Rinpoche, Susan está un poco... exasperada. ¿Otra carta entonces?"

Harry suspiró. "Hola Susan. Disculpa por la molestia."

Grupo, hubo un fuerte ruido hace un segundo, pero el tema general fue "¿Qué fue eso?" Seguido de acusaciones.

El chico gimió. "Mira, hicimos magdalenas y el Profesor Snape trató de matar a uno con la maldición asesina."

Bueno, eso los calmó. Sin embargo, Tracey tuvo una sonrisa. "¿Magdalenas?"

Daphne tenía una pregunta más urgente. "Harry, ¿está bien el bastardo?"

Harry miró la forma de fumar. "Meh. Moviéndose un poco, muy probablemente."

Ella suspiró. "¿Podrías enviarlo al ala del hospital? No quiero saber con quién será reemplazado, realmente."

Harry suspiró antes de sonreír. "¿Te importa si dejo algunos agentes? No quiero arriesgarlo a usar hechizos sobre mí, mi hijo o muffins otra vez."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Claro, de hecho, puede mejorar las cosas a largo plazo."

Terry intervino. "Harry, tienes a la profesora McGonagall entrando."

"Lo tengo." Harry se movió hacia la humeante pila de piedra y maestra. Alcanzando la pila, agarró la garganta del hombre y lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos.

Severus apenas podía respirar. Su espina dorsal se sentía mal, y aparentemente la ola de magia de los muffins había provocado que los anillos en su mano izquierda se encendieran, ardiendo entre sus dedos. Mientras miraba a los fríos ojos verdes, trató de estremecerse cuando el ojo izquierdo comenzó a desvanecerse en una brasa verde brillante.

La mano en su cuello se sentía cada vez más esquelética.

"Señor Severus Snape. Tengo una buena idea de que no había pensado en Muffincide esta noche. Sin embargo, desde que usted me apuntó a mí y no a mi hijo, he decidido ser un poco... generoso."

Tiró de la carne temblorosa hacia él, susurrándole al oído. "Te permitiré vivir".

Harry extendió la mano, girando esos ojos horrorizados para enfrentar los suyos.

Severus sintió que su mundo fluía de dolor. Sus ojos se mantenían quietos, sus extremidades estaban ardiendo.

Esos ojos, tan fríos, estaban mirando su alma.

Se desmayó, todavía mirando a esos ojos.

Harry movió su magia, reparando a la mayoría de su maestro. También reforzó la ruptura en la espina dorsal para que no se repare con magia. La pérdida de sus piernas sería un recordatorio suficiente para no atacar a los niños.

Incluso cuando la carne se reconstruyó a sí misma, escuchó un grito ahogado. "¡SR. POTTER, ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!?"

Harry miró por encima de su hombro a Minerva. "Profesor, estoy reparando su cuerpo. Fue arrojado a través de una puerta de piedra por una poderosa explosión mágica". Al ver su expresión, suspiró. "Intentó usar la maldición asesina en un panecillo."

Su justa ira comenzó a desmoronarse mientras veía las cicatrices y la sangre desaparecer de la maestra de Slytherin. "¿Está... está bien?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Está inconsciente, pero he podido reparar casi todo. Hay algo de magia extraña alrededor de su espina dorsal, donde golpeó la puerta de piedra durante la explosión y algunos residuos de magia oscura en dos de sus tocones de dedos perdidos". Agitó una mano, levitando a la ensangrentada maestra vestida detrás de él mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el castillo.

La profesora McGonagall lo siguió y le dio sus propios diagnósticos al hombre. "¿Cómo evitaron tú y tu hijo la explosión? Fue... enorme."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Descubrí que puedo hacer conexiones con la magia y ayudar a mí mismo y a los demás, moviéndonos de un lugar a otro. Es más difícil en las barreras, por supuesto, pero aún es factible. Si el Profesor Snape hubiera estado más cerca de nosotros, podría haberlo agarrado también."

Sus ojos se volvieron un poco oscuros. "Por supuesto, si él no hubiera tratado de usar la maldición asesina en nuestros muffins, entonces la explosión hubiera sido divertida en lugar de masiva."

Minerva quería gimotear. Acababa de molestar a la DMLE minutos atrás, y ahora tenía otro caso. Ella comenzó a mirar al maestro grasiento frente a ella. Sabía que estaba planeando algo, pero había esperado algo estúpido, como dos años de detenciones para Harry o menos un millón de puntos o lo que sea. No es un asalto a la casa del hijo de Harry.

Goran estaba esperando cerca del castillo. "Entonces... probablemente ya no debería hacer Muffins Caos ¿Verdad?"

La mirada de Minerva casi le hizo soltar su vejiga. "Ah bien."


	43. Capítulo 43 Réplicas y planes futuros

**Capítulo 43: Réplicas y planes futuros**

Madam Pomfrey estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón al ver al Sr. Potter flotando en un maestro que ardía lentamente. "Ponlo en esta cama rápidamente. ¿Qué pasó?"

Harry dejó al hombre suavemente. "Mi hijo estaba tratando de hacer una versión comestible de Hagrid's Rock Cakes. Bueno, comestible para los humanos de todos modos." Él frunció el ceño. "Salieron mágicamente inestables, así que nos estaba retirando a los dos a una distancia segura cuando el Profesor Snape entró."

Miró a la enfermera a los ojos. "Lanzó la maldición asesina hacia nosotros. Estoy trabajando bajo la suposición de que estaba buscando los muffins por alguna razón."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, conmocionada, comprensiva y con cierto nivel de enojo en sus ojos. "¿Fue esto el resultado de la autodefensa, entonces?"

Harry dio una sonrisa triste. "En realidad, hasta donde puedo decir, es una especie de karma. Golpeó uno de los muffins, causando la explosión que lo hirió."

Se paró un poco más alto, luciendo más profesional. "Desde mi último control, he reparado la mayoría de sus tejidos, huesos rotos, piel rasgada, etc. Hay cuatro excepciones". Hizo un gesto hacia el más obvio. "Su columna vertebral ha sido herida por haber sido arrojada a través de la puerta de piedra de Goran. Hay algún tipo de magia en esa área que impide la curación. También tiene algún daño de maldición oscura en dos dedos en su mano izquierda, de algún tipo de artefacto que no ir bien con la explosión."

Miró a la marca del devorador de la muerte. "Tampoco fui capaz de eliminar esa marca en este momento. Sin embargo, admito que no lo intenté demasiado."

Poppy suspiró. "Entiendo. Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la explosión, tiene suerte de estar vivo."

Harry miró al hombre inmóvil. "Él es de hecho." Miró a la enfermera. "La Profesora McGonagall está contactando al DMLE sobre el incidente, por favor infórmele que estaré en Merp en la Biblioteca cuando necesite contactarme."

Los ojos de Poppy brillaron levemente. "Ahora espere un momento joven. Puede que no tenga mucha experiencia con pacientes Troll, pero me gustaría verificarlos a los dos y asegurarme de que ambos salgan ilesos." Su varita nunca se detuvo, lanzando numerosos hechizos sobre la forma inconsciente de Snape. "Ya has sanado a este hombre tanto como yo puedo, y él simplemente necesita descansar... así que guíame a tu hijo para que podamos asegurarnos de que también está bien."

Harry se suavizó levemente, sonriendo. "Gracias, señora Pomfrey. Realmente lo apreciamos".

Juntos se dirigen hacia la entrada principal del castillo, dejando atrás a un hombre inconsciente que sin saberlo tenía un escuadrón beta estacionado en su mente.

Jim no había estado satisfecho con las acciones del hombre.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Sirius Black estaba comiendo de una mesa cubierta de platos grasos. Comparado con las doce pociones que había tomado hasta el día de hoy, este era el cielo. "Amy, por favor ten algo. Esto es demasiado para mí".

Sus ojos llenos de culpa le sonrieron. "Siri, necesitas recuperarte. Tienes a un joven increíble que te necesitará para estar sano, al menos físicamente".

Él movió sus cejas. "Oh Amy, esto no es nada. Me arreglarán en un día o dos, ya verás". Cogió un poco de pasta cubierta con salsa blanca espesa y trozos de pollo. "No se puede mantener a un negro abajo, ya sabes". Sus ojos expresivos fueron un poco duros. "Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo en el caso?"

Ella suspiró. "Conseguiré que Remus Lupin y Andromeda Tonks se involucren en la situación". Ella dio una sonrisa triste. "Sé que estarán más ansiosos que nadie por saber que eras realmente inocente. Andrómeda nunca se dio por vencido, ¿sabes?"

Sirius suspiró, frotándose el antebrazo izquierdo. Poco después de haber sido arrestado, alguien con túnicas oscuras había puesto un hechizo que se parecía a la marca oscura en él. Le costó culpar a la gente por no confiar en sus palabras, no porque tuviera una prueba para defenderse realmente.

Amelia le pasó un plato con costillas a la parrilla y patatas. "Todavía estamos reuniendo datos para el caso, pero se borran oficialmente en el Ministerio. Estamos manteniendo que cerca del chaleco para que podamos tratar de averiguar qué pasó con Peter y sin previo aviso si él todavía está vivo."

El hombre delgado gruñó levemente. "Maldita rata. Confía en él con todo, solo para ser traicionado". Él tomó un mordisco cruel de la carne frente a él. "Amy, si soy yo quien lo atrape, será... muy difícil no matar al bastardo".

Amelia casi gruñó. "Esa criatura pagará por sus acciones, sin miedo". Ella juntó sus furiosas emociones nuevamente, ligeramente avergonzada por lo expresiva que había sido. "Tal como están las cosas, ahora tenemos una descripción de sus dos formas y puse a Mad-eye en el caso. Ya sabes lo completo que es".

La expresión de Sirius adquirió un brillo soñador, ligeramente desesperado. "Amy, estoy fuera, ¿Verdad? Nosotros... Estoy aquí, ¿Verdad? ¿Esto es real?"

Ella le dio un fuerte abrazo a sus hombros, ignorando las lágrimas en su rostro. "Shh, Siri. Todo está bien ahora. Vas a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien". Ella le dio un codazo en el costado. "Ahora, come algo de calabaza o algo. Toda esa carne está bien, pero necesitas verduras".

Él dio una sonrisa acuosa. "Sí, sí Amy. Cualquier cosa para ti".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hermione estaba mirando el daño masivo.

Goran miraba vagamente hacia el bosque.

Terry silbó. "Entonces... ¿Qué comenzó esto?"

Goran suspiró. "Horneando."

Hermione soltó un fuerte chillido, algo así como un gemido y un grito.

Terry sonrió. "Entonces... ¿Qué estabas cocinando?"

"Muffins. Originalmente eran Hagrid's Rock Cakes".

Padma se inclinó sobre el hombro de Terry. "Creo que algo de la roca está brillando".

Goran se encogió de hombros.

Hermione gimió suavemente. "Por favor... dime que ha agregado algo extraño, como glicerina o algo".

Goran asintió. "Agregué un poco de fruta seca".

Ella saltó sobre él como una línea de seguridad. "¡¿Qué fruto?!"

Goran se encogió de hombros. "Ciruelas. Debatí agregar algunas bayas de Saskatoon, pero sentí que sería demasiado".

Terry asintió. "Bueno, me mantendré alejado de las ciruelas en el futuro".

Padma se inclinó hacia adentro. "Te arrepentirás de que cuando seas mayor lo sabrás. Una dieta equilibrada es importante".

Hermione gimió. "Esto es tan injusto. Pensé que entendía horneado. Hechizos, está bien. Me estoy poniendo al día con eso".

"La cocción no debe subestimarse". Harry sonrió cuando una ligeramente aturdida Madam Pomfrey se detuvo al ver la destrucción. "¡Hola a todos! Hoy Goran y yo aprendimos a nunca atacar magdalenas explosivas con maldiciones imperdonables".

Hermione solo suspiró y regresó al castillo. "Dime más tarde. Por favor. Receta y todo. Necesito algo de ciencia en esto".

Padma frunció el ceño. "Entonces... si la versión modificada de los pasteles de Hagrid explota, ¿Qué hicieron los originales?"

Harry sonrió. "Nada. Ciertamente no se digirió, al menos. Encontré algunas rocas que en realidad eran más fáciles de comer que esas cosas".

Goran agitó una mano. "Es un gusto adquirido, Da. Tienes que probar algunos antes de que realmente crezcan en ti".

Madame Pomfrey suspiró y comenzó a agitar su varita en patrones interesantes. "Lo siento, Sr. Potter... uh, Goran Potter. No estoy seguro de cuántos de mis diagnósticos funcionarán, ya que su piel naturalmente absorbe y repele la magia".

Él sonrió. "Nah, estoy bien. Da nos sacó antes de que sucediera algo. Apuesto a que también puede arreglar mi lugar".

Harry asintió. "Quería esperar y ver si Madam Bones necesitaba fotos o algo primero, pero sí. Repararlo no tomará mucho tiempo. También puedo agregar espacio para Hagrid, ya que su casa sufrió daños".

Terry gruñó. "Te refieres a que te aplastan".

Harry suspiró. "Otra vez, quisiera enfatizar que toda esta... situación... fue involuntaria. Aparte de que un hombre atacó un panecillo, nadie resultó herido. Ningún animal resultó herido. Puedo reparar daños. Deberíamos estar bien".

Madam Pomfrey suspiró, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo a Goran. "Hazme saber si sientes dolor, ¿Está bien, Goran?" Ella dirigió una mirada fulminante al Potter más bajo. "Y usted, Sr. Potter..."

El asintió. "Lo sé, te lo haré saber, señora".

Ella suspiró. "Gracias, Harry, por favor déjame ir unos meses sin tener una visita. Tómate tu seguridad más en serio".

Harry sonrió y asintió, mirando su cabeza hacia el ala del hospital.

Padma se inclinó. "Entonces ... ¿Qué le va a pasar a Snape?"

Tiró de la mano de Padma y la llevó a ella y a Terry hacia la biblioteca, evitando un pasillo falso y esquivando detrás de una pared para atravesar el suelo de tela. "Bueno, necesitará una silla de ruedas, o un equivalente mágico. Caminar no será una opción para él".

Harry empujó una estatua, revelando una escalera con cada otro paso al revés. "Jim también desplegó un escuadrón en la mente de Snape mientras lo estaba curando". Harry suspiró cuando la Biblioteca apareció a la vista. "En este punto, se asegurarán de que nunca vuelva a lanzar un imperdonable. También evitarán que cualquier complot en mi contra o mis intereses tengan éxito si es posible sin entregárselos".

Él frunció el ceño. "No quiero controlar al hombre, pero no puedo arriesgar otro ataque contra mí o mi hijo. Si cambia o parece pasar a otro tema, el equipo Beta probablemente se retire".

Padma se inclinó un poco hacia él. "Entonces... ¿Qué tan probable es eso, crees?"

Harry suspiró. "En absoluto, de verdad. Al menos de esta manera puedo ignorarlo a salvo, ya que ese escuadrón se reportará a la Vigía si surge algo". Harry miró a los estantes del conocimiento. "Quiero algo más en la vida, como sanar o hacer cosas geniales o aprender cosas nuevas. Ya sabes, las cosas divertidas".

Hermione, sentada en una mesa cercana, rodeada por lo que parecían ser libros de cocina levantó una mano. "¡Tengo al menos seis libros que dicen que hoy fue imposible! Por favor, díganme que tienen esa receta, Harry".

Harry sonrió y se acercó para ayudar a un compañero a explorar el mundo de la cocina explosiva.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Amelia Bones estaba cansada. Ella había pasado seis horas después de su turno manteniendo al hombre que solía ser su mundo juntos mientras trataba de curarse a sí mismo.

Y ahora Kingsley estaba sosteniendo un tarro de alquitrán negro y parecía que había descubierto el Santo Grial.

Ella se frotó los ojos. "Kingsley, por favor dime que esto es importante. Se suponía que debía estar fuera del trabajo en este momento".

Él casi se rió. "¿Sabes cómo dijiste que ese chico Potter tenía recuerdos increíbles?"

Ella se sentó, su mente obligándola a enfocarse. "¿Entonces recordó esa noche?"

Él estaba sonriendo. "Al parecer, esa noche, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado intentó poner algo dentro del niño, en su cabeza. Una criatura de algún tipo".

Ella palideció. ¿Algo de El dentro de un chico? "Por favor dime que alguien lo sacó de él".

Él sonrió. "Harry le pateó el culo cuando tenía ocho años".

Huh.

Ella miró el tarro. "¿Es esto lo que queda?"

Él sonrió de nuevo. "No. Después de matar a esa criatura, Harry se encontró lleno de muchos recuerdos inesperados... y los encerró". Él golpeó el frasco. "Esta es una copia de todas las memorias que un cierto Señor Oscuro tenía, desde su nacimiento hasta tratar de poner esa cosa en la cabeza de Harry".

Sus ojos se agrandaron... luego se estrecharon. "Tóma el jefe del Departamento indesible hace doce minutos".

El sueño podría esperar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba aburrido.

En este momento había varios Aurores afuera tomando fotos mágicas, midiendo cosas, y en general solo de pie. Uno llevaba sombrero de chef. Probablemente el experto en cocina.

No lo dejarían ayudarlo.

La tía de Susan aparentemente había conseguido la mayoría del DMLE y… bueno, un grupo de personas haciendo todo tipo de cosas. Al parecer, los recuerdos que Harry había proporcionado eran tan grandes y complicados que cada mirada mostraba algo que hacer.

También no querían que Harry hiciera nada.

Las chicas también se habían juntado para otra noche de 'Girl Talk', y Neville le había pedido a Terry ayuda con un proyecto extra de jardinería que estaba haciendo para la Profesora Sprout.

Harry sabía que no debía involucrarse allí.

En este momento estaba mirando uno de los informes del clan de los Goblins Joyeros que cubría los resultados de las pruebas de sus gemas. Aparentemente pensaban que cultivar las gemas desde el medio aumentaría la resistencia del pasaje mágico, permitiendo que más poder pasara a través de las runas.

Fue interesante, pero estaba cansado de mirar diamantes todo el día.

Afortunadamente, la carta más reciente era algo nuevo. Había una gran cantidad de propiedades que Harry podría usar para un nuevo hogar ... pero él quería una que fuera terrible. Cuantos más problemas con eso, más barato era el costo de la tierra, y Harry tenía opciones que los magos normales no tenían.

Una propiedad que realmente le llamó la atención se llamaba "Drake's Island". Tenía solo seis acres y medio de superficie, la mayoría hechos de piedras volcánicas. No es exactamente una playa tropical blanca, pero Harry quería primero la seguridad, la estética en segundo lugar... y este lugar tenía potencial.

Fue nombrado después del squib Sir Francis Drake, un corsario que en realidad había circunnavegado toda la Tierra. Al parecer, fue gobernador del lugar durante años y había construido la isla para convertirse en una posición defensiva contra los invasores franceses y españoles.

Tenía barracas, una iglesia y algunas armas impresionantes. Sin embargo, aparentemente estos no estaban incluidos en el precio, y se tomarían si se compraran. Aparentemente un mago llamado Dan McCauley había tratado de convertir el lugar en un área de Hotel y había comprado el lugar para 64,327 Galeones... y se había encontrado con problemas cuando un accidente durante la construcción había causado retrasos suficientes para que no fuera rentable. El dueño estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir por 70k Galeones, y aparentemente Nagnok pensó que podía bajarlo a 61k bastante fácilmente.

Además, la idea de poseer una isla fue increíble.

El problema fue el transporte. El Floo era... incómodo. También lo fueron las llaves de puerto. De hecho, aparte de los cambios y el portal utilizado para llegar a la plataforma 9 y 3/4, todo el transporte fue malgastado.

Harry suspiró e hizo algunas notas. Nagnok probablemente sabría sobre los métodos de viaje más viejos y sin usar. Los cambios no se sentían mal cuando se usaban correctamente, por lo que tenía que haber mejores formas de tener amigos que meterlos en una chimenea.

Centrándose en la isla, sí vio un defecto. Tenía algunas ideas grandiosas, y no parecía haber suficiente espacio para ellas... en la superficie.

Hmm.

Harry agregó algunas notas más a su carta de devolución. Necesitaría mapas aéreos, mapas de cualquier línea mágica que estuviera cerca, mapas sísmicos y mapas de pueblos cercanos. Si podría encontrar algunos buenos métodos de transporte, sería ideal comprar una pequeña casa en la ciudad conectada a la isla. ¿Quizás otra casa cerca de la tía Petunia?

No es como si estuviera teniendo problemas de financiación en este momento, y tener una red segura de casas podría tener beneficios a largo plazo. Además, si hacía que la piedra de su sala fuera demasiado fuerte, solo ocuparía el océano en lugar de las casas vecinas.

Bloquear a otras personas fuera de su propiedad sería ... incómodo. Vergonzoso también, si tuviera que depender del ministerio para arreglarlo. Probablemente sería multado por eso también.

Sonrió al terminar las notas, envolviéndolas en un paquete y lanzando una Estafa para mantenerla unida hasta que fuera entregada.

Esto probablemente se convierta en un gran proyecto, pero de todos modos tienden a ser divertidos.

Harry ausentemente levantó un brazo, sintiendo a Hedwig caer desde la ventana y aterrizar perfectamente. Con cuidado, uniendo la carta, se detuvo y presionó su frente hacia su querida lechuza. Hedwig dio un suave ululato, ella estaría bien. También le gustaría un poco de tocino la próxima vez, mago astuto.

Harry se rió entre dientes y asintió, mirando al búho volar a través de una ventana y en la distancia.

Tal vez debería mirar volando de nuevo. Escobas tontas o no, podría ser divertido.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Minerva estaba mirando con suave resignación mientras Amelia Bones intentaba hablar con Albus Dumbledore.

No estaba yendo bien.

"Albus, por favor, ayúdame. Tenemos muchos recuerdos por recorrer, cualquier palabra clave o nota que hayas pensado puede ayudarnos a descubrir lo que estamos buscando mucho más rápido. Tú-Sabes-Quién estuvo vivo por más de cincuenta años, eso es muchos recuerdos".

Albus sonrió y le dio otra naranja.

Había alrededor de cincuenta en el piso ahora. Honestamente, ¿De dónde sacó esto?

Amelia estaba a punto de llorar. Estaba cansada, agotada emocionalmente, y había estado despierta durante casi dos días. Ella suavemente colocó la naranja sobre el escritorio.

"Albus... por favor. Necesito ayuda. Yo... Podríamos asegurarnos de que fue detenido. Todas esas muertes podrían ser dejadas para siempre, mi hermano Edgar podría descansar. Por favor, ayúdenme".

Minerva se sorprendió por lo serio que se veía Albus. Suavemente, con una mano que envejecía, se inclinó hacia la última naranja y extendió una mano.

Amelia casi lloró, pero extendió su mano hacia adelante.

Con cuidado, colocó la naranja en su mano e hizo un gesto para... ¿su otra mano?

Parecía estar causándole algún tipo de dolor, pero él suavemente tomó su otra mano y colocó su varita en ella. Hizo un gesto.

Minerva captó la mirada conmocionada de Amelia. Juntos, se adelantaron, mientras Amelia golpeaba la naranja con su varita... y se desplegó.

La corteza se peinó lentamente, mostrando que el interior era una masa de papel amarillento. Mientras sostenía su mano como un niño sosteniendo a un gatito, el papel se retorció y dobló en un libro simplemente encuadernado.

"Un estudio de Horcruxes, por Albus Dumbledore"

Ambas brujas miraron la pila de fruta.

Amelia miró a la pared. "¿Acaso el profesor Flitwick no se comió uno de esos?"

Minerva suspiró. "Dos. Se comió dos".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Severus Snape se despertó lentamente, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la espalda. Sus piernas estaban restringidas de alguna manera... qué demonios estaba pasando Merlín.

Antes de que pudiera gruñir, Madam Pomfrey salió de su oficina... y no parecía feliz de verlo. "Buenas tardes, Profesor Snape. Debe saber que actualmente está en curso una investigación sobre el incidente ocurrido en la casa del Sr. Potter el día de hoy. El DMLE está involucrado".

Él gruñó. "Bloody brat está lleno de mentiras. Todo lo que dijo fue falso".

Ella levantó una ceja. "Afirmó que trataste de matar un panecillo con una maldición asesina".

Su negación automática fue detenida por su propio instinto de supervivencia. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que cualquier afirmación como "Estaba tratando de matar al Niño-Que-Vivió" o "Solo quería matar a su hijo" probablemente le iría mal. "Por supuesto. Fue... un panecillo terrible".

¿Por qué su cabeza duele tan malo? "De hecho, todas las magdalenas son malas. La muerte es demasiado fácil para ellas. Deben ser servidas, untadas con mantequilla y tostadas".

En este punto, la expresión de Madame Pomfrey estaba más preocupada de lo que esperaba. "Tal vez deberías recostarte un poco más. Creo que es posible que hayas recibido un golpe más fuerte en la cabeza de lo que pensé".

Él dio un suspiro. "Bien, de todos modos, tuve muffin para hacer hoy".

¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hermione no estaba segura de si estaría feliz de estar involucrada con un grupo de chicas de su edad, triste de que la sacaran de sus libros, o aliviada de tener algo más que combustible para pensar.

Aunque ver a Daphne lanzar varias almohadas en Tracey para comentarios atrevidos fue de alguna manera muy relajante.

Tracey soltó una risita. "Voy a tener que recibir lecciones de cocina de los Potter pronto". Sus ojos se desenfocaron un poco. "Bueno, tal vez más lecciones que eso. Muchos músculos para un niño de 11 años, ya sabes".

Hannah asintió. "Hablé con él un poco al respecto. Tiene que recordar envejecer a sí mismo. Puede cambiar su cuerpo como quiera".

Daphne hizo una pausa... luego se sonrojó y arrojó una almohada de manera preventiva.

Tracey sonrió. "Sí, me lo merezco. Aunque lo que iba a decir probablemente sería peor que cualquier cosa deliciosa que acabas de pensar, Daph".

Hannah atrapó esta almohada en mitad del vuelo. "Oye, creo que ustedes dos deberían cambiar de lado para que un sofá no se quede sin relleno. Por ejemplo, cada cinco almohadas intercambian asientos".

Padma sonrió. "Creo que deberíamos encontrar un hechizo para hacer almohadas temporarias, como la bola de nieve. De esa forma podemos hacer que las formas tengan forma de cosas y tirarlas".

Susan le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Como almohadas de cachorro?"

Tracey soltó una risita "No, almohadas Potter. Apuesto a que también sería divertido apretarlas".

Daphne suspiró. "Tal vez obtendría mejores resultados practicando silenciar amuletos".

La niña asintió. "Muchos buenos usos para aquellos". Ella sonrió. "No hasta que seamos mayores, por supuesto".

Daphne se detuvo a medias, estuvo de acuerdo, se sonrojó y arrojó otra almohada. "No me gusta. Merlín, ¿Por qué te está yendo tan mal?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Ver a Harry como papá es genial para mí".

Hubo un poco de pausa. Hermione levantó una mano. "Pensé que también era agradable. Goran tal vez sea enorme, pero realmente admira a Harry".

Hannah se inclinó hacia Susan. "Sí, sería genial con los niños, creo. Espero que se quede así cuando sea mayor".

Susan se recostó en su asiento. "Harry es un buen tipo. Sería muy fácil para él abusar de la cantidad de poder que tiene, ¿sabes?"

Daphne asintió. "Dejando a un lado la magia, su familia no era exactamente pobre antes de comenzar a elaborar diamantes personalizados. Y, políticamente, todo lo que The-Boy-Who-Lives quiere es probable que suceda. Tiene un apoyo público masivo".

Tracey sonrió. "Magia no, a un lado, si la magia fuera fuego, él sería el sol. Un lindo sol. A quién le gustan los animales lindos. Y es bueno con los niños. Y esa cosa mágica que realmente era agradable..." Ella esquivó la almohada. "Y él escucha cuando hablas, incluso si no es la mejor idea".

Daphne abrazó una almohada y susurró. "Si lo necesito, vendrá y me ayudará".

Las otras chicas asintieron.

Hermione sonrió. "¡Y a él le gustan los libros! Honestamente, encontrar un chico al que le gusta leer es tan difícil. Como si te enferma o algo así".

Padma levantó una mano. "Me ayudó a conseguir que los patos recién nacidos y las crías de pollos se separasen en mi mundo". Ella miró las caras. "¿Qué? Eran como en todas partes. Explosión de pluma".

Hannah sonrió, abrazando a Susan. "Ayudó a estabilizar mi poder, así puedo mantenerme al día con mi mejor amigo en clase. Incluso cuando traté de unirme a Susan con su tía en el entrenamiento, la magia nunca funcionó tan bien como lo hizo después de que Harry me arregló".

Susan la abrazó con una sonrisa suave. "Me trata como a una persona, no solo como la sobrina de alguien importante".

Tracey asintió profundamente. "Y él me salvó un poco de maní frágil. Orden de Merlín, de primera clase seguro".

Daphne suspiró, frotándose la frente.


	44. Capítulo 44 Fundamentos de un nuevo hoga

**Capítulo 44: Fundamentos de un nuevo hogar**

Harry respiró hondo, disfrutando del aire salado.

Era el primer día de vacaciones de Navidad, y después de algunas discusiones molestas con varias personas (y una discusión muy extraña sobre llamas con el director Dumbledore) finalmente había llegado a Gringotts.

Y ahora estaba en Drake Island.

Él miró sus notas. La compra se había llevado a cabo con bastante rapidez, y en este punto los pocos mágicos en la isla se habían despejado y le habían dado espacio para que el chico trabajara. El siguiente paso podría hacerse con la gente alrededor... pero probablemente les atemorizaría.

La mayor parte de la isla era de roca, algo de arena y tierra. La parte superior, sin embargo, tenía algo de hierba, algunos edificios. Los cuarteles militares se curvaban a lo largo de un borde de la isla, una extraña forma de C hacia atrás de las imágenes.

Él comparó dos mapas. El centro del mapa, de la isla ... por allí. Fue realmente cerca de los únicos árboles en la isla...

Harry respiró hondo. Hoy estaba despejado, y podía ver fácilmente la cercana ciudad de Plymouth. Esta isla estaba aproximadamente a 190 millas al sudoeste de Londres, por lo que estaba lejos de sus lugares de reunión normales... pero eso era parte de la apelación.

Poder ver el océano era solo una ventaja.

Se sentó con cuidado y se apoyó en uno de los árboles, mirando los esquemas dibujados por Bogrod. Esta piedra de barrio sería interesante. Aparentemente, el duende había asumido el proyecto de Harry, empujando al clan de los Jewelers a la investigación teórica y haciendo que Harry construyera prototipos de gemas para verificar sus teorías.

Al principio Harry iba a construir un enorme diamante para la piedra de la sala, hasta que le dijeron que el tamaño era mágicamente importante tanto como la forma. La posibilidad de encontrar una gema del tamaño correcto pero aún lo suficientemente grande como para ser creada en una forma mágicamente poderosa fue parte de la razón por la cual las gemas de Harry le habían ganado a su cuenta tantos fondos.

La nueva piedra del pabellón iba a ser más pequeña, aparentemente de 49 pulgadas de ancho (7 ^ 2 por supuesto) y 7 pulgadas de grosor. Cada una de las siete capas tendría una pulgada de grosor, con 7 anillos de runas de soporte a lo largo del borde (3 pulgadas desde el borde, por las dudas).

Había hecho un prototipo en Gringotts, que le había dado al clan de los Jewelers. A cambio, habían comprado la isla, cubrían los costos de casi todas sus materias primas y cubrían la creación de claves portuarias para la entrega del producto esta semana.

Bogrod también le había dicho que el clan estaba tratando la piedra como si fuera sagrada. Gem crafter goblins de incluso las ramas más descollantes del clan viajaban a la sucursal Gringotts de Gran Bretaña para examinar la creación, probarla y simplemente estar en la misma bóveda que ella.

Venderlo o usarlo estaba fuera de la mesa en este punto.

Harry sacó otra barra de diamante, poniéndolos en un patrón de cuadrícula. Suponía que podría haber cobrado algo por el prototipo que había creado... pero Bogrod y el clan de los Joyeros lo habían apoyado mucho en la última semana y habían proporcionado muchas materias primas gratis antes de esto. Le habían mostrado respeto, cortesía, y lo habían tratado justamente como cliente.

Y lo apreció mucho.

La investigación que los duendes habían hecho había sido teórica y exploratoria. Dado que nadie antes tenía la capacidad de crear diamantes desde cero, habían generado una rama completa de la magia para ayudar a explicar lo que estaba sucediendo y sugerir métodos que Harry podría tratar de mejorar los productos resultantes. Es cierto que había un componente egoísta en todo, pero el niño había visto ese destello en los ojos del artista.

Este había sido un sueño de vida de varios maestros de gemas. La capacidad de probar las teorías de la elaboración de piedras de formas nunca vistas, sin desperdiciar gemas a través de malas pruebas, posiblemente perdiendo creaciones que valen miles de galeones.

Harry sonrió. Las pruebas de sala y los prototipos habían sido simples en comparación con los cálculos necesarios para determinar qué tan lejos debía girarse cada estrella de siete puntas entre cada capa. Algunos prototipos habían explotado, por lo que era vital que las matemáticas funcionaran. Y las elecciones materiales habían convertido algo interesante... al parecer, mientras que Diamante funcionó muy bien para los resultados generales, Ruby funcionó mejor cuando se probaron con runas de protección.

Con cuidado, Harry levantó el ladrillo de Ruby y lo colocó cerca de los diamantes. Frunció el ceño cuando sus manos se iluminaron con poder y gruesas cuerdas comenzaron a cosechar materiales bajo su atención. Tres capas de diamante, una capa de rubí, luego otras tres capas de diamante.

E incrustado en el centro Ruby Siete Estrellas serían las runas del barrio, escritas en su propia plata cuidadosamente lavadas en su propia sangre donada libremente.

La plata empapada de sangre había sido un punto de debate en los últimos dos días. El decreto del Ministerio oficial hizo que el proceso fuera contrario a la ley, debido a que las salas resultaron casi indescifrables (lo cual fue malo para los Aurores cuando intentaban atrapar villanos) y la tentación de usar la sangre de otro más (una vez más, un problema con los malos). Se necesitaron varios sobornos grandes para obtener la aprobación de este proyecto, y uno aún mayor para mantener el proceso en silencio.

Debajo de sus manos Harry vio la primera forma de siete estrellas. Las dos capas externas de las capas de diamantes se construyeron en anillos, como un árbol. Esto evitaría que la magia entre o salga fácilmente de estas secciones. El del medio, sin embargo, crecería como vetas desde el centro hasta el borde, para estimular el flujo y la absorción del campo mágico natural.

Él frunció el ceño. Antes, en todas las otras creaciones, había sentido las piedras cantar mientras las combinaba... pero al igual que con el prototipo, esta era silenciosa. Tampoco un silencio normal... la tranquilidad de cien personas en una habitación viendo algo importante.

La piedra estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Cuando llegó a la capa intermedia, comenzó a crear la estrella Ruby. Este material se sentía como seda en sus dedos, en lugar del cosquilleo de oro líquido que ese diamante dejó en su piel. Con una leve mueca, tiró de la plata cuando un fino hilo de magia la cubrió una vez más en una fina capa de su sangre.

No dolió, pero se sintió... extraño. Como si se estuviera empujando dentro del metal, o que lo empujaran contra la piedra.

Runas para protección contra la penetración del agua, contra la energía espiritual, contra la masa física por encima de ciertas velocidades, contra la combustión, contra los insectos, contra los mamíferos por debajo de un cierto tamaño. Más.

Runas para detectar intenciones Daño premeditado, conectado a una conexión de clave de puerto forzada. Debería empujarlos al océano. Daño no premeditado, forzarlos al punto designado. Harry suspiró, esta parte necesitaría hacer referencia a la hoja secundaria de diamantes que contenía variables en forma de runas.

Aparición desde el exterior restringida a un punto designado, mover las teclas de puerto aquí también. Cualquiera que trate de irse solo podrá hacerlo desde otro punto designado, uno separado del que ingresa.

Finalmente, detección. Especies, intención general, ubicación, dirección, velocidad, aceleración, magia, artefactos... que deberían cubrirlo. El Vigilante podía conectarse a la red cuando estaba listo y emitir juicios a partir de ese momento.

Finalmente, la parte en la que Harry había pasado más tiempo, la única runa con la que tenía que pedir ayuda.

Este fue un patrón interesante que él llamó "Runa del campo del conocimiento." Era el componente de restricción de información del hechizo Fidelius, la parte que en realidad etiquetó la información en los visitantes y la restringió para que no se compartiera si ese usuario no estaba informado sobre un secreto específico.

Se guardó el secreto para que solo el guardián secreto pudiera compartirlo y permitir que otros conectaran los puntos para esa información.

Y Harry iba a tener dos. Uno para la isla en sí, y otro para quién estaba en esa isla. Incluso si de alguna manera la gente se coló en la isla, no podrían recordar quién estaba realmente allí, ni reaccionarían ante los ciudadanos locales.

Harry podía caminar y aturdirlos a todos, y no se les permitiría saber que estaba allí en la isla. Para el caso, no se les permitiría saber que estaban en la isla.

Esa fue la parte que había creado un debate de tres días con los consejeros trasgos. Al final, crearon una prueba a pequeña escala para demostrar quién tenía la razón. Un duende en una estructura con ambas runas, como su propio guardián secreto. Los otros tratarían de entrar, 1 hora sin el primer secreto, el resto sabiendo dónde estaba la estructura.

Harry lo había encontrado hilarante. Kraigson, el duende en la cabaña cubierta de runas, simplemente se había acercado a cada guerrero invasor y los había noqueado. Hubo incluso una pequeña discusión sobre lo que estaba causando que todos se desmayaran, a la mitad.

Huelga decir que una runa similar se estaba construyendo en Gringotts ahora para ocultar el hecho de que los guerreros duendes existían en las cuevas del banco. La idea de que alguien intente invadir las bóvedas ahora parecía graciosa, de verdad.

Sin embargo, estas runas tuvieron un costo... y fue una gran. Cuanto mayor sea el área cubierta, más magia se requiere para la configuración inicial. Y Harry quería que esto funcionara... hacia abajo.

La isla no era grande... pero también era dueño de la tierra a continuación. Y como sus amigos habían sugerido bastante rápidamente, había mucho más abajo.

Como el último de la sangre de color rojo sangre grabada en la estrella de Ruby, sintió que la gema se volvía... hambrienta. Moviéndose constantemente, intentó crear la última de los diamantes estrella de siete puntas, los mas rápido que pudo.

Cuando sus dedos comenzaron a tener calambres, lo último de la piedra se completó... y ahora por el momento de la verdad.

Liberando una cuerda de poder de ambas manos, él suavemente alcanzó la capa central de diamantes, la segunda capa desde la parte superior e inferior de la piedra. Utilizando parte de su sangre plateada, creó una espiral que se enfocaba hacia el centro de la estrella...

El mundo se sacudió.

Sus manos se retiraron cuando sintió... como un tirón, un empate estaba tratando de empujarlo hacia adelante.

La piedra del pabellón estaba tratando de absorberlo por el poder.

Abrió rápidamente la segunda bolsa sin fondo que había traído y comenzó a mover círculos de piedra de obsidiana alrededor de la gema del pabellón, asegurándose de no usar nada de su propia magia por el momento. Cada piedra de poder de obsidiana tenía una espiral similar a las que acababa de crear, pero brillaba con fuerza.

Una de las tierras mágicas del desastre había sido tan barata que Harry la había comprado, y estas piedras de obsidiana habían sido utilizadas para absorber las enormes olas de magia bruta que habían corrompido la propiedad. Afortunadamente, ese poder crudo sería de utilidad ahora... suponiendo que Harry pudiera sacarlos a todos y prepararlos antes de que su gema de barrio realmente comenzara a absorber energía.

Incluso cuando la duodécima piedra tocaba el suelo, Harry sintió que el poder aumentaba. En ligera desesperación, colocó la bolsa de almacenamiento boca abajo, vertiendo piedras en la gema del pabellón, caminando hacia atrás mientras avanzaba. Él había subestimado un poco... oh. Muy subestimado el consumo de energía.

Sus pies comenzaban a deslizarse, siendo empujados hacia la Gema. A medida que se hacía más difícil dar un paso más, Harry se arriesgó y activó su clave de puerto de emergencia...

~~~Core Threads~~~

Los ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente. Estaba en una cueva... no era el que esperaba. ¿En una cama? Bueno, al menos uno bueno. Las paredes estaban incrustadas con cristal blanco. Se sentía... clínico.

Ah. Goblin área de descanso. Lo más cercano a un hospital que permitieron que visitaran los magos.

"Entonces... supongo que modificó el diseño de su sala".

Él tosió. "Oye, Bogrod".

Un bastón golpeó suavemente su cabeza. "Saben, pasamos mucho tiempo diseñando el diseño del pabellón sobre esa cosa. Incluso usamos unos cuantos giradores de tiempo para obtener horas extras".

Harry sonrió débilmente. "Lo siento, Bogrod".

El viejo duende suspiró y se sentó en una silla de piedra junto a la cama. "¿Incluso quiero saber qué has alterado?"

Él sonrió.

Bogrod se frotó los ojos. Los dolores de cabeza eran bastante comunes para él ahora. "Bueno, no estamos del todo seguros de lo que sucedió. Apareciste con más del 90% de tu energía agotada, tus piedras de poder faltaban, así que asumimos que las usaste. Enviamos un par de empleados humanos para controlar la piedra, y no puedo contactarlos ahora".

Harry tenía una mirada de asombro. "Ninguno tenía ascendencia de criatura mágica, ¿verdad?"

El duende asintió. "Recuerdo las advertencias que nos diste. Sin embargo, no están respondiendo a ninguno de nuestros mensajes, ni podemos contactarlos mediante un espejo mágico o una clave de puerto invertida".

Harry se recostó en la cama. "No, no estoy sorprendido. Debes llevarles un poco de comida, agua y cambio de ropa. Envía piedras de poder que también hayamos dejado en reserva".

Bogrod suspiró mientras tomaba algunas notas y se las pasaba a un guardia fuera de la habitación. "Entonces... ¿Qué cambiaste?"

El chico sonrió. "Doblé el radio del encanto del conocimiento. También agregué dos runas de drenaje mágico en la segunda y la sexta capa de la piedra de siete pisos de diamantes de siete capas".

El duende tenía una expresión de horror. "Eso... los requisitos de energía... eso..." Miró al niño. "Absorberá la magia en un radio enorme para impulsar las runas. Un radio masivo, enorme, posiblemente por millas".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Sin embargo, no debería arruinar todo permanentemente".

Bogrod refunfuñó. "Podría destruir un matrimonio o dos. Las brujas usan más magia de mantenimiento de lo que crees. Y Merlín nos ayuda si alguien estuviera volando una escoba en ese momento".

Harry hizo una mueca. "Ah... bien. No pensé en eso. Entonces... ¿Probablemente algunas consecuencias?"

Bogrod suspiró. "Bueno, ya que estás alimentando la parte de información del hechizo Fidelius... probablemente no. No pueden culpar a tu isla por causarlo si no saben que tu isla existe".

Él sonrió. "¿Ves? Todo está bien, eso termina bien". Él frunció el ceño. "Verifique que nadie haya resultado herido, ¿verdad? Cubriré las facturas del hospital o lo que sea. Asegúrese de que también usa transporte no mágico".

El duende resopló. "¿Y qué harás tú, durante esto?"

Harry bostezó. "Estaba cerca de la zona cero. Una siesta al menos es una buena idea". Suspiró y miró hacia la dirección de su oficina de Gringotts. "Supongo que debería hacer algunas piedras más poderosas y enviarlas a ese sitio de desechos mágicos para comenzar a cargar también. También podría usar ese poder para algo constructivo".

La criatura armada se levantó, gimiendo. "Bueno, tome nota rápidamente antes de desmayarse. No quisiera que su hijo se preocupe si duerme por un tiempo. Si lo desea, podemos dejar que lo atienda para que mejore aquí mientras tratamos de rescatar a nuestros empleados de tu isla".

Harry suspiró. "Voy a tener que pagarles por esto, ¿no?"

Él asintió sonriendo. "Pueden ser humanos, pero todavía son duendes de corazón. Agregar 10% para el pago por riesgo".

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "Por supuesto. Trabajar conmigo es peligroso, después de todo".

Bogrod resopló. "Trabajar en el mismo país que tú es peligroso". Palmeó el hombro de los hechiceros. "Duerme bien, Harry. Locos cambios o no, has hecho un acto increíble hoy. Estoy seguro de que el clan de los Joyeros te pedirá visitar tu piedra en algún momento".

Sonrió débilmente mientras el sueño comenzaba a reclamarlo. "Con la cantidad de poder que contiene, estoy un poco preocupado de que incluso yo tenga problemas para visitar mi gema de barrio".

Bogrod se rió entre dientes al salir de la sala de salud. Este último mes lo había hecho sentir docenas de años más joven... estrés o no, Harry realmente hizo la vida más interesante.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Vernon Dursley suspiró. "Petunia, cariño, relájate. El niño sabe lo que está haciendo. Demonios, la mitad del tiempo parece más maduro que todos nosotros".

Petunia estaba reaccionando a su estrés cocinando una cena enorme. La mesa ya estaba cayendo bajo una comida tan compleja y grande que estaba trayendo recuerdos perturbadores de unos años atrás.

Ella suspiró. "Querido, él es tan pequeño... ya es padre". Hizo una pausa, sosteniendo algunos bizcochos frescos y equilibrando un tarro de mermelada con un poco de mantequilla. "Yo... pensé que estaría aquí hoy. Lo extrañé".

Vernon colocó su papel sobre la mesa auxiliar y se puso de pie, envolviendo a su esposa en un abrazo después de que ella colocó los productos horneados. "Querido, dijo que lo visitaría. Y tan extraño como ese... mundo... es que cumple sus promesas". Miró los montones de comida con leve consternación. "¿Te das cuenta de que has cocinado jamón, pollo, lo que parecen ser tres pavos y costillas?"

Ella miró la pila. "¿Es demasiado pizza?"

Él dio una débil sonrisa. "Quizá sólo un poco." Miró los montones de lados. "De hecho, deberíamos invitar a algunos vecinos". Ligeramente por lo bajo, gruñó. "Todos los vecinos. Y sus mascotas".

Petunia miró hacia la montaña inspirada en las papas hacia las islas de los huevos. "¿En serio? ¿Crees que tendremos suficiente?"

Él suspiró y la abrazó, tratando de alejarla de cualquier cosa relacionada con la cocina. "Tal vez un pequeño descanso, cariño. Solo... relájate por un tiempo".

Finalmente la llevó a la sala de estar cuando oyó que Dudley comenzaba a enloquecer por la mesa que empezaba a doblarse. Por qué conseguir una mesa de metal, dijeron. No hay razón para molestarse, dijeron. La madera funciona bien para esto, dijeron.

Después de colocarla en el sofá, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y se preparó para mover la comida de las partes más débiles de la mesa al mostrador. El verdadero amor a veces requería que un hombre se cubriera con varios platos de pasta mientras protegía los muebles.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Goran suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente abrió la puerta y vio a su Da. Los duendes habían sido educados, pero muy nerviosos. Algo acerca de tener que mirar eso tan arriba parecía molestar un poco con sus cabezas. Silenciosamente se sentó en el piso junto a la cama, lo que lo dejó mirando hacia abajo a la cara dormida de su Da.

Habían hablado de varias casas posibles, y Goran se había sentido muy feliz con la opción de la isla... pero no se había dado cuenta de lo agotado que Da estaría trabajando en ello.

Le había preocupado. Su Da, pequeño como era, siempre parecía tan grande. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era tan fuerte, siempre estaba relajado... pero ahora parecía tan cansado.

Goran movió suavemente una mano masiva y movió suavemente el cabello de la cara de su Da. Parecía tan pequeño, ahora que estaba durmiendo. No como la bola de energía pura a la que Goran estaba acostumbrado.

Se inclinó hacia la pared de piedra de la cueva, escuchando la respiración tranquila de su padre. Por lo que ese duende había dicho, este había sido muy cercano. Aparentemente Da casi había creado un remolino de magia, y casi se había absorbido en él.

Incluso ahora, tres humanos quedaron atrapados en esa isla. Y probablemente enojado.

Él sonrió, recordando algunas de las pruebas de absorción mágica que su Da había practicado ayer. Ver a un mago tratar de lanzar hechizos cerca de la piedra de poder mientras estaba cargando fue ... hilarante.

Ellos lanzarían un aturdidor, Da arrojaría una piedra. Stunner se hundiría en la roca... y entonces su Da simplemente se alejaría, mirando a un hechicero tratando de lanzar docenas de hechizos en creciente enojo.

Los duendes observando en el momento lo habían disfrutado bastante en ese momento también.

Goran suspiró mientras trataba de relajarse. Su casa fue reparada, pero no completada. La casa de Hagrid estaba... bueno, parada otra vez. Iban a pedirle a Harry que hiciera una adición de piedra para el gigante, por lo que ambos podrían tener un lugar fuerte para relajarse durante el año escolar. La cabaña de Hagrid era agradable... pero inflamable, y no fuerte contra la fuerza bruta.

Ociosamente miró el techo de la caverna, viendo las gemas suavemente brillantes. Su Da hablaba a veces acerca de convertirse en médico o médico... pero parecía ser muy bueno en la construcción.

"¿Hijo?"

Goran se movió rápidamente, viendo los ojos verdes brillando de felicidad. "¡Da! ¿Cómo te fue?"

Harry sonrió. "Genial, en serio. Bueno, excepto por la última parte. Casi me mata la maldita piedra". Su mirada flotó hacia el techo. "La próxima vez creo que tendré un retraso en la runa de carga para poder ir más atrás".

Goran se rió. "¿La próxima vez? La próxima vez alguien más lo active, alguien menos conectado a su magia".

Su Da se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, es suficiente. Creo que le gustará el lugar, Goran. Especialmente una vez que empiece la construcción en nuestra casa debajo de la isla". Sus ojos se vidriaron, planeando cosas. "Tenemos agua de mar disponible, tal vez algunas ventanas de vidrio para ver los peces. Sería como... un acuario realmente realmente grande. Tal vez agregar algunos arrecifes para atraer algo a mirar".

Goran frunció levemente el ceño. "¿Qué pasa con la comida? El bosque tiene cosas increíbles".

Harry sonrió. "Planeo al menos un bosque artificial debajo. Escojo las criaturas que saben mejor y las agregaré a la zona, como un bar de sushi vivo o algo así". Su sonrisa se puso pensativa. "Tal vez otra capa con tierras de cultivo. ¿Investigamos sobre métodos mágicos de producción de alimentos? Tiene que haber algo que acelere el tiempo o lo que sea".

Goran se encogió de hombros. "Solo como cosas y cocino algunos platos. Pregúntale a esa chica por ese tipo de información".

Harry asintió. "Hermione probablemente ya sepa algo, ya que le dimos detalles después del incidente del muffin".

Su hijo parecía estar más relajado, ahora que Harry aparentemente estaba bien. "Bueno, si queremos ser autosuficientes, sería bueno un método mágico para separar el agua dulce del agua del océano".

Harry asintió. "Pensaba que, como descenderíamos de todos modos, el agua subterránea podría funcionar. Sin embargo, hay mucho océano con el que trabajar... tiene sentido lógico".

Goran dio un abrazo cuidadoso a Harry. "Estás bien... ¿verdad, Da?"

Sus pequeños brazos abrazaron al enorme niño. "Por supuesto, hijo. Tenía un plan de escape y todo. Pensé en todo".

Enormes ojos lo miraron acusadores. "¿Incluso la parte de repartir?"

Harry miró a un lado. "Uh... sí. Todo según el plan. Un plan profundo y complicado que requiere que no hablemos de eso. Y que me consigas un poco de jugo de naranja y un bagel".

Goran se rió entre dientes. "No hay problema, Da. Tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry sonrió. "Por supuesto. Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo no?"

Harry suspiró. "Bien, me relajaré, comeré y beberé como un inválido. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba planeando escapar?"

Goran puso los ojos en blanco. "Tú eres tú, Da. Y ni siquiera estabas dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma después de que Squelch te arrancara el brazo".

Harry gruñó. "Me puse mejor, maldita sea. La enfermera dominante me hizo quedarme toda la noche de todos modos".

Goran se movió hacia la puerta. "Descansa Da. Iré a buscar tus tentempiés si te acabas de recuperar de tu último encuentro cercano a la muerte".

Harry suspiró. "Las cosas que hago por los bagels".


	45. Capítulo 45 Consecuencias del Amor Ardie

**Capítulo 45: Consecuencias del Amor Ardiente**

Harry frunció el ceño ante la noticia.

"Entonces... ¿Cuánto retraso estamos hablando aquí?"

Nagnok suspiró. "Bueno, para ser sincero, no estamos del todo seguros. Hace unas horas, Bogrod me contactó sobre el alcance de las barreras... y son sustanciales".

Harry se frotó los ojos, su cuerpo aún dolorido y descansando sobre un suave colchón. "Bueno, eso es simplemente... maravilloso. ¿Cuánto nos va a costar esto?"

El duende suspiró y abrió otra carpeta, mirando una larga lista. "Si su cuenta se usara directamente, se habría reducido a la mitad. Y eso es después de incluir todas las ganancias que obtuvo en los últimos meses".

Harry aceptó la sábana, poniéndose ligeramente pálido. Esto fue muchos daños. Las defensas creadas por la piedra del pupilo afortunadamente solo avanzaron media milla más o menos en el océano, pero el campo de drenaje mágico solo se había ralentizado un poco... y estaban enormes.

Un par de mansiones antiguas tenían barrios destrozados, lo que en un caso se consideró atacar el legado de una familia desde que se construyeron a lo largo de décadas. Esa familia tenía una larga lista de demandas. Afortunadamente, la familia de Basoon no tenía mucho poder político, por lo que en su mayoría solo se trataba de solicitudes financieras.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de horror... tuvo tres parejas que reclamaron que había cancelado sus hechizos mágicos de control de la natalidad.

Afortunadamente, solo la familia Arden tuvo un embarazo real. Harry se frotó los ojos e hizo una nota mental para verificar y asegurarse de contactarlos en una nota más personal más tarde.

El resto fue mucho menos importante. Muchos objetos mágicos fueron (con suerte temporalmente) deshabilitados. Entre los reclamos más caros se encontraban personas enojadas que afirmaban que sus escobas fueron destruidas, así como unos pocos furiosos de que la policía muggle seguía preguntando de dónde había venido su casa.

Él parpadeó. Aparentemente, en un caso, una niña afirmaba haber lastimado emocionalmente a su cerdo imaginario porque la casa inflable del cerdo había perdido presión debido a la falta de presión mágica.

Harry frunció el ceño, centrándose en el tema más importante. "Olvida el dinero, ¿Qué podemos hacer por la familia Arden? Ya tenían un hijo aparentemente antes de este... incidente".

Nagnok miró otra carpeta de notas. "Su familia es de bajos ingresos, y la madre tiene algunas facturas médicas debido al daño prolongado con hechizos. La casa ya está siendo utilizada como garantía para unos tres préstamos, y su hijo mayor tiene ocho años. Están pidiendo ayuda para recaudar fondos. su más reciente... sorpresa, debido a que no pueden pagar más hijos en este momento".

Harry frunció el ceño. "Pague las cosas médicas y la casa. También los préstamos. Establezca becas totalmente pagadas a Hogwarts para ambos niños... y organice una reunión con ellos. Entonces podemos entrar en más detalles".

Nagnok levantó la vista, sorprendido. Al ver la expresión del chico, rápidamente bajó la mirada, asintiendo. "Por supuesto, Sr. Potter. ¿Y si el niño no es mágico?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Configúrelos con un fondo para la universidad. El mismo concepto realmente. Esto no debería ser demasiado costoso, ¿verdad?"

El duende sonrió irónicamente. "Bueno, lo caro es algo relativo. Para muchas familias de magos, sería... bueno, volviendo al punto, esto no es nada en comparación con el daño a la sala que causaste a esas otras casas".

Nagnok levantó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa. "En la otra garra, el Clan Joyeros considera que no solo es divertido sino también una gran señal".

Harry se apartó de los papeles con una mirada de asombro.

Nagnok agitó un documento. "Nunca han visto una reacción como esta en una piedra de barrio. Ofrecen cubrir la mitad de los costos de daños si les permites examinar la piedra durante un período de una semana".

El chico sonrió. "Asegúrate de que soy el que cubre a la familia Arden, y podemos hacer un trato con eso... bueno, tal vez no sea la piedra real, aún demasiado peligrosa, pero al menos mis notas". Volvió a mirar la lista, concentrándose. "Y quiero ser yo quien cubra la caja de cerdo. Quiero saber más sobre la chica con el daño de la casa porcina".

El duende hizo una mueca. "Ah, los Lovegoods. Bueno, mejor hacer esa última visita que haces. Tienden a tomarse un tiempo para tratar en persona".

Harry movió la pila listando el daño al mundo mágico y se instaló más cómodamente en la cama. "Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo les llevó llegar a los empleados en la isla?"

Nagnok sonrió. "Hasta que determinamos qué tan lejos estaba el campo, seguimos perdiendo equipos de rescate. Cerca del final, algunos duendes estaban jugando en la distancia necesaria antes de que pudiéramos comenzar a rescatar a los equipos de rescate".

Harry se frotó los ojos. "Hemos confirmado que el radio se está reduciendo, ¿verdad? No he condenado al mundo de los magos tratando de hacer un hogar".

El duende se encogió de hombros. "Todavía no, al menos. El diámetro del drenaje mágico ya se ha reducido a la mitad, y parece reducirse a un ritmo acelerado. Dicho esto, cuando en realidad conseguimos algunos trabajadores en la isla, hubo algunos... daños".

Los ojos verdes se estrecharon. "¿Estaban bien los rescatadores en la isla?"

Una mano con garras pasó un papel. "Afortunadamente, aunque se acercó un poco, un joven intentó acercarse a la piedra de protección y casi tuvo un problema".

Harry miró el informe. "¿Está... absorbiendo cosas?"

Una sonrisa dentuda brilló en la tenue luz. "Como dije, el clan de los Joyeros está ansioso por revisar la piedra cuando sea segura. Todo lo que se acerca demasiado a la piedra se ha disuelto. Una de nuestras teorías es que la gran cantidad de magia cruda que pasa hacia la piedra ha sido materiales dañinos a su alrededor. O eso o está convirtiendo la materia en energía mágica para su absorción".

El chico frunció el ceño, un libro lleno de notas que aparecían de su mano flotando cerca de sus ojos, volteando rápidamente. "No lo hice... eso no fue intencional. Nada en mi investigación... hmmm. Por otra parte, nunca intenté runas de absorción mágica de ese tamaño antes".

Nagnok tosió levemente, sacando los ojos de los niños de los tres cuadernos que ahora estaban rondando a su alrededor. "Además, he tomado la iniciativa de ponerme en contacto con el ministerio y afirmar que fue un accidente mágico mientras investigaba la protección avanzada de los Territorios Goblins, de conformidad con el tratado de la Relación Goblin Wizard 103 beta 6."

Él parpadeó. "¿No se trata de distancias promedio permitidas entre montones de metales dentro de las fronteras nacionales?"

"Bueno, ellos no saben eso".

Harry miró hacia el techo de la sala médica. "Yo... realmente no pensé que el problema sería tan grande. Como mucho, esperaba algunas quejas del puerto cercano".

Nagnok recogió las notas de Harry y las agregó a una nueva carpeta. "Ah, joven. Muy optimista". Sacó una pila mucho más grande de carpetas. "Ahora, hablemos de los diversos sobornos nuevos... eh, las inversiones que necesitaremos hacer para garantizar que los cambios que haya realizado en esa piedra se mantengan... legales".

Harry miró la enorme pila de papel y plástico y gimió.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Diecisiete magos y doce brujas estaban sentados alrededor de un agujero bastante grande. Todos tenían una expresión relajada, y la mayoría tenía una botella de alguna bebida alcohólica sin etiqueta.

"Sabes, ahora que estoy seguro de que me pagan por esto, aquí es bastante bueno".

Varias cabezas asintieron, y más de unos pocos tomaron un puding profundo de sus botellas.

"¿Alguien quiere probar los cambios a continuación?"

Una mujer se recostó para terminar su botella. "Tengo... tengo esto". Su mano se desvió ligeramente mientras lanzaba la botella hacia el agujero.

A mitad de camino, la botella se volvió azul brillante, ojos crecidos, risitas algo en francés, y luego desapareció.

El hombre a su derecha pasó otra botella. "No, no es seguro todavía. Sin embargo, me gustó más que el gritón".

A la mitad de la apertura de otra botella todos oyeron un pop. Varios tipos sonrieron, volteándose. "Finalmente, alguien nuevo. ¿Más información?"

Tres trabajadores confundidos con una armadura con el logo de Gringott miraron al grupo. "Uh... wow. Hola Dave".

Un hombre al azar vistiendo nada más que pantalones agitó débilmente una botella. "¡Oye Carl! Toma algo de tierra y tira cosas en el agujero".

Los tres nuevos se miraron el uno al otro. La chica se inclinó hacia adelante. "Uh... ¿Quién es Carl?"

La persona a la que se le había gritado levantó una mano. "Oye, si lo hago ¿Obtengo algo de ese Firewhisky?"

La mitad de los empleados se encogió de hombros.

"Lo suficiente. Carl me ha enseñado algo de eso".

Las bebidas se compartieron, y el círculo se movió un poco para que todos disfrutaran de la vista.

La nueva chica se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. "Entonces... ¿es la cosa roja y brillante la piedra que causó todo esto?"

Uno de los observadores ligeramente menos borrachos negó con la cabeza. "Nah, por lo que podemos decir es líquido".

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Cosas?"

Agitó una varita. "No hay magia por aquí hasta que eso se ralentice. Y todo lo que arrojamos va... extraño".

Dave sin camisa arrojó su botella... y se convirtió en una botella de botellas con la etiqueta "Botella de botellas, embotellada en Bottleton".

La etiqueta era bastante fácil de leer, ya que la botella flotaba sobre el agujero y comenzó a cantar una canción de marca sobre el atún blanco.

La nueva chica entrecerró los ojos. "Yo... odio esa canción".

Alguien le pasó una botella y ella bebió profundamente.

La última mujer nueva estaba frunciendo el ceño a todos. "Oye, tenemos que ser profesionales al respecto. Esto podría ser un peligro mágico para nosotros. Debemos vigilar, permanecer sobrios y esperar a que el próximo grupo traiga más suministros".

Un tipo al otro lado del agujero levantó un brazo. "Fui uno de los primeros aquí. No hace más que sentarse allí. Como... nada. Nos tomó dos días relajarnos un poco. Además, el Sr. Potter nos dijo que tratara esto como un poco Fiesta."

Ella humpó. "Estoy seguro de que no esperaba que estuviéramos ebrios en el trabajo".

"Él envió las bebidas".

...

"¿Y nos pagan para hacer esto?"

Varios asienten.

"Bien, pásame uno".

Sin saberlo, Harry ganó mucha lealtad durante los días siguientes.

~~~Core Threads~~~

El niño estaba parado afuera de una casa gris, a unos tres kilómetros de su nueva gema de barrio. Había un cierto nivel de tristeza aquí que podía sentir, desde el patio abandonado hasta la pintura que necesitaba renovarse.

Harry respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. Pequeños pasos corrieron hacia la puerta y la abrieron.

Una adorable pequeña niña de cabello castaño lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. "Papá dice que no queremos ninguna, y ya enviamos nuestras cosas al banco. Déjanos en paz".

Él parpadeó. "No quiere nada, ¿Qué?"

Ella hizo una pausa. "Yo... no sé. Papá nunca me lo dijo". Ella salió corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta. Harry podía oírla correr más adentro de la casa. "Papá, ¿Qué es lo que no queríamos comprar?"

Harry se movió torpemente en el porche.

Pequeños pasos corrieron hacia atrás. "Cualquier cosa."

Él sonrió. "Eso está bien, creo. Realmente no tengo mucho para vender ahora de todos modos". Frunció el ceño levemente. "Bueno, podría vender algunas cosas, supongo. Aunque en realidad no pensaba hacerlo".

Hizo una pausa, considerando un profundo misterio de la vida. "¿Quieres venir a preguntarle a papá? Él debería saber lo que no deberías vendernos, o algo así".

Él se encogió de hombros. "En realidad, quería hablar con tus padres, si es posible. Si ayuda, no tiene nada que ver con la venta de cosas".

Su pequeña cara asintió solemnemente. "K, pero tienes que ser amable. Mamá duele".

Él asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndola a una sala de estar. Ella lo empujó sobre una silla y subió corriendo una escalera.

"¿Entonces veo que conociste a Amy entonces?"

Harry miró hacia el fondo de la habitación donde una atractiva mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azul claro caminaba cuidadosamente desde otra puerta. Ella le dio una sonrisa levemente débil. "Lo siento, ella tiene mucha energía ahora. ¿Estás aquí acerca de las tuberías?"

Harry sonrió débilmente. "Tengo otras razones, pero puedo mirar las tuberías si lo deseas. He hecho muchas tareas domésticas en casa". Él se levantó, preocupado. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Ella sonrió un poco, sentándose cuidadosamente en la silla frente a él... "Ahora, joven. Puede que no esté todo aquí ahora, pero tengo músculos de hierro".

"Bueno, mujer de hierro, deberías estar en la cama descansando". Una voz bastante profunda y preocupada provenía de un hombre rubio en las escaleras. "¿Amy me dijo que un vendedor que no sabía qué vender necesitaba ayuda?"

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Ah... bueno, eso es más preciso de lo que esperaba, pero no. Hoy estoy aquí por razones más importantes". Miró un papel que ninguno de los adultos había notado en sus manos. "Solo para verificar, eres Jack y Chloe Arden, ¿Correcto?"

La calidez del hombre se instaló en una fría dureza, mientras que la mujer se tensó. "Sí, aunque si usted está aquí desde los bancos, ya he dado el pago de este mes. Le dije al último hombre que no aceptaré ninguna amenaza".

Harry se sobresaltó. "¿Amenazas? ¿De quién?"

Chloe se relajó un poco. "Algunos coleccionistas no fueron muy amables. Supongo que entonces no eres de un banco".

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "Um. Bueno, técnicamente estoy con Gringotts en este momento, pero no estoy aquí para cobrar deudas. Mi nombre es Harry..." Frunció el ceño. "Espera, ¿Ninguno de ustedes recibió mis mensajes?"

Jack parecía menos nervioso. "Bueno, no. Toda la magia que desapareció realmente parece haber arruinado las cosas. Nuestra lechuza parecía frustrada cuando tratábamos de contactar a alguien, tuvimos que dar un mensaje en persona a Gringotts que contrató a alguien que iba de puerta en puerta".

Harry se frotó los ojos, luego miró hacia la escalera. Al ver los traviesos ojos marrones, sonrió. "Bueno, esta debería ser una conversación interesante. ¿Quieres que Amy sea parte de esto?"

Jack suspiró, mirando hacia la escalera. "Mariquita, ¿Podrías esperar un poco en tu habitación?"

Ella sacó su lengua.

Chloe se rió. "¿Por favor, mariquita?"

Ella sonrió. "Sí, mamá".

Después de que Harry oyó que una puerta del piso de arriba hacía clic, se volvió hacia los adultos, que se habían sentado uno al lado del otro. "Por lo que puede adivinar, estoy aquí acerca de su reclamo presentado anteriormente".

Hubo una pausa mientras los adultos hicieron la conexión... luego Chloe se sonrojó, mientras Jack tosía. "Uh... sí. En realidad, fue un mal momento. Nosotros... eh, sí. ¿No eres un poco joven para esto?"

Harry asintió. "Bueno, físicamente estoy un poco por debajo de los años, por así decirlo. Ciertos problemas, sin embargo, han elevado mi desarrollo mental un poco más de lo habitual". Él la miró a los ojos. "Me gustaría que los dos sepan que me estoy involucrando directamente en este caso, si lo permiten".

Jack frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo... directamente?"

Harry suspiró. "Mucho, de verdad. A partir de ahora, ya pagué toda la deuda que Gringotts podría atribuir a la familia Arden".

Chloe jadeó, su mano sobre su boca. Jack pareció caer de nuevo en su silla, aturdido.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Esto... no estás bromeando, ¿Verdad Harry? Esto no es una broma enferma, ¿Verdad?"

Él asintió, entregando un papel. "Aquí están las listas de pagos y la lista de facturas pagadas. El documento superior tiene métodos mágicos y no mágicos para comunicarse conmigo, si surgen otros problemas".

Jack miró las notas, mientras que Chloe lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de alegría, cansancio y miedo. Al ver su asentimiento, ella se quedó sin aliento en sus manos, llorando con una sonrisa.

Miró al niño que había alterado su mundo. "Harry... esto es mucho más de lo que pedimos. Tengo que preguntar... ¿Por qué?"

Harry dio una sonrisa triste. "Yo... Bueno, perdí a mis padres cuando era joven, y durante unos años fui criado por una familia que no me quería allí. Mejoró después de algunas... circunstancias... pero no lo haré. responsable de otro niño pasando por lo mismo".

Chloe se levantó cuidadosamente y sorprendió a Harry tirando de él en un abrazo. Él podía escucharla tratando de hablar a través de sus inhalaciones. "Gracias, gracias, oh Merlín, estábamos tan preocupados, todo estaba yendo tan mal, gracias..."

Él la palmeó torpemente. "Oye, está bien. Vamos, todavía tenemos un poco de qué hablar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Jack estaba limpiando algo que sospechosamente parecía lágrimas de sus ojos, sus hombros de alguna manera menos pesados. "Vamos cariño, dale algo al aire".

Chloe solo le dio su masivo abrazo a su esposo, quien le sonrió. Harry también sonrió. "Planeo ofrecer un trato para ustedes dos, convirtiendo a los vasallos de la familia Arden en míos".

Jack parecía confundido cuando Chloe se quedó sin aliento. "Uh... ¿Qué significa eso?"

Chloe le susurró algo. "Su familia protegería la nuestra, y la nuestra lo aconsejaría". Ella se volvió hacia el niño, dándole una débil sonrisa. "Lo siento, Harry. Jack es un muggle, y no está al tanto de las costumbres mágicas. ¿Realmente puedes ofrecer eso? ¿Tu cabeza de familia ha querido ir tan lejos?"

Harry sonrió. "Como yo soy el jefe de la casa de mi familia, espero que sí".

Jack ahora se sentía perdido. "Pero... eres muy joven. ¿Cómo pudiste pagar todo esto?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Mi familia era rica antes que yo, y personalmente he multiplicado esa riqueza". Miró a Chloe. "Ahora, como el más viejo mágico de la línea Arden, ¿Aceptarías un juramento de lealtad para mi familia?"

Ella tragó saliva, pero asintió.

Él sonrió. "Bueno, entonces, comencemos. Yo, Harry James Potter, Jefe del Clan Potter, me comprometo a proteger y proteger a la familia de Chloe Ellie Arden. Así Arden se convierte en vasallos de House Potter".

Hizo una pausa, esperando que ella comenzara su juramento.

Al verlos a ambos mirándolo con la boca abierta, los miró sin expresión.

"¿Qué?"

Frunció el ceño antes de aclararse la cara. "Ah, olvidé mencionar que era Harry Potter, ¿no?"

No, sigue mirando.

"¿Sabes qué? voy a buscar tu cocina y preparar un poco de té. Volveré enseguida, ¿De acuerdo?"

Wow, esto se estaba volviendo espeluznante.

"Bien, bien entonces. Podemos intentar nuevamente con un poco de té".

Harry entró a la cocina mientras dos adultos corrían mentalmente en círculos en la sala de estar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry finalmente había encontrado la tetera y tenía el agua hirviendo cuando oyó un movimiento detrás de él. Al ver a los adultos como... se detuvo en la puerta, alzó una ceja.

"¿Supongo que a ustedes dos les gusta el azúcar en su té?"

Chloe levantó una mano torpemente. "Me gustaría 12 cubos".

Harry miró la taza. "Uh... ¿Cabrían?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Los puse en primer lugar, luego los sumergí en té hasta que se dieron por vencidos".

Jack todavía parecía un poco perdido. "Entonces... cuando dices Harry Potter..."

Harry se encogió de hombros, sirvió té en dos tazas mientras movía la otra mano, balanceando los cubos de azúcar en una tercera taza. "Sí. Aunque muchos de los libros están compuestos".

Chloe frunció el ceño. "Oye, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Sacó su varita del bolsillo y la agitó. "¿Ha vuelto la magia?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Técnicamente nunca se fue, pero cada vez que lanzas el hechizo se tira de mi piedra".

Ella parpadeó. "Oh... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Agitó una mano, las cuerdas levitaban el té y la olla detrás de él mientras movía lentamente a todos a la sala de estar. "Bueno, pensé que mi piedra de pupilo funcionaría mejor si absorbiera la magia local para encenderla en lugar de solo usar la mía. Lo bueno también, ya que parece estar absorbiendo a larga distancia".

Harry frunció el ceño. "De hecho, estaba un poco preocupado de que no se detuviera. Corrí tan pronto como terminé de hacer la cosa, y casi me devora".

Jack tosió. "¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo otra vez?"

Chloe se sentó junto a él, apoyándose contra su cuerpo. "Ward Stone, grabas runas en ellos y hacen cosas. Protección, señales ocultas o edificios, repele a personas o animales, ese tipo de cosas".

Harry asintió. "El problema era que estaba construyendo la gema de mi sala desde cero. Nadie ha creado realmente una piedra gema-sala antes, por lo que los resultados fueron un poco... más de lo esperado".

Ella parpadeó. "Pensé que tenías que usar roca. Las gemas naturales no eran lo suficientemente grandes a menos que estuvieran hechas de cuarzo o algo así, lo cual es bastante inútil".

Harry agitó una mano, recuperando uno de sus diamantes dobles de siete estrellas, lanzándolo hacia ella. "Bueno, puedo hacer esos y agregar runas y esas cosas. Este era solo un proyecto más grande".

Ella miró la gema. "¿Qué es esto, vidrio?"

"Diamante."

Ella casi lo deja caer. "¿Qué? ¡Tiene que valer... como, mucho!"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, sí. Hice algunos de ellos, realmente pongo algo de dinero en mis bóvedas".

Jack recogió la gema... sentía calor en sus dedos, como el agua caliente que de alguna manera estaba atrapada en una forma aguda. "Guau."

Chloe golpeó su hombro. "'Guau', dice. Esa piedra probablemente valga más que nuestra casa. Más de varias veces el costo de nuestra casa".

Harry asintió, viendo a Jack ponerse un poco pálido, sosteniendo la gema más suavemente. "Sí, hice algunos de esos". Él sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Listo para intentar esto de nuevo?"

Chloe tomó un aliento tembloroso, luego asintió. Harry asintió y se levantó, sosteniendo su varita como un ejemplo. "Una vez más... Yo, Harry James Potter, Jefe del Clan Potter, me comprometo a proteger y proteger a la familia de Chloe Ellie Arden. Así Arden se convierte en vasallos de House Potter".

Ella sostuvo su varita, temblando. "Yo, Chloe Ellie Arden, última magia del Clan Arden, me comprometo a ayudar y asesorar a la familia de Harry James Potter. Así Arden se convierte en vasallos de House Potter".

Ambas varitas resplandecieron, la suya de un blanco suave, su brillante oro. A medida que el poder se desvanecía, Harry sintió que el hechizo intentaba conectarse a su núcleo, un delgado hilo que llegaba de él a otros cuatro.

Cerrando los ojos, cuidadosamente unió los hilos a su mundo interior... luego se apoderó de él. Expandiendo el poder, se convirtieron en gruesas cuerdas, mientras su poder se apoderaba del enlace.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Chloe terminó sus palabras, temblando. Este era un riesgo, uno enorme... una mala persona podría lastimarlos con tanto poder. Pero este era El Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió... y él fue la última cuerda de salvación en un mar tempestuoso.

Hombres extraños habían estado visitando mientras Jack había estado trabajando, tratando de entrar a la casa. Estaba bastante segura de que eran agentes de recaudación, pero uno parecía más oscuro que los demás... y ella estaba necesitada.

Amy necesitaba protección, y Harry podría hacer eso... con suerte. Tal como estaban las cosas, tener otro hijo siempre había sido un sueño de ella y de Jack, pero habían renunciado a que sucediera ya que Amy había causado complicaciones cuando salió al mundo.

La alegría de que Chloe quedara embarazada rápidamente se convirtió en horror cuando se dieron cuenta de cuánto costaría este nuevo ángel y lo poco que tenían. Sus finanzas en realidad habían sido parte de la razón por la que todavía se molestaban con los encantos de la anticoncepción, a pesar de que no debería poder tener hijos.

A medida que se le quitaba el poder, se sentía cada vez más débil... había esperado que esto no la lastimara, no con el nuevo niño, pero había sido un riesgo calculado. Incluso mientras cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el poder que se desvanecía rápidamente cuando el hechizo comenzó a conectar a su esposo, hija y futura hija con su nuevo Señor, Lord Potter. Ella comenzó a estremecerse cuando la fuerza comenzó a desvanecerse...

Poder. Esperanza. Cuidado. Amor.

¡Su cuerpo sintió fluir! De alguna manera, la magia se había invertido, había retrocedido... sintió la conexión más fuerte, podía sentir el suave satén entre sus dedos, el olor a bollos de canela de alguna manera en el aire, el sonido de la lluvia en la distancia. El mundo se sentía cálido.

Incluso cuando comenzó a llorar, podía sentir a la niña dentro de su canto. Ambos estaban envueltos en poder, protección... era sol en un mar de lluvia, era un cálido abrazo en una tormenta de nieve. Sus extremidades, debilitándose mientras su magia intentaba proteger a su hijo todos estos días, se sintió calmada, relajada. Los músculos se aflojaron al escuchar las canciones de su familia haciendo eco en su mente, llenas de amor y un futuro brillante.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Jack había visto con miedo como su querida poner a su familia bajo el poder de este chico. Ella le había dicho que no solo era una buena idea, que era casi una obligación... rechazar esta oferta era rechazar la salvación.

Juró que, si ella estaba herida, este chico nunca encontraría la salvación él mismo.

Incluso mientras se ponía de pie para ofrecer apoyo a su mujer, de repente sintió... ¿Una conexión?

Una especie de zumbido suave, como si su querido estuviera en la otra habitación cocinando algo con una sonrisa suave a primera hora de la tarde.

Frunció el ceño cuando el zumbido fue disminuyendo... suavizándose...

¡Viva!

¡Su voz se hizo eco como un cantante frente a una audiencia de miles! Cada nota hacía eco en sus oídos como la primera vez que susurraba palabras suaves de amor, cada armonía era el primer llanto de su hija cuando ella nació, el mundo estaba lleno de luz, asombro y esperanza. Casi se cae al suelo, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras sentía el amor y apoyo de su esposa, abrazando su alma mientras cantaba al cielo y les contaba de las alegrías que vendrían en el mundo.

Nunca había estado tan feliz de llorar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Amy había estado sentada en la escalera superior. Mamá nunca dijo que tenía que quedarse en su habitación. Ella se rió de nuevo, viendo como el chico extraño estaba de pie sosteniendo un palo.

Ella frunció. Mamá también tenía uno. Lo había visto antes, pero no se le permitió jugar con él... ahora decían algo.

Ella parpadeó. Había una luz brillante... ¡Los palos eran linternas! Ella sonrió. ¡Ella amaba las linternas! Mamá los llamó antorchas, pero papá dijo que su familia tenía que llamarlos linternas porque mami era una tontería. Él había estado en problemas por eso.

Amy trató de escabullirse por las escaleras para coger una de las linternas, cuando sintió algo... zumbando.

De alguna manera, era mamá... como si le estuviera leyendo una historia por la noche, envuelta en sábanas.

Pero cada vez era más silencioso.

Ella sintió miedo. Mamá no debería callarse. Ella necesitaba ser ruidosa y feliz. Mamá necesitaba ser...

Amor.

Cantando, fuerte, dorado. Amy sintió los brazos calientes, los brazos de su madre, envueltos alrededor de ella. Su padre detrás de ella, con una mano en su hombro. Alrededor había flores, cada una cantando una nota de felicidad, de cambio. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera parado sobre ella, protegiéndola de la lluvia... como si el mundo estuviera ahora más lejos, las paredes protegiéndolas de los vientos y los relámpagos.

Trató de cantar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry sonrió, viendo que la conexión se fortalecía. Había algo mal con Chloe, algo de rojo sangre herido cerca de su medio... algún tipo de daño. Había logrado repararlo, moviéndose cuidadosamente alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar lastimar a su nuevo hijo, apenas formado.

"Vigia, ¿Lo tengo todo? ¿Ella está mejor?"

"Sí, Rinpoche, por lo que yo sé. ¿Debo aumentar la fuerza ósea, el tono muscular, etc.?"

"¿Puedes ser sutil? ¿Y hacerlo por los demás?"

"Probablemente, podemos culparlo del hechizo vasallo."

"Ve a por ello."

Mientras miraba, Harry vio a cada uno de los padres sacudirse ligeramente, antes de cambiar sutilmente. Algunas cicatrices en Jack se desvanecieron, y el rostro de Chloe pareció iluminarse como si las tensiones y los dolores se hubieran relajado.

Escuchó una risita cuando alguien agarró su varita. "¡Lo tengo!"

Miró a la feliz mirada de Amy. "Uh... ¿Felicidades?"

Ella sonrió. "¡Tengo la linterna!"

Y corrió.

Harry se encogió de hombros, viendo a los padres aún distraídos. Alcanzando la varita, la retiró, arrastrando a la chica que estaba tratando de hacer pucheros y reírse al mismo tiempo. "Hey, no puedes hacer... lo que sea que hagas. Gané la linterna".

Harry levantó una ceja. "Bueno, lo estoy recuperando".

Ah, ahí va ella. Buen puchero. "Bueno, bien entonces. De todos modos, es una estúpida linterna".

Jack débilmente agitó una mano, el otro se envolvió alrededor de su esposa ligeramente brillante y sonriente. "Se agradable Amy. Harry Potter aquí es ahora técnicamente nuestro Señor".

Ella arrugó la nariz. "Bueno, nuestro Señor debería darme su linterna".

Harry agitó una mano, sacando un metal del bolsillo de su mano y un poco de diamante. Mientras la niña miraba fijamente, su boca ligeramente abierta, cuidadosamente hizo una vara de metal con una estrella de diamantes en la parte superior... luego cubrió los bordes para que fuera lisa. No hay razón para hacer de esto un arma.

Algunas runas en el eje y la estrella, y todo se sentía como una tela. Cuanto más fuerte se balanceaba, más suave debería ser... convirtiendo el movimiento en poder para cambiar la densidad.

Bueno, teóricamente

Él sonrió. "Aquí, Amy. Ten una varita mágica".

Ella tenía destellos en sus ojos. "¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Magia."

Ella lo agarró. "K, lo que sea. Haz que brille".

Golpeó el diamante, haciendo que brillara azul.

Jack la vio salir corriendo, balanceando su varita como una espada mientras se doblaba como una mueca húmeda. Se volvió cansadamente hacia Harry. "Vas a ser un tío en mal estado, ¿no?"

Harry sonrió. "Sí."

Chloe le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Jack. "Del lado positivo, estoy bastante seguro de que conseguimos una niñera gratis con esto".

Harry se congeló cuando Jack tuvo una sonrisa depredadora. "Ah, Harry". Enganchó al niño mientras intentaba pasar a los adultos. "¿Alguna vez has cambiado un pañal?"

Chloe se rió mientras Harry intentaba escapar. De alguna manera, se sentía como... familia ahora.

Harry dio un suspiro falso, su propia sonrisa iluminando la habitación. Había esperado que el ritual le permitiera a su madre reparar a la madre, ya que habían pasado muchos años para ayudar a su madre.

Tío ¿eh?

A mitad de la lucha, sintió fuertes brazos abrazarlo. "Gracias, Harry. No estoy seguro de lo que hiciste, pero puedo sentir a mi esposa como nunca antes... y ella se siente mucho mejor".

Él se encogió de hombros, no del todo cómodo. "Entonces... ¿Deberíamos omitir la parte en la que pagué la educación del niño hasta más adelante?"

Chloe levantó una mano. "Lo mantendré. Cariño, toma un poco de cinta aislante antes de que se vaya".

Amy soltó una risita, golpeando el costado de Harry con su varita brillante mientras pasaba corriendo. No estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero toda la casa se sentía mejor. Nadie estaba llorando detrás de las puertas, o mirando triste a la puerta como si tuviera miedo de lo que había allí afuera. Mamá estaba sonriendo, y papá sostenía al niño con un brazo extraño, hablando de los mejores métodos para cambiar de bebé.

Además, ella tenía una varita mágica. Totalmente un gran día.


	46. Capítulo 46 Cuestiones organizadas

**Capítulo 46: Cuestiones organizadas**

Harry era actualmente un poni.

Un pony mágico de tierra mágica.

Amy (quien estaba sentada sobre sus hombros, señalando las direcciones con su varita de linterna), tenía algunos argumentos muy fuertes para esto, aunque la mayoría de esas declaraciones podrían reducirse a "porque ella lo dijo".

Hasta el momento, Chloe y Jack estaban ignorando cuidadosamente su situación, aunque los ojos de la madre centelleaban mucho mientras miraba a su hija ordenando alrededor del joven.

Harry sonrió. Tenía lugares para estar, tenía obligaciones que cumplir, y la Navidad estaba a solo tres días de distancia... pero de alguna manera esto se sentía más importante.

Estaba a la mitad de su segunda vuelta de la cocina (actualmente declarada "reino de los alimentos") cuando la Vigía informó de una presencia mágica desconocida que se acercaba a la puerta principal. Con una sonrisa, recurrió a su nueva familia extendida.

Levantó a Amy de sus hombros. "Lo siento, lil 'Amy. El tío Harry tiene que tomarse un descanso rápido. Los caballos también necesitan agua y esas cosas, ¿sabes?"

La niña querida hizo un puchero. "Unca Harry necesita ser mi caballo mágico".

Él levantó una ceja. Volteándose a Jack, levantó levemente una mano. "Oye, ¿Es un caballo mágico mejor o peor que un caballo?"

Jack se encogió de hombros. "Un poco de degradación, creo. De todas maneras, para las chicas".

Chloe besó la frente de su marido. "Bueno, siempre serás mi pony, cariño".

Amy soltó una risita cuando oyeron un golpe en la puerta... y Jack se tensó.

Harry le pasó a la niña a su madre mientras hacía contacto visual con su esposo. Jack se relajó al ver la expresión del chico, luego se levantó. "Querido, déjame abrir la puerta. Probablemente alguien más se asegure de que estamos bien después del incidente".

Chloe miró rápidamente entre el joven y su esposo. Asintiendo levemente, sonrió a su cariño. "Vamos cariño, vamos a juntar algunos juguetes para mostrarle al tío Harry".

Jack fue seguido por el joven silencioso mientras abría la puerta principal.

Un hombre alto con túnica negra estaba sonriendo a la puerta. Harry se perdió de vista, sintiendo la energía espesa y sucia de esta persona.

Su voz era áspera y un poco baja. "Buenas tardes, Jackkie".

Jack pareció marchitarse levemente. "Slyder, te dije que le devolví el dinero a la familia".

El hombre llamado Slyder tenía un espeso pelo negro que cubría ligeramente sus ojos, pero la sensación de confianza en sí mismo y leve malicia era espesa. "Algo gracioso. De alguna manera, la mitad del pago de tu préstamo se perdió. Otra vez. No estoy seguro de cómo. Probablemente trabajas demasiado, chico".

Se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos brillantes. "Triste cómo tus últimos trabajos tuvieron que dejarte ir. ¿Quién sabía que te estabas robando después de las horas?"

Jack se enderezó en estado de shock. "¿Qué? ¡Nunca lo haría!"

Slyder se rió entre dientes. "De alguna manera, mucha evidencia acaba de aparecer. Me pregunto cómo sucedió eso. Aún más, hubo todo tipo de testigos. Un montón de ellos".

Jack parecía perdido. "¿Cómo? Nunca haría tal cosa".

Slyder bebió en su conmoción y repentino miedo como un buen vino. "Bueno, Jackkie, estoy seguro de que nadie lo sabe. Es algo realmente extraño. Pero tienes opciones simples, una opción fácil".

Todo el cuerpo de Jack se endureció. Algo como metal brilló a través de sus ojos. "No llevarás a mi hijo".

Slyder levantó ambas manos. "Ahora, no apresure las cosas. La familia ofrece grandes cosas, grandes oportunidades. Pensión completa pagada, alimentos y ropa cubiertos... y debe ser difícil, todos esos honorarios y facturas desafortunadas aparecen. Escuché aún más están a punto de ser llamados".

Jack estaba temblando levemente. ¿Cerrar la puerta y correr con su chica? ¿Intenta derribarlo rapidamente? La familia había aparecido después de varios... ocurrieron accidentes, ofreciendo pequeños préstamos con tarifas fáciles de pagar.

Hasta que trató de pagarles. Entonces los pagos parecieron desaparecer, o retrasarse, y todas las tarifas aumentaron. Esos préstamos pequeños y fáciles de pagar se habían vuelto enormes, y cada vez se estaban produciendo más desastres financieros.

Pero ellos no conseguirían a su hijo.

Sintió una mano fuerte en su hombro. Todo su cuerpo se relajó un poco, como el poder crudo del chico detrás de él... no, el Señor de su familia.

Harry no era un joven feliz.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Slyder casi se reía de alegría. No tenía idea de qué había causado la interrupción mágica hace unos días, pero había hecho su trabajo mucho más fácil. No Aurores estaban ejecutando sus rutas habituales, y la familia podía moverse más abiertamente gracias a la visión general reducida.

Normalmente tenían restricciones severas, lo que obligaba a tratar a estas bestias como verdaderos magos. Ni siquiera sangre sucia, solo inmundicia en forma humana... aunque algunas de esas perras parecían lo suficientemente buenas como para usarlas.

La familia no sabía que estaba rozando las mestizas y las sangres de barro, y ninguna de las bestias que había matado había sido conectada con él todavía. Trabajar para el crimen organizado en el mundo muggle le permitió la droga más difícil de obtener... Poder.

Él había visto a esta familia durante meses. La mujer era lo suficientemente buena para una corta noche, pero realmente quería manchar a esa pequeña criatura, la bastardización de una mestiza y una inmundicia.

Semanas de hechizar la inmundicia para hacer que el hombre sea despedido, aumentar sus problemas financieros, e incluso una oscura maldición para hacer que el traidor de sangre sea infértil y muera lentamente... finalmente estaba listo para el final del juego.

Él sonrió, lleno de alegría. "Conoces a Jackkie, es muy lamentable que manejases tan mal tus asuntos. Sé agradecido de que la familia se preocupe por ocuparte de tus... problemas".

El mundo se ralentizó.

Slyder intentó fruncir el ceño, pero parecía incapaz de moverse. Algo andaba mal. Se sentía más frío, el aire parecía herir en su boca.

Incluso cuando comenzó a entrar en pánico, la puerta se abrió lentamente... y pararse detrás de la inmundicia había algo.

Era alto, y la oscuridad flotaba en olas. Cabello negro enmarcaba una cara casi blanca, mientras dos brasas verdes chispeaban maliciosamente en un abismo sin fin.

"Señor Slyder, creo que deberíamos tomar esto... afuera".

Jack apenas podía respirar cuando sintió que una mano esquelética lo sacaba suavemente de la entrada.

Cuando la puerta hizo clic, el mundo exterior pareció desvanecerse en el silencio.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Veinte minutos después, Harry abrió la puerta de nuevo, una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

De alguna manera, esto fue más un shock para Jack que la salida del chico.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Jack, empujándolo más adentro de la casa. "Jack, me temo que tendré que suspender esta visita un poco antes. El joven que está afuera ha decidido ayudarme a solucionar todo este malentendido".

Jack abrió su seca boca. "Él... ¿está vivo?"

Harry se detuvo un poco. "Bueno, por supuesto. No se siente muy bien en este momento, me temo, pero recibirá atención médica en breve".

Él dio otra sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Primero, me iré a reunir con algunos de los superiores de ese joven. Ya sabes cómo puede ocurrir la confusión, accidentes, etc. Voy a asegurarme de que mi familia tenga un borrón y cuenta nueva con esas buenas personas".

Jack asintió débilmente. Se sentía horrible por lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien que lo ayudaba. No poder proteger a su familia siempre había sido uno de sus mayores temores.

Chloe le disparó a su esposo unas cejas levantadas rápidamente. Harry observó a los dos intercambiar algunos encogimientos de hombros complicados y asentir con la cabeza y sonrió. Le encantaba lo afinados que estaban los novios.

Amy finalmente notó que su nuevo "Tío" había regresado. "¡Unca Harry! ¡He traído mi libro favorito! Léelo".

Harry sonrió honestamente, sentándose al lado de la chica. "Amy, me temo que necesito hacer algunas cosas hoy, pero volveré pronto y lo leeré entonces. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ella bufó. "No, lee mi libro, eres mi caballo".

Él sonrió. "Relinchar."

Chloe se frotó los ojos. "Nueva regla, no se permiten juegos de palabras".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no me gustaría ser castigado".

Chloe suavemente golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza. Amy soltó una risita.

El chico sonrió y se estiró. "Bueno, debo irme. Sé que la Navidad se acerca pronto... ¿Tenías algo grande planeado?"

Jack hizo una pausa. "Bueno, nuestras finanzas fueron muy ajustadas este año, así que íbamos a ser un poco... más pequeñas de lo habitual".

Harry asintió. "¿Te gustaría unirte a mi hijo y a mí para nuestra primera Navidad? Lo adopté hace solo unas semanas, por lo que puede ser un poco inusual. Se llevará a cabo en mi escuela, Hogwarts, en su nuevo hogar".

Los ojos de Chloe se suavizaron. "Oh Hogwarts... ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Permitirían a Jack y a Amy?"

Harry sonrió. "Digamos que tengo maneras de hacer las cosas. Te digo algo, tengo una cita inesperada esta tarde, así que qué tal si te doy a ti y a tu marido tus regalos un poco antes. Amy puede conseguir el suyo el día de Navidad".

Jack tenía los ojos ligeramente nublados, mirando a su esposa. "Lord Potter, has hecho más por nosotros de lo que yo podría pagar estas vacaciones".

Él se despidió mientras abrazó a la niña más pequeña, que todavía estaba haciendo muecas y murmuraba sobre cómo los caballos eran terribles lectores de historias. "Eso era algo que había que hacer, esto sería algo divertido".

Ambos adultos quedaron atónitos al ver que el niño más pequeño alcanzaba de alguna manera y aparecieron dos bolsas pequeñas en sus manos. Harry sonrió mientras tomaban cada uno. "El de la derecha solo tiene unos tres mil galeones, la izquierda tiene casi el mismo valor en moneda no mágica. Esto debería cubrir sus gastos y necesidades por un tiempo hasta que podamos establecer otra reunión".

Chloe estaba sosteniendo la bolsa en su boca, llorando en silencio mientras le sonreía al chico. Su marido estaba tratando de aclararse la garganta mientras trataba de hablar. "E ... Gracias, Lord Potter".

Harry abrazó a los dos adultos. "Tío Harry, por favor. Mi familia puede ser extraña, pero considero que la tuya es parte de eso ahora".

Chloe le dio un abrazo realmente aplastante. "Gracias tío Harry. Gracias. Gracias... gracias".

Jack solo palmeó el hombro del joven hombre. ¿Qué podría decir a eso? "Si tú... cualquier cosa. Todo lo que necesites, háznoslo saber".

Harry sonrió mientras soltaba y alborotaba el cabello de Amy. "Solo avíseme cuando el más nuevo pequeño está cerca de aparecer".

Amy hizo un puchero. "Unca Harry, no puedes irte. Tengo una historia".

Harry comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta. "Asegúrate de llevarlo cuando vaya a recogerte el día veinticinco. Me detendré cerca del mediodía".

Jack se las arregló para agarrar el hombro de Harry justo cuando estaba a punto de irse de la casa, y Chloe detuvo a Amy. "Harry, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con la familia?"

Los ojos del chico se pusieron duros. "Se manejará. Y los he etiquetado a todos ustedes con mi magia. Si alguno de ustedes está en peligro, estaré aquí para ayudar. Esta noche volveré más tarde para informarles cómo resulta".

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente.

Jack Arden parpadeó hacia la puerta cerrada. En menos de un día había dejado de sentirse rodeado, perseguido por personas más fuertes e inteligentes, sus únicos amores amenazados por desconocidos y la mejor parte de su vida desvaneciéndose de sus brazos...

Tanto cambió por un joven llamado Harry Potter.

Chloe entró y lo golpeó en la cabeza con la varita de Amy. "Ahora eres un pony mágico. La princesa Amy ha declarado que debes leerle".

Él dio una pequeña sonrisa. A veces la vida podría ayudar en lugar de simplemente lastimar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Jean Granger estaba realmente confundida.

Su niña querida había parecido perfectamente feliz en todas sus cartas, más equilibrada, tenía amigos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts...

Pero cuando regresó a casa después de Navidad, se había apoderado de la cocina y comenzó a despotricar sobre una cocción explosiva.

Tom Granger encontró todo divertido. En ese momento estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

"Vamos bebé, háblame. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Hermione miró a su madre. La mesa de la cocina estaba cubierta en notas escritas a mano, platos sucios, huevos, harina, recipientes al azar de agua, cuatro tipos distintos de masa...

Sin embargo, ella tenía un destello de victoria brillando a través de sus ojos. "Lo rompí. Todo este tiempo pensé que tenían que ser las ciruelas, los condimentos o los hechizos que usaba durante la preparación". Ella señaló con un dedo ligeramente curvado hacia un polvo blanco cubierto. "¡Fue la harina!"

Jean hizo una pausa. "¿Qué... qué era?"

Hermione sonrió mientras acercaba a la harina. "Mira, Hagrid usó ingredientes locales, y el trigo que usó provino del bosque. Debe haber pensado que esas cosas eran solo grano normal, pero se calentaron cuando fueron atacadas con magia para protegerlo de los depredadores mágicos... básicamente convierte la magia en el calor".

Ella frunció. "Hornearlo en un horno mágico es lo que hizo brillar los muffins, y la maldición asesina lo sobrecargó causando la explosión".

Jean lo miró sin comprender. "¿Qué?"

Hermione sonrió levemente maníacamente. "¡Los muffins de Caos usaban el poder de la harina!"

Jean apartó suavemente a Hermione de la mesa. "¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente y sentarte junto al fuego?"

Hermione se relajó en los brazos de su madre, sintiendo días de estrés. "Por favor. Estoy tan contento de haber terminado esto. Debí haber examinado como 50 especies de ciruelas antes de pensar en los otros ingredientes".

Jean la movió a una silla. "Por supuesto. Solo relájate".

Ella pareció charlar en la silla. "Estupidos Muffins Chaos".

Tom parecía perdido. "Entonces... ¿Hemos terminado de experimentar con la cocción mágica ahora?"

Hermione sonrió. "No... Ahora, sabemos por dónde empezar".

Su padre tragó saliva al ver la mirada que su madre acababa de enviarle. Al menos el sofá era suave.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La organización criminal "La Familia" operó a través de Plymouth, Gales, Bristol, Cardiff... realmente toda el área suroeste de Inglaterra. Tenían muchas células de operadores y habían estado tratando de actualizar su imagen.

Es cierto que estaban dispuestos a utilizar medios ilegales para lograr sus objetivos... pero a lo largo de los años también proporcionaron un servicio necesario. Sus drogas nunca fueron envenenadas, tenían un precio razonable y nunca se vendieron a menores. De hecho, sus negocios eran mucho más respetuosos con sus trabajadores que la mayoría en el país para evitar la detección e intervención del gobierno. La familia brindó protección contra otros grupos del crimen organizado. En realidad, habían logrado un gran progreso gracias al cambio reciente en el liderazgo.

Jade Chapman había reemplazado el gobierno de su padre. Duke Chapman había sido inteligente, de acción rápida y decisivo... pero también sentía muy poco por los que dolía.

Le había llevado tres meses desmantelar por fin sus operaciones de esclavos, e incluso ahora tenía que pasar por docenas de células para verificar que ninguna de ellas era "Recolectando por un lado", por así decirlo.

Aún así, tantos problemas como había experimentado hasta ahora, había estado bastante segura de que no se habían pisado los dedos gordos del pie.

Claramente, esta confianza estaba fuera de lugar.

Se frotó los ojos, sentada en la mesa de conferencias. "Dime de nuevo."

Un hombre con un traje negro sólido reorganizó los papeles. "El resumen general es que perdimos contacto con una línea de células que ascendía en la cadena de información en las últimas dos horas. Algunos grupos están tratando de encontrar al jefe de la familia".

Ella gimió. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era continuar los procesos existentes de su padre enfermo y todo habría ido bien, pero no, había querido convertir a la familia en legítima. Aún así, ella realmente no podía arrepentirse.

Las cosas que vio tuvieron que detenerse, incluso si este nuevo peligro era una consecuencia.

Una pequeña parte de ella todavía tenía miedo. Lo que fuera que venía por ella estaba enojado y rápido. Tan pronto como se detectó el patrón, ella había activado todas las células y habían rastreado las interrupciones.

Debe ser un gran grupo. Masivo. Cada ataque sucedió rápido, y luego simplemente... mostraron en el siguiente lugar.

Era demasiado rápido para enviar videos, y nadie que hubiera visto a los invasores se estaba despertando. Todos estaban simplemente... inconscientes.

Al principio pensó que era una de las viejas conexiones de su padre, enojada por los cambios que había hecho... pero incluso las instalaciones que tenían barreras mágicas estaban siendo invadidas rápidamente. Esos fanders de la muerte... ¿munchers? Esos bastardos mágicos no estaban tan organizados, no tan rápido. Solo matones que aterrorizaban a los débiles. Sin embargo, probablemente estaban involucrados de alguna manera.

Esta persona era un profesional.

Suavemente apartó algo de cabello negro de sus ojos marrones, relajándose en la silla. Correr ya no era una opción. En el proceso de buscarla, este grupo ya había descubierto la mayoría de ellos.

Sus métodos de recopilación de información fueron asombrosamente eficientes.

Una tos la devolvió al informe del traje negro. "Es probable que el grupo atacante aparezca dentro de las próximas horas. Sugiero que nos mudemos e intentemos reagruparnos".

"Oh, eso no será necesario".

Siete trajes tenían pistolas apuntando hacia la voz antes de darse cuenta de que alguien desconocido había hablado.

Ella frenéticamente se levantó, sacando su propio brazo lateral. Intentando calmar su voz, miró a las sombras. "¡No sé por qué estás haciendo esto, pero no voy a hacer la orden de usted bastardos comedores de la muerte! ¡NO soy mi padre!"

Hubo una pausa.

"Lo siento, ¿Qué?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba tratando de superar varias emociones.

En primer lugar, su justa ira se había desvanecido bastante rápido después de haber desgarrado la mente de Slyder (un antiguo devorador de muertes llamado Greg Brown). Él había actuado solo.

Mientras Harry viajaba de base en base, encontraría a los líderes de la célula y los encerraría en sus mentes. Cuando Harry los mantuvo inconscientes, verificó los crímenes recientes cometidos.

Cada persona culpable en realidad estaba actuando en contra de sus órdenes.

Alrededor de dos horas en su trabajo, en realidad se había enojado bastante con la situación. Sintió que estaba limpiando la casa, realmente.

Hacia el final de todo, simplemente se sentía aburrido. Aparecer, todos se asustan, los dejan inconscientes, verifican cualquier culpa, continúan.

Ahora que había encontrado el "Jefe", o el jefe de La Familia... bueno, ella era bonita. Y enojado. Y asustado

Y pensó que él era un devorador de muerte.

Harry suspiró, hundiéndose en una bonita silla de cuero. Docenas de armas siguieron su avance mientras se recostaba. "Así que... esto apesta. Casi ninguno de ustedes hasta ahora parece ser malvado o está persiguiendo a niños".

Las cejas de Jade golpean el techo.

Un niño sangriento.

¡Un Niño!

Había desmantelado más del 84% de su organización. En horas.

Y él parecía... deprimido. Por lo menos, resignado.

Al oír su tercera tos en el comando, se dio cuenta de que en algún momento ella había bajado la mandíbula y estaba apuntando al suelo.

Sonrojándose levemente al ser atrapada tan inconsciente, ella volvió a apuntar. "Yo..." Suspiró y bajó el arma. "¿Puedo suponer que, si quisieras, no podríamos atacarte?"

Harry asintió sin apartar la vista del techo que estaba mirando.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano que hizo que sus guardias vacilaran enfundadamente sus armas. Hizo una pausa, una mano en su silla. "¿Te importaría si me siento?"

El chico se encogió de hombros. "Bien por mí. Es tu lugar después de todo".

Jade se sentó suavemente, lista para saltar lejos de cualquier ataque que pudiera usar desde una posición tan relajada.

Harry agitó una mano, haciendo que todos se pusieran tensos... antes de que apareciera un papel con un bolígrafo. El chico ignoró a su público mientras comenzaba a garabatear en el fondo una enorme página de notas.

Ella se lamió los labios. "Entonces... ¿Puedo preguntar qué organización representa, señor?"

Hizo una pausa y levantó una ceja. "Bueno, puedes hacerlo si lo deseas. Aunque hasta ahora no se trata de una aventura personal, no está relacionada con ningún negocio o grupo en particular".

Él sonrió levemente ante su expresión aturdida y dejó el periódico. "Empecé este día muy... molesto. Un empleado de su organización amenazó a una de mis familias vasallas, maldijo a la madre, le robó dinero al padre y trató de secuestrar a su querido hijo".

Ella se estremeció cuando la habitación pareció congelarse y sus ojos brillaron... antes de suspirar. "No es que sea tu culpa. Ya me hice cargo de su celular, y sé que estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes de los altos mandos".

Agitó su mano, el papel ondeando. "De hecho, todas las órdenes que pude verificar sonaron bastante... bueno, directas y no objetables. Hice una lista de todos los hijos de puta ignorando sus órdenes, falsificando sus informes, traicionando secretos a otras organizaciones, etc."

Su segundo al mando tenía los ojos fijos en el papel. Ella también sintió un impulso de arrebatar esos papeles. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos ver esas notas?"

Harry sonrió. "Podría ser así, ya que hice todo este trabajo. Pero primero, tenía un objetivo más allá de aterrorizar a docenas de personas en todo el país, aprendiendo cómo cambiar a lugares descritos en los recuerdos de otras personas, bla, bla, bla".

Sintió el peso del mundo asentarse sobre sus hombros cuando los ojos fríos se aferraron a los de ella. "Necesito garantías de que no eres el jefe de una organización que ataca deliberadamente a inocentes con fines maliciosos. He visto algunas cosas interesantes sobre cómo operas, y preferiría que continúes operando en lugar de tener algunos de tus... los competidores se hacen cargo de las áreas ".

Esta fue la parte que causó a Harry la mayor agitación interna. Al principio me pareció tan fácil... matar o arrestar a todos los malos, salvar el día.

Sin embargo, las primeras mentes lo habían convencido de lo contrario. Los grupos que existían en otras secciones de Inglaterra hicieron que las historias de Voldemort parecieran dóciles en comparación... y esta "Familia" eran santos en comparación.

Llenar el vacío de poder que quedaba si Harry los derrotara a todos provocaría enfrentamientos en todo el país.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante. "Supongo que tu nombre es Jade Susan Chapman, ¿correcto? ¿Conocido como el líder de la familia?"

Jade sintió un destello de miedo. Nadie fuera de esta base debería... nadie debería saber esto. Algo estaba presionando contra ella, como si él fuera el sol y ella la sombra. "S... Sí. Lo soy".

Harry asintió. "Mi nombre es Harry James Potter". Él sonrió levemente a dos jadeos de los mágicos en la habitación. "Y estoy seguro de que escucharás muchas cosas sobre mí en el mundo mágico".

Su rostro se puso más serio. "Cuéntame sobre tus objetivos a largo plazo. Sobre cuáles son tus límites personales y qué no estás dispuesto a hacer para alcanzar tus objetivos".

Ella se sintió atraída por su presencia. Algo pequeño como este niño dominaba una habitación de adultos endurecidos. "W ... ¿Por qué?"

Él la miró a los ojos. "Estoy tratando de decidir si debo desmantelar tu grupo o si deberíamos trabajar juntos".

La conversación tomó varias horas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Jade estaba recostada, sus pies sobre la mesa. "Entonces, ¿Tú hiciste que toda la magia se fuera al infierno?"

Harry se desplomó en su silla, uno de los guardias detrás de él se rió. "Oye, error fácil. Estaba creando esta enorme piedra de protección, nunca había usado material, nunca había usado runas".

Ella apoyó su vaso de vino hacia él. "Pero lo rompiste".

Él suspiró. "Sí, y lo estoy arreglando. ¿Sus agentes vieron a los empleados de Gringott, sin duda?"

Ella levantó una ceja. "Eh ... ¿están trabajando para ti?"

él se encogió de hombros. "Trabajando... bueno, más o menos. Haciendo una lista de cuánto debo, de verdad. Hasta ahora, ha reducido la cuenta de Potter a la mitad".

Ella casi escupió su vino. "¿¡Mitad!?"

Él sonrió. "Sí, si no fuera capaz de hacer diamantes y cosas, realmente me habría enojado".

Ella se frotó los ojos. "Chico, tienes una vida activa. ¿Cómo es que hiciste todo este solo de todos modos?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No necesitaba a nadie más. Francamente, es más difícil para mí leer mentes y cosas sin matar. Especialmente cuando estoy enojado. Tal como estaba, tuve que reparar algunos brazos y cosas que arranqué".

Al ver el horror en su rostro, agitó su mano. "Lo arreglé, lo arreglé. Aprendí cuando era realmente un niño pequeño cómo reparar la mayor parte del cuerpo humano, mejorarlo, bla, bla, bla".

Su ritmo cardíaco disminuyó mientras absorbía esto. "Eso suena... loco. ¿Por qué te enseñaron tan joven?"

Él sonrió. "Nadie me enseñó. Aprendí mientras trataba de arreglarme". Su sonrisa se desvaneció levemente. "Hubo un período de tiempo en el que estuve ... gravemente herido. De varias maneras, sin embargo, mejoré".

El silencio un poco incómodo se rompió cuando un traje entró sosteniendo bocadillos. Harry sonrió. "¡Oye! Me encantan los sándwiches de plátano y mayo".

Jade miró el plato con horror. "¿Qué ... cuándo preguntaste eso?"

El niño sonrió cuando cuatro rebanadas de sándwich flotaron hacia sus manos. "Volvió cuando conseguías que las personas de la lista fueran atendidas".

Se puso serio por un momento. "¿Te estás asegurando de que Greg Brown no viva para violar y matar a una familia otra vez? Fue difícil para mí ver esos recuerdos".

Ella tenía un brillo metálico en los ojos mientras asentía. "Me hice cargo del negocio familiar por razones similares. Mi padre no solo se había negado a castigar a tres hombres sorprendidos abusando de cinco niñas extremadamente jóvenes, sino que realmente había ofrecido mi cuerpo como recompensa ya que les causé daños después de... detenerlos".

Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió. "Estoy un poco preocupado por lo desprotegido que estás mágicamente, considerando cuántos hechiceros y brujas interactúas directamente".

Sacó una tarjeta y se la pasó. "Aquí está mi contacto no mágico para Gringotts. Hágales saber que estoy autorizando que tres de sus bases sean protegidas, las mejores disponibles. Mi cuenta lo cubrirá".

Ella vaciló mientras tomaba la tarjeta. Esto fue un beneficio significativo, y más de lo que el mundo mágico le había ofrecido a su padre. "¿Cuál sería el costo de que yo acepte esto... asistencia?"

Harry frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia delante. "Primero, si necesito una fuerza armada necesitaría poder suministrarla dentro de las veinticuatro horas, y ser capaz de suministrar al menos 10 combatientes en una hora".

Ella también frunció el ceño, poniéndose más cómoda. "¿Esperas combate tan pronto? ¿Y a menudo?"

El asintió. "El Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica sospecha que Voldemort, el terrorista al que sirven los mortífagos, solo es incorpóreo en este momento. Si regresa con un cuerpo, o cuando vuelva, necesitaré ayuda para proteger a los demás".

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Que hay de ti?"

Él sonrió. "Tengo métodos de transporte que hasta ahora no son bloqueables. No, estoy mucho más preocupado por mis amigos y por los transeúntes inocentes que por mí mismo".

Jade se detuvo... parecía lo suficientemente poco, en comparación con los beneficios de seguridad. Sin mencionar que los mortifagos probablemente ataquen de todos modos en represalia por romper los servicios con ellos.

Harry notó su asentimiento y continuó. "El segundo requisito está más relacionado con su objetivo a largo plazo. Planeo invertir en las caras públicas de sus negocios propios, y me gustaría que se separen y reduzcan las secciones de legalidad más cuestionable. A cambio de esto, lo haré ser un acceso para que su organización comience a comprar negocios y propiedades en los territorios mágicos".

Ella parecía pensativa. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que desee aumentar la tasa de despenalización hasta ahora?"

El asintió. "Creo que podemos ganar el apoyo del gobierno al convertirnos en agentes de Su Majestad. Como hubo un cambio reciente de liderazgo, y actualmente están recolectando evidencia y capturando traidores internos, este es un buen momento para tal jugada".

Jade se estremeció levemente. "Esto podría ir mal".

Harry sonrió. "Depende de cómo juguemos esto. Parte del costo de trabajar con nosotros será un perdón real por cualquier acción pasada que no incluya violación y asesinato". Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Supongo que debería contratar a tu organización como mercenarios si necesitas que me vean en público. Los ejércitos privados son legales para los Lores en el mundo mágico".

Jade sonrió. "¿Crees que podrías pagarnos?"

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, lo que puedo pagar puede sorprenderte. De todos modos, crea una compañía matriz para que yo pueda legalmente comenzar a financiar tus actualizaciones internas".

Ella suspiró. "Señor Potter, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta seria? ¿Incluso si puede ser ofensiva?"

El asintió.

"¿Por qué molestarse? ¿Por qué nosotros? Puede que intente cambiar las cosas, pero todavía no tenemos una gran trayectoria".

Harry la miró a los ojos... y ella sintió algo en el aire. El mundo parecía hacer eco, los olores eran demasiado suaves, el aire mismo se enfriaba lentamente. Incluso mientras intentaba moverse, sintió un paño suave en los brazos, un azulejo firme bajo sus pies... el sonido de cristales.

Cuando finalmente lo sintió relajarse, pareció... divertido. "Tienes talento, motivación y alta moral... y poder. Con ayuda y protección ayudarás al mundo".

Incluso mientras hablaba, sus ojos brillaban lentamente más verdes, la habitación parecía oscurecerse.

"Más y más alto lucharás, pero incluso mientras buscas un futuro te encontrarás a ti también. Con el apoyo de la Familia consolarás al mundo. El que tenga el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se reunirá de las bandadas, del heridos y solos, de cerca y de lejos. Juntos crecerán, juntos alcanzarán. Sin embargo, la atracción del poder tentará a muchos, y el dolor de la pérdida será su mayor enemigo. El último enemigo que se destruirá es la Muerte".

Harry se hundió en su silla. Sus ojos brillantes se desvanecieron y su expresión... ¿perdida? "Lo siento, creo que he estado despierto demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?"

Jade se sintió pesada en su silla. Ella tosió levemente. "Tú... hablabas sobre por qué querías trabajar con nosotros".

El asintió. "No del todo seguro. A veces se siente bien, ¿Sabes? De todos modos, tengo una persona más para visitar, y quería pasar y dejar que Jack sepa que Slyder está siendo atendido. Aquí están mis datos de contacto, contáctame si alguna vez necesitas ayuda".

Ella asintió lentamente, y observó en silencio cómo el chico relajado simplemente... lentamente desapareció. Sin sonido, sin "Popping" como esas personas de la muerte... simplemente se fue.

Uno de los guardias se inquietó. "¿Alguien más se siente... algo inútil durante esto?"

Varios otros guardias levantaron sus manos.

Cuando todos se volvieron hacia Jade, ella suspiró y levantó su mano también.

El guardia asintió. "Pensé que sí, buen chico".

Varios más asiente.

Jade se inclinó hacia atrás. "Esa cosa de voz me enloqueció".

Todo el mundo asintió.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se sintió... agotado. Como si se hubiera quedado despierto durante diez horas.

Apenas prestando atención volvió a la residencia Arden. El tocó la puerta.

Jim abrió cautelosamente la puerta... "¡Harry!"

El chico recibió un gran abrazo incluso cuando escuchó a una voz más joven hablar de 'Unca Harry' y golpearse la pierna.

Él sonrió. "¿Entonces supongo que me extrañaron?"

Chloe le dio un rápido abrazo y puso los ojos en blanco. "Le dije que estabas bien, pero Jack parecía preocupado por ti la mayor parte de la tarde".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, fue sorprendentemente fácil perseguir a los líderes del crimen organizado. No estoy seguro de por qué más personas no lo hacen realmente".

Chloe palideció mientras Jack parecía aturdido. "Yo... ¿Hiciste qué?"

Harry miró a Jack a los ojos. "Me aseguré de que su familia no fuera blanco de 'La familia'".

El hombre se relajó levemente.

Chloe, por otro lado, se estaba poniendo en marcha.

"Lo siento, ¿Hiciste qué ahora?"

Harry sonrió. "Es posible que haya tomado parcialmente una organización criminal masiva debido al aburrimiento". Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Y aún no es Navidad aún. A veces mi vida se tambalea".

Chloe le tiró una almohada. "No."

Ella arrojó otra almohada. "No más material peligroso".

Harry atrapó la tercera almohada. "Pero... como, eso es lo divertido".

La mitad de cojines del sofá le golpearon la cabeza. Entonces Amy saltó sobre él.

Jack sonrió. "¡Mira, las alegrías del matrimonio!"

Todo el mundo comenzó a redirigir las almohadas hacia el hombre.


	47. Capítulo 47 Hermana Moon

**Aclaración:** Esta historia pertenece a **theaceoffire** en su totalidad, yo solo la traduje. Hoy publico tres capítulos seguidos por estar fuera de mi ciudad. Saludos y gracias por seguirme.

 **Capítulo 47: Hermana Moon**

Luna Lovegood estaba hambrienta.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a eso.

La última comida de la familia Weasley se había acabado hace tres días. Ginny no lo visitaba tan a menudo ahora que estaba tratando de ser más madura, menos "infantil".

Había dolido, esperando cada día que apareciera su amiga.

Papá todavía estaba trabajando en el tema Quibbler más reciente, lo que significaba que no podría recordar cosas menos importantes como alimentar a su hija o comprar comida.

Había dejado de intentar pedirle algo a papá. Él siempre estaría de acuerdo, siempre sería dulce... y luego lo olvidaría en cuestión de minutos.

Le dolió tanto verlo alejarse de su plato vacío y no darse la vuelta... al menos en ese momento. Ahora sabía que no debía preguntar, no tener esperanza.

Hace unos días, el mundo se había detenido por un momento. El sol había dejado de brillar, la tierra había dejado de cantar, el viento había esperado algo.

Un buen hombre en traje había venido, preguntando por los daños y perjuicios causados a la casa. Iba a rechazarlo, pero a mitad del pensamiento, algo cálido le dijo que hablara con el hombre.

Las palabras no salieron bien, pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer. El hambre había hecho las visiones demasiado fuertes, estaba demasiado cansada.

Ella no había intentado conseguir comida hoy. No tenía sentido. Su padre estaba trabajando en un gran artículo sobre cuándo el mundo se detuvo.

Ella había pedido dos veces un abrazo antes de darse por vencida.

El día se estaba desvaneciendo. Ella había esperado que la sensación cálida la hubiera ayudado. Lo había hecho en el pasado. Una vez que incluso le presentó a su única amiga, Ginny había estado allí por un tiempo, antes de que la vida la llevara de vuelta a las personas que la amaban y la abrazaban por la noche cuando lloraba.

Luna realmente quería que alguien la abrazara ahora, porque las lágrimas se estaban poniendo pesadas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se desvaneció a la vista. Este era el hogar de alguien a quien los Goblins llamaron 'Interesante'.

Y dañar la casa inflable de un cerdo imaginario ciertamente no era aburrido.

Él sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Después de todo lo emocional de hoy, una bonita aventura tonta sería relajante. Y algo acerca de este lugar estaba tirando de él.

La casa era interesante... no había árboles cerca, curva y ligeramente en forma de cuerno con una parte superior plana. ¿La casa inflable del cerdo imaginario también era imaginaria o no? ¿Tendría que pagar oro imaginario?

Él lo haría, por supuesto. Esta fue una causa digna después de todo, y tenía mucho dinero imaginario.

Sonrió al llegar a la puerta... pero su sonrisa vaciló. La atracción fue desde la izquierda. Y fue... triste.

Harry giró a la izquierda y se movió alrededor de la casa curva... había una especie de pequeña pila cerca del borde de la torre, y parecía que estaba temblando.

Él frunció el ceño.

No, esto era un niño.

Antes de darse cuenta de que se había movido, estaba arrodillado junto a una niña llorando en silencio, temblando lentamente, con los ojos cerrados. Su cabello estaba sucio, su ropa sucia, pero todo lo que podía sentir era una necesidad desesperada de ayudar.

Con un movimiento suave, la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Luna quedó atrapada en el mundo de las lágrimas cuando el sol rodeó la pared y la abrazó. Fue muy agradable para el sol tomarse unas vacaciones y darle consuelo.

Incluso mientras lloraba más fuerte, acercándose más al calor del sol, sintió los brazos envueltos protectoramente a su alrededor mientras flotaba en el aire. ¿Fue llevada? ¿Muerto? No importaba Hacía tanto calor, tan seguro.

Ella recordó este sentimiento. La calidez. Cuando tenía solo un año menos, solo tenía 9 años, su madre solía abrazarla.

Cuando su madre todavía estaba aquí.

Sus lágrimas se hicieron más grandes y su temblor se hizo más difícil... pero la calidez no desapareció.

¿Ella estaba adentro?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry sintió a la chica abrazándose a él mientras caminaba con poder hacia la puerta. Su cara era de piedra, los ojos de brasas. Si los padres de esta niña hubieran sido la causa de esto, las cosas probablemente irían mal para ellos.

Ira tampoco estaba contento con esto. Ambos habían supuesto que esto habría sido algo divertido, relajante, tonto. Una oportunidad para relajarse después de destruir las mentes de varias personas malvadas.

En cambio, estaba acunando a un inocente que claramente fue maltratado.

Al llegar a la puerta, no se molestó en la cortesía. Su poder, Cordones enteros, cerró de golpe la puerta. Las protecciones no fueron destruidas, simplemente abrió todos los hilos de las barreras para abrirles un agujero y atravesó.

Momentos después, su marco estaba en la entrada, sus ojos exigentes y con algo más que un poco de ira.

"Señor Xenophilius Lovegood, requiero su asistencia".

Un hombre sonriente entró desde otra habitación. su ropa parecía seleccionada al azar y su expresión parecía estar a mil años de distancia. "¡Oh, hola!" Otro admirador del mundialmente famoso Quibbler, sin duda. Bueno, sé que estás ansioso por el próximo artículo, pero me temo que estamos un poco atrás de esta edición".

Se volvió y pareció olvidar que el niño y su hija estaban allí. Una mano ya estaba reorganizando varios papeles y una roca cubierta de notas. El otro estaba tratando de escribir con dos plumas y lo que parecía un pretzel.

Harry miró a la chica en sus brazos, llorando en silencio. Esto no fue intencional... el hombre estaba roto. La chica no muy lejos.

"Vigilante, necesitamos obtener estos dos servicios médicos".

"Lo mejor sería contactar primero con los Goblins, Rinpoche. Menos preguntas, más probabilidades de no tener interferencia."

"Entendido."

Los ojos menos fríos de Harry se volvieron hacia el hombre perdido. "Señor Lovegood, nos llevaremos a ambos a instalaciones médicas".

El hombre ausente agitó un brazo.

Harry hizo estallar su magia, envolviendo a los tres en un apretado rollo de poder crudo. Nunca antes había intentado cambiar a dos personas, pero necesitaba que esto se hiciera... y Harry James Potter no permitiría que las excusas débiles, como los límites, le impidieran hacer lo correcto.

La torre se vació cuando los tres se desvanecieron.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Luna sintió el sol... explotar. Envuelto alrededor de ella. Acóplala, como un bebé nuevo. El aire cantaba canciones suaves de un día soleado en una playa blanca, el sabor de la sal flotando en la brisa. Sus labios casi podían saborear la luz del sol. Cada dedo estaba a solo un centímetro de la arena cálida. Sus piernas casi podían sentir las olas.

Y luego el mundo se fue a la deriva. Millones de sonidos, de olores... como un embudo de sonido o un torbellino de visión. Cuando el universo le sonrió, la empujaron hacia una caverna fría y oscura, un mundo de sábanas suaves, bebidas de mal gusto y ruidos silenciosos.

Y comida.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca del sol. Si esto era la muerte, ella nunca quería irse.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Xenophilius apenas podía entender lo que había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, sería un gran artículo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry sintió la forma de la cueva cuando entró en una habitación llena de Goblins sorprendidos. Incluso cuando comprobó que ambos compañeros habían llegado sanos y salvos, sintió que Nagnok corría hacia él a gran velocidad.

Mirando más allá de las varias docenas de espadas apuntando hacia él, sonrió a su gerente de cuenta. "¿Tienes prisa por verme, Nagnok?"

El duende estaba inclinado, frenéticamente dando órdenes a los muy confundidos duendes que actualmente amenazaban al humano repentinamente llegado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, dejando que el hombre se ocupara del problema, y ligeramente ajustó el agarre de la chica en su cuello. Para alguien tan ligero que tenía un fuerte agarre.

El Sr. Lovegood estaba mirando fijamente una lámpara.

Mirando a la niña, pudo ver sus grandes ojos mirando a todas las espadas (En la actualidad, o bien se guardaron o se sacudieron cuando los propietarios discutieron con Nagnok sobre cuánto se permitía matar a clientes valiosos).

Harry le dio una suave sonrisa. "Hola. Mi nombre es Harry Potter. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

Luna levantó la vista hacia brillantes ojos verdes. Ella no sabía que el sol tenía un nombre. "Soy Luna Lovegood. La gente me llama loco".

Frunció el ceño levemente. "Bueno, creo que Luna es un nombre maravilloso. Y creo que la gente debería llamarte Luna".

Ella sonrió vacilante al sol. La idea sonaba inusual... pero no terrible.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba sentado en una cama médica, Luna todavía sostenida en sus brazos. La pobre estaba en un delicado estado de salud y el médico goblin no había podido convencerla de que se fuera y descansara un poco.

Había conseguido que bebiera varias pociones de nutrientes, ya que la comida recta era demasiado difícil de manejar en ese momento. El Sr. Lovegood también estaba siendo ayudado por un sanador mental, uno ingresó usando la cuenta de Harry y juró guardar el secreto.

Harry ausentemente acarició el cabello de la niña, pensando en lo extraña que se había vuelto la tarde. La próxima vez, realmente necesitaría revisar nuevos proyectos con otra persona, para evitar que ocurran problemas de esta escala.

Por otro lado, ahora sabía cómo mover a varias personas con cambios. Si solo hubiera sido por una razón menos seria.

Ambos Lovegood tenían problemas de salud, la niña era más pronunciada ya que su cuerpo joven no podía manejar el hambre tan fácilmente.

Captó la mirada de Nagnok cuando el duende entró en la cueva de curación.

La criatura sonrió. "No puedo mantenerte alejado de los curanderos, ¿Verdad, Lord Potter?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Espera, me tomó por siempre hacerte dejar de llamarme así. ¿Qué le pasó a 'Harry'?"

Nagnok sonrió. "Tomaste a otra familia como vasallo. Eso también significa que obtienes control sobre sus bóvedas aquí. Significa mucho para Gringotts, y han pasado años desde que alguien se ha molestado en activar esos tratados".

Él frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer para volver solo a Harry?"

Nagnok señaló. "¿Qué tal si no pasas toda nuestra seguridad sin un aviso previo? Casi tuve varias espadas empujadas a través tuyo. Eso es malo para el negocio".

Harry levantó una mano. "En mi defensa, nadie me dijo que se suponía que este lugar era seguro".

Nagnok lo miró.

"Somos Gringotts".

Harry asintió.

"Tenemos todo el cartel al frente. Poema y todo".

El chico frunció el ceño. "¿Se supone que ese material de seguridad también incluye el área de descanso para los magos?"

Nagnok suspiró, frotándose los ojos. "Mira, hoy asustaste a muchos duendes. Lo siguiente que sabes es que alguien alegará que puedes aparecer en cualquier bóveda".

Harry inclinó la cabeza y abrió la boca.

Nagnok tendió ambas manos. "SHH. No me importa cuál es tu siguiente oración. Solo... shh".

Harry asintió lentamente.

Mirando a ambos lados, levantó una ceja.

Harry asintió con firmeza.

"Mierda."

Nagnok tosió. "Quiero decir, por supuesto, eso es toda una especulación tonta. Y firmarás un contrato mágico durante tus períodos de trabajo, ¿Correcto?"

Harry asintió. "Por supuesto."

Nagnok miró a la chica. "Entonces, ¿Qué dirección deseas seguir con la de Lovegood?"

Él suspiró. "¿Cuáles son mis opciones?"

Nagnok se inclinó hacia atrás. "Bueno, la salud mental no está bien cubierta en la sociedad mágica. Los no mágicos tienden a tener psicólogos y tales manejan todo tipo de incidentes... y nuestra mente sanadora dice que los problemas del Sr. Lovegood están relacionados con el fallecimiento de su esposa."

Harry ausentemente abrazó a Luna más cerca. Honestamente, se sintió un poco celoso de haber conocido a ambos padres... pero la idea de perder uno cuando era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que estaba perdiendo...

Él acarició suavemente su cabello. Tantas noches había deseado un simple contacto humano que no doliera. Una pequeña parte de él estaba agradecida de poder ofrecerlo a otra persona ahora. Afortunadamente, pasar tiempo con las chicas de la escuela le hizo tener menos problemas con el contacto personal.

Nagnok miró algunos papeles. "Bueno, la primera opción es simplemente alejarse". Levantó una mano, deteniendo las protestas de Harry. "Lo sé, acabo de enumerarlo. La segunda opción es contratar a una enfermera en el hogar para que cuide al Sr. Lovegood. Es inusual en el mundo mágico, pero es bastante simple de configurar. Muchos mestizos y sangre nueva tienen dificultad para conseguir un empleo debido a los prejuicios de sangre pura, por lo que hay un mercado laboral bastante grande y sin explotar ".

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Quieres decir que incluso las brujas y magos altamente calificados están siendo rechazados?"

Nagnok asintió.

El chico frunció el ceño al pensar. "Bueno, eso parece un desperdicio de ganancias. Busque maneras de contratarlas. Si una de las compañías con las que tengo acciones discute con usted, hágamelo saber y compraremos la mayoría de ellas. Obtenga detalles sobre cómo simplificar el proceso. de comenzar nuevos negocios también... "

Sus ojos brillaron. "De hecho, transmita una descripción general de la situación a la Sra. Jade Chapman que mencioné anteriormente hoy. Creo que recientemente tuvo escasez de personal".

Nagnok tomó más notas y asintió. "Por supuesto. Sin embargo, esta segunda opción realmente no cubre lo que la Sra. Luna necesitaría".

Harry suspiró. "Ella necesita familia, Nagnok. ¿Qué opciones tenemos para eso?"

El duende pasó por varias opciones. "Bueno, podríamos hacer que se declaren también vasallos. O el señor Lovegood podría firmar la custodia de la familia Arden".

Harry se detuvo ... Otra niña en esa casa, con él financiándolo. Pero, ¿estarían dispuestos? Acababa de entrar en su mundo hoy.

Pero su casa no estaba lista. Diablos, puede que ni siquiera sea la temperatura ambiente en este punto. Aparentemente del informe movido manualmente, la zona cero comenzó a derretirse en la tierra.

Bueno, al menos podría preguntar.

Harry se reclinó hacia atrás. "¿El Sr. Lovegood estaría dispuesto a trabajar con ese plan?"

Nagnok entregó un papel. "Aquí hay un documento firmado por él en el que declara que Harry James Potter, director de la Familia Potter, tomará todas las decisiones. El segundo es un documento médico que lo declara incompetente y que lo declara su tutor legal. Firmó voluntariamente ambos, incluso después de explicaciones "

Harry suspiró. "Bueno, supongo que debería alegrarme de eso al menos".

Una voz suave habló. "Señor Sun, ¿Por qué está despierto por la noche?"

Harry sonrió a un par de ojos color lunar. "Buenas noches, Sra. Luna. ¿Se siente un poco recuperada?"

Una sonrisa tímida alcanzó su punto máximo. "Sí, señor Sun. Se siente mucho más seguro con usted aquí. La oscuridad desaparece".

Harry dio una sonrisa triste. "Estoy contento, Luna. Estoy pensando en encontrarte un buen lugar para llamar hogar hasta que tu padre mejore".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y las lágrimas regresaron. "Papi está dolido. Ya no abraza".

Brazos apretados alrededor de ella. "Está herido, lo sé. Lo estoy curando para que lo cuide, lo obligue a comer y a dormir". Él asintió a Nagnok, quien le pasó una nota a un duende fuera de la habitación.

Volviéndose hacia esos ojos grandes, sonrió. "Sabes, me sentí solo como tú una vez. Mi madre y mi padre me abandonaron, tratando de mantenerme a salvo de una mala persona. Nunca regresaron, pero gané una nueva familia. ¡Casi dos de ellos ahora! ¿Te gustaría conocer a uno de ellos?"

Luna estaba agarrando su cuello con fuerza, temblando. Aún así ella asintió contra su camisa.

Harry sonrió levemente y asintió hacia Nagnok. "Pronto regresaré de una manera u otra. Mañana será la víspera de Navidad, así que necesitaré algunas cosas que me ocupen".

Nagnok tomó la pequeña lista que Harry había escrito antes y asintió.

El chico envolvió a la chica delgada en sus brazos y se desvaneció, dejando a un duende revisando una lista de obsequios de última hora.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Chloe abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, sonriendo. "Harry, ¿Solo quieres pasar la noche? Apenas te has ido hoy".

El niño parecía gastado, y sostenía a una niña pequeña que estaba mirando por todas partes. Cuando sus ojos se tocaron, Chloe se quedó sin aliento cuando esos ojos de color lunar parecieron llenar el mundo, cantando como grillos suaves. "¡Oh, eres tan precioso!"

Casi automáticamente, Chloe levantó a Luna, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

Harry sonrió mientras seguía a la mujer amorosa a la casa. Quizás esta no sea una conversación tan difícil como él había esperado.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Jack miró a su esposa. "Entonces... ¿Un niño nuevo?"

Ella asintió.

Jack miró a Harry. "Trabajas rápido. Parece que hace unos días, estábamos..."

Ella golpeó su brazo, dándole la Mirada.

Harry sonrió levemente. "Perdón por todas las invasiones... realmente desearía que todo esto hubiera sido planeado".

Él suspiró. "Iba a conocer a Luna porque su problema me llamó la atención... su amigo imaginario tenía problemas de vivienda debido a mis actividades". Él frunció el ceño. "Había planeado hacer una visita divertida, darle algunas monedas para reparar la casa imaginaria y seguir adelante... pero ella me necesitaba".

Agitó una mano, causando una ligera ondulación en el aire sin darse cuenta. "Tenía frío, estaba sola, tenía hambre, estaba triste, estaba herida, estaba necesitada, y necesito ayudarla. Mi poder estaba siendo atraído hacia ella".

Una voz suave llamó desde los brazos de Chloe. "Vino el sol y me llevó. Él me llevó a través del río de la luz a una cueva de curación. Dijo que me ayudaría".

Chloe le besó la frente. "Por supuesto, querido. Si Jack y yo podemos hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar, lo haremos". Ella le sonrió a Harry.

Él devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, honestamente esperaba que estuvieras dispuesto. Hasta que termine de construir mi casa, no tengo ningún lugar para que ella se recupere y se encuentre nuevamente. Por supuesto, ya le he dado una cuenta y pagado su educación. También tiene una bóveda de fideicomiso para darle dinero para gastar, y obtendrá un estipendio incrementado por mes para ayudar a cubrir los costos ".

Jack parpadeó. "Espera, ¿Estamos recibiendo un estipendio en la parte superior de todas las deudas que se pagan y esas cosas?"

Harry parecía confundido. "¿No mencioné eso?" Miró a Chloe que parecía aturdida. "Mencioné eso, ¿Verdad?"

Jack se frotó los ojos. "Eres una gran persona, Harry, pero también es un poco estresante".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Sí, he oído eso mucho. Y no te preocupes demasiado por los regalos de Navidad de Luna, planeo estropearla a ella y a Amy un poco este año. Y a Goran, por supuesto".

Luna miró la idea de los regalos. Ella no había pensado que eso fuera posible este año ... "¿Quién es Goran?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Hijo mío. Y como supongo que serás mi hermana o algo así, serás su tía. ¿Está bien la tía Luna?"

Luna parpadeó y sonrió. ¿Un hermano? Ella asintió tímidamente. "K"

Ella se acurrucó en el amoroso abrazo de Chloe. Después de tanto tiempo hambriento y frío, ella se negó a dejar que nada la molestara demasiado. Todavía no estaba segura de si había muerto o no... pero, de cualquier forma, estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en meses.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Molly Weasley estaba en pleno modo de pánico. Ella había estado pasando por el Lovegoods con algunos productos horneados más desde que su último viaje se había retrasado, cuando encontró la puerta de entrada abierta y su casa vacía.

Había tardado tanto en darse cuenta porque un extraño pulso mágico se había metido con la Madriguera, destruyendo la magia cuidadosamente equilibrada que la mantenía unida. El daño había sido extenso, y todos los Weasley habían tenido miedo del futuro... cuando apareció un hombre de Gringotts, tomó una lista de daños y prometió ocuparse de ello.

Les habían dado una habitación de hotel totalmente pagada y garantías de que su casa sería restaurada al menos con los estándares anteriores. De hecho, el comentario que escuchó de uno de los constructores fue que el espacio se duplicaría para garantizar que se siguieran todos los códigos de seguridad y ¡que la cuenta de Gringott en realidad había aprobado los cambios!

Solo en ese estallido de alivio y sabiendo que su familia superaría esto, recordó a los Lovegood, y su culpabilidad personal era enorme. El hecho de que la niña y el hombre hubieran desaparecido encendió muchas campanas de advertencia en su mente y había derribado a McGonagall tan pronto como pudo.

Incluso mientras retorcía los dedos, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su hotel. Al abrirlo, se encontró mirando hacia abajo, hacia un duende vestido con un fino traje. "¿Señora Weasley?"

Ella parpadeó. "Uh ... ¿Sí señor?"

El asintió. "¿Puedo pasar, señora?"

Ella se movió rápidamente de la puerta. "Por supuesto, señor. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?"

El duende dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Nagnok, y estoy aquí en una función oficial. Una Sra. Luna Lovegood mencionó que usted y su familia la han estado apoyando, ofreciendo alimentos durante los últimos meses desde la muerte de su madre".

Ella casi saltó al duende. "¡¿Sabes dónde están?! ¡Estaba tan preocupado!"

Él dio una sonrisa mucho más grande. "El Sr. Lovegood está siendo llevado de regreso a su hogar, y la Cuenta pagó una bóveda para contratar a una bruja médica de alta calidad para que brinde cuidados en el hogar para el hombre. Como él ya no es sano, su hija ha sido otorgada a la familia Vassal del propietario de la cuenta, ya que ya tienen una niña y también van a tener un hijo nuevo".

Ella frunció. "Ahora mira aquí, no quiero que pase como una especie de ... juguete o lo que sea. ¡Luna es una niña querida y debería cuidarse! ¿Con quién está ella exactamente?"

Nagnok le tendió una carpeta. "Las credenciales de las familias involucradas".

Ella abrió la carpeta ... "H ... ¿Harry Potter?"

El asintió. "Lord Potter ha decidido adoptar a Luna como hermana, si así lo desea. Hasta entonces, sus Vassals, la familia Arden, la atenderán".

Ella tocó la imagen de Luna siendo abrazada por una mujer bonita. "¿Puedo... ¿Puedo reunirme con ella? ¿Solo para asegurarme de que ella está bien?"

Nagnok se alegró de que esta mujer no hubiera estado fingiendo que se preocupaba por los Lovegoods. Harry había insistido en pagarles por su amabilidad, y sabiendo que esto no estaría ayudando a la gente mala, el proceso fue un poco más soportable para el duende.

El asintió. "Lord Potter realmente esperaba que su hija lo visitara en algún momento, y con suerte. Por lo que él entiende, Ginny es una de sus amigas. Lord Potter quiere que su hermana sea tan feliz como sea posible y la hace sentir segura. y rodeado de amigos es el primer paso".

Molly sintió que los músculos se relajan. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado tan tensa... desde que perdió a sus hermanos en la guerra, siempre temió que les sucedieran cosas malas a sus seres queridos. "Gracias, señor. Todos estábamos realmente preocupados por ellos".

Nagnok le dio otra carpeta. "Pasando, el Sr. Potter quería ofrecerle lo siguiente en agradecimiento por su ayuda a Luna en tiempos de necesidad".

Molly apenas miró los papeles, empujándolos hacia atrás. "Gracias, pero fue lo menos que pude hacer por los dearios. No necesito nada".

El duende inclinó la cabeza. "No estoy seguro de que entiendas... esto no es un regalo. Esta es una lista de recibos".

Ella parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Empujó el papel hacia adelante. "Lord Potter ya te dio los regalos. Esto es solo una lista de lo que eran esos regalos".

Ella miró hacia el grueso papel. Vi algunas líneas. Y desmayado.

Nagnok miró a la mujer inconsciente en la silla cuando se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre delgado con el pelo rojo brillante. Sus ojos se estrecharon, viendo a su esposa inconsciente, un duende y una mesa cubierta de papeles.

El duende levantó una mano lentamente. "Estoy bastante seguro de que esto es solo el 12% de lo que parece.

Arthur Weasley lentamente cerró la puerta.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Arthur sonrió feliz al agradable duende. "Entonces, ¿era todo demasiada información para mi grupo de miel? Puedo ver por qué, tantos sobresaltos seguidos".

Nagnok asintió lentamente.

La pelirroja tomó otro sorbo de té. Realmente fue maravilloso. "También me alegro de que hayas decidido contactarla lo antes posible. Toda la situación realmente la había preocupado que lo supieras".

Otro lento asentimiento.

Molly parpadeó y lentamente se sentó en su silla.

Su esposo le sonrió. "¡Buenos días, mi sol! Estaba un poco preocupado allí por un momento. ¿Y también el señor Nagnok, correcto Sr. Nagnok?"

Él no se movió.

Molly miró a su esposo... y puso los ojos en blanco. "Honestamente querido, solo estábamos hablando. Fue demasiado entusiasmo para mí y es posible que me haya desmayado un poco".

Arthur se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Estás seguro querida? ¿No duele en ninguna parte, no duele?"

Ella sonrió suavemente. "Por supuesto que no. Encaja como una escoba".

Suspiró aliviado, permitiendo que las doce dagas conjuradas se amontonaran sobre la mesa, lejos del cuerpo del duende, pegadas a la pared. Otra ola de su varita permitió a la criatura ligeramente temblorosa tocar suavemente el suelo.

Nagnok tosió levemente. "T ... Gracias Sr. Weasley. Por no hacer nada demasiado... extremo".

Arthur asintió felizmente. "Por supuesto que no, señor Nagnok. Nunca tuve dudas".

Al ver que los duendes levantaron una ceja, Arthur se encogió de hombros. "Si pensara que le hiciste algo a mi esposa, hubieras muerto".

Nagnok tosió. "Ah"

Molly acaricia suavemente el hombro de su esposo. Ella nunca entendió por qué la gente decía que ella tenía el temperamento... solo le gritaba a la gente.

Fueron los más tranquilos a los que se debe tener cuidado.

Nagnok se aclaró la garganta y agitó una garra hacia el papel. "Entonces, la lista completa está allí, Sr. Weasley. Pero el resumen de la situación es simple".

Agitó una mano y una pequeña lista flotó en el aire. "Los costos escolares para cada uno de sus hijos se han cubierto por completo y se han establecido en sus propias bóvedas. Cada uno también recibirá una pequeña bóveda de fideicomiso. Nada extravagante, pero tendrán dinero de bolsillo".

Arthur se puso un poco pálido ante eso. ¿Nada extravagante? ¡No tener que pagar las cuentas de la escuela por sus hijos casi triplicaría su ingreso disponible!

Nagnok saludó rápidamente en la lista. "Pagó tu antigua casa, por supuesto, y financió por completo la nueva expansión... pagó todas las deudas existentes para la familia Weasley... Ah, aquí hay otra interesante, Luna dijo que a tu familia le gustaba volar, ¿correcto?"

Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, Lord Potter les ha ofrecido a cada uno de tus hijos una escoba libre de su elección si pasan a todos sus búhos con una E o más. Espera que los motive".

Arthur dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Oh, creo que Ron está a punto de convertirse en un estudiante maestro".

Molly frunció el ceño. "¡Es... demasiado! Demasiado. ¡No podemos aceptar la caridad!"

Nagnok levantó una ceja. "Bueno, es dinero ya gastado. ¿Podrías tirar un regalo costoso solo para herir los sentimientos de Lord Potter?"

Arthur sonrió al ver a Molly tartamudear. Se volvió hacia el duende y se inclinó. "Señor, usted es la persona más amable que he sostenido este mes en el punto de cuchillo. Por favor, pase el agradecimiento de mi familia a Lord Potter".

Molly de alguna manera recuperó su voz. "Y dile a Luna que la extrañamos, y que la visitaremos tan pronto como podamos".

Nagnok asintió, marchándose rápidamente. Gente encantadora, a excepción de la parte del cuchillo. Se frotó la garganta... bueno, en una pelea, probablemente. Tal vez Gringott debería considerar la promoción del hijo de ese hombre... ¿Bill Weasley era así?

Los Goblins respetaban a los buenos luchadores.


	48. Capítulo 48 Compras de cabeza roja

**Capítulo 48: Compras de cabeza roja**

Harry se despertó confundido, boca abajo, y con algo pesado sujetando sus piernas hacia abajo.

A juzgar por las risitas, el peso era Amy.

Lentamente abrió un ojo. Aparentemente en algún momento la chica había decidido unirse a 'Unca Harry' anoche... y ahora estaba sentada en sus piernas mientras su cuerpo colgaba del sofá.

Harry soltó un leve gemido... ¿ella siempre era tan pesada? "Buenos días, Amy. ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Nunca vi el sol dormir antes".

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Mirando cuidadosamente hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que Luna estaba sobre sus piernas y Amy estaba sobre sus hombros. "Ah... buenos días, Luna".

Amy agitó su varita en el aire. El brillo se había desvanecido un poco. "¡Tengo más Pony's Unca Harry!"

Trató de moverse. "Luna, ¿Podrías moverte un poco?"

Ella asintió.

Harry la miró y esperó. Y esperó. Amy soltó una risita.

"Luna, por favor muévete".

Ella asintió, luego se movió hacia la derecha... y Harry colapsó del sofá.

"Le doy 3 puntos por el aterrizaje".

Harry levantó la vista y vio a Jack sonriendo desde lo alto de la escalera. Enderezándose, bostezó. "Buenos días, Jack. ¿Qué hora es?"

Jack se sentó en la silla cercana, tirando de Luna y Amy en un abrazo. "Cerca de las 9 de la mañana. Le ahorramos un poco de desayuno, si tiene hambre".

Harry gimió cuando estiró algunos músculos crudos y deshizo algunas articulaciones. "Wow, necesito irme". El chico pulsó, y Jack vio como la ropa de Harry brillaba y cambiaba de estilo y color. Ahora usaba jeans oscuros y una camisa verde oscura... y parecía increíblemente despierto.

Chloe miró desde la cocina. "¿Ya has subido, tío Harry?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Por supuesto. Tengo que prepararme para la Navidad y eso me deja solo unas pocas horas. Lamento no poder esperar y disfrutar de tu cocina nuevamente... la cena fue divina".

Harry buscó un destino cuando un vicio se cerró alrededor de su pecho... Luna lo agarraba con fuerza. Él extendió un brazo y la abrazó con cuidado. "¿Todo está bien, Luna? Yo iba a preparar algunas cosas para mañana".

Ella negó con la cabeza, enterrándola en su pecho.

Frunció el ceño, mirando a Chloe. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Estabas allí cuando te necesitaba. Se siente más segura a tu alrededor".

Harry suspiró, pero asintió. "Puedo entender. Si alguien me hubiera ayudado cuando lo necesitaba, me habría aferrado a ellos para siempre".

Miró hacia abajo, ajustando la presión de Luna, perdiendo la mirada que Jack y Chloe intercambiaban. "Luna, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo hoy? Cuando reciba tus regalos, tendrás que mirar hacia otro lado y pretender que no verán nada, por supuesto".

Ella lo miró como si confirmara que todavía existía. Finalmente miró a Chloe.

Harry se inclinó. "Ella no te odiará si vienes conmigo. Y ella estará feliz de verte nuevamente cuando vuelvas".

Chloe no dijo nada, pero se acercó y abrazó a los dos niños. "Por supuesto, tío Harry, tía Luna. Ahora ambos son familia".

Harry ignoró el bufido de su hermana mientras le sonreía a Chloe. "Los dos estamos realmente agradecidos". Miró a Luna. "¿Estás seguro de que no me esperarás? Tengo algunas cosas que cuidar que serán bastante aburridas. Bueno, aburrido para mí de todos modos. Probablemente no haya pistolas ni explosiones".

Luna se rió un poco, disfrutando del doble abrazo. Mirando a Chloe, ella sonrió débilmente. "Podría... Si quiero abrazos, ¿Podría tener alguno?"

Chloe la apartó y envolvió el mundo a su alrededor. "Por supuesto, luna-luna. Abrazos para siempre".

Ella se acurrucó contra el calor y asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry, quien sonrió. "Si me necesitas Luna, solo llama, piensa en mí. Estaré allí, ¿De acuerdo?"

Le dio un rápido abrazo a la princesa haciendo pucheros, asintió hacia Jack y se desvaneció.

Jack se rió entre dientes mientras comenzaba a disputar su familia, ahora en expansión. Gracias al Tío Potter, tenían compras de última hora para Navidad... y él tenía una familia con la que disfrutar esas vacaciones.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se desvaneció en el callejón Diagon y respiró hondo. Era temprano, pero había mucha gente deambulando por la calle recibiendo regalos de última hora para la temporada. Frunció el ceño levemente. Lo financiero Gringotts manejó bien... pero fue su culpa que tanta gente quedara varada en Drake's Island.

Él sonrió levemente mientras comenzaba a caminar por la calle, magos con túnicas negras buscando regalos de última hora para sus seres queridos... seres queridos enojados que tenían preguntas realmente difíciles como "¿Por qué no compraste un regalo a la tía Bertha, puede que sea vieja pero ella todavía es familia".

Harry no estaba seguro, por supuesto, pero todavía sonreía, imaginando las diversas razones por las cuales estaban apresurándose y comprando cualquier cosa que estuviera a la venta. No es que él debería hablar... ahora tenía una hermana y una nueva familia para comprar cosas.

Aún así, tenía algunos regalos que a otros les faltaban... y una relación saludable con el dinero era uno de ellos.

Él frunció el ceño. La ropa era imprescindible para Luna. Lo que ella había sufrido emocionalmente era lo suficientemente malo sin que se lo recordara por sus trajes rotos. Pero no tenía mucha experiencia con las compras... francamente, él había creado su propia ropa durante años. La ropa comprada nunca se ajustaba de la misma manera, la ropa comprada no podía respirar de la misma manera.

Su atuendo estaba entrelazado con su propio poder, y se sentía de alguna manera más familiar que cualquier otra cosa que haya usado alguna vez. No había tenido sentido comprar nada en una tienda, de verdad.

Entonces, el primer paso sería obtener ayuda. Harry miró las notas de Nagnok. La lechuza había aparecido hasta tarde la noche anterior, y parecía un poco estresada debido al bajo ambiente mágico. Sin embargo, estas notas serían útiles, ya que tenían la dirección de una "Familia Weasley", la que había ayudado a los Lovegoods, o habían intentado todo lo posible con respecto a las finanzas.

Harry frunció el ceño en la segunda página. Aparentemente los duendes sospecharon que un grupo trabajaba contra la familia Weasley, ya que sus finanzas habían caído repentinamente de forma extraña después de que se habían manifestado en apoyo de varias iniciativas pro-muggle nacidas y cosas por el estilo. Después de eso, las pocas empresas que poseían habían cambiado repentinamente su propiedad por el resto de sus acciones y habían tomado decisiones extrañas en cuanto a contratación e inversión.

La familia Weasley había perdido más del 83% de sus ingresos anuales en menos de dos semanas. Las compañías en las que se invirtió parecían haber desaparecido durante la noche, los empleados contratados parecían desaparecer con fondos y recursos... había sido devastador.

Al menos había sido capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Dado que las diversas compañías habían perdido la mayor parte de su valor, él había podido comprar acciones de control en la mayoría de ellas. Algunos estaban tan dañados que tuvo que cerrarlos, pero esas propiedades podrían tener nuevos negocios pronto.

Esos temas tendrían que ser cubiertos más tarde. Dobló las notas a la página principal, tratando de encontrar el hotel mágico en el que se había instalado la familia. Todo el lugar había sido alquilado y lleno de varias personas afectadas por el drenaje mágico.

Y muchas personas encajan en un hotel mágico.

Parecía que necesitaba la "Guarida de los Magos", piso 83, sala 407... y con suerte no implicaría muchas escaleras.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Estúpida escalera.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Ginny Weasley iba a matar a dos hermanos idiotas que deberían haberlo sabido.

Tan pronto como pudiera alejarse de todos estos testigos, morirían. Despacio.

Fred se estaba alejando de su mirada. "Vamos, fue solo una pequeña broma".

George estaba actuando como el hermano más prudente, usando a su hermano como un escudo de carne. "Fred me dijo que hizo todo. Me dijo antes. Te lo perdiste".

Ginny miró a los hermanos idénticos. Los próximos hermanos ex idénticos. "Primero tengo una pregunta simple: ¿Es reversible?"

Fred miró por encima de su hombro a su maleta e hizo una mueca. Aparentemente, el polvo del ruido se había mezclado con el polvo colorante y se volvió rosado en vez de rojo y se rió. Tampoco estaba revirtiendo, lo que debería haber sucedido hace tres minutos.

Él dio una débil sonrisa. "¿Probablemente?"

Ella dio una dulce sonrisa, una que envió un escalofrío a ambos niños. "Entonces probablemente encuentren tus cuerpos cuando yo termine".

Un golpe en la puerta les dio a los dos muchachos un breve respiro mientras ella se volvía. Si fuera mamá, los niños serían gritados en una tumba temprana.

Si fue papá, ella puede tener que distraerlo.

Ella respiró hondo, sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Oh wow, él era lindo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry respiró hondo y usó algunos hilos para eliminar el sudor y la suciedad que había adquirido en el camino hasta aquí. Otro pase se enderezó y limpió su ropa.

Miró hacia la puerta como si fuera su enemigo personal.

Escalera. El veradadero mal

Nunca más.

Él etiquetó el marco de la puerta. Cambiando. Por todos lados Merlín, puede que nunca vuelva a caminar. No vale la pena.

En algún lugar en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sintió que Sabiduría y Ira se reían. Afortunadamente, Vigilante y Jim lo apoyaban... o al menos no se burlaban de su batalla de escaleras.

El tocó la puerta. Cuando se abrió, vio a una linda chica pelirroja que... oh. Parecía haberse tomado unas vacaciones mentales.

Él sonrió. "Hola, mi nombre es Harry. Estoy buscando un amigo de Luna".

Dos niños pelirrojos más viejos y extrañamente idénticos... Oh. "Oye Fred, George. Lo siento, olvidé que eras Weasley también por un segundo".

Se miraron el uno al otro y se volvieron. Comenzaron a alternar su conversación. "¿Te conocimos?" "¿En la escuela antes?" "No recordamos" "Hablar mucho con el gran Harry Potter".

La cara de las chicas pasó de reflexiva a aturdida.

Él sonrió. "Bueno, me di cuenta de que ustedes dos siempre parecían saber las mejores formas de ir a la escuela... y que les gusta una broma o dos. Siempre mantenía al menos un ojo abierto para evitar el fuego cruzado, por así decirlo".

Parecían orgullosos y un poco avergonzados de ser atrapados. "Sí, podemos tener" "algunos trucos para moverse" "aquí y allá".

Ginny sonrió débilmente. "¿Perdón por un segundo?"

La puerta se cerró y Harry escuchó dos chasquidos y se apresuró a susurrar.

Ella miró hacia atrás. "Lo siento, mis dos hermanos estaban haciendo algo importante. Hubo un pequeño incidente con una broma".

Un susurro más tranquilo detrás de la puerta se rió entre dientes. "No creo que todas sus cosas se vuelvan rosas".

La puerta se cerró y dos golpes más fuertes resonaron en el pasillo.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás. "¿Entonces me estabas buscando a mí? ¿Amigo de Luna?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Este tenía algo de fuego. "Necesito ayuda. Simplemente la he adoptado como hermana, y necesito a alguien que me ayude a elegir la ropa para ella".

La chica se quedó un poco boquiabierta. Por la falta de ruido detrás de la puerta, parecía que los dos chicos también se habían congelado.

Ella asintió. "Ah. ¿Entonces me estás buscando a mí?"

Él sonrió. "¿Eres Ginny Weasley?"

Podía escuchar un bufido amortiguado detrás de la puerta. Ella miró hacia atrás. "¿Ustedes dos quieren un ojo morado? Rellenarlo". Ella se giró, una sonrisa en su rostro. "Sí. Encantado de conocerte. ¿Cuándo necesitas obtener esos suministros?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ahora sería genial".

Ella hizo una pausa. "¿Podrías darme unos minutos para dejar una nota? ¿Y obtener algunas cosas? Deberían ser unos 5 minutos, como máximo".

El asintió.

Ginny cerró la puerta, empujó a sus dos hermanos a otra habitación, agarró una almohada, y chilló tan fuerte que otras fan-girls realmente se estremecieron en un radio de tres cuadras.

Habiendo alcanzado su calma interior nuevamente, ella abrió la puerta. "¡Listo para ir!"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry aprendió dos cosas hoy. Uno, comprar ropa maltratada. Había muchas cosas para comprar para una niña, y varias de ellas lo hicieron sonrojarse bastante... lo que a Ginny pareció divertirle.

Dos, diciéndole que no había límite de gasto Y que no le importaba conseguirle un guardarropa para reemplazar el error de su hermano...

Bueno, fue divertido al principio ver qué colores cambió. Después de eso, las compras se hicieron... intensas.

Él gimió. "Creo que tenemos túnicas más que suficientes en este momento. ¿Qué pasa con Jeans, poleras y esas cosas?"

Ginny levantó una ceja. Ella había estado abrumada hace horas, así que su mente tenía algo así como... simplemente posponer la parte de enloquecimiento. Había hecho todo mucho más divertido. "¿Pantalones?"

Harry hizo una pausa. "Oye, este asistente está bien y todo... ¿Quieres ir a buscar ropa muggle?"

Sus ojos golpearon.

Él sonrió. "Pasemos por Gringotts y recojamos algunos gastos en efectivo".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Ginny parecía sentirse incómoda cuando estaba de pie detrás del joven bastante alto que sonreía a la cara de un duende palmeando.

Nagnok alzó la vista entre sus dedos. "¿Secuestró a Ginevra Molly Weasley y la llevó a comprar en Nochebuena?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Secuestrado es una palabra fuerte. Y técnicamente esto es más o menos... a mitad de camino".

Ginny levantó una mano temblorosa. "Dejé una nota".

Nagnok miró por su nariz. "Tu padre nos matará".

Harry sonrió. "Sí, tal vez. En el lado positivo, técnicamente estamos ofreciendo una mano de ayuda ya que sus hermanos dañaron su ropa".

El duende levantó una ceja. "¿Qué tan malo fue?"

Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco al recordar el horrendo color de su guardarropa actual. "Puede haber una oscuridad peor que el abismo que era mi ropa. No he visto ese lugar horrible, y que nadie lo sufra".

Nagnok miró a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No estoy de moda. Lo admito. Probablemente se vería bien en casi cualquier cosa".

Ginny tosió levemente, poniéndose roja. "A... De todos modos, estoy seguro de que no será tan malo".

Harry sonrió. "Danos el dinero. Me apresuraremos y nos devolverá rápidamente. El cambio debería acelerarnos".

Ella se veía un poco confundida. "¿Cambiando?"

El asintió. "Imagina que te teletransportan lugares a lugares donde alcanza mi magia. Muy directo realmente".

Se inclinó hacia delante, poniéndose un poco de pelo detrás de la oreja. "¿Entonces Aparición?"

Nagnok negó con la cabeza, gruñendo mientras miraba el papeleo. "Ojalá. Pero no podemos detectarlo, es silencioso y no se detiene mucho".

Ella frunció. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Harry sonrió mientras recogía la billetera llena de dinero. "Quiso decir esto".

Y ambos se desvanecieron.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Fue un abrazo suave que envolvió su cuerpo. Sus oídos podían oír un suave zumbido, sus manos estaban envueltas en una toalla mullida. Podía sentir a alguien frotándose la columna vertebral, relajando nudos y músculos adoloridos mientras el mundo se disolvía en colores brillantes y brillantes.

Su sonrisa quedó grabada mientras el mundo se detenía.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Entonces, qué te parece?"

Ella saltó. "¡Eso fue asombroso!"

Él se rió entre dientes, sacudiéndola un poco hacia atrás. "Shh, lugar público, público".

Ginny miró a la docena de muggles al azar que sonreían a los niños emocionados. Su rostro era ahora el color de su cabello cuando Harry se rió entre dientes.

Pero luego miró a su alrededor.

Por lo que ella podía ver era tiendas. Tiendas y personas "¿Dónde... dónde estamos?"

Él sonrió. "Centro comercial. Hay muchas tiendas que venden de todo, desde comida hasta muebles. Y cuando se trata de variedad..."

Ginny lo arrastró lejos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry gimió cuando Ginny eligió el último atuendo para Luna (solo este, en realidad no, lo prometo). Finalmente podrían irse... ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que Harry la había recogido y podía sentir una especie de octavo sentido advirtiéndole que si ella no aparecía en casa pronto, se arrepentiría.

Aún así, ella se estaba divirtiendo... y él podía ver que era inusual para la niña. Oh, ella actuó con confianza, y madura, y todo eso... hasta que sintió que él no estaba mirando. Aun así, intentó mantener las cosas tranquilas, y parecía haberse calmado mucho desde que la había recogido.

Él se rió entre dientes. Al menos fue un cambio de ritmo... nada oscuro, o peligroso, o "evitar que la gente me dispare" o "salvar a mi hijo". Solo compro ropa y me burlan por sonrojarse.

No había estado tan relajado durante horas.

"Dije, ¿Estás despierto?" La cara divertida de Ginny lo hizo saltar y casi se cae de la silla.

Harry tosió y sonrió torpemente. "Lo siento, lo siento. Solo tengo la sensación de que deberíamos llamar a la noche. También tengo que terminar de envolver regalos de Navidad y cosas así".

Ginny frunció el ceño levemente... luego suspiró y asintió. "Sí, papá regresará pronto. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en volver?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Solo déjanos pagar y podemos salir".

Mientras cubrían los costos y Harry metió con cuidado el último paquete en su bolsa sin fondo, los envolvió en sus hilos y regresó a su Apartamento.

Fue un viaje corto que los dejó entrar en una vorágine verbal.

"¿La dejas ir con algún muchacho cualquiera?"

"No mamá, era Harry". "Sí, Harry Potter, es un buen tipo". "No es que hayamos hablado mucho con él" "¿No destruyó un edificio?" "Oh Fred, no, por supuesto que no lo hizo. No. Shh".

Harry tocó a la puerta.

Una gran mujer pelirroja abrió la puerta después de unos segundos de susurros frenéticos. "¿Por qué? Buenas tardes, jovencito... ¡Ginny!"

Una masa de mamá en movimiento, enojada y feliz borró a Harry y envolvió a Ginny. "Eres tan difícilmente. Estoy tan alegre que estas bien. Comieste lo suficiente, voy a traer un bocadillo".

Y ella se había ido.

Dos gemelos ligeramente azotados por el viento miraron a través de la puerta. "Entonces... ¿Cómo fue la compra?"

Harry, que de alguna manera había sido abrazado dos veces y ahora estaba sosteniendo un sándwich de jamón, se encogió de hombros ligeramente, tomando un bocado. "También le conseguimos a Ginny un vestuario, como un regalo navideño. Gracias por ayudarme a comprar ropa para el regalo de mi hermana".

Ginny se había desvanecido en el departamento y se la estaban dando, abrazándola y llevándose una oreja llena de varias preguntas, amonestaciones y sugerencias de que el amable joven que estaba afuera parecía terriblemente amable y le preguntó si podía quedarse un poco más.

Ella estaba tratando de enviar señales de S.O.S. usando sus ojos, pero Harry solo se encogió de hombros y levantó el sándwich.

A veces las madres solo tenían que ser madres.

Molly trajo otro bocadillo y un poco de jugo de calabaza. "Joven, gracias por traerla de vuelta sana y salva. ¡Tanto podría haber sucedido! Mortífagos o asaltantes o helicópteros de ballena o quién sabe qué".

Ginny refunfuñó por una galleta. "Honestamente madre, dejé una nota".

Ella miró a su hija. "¿En serio?" Mamá, ¿Me voy y volveré pronto? "¿No pudiste haber sido un poco más descriptivo?"

Ella se revolvió. "Uh... estábamos apurados".

Harry tragó su bocado de sándwich. "Sí, fue mi culpa realmente. Necesitaba a alguien que conociera la ropa de mujer y conociera a Luna".

La atención de Molly se dibujó rápidamente. "¿Sabes dónde está Luna? ¿Está bien? ¿Su padre está bien?"

Él sonrió. "¡Por supuesto que sí! Fue un poco difícil lograr que dejara de funcionar lo suficiente como para que lo recogiera. Tenía que hacer algunas compras de última hora después de todo". Él suspiró. "De hecho, tengo que terminar de hacer el último de mis regalos esta noche. Ya le di su regalo a Ginny ya que ella fue lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarme con la nueva ropa de Luna".

Ella se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Qué...? ... Discúlpame, mi señor, pero ¿eres Lord Potter?"

Él sonrió. "Mi querida señora del Clan Weasley, Madre de la Familia y..." Bajó la vista al sándwich. "Aparentemente un excelente fabricante de sandwiches. En serio, ¿Qué le hiciste a esta carne? Es magnífica".

Se frotó las manos en el delantal. "Oh... ya sabes, condimentar la carne y demás. Especias familiares y... bueno, gracias, mi Señor".

Harry agitó una mano. "Meh, llámame Harry. Eres la madre del mejor amigo de Luna, y te apartaste de tu camino incluso cuando tu familia estaba sufriendo para ayudar a un niño necesitado. Francamente, probablemente debería llamarte Lady Weasley".

Ella dio una débil sonrisa. "Gracias, Lor... Harry. Y no podemos agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que has hecho por nuestra familia".

Molly frunció el ceño, pensando en los regalos mencionados para Ginny. "Ahora, no obtuviste nada demasiado caro para Ginny, ¿verdad? Ya has hecho lo suficiente para pagar la educación de todos los niños y cosas por el estilo".

Ginny giró su cabeza y miró al ruborizado joven murmurando hacia el piso. "No, nada mal. Solo algunas cosas para reemplazar algunas prendas dañadas por una broma. Quiero decir, prácticamente debería dar otro regalo en realidad".

Ginny se atragantó con el jugo que estaba bebiendo, tratando de reírse. Molly frunció el ceño. "Ahora Ginny, bebe lentamente". Ella miró a Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. "Ahora, ¿Qué broma exactamente?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Solo escuché a un tercero realmente. Ella dijo que Fred y George tuvieron un accidente donde ambos trataron de bromear con su ropa durante la mudanza y las bromas... se mezclaron. Mal."

Molly miró hacia Ginny quien asintió. Harry vio que los gemelos intercambiaban rápidas miradas y se retiraban silenciosamente a la habitación de atrás. A unos metros de la puerta, Molly habló sin girarse. "Buena idea, queridos. Solo ve adentro y estaré allí para... discutir el momento de bromear con tus hermanos, especialmente durante una crisis familiar".

Ambos muchachos hicieron una mueca y bajaron la cabeza cuando entraron a la habitación de atrás.

Molly le dio a Harry una gran sonrisa. "Gracias, querido por toda la ayuda que has brindado a nuestra familia. La familia Weasley estará en deuda por años, y agradecida también".

Harry agitó una mano sosteniendo el sándwich. "Olvídalo, me alegré de ayudarte, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo desinteresadamente que ayudaste a una niña pequeña y a su padre necesitado. Además, mientras cocines este delicioso, probablemente me encuentre en tú deuda demasiado pronto. Especialmente si visítanos más a menudo".

Ella se sonrojó por los elogios mientras ofrecía unos panecillos con mantequilla y algunos frijoles horneados. "Bueno... ya sabes. Lo correcto es hacerlo realmente. Ginny eres demasiado delgada. Toma más papas".

Harry sonrió cuando la chica puso los ojos en blanco. Era un tipo diferente de maternidad, pero podía sentir el amor en esta familia.

Observó la sonrisa de Ginny convertirse en una sonrisa mientras Molly entraba en la habitación de atrás y comenzaba a lanzar lo que probablemente era un hechizo silenciador. Él sonrió. "¿Encantado de verlos obtener sus merecidos?"

Ella soltó una risita. "Creo que lo empeoraron al olvidar mencionar quién me fui con. Solo lo dejé fuera de mi nota porque pensé que ella pensaría que estaba mintiendo para salir del apartamento".

Él sonrió. "¿Ella es un poco sobreprotectora?"

Un gesto pesado. "No tienes idea. Aunque sí, ámala".

Él asintió con la cabeza, disfrutando de un poco más de comida. Esto fue realmente increíble. "¿Crees que Molly estaría dispuesta a que tú o tú y tu familia visiten el día de Navidad? Creo que a Luna le encantaría conocerte".

"Eso estaría bien, Lord Potter. Y debo decir, gracias por cuidar tan bien a mi hija mientras estabas fuera".

Ginny y Harry se congelaron a medio bocado.

El Vigilante tragó saliva. "No usó la magia para esconderse, Rinpoche. Eso fue habilidad".

Harry miró por encima del hombro a la alta y delgada cabeza roja que estaba sonriendo dulcemente a los dos niños. Él asintió a Harry. "Debo decir que no esperaba que le compraras un guardarropa completo, pero ciertamente debemos agradecerte por tu generosidad".

Harry dio una sonrisa vacilante. "Por supuesto señor. No estoy subestimando el hecho de que ella fue inmensamente útil. Nunca he comprado ropa de mujer, ¿sabe?"

El autor Weasley inclinó la cabeza. "Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. Muy liberador".

Hubo una pausa incómoda cuando Ginny se puso roja. "Papá, visita a mamá, ¿quieres?"

Él sonrió y besó su cabeza. "Por supuesto mi botón de oro".

Harry lo vio entrar en la habitación de atrás, dejando escapar un breve estallido de gritos.

Ginny se puso más roja. "Solo... no preguntes. Eso no sucedió. Nada de eso sucedió. De hecho, hola, soy Ginny. Ginny... nadie. Sin apellido. ¿Muffin?"

Harry sonrió. "Me encantan los panecillos, especialmente estos panecillos. Tal vez deberíamos pasarle la receta a mi hijo".

Hizo una pausa para comer al escuchar el silencio en la habitación.

Él levantó la vista.

"¿No lo mencioné antes?"


	49. Capítulo 49 Preparándose para la Navidad

**Capítulo 49: Preparándose para la Navidad**

Ginny se frotaba los ojos.

Harry estaba escribiendo distraídamente otra lista de compras para Nagnok.

Ella suspiró. "Entonces... has adoptado a Luna como hermana, has adoptado un troll como hijo..."

Harry levantó una mano, masticando un lápiz. "Su nombre es Goran. Gran niño también".

Ella asintió, inclinándose hacia delante. "Bien, tu hijo Goran. Y ya que esta es su primera Navidad... como que... ¿Quieres invitarnos?"

El asintió. "Bueno, invité a mi familia de paso, los Dursley. Invité a mi familia de vasallos, los Arden, por supuesto. Aunque no creo que puedan quedarse todo el día, invité a su familia, aunque no estoy seguro si son interesado..."

"Por supuesto que lo haríamos, Lord Potter".

Harry saltó dos pulgadas y se giró para ver a Arthur. "Ah... buenas tardes señor. Y por favor, llámame Harry... La cosa del Señor envejece bastante rápido".

El hombre se movió y se sentó en una mesa cercana, recogiendo algunas de las galletas. "Supongo que sí. Tuve que convencer a varias personas para que dejaran de usar mis títulos". El hombre frunció el ceño. "Tomó... persuasión. Para algunos. No por mucho tiempo".

Harry captó la mirada de Ginny, y ella negó con la cabeza. El asintió. "Bueno, aparte, ¿Cuándo te gustaría que recoja a tu familia? Todos son bienvenidos, por supuesto".

Arthur sonrió. "Bien después de abrir nuestros regalos, podríamos pasar cerca del mediodía o algo así. ¿Eso funcionaría?"

Harry asintió. "Evitaría que las personas se sintieran mal por no recibir regalos y demás, ya que no todos están esperando a los demás. Además, debería poder preparar algo de nieve si la necesitamos".

Él frunció el ceño. "Espera, se supone que no debes usar magia cuando no estás en la escuela".

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "¿Por qué? Todos ustedes saben que soy un mago. Todos sabemos acerca de la magia".

Arthur se encogió de hombros. "Fue un intento de reducir el número de estudiantes que fueron atrapados por los muggles antes de que supieran la magia suficiente para solucionar la situación. Un asistente adulto podía simplemente aparecerse, o ignorar a los testigos, o lo que sea. Un niño simplemente sería... secuestrado. Estudiado, considerado insano, o lo que sea". Miró a lo lejos. "Honestamente, causa un desastre".

Él parpadeó. "Wow. Bueno, he estado haciendo magia desde... hace años. No hay problemas todavía".

Ginny frunció el ceño. "¿Cuándo obtuviste la oportunidad? ¿No obtuviste tu varita este año?"

Harry asintió, moviendo su mano y apareciendo la varita. "Sí, aunque tiendo a usarlo para las cosas más complicadas. Hechizos complejos que no he estudiado lo suficiente, o que solo uso de vez en cuando, como los hechizos de protección solar y esas cosas".

Agitó una mano, creando bolas de fuego frotando hilos aleatorios y haciéndolos flotar en un círculo. "Bueno, las cosas básicas que aprendí antes de llegar a Hogwarts. La varita te permite enfocar una cadena de poder desde tu núcleo... y realmente tengo un buen control de mi magia".

Su concentración se detuvo cuando notó a Arthur pinchando una de las bolas de fuego verde con su varita. El mago sonrió. "Oh esto es interesante. No puedo decir qué es el hechizo, pero es muy bonito".

Harry asintió. "Lo encontré por accidente. Frota dos hilos mágicos uno contra el otro y este fuego es un efecto secundario".

Ginny se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta en algún momento y la cerró, tratando de parecer que todo esto era aburrido y que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando. "Ah... sí. Entonces, ¿Podemos hacer magia cuando queremos?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Siempre y cuando no uses tu varita, supongo".

Arthur ausentemente asintió. "Sí, no se informaría. Tampoco podríamos rastrearlo si alguien entendiera la magia y decidiera abrerte y ver cómo lo hiciste".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No es un problema para mí, pero es posible que quieras esperar a la escuela, Ginny".

Cara pálida imaginando que alguien la estaba abriendo para encontrar magia, ella asintió. Eso sería... malo. Muy mal.

Harry se estiró. "Bueno, necesito hacer algunas cosas. Ah, y te etiqueté a ti, a tu hija, a tu esposa, a Fred y George con mi magia. Si me necesitas, solo llama".

Arthur asintió. "No lo abuse o no lo encontrarán".

Harry tragó saliva mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse. "Ah... por supuesto que no señor. Feliz navidad".

Ginny miró a su papá. Los padres fueron tan embarazosos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se movió hacia el frente de Gringotts, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Algo sobre el Sr. Weasley realmente lo puso nervioso. Buen chico.

Asintió a los dos goblins armados mientras vagaba por la orilla. Perdido en sus pensamientos y escribiendo en sus notas, se perdió por completo las expresiones atónitas de los diversos guardias. Algunos se sorprendieron de que un chico estuviera deambulando por la seguridad... mientras que otros se sorprendieron de que los otros no reconocieran al chico.

Afortunadamente para todos, Harry llegó a la oficina de Nagnok bastante rápido.

Nagnok levantó la vista de algunas carpetas. "Rangen, dije que no debía molestarme... oh, Harry, no recibí un aviso de que te registraste".

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

El duende movió algunas cosas a una segunda carpeta. "Bueno, alguien en el proceso cometió un error. Probablemente cuando me preguntaron olvidaron presionar las runas correctas".

Harry se sentó en una silla. "¿Por qué iba a preguntar por ti? Sé dónde está tu oficina".

Nagnok hizo una pausa, mirando hacia arriba con una cara en blanco. "Tú... ¿Acaso entraste aquí? ¿En el área segura?"

Harry parpadeó. "Bueno, me dijiste que no cambiara aquí".

Tres goblins armados ingresaron a la habitación, dos con espadas y uno con un tridente gigante.

Tomó un tiempo calmarlos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Nagnok suspiró pesadamente, recostándose en su silla. "Harry, vas a hacer que muera antes de la muerte".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Sin embargo, es rentable".

Una sonrisa maliciosa fue devuelta. "Por supuesto. No hay mejor camino por recorrer". Agitó una garra hacia una caja de madera en la esquina. "Aquí están los suministros que solicitó ayer antes de irse con la Sra. Lovegood. ¿Algo más necesita hoy?"

El niño ya estaba mirando a través de las macetas de tinte, hojas de papel y materias primas en la caja. Agitó una mano y sus primeras notas flotaron hacia Nagnok. "Aquí, quería que estos artículos fueran comprados y entregados a los trabajadores en la isla Drake. ¿Ya configuraste el bono vacacional?"

El duende asintió distraídamente mientras revisaba la lista. "Una vez más, lo apreciamos. Especialmente a mí, ya que obtuve una bonificación de su cuenta tan activa".

Harry sonrió, una mano brillando sobre una barra plateada mientras sostenía una piedra verde. "¿Qué es esto? Me encanta el color, pero no reconozco la sensación".

Nagnok levantó la vista. "Ah, eso es un Pounamu, o jade nefrita de Nueva Zelanda. Se lo conoce como "Greenstone". Se usa más para la apariencia que para la construcción mágica, ya que hay piedras más baratas que retienen las runas. Lo incluí porque la cultura maorí pasaba la piedra por la línea familiar, mejorando el poder de la piedra a medida que más mágicos permanecen en contacto con ella".

Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a brillar cuando tocó suavemente la materia prima. "Se siente... profundo. Como un agujero que hace eco".

El duende asintió. "Deberías sentir a los demás antes de tomar decisiones. Sugilite, por ejemplo, no solo es un hermoso color púrpura, sino que también es bueno para pasar magia rápidamente en lugar de almacenarla".

Suspiró y pasó una lista de gemas. "Aquí, una pequeña hoja de trucos. Tenga en cuenta que el diamante tiende a funcionar igual de bien en casos generales, pero una vez más no es sorprendente en ningún área".

Harry tomó la lista y la miró. Algunas gemas como el Ruby tenían... efectos secundarios interesantes. Como ayudar con el parto... ¿No usó eso en su piedra de pupilo? Él entrecerró los ojos a Nagnok. "Entonces... ¿Rubi en la piedra de Ward?"

Nagnok miró vagamente hacia la pared. "Bueno, ya sabes, tiene fuertes propiedades de protección".

Harry agitó la sábana. "También parece mejorar la fertilidad. De hecho, la mitad de las protecciones parecían dirigidas a proteger a mujeres embarazadas, bebés, niños... eh". Hizo una pausa y miró la hoja. "Bueno, supongo que esto está bien. Es mejor advertir a las parejas que visitan. No querría que nadie tuviera más hijos inesperados".

Nagnok pareció relajarse un poco. "Fue sugerido por Bogrod. Dado que usted y la mayoría de sus amigos todavía son menores de edad, la incorporación a la piedra con suerte también mejorará sus protecciones. Los otros problemas... bueno, nunca hemos tenido un siete estrellas de rubí para probar, y mucho menos una piedra de siete pisos de 7 capas. No tengo idea de cuáles serán los resultados en realidad".

Harry frunció los labios ligeramente. "Bueno... lo que está hecho está hecho, supongo". Miró hacia la hoja. Quería algo para sus amigos más cercanos, algo más útil que solo tirarles dulces o libros al azar.

Levantó dos piedras, pensando en el regalo de Daphne. O bien esmeralda o amatista sería mejor en realidad. La esmeralda tendía a aumentar el éxito comercial y preservaba la paz y el aumento de la buena voluntad general. La amatista, por otro lado, impedía que el corazón se desmayara y alentaba la valentía, y se suponía que era bueno contra demonios y espíritus.

¿Tal vez una mezcla? Sus manos se movieron juntas, mezclando la esmeralda verde y la amatista púrpura en un rollo de su magia verde. Suavemente giró los dedos, sintiendo los pegajosos cristales morados rechinando contra la difusa piedra verde.

Sonriendo al ver el resultado, hizo una pequeña abertura en la parte superior y giró una delgada cadena de plata con un pestillo básico.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Fue esto demasiado? Aún así... fue por Daphne. A ella le gustaría... probablemente. Ojalá. Este sería uno de los primeros obsequios que alguna vez se había hecho a sí mismo, y honestamente se sintió un poco consciente de todo el asunto.

Frotó la superficie del colgante, puliendo las dos piedras hasta que brillaron como una gema. Bueno, esa fue la parte fácil... ahora para ver si realmente podía lograr esto.

Sosteniéndolo entre sus manos, comenzó a bañar la gema en su poder... más y más. No estoy tratando de cambiar nada, no estoy tratando de mejorarlo o modificarlo. Lentamente sintió que la canción de la piedra cambiaba... zumbaba.

La canción solía tener dos notas extrañas, una de cada material. Cuando su mente sintió que la piedra absorbía su poder, comenzó a transformar esos dos en una armonía. Frunció el ceño con pesadumbre, sin saber que Nagnok ya había salido de la habitación y las ondas de poder estaban alejando todo de su cuerpo.

Todo lo que podía sentir era la piedra en su mano, cálida y casi palpitante, mientras su poder la entrenaba para cantar una sola canción... una canción alta, como un solo violín en un bosque oscuro.

No podía recordar dónde había escuchado esta canción, pero se sentía... bien. Suave pero fuerte

~~~Core Threads~~~

Nagnok suspiró mientras estaba fuera de la oficina. Uno de sus guardias le dio palmaditas empáticas en el hombro. Trabajar con Harry fue bastante estresante.

Cuando sintió otra ola de poder sobre él, sonrió. Sin embargo, se obtendrían ganancias. Habían retirado todas las piedras mágicas de absorción recuperadas de la Isla Drake el día anterior, y ahora las estaban colocando cerca de la habitación donde Lord Potter estaba construyendo sus regalos de Navidad.

El poder con el que involuntariamente estaba bañando la habitación ya estaba cargando a tres de ellos... y probablemente cargaría más antes de que él terminara.

Otro goblin cubierto en Chain-mail marchó. "Gerente de cuentas de la familia Greetings Potter Nagnok, División de Combate Mágico ha recibido informes de que ha habido un incidente mágico masivo en su oficina que puede estar en curso".

Nagnok suspiró. "No, no hay ningún incidente mágico en mi oficina. Solo mi cliente".

Un pulso resonó por el pasillo, haciendo que la mitad de los goblins olieran galletas, y la otra mitad escuchara el tintineo del oro.

El duende armado enarcó una ceja al ver que ahora brillaban varias piedras extrañas. "¿Y qué haría un cliente que tendría tales... efectos potentes?"

Nagnok suspiró. "Lo último que vi fue que estaba haciendo un collar".

La cabeza acorazonada tembló. "De cualquier forma, podrías hacer que sea mucho menos... mágicamente ruidoso"

"Para ser honesto, esto es bastante relajado para él. Él causó todo el incidente de drenaje mágico".

"¿La falla mágica?"

Nagnok asintió.

El goblin armado suspiró, ajustando su espada. "Bueno, eso es simplemente... maravilloso. Si alguno de ustedes daña las bóvedas de una manera no reparable, los cortaré a los dos en dos. ¿Entendido?"

Nagnok asintió. "Lo suficientemente justo."

El duende armado y molesto refunfuñó mientras se alejaba, una ola de magia hizo brillar su espada. Los magos siempre parecían hacer su día más complicado.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dieciocho magos y catorce brujas estaban sentados en su mayoría alrededor de un agujero mucho más grande.

El agujero era mucho más silencioso ahora, y ahora había varias botellas descansando cerca del fondo. Solo unos pocos ahora han cambiado de color o material.

El debate actual era si esto era bueno o malo.

Varios trabajadores estaban argumentando que esto estaba funcionando hacia una gran explosión. Incluso tenían algunas palomitas de maíz de un envío anterior y esperaban algo en un color azul púrpura.

Otros estaban gruñendo. Por muy bien pagados que estuvieran, pasar la Navidad con solo alcohol no parecía tan maravilloso como lo había sido al principio.

Finalmente, una mujer rubia suspiró y se levantó. "Bueno, el próximo envío debería ser en los próximos minutos. Quizás envíen algo bueno".

Un tipo cerca del borde del pozo resopló. "Como si. Se enfocan en las ganancias más que nada. Si el señor Potter no hubiera pagado las bebidas, solo habríamos tenido raciones".

Ella suspiró. "Bueno, sí. Pero podemos esperar, ¿verdad?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, un fuerte "Whomp" se hizo eco en el fondo.

Varios magos y brujas atónitos se volvieron para ver una caja gigante etiquetada como "Espiritu de navidad".

Uno del grupo original se levantó con una sonrisa. "Apuesto a un galeón que Potter envió eso".

Una mujer cerca de la jaula estaba sonriendo. "Sin apuestas, dice "Harry, no Lord Potter" en la espalda". Ella agarró una de las palancas de envíos anteriores y comenzó a levantar la tapa.

Ella parpadeó. "Oh wow. Hay como... muchas cosas aquí. Y una nota. ¡Oooh, zumo de calabaza!"

Un trabajador con cabello rojo brillante tomó la carta mientras los otros comenzaron a sacar muchas cosas de la caja grande. "Veamos... oh. Guau, todos recibimos un bono de vacaciones. Tampoco uno pequeño". Él sonrió. "Aparentemente se siente mal porque nos estamos perdiendo las vacaciones con nuestras familias".

Otro mago estaba inclinado hasta la cintura en la caja. "¡Hay una escalera sangrienta! ¡Esta cosa es realmente más grande por dentro!"

Una de las mujeres que se había mantenido al margen de esto se acercó. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que haya algún viejo whisky de fuego de Ogden allí?"

Una voz resonó desde la caja. "¡Más de tres casos!"

Otro chico que estaba casi vestido sonrió de la pila de botellas. "Mejor vaciones. Siempre".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Susan miró a la ventana de nuevo. Hoy no hay ningún búho... tal vez Harry no envió nada. Ella suspiró. Sería... bueno, solo se conocieron recientemente. Al menos Neville había enviado esa hermosa maceta de flores.

Aun así, había obtenido pequeños paquetes del resto de la pandilla. Incluso Terry envió algo, y él era muy olvidadizo.

Ella se sacudió cuando algo aterrizó en su regazo. Mirando hacia abajo, vio una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de color morado oscuro con su nombre en ella...

Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación cuando vio que Harry no la olvidaba.

En toda Inglaterra, otras cinco niñas y dos niños también tenían regalos envueltos en sus regazos.

Asustó terriblemente a Neville, que había estado en el baño en ese momento.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Daphne se sentía deprimida. Lejos de Harry, la paz que había encontrado se sentía tan... muy lejos. Falso. Un sueño que ella no pudo recuperar.

Una sonrisa estaba en su máscara mientras ayudaba a decorar a su hermanita Astoria para Navidad. Deseaba que su padre actuara como solía hacerlo, y se sentara en el sofá riéndose y ayudándolos... no. Ni siquiera iba a estar en casa esta Navidad.

Ella tenía que ser fuerte.

Su sonrisa falsa se reafirmó mientras abrazó a su hermana. "Stori, ¿Por qué no empezamos a amontonar los regalos? Siempre es divertido verlos bajo las luces".

Astoria también llevaba una máscara, tratando de no mirar el sofá vacío. Se aseguró de no llorar cuando su hermana podía oír, pero con mamá... bueno, fue difícil. Si solo mamá estuviera viva.

No sabía cuándo Daphne había envuelto sus brazos cálidamente a su alrededor, o cuando las lágrimas habían comenzado. Se sintió tan bien tener a alguien en quien apoyarse cuando las lágrimas cayeron...

Daphne la agarró con fuerza, mirando hacia el árbol, susurrándole al oído. "El próximo año, te unirás a nosotros y te presentaré a todos mis amigos. Son mucho mejores de lo que pensé que serían, y harás muchas conexiones que te ayudarán más adelante en la vida".

Astoria resopló entre sus lágrimas. "Conexiones, ¿eh? ¿Qué hay de todas esas cartas hablando de Harry? ¿Qué tipo de conexión estás buscando allí?"

Daphne se sonrojó y golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Nada de eso ahora. Es sólo... un amigo. Un buen amigo, eso es todo".

La chica más pequeña se rió, luego se instaló en un silencio preocupado. "¿Qué... qué pasa si no estoy en Slytherin? ¿Todavía estarás allí para mí?"

Daphne se abrazó más fuerte. "¡Por supuesto Stori!" Ella jaló a su hermana en su regazo, meciéndola. "Mis amigos están en todas las casas, y les encantará conocerte sin importar en qué casa termines. Ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte por eso por un par de años".

Astoria se hundió en el calor, dejando que su hermana mayor la sacudiera. La pérdida de mamá había sido... tanto. Al igual que el sol se había desvanecido, o había sido reemplazado por un truco que parecía igual de brillante, pero te dejó frío y solo.

Su hermana la detuvo de sentirse sola.

Daphne se inclinó para besar la frente de Astoria.

Y golpea el papel.

Astoria parpadeó.

Daphne parpadeó.

"¿Hiciste... pusiste algo en mi cabeza?"

Daphne levantó cuidadosamente la caja envuelta. El papel era azul oscuro y negro, pero claramente escrito era un breve conjunto de palabras.

"Feliz Navidad Daphne Greengrass, de Harry Potter"

Astoria soltó una risita cuando Daphne miró la caja. "Entonces... solo un amigo ¿eh?"

Daphne le sonrió a su amada hermana. "Pásame una almohada".

Astoria negó con la cabeza. "¡No! ¡No tienes armas! Así que puedo hablar todo acerca de cuánto te gusta..."

Daphne movió un brazo amenazadoramente a su lado mientras su hermana se congelaba. "Ah... eh. Espera, el tratado de cosquillas de 1988 dice que ningún partido puede instigar una guerra abierta a menos que el propietario de la segunda parte..."

Daphne bajó la mano más cerca. "¿Quieres arriesgar?"

Astoria se movió, tratando de alejarse de la mano. "No, no no no... a Daphne le gusta Harry".

La guerra de cosquillas fue larga y tuvo dos bajas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry cansado finalmente se relajó en una silla. Dado que la mayoría de los obsequios fueron prefabricados, solo requirieron una personalización menor, como los envoltorios y charms de estasis menores para garantizar una entrega segura.

Hablando de la entrega, Vigilante había ayudado mucho trabajando con Sabiduría para descubrir cómo enviar objetos de forma remota usando el desplazamiento. Funcionó de la misma manera que Harry movió a las personas, envolviéndolas en magia y empujándolas a lo largo del camino.

Finalmente se relajó. La primera docena de regalos... tan fácil. La mayoría de sus amigos obtuvieron chocolate de alta calidad, aunque le consiguió a Hermione un libro raro sobre la fabricación de pociones usando ingredientes no mágicos... parecía muy interesada en la cocina mágica. Ah, y Terry recibió 3 boletos de temporada para Quidditch. Y Neville por supuesto, un libro no mágico sobre plantas...

El resto tiene un chocolate realmente bueno. Harry sabía que la mayoría de las chicas eran golosas... y hasta que las conociera mejor, los regalos básicos eran los mejores.

Sin embargo, el colgante era su riesgo. Era personal, tomaba mucho tiempo y mucha energía, y tenía un propósito... Harry no se había arriesgado a ser maltratado en años, pero sabía que si se rechazaba este obsequio, le dolería mal.

Le había tomado tres horas después de la creación hacer que la gema se sintiera bien con su magia, y otra media hora para que funcionara como esperaba.

El diseño había comenzado bastante básico, pero había habido un efecto secundario ligeramente inesperado después de tomarlo en su poder. El diseño ahora se movió... aún así, se veía bien, probablemente. Más probable. Oh, Merlín, esperaba que le gustara.

Todos sus otros proyectos y creaciones eran para él (y era fácil de tratar, muy agradable y amistoso, y Harry rara vez decía cosas malas de sí mismo). Las escobas que había hecho para la escuela eran de una calidad tan baja que situación peor no era realmente probable. Demonios, las piedras preciosas eran solo una nota divertida, en realidad, ser alabado o condenado por ellas no lo detuvo.

Este regalo, aunque...

Guau, estaba cansado. Sintió que iba en círculos mentalmente. Levantó la vista y vio a Nagnok asomándose con cautela desde la puerta.

Miró alrededor de la habitación... oh. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. La habitación ahora era masiva. De alguna manera, la magia que Harry había liberado había... expandido todo. Apenas podía ver la pared más alejada. Ah, y las piedras debajo de él tenían un patrón de siete estrellas hecho de varias piedras que solían estar en las paredes.

Harry frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que estaba parcialmente hundido en el suelo. Él se movió. "Uh... ¿Ayuda?"

Nagnok bajó la mirada, sonriendo. "Por supuesto, Lord Potter".

Harry hizo una mueca. "Uh... mierda. ¿Qué hice?"

Nagnok negó con la cabeza, tendiéndole una garra para que el chico se levantara. "Bueno, aparte de actualizar mi oficina..." Miró a su alrededor. "En realidad es agradable, no lo arregles... de todos modos, tu magia comenzó a interferir con las salas en las bóvedas cercanas".

Harry parpadeó, luego se puso blanco. "Uh... en una escala de uno para "Correr gritando", ¿Qué tan malo es?"

Nagnok terminó de sacar al niño del suelo, y sonrió. "Afortunadamente de alguna manera aumentó la densidad de su cobertura mágica. Todos los golpes mágicos contra las bóvedas contrajeron sus protecciones... haciendo que las brechas fueran más pequeñas y que todos los efectos fueran más poderosos".

Agitó una garra mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la dirección que solía estar su escritorio. "Intento convencerlos de que planeamos todo, lo que implicaría que te paguen por esto. Por otro lado, si hubieras dañado esas barreras, ambos estaríamos... bien, bifurcados. Partir en dos. Probablemente muerto, al menos para mí".

Nagnok frunció el ceño, luego miró a Harry. "Cortándote por la mitad te mataría, ¿No es así?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Depende del ángulo del corte. Si te refieres a cortarme la cintura, entonces no".

Nagnok hizo una pausa, luego continuó la larga caminata buscando su escritorio. "¿He mencionado lo mucho que Gringotts no te ha molestado, y cuánto nos gustas como persona y por favor no nos robes y demás?"

Harry rodó los ojos. "Sí Nagnok, lo sé. "No asustes a los duendes", lo sé. Hago lo mejor que puedo para seguirlo también".

Los ojos cortos se volvieron para mirar al chico. "Intenta más. De hecho, esta vez desplegaron un equipo de respuesta porque estaban seguros de que trescientos magos estaban atacando al banco".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Wow, y fue entonces cuando no estaba tratando de liberar la magia".

Nagnok frenó hasta detenerse. "En serio, no lo menciones. A nadie. De hecho, no escuché eso. Nadie lo hizo".

Harry agitó una mano y frunció el ceño. "¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a caminar de esta manera?"

El duende se encogió de hombros. "Hasta que recuperemos mi escritorio. Tuve algunas buenas bebidas en el cajón inferior".

El chico suspiró. "¿Puedo irme a casa para prepararme para las vacaciones o necesito mi ayuda para mover el escritorio?"

Nagnok se encogió de hombros. "Tengo personas para hacer eso, puedes moverte".

A mitad de camino entre los pasos, el chico desapareció.

En la oscuridad, treinta duendes dieron un paso adelante. Una enorme cantidad de armas en sus puños, y asombro en sus ojos. El Capitán se movió para caminar junto a Nagnok. "Entonces... ¿Todo eso fue un chico?"

Nagnok negó con la cabeza. "Su edad no es física. Trátelo como un guerrero, como un sabio... como alguien a quien tratar con respeto. Si él le pide que lo llame Harry, acéptelo. Él tiene el poder de rompernos, pero él tiene por alguna razón decidieron trabajar con nosotros, y en la crisis actual en realidad trabajan para nosotros".

El Capitán miró la enorme caverna. "Esto solo está dentro, ¿no? Afuera, ¿La oficina es del mismo tamaño?"

Nagnok se rió entre dientes. "Sí, casi me muerdo la lengua cuando entré. Todas las piedras mágicas de absorción se llenaron de nuevo... No estoy seguro, pero creo que en realidad es más fuerte que cuando hizo la piedra de barrio. Usar su magia parece solo hacer él más poderoso".

El Capitán hizo algunas señales con la mano y vio brillar las luces en la distancia. "¿Cómo... qué tan grande es?"

Nagnok se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, envié tres despliegues a esta sala... y solo la tuya ha regresado tan lejos. Así que... bastante grande".

El goblin armado sonrió, sus dientes feroces lo hicieron parecer aún más tortuoso. "¿Este espacio es mágicamente estable? ¿Podemos construir aquí?"

La sonrisa de Nagnok fue aún más cruel. "En realidad es más estable que las cavernas en bruto en la capa 12. El clan de arquitectos ya me ha proporcionado acceso a una nueva oficina de al lado, con la esperanza de que Lord Potter repita este accidente en el futuro".

En algún lugar a lo lejos escucharon gritos tenues.

Nagnok se rió entre dientes. "Ah, parece que encontraron mi silla de invitados. ¿Cuánto tiempo más llegarás a mi escritorio?"

El Capitán se encogió de hombros. "Otros tres minutos a la carrera completa. Doce minutos o más a este ritmo".

Uno de los otros duendes gruñó. "Vamos a tener que mapear esto, ¿no?"

El capitán sonrió mientras miraba a su tripulación, que comenzó a gruñir. "Ah... el sonido de ansiedad. Bueno, ¡Vuélvete guerreros!"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se desvaneció a dos pies sobre la cama de Goran y cayó dentro. Goran, que estaba sentado en la mesa de piedra bebiendo de una enorme taza de metal, casi lo escupió. "¡Merlin Da, avisa a un amigo!"

El chico vagamente agitó su mano en el aire. "Shh Hijo, estoy cansado. Comparte la cama, ¿no?"

Goran se encogió de hombros. "Estoy demasiado emocionado para dormir. Hagrid me ayudó a conseguir un árbol de Navidad".

Harry levantó la vista y vio el enorme árbol en la esquina de la habitación. Él frunció el ceño. "Huh... sabes que es un roble, ¿verdad?"

Se encogió de hombros masivos. "Bueno, se sentía navideño. ¿Querías ayudarme a decorar?"

El chico levantó la vista y vio la impaciencia en los ojos de su hijo... y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y una sonrisa. "Por supuesto, hijo. Tengo algunos metales y plásticos en bruto, y algunos colores bonitos. Hagamos algunas decoraciones, ¿qué tal?"

La cara de Goran iluminó la oscuridad, y los dos extraños miembros de la familia comenzaron a trabajar en el inmenso árbol de Navidad sin ramas.

Harry parpadeó. "Ah, y vamos a tener algunos invitados mañana, para que lo sepas. No estoy seguro del número exacto realmente".

Goran levantó un modelo de plástico recién creado de su club y clavó la punta de metal en el baúl. "¿Quién está pasando por aquí?"

Harry estaba en el medio de hacer un Cerberus de cabeza única para el lado del árbol. "Bueno, mi hermana Luna por una, y la familia Arden, ya que son mis vasallos. Ah, y al menos algunos de la familia Weasley, por lo que Luna puede tener amigos. E invitaré a nuestros amigos mentalmente si tenemos algo de tiempo. Oh, y Nagnok y Bogrod. Bueno... el horario de Bogrod es bastante agitado en este momento... lo veremos".

Goran hizo una pausa cuando estaba a punto de perforar el árbol de nuevo con un modelo brillante de su casa. "¿Siempre tuviste una hermana, Da?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras comenzaba a cubrir el baúl con plástico blanco para parecer nevado. "La conocí muy recientemente, ayer mismo, de hecho. Sin embargo, te gustará. Ella vive en la magia. En el fondo".

Él sonrió. "En realidad, la familia Arden se convirtió en mis vasallos ese mismo día. ¡A este ritmo, el mundo entero será mi familia antes de que te des cuenta!"

Goran sonrió ante su expresivo Da. "Bueno, siempre y cuando tengas tiempo para tu hijo... ¿verdad?"

Harry abrazó el enorme brazo más cercano a él. "Por supuesto, hijo. La familia significa inclusión. Significa estar ahí el uno para el otro". Él sonrió mientras sostenía una maqueta de un campo cubierto de hierba con un lago dorado. "Familia significa hogar".

Decoraron en la noche, mucho más tarde de lo que Harry realmente quería quedarse despierto, considerando que la Navidad estaba a solo unas pocas horas de distancia.

Valió la pena estar cansado.


	50. Capítulo 50 Confusión Navideña

**Capítulo 50: Confusión Navideña**

Neville Longbottom estaba sonriendo. Levantó uno de sus primeros regalos, de su amigo Harry. "Mira, tiene todo tipo de plantas de las que nunca había oído hablar. Gran dice que tampoco ha oído hablar de la mayoría de ellas, pero a ella nunca le gustaron las plantas como yo".

Con cuidado movió el gran volumen hacia un lado, moviendo otros paquetes hacia adelante. "De hecho, tengo muchos amigos y son muy amables conmigo. Susan incluso me envió un libro sobre plantas mágicas en Francia. Mencioné a Susan, ¿verdad?"

Su mano apenas tocó el libro. Amigos de verdad... "Ella ha sido muy amable conmigo y nunca se burla de mí. Incluso dijo que quería ir a mi cumpleaños el año que viene... Me gusta".

Miró alrededor de la habitación. Me dolió mirarlos directamente, así que siempre quitó esa parte. "Harry la presentó, y él me ayudó en mis clases. ¿Sabes cómo mencioné todos los problemas que estaba teniendo con mí... el material mágico? Sí. Él ayudó mucho".

Neville trató de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. "Incluso yo... Harry me ayudó a usar la varita de papá. Puedo usarla ahora, mejor que nunca. No crees que a papá le importe, ¿Verdad, mamá?"

Nunca hubo una respuesta. Me dolió mucho.

Él tomó un libro. "Sé que ustedes dos están ocupados mejorando, así que seguí y volví a llenar nuestro libro de memoria este año. Agregué muchas fotos, incluso a uno de mis amigos en Hogwarts. Escribí algunas cosas aquí, ¿Ven? estábamos teniendo otra pelea de bolas de nieve. Se nos ocurrió... como, este hechizo para eso".

Los dedos de Neville se detuvieron sobre otro espacio en las páginas. "Te dejé algo de espacio para que te aciertes cuando te sientas mejor mamá. No tienes que hacerlo, por supuesto. Sé que estás ocupada sanando".

Una mano más vieja colocó suavemente una envoltura de chicle en la mano del niño.

El chico sollozó. "Th... Gracias mami. Feliz Navidad para ti también".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se despertó lentamente. En algún momento, él y Goran se habían quedado dormidos... y aparentemente, Goran había decidido acurrucarse.

Especie de. Él estaba siendo retenido como un bebé gatito.

Probablemente un cero en el medidor "Soy un papá varonil". Aún tibio.

Harry suspiró. Es hora de ponerse en marcha. Se movió hacia la puerta y se desvaneció en su mundo mental.

Sonrió mientras sus pies golpeaban suavemente la suave hierba...

¡Wham!

"¡Ah!"

Ira estaba de pie al lado del niño. "¿Pasa algo, Maestro?"

"¡Ahhhh!"

La sabiduría levantó su cabeza de la entrada del suelo a la base. Ella comenzó a frotarse los ojos. "Ira, por favor, echa atrás a Cerby".

Ira miró en su dirección. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Harry sintió que era importante inmiscuirse. "Ahhhh".

La sabiduría agitó una mano. "Solo... dile a Cerby que le dé algo de espacio a Harry".

Ira miró al enorme perro de una sola cabeza que lamía la parte superior de la parte superior del cuerpo de Harry. "¿Crees que él está en el camino?"

"¡Ahhhh!"

La Sabiduría asintió.

Ira suspiró y chasqueó los dedos.

Harry miró a través de capas de sustancia pegajosa, y vio a un enorme perro de piel negra sentado y babeando detrás de la Ira que pronto sería castigada. "Ah... ah. Eww. Oh Merlín, ewwwww. ¿Cómo es posible ese nivel de baba?"

Wrath se encogió de hombros. "No has visitado en los últimos días".

Harry se levantó, tratando de no tocar... bueno, nada. "Me había ido para... bueno, han pasado unos días más o menos... tal vez un día de semana".

Ira dio unas palmaditas a la enorme criatura. "No lo olvides, el tiempo pasa más rápido aquí. El castigo de baba es el menos esperado".

El chico suspiró y pulsó su poder, sintiendo que se le escapaba la sustancia pegajosa. "Bueno, era importante. Y tenemos una familia más grande ahora, de alguna manera. Eso tiene que contar para algo, ¿verdad?"

La Sabiduría sonrió levemente y abrazó al niño. "Cuenta para todo. Luna y Amy son adorables".

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, solo me estaba deteniendo para relajarme un poco antes de hacer las cosas. ¿Absorbí libros interesantes que pude leer un poco?"

Horas después, suspiró, una pequeña sonrisa y una cómoda silla lo ayudaron a disfrutar "Ciervo y Tú, un debate". A veces, relajarse también era importante.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Aún temprano en la mañana, Harry se desvaneció en el Gran Comedor. Bueno, mejor ahora que nunca. "Uh... ¿Hola? ¿Doreen?"

"¿Sí, Maestro Potter Señor?"

Harry se retorció y casi perdió el equilibrio. "¡Oh querido Merlin!" Trató de centrarse rápidamente. Él dio una leve sonrisa temblorosa. "Lo siento, Doreen, no te vi allí. De hecho, quería pedirte ayuda".

Ella giró la esquina de la ropa de su toalla. "Bueno, necesito seguir las órdenes del Director. Dirá que debe cuidar del Maestro Goran y su casa".

Harry asintió. "Bueno, hoy vamos a darle una gran celebración de Navidad con Goran, así que esperaba que tú o algunos de tus amigos estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarnos a organizarlo".

Doreen aplaudió, una gran sonrisa. "¡¿Una gran fiesta?¡ ¿Y no te molestará si otros House Elves ayudan?"

Harry asintió. "Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida. Vamos a tener un par de familias también. ¿Entonces estarías dispuesto a ayudar?"

Doreen chilló y desapareció.

Harry parpadeó. "Ah. Supongo que es un sí entonces". Él frunció el ceño. "Bueno, espero que sea un sí. Ah, bueno, puedo improvisar si las cosas se ponen feas".

Miró alrededor de la sala masiva. Bueno, de vuelta al trabajo. Extendió la mano y tiró... y se desvaneció en la sala de estar de Goran. Ahora para los toques finales.

Harry extendió ambas manos, sintiendo los bordes de la habitación de piedra. Esta área ya estaba decorada hasta cierto punto, pero esto era para su hijo.

Se necesitaba más.

Sintió un rico poder fluir por su piel a medida que las cuerdas golpeaban las cuatro paredes, dividiéndose en cuerdas e hilos. Mientras más poder golpee la habitación, más real se sintió. La piedra parecía más vieja, más rica.

Harry frunció el ceño. Desde que su poder había sido drenado por la piedra de la sala, había regresado... más fuerte. Más grueso. Cada vez era más y más difícil evitar que se filtrara demasiado poder en sus hilos.

Aún así, tenía un límite de tiempo esta mañana. La habitación no necesitaba ser cambiada demasiado.

Él flexionó su poder. Sentía como quitarse una bata con cuidado, pero el poder se agitó en la habitación. Cada centímetro de las paredes quedó grabado con pequeñas líneas, crestas que parecían moverse bajo sus hilos.

Mientras sus hilos grababan las paredes, sintió a Goran subir las escaleras. Harry sonrió en esa dirección general mientras sus ojos seguían cuidadosamente el poder. "¡Buenos días, hijo! ¿Dormiste bien?"

Goran se frotó los ojos con sus enormes manos. La habitación estaba... cambiando. Se sentía como si el mundo se arrastrara, no muy seguro de qué hacer con él. Una sonrisa creció mientras miraba las paredes, que parecían brillar con imágenes de campos y árboles cubiertos de nieve. "Da... ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Podrías agregar algunos dragones?"

Harry sonrió mientras múltiples dragones se grababan en las diversas imágenes de árboles de Navidad y muñecos de nieve.

La mano grande de su hijo tocó a uno de los dragones y Goran se rió entre dientes cuando se retorció en la pared, tratando de quemarlo con llamas grabadas. "Esto es increíble Da... ¿Cómo hiciste que se moviera?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Bueno, mi poder parece ser un poco... desbordante en este momento. Tendré que trabajar más tarde. En realidad, creo que empeoró cuando usé tanta energía en Daphne... eh... en un regalo que hice".

Su hijo levantó una ceja ante el sonrojo de su Da. "Huh". Su sonrisa regresó cuando tocó uno de los árboles, viendo cómo se balanceaba en el viento. "Aún así, esto es increíble".

Harry sonrió. "Y ni siquiera has visto tus regalos todavía".

Goran parecía brillar. "¿Recibes presentes? ¡Estas vacaciones son increíbles!"

Él sonrió. "Sí, siempre me gusta ahora que también recibo algunos regalos. Cuando era más joven..." La cara de Harry cayó ligeramente, recordando noches oscuras llorando en un pequeño armario, escuchando música y felicidad detrás de su puerta podrida donde la felicidad vivió. "Bueno... ahora es mucho mejor. ¡Y vamos a tener familia también!"

Goran pareció notar el enganche en la voz de Harry y se centró en la pequeña pila de regalos que mágicamente habían aparecido bajo el árbol de Navidad... uh. Este árbol era realmente demasiado grande para la habitación. Tal vez debería haber escuchado a Hagrid... o al menos haber cortado el árbol más cerca de la parte superior en vez de cerca de la base.

Ah, bueno, se veía bien. Gracias a los esfuerzos de Da, el baúl ahora estaba perforado con espadas y caña de azúcar afilada que contenía varios modelos y adornos. El maletero estaba cubierto de plástico blanco para que se vea... bueno, clases de nieve.

Más importante aún, podía sentir el esfuerzo que su Da había puesto en todo. Los recuerdos de cuánto tiempo se habían quedado despiertos, riendo y haciendo tontas decoraciones para el tronco de árbol... lo hacían sentir cálido por dentro.

Acercó uno de los regalos antes de sentir que Da lo mantenía quieto. "¿Q... no es hora de abrirlos?"

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Por supuesto. Solo quería esperar al resto de nuestra familia".

Las cejas de Goran casi llegan al techo. "Uh... ¿Te refieres a los Dursley? ¿Vienen?"

El chico asintió. "No solo ellos. Mi nueva hermana, Luna, y nuestra familia extendida, los Arden pasarán por aquí".

Goran hizo una pausa. "Uh... Da, mencionaste algo sobre eso anoche. No recuerdo... ¿Los Arden?"

Harry sonrió. "Digamos que tuve un par de días ocupados. Ah, y conocí a gente agradable de la mafia". Se encogió de hombros cuando sus manos comenzaron a darle forma al techo. "Bueno, algunos de ellos fueron agradables. Tenía que importarme limpiar algunos para obtener información".

Goran hizo una pausa... luego se encogió de hombros. Da realmente no hizo lo normal.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Petunia Dursley oyó tocar la puerta y se precipitó hacia allí. "¿¡Harry!?"

Harry hizo una pausa, con una mano levantada. "Uh... Hola Tía Petunia. Todo... Erk"

Wow fue un fuerte abrazo. Ella murmuraba en su pelo mientras lo abrazaba. "¡Oh nene, te extrañé tanto! Incluso con tus cartas, sentías que siempre estarías lejos. ¿Te hiciste más alto? ¿Estás comiendo bien?"

Él se rió entre dientes mientras le devolvía el abrazo. "Bueno, estoy comiendo mucho, supongo. ¡Y ahora tengo más familia! Quería que vinieras tú y tu familia".

Sintió que Petunia se tensaba levemente. "Ah... ¿Va a haber un montón de ustedes-saben-qué hay?"

Harry frunció el ceño levemente... Oh. Vernon. "Sí, yo... bueno, mi hijo está parcialmente..." Miró a su alrededor y se abrazó más cerca. "Mágico. Y su casa está en Hogwarts, mi escuela... al menos lo es por ahora. ¿Podrá el tío ser capaz de manejarlo?"

Ella suspiró. "No... no, no lo creo. Nunca salió y dijo nada, pero realmente se siente incómodo cuando uso la pequeña magia que me enseñaste... De hecho, tengo que reducirla."

Harry sintió un leve dolor en su estómago. Había sentido que el tío siempre se alejaba cuando hacía algo mágico... y una parte de él había esperado un problema una vez que comenzó a usar sus habilidades de una manera más abierta.

Sin embargo, un niño que tiene un hijo mágico sería demasiado para el hombre que siempre quiso ser perfectamente normal.

Harry sonrió falsamente y abrazó a su tía. "Bueno, es bienvenido si cambia de opinión. ¿Podrá Dudley ir?"

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "¡Por supuesto, ha estado hablando de esto por días! Incluso tiene algunos dibujos que hizo mientras estaba en la clase de arte en la escuela que quería compartir".

Los ojos verdes del niño se suavizaron y su sonrisa se hizo más real. "Bueno, necesito recogerte a ti y a la gran D. Aprendí mucho en las pocas semanas que me he ido. ¿Lo tengo todo para un viaje corto?"

Petunia le dio otro apretón y lo empujó hacia las escaleras. "¡Dudley-kins, Harry está en casa!"

Se produjo un caleidoscopio de ruidos cuando una bola de energía compuesta principalmente por Dudley se estrelló y se abrió camino escaleras abajo y saltó hacia Harry, que se derrumbó sobre la alfombra.

Harry se estaba riendo mientras levantaba al chico más grande. "¡Oye, Big D! ¿Cómo estuvo Smeltings?"

El chico frunció el ceño mientras flotaba por el piso. "Flotar es hacer trampa. Toma tus cosquillas como un hombre".

"No."

Dudley suspiró. "Bien, trampa. Sabes que te llevaré más tarde con un globo de agua o algo así".

Harry agitó una mano, varias bolas de nieve aparecieron mientras comenzaba una sonrisa malvada. "Entonces... ¿Cuánto te gustan los calzoncillos con nieve?"

Dudley flotaba tranquilamente, mientras Petunia se reía. Levantó una mano en un gesto pacífico. "Así que... ¿Tregua? ¿Por lo menos hasta que pueda convocar a la nieve también o fingir?"

Harry sonrió. "Una larga tregua, ¿No? Bien, tregua".

Bajar a Dudley resultó ser una mala decisión, ya que Petunia se había unido al enemigo en un ataque de abrazo / cosquilleo.

Varios minutos después, con la mayoría de los combatientes armados con chocolate caliente y galletas, se instalaron en la sala de estar.

Harry colocó otra galleta en su mano mientras agitaba su taza. "Así que tengo que dejarlos a ustedes dos y recoger a otras personas que se presentarán. ¿Listo para ir?"

Petunia miró hacia la cocina. "Bueno, sí tuve comida extra preparada. ¿Te importaría mucho si tomáramos algo? Vernon estaba un poco abrumado cuando fui a cocinar un poco".

Dudley levantó la mirada hacia su taza. "Mamá, hiciste más de diez libras de galletas solas. Tuvimos que regalar cestas a la mayoría de nuestros vecinos".

Ella tosió y parecía avergonzada. "Bueno, me metí en un ritmo o algo. Y a todos les gusta algo de comer, ¿Verdad?"

Harry sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. "Bueno, puedo traerte lo que quieras. No se supone que use mi varita, así que no puedo usar estasis en nada. Mejor empacarlo para viajar".

Petunia se detuvo a mitad de un sorbo. "¿Qué es estasis?"

Él sonrió. "Hechizo que hice, conserva cosas... como cualquier cosa. Líquidos, sólidos, colecciones aleatorias. Mantiene las cosas limpias también". Harry frunció el ceño, mirando sus manos y los diversos hilos que parecían retorcerse ahora a lo largo de su piel. "No he bajado, así que puedo lanzarlo sin una varita todavía".

Petunia ya había comenzado a sacar cajas de comida a la sala de estar. "Bueno, podemos enviar algunos de estos al menos".

Dudley estaba arrastrando algunos cubos. "Conseguí el pudín y el helado. Sin embargo, no voy a acercarme a la pila de entrantes. Demasiado inestable".

Los ojos de Harry se vidriaron un poco mientras miraba la creciente pila de cajas. "Entonces... ¿Tuviste tiempo para cocinar algunas cosas?"

Dudley hizo algunas caras frenéticas y agitó sus manos cuando Petunia se iluminó. "¿Crees que tienes espacio para más de las cosas que guardo?"

Al ver la sugerencia de Big D, Harry negó con la cabeza. "Ah, tal vez más tarde. Tengo que terminar de coleccionar gente".

Petunia miró la pila alta de sándwiches, lasañas, jamones y otros alimentos con mucha preocupación. "¿Estás seguro de que esto es suficiente? Podemos conseguir algunas cajas más".

Harry miró un reloj imaginario. "Sí, tengo que irme. Ahora, todos se quedan quietos".

Dudley inclinó la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Nunca moví a otra persona que se estaba mudando. No quisiera perder una parte de ti o algo así".

Dudley se congeló. ¿Bromeando? Tal vez. Tal vez no. Harry tenía la desagradable costumbre de decir la verdad en situaciones que eran increíbles. Como cuando convirtió la mitad de la casa en dulces. Deseó haber creído a Harry antes de intentar usar las escaleras. Los Ositos de Goma son estructuras de soporte terribles.

Incluso mientras discutía, una cálida brisa lo envolvió, como una ola soleada de agua. Sus miembros se relajaron casi contra su voluntad cuando sintió que estaba flotando, mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de luces suaves... oh.

Fuera lo que fuera, era grande.

El doble de altura que cualquiera que haya visto alguna vez. Extremidades enormes... manos enormes.

Observó a Harry caminar hacia la enorme... cosa y abrazarla. "Petunia, Dudley, me gustaría que conozcas a mi hijo Goran. Goran, la dama de la izquierda es mi tía, que se ocupó de mí cuando murió mi madre. El joven es su hijo, Dudley... pero puedes llámalo Big D."

La enorme criatura parecida a un hombre pareció sonrojarse y tendió una mano enorme. "H... Hola. Da me dijo mucho sobre ustedes dos".

Dudley miró hacia arriba. "¿Puedo cabalgar sobre tus hombros?"

Goran dio una rápida mirada a su Da quien asintió. "Por supuesto."

Dudley sonrió. "Impresionante. Harry siempre ha sido demasiado bajo para darme paseos en el hombro".

Goran dio una sonrisa vacilante. Tal vez esto no sería tan malo...

Petunia dudó un poco, luego le dio un abrazo a su enorme brazo. "Encantada conocerte, Goran. Puedes llamarme tía, como tu Da".

Sintió una enorme calidez alrededor de ella... su otra mano. "Gracias tía". La jaló... bueno, como que la llevó desde que ella estaba principalmente en su mano, hacia la esquina de la habitación. "¡Mira, Da y yo lo decoramos anoche! ¡Es nuestro primer Tronco de Navidad!"

Petunia miró lo que parecía ser un poste de teléfono pintado de blanco y cubierto de espadas y adornos. "Hace una buena impresión. Oh, ¿Es esa nuestra casa?"

Harry tosió y se sonrojó. "Bueno, era importante para mí, así que lo agregué. Hay pequeñas descripciones que agregué al pie de cada una de ellas que hicimos. Incluso tenemos un modelo de nuestra escuela también, si quieres salir y verlo tú mismo. Solo toma Goran con usted, para mantenerlos a salvo y todo".

Los ojos de Dudley se iluminaron. "¡¿Puedo ver el castillo mágico?!"

Harry sonrió. "Si Hagrid tiene tiempo, ¡Quizás incluso tengas una visita! Déjame conseguir el resto de nuestros invitados primero. ¿Estás bien por ahora Petunia, hijo?"

Ambos asintieron mientras Goran señalaba algo cerca de la copa del árbol. Harry sonrió suavemente mirando a la pequeña mujer tratar de ser un apoyo para un niño más grande que cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes... casi el doble de alto. Ella era una buena madre... espero que le haya gustado cómo habría sido su madre.

Cuando todos miraron más de cerca el Tronco de Navidad, Harry se desvaneció cuando se acercó a su próximo destino.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se desvaneció en la realidad justo a tiempo para ser abordado. Él rió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del torpedo. "¡Buenos días a ti también, Amy!"

Amy estaba tratando de rebotar de emoción y fruncir el ceño con frustración. "¡Unca Harry llega tarde! ¡Es Navidad y mamá dice que no puedo abrir los regalos hasta que llegues aquí!"

Chloe sonrió a Harry en el piso mientras Luna estaba parada cerca con un paquete grande sostenido contra su pecho. "Buenos días, Harry, ¿Estás listo para partir con nosotros?"

Él extendió un brazo libre y abrazó a Luna. "Bueno, tengo a mi tía y a mi primo, aunque mi tío no pudo venir este año. ¿Todos recibieron sus regalos para el viaje?"

Luna se inclinó hacia el sol. A pesar de lo agradable que había sido la mujer, era agradable estar cerca de él. Era como la luz de las estrellas en un vaso caliente. "El señor Pato ha decidido no presentar cargos sobre los daños que sufrió su casa".

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "El daño a su casa inflable".

El chico frunció el ceño levemente. "Pensé que era la casa inflable de un cerdo".

Ella asintió. "El señor Pato es un cerdo".

Harry hizo una pausa... y sonrió. "Bien, gracias por él. Y puede usar mi llave de duende imaginaria para reconstruir toda su casa imaginaria inflable si es necesario".

Ella lo miró con desconfianza. "¿Qué tipo de tasas de interés?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Haga que su gente llame a mi gente, almorzarán".

Jack se inclinó hacia la habitación. "¿Almuerzo? Preparamos algunas cosas en caso de que necesitaras algo de comida en la fiesta".

Harry miró la gran canasta de picnic que Jack llevaba. "Oh, Dios mío... bueno, combinado con la comida de mi tía, tendremos suficiente para unas veinte personas. Fácilmente".

Chloe miró a la cocina. "Entonces, ¿No crees que necesitaremos otra cesta o dos?"

Harry se frotó los ojos. "Meh, adelante. Tendremos... extra". Frunció el ceño, haciendo un total mental. "Mucho más. ¿Todos listos?"

Después de que Jack agarró una bolsa con algunos regalos envueltos y asintió, la familia fue apartada.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Luna agarró con fuerza a su nuevo hermano mientras eran arrastrados a través del sol de nuevo. Canciones e historias volaron por sus orejas mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, ella levantó la vista... y hacia arriba. La luna era alta "Hola Luna, mi nombre es Luna".

Goran parpadeó y sonrió vacilante. "Hola, tía Luna. Pero mi nombre es Goran, no Luna".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "El sol se llama Harry, pero todavía es el Sol. ¿Estás teniendo una buena Navidad hasta ahora?"

Una diminuta forma en el aire cambió. Luna parpadeó... ¿Luna tenía dos cabezas?

Dudley miró hacia abajo. "¡Hola! ¡Soy Dudley!" Se movió un poco. ¡Estar tan alto fue increíble! "¡Deberías venir aquí, la vista es genial!"

Harry llevó a los adultos y Luna a un rincón menos ocupado. Petunia seguía mirando las paredes. "Harry, ¿Hiciste esto? Estas imágenes son increíbles... y creo que esa cosa de lagarto sigue moviéndose".

Chloe miró hacia donde señalaba la otra mujer... "¡Oh, es un dragón galés verde! ¡Es hermoso! Tío Harry, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Petunia parpadeó hacia la mujer, que tenía a una niña adorable agarrándole la pierna. "Oh, lo siento. Soy Petunia Dursley, la tía de Harry. El pequeño de Goran es el primo de Harry, Dudley".

Chloe sacudió su mano confundida levemente. "Lo siento, ¿Cuál es Goran?"

Harry palmeó la enorme estatua en la habitación. "Mi hijo adoptivo, un Troll. Goran, como probablemente puedas adivinar, este haz de luz estelar es Luna, y este..." Se inclinó y sacó a Amy de la pierna aturdida de Chloe mientras Chloe miraba al enorme troll. "Esta pequeña princesa es Amy. La linda dama es Chloe, y Jack es el tipo que lleva todas las bolsas y mira con la boca abierta".

Jack negó con la cabeza y tosió, avergonzado, mientras comenzaba a dejar la comida, los suministros de emergencia para Amy y los regalos navideños. "Lo siento tío Harry, déjame llevar la comida a donde fue el resto".

Hubo un suave estallido y apareció Doreen. "House Elves preservará y presentará comida en la próxima comida. Por favor, relájate". Y desapareció

También lo hizo la comida.

Jack se quedó boquiabierto, mirando. "Bueno... eh".

Petunia se encogió de hombros. "Goran me lo explicó un poco antes, pero decidí que me sería más fácil hacer una lista de preguntas y tratar de que me respondieran más tarde".

Jack asintió. "¿Podría tomar prestado algo de tu papel y un bolígrafo?"

Doreen volvió a entrar, le entregó un pergamino y una pluma, y desapareció.

Él parpadeó, mirando las herramientas. "Ah... no importa. Muy útil, eso es".

Chloe sonrió vacilante al... joven troll bien crecido. "Entonces... ¿Cómo es tener al Tío Harry como padre?"

Goran se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, nunca es aburrido eso seguro. Las vacaciones apenas comenzaron y él hizo todo ese agujero negro mágico".

Petunia se volvió con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo justificado. "¡Eres Tú!" Escuché que un gran impulso eléctrico sucedió en algún lugar cerca de Plymouth. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?"

Harry se encogió de hombros levemente. "Hacer una piedra de barrio para mi nuevo hogar, uno para Goran y tal vez Luna y los Ardens. Y ustedes, por supuesto, si a Vernon no le importa vivir en un... bueno, menos de lo habitual en casa".

Él vio su expresión y sonrió débilmente. "Bueno, sabes que Goran necesita un lugar para vivir sin estar rodeado de seres no mágicos. Y Luna necesitará un lugar para ella y su padre que esté más cerca de su familia, nosotros. Y a los Arden les puede gustar tener un segundo lugar para cualquiera quédate o visita".

Petunia parpadeó. Ella parecía estar a punto de llorar. "Tú... ¿Quieres irte?"

Harry ya la estaba envolviendo en un gran abrazo. "No, tía. Todavía no. Pero quiero que Goran tenga un hogar seguro que nadie pueda quitarle, uno en el que Luna y yo podamos tener habitaciones. Si me baja el transporte, incluso podría atar mi nuevo hogar a mi casa. Habitación vieja, por lo que visitarme sería un proceso de un solo paso".

Ella todavía le dio un gran abrazo. "Yo... creo que a largo plazo sería bueno comenzar a prepararnos para un lugar. Pero te quedarás con nosotros, por favor. Por lo menos hasta que termines la escuela. Eres uno de mis pequeños".

Dudley realmente no podía escuchar lo que estaba pasando, pero gritó desde encima de Goran. "Oye Harry, ¿Puede Goran mostrarnos el castillo todavía?"

Harry y Petunia estallaron en risitas antes de que Harry sonriera. "¡Casi! Solo necesito recoger a los Weasley y ver si alguno de mis amigos tiene tiempo para pasar por aquí".

Mientras escuchaba a varios de los niños gemir por el retraso (Otra vez), junto con la pequeña Amy refunfuñando acerca de cómo debería poder abrir sus regalos ahora no más tarde, se desvaneció hacia la habitación de un hotel que había visitado el día anterior.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Ginny miró horrorizada a la mesa. "Mamá... ¿Cuánta comida has estado cocinando para esto?"

Molly miró la pequeña torre de pavo y la enorme colina de jamón. "¿Demasiado crees?"

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro. "Bueno, probablemente no". "Siempre y cuando Harry" "tenga alrededor de cincuenta amigos" "que no hayan comido en unas pocas semanas".

Una pelirroja aburrida estaba comiendo su cuarto desayuno. "Ir por delante oh, ih sheems ike eh groo shtar".

Ginny miró a su hermano Ron como otros miraban los esplendores de la apariencia. "Ron, por favor traga antes de hablar".

Se encogió de hombros, mirando a su pequeña hermana. "Dije, parece un buen comienzo. ¿Qué pasa si tienen hambre?"

Fred miró la pila. "Bueno, si tienen hambre, solo mirar esta pila los hará rellenar hasta desbordarse".

George por otro lado estaba estudiando a Ron. "No sé, si otro Ron está trabajando, entonces esto podría ser solo un buen comienzo para una comida".

Ginny se estremeció ante la idea de múltiples Rons. De las pocas cartas que recibió el año pasado ("¡Escribiré todas las semanas!" Sí, claro) se había pasado todo el año en la sala común, en la clase o comiendo. Y cuando no jugaba al ajedrez, pasaba el resto del tiempo pensando en comer o en Quidditch.

Los gemelos apoyaban su punto de vista, y también habían mencionado que Ron rara vez dejaba una silla específica (ahora apodada "La silla de Ron el que se sienta") en la sala común... e incluso insultaba a otros que intentaban estudiar.

Ella suspiró. Al menos no se convertiría en un Perfecto Prefecto como Sermoneador Percy.

Por supuesto, al ritmo que estaba comiendo, puede convertirse en una Quaffle. Una gran ronda.

Medio distraído por la idea de que Ron fuera lanzado a gran velocidad entre Quidditch Chasers frente a una multitud que lo aclamaba, abrió la puerta del hotel cuando tocaron por segunda vez. "Oh, hola... Eep"

¡Su pelo! ¡Su vestido! Merlín parecía un desastre. Ella se zambulló en la otra habitación y comenzó a prepararse frenéticamente para el día.

Los otros Weasley miraron con sorpresa la puerta cerrada, antes de mirar la dirección en la que Ginny había corrido a toda velocidad.

Fred se inclinó y suavemente colocó la puerta ligeramente abierta. "Oh... Buenos días Harry".

Harry miró a la puerta en un ligero estado de shock. Knock Knock, chica de cabello rojo, gritar, golpear... y luego Fred. "Oh... Hola. ¿La atrapé en un mal momento?"

Fred negó con la cabeza. "No, atraparla en cualquier momento sería bueno en su mente".

Apareció una persona adentro, femenina y enojada, se golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y corrió de regreso a su habitación para tratar de arreglar su cabello.

Fred tosió. "Quise decir, ¡Hola Harry! Feliz Navidad. Estaremos listos para ir en unos minutos, aunque Charlie no estará aquí porque necesita trabajar con los dragones este año en Rumania, y Bill está haciendo una especie de cosa secreta, con Gringotts... una especie de agujero negro mágico".

Harry parpadeó. "Oh... bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, creo que le envié alcohol. Si está trabajando con el equipo, creo que sí".

Molly apareció en la puerta, con los brazos llenos de bolsas con comida encogida dentro. "Lo siento, ¿Qué fue eso querida?"

Harry sonrió. "Dije que envié a Bill algunos suministros, suponiendo que esté trabajando en el problema del agujero negro mágico. Envié un montón de cosas... comida, ropa limpia en sus tallas, etc. Lo menos que pude hacer después de causar todo eso."

Ella parpadeó. "Oh." Aparentemente ella estaba demasiado apurada para realmente concentrarse en el tema. "Aquí querido, toma estas dos bolsas llenas de productos de pan y Fred puede sostener la una con varios platos de verduras".

Su cara se cerró con horror. "Entonces... ¿Tienes comida para llevar?"

Fred asintió solemnemente. George tenía un bagel en la boca. El niño desconocido que Harry podía ver en la habitación aún no había levantado la vista de su plato de huevos y tocino.

Ginny parecía como si acabara de salir de una suave mañana de primavera, y ciertamente no como si hubiera hecho frenéticamente todo lo que estaba en su poder para mirar como si acabara de salir de una suave mañana de primavera. Ella le sonrió a Harry. "Bueno, ¿nos vamos entonces?"

Harry asintió. "Esperando a tu padre, suponiendo que venga con nosotros, por supuesto".

Molly negó con la cabeza. "Dijo que lo habían llamado al ministerio. Alguien a quien buscaban o algo así". Ella suspiró. "Aún así, dijo que envía sus saludos y ofrece una Feliz Navidad para ti y tu familia".

Harry suspiró, mirando la pila de comida y dando una sonrisa irónica. "Bueno, todos se reúnen y tienen lo que necesitan".

Gimió mentalmente mientras sacaba las bolsas de comida mientras se movía. Esas bolsas eran más grandes por dentro, y mucho más voluminosas de lo que había estado esperando... ¿Cuánta comida podía hacer una mujer en una noche?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Molly Weasley sintió que el mundo se había borrado... y estaban en otro lado. Las paredes brillaban con esculturas que parecían un bosque cubierto de nieve, lleno de árboles decorados de Navidad y... ¿Dragones? Los magos de las nieves también.

Ella parpadeó. Correcto. Harry tenía un hijo troll. Ella vacilante dio una sonrisa. "Uh... Hola. ¿Eres Goran entonces?"

Ojos profundamente inteligentes se volvieron hacia ella... oh, y había un niño montado sobre sus hombros. "Sí... ¿Y tú?"

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Soy Molly Weasley, y estos son mis hijos... Ginny, Ronald y Fred y George".

Los gemelos se miraron y suspiraron. "Lo siento, mamá cercana. Soy George y él es Fred".

Ella se sonrojó. "Lo siento, queridos, debe haber sido el estrés".

Ellos sonrieron. "¡Niño!" y corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación riendo y renunciando a Harry cuando salieron.

Una mujer de cabello castaño con ojos azules se rió entre dientes y se inclinó más cerca. "Es un placer conocerte, Molly. Mi nombre es Chloe Arden, y mi marido es Jack. Nuestra querida Amy es la que está en el otro hombro de Goran con la varita mágica".

Molly sonrió al diminuto ángel que, en ese momento, daba palmaditas en la cabeza de Goran con una varita con punta de estrella. "¡Oh, ella es preciosa! ¿Son amigos de Harry?"

Jack se acercó, riéndose. "Ah, sí. El tío Harry nos ha aceptado como una familia Vassal".

Molly parpadeó mientras miraba a Chloe quien asintió. Ella miró a Harry. "¿Y cómo exactamente pasó eso?"

Harry se sonrojó. "Ah... bueno. El agujero negro mágico arruinó un montón de magia".

Chloe se inclinó y susurró. "Incluyendo la poción y el hechizo anticonceptivos que estaba usando".

Jack se rió al ver que Molly también tenía una cara de remolacha roja. "Sí, incómodo para todos. Solo pedimos dinero suficiente para ayudarnos a criarla, e incluso nos sentimos culpables por pedir eso... pero cuando Harry se enteró, bueno. Las cosas se complicaron".

Harry gimió. "Sí, terminé derribando una importante organización criminal. Perdí una buena parte de mi tarde". Miró hacia el techo, perdiendo varias miradas de sorpresa en él. "Vale la pena al final sin embargo. Y su líder era una mujer agradable".

Jack parpadeó... y se encogió de hombros. Mientras se cumpla, lo que sea. Él sonrió a la mujer atónita. "De todos modos, terminó considerándonos como algo familiar. Estamos más que agradecidos por ello... y su hermana también es un poco querida".

En ese momento, Luna logró llegar al grupo, haciendo que Molly jadeara y casi salte sobre ella, envolviéndola en calor y en preguntas frenéticas, asegurándose de que el amor estaba bien, no dolido, comiendo bien. Demasiado delgado, necesita más carne y verduras, ¿No trajo algo?

Luna aceptó el cálido ataque como lo había hecho en el pasado, disfrutando del cuidado y la compasión que la mujer de cabello ardiente ponía en todo lo que hacía. Ella sonrió al sol. "Entonces, ¿Ginny también está aquí?"

"¡Luna!" Y Ginny la abordó. "¿Recibiste el regalo que Harry eligió para ti? ¡Me dejó ayudar con las decisiones y esas cosas!"

Luna le devolvió el abrazo. "Ginny, nunca encontré el arbusto flotante. Pero tal vez si tenemos más caracoles..."

Harry se rió entre dientes cuando las dos chicas comenzaron una extraña conversación donde Luna hablaría sobre algo extraño y Ginny de alguna manera extrañaría la mayor parte y hablaría de algo completamente diferente.

Molly sonrió mientras miraba. "Nunca pude seguir sus conversaciones, pero siempre se veían tan felices juntos". Ella comenzó a mover las bolsas cuando desaparecieron. Ella frunció. "¿A dónde se fue toda la comida?"

Molly parpadeó cuando un elfo de la casa apareció. "Doreen está preparando y almacenando la comida provista por la señorita Weasleys, esté lista cuando lo pidan".

Y ella desapareció.

Harry suspiró. "Sí... la comida no será un problema. De hecho, tenemos suficiente para cincuenta de nosotros".

Ron miró pensativamente a todos los desconocidos. "¿Estás seguro? Nunca puedes tener suficiente sabes".

Harry suspiró levemente. "Bueno, puedes estar en desacuerdo después de esto. Tuve una más que estaba planeando invitar, aunque no estoy seguro de si ella está dispuesta a venir o no. Ya vuelvo".

Se desvaneció en el sótano Merp 2 y se desvaneció en su mundo mental.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Jean y Tom Granger miraban vacilantes la enorme pila de productos horneados. Si bien muchos tenían forma de varios objetos relacionados con la Navidad, también estaban... brillantes. Bueno, algunos latían. Y el hombre de jengibre había desaparecido en algún momento.

Hermione se inclinó desde la cocina. "Así que sí, gracias a la harina que horneas se mantiene caliente pero no se seca porque estar cerca de la magia lo calienta una pequeña cantidad. Así que simplemente coloco mi varita cerca de la apertura de la estufa".

Ella tomó una de las galletas brillantes. "¡Y son tan, mucho mejores! Me pregunto si la magia pura tiene sabor".

Jean tomó otro bocado, de un producto horneado vagamente en forma de pan.

Era delicioso... pero brillante. "¿Podrías detener la parte brillante?"

Hermione parpadeó. "Pero... ¡Esa es la mejor parte!

~~~Core Threads~~~

Astoria Greengrass normalmente estaría deprimida porque su padre no vendría a casa hoy por Navidad.

Normalmente estaría triste con Daphne tratando de animarla.

Ahora estaba tratando de hacer que Daphne abriera el regalo de un Niño.

"¡Es solo un amigo!"

Astoria sonrió. "¿Oh en verdad?"

"SÍ. Ahora... solo shh".

Trató de alcanzar el regalo de nuevo, pero en este punto Daphne la había envuelto en varias capas de cubiertas. "Oh vamos, échame un vistazo rápido. Quiero ver lo que te trajo tu novio".

La cara normalmente compuesta de Daphne era completamente roja. "Es solo un dulce o una carta o algo. Lo abriré más tarde. Recibí muchos regalos. Incluso Neville y Terry me enviaron cosas".

Astoria soltó una risita. "Pero abriste aquellos sin ningún problema. Entonces, ¿Por qué no abrir esto también?"

Daphne estaba mirando frenéticamente la habitación por alguna razón para distraer a su hermana. "Porque... buenas razones. Me gusta... muy bien".

Astoria consiguió una mano libre y comenzó a buscar la caja. "¡Oh, ven! Es del maldito Harry Potter. ¡Recibiste un regalo del chico que vivió y quiero ver!"

Daphne empujó su frente hacia atrás con su pie calceado. "No. Siéntate, quédate".

Astoria intentó morderse los dedos de los pies.

Daphne respiró profundamente. Probablemente era nada de todos modos, ¿verdad? Ella solo lo conocía un poco, así que no era nada especial. Tal vez fue como, un pequeño libro sobre hechizos de búsqueda mágica para ayudar a su proyecto. O estaba relacionado con la clase. Solo ábrelo.

Pero, ¿Y si no fuera así? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a que Stori se burlara de ti?

Ella entornó los ojos. Bueno, Astoria la molestaría independientemente.

Daphne miró a su hermana, que estaba tratando de acercar su cuerpo hacia la caja... y suspiró. "Bien, si eso te hiciera retroceder en todo lo de n... niño, entonces lo que sea. Ahora abriré el regalo. ¿Feliz?"

Astoria estaba cara a cara contra el papel. "¡Abierto! Abierto, abierto abierto. ¡Vamos, hermana!"

Daphne suspiró y abrió suavemente el papel de regalo...

Oh Merlín.

Un suave cojín negro sostenía un pequeño colgante de tamaño de galeón. Con bordes plateados y una cadena de plata, el colgante era una piedra rica, de color púrpura oscuro que parecía brillar levemente.

Cuando ella se inclinó para tocarlo, ella jadeó y tiró de su mano hacia atrás. Una rica serpiente verde se deslizaba a la vista, hecha de una piedra verde profunda... sus escamas y ojos claramente marcados por la plata que se movía a través del colgante como si fuera agua.

El siseo se sintió como sábanas suaves moviéndose sobre su piel. Tenía un ritmo extraño.

Daphne escuchó un leve jadeo detrás de su oreja. "Oh... oh mi Daph. Es... wow. ¿Puedo tocarlo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Algo sobre esto se sintió... extraño. No está mal. Solo... no es normal. Había un papel en el costado de la caja.

"La Amatista (Púrpura) fomenta la valentía y te fortalece contra los Demonios y los Espíritus. La Esmeralda (Verde) debería ayudar en el trueque y ayuda a la paz interior. También utilicé una gran cantidad de mi propio poder al hacer esto, para tratar de almacenar una sensación que tuve. Feliz Navidad... Harry Potter".

Daphne parpadeó. ¿Él había hecho esto? ¿Él mismo? Casi sin pensar, su dedo se extendió para tocar a la serpiente. Él había pasado tanto...

Calma, paz. Cuando su dedo tocó a la serpiente, sintió unos brazos cálidos y familiares envolverse alrededor de ella, protegiéndola, prometiéndole que él estaría allí si ella llamaba.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando hasta que Astoria comenzó a secarse las lágrimas. "Daph, ¿Estás bien? ¿Es... como maldito o algo así?"

Daphne negó con la cabeza. "No Stori... aquí, solo... solo tócalo".

Astoria se inclinó vacilante y tocó la serpiente casi ronroneante...

Oh, Merlín, se sintió como papá. Como si la estuviera abrazando, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que las cosas mejorarían, que solo tenía que ser fuerte un poco más. Una pequeña parte de ella que nunca conoció pareció relajarse, comenzar a sanar... sentirse segura.

Daphne apenas susurraba ahora. "Se las arregló para poner uno de sus sentimientos en este colgante que hizo. Esta fue la sensación que sentí cuando me ayudó a sentirme mejor con mamá".

Astoria casi se sobresalta del colgante. Nunca hablaron de... mamá. Ya no. Pero incluso esas heridas severas estaban siendo calmadas. Mientras tocaba la serpiente que se movía juguetonamente alrededor de sus dedos, no podían sentir nada más que puro cuidado y consideración, como un baño tibio en sus cuerpos rotos y rotos, sanando y ayudándolos.

A regañadientes, Astoria se alejó... pero la sensación no desapareció. Simplemente comenzó a desvanecerse... pero no para siempre. Su sonrisa era suave y lloraba como su hermana mayor, pero era una sonrisa real.

Alguien sabía sobre su dolor y se preocupaba por él.

Daphne estaba tratando de aclararse la garganta cuando sintió un golpe en su puerta mental.

En unos momentos ella había abierto su mundo mental y corrió hacia la puerta con una gran 'H' en él. Cuando ella lo abrió, saltó sobre Harry antes de que él pudiera decir algo, murmurando palabras y sentimientos y todo tipo de cosas.

Harry estaba confundido, lloraba y comenzaba a perder el equilibrio.

Fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Después de un momento o dos sonrió a Daphne. "Así que... ¿Quieres venir a visitarme para Navidad? Conseguí amigos y familiares, y me encantaría que vinieras".

Ella lo miró, con los ojos todavía rojos por las lágrimas, con una sonrisa. "Me encantaría... oh, no puedo, Astoria y yo estamos solos porque mi padre no puede estar aquí. No puedo dejarla allí sola".

Harry parpadeó. "Bueno, solo tráela. Diablos, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras. Puedo dejarte en tu casa cuando quieras".

Él le sonrió, inconscientemente dando un fuerte abrazo. "Entonces... ¿esto significa que te gustó mi regalo?"

Cuando fue aplastado por un fuerte abrazo, sintió tal alivio que no lo había tirado ni nada. Él sonrió en su cabello. "Gracias a Dios... nunca he hecho un regalo para alguien antes, así que estaba preocupado si te gustaría".

El abrazo se duplicó en intensidad.

Fue un buen día.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Astoria ahora se sentía tan bien, que sintió que era hora de garabatear en la cara de su hermana con algunas pinturas con los dedos.

No estaba completamente segura de por qué se había quedado ciega después de ver ese collar, pero esa no era una razón para no...

La mano de Daphne estaba agarrando sus dedos cubiertos de pintura.

Astoria intentó realmente difícil parecer inocente.

Los ojos de Daphne se agrandaron cuando su mente comenzó a hacer conexiones entre los dedos pintados, su rostro y Harry apareciendo en su puerta en menos de cinco minutos.

Ella miró a su hermana. "Harry nos llevará a su casa por Navidad, me limpiarán, mi venganza será rápida, brutal y en una fecha posterior. Vístete".

Un momento después, Astoria estaba sonriendo y mirando fijamente a Daphne que acariciaba el colgante debajo de su camisa.

Daphne apretó los dientes. Esa pintura había sido... divertida de quitar. Especialmente porque ella no debía hacer magia. Al final, se había colado en la habitación de su padre y había "prestado" su varita de repuesto para estar lista a tiempo.

Astoria soltó una risita.

Daphne la fulminó con la mirada. "Rapida y muy brutal".

Astoria todavía estaba intentando la mirada inocente.

Daphne estaba a punto de probar la mirada de "Te veo como si estuvieras pintada" cuando sintió que Harry se desvanecía a la vista.

Él frunció el ceño a los dos. "Ninguno de ustedes tiene comida para llevar, ¿verdad?"

Astoria parpadeó, un poco apagada. "¿Uh no?"

Daphne también parpadeó. "Lo siento, no. ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?"

Harry suspiró, sonriendo. "Gracias, bondad. Cada parada que hice hoy me trajo comida suficiente para alimentar a cincuenta de nosotros. Me alegra que alguien no haya decidido cocinar lo suficiente para toda Inglaterra".

Astoria soltó una risita. Tan cerca de Harry, ella realmente podía sentir esa sensación del colgante, que alguien fuerte estaba parado sobre ella, protegiéndola. Todo se sentía más ligero cerca de él.

Echó un vistazo a las rojas mejillas de Daphne. Oh sí, definitivamente material de novio.

Daphne captó la expresión e intentó expresar una combinación de retribución divina y una profunda petición para no decir nada.

Harry solo estiró dos manos. "¿Lo haremos entonces? Mi hijo realmente está deseoso de ser un guía turístico de Hogwarts".

Los ojos de Astoria brillaron. "¡Vemos a Hogwarts! Eso es fantas... ¿Espera, hijo?"

Daphne agitó una mano. "Adoptó un troll, Goran, gran niño".

Los ojos de Astoria se agrandaron... y se volvió hacia su hermana. "Oooo, ¿Entonces vas tras papás?"

Daphne golpeó con fuerza la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermana, pero en ese momento tanto la cara de Harry como la de Daphne podrían haber calentado una piscina. Ella tosió. "Bueno, ¿Entonces lo haremos?"

Mientras Harry los arrastraba hacia la casa temporal de Goran, creyó escuchar a Astoria riéndose... Merlín, era como una mini Tracey. Por otro lado, Daphne siguió saliendo con chicas así... sonrió.

La sonrisa cayó cuando aparecieron en la casa.

"Doreen".

"¿Sí, Maestro Harry?"

"Veo que hay... mucha comida".

"No, Maestro Harry, esto es exactamente lo que los House-Elves han establecido. Aperitivos".

Harry miró las cuatro enormes mesas en la casa mágicamente estirada. Cada uno cubierto de cosas, desde pequeñas gambas hasta costillas y queso.

Miró al elfo. "Entonces... ¿Esto no incluye las múltiples pilas de comida que traje hoy?"

Ron levantó una mano en la parte posterior. Esa mano sostenía dos sandwiches y un poco de jamón. "Harry, para un Ravenclaw, sabes cómo organizar una gran fiesta".

Un momento después, Hagrid abrió la enorme puerta de piedra. "¡Goran, traje esos pasteles de piedra que pediste!"

Harry se inclinó sobre el hombro de Daphne, mientras ella le daba algunos indultos. "Al menos ustedes dos no trajeron comida".

Astoria cuidadosamente movió el caramelo más atrás de su espalda.


	51. Poder de los S'mores

**Capítulo 51: Poder de los S'mores**

Severus Snape gruñó mientras acechaba las mazmorras. La Navidad nunca había sido sus fiestas favoritas, aunque una parte oscura de su corazón se rió a carcajadas sabiendo que los cabrones bichos bastardos estaban siendo enviados dejándolo mayormente solo en el castillo.

Pero todos y cada uno de los que disfrutaban de la situación estaban siendo destruidos... y era probable que la maldita culpa del maldito Potter. De algun modo. Bueno, tenía que ser.

Cada vez que intentaba hacer un veneno para él, Severus terminaba en su habitación bebiendo algo alcohólico. Cada vez que empezaba a maldecir objetos o plantar amuletos para herir a uno de esos mocosos o a ese monstruo afuera, comenzaba a perder el enfoque en puntos críticos... o en un caso, se descubría pintando patos en sus sábanas.

Todavía no pudo deshacerse de esas sábanas.

La peor parte fue que cada vez que intentaba contárselo a alguien o escribirlo, terminaba hablando de magdalenas. Alguna clase de maldición debe estar sobre él, pero cada diagnóstico resultó negativo.

Incluso se había tragado algo de su orgullo y había ido al Hospital de San Mungo, bajo un supuesto nombre, por supuesto. No encontraron nada malo, a pesar de que no podía hablar de muchos de los síntomas o problemas.

La peor parte, la parte que lo hacía rechinar los dientes y acechar esta noche, era su propia habilidad para usar Oclumancia. Sus artes mentales eran algo especial, algo de lo que estaba orgulloso. Nadie había encontrado el cuerpo de las chicas, y el chico nunca encontraría la verdad gracias a esas paredes fuertes y extrañas que Snape había pasado meses y años construyendo.

Ah, y lo protegieron de Dumbledore y Voldemort. Eso también.

Pero cuando intentó centrarse, encontrar su propia mente... siguió viendo la imagen de un pato comiendo un panecillo.

Barrió las mazmorras, gruñendo profundamente en su garganta. Cada otro paso provocaba una leve mueca de dolor que le recorría la espalda. Madame Pomfrey había logrado dirigir los nervios de la médula espinal a través de un crecimiento óseo adicional en su espalda, aunque todavía dolía.

La oscuridad entre las antorchas lo calmaba en una pequeña medida... ¿Qué en nombre de Merlín?

Severus miró al pequeño grupo de niños.

¿No fue Navidad? ¿Por qué los niños participaron en tal día?

Miró al grupo, con los labios gruñendo, la varita temblando. Nadie los encontraría, y podría decir que se había pasado el día haciendo pociones... unos pocos niños muertos, seguro que a nadie le importarían unos pocos muer…

¿Por qué estaba de vuelta en su oficina?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dudley Dursley parpadeó y se volvió para mirar a Amy Arden. "¿Acabas de ver a un vampiro?"

Ella estaba mirando hacia la oscura mazmorra. Afortunadamente era demasiado joven para sentir miedo o preocupación, por lo que en este momento solo quería arrastrar al monstruo afuera y ver si podía montarlo. "¿Tal vez? ¿Por qué se estaba escapando?"

Astoria Greengrass estaba ignorando la mayor parte de esto ya que estaba pinchando a su hermana cada pocos minutos.

Daphne Greengrass estaba a punto de aplastar a su hermana en el suelo. O morir sonrojado. O ambos. Gracias a Merlín, las mazmorras eran lo suficientemente oscuras para ayudar a ocultar su rubor.

Astoria se inclinó. "Sabes, Haaaarrry no invitó a sus otros amigos".

Bueno, tanto por esconder ese rubor. "¡De... por supuesto que los invitó! Estaban ocupados y demás".

Goran finalmente lo alcanzó, su enorme cuerpo moviéndose desde una esquina, resollando ligeramente. "¡Oye, no corras tan rápido! ¡No quiero que Da enoje si los pierdo!"

Astoria sonrió al enorme troll. "Oye Goran, ¿Harry invitó a todos sus amigos a esto?"

Estuvo a punto de ser empujada contra la pared por el codo de Daphne.

Goran parpadeó. "Uh... bueno, no sé. Aunque estuvo bastante ocupado durante los últimos días. Sé que pasó casi medio día trabajando en algún regalo, así que no sé si tuvo tiempo para hablar con él, todo su grupo".

Luna estaba tocando las paredes del castillo, una sonrisa en su rostro. "El Sol escribió invitaciones a Hermione y Padma, pero tenían conflictos de programación. Y por supuesto, Daphne. Estaba realmente nervioso por ella".

Daphne miró a la chica que aparentemente era la hermana de Harry ahora, tratando de mantener su rostro sin emociones. "¿Por qué nerviosos? No hubiéramos dicho que no".

Luna agitó una mano. "El sol pasó tanto tiempo preocupado. "¿Le gustará?", "¿Luna, te gustaría?", "Tal vez debería haber conseguido algo más", bla, bla, bla". Echaba de menos la cara enrojecida de Daphne y el cocodrilo de Astoria como una sonrisa. "De todos modos, parece mucho más brillante ahora. Sus pies no han tocado el suelo desde que volvió de los dos".

Goran frunció el ceño. "Sí, lo noté. ¿Da sabe que está flotando?"

Amy estaba tratando de escalar una armadura, que se inclinaba peligrosamente cuando Dudley intentó mantenerla quieta. "Unca Harry hace mucho lo flotante. Me hizo flotar cuando me daba un paseo en caballo". Frunció el ceño levemente cuando el chico debajo de ella trató de empujar varias piezas de metal en una estructura estable. "Sin embargo, Unca Harry no se dio cuenta. Creo que es algo feliz".

Daphne cuidadosamente no estaba mirando la cara sonriente de su hermana. "¡Así! ¿Alguien quiere ver algunas de las torres? La mazmorra no es la mejor parte del castillo".

Astoria se inclinó. "Entonces... ¿has visto la torre de Harry?" Al ver el shock en el rostro de su hermana ella sonrió. "¿Sabes, la torre en la que vive el Ravenclaw? ¿Verdad?"

Daphne apretó la mano. Almohada necesaria

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba mirando la enorme mesa de comida y el agujero negro localizado conocido como Ron Weasley. "Así que... ¿Cuánto tiempo puede seguir así?"

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros. "No estoy seguro", "a los pequeños Ronnikins siempre les ha gustado comer". "y por querido nos referimos a amado". "Y por amados queremos decir amados inusuales e incorrectos". "Sí, algo oscuro y retorcido que implica ensalada de huevo y alubias con tostadas".

Harry solo miró en una mezcla de sorpresa y asombro. "Creo que se tragó la pierna de pavo. Hueso y todo".

Fred frunció el ceño. "Sí, lo hizo una vez. Mamá enloqueció, pero aparentemente su magia lo absorbió de todos modos".

George se inclinó hacia Harry. "Creemos que podría ser culpa nuestra. Hemos probado un montón de bromas y cosas en él como un bebé, y uno de ellos se suponía que iba a hacer la lengua más grande... pero se la tragó. No le diga a la mamá sin embargo."

Harry parpadeó. "Uh... ¿Debería intentar arreglarlo?"

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros. "Ofrecimos, pero Ronny nos dijo que no. "¿Por qué querría comer menos?" era su opinión".

Observaron como pasteles, pequeñas colinas de huevos y platos de camarones y una pequeña bandeja de galletas cubiertas de algún tipo de salsa desvanecido en el Ron. ¿Pudo incluso probarlo en este punto?

Jack asomó la cabeza. "¿Tío Harry, que quieren venir jugar una partida de ajedrez? Chloe está tratando de mostrar las diferencias entre normal y mágica".

La cabeza de Ron se levantó, un poco de jamón en la boca. "¿Ar, cheff? ¡Meef twoo!"

Harry parpadeó. "Ah... creo que Ron quiere entrar. Creo que iré al castillo y reuniré a los niños para que podamos abrir algunos regalos".

El agujero negro humano ya estaba haciendo paquetes de comida de emergencia usando servilletas y cuidadosos métodos de empaque. "¿Ajedrez y suficiente comida? La mejor Navidad de todos. Ahora solo necesitamos algo de Quidditch... Ahora, ¿Quién quiere perder un juego o dos?"

Harry lo hizo un gesto mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo, los gemelos lo seguían en lugar de ver a alguien comer continuamente mientras jugaban dos o tres partidas de ajedrez. Fue algo entre increíble y desagradable.

Se estremeció, una mano ausentemente frotando su pecho. ¿Qué estaba causando eso? Cada pocos minutos se sentía como si alguien acariciara su pecho suavemente... y se sentía bien.

Fred sonrió cuando llegaron al castillo. "Entonces, ¿Cómo encontramos los pequeñitos cortos?" Su gemelo estaba haciendo algo con un poco de pergamino extra.

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, he etiquetado a todos con un poco de magia cuando traje a ustedes otra vez. Así, ¿Qué manera usted desea ir a ponerse al día con ellos? ¿La forma más fácil, la manera rápida, o la manera tonta?"

George parpadeó y se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo. "¿Cuál es la manera tonta?"

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, es la manera más rápida a través del castillo... pero no siempre tiene sentido. Y usted tiene que hacer lo que digo exactamente o el resultado final será un lugar muy lejos."

Los gemelos hicieron contacto visual y se iluminaron. "Oh, sí" "Sería grandioso" "ir de la manera más tonta".

Harry sonrió.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Cubiertos de purpurina rosa, con un dedo en las orejas y la pierna izquierda cuidadosamente sujeta en un ángulo de 12 grados, los tres chicos estaban tratando de dejar de reírse mientras caían en un pasillo.

Fred comenzó sacando canicas de sus bolsillos. "¿Cómo... estableciste eso? ¿Por qué había un pato gigante en el túnel?"

Harry se quitó un zapato y sacó las tarjetas y los mondadientes. "Se suponía que era una oveja. No estoy seguro de cuándo cambió".

George frunció el ceño mientras miraba el hot-dog. "¿Cómo terminó esto en mi oído?"

Fred rió disimuladamente. "No rotó dos veces en la escalera al revés, giró una vez y media".

Harry sonrió. "Sí, fuiste afortunado de que no hubieras girado tres veces. Por lo que puedo decir, el perrito caliente entra en un... lugar incómodo".

"Uh... Hola, Da."

Los tres parpadearon y se volvieron hacia su audiencia. Harry tosió. "¡Y así llegamos! Como dije, el camino tonto es el más rápido pero el más difícil de hacer correctamente. Principalmente me apego a los pasajes secretos más simples".

Amy se elevó en el aire y derribó a Harry de vuelta al suelo. "¡Poni!"

Astoria soltó una risita cuando Goran se rascó la cabeza. "Hey Da. ¿Por qué tienes una cinta en tu cabello?"

Harry parpadeó y levantó la vista... bueno, eso no ayudó. Buen techo. Su mano se metió en su cabello desordenado, sintiendo brillo, algo de polvo, y... ah.

Miró inexpresivamente la brillante cinta rosada. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?"

Fred todavía se sacaba sombreros pequeños de los bolsillos. "Creo que después de la oscilación de la cuerda, pero antes de la diapositiva".

George sonrió mientras arrojaba un caballo de papel de su camisa. "Nah, lo vi cerca del principio. Pensé que se veía bien en él".

Amy miró la cinta. "¡Lo hace! ¡Unca Harry, vuelve a ponerlo!"

Harry gimió, pero la niña no dejo de lado al lindo. "Bien, bien. Daphne, ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?"

Astoria soltó una risita cuando Daphne intentó codear a su hermana en el camino. "No te preocupes, Harry, tengo esto".

Astoria ahora se reía a carcajadas con Dudley mientras miraban el cabello de Harry trenzarse con la cinta rosa.

Harry estaba tratando de no sonrojarse, pero sintiendo los dedos de Daphne atravesar su cabello se sintió... bien. Muy agradable.

Daphne realmente terminó de poner la cinta hace unos momentos... no es que se lo dijera a nadie pronto. Sus dedos seguían ajustando la cinta mientras sentía su suave cabello y se rascaba.

Amy se perdió la mayor parte de esto mientras asentía. "¡Perfecto! ¡El mejor accesorio de cinta nunca!" Ella parpadeó. "Unca Harry, ¿Por qué saliste del techo de todos modos?"

Harry tosió un poco, sintiendo dedos delicados correr por su cabello. "Bueno, los adultos y pensé que sería un buen momento para dar algunos regalos y abrir el mío..."

Los dedos de Daphne perdieron su compra cuando Amy arrastraba a Harry bruscamente hacia la entrada del castillo. "¡Presentes!"

Astoria soltó una risita ante la expresión triste de las chicas. "Entonces... ¿Querías mantener tus dedos sobre Harry?"

Oh, eso fue un buen rubor.

Los gemelos miraron y sonrieron. "Entonces... hermanos incómodos a un lado", "¿alguien más quiere alcanzar a Unca Harry?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Chloe parpadeó.

Extendió la mano y levantó suavemente un gran cuadrado de material brillante de la camisa de Harry.

Jack tomó el cuadrado y sonrió.

Petunia estaba tratando de no reírse, pero sólo estaba Harry cubierto de purpurina y cosas así, pero tenía el arco rosado más adorable mientras sujetaba su cabello mientras era una niña... ¿Amel? No Amy, cierto. Mientras esa adorable niña lo arrastraba por la habitación, señalando varias cosas y hablando a gran velocidad.

Molly Weasley estaba tratando de meter a los niños en una especie de círculo gigante, del tipo que los niños de todo el mundo crearon cuando se entusiasmaban con el azúcar, los regalos y la alegría general de las fiestas.

Ayudó que uno de los niños todavía medía seis pies cuando estaba sentado, ya que no podía moverse mucho.

Amy casi alcanzaba la masa crítica mientras rebotaba y reía y hablaba de regalos.

Harry estaba entre Luna y Daphne, con Ginny sentada al lado de Luna y los gemelos. Goran estaba entre Daphne y Dudley, y parecía estar contando una historia sobre arañas gigantes y cómo asarlas incluso con patas adicionales, lo que dificultaba el equilibrio.

Goran se inclinó hacia él... bueno, técnicamente sobre Daphne. "Entonces... ¿Qué te hizo Da? Él no me lo dijo".

Daphne se sonrojó ligeramente y sacó el colgante. Amy apareció de lo que parecía ser el aire y lo miraba con ojos brillantes. "¡Ooo es bonito!"

Harry estaba ignorando el continuo con una sonrisa suave. Gracias a Dios que a ella le había gustado, había estado tan preocupado. Tal vez podría hacer cosas para las otras chicas... todo salió bien una vez, ¿verdad?

Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió algo como dedos en su piel otra vez. Astoria, que lo había estado mirando parpadeó... y miró a su hermana, que estaba acariciando el colgante de nuevo. "Hey Daph, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?"

Su hermana lo miró con recelo. "¿Qué?"

Astoria se deslizó junto a ella y señaló. "Mira a Harry y frótalo".

Daphne parpadeó. Miró a Harry y lo vio confundido... y frotándose el pecho. Mirando hacia abajo al colgante, su mente comenzó a hacer conexiones... y comenzó a sonrojarse mientras trataba frenéticamente de recordar cuántas veces lo había estado acariciando desde esta mañana. Oh Merlín.

Astoria se estaba poniendo impaciente. "Ve entonces, hazlo".

Daphne vaciló... y luego acarició suavemente a la serpiente.

Harry casi salta.

Astoria sonrió. "¡Oye Harry!"

El niño parpadeó y miró a las dos hermanas. Astoria estaba sonriendo como un zorro y Daphne estaba tan roja que podría haber sido una Weasley honoraria. "¿Sí Astoria?"

Ella extendió la mano y movió el colgante.

"¡AY!"

Harry parpadeó, mirando su pecho. "Uh... ¿Qué diablos?"

Luna se inclinó, sus ojos ligeramente desenfocados. "Hmm... hay una conexión. Una fuerte. ¿Es ese el regalo que hiciste?"

Harry asintió, frotándose el pecho, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "Sí. Tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo sentir bien... pero ¿Por qué puedo sentir eso?"

Daphne le quitó el colgante a su hermana y se lo guardó dentro de la camisa.

Luna parecía estar mirando algo más lejos. "¿Cuánta potencia le pusiste?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose levemente. "Bueno, mucho. Tuve que dormir después. Accidentalmente expandí una oficina de duendes a una caverna en el proceso".

Luna sonrió a Daphne. "Parece que la joven tiene una fuerte conexión contigo".

Daphne intentaba aplastar a Astoria, volverse invisible y dejar de sonrojarse al mismo tiempo. Harry suspiró. "Lo siento Daphne, supongo que le puse demasiado poder. Lo... lo siento. ¿Quieres que intente arreglarlo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, su cara aturdida. "¡No!" Al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de su hermana, se sonrojó de nuevo. "Quiero decir, no. No te preocupes por eso".

Astoria se inclinó hacia adelante. "Entonces, los sentimientos que le pones... son aquellos realmente en el collar, ¿O es solo lo que sientes actualmente?"

Daphne tocó ligeramente su camisa. "Bueno, se siente mayormente lo mismo que antes, pero un poco avergonzado".

Goran sonrió, viendo la cara de su Da. "Entonces... actual entonces. ¿Qué te parece, Daphne?"

Ella se sonrojó más y negó con la cabeza. Incluso ahora sentía como si los brazos calientes estuvieran envueltos alrededor de ella, una cara presionando suavemente contra su cuello y calentando por su espina dorsal.

Si reparar el colgante cambió esa sensación, entonces olvídate de eso.

Astoria se sintió mucho menos contenida. "Entonces, ¿Cuánto puedes sentir, Harry?"

Él se encogió de hombros, echó los ojos hacia un lado. "Solo las cosas normales que siento de ella. Supongo que cuando lo toca, los sentimientos son más fuertes".

Harry tocó suavemente su propio hombro, pensando en el colgante... y Daphne se sacudió ligeramente. Él parpadeó. "Ah... bueno, aparentemente tendré que tener mucho cuidado al pensar en el colgante".

Astoria soltó una risita. "No creo que a ella le importe demasiado si lo haces, después de todo..."

Aparentemente, Daphne se había recuperado lo suficiente como para atrapar a Astoria con una estrangulación, sonriendo dulcemente. "Entonces, Amy, ¿Has dicho algo sobre los regalos?"

Era como una convocatoria desde el pozo de los unicornios. "¡Presentes!" Su ternura parcialmente cegó a Dudley y pareció atraer a su padre y a su madre. Los otros adultos también entraron, la mayoría sosteniendo copas llenas de diversas bebidas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry miró su montón de regalos. Hermione le dio un libro sobre hechizos para niños y una nota que mencionaba que no los había visto antes en ningún lado. Neville le envió un libro sobre plantas mágicas que le gustaba cuando era más joven.

Daphne y Astoria, por supuesto, se presentaron como invitados.

Dudley le había dado un poco de arte que dibujó de ellos cuando jugaban en su habitación, Luna le había dado un abrazo. Petunia le había dado un libro con algunas de sus recetas favoritas, ya que sabía que le gustaba cocinar. Chloe y Jack le habían dado una foto de él siendo un poni para Amy, a lo que Harry sonrió antes de abrazarlos.

Luna casi se derrumbó cuando vio el armario. Harry le dio una sonrisa y un abrazo. "Sabes, este regalo fue en realidad mío y de Ginny. Ella me ayudó a encontrar la ropa que te gustaría ya que no tengo ni idea de este tipo de cosas".

Ginny se sonrojó y arrastró los pies ligeramente. "Bueno, probé Luna. Lo siento si no te gusta lo que yo..."

Ella fue interrumpida por un rubio que lloraba y abrazaba, mientras Luna la agarraba con fuerza e intentaba agradecerle. Chloe y Jack abrazaron a las dos niñas, mientras que Molly Weasley trataba de mantener sus propios resfríos escondidos detrás de su sonrisa. Esos dos eran tan queridos.

Harry sonrió a su hermana envuelta en amor. Sabía que tales sentimientos necesitaban consuelo, necesitaban algún tipo de equilibrio... pero su sonrisa se vio un poco sorprendida. Su piel se estaba moviendo de nuevo.

Moviéndose silenciosamente hacia la parte posterior de la multitud, cuidadosamente se movió afuera. Había algo de nieve y cosas así, pero su cuerpo tendía a ignorar el frío incluso antes de los cambios extraños.

Harry miró su mano. La magia ni siquiera estaba en su piel ahora, estaba supurando sobre la superficie. Pelos, hilos, incluso unas pocas cuerdas se alejaban aleatoriamente de su cuerpo y luego se retiraban.

"Vigilante, ¿Por qué no estás impidiendo que mi magia haga esto?"

"Lo siento Rinpoche, lo estoy intentando. Estaba teniendo problemas desde que usaste la mayor parte de tu magia en la piedra del pabellón".

"¿Por qué es tan difícil de controlar?"

"Bueno, después de gastar tanto, la cantidad de energía que tiene ha aumentado. Por mucho... casi se duplicó. Cuando hiciste el colgante, las cosas empeoraron".

Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía. Él no había hecho algo peligroso para Daphne, ¿O sí?

"¿Cómo... de qué manera peor?"

"Bueno, Rimpoché, no solo usaste una cantidad masiva de magia para hacerlo, sino que el colgante en sí mismo casi actúa como un segundo núcleo de tu magia. Hacer que la cosa casi haya duplicado tu poder otra vez, para empezar, pero con el segundo núcleo tratando de curarse a sí mismo, sigue aumentando tus reservas".

Harry sintió que comenzaba a temblar. "¿Entonces qué debo hacer?"

El Vigía agitó una mano hacia Sabiduría, quien movió algo de información a su alrededor. "Aquí están las opciones. Primero, podemos destruir el Colgante de forma remota y unir tu magia."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Puede que necesite ese poder para ayudar a las personas. Esa cosa de espíritu básicamente mató a un maestro este año".

El Vigía asintió. "Bueno, la segunda opción puede ser mejor que todo. En este momento su nivel mágico es tan grande que deja su cuerpo e interactúa con la magia natural del mundo. La mayoría de tus problemas provienen de eso".

Harry asintió, pensando en cómo el mundo se inclinaba a su alrededor en este momento. Las cosas que tocó se volvieron más y más cambiadas. Cuando había intentado caminar, el suelo había comenzado a cambiar de textura y se había transformado en una especie de piedra espejada negra... era por eso que había flotado a través del edificio. Incluso ahora, tocar algo que no está vivo causó cambios fundamentales.

La Vigía creó una imagen de Harry antes de los cambios. "Esto es probable que ocurra eventualmente, ya que has tenido tanto poder desde el nacimiento. Como puede ver, su poder lo ha llenado a la mayoría de ustedes por años. Solo estas repentinas oleadas han acelerado el problema".

Harry suspiró. "¿Entonces qué debo hacer?"

La Vigía sonrió. "Haz un núcleo. Comprime tu magia en algo manejable de nuevo."

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Eso causará problemas? En este momento estamos conectados a varias redes, sin mencionar las conexiones mentales".

El Vigía se encogió de hombros. "Tendré que desconectarnos, pero les dejaré notas".

Harry miró su mano. Estaba cubierto de hilos como pieles. "¿Cuán urgente es para nosotros hacer esto ahora?"

El Vigía suspiró. "Bueno, bastante importante. Peor escenario puede explotar".

Harry tragó saliva. "¡Bueno, empecemos entonces!"

Cayó de regreso al mundo mental.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Oh Merlín. La hierba tenía más de quince metros de altura.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocer esto antes de que una lengua enorme y babosa lo abordara de nuevo. "Euagh, pare Cerby, parada de Merlín. En serio, necesito... oh wow el goo".

Ira ya estaba parado junto a ellos... de alguna manera no detenía al enorme perro de usar a Harry como una paleta. "¿Todo va bien, señor?"

Una voz pegajosa surgió debajo del perro gigante. "Merlin Ira, aleja a este perro de mí antes de arrojarlo a la estratosfera".

Ira probablemente no sonrió. "Por supuesto señor."

La sabiduría se rió levemente, apoyándose en la enorme hierba. "Buen día otra vez Harry. Veo que a Daphne le gustó aún más el regalo después de que se dio cuenta de que era una conexión en vivo".

Él la fulminó con la mirada mientras su poder alejaba al enorme perro... oh. Bueno, lo arrojó a quince metros. Miró sus manos que brillaban en un verde espeso. "Oh, correcto. Mi poder".

El Vigía apareció detrás de Harry mientras miraba sus manos. "Una vez más, siento apresurarte, Rinpoche, pero puede ser una buena idea apresurarte".

Los ojos de Harry brillaron como soles mientras miraba su cuerpo... estaba desbordado. La energía verde fluía tan rápido tratando de mantenerla contenida que parecía que estaba hirviendo de poder.

Esto fue... malo.

Incluso cuando comenzó a agarrar su poder, Harry se dio cuenta de que había un problema. Su poder ya se sentía apretado, incluso mientras fluía con fuerza y en formas complejas.

Su concentración se sacudió ligeramente cuando el Vigía le tocó el hombro. "He puesto bloques en tus conexiones de salida. Hará un bucle en la última entrada hasta que termines de ajustar tu potencia".

Harry miró los enormes rollos de energía verde, como serpientes mientras clavaban en su cuerpo. "Bueno... ¿Alguna idea?"

La Vigía suspiró. "No realmente Rinpoche. Buena suerte".

Harry miró el poder, tratando de sentir algo más profundo. Sintió que sus ojos absorbían más y más poder mientras la luz que brillaba desde ellos comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Él movió un hilo frente a su mirada. El poder en sí... era luz. Había espacio allí, entre el cabello en el hilo. Espacio que necesitaba de vuelta.

Harry alcanzó ambas manos sobre su pecho. Recordó cómo se sentía el núcleo de Hermione, cómo Daphne, Padma... cómo todos sus núcleos se habían centrado en el área de su pecho. Si Harry iba a construir un núcleo, entonces debería estar en más o menos la misma área.

Metió la mano en su propio cuerpo... y se sintió como si intentara rascarse la nariz con las cejas. Bueno, eso no sería suficiente.

Centrando su mente, trató de centrarse en la ubicación de su núcleo en su lugar. Se sentía extraño, ya que principalmente se enfocaba en sus manos y ojos cuando controlaba su poder.

Sintiendo su pecho era un poco extraño, como tratar de encontrar agua dulce en el medio del océano. Todavía se centró en el área y comenzó a comprimir. Desde allí era como sostener espuma y comprimirla en una masa sólida, alejando el espacio y el aire de su poder.

Harry miró hacia abajo cuando comenzó a ver una pequeña roca verde formándose en su cuerpo. La potencia sin aire o espacio se solidificaba, espesándose como chocolate caliente en lugar de chocolate caliente. A medida que se vertió más y más poder en el cristal verde, se convirtió en un verde más profundo, como un cristal que brilla con un calor desconocido.

Mientras Harry se enfocaba en el cristal, sintió que su piel hormigueaba... casi picazón... oh. El poder ahora estaba de vuelta dentro de él, en lugar de flotar alrededor de su cuerpo como un halo. Su energía debe haber estado filtrándose en el mundo a su alrededor durante años. Él frunció el ceño. Afortunadamente, eso no había estado causando problemas a las personas.

También explicaba cómo la gema del barrio había logrado apoderarse de gran parte de su poder cuando solo se suponía que debía apoderarse de la magia ambiental. Aparentemente, Harry era magia ambiental.

Estupendo.

Se concentró cada vez más en su poder, sintiendo cómo se asentaba en su pecho. Era extraño, como un corazón que latía a un ritmo inusual. Harry empujó más y más poder hacia el núcleo, sintiendo que su poder comenzaba a jalarse naturalmente hacia sí mismo.

Incluso cuando su poder comenzó a plegarse, el mundo comenzó a afilarse. La hierba ya había vuelto a su altura normal, y aparentemente el lago había dejado de hervir. Pero incluso ahora el mundo estaba de alguna manera conformándose. Una ligera confusión que Harry nunca había notado parece hacerse más sólida. Los olores que parecían vibrantes ahora se engrosaron y fortalecieron.

El sol brillaba más y los escuadrones de Jim parecían más adorablemente amarillos de lo normal.

Harry miró al Vigilanter, su poder drenando en su núcleo a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. "Hey Vigilante, ¿Qué está pasando?"

El Vigía se inclinó, sus ojos cerrados se abrieron suavemente. Harry se echó hacia atrás levemente... sus cuencas de los ojos estaban vacías, una oscuridad que parecía llevar al mundo a la soledad.

Sin moverse, Vigilante comenzó a hablar. "Tu núcleo originalmente se destruyó a sí mismo tratando de curarte. Mientras se derrumbaba, de alguna manera obtuviste el control y lo usaste para curarte a ti mismo. Por supuesto, sin un núcleo comenzaste a cambiar tu cuerpo para que actuara como lo haría un núcleo".

Los ojos del Vigía se cerraron y él se levantó nuevamente. "Los cambios en tu cuerpo te permitieron mover tu magia sin un enfoque".

La Sabiduría acercó una silla de una de las estaciones de té y se sentó cerca. "También es por eso que tu magia se ha expandido de manera exponencial. Normalmente, los núcleos mágicos disminuyen su crecimiento debido a la presión de empujar contra la superficie de sí mismo. Pero tu magia era pura, así que si quería crecer, lo hizo".

Harry miró hacia arriba, incluso cuando su poder comenzó a girar en espiral hacia un núcleo. Se sentía extraño, como si el mundo se volviera cada vez más denso y denso. Sus miembros se sentían más pesados... ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mejorando su cuerpo con magia? Él no se sentía débil, por supuesto, su cuerpo era en su mayoría músculos y huesos con suficiente grasa para mantener todo en funcionamiento.

Pero antes de que cada miembro se sintiera como acero... ahora solo se sentía humano.

Fue amable.

Sabiduría sonrió, viendo la cara de Harry relajarse de alguna manera. Todo ese poder que corría por su cuerpo había sido un estrés en su mente, órganos y músculos. Ahora que tenía un núcleo, con suerte le permitiría al chico relajarse más.

Ningún niño normal pasaría todas las noches estudiando, practicando y experimentando sin interrupciones durante meses. Sabía que estaba tratando de eliminar la energía que su cuerpo había estado desbordando, y con suerte volver a tener un núcleo le permitiría asentarse en su poder de una manera más segura.

Por supuesto, este sería el punto en el que Cerby sintió ganas de probar el Harry lamido nuevamente.

"¡Oh merlin la saliva!"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Astoria y Amy estaban mirando al niño sentado en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Bueno, estar sentado lo estaba presionando. Flotando cinco pulgadas de la tierra realmente.

Honestamente, nevado es también inexacto en este punto. Directamente debajo de él parecía primavera, con hierba verde y algunas flores. Poco a poco volvió a la cobertura normal de nieve después de que se alejó unos metros.

En este momento, las dos chicas ponían malvaviscos en los palitos y los tostaban cerca de Harry.

Amy se apoyó contra Astoria. "¿Entonces nunca has tostado malvaviscos?"

Astoria estaba mirando la dulzura azucarada ligeramente dorada con alegría. "¿Estás seguro de que esto no es mágico?"

Amy soltó una risita mientras empezaba a soplar su próximo bocado. "No lo creo. No hasta que agreguemos el chocolate y las galletas de gramo".

Astoria apartó la vista del niño verde brillante que le gustaba. "¿¡Podemos agregar chocolate a esto!?"

Amy ya estaba sacando los suministros. "Somos niños, podemos agregar chocolate a todo. Es como... una ley infantil o algo así. Unca Harry agrega ketchup a las cosas". Ella frunció. "No me gusta el ketchup y el jarabe".

Astoria estaba poniendo más alegría blanca cerca del niño en llamas. "Menos hablar, más chocolate y malvaviscos".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dudley estaba mirando afuera al resplandor. "¿Hey Daphne?"

La chica levantó la vista de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Luna. No estaba segura de qué era realmente la conversación, pero era lo suficientemente confuso como para ser interesante. "¿Sí Dudley?"

El chico señaló. "Amy y tu hermana cocinan con tu novio".

Daphne parpadeó. "Uh... Harry no es... quiero decir... ¿Qué?"

Dudley se asomó por la ventana. "Sí, Harry parece estar en llamas. Y flotando".

Daphne corrió hacia la puerta.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás. "Y él no es mi novio. Solo somos... amigos".

Dudley se encogió de hombros. "Todavía en llamas".

Ahora ella se había ido.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry flotó de vuelta al mundo de la vigilia, sintiendo su poder latir en su pecho. No tenía cuerdas o hilos fuera de su núcleo, era una esfera perfecta que parecía brillar como un estanque cubierto de hielo.

Mirando hacia abajo a su mano, creó un hilo de poder.

Parecía aparecer, más rápido y más fuerte que cualquier hilo o cuerda que hubiera hecho antes... y se sintió poderoso.

Este hilo tenía más poder que dos o tres cuerdas de su poder anterior. Mientras se estiraba a través de su brazo, la extremidad se sentía fuerte y poderosa. Podía levantar un automóvil, podía girar el metal, podía... ¿Por qué había malvaviscos en la cara?

Miró al grupo de personas que ahora se agolpaba a su alrededor.

Astoria estaba haciendo un puchero. "¡Oye, vuelve a flotar! ¡Necesito que cocines mis s'mores!"

Amy le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Sé amable con la Unca Harry. Unca, por favor vuelve a prender fuego".

Harry parpadeó. "¿Estaba en llamas?" Sintió una especie de fría mirada... Oh. "Hola Daphne. Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ardiendo".

Daphne estaba intentando realmente difícil no golpear su pie. "Harry, ¿No podrías haberme al menos advertido que ibas a incendiarte?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Lo habría hecho si hubiera sido planeado. Al parecer, estaba creciendo en energía y tenía que controlar mi poder o explotar".

Su expresión quedó en blanco.

Él se rió entre dientes torpemente, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Oye, fui con la opción no explosiva. Eso está bien ¿no?"

Daphne agarró su mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo de vuelta a la cabaña de Goran. "Has perdido tus privilegios de magia loca por esta noche. Ahora ven a comer bocadillos y disfruta de la Navidad".

Dudley los miró alejarse. "Sí, está perdido".

Astoria frunció el ceño, mirando al suelo. "Quiero que vuelva a arder. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer s'mores ahora?"

Harry se inclinó hacia afuera y chasqueó los dedos. Una enorme columna de fuego se encendió en el lugar donde había estado sentado.

Daphne extendió la mano y tiró de él hacia atrás. "Dije no más. O al menos hacer un hechizo real en lugar de doblar el tiempo y el espacio para trabajar para ti".

Harry sonrió. "Aww, pero los hechizos son aburridos".

Daphne intentó contener una sonrisa. "Bien, solo... menos tiempo y espacio para doblar".

"Sin promesas."

Amy soltó una risita cuando Daphne estaba arrastrando a Harry dentro. "Unca Harry parece más feliz".

Astoria ignoró a todos, sosteniendo cuatro palos cubiertos de malvaviscos cerca de la columna de fuego viviente. "Menos hablando, más s'mores".


	52. Hallow Victoria

**Capítulo 52: Hallow Victoria**

Daphne observó a Harry una vez más caminar hacia algo. Esta vez fue una pierna de silla.

Harry hizo una mueca, frotándose la rodilla. "En serio, ¿Acabo de ser el doble de torpe?"

Ella contuvo una risita. "Bueno, antes de caminar y todo se movería a tu alrededor. En un caso, vi una puerta aparecer cuando intentabas leer mientras salías de Merp 2".

Frunció el ceño y tomó un caramelo mientras miraba la silla.

Él falló.

Daphne se rió de su expresión. "Sí, las cosas solían flotar para ti también. Siempre pensamos que estabas presumiendo".

Harry frunció el ceño. "A este ritmo, es posible que no pueda hacer nada. Creo que estaba rodeado de tanta magia que simplemente hizo que las cosas funcionasen".

Ella se recostó en el sofá. "Oh, tendrás problemas. Por ejemplo, este sofá".

Él la miró confundido antes de dirigirse al sofá. No fue nada especial. Un patrón floral, blanco con nieve en las flores. "¿Era de un color diferente antes de que me sentara en él?"

Daphne sonrió. "Hasta que te sentaste, no estaba aquí. Se crearon un par de sillas y mesas aquí cuando trataste de dejar las cosas o sentarte".

Harry parpadeó. "Uh... wow". ¿Conjuración? Eso fue un rompe juegos. Especialmente si el exceso de magia pudiera hacerlo subliminalmente.

Ella suspiró y dio unas palmaditas en el asiento. "¿Ahora simplemente te quedarás quieto? ¿Siéntate un poco? Desde que me asustaste, has estado dando saltos como una escoba ardiendo".

Harry gimió cuando cayó en el asiento. Él levantó su mano, temblando. "Estoy tan lleno de energía nerviosa. Estaba... muy cerca. Cerca de la muerte y todo eso".

Daphne palideció ligeramente y agarró la mano de Harry, tratando de calmarlo... o a ella. "Ahora, ahora, relájate. Dijiste que salió bien, ¿verdad?"

Disfrutó de los cálidos dedos e intentó relajarse. "Sabiduría me habló un poco sobre eso. Pero estuvo cerca".

Trató de no sonrojarse mientras sus dedos seguían frotándose la mano. "Así que... ¿Qué provocó todo eso? ¿Qué lo causó?"

Harry sintió que el estrés se alejaba. "Bueno, cuando era joven... muy joven, fíjate, me lastimé. Mucho. Sabiduría cree que realmente comencé a morir".

Daphne aspiró aire, y su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre sus dedos, tratando de evitar el daño de un niño en el pasado. "¿Qué?"

El asintió. "Afortunadamente, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre y sed en ese momento, así que mi núcleo mágico se debilitó justo antes de la lesión. Eso evitó que tuviera suficiente presión como para explotar. Además, tenía un drenaje mágico... algo en mi cabeza, que estaba absorbiendo mi poder al mismo tiempo".

Sus ojos miraban al pasado, extrañando el horror en la cara de Daphne. "Cuando la cosa en mi cabeza intentó absorber mi magia, pude mantenerme consciente. Necesitaba mis órganos centrales para vivir si quería tomar mi cadáver. Y mientras yacía allí, lo vi... mi magia"

Harry sonrió débilmente. "Todavía estaba tratando de sanar mi brazo, y toda la magia que se dibujó en mi rostro hacia la cosa me cambió los ojos lo suficiente como para verlo. De alguna manera, fui capaz de dirigir el poder lo suficiente como para sanar mi brazo... lo cual también comenzó una guerra de forcejeo con la cosa que roba mi poder".

Él ausentemente se frotó la frente. "Cuando traté de sanarme, caí en mi mundo mental... y terminé peleando contra esa criatura. Y gané".

Su historia fue interrumpida por un par de brazos que lo abrazaban fuertemente. Aceptando el calor, él le rodeó los hombros con el otro brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su rubio cabello. "De todos modos, nunca supe que se suponía que debía tener un núcleo mágico. Así que intenté arreglarme lo mejor que pude... y las enormes cosas mágicas que he estado haciendo recientemente hicieron crecer mi poder. Sin un núcleo para ayudar a estabilizarme. para comprimirlo y evitar que fluya hacia el mundo... bueno, ya lo viste".

Daphne no estaba resoplando. También estaba contenta de que Astoria todavía estuviera en la nieve tratando de hacer dulces poco saludables.

Harry la acarició suavemente mientras se relajaba en la silla. "Por eso mi poder era tan débil".

Estuvo a punto de caerse cuando Daphne retrocedió. "¿Débiles?"

Harry parpadeó, desde su posición inclinada hacia atrás. "Uh... ¿Sí? Necesitaba comprimir mi poder en un núcleo. Antes solo eran simples chispas de poder que escapaban de mi cuerpo".

Daphne pensó en la magia masiva que parecía vivir alrededor de este chico de pelo negro. Querido Merlín, ¿Eso era débil? ¿Qué demonios fue fuerte?

Ella miró hacia el pilar del poder posiblemente eterno. "Harry, ¿Cuánto tiempo quemará ese fuego?"

Parpadeó ante el cambio en el tema, pero trató de mantener el ritmo. "Bueno, tanto como quiera, supongo. No me molesté en usar un hechizo, solo froté dos hilos y los dejé allí.

Daphne se frotó la frente. "El fuego ahora tiene tres metros de ancho. La mayoría del grupo ahora está brindando comida. ¿Se supone que es tan grande?"

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Afortunadamente, Goran subió del árbol de Navidad... bueno, Poste de Navidad, distrayendo a Daphne antes de que comenzara a hiperventilar ante la idea de un mago con esta potencia tan cruda siendo utilizada como asistente de cocina.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Goran frunció el ceño, sosteniendo dos paquetes. "Da, no estoy seguro para quién son estos dos". Levantó uno que estaba envuelto en tela azul y cubierto de lobos negros, ciervos y perros. "Este dice "Hijo de Prongs, de Padfoot".

Harry parpadeó, mirando el segundo paquete... que era anaranjado brillante con puntos azules que parecían tararear varias canciones, todas fuera de tono. "¿Y eh... el segundo?"

Goran leyó cuidadosamente la etiqueta. "Este dice... Melón".

El paquete era casi redondo y parecía moverse.

Daphne parpadeó y se volvió hacia Harry. "Bueno, no empieces con eso".

Harry levantó el regalo envuelto en azul. La tela se sentía fresca sobre su piel, pero se desenvolvió fácilmente al tirar de ella.

Fue un libro. Encuadernado en piel, sin título.

Abriéndolo curiosamente, su aliento atrapado en las imágenes en el interior.

Ojos verdes como los suyos, profundos ojos marrones.

Mamá. Papá.

Verla feliz, en lugar de enojarse y ponerse a la defensiva era nueva. Ya sentía que la Sabiduría duplicaba cuidadosamente estas imágenes internamente, cada una convirtiéndose en un recuerdo atesorado. Página tras página se volvió, viéndolos reír, persiguiéndose, uno de su madre lanzando un maleficio mientras su padre esquivaba y reía.

Sintió una mano en su brazo y se volvió con una sonrisa hacia Daphne. "Nunca... solo los vi cuando murieron. Se ven muy felices".

Daphne le apretó el brazo, ignorando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Página tras página, se volvió, sintiendo el apoyo de ella mientras miraba a personas desconocidas interactuando con sus padres... e incluso algunos con un bebé.

Ella le apretó el brazo. "Sabes, eras muy linda como un bebé".

Harry se rió entre dientes, limpiándose un ojo. "Sí, aunque tenía un pelo malo incluso en ese entonces. Oye, hijo, este joven de cabello desordenado era tu abuelo. La pelirroja era tu abuela".

Goran se inclinó sobre ellos. "¿Puedo tomarlo prestado el próximo Da?"

Harry cerró cuidadosamente el libro, acariciando distraídamente la parte delantera de su nuevo tesoro. Sonriendo a su hijo, lo pasó cuidadosamente a la enorme palma. "Creo que deberíamos pasar más tiempo averiguando sobre nuestra familia, ¿Verdad, hijo? Es algo".

Daphne empujó el ondulante paquete naranja. Bueno, ahora era verde brillante y tenía rayas azules, pero lo que sea. "¿Crees que esto también está relacionado con tu familia? Aun así, me daría un poco de miedo tocarlo".

Harry trato de limpiar sutilmente sus ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia el obsequio. "Bueno, con suerte no hay nada vivo. No hay agujeros de aire y todo eso".

Ella agarró la etiqueta. "¿Te parece familiar la letra?"

Él examinó cuidadosamente el material rígido. Las letras eran extravagantes, pero nada de lo que había visto antes. Aun así, podía vagamente sentir el olor de las gotas de limón y la edad. "¿Tal vez Dumbledore? Empareja con su estilo al menos".

Daphne retrocedió unos centímetros más, su rostro preocupado. "¿Ese anciano? Siempre parece ser una carta menos que una baraja".

Harry se encogió de hombros cuando abrió el extraño paquete y encontró una tela brillante. Ah, y una nota... eh.

Frunció el ceño mientras leía. "Querido Viejo loco, toma la capa ensangrentada, tanto Lily como yo estamos cansados de que trates de "tomarla prestada" para conseguir bocadillos sin que la Profesora McGonagall te atrape. Harry no la necesitará por unos años de todos modos, y estamos atrapados en esta maldita casa. ¡Ahora deja de enviar a tu maldito pájaro flamígero cada cinco minutos! Todavía amigos contigo (Ahora dejanos solos): James y Lily Potter".

Daphne parpadeó. "Ah... sí. Viejo loco. ¿Algo más?"

Harry también sintió una mezcla de conmoción y camaradería, sabiendo que su propia familia también había encontrado un poco mal al mago más poderoso del mundo. Todavía un poco aturdido, le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta. "Oh... uh. La parte de atrás tiene una nota de mamá".

Daphne sonrió levemente y se inclinó hacia él. "Bueno, ¿Qué dice?"

Harry se sonrojó mientras trataba de resumir el contenido. "Solo una lista de palabras de maldición seguidas por mi madre quejándose de que un pájaro de fuego me despertó y me hizo llorar".

Goran estaba levantando la extraña tela y sonriendo. "Oye, Da, se siente extraño. Como el sol o la lluvia o algo así".

Daphne se miró la mano. "¿Todavía puedes sentir tus dedos?"

El troll se sacudió ligeramente y dejó caer la tela. "¿Por qué? ¿Crees que fue una maldición?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente no, pero tus dedos desaparecieron". Ella sonrió. "Creo que puede ser una tela de confusión, una lámina de ilusión o una túnica de camaleón".

Harry tomó el paño suave y sintió algo extraño. Frunció el ceño mientras empujaba suavemente la tela de su piel. "¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellos?"

Daphne se recostó en el sofá. "Bueno, la tela de confusión es divertida. Te hace olvidar o mezclar fácilmente lo que viste debajo. La gente todavía puede saber que estás allí, pero cuando se apaga, solo recuerdan que te hundes y sales a menos que tengan mentes fuertes. La parte del medio se confunde".

Ella agitó una mano levemente. "Por otro lado, una hoja de ilusión intenta mostrar qué hay detrás de la persona que la sostiene. Solo funciona en una dirección, y cuanto más grande es el objeto, más extraño se ve en el otro lado".

Su sonrisa se volvió un poco depredadora en este punto. "Ahora, lo más divertido es la túnica de camaleón. Deja un poco de contorno, pero se combina activamente con el fondo por todos lados. La magia se extrae de la persona que la lleva, y realmente solo dura unos pocos años antes de que el poder involucrado lo hace pedazos, pero son geniales para bromas y cosas así".

Harry sonrió y trató de barrer dramáticamente la capa sobre sus hombros. "Bromas, ¿eh? Bueno, esto podría ser divertido. Entonces, ¿cómo averiguamos cuál es cuál?"

Su sonrisa comenzó a caer cuando vio a Daphne mirarlo fijamente.

"¿Dafne?"

Ella se sacudió. "Uh... sí. Eso no es... uh. Creo que es una capa de invisibilidad".

La sonrisa de Harry comenzó a brillar cuando rápidamente trató de ver su cuerpo, girando como un gato. "¡Ahora este es un regalo genial!"

Goran le dio un codazo a Daphne, casi derribando el sofá. "Oye, ¿Por qué no mencionaste eso?"

Habiendo sido casi empujada por un cojín, Daphne miró al chico de Harry. "¡Porque no pensé que fuera una opción! Nunca había escuchado que existiera uno de estos en Inglaterra. Son casi tan legendarios como los huevos de Phoenix. Lo único que escuché fue de una historia infantil".

Harry hizo una pausa en sus intentos de hacer dramáticos remolinos de capa, lo cual era probablemente lo mejor ya que de todos modos no podía ver la capa. "Bueno, la nota implicaba que papá solía tenerla".

Daphne frunció el ceño, mordiéndose suavemente el labio. "Supongo que, si tuvieras uno de estos, nadie realmente hablaría de ello. No querría que saliera o no sería tan útil".

Goran sonrió viendo la cabeza de su Da flotando por la habitación. "Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de por qué el profesor Dumbledore decidió darle esto a un estudiante".

Harry frunció el ceño. "Porque es mío. O mis papás. Lo que sea, ¡Conseguí la invisibilidad!"

Daphne lo agarró en su tercer pase y lo empujó hacia el sofá. "Cálmate. ¿Por qué estás tan hiperactivo?"

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Montaña rusa emocional seguida de recibir un artefacto inapropiadamente poderoso. Por no mencionar todo el azúcar y las cosas que he tenido hasta ahora".

Miró hacia las enormes mesas llenas de comida. "Acerca de eso, ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo esto?"

Harry agitó su mano izquierda. "Ya tomé algunos de cada tipo, los puse en estasis y los almacené en mi sala de manos".

"¿Cuarto de manos?"

El asintió. "Traté de hacer una bolsa sin fondo y, accidentalmente, la pegué en la parte posterior de la mano. De hecho, parece crecer más fuerte. Las cosas se encogen cuando entran".

Mirar fijamente al chico no pareció ayudarla a seguir adelante, por lo que ignoró esta información. "De todos modos, ¿Cuánto almacenaste?"

Suspiró, algo de su energía sobrecargada drenando. "Bueno, lo suficiente para cinco o seis días festivos, diré eso. Intenté que algunos de ellos se lo llevaran de vuelta, o al menos no trajeran más, pero no hubo suerte". Él miró su mano. "Al menos en estasis no tendré que preocuparme por la comida durante unos meses... ¿Quizás años? Hay mucha comida allí. Sin mencionar que esta habitación todavía no tiene todo. Hay otra la habitación está afuera, y los House Elves realmente han intentado ofrecer más cuando estaba deambulando antes".

Daphne parpadeó. "Al menos no va a perder, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió débilmente. "Y si alguna vez tengo una lesión, no tendré que buscar muy lejos los nutrientes para arreglarme. Aún así, tuve que hacer un poco de astuta mano para evitar que alguien se sintiera mal porque no podía comer algunos de sus platos"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Astoria y Amy se inclinaban debajo de la ventana mientras Dudley entraba en picado. "No, están sentados allí ahora".

Astoria frunció el ceño. "Merlín, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a obtener un buen material de chantaje para Daph si se sientan? ¿Deberíamos colar un muérdago o algo por el estilo?"

Amy aún estaba lamiendo sus dedos cubiertos de malvavisco.

Dudley suspiró y se reclinó. "Todavía digo que Harry no hará nada. No haría eso sin hablar primero con las otras chicas. Bro es un tipo genial".

Astoria refunfuñó. "Bueno, maldición, ¡Necesito algo con lo que trabajar aquí! ¡Lo colgante es material dorado, pero necesito algo realmente jugoso para fastidiarla o estoy fallando en mis deberes de hermana pequeña!"

Dudley frunció el ceño. "¿Se supone que debo hacer esto también? Nadie me contó sobre cosas que se suponía que debía hacer como hermano".

Amy negó con la cabeza. "Es algo de chicas. Luna tiene que hacer cosas embarazosas para Harry ya que ella es la hermana menor".

Dudley asintió levemente antes de enfocarse. "Oye, ¿Cómo es que suenas más viejo ahora?"

Amy se encogió de hombros. "Lindo obtiene más paseos en poni".

Astoria asintió, señalando frenéticamente: "Mira, así es como eres una pequeña hermana".

Dudley suspiró. "Estoy cansado de espiar. ¿Podemos volver a las s'mores?"

Ambas chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al recordar que la bondad azucarada estaba justo detrás de ellas esperando un palo y algo de comer.

Una carrera improvisada hizo que los dos corrieran hacia el mejor lugar para asar mientras Dudley los seguía. Al menos esto le dio algo de comer mientras esperaba.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La fiesta de Navidad concluyó bastante rápido al comenzar la noche. Harry tuvo algunos problemas en los que trató de trasladar a algunas personas a su casa y terminaron llevándose consigo unos pocos pies de piso de piedra, pero eso fue fácil de arreglar.

Chloe y Jack no tuvieron ningún problema para pasar la noche en la casa de Goran con Amy y Luna, aunque Luna se había alejado en algún momento y al parecer tuvo una conversación de dos horas con el calamar gigante del lago.

Daphne y Astoria se habían unido a algunos juegos de mesa que Chloe había llevado, aunque Cluedo era uno de los más interesantes. Varios artículos tuvieron que ser explicados a los niños con menos conocimiento no mágico. Mientras todos sabían Dagas y Candelabros y tal, muchos nunca habían oído hablar de revólveres o llaves.

Explicar la necesidad de la tubería en realidad había tomado varias conversaciones, ya que el mundo mágico tendía a utilizar las runas de desterrar que convertían los desechos de cualquier tipo en magia ambiental en lugar de tratar de desinfectarla.

Los adultos también trataron de restarle importancia a las preguntas sobre el revólver, aunque la idea de que las personas no mágicas puedan matar a larga distancia todavía los conmocionó.

Aún así, los niños se recuperan bastante bien (especialmente los magos y las brujas), así que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el juego se movió de nuevo. Otra pequeña distracción había ocurrido cuando Chloe y Jack comenzaron a usar lapiceras mientras llevaban notas, la explicación de lo cual llevó a varios de los niños que actualmente sufrían la alegría de escribir con Quills a quejarse de la injusticia de la vida.

Fue alrededor de la vez que Harry se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá cuando su mano terminó tocando su capa de invisibilidad, cerca del borde de su montón de cosas. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo bloqueado antes de que él pudiera gritar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dolor.

Le quemaba la mano, le apretaban el pecho y le dolía tanto el corazón.

Incluso mientras luchaba por respirar, por tener algo de aire en sus pulmones, sintió que se colapsaba en su mundo mental.

Antes de que el cuerpo retorcido de Harry pudiera golpear la hierba, Sabiduría logró atraparlo, sus brazos frenéticamente revisando su pulso e intentando mirarlo a los ojos. "¡Vigilante! ¡Ira! No sé qué hacer... nada..."

Detrás de ella, miles de libros estaban apareciendo y desapareciendo, sacados de la biblioteca e incluso de la gran cantidad de información no procesada, burbujas al azar de conversaciones y pensamientos que se buscaban y arrojaban cuando ella se ablandaba.

Detrás de su Vigía estaba flotando, con las piernas cruzadas, las manos en reposo... pero sus ojos se clavaban en el espacio y el sudor cubría su piel negra. "Espera Rimpoché, esa tela tiene un gran poder".

Sabiduría levantó la mirada, sus manos acunaban el tembloroso cuerpo de su creador. "¡Descríbelo! Merlín, no puedo encontrar nada sobre paños de invisibilidad o túnicas en la biblioteca, ni siquiera en los estantes que copiamos tan lejos de Hogwarts". Ella hizo una mueca cuando Harry se tensó de nuevo. "Nada útil de todos modos. Solo leyendas, e incluso esas no describen algo como... como esto".

El Vigía hizo una mueca, su cuerpo también temblando al ritmo de Harry. "Este ataque está tomando todo el poder de Harry para resistir, y estamos perdiendo. Algo intenta atacar nuestro núcleo, nuestra propia esencia".

"No es un ataque".

Los ojos preocupados y las profundidades vacías se volvieron hacia la sombra negra de pie cerca del lago, mirando las aguas.

La sabiduría estrechó sus ojos. "Ira ... ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Echó un vistazo al grupo, de pie, alto, con las manos como garras, blancas como huesos, unidas detrás de él. "Esto es algo a lo que el joven Maestro debe someterse. Vigilante, debes dejar que esto suceda".

La Vigía se entrecerró las cuencas de los ojos y le miró con ira, todavía temblando por el dolor y la tensión mientras luchaba contra el retorcido poder. "¿Cómo... qué sabes de esto?"

"Un regalo de su padre, de su padre, y de regreso. Normalmente, por supuesto, este tipo de conexión se desarrollaría con el tiempo". Las brasas verdes bailaron hacia el chico, atormentado por el dolor. "Por supuesto, el joven maestro no es normal. Su cuerpo actúa como un conducto para su poder, después de haber reconstruido gran parte de él".

La sabiduría estaba sintiendo frenéticamente que los latidos del corazón se desvanecían. "¡No importa Vigilante, haz lo que sea necesario! Ira, si la Vigía deja que esto suceda, ¿Estará bien Harry?"

"Él vivirá."

La Vigía hizo una mueca. "¿Y si seguimos luchando?"

"En el mejor de los casos, él muere. En el peor de los casos, está atrapado en un dolor como este hasta la muerte".

La mirada llena de horror de Sabiduría se interrumpió cuando la Vigía asintió y se desplomó en el suelo... y luego él y Harry comenzaron a gritar con fuerza.

Sus manos intentaron frenéticamente empujar la calma hacia el chico mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él, las lágrimas fluían. "No, no, no, no te preocupes, está bien, todo está bien, mejorará..."

Ella nunca le había mentido a Harry antes, pero era todo lo que podía hacer ahora para ayudar.

La Vigía arqueó su espalda, sintiendo que su ojo derecho se quemaba. Cualquiera que sea el poder que tenía, se había enganchado en la cuenca de su ojo y había empezado a abrirse camino en la negrura, y solo su cuenca del ojo izquierdo era capaz de ver el poder penetrar profundamente en el recién creado núcleo mágico de Harry. Su garganta finalmente se cerró, y no pudo respirar para continuar el grito.

Harry por otro lado parecía tener aire ilimitado mientras su voz lentamente se volvía inhumana. Su pecho lo estaba quemando, el fuego dentro de su brazo finalmente había golpeado su núcleo y su misma alma estaba siendo alterada, excavada. Débilmente podía sentir la Sabiduría susurrando palabras de consuelo, mentiras de paz y amabilidad.

Una parte retorcida de él se alegraba de tener a alguien a quien preocupar, incluso si era parte de él mismo.

Su voz se detuvo por un momento, y el repentino silencio hizo eco en el mundo, tanto como el Vigilante y él mismo se sintieron... ¿Escucharon? Sintió una profunda grieta.

Su núcleo acababa de abrirse. Lo sangriento no había durado dos días.

Incluso cuando el dolor se desvaneció sintió algo moviéndose dentro de su núcleo. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando sintió algo como un dedo huesudo que estaba grabando algo muy profundo dentro de su poder. Su energía verde siempre se sentía limpia, brillante y casi cantando. Como cristales colgando en suaves brisas, el poder de Harry siempre había tenido una sensación limpia y nítida.

Pero ahora había otro poder. Seco, antiguo. Los océanos se habían secado, y la sal que quedaba se había roto en partículas cada vez más pequeñas a partir de años de viento amargo. Grava que una vez había sido una montaña, abatida por el tiempo y la casualidad.

Se sintió como entrar en un edificio extraño y encontrar tu hogar.

Incluso mientras examinaba esta extrañeza, sintió que la humedad le golpeaba la mejilla. Al mirar a Ira, soltó una risita ronca. "Buenos días a ti también, Sabiduría".

Ella negó con la cabeza, abrazándolo más fuerte.

El Vigía gimió cuando lentamente se sentó. "Rinpoche, por favor no hagas... lo que sea que malditamente fue lo que hiciste. ¿Qué fue eso?"

"La capa de invisibilidad"

Todos se enfocaron en la alta silueta cerca del lago.

Las brasas verdes miraban sobre el lago dorado. "Bueno, lo era. Ahora es, por supuesto, una Capa de Invisibilidad. Se desvanecerá como cualquier otra capa a medida que pase el tiempo".

La sabiduría frunció el ceño. "¿Qué... qué sabes de eso?"

El hombre esquelético asintió. "Las capas de invisibilidad han existido durante años. Se degradan rápidamente después de la creación, en función de la calidad de los materiales utilizados y la fuerza del encantador. La capa, por supuesto, era algo más".

Harry sintió su poder sanar los músculos desgarrados, las articulaciones tensas y el dolor de garganta. Todavía su voz era un poco rasposa. "Entonces, ¿Qué lo hizo especial?"

Ira caminó lentamente hacia el grupo. "Se reparó a sí misma cuando se lesionó, se mantuvo en plena potencia durante generaciones, y podría esconder a uno de la Muerte. Bueno, normalmente. La tela había sido ligeramente alterada por alguien que usaba la varita de saúco. No pudieron alterar el poder del núcleo, por supuesto, pero agregaron un rastro mágico a la superficie. Alguien debe haber usado la Capa para fines nefastos o embarazosos".

La sabiduría frunció el ceño. "¿Ocultarse de la muerte? ¿La varita vieja? ¿Estamos hablando de esa fábula infantil?"

Harry se sentó, con una leve risa y tos. "¿Me importa compartir con la clase Sabiduría? No recuerdo muchas historias de mi infancia al menos".

Ella frunció el ceño, sacando un libro por la espalda y aterrizando en su mano. "Hay varios que se refieren a ellos, pero uno de los más conocidos es "El Cuento de los Tres Hermanos". Se desarrolla, por supuesto, pero básicamente gira en torno a tres elementos increíblemente poderosos dados por la muerte. Capa de Invisibilidad, La Varita Mayor y la Piedra de la Resurrección".

Harry miró a Vigia. "¿Has sentido algo así como... espera ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?"

Todos se volvieron hacia el monje negro. Él suspiró. "Aparentemente, dado que gobierno la magia para nosotros, también fui marcado". Hizo un gesto hacia su ojo derecho, donde un triángulo blanco hueso rodeaba la cuenca del ojo. "Duele cuando se agregó, pero se siente mucho mejor ahora".

La sabiduría suspiró y se frotó los ojos. "Bueno, eso respalda todo el argumento de "Reliquias de la Muerte". Cada uno de esos elementos estaba representado por un símbolo. La varita era una línea vertical, la piedra era un círculo, y esa era la del manto".

La Vigía estaba mirando un espejo que Harry había sacado de un recuerdo. "Bueno, al menos es un poco elegante".

Harry miró entre los dos. "¿Así que la capa te permite esconderte? Eso es algo ordenado".

La sabiduría agitó una mano. "La capa te permite esconderte de todos y cualquier cosa, especialmente la muerte. Supuestamente Muerte dio los tres objetos como un intento de matar a tres hermanos que habían evitado su propia muerte en un río. Como un genio de botella, donde básicamente obtienes más de lo que esperabas." Ella frunció. "Se suponía que La Varita Mayor era inmejorable, hasta que el dueño se jactó y lo mataron mientras dormía". Saltando hacia adelante en el libro, ella asintió. "La Piedra de resurrección solo revivió el alma y causó dolor a las almas convocadas si se mantuvieron aquí demasiado tiempo. Ese propietario se suicidó para reunirse con un ser querido. Parece que el Manto es el único objeto sin una historia sangrienta, transmitida de padre a hijo."

Harry distraídamente se frotó la Capa entre sus dedos. "Entonces, si la historia era cierta, ¿los Potter estaban relacionados con uno de esos hermanos?"

Se dio cuenta de que Vigilante y Sabiduría le miraban la mano. "¿Qué?"

Sabiduría levantó suavemente la Capa. "¿Cuándo apareció esto? Es en el mundo real, no aquí".

Harry hizo una pausa. Oh. ¿Lo había creado a partir de un recuerdo? No. "Fue solo... allí. Siempre estuvo allí".

Ira se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio a Harry una taza de té. "Siempre estará allí a partir de ahora. Es parte de ti, ya que ha sido aceptado en tu núcleo. La tela de la que procede ahora es una copia muy bonita".

La Vigía levantó distraídamente la mano y tomó aire. Salió en una capa duplicada. "Interesante. ¿Por qué eran dos?

Ira se encogió de hombros. "No hay. Todos somos parte del Maestro, entonces todos somos parte de la Capa. Solo hay una". Ausentemente agitó una mano, otra capa apareció y desapareció. "Aunque estamos en la mente, los números pueden ser un poco subjetivos".

Harry se levantó con cautela, Sabiduría lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla al lado de una mesa. "Bueno, no puedo decir que no hayan sido unas vacaciones interesantes. ¿Qué dice la historia acerca de estas Reliquias?"

La Sabiduría suspiró, limpiándose la cara manchada de lágrimas e intentando calmarse mientras tomaba una taza de té. "Si los reúnes todos, dice que te conviertes en el Maestro de la Muerte".

Él frunció el ceño. "Eso suena... siniestro. ¿Qué, tienes que aprobar a todas las personas moribundas o algo así?"

Ira negó con la cabeza. "No mucho en realidad. Inmortalidad, por supuesto, y obtienes un cierto deseo de evitar que otros creen o sigan trastabillas de Vida y Muerte. Puedes ignorarlo por supuesto, pero es como un picor. Mientras más tiempo lo ignores, más molesto se vuelve".

Harry suspiró. "Terrible. La inmortalidad por sí sola es algo que me preocupa. No quisiera ver a la gente pasar contigo".

Ira se encogió de hombros. "No sería un gran cambio para usted, señor. La edad y las lesiones no lo retrasarán por mucho tiempo. La muerte probablemente tendrá que ser una opción cuando se trata de usted".

Él frunció el ceño. Esa había sido una de las conversaciones que lo había perseguido cuando era más joven. La primera vez que Harry se obligó a envejecer. La idea de hacer envejecer a sus amigos, de volver a estar solo... no. Más tarde no ahora.

Harry tomó otro sorbo de té. "¿Tengo que hacer algo? ¿Puedo ignorarlos?"

Ira asintió. "No es necesario hacer ningún esfuerzo por su parte, señor. De hecho, me sorprendería si pudiera evitarlos. Puede tomar días, años... ahora que ha sido reconocido por uno, los otros vendrán buscando".

Sabiduría se recostó en su silla mientras Harry gruñía en su té. La Vigía estaba flotando de nuevo, luciendo mucho menos estresado. "Bueno, si vamos a estar por tanto tiempo, supongo que debería prepararnos para los problemas futuros. Rinpoche, voy a alterar nuestro núcleo para manejar mejor la potencia entrante, por lo que no será tan... dramático, la próxima vez."

Harry gimió. "¡¿Oh Merlín, tenemos que pasar por eso dos veces más?! Por qué necesito una varita de todos modos, apenas uso la mía ahora".

Ira se rió entre dientes. "Lo diseñé para conectar con los núcleos de otros asistentes además del tuyo, por lo que era inmejorable... usabas su poder y el tuyo".

Un viento suave alborotó la hierba.

Harry dejó cuidadosamente la taza de té. "Ahora cuando dices "diseñé" ..."

Ira se encogió de hombros, su huesudo rostro no mostraba expresión.

Harry levantó una ceja. "Sabes, tú fuiste el primer Aspecto. Sabía que estabas allí años antes de haber creado los otros dos. Simplemente no tienes un cuerpo".

Ira soltó una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo era el primer Aspecto, antes que todo. Y seré el Último. Aunque este cuerpo es una experiencia interesante, Señor".

La sabiduría palideció. "Así que... eh, ¿No deberíamos inclinarnos o algo así? ¿Muerte, señor?"

Ira se encogió de hombros. "Respeto, Honor, Odio, Miedo. Todos pasarán eventualmente. Y estaré allí cuando lo hagan".

Harry sacudió su pierna. "Deja de asustar a la Sabiduría. ¿Y puedo tomar otra taza?"

"Por supuesto señor."

Sabiduría dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. "Harry, ¿Podrías enojarte más por esto? ¿Por favor?"

Aceptó la nueva taza de té, algo que olía a amanecer. "La muerte y yo nos remontamos, aparentemente. ¿Qué puedo hacer sino aceptarlo y seguir adelante?"

La Vigía se encogió de hombros. "¿Tienes más té?"

Harry sonrió. "Dios, amo ser británico".


	53. Reagruparse en Hogwarts

**Capítulo 53: Reagruparse en Hogwarts**

Hermione estaba rebotando positivamente mientras buscaba entre la multitud en la plataforma 9 y las tres cuartas partes.

Claro que ella puede haber volado un horno y (después de una larga conferencia) cuatro hornos fáciles de hornear, ¡pero ella había hecho progreso! La harina de Hagrid tenía varias propiedades interesantes, como mantener la humedad mejor (los productos horneados no estaban secos), pero la más importante también había sido responsable de esa explosión masiva.

Se calentó en presencia de magia.

Ella sonrió, medio perdida en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba en la multitud esa mata de pelo negro. Claro que la Navidad se había puesto en el camino (¡había perdido toda la mañana! Honestamente había investigaciones que hacer) pero había valido la pena.

Finalmente ella lo encontró, rodeado por algunas de las chicas. "¡Harry! ¡Descubrí los muffins!"

Harry parpadeó. "Buenas tardes a ti también, Hermione. Me gustaría que conozcas a mi nueva hermana, Luna Lovegood. Y esta es su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley. ¿Pasaste una buena Navidad?"

Hermione agitó una mano. "Sí, sí, mira, le pedí a papá que me diera un pigmento termocrómico que cambiara a colores múltiples según la temperatura exacta y lo mezclara con harina de Hagrid y... espera, ¿Tienes una hermana ahora?"

Luna parpadeó y lanzó una pequeña y vacilante sonrisa. "Hola, soy Luna. El Sol me encontró y ayudó a papá. Ahora es mi hermano".

Hermione todavía estaba desequilibrada. ¿Hijo? "¿Goran te encontró?"

Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. "No, ella me llama el Sol porque ve magia y esas cosas y yo soy un poco brillante. Además, tiene sentido que el Sol y la Luna estén relacionados, ¿no?"

Hermione parpadeó y movió toda la conversación al árbol mental "Algo sobre Harry". Ella podría resolver eso más tarde. Ciencia ahora. "¿Así que sabes cómo esos panecillos brillaron y explotaron?"

Harry asintió, mientras Daphne parecía distraída mientras intentaba abrazar a Astoria y acallar sus comentarios. Su hermana no volvería a la escuela por un año más, por lo que estaba tratando de burlarse antes de que Harry volviera de las vacaciones.

Hermione sacó una caja cubierta de cables blancos. "Sí, así que las cosas brillaban y resplandecían debido a la harina de Hagrid, se pone más caliente cuando se expone a la magia. Los muffins explotaron por la cantidad de magia con que Snape los golpeó. ¡Así que hice esto!"

Agitó un marco de caja que casi parecía un instrumento, hilos blancos tejidos en una rejilla. "Mezclé la harina con pegamento y un poco de pigmento termocrómico y..." Ella dejó de ver las miradas en blanco.

Ella suspiró. "Bien, cambia de color cuando está cerca de la magia".

El chico de ojos verdes alzó una mano, deteniéndola e ignorando a su 'Hurumph'. Dirigiéndose a Luna, la abrazó con fuerza. "Hermana, te veré más tarde esta noche justo antes de acostarte. Te enviaré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Luna sollozó ligeramente pero lo apretó. "Vuelve a mí, Sun. Necesito la luz".

Harry se tocó la nariz justo cuando desaparecía. Dirigiéndose a Astoria, sonrió. "¿Así que quieres ir a casa también, o visitar Luna por un momento?"

Astoria sonrió. "¡Luna, por favor! Vamos a ver esas cosas tontas de las que Amy nos habló".

Harry ausentemente agitó una mano, desvaneciendo a la hermana de Daphne.

Volviéndose hacia un científico de pelo espeso que tocaba los dedos de los pies, sonrió y agitó su mano otra vez, moviendo el equipaje de Hermione y Daphne en el aire y detrás de él. El polvo mágico de detección podría ser interesante... dependiendo de qué tan precisa sea. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras caminaban hacia el tren, buscando un buen compartimento. "Si la harina causó el brillo, ¿Entonces esa caja es doble como una granada?"

Hermione se apoyó en el borde del pasillo, dejando que otros dos estudiantes corrieran. "Bueno, más o menos. Lo importante es que puedo usarlo para ver campos mágicos, como una versión realmente débil de lo que hacen tus ojos".

Daphne se movía, manteniendo un ojo abierto para Tracey y Padma. "¿Qué es una granada?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Explosivo no mágico, arroja fragmentos de metal a alta velocidad. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la cantidad en esas cuerdas, podría ser peor que eso".

Hermione ignoró la mirada cenicienta de Daphne mientras agitaba el objeto repentinamente espeluznante. "Oh, no te preocupes tanto, hice algunas pruebas en muestras más pequeñas. El pegamento y los pigmentos realmente debilitan las explosiones. Creo. No he intentado golpear esto con una maldición asesina, por supuesto".

Harry sonrió. "¿Así que tuviste una buena Navidad?"

Hizo una pausa, guardó la caja en su bolsa sin fondo y le dio a Harry un abrazo rápido, sin que él se sonrojara. "¡Gracias por la copia de "Magical Mundane Potions"! Realmente me ayudó en mi investigación, ¡No tengo ni idea de dónde lo encontraste!"

Tosió cuando Daphne se rió de su cara. "Bueno, ya sabes, pareces en ese muffin justo antes de irnos".

Incluso cuando terminó, Neville lo golpeó. "Harry, eres un gran amigo, pero nunca entregues regalos de esa manera otra vez".

Daphne parpadeó. "Oh, sí... el mío cayó sobre la cabeza de Stori. ¿Tuviste daño a Neville?"

Él se sonrojó. "Me asustó tonto. Sí, estaba... indispuesto en ese momento".

Harry parecía pensativo, luego se inclinó y susurró algo.

Neville golpeó su brazo, su sonrojo se duplicó. "¡No! ¡Eww! Estaba en el baño".

Daphne sonrió y alzó una ceja. "Hmm... me pregunto en qué estaba pensando el chico que regalos".

Hermione parpadeó. "No lo entiendo".

Harry tosió y comenzó a empujar a todos hacia un compartimiento vacío. "Bueno, mira eso, de repente estamos aquí y obligados a cambiar el tema mientras guardamos las cosas".

Él procedió a caminar hacia la puerta.

Daphne soltó una risita. "Esa es la quinta puerta. Nunca envejece".

Hermione refunfuñó. Las cosas siempre eran complicadas cuando sus amigos estaban cerca.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Nagnok se enderezó nerviosamente su armadura mientras se paraba afuera de las grandes puertas doradas. No era oro real, por supuesto, el interior estaba compuesto de capas de metal, materiales mágicos, incluso capas delgadas de escamas de dragón. El chispazo era mantener a los invasores fuera de su alcance cuando atacaban.

Con un fuerte gemido, las puertas finalmente comenzaron a abrirse, mostrando una oscuridad que parecía absorber el sonido y llenar el aire con una atmósfera pesada... y el tenue contorno de guerreros duendes, alineados y armados.

"Enter, Nagnok del Clan Contable".

Se estremeció internamente, tratando de mantenerse de pie y sin miedo mientras se adentraba en la tenue luz. Él debería estar bien, todo debería estar bien, nada debería estar mal. Nagnok había aumentado las ganancias de su división por sí solo en casi un 14%, y ahora solo tenía un cliente.

Sin embargo, cada guerrero silencioso que pasó lo hizo adivinar. ¿La nueva habitación dañó las otras salas de formas desconocidas? ¿Hubo demasiadas quejas del incidente de la "falla mágica"? Bueno, suficientes quejas para contrarrestar las enormes ganancias obtenidas por el pago para configurar lo que se convirtió en un desastre y entonces para limpiarlo.

¡Por el oro, incluso habían ganado bonos! Había sido el incidente más rentable en las últimas tres décadas, básicamente sin recuento de cadáveres.

Los ojos de Nagnok se estrecharon cuando llegó al trono defendible. Las hendiduras laterales permitían dardos envenenados, metales mágicamente protegidos e invisibles creando una pared invisible entre él y la armadura revestida del viejo duende que ahora estaba examinando a Nagnok.

Él dio una firme reverencia. "Saludos, Director Ragnok. Yo Nagnok, Gerente de Cuentas de la Familia Potter, recibió un aviso de que usted requería mi asistencia".

Antiguas garras descansaban sobre una enorme hacha de batalla mientras el goblin armado observaba con ojos oscuros.

El silencio entró en la habitación oscura como un ladrón.

Y como los ladrones deberían ser, fue masacrado. "Guardias, déjennos".

Los ojos de Nagnok se agrandaron cuando sintió que la habitación se expandía, las docenas de guerreros acorazados parecían desaparecer hasta que se arrodilló solo ante un avatar de riqueza y fuerza.

La habitación ahora estaba vacía, Ragnok se levantó, su gran hacha se alzó con una mano y se apoyó en su hombro.

Y él sonrió. "¿Cómo están las cosas, nieto?"

Nagnok parpadeó. "¿Lo siento, señor?"

Ragnok se rió, agitando una garra mientras la habitación se hacía más brillante, la pared divisoria se hundía en el suelo, y la silla se volvió más suave que intimidante. Él distraídamente arrojó el hacha contra la pared mientras levantaba una taza con un líquido caliente.

Su risa se hizo más profunda al ver a Nagnok encerrado mentalmente. "Lo sé, mi nieto, que nunca hemos hablado demasiado. El director de la sucursal Gran Bretaña de Gringotts a un lado, el clan de Contabilidad siempre ha sido despiadado debido a nuestra naturaleza".

Nagnok parpadeó cuando se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la silla gesticulada. "Yo... yo simplemente no sé lo que quiere que haga ahora, señor".

El goblin más viejo se rió entre dientes y empujó un poco de vino goblin. "Bebe conmigo y podemos arreglar esto con bastante rapidez".

Nagnok se quedó boquiabierto. Olvida el honor de conocer a su abuelo en un entorno oficial, el vino goblin era solo para las ocasiones más importantes. Era tan similar al vino humano como el oro a los gatos. Fuerte, mortal y probado vagamente a los higos.

Era una bebida mágica tan feroz que un duende solo podía tener cinco disparos en toda su vida, de lo contrario se volverían locos y se emborracharían hasta la muerte. La mayoría de las familias tomarían un vaso cuando murieran sus padres, su primer hijo y en su boda.

Esto fue... importante.

Miró la mirada de complicidad de su Director y asintió antes de beber en profundidad.

Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire mientras el mundo brillaba. El vino Goblin no causó estupor borracho hasta una sobredosis. Causó claridad, profecía ocasional y causó que uno dijera la verdad.

No se debe a ninguna causa mágica real directamente. Uno diría la verdad porque cualquier impureza como la mentira disminuiría el placer de la bebida, y Nagnok sabía de alguna manera que este precioso momento valía más que algunos.

Incluso cuando sus ojos se aclararon y le zumbaron las orejas, se volvió hacia Ragnok. "¿Qué en el nombre del oro es esto, abuelito?"

En algún lugar en su propia mente se encogió. La cortesía era un tipo de mentira, en realidad. Solo una buena.

Ragnok se rió a carcajadas y bebió también. "¿Abuelito? Ustedes jóvenes larvas hoy son divertidos". Sus ojos se enfocaron bruscamente. "Nagnok, estoy creando una división de Gringotts para atender a tu mago".

En cierto nivel, la mayoría de los goblins sabían que los Wizards eran mascotas realmente molestas.

Nagnok parpadeó. "Tire del otro".

Su abuelo sonrió, sus dientes afilados. "¿Te das cuenta de la importancia que tiene Lord Potter para Gringotts en general?"

Nagnok se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, las ganancias han sido increíbles trabajando con él".

Ragnok agitó una garra. "Increíble, no, más que eso. Lord Potter ya era nuestra 2034.a cuenta más valiosa antes de su llegada. Y eso solo está considerando sus activos líquidos. Tener tanta riqueza bajo el control de una sola persona fue un gran negocio". Miró el fondo del cristal. "¿Pero ahora? Él literalmente hace diamantes. Revolucionó las piedras del pabellón. Expandió nuestro territorio sin violar ninguno de nuestros tratados mágicamente vinculantes. Y tiene el poder suficiente para robarnos a ciegas".

Nagnok frunció el ceño. "Harry no haría eso. Es un buen chico".

Ragnok sonrió. Ser viejo tenía ventajas, y el manejo del licor mágico era uno de los mejores. "Él puede manipular la magia, y puede crear y manipular la magia en una escala que quizás no volvamos a ver durante miles de años. Incluso si en papel él nos pierde dinero, tiene regalos que ofrecer que valen la pena".

Él se inclinó hacia adelante. "Nagnok, mi nieto. Todo lo que Harry necesita probablemente será provisto, por un costo, por supuesto. Y si puedes, haz que haga tanto trabajo como sea posible para la Nación Goblin. El oro lo podemos ganar, además de gemas y artefactos. Pero él es la fuente de cosas imposibles, y el Rey Goblin me ha dicho que nuestra nación podría usar tantas cosas imposibles como lord Potter esté dispuesto a concedernos, a cualquier precio que pueda costar".

Los ojos de Nagnok se hincharon. "Yo... yo... por supuesto abuelo". Parpadeó vagamente y miró el vaso vacío. El pensamiento puro proporcionado por el vino goblin acababa de darle una sugerencia increíblemente útil.

"Necesitamos más alcohol".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Susan y Hannah finalmente encontraron el compartimiento solo para ver a Harry gruñendo y riéndose de amigos.

Susan suspiró. "Supongo que llegamos demasiado tarde para compartir espacio".

Tracey había aparecido antes y estaba apretujada junto a Daphne, pero ofreció una sonrisa. "Bueno, hay algunas vueltas disponibles".

Neville tosió y se sonrojó cuando Susan intentó igualar el color. Ella devolvió una sonrisa. "Por divertido que parezca, probablemente causaríamos problemas".

Harry levantó una mano antes de que las dos chicas pudieran irse. "En realidad, puedo tener una opción. Accidentalmente aprendí un truco nuevo cuando estaba haciendo el regalo de Daphne".

Casi todas las chicas se volvieron lentamente hacia Daphne mientras su cara se ponía roja e intentaba mirar una sección muy interesante de la pared.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Sin embargo, tendrás que ir al pasillo. No estoy seguro de qué haría si estuvieras cerca en ese momento".

Unos momentos más tarde, las chicas estaban en el pasillo tratando de que Daphne mostrara su regalo cuando Neville miró torpemente a Terry Boot. A veces un hombre simplemente se siente superado en número.

De vuelta en el compartimiento, Harry se centró cuidadosamente en su poder. La última vez había hecho esto por accidente, y esperaba que con un pequeño enfoque la habitación no fuera una caverna. Solo... un poquito.

Los ojos abiertos eran probablemente una necesidad.

Mirando su núcleo, suavemente tomó un fino hilo de poder cristalino verde. No estaba seguro de qué pasaría usando el poder de la Reliquia de la Muerte, pero ahora no era el momento de jugar con eso. Probablemente durante el verano.

El hilo se enroscó alrededor de su cuerpo, formando una suave burbuja. Tomando una respiración profunda adentro... y afuera. El poder latía suavemente, expandiéndose, estirándose. Harry sintió la mesa, las sillas, las paredes... y algo estaba dando, cambiando. Como una esponja suave, todo palpita suavemente.

Asustado de que pudiera crear una habitación infinita o algo igualmente igual de inesperado, abrió un ojo que había cerrado en algún momento al enfocar.

Gracias a Merlín, era solo treinta pies más grande en cada dirección. Aunque ahora la mesa y el banco también se estiraron. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Había sido intencional, o su magia simplemente había decidido ayudar?

Se puso de pie cuidadosamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

Ay. En la puerta.

Daphne se rió por el otro lado. "¡Sexto tiempo! Sin embargo, solo quedan cinco puertas".

Hermione hizo una pausa en su discusión y levantó una ceja. "Harry, ¿Por qué te encuentras con todo?"

Él gruñó. "La magia casi me explotó, así que tuve que comprimirla y crear un núcleo mágico real para mí. Al parecer, solía tener un campo de magia que abriría las puertas, me impediría caminar demasiado, y otras cosas por el estilo. Que puedo mantener mi magia dentro, tengo que recordar hacer las cosas yo mismo, como recoger cosas o abrir puertas.

Tracey interrumpió su conversación con Terry y parpadeó. "Espera ¿Tu magia casi te explota?"

Harry se estremeció cuando varias chicas preocupadas se voltearon hacia él y rápidamente aplaudió. "¿Y quién quiere ver nuestro vagón de tren?"

Daphne carraspeó. "Todavía estoy enojado porque hayas atacado a ese grupo de mafia muggle".

Él palideció cuando las miradas de repente se volvieron más intensas. "Ah... ¿Cómo supiste de ese Daph?"

Ella sonrió. "Oh, le pregunté a tu familia de vasallos después de que hiciste que los adultos quedaran embarazadas".

Las miradas eran ahora una mezcla de conmoción, horror, preocupación y al menos confusión.

Harry levantó una mano con calma. "Ahora mira, eso solo sucedió porque accidentalmente causé esa grieta mágica..."

Oops. Bueno, ahora la mayoría de las miradas tenían acusaciones.

Desesperado, se inclinó hacia atrás. "Quiero decir, eh... ¡Oye, Daphne está ocultando su regalo!"

Todos se volvieron, pero Daphne ya se había colado en la enorme sala y estaba tratando de parecer interesada en un libro que tenía boca abajo.

Las miradas se detuvieron al ver el compartimento masivo, pero luego se volvieron.

Harry suspiró. "Voy a tener que contar la historia, ¿Verdad?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Minerva McGonagall suspiró, frotándose los ojos. Otro año, otra Defensa contra el Maestro de Artes Oscuras.

Muchos magos y brujas afirmaron que la posición estaba maldita. Y desde cierto punto de vista tenían razón.

Ella suspiró y se reclinó en su silla. La maldición fue Lucius Malfoy.

Su poder era fuerte e insidioso. Estaba en la junta directiva de Hogwarts, y se aseguró de que ningún hechicero o brujo de mestizos o muggles pudiera enseñar. Si tuviera este nivel de poder años atrás, el pobre profesor Flitwick nunca habría sido contratado, y mucho menos Hagrid o algunos de los otros.

Con solo los llamados "sangre pura" disponibles, la Defensa era casi imposible de contratar. Por el amor de Merlín, era difícil para ella decir su nombre, y ella realmente había luchado contra sus secuaces. Por supuesto, ella había aprendido el hábito porque el bastardo oscuro se había hecho un nombre en un tabú nacional, para ayudar a cazar a sus enemigos.

Estos otros así llamados maestros estaban asustados.

Los pocos maestros de sangre pura que valían la pena solo se rieron del pequeño presupuesto que podía ofrecer gracias a la política agresiva de Malfoy.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro. No este año. Gracias al chico de Lily, no solo se habían quedado dentro del presupuesto para este trimestre, sino que también habían aumentado en fondos. Las escobas no solo no tenían que ser reemplazadas, sino que realmente había vendido una de cada una a un coleccionista por una cantidad enorme. ¿Escobas para Hogwarts hechas a mano por el Niño-Que-Vivió? Oro puro.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente en un ceño fruncido. Tan maravilloso como era el pequeño Harry, se había vuelto viejo. Era como si un hombre más pequeño hablara con ella, no un joven de 11 años fresco en el mundo. Minerva quería ayudar a enseñar y guiarlo, pero la clase parecía tan... poco interesante para el niño.

Seguro que pasó todas las tareas, logró cualquier hechizo solicitado y ayudó a sus compañeros estudiantes. Pero mientras otros estudiantes estudiaban y practicaban, escribió notas en ese extraño libro o parecía meditar en clase. Oh, parecía saber lo que estaba pasando, pero...

Bueno, la hizo sentir inútil como instructora.

Al menos esta vez había conseguido un buen instructor para Defensa el resto de este año. Un joven Auror que probablemente sería eliminado el próximo año, por supuesto, si Malfoy continuaba su trabajo. Probablemente porque los estudiantes que podrían defenderse serían más difíciles de controlar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una suave tos. Mirando hacia arriba, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Filius. "¿Sí?"

Entró y agitó su varita, bajando la silla para sentarse más fácilmente. "Minerva, podemos tener un problema".

Ella parpadeó. "¿Nada urgente, por supuesto?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente, si lo hubiera hecho durante el período escolar, le habría dado puntos".

"¿Sr. Potter?"

El asintió.

Ella suspiró. "Por supuesto. ¿Qué ha hecho él ahora?"

Agitó su varita en un patrón complicado y los números, gráficos y algunos patrones de hechizo brillaron. "Por lo que puedo decir, ha creado y lanzado un amuleto de expansión espacial personalizado en su cabina del tren. Las barreras de seguridad lo detectaron hace unos minutos".

Ella frunció el ceño, mirando algunas de las secciones desconocidas y desconocidas del hechizo flotante. "Han pasado años desde que trabajé en la creación de hechizos, ¿Pueden darme una visión general? Pensé que el tren no podía expandirse, que se usó demasiada magia para la seguridad y para evitar el descubrimiento, y demás".

El asintió. "Todos los hechizos que se conocen actualmente interferirían de hecho. Pero el hechizo de Harry expande el espacio mágico también".

Ella suspiró y se frotó los ojos. "Mira, Filius, he tenido unas vacaciones largas. Solo... ¿Esto va a causar problemas para el Expreso de Hogwarts?"

"No realmente. Tal vez alguna competencia para sentarse allí".

Ella comenzó a revisar la documentación por hoy. "Entonces solo... sigamos adelante. Deje que el Sr. Potter sepa que me gustaría reunirme con él después de cenar esta noche".

El profesor Flitwick asintió, ya distraído mientras volvía a su oficina. Hubo tiempo antes de la cena, y estos cálculos solo comenzaron a tener referencias cruzadas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Por un lado, los adolescentes estaban acostumbrados a historias extrañas después de pasar el rato con Harry. "¿Era eso imposible?" Potter.

Por otra parte, la otra mano estaba mirando fijamente con firmeza.

Tracey se apoyó contra Daphne. "Así que todo el asunto "Creé la grieta mágica" estaba limpio y todo, pero quiero saber más sobre la fiesta".

Ella empujó a Tracey hacia atrás. "Fue agradable. Astoria y yo conocimos a la nueva hermana de Lord Potter y sus vasallos".

Las cejas de Hermione comenzaron a correr hacia el cielo. "¿Lord Potter?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose levemente. "Bueno, sabes... no habían planeado tener otro hijo. Y necesitaban mi ayuda. Además, Jack y Chloe son buenas personas. Nos tratan a Luna y a mí como a una verdadera familia".

Tracey se rió entre dientes. "Mejor que en familia, estoy seguro. La familia tiende a incluir algo más que "todos se quieren". Nadie te pone más enojado, asustado y frustrado como tu familia".

Daphne gimió. "Lo sé, Stori siguió tratando de atrapar a Harry y a mí besándonos".

Una repentina quietud golpeó el vagón del tren como una tormenta.

Al escuchar que las conversaciones se detienen repentinamente, ella miró confundida antes de notar que todos la estaban mirando. Ruborizándose de rojo brillante, tosió. "No es que fuéramos... quiero decir, hermanas y su imaginación salvaje. De hecho, somos como hermanas distantes. Apenas relacionadas. Hermione, ¿Has dicho algo acerca de las herramientas de detección de magia que explotan usando harina de muffins?"

Tracey estaba sonriendo. "Smooth Daph, estoy seguro de que nadie se dio cuenta".

Hannah levantó su mano. "Entonces, ¿Ya estamos en temporada abierta con los chicos?"

Susan bajó la mano. "Todavía once querida".

Terry negó con la cabeza. "Sé que debería haber estado prestando atención a todos, pero todo lo que puedo pensar son esas entradas de temporada de quidditch que nos dieron Harry. Mamá te va a mandar pasteles cada semana por un tiempo, creo. Papá intentó adoptarte. Y no, no estoy exagerando".

Harry parpadeó, ligeramente horrorizado ante la idea de más alimentos, teniendo en cuenta que tenía tanto almacenado en la mano que probablemente podría alimentar a un pueblo durante unos meses. Aún así, fue un sentimiento agradable "Uh... wow. Me alegra que te hayan gustado". Echó un vistazo a la otra isla masculina en la actual tormenta femenina.

Neville todavía estaba enterrado en el libro que Harry le había comprado. Neville estaba tan obsesionado con las plantas como Terry con el Quidditch, pero al menos nadie te pegaba bolas de metal con murciélagos. Se había retirado una vez que las chicas comenzaron a hiperventilarse.

Harry nunca fingió ser un experto en mujeres, pero había subestimado seriamente lo preocupadas que estarían las chicas. Cerca de la muerte, de ser absorbido en una piedra, asaltar instalaciones civiles fuertemente armadas, hacer magia docenas de veces contra no-mágicos (¡Era su primer año! Nadie decía que los niños no debían hacer magia frente a los criminales), secuestrar un familia y básicamente adoptar a su hijo como hermana, secuestrar a otro niño para comprar ropa para el primer hijo, etc.

Honestamente, sonaba peor cuando lo metiste todo en una sola bola incriminatoria.

Él suspiró. El resultado final fue que ya no se le permitía estar sin supervisión. Las chicas insistieron en que al menos una de ellas estaría de vacaciones y vacaciones a partir de ahora, por nada más que para evitar otro desastre en el continente cuando estaba cocinando o algo así.

Sería exasperante si no se hubiera sentido tan conmovido. Saber que sus amigos se preocupaban lo suficiente como para cambiar sus planes solo para pasar tiempo con él (incluso si un efecto colateral era un problema mágico menos global) lo hacía sentir más cálido por dentro.

Concentrándose en el grupo, sonrió. "Bueno, ahora tenemos una idea básica de lo que Hermione y yo hicimos en estas vacaciones. ¿Alguien más tiene resultados de investigación claros o lo que sea?"

Varias miradas culpables dieron vueltas. Neville intentó meterse en su libro. Susan suspiró. "Lo siento Harry, no tengo idea de cómo puedes pasar tanto tiempo investigando y todo esto. Hice un poco la semana pasada, pero honestamente gasté la mayor parte con mi tía".

Él parpadeó. "¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué lo sientes?"

Terry se encogió de hombros, mirando al suelo. "Bueno, sabemos que se supone que debemos hacer todo eso de estudiar y esas cosas, pero solo un par de nosotros somos buenos en eso".

Harry miró a los varios rostros culpables. "¿Asi que?"

Todos parpadearon. Hannah se inclinó hacia adelante. "Entonces... lo lamentamos. La mayoría de nosotros honestamente hemos tratado el Magic Research Project como un club, como por diversión".

Él sonrió. "Bueno."

Padma parpadeó y luego se acercó un poco más a Harry. "¿Bien? ¿Está bien que no hayamos pasado todo nuestro tiempo entrenando y aprendiendo?"

Harry asintió. "Sí, puedo hacer eso solo. De hecho, hagho cosas así solo. Soy mágicamente fuerte y puedo gastar toneladas de tiempo en mi mente trabajando en cosas en mi cabeza".

Se inclinó hacia adelante, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Neville y el otro alrededor de Padma. "Pero no puedo estar solo con amigos. Seguro que tenemos una casa club y esas cosas, y encontramos hechizos geniales, pero lo hacemos juntos porque es divertido, ¿verdad?"

Varias sonrisas volvieron, y la habitación se sentía más cálida y afectuosa.

Harry se echó hacia atrás, suspirando. "Aunque creo que descubrí por qué ustedes son capaces de hacer mucha más magia durante mucho más tiempo que los magos y brujas normales. ¿Alguien recuerda cómo era cuando me conociste?"

Susan se apoyó contra Hannah. "El mundo era más brillante a tu alrededor".

Hannah asintió. "Entraste y todo fue más".

Harry suspiró. "Sí, al parecer mi núcleo mágico se dañó cuando fui alcanzado por Voldemort" (ignoró los escalofríos) "Y otra vez alrededor de los ocho años cuando casi muero de una lesión, hambre y un demonio en mi frente".

Apoyándose duro y mirando hacia arriba, se perdió las expresiones que lo rodeaban. "Cuando mi núcleo murió, logré mantener mi magia básicamente a través de la voluntad y el desafío. De todos modos, básicamente estaba irradiando magia todo el tiempo y solo el uso activo de la magia me impedía agotarme y morir. No es que lo supiera en ese momento, fíjate".

Varios de los oyentes estaban teniendo problemas para callarse cuando Harry sonrió. "Aparentemente, desde la edad de 8 años, mi cuerpo ha estado lanzando y usando magia constantemente tratando de mantenerme con vida. Todos los grandes hechizos fueron para mantener mi nivel de magia total bajo para que no aumentara la presión y explotara desde que no lo hice. No tengo un núcleo mágico para mantener todo junto para mí".

Hizo una pausa por un momento viendo a Daphne con ojos sospechosamente brillantes, como si estuviera tratando de no llorar. "Ah... no te preocupes, mi cuerpo se estaba cuidando solo. Y viste ese gigantesco pilar de fuego, ese era yo, terminando mi nuevo núcleo mágico".

Daphne perdió varias expresiones mientras envolvía su mano alrededor del colgante escondido debajo de su túnica. Su reconfortante pulso la ayudó a mantener su voz firme. "Entonces... hacer ese diamante que protege la piedra... ¿Hacer mi colgante?"

Harry sonrió. "Sí, eso probablemente ayudó a protegerme. Por supuesto, también siguió funcionando mi núcleo... y me estaba volviendo tan rápido recuperando magia que la cantidad que tenía que usar para bajar de nivel se estaba poniendo ridícula".

Se volvió hacia Hermione, que parecía estar escribiendo notas, incluso mientras sorbía. "Hice que Sabiduría recorriera mis recuerdos desde los 8 años en adelante, y al principio tuve pocos incidentes mágicos. Los lápices se movían hacia mi mano, o mi ropa se mantendría limpia. Pero te diste cuenta de lo que era cuando me fui para Navidad, ¿Derecho?"

Ella sollozó, pero asintió. "Tú... los libros que tocaste fueron reparados, los libros y cosas simplemente te seguirían si los estuvieras usando. Te pasé un plato de zanahorias y se convirtió en un plato de salsa de manzana".

Harry hizo una pausa. "Eh. Ahora que lo pienso, había mucha salsa de manzana". Sus ojos se estrecharon. "No me gusta la salsa de manzana".

Terry sonrió. "Bueno, aparentemente tu magia".

Susan soltó una risita, limpiándose los ojos. "¿Tal vez tu magia estaba tratando de decirte algo?"

Él gruñó. "Si mi magia quiere salsa de manzana, puede ensuciarse".

Hermione le hizo un gesto a Padma que le golpeó el hombro. "Idioma, Harry".

Harry miró en estado de shock entre los dos. "Espera... ¿Puedes regañarme transitoriamente?"

Terry parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Susan sonrió y se inclinó. "El poder transitivo de los golpes en los brazos. Hermione le pide a otra persona que ayude a Harry a ser amable".

Terry frunció el ceño. "Huh. Eso parece un poco injusto".

Ella sonrió. "Podemos darle algunos ejemplos para ayudar a aclarar el problema".

Él hizo una mueca. "En una revisión posterior, siéntete libre de usar a Harry como un saco de boxeo".

Neville asintió. "Gracias por tomar uno para el equipo Harry".

Harry parpadeó. "De todos modos, debería ser bueno. Si mi núcleo alguna vez se destruye nuevamente, ahora sé cómo reconstruirlo".

Hermione estaba masticando uno de sus lápices mecánicos. "Entonces, ¿Por qué todo eso significa que somos más fuertes?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Cuando formé tus núcleos, fuiste inundado con mi poder bruto. Tu cuerpo ahora está actuando como un núcleo de varita. No me sorprendería si alguno de ustedes puede comenzar a hacer magia sin varita en algún momento, especialmente si sigue practicando con tus hilos y cordones".

Harry sonrió ante las miradas atónitas. "No solo eso. La mayoría de los magos y brujas son más fuertes o más débiles en función de qué tan bien se conecte su varita a su núcleo Y en qué tamaño de potencia le das, como cabello, hilo, cuerda, cable o cable".

Hermione parecía un poco aturdida. "¿Así que no solo nuestros cuerpos manejan la magia más fácilmente, sino que tenemos más poder asignado a nuestra varita y nuestra varita está realmente bien conectada? ¿Cuánto impulso es eso?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, noté que todos hacemos nuestras clases Y hechizos aleatorios toda la tarde y ninguno de nosotros se cansa. Algunos de nuestros compañeros de clase ni siquiera pueden probar el hechizo más de un par de veces por lección. Es parte de la razón por la cual las clases están tan extendidos durante los primeros tres años de la escuela y los hechizos son muy básicos".

Los ojos de Susan brillaban. "Entonces, ¿Te gustaría... hacer esto para adultos?"

Harry suspiró. "Bueno, para gente como mi tía, sí. Pero el cuerpo necesita un cierto nivel de magia para su propio uso. No podía darle cuerda, ahora solo tiene algunos hilos. Creo que algo más podría haberla lastimado. Es suficiente para un par de hechizos escolares al día, tal vez. No todo el día como brujos y magos normales.

Él frunció el ceño. "Y para los no-mágicos, probablemente los mataría".

El jadeo hizo eco y él asintió. "La magia es vida. Tiene tu alma, incluso una copia de tus recuerdos. Eso es en parte por lo que los mágicos viven más y no sufren tanto las enfermedades cerebrales y los traumas. Si sufrimos lesiones, nuestra magia extiende nuestra vida y nos ayuda a sanar. Si nuestra memoria se desvanece, puede reconstruirse a sí misma si somos mágicamente sanos".

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Padma. "Eso es en parte por qué los gemelos pueden vivir más tiempo. Sus núcleos aparentemente comparten magia. Por supuesto, si uno se pone realmente mal, el otro puede ayudar probablemente".

Daphne frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa con mi colgante? ¿No le pusiste mucho poder?"

Harry se rió nerviosamente mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello. "Sorta. Es posible que haya creado accidentalmente un núcleo mágico en él. Como, el mío. Sanar de eso fue parte de la razón por la que tuve que hacer otro núcleo para mí".

Ella palideció. "Entonces, la razón por la que puedo sentir lo que piensas de mí es porque... ¿Verdad?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Mi magia de todos modos. ¿Por qué?"

Padma se inclinó hacia adelante. "Daphne, ¿Podemos ver el colgante?"

Vacilante, la chica rubia sacó la cadena de oro. Casi de inmediato, la habitación se sintió... completa. Los sonidos se hicieron más agudos, los olores más ricos, y los asientos en la sala ampliada se sintieron más ricos y tenían texturas finas.

Susan parpadeó. "¿Tu serpiente solo me guiñó el ojo?"

Daphne rápidamente puso una mano sobre la sonrisa burlona de Tracey antes de que pudiera hacerse daño.


	54. El perro no se ha ido

**Capítulo 54: El perro no se ha ido**

Harry miró alrededor de la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall. Su gran escritorio de madera estaba cubierto de pergaminos, y varios estantes detrás de él estaban cargados en gran medida con objetos transfigurados de años superiores que habían sido entregados como asignaciones.

Minutos después de llegar a su oficina, ella había sido requerida en la enfermería debido a una pelea. Algunos Gryffindor pelearon con varios Slytherins y las maldiciones habían interactuado mal.

Aún así, era una oficina ordenada para dejarla torpemente, llena de líneas brillantes y cintas de magia. Opacamente sacó sus notas y comenzó a dibujar los diversos patrones mientras flotaban dentro y alrededor de los diversos objetos en la habitación.

A mitad de camino dibujando la compleja magia que fluía de un salero en forma de oveja, la profesora McGonagall regresó y se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y comenzó a mover los papeles en una nueva composición de montones y montones.

Ella saltó cuando Harry tosió ligeramente. "¡Oh! Mis disculpas Sr. Potter, surgió un problema estudiantil. ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, yo estaba tratando de construir mi nueva casa, pero mi piedra de pupilo experimental creó una brecha mágica. No está absorbiendo toda la magia ahora, pero toda la isla es demasiado caliente e inestable para que pueda trabajar durante al menos unos meses. "

Ella parpadeó, luego movió eso a un lado. ¿No en los terrenos de la escuela? No es su problema. "Sr. Potter, quería hablar con usted sobre su trabajo de curso".

Él frunció el ceño. "Entregué todas las tareas a tiempo. Admito que algunas podrían ser de mayor calidad, pero considerando los maestros involucrados estoy satisfecho con mi producción".

Al ver su ceja levantada, encogió los hombros. "El profesor Snape, el profesor Quirrell y el profesor Binns. El fantasma acaba de leer el libro, que he memorizado. El poseído tenía serias dificultades para comunicarse, y el profesor Snape no enseña".

Ella frunció. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no enseña?"

Agitó una mano, y detrás de él una hoja de hilos comenzó a jugar recuerdos. "Además de los insultos personales e ignorar el comportamiento abusivo de la clase, simplemente enumera un procedimiento en el pizarrón y luego nos ordena que lo completemos".

Harry extrañaba su expresión oscura mientras miraba los recuerdos también. "Peor que eso en mi opinión es que no nos enseña acerca de los protocolos de seguridad o responde preguntas sobre los ingredientes, por qué están preparados de ciertas maneras. También sería bueno si señalara qué pasos son más peligrosos".

Su concentración fue interrumpida por un silbido casi silencioso y enojado. Harry se congeló, sintiendo una ola de furia felina ondulando con la magia del enfurecido Jefe de la Casa.

Harry dio una leve tos. "¿Te gustaría mis recuerdos de sus clases?"

Apenas podía asentir con la cabeza, con los músculos tensos mientras le entregaba un frasco de vidrio.

Harry vertió rápidamente los recuerdos en el tarro y salió. Probablemente había dicho algo así como "que tengas un buen día" o "gracias por invitarme", pero todo lo que podía recordar era "tengo que irme" y "Menos mal que no soy el profesor Snape".

Detrás de él, la habitación crepitaba y crepitaba levemente cuando una maestra mayor respiraba.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hermione y Padma levantaron la mirada cuando entró en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Aparentemente Padma había estado interfiriendo impidiendo que Hermione se pusiera demasiado hiperactiva o tratando de entrar en su mente o algo para averiguar si estaba bien antes. Terry se había dirigido hacía un rato, ambos llenos de comida y no preocupados. Harry era Harry después de todo.

Por otra parte, ser convocado a la oficina del jefe de policía no era una gran cosa, especialmente a principios de año.

Hermione se detuvo al ver su rostro pálido. "Harry... ¿Estás bien?"

Les dio una débil sonrisa a ambas chicas. "Sí, aunque no estoy seguro si nos mantuvimos en el tema. Básicamente me senté en su oficina y atraje la magia hasta que ella regresó".

Padma lo jaló hacia abajo entre las dos chicas y en el sofá. "Entonces, ¿De qué terminaste hablando?"

Se inclinó hacia atrás, sintiendo que las dos chicas se apoyaban levemente en él. "Bueno, ella comenzó a hablar sobre mi trabajo del curso y esas cosas. Le dije que a excepción de unas pocas clases, estaba muy contento con la forma en que se habían manejado mis puntajes... y eso se convirtió en mostrarle la clase del profesor Snape. Me gusta."

La cara de Hermione se quedó en blanco cuando Padma se rió. "¿Supongo que ella no lo sabía entonces?"

Él sonrió. "Bueno, si lo era entonces ella no es ahora. Conozco muchos idiomas, pero estaba maldiciendo en unos que ni siquiera puedo adivinar cuando me iba".

Padma se acurrucó un poco en su almohada Harry mientras miraba el techo oscuro. "Entonces... ya que no nos metimos en problemas hasta ahora, ¿Qué deberíamos estudiar ahora?"

Harry sonrió, ausentemente rodeó a las dos chicas con un brazo. "Bueno, recuerda la categoría de hechizos de Rompe Juego. He estado trabajando en uno por un tiempo ahora que creo que está cerca de estar listo para compartir".

Hermione reabrió ausentemente su libro sobre cocina mágica en el siglo XI mientras ella se relajaba en su hombro. "Entonces, ¿Cuál fue la idea?"

Él sonrió. "Estaba buscando sortear hechizos, invocar hechizos, desterrar hechizos, invocación real de animales, adivinación, hechizos de embalaje, etc. Después de lanzar un montón y mirar a través de ellos, creo que puedo hacer un hechizo de búsqueda realmente bueno".

Padma frunció el ceño levemente. "¿Por qué un buen hechizo de búsqueda sería un hechizo de ruptura?"

Harry ausentemente golpeó un pie. "En primer lugar, es en su mayoría autónomo. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hechizos de búsqueda, puede configurarlo y olvidarlo, y devolverá el objeto o la información acerca de ese objeto a un lugar o una persona".

Él sonrió. "Entonces, por ejemplo, podrías tenerlo buscando varios temas en la biblioteca mientras estás ocupado leyendo algo más". Sus ojos brillaron un poco cuando Hermione hizo un pequeño movimiento. "Continuando, el segundo gran problema es el nivel de inteligencia que tiene el hechizo. Descubrí que cuanto más puedas definir para la magia al lanzar un hechizo, menos energía necesitarás para usarlo".

Sintiendo la confusión de Padma, se encogió de hombros. "En otras palabras, si no sabes lo que estás buscando, puedes poner mucho, mucho poder en el hechizo y la magia determinará lo que quieres Y dónde está. Puedes buscar cosas realmente abstractas con mi hechizo porque no solo atrae el poder del taumaturgo, sino que incluí parte de las runas que estaba probando en mi piedra".

Él sonrió. "Básicamente puedes lanzarlo con un bajo nivel de potencia y absorberá magia ambiental en el área para obtener la potencia suficiente como para terminar la búsqueda. Ten en cuenta que eso solo es realmente útil en lugares con mucha magia ambiente como Hogwarts o algo así, pero debería permitir que incluso los estudiantes de bajo poder realicen búsquedas bastante impresionantes".

Hermione se mordió un poco el labio. "¿Baja potencia?"

Harry le apretó el hombro. "No nosotros, Hermione. Estudiantes normales. Podemos lanzar esto todo el día si no pedimos cosas realmente abstractas".

Sintiéndola relajarse él sonrió. "Ahora, para cosas realmente abtractas podemos tener que trabajar juntos... pero será un verdadero cambio de juego. Claro que podemos hacer cosas como "Encontrar todos los libros que comienzan con A y tuvieron algo que ver con Guardián" o "Encontrar todos los libros que solían ser azules pero ahora tienen un color diferente", pero con suficiente poder y gente detrás del molde, podríamos buscar cosas realmente abstractas".

Hermione parpadeó. "¿No es la pregunta de color abstracta?"

Harry sonrió, sus dientes se veían ligeramente agudos. "No, me refiero a preguntas como "¿Qué libro debería leer para ayudarme más?" o "¿Qué estoy olvidando?" Y el hechizo puede devolver esas respuestas como información".

Hermione estaba empezando a respirar demasiado rápido.

Padma sonrió. "Entonces, ¿podría ir y decir "Encontrar todas las páginas de este libro que hablan de patos?"

Él sonrió y asintió. "Sí, encontrar un libro de cincuenta mil páginas es genial y todo, pero la parte que rompe el juego es que ahora podemos encontrar información abstracta o incluso información que no existe en este momento. Por ejemplo, qué nuevo libro debería comprar el próximo año. Eso no existe todavía"

Hermione estaba empezando a nublarse. "D... ¿Eso no requiere desviación?"

Harry asintió. "Buscar en una biblioteca entera requiere mucho menos poder que buscar realidades alternativas del futuro... pero aparte del costo de energía enormemente mayor, literalmente puedes encontrar cualquier información con este hechizo".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente a medida que aumentaba la frustración. "El problema más importante que estoy teniendo ahora es tratar de simplificar el proceso de conversión. Puedo lanzarlo como se te ocurre, pero no es como el hechizo de estasis. Tiene más de 300 movimientos de varita después de que lo simplifiqué, aunque eso es sin palabras que puedan reducir ese número, tal vez".

Hermione parecía que alguien le había dado un gatito que de repente resultó estar hecho de arañas. "¿Qué... pero puedes enseñarme, verdad?"

Harry la apretó. "Por supuesto, simplemente no será divertido lanzar. Y hay al menos un último beneficio para el hechizo".

Levantó la mirada, su libro olvidado en su mano.

Él sonrió. "Absorbe la magia ambiental, ¿verdad? Bueno, tengo una versión más complicada de este hechizo que permitirá a otras personas cambiar lo que está buscando. Así que con esto, puedo hacer pequeñas burbujas de hechizo en la biblioteca que harán tus búsquedas, incluso si no los lanzaste... y deberían permanecer allí durante unos cientos de años si no los cancelo".

Oh, Merlín, Hermione puede abrazarse fuerte.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Tracey estaba siendo implacable. "¡Vamos, déjame verlo de nuevo! ¡Solo lo mostraste durante unos segundos en el tren y quiero ver!"

Daphne se había estado sonrojando por horas ahora. Había algo en la fiesta de regreso, ¿Comida? Algún tipo de bebida

Bueno, cincuenta libras de vergüenza al menos.

Trató de verse elegante. "Fue solo un regalo, Trace. No hay ninguna razón para hacer tal... una producción de eso".

Tracey parpadeó. "Puso su magia en ella. Tanto que puede ser parte de él. Estás usando parte del Niño-Que-Vivió alrededor de tu cuello con su bendición".

Oh wow, sus orejas estaban rojas. "Claro que suena como un gran problema cuando lo pones así".

Tracey se inclinó, moviendo las cejas. "¿Cuan grande?"

Daphne, roja como un tomate, se detuvo después de arrojar sus reservas estratégicas de almohadas. Ella realmente necesitaba pedirle a Harry un hechizo para hacer más municiones para momentos como este.

La mano de Tracey levantada en un puño de un montón de almohadas y un ruido sordo apenas podía ser entendido. "Entonces... ¿Bastante grande?"

Daphne se lanzó hacia la cama de Tracey. Tiempos desesperados necesitaban más almohadas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La mañana siguiente fue un poco incómodo. Incluso después de una hora de preparación, Tracey y Daphne todavía parecían veteranos de batalla. Afortunadamente, el grupo estaba comiendo en la mesa de Hufflepuff hoy, y fueron demasiado amables para decir algo.

Harry estaba tratando de concentrarse en construir una especie de monstruosidad de huevo que requería piña, pero a diferencia de lo normal, Hermione no evitaba el área ni intentaba liberar los ingredientes de su muerte inminente.

Casi vibraba en su asiento y miraba en dirección a la biblioteca como si una Sirena la llamara por su nombre.

Aparentemente Susan y Neville lo encontraban divertido.

Hannah se inclinó sobre Neville y sonrió. "Así que Hermione... hoy llegué un poco tarde. ¿Qué tienes tan hiperactivo?"

Sus dientes brillaron. "Harry ha diseñado un asistente de búsqueda mágico y los va a enviar a la Biblioteca".

Harry levantó una mano. "En realidad, solo haré uno hoy. El hechizo básico es bastante complicado, pero solo requiere 331 movimientos de varita".

Daphne parpadeó, y los estudiantes cercanos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se inclinaron. "Espera, ¿Cuántos movimientos después de simplificarlo?"

Él suspiró. "Eso es después de simplificarlo. Es peor que la mayoría de las cosas de nivel NEWT. En algún momento agregaré algunos sonidos y palabras y cosas, con suerte eso lo reducirá a algo que todo el mundo puede proyectar. Pero no voy a lanzar eso hoy."

Él sonrió. "No, eso es para el hechizo básico. Este más avanzado utilizará un hechizo similar al que crea retratos mágicos para manejar las cosas más complejas".

Tracey sonrió al ver que el profesor Flitwick se movía detrás de Harry. Aparentemente podría estar bastante callado. Daphne mantuvo su cara derecha. "Entonces, ¿Cuánto más difícil es el hechizo que vas a lanzar?"

Harry agitó una mano. "Bueno, si estuviera tratando de usar una varita, tomaría unos 72231 movimientos, sin palabras". Él suspiró. "Peor aún, tendría que ser lanzado en aproximadamente una hora, o los primeros mil o dos movimientos comienzan a desvanecerse. La única razón por la que puedo lanzar es que puedo construir la estructura del hechizo todo de una vez y luego dejarlo ir. en lugar de lanzarlo una línea a la vez".

El chico de ojos verdes frunció el ceño cuando el maestro atónito se paró detrás de él. "Creo que podríamos reducir los movimientos de la varita si el lanzador tuviera alrededor de treinta varitas de diferentes formas y tamaños, pero soy la única persona que conozco que puede usar cualquier varita mágica. De todos modos, este es un hechizo que solo necesita ser lanzado una o dos veces en la vida, siempre que haya magia en el área para apoyarlo y Hogwarts se inunde de poder bruto al azar".

Hermione tenía una sonrisa aturdida en su rostro. "¡Este hechizo es increíble! Puede encontrar libros, información en esos libros y responder preguntas".

Harry suspiró y buscó algo que contenía mermelada, jamón, huevo, mostaza y plátanos. "Restringiré las respuestas que dará. Utiliza el poder de la persona que hace preguntas para encontrar lo que quieres, así que, si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, podrías hacerte desmayar".

Filius tocó el hombro de Harry y el chico asustado casi se cayó del asiento. "¡Oh! Buenos días, profesor Flitwick".

Él dio una sonrisa dentuda. "Buenos días Sr. Potter. Dígame, ¿De qué hechizo estamos hablando y qué tan peligroso sería?"

Harry sonrió avergonzado y agitó una mano, y los papeles y la tinta de su mano aparecieron y se formaron en notas y gráficos detallados. "Aquí está el resumen, pero la descripción general es bastante simple. He creado un hechizo auto sostenible que puede utilizar el poder mágico para encontrar respuestas desconocidas. Utiliza partes de hechizos de invocación, adivinación y todo tipo de cosas. Teóricamente podría responde cualquier cosa, aunque el requerimiento de energía te mataría si fuera demasiado difícil".

Flitwick frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tan difícil? ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?"

Harry suspiró y dejó el tenedor. El desayuno debería estar un poco retrasado hoy aparentemente. "Bueno, las cosas simples no tendrían casi ningún poder. Si sabes aproximadamente dónde está el objeto y una descripción, mi hechizo puede informarte o traerte el objetivo. Así que encontrar un libro en la biblioteca es fácil si conoces la sección y el nombre."

Se inclinó hacia adelante, toda la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba a su alrededor prestando atención. "Ahora, mis restricciones harán que el hechizo se niegue si no tienes el poder necesario para tu búsqueda. Un primer año podría preguntar en qué páginas se habla el encanto de Lumos en un libro sin problema, pero no podría preguntar para todos los libros que hablan sobre Lumos. Por otro lado, un quinto año sería capaz de preguntar cosas como "¿Qué libro explicaría el hechizo de Lumos de una manera que yo entienda más fácil?".

Él vio el asombro y sonrió. "Sí, descubrí que, hasta cierto punto, la magia sabe mucho. ¿Cómo puede un hechicero adulto lanzar sin palabras, sin movimientos? Al sustituir esas acciones con más poder. Lo mismo ocurre con la información, puedes invocar algo que has nunca se ha visto dando suficiente poder para que la magia lo encuentre por ti. Lo difícil fue diseñar el hechizo para tener límites de seguridad y reducir la mayor cantidad de requisitos de energía posible".

Los ojos del profesor Flitwick se vidriaron mientras hacía rápidos cálculos mentales. "¿Puede reducir los requisitos de energía?"

Harry asintió. "Esto complica drásticamente el proceso de lanzamiento inicial, por lo que mi hechizo necesita tantos movimientos después de ser simplificado".

Hermione tiró de la cara de Harry hacia ella. "Menos hablar, más casting. El desayuno terminó, ¿verdad?"

Harry ignoró las risas de los alrededores mientras suspiraba, agitando una mano y envolviendo su... ¿masa? Bueno, lo que fuera que había estado comiendo en un caparazón de burrito.

"¡Bien, vamos a echarnos un hechizo!"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se sintió... expuesto. Aparte de su grupo de amigos, fácilmente había más de treinta Ravenclaws mirándolo en la Biblioteca. Y aparte del profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Sprout, el profesor Dumbledore... guau muchos profesores.

De alguna manera, ser observado por la risa de fuego en el sombrero del profesor Dumbledore era peor.

Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Entonces Hola?"

Muchos asienten.

Harry aplaudió, alejándose de la mirada un tanto acusadora de Madame Pince. Aparentemente lanzar hechizos en la Biblioteca era muy dudoso. También estaba más que un poco aturdido de que aparentemente le gustara su grupo lo suficiente como para permitir que esto sucediera.

Se aclaró la garganta mirando las interminables estanterías. "Así que solo un aviso, cuando empiece no me detengas, no arrojes nada cerca de mí, si es posible no te muevas. Debería ser capaz de evitar que algo salga mal, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Ah, y hasta que digo, por lo tanto, no asuma que he terminado. Hay una pequeña sección al final donde conectaré una conciencia hasta la matriz de hechizos y si me interrumpen tendré que empezar de nuevo y posiblemente matar a uno mismo que se autoreparece la entidad poderosa".

Miró por encima del hombro al grupo ligeramente aturdido. "Entonces... no".

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, levantó ambas manos y el mundo se desvaneció.

Suavemente liberando energía de su núcleo, sintió que sus nuevos cables gruesos verdes abandonaban su piel por primera vez. Solo uno por el momento, que goteó de su pecho y comenzó a hundirse en el piso de la biblioteca. El hechizo original podría absorber la magia del área, pero atando su hechizo a la piedra del barrio podría golpear más uniformemente los campos de magia en el área.

La versión más poderosa del hechizo realmente lo necesitaba, de lo contrario la magia en la biblioteca eventualmente sería absorbida y algunos textos mágicos podrían dañarse.

Incluso mientras sentía la fría y suave energía que goteaba desde su pecho hacia el suelo, sus brazos tenían cuerdas formando docenas, luego cientos de pequeñas cajas que definían cómo buscar libros, cómo encontrar personas, cómo detectar el color... miles de detalles.

Sus manos hormigueaban cuando las cajas comenzaron a formarse en una rejilla, el poder rompiendo pequeños cabellos como conexiones entre ellos fácilmente. Incluso mientras miraba los detalles comenzaron a mezclarse con una idea general de cómo funcionaba el mundo, qué tipo de detalles serían interesantes y qué podría ignorarse con seguridad.

Su mano izquierda se separó de la construcción continua de cajas y comenzó a crear burbujas de poder, cada una con sus reglas. Restricciones, cuándo usar las cajas, cuándo detener el hechizo, cuántas personas deben ayudar de forma segura, cuánto tiempo buscar antes de detenerse con un informe, y más. Cada burbuja contenía factores desencadenantes, que determinaban en función de la persona, el lugar y el tema qué acciones debían tomarse.

Finalmente, sintió que la última de las cajas de detalles se completaba con un chasquido suave e hizo que su mano derecha comenzara a diseñar espirales. Cada torbellino fue diseñado para retirar el poder mágico, y él hizo cientos, cada uno conectado a las burbujas de la regla.

Algunos se utilizarían para obtener poder de los estudiantes que hacen preguntas, otros sacarían poder de la biblioteca si la magia ambiental crecía demasiado y el resto se conectaría al grueso cable que incluso ahora se conectaba a la piedra de la sala de Hogwarts.

En este punto, el hechizo básico estaba hecho, aunque fue construido con mucho menos arte que los hechizos y hechizos que había aprendido hasta ahora. Mucho más utilitario Ahora para la parte de retrato.

Concentrando ambas manos en un punto central, Harry movió el poderoso cable verde y lo conectó a las reglas y secciones de detalles. Justo cuando comenzó a lanzar el hechizo retrato, sintió un tirón.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

El poder de la Reliquia de la Muerte estaba tratando de ser usado.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Filius Flitwick había vivido durante muchos años a la vanguardia de la creación de amuletos. Había ayudado a su carrera de duelo en el circuito de duelo mágico, y había desarrollado una comprensión intuitiva del diseño y la construcción de hechizos a lo largo de los años.

Se sintió como un estudiante de primer año.

Delante de él, un niño flotaba en el aire con poder ondulando como agua sobre él.

Sus manos temblaban, causando destellos de luz y calor, y su boca se movía inconscientemente. Filius no estaba seguro de cuándo el chico había cerrado los ojos, pero brillaban tan intensamente que le brillaban los párpados.

Y de sus manos estaba la belleza. Se escucharon canciones brevemente, suaves que parecían flotar en el aire y desvanecerse. Los olores aparecen y se desvanecen... las manzanas, el agua dulce, el olor a lluvia.

Había pasado más de una hora hasta el momento, y nadie sentía la necesidad de irse o inquietarse. Algo sobre el poder que se controlaba aquí parecía consolar, a cuna. Flitwick sintió como si acabara de salir de una ducha y hubiera estado mirando una puesta de sol.

De repente, las manos del chico se detuvieron y el mundo pareció enfriarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando miró rápidamente a Albus y Minerva. La vice directora también parecía preocupada, pero Dumbledore estaba mirando... ¿Interesado? Ciertamente consciente de lo que fuera esto.

Y esa maldita bola de fuego suya se estaba riendo, pero Fawkes siempre hizo eso. Ojalá hubiera conocido a más de los pájaros malditos, para tratar de averiguar si todos eran tan extraños como este haz de fuego o si la excentricidad de Albus estaba corrompiendo a la criatura ligera más pura conocida por la humanidad.

De cualquier manera, no parecían preocupados ya que el aire se volvió seco y ligeramente salado.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry no estaba completamente feliz.

"Juro por Merlin Ira ¡Esto no es divertido!"

"Lo siento mucho señor. No tengo idea de cómo Cerby logró saltar a la magia".

"¡Sangre lo puso!"

"¿De verdad? Lo siento, señor."

"¿Y por qué estamos usando magia Hallow? Estaba perfectamente bien lanzando esto con mi propio poder".

En este punto, el Vigilante intervino. "Lo siento Rimpoché, cambié la fuente cuando Cerby fue... invitado. Como sabes, lo copiamos de su cuerpo. Creo que tenemos más que su mente en el proceso".

Harry frunció el ceño. No externamente, por supuesto, eso arruinaría el hechizo. "Entonces ¿Por qué las cosas de la Muerte?"

La Vigía se encogió de hombros. "Creo que tenemos el alma de Cerby. Quería asegurarme de que lo atáramos a este hechizo para que no sufriera".

Harry hizo una pausa. "Yo... ¿Por qué habría sufrido?"

"Nosotros somos tú, y ser retenido en tu magia no tendría consecuencias. Pero no creaste Cerby. Algo sobre la magia se siente... bien. Mejor. Mas saludable. Esto es magia del alma, en cierto nivel".

Harry suspiró. No como si importara ahora, Cerby ya se estaba combinando con la poderosa magia en sus manos. El grueso verde y el blanco salino ya empezaban a formarse.

Miró hacia adentro, pero Ira simplemente aceptó la molestia con dignidad.

Con un suspiro, Harry sintió que su poder comenzaba a desvanecerse a medida que el hechizo se completaba, se estiraba y se comprimía en forma de Cerby.

Finalmente sintió que el poder se detenía y se ponía de pie... ¿Cuándo se había sentado?

Girando sonrió al gran grupo de ruedas aturdidas. "¡Y eso fue todo! Tuve un pequeño problema en el último lugar, pero aparte de eso, salió perfecto".

Hermione gimió un poco antes de toser y levantar cuidadosamente una mano. "¿Q... qué problema?"

Harry suspiró. "Bueno, iba a tener un retrato mágico de Sabiduría, mi bibliotecario. Pero de alguna manera eso se estropeó".

Hermione asintió levemente. "¿El desastre involucra a un perro demonio masivo?"

Él parpadeó. "Sí, en realidad, Cerby".

Al oír su nombre, el solitario Cerberus de 12 pies de altura decidió lamer a Harry.

Lo levantó un metro del suelo antes de caer en una pila.

Harry levantó la vista, con las mejillas enrojecidas. "Ah... sí. Todos, conozcan a Cerby".

Otra masiva lamida y de alguna manera con más saliva.

Un mago ligeramente mojado trató de parecer digno mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie.

Tracey sonrió con una sonrisa. "¿Entonces su nombre es Cerby?"

Harry una vez más se encontró con el piso, cubierto de goo.

Padma sonrió. "¡Me gusta el!"


	55. La escuela es aburrida

**Capítulo 55: La escuela es aburrida**

Eventualmente, por supuesto, uno de los profesores llegó a un acuerdo con un enorme Cerbero negro con una cabeza lamiendo a un estudiante hasta la muerte.

La profesora McGonagall tosió. "Señor Potter, cuando describió este hechizo no mencionó el... tamaño... de su avatar".

Harry levantó la vista, con las manos llenas de baba que acababa de secarse de la cara y suspiró. "Sí, lo siento. Estaba planeando usar una variación del encanto del retrato para que uno de mis aspectos mentales maneje las preguntas y esas cosas".

Extendió la mano y rascó distraídamente la enorme cabeza. "Cerby se interpuso en el camino, y tengo mucho menos control sobre él ya que él no es parte de mí".

Filius Flitwick levantó la vista de las notas que estaba garabateando frenéticamente. "Se parece a la mascota Fluffy de Hagrid. ¿Lo diseñaste?"

Harry parpadeó. "¿Quién es la Fluffy... Espera, Hagrid llamó a un Cerberus Fluffy?"

Padma había logrado en algún momento acercarse sigilosamente al enorme perro y estaba abrazando su pata delantera izquierda. "¡Él es! ¿Quién es un hinchado esponjoso y esponjoso?"

Harry se acercó y metió una mano en el cráneo de criaturas masivas con el ceño fruncido. "Supongo que es descriptivo al menos. Aún así, su nombre es Cerby ahora que está solo. Durante todo ese lío con el profesor Quirrell lo encontré sangrando".

Suspiró cuando su mano se detuvo, incrustada en la cabeza del perro feliz. "No llegué a tiempo para salvar a las tres cabezas, y Cerby estaba muriendo. Sin embargo, logré poner su alma en mi mente, incluso si no podía salvar su cuerpo".

Los niños en la habitación todavía estaban conmocionados en el silencio, con la excepción de Padma, que estaba arrullando la enorme pierna que estaba agarrando. Dumbledore se había alejado en algún momento, y varios de los profesores miraban emocionados, asombrados, o (en el caso de Madame Pince), un sentimiento de horror al compartir la biblioteca con un perro fantasma del tamaño de una pequeña montaña.

Afortunadamente, Harry se perdió la mayor parte de la conmoción cuando su mano dio un giro brusco... y de repente apareció un pequeño cachorro negro.

Él sonrió. "¡Allí vamos! Mucho mejor contigo como un cachorro".

Padma chilló mientras ella se zambullía para el perrito sorprendido.

Hermione tiró cuidadosamente de la manga de Harry. "¿Hizo... funcionó?"

Harry asintió con una sonrisa. "Sí, aunque quería hacer el retrato en lugar de esto, creo que esto funcionará para bien. Como es un fantasma en lugar de mi magia, ahora debería ser un hechizo permanente".

Madame Pince caminó tranquilamente hacia el niño. Un cachorro era mucho más aceptable, siempre y cuando no maltratara los libros. "Señor Potter, ¿Podría compartir cómo se supone que debemos hacer búsquedas con esto... Cerby?"

Harry asintió. Él chasqueó los dedos.

Cerby desapareció de los brazos de Padma y flotó frente a Harry, sus ojos brillaban verdes.

Harry dio una suave sonrisa. "Cerby, por favor, encuentra una forma de hacer que tu hechizo de búsqueda sea posible para otros usuarios mágicos".

El perro dio un suave ladrido y luego pareció... desvanecerse. La niebla verde voló en todos los estantes, girando entre las piernas y sobre las pilas de libros, filas de conocimientos que los estudiantes no habían tocado durante años y hasta estantes que habían sido ignorados durante décadas. Incluso cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar, había puntos brillantes de luz que parecían pulsos de color verde claro mientras fluían en la biblioteca.

Momentos después, la niebla se desvaneció y Cerby estaba flotando nuevamente frente al mago, con un rollo en la boca.

Palmeando su cabeza, Harry tomó el pergamino y lo abrió. "Veamos... Parece que Cerby tiene tres opciones para facilitar el lanzamiento de este hechizo. Uno, dividirlo en diez partes y tener diez magos o brujas que lanzarlo de una vez".

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Bueno, supongo que eso funcionaría, pero todos tendrían que ser realmente buenos en el casting juntos".

El asintió. "Sí, eso sería molesto. La segunda opción es lanzarlo en un entorno completamente no mágico para que un mago o bruja pueda lanzarlo en el transcurso de tres días y ninguno de los viejos trabajos sería destruido durante el proceso. "

Ella comenzó a hacer pucheros. "¿¡Tres días!? Eso es... simplemente irrazonable".

Él suspiró. "Sí, no hay descansos también. La mayoría no tendrá el poder para eso realmente".

Hermione se inclinó. "¿Cuál es la última opción?"

Harry sonrió. "Runas. Aparentemente las runas proyectan patrones mágicos en el aire, así que si los hago correctamente puedo falsificar todos los movimientos de las varitas usando un sistema de runas realmente complejo. Aún tomaría mucha potencia para otros como Cerby, pero la versión básica podría ser hecho en un colgante o una tabla pequeña o algo así y ser lanzado por una persona".

El profesor Flitwick se inclinó hacia adelante, sus notas aún aumentaban. "¿Podrías demostrar la versión básica de este hechizo para mí, Sr. Potter?"

Harry parpadeó, notando a todos otra vez, y se sonrojó. "Ah... sí, no hay problema, señor".

Agitó una mano y docenas de hilos comenzaron a hacer docenas de movimientos de varitas falsas, hasta que la masa se convirtió en una bola verde flotante. "Encuéntrame textos introductorios sobre runas".

La pelota comenzó rápidamente a la deriva a través de los estantes. Harry suspiró. "Para facilitar el lanzamiento, esta versión lleva mucho más tiempo. Cerby se divide en montones de partes diminutas para encontrar las respuestas más rápido, pero al menos esta puede moldearse fácilmente y configurarse para ejecutarse. Probablemente demorará unos veinte minutos más o menos. Para terminar de buscar en la biblioteca".

La Profesora McGonagall dio un paso al frente. "Bien hecho, Sr. Potter. ¿Podría enseñarme cómo pedir cosas para poder compartirlas con los otros maestros y anotarlas para los futuros directores y directoras?"

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, solo presiona y pide lo que quieras".

Ella hizo una pausa... luego chasqueó. Apareció Cerby, sus normales ojos rojos o marrones brillando verdes y su lengua colgando. "Cerby, ¿Podría darme una lista que muestre cómo usarlo y qué restricciones tiene?"

El perrito negro ladró y un paquete grueso de pergamino aterrizó en la mesa.

Harry sonrió cuando varios libros estaban siendo llevados a su mesa por la bola de luz verde, que finalmente había encontrado algo para leer. "Bueno, me alegro de que esté hecho. Creo que solo unas veinte personas pueden hacer preguntas a la vez, pero a los maestros se les dará prioridad y él intentará no ignorar a nadie. Ahora voy a usar el tiempo antes de mi próxima clase para repasarlo. Estas runas y descubra lo que puede hacer para mi hechizo".

Padma estaba chasqueando mientras sostenía tres cachorros. "¡Me encanta este hechizo!"

~~~Core Threads~~~

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían empezado a deambular después de hacerle un par de preguntas a Cerby. Aunque genial, al final del día, era solo un nuevo método de buscar en una biblioteca después de todo... y pasar el rato en la biblioteca no era una gran cosa para 3/4 de la escuela.

Varios Ravenclaw y Hermione parecían a punto de derrumbarse de felicidad.

Harry estaba sentado en un sofá en la esquina, mirando a Hermione mientras Padma se inclinaba hacia él y jugaba con los cachorros de búsqueda de fantasmas. Daphne estaba descansando en su otro lado, habiendo ignorado cuidadosamente a Tracey hasta que se había alejado con Terry para ir a ver algunas sesiones de práctica de Quidditch.

Estaba medio enterrado en un libro sobre runas ahora y disfrutaba de la calidez de las dos chicas recostadas sobre su costado. Daphne sonrió al ver que Hermione enviaba a otro cachorro en busca de información sobre los diferentes efectos mágicos causados por las plantas. "No puedo creer lo feliz que hiciste a Hermione. ¿También ganaste algunos puntos de la casa?"

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Creo que todos se olvidaron honestamente, todos se distrajeron en la búsqueda de cosas. Sin embargo, me alegro de que todo salió bien". Él dio un suave suspiro. "Aunque había estado esperando tener a Sabiduría aquí en su lugar".

Daphne miró su libro sobre la conjuración. "Bueno, ¿Te importaría ayudarme con algo entonces?"

Él inclinó la cabeza. "Claro Daph, ¿Qué necesitas?"

Ella suspiró. "Necesito poder crear almohadas con conjuración. Para peleas de almohadas y cosas así".

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente y chasqueó los dedos. "Cerby, dame una visión general de la conjuración. Daph, dame un día más o menos para estudiar los conceptos básicos. Padma, ¿Estás bien aquí?"

Padma levantó una mano de su montón de cachorros y se partió, causando que otro cachorro negro cayera sobre la pila.

Él sonrió. "Bueno, los veré a los dos en Merp 2 más tarde. Vigile a Hermione, asegúrese de que vaya a almorzar. Y a clase".

Cuando ambos asintieron, se desvaneció, causando que Padma colapsara más profundamente en la tierra de los cachorros.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Amelia Bones miró con enojo aún más burocracia. Al parecer, liberar a Sirius (ya que él no era realmente culpable Y no había tenido un juicio) contaba como ir por Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia... Ha, más como Ministro de sobornos.

Había volado tantas mechas que era increíble que alguien pudiera entenderlo. La única razón por la que no estaba más enojado era porque habían mantenido todo en secreto mientras intentaban encontrar a Peter Pettigrew.

Después de sacar algunas pistas, todos habían descubierto que Peter se había escondido como la mascota del Hijo de Arthur Weasley como una rata. Desafortunadamente, uno de los reclutas en bruto no había sido sutil cuando habían llegado y el bastardo había escapado.

Arthur estaba actualmente cazando.

Pero solo una semana después de hacer algunas pistas prometedoras, Cornelius Fudge había ingresado.

De repente, todos los equipos que buscaban Horrocruxes fueron retirados porque los declaró "Desperdicio de los recursos del ministerio", y de alguna manera había puesto kilómetros de formularios y documentos en el camino de Amelia mientras intentaba volver a autenticar las búsquedas.

Varias familias oscuras habían protestado por la búsqueda de "objetos oscuros pertenecientes al Señor Oscuro", ya que afirmaban que era un intento descarado de robar a buenos ciudadanos honrados de reliquias familiares. O para traducir, se horrorizaron que en el proceso de búsqueda de estos artículos, el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica encontraría todos los otros objetos malvados y oscuros llenos de energía negra en sus hogares y negocios.

Suspiró mientras pasaba al siguiente formulario. Al menos Sirius estaba sanando, aunque los curanderos sugerían que la recuperación física por sí sola tomaría al menos unos meses más, si no todo un año. La recuperación mental podía tomar dos, y solo sus garantías de que Harry Potter estaba seguro y feliz (con la prueba) era impedir que Sirius escapara de su cama de hospital.

Una suave sonrisa se coló en su rostro. Bueno, esa prueba y sus abrazos. Siri siempre fue una fanática de un 'Amy Hug' como él los llamaba.

En este momento, probablemente se quedaría con Andromeda Tonks y su familia cuando llegara a un estado más saludable. Su primo había sido expulsado por casarse con alguien no puro, un mago nacido de muggles. Alguien que no tenía la cuchara correcta para usar o qué tan profundamente se inclina un jueves cuando usa un traje rojo cerca de dos tortugas. Su hija tenía la esperanza de ser una Auror, y también tenía algunos talentos impresionantes que cambiaban la forma natural y solía burlarse y bromear con sus amigos.

Sirius los amaría.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Pasaron muchas semanas. Harry había logrado un hechizo básico para Daphne en pocos días, pero en el proceso había comenzado a experimentar con el mundo de la conjuración.

El hechizo inicial fue básico, pero las almohadas eran... deficientes. Esferas perfectas, rellenas con espuma, ya que las plumas eran más difíciles de visualizar y en colores primarios brillantes.

Fácil de imaginar, fácil de lanzar... pero solo la punta del iceberg.

Suspiró, mirando su montón de notas. En algún momento, Harry había desarrollado una rutina: aparte de las clases (que toleraba realmente), solía comer, dirigirse a Merp 2, estudiar las runas y la conjuración, almorzar, crear algunas piedras para Gringotts, cenar, luego dirigirse a la casa de los Arden y pasar parte de la noche con Luna y Amy.

Seguro que las chicas lo sacarían afuera, o Terry lo arrastraría a mirar un juego de Quidditch o dos (Todavía es un juego confuso para él, aunque gritar con amigos era divertido de todos modos). Aún después de la sorprendente cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido en los primeros meses, su vida se sentía... estancada.

El Profesor Snape estaba siendo observado como un águila, y sus clases realmente enseñaban seguridad básica y elaboración ahora. Fue interesante, pero también sacó algo del sabor del día de Harry.

Evitar las explosiones y crear pociones perfectas era mucho menos divertido cuando el otro lado se daba por vencido y lo trataba con justicia.

El nuevo Profesor de Defensa era un buen hombre, aunque saltó con fuertes ruidos y tenía una desagradable cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara. Y la profesora McGonagall había verificado lo desfasado que estaba el profesor Binns, así que ahora tenían un nuevo texto de historia con el que trabajar, ya que aparentemente el consejo escolar había estado luchando contra una actualización del plan de estudios durante más de veinte años.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo exactamente, pero en algún momento todo en Hogwarts se había vuelto más seguro y mucho más educativo.

El estaba aburrido.

Había paseado por los pasillos durante un tiempo, y había logrado encontrar una docena de pasillos y habitaciones que nadie había visto en años, incluida una habitación que siempre se parecía a la habitación que vio hace dos habitaciones y una escalera que era más fácil de subir que bajar.

Después de que envejeció, comenzó a copiar la biblioteca de Hogwarts fila por fila. Había llegado tan rápido con el proceso que solo le tomó tocar un libro para memorizar los contenidos.

Por supuesto, tener ese libro en su mente no significaba que pudiera encontrar esa información rápidamente, y Sabiduría había creado una segunda biblioteca púrpura llena de textos sin clasificar que se agregarían lentamente a sus recuerdos principales.

La sección restringida parecía interesante, pero hasta ahora había evitado por principio, ya que Madame Pince había sido tan amable con él y sus amigos. Incluso había devuelto algunos libros que habían sido archivados incorrectamente en la sección pública (después de copiarlos, por supuesto) y se había ganado algunos puntos con la bibliotecaria.

Aún así, había encontrado información interesante. La conjuración estaba restringida por la claridad con que se podía visualizar algo, la cantidad de energía que se podía proporcionar para el proceso y los requisitos que se agregaban.

Hacer almohadas había sido inicialmente un hechizo demasiado difícil para enseñarle a Daphne, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de enseñarle conjuración permanente. Cambiar el requisito de "Existir durante 10 segundos" ha disminuido, la energía necesita tanto que ahora podría inundar una habitación con almohadas, almohadas con las que sus enemigos no pueden devolver el fuego.

Había comenzado a Harry a optimizar algunos conjuros de conjuros de lucha y utilitarios. Claro que se necesitaron toneladas de energía para crear una bola de bolos permanente, pero pudo crear miles de esferas perfectas que solo durarían 5 minutos, y luego cavar agujeros para los dedos.

Más importante aún, podría crear una esfera masiva de metal durante 5 segundos, el tiempo suficiente para aplastar cualquier objetivo que estuviera debajo de él. O para bloquear un proyectil o ataque entrante.

Y cuando lo convirtió en una enorme esfera de vidrio, no solo bloqueó los hechizos y demás, sino que se había visto para poder ver al enemigo.

Enemigo en este caso siendo los otros luchadores de almohada.

Suspiró mientras arrojaba los nuevos registros de conjuración a la pila.

Hogwarts no estaba realmente a la altura de su velocidad.

Todos los demás estaban luchando con varitas mágicas, con procesos de aprendizaje y teorías, etc.

Él solo vio cómo la magia se movió y la duplicó.

Otros tuvieron que practicar durante horas para hacer las cosas bien.

Creó una biblioteca de hechizos mentales (La tercera habitación púrpura), y frente a cada hechizo había creado una bola de nieve que incluía la mejor versión del hechizo que había hecho alguna vez.

Harry podía lanzar cualquier hechizo perfectamente docenas de veces usando esos recuerdos. También aprendió cómo marcar objetivos con sus hilos y enviar hechizos hacia ellos. Esto le permitió tener una precisión perfecta y los hechizos podrían fluir a través de las paredes para golpear a la gente desde el piso o desde atrás.

Harry realmente había dejado su varita cerca de su cama por una semana sin darse cuenta. Al parecer, accidentalmente había creado una varita falsa usando una cuerda sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo se suponía que pretendía ser normal cuando seguía haciendo cosas tan extrañas?

Incluso meterse con los Goblins era menos interesante. Por algún motivo, todos se habían vuelto tan... amables. Harry incluso había dejado caer un diamante que había creado del tamaño de una casa pequeña y nadie parecía molesto. No es que quisiera que estuvieran enojados ni nada por el estilo, pero ahora la mayoría de ellos simplemente se sentían como 'sí', que hacían lo que él quería.

Bueno, a excepción de Nagnok, pero de nuevo Nagnok fue increíble.

Harry suspiró, pensando en los avances que había hecho en clase y mientras trabajaba en proyectos personales. El verdadero problema era que Harry no podía hacer nada con todo este poder y conocimiento. Oh, claro, había creado algunos hechizos divertidos para sus amigos, como el super-remojo que arrojaba agua sobre los objetivos a larga distancia, o el hechizo de "poofer" que hacía que todo el pelo y la ropa se hincharan como si hubieran pasado por un secadora y se ha cargado eléctricamente Pero esos fueron solo para evitar que se volviera loco del aburrimiento.

Él suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás. "¿Alguien tiene ideas para hacer algo interesante?"

"Quack".

Harry gimió. "No, por última vez Jim, No volveré al zoológico. Fuimos como cincuenta veces hasta ahora."

"Bueno, siempre podríamos continuar con la biblioteca. Solo tenemos alrededor del 68% de la sección pública escaneada".

Sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, Sabiduría, estoy sinceramente cansado de eso en este momento".

"Podríamos trabajar en tu isla un poco de Rinpoche".

Harry comenzó a hacer un montón de sus notas y emitió estasis de forma ausente sobre ellas, agregándolas a su almacenamiento de manos. "Nah, planeando hacer que nuestro proyecto de verano. Va a necesitar suministros y cosas de todos modos, y Gringotts está enviando metal en bruto y plástico y cosas a la isla en los últimos meses hasta el final del año."

"Podríamos ir a buscar una de las Reliquias de la Muerte".

Todos se callaron.

"¿Ira?"

"¿Sí señor?"

Harry entornó los ojos. "¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido dónde estaban?"

"Siempre sé dónde están".

Harry miró el techo por un momento, debatiendo consigo mismo. Él tenía la mayor parte de hoy realmente libre. ¿Qué podría lastimar?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry colapsó en el camino de tierra en una nube de polvo, maldiciendo en silencio. ¡El cambio ciego era terrible! Tuviste que tirar el poder al azar todo lo que pudieras, entonces simplemente esperanza que era seguro aterrizar allí.

Él había caído en un lago Y un estanque. Vigilante afirmó no haber sabido sobre el peligro, pero había estado sonriendo en su momento.

Harry levantó la vista y examinó el hilo blanco hueso. Esta conexión era extraña, como si fuera una larga serie de huesos de los dedos alineados que llevara otra vez a la distancia. No tenía idea de qué tan lejos estaba esta maldita Reliquia de la Muerte, pero hasta ahora estimaba "Medio de ninguna parte".

Bueno, una vez más en la brecha. Lanzó su poder nuevamente y cambió de posición.

Y cayó veinte pies en otra piscina, maldiciendo como un marinero.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Neville sonrió mientras tomaba otro bocado de hígado. Susan y Hannah lo habían hecho recortar los postres, pero le habían presentado varios platos que nunca antes había probado, y el hígado y las cebollas habían sido sorprendentemente deliciosos.

Sintió un empujón desde la derecha. Tragando, miró a Susan y tragó saliva. "¿Que pasa?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia el lado de Harry de la mesa. "¿Notaste algo con Harry?"

Neville se echó hacia atrás y lo miró largamente.

Harry parecía furioso. Y mojado. Y nervioso

Él sonrió. "¿Crees que está haciendo algo divertido?"

Hannah se inclinó y agregó algunos verdes al plato de Neville. "Bueno, muy probablemente. La semana pasada, cuando se sintió frustrado, terminó buscando fantasmas en una fábrica de helados abandonada".

Neville le dio una rápida sonrisa a Hannah y cavó. Aclarando su garganta, sonrió a las chicas. "¿Quieres ver si podemos unirnos?"

Susan suspiró, tomando otro bocado de maíz. "Más tarde tal vez. Daphne y Padma han estado tratando de hacer que Harry se abra más cuando hace estas exploraciones".

Neville parpadeó. "¿Están teniendo suerte?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, se las arreglaron para que viniera a cada comida ahora. Hace dos meses, se perdería la mitad de las comidas debido a algún proyecto u otro".

Hannah miró al hechicero húmedo. "Hmm. Lo que sea que esté haciendo implica desordenar. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar en esto?"

Neville se rió entre dientes. "Estoy en Herbologia. Si no pudiera manejar un desastre, no lo hubiera logrado".

Susan sorbió su jugo mientras miraba al otro grupo. "Lo que sea que esté tramando parece haberlo empapado. Creo que esperaré hasta que los niños terminen siendo desordenados".

Hannah sonrió. "Bueno, quiero entrar. ¿Deberíamos preguntarle a Daphne después del almuerzo?"

Neville negó con la cabeza. "No creo que ella esté involucrada en esto, así que deberíamos pedirle que transmita la información cuando Harry lo comparta. No quiero entrometerme si esto resulta ser algo personal".

Susan sacó su "bolígrafo" y su "cuaderno"... ¡Las herramientas muggle fueron increíbles! Tomando rápidamente nota de su horario, ella asintió a los otros dos. "Entendido, y se lo haré saber antes de nuestra próxima clase. ¿Ya hemos terminado las clases?"

Neville y Hannah asintieron. Neville sacó un libro. "También tome nota de que necesito pasar este texto a Hermione. Es uno de mis favoritos, cubre algunas de las plantas más extrañas del mundo mágico".

Susan asintió mientras hacía una segunda nota y aceptaba el libro. "¿Por su proyecto de cocina?"

Él sonrió. "Sí, ella está tratando de tomar Gillyweed y secarlo para usarlo en el sushi. No solo cree que tendrá un mejor sabor y aliento bajo el agua, sino que espera encontrar otros elementos para incluir que te harán ver mejor en la parte inferior. Profundidades y sentirse más cálido también".

Los ojos de Hannah se agrandaron. "¿En serio? Eso podría ser divertido. ¿Hay plantas que te permitan volar?"

Neville suspiró. "Más o menos, pero Flightvine tiene efectos irreversibles. Claro que ganas alas y pierdes mucho peso para volar, pero cuando desaparece no recuperas la densidad ósea. Algunas personas incluso mueren porque sus músculos causaron que los huesos se quebraran rápido después".

Susan frunció el ceño. "¡Eso suena horrible! ¿Cómo se crearon esas plantas de todos modos?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Ambos fueron criados y manipulados por magos obviamente. Al igual que los muggles criaron flores para colores específicos o verduras para el sabor y el tamaño, los cultivadores mágicos se centraron en los efectos especiales y mejoras. Algunos dicen que las especies animales mágicas desconocidas se crearon cuando entraron en algunos magos de invernadero".

Susan recogió sus cosas y se levantó, cuidadosamente sin mirar a Neville. "Bueno, supongo que tendremos que asegurarnos de que tu invernadero esté asegurado este verano. Está bien si vamos a visitarlo, ¿no?"

Neville miró su comida, sonrojándose. "De... por supuesto. Sería grandioso tener amigos".

Su sonrojo empeoró ligeramente cuando ambas chicas se agarraron. Los abrazos dobles fueron los mejores abrazos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Daphne tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que habría sorprendido a varias de sus compañeras si no hubiera actuado tan inusual para un Slytherin este año. "Vamos, cuéntanos por qué estás empapado".

Harry gruñó. "No. Es una tontería".

Padma se inclinó, ignorando su comida. "¿Involucra animales?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

Ella suspiró. "¿Quizás la próxima vez puede involucrar animales?"

El asintió.

Daphne ignoró a la otra bruja sonriente. "¡Vamos Harry, te pierdes toda la mañana y vuelves empapado! ¿Estabas explorando el lago?"

Harry suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás. "¿Realmente quieres saber? Me siento tan estúpido como es".

Ella asintió.

Él sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos. "Bueno, en resumidas cuentas es que confío en que el Vigilante escoja puntos de aterrizaje cuando cambia aleatoriamente en una dirección en todo el país".

Daphne frunció el ceño. "Bien, aparte de ¿Por qué cambiaste aleatoriamente?, ¿Por qué no deberías haber confiado en la Vigía? Él nos vigila, ¿no?"

Harry suspiró. "Bueno, sí, pero también pensó que sería divertido seguir recogiendo manchas a veinte pies sobre el nivel del agua mientras avanzábamos. No me di cuenta de que era a propósito hasta la sexta vez que aterricé, y esa vez casi aterrizo en una rana".

Padma sonrió. "¡Sabía que involucraba animales! Todas tus mejores historias involucran animales".

Él gimió. "Eesta no es la mejor historia. Esta es una historia que sigue siendo caer en el agua, gritando como un bebe".

Daphne se mordió el labio inferior, una sonrisa en su rostro. "La mejor historia de todos".

Harry chasqueó los dedos y doce mullidas almohadas rosadas enterraron a Daphne. "Bueno, supongo que volveré a eso".

Antes de que pudiera salir de la pila, se desvaneció riendo.

Y luego cayó doce pies hacia otro estanque. "¡Reloj del infierno sangriento!"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Le tomó dos días evitar muchas preguntas, pero finalmente encontró el punto final de la cadena ósea.

Bueno, dos días y básicamente descubriendo cada grupo en todo el país. Harry había terminado tropezando en su propia mente, agarrando al vigilante, y tirándolo en el lago dorado para hacer que se detuviera.

El área aparentemente se llamaba "Little Hangleton" y estaba básicamente en el norte de Inglaterra y sí, en el medio de la nada. Enterrado entre montañas con casi nada construido.

Había una mansión bastante grande que parecía cubierta en algunos esquemas de salas oscuras, un cementerio (espeluznante), y en la distancia un pub y edificios básicos.

Pero lo que Harry estaba concentrado en este momento era una choza cerca de la mansión. Fue construido aproximadamente, como si a varios trabajadores de la madera se les hubiera dado muy poco tiempo para hacer demasiado trabajo. Las paredes estaban dobladas de forma extraña y se oía un suave crujido, como si la base intentara escapar de su carga.

La oscuridad cubría esta choza, una oscuridad que llamaba a Harry, cuyos dientes se apretaban y sus ojos brillaban con un fuego verde.

Este lugar fue profanado por Voldemort. Ese maldito ponce había pasado mucho esfuerzo para proteger un montón de tablas podridas, ignorando la bonita mansión más arriba de la colina.

Harry ganó una sonrisa vengativa mientras extendía sus manos, sintiendo las defensas casi temblar por su ira.

Finalmente, algo que hacer.


	56. Hallow la victoria 2, la santificación

**Capítulo 56: Hallow la victoria 2: la santificación**

El sol poniente se ve en Little Hangleton, permitiendo que la oscuridad se arrastre lentamente en el pequeño pueblo.

Pero la oscuridad ya estaba en una choza.

Fuego verde siguió los dedos de Harry mientras el poder fluía de sus manos. Sus ojos brillaron oscuramente mientras cada dedo acariciaba suavemente el fango negro que cubría la choza destartalada en una cúpula.

En silencio, Harry admitió que la magia era hermosa.

Es cierto que se sentía espeso, grasiento y lleno de ira. Pero estas redes, esta cúpula... miles de capas, cada una débil y casi inútil, se proyectan una y otra vez y se superponen en espesos giros.

Se inclinó hacia delante, examinando que la capa de madera que casi se derrumbaba era algo pegajoso, como si alguien hubiera rociado con limo negro el área. Por la sensación que tenían sus dedos cuando empujaban suavemente la oscuridad, estaba destinado a detectar hechiceros, criaturas mágicas y otros. La lista de cosas para detectar era en realidad bastante larga, y la detección se había lanzado sobre sí misma muchas veces, cada una apuntando a una nueva criatura o elemento.

"Rinpoche, no quiero molestarte pero..."

Harry gruñó. "Shh Vigilante, no quiero perderme nada".

Como cada capa de detección había sido fundida, se habían filtrado juntas, fortaleciendo la distancia de detección y mezclándolas juntas para que cualquier detección activara el resto.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando al otro lado de la cabaña. Voldemort debe haber lanzado estas capas después de moverse a nuevas posiciones, probablemente un círculo, de modo que no haya secciones débiles ya que cada nueva fusión se mezcló con las otras y cubrió las otras brechas.

Harry movió suavemente su dedo a través de la sustancia pegajosa y sintió la estructura debajo. Al enfocarse fuertemente, podía ver a través de la sustancia pegajosa en el exterior a las barreras reales configuradas en una forma de domo que debía restringir el acceso. Con cuidado, pasó los dedos por la superficie del... eh.

Cuidadosamente Harry alejó sus manos de la cabaña. "Vigilante, ¿Por qué mis manos son esqueléticas?"

"¿Qué manos Rinpoche?"

"¿Qué?"

Vigilante tendió una mano a Sabiduría, que parecía aturdido pero aún dio una copia del hechizo "Conjure Espejo" que habían creado hacía una semana. "Esto puede ser más fácil de manejar simplemente mostrándote, Rinpoche. ¿Si vieras a tu derecha?"

Harry giró rápidamente a la derecha al sentir un hilo fundido y crear un espejo... y no vio nada.

"Mira abajo, señor".

Bajó su mirada... hacia abajo.

Y vio su cuerpo.

Esto... no fue bueno.

Descansando en el suelo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, era... él. Y desde su espalda había una gruesa columna vertebral blanca hecha de cuerdas que se ramificaban desde el núcleo de Harry's Hallow. Envueltos alrededor de los huesos blanqueados había gruesas cuerdas verdes, como músculos, que se crisparon cuando Harry miró.

Alargando la mano con una garra huesuda, Harry levantó suavemente el espejo creado por Watcher y lo giró hacia sí mismo.

Era un esqueleto, cubierto de gruesos músculos verdes, todos hechos de crudo poder mágico. Y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas verdes brillantes, rodeados por la negrura del vacío de su scull.

Fue intimidante como el infierno.

"¿Asumiré que esto es lo que estabas tratando de decirme, Vigilante?"

"Sí, Rimpoché. A la mitad del examen de las barreras que trataste de ver más y más o menos... dejaste tu cuerpo. Lo hice cómodo para usted, por supuesto, para que no se ponga rígido mientras trabaja."

Harry suspiró, lo que parecía extraño de un esqueleto gigante. "Gracias. ¿Esto es reversible?"

Sintió que Sabiduría saltaba ligeramente y comenzaba a revisar rápidamente los recuerdos recientes. "Por supuesto Harry. Arreglaré una sección cerca de tus poderes inconscientes para que suceda casi automáticamente. Probablemente deberíamos estudiar esto más tarde."

Él dio una leve sonrisa. "Por supuesto, Sabiduría. Ira, ¿Alguna idea de por qué sucedió esto?"

"Por supuesto señor. Mi poder apoya el tuyo, como lo implican tus huesos que están hechos del poder de las Reliquias de la Muerte." Harry casi podía ver a Ira sacudiendo el polvo de su hombro. "Manifestaste tu forma Hallow debido a lo distraído que estabas y lo cerca que está este Hallow particular en este momento".

Harry gruñó. Por supuesto, era obvio. No hay problema, ¿Por qué no se convertiría en un enorme esqueleto cuando se distrae con magia genial? Ira estúpida.

Mirando a su alrededor, Harry asomó su propio cuerpo. Eso solo se sintió extraño.

Sabiduría miró la librería que se llenaba lentamente de información sobre Voldemort y la otra llenándose de los Hallows. "Entonces, ¿hemos terminado por hoy?"

Salió de sus pensamientos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo siento, Sabiduría, todavía no. Bien podría aprovecharse de ser un esqueleto gigante ya que parezco capaz de sentir la magia más fácilmente así... y no parezco configurar las barreras, ya que mis dedos pasaron por la sustancia fácilmente."

Ignorando a su multitud mental, Harry regresó a la cabaña. Era triste en cierto nivel, ya que podía sentir que esta choza había sido hecha originalmente de madera de alta calidad, cuidadosamente mantenida y amada a su manera. Pero años de magia habían sido arrojados sobre el área por un mago que claramente se volvió más inestable a lo largo de los años.

Como la locura se había convertido en el mago, también lo había establecido en su magia. Las protecciones habían dañado la madera, torciendo la magia natural que fluía a través del área y produciendo sensaciones de descomposición y envejecimiento que claramente habían dañado todo lo que había en las cercanías.

Las puntas de sus huesos se arrastraron suavemente por las barreras, sintiendo las brechas mientras giraban lentamente, se retorcían y fluían con poder. Algunas de las salas eran completamente inútiles, como la que mantenía frescas las flores o la que parecía absorber el color púrpura, pero cada una cubría un espacio o abertura en las salas como un todo y con el tiempo se había fundido con la otra magia, permitiendo una mejor cobertura que cualquier defensa estándar.

Harry frunció el ceño, su calabera mirando a la magia de pie en su camino. ¿Debería ir por sutil? ¿Solo rasgarlo? Honestamente, una gran parte de él no quería nada más que romper brutalmente la magia y dominarla como una especie de venganza por la gran pérdida de su familia.

Aún así, habría un retroceso mágico si estas defensas negras se rasgaran. Con un profundo suspiro, Harry presionó suavemente su palma esquelética contra la parte más débil de la cúpula, la parte superior donde miles de hilos negros y marrón oscuro intentaban cubrir los agujeros. El más pequeño de los poderes verdes empujó suavemente a través de las muchas salas que se retorcían y se movían.

Pulsando cuidadosamente su poder, Harry sintió que el cabello se hinchaba como un hilo, moviendo lenta y suavemente la magia pegajosa y maliciosa mientras intentaba agarrarse a él. Cuando el poder se expandió en una gruesa cuerda, lo conectó al porche delantero de la cabaña... y cambió de posición.

Se sentía como si estuviera comprimido, ya que su poder fue forzado a regresar a su cuerpo. Su piel estaba ligeramente apretada, y el mundo se sentía un poco sofocante mientras movía los hombros. La puerta de la cabaña parecía apenas adecuada, la parte superior e inferior de las tablas no se alineaban, con huecos visibles en cada borde. Clavado en el frente era el cadáver de algunas serpientes, especies irreconocibles por ahora debido a la edad. Bobinas de magia fueron envueltas alrededor de él.

Harry hizo una pausa. Desde el interior de las salas, el mundo parecía bastante hermoso. El exudado negro de la magia hacía que todo fuera de color gris, las esferas retorcidas y que se movían lentamente atraían la mirada y lo relajaban.

Es cierto que esas mismas salas querían disolver su piel, pero eran muy bonitas. De hecho, tal vez debería agregarlos a su mundo mental, solo para tener algo bonito de ver cuando trabaja.

Bostezó, luego volvió a centrarse en la serpiente clavada en la puerta. Harry debe haber pasado demasiado tiempo abriéndose paso en la choza, ya que era bastante tarde en este punto y una de las chicas probablemente haría una gran cosa con esto. Bueno, si tiene problemas de todos modos, bien podría hacer que valga la pena algo.

Harry movió suavemente su mano sobre la serpiente. La magia estaba conectada a varias secciones, una que se retorcía dentro de las barreras, que Harry cortó con cuidado. Uno de los otros hilos mágicos estaba conectado a alguna lógica que haría una especie de pregunta y la compararía con un valor almacenado. El último hilo fue dentro de la casa para hacer quién sabía qué.

Él sonrió, y duplicó cuidadosamente el valor almacenado y lo empujó dentro de la serpiente. Con un movimiento repentino, la cabeza de la serpiente se levantó. "Correcto, Lord Voldemort. Todos se inclinarán ante ti".

Bueno, eso fue egoísta. Él debe haber sido joven al establecer este encantamiento. Harry sonrió burlonamente cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido (Y por supuesto tuvo que crujir, el oscuro bastardo maldijo las bisagras para chillar) para revelar una habitación podrida sin muebles. El aire estaba estancado y pesado, pero la luz se encendió en la chimenea como parte del proceso de bienvenida de la serpiente que intentó reactivar encantos de una década o más.

Se movió lentamente hacia la habitación, viendo y sintiendo las capas de encantamientos que se habían desactivado debido a su contraseña "Correcta", fuera lo que fuese. Aun así, una sección de suelo en la esquina trasera izquierda de la cabaña todavía tenía un conjunto activo de protecciones, mucho más pequeñas y muy oscuras. Curiosamente, estaban conectados a algún tipo de hechizo de sensor... Oh, un pabellón de detección de luz.

Con una sonrisa, Harry cerró la puerta de las chozas y usó un hilo para apagar la chimenea. Había un complicado sistema de pasos que claramente debería hacer para apagar la fuente de luz... pero manipular directamente la magia era más fácil.

Cuando la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad, la sala de la esquina se desvaneció y sonó un suave carillón. Con un gesto de su mano, Harry levantó la tabla de madera que se había separado de las docenas a su alrededor, revelando una caja negra con una serpiente plateada en la superficie.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Daphne levantó la vista de su copia de "Ruing Runes, An Introduction". Se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Miró a Padma, que parecía no darse cuenta de la llegada tardía de Harry. Aún así, el chico claramente estaba trabajando en algo que le pareció interesante, no debería ser tan peligroso, ¿Verdad?

Excepto por casi hacerse cargo de ese sindicato criminal. O crear una catástrofe mágica de la que todavía se hablaba en todo el país. O ayudando a hornear muffins de caos.

Ella envolvió una mano alrededor de su colgante. Estaba interesado en algo ahora, pero no enojado o con miedo. Seguramente ella lo notaría, ¿Verdad? La serpiente se movió suavemente bajo sus dedos mientras volvía a mirar sus notas.

Daphne no era una genio con runas, no fluían como el agua de un manantial mientras dibujaba y tallaba en pequeños hexágonos de madera que Harry le había proporcionado. Pero de todos modos fueron fascinantes para ella, ya que pasó de una idea aleatoria a una idea aleatoria y buscó las runas que funcionarían y el lenguaje que usarían.

Había comenzado simplemente por estar cerca de Harry mientras intentaba traducir al asistente de búsqueda personal en una banda rúnica, un anillo de metal portátil. Verlo ausente agitar su mano y docenas de pequeños diseños perfectos que parecen tallados en la superficie brillante habían sido fascinantes.

Cuando descubrió que ella estaba interesada, no había pensado dos veces antes de comprarle copias de los libros que lo habían ayudado cuando comenzó el tema por primera vez, así como algunas herramientas básicas.

Una suave sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras gentilmente presionaba un dedo en la runa en busca de luz, dándole un pequeño globo que ayudaría con la lectura, ya que llegó más tarde. Solo que Hermione podía usar su cuerda para levantar cosas hasta ahora, e incluso entonces solo funcionó a unas tres pulgadas de su mano, pero Daphne había descubierto que usar una cuerda de poder le permitiría encender las runas como lo hacía Harry, sin varita mágica.

Se acurrucó en el sofá, agarrando el pendiente con aire ausente mientras continuaba leyendo acerca de las runas de absorción de energía. Harry había causado la grieta mágica al crear una de estas en escala masiva en una gema mágica conductora, pero esperaba que con algo de experimentación pudiera crear algo así como un plato mágico o una bola que pudiera detener a los atacantes.

Daphne sonrió. Si sucediera que el "Té-Vee" de Hermione funcionara en lugares mágicos, mucho mejor. Astoria había estado contando todo tipo de historias sobre estas Moo-vees y probablemente podría convencer a Harry de establecer algunas aquí en Hogwarts si pudieran trabajar.

De repente, su colgante brilló frío, haciéndola jadear.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry miró su mano. Su mano ennegrecida y lentamente marchita.

"Bueno, mierda".

"De hecho señor"

Harry suspiró. "Bueno Ira, ¿No podrías haberme advertido sobre esto?"

Ira se encogió de hombros. "Esta maldición no es de mi diseño, ni en mi Hallow. Está en el oro del anillo en sí, señor. Y notaste la extraña magia, ¿no?"

Él gruñó. "Pensé que era tu cosa extraña, como la capa. ¿Como se supone que iba a saberlo?"

Vigía gruñó. "Rinpoche, he logrado frenar el progreso de la maldición, pero está tratando de infectar tu magia. Temo que tendremos que perder el brazo".

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. "¿¡Qué? ¿Por qué!?"

Ira se rió entre dientes. "¿Su brazo, señor?"

Miró el brazo lentamente marchito. "He tenido cosas peores. Perdí todo antes."

Vigía suspiró. "Deja de ser tan infantil, Rinpoche. Solo córtalo y vuelve a crecer."

Harry frunció el ceño mientras tomaba una cuerda y le cortaba el brazo, viéndolo rebotar en el suelo y comenzar a fumar y disolverse. "Me gustó ese brazo".

"Puedes volver a crecer un señor".

Suspiró, viendo crecer sus nuevos huesos y ligamentos. Extrañamente, eran del color blanco salino y verde brillante de su forma de esqueleto en lugar del color blanco y rojo habitual. "Me gustó ese brazo. Se sintió bien. No hay picazón también."

En lo profundo de su mente, Sabiduría asomó la cabeza por una puerta. "¿Terminó con las cosas asquerosas?"

Vigía asintió, observando la magia que moldeaba la estructura de músculos y tejidos. "Solo preparamos un reemplazo, aunque debería comer dentro de una hora más o menos para reconstruir nuestras reservas".

Harry ignoró la pequeña conversación en su mente mientras miraba el anillo que se había podrido en su brazo y trató de corromper su magia. "Probablemente esté bien ahora. Esa maldición parece haber sido una cosa de una vez".

Vigía puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo vas a poner de nuevo, ¿Verdad?"

Harry levantó la vista del anillo en su dedo. "Lo siento, ¿qué?"

Antes de escuchar una respuesta, el mundo se oscureció.

Frío.

Tan frío.

Sus huesos yacían en el piso de piedra, atados por su magia verde, su poder de los ligamentos que mantenían su forma en una forma humana. Pero hacía tanto frío. El piso se sentía como el hielo, sus dedos quemados por el frío.

Incluso cuando su mandíbula esquelética comenzó a traquetear por sus escalofríos, comenzó a caer sobre él la suave y cálida tierra. Un puñado a puñado, la tierra llenaba los huecos de sus huesos, caía en sus ojos como la cálida luz del sol, se vertía en su boca como agua fresca de manantial, y comenzaba a llenar la cavidad de su pecho como una suave manta.

Mientras yacía en un montículo de tierra marrón que se iba espesando lentamente, Harry podía sentir sus brazos y piernas esqueléticos dando la bienvenida a la tierra, jalándola y uniéndola a sí mismo. Fue un cálido abrazo, el abrazo final de la tierra, eterno y amado.

Su mandíbula esquelética se abrió y suspiró, la tierra llenó su cráneo y apelmazó su estructura.

Y sus ojos se abrieron.

El mundo era más rico de alguna manera. Su cuerpo parecía prácticamente inalterado, aunque su piel parecía ligeramente más blanca que antes. Con un pensamiento, se relajó un poco y un rico hilo verde abandonó su piel... pero parecía casi como una planta, como si creciera desde el suelo.

No había tensión ahora, por leve que fuera. Su poder, su núcleo... ahora era parte de todo su cuerpo. Mirando hacia abajo, vio el triángulo de hueso blanco de las reliquias de la muerte flotando sobre su corazón, con un rico círculo marrón en el interior, el color de la tierra labrada. Suelo grave.

La piedra del anillo se había derrumbado en algún momento, dejando un anillo de oro con algo familiar atrapado dentro.

Una negrura. Otro fragmento del bastardo.

Con un gruñido, Harry alcanzó el anillo con su mano izquierda, una garra esquelética que se extendía desde su carne mortal y alcanzaba el oro corrompido. Sus dedos cubiertos de tierra comenzaron a rasgar una fina negrura del anillo, mientras se retorcía y gritaba, casi implorando misericordia o comprensión.

No encontró ninguno.

Con un gruñido enojado que pareció sacudir la tierra, Harry arrancó el fragmento de exudado negro del anillo dorado y se volvió verde como ojos para mirar a la oscuridad. "Ira, ¿Cómo puedo destruir esto?"

Ira parecía estar de pie detrás de él, suavemente apretando sus esposas y mirando con desdén la chillona oscuridad. "Señor, creo que consumirlo sería más que suficiente. Sin ser parte de tu mundo mental, deberías poder obtener mucha más información útil de esta manera".

Él parpadeó. ¿Quieres decir que tengo que comerlo?

Ira se encogió de hombros. "No es necesario, pero yo lo sugeriría. Hay mucho que ganar de eso".

Harry sonrió momentáneamente ante los sonidos angustiados que estaba haciendo el lodo antes de volver a enfocarse. "¿Hay algún peligro para mí si consumo esta... cosa?"

Ira se inclinó sobre su hombro, su cuerpo se formó a partir del poder verde de Harry creando un resplandor sobre la retorcida mancha oscura. "Ganarás el poder y el conocimiento de este fragmento de alma, pero su voluntad y sentido del yo morirán".

El chico se detuvo momentáneamente antes de que una sonrisa esquelética apareciera mientras comenzaba a apretar la oscuridad. "Bueno, no estoy seguro de si esto cuenta como venganza, Voldy, pero comiéndote vivo después de lo que tu demonio intentó hacer conmigo me parece apropiado. Espero que sepa mejor de lo que parece."

Antes de poder adivinarse a sí mismo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a masticar la oscuridad.

Eww. Oh Merlín. Bruto.

Tenía la agridulce esperada del mal, por supuesto, pero también tenía la textura de las almejas, una cosa pegajosa. Una fuerte capa de odio, algunos sabores leves de miedo y confusión, con una pequeña pizca de megalomanía.

Después de apenas asfixiarlo, Harry cayó de rodillas y comenzó a toser fuertemente, tratando de no vomitar. "¡Por qué te escuché! Oh maldita sea, eso fue vil."

"Solo quería ver si lo harías".

Harry hizo una pausa.

"Señor."

Los brazos mágicos de Harry habían regresado momentáneamente a su cuerpo, pero sus manos estaban empezando a agarrar el aire, brillando débilmente de ira.

Vigía se involucró rápidamente, dado que pelear tu propio aspecto de Ira probablemente escalaría a niveles irrazonables. "Todo lo demás a un lado, Rinpoche, recibiste un aumento de potencia no trivial y un volcado de información después de consumir el fragmento. Hice que Sabiduría apartara una habitación cerrada con ambas dentro para que la revisemos más tarde."

Harry respiró hondo, encontrando su calma... aunque no pudo evitar sentir a Ira riéndose detrás de él. Al menos habían tenido éxito con la misión, aunque un par de cosas fueron un poco mal en el proceso.

Miró hacia el fragmento de anillo de oro, arrojándolo distraídamente al centro de la choza. "Asi que ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer la piedra de nuevo?"

Ira agitó un brazo. "La piedra, cuando había existido, permitía al usuario comunicarse con la sombra de un alma muerta. Doloroso si se mantiene demasiado tiempo, pero útil para comunicarse con los muertos. La mayoría de los usuarios tienden a perder el control, tratando de hablar con un ser querido u otro".

Harry miró hacia abajo a lo que solía ser la piedra, ahora tierra marrón. "Entonces, ¿Puedo hacer eso ahora?"

Ira se encogió de hombros. "Tú eres el Maestro, no un usuario de los objetos. Ganaste su verdadero poder".

El mago de ojos verdes frunció el ceño mientras cambiaba su poder de las complicadas barreras a la noche. "¿Entonces no puedo volverme invisible gracias a la capa?"

Ira negó con la cabeza. "La capa era el poder de esconderse de la muerte. Pero más que eso, has absorbido su naturaleza completa, la capacidad de apoyar la muerte. Mientras realiza sus deberes, la Muerte debe ser invisible, intacta, intacta. La capa se convirtió en tus huesos, mágicamente hablando, y tu magia ahora es compatible con esos huesos."

Harry miró su mano, separando suavemente su forma mágica de su carne. Los huesos blancos tenían cierto brillo en ellos, mientras que el rico suelo marrón se desvanecía a medida que caía de su estructura. "¿Asumo que la piedra se convirtió en tierra?"

Ira asintió. "La piedra era la conexión con la tierra, la otra vida, la muerte misma. Así fue como fue capaz de tirar sombras de los muertos para que los vivos comulguen. Con este fuerte vínculo, ahora estás muy ligado con la vida futura, el purgatorio y, por supuesto, el mundo de los vivos".

El niño cayó al suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. "Entonces, ¿qué significa todo eso, como para mí personalmente?"

Ira levantó algunos dedos y comenzó a contar. "Bueno, la capa significa que tú y los que elijas solo serán detectables si lo deseas, aunque los que elijas deben permanecer en contacto por tu poder para cubrirlos. Ninguna entidad lo verá, oirá, olerá o tocará si así lo desea."

Parecía extrañar la expresión irritada de Harry mientras continuaba. "La piedra, por supuesto, te permite obtener una comprensión fundamental sobre los eventos relacionados con la muerte. Puedes llamar a las sombras de los muertos, pero debido a esta comprensión no se sentirán reales... porque no lo son, por supuesto. Solo sombras de los muertos. Pero cuestionar las sombras de los muertos puede proporcionar información inalcanzable para los vivos. Por supuesto, a veces el inframundo o el purgatorio te enviarán información si es lo suficientemente importante.

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de mantenerse concentrado y no reaccionar demasiado fuerte. "Eso suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad".

Ira se encogió de hombros. "Cuanto mejor te escondas, más poder se necesita. El Hallow solo escondía la vista, y aun así, cansaría a los usuarios mágicos que la usaran después de un día más o menos. Los costos de energía aumentan exponencialmente con cada persona adicional a la que le apliques esos afectos también".

Ira agitó una mano. "Invocar las sombras de los muertos requiere más poder según el poder de las sombras, la cantidad de información que estás buscando y cuán dispuesto está ese muerto en particular a que se convoque una sombra. Un amigo con casi ninguna solicitud de información casi no tendría ningún poder, un enemigo con información detallada podría matarte de la potencia requerida.

Ira soltó una pequeña sonrisa. "Aún así, es un poder muy significativo que podría ser fácilmente abusado. Solo las almas muy específicas tienen la oportunidad de convertirse en maestros de la muerte. Es tan raro que algunos universos nunca encuentren ninguno".

Harry se frotó la cara, archivando la broma "universos" para más tarde. "Bueno, ¿y qué hay del asunto de enviar información? ¿Tengo que dejar todo y hacer lo que me dice una potencia aleatoria? Porque eso simplemente no va a suceder".

Ira negó con la cabeza. "No, simplemente proporcionan información. Por supuesto, a veces estarías en condiciones de ayudar a alguien, pero siempre podrías ignorar la situación".

Harry se desplomó dentro de sí mismo. ¿Sabía que las personas podrían ser ayudadas? Crud, él iría corriendo.

Se levantó, limpiándose la ropa mientras intentaba encontrar un equilibrio mental. "Bueno, esto fue definitivamente interesante, diré eso. Poner en peligro la vida, asustar mentalmente y reconstituir físicamente mi maquillaje mágico, pero interesante".

Harry miró hacia la luna. "Creo que podría usar un aburrimiento agradable y relajante en este momento".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Cuando el cuerpo de Harry se desvaneció en la sala de estudio de Merp, una bruja muy enojada lo tiró bruscamente hacia un lado.

Daphne extendió su colgante en la cara de Harry. "¿Me quieres decir por qué sentí que te enfriabas y mi serpiente transformó, señor Potter?"

Harry miró a la serpiente de hueso, ahora blanca, nadando sobre un fondo de suelo marrón, claramente todavía de piedra.

Crud.


	57. Viejo loco

**Capítulo 57: Viejo loco**

Harry se dejó caer en la silla. La oficina del director estaba llena de todo tipo de dispositivos interesantes que giraban, giraban y exhalaban humo. Pero el Profesor Dumbledore aparentemente había sido sacado de la habitación, dejando a una muy enojada profesora McGonagall acercándose al enojado Profesor Flitwick.

Pero fue la mirada deslumbrante que Daphne le estaba lanzando lo que lo hacía retorcerse.

Se aclaró la garganta. "En mi defensa, tenía todo bajo control".

Minerva levantó una ceja.

Él miró hacia un lado. "Casi todo."

Daphne gruñó. "¡Sabiduría dijo que encontraste un anillo que intentó comer tu magia y tu brazo!"

Harry frunció el ceño, perdiéndose la sorpresa que se apoderó de los profesores. "Bien, bien, sinceramente, no esperaba que la Reliquia de la Muerte tuviera esa maldición oscura en particular, o que consumiera carne y poder". Él se encogió de hombros. "Pero todo funcionó. El Vigía me cortó el brazo, crecí uno nuevo, no es gran cosa".

Filius de repente se inclinó pesadamente contra la mesa. "¿Reliquias de la Muerte?"

El mago de ojos verdes se congeló levemente. "¿UH no?"

Minerva por otro lado estaba sacando rápidamente viejos recuerdos. "Tu padre tenía una capa, una capa de invisibilidad. Él y sus amigos fueron atrapados una vez durante los primeros años. Albus parecía muy interesado en eso en ese momento, mucho más de lo que esperaba".

Harry pareció encogerse en su silla cuando Daphne se acercó más. "Harry, ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche? ¿Durante las últimas noches?"

Miró al suelo. "Bueno, creo que me aburrí un poco..."

Minerva se echó hacia atrás, con el rostro en blanco. "¿Podría explicarlo, Sr. Potter?"

Harry suspiró y levantó sus manos. "Mira, ustedes saben que no soy normal, ¿Verdad?" Al ver los gestos, agitó una mano. "Debido al daño que tuve cuando era niño, desarrollé un mundo mental avanzado y pasé años allí. Puedo ver la magia cruda, y tengo una comprensión innata de lo que hace y por qué, incluso si la magia que estoy viendo no fue creada por los libros conmovedores me permiten almacenarlos en mi mundo mental para su posterior absorción".

Levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando un orbe verde. "Creé esto hace dos semanas cuando me aburrí, lo llamo una burbuja de hechizos. Está vacío de toda magia y el exterior se puede conectar a mi poder para mantenerlo encendido".

Mientras los adultos y Daphne miraban, luces extrañas parecían aparecer y desaparecer de la burbuja verde.

Harry ociosamente observó su mano mientras el poder parpadeaba a través de ella. "Puedo almacenar hechizos dentro de estas esferas como si estuvieran en tránsito hacia un objetivo. Y como con mis recuerdos..."

Tocó suavemente la esfera y ahora sostuvo dos globos pulsantes idénticos. "Puedo duplicarlos fácilmente".

El chico estaba ignorando a su audiencia mientras barría un brazo haciendo que la habitación se llenara lentamente de burbujas. "Aquí hay una copia de trabajo de todos los hechizos para los primeros años. También he terminado con todos los de la mitad para el segundo año. Los hago mientras estoy aburrido en la clase".

Harry hizo un gesto, y la pantalla verde se formó detrás de él y comenzó a mostrar páginas de libros. "Tengo la totalidad de todos los libros de la clase del primero al séptimo año memorizados textualmente en mi mente, y también he copiado la mayoría de los libros en la biblioteca".

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos brillaban verdes. "Y la peor parte es que gran parte de esa información es incorrecta. Puedo ver errores en hechizos que no han cambiado en miles de años, y puedo modificarlos fácilmente para que funcionen a mi antojo mediante la experimentación básica y mis instintos".

El chico suspiró y se reclinó en la silla, frotándose los ojos. "Hace difícil escuchar cuando el maestro no puede ver que el hechizo que están utilizando es descuidado o dañado. Cuando nos enseñan la teoría de que puedo probarme a mí mismo, es falso".

Él agitó una mano. "Así que me aburro. Creo nuevos hechizos, aprendo nuevos límites a los campos de investigación existentes. Pero eso se volvió aburrido. Intenté pasar tiempo con mis amigos, pero necesitan tiempo para crecer y encontrarse a sí mismos, para aprender los métodos establecidos de magia, ya que no pueden hacerlo a mi manera. Eventualmente comencé a cambiar a diferentes lugares para encontrar algo más interesante que hacer por la noche y los fines de semana".

Harry suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos viendo a lo lejos. "Solía pasar tiempo con mi hijo y mi hermanita, pero descubrí que los molestaba presentándome con tanta frecuencia. Luego comencé a explorar las comunidades mágicas, pero noté que algunos personajes sombríos comenzaron a intentar localizarme".

Él sonrió. "Entonces comencé a explorar el mundo muggle, las cosas no mágicas. Y durante un tiempo estuvo limpio". Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera más películas y esas cosas, ya que la última vez que había visto una fue hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las películas están apagándose, parece que el público solo quiere la radio".

A Harry le había molestado que ya no existieran muchas obras nuevas de ficción o arte en el mundo muggle. Había algunos, por supuesto, pero parte de la magia del mundo mágico era la pura estrangulación que existía, las nuevas ideas y conceptos.

Por supuesto, cuantos más libros leía Harry, más se daba cuenta de que el mundo mágico se había estancado como el mundo no mágico, pero había comenzado antes. En ambos mundos, la cantidad y variedad de formas de entretenimiento, de arte, de sueños... todo comenzó a desacelerarse hace años.

Él suspiró. "Así que sin nada que me mantuviera interesado, comencé a ir de aventuras. Pequeño al principio, llevar a Neville o una de las chicas conmigo para visitar lugares interesantes o buscar animales extraños, etc."

Daphne frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿En qué llamada "aventura" estabas esta noche?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ira sugirió que vayamos a buscar la segunda Reliquia de la Muerte".

Filius parecía demasiado interesado en la conversación. "¿Así que ya encontraste el primero?"

Él sonrió. "El Profesor Dumbledore me lo envió en Navidad, aparentemente mi papá tenía "La capa de Invisibilidad", no solo "Una capa."

Daphne se sonrojó, parecía herida. "¿Quieres decir que?... yo... ¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

Parpadeó y luego tiró de Daphne con cuidado para tratar de calmar a la temblorosa y ligeramente llorosa muchacha. "Lo siento Daph, no pensé que fuera importante. Lo absorbí por casualidad esa noche, y una vez superado el dolor, parecía que todo estaba bien".

La profesora McGonagall estaba tratando de no rechinar los dientes, sus ojos parecían de acero. "¿Absorbido? ¿Estás sugiriendo al Sr. Potter, que el Profesor Dumbledore acaba de dar un objeto creado por la Muerte a un niño porque su padre lo tenía... y que lo había hecho sin advertirte primero?"

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, ella había salido de la habitación para reunir a un anciano que claramente necesitaba enfrentar algunas consecuencias.

Filius se inclinó hacia adelante. "¡Por favor déjenme examinarlo!"

Harry se encogió de hombros y pasó el trapo del almacenamiento de manos. "El poder fue absorbido en mí, pero la vieja capa de invisibilidad logró sobrevivir. Sin embargo, la Piedra de la Resurrección se derrumbó en la tierra".

Daphne se sacudió en sus brazos. "¿¡Has encontrado la Piedra de Resurrección!?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, viendo a la maestra lanzar extraños y extraños hechizos sobre la tela. "Sí, pero los poderes reales de cada objeto son diferentes de lo que dicen las historias".

Ella frunció. "¿Podría... llamar a mi madre?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Podría llamarle una sombra. La piedra funciona al crear una copia del alma de quien quiera conversar con ella. La copia no puede comunicarse a través de la división o crecer, y no es un verdadero éter del alma, solo una construcción mágica. Genial para descubrir secretos o información, pero terrible para cosas emocionales".

Él la miró profundamente a los ojos. "Encontrarías que ella te ama, pero no podría volver a la vida. También causa dolor a la copia cuanto más tiempo exista a menos que use el poder del convocador, y puede matar al taumaturgo si no se usa con precaución."

Él abrazó a la niña mientras ella sollozaba. "Pero si alguna vez quieres preguntarle qué diría tu verdadera madre, pedir consejo o no, podría hacer algo. Dame tiempo para aprender cómo hacerlo".

Filius soltó una risita mientras números verdes y dibujos morados flotaban sobre la capa. Algunos de estos hechizos que se están examinando no se habían visto durante eones, solo se susurraron o escribieron en los márgenes de libros antiguos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Minerva arrastró a Dumbledore a la habitación por el cuello. "Y me dijiste que habías dejado de enviar obsequios sin marcar después de ese terrible incidente de caída de limón musical".

Inquietantemente despreocupado por haber sido arrastrado por un tramo de escaleras, el Profesor Dumbledore estaba tratando de doblar algo del papel. "Lo siento, ¿Qué fue eso Minnie?"

Hizo una pausa y se perferoba con los demás en la habitación, que rápidamente desvió la mirada y se quedó temporalmente sorda. "Dije..." Hizo una pausa y luego suspiró. "Albus, ¿Enviaste a Harry Potter una de las Reliquias de la Muerte sin previo aviso, mostrando posiblemente la menor cantidad de premeditación alguna vez demostrada por cualquier anciano en cualquier momento?"

Dumbledore parpadeó. "Lo siento, ¿Qué?"

Minerva soltó al hombre y se dejó caer en su silla. "Señor Potter. Reliquia de la Muerte. Tú".

Albus parpadeó. "Oh." De repente, sonrió con una gran sonrisa. "No hay problema, sentí que esto podría suceder eventualmente".

La profesora McGonagall parpadeó y alzó la vista. "Bueno, por supuesto, ya que aparentemente se lo diste".

Él asintió, claramente sin prestar atención. "Debo admitir que esto es una carga de mis hombros. No pensarías que sería una carga realmente".

Harry tomó a Daphne con cuidado en su silla y se levantó, acercándose al hombre mayor. "¿Estás bien profesor?"

Dumbledore asintió, le arrojó algo al niño y comenzó a caminar. "Bueno, este ha sido un día ocupado. Avísame cuando es hora de desayunar".

Los rápidos reflejos de Harry rompieron la varita lanzada en el aire... y él colapsó en el suelo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Mientras que una mujer enojada casi derriba al viejo al suelo, el mundo de Harry se volvió negro... otra vez.

Sus pies de hueso aterrizaron y dieron tierra mientras miraba a su alrededor y en la oscuridad.

Harry miró su esqueleto lleno de tierra. "Pues, genial." Sin cuerpo esta vez, solo... genial. Cualquier posibilidad de no hablar de las Reliquias de la Muerte fue probablemente disparada.

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor en las sombras de tinta. "Así que... ¿qué? ¿No hay dolor esta vez?"

Como el smog moviéndose sobre una colina, Ira salió a la luz de la luna. "Lo siento señor, nada tan dramático. Simplemente tome su premio".

Harry miró al suelo.

Él miró hacia atrás. "Es un palo".

Ira asintió.

Harry se agachó un poco. El palo todavía tenía pequeñas ramas en él. "¿Supongo que es un palo especial?"

Ira se encogió de hombros. "Los Wizards solían llamar a La Varita Antigua, el Palo de la Muerte. Se formó a partir de una rama de un árbol anciano después de todo".

Harry miró detenidamente el palo. "No es muy impresionante".

"Lo siento, señor."

Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon mientras miraba a Ira. "Entonces, ¿Cuáles son los cambios? Arriba y abajo: la capa casi me mata, y la piedra cambió la forma en que funciona mi magia".

Ira se acercó y se unió al niño observando el palo. "La maldición de la Varita Antigua fue la más desviada de las tres Hallows que admito. Fue fuerte, sutil y dependiente de la naturaleza humana y de lo que yo sabía del hombre involucrado".

Harry se sentó, sus huesos descansando cerca de la rama. "Entonces, ¿Cuál fue el truco?"

Ira se rió entre dientes. "Nada. Proporcioné una varita inmejorable, una que usaría no solo el poder del taumaturgo sino el poder de sus oponentes. En situaciones de emergencia se movería por sí solo para defender al usuario, lanzaría hechizos para atacar en el momento justo. Para inclinar la marea. Fue inmejorable".

El chico lo pinchó. "Entonces, ¿cómo cambió las manos tan a menudo?"

Wrath se encogió de hombros. "Porque era demasiado bueno. Los propietarios presumían, se sentían poderosos y perdían toda preocupación por el peligro. Entraban en batallas sin armadura o, a veces, con ropa, y ganaban". Se ajustó las mangas. "Por supuesto, muchos otros vieron tales cosas y crearon leyendas y rumores que llevaron a los propietarios a ser asesinados, robados, brincados y en algunos casos a familias secuestradas".

Harry frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿La codicia era uno de los mayores problemas?"

Ira asintió. "Aparte de eso, no había otros trucos. Un par de propietarios de varitas lograron ocultar el hecho de que obtuvieron el poder, para usarlo solo cuando era necesario. Pero cuando lo pasaban después de su muerte, el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo".

El chico con cautela extendió la mano y agarró la rama.

Y no pasó nada

Harry dio una leve sonrisa. "Bueno, debo admitir que esperaba algún tipo de prisa o dolor o algo después de los dos primeros".

Ira negó con la cabeza. "Señor, primero necesita absorber el poder. Las dos primeras Reliquias fueron tan atraídas por su necesidad que automáticamente iniciaron el proceso por usted".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras suspiraba. "Por supuesto. ¿Cómo empiezo...?"

Dolor.

Sangriento infierno, dolor. ¿Por qué dolor? Tendido Ira.

Harry finalmente dejó de gritar y rechinar los dientes, logrando enfocar una de sus cuencas de scull en Wrath. "¿Así que el bit "No dramático" de antes?"

Ira parecía sospechosamente no presumido. "Ah, mi error Señor. No volverá a suceder".

Harry entrecerró sus ojos verdes. Por supuesto, no volvería a suceder. Culo.

Incluso ahora su brazo se sentía como si el hueso se hubiera roto, y el palo había comenzado a disolverse. Pequeñas grietas que brillaban con un rojo profundo y sangriento estaban subiendo por su extremidad, de alguna manera sanando a medida que avanzaba. Parecía que alguien continuamente estaba rompiendo su extremidad con un martillo, curación y acercándose a su pecho.

Bueno, dolió más que eso, pero visualmente hablando.

Harry gruñó cuando su hombro hizo un chasquido. "Ss... ¿Y qué... sucede... cuándo... oh, maldita sea, cuando golpea mi... cofre?"

Ira empujó suavemente a Harry para que quedara tendido en el suelo. "Me temo que no sentirá a este agradable señor".

Los ojos verdes miraban hacia la oscuridad, haciendo una mueca cuando los ruidos se movieron más cerca de las otras Marcas de Hallow sobre su corazón. "Ira, la próxima vez que Sabiduría pueda elegir lo que hacemos".

Se perdió otra conversación por los gritos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Afortunadamente, toda la conversación y la sesión de gritos fue interna para el joven, ya que la bastante agravada y normalmente sofisticada Daphne Greengrass estaba tratando de asfixiar a un anciano que era uno de los magos más poderosos en el mundo mágico conocido.

La profesora McGonagall habría intervenido si no se hubiera sentido tan tentada de unirse. "Albus, de todas las cosas que pasan por tu cabeza, ¿Por qué interpretaste mi pregunta en una orden para arrojar otra Reliquia de la Muerte... No, primero de todos, ¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido acceso a dos de las Reliquias de la Muerte, para empezar?

Albus miró hacia arriba, aparentemente siendo estrangulado por su propia barba. "Glarf".

Minerva se frotó las cejas. "Daphne, por favor deja que responda las preguntas rápidamente para que podamos ayudar al Sr. Potter. Ya he enviado a Madam Pomfrey ya que no quiero arrojar nada sobre el pobre muchacho en este momento para moverlo".

Daphne retrocedió a regañadientes, moviéndose hacia el cuerpo inerte de Harry, que se había movido a una silla después de su asalto inicial al bastardo arrojando artefactos legendarios a los niños.

Dumbledore se levantó con gracia, aparentemente despreocupado por el estado actual de su ropa o el uso muy reciente de su barba. "Glar... * tos * lo siento. Estoy seguro de que mencioné los Hallows en una de las reuniones del personal".

Minerva gimió en sus manos. "Albus, la gente te va a matar si esto sale bien. Entonces yo. Posiblemente todos estén involucrados. Básicamente no solo has encontrado dos de los artefactos más poderosos sobre los que susurramos en las leyendas, sino que procedieron a lanzarlos a once años. Viejo muchacho. Un poderoso y mentalmente avanzado niño de once años, pero aún así".

Él frunció el ceño. "La capa al menos ya le pertenecía al muchacho. No podía ocultárselo".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Tal vez podrías haber conocido a su jefe de la casa y yo? ¿Explicar cómo lo encontraste, hablaste con el chico y mencionaste el poder y el peligro que supuestamente tenía?" Su mirada lo inmovilizó en el suelo. "¿Tal vez podrías haber esperado hasta que fuera mayor de edad?"

Minerva gimió cuando se dejó caer en la silla. "¡Por el amor de Merlín, él es un celebridad! ¡Todos lo ven, todos lo miran! ¿Y tú le diste a este chico, uno que probablemente le encantaría evitar ser visto, un objeto de poder capaz de dejarlo ir en cualquier momento, para los villanos y criminales para encontrarlo en una calle oscura?"

Daphne refunfuñó. "Bueno * yo * no puedo creer que le hubieras fragmentado la varita vieja como un calcetín usado".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Nunca me gustó la cosa. Si la uso en la escuela, hace que los niños se desmayan tratando de drenarles su poder".

La Profesora McGonagall de alguna manera se hizo más alta y más enojada. "¿¡Y lo has mantenido en una escuela!?"

Dumbledore sonrió dulcemente. "Oh mira la hora. ¡Fawkes!"

Las dos mujeres miraron conmocionadas el suelo chamuscado donde el Director había estado parado antes de que aparentemente se escabullera.

Minerva sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos y murmuró. "¡Maldito idiota, vives aquí! No tienes dónde... no. Quédate en el tema". Mirando al Profesor Flitwick, ella suspiró. "Filius, ¿Podrías ir a buscar al Director? Es posible que tengamos más preguntas pronto".

Cuando el pequeño hombre asintió y se fue, ella miró a Daphne, que en algún momento había logrado acercar otra silla a la de Harry y miraba preocupada al niño. "La Sra. Greengrass, admito que estoy un poco perdida sobre qué hacer en esta situación. El Sr. Potter tiene recursos enormes y como aparentemente no está restringido por las salas de Hogwart. Peor aún, estamos teniendo dificultades para mantenerlo interesado en el plan de estudios. Como su amigo, ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?

Daphne tomó una respiración tranquilizadora y se sentó más derecha. "Yo... sí". Se detuvo por un momento. "Las cosas de la clase no son realmente corregibles. Cualquier cosa que quieras enseñarle, probablemente aprenderá demasiado rápido para los demás estudiantes. Probablemente sería mejor si le planteas desafíos, como diseñar más eficiente, más poderoso o posiblemente invisible. versiones de hechizos existentes".

Ella miró al niño. "Padma y yo le hemos estado dando desafíos menores de vez en cuando, y él siempre se tranquiliza y maneja el trabajo de clase mejor cuando lo hacemos. Diseñó un hechizo de conjuración de almohadas muy barato para mí y diseñó un hechizo que le permitió a Padma recordar recuerdos de animales durante unos segundos, eso lo mantuvo ocupado durante un par de semanas".

Daphne llamó la atención del Profesor. "Dale desafíos fuera de clase, pídele que arregle los problemas que no tienes tiempo o los fondos para manejar. Eso realmente lo cuidará durante el tiempo de clase".

La profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero asintió. Sin duda era un concepto inusual, pero Harry era un estudiante inusual. "¿Eso lo detendrá de solo... irse? Entiendo que es capaz de manejarse mejor que muchos estudiantes, pero yo tengo la responsabilidad de su seguridad".

La chica soltó una risita. "¿Alguien realmente le ha pedido que no se vaya? Sé que Harry tiene una tendencia a hacer lo que es interesante si nadie establece reglas para él". Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Y si nada más, siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a Sabiduría".

Minerva hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos. "El Sr. Potter mencionó esta 'Sabiduría' antes, ¿no?"

Daphne asintió. "Ella iba a ser la asistente de búsqueda en la Biblioteca antes del accidente".

El profesor frunció el ceño pensativamente. "¿Y quién es esta Sra. Sabiduría?"

La chica acaricia suavemente el hombro de Harry. "Harry tiene aspectos mentales, partes de su personalidad que dio forma. He conocido a Ira, Vigilante, Sabiduría y, por supuesto, Jim".

Echaba de menos la expresión de McGonagall mientras continuaba. "Sabiduría maneja sus recuerdos, junto con sus mapas mentales y demás. También es muy amable, siempre tiene un buen libro cuando la conoces".

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco. "Sin duda también está molesta por la reciente aventura de Harry. Solo pregúntale directamente cuando Harry se despierta y probablemente te ayude a atracarlo".

Antes de que Minerva pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió de golpe y, sin aliento, Madame Pomfrey estuvo a punto de caer en la oficina. "P... ¿Paciente?"

Como por orden, los ojos de Harry se abrieron mostrando negrura con brasas verdes y comenzó a gritar.

~~~Core Threads~~~

A diferencia de antes, cada aspecto estaba en dolor. Ira tenía una expresión tensa mientras Jim, Vigilante y Sabiduría estaban en el suelo gritando al lado de Harry.

Afortunadamente el ruido se detuvo rápidamente, ya que Harry no podía respirar mientras su cuerpo se crispaba y su forma se arqueaba de dolor.

Su corazón estaba tratando de bombear, pero no pudo. Duele mucho, como tener vidrios en sus venas. Cada bomba empujó el dolor más lejos en sus extremidades, en su espalda, su cuello...

Y luego el hielo golpeó su cerebro.

Incluso cuando sintió que su pecho se quemaba con la necesidad de aire, su cerebro se congeló en capas de hielo. Cada capa parecía hacer que el mundo pareciera más nítido, más nítido. El mundo se movía más lento a medida que su cráneo empezaba a sentirse más frío y frágil.

Cuando el dolor se detuvo de repente, Harry sintió que su hueso se envolvía en su mente y continuaba enfriándose, para acelerar.

Y ya no sentía la necesidad de aire.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Daphne se estaba desmoronando. El chico que la había ayudado, que la había abrazado cuando su mente le dolía, gritaba de dolor y se retorcía en el suelo, ignorando los hechizos deslumbrantes y vinculantes que las otras dos brujas estaban tratando de lanzar sobre él.

Respirando... pausa... y fuera... pausa. Cada aliento salió de sus labios, el cuerpo se crispó, hizo una mueca. Tal dolor

Y luego él estaba quieto. Su pecho no se movía, sus ojos al menos ya no eran brasas, pero ¿Por qué no se movía su pecho? ¡Aliento!

"¿Ha... Harry?" Se movió entre los dos maestros horrorizados y se arrodilló junto al niño. "Vamos Harry, esto no es gracioso. Ahora levántate para poder... Puedo golpearte y puedes reírte de mí y... ¿Harry?"

Su mano ya se sentía helada. Él necesitaba una tapa. Después de esto, ella lo envolvía y le compraba chocolate caliente. Harry debería cuidarse mejor.

"Honestamente, Harry, no puedes seguir tumbado en el suelo". Le temblaban las manos mientras enderezaba gentilmente sus miembros retorcidos y luego movió su cabeza para que su cuello no se encontrara en un ángulo tan horrible. "Ahora nos diste un susto terrible esta noche, pero no te preocupes, evitaré que las otras chicas te lastimen mañana o algo así".

Él solo estaba descansando. Fue un día largo después de todo. Respirar era difícil, solo necesitaba un momento para relajarse y respiraba y luego sonreía y daba un abrazo y todo estaría bien. Astoria los molestaría a los dos por actuar tan tontamente, y Padma los obligaría a ir a un zoológico o algo así y todo estaría bien.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, que forzó a irse con las manos enfadadas. Si lloraba, no podía ver su sonrisa cuando se reía de lo tonta que era.

Como una pesada carga, la voz de Minerva habló. "Sra. Sra. Greengrass. Lamento que tenga que ver esto, pero tenemos que comenzar a contactar a los funcionarios. Esto requerirá una investigación".

Daphne agitó una mano, su otro temblor mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Harry. "No, no tenemos tiempo para eso, Harry echaría de menos el toque de queda". Su sonrisa era frágil. "Realmente nunca duerme lo suficiente".

Madame Pomfrey se limitó a mirar al niño. Hablaron un poco, y después del incidente con del brazo, él había pasado por allí y le había preguntado por los textos médicos y demás, pero apenas había conocido al niño. Cuando hizo un último conjunto de movimientos de varita, sintió un peso frío en su alma. "Me temo que ahora tendrá mucho descanso".

Daphne se quedó sin aliento. Mirando a través de los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se volvió hacia el niño. "¡Potter! ¡Esto no es divertido! Necesitas... parar... ¿despertar? ¿Por favor?"

Fue el jadeo de las otras dos mujeres lo que la hizo volver a abrir los ojos... y vio esmeraldas verdes.

Harry sonrió débilmente. "Más... lenguaje formal... ¿mi señora?"

Ella se zambulló en el niño mientras las dos brujas comenzaban a lanzar hechizos para verificar su salud.

Pero mientras Harry siguiera abrazandola, Daphne no podría importarle menos.


	58. Energía limpia pensamientos claros

**Capítulo 58: Energía limpia y pensamientos claros**

Harry estaba castigado.

Incluso mientras gruñía sobre eso en su habitación, sabía que en cierto nivel se libraba fácilmente. Es cierto que estuvo atrapado aquí durante una semana, pero realmente había subestimado las muchas molestias que tendría por tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte con testigos.

Aunque en su defensa, culpó firmemente al profesor Dumbledore por la última parte.

Suspiró y se relajó contra la cabecera de su cama, mirando hacia su pecho. Aparentemente absorbiendo el último Hallow había causado que el símbolo grabase en su piel así como en su alma. Sobre su corazón había un triángulo blanco hueso, un círculo marrón del suelo, y lo que parecía un crack rojo sangre dividiéndolo verticalmente.

Casi parecía un ojo marrón con una pupila roja, a excepción de las pequeñas grietas sangrientas en el suelo.

El cambio en su forma esquelética fue mínimo en su mayoría. Ahora tenía pequeñas garras rojas para las uñas y dientes rojos y afilados en el hueso de la mandíbula, ocultos a menos que abriera la boca de par en par. Honestamente, fue un poco espeluznante.

Harry suspiró y miró hacia su izquierda en el montículo de libros. Cada pocos segundos, otro caería cerca de su mano y uno de los libros que había terminado desaparecería, regresaría a la biblioteca. Al parecer, podría pedirle ayuda a Cerby para aliviar su aburrimiento ya que Harry había sido quien había lanzado el hechizo original. Así que había pedido "Libros interesantes que no haya escaneado mentalmente" y dejó que su mano izquierda los analizara mentalmente.

Por supuesto, eso había tomado aproximadamente ocho minutos antes de que se aburriera nuevamente, así que Harry había aprendido a conectar un hechizo básico de búsqueda al hechizo de escaneo que Hermione había encontrado y ahora cualquier libro que se acercara a unos diez pies automáticamente sería escaneado en su mente, en una habitación basada en su ubicación actual.

Tristemente, esto lo había dejado aún más aburrido ya que ahora estaba absorbiendo la biblioteca de Hogwarts un libro a la vez sin necesidad de involucrarse en el proceso.

Miró hacia el techo de su habitación. Al menos Daphne no había compartido lo que había sucedido con las otras chicas todavía. Hermione había extrañado todo, ha estado tratando de combinar algunas pociones con arroz mientras trabajaba con los gemelos Weasley. Neville había estado practicando el trabajo escolar con Susan y Hannah, y Tracey había estado discutiendo con Terry sobre los equipos de Quidditch la mayor parte de la tarde.

Luna había sabido de alguna manera cuando se había detenido para hacerle saber que la habían castigado, y se había sentido bastante mal mientras la sostenía mientras ella lloraba.

Padma había estado en la biblioteca abrazando a Cerby, pero a pesar de que había estado preocupada, ella aceptó su breve reseña y simplemente se alegró de que todo hubiera ido bien.

Harry flexionó sus dedos, verificando que no eran azules otra vez. Después de absorber las Reliquias, aparentemente había dejado de respirar automáticamente, su corazón había dejado de latir, y su cuerpo se había detenido. No murió, su magia mantuvo todo como en estado de inmovilidad, simplemente no se movía ni cambiaba.

Le había tomado una media hora aterradora a él y a Sabiduría encontrar en un recuerdo cómo tener un latido del corazón y cómo respirar automáticamente. Reiniciar esos procesos y vincularlos a Vigia para que los atendieran había hecho que todos se relajaran.

También hizo que la magia lo definiera como "Vivo" otra vez, lo cual era bueno porque había recibido una carta muy confusa de Nagnok poco después de verificar que su cliente todavía estaba en el plano mortal.

Honestamente, hacer que Sabiduría revise todos los recuerdos existentes para verificar que todos los procesos automáticos necesarios estuvieran conectados con Vigilante fue una de las principales razones por las que fue castigado, para evitar situaciones incómodas como "Oops, olvidé cómo digerir la comida". Sin mencionar el control de su vejiga y otras necesidades embarazosas.

Sonrió mientras revisaba todos los procesos que ahora controlaba. Producción de adrenalina, aumento de la actividad cerebral y más... cosas embarazosas. Harry se sonrojó... al menos no tendría problemas en el dormitorio.

Suspirando, miró sus miembros mientras su magia fluía de nuevo, modificando las cosas en un nivel no visible. Las células absorbían líquido, se dividían, etc. El envejecimiento había estado bajo el control de Harry antes, pero ahora también lo estaba cada etapa individual de división celular si decidía manejarlo manualmente.

Su mirada regresó a la puerta antes de suspirar. "Sabiduría, ¿Cuánto tiempo más antes de que podamos comenzar a organizar todos nuestros recuerdos y esas cosas?"

Su resoplido hizo eco. "Puedes comenzar ahora si quieres, pero necesito asegurarme de que podamos manejar fácilmente todos esos pedazos del cuerpo humano. No estoy seguro de lo que causaría un bazo hiperactivo, pero estoy seguro de que no querrías saberlo, ¿verdad?"

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras casi se desvanecía instantáneamente en su propio mundo mental y aterrizaba suavemente sobre la hierba. Dado que su cuerpo había intentado curar lo que creía que era su propia muerte, su mente había sido completamente escaneada por su poder y se había curado de varias lesiones que aparentemente habían sido causadas por desnutrición o lesiones cuando era muy pequeño, heridas que su magia había tenido. Se quedó solo cuando sanó el resto de su cuerpo por razones de seguridad mientras estaba "vivo".

Ahora que las cicatrices en su mente estaban despejadas, el control de su mundo mental casi se había duplicado.

Harry respiró profundamente. El cielo seguía siendo azul cristalino y la luna mostraba el tiempo mientras brillaba sobre las nubes. El sonido del entrenamiento de los patos, las suaves olas del lago dorado, deja agitarse...

¿Hojas?

Al abrir los ojos, Harry vio un enorme bosque, con un gran claro enfocado alrededor de Villa Caracol. A diferencia de la hierba bajo sus pies, cada árbol crecía en un rico suelo marrón, tenía troncos blancos como huesos, y hojas de un rojo brillante y de aspecto afilado.

Desde la distancia, parecía un bosque normal en otoño.

Jim se incorporó, apoyándose en un árbol joven. "Quack."

Harry asintió, todavía admirando la vista. Cada árbol estaba lleno de poder, pero qué tipo no podía decir. Parecían susurrar, un sonido seco y sutil que había sonado como el susurro de las hojas.

Aún así, él tenía cosas que hacer. "Bueno, vamos a ver qué obtuvimos de Voldemort".

Una escalera y unos giros más tarde y Harry estaba de pie frente a otra sección del pasillo blanco dentro de su base. Al tocar la pared de madera, se abrió para mostrar un pasillo oscuro con un suelo de tierra. Puertas de hueso blanco se alineaban en ambas paredes, marcando el pasillo de piedra casi negro que se extendía en la distancia.

Harry se rió entre dientes. La primera puerta a la izquierda ya estaba etiquetada para Severus Snape, y podía sentir, al pasar, que los recuerdos robados ya habían sido arrojados dentro. Jim siempre ha sido eficiente.

El pauso. La siguiente puerta de hueso tenía escrito "Demonio Cicatriz". Tocando ligeramente los fríos huesos del marco de la puerta, Harry pudo sentir las vibraciones de la ira y el mal contenidos en su interior.

Al parecer, la Sala de Acero de recuerdos también se había trasladado aquí. Al menos sería más fácil mantener cosas similares juntas.

La siguiente puerta fue en la que trabajamos hoy, la "Piedra de Resurección Horcrux". Probado terrible también.

Harry tomó una respiración profunda, ligeramente temblorosa, y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta.

Afortunadamente, nada saltó hacia él. Era una habitación sencilla de metal, el aire frío se sentía esterilizado y era médico. El lado izquierdo tenía una estantería con lo que parecía sospechosamente botellas que contenían recuerdos de patos, ya ordenados por línea de tiempo. El lado derecho tenía dos estanterías llenas de libros y algunos papeles al azar y lo que parecían ser unos cuantos rollos.

Pero en el medio había un gran cuenco lleno de negrura.

Arrodillándose cuidadosamente en la oscuridad, Harry tocó suavemente el borde del pegamento. Aceitoso, corrupto, trepando por sus dedos. Sin embargo, esto era poder, enterrado bajo toda esta ira y rabia.

Agitando una mano distraídamente, tres frascos de vidrio aparecieron junto al niño mientras cubría el primero con una malla apretada de su poder verde. Otra ola vertió lentamente el poder negro en el tarro.

Eegh. Había un grueso residuo negro en la parte superior del filtro, que Harry devolvió cuidadosamente al cuenco original. La mugre olía desagradable, y se sentía como residuo de rituales oscuros y encantamientos. Incluso después de filtrar este poder a través de los hilos de Harry, el resultado seguía siendo un gris oscuro.

Con un suspiro Harry hizo varias botellas y las cubrió con filtros hechos de su poder. Esto podría demorar un tiempo en purificar el poder de Voldemort en algo aceptable para su uso real.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Le tomó 49 filtraciones y un montón de botellas de vidrio desperdiciadas (que ahora estaban siendo almacenadas en esta habitación ya que la negrura las había corrompido en el proceso), pero finalmente Harry tenía una botella de poder encendida. Por extraño que parezca, al principio parecía marrón a mitad del proceso de purificación, pero Harry había seguido hasta el número mágicamente significativo.

Ahora la botella brillaba blanca. El poder dentro de él latía ligeramente y olía a lluvia suave.

Fue un poco hipnotizante realmente.

Pasando con cuidado la botella llena a Jim, Harry se volvió hacia la estantería. Ya se estaban escaneando muchos de los libros debido a lo cerca que estaba sentado de ellos. "Sabiduría, estás poniendo esta información en una habitación separada en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?"

La voz de una mujer estresada hizo eco, "¡Sí, se está volviendo en una habitación marcaqda "Material" ahora déjame volver al terabajo!"

Harry se rió levemente mientras agitaba una mano, causando que el hechizo de Hermione se duplicara miles de veces para acelerar el proceso de copia. Estos libros parecían ser información directa, no recuerdos... por lo tanto, probablemente sea seguro trabajar con ellos por ahora.

Por supuesto, se necesitaría una cuidadosa revisión antes de que pudiera agregarse a su biblioteca principal. Por ahora, una pila en la biblioteca era lo suficientemente buena.

Cuando las copias desaparecieron, Harry se volvió hacia Ira quien parecía haber aparecido de las sombras y estaba examinando los recuerdos. "Entonces, ¿Puedo preguntar sobre la magia que tenemos?"

Ira levantó la vista. "Por supuesto señor." Ausentemente extendió la mano y levantó el frasco purificado. "Como probablemente ya has asumido, has eliminado la contaminación del poder de Riddle de sus muchos rituales y maldiciones oscuras. En este momento puedes agregarlo a tus reservas o guardarlo para otros usos".

Harry frunció el ceño, ignorando los miles de hilos verdes que tejían copias de libros detrás de él. "¿Otros usos... como mi piedra de barrio?"

Ira negó con la cabeza, volviendo a los recuerdos. "Tienes una copia de su núcleo real de magia allí, no solo una gran cantidad de magia cruda. Sería excesivo usarla en un señor de piedra del barrio".

El chico parpadeó. "Espera, ¿Es su núcleo mágico completo? Pensé que los recuerdos dicen que se partió el alma cada vez que hizo una de estas malditas cosas".

Ira pasó a Harry la botella, mirando el líquido espumoso. "Riddle almacenó una fracción de su alma dentro del anillo, y una considerable también. Como el segundo creado, contenía el 25% de su alma inmortal. Bueno, un poco más que eso".

Al ver la confusión del niño, Ira se rió entre dientes. "El alma puede curarse a sí misma con el tiempo, a medida que experimentas la vida. Incluso puede crecer tanto que tiene que dividirse, lo que tiende a suceder durante la concepción de nuevos hijos cuando las almas de los padres se unen". Él ociosamente giró la jarra, mirando el brillo. "Por supuesto, no se puede reparar solo cuando se almacena en un objeto como un Horrocrux, pero como Riddle esperó un tiempo entre crear su diario y asesinar a su padre, una parte de su alma restante se había recuperado".

Wrath le pasó suavemente la botella a un Harry aturdido. "He visto varios de los recuerdos que obtuviste de su alma que parecían relevantes para la creación de Horcrux por razones personales. Absorbiste el 37% de su alma del ring. No estoy seguro de a cuánto te expones en la cicatriz debido a la gravedad de tu los recuerdos fueron en aquel entonces y con qué violencia lo destruiste, pero probablemente fue cerca de la mitad debido a la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido entre sus dos últimos Horrocruxes".

Harry colapsó en una silla que parecía simplemente desvanecerse en la existencia. "Si es tan simple convertirte en inmortal, ¿Por qué la gente no ha hecho esto antes?"

Ira sonrió, su boca repentinamente llena de dientes rojos y afilados. "Ellos tienen."

La sala negra estuvo en silencio por un momento. Harry se frotó los ojos. "Bueno, supongo que hay desventajas en todo este asunto de Horcrux, ¿no?"

El hombre del esqueleto movió distraídamente una bandeja de huesos hacia adelante con una rebanada de pastel que parecía maravillosa hacia el niño. "Varios. La construcción de un Horrocrux debilita masivamente a un usuario de magia durante meses. Esa debilidad al tratar de ganar seguidores o correr una guerra es obviamente una desventaja".

Él agitó una mano. "También puedes recuperar la cantidad de magia del Horcrux que guardas durante la creación. Para asegurarte de recuperar toda tu potencia original, necesitarías una o dos pociones especiales que aumentarían artificialmente el tamaño de tu núcleo para poder almacenar la mayor parte de tu magia sin que ocurra la muerte".

Harry parpadeó, un pastel ya se movía a sus labios. "Espera, ¿no podría tomar un montón de esas pociones de expansión del núcleo y luego crear un Horrocrux? ¿Como volver como un súper mago?"

Ira negó con la cabeza, moviendo el té junto al pastel. "No, señor. Expandir artificialmente el núcleo de un asistente conduce a la inestabilidad del núcleo y puede causar una falla catastrófica".

Harry palideció. "Entonces... ¿Explotar?"

Ira asintió.

Los ojos verdes lo miraban distraídamente. Este pastel fue honestamente bastante bueno. Fue un recuerdo de un pastel de cumpleaños, hace dos años. "¿Es por eso que absorber el primer Hallow dolio tanto?"

Otro asentimiento.

Harry suspiró. "Entonces, ¿Por qué puedo teóricamente absorber su poder tan fácilmente entonces? ¿Y el poder de las Reliquias y todo el poder que obtuve mientras mi núcleo fue destruido?"

Ira movió el plato de pastel vacío y le dio una sonrisa suave. "Bueno, el cuerpo humano determina qué tan grande puede ser un núcleo basado en la salud y la edad del cuerpo". Su sonrisa se convirtió en tiburón. "Por supuesto, creaste tu propio núcleo por elección, no por naturaleza".

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Por que importa?"

Wrath sonrió. "Puedes hacer más de uno".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry gruñó, secándose el sudor de su frente. Él había creado una nueva habitación dentro de la sala verde, justo debajo del piso.

Tenía siete lados y brillaba con un brillante brillo de perlas como joyas. Pero la luz de las paredes no distraía tanto como el contenido de la habitación.

Cada una de las siete paredes tenía una serie de orbes de vidrio. Uno, dos, tres, cinco, siete, once y trece. Todos los orbes flotaron, girando suavemente cerca de su pared, hilos casi invisibles de poder blanco que los conectaban entre sí. Ausentemente, Harry dejó caer una herramienta verde que parecía una garra creada por su poder mientras apoyaba cuidadosamente su mano en el orbe de cristal de primer nivel. Dentro de su poder latía como el corazón de un bebé.

En el piso había una serie de palancas. Actualmente, las siete paredes brillaban y las siete palancas se voltearon en la etiqueta "Encendido". Harry sonrió mientras se movía al séptimo nivel.

Esto había sido muy doloroso, pero ahora su poder se sentía... calmado. Ordenado. Relajado. En lugar de un cuchillo enorme, pulsante y palpitante que vivía bajo su piel, su poder ahora ronroneó y fluyó.

Con un ligero estremecimiento, Harry miró hacia atrás a los muchos orbes verdes que giraban suavemente. Cada uno de sus núcleos básicos estaba diseñado para contener un poco más que un estudiante de séptimo año, y aunque se había sentido tan extraño crear algo con tan poco poder, al menos no había necesidad de cristalizar gran parte de su núcleo, ahora.

Es cierto que ahora se sentía extraño tener 42 núcleos de mago, como un ligero desvanecimiento en su pecho, pero también era una sensación tan relajante. El dolor y el estrés que habían sido aceptados e ignorados durante años simplemente habían desaparecido después de analizar su poder de esta manera.

Por supuesto, el resto del poder se podía ver debajo del piso, el piso de vidrio que mostraba un cristal verde crudo y recortado flotando en un poder verde brillante. Había tomado un poco de esfuerzo, pero Harry había logrado crear tubos de poder como Hedwig para salir de la habitación subterránea, tubos que permitían que todo el flujo de energía de abajo llenara fácilmente los 42 núcleos si comenzaran a perder poder debido al lanzamiento de hechizos.

Refunfuñando un poco, Harry miró hacia la escalera que conducía al pasillo verde, entre la primera y la séptima grada. El poder de Voldemort había valido unos siete núcleos cuando se descomprimió de la botella, por lo que Harry lo había cristalizado y colocado en algunas de las estanterías que conducían a la sala de control central. No lo necesitaba ahora mismo de todos modos, no después de ver exactamente cuánto poder tenía ahora.

De mayor preocupación fue la sensación del cristal. Aparentemente, purificar ese poder de todos los rituales oscuros y demás, había cambiado el poder internamente de una manera extraña y fundamental.

El cristal crecía lentamente, absorbiendo magia ambiental en el proceso. A Vigilante le había tomado más de una hora de tiempo real descubrir por qué el poder estaba drenando lentamente a Harry fuera de su mente, tiempo durante el cual Harry había comprobado frenéticamente todo lo aterrorizado que había una fuga o algo en su nuevo núcleo que eventualmente explotarlo.

Bueno, él y una buena parte del castillo circundante.

Harry se sintió aliviado cuando Sabiduría y Vigía finalmente encontraron el drenaje del nuevo cristal de Voldemort. Al menos lo había hecho hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el cristal personal de Harry también estaba absorbiendo energía ambiental, y a una velocidad enormemente mayor.

Normalmente, su propio poder de salida incontrolado equilibraba el drenaje, y ahora que realmente podía controlar su energía que fluía, su cristal absorbía más energía y volvía a crecer. Afortunadamente, Vigilante había ideado la configuración actual de sumergir su cristal en su propio poder, dejándolo absorberse y prevenir aún más crecimiento mágico. Incluso había encontrado una característica clara en la que podía drenar rápidamente el exceso de energía del cristal para que Harry pudiera absorber los hechizos si era necesario por alguna razón. Podría ser divertido durante una guerra de bromas.

Harry suspiró y se acercó a las palancas. Gracias a las acciones tomadas hasta el momento, su exceso de poder había sido esencialmente obligado. Bueno, el poder de sobre flujo de todos modos. Aún así, esta era una cantidad irracional de núcleos para usar todos los días, especialmente considerando que incluso usar un núcleo era lo suficientemente bueno para un asistente adulto, sin considerar cómo podían rellenar instantáneamente usando las reservas encuadernadas en lugar de tener que esperar las horas y horas que una persona normal lo haría.

Suavemente extendiendo la mano, Harry bajó el nivel 7. La pared se oscureció a gris, dejando que los 13 núcleos brillaran suavemente en verde. Su cuerpo solo sintió un suave fizzle, como si alguna presión en su espalda se hubiera aflojado de alguna manera. Un rápido movimiento de otra palanca y el Nivel 6 se cerró, tomando 11 núcleos hacia abajo... pero de alguna manera había causado una reacción mucho más baja con honestidad. Una diferencia de dos núcleos parecía tan insignificante que, en cierto modo, esperaba que provocaran los mismos sentimientos al apagarlos.

Aparentemente tener números primos (Mágicamente significativo, por supuesto) tuvo efectos exponenciales sobre la potencia de los núcleos como un todo por nivel. Descendiendo rápidamente, apagó los 7 núcleos y 5 muros centrales, dejando solo los niveles 1, 2 y 3 corriendo.

Seis núcleos se sentían bastante honestos, especialmente porque técnicamente contaba como el séptimo que unía a todos los demás núcleos.

Echando un vistazo a la habitación en su mayoría oscurecida, Harry se estiró mientras daba vuelta y subía las escaleras de regreso a la sala verde, que durante el año escolar se había convertido en un pasillo mucho más largo y ahora estaba lleno de felices burbujas de cristal sobre pilares. Las paredes no pulsaban del mismo modo que solían hacerlo, pero ahora tenían un ritmo lento, se movían y brillaban con una sensación de peso y potencia como un gigante en un mundo de hormigas.

Al pasar junto a un Vigilante casi inconsciente, apoyado en la pared, Harry hizo una pausa. Sin mirar al hombre que se retorcía lentamente, inclinó levemente la cabeza.

"¿Estabas conectado a nuestro poder mientras estaba rehaciendo nuestro núcleo?"

La Vigía lo tiró.

"Lo siento."

La Vigilante lo sacudió más fuerte.

Tal vez debería trabajar en la Biblioteca más temprano que tarde. No es que él intentara esconderse de alguien. O algo.

Mientras Harry caminaba, escuchó un lento roce de tela detrás de él.

Caminando más rápido, Harry asintió. Sip, solo tengo que hacer un poco de trabajo de memoria.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Resulta que la Vigía podía ver todo lo que conmovía la magia de Harry, que en realidad incluía a Harry.

Imagínate.

Harry gruñó mientras sostenía la carne cruda contra su ojo. Sabiduría había sido bastante comprensiva hasta que Ira se rió entre dientes y le dijo que Harry básicamente había tomado la potencia bruta que la Vigía solía ver y la rompió con un martillo sin advertirlo.

Entonces ahora él estaba doblemente castigado. Y tenía un ojo adolorido.

Atrapado en la Biblioteca, Harry miró las estanterías y frunció el ceño. Él realmente no necesitaba saber todo todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Eso sería aburrido realmente. Y posiblemente sea demasiado molesto, si cada vez que tomaba un bocado de atún automáticamente comenzaba a pensar en qué océano nativo probablemente se originó y qué temperatura había eclosionado asumiendo condiciones óptimas.

Al mismo tiempo, él no quería ser absolutamente descerebrado todo el tiempo sin detenerse tampoco.

Entonces algún tipo de equilibrio.

Ausentemente agitando su mano que no sostenía la carne, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus hilos habían sido controlados antes, pero ahora que la gran cantidad de su poder estaba atado o bien enfocado. Sintió que podía enhebrar treinta agujas sin tocar el metal. Haciendo una pausa, miró su hilo, comprimiéndolo en una cantidad aún más delgada, observando que el hilo se volvía casi invisible y aumentaba enormemente su poder debido a su nueva densidad.

Él sonrió. Controlar. Quizás debería volver a hacer su copia interna de hechizos ahora que podría hacer copias maestras mucho más compactas y potentes.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, reemplazada por un ceño pensativo. En este momento, él estaba simplemente lanzando todos sus hechizos personales, hechizos escolares y cosas del barrio. Desorden, un nuevo pedido haría las cosas más fáciles, realmente.

Sabiduría estaba detrás de él, esperando. "¿Así que, cuál es el plan?"

Harry agitó una mano, empujando toda la biblioteca hacia la izquierda, dejando una habitación desnuda frente a él. "¿Podemos crear enlaces a memorias en lugar de copias? Entonces, ¿Puedo tener el mismo libro en más de un lugar, que si actualizo o lo que sea actualizaré todos en todos los lugares?"

La Sabiduría asintió. "Utilizo eso para que el material de la estantería esencial aparezca aquí".

Él sonrió. "Bueno, ¿Qué tal esto entonces?" Mientras miraba, aparecieron una serie de puertas violetas. "Todos los pasillos morados, por supuesto". Cuando señaló, aparecieron etiquetas en cada puerta. "Primero, "Información sin formato". Bibliotecas, libros aleatorios y recuerdos robados entrarán allí, cada uno en su propia habitación. Las copias originales reales irán allí".

Moviéndose ligeramente, continuó. "Entonces obtenemos "Informacion con formato", que será referencia de "Informacion sin formato", pero todos juntos". Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y echó un vistazo a Sabiduría. "¿Podemos refundir el hechizo Asistente de búsqueda aquí?"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Créanme, soy mucho mejor que ese hechizo. Fundamentalmente existo en todos los lugares donde su información hace y tengo una idea aproximada del contenido de toda la información, incluso si aún no la hemos absorbido oficialmente". Ella le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Podemos configurar un método de clasificación que pueda elegirse a medida que uno ingresa? ¿Desea ordenar por título, autor o tema?"

Ella asintió. "Funciona mejor que el mundo real también, ya que solo podemos mostrar las secciones relevantes de un libro cuando hacemos la búsqueda de temas".

Harry sonrió ante la idea. "Entonces, ¿Podría encontrar todo lo que hemos visto en Runas, por ejemplo? ¿O sobre una runa o sala específica?"

La sabiduría le devolvió la sonrisa. "Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de trabajo que hizo en la piedra de pupilo y la matriz de runas que ha estado tratando de construir para Hermione, esa sección debería ser bastante grande ahora. También debería ayudarnos a comprender qué áreas de estudio necesita más información".

Frunció el ceño, dándole una respuesta mental una vez más. "Probablemente muchas cosas restringidas del ministerio. Al menos parte de la sección restringida fue prohibida solo por razones políticas, por lo que pude ver".

Sabiduría estaba moviendo cantidades masivas de libros, burbujas y rollos en el pasillo marcados como "Información bruta", la mayor parte flotando en "Biblioteca de Hogwarts (Principal)" con algunos ingresando a "Biblioteca de Hogwarts (Restringido)". Algunos también flotaron en "Severus Snape" y "Tom Riddle/Voldemort".

Ella sonrió sobre su hombro mientras las luces pasaban volando. "¿Pagarás por esos volúmenes en particular?"

Él frunció el ceño. "Huh... supongo que debería. Ciertamente de las tiendas honestas. Tal vez no para algunos de los más oscuros en Knockturn Alley".

Sabiduría asintió mientras Harry volvía a las puertas sin etiqueta. "Este será "Habilidades". Pondremos todos mis idiomas, funciones corporales y cosas viejas, y demás". Frunció el ceño levemente. "Probablemente debería lanzar mis reflejos musculares a esa habitación también, como las habilidades para hacer pociones de Snape o las de mi cocina".

Sabiduría sonrió mientras continuaba moviendo información. "Bueno, deberías estar feliz de saber que desde hace dos horas he categorizado oficialmente todas las funciones automáticas de tu cuerpo y las configuré para que continúen automáticamente". Su sonrisa vaciló levemente. "Probablemente. Lo más probable. Si algo comienza a desmoronarse, lo manejaré".

Harry sonrió y le dio una fuerte palmadita en el hombro. "¡Aquí está la vida, entonces!" Dirigiéndose a otra puerta, se detuvo. "Bueno, eso deja un poco más para ir. Uno marcado "Hechizos" por supuesto, dividido por función sería una buena idea. "Sanación", "Contra Hechizos", "Ataques", "Modificados" y así sucesivamente".

Hizo una pausa y miró a las dos últimas puertas. "Probablemente debería hacer uno de estos "Mapas" y el otro "Personas", para que podamos deshacernos de esas otras habitaciones en la biblioteca".

Sabiduría miró por encima del hombro. "¿Qué hay de aquí, esta habitación general de color púrpura?"

Harry sonrió y comenzó a tirar todos los muebles blandos y blandos. "Área de lectura, por supuesto. Necesito un lugar cómodo para disfrutar de todo esto".

La sabiduría se detuvo, mirando hacia la última puerta. "¿Deberías hacer ese último "Proyectos"? Tiendes a tener muchos sucediendo, separarlos puede ayudar a estar al tanto".

Él asintió y marcó la puerta. "Creo que eso puede ser una trampa para todo, al menos por un tiempo". Ausentemente agitó su mano una última vez y la última puerta fue marcada como "Hallows".

Al ver la expresión de Sabiduría, se encogió de hombros. "Me dijeron que de ahora en adelante, Muerte y posiblemente fantasmas al azar compartirán información conmigo. Y a medida que mi poder sobre los Hallows crezca, eventualmente puedo solicitar copias de almas muertas para responder preguntas sobre diversos temas". Mirando la puerta que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en hueso, suspiró. "Creepy, ¿verdad?"

Sabiduría asintió, pero Harry pudo ver un brillo en su ojo. ¿Información rara, completamente inalcanzable? Oh, esto era tan alto en su callejón. Afortunadamente, se lo estaba guardando para sí misma en ese momento, no es que tuviera otra opción. Harry había hablado un poco con Ira sobre todo el asunto, e incluso con sus niveles actuales de poder no podría convocar una copia del alma hasta que sus poderes se estabilizaran.

No es su magia personal tampoco. El nuevo bosque en su mente representaba el poder de la Reliquia de la Muerte, y como verdaderos árboles, los poderes de la muerte se volvieron potentes con el tiempo. Si hubiera usado los objetos en sus formas originales, como capa, anillo y varita, habrían funcionado bien. Pero Harry había absorbido el poder detrás de las Reliquias de la Muerte, y ahora tenía que esperar a que maduraran en su poder.

La conversación había terminado con Harry teniendo algunas palabras cruzadas con Ira. Pasando por todo ese dolor y luego metiéndose en problemas... solo para descubrir que las cosas realmente divertidas no funcionarán por lo menos un año o dos.

Muy frustrante. Aunque arrojar a Ira con unos pocos pies de nieve lo había ayudado a superarlo.

Refunfuñando un poco, Harry observó a Sabiduría moviendo miles de libros durante unas horas antes de que ella lo echara. Ella nunca lo dejó ayudar más, siguió diciendo que fuera y disfrutara de la vida y bla, bla, bla.

Maldita sea, él era una Garra. Ravenclaw está en vivo para leer. A veces, Sabiduría tenía demasiada madre en su actitud.

No es que él alguna vez se quejaría. Siempre se sentía cálido por dentro cuando ella le frotaba el pelo o lo enviaba a molestar a las chicas en sus mundos.

Sentado en una silla de jardín, Harry miró al cielo lleno de luna. El pueblo de Pato estaba realizando algunos ejercicios básicos de entrenamiento, aunque aparentemente Jim había decidido que el Escuadrón Delta, los patos de infiltración / lucha de espadas / malos en el planeta, estaría intercambiando el Pato en el Deber en la mente de Severus.

La puerta de infiltración estaba realmente oculta dentro de Cuarteles de Caracol, y tenía tamaño de pato. Jim había asignado al equipo de Epsilon en la rotación de la guardia 24/7, ya que planeaba que todos los espionaje futuros tuvieran conexiones mentales enemigas almacenadas allí.

Harry había encontrado todo realmente interesante. Cualquier sentimiento de culpa que había sentido manteniendo a las tropas en la mente de Severus había muerto rápidamente cuando se produjo la primera rotación. ¡Al parecer, el pato del Delta había evitado más de treinta intentos de muerte y ciento veinte acciones de sabotaje relacionadas con el trabajo de clase y demás, y eso era justo para Harry!

Y cuando escuchó lo que había planeado para Hermione, Harry casi lo perdió.

Para resumir, Jim tuvo todo el apoyo de Harry. Cualquier futuro enemigo en esta escala también podría ser una mina mental. O asesinado. O tienen su alma comido.

No te metas con los amigos de Harry. Cuando un niño tiene tan poco, se aseguraba de agarrar las migajas que obtenía de la vida con ambas manos y nunca soltaba.

Los ojos de Harry volvieron a mirar a la luna. Seguramente los días habían pasado. Su fundamento probablemente se habrá terminado, no hay problema.

"Quack."

Harry gimió. "Sé Jim. Solo déjame fingir ¿de acuerdo?" Estúpido pato. Todo este trabajo hasta ahora solo han sido doce horas... maldito.

Miró con añoranza las puertas de la Mente. Todos estaban ahora en Trees al borde del bosque, pero no se le permitió visitarlos. Aparentemente, Daphne había conseguido que todos aceptaran, ya que estaba preocupada de que Harry se lastimara si no podía concentrarse en respirar y tener un corazón palpitante y bla, bla, bla.

Él parpadeó. Bueno, él podría conectarse con otras personas, ¿verdad? Mientras no conocieran a sus amigos.

Ausentemente agitó una mano, mirando el papel que apareció. Los viejos compañeros de clase salieron, no sabían nada de magia. Los familiares de sus amigos estaban fuera porque probablemente les dirían a los niños. Madame Bones probablemente lo arrestaría. Oh, ¿qué hay de ella?

Centrándose en la delgada conexión que se extendía a través de Escocia e Inglaterra, Harry hizo una pausa y probó suavemente el poder. No ayudaría a molestarla si estuviera conduciendo o algo peligroso. Nunca había atraído a alguien desde su distancia, mucho menos a alguien sin magia y sin su propio mundo mental.

Meh, estaba aburrido.

Concentrándose cuidadosamente, sintió que tres de sus núcleos se vaciaban rápidamente y, sin darse cuenta, desbloqueaban el nivel 4, añadiendo otros 5 núcleos a su suministro total y desacelerando el drenaje considerablemente. Suavemente espesando el hilo de marcado, escuchó con atención...

¿Silencio, oscuridad, una cama? Ah, dormido. Bueno, fue bastante tarde. Afortunadamente, esto no la haría estar cansada ni nada por el estilo.

Caminó hacia la parte posterior de un árbol en el lado opuesto del claro donde estaban las puertas de sus amigos y presionó su palma contra el tronco de hueso. Suavemente aumentó el poder de la conexión hasta que coincidiera con sus amigos... y apareció una puerta.

Sonriendo, él atravesó la puerta y tiró, enfocando la mente de la mujer distante a una silla de jardín secundaria. A la mitad del proceso, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y su cara se puso blanca por la conmoción antes de agregar rápidamente algunos hilos para asegurarse de que estaba vestida. Gracias a Dios que la bala fue esquivada. Posiblemente literalmente

Mientras se conformaba atontada, Jade Chapman parpadeó tristemente ante su cambio de escenario antes de congelarse en una combinación de sorpresa y miedo.

"¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo ha estado la familia recientemente, Sra. Chapman?"

Parte del miedo rápidamente se desvaneció en confusión al reconocer tanto la falta de edad como la hostilidad en la voz, aunque de alguna manera parecía familiar. Su mente se despertó rápidamente mientras miraba hacia... oh. "Señor... Sr. Potter?"

El chico de ojos verdes saludó con la mano, sonriendo. "¡Yo! Y no dudes en llamarme Harry. ¿Recibiste mi nota de Nagnok sobre los magos y las brujas en busca de trabajo?"

Sus ojos marrones temblaban ligeramente mientras miraba a su alrededor. "¿Harry?"

Él parpadeó. "¿Sí?"

Ella cuidadosamente se sentó en la silla de jardín. "¿Dónde estoy?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Mi mente."

Jade miró alrededor. No es un lugar terrible. ¿Estaba ella en estado de shock? Probablemente. O debería haberse saltado ese último vaso de vino. "¿Tienes patos ninja en tu mente?"

El asintió. "Vampiro militarista de patos ninja. Aunque las cosas para pelear espada son nuevas, y parece ser solo para el escuadrón Delta".

Ella parpadeó. "Suponiendo que esto sea real, y esa es una suposición muy grande, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Me aburrí, decidí ver si podía captar mi atención para charlar. Y honestamente no tuve la oportunidad de contactarte desde antes de Navidad".

Jade sintió que tenía un dedo en algún lugar. Uno de sus guardias tenía un fondo mágico y la había ayudado a ponerse al día con lo que podía esperar del mundo mágico después de conocer a Harry James Potter, hijo de leyenda y mito casi adorado por una sociedad oculta de casi todos los seres poderosos.

Ninguno de esos antecedentes incluía "Él puede arrancar tu mente de tu cuerpo a kilómetros de distancia". Estaba segura de que no se había perdido esa. Aún así, estaba hecha de cosas severas. Tomaría más que esto para compensar su equilibrio.

Esa era su historia y molestaba a cualquiera que dijera lo contrario.

Ella tosió, viendo que no había otra amenaza inmediata que no fuera "Puedo sacarte arbitrariamente de tu habitación y ponerte en mi mente". "Así que... Harry... ¿Te importaría decirme qué te hizo estar tan aburrido? Quiero decir, esto es un poco sorprendente, por decirlo suavemente".

Harry parpadeó. "Oh... lo siento, no pensé en lo sorprendente que sería para ti. Lo siento, Sra. Chapman, no estaba tratando de molestarte. Es por eso que me aseguré de que estuvieras dormido primero, así que no lo haría. Te interrumpo tu día".

Ella miró a su alrededor. Honestamente fue un poco lindo aquí. Sin embargo, ¿cómo lo harías? ¿Tienes una buena mente? Suena un poco extraño, de verdad. "Supongo que no es del todo una experiencia terrible, una vez que superas la parte de shock. ¿Tuviste alguna pregunta antes?"

Harry asintió. "Descubrí que el mundo mágico discrimina bastante en la cita de pureza del linaje de un mágico, de ahí que le dije a Nagnok que como cultura podríamos tener cientos o más hombres mágicos increíblemente capaces y desesperados por el trabajo debido a a quienes son sus padres".

Ella suspiró. "Recibí esa notificación, pero muchos de los solicitantes ni siquiera han tomado las clases básicas en la escuela. Tengo estándares y tal".

Harry sonrió. "Ah, pero son mágicos, ¿Sabes? Vivir el doble que los trabajadores no mágicos, capaces de usar habilidades y cosas así inalcanzables de lo contrario, y es probable que estén muy agradecidos por cualquier empleador dispuesto a ayudarlos a obtener una educación básica en el mundo no mágico".

Ella se veía pensativa mientras se hundía un poco en la silla de jardín, mirando lo que parecía ser un lago hecho de oro. "Nunca entendí la vida útil más larga, honestamente. Creo que ninguna de las partes realmente piensa mucho en la mortalidad. Ya había contratado a unas pocas docenas de trabajadores de la lista de Nagnok, pero tal vez debería pasar por eso otra vez".

Jade miró hacia la luna extrañamente grande en el cielo. "Usando su lista logramos encontrar a la mayoría de nuestros competidores espías y demás dentro de la Familia, y aprecié mucho a Harry. Aunque si lo hiciera, por favor no me saque de mi mente. No sin una advertencia primero".

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero asintió. "Lo siento de nuevo. Supongo que me siento un poco solo siendo castigado".

Miró al chico, que parecía un poco deprimido. "¿Qué hiciste? Si no te importa que pregunte, quiero decir".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Fui castigado por la muerte. Luego doblemente castigado cuando destruí mi núcleo mágico y lo reconstruí. Entonces mi mente me echó de mis recuerdos porque paso demasiado tiempo leyéndolos".

Jade abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces antes de hundir su cabeza en sus manos. "¿¡Cómo alguien como tú casi paraliza nuestra organización en unas pocas horas!? No puedo decir si estás diciendo la verdad o no".

Harry se reclinó en su silla, flotando hacia ella una taza de té que tomó distraídamente, aparentemente en piloto automático. "Poder crudo, una buena cantidad de ira justa, la capacidad de leer las mentes y el aburrimiento".

Ella parpadeó cuando levantó la vista. "¿Así que este tipo de cosas sucede cuando te aburres?"

"Quack."

Jade miró al pato que llevaba un casco de metal con forma de caracol antes de sostener su cabeza otra vez.


	59. Dulces mentales

**Aclaración:** Esta historia pertenece a **theaceoffire** , yo solo la traduje al español, le solicité la autorización, pero no ha respondido a mis correos, si el en una fecha posterior se opone daré de baja este fic.

 **Capítulo 59: Dulces mentales**

Jade Chapman, la líder de la familia, la mujer que controlaba gran parte del sórdido punto vulnerable del crimen y la corrupción en Inglaterra, se sentía un poco desconcertada.

Harry sonrió. "Mate."

Dio una patada a la mesa. "¡Malditamente digo que engañaste de alguna manera! ¡Esta es la décima vez consecutiva!"

La sonrisa de Harry creció. "Duodécimo."

Los ojos de Jade se entrecerraron y ella se inclinó hacia adelante, señalando con el dedo acusándolo. "Esos dos fueron dibujos, ninguno ganó o perdió".

Jim estaba actualmente graznando con humor en la hierba.

Harry sonrió mientras restablecía la mesa con su mano y movía las piezas hacia atrás. "Siempre podríamos volver a jugar damas o acorazados o algo así".

Ella se recostó en su silla, cabello negro arremolinándose sobre sus hombros. "Battleship no funcionaría, estamos en tu mente. Las piezas son parte de tu mente, tú las hundirías a todas".

Él gruñó. "Maldición. Bueno, valió la pena intentarlo, sabes".

Jade sacó su lengua mientras alcanzaba el té. Francamente, se sentía bien tener un mocoso para pelear. Ella siempre había deseado tener un hermano pequeño, y después de las primeras horas de hablar torpemente de un lado a otro discutieron sobre la importancia de los frijoles cocidos para el desayuno y de alguna manera llegaron a un punto en común.

Después de un breve sorbo de un té realmente delicioso, miró hacia la luna que apenas se había movido. "Por curiosidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? Necesitaré dormir un poco o no podré funcionar hoy".

Harry se encogió de hombros levemente mientras restablecía el tablero de ajedrez. "Bueno, la parte de descanso no importará, porque tu cuerpo está dormido en este momento. Solo tomé prestada tu mente, así que cuando regreses sentirás que has dormido toda la noche".

Echó de menos su expresión atónita mientras continuaba. "En cuanto al tiempo, hemos estado en mi mente por unas 20 horas aproximadamente".

Ella casi escupió su último sorbo de té. "* Tos *, ¿Perdón, 20 horas?"

Harry asintió. "En mi mundo al menos, 20 horas, 32 minutos. En el mundo real, por supuesto, has estado aquí para..." Miró a la luna. "Alrededor de siete minutos. Dar o recibir".

Jade miró el té. ¿Tal vez estaba lleno de algo? "¿Así que cada minuto hay alrededor de tres horas en este mundo?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Varía. Si utilicé mucha más potencia, puedo aumentar el tiempo a alrededor de un segundo fuera de aquí, como un mes. No estoy seguro de si puedo ir más allá, ya que me aburrí de jugar bastante temprano durante las pruebas".

Ella tragó saliva levemente antes de acomodarse en su silla. "Supongo que sí. ¿Qué haces todo el tiempo?"

Harry sonrió. "Además de los juegos de mesa, bueno organizo mis recuerdos, pruebo nuevos hechizos o habilidades, y leo de mi biblioteca interna". Él parpadeó. "Ah, y a veces consulto a amigos, familiares o cualquiera. Solo para asegurarme de que están a salvo y todo. A veces los visito, si no están demasiado ocupados".

Jade miró hacia donde había gesticulado y vio las puertas. "Oh. ¿Entonces una de esas puertas es mía?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia el otro lado del claro. "Tu árbol está allí. No quería que una de las chicas te molestara si se visitaban, así que el tuyo está un poco escondido en comparación con el resto".

Ella entrecerró los ojos un poco. "Un poco joven para las chicas, ¿no?"

Él rodó sus ojos hacia ella. "Amigos, Jade, solo amigos".

Ella sonrió. "¿Todos ellos?"

Jim se incorporó. "Quack."

La cara de Harry se sonrojó y rápidamente agitó una mano, lanzando a Jim hacia el lago. "Ignoralo, come demasiados caracoles. Además, no es confiable y está loco y deberías ignorarlo".

Un sonido distante (Y molestamente húmedo) "¡Quack!' fue cuidadosamente ignorado

Él aplaudió. "De todos modos, ¿Te gustaría hacer un pequeño experimento?"

Se estiró y se levantó, colocando su té sobre la mesa. "Supongo que, dado que el tiempo no es un problema, podría dedicar unos minutos".

Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a brillar levemente mientras giraba hacia una hierba al azar que se elevaba mostrando una escalera. "Vamos a molestar a la Sabiduría por un momento y veamos si podemos intercambiar habilidades".

Jade parpadeó mientras él lo guiaba hacia el pasillo extrañamente brillante. "¿Sabiduría?"

Él asintió mientras caminaba por el pasillo blanco. "Después de Jim, creé algunos otros aspectos mentales. Sabiduría fue mi siguiente, seguida por Ira y Vigilante. Ellos manejan partes de mi mundo mental. Sabiduría maneja la biblioteca y la información nueva, Vigilante maneja mi magia y vigila las amenazas hacia mí o mi familia."

Jade caminó un poco más rápido para quedarse al lado de Harry. "¿Y Ira?"

Harry hizo una pausa y tendió una mano, aceptando una taza de té. "Bueno, tenemos una conexión cercana. Nos conocimos cuando un imbécil de un mago mató a mi familia e intentó matarme también".

Una voz helada pareció llenar el pasillo. "Fue bastante grosero en ese momento también".

Ella hizo una pausa. Casi alzándose detrás del muchacho de ojos verdes, estaba un hombre alto y vestido de negro. Esqueleto fino, pero sostenido con un aire de gracia, su cráneo como cuencas oculares brillando con alguna alegría oculta.

Y estaba sosteniendo una segunda taza de algo que olía divino. Dándole una leve sonrisa temblorosa, se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó la taza y el platillo con forma de hueso. "Gracias... ¿Ira?"

Él sonrió levemente y dio una suave reverencia. "Un placer conocer a un amigo del Maestro, Señorita Chapman".

Oliendo el suave aroma de su bebida, sonrió más confiada al hombre elegantemente vestido. "Por favor, llámame Jade. ¿Entonces supongo que salvaste a Harry entonces?"

Ira estaba ligeramente detrás del chico. "No había necesidad. La madre de Lord Potter había realizado un ritual de sacrificio en los últimos momentos antes de que llegara el mago oscuro. Por casualidad, estaba en el área, por así decirlo".

Harry rodó los ojos. "Pero tú te quedaste a mi lado. Y lo aprecié. Esos primeros años fueron muy solitarios".

Jade bajó la mirada hacia el té algo amargo. Ella no había tenido la intención de mencionar temas tan oscuros. "¿Mencionaste una "Sabiduría" entonces? ¿O vamos a ver al Observador primero?"

El chico hizo una mueca mientras continuaban caminando por el pasillo blanco. "Vigía está ligeramente molesto conmigo en este momento".

Ira se rió entre dientes, un ruido áspero que hizo eco ligeramente. "Destruiste tu núcleo mágico y lo reconstruiste sin advertírselo. Probablemente fue como destruir tus propios ojos unas docenas de veces".

Harry extrañó su horror mientras se encogía de hombros. "Sí, pero he pasado por cosas peores que eso y no ves que yo golpee a la gente. El Sr. enojon solo necesita tiempo para superar algunos de sus problemas en este momento. En todo caso, este nuevo sistema debería hacer su trabajo. Más fácil que antes".

Él sonrió mientras tocaba suavemente la pared, abriéndose a una habitación púrpura. "Ahora, por otro lado, la sabiduría siempre ha sido amable y maravillosa y no me ha golpeado. Y se viste de maravilla y se organiza muy bien".

"No, todavía estás castigado". Echo una voz distante de una de las puertas.

Jade soltó una risita mientras Harry se derrumbaba en una silla morada. Él miró por encima. "Oye, valió la pena intentarlo".

Ella eligió sentarse en el sofá cercano y apoyó su taza en una mesa auxiliar. "Entonces, ¿Por qué estás castigado de todos modos? Seguramente ella sabe todas las mismas cosas que tú, ¿No? ¿No debería entender tu punto de vista?"

Harry se sentó silenciosamente por un momento antes de mirarla. "Alguna vez tuve una idea y dije "Esto es una locura" ... y lo hice de todos modos"

Ella asintió.

Harry se desplomó. "Sabiduría era esa voz. Resultó que ella tenía razón. Es difícil discutir cuando una parte de ti literalmente está de acuerdo con la pena". Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia algunas puertas detrás de él. "Además, tuve que reorganizar mi biblioteca mental de todos modos. Tuve toda una vida de recuerdos de ese oscuro mago, Tom Riddle o Voldemort mientras pasaba. Combinado con la biblioteca que absorbí y algunas cosas que robé de un mago que intentó atacar mi mente, necesitaba un poco de orden aquí".

Él sonrió al ver su expresión atónita. "Sí, tener un mundo mental significa que puedo cambiar cómo funciona mi mente por elección en lugar de por repetición y trabajo duro. Está limpio la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto que una de mis aventuras más recientes me dio el control absoluto de todo. Y sí quiero decir, todo."

Jade parpadeó mientras alcanzaba su bebida. "¿Qué tiene de malo eso?"

Harry suspiró. "Tuve que encontrar la manera de hacer que mi corazón latiera, respirara automáticamente y esas cosas. La sabiduría se hizo cargo de la mayor parte de ese trabajo y manejé la reorganización de la biblioteca mental en algo más útil".

Ella fue más cuidadosa bebiendo su té, por lo que esta vez no se había ahogado ni nada. Con cuidado dejándolo a un lado por el momento, ella se recostó en el sofá. Solo déjate llevar, esto implicó magia después de todo. "Entonces Harry, ¿Cuáles son los beneficios de todo este trabajo?"

Él sonrió. "Control de información. Puedo cambiar mis reacciones y reacciones naturales. ¿Algún hábito que no te gusta? Deshazte de ellos. ¿Quieres aprender un nuevo idioma? Solo cambia donde está almacenado. Cuando obtuve recuerdos de otras personas por los mismos idiomas, pude combinar esas experiencias y luego editar la parte inicial, la parte de aprendizaje donde se cometen errores comunes y demás".

Harry movió una mano hacia las puertas. "No sé todo lo que hay en esos miles de libros y recuerdos, no personalmente. Pero Sabiduría gana una idea aproximada al escanearlos, y cuanto más los sostengo aquí, más inconscientemente los entiendo también. Yo mismo acelero enormemente el proceso".

Se acomodó en su silla. "Y tengo tiempo para todo eso aquí, especialmente cuando me sirvo el poder".

Ella sonrió. "¿Alguna desventaja?"

Harry suspiró. "Incluso con mis aspectos, se pone un poco solitario. Y la primera vez que comencé a jugar con mi biblioteca mental, accidentalmente olvidé cómo cantar durante una semana".

Jade parpadeó. "¿Que pasó?"

Él gruñó. "Jim clasificó mi habilidad para cantar bajo la cocción. Aparentemente estaba más cerca del estante inferior y los patos odian trepar".

Una risa suave hizo que Jade mirara hacia una puerta marcada como "Información verificada". Apareció una mujer de aspecto alto y de aspecto felino con un bonito vestido negro. "Pobre Jim, estaba tratando de manejar todo el trabajo de nosotros tres, así como proteger su mente. Hola querida, soy Sabiduría. ¿Supongo que fuiste invitado por Harry para una visita?"

Jade se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando, y rápidamente se levantó y le estrechó la mano. "Algo así como supongo. Descubrió que estaba dormido y me detuvo".

Sabiduría se detuvo, sus ojos miraban al chico que parecía estar estudiando la pared del fondo. "Ya veo. Bueno, estoy seguro de que ese tipo de cosas no volverán a suceder sin una invitación en el futuro. ¿Correcto, Harry?"

El chico asintió y se levantó de la silla.

La bibliotecaria sonrió. "Bueno." Girando hacia el invitado de pelo negro, Sabiduría le dio una suave sonrisa. "Lo siento si estoy un poco ocupada, pero he estado trabajando en una nueva sección de la biblioteca que creé. Al parecer, mucha de la información mágica que tenemos no ha sido precisa, ya que muchos magos y brujas son incapaces de ver la magia mientras trabajan con eso".

Harry parpadeó. "¿Así que el libro de mamá estaría en la nueva sección?"

La sabiduría se encogió de hombros. "En parte, tu madre creó un hechizo que le permite ver campos de potencial mágico. No es tan preciso como ver el poder directamente como tú, pero le ayudó a reparar muchos hechizos y hechizos, que colocó en el libro que le dio al profesor Flitwick. Una gran parte de la biblioteca Verificada en realidad está marcada como "no probada pero plausible" en este momento hasta que tengamos tiempo para hacer un trabajo de campo".

Harry suspiró y asintió. "Tal vez en uno o dos días. Por ahora, quiero ver si podemos compartir información con Jade desde nuestras tiendas privadas. Tal vez un idioma o algo así".

Jade lo siguió vacilante mientras él abría una puerta y la conducía a una fila de estanterías. Ella vio como distraídamente tocaba un estante lleno de libros, tirando una bola de luz blanca de pomelo a su mano. Él se volvió, sonriendo. "¡Mirad!"

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Uh... es chispa-ish?"

Él se inclinó hacia adelante. "¡Es francés!" Mirando su mano, parpadeó. "Y chispa-ish. Frarkle-sih. Sparkle-ench. O algo así. De todos modos, ¡Cómelo!"

Jade lo golpeó con su dedo. "¿A qué sabe la lengua francesa?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro. Las almas malvadas saben a fuego lento. Espero que esto sea dulce o algo así".

Harry extrañó su expresión mientras suavemente comenzó a aplastar la luz en sus manos. "Quizás debería añadir primero el recuerdo de la comida. Debería deshacerse del problema del sabor. ¿Te gustan los rompe-mandíbulas?"

Ella parpadeó. "¿Te refieres a trabalenguas?"

El chico la miró extrañado. "No, los dulces. Difícil, ¿los matas?"

Jade lo miró extrañamente. "¿Te refieres a Gobstoppers?"

Harry hizo una pausa... luego frunció el ceño. "Estúpida golosina americana. Jack me dijo que se llamaban rompe-mandíbulas. Sabía que debería haber ido con Chloe sobre el tema".

Ella volvió a encender la luz. "Pero estamos hablando de los dulces, ¿sí? Lo he tenido antes, cuando era más joven. ¿Va a ser agrio?"

El asintió. "Sí, el recuerdo que tengo es bastante agrio. Puedo elegir algo más, supongo, pero me gusta la idea de usar un caramelo duro. Si lo comes demasiado rápido después de todo, podría doler. Necesitas tiempo para absorber la información"

Jade hizo una pausa. "¿Podrías hacer que sepa a carne? ¿Pero con la textura de un chivo expiatorio?"

El globo de luz fue repentinamente de un verde oscuro y aproximadamente del tamaño de un pulgar. "¡Aqui tienes!"

Ella lamió cuidadosamente el caramelo. ¿Carne y patatas? "Aww, ¿has agregado los lados?"

Él sonrió. "Sip, patatas, salsa, rollos y demás. Deberías probarlo en capas, creo".

Jade se lo metió en la boca. Los sabores llenaban su mundo, incluso cuando una extraña sensación de estar rodeado de susurros fluía en el fondo. "Ce goût très bon, vraiment"

Harry sonrió. "Me alegra que te guste. Te das cuenta de que no estás hablando inglés en este momento, ¿verdad?"

Jade parpadeó. "¿Quoi?"

Miró hacia abajo mientras hacía otro caramelo y se lo metió en la boca. "Tal vez debería convertir esto en una especie de broma dulce. Hay cosas peores que aprender francés accidentalmente".

Jade lo miró y señaló con un dedo. "Oye, si hablo francés, ¿por qué tú no lo estás hablando? ¡Te acabas de comer uno!"

Él sonrió a la mujer enojada. "Además del hecho de que es un idioma que ya conozco, ahora estoy hablando en francés. Sin embargo, hasta que termines tus dulces, tu mente probablemente nos traduzca automáticamente al idioma con el que te sientas más cómodo".

Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia las sillas suaves. "Meh, me apetece una comida completa mientras aprendo un nuevo idioma. Esperar unos minutos no es tan malo como una compensación".

Harry lo siguió, agitando distraídamente una mano y teniendo los otros lenguajes y habilidades para crear sus propios gobstoppers sin sabor. Las chicas probablemente también querrían recoger algunas de ellas más adelante.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Varios dulces duros de lenguaje más tarde, Harry y Jade estaban sentados en un sofá de color púrpura en la biblioteca jugando al ajedrez de nuevo. Para hacer las cosas más interesantes, una pieza en cada lado era en realidad un traidor, e intentaría matar a otras piezas durante los movimientos si no le prestabas suficiente atención.

Justo después de derrotar al caballero de Harry, Jade suspiró. "Continúa, sé que has estado ansioso por preguntarme algo durante una hora más o menos".

Harry hizo lo mejor que pude con "Soy un chico inocente, ingenioso, no realmente" ... lo cual le pareció realmente adorable. "¿Qué? No, no, no. No. Bueno, sí."

Ella sonrió, golpeando ausentemente su castillo que parecía terriblemente cerca de apuñalar uno de sus propios peones. "Oh, dáselo. ¿Qué querías preguntar?"

Él suspiró. "Bueno, ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de un intercambio?"

Jade parpadeó, echándose hacia atrás desde el campo de batalla. "¿Intercambiar qué?"

Harry agitó una mano, múltiples esferas brillantes comenzaron a flotar sobre su cabeza. "Reflejos. Habilidades básicas". Señaló un orbe brillante cercano. "Este cubre mis hábitos y pensamientos al preparar los ingredientes de la poción, aumentada con la información capturada por la escuadra del Delta de la mente de mi Profesor de Pociones. También agregué información sobre todo tipo de criaturas mágicas y plantas usadas como ingredientes de la biblioteca de Hogwarts". Él entrecerró los ojos. "Acabo de obtener recuerdos de toda una vida pertenecientes a un mago oscuro, pero no he tenido tiempo de verificar que no corrompan tu mente o incluso dividirla en fragmentos útiles".

Su mano se movió, apuntando a una luz azul flotante. "Esa persona tiene toda mi experiencia en la cocina, la preparación de ingredientes, la multitarea al preparar una comida, el sabor de las cosas cuando está parcialmente terminado y todo eso".

Con cuidado bajando el último resplandor, sonrió. "Y este es mi recuerdo de trabajar en el jardín, la información de Herbology, cosas de mis libros... entiendes la idea".

Extendiendo la mano, Jade empujó suavemente la información de la poción. "Eso es genial. ¿Para qué te gustaría comerciar?"

Harry chasqueó los dedos y apareció un pequeño pato. "Me gustaría que un pato Delta recolecte una copia de algunas de sus habilidades que podrían ser útiles. Por ejemplo, sus recuerdos de manejar automóviles y camionetas o cosas así, o tal vez su copia de cocina también desde la cocción de rocas". Él parpadeó. "Creo que podría usar tus recuerdos de aprender a usar armas. Tienes esas, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió, acariciando distraídamente al pequeño pato vestido como un ninja con una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Eran tan lindos! "Sí, he entrenado en armas pequeñas, algunas cosas automáticas y semiautomáticas. Probablemente te encantará el tiempo que trabajé con C4 y otros explosivos". Ella miró hacia la luz. "¿Duele?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Nah, solo te lastiman si no les agradas. Siempre le dan un dolor de cabeza a Snape desde que el imbécil trató de matarnos a mí y a mi hijo. ¿Entonces estás bien compartiendo esos recuerdos?"

Jade respiró hondo y asintió. "¿Tomará mucho tiempo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, sus manos moldearon algo de luz. "Nah, ya estamos conectados a tu mente para traerte aquí, Delta Duck 3 ya había recuperado los recuerdos después de que asintieras, solo estoy limpiando pensamientos no relacionados que fueron copiados junto con las cosas interesantes".

Ella parpadeó. "Uh... wow. Bueno, ¿Cómo debería absorber tu orbe cosas?"

Harry empujó las esferas que su mano distraía, transformándolas en más dulces. "Les hice probar pollo. Barbacoa de pollo. Y comerlos es una cosa metafísica, significa que tu mente está absorbiendo la información como nutrientes o algo así".

Levantando suavemente el orbe azul, ella cuidadosamente lo puso en su boca. Mmm, eso fue realmente pollo bien cocinado. Incluso mientras se relajaba en la silla, podía sentir sus dedos poniendo a prueba la textura, sus oídos llenos con el suave chisporroteo de la carne en el metal caliente, su nariz detectando aceites y grasas y el olor de verduras frescas... ¿Frutas?

Con el paso del tiempo, el caramelo perdió el sabor del pollo. Aun así, los jugos llenaron su boca y su piel sintió el calor de trabajar hasta tarde sobre las sartenes calientes y su piel sintió el sudor limpio del trabajo duro mientras balanceaba y volteaba y cocinaba e hizo pequeños trucos para impresionar a su familia, dando volteretas y girando la comida de platos y sartenes y platos.

Horas, días, años después... el tiempo parecía realmente insignificante. Abrió los ojos y vio a Harry relajándose en su silla, con los ojos crispados mientras absorbía lentamente su caramelo lleno de explosiones y el olor de la pólvora y la medida cautelosa y las explosiones alegres.

Sus ojos se abrieron parpadeando, y ella contuvo un jadeo mientras sus gemas esmeraldas brillaban. Su alegría fue casi palpable. "Las explosiones son increíbles".

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él volvió a duplicar su habilidad y se la metió en la boca. "Aprenderé cosas sobre el arma más tarde, siento que las explosiones necesitan más tiempo especial".

Jade se rió entre dientes. "¿Podrías arrojarme otra copia de las cosas de cocina?"

Harry agitó otro caramelo azul mientras se recostaba en la silla. "El aprendizaje del hombre es delicioso".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Sabiduría se detuvo al caminar entre las salas de la biblioteca. En el sofá, Harry estaba siendo abrazada como una almohada a Jade mientras roncaba. Aparentemente se habían distraído mientras absorbían habilidades.

Ella sonrió levemente, alborotando el cabello de Harry al pasar. Nunca antes había tenido una hermana mayor, y aparentemente se divirtieron compartiendo partes de su vida. Al final, Harry terminó absorbiendo reflejos e información sobre cómo limpiar y mantener muchos tipos de armas. No solo las pistolas o explosivos, sino cómo manejar un cuchillo y cómo trabajar con varios tipos de veneno.

Temas extraños sobre los que relacionarse, pero Jade realmente había disfrutado absorbiendo la forma de pintar con acuarelas y aprendiendo a tallar madera en pequeñas esculturas.

La sabiduría sacó distraídamente una suave manta de la memoria y cubrió a los dos mientras regresaba a la sección "Conjuro". Ella había estado llenando el área con hechizos usados por maestros que no habían sido enseñados a los estudiantes, como la transfiguración de nieve-golem del Profesor Sinistra o la habilidad animagus de la Profesora McGonagall.

Harry todavía no tenía la información acerca de cómo lanzarlos él mismo, pero serían cosas divertidas para estudiar más adelante.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sonrió levemente al pasar la sección que cubría los hechizos de la escuela. En cada burbuja de hechizo había varias luces en espiral y formas extrañas, la forma de un hechizo en vuelo hacia un objetivo. Por supuesto, todos estos tendrían que ser reconstruidos ahora que la magia de Harry era mucho más refinada y controlada ahora. Honestamente, el desafío sería su día, ya que había dejado de crear estos después de que el aburrimiento realmente se desarrollara.

Sus ojos se movieron a la nueva sección de la biblioteca, donde se almacenaban las versiones comestibles de habilidades y hechizos. Parecía una serie de esferas de caramelo, varios colores brillando ligeramente para cada una. No estaban todos listos, por supuesto, ya que Harry había insinuado a la Sabiduría que incluirían grandes secciones sobre la teoría de cada hechizo, los recuerdos que practicaban el proceso de lanzamiento y la sensación que el hechizo tendría internamente. Con suerte, eso facilitaría el aprendizaje del casting silencioso para las chicas.

Soltando un suave suspiro, volvió a las enormes bibliotecas. No había terminado de copiar y ver demasiados datos de la biblioteca, olvidar toda la vida de Voldemort. Aún así, al menos fue un proceso interesante.

Levantándose las mangas negras, se dirigió a la pila de información en bruto.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry era de color rojo brillante y estaba sentado lo más a la izquierda posible en el sofá.

Jade se estaba riendo. "Aww, ¿Harry está avergonzado? ¡Pero eras tan suave y blando!"

Él tosió. "Así, eh... sobre otro tema, algún consejo sobre lo que debería hacer con mi almacenamiento de manos" cualquier otro tema. Ser abrazado por una mujer... talentosa... fue una experiencia muy diferente de ser acurrucada por otros niños de 11 años.

Ella se rió pesadamente mientras agitaba su cabello. "Claro, vamos a discutir cosas adultas como personas adultas".

Harry gruñó. "Aww vamos, estamos en mi propia mente, solo... ¿Hablemos de otras cosas?"

Jade le apretó los hombros. "Está bien, está bien. Pero no creas que voy a dejar que mi squishy se escape".

Gimió cuando Ira le palmeó el hombro en señal de simpatía.


	60. Los mundos nuevos son difíciles

**Aclaración** : Esta historia pertenece a **theaceoffire** , yo solo la traduje al español, le solicité la autorización, pero no ha respondido a mis correos, si el en una fecha posterior se opone daré de baja este fic.

 **Capítulo 60: Los mundos nuevos son difíciles**

Harry arrastró los pies, mirando el árbol que albergaba la puerta de donde habían sacado a Jade. "Supongo que es hora de que regreses y te despiertes y todo eso".

Ella se inclinó y lo abrazó. "No te preocupes, puedes pedirle a la Vigía que me retire después de que me vuelva a dormir, ¿verdad?"

La presentación de Vigilante y Jade había sido una experiencia interesante, ya que Vigilante todavía estaba de mal humor por haber aplastado y reconstruido la esencia de su poder sin siquiera un "¿Cómo está tu padre?". Aun así, le gustaba la mujer, incluso si le molestaba el chico de ojos verdes que podría haberle dicho algo a alguien un poco antes, Merlín.

Harry suspiró. "Es solo que... el tiempo será aún más rápido cuando te vayas. Así que, a menos que regrese a mi habitación aburrida, entonces tendré que esperar semanas para que llegues a la tarde".

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Tal vez tengas tiempo para explorar tus habilidades un poco más. Todavía estoy sorprendido de que no hayas captado las pociones antes, considerando que ya habías tomado todas esas clases antes".

Aparentemente, la razón por la cual la mayoría de las pociones tenían vidas cortas, eran adictivas, tenían mal sabor y tenían extraños efectos secundarios. Después de extraer la magia y hacer que se engrane correctamente, los componentes orgánicos sobrantes se mezclarían con los resultados.

Así que la poción Dreamless-Sleep podría tomarse para siempre si pudieras alejar la magia del veneno orgánico envenenado que se usó para crearla, sin efectos secundarios. Y para algunas pociones como Relleno de sangre, puedes eliminar la mitad de los pasos y dos tercios de los ingredientes, ya que simplemente se agregaron para eliminar varios efectos secundarios causados por los componentes de la poción primaria.

Todo lo que Harry tuvo que hacer fue usar su forma esquelética para arrancar la matriz mágica mixta de la poción y pegarla en agua, loción o lo que sea. De repente, tuvo todos los aspectos positivos sin la mayoría de los negativos (aunque aparentemente algunas pociones como el elixir Nutriente requieren un líquido que estuvo expuesto a muchas cosas saludables para que pueda absorber vitaminas y demás).

Ahora que había examinado cuidadosamente tanto las pociones almacenadas en su espacio de manos como los recuerdos de los que se veían en la botica y en la clase de pociones, había logrado recrear muchas de las matrices mágicas de pociones.

Jade estaba extasiada, aunque Harry había sido mayormente apático hasta que ella señaló que podía crear estas pociones casi al instante con agua ahora... y que sus amigos no podían sanar como podía. Honestamente, Harry no había sentido el impulso de fortalecer su cuerpo o hacer grandes armas o hechizos poderosos porque solo podía reparar cualquier daño que tomara realmente. La mayoría de los peligros a los que había estado expuesto no se sentían como una amenaza real, excepto por el ataque de Snape.

Pero después de que Jade había compartido algunas historias de amigos que habían sido lastimados o perdidos porque ella había estado demasiado herida como para ayudar o porque no tenían la medicina correcta en el momento correcto... bueno, rápidamente sintió que su opinión cambiaba El tema.

Él miró hacia la luna. "El Vigía dice que tu alarma solo se activó una vez. Podrías quedarte una hora más o menos".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Vamos, pequeño mago, sabes que volveré antes de que lo sepas. ¿Me das un abrazo?"

Harry sollozó ligeramente, pero de todos modos la abrazó. Seguro que volvería pronto... bueno, pronto desde su punto de vista, pero como sea. Ser castigado había traído temores y recuerdos de estar solo.

Jade alborotó su cabello y luego salió a través de las brumas arremolinándose dentro de la puerta.

Y cuando se despertó a millas de distancia, un suave susurro comenzó a resonar desde el bosque Hallow en la mente de Harry.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry gruñó mientras miraba el lago. Habían pasado aproximadamente 8 minutos desde que Jade se había ido a despertar.

Por supuesto, eso fue alrededor de tres semanas aquí.

Al principio, había intentado mantenerse ocupado. Había creado una habitación en los Cuarteles Caracol que representaba su almacenamiento de manos y lo había ordenado. Docenas de plumas rotas, papel de cartas, envoltorios y otros objetos se habían reciclado en papel crudo o comprimido en una bola de compost para su posterior eliminación.

Harry también había hecho un breve resumen de todos los componentes biológicos de su cuerpo actual y había absorbido aproximadamente el treinta por ciento de las enormes acumulaciones de alimentos almacenadas en estasis de las vacaciones y había creado algunos Huevos Energéticos. Huevos envueltos en calcio que contienen proteínas, vitaminas, agua extraída y otras cosas, cada una contiene suficientes componentes crudos para construir un nuevo cuerpo desde el principio.

Solo había reunido lo suficiente para construir tres Huevos Energéticos hasta el momento, pero una vez que se liberara, podría preguntar a los House Elves u obtener que Nagnok envíe los materiales para construir más. Cada una de ellas se puso de nuevo en inmovilización y luego se redujo y apiló en un pequeño paquete como uvas.

El resto de los platos se reorganizaron en comidas individuales, que contenían carne, verduras y pequeños recipientes de bebida.

Lamentablemente, eso había dejado muchas libras de alimentos no examinados que no tenían la calidad suficiente para guardarlos nuevamente o que se habían usado parcialmente para los Huevos Energéticos, así que Harry los había juntado y los había agregado a la bola de compost para luego tirarlos.

El metal, la madera, la tela, los plásticos y varias piedras y gemas habían sido clasificadas. En algunos casos, Harry había sido capaz de refinar los materiales. Por ejemplo, había almacenado varios patrones de tejido en la memoria y luego supercomprimido todos los hilos en bloques por tipo, para volver a tejer según sea necesario más adelante sin espacios de aire. La madera también tenía los patrones de grano almacenados antes de convertirse en bloques altamente comprimidos separados por especies.

Pero incluso eso solo tomó unos días.

Harry suspiró y tomó otro sorbo del té que Ira le había pasado. Una mezcla de recuerdos de caramelo y menta. En realidad, es refrescante. Debe haber agregado algunos recuerdos de niebla primaveral. Buen retrogusto en realidad.

Ira volvió a llenar la taza en silencio mientras Harry descansaba sobre la mesa de hueso junto a su silla. "Maestro, lamento molestar su comida, pero ha recibido una solicitud de asistencia".

Los ojos verdes parpadearon antes de centrarse repentinamente en el hombre elegante y esquelético. "¿Quién? ¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho Vigilante?"

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó la delgada cara. "Temo señor que esta comunicación particular está más allá de sus capacidades".

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Las reliquias?"

Un suave asentimiento.

El chico gruñó mientras se levantaba de los cómodos muebles de hueso. "Bueno, sigue adelante, amigo mío. No esperaba algo tan pronto, honestamente".

Ira comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. "Estoy de acuerdo, señor. Mis cálculos originales eran que no recibiría ningún mensaje durante al menos cuarenta años". Se detuvo al lado de un árbol blanco hueso, tocando suavemente la extremidad blanca cerca de una hoja de color rojo sangre que parecía estar quemada en negro a lo largo del borde. "¿Supongo que sería demasiado pedir que te mantengas predecible y demás, Maestro?"

Harry sonrió. "Lo pensaré algún día. Por ahora, explica todo esto".

Ira asintió, tocando suavemente la hoja. "Cada árbol es una realidad, un universo o un mundo. A veces los tres. Cada extremidad es una parte importante de esa realidad. Cada hoja es un momento crítico. Hojas rojas y saludables significa que la situación, tal como la entiende tu subconsciente, es ya sea aceptable, necesario que suceda, o simplemente "cómo es". La cantidad de negro muestra cuánto es la situación... inaceptable".

Harry miró mientras la hoja roja comenzaba a ponerse más y más oscura. Las hojas más alejadas de la rama también se estaban oscureciendo. "Y estas hojas más adelante?"

El hombre alto dio un suave suspiro. "Más adelante en el tiempo. Siempre sugiero comenzar tan cerca del tronco como sea posible, para evitar que repita su propio trabajo. De lo contrario, obtendrá un gran dolor de cabeza".

Cautelosamente, el niño acarició la hoja, sintiendo las crestas y pequeñas venas, cada una representando algo más allá de su propia comprensión.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Esta era la fuente de los susurros, como si ramas delgadas rasguñaran en el viento. Desatando sus 7 núcleos actuales, enfocó su poder en la hoja.

"Por favor, Dios, por favor, Dios, ayúdame, Dios, solo mátame Dios, ayuda..."

Su mano se sacudió para alejarse de la letanía de dolor y mendicidad que fluía de la hoja, que ya se oscurecía ante sus ojos.

Fue una niña.

Y ella estaba sufriendo.

Los ojos de Harry miraron a las chispas esmeralda, su cuerpo se transformó en un hombre esquelético con colmillos y garras rojas, y su mano ausente extendió la mano dentro de su propio corazón y abrió todas las palancas.

Y cuando alcanzó sus dedos huesudos hacia la hoja, sintió que Vigilante presionó un interruptor de emergencia, oculto en lo profundo de su mente, que drenó su núcleo líquido en un gran depósito, exponiendo por primera vez su núcleo de cristal a la magia de Hogwarts y su habitación.

Bones se apoderó de la hoja, y el mundo se desvaneció.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Rose Lily Potter estaba sufriendo.

Se retorció en el suelo de piedra, su cuerpo solo se crispó distraídamente mientras el hechizo de Crucio continuaba destruyendo sus nervios, llenando lo que era su mente con dolor más allá de la imaginación.

Durante los primeros cinco minutos, había intentado luchar contra el profesor Quirrell. Cinco minutos largos y llenos de dolor de él riéndose de sus habilidades, lanzándola alrededor de la habitación de piedra, riéndose mientras cada hueso se rompía o ella gritaba.

Y luego se dio la vuelta y reveló que su horrible turbante estaba ocultando una forma retorcida y oscura del Señor Oscuro Voldemort, el bastardo que había matado a su padre y había matado a su madre.

Incluso entonces, ella había luchado por pararse. Los huesos rotos eran horribles, pero ella tenía experiencia de los años de abuso con los Dursley, podía hacer esto, solo levantarse... y entonces el bastardo oscuro había comenzado a lanzar la maldición de tortura, Crucio.

Las dos primeras veces, ella había logrado obligar a su cuerpo a sentarse, a abrir sus ojos cubiertos de sangre mientras intentaba apuntar su varita hacia el bastardo.

Entonces él había roto su varita.

Los últimos treinta minutos, su mundo se había quemado al haber mantenido la maldición. Crucio después de Crucio. Peor que el dolor era el entumecimiento que había comenzado a extenderse por su cuerpo. Una parte de su mente, aún luchando por mantenerse despierta a través del dolor, se dio cuenta de que estas maldiciones estaban matando sus nervios, destruyendo para siempre su habilidad de usar sus manos, caminar, sentarse y posiblemente respirar.

Afortunadamente, la sangre de sus ojos y los cortes en su cara cubrieron las lágrimas, y los gritos le habían roto la garganta lo suficiente como para que el bastardo que ahora ríe no soltara un llanto mientras iluminaba su cadáver.

Incluso ahora, luchó contra la oscuridad. Algo dentro de ella sabía que, si se daba por vencida, si entraba en ese abrazo oscuro, entonces él ganaría.

Aunque desde que tenía la Piedra Filosofal en la mano, forzado a retirarse del espejo después de unos minutos de esfuerzo, Rose estaba teniendo dificultades para imaginar una situación en la que no podía ganar.

Cuando su mente comenzó a perder su control sobre la cordura, casi sonrió, y de hecho lo hubiera hecho si su rostro hubiera sido capaz de moverse bajo su propia voluntad.

Ron estaba a salvo, por ahora. También lo era Hermione. Ambos habían vuelto para obtener más maestros, y como Rose había temido que no hubiera sido capaz de derrotar a la cita "El Señor Oscuro Más Grande de Todos los Tiempos".

Desafortunadamente, ella tampoco había podido retrasarlo hasta que Dumbledore pudiera salvar el día.

Sus dedos arañaron el acantilado de la cordura, cada uno sangrando y temblando mientras sentía el peso del dolor y la impotencia tratando de arrastrarla hacia abajo. Cuando sus manos finalmente se soltaron, se sintió ingrávida cuando la gravedad comenzó a reclamar su alma.

Una mano musculosa repentinamente agarró su muñeca. "Whoa ahora, nada de eso".

Al levantar la vista, vio a una extraña criatura esquelética con una expresión sombría que la sostenía y la levantaba hacia sus brazos.

Ella parpadeó, de alguna manera llevaba un vestido negro cuando sintió sus brazos levantándola con cuidado por el borde del acantilado. "¿Estás... estás muerto?"

Las criaturas de brillantes ojos verdes, iluminadas por el fuego, parecían brillar. "No exactamente. ¿Por qué?"

"Pareces un poco corto para la Muerte".

Su brillante risa parecía fuera de lugar en este vacío oscuro, incluso cuando sintió que el calor comenzó a inundar su cuerpo lisiado.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Voldemort, formalmente conocido como Tom Riddle, estaba extasiado. Se había tomado su tiempo irrumpiendo en Hogwarts, sabiendo sobre las salas peligrosas y miles de espías. Infectar a un maestro leal le había permitido pasar por uno de los puntos ciegos más grandes de Dumbledore, su disposición a confiar en los aliados.

Aun así, había trabajado lentamente este año. No hubo intentos con esa perra, Rose Potter, de pasar de contrabando con cuidado en unicornios de sangre desde Knockturn Alley. Aun así, de alguna manera esa maldita sangre sucia... ¿Gretcher? No, Granger. Esa puta había descubierto sus planes de llevarse la piedra.

Siendo aún más cauteloso, había logrado interceptar varios mensajes enviados por Potter y sus malditos amigos, tratando de obtener ayuda. Algunas maldiciones sutiles para evitar que informaran a los maestros y ahora él podía jugar con la chica como lo deseaba.

Nadie sabía que estaba allí, en el vientre de la escuela y que ya estaba agarrando su premio. Nadie sabía que los niños habían caído en sus garras, aunque por alguna maldita razón los otros dos mocosos aún no habían entrado en la habitación final.

Mientras sentía que los poderes oscuros seducían seductoramente a través de su varita, cada Crucio extraía el placer de la víctima, lo que le obligaba a sentirse glorioso mientras que la caricia sentía un dolor sin medida.

Lanzó la maldición de nuevo, acariciando suavemente la varita, ojos oscuros regodeándose sobre su cuerpo tembloroso, ojos ciegos mirando en la oscuridad. ¿Debería usarla físicamente? No, mejor no bajarse al nivel de esta inmundicia. Es mejor terminar esto e ir a realizar ese ritual para recuperar su cuerpo.

Hubo rituales más fáciles, por supuesto, aunque la mayoría requirió uno de sus Horcruxes. Pero usar la Piedra Filosofal otorgaría mayores beneficios. La regeneración de salud de bajo nivel, la vida útil mucho más larga y la resistencia a hechizos y maldiciones de muy bajo nivel eran lo suficientemente buenos, pero el beneficio real era que el nuevo cuerpo podría utilizarse como un foco mágico como una varita mágica debido a su naturaleza.

El repentino silencio fue casi más impactante que los gritos.

Miró a la chica... oh. Cadáver. Ya no se movía, su corazón y sus pulmones estaban cediendo. Voldemort frunció el ceño. Él había planeado mucha tortura más que esto. Maldita inmundicia. Aún así, podía sentir que su vida se desvanecía, no desaparecía. Al menos ella se estaba ahogando lentamente en sus propios pulmones.

Se giró y comenzó a sonreír a una viciosa dentadura de la parte posterior del cráneo de Quirrell. Todavía había dos niños para usar antes de que él tuviera que comenzar el ritual.

Cuando Voldemort comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no notó que las extremidades de Rose se retorcían detrás de él.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry sintió que su poder se desvanecía rápidamente mientras levantaba a la chica pelirroja del borde del acantilado. Su tiempo aquí probablemente era muy limitado, solo una hora o menos si no usaba magia. Él le sonrió. "Estoy usando mi poder para acelerar tu mente, así que tenemos algo de tiempo para ponernos al día antes de ayudarte".

La chica se volvió hacia él con sus ricos ojos marrones y sonrió débilmente. "Entonces... un esqueleto ¿eh? ¿Cómo es eso?"

Él sonrió, sus dientes rojos y brillantes brillaban. "Honestamente, esto es algo nuevo para mí. ¿Has oído hablar de las Reliquias de la Muerte?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Incluso mientras hablaban, podía sentir un extraño hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cuello, que se extendía por su espina dorsal.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, la versión corta es que hay tres elementos realmente poderosos llamados Reliquias de la Muerte, cada uno con una habilidad superior. Una piedra que te permite hablar con los muertos, una varita que no se puede vencer y una capa de invisibilidad".

La niña parpadeó. "¡Tengo uno de esos! Pensé que tenía el único".

El pauso. "Por curiosidad, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Ella hizo una pausa. Sí, esta cosa la había ayudado, pero era un esqueleto con grandes dientes y garras ensangrentados. Aún así... fue ser cortés. "Soy Rose Potter".

Su cara esquelética quedó en blanco.

Ella lo miró, con la cabeza ladeada. "¿Sabes, la chica que vivió?"

Su risa sacudió su cuerpo cuando comenzó a moverlos a través de la oscuridad.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Voldemort hizo una pausa, una de las manos de Quirrell cerca de la entrada. Una risa profunda y profunda había comenzado a resonar desde el centro de la habitación.

Y sus manos se estaban enfriando.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Rose alzó la vista hacia el esqueleto mientras sentía que sus brazos se suavizaban y se apretaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Su risa se sintió como leche tibia con chocolate, y sintió el hormigueo que corría desde su espina dorsal hasta sus brazos.

La miró a los ojos, sus brasas verdes brillando en hermosas esferas verdes llenas de líneas blancas. "Querida Rose, es un placer conocerte. Si tuviéramos tiempo para pasar juntos, me gustaría compartir algunas historias y descubrir todas las diferencias de nuestros mundos".

Una chispa que trató de ocultar a los demás se encendió en su mente. "¿Entonces hay un mundo de esqueletos? ¿O terminamos como esqueletos cuando nos vamos? ¿Has visto a mi mamá y papá?"

Dio una media risa triste antes de besar su frente, justo sobre su cicatriz. Ignorando su sonrojo, él apretó su abrazo mientras la llevaba hacia una extraña estructura que le recordaba vagamente su armario. "No, aunque he pasado tiempo con la Muerte, no me he puesto en contacto ni he sido contactado por James o Lily Potter todavía. ¿Asumo que esos también fueron sus nombres aquí?"

Ella asintió, un poco triste.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Supongo que yo soy de alguna manera. Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, hijo único de Lily y James Potter y el Niño-Que-Vivió en mi mundo".

Rose parpadeó. "Cojones."

Él sonrió al ver su expresión, y por un momento su cuerpo se transformó en un chico musculoso con un cabello deslumbrantemente oscuro y ojos cristalinos en los que se sentía atraída. "Puedo asegurarte, mi vida ha sido igual de extraña, si no más, que la tuya. Aunque no sugiero absorber los Hallows como los encuentres, funcionan mejor en la forma en que los encuentras inicialmente. Claro que algún día tendrá un mejor control y todo ese jazz, pero tomará cientos de años".

Ella gentilmente empujó su hombro, luego se detuvo, mirando su mano. ¿Cómo podría ella moverlo de nuevo?

Él se rió entre dientes. "Sí, está tomando todo mi poder y una buena cantidad de lo que Hogwarts ha estado flotando para que me conecte contigo en este momento. Es por eso que está tardando tanto en sanar tu cuerpo, solo puedo usar tu propia magia ahora mismo."

Rose jadeó cuando sintió dolores en su cuello que habían existido por años y luego se calmaron cuando desaparecieron. Su pecho se sentía claro mientras sus pulmones se fortalecían y su corazón latía más firmemente. "¿Qué... cómo? ¡No puedo hacer nada de esto!"

Él sonrió. "Llámame Harry, Rose. Y aunque es posible que tengas una gran cantidad de energía que está actualmente sin explotar, resulta que soy muy bueno en la manipulación de la magia".

Su cuerpo regresó a su forma esquelética mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia adelante. Su voz comenzó a sonar un poco en la oscuridad cuando sintió que el mundo real vibraba. "Ahora, ¿Estás listo para enseñar a un bastardo oscuro e hipócrita por qué los Potters ganan conflictos?"

Rose Lily Potter abrió los ojos, cada uno verde resplandeciente mientras flotaba media pulgada del suelo, con las dos manos a su lado. El silencio de la habitación se rompió cuando ella comenzó a reírse profundamente. "Oh mi... esto es inesperado".

Sus ahora brillantes orbes se volvieron para apuñalar la mancha abierta que actualmente se filtraba en la parte posterior del cráneo del Profesor de Defensa. Ella sonrió mientras miraba las expresiones volar sobre su rostro. "¿Harry?"

"¿Sí Rose?"

Ella miró la varita sostenida en la mano de los bastardos. "Mi varita estaba rota. ¿Cómo podemos hacer esto? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?"

Una rica risa resonó nuevamente en la habitación, parecía venir de la nada. "Todo lo que quieras."

Su rostro creció una sonrisa maliciosa.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Voldemort miró mientras un demonio parecía poseer el cadáver de la chica que acababa de pasar media hora destruyendo. Esto nunca había sucedido antes, él había destruido miles, hombres, mujeres, niños... ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

Una parte profunda de él se congeló al escuchar a la chica reír de nuevo con esa risa inquietante. Al encontrar su centro, tomó rápidamente el control total de Quirrell nuevamente. Esto era peligroso ya que hacer esto con demasiada frecuencia podría destruir a su anfitrión antes de completar el ritual... pero no luchar contra una extraña criatura de origen Eldritch era igualmente tonto.

Destellando su varita a través de un patrón bien conocido, él gritó. "¡Avada Kedavra!"

La luz verde centelleó hacia la criatura flotante en forma de niña... que no esquivó.

Cuando golpeó, Voldemort soltó una risa áspera, viendo el poder destellar y... desaparecer.

La chica miró hacia abajo. "Huh. Creo que lo absorbimos". Sus ojos verdes alzaron la mirada y esa sonrisa maldita estaba en su rostro, la misma que James Potter tenía justo antes de morir, como si supiera algo. "No es justo usar una varita cuando la mía está rota, ¿verdad?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Rose sintió el retorcido poder de la maldición asesina golpear su piel, demasiado cansada para esquivarla. Cuando el poder intentó clavarse en su piel... sintió que Harry se rió. "Hola Rose, ¿Sabes lo que acabo de aprender?"

Ella parpadeó. "¿Qu... qué?"

La risa de Harry hizo eco en su mente. "La magia de ese bastardo se puede utilizar para curarte. Y la cantidad que acaba de usar... bueno, solo he usado aproximadamente el 83% de lo que te está curando".

Incluso cuando sintió que Harry se burlaba del bastardo, Rose sintió arder sus músculos mientras se destrozaban y reconstruían. Sus huesos crujieron y fueron reforzados. Una ola de energía continua latía desde su pecho, fluyendo como un paño caliente sobre su piel. "Se siente... muy bien".

Harry sonrió. "Estoy almacenando el resto para ti, pero podríamos usar más. ¿Cómo te sientes al tomar la magia de este bastardo?"

Rose tomó una expresión de tiburón mientras se enfocaba en la pelea.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Miedo. Por primera vez en muchos años, Voldemort sintió miedo al ver a esta chica poseída ignorar la maldición asesina. Rápidamente comenzó a lanzar cada maldición oscura y encanto que pudiera imaginar. Las heridas aparecerían y luego se desvanecerían, las extremidades se romperían y luego sanarían, ¡Y a través de todo eso solo se reiría de él!

Gruñendo, sintiendo que su poder se estaba agotando, intentó girar hacia la puerta antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo.

Sus pies se detuvieron como clavados en el suelo.

Su voz adoptó un tono burlón. "Awww, ¿El pequeño Tommy huye? ¡Pero todavía queremos jugar!"

Antes de que ella pudiera acercarse, Voldemort se retorció, sintiendo que su tobillo se rompía por la presión, y empujó su poder hacia la Piedra Filosofal. Drenando el poder interno, gruñó un hechizo en griego antiguo mientras su varita comenzó a girar rápidamente en una danza de símbolos de un tiempo perdido.

La rica luz azul creó una estrella que se torció lentamente en el aire, cada línea vibraba con fuerza y el sonido del cristal se rompía... antes de lanzarse al cadáver de la niña que pronto sería. Este hechizo también destruiría su Host, lo cual era lamentable ya que Quirrell había sido muy útil. Al menos su espíritu sería libre de encontrar un nuevo anfitrión una vez que recuperara algo de poder.

Cuando Quirrell se derrumbó, su fuerza vital se destruyó y se convirtió en poder para la antigua maldición de la desintegración, Voldemort reunió sus energías oscuras y frenéticamente huyó a través de las paredes, aceptando las heridas que su forma espiritual tomó de las barreras y protecciones por las que estaba luchando.

No es que importara, porque el demonio oscuro que Rose Potter había convocado de alguna manera probablemente devoraría a todos en Hogwarts de todos modos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron de par en par y ella jadeó cuando la estrella azul brilló hacia adelante, chocando contra su piel. Instantáneamente ella estaba de vuelta adentro, con Harry mientras se paraba sobre su cuerpo, sonriendo como un loco.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella. "¡Esto es impresionante! ¿Viste ese hechizo?"

Ella giró una mirada que en realidad lo hizo estremecerse. Él tosió. "Quiero decir, ¡Oh, no! ¡El peligroso hechizo!"

Rose suspiró, tratando de enojarse con el chico bastante guapo que había irrumpido en su mente, había reparado su cuerpo, había salvado su alma de la locura y la había hecho reír mientras lo hacía. "Honestamente Harry, ¿Vamos a estar bien? ¡Esa cosa se ve malvada!"

Harry asintió mientras miraba distraídamente en la oscuridad. "Hemos arreglado tu cuerpo hace mucho tiempo, muy temprano en el proceso de casting. De hecho, he estado purificando el poder de la última docena de maldiciones y he creado un cristal mágico para ti".

Ella se levantó con cautela, sintiendo sus miembros. Nada débil, todo estable... bien. Sonriendo, se acercó para ver a lo que apuntaba.

El chico se agachó, agitando su brazo distraídamente hacia su izquierda. "Primero, por supuesto, tuve que filtrarlo todo. Toma alrededor de 50 filtraciones, dependiendo de cuán corrupta haya sido la magia. Luego, obtienes esto".

Levantó una jarra con un líquido blanco brillante. Pulsó. Ella sonrió cuando lo tocó, sintiendo un crudo potencial.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "El siguiente paso es comprimirlo en un cristal, que se hace mejor con tu propio poder. ¿Te importa si lo hago?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Haz lo que quieras, yo... realmente necesitaba a alguien. Estaba solo, y me dolió mucho".

Hizo una pausa, dejó la botella y la abrazó. Apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella, suspiró. "Me dolerá más cuando me vaya de Rose. Aunque sané el daño, incluidos los nervios y lo que parecía un poco de daño cerebral, las señales de dolor siguen esperando. Lo he preparado para que te desmayes cuando tengo que ve, para que puedas dormir a través de todos esos falsos sentimientos".

Harry ausentemente agitó una mano. "Traté de arreglar tu varita mágica, pero tuve que poner algo de tu sangre dentro para llenar parte del núcleo ya que estaba dañado. Pluma de Phoenix, ¿Verdad?"

Ella asintió levemente.

Él sonrió. "No te preocupes, funcionará incluso mejor que antes. Comprobé dónde intentaba conectar y abrí tu núcleo mágico, por lo que debería ser perfectamente compatible contigo". Harry se volvió hacia la botella. "Ahora vamos a darte un núcleo de cristal. Créeme, es increíble".

La mano que sostenía sobre su espalda pareció calentarse mientras sus miembros hormigueaban. Mientras observaba, ricas cuerdas azules de poder explotaron desde su pecho y se hundieron en la botella. Era extraño, como si sus manos estuvieran empapadas en una sustancia pegajosa caliente. Cuando su poder azul se sumergió en la botella, el contenedor entero comenzó a cambiar y transformarse, el brillo blanco cambiando al mismo azul profundo como las cuerdas de su pecho.

Harry sonrió. "Bien, ahora que hemos absorbido eso... eh". Él frunció el ceño. "Parece que Voldemort también debe haber sacado algo de esa piedra en su mano. Esto es mucha magia".

Rose parpadeó, ligeramente abrumada por la sensación de presión de todo esto... energía. "No... ¿No hizo algo con Quirrell al final?"

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño, sus hilos se retorcían y comprimían la masa de poder que solía estar en la botella. "Sí, creo que ese hechizo destruyó el alma de Quirrell para alimentarlo, pero también usó el poder de esa roca".

Ella se estremeció, sintiendo el poder crujiendo bajo sus cuerdas azules. "¿Quieres decir... me comí su alma?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Nah, he comido partes del alma de Voldemort antes. Sabe terriblemente. No, el bastardo solo usó una como fuente de energía. No te preocupes, limpié todo ese polvo antes de que comenzáramos a absorber esto dentro de ti".

Rose se reclinó en su mano. Una parte de ella sentía que debería sentirse terrible y horrible porque Quirrell había muerto, pero esa pelea había cambiado la vida. No puedes pelear con alguien casi hasta la muerte y de repente terminar esa batalla con dulces y arcoiris.

Después de los primeros 15 minutos de tortura, ella había decidido que, si podía matar el cuerpo de los bastardos de alguna manera y vivir, entonces valdría la pena. Los siguientes 15 minutos le suplicaron a cualquiera que hiciera nada... no quería morir así, sola, indeseada y a manos del bastardo que se llevó a su familia y su felicidad.

Gracias a Dios por el ángel detrás de ella.

Harry parpadeó. "¿Estás bien Rose? Te estás poniendo muy rojo".

Ella se sacudió y miró hacia otro lado. "Ah... sí. ¡Sí! Simplemente genial. ¿Ya casi terminamos?"

Él sonrió, mirando el diamante azul como el cristal. "Sí. Déjame mostrarte cómo usar esto".

Harry presionó su mano más firmemente en su espalda, el calor cálido se sentía increíble en su piel. Mientras miraba, una esfera de cristal se formó y se llenó con su poder pulsante azul mientras se hundían en el suelo. Un reloj de arena apareció junto a él con una palanca en el medio, su cristal azul en la mitad superior junto con el resto de su poder.

Él agitó una mano. "El orbe de la izquierda es tu núcleo mágico. Es casi un estudiante de séptimo año, tal vez más. El reloj de arena tiene tu reserva en la parte superior con tu núcleo de cristal mágico dentro".

El Señaló. "A diferencia de los magos normales... disculpa, brujas, tu núcleo se llenará casi instantáneamente ya que tienes poder esperando. El reloj de arena contendrá constantemente tu magia mientras tratas de regenerarlo, ayudando a tu núcleo de cristal a crecer a medida que lo absorbe. Entonces, aunque normalmente un mago o una bruja llenarían su núcleo y dejarían de generar reservas mágicas, tu nuevo núcleo mágico simplemente creará el cristal en su lugar".

Rose se inclinó hacia adelante, tocando suavemente la palanca. "¿Para qué es esto?"

Harry sonrió, aunque parecía un poco forzado por alguna razón. "Si lo haces, tus reservas caerán al fondo del reloj de arena, exponiendo tu núcleo de cristal. Esto te permitirá absorber la magia del área y hacerla tuya. No podrás hacerlo en el mismo nivel. como lo hicimos durante la pelea de Voldemort hasta que ganas mucha potencia, pero es un buen comienzo... ¿No?"

Ella asintió, inclinándose hacia atrás en sus brazos. "Harry... gracias". Ella ni siquiera podía mirar en su dirección mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. "Gracias. Gracias... gracias".

Harry la atrapó cuando cayó sobre él, agarrando su túnica y llorando en su pecho. El shock que su poder había estado tratando de contener finalmente había comenzado a chocar con ella. Él la abrazó mientras ella sollozaba y sollozaba en su ropa, murmurando nada para que ella pudiera sentir su presencia.

Cuando se durmió, Harry la recostó suavemente y, de forma ausente, lanzó un hechizo para mantenerla caliente. Incluso ese nivel de uso de energía causó una punzada en el pecho cuando comenzó a desvanecerse.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dumbledore entró al cuarto protegido del que Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley estaban advirtiendo frenéticamente a todos. Estaba seguro de que sus protecciones eran suficientes, incluso si algunos niños habían llegado un poco más lejos que...

Hubo dos cuerpos. Uno roto y sosteniendo una varita y la piedra. Su alma se volvió fría cuando Dumbledore se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de perder la piedra filosofal. Se inclinó hacia la valiosa gema, se relajó sabiendo que al menos no había perdido su inmortalidad.

Se desmoronó bajo sus dedos, polvo rojo flotando en el aire.

Los ojos de Albus brillaron con poder mientras miraba al cadáver. Otra vez Voldemort había frustrado sus planes, sus planes.

Echando un vistazo a la chica "profecía", frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo estaba ella viva? Claramente estaba respirando, y aunque su túnica estaba rasgada y quemada y tenía lo que parecían agujeros, su piel no tenía marcas.

Miró el cadáver y suspiró. Voldemort probablemente intentó usarla para alimentar algún tipo de ritual de resurrección que falló debido a la lixiviación del alma que había asegurado dentro de su cicatriz.

Bueno, él probablemente podría torcer esto para hacerla más dependiente de él. Podría decir que apareció justo a tiempo para detener todo y todo eso.

Mientras levitaba a la niña y se dirigía al ala del hospital, no notó el polvo rojo flotando hacia su mano derecha y cubriendo la palma. Estaba demasiado ocupado construyendo planes y planes para hacer que la vida de Tom Riddle fuera miserable por interferir con sus objetivos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry abrió los ojos, casi todos sus núcleos vacíos de poder y su núcleo de cristal tratando rápidamente de rellenarlos... para ver a mucha gente alrededor de su cama.

Él parpadeó. "¿Uh Hola?" Mucho silencio. "¿Mañana?"

Daphne alzó la vista, con los ojos ligeramente hinchados mientras miraba. "Ser castigado no significa que comiences a absorber magia, debilitando las barreras de Hogwarts, y luego entrar en un coma".

Harry sonrió cautelosamente. "Entonces... ¿No estoy castigado entonces?"

Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. La Profesora McGonagall se levantó de su lado de la habitación, sosteniendo varios objetos que normalmente giraban y giraban en la oficina de Dumbledore. "Por mucho que me gustaría mantenerte conectado con el Sr. Potter, me temo que Hogwarts no puede con el daño".

Afortunadamente, no podía ver a Terry levantándole el pulgar.


	61. Preparándose para un viaje

**Aclaración:** Esta historia pertenece a **theaceoffire** , yo solo la traduje al español, le solicité la autorización, pero no ha respondido a mis correos, si el en una fecha posterior se opone daré de baja este fic.

 **Capítulo 61: Preparándose para un viaje**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore fue muchas cosas. Vencedor del Señor Oscuro Gellert Grindelwald que apoyó al muggle Hitler, el Jefe Warlock del Wizengamot y el Supremo Mugwump de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, un Gran Hechicero que había superado su estado de mestizo y la sentencia de su padre a Azkaban, aprendiz por el inmortal mago alquimista Nicolas Flamel y descubrió los doce usos de la sangre del dragón.

Pero más inusualmente en este momento, Albus Dumbledore estaba confundido.

Hundiéndose en su silla conjurada, con la Vara de la Anciana todavía retorciéndose mientras lanzaba hechizos de detección y encantamientos, sus ojos volvieron a mirar a la Chica-Que-Vivió.

Como a nadie más se le permitió entrar al ala del Hospital en este momento, los hechizos le estaban costando caro. Normalmente, el Palo de la Muerte le robaba el poder a sus enemigos y amigos, impidiendo que su antiguo núcleo se estrese y le permitiera actuar con gran poder y calma... pero ahora mismo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Tom Riddle había sido un problema durante años. Al principio, Dumbledore había planeado que el chico se volviera muy poderoso y emocionalmente lisiado, dominado fácilmente. Los rituales oscuros que había lanzado sobre el bebé habían aumentado enormemente sus reservas naturales y asegurado una cantidad casi dolorosa de crecimiento mágico durante su infancia.

Por supuesto, esto podría haberse evitado si ese maldito mago Nicolas Flamel acabara de enseñarle cómo hacer su propia Piedra Filosofal. Solo unas pocas vidas serían suficientes, especialmente desde que ese bastardo tacaño ya había vivido durante un milenio más o menos.

Pero como Nicolas había visto la oscuridad en Albus, el hombre había recurrido a otros métodos de inmortalidad.

Tom Riddle iba a ser el nuevo cuerpo perfecto.

Potente, guapo y criado como un cerdo para la cosecha sin poder de voluntad para proteger su alma y sin verdaderos amigos para notar los cambios después de que Albus había absorbido la buena comida y ganado carne joven.

Entonces todo salió mal. De alguna manera, el niño había ganado un deseo de poder que casi rivalizaba con el suyo, y había logrado descubrir los secretos del Horcrux pocos meses antes del día perfecto del ritual, el día que Dumbledore había pasado décadas preparándose para.

Después de que ese mocoso matara a una chica al azar con un basilisco de todas las cosas, Tom había creado un Horrocrux, ambos protegiendo su alma de la destrucción y haciendo que su propia mente comenzara a degradarse a la locura por la pérdida.

Y las cosas solo habían empeorado desde allí.

Albus se pasó una mano sudorosa por la frente mientras miraba a la niña inconsciente en la cama. Cuando supo por primera vez del embarazo, había establecido planes para tratar de usar al niño como un nuevo cuerpo también antes de que se descubriera su género. Sin embargo, las mujeres tenían pocos derechos gracias a los años de esfuerzo de Albus para garantizar que todos los que no se llamaban Dumbledore tuvieran aros adicionales para atravesar, preferiblemente aros de fuego y espinas.

Y aunque su género hizo que fuera mucho más fácil robar sus cuentas y escaños de poder en el Wizengamot, bajó su poder como un peón.

Durante la mayor parte de los últimos años había intentado matarla sutilmente para que el chico Neville pudiera ganar prominencia. Ese niño también tenía pocos guardianes y podía ser recogido fácilmente cuando era necesario, pero primero la niña tenía que irse.

Y lo había intentado.

Ausentemente revisó los últimos hechizos de nuevo. Las dos ataduras mágicas habían desaparecido, los años de abuso cuidadosamente controlado habían sido curados, sus huesos debilitados habían sido reforzados, sus órganos reparados, incluso su vista era más consistente que antes.

Pero lo más importante, la lixiviación del alma que Dumbledore había lanzado había sido destruida otra vez.

Cuando era bebé, esa maldición que colocó en esa cicatriz había durado ocho años. ¡Ocho años! Ahora, estaban siendo destruidos a un ritmo acelerado. Ocho años se habían convertido en cuatro, o al menos había estimado que tenía cuatro años para relajarse hasta que de alguna manera la había destruido solo unos días después de llegar a Hogwarts.

Aparentemente, la disponibilidad enormemente aumentada de comida, agua y sueño le había permitido a su magia recuperarse drásticamente de la maldición de la lixiviación del alma.

El hecho de que se supone que una lixiviación del alma es permanente, utilizada en criminales en Egipto para causar locura y muerte por esclavos no parecía tener sentido para la niña.

Cuando el hechizo comenzó a fallar mensualmente, Dumbledore le agregó el segundo enlace mágico, cayendo del 5% de su magia total en otro 95%, algo que debería haberla matado.

Por supuesto, se suponía que el primer aro también había dejado al mocoso, realmente lo había considerado excesivo ya que la lixiviación del alma dañaría su mente, liberaría explosiones continuas de poder que debilitarían su núcleo.

Suspiró, mirando a la nada mientras parecía doblarse en su silla. Una vez más, Tom Riddle había causado daños masivos a sus planes.

Es evidente que el hombre había realizado algunos rituales de limpieza masiva, una especie de rituales de realce oscuros, y probablemente más antes de intentar usar la Piedra Filosofal para no simplemente poseer sino absorber su alma y cuerpo.

Una vez más, Dumbledore intentó entrar en su mente. Normalmente esto era tan simple, hecho todos los días por él y Severus para determinar qué tan cerca estaba de la muerte hasta el momento. Ahora tomaba grandes cantidades de poder y hechizos hablados solo para obtener destellos de emoción, y todo lo que podía conseguir eran imágenes de tierra seca y agrietada y sentimientos de dolor.

Su tortura debe haber durado demasiado tiempo. Con la esperanza de que ella permaneciera inconsciente, ya que cada intento de lanzar la lixiviación del alma estaba fallando en cuestión de segundos en vez de semanas. Casi como si estuvieran absortos realmente.

El anciano se dejó caer en la silla mientras empezaba a maquinar una venganza contra su antiguo tesoro, Tom Riddle.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry Potter tenía opiniones encontradas sobre su situación actual. Una mezcla extraña, en algún lugar entre la irritación, la exasperación y la comodidad blandita.

Que Padma y Daphne lo estuvieran aplastando tenía mucho que ver con esto.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante, los tres sofás dejaron entrar a todos sus amigos en la conversación. "Solo le estoy diciendo a Harry que últimamente te has metido en demasiados problemas. Incluso a Terry le está yendo mejor en clase que a ti".

Terry levantó la vista de una discusión con Tracey. "¡Oi! He estado muy bien en lo que va de año".

Susan y Hannah sonrieron cuando Neville suspiró. "Bueno, mejor que las personas fuera de Merp. Pero apenas pasaste nuestro último examen de encanto".

Terry agitó una mano. "Hubo un juego de Quidditch para enraizar, mucho más importante en realidad".

Hermione apartó los snickers y se concentró en el chico que se había sofocado en el sofá. "Honestamente Harry, ¿Qué pasó? Sé que he estado ocupado intentando hacer mi investigación de alimentos, pero ¿Por qué no me avisaste si algo grande estaba sucediendo?"

Harry suspiró, sintiendo la calidez de Padma cambiar para poder ver a los demás. "Porque estoy teniendo problemas para ser desafiado. ¿Recuerdas ese hechizo de copia masiva que me encontraste, el de copiar libros?"

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante, asintiendo.

El niño agitó una mano, mostrando líneas verdes que se perdían en la distancia. "Bueno, lo he mejorado. La parte de búsqueda del hechizo que usé en Cerby en la Biblioteca se ha combinado con la parte de escaneo del hechizo que encontraste".

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia Daphne que estaba aplastando su lado derecho. "Así que ahora termino absorbiendo copias de libros que me acercan. Cualquier clase que solo requiera memorización, como las primeras Runes, History y Arithmancy, puedo terminar con puntajes perfectos".

Harry suspiró y agitó una mano. "Y dado que puedo ver la magia, puedo encontrar a quien arroja un hechizo mejor en la clase o mirar al maestro y duplicarlo si no mejora el casting".

Padma se movió ligeramente con el ceño fruncido. "¿Pero qué pasó que te metió en problemas? Eras un poco vago en ese momento, pero pensé que no querías hablar sobre eso".

Daphne frunció el ceño. "Harry, ¿Puedo decírselo ahora? Realmente necesitan saberlo".

Hizo una pausa... y suspiró. "Podrías también. Me preocuparía que la gente tratara de apuntarme a mí por el poder, excepto que de todos modos me van a atacar solo por la basura de el niño que vivió".

Sintiendo todos los ojos curiosos de los niños sobre ella, Daphne se enderezó. "Primero, ¿Todos han escuchado las historias de Beedle el Bardo?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Varios jadeos, un golpe en la cabeza de Harry por no contarle a todos lo peligrosos que habían sido sus viajes, y un par de brujas ligeramente histéricas luego enterraron a Harry bajo Daphne, Padma y Hermione.

Honestamente, había pensado que la parte devoradora de almas lo habría metido en la mayor parte de los problemas, pero había subestimado la gravedad de su muerte técnica.

Él gimió. "Mira, no me quedé muerto, ¿Vale? En lo que a mí respecta, no contó".

La siguiente media hora tuvo varias chicas arrojándole almohadas y los otros dos chicos ignorando cuidadosamente la carnicería.

Hermione agarró su brazo como un árbol en una tormenta. "Pero estás bien ahora, ¿Verdad? ¿Todo se siente bien?"

Harry gimió mientras se movía entre las almohadas mientras Padma y Daphne tenían su otro brazo y pierna derecha sujetados. "Estoy mejor que bien. Sabiduría tomó algo de tiempo para meterse con mis sistemas, ya que ahora los controla a todos manualmente". Agitó una mano, quitándole las almohadas y las chicas para poder sentarse más normalmente en el sofá. "Algunas cosas eran molestas, como tener que controlar el bombeo de mi corazón, respirar y esas cosas, pero ahora todo está mejor".

Daphne se aferró a su brazo izquierdo. "¿Mejor?"

Él asintió con aire ausente. "No sé todo lo que ha hecho, pero confío en ella. De todos modos, aprendí algunas cosas realmente ingeniosas mientras estaba castigado".

Padma levantó la vista y comenzó a contar con una sonrisa. "Primero, puedo conectarme mentalmente con alguien a quien etiqueté con mi magia, incluso si no son mágicos. Saqué a un amigo de la mafia y tuvimos algunos días de problemas en mi mente".

Sonriendo, disfrutó la sorpresa en la habitación. "En segundo lugar, y sinceramente, mi amigo me ayudó con esto, puedo compartir habilidades combinando los recuerdos en algo comestible como los dulces. Terminé con la idea después de comer una parte del alma de Voldemort y recuperar sus recuerdos".

Susan se inclinó hacia delante, dejando el brazo de Neville ligeramente frío. "¿Ejemplos? ¿Podrías enseñarnos las cosas sin varita que haces con los hilos?"

Harry suspiró. "Creo que necesitas una conexión más profunda con la magia honestamente para eso. Pero sí gané sus habilidades con varios tipos de armas y cómo jugar al póquer. Aprendió algunos idiomas que yo sé y cómo cocinar. Realmente fue un buen intercambio."

Hermione tenía destellos por todas partes en sus ojos. "¿Y vas a compartir con nosotros, verdad?"

El asintió. "Por cierto, no es uno a uno. Seguro que experimentas mis recuerdos de aprender y practicar el arte, pero algunos dulces requieren ser comidos varias veces para que se queden realmente, ya que todos aprenden cosas de forma ligeramente diferente. En cierto modo, es mejor que aprender tu propio."

Harry agitó una mano, mostrando una pantalla verde que brilló con imágenes de cocina y comida. "Por ejemplo, pude eliminar muchos recuerdos de mis malas prácticas al aprender, así como enfatizar qué experiencias me enseñaron más sobre qué hacer o qué no hacer".

Susan se mordió el labio suavemente mientras parecía hacer gimnasia mental. "¿Así que podrías crear un caramelo con todos los hechizos del primer año y esas cosas? ¿Puedes incluir recuerdos de uno de tus libros? ¿Puedes hacer estos dulces en el mundo real?"

Lanzó un brillante orbe azul hacia ella. "Aquí, eso es casi todo lo que sé sobre el idioma francés. Necesito bocadillos duros para unir los recuerdos, pero funcionó bien, creo". Harry sonrió al ver a Hermione hacer pucheros antes de pasarle otro orbe azul. "Y tengo que mantenerlo bastante básico. Un hechizo, más recuerdos de mí emitiéndolo de diferentes maneras, más información de libros o personas hablando de ello. Así que un caramelo por hechizo realmente. Y sí, puedo incluir cosas como olores, sonidos y recuerdos de textos".

Vieron a las dos chicas hundirse en sus sillas, absorbidas por los dulces mientras sus ojos parpadeaban bajo sus párpados. Harry se rió entre dientes. "Si puedo encontrar una buena fuente de caramelos duros sin sabor, entonces podría proporcionar un tazón a cada clase para ayudar a los estudiantes a aprender más rápido a medida que avanzamos el año".

Hannah miró a Susan, fascinada con sus expresiones. "¿Podríamos comer dulces entonces? ¿No más clase?"

Harry suspiró. "No realmente. Si toma más de una cada 8 horas más o menos, reduce drásticamente la cantidad que recuerda de cualquiera de ellos. Además, a menos que tome la misma cantidad de veces, es mejor comer una y luego practícalo en su lugar, mucho más rápido de esa manera".

Daphne se inclinó un poco. "Dijiste que recibías muchas cosas de ti, ¿Sabes quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por ejemplo?"

Harry agitó una mano. "La mayoría de las lecciones de su año escolar, algunos hechizos que aprendió fuera de la clase. Sabiduría todavía funciona con el resto honestamente. Ah, y Beta Squad ha estado sacando cosas de pociones de Snape desde que intentó matarnos a mí y Goran."

Todos en la sala se detuvieron. Neville tenía un borde duro en su mirada. "¿Supongo que te estás refiriendo a lo de muffin?"

Harry asintió. "Sí, dejé una conexión con su mente desde entonces. Beta Squad ha estado haciendo fracasar las tramas de Snape cuando piensa en ellas, y ha estado copiando información cuando estaba aburrido o cambiaba de turno".

Hermione parpadeó. "¿No es eso un poco... poco ético?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Tratas de matar a mi hijo, tu trasero es mío. Lo iba a dejar lisiado hasta que él también comenzara a hacerles daño".

Perdiendo la mayoría de sus expresiones, siguió adelante. "Honestamente, lo más grande que sucedió fue que experimenté con el poder de los Hallows que absorbí. Es lo que me hizo absorber tanta magia ambiente y utilizar mi poder. ¿Están bien todos con una parada rápida en mi mundo?"

Varios acuerdos vacilantes más tarde y los niños fueron arrastrados a un paisaje mental cambiado.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Padma rompió el incómodo silencio. "Entonces... noté que tienes un árbol".

Terry soltó una risa débil. "¿Árbol? Eso no es un árbol sangriento".

Harry sintió un leve impulso de explicarse, pero aparentemente su mente había cambiado durante su desesperada conexión con el mundo de Rose.

El árbol que representaba su línea de tiempo había crecido. Significativamente.

Rodeado por lo que parecía hierba de hoja roja era una única torre imponente imponente. Era probable que fuera un árbol, si alguien podía ponerse lo suficientemente alto como para ver las ramas. Los recuerdos de la nube chocaron contra el enorme tronco mientras pasaban.

Incluso la luna estaba más baja que el dosel.

Harry tosió. "Bueno... creció un poco. Supongo que es por eso que me tomó tanto poder conectarme con ese mundo".

Daphne miró hacia abajo, un poco nerviosa por la enorme distancia que bajaba hasta el lago y la hierba de abajo. "¿Se supone que debemos estar flotando así?"

Todos gritaron mientras caían hacia el lago.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Un duende sin aliento entró corriendo a la oficina de Nagnok. "El general Ripclaw necesita saber si Lord Potter acaba de morir".

Los ojos inyectados en sangre devolvieron la mirada. "Él se puso mejor".

El guerrero hizo una pausa. "¿Cómo diablos hizo...?"

Otro guerrero entró, golpeando al otro contra la pared. "El jefe de la división de ingresos ha escuchado que Lord Potter simplemente... ¿Qué le pasó?"

Nagnok se sirvió más grog y se deslizó en su silla a medida que más y más guerreros y mensajeros entraban a su oficina. Maldito mocoso haciendo su vida complicada.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry tomó una profunda y relajante respiración. Finalmente, la gente había dejado de gritarle. Le había llevado unas pocas horas, pero la nueva biblioteca había distraído a Hermione y a la mayoría de los demás, aunque Padma y Daphne se habían ido con él.

Sabiduría sonrió, frotándose el pelo mientras los conducía a una nueva sección de la biblioteca. "Daphne, te estabas preguntando sobre los cambios que preparé para Harry, ¿Verdad?"

Daphne intentó asentir, pero la nueva habitación la dejó aturdida. Púrpura, por supuesto, como la mayoría de la biblioteca, pero flotando como un sol era una esfera verde, que brillaba como la luz de las estrellas. Múltiples contornos del cuerpo de Harry se alineaban en las paredes con diminutos orbes verdes flotando frente a ellos, conectados al sol flotante por finos hilos.

Harry parpadeó. "Entonces... ¿Tengo un núcleo mágico adicional? Pensé que solo tenía 6 activados".

La Sabiduría agitó una mano mientras los movía hacia adelante. "¿Recuerdas cuando originalmente configuraste esos seis, los primeros tres niveles?" Ella señaló hacia arriba. "Esa es la séptima que sentiste. Esta no solo une tus otros núcleos, sino que también se usa para ejecutar algunos hechizos automáticos que configuro".

Daphne se inclinó sobre un orbe que resplandecía de un rojo sangrante, cerca de un contorno de las venas de Harry. "¿Por qué tener hechizos automáticos? ¿Eso no lo cansaría?"

La mujer más alta negó con la cabeza. "Ya descubrimos que cuanto más definido es un hechizo, menos poder utiliza. Al conocer su cuerpo hasta el nivel más básico, puedo dar forma y definir estas maldiciones y hechizos, y así sucesivamente para cubrir exactamente sus objetivos y usar mucho menos energía."

Sabiduría golpeó suavemente un orbe verde con el interior brillante. "¿Supongo que has oído hablar del encanto de cabeza de burbuja?"

Daphne asintió. "Te cubre la cabeza con aire respirable, para usar en la fabricación de pociones o en un incendio o lo que sea".

La sabiduría señaló a la pared. "Bueno, creé una capa delgada dentro de sus pulmones y su abertura. Mientras tenga cualquier magia, Harry nunca necesitará respirar, nunca se preocupará por ahogarse. Incluso hechizos que llenan los pulmones de sangre o agua solo serán incómodos, en lugar de letal".

Al ver el asombro de Daphne, se volvió y vio a Padma tocar algunos orbes verdes en el otro lado de la habitación. "Esas dos son las maldiciones de congelación de sangre y sangre. Como desactivé la capacidad de sudor de Harry, usamos esas maldiciones automáticamente para mantener su sangre a una buena temperatura. Hay algunos hechizos en esa pared lejana que limpian su aliento y dientes cada tres horas más o menos, y algunos hechizos de curación que solo se activan en situaciones de emergencia".

Daphne parpadeó, mirando un orbe que le cubría los pies. "¿Esto le impide deslizarse?"

Harry tocó el orbe. "Huh... no, es un hechizo silenciador. Supongo que no haré mucho ruido caminando".

Ella miró a las docenas de orbes con asombro. "¿Podrías establecernos algo como esto?"

La sabiduría suspiró. "En realidad no. Esto solo es posible ahora que controlo todo, incluso las funciones automáticas de Harry, como sofocar y pestañear".

Harry miró una de las imágenes. "¿Podrías configurarlo para exponer automáticamente mi cristal cuando recibo daño? Pelear fue mucho más fácil después de que comencé a absorber hechizos".

La sabiduría ignoró a las dos chicas deambulando por la habitación. "En este momento tengo a Vigilante manejando eso, lo cual sería más útil, creo, ya que maneja también los otros núcleos. Tiempo de reacción más rápido".

Padma tiró de la manga de Harry. "¿Oye, Harry?" Él la miró. "¿... vas a quedarte en la escuela con nosotros?"

Su sonrisa parecía un poco sagrada... y no estaba mirando a Daphne que se había detenido. "¿Por qué lo preguntas, Padma?"

Ella tiró de su brazo más cerca en un pequeño abrazo. "Tienes hechizos en esta habitación solos con los que he escuchado que los adultos han tenido problemas. Y vi tu biblioteca... tenías problemas para prestar atención o asistir a la escuela antes de tener recuerdos de los 7 años".

Daphne se agarró la otra manga. "¿Harry? Estarás con nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Harry suspiró, tirando de ambas chicas en un abrazo. "No me iré, debes saberlo. Mis amigos están aquí. Es solo que... No tomaré clases". Agitó una mano y luego los metió en un sofá. "Estaré allí mucho por las noches, pero realmente necesito comenzar a aprender cosas nuevas, enfrentar nuevos desafíos". Echó un vistazo a Daphne, que parecía apretarlo un poco. "Buena parte de esto fue realmente la idea de Daphne, y lo aprecio. Estaba considerando tomar mi NEWT y graduarme a fin de año antes de que se le ocurriera todo el concepto de desafío".

Padma suspiró. "¿Todavía nos ayudarás con nuestras cosas de clase? Incluso si eres mucho mejor que yo... ¿eh?"

El chico le dio un apretón. "Oye, no paso tiempo con ustedes para aprender o lo que sea. Solo me gusta pasar el rato. Y si puedo retocar los movimientos de su varita o ayudar con alguna teoría difícil, pueden preguntar en cualquier momento y tendremos que pasar un rato poco."

Daphne frunció el ceño y le dio una bofetada en el brazo. "Estás cenando con nosotros Harry, siempre que puedas".

Él sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. "No lo extrañaría por nada".

Padma miró hacia el techo. "Hermione te va a golpear por saltearse las clases".

Daphne se rió de su expresión de horror. "¡Y espera hasta que le digas que no tomarás exámenes como el resto de nosotros! ¡Te arrastrará a tu biblioteca por las orejas!"

Sabiduría se rió entre dientes mientras escuchaba a los tres amigos, incluso mientras juntaba ideas distraídamente. A diferencia de este mundo, Rose probablemente necesitaría más opciones de ataque y defensa, ya que Harry tendía a atraer situaciones extrañas.

En lo más profundo de su mente, sus amigos relajaron y repasaron información en su biblioteca mental mientras Vigilante continuaba construyendo una bodega oculta que contenía 7 por 7 cuadrículas de núcleos mágicos, preparándose para la futura expansión de la magia que Harry había planeado.

Ira flotaba en la oscuridad entre los mundos mentales, duplicando los recuerdos de la mente de Harry y protegiendo sus secretos entre las estrellas.

Harry iba a estar preparado. Porque si Voldemort todavía estuviera vivo en el mundo de Rose Potter, si sus recuerdos de Horcruxes fueran tan válidos como se esperaba, el conflicto vendría.

Mientras abrazó a las dos chicas que se habían vuelto importantes para él, planeó una reunión con Nagnok.

Después de todo, el poder podría tener... a un precio.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Tomó dos días convencer a la Profesora McGonagall de que un viaje rápido a Gringotts no solo era una idea aceptable, sino una necesidad debido a los recientes... problemas para no vivir.

Una buena parte de esos dos días los pasó trabajando en los detalles con los profesores (menos el Profesor Snape, por supuesto). En esencia, él estaba en una configuración de aprendizaje múltiple donde a cada maestro se le permitía encargarle proyectos a largo plazo. En muchos sentidos, fue como trabajar para sus maestrías.

Ahora, por supuesto, Harry estaba teniendo dudas. Había concertado una cita por adelantado, había aparecido temprano (y fueras de las salas al principio, los duendes se ponían realmente angustiados de lo contrario) ... pero todavía estaba teniendo extraños sentimientos.

Tenía un escuadrón de duendes con armadura completa escoltándolo desde la puerta principal. Cada salón tenía pequeñas cabezas asomando para verlo pasar (incluso algunos niños) como si fuera una especie de criatura del zoológico.

Harry frunció el ceño. Era posible que los ladrones y deudores estuvieran en parques zoológicos en lugar de alimentarlos directamente a los dragones. Las diferencias culturales realmente podrían apestar a veces.

Sus pensamientos se descarrilaron cuando fue conducido a la oficina de Nagnok mientras observaba la gran cantidad de duendes que trataban de llamar la atención del pobre goblin.

La expresión de Nagnok fue extraña, una cruz de alivio y exasperación, cuando el cabello oscuro de Harry entró en la oficina. Levantó rápidamente una garra, haciendo que la habitación ocupada se silenciara. "Lo siento a todos, pero tengo un cliente con quien trabajar. Póngase en contacto con mi gente y podemos configurarlo más tarde".

Los duendes se acercaron lo suficiente como para ver que Harry miraba con asombro mientras los otros gruñían mientras regresaban a las cavernas.

Cuando el último guerrero armado salió de Nagnok, cayó de nuevo en su silla. "Harry, eres una resaca en un día ruidoso a veces".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Lo siento. ¿Esto está relacionado con el cataclismo mágico, la ampliación de su oficina o mi reciente muerte?"

La dentada criatura agitó una garra. "La mayoría es la última. Los Goblins pueden reverenciar el oro en promedio, pero nosotros tenemos algunas religiones propias que conoces". Él dirigió una mirada. "Solo para verificar, no eres un zombi, hijo de una deidad, ganancia de un demonio antiguo e incognoscible, o algo por el estilo... ¿verdad?"

Lord Potter suspiró. "No estoy seguro acerca de lo zombie. Tuve que encontrar la manera de hacer que mi corazón latiera, respirara y todo eso. Pero mi cuerpo cuenta como vivo de acuerdo con cada prueba que los profesores y yo pudimos idear".

El duende gruñó mientras movía montones de papeles en pilas más pequeñas e igualmente confusas. "Por supuesto que puedes ser no-muerto. ¿Por qué no? Menos extraño que algunas cosas, supongo". Levantó la vista mientras movía una carpeta. "Entonces, ¿qué te hizo morir? ¿Veneno? ¿Alguien puso a prueba esa teoría de "Córtame la mitad"?

Harry se encogió de hombros. "El viejo me arrojó la última Reliquia de la Muerte y me convertí en Amo de la Muerte".

Una risa oscura que comenzó a llenar la habitación se detuvo de repente. "¿Por qué te ves serio? Oh Ragnok el primero, estás hablando en serio". Se inclinó hacia adelante, frotándose la frente con sus garras. "Te llamaría mentiroso si no te hubiera visto hacer cosas imposibles durante semanas".

El chico suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla. "La peor parte es que los absorbí en lugar de solo usar las malditas cosas. Tomarán unos cientos de años para que vuelva a funcionar todo su poder, por lo que solo tengo algunas habilidades en este momento". Levantó la mirada hacia el duende que parecía estar medio atravesado por una copa oscura que humeaba ricas oleadas rojas. "En ese sentido, ¿Podrías utilizar algunos de mis fondos para conseguirme objetos encantados que pueda destruir? Me gustaría comenzar con algo suave e inofensivo y llegar a algo realmente malo y mortal".

El duende se detuvo y movió de mala gana su bebida hasta el borde de su escritorio lleno de papel. "¿Y la razón por la cual?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Aprendí que tengo una forma esquelética que puede comer magia y almas. Quería probar cuán flexible era después de comer un Horrocrux que pertenecía a Voldemort".

Nagnok se congeló. "¿Algún efecto secundario?"

El chico asintió. "Gané toda la magia almacenada en el dispositivo, sus recuerdos, una parte de su alma que destruí y un terrible sabor posterior".

El duende golpeó una garra en su escritorio. "En una escala de cero a cien, ¿cuánto quieres devorar más almas? ¿Por ejemplo, mi alma?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "No sé. ¿Supongo que un 12? Quiero decir, no sabe bien, pero es interesante hacerlo. Pero creo que ese es el aspecto de la curiosidad más que cualquier tipo de cualidad adictiva para el alma misma".

Nagnok hizo algunos cálculos mentales antes de relajarse. ¿Solo un 12% de posibilidades de perder su alma? Era un banquero, esas eran probabilidades aceptables. Rápidamente hizo algunos movimientos y activó algunas runas escondidas en el borde de su escritorio.

Mirando a su cliente, levantó una garra. "¿Prometes no comer las almas de los empleados de Gringotts?" Hizo una pausa por un momento. "Quiero decir, ¿No a menos que haya una muy buena razón?"

Harry parecía pensativo. "No hay problema en este mundo, aunque los otros universos a los que la Muerte me dio acceso tendré que juzgar caso por caso".

La sonrisa de Nagnok se volvió viciosa. Oh, sí, el potencial de ganancia valía un poco de riesgo para el alma.


	62. Alma sucia

**Aclaración:** Esta historia pertenece a **theaceoffire** , yo solo la traduje al español, le solicité la autorización, pero no ha respondido a mis correos, si el en una fecha posterior se opone daré de baja este fic.

 **Capítulo 62: Alma sucia**

Harry Potter y Nagnok se relajaron en este punto en una nueva habitación. Harry quería llamarlo una oficina, pero las paredes estaban hechas de piedra tosca y tenía cientos de metros de largo, con mesas negras cubiertas con tela negra forrada en una pared.

El niño estaba bebiendo algo de una copa de piedra que era amarilla, silbando, y parecía estar disolviendo su garganta. Agradable regusto fuerte y picante también.

Nagnok había protestado a medias al compartir con el cliente, pero si podía manejar una grieta mágica y la muerte misma, el chico debería ser capaz de manejar una bebida real Goblin.

Y mientras los dos tenían una conversación ociosa, un océano de movimiento giraba alrededor de la habitación. Goblins de todas las formas y tamaños corrían, movían objetos que brillaban o cantaban o parecían temblar sobre las mesas cubiertas de tela.

Por supuesto, los guardias estaban menos ocupados, especialmente los humanos como David Handel, ya que la mayoría de los goblins consideraban que los forasteros eran lo suficientemente competentes como para ser utilizados como muebles. No es que a David le importara sinceramente, ya que pudo pasar más tiempo con Stoneslice, una mujer hermosa sin importar su herencia de duendes.

En este momento él estaba tratando de que ella sacara su hacha. Si hubiera estado molestando a un humano, el concepto habría sido similar a alguien que amenaza con golpear el hombro de un chico, aunque de una manera más permanente.

David se inclinó aún más cerca, lo cual no tenía nada que ver con el corte bajo de su armadura. Incluso si él era casi el doble de su altura. "¿Cuéntame sobre este chico otra vez?"

Sus manos se flexionaron dentro de sus guantes, moviéndose más cerca de su hacha principal. "Lord Potter, Gorm te lleva, simplemente llamalo Lord Potter. Lo último que necesito es limpiar tu sangre de mis zapatos porque el cliente te oye y se ofende".

Ella lo ignoró empujándole el hombro. "¿A ver, dime otra vez por qué estamos haciendo todo esto?"

El hombre podría manejar una pequeña amputación, ¿verdad? Con un profundo suspiro, agarró el mango de su hacha y se relajó en la pared. "Bien, Sr. Handel, aunque la próxima vez debería asistir a las sesiones informativas más de cerca".

Él frunció el ceño. "Aww vamos Slice, llámame David".

Ella volvió la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa escondida. "No en el trabajo, Sr. Handel".

Él sonrió violentamente. "¿Entonces... luego?"

Ella soltó una risa áspera. "Quizás, señor Handel". Su comportamiento cambió a frío y profesional. "Lord Potter ha recibido provisiones especiales de altos mandos de los Goblins. Aparte de las preocupaciones sobre el riesgo de seguridad que podría presentar si se enoja, ha creado cosas imposibles. Las piedras protectoras de diamantes son lo suficientemente sorprendentes solo, estoy seguro de que lo harías de acuerdo."

Él parpadeó y miró al niño. "Huh. Escuché a mis amigos de sangre pura hablar sin parar sobre el niño, pero supuse que en su mayoría eran leyendas y demás".

Ella negó con la cabeza, también mirando a las dos personas más habladas conversar como si las especies no importasen. "Tomó toneladas de diamantes crudos y defectuosos y creó ladrillos purificados. Se llevó los sueños del clan de los Joyeros y los abrumaron".

Sus ojos brillaban con un profundo brillo de deseo, casi saboreando la ganancia y el poder en el aire. "Ese joven no se limitó a crear un diamante doble de siete estrellas o dos, sino que solo permitió a los artesanos grandes losas de materia prima para practicar ellos mismos. Con la ayuda de Lord Potter, pudieron practicar sus artes en materiales que normalmente cuestan años de los salarios sin riesgo, cada error se revierte fácilmente".

David silbó. "Eso debe haber mejorado enormemente la producción".

Ella sonrió, dientes afilados brillando. "De hecho, en general. Los maestros joyeros se llaman maestros porque podían crear obras de arte a la perfección en el primer intento... porque sólo hubo el primer intento, antes de que se perdiera toda ganancia. Lord Potter, al proporcionar barras y dar forma duplicados de gemas de alta calidad, es responsable por sí solo de casi cuadruplicar el número de maestros calificados ahora disponibles para nosotros, así como duplicar el comercio de duendes y goblins de viaje".

David se rió entre dientes mientras cambiaba su bastón. "No es de extrañar que todos estemos saltando para ayudar en este nuevo esfuerzo".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Honestamente, el clan Joyero lo adora solo por eso, pero eso parece pequeño en comparación con su logro más reciente".

Él parpadeó mientras ella continuaba, gesticulando. "¿Reconocer esta sala? Estamos dentro de lo que solía ser la oficina del gerente de cuentas de la familia Potter Nagnok". Ella sonrió ante su expresión atónita, aprovechando la oportunidad para empujar al hombre hacia atrás. "Lord Potter ha logrado mejorar masivamente el encanto de la expansión de la habitación de alguna manera. No solo es enorme, sino que es mágicamente estable, como si nunca antes hubiera tocado un duende o un mago. He escuchado que varios goblins superiores están intentando obtener acceso a el nuevo encanto y están dispuestos a gastar... mucho".

David tragó saliva, su garganta ligeramente seca. "¿Cuánto cuesta?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry miró fijamente el pergamino en sus manos mientras Nagnok observaba con una sonrisa desviada, llena de dientes.

Mientras seguía mirando los números, el chico se aclaró la garganta. "¿Supongo que este valor escrito es correcto? Parece más que un poco alto".

Nagnok se rió entre dientes. "Esa es solo la primera entrega. Mi abuelo, Ragnok, proporcionaría esta cantidad anualmente sin cuestionar si nos daría derechos exclusivos sobre el encanto que utilizó para ampliar mi oficina".

Harry tragó saliva. Eso fue... mucho oro. "¿Supongo que alquilará su uso o proporcionará usos únicos para los clientes?"

Nagnok asintió.

Lord Potter volvió a mirar los números, todavía aturdido. "Debería... ¿No es esto demasiado? Especialmente si es con tu familia Nagnok. Considero que somos amigos".

Nagnok se rió entre dientes mientras sorbía su copa. "No hace falta decir que hacer este trato haría más que confirmar nuestra amistad, haría que mi abuelo prometiera la lealtad de nuestro clan a la cuenta de su familia como lo hizo el Clan Joyero. Y en cuanto a la cantidad... en todo caso, debería probablemente defiendan por más".

Harry negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Creo que no hace falta decir que, en este momento, solo me comprometo con usted y su clan. Francamente, usted es una de las pocas personas que conozco que todavía me trata de manera normal". Tomó una pluma con aire ausente y Harry firmó el contrato, ya había memorizado el texto y lo había revisado gracias a que Sabiduría había hecho una investigación rápida.

Nagnok sonrió, tomando los papeles. "¿Y crees que tu nuevo hechizo de expansión sería enseñable?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No es fácil, pero ya he diseñado un diseño de runas que podemos tallar en un aro de piedra, madera o metal. También es más fácil y rápido, aunque requiere más potencia para lanzar que usar una varita mágica". Le sonrió al atónito Goblin. "Como un aro es más fácil de poder. Cada mago, bruja o duende solo tiene que sostenerlo por dentro y llenarlo de poder... y eso es todo".

La sonrisa de Nagnok en realidad hizo que varios duendes que pasaban palidecen y se muevan más rápido. Ningún movimiento de varita significaba que podía lanzarse solo con goblins, con poco o ningún riesgo de que alguien copiara un hechizo tan valioso e intentara competir con el nuevo negocio.

Echó un vistazo a las filas de mesas, riendo entre dientes. El chico parecía brillar con ganancias potenciales y oro. "¿Cuántos podrías hacer mientras termino de arreglar este desastre?"

Los ojos de Harry ya estaban brillando en verde mientras los chorros de plata y hierro fluían de algunos de los barrotes que estaba sacando del almacenamiento de manos. "Estoy haciendo cuatro o cinco de los básicos ahora, pero si quieres un aro que pueda dar dimensiones personalizadas en lugar de una expansión constante, eso llevará mucho más. Eso debería ser lo suficientemente bueno, ¿no?"

Nagnok ya estaba haciendo señales de mano y enviando mensajes para reunir los objetos más raros y valiosos que había dudado en sacrificar a los experimentos. "Parece un buen comienzo, Lord Potter".

El duende se rió entre dientes cuando Harry sacó su lengua, viendo al joven usar hierro y plata para crear oro en el futuro.

~~~Core Threads~~~

El equipo nocturno apenas había aterrizado y estaban siendo informados cuando un agente de reconocimiento se estrelló contra el piso. Rápidamente se movió hacia la esquina donde el agua y el grano estaban disponibles, la conversación no era comprensible para la mayoría de las criaturas.

Sin embargo, para aquellos que podían entender el lenguaje noble, la noticia era inquietante.

Más pálido de lo normal, Hermes miró a la Dama. "¡Buenas noticias!"

Viendo sus luchas, la Dama Oscura dio un suspiro de exasperación. Hasta cierto punto, estaba acostumbrada a que otros no estuvieran tan aumentados con la magia, pero era difícil ser comprensivo. "Paz, agente Hermes. Bebe y come, luego continúa".

Mientras bebía lentamente, giró la cabeza y miró a Brodwin, que se movía bajo su mirada feroz. "¿Tu maestro no se había movido, Brodwin? ¿O ha pasado mensajes a través de un agente secreto?"

Brodwin se sacudió ligeramente antes de tratar de parecer tranquilo. "Mi señora, mi maestro no ha enviado comunicaciones de una naturaleza inusual. Todavía acepta los mensajes estándar de los objetivos estándar, no hay reuniones inusuales... hosco fue Dracnis que no informó de esto".

Una oscura sombra se adelantó. "Mi Señora, si bien es cierto que mi amo está bastante ocupado luchando contra los duendes por el control de sus empresas, te he informado de cada incidente... a diferencia de algunos". Sus ojos miraron a Brodwin que temblaba de indignación. "Dicho eso, no soy el único que usa el maestro Malfoy. Puede haber usado a otros o haber actuado mientras yo estaba entregando".

Hedwig entrecerró los ojos mientras se arreglaba las plumas. Centrándose en su corte, ella se tranquilizó. "Mi siervo no debe sufrir daños. Little Potter ha hecho mucho y me ha proporcionado acceso ilimitado a su mente y magia, y no pagaré tales regalos con fracaso".

Hermes se levantó cuidadosamente, con las alas doloridas dobladas. "Mi maestro, Percy de la familia Weasley, ha recibido mensajes sutiles para preguntar sobre el siervo de la Dama. Debe vigilar las noticias del niño e informar al Ministerio".

Brodwin tembló cuando docenas de cazadores giraron la cabeza para mirarlo. "¡No fue mi fracaso! ¡No soy más que el búho del primer ministro! ¡El Ministro de Magia rara vez nos dice nada!"

Hedwig dio un suave ulular. "Supongo. Todavía necesitamos agentes dentro del Ministerio mismo... si tan solo no usasen esas monstruosidades de papel maldito para sus mensajes".

Brodwin se relajó levemente mientras muchos de los looks avanzaban. "He hecho sutiles consultas cuando entrego en el interior, pero la mayoría de los búhos solo entregan advertencias sobre la magia de los menores de edad, y así sucesivamente".

Siguieron adelante con debates sobre qué sectores de reparto deberían infiltrarse después mientras Hedwig se centraba en su conexión interna. Su Maestro viajaría a otro mundo pronto, físicamente o de otra forma, y quería hacer que ella mantuviera completa la comunicación mágica antes de su regreso si era posible.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa cubierta de esferas resplandecientes. "Entonces, ¿Los colores significan algo?"

Nagnok negó con la cabeza, ignorando a los grupos que se movían detrás de los dos. "Estos son juguetes para los jóvenes. Brillan cuando son tocados por la magia o en un ambiente rico en magia". Él sonrió. "Así que, básicamente, en cualquier lugar cerca de ti".

El chico puso los ojos en blanco mientras extendía la mano y levantaba un orbe, brillando como una estrella. "¿Hay algún otro hechizo o runas adjunto?"

Nagnok se reclinó en su silla. "El esquema es bastante simple. Una capa se lanza para evitar roturas, para amortiguar si se cae o se arroja. La segunda capa recoge magia y crea el resplandor".

Harry asintió. "La capa verde, ¿verdad? La otra es algo marrón y similar a la tierra". Él los empujó. Estaban unidos, como imanes en realidad. Ninguna magia real conectaba las dos capas, pero el poder absoluto dentro de cada grupo de amuletos los hacía apretados. "Extraño cómo se han moldeado juntos". Señaló con un dedo dos lugares de la esfera. "Aquí y aquí, las capas se han deformado a partir de su patrón natural para llenar las lagunas que tiene la otra capa. Muy extraño".

Nagnok parpadeó, apartando a dos secuaces ansiosos mientras tomaba algunas notas. "Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer exactamente para jugar con estos de nuevo?"

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Bien, ya que reconstruí mi sistema de núcleo mágico, tengo dos opciones. Una es permitir que mi magia cristalizada absorba el poder directamente de las matrices de hechizos en el objeto, lo que probaré primero".

El duende levantó la vista de sus notas frunciendo el ceño. "Reconstruiste tu... espera, los núcleos mágicos son el alma del mago".

Harry parpadeó, mirando hacia arriba cuando el orbe en sus manos comenzó a parpadear y salir. "Oh. Bueno, eso explica por qué todos se enojaron cuando destruí el mío e hice un montón de otros más pequeños". Volvió a mirar la mesa mientras agarraba dos orbes más, perdiendo la mirada de horror que varias criaturas tenían a su alrededor. "Si ayuda en algo, los conecté todos después. Pero realmente tenía demasiada magia para un solo núcleo, estaba causando que mi cuerpo se quemara e intentara explotar".

El chico levantó otro orbe, tocándolo suavemente con un dedo mientras la luz se desvanecía en la forma de una cara sonriente. "De hecho, estoy construyendo más núcleos mágicos en este momento, incluso si la mayoría de ellos están deshabilitados".

Harry sintió un escalofrío y miró a un enorme duende cubierto de armadura que parecía completamente listo para partir al mago. La criatura casi gruñó. "Entonces, ¿Has sido una masacre en los jóvenes para el poder entonces? ¿Construir un trono dorado sobre los cuerpos de los inocentes?"

Un borrón se dirigió hacia la cabeza de Harry, el hacha apenas visible cuando varios gritos de sorpresa se sobresaltaron de los testigos.

Al ver a Harry detener el arma masiva casi sin darse cuenta agarrándose del borde, todo el ruido de la habitación se desvaneció. Con los dedos sosteniéndolo suavemente inmóvil, Harry se giró y miró la gran masa de músculo y metal que se arremolinaba sobre él.

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Hay algún problema aquí?"

Nagnok rápidamente hizo algunas señales que evitaron que varios duendes escondidos actuaran. Volteándose al niño, se detuvo de nuevo al ver al enorme guerrero tratando de mover su arma. "Lord Potter, debo pedirte que respondas algunas preguntas sobre esto... dividir tu núcleo que has hecho".

Harry se giró para mirar a Nagnok... quien se sintió aliviado de no ver enojo en el chico, solo confusión. "Por supuesto Nagnok. Aunque no lo dividí".

Varios duendes se relajaron al oír esas palabras, y el enorme guerrero goblin se relajó un poco al tratar de sacar al niño del revés.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Mi núcleo fue destruido cuando era niño, así que tuve que construir uno nuevo para la Navidad pasada o la magia incontrolada me habría explotado como una bomba".

En el silencio que se hizo eco en la cámara de piedra, Harry drenó distraídamente otra esfera mágica y tomó otra. "Por supuesto, eso fue en aquel entonces. Cuando mi poder se incrementó de nuevo, mi nuevo núcleo mágico estaba siendo forzado".

Un alto... ¿Era un humano? Extraño. De todos modos, levantó la mano. "Disculpe ¿Lord Potter?"

Harry miró al hombre que aparentemente estaba siendo codo muy duro por una hembra duende. "¿Sí? Y llámame Harry, por favor".

El hombre tosió. "Por supuesto, L... Harry. ¿Dijiste algo sobre tener múltiples núcleos?"

El chico asintió con la cabeza, dejando caer dos esferas vacías y buscando otra, pareciendo ignorar al espasmódico guerrero goblin que intentaba contener su ira. "No al principio, por supuesto. Pero cuando solo tenía uno, estaba gastando tanta magia accidentalmente que el mundo a mi alrededor estaba cambiando sin que yo lo supiera".

Miró con curiosidad al guerrero enojado. "Así que destruyó mi núcleo y realizan varias pequeñas de uno, lo que hace que sea mucho más fácil para mí hacer hechizos más refinados ahora que no estoy poniendo todo mi poder en un solo lugar. Y ahora es posible desactivar la mayoría de ellos para no asustar gente."

El luchador masivo estaba casi escupiendo de rabia. "¿¡Y qué precio pagaron los demás por manejar esas almas, cobarde!?"

Incluso los otros guerreros se quedaron sin aliento ante la calumnia cuando Harry levantó una ceja. Sin apartar la mirada, hizo un gesto a Nagnok. "¿Alguna idea de por qué está tan enojado? ¿Por qué le importa lo que le hice a mi núcleo mágico?"

Nagnok echó un vistazo a la figura pesada y acorazada. "Supongo que es porque Guerrero Grimstone cree que manipulaste tu núcleo usando rituales nigrománticos como el raspado del alma, el horrocrux, la atadura del alma u otros similares".

Harry perdió la calma y miró a Nagnok en estado de shock. "¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué alguien santo usaría tales rituales? Aparte de los horrendos sacrificios y atrocidades necesarios, parece... inútil".

Nagnok podía sentir el borde del peligro y la ira desmoronándose en la confusión en la enorme habitación. Tocó algunas notas en una pila más grande. "¿Supongo que se relaciona con tus recientes... actualizaciones?"

Harry agitó una mano. "No, nada que ver con los poderes de la muerte, no fue capaz de cambiar y trabajar con núcleos mágicos durante meses antes de eso. No he intentado dar un núcleo mágico a un no-mágico todavía ni nada, pero puedo cambiar su forma y cosas."

Miró al guerrero Grimstone e hizo una reverencia. "Señor, me disculpo por la confusión. Nunca he usado tales rituales, o hechizos o hechizos que dañarían a un niño de cualquier tipo. Aunque en el futuro, agradecería más preguntas y menos... asalto".

Grimstone colocó su hacha de nuevo sobre sus hombros armados, el enorme peso equilibrado y su ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Apuesto a que también atacarías primero si alguien está en peligro".

Harry sonrió ante la masa de cicatrices y músculos. "Sí, es justo. Mientras que el que cortes por la mitad sea realmente culpable, ¿eh?"

El duende dio algo entre una risita y un gruñido y se alejó. "Cortar un asistente rara vez es un desperdicio... pero intentaré atacar áreas menos letales en el futuro".

El niño lo vio alejarse hacia la pared de la cueva y se encogió de hombros. "Lo suficientemente justo." Volteándose a Nagnok, quien parecía tener un gran dolor de cabeza, Harry sonrió. "¡Buenas noticias! Solo puedo absorber hechizos específicos si quiero. ¿Estoy listo para ver si puedo comer algo?"

Ah, el dolor de cabeza parecía extenderse un poco, basado en las miradas a su alrededor.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Convertirse en un esqueleto desnudo asustado a los guardias. Aún más cuando había sonreído con colmillos rojos sangre.

Harry se rió entre dientes. Claro que un guardia nervioso accidentalmente lo había apuñalado, pero valió la pena ver sus caras. Aunque habían tratado de hacer un gran negocio con todo esto.

Harry suspiró. La espada ni siquiera había sido encantada o venenosa, en lo que a él respectaba, la situación era simplemente exagerada.

Concentrándose en su próximo trabajo, su mandíbula huesuda se dividió en una sonrisa maliciosa... oh Merlín, otro guardia se desmayó en la parte posterior. Honestamente, ¿No podría al menos disfrutar de esto? ¡Estaba comiendo magia después de todo!

Levantando la daga pequeña, sus brasas de ojos verdes brillaron cuando vio las capas. Una capa de nitidez, prevención de óxido, lo básico realmente. Sin embargo, las cosas desagradables estaban escondidas entre dos capas, un control de sangre que haría que el usuario atacara a sus seres queridos si no pertenecían al clan Rickshaw.

Al nuevo propietario se le había dicho más o menos lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aparentemente la daga era una reliquia familiar y estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su posible destrucción si se la podía limpiar.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de los rituales de limpieza tenían la gran falla de eliminar toda la magia. En armas como esta que destruyeron la mayor parte del valor, ya que algunos de estos hechizos tenían miles de años y crecieron en poder a medida que la gente los manejaba.

Cuando Nagnok se había dado cuenta de que Harry podía consumir capas específicas de poder (literalmente si usaba la forma Hallow en lugar de sus habilidades de drenaje mágico), había habido casi pánico cuando se contactaron docenas de clientes y se ofrecieron servicios (por un precio por supuesto) para limpiar objetos que habían resistido los intentos de los mejores rompedores de maldiciones durante años.

Que Harry ganara magia bruta en el proceso no era importante para Nagnok por supuesto, pero ambos estaban felices con esta configuración actual.

Pasando suavemente su brillante lengua roja sobre la daga, Harry pudo saborear la amarga capa de odio que corrompía la daga. Su garra esquelética pareció aplastar el arma, apartando una amarga niebla gris que se aferraba a su mano como una sanguijuela.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras formaba suavemente la maldición en una linda pelota, fácilmente masticada. Ni él ni Nagnok estaban seguros de cómo Harry podía absorber runas específicas o hechizos relacionados con efectos específicos, pero no se quejaban. Aunque el sabor del lanzador era extraño.

Para bastardos como este, alguien que pasó años en las capas oscuras de la sociedad y lastimó a otros por placer... sus hechizos tenían un sabor amargo, casi como el café.

Harry realmente estaba desarrollando el gusto por eso.

Por otro lado, los hechizos y las runas emitidas por personas bondadosas eran realmente dulces. Sobrecogedoramente dulce, como dulce de azúcar cubierto de chocolate bañado en chocolate raspado y envuelto en dulces.

Podría ahogar a uno si fuera necesario, pero fue repugnante.

Aparentemente eso alivió a varios de los guardias y asistentes que ayudaron con esta experimentación.

Mientras Harry masticaba distraídamente la maldición como si fuera goma de mascar, movió la daga hacia la caja limpia, una carente de magia para que las capas se estabilizaran ahora que faltaba una.

Alcanzando a su izquierda, su mano de repente sufrió un espasmo.

Barro, espeso Sangre, apelmazada y rezumando, verde e incorrecta. algo mal, mal, apagado.

Girándose lentamente, Harry vio a un delgado y antiguo duende sosteniendo lo que parecía una pura maldad en una almohada de seda. Sus antiguos ojos eran en su mayoría ciegos, y su túnica tenía delgados bordes dorados, ya que cubrían densamente ese frágil cuerpo.

Detrás de él estaba el enorme Guerrero Grimstone, cuyo ceño parecía hecho de piedra. "Mira, humano. ¿Dices que puedes controlar el alma? Luego coloca las gemas donde yace tu cueva".

El antiguo duende colocó suavemente la almohada sobre la mesa. Descansando sobre la almohada parecía un palo corto, hecho de piedra, cubierto de runas.

Cubierto en la oscuridad

Grimstone agitó una garra sobre el objeto. "He aquí, humano. El mayor pecado causado por Urg el Inmundo. Mientras instaba a su clan a la guerra, la Rebelión de los Duendes del siglo XVIII como la llaman los humanos, él personalmente temía una batalla honesta".

La sonrisa esquelética de Harry no hizo caso a los que estaban cerca. "¿Humano? Quizás". La gravedad de la situación lo había enfocado en el club de piedra. "Me siento un alma en este club... más de uno".

La masa muscular descansó con cautela una mano en el hombro del antiguo duende que tenía delante. "Sí. Urg encontró el desguace del alma. Después de abrirle el alma, ató a ella a siete niños, de la edad de uno a siete... incluido el hermano de mi abuelo".

Mirando hacia arriba desde el duende desplomado, Grimstone miró al humano. "Si fuera solo el alma de Urg, entonces lo hubiéramos fundido a los años del bajo verso. Pero no a los pequeñitos".

Harry asintió con firmeza, levantando suavemente el club. A medida que se acercaba, parecía tener capas. La amargura era increíble, pero debajo de eso había capas de sol y lluvia, ocultas y tristes.

El mundo desapareció cuando Harry suavemente estiró la mano hacia la piedra. Las capas base eran runas simples, de fortalecimiento y de resistencia. El problema fueron los siguientes: capturar, convertir, recuperar... estas almas se usaban como combustible para mantener la oscuridad del infierno.

Desconocido para Harry, la habitación había empezado a desvanecerse en la oscuridad mientras sus ojos brillaban verdes como el fuego. Cada dedo con garras que lentamente llegaba al club estaba chispeando con pequeños destellos de luz... y su mandíbula estaba abierta.

Para los guardias, el chico se había transformado de un esqueleto aburrido moviendo elementos al azar de un lado a otro como un cazador... y su presa había sido acorralada.

Unas volutas de negrura salieron del club a medida que sus garras soltaban sección por sección. Cuando Harry ociosamente movió su lengua roja como una cuchilla en el aire, el oscuro líquido pareció ser introducido en su huesuda boca.

Entonces comenzaron los gritos.

De tono alto al principio... luego más y más profundo mientras Harry arrancaba un alma oscura de los inocentes, de capas de magia que un duende oscuro había creado para mantenerlo a salvo mientras sacrificaba a niños y familia por sus propios ideales egoístas.

Y luego los gritos empeoraron.

Harry no estaba protegiendo a esta escoria oscura. Él no estaba recogiendo suavemente de su descanso. Clavos rojos arañaban la oscuridad mientras lloraba e intentaba escapar de las huesudas mandíbulas que de algún modo se dibujaban en la oscuridad. Nada podía respirar en este tiempo, esto fuertemente... pero esas mandíbulas no se cerraron.

Cuando los gritos se convirtieron en un llanto suave, se levantó la última oscuridad y... silencio.

Docena de ojos vieron a la criatura recostarse en su asiento, con el palo de piedra en una mano.

El otro... pareció acariciarlo. La luz blanca flotaba suavemente... y se escuchaban risitas.

Suave y claro como campanas en la oscuridad.

El silencio se rompió cuando el esqueleto de repente se desvaneció en un joven muy cansado. Harry miró al anciano duende, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

El chico le dio una sonrisa suave, ojos vidriosos. "Voy a tomar una breve siesta".

Afortunadamente Nagnok lo atrapó cuando cayó.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Mientras Grimstone y el anciano duende caminaban por los pasillos, el viejo tocaba suavemente el club de piedra. Limpiado de la oscuridad y las almas inocentes, todavía tenía hechizos de miles de años grabado y alimentado a lo largo de su longitud.

El viejo parecía hablar en el aire. "Ese chico tendrá nuestro apoyo".

Grimstone tropezó levemente antes de moverse de nuevo. "Por supuesto, abuelo".

El apoyo de Urag, Director de la filial de Gringotts en Rusia fue bastante inusual.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry miró por encima de la enorme sala llena de libros, pergaminos y lo que parecían ser tablas de piedra y paredes de cuevas grabadas.

Mirando a una igualmente impresionado Sabiduría, gesticuló ausentemente. "Entonces... ¿Qué edad tenía Urg cuando hizo esto?"

La sabiduría levantó suavemente uno de los libros más recientes. "Trescientos cuarenta y siete".

El chico parpadeó ante la masa de información que todavía estaba llenando la habitación. "Vas a hacer que pase por esto, ¿verdad?"

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras salía. "La próxima vez, masticar mejor la comida. Sin embargo, el lenguaje goblin, las costumbres, la magia y esas cosas... deberían ser útiles, ¿Verdad?"

Miró la habitación en expansión con un profundo suspiro a medida que más y más información la llenaba. Aparentemente hubo un inconveniente para comer almas.


	63. Bichos del pasado, futuro Rose

**Aclaración:** Esta historia pertenece a **theaceoffire** , yo solo la traduje al español, le solicité la autorización, pero no ha respondido a mis correos, si el en una fecha posterior se opone daré de baja este fic.

 **Capítulo 63: Bichos del pasado, futuro Rose**

Horas más tarde, Harry se dio por vencido e hizo un baúl con la etiqueta 'Tarea', metió varias docenas de memorias en una pila masiva y se fue. Sabiduría tendría que manejar esto. Tenía cosas que hacer, cosas más interesantes que buscar a través de miles de horas de un duende durmiendo, bebiendo y... otras actividades mucho más repugnantes.

Tal como estaban las cosas, había estado inconsciente durante dos horas cuando dejó de hacerlo. Mirar a una audiencia sorprendentemente diversa de duendes ansiosos también fue un poco sorprendente.

A diferencia de la mayoría de la multitud, Nagnok aparentemente estaba leyendo un libro sobre banca en ambientes submarinos y estaba bebiendo algo que olía a fruta de cristal. Levantó su taza hacia el niño, quien luchó por sentarse en la cama de hospital demasiado esponjosa.

Tomando otro sorbo, Nagnok sonrió con sus dientes. "Bueno, esta vez te recuperaste más rápido".

Harry suspiró "Solo porque dejé de procesar el alma de ese bastardo. Urg era un viejo imbécil".

Nagnok entregó el libro a un súbdito y vació su taza. "Pero está muerto ahora, ¿verdad? Vi a los niños liberados".

El chico se estiró. "Nah, la muerte sería agradable para una persona tan malvada". Le sonrió al duende. "Me lo comí".

El duende arrastró a Harry hacia la línea de procesamiento, con los pensamientos en marcha. "Yo... asumí que tu consumo destruiría la magia involucrada".

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras se acomodaba en la silla. "Tengo una opción en cómo se tratan esas magias, ya sabes. La mayoría de las veces simplemente purifico el poder y lo absorbo... pero para Voldemort y Urg, absorbí su magia, su conocimiento, y luego aplasté su alma y la purifiqué los restos. Si hay vida después de la muerte, él no la visitará".

Dientes afilados sonrieron a su alrededor en la oscuridad. El aplastamiento absoluto de los enemigos... el niño tenía duende en él.

Nagnok se rió levemente. "Entonces, ¿Así es como de repente hablas Gobbledegook? ¿El lenguaje de nuestra gente?"

Harry parpadeó, acababa de coger un pimentero maldito. "¿Qué? Oh. Lo siento, cuando absorbo nuevos idiomas me toma un tiempo darme cuenta". Él cambió de vuelta al inglés. "No volverá a suceder".

Mirando la mesa cubierta de objetos malditos, dio un suspiro antes de volver al dispensador de pimienta en su mano. "Bien, ¿Qué parte necesito eliminar de esta?"

Nagnok se reclinó en la silla alta como lo había hecho antes de que dos de los duendes más poderosos hubieran entrado y hubieran hecho que un humano limpiara su clan de deshonor. "Cada quince sacudidas, la pimienta está envenenada".

Harry parpadeó mientras empujaba las capas de poder. "Y cada 130 batidos cubren la pimienta con plomo. Eww".

El duende hizo una pausa e hizo una nota en este formulario de reclamación. "Eso no está cubierto, pero quítelo de todos modos. El contrato puede manejar eso gracias a la redacción".

El chico suspiró y comenzó a masticar nuevamente el poder. Tan inesperado y ligeramente molesto como había sido el club maldito, al menos había sido un buen descanso del aburrimiento.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La noche avanzó y comenzó a difuminarse en la mente de Harry cuando artefacto tras artefacto fue alterado o absorbido por completo. Cuchillos que cortarían al usuario si no tuvieran la misma sangre que la familia que lo reclamó, zapatos que devorarían los dedos de los pies, un paraguas con una cabeza de loro que podría volar pero que debilitara la cordura de los que están cerca.

Pero las cosas realmente interesantes solo aparecerían de vez en cuando. Una espada que intentó enseñar varias artes de espada al portador... pero las artes entraron en conflicto entre sí, causando locura. Un anillo que no era extraíble y creó un escudo impenetrable con la magia de los usuarios... incluyendo la luz y el aire, sofocando al usuario y drenando toda su magia. Un amuleto que tradujo todo el sonido al lenguaje natural del usuario... incluida la traducción misma, creando una retroalimentación tan poderoso que ensordeció a todos en el área.

Muchas de las historias que llegaron con los objetos malditos habían sido tan interesantes que Harry tuvo que tomar descansos, ya sea para manejar el horror o para dejar de reírse ante la estupidez del creador. Aún así, fue una buena lección sobre los peligros de no probar sus creaciones cuidadosamente antes de su uso.

Pero a medida que las pilas de artículos despejados crecían y volvían a sus diversos propietarios y bóvedas, los objetos se volvían más extraños y poderosos. El cráneo de un niño que permitiría a alguien maldecir a otros con sus propios malos sueños, siempre que fueran más jóvenes que usted. Anillos que unían el alma de dos personas casadas, unidos tan fuertemente que las heridas de una persona aparecerían en la otra... lo cual mataría al marido cuando la esposa diera a luz, lo que mataría a la esposa. Una daga negra que envenenó los pensamientos y causó la locura.

Cada objeto nuevo tardaba más y más en consumirse, ya sea debido al creciente cansancio de Harry o al influjo masivo de poder que se estaba absorbiendo de cada nuevo objeto. La última espada maldita había contenido tanta magia que había desarrollado algo casi como una mente, y después de ser refinada se había llenado más de dos núcleos mágicos por sí misma.

Es cierto, no era nada comparado con el Horrocrux de Urg, que en realidad había llenado más de 16 núcleos, sacando del agua los respetables 7 núcleos de Voldemort. Vivir durante tanto tiempo combinado con la extrema destreza física del estilo de vida del guerrero goblin había permitido un núcleo absolutamente masivo, y eso fue antes de que el bastardo usara el raspado del alma para preservar la vida y absorber lentamente los núcleos de esos niños pobres.

No es que importara ahora. El poder depurado ahora ayudó a llenar los nuevos montones de núcleos en sus reservas ocultas de sótano, aunque aproximadamente un veinte por ciento había reforzado su núcleo de cristal a medida que pasaba. Las reservas ocultas no estaban llenas todavía, pero la Vigía estaba controlando cuidadosamente su flujo de poder para llenarlas mientras su núcleo de Cristal absorbía la magia cruda aleatoria que quedaba de esos objetos que se destruían y se comían.

Bueno, la magia que absorbió del aire se combinó con el poder de los objetos malditos.

Harry sonrió levemente mientras levantaba otro anillo. "Ooo, otra maldición fulminante. Estos siempre tienen un sabor a menta".

Nagnok gruñó mientras miraba sus listas. La mitad de los elementos por los que habían pasado habían requerido servicios adicionales, ya que tenían maldiciones desconocidas o capas de maldiciones conocidas que se habían combinado de tal manera que los hechizos de detección siempre los habían denunciado como desconocidos. Nada de esto era realmente malo, pero tenía que documentar todos los problemas inesperados para poder cargar correctamente cada cuenta las tarifas adicionales.

Harry mordió la enfermiza maldición púrpura mientras arrojaba el anillo distraídamente al cojín negro a su derecha. "Sabes, las maldiciones fulminantes se pegan a mis dientes levemente. No estoy seguro si me gusta o no".

Nagnok gruñó de nuevo, pasando una página. ¿Tal vez podría convencer a los Inefables de compartir algunos de sus objetos más extraños? Harry podría documentarlos con mucho más detalle que la mayoría de los hechizos existentes, e incluso ofrecer limpiar capas específicas... por una tarifa considerable, por supuesto.

Harry chupó una pluma envenenada. Un poco como mermelada de uva. Esta era una combinación de poción y hex, no es que importara mucho ya que las pociones eran solo matrices mágicas. Matrices mágicas que sabían a mermelada de uva, aparentemente. ¿O era esa uva de manzana?

Él se movió distraídamente hacia una pluma que parecía familiar. Ah, este siempre sabía a cobre... oh. "Lo siento Nagnok, alguien dejó otra pluma negra en el escritorio y me la comí. Lo siento". Después de detenerse por un momento, volvió a chuparlo. También se les conocía como Quillas de Contrato y Plumas de Sangre, pero Harry las conocía como esa pluma de cobre ligeramente dulce que hacía que las plumas de azúcar parecieran blandas.

Frunció el ceño, mirando la pluma que había perdido su color. ¿Estaba desarrollando el gusto por la sangre? ¿Y sería honestamente peor que su gusto por la magia negra y las almas malvadas?

Debería recuperarse en la escuela más tarde y probar esto. Al menos su hijo Goran no tendría problemas si su Da comenzara a beber algo con un poco más de... cuerpo.

Nagnok estaba empezando a temblar. "Harry, no te preocupes por la pluma de drat, solo dale un momento para alcanzarla. Todavía estoy detrás de tres objetos oscuros".

Harry suspiró y agarró un bastón de aspecto inocente. Fue una maldición dejar al usuario en el momento más inoportuno posible... bueno, inconveniente según lo definido por la víctima.

Extraño, tenía un sabor similar al mango. Harry amamantó el poder del bastón mientras observaba distraídamente a los duendes que vagabundeaban, moviendo cajas de artículos limpios para verificar y documentar. Cada pocos minutos, uno con ropas gruesas y guantes pesados vagabundeaba sosteniendo herramientas de metal para arrojar un nuevo tesoro en varias pilas.

En este momento, Harry estaba trabajando en la pila de "Limpiar toda la magia", que se estaba volviendo tediosa. Al menos la pila desconocida tenía historias divertidas y solicitudes extrañas involucradas.

Suspiró y arrojó el bastón a la derecha, la mesa cubierta de amuletos de amortiguación para evitar daños. "Tal vez deberíamos llamarlo una noche. Por alguna razón, comer estas cosas me impide sentir hambre o lo que sea, pero todavía estoy trabajando para salir de problemas en este momento".

Nagnok levantó la mirada, sus manos todavía garabateando. "¿Tiene una cita previa?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ya no estoy castigado, pero todos los que están en Hogwarts todavía están preocupados por mí desde que fallecí recientemente. Y he trabajado durante horas, así que al menos debería consultar con ellos". Echó un vistazo a la masa de personas en movimiento. "Además, necesitas organizar este desastre. De hecho, encontré dos dagas en la pila que ya había limpiado y que alguien accidentalmente colocó en la sección incorrecta, así que sé que un descanso podría ayudar a que todo se calmara un poco".

Un par de duendes en realidad le dieron miradas de gratitud cuando Nagnok suspiró. "Muy bien, no me gustaría que se reduzcan los viajes futuros debido a que estamos demasiado entusiastas esta noche. Y debo trabajar con el clan en sus aros dimensionales, creando rangos de precios y probando los prototipos".

El chico arrugó la nariz. "¿No podríamos encontrar un mejor nombre para ellos?"

Nagnok se rió entre dientes mientras conducía gentilmente al mago obviamente cansado hacia una salida. "Los nombres importan mucho menos que el oro, Harry. Pero no temas, porque nuestros nombres pronto serán valorados como tales con estas nuevas empresas".

Harry suspiró mientras se alejaban. "Oh sí, puedo escucharlo ahora. Todos miran, ¡ahí van los chicos de aro!"

La rica risa hizo eco mientras los dos se alejaban de los ocupados duendes, y parecían brillar como una oportunidad en la oscuridad.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Amelia Bones se alejó del Floo, su sonrisa cayendo de su rostro. Al menos a Sirius le estaba yendo mejor, incluso si sus ojos adquirieron una mirada de embrujo. Su rostro se volvió aún más sombrío cuando se acercó a su escritorio, cubierto con docenas de planos y estuches.

Harry Potter había hecho más que simplemente proporcionar información, había abierto una grieta de oscuridad y soborno cuidadosamente oculta. Cada recuerdo revisado de ese bastardo Riddle parecía revelar otro crimen, otro conspirador.

Pero el verdadero valor vino cuando descubrieron que la marca oscura requería que se completara un acto de asesinato y una participación voluntaria. Incluso tenían el recuerdo de un hombre que intentó fingir su entusiasmo en un intento por salvar a su familia, aunque no funcionó.

En este momento ella había comenzado secretamente a limpiar el ministerio. Promociones a oficinas que resultaron tener información interesante pero falsa que parecía valiosa, reestructuración de departamentos para mover juntos a los más peligrosos y alejados de los inocentes.

Su rostro sombrío se transformó lentamente en una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba el cajón oculto en su escritorio. Las mayores victorias para la Luz habían sido la limpieza del Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Aparentemente, Riddle casi había consumido ese departamento, haciendo un seguimiento de todos los personajes de Portkey creados y usando la Autoridad de la Red Floo para bloquear a las víctimas del método de transporte de la chimenea y rastrear el movimiento de sus enemigos.

Utilizando algunas leyes más antiguas que el Wizengamot había estado demasiado ocupado para revocar de la última guerra, ya había arrestado la mayoría de esos fracasos de humanidad y había comenzado Veritaserum para encontrar otras áreas que tenían niveles tan altos de corrupción y control. Estaban en las antiguas celdas de detención que se suponía que habían sido clausuradas después de la última ronda de recortes presupuestarios a su departamento.

Amelia se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla mientras levantaba suavemente un pequeño espejo. Encantando estos había requerido exenciones cuidadosas de varios departamentos, ya que la Autoridad de la Red Floo había movido cuidadosamente la legislación para garantizar que ninguna competencia amenazara su poder, y los espejos de comunicación casi les habían dado ataques cardíacos.

Mirando el vaso, lo golpeó dos veces en el borde. "Arthur Weasley".

El cristal se volvió negro, y se escucharon ruidos y chirridos extraños antes de que la cara sonriente del hombre brillara. "¡Amelia cariño! ¿Cómo estás esta noche?"

Ella suspiró. "Arthur, ya basta de eso. ¿Cuál es tu progreso en encontrar a Pettigrew? ¡Te hice preparar esta tarea desde antes de Navidad!"

La sonrisa del hombre no se movió ni una pulgada. "Muchas disculpas, Director". Él inclinó la cabeza. "Te aseguro que el hombre no será un problema".

Ella entornó los ojos. "Me dijiste esto en el pasado, Arthur. ¿Al menos has encontrado algunas pistas?"

Los ojos parecieron convertirse en rendijas, pero la boca permaneció igual. "Muchas pistas, por supuesto. Sé exactamente dónde se movió cuando intentó escapar de mi... Hogar".

Ella se estremeció. El hombre de alguna manera pintó las imágenes de amor y armonía cuidadosamente rodeadas de sangre y cadáveres. Honestamente, ella casi sintió pena por el bastardo rata que de alguna manera pensó que la familia de Arthur sería un lugar seguro para esconderse de los enemigos.

El hombre sonriente y pelirrojo se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Hay alguna fecha en la que lo necesites absolutamente?" Su sonrisa se hizo más oscura. "Y... ¿Qué tan vivo debe estar?"

Amelia entrecerró los ojos al hombre. "Ya lo tienes, ¿no?"

"La pregunta, Director".

Ella suspiró. "Lo necesito antes de que termine el período de Hogwarts. Debe estar a la vez cuerda y ser capaz de comunicarse verbalmente".

La sonrisa se desvaneció levemente antes de regresar. "¿Se requieren extremidades?"

Amelia suspiró. "Como mínimo, debe tener su varita mágica en caso de que necesitemos que haga un juramento".

El hombre asintió levemente. Antes de que pudiera desactivar su espejo, Amelia se inclinó. "Fuera del registro, ¿Cuándo lo alcanzaste?"

La sonrisa era casi infantil. "Ahora, director, estoy seguro de que no sé a qué se refiere".

El espejo se desvaneció a negro. Amelia parpadeó en el espejo antes de suspirar y colocarlo de nuevo en su bolsillo oculto. Ahora intenta encontrar una forma de obtener legalmente esos objetos Horcrux antes de que Cornelius Fudge y los muchos que lo sobornaron lo descubran.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Arthur Weasley apartó la mirada del espejo antes de cubrirlo cuidadosamente con una tela de seda, una tela negra cubierta de extrañas y casi legales runas de protección y ocultación.

Después de todo, él no querría que alguien encontrara este taller en particular.

Volviendo a la masa temblorosa en el suelo, su sonrisa parecía tan inocente, tan tranquila.

Peter Pettigrew se estremeció aún más, sosteniendo sus heridas cerca.

El hombre pelirrojo regresó a la larga mesa, en su mayoría sin sangre y otros líquidos. "Ese fue mi Director, mi amigo. Me temo que nuestro hermoso tiempo juntos puede estar llegando a su fin en solo unos pocos meses más".

El hombre rata sollozó en silencio.

Arthur asintió. "Yo también extrañaré nuestras conversaciones. Cuidado, todavía estoy un poco... infeliz... contigo escondido en mi casa". Sus manos se apretaron fuertemente sobre una extraña herramienta. "Esconderse en la habitación de mis hijos". Sus manos comenzaban a sangrar levemente, un filo inadvertido había atrapado parte de su piel. "Esconderse en la cama de mi bebé".

El suelo de piedra se resquebrajó, provocando otro sollozo de la criatura en el suelo.

La sonrisa regresó a la cara de Arthur. "Bueno, como el tiempo es limitado, supongo que no debemos avanzar tan lentamente como lo hemos hecho en los últimos meses". Girando hacia la pila de horror en el suelo, el hombre sonriente se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

"Ahora déjame preguntarte, mi querido Pettigrew, ¿Qué sabes sobre Muggles?"

Los ruidos suaves respondieron.

Suavemente levantó objetos extraños de sus bandejas de trabajo, continuó Arthur. "Sabes, hacen las cosas más maravillosas. Como estos... enchufes. Colecciono enchufes y baterías". Sus ojos parecieron estrecharse. "Tengo una gran colección de baterías. Y nunca he tenido la certeza de cómo funcionan realmente ni cómo usarlas".

Inclinándose sobre la pila gimiendo, susurró suavemente. "Mi esposa piensa que estoy enojado, pero ahí estás. ¿Aprenderemos juntos?"

Afortunadamente, toda la habitación tenía encantamientos silenciadores establecidos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry gruñó mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Daphne y Padma habían estado un poco al borde recientemente, pero en general todos habían vuelto a las rutinas de clase y proyectos. Incluso se tomó un tiempo para construir un pequeño anillo de piedra que transfiriera matrices de poción de un líquido a otro, por lo que Hermione podría agregar efectos de poción a sus platos con la mantequilla y la leche, sin tener que agregar el pulmón del dragón o algo así, mantener todo de ser venenoso.

Los gemelos Weasley casi inmediatamente habían encargado un anillo con caldera, y después de descubrir que la mayoría de los efectos secundarios negativos (adicción, envenenamiento, etc.) se debían a los ingredientes y no a la magia... bueno, aparentemente estaban revisando cada poción que tenían, había oído hablar de e intentaba crear versiones más potentes.

Pueden ser bromistas, pero como muchas de sus bromas requerían hechizos creados y pociones personalizadas, Harry básicamente había desatado la habilidad de ignorar efectos de poción negativos no mágicos para dos maestros de pociones.

No hace falta decir que ellos y Hermione casi se habían espumado en la boca antes de zambullirse en libros de pociones y fases de prueba.

Nada de esto tenía nada que ver con la molestia actual de Harry. Mirando hacia atrás a su comida, solo se veía... tan sosa.

Daphne se inclinó. "Vamos, Harry, tienes que comer más. Tampoco comiste mucho en el desayuno".

Harry suspiró. "Lo sé, es solo... es tan sosa".

Miró la pila de panqueques, mayonesa, pepinillos, ketchup y cebollas. "¿Qué pasa si agregas algunos frijoles horneados? ¿O queso?"

Él frunció el ceño. "Lo que realmente necesito son algunas maldiciones sobre esto. ¿Conoces algunas buenas?"

Daphne parpadeó. "Uh... supongo. Papá me enseñó la maldición Tongue-Tying, que creo que puedo aplicar a los objetos. ¿Por qué?"

Harry parpadeó. "Porque mis panqueques necesitan algo. ¿Por favor maldícelos?"

Ella lo miró por un minuto antes de suspirar. "Multa." Un movimiento rápido de varita y una frase mascullada más tarde, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Harry estaba ansiosamente tomando un bocado.

Mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrió con brillantes dientes rojos y suavemente extendió la mano con una lengua roja y puntiaguda que envolvía el tenedor lleno de panqueques y encurtidos.

Echó de menos su sonrojo mientras le sonreía. "¡Gracias Daphne! Es un poco amargo, pero va bien con los pepinillos".

Daphne apartó la mirada de él y de Tracey, que movía las cejas a sabiendas al otro lado de la mesa.

Afortunadamente, Padma fue una distracción. "Harry, ¿Hiciste todo en Gringotts?"

Harry asintió ausentemente mientras continuaba cavando en su comida. "No fue tanto burocrático que yo muriera, ya que fui yo quien montó algunos suministros para mi viaje".

Explicando que Rose por alguna razón había molestado a las otras chicas cuando mencionó por primera vez la situación, pero después de explicar cómo exactamente la había encontrado... bueno, ninguno de ellos estaba realmente feliz de que él estuviera en este "viaje", pero ya no se quejaban.

El chico se tragó sus panqueques malditos, que se estaban poniendo negros por alguna extraña razón. "Sí, tendré que aprender cómo maldecir y hechizar mi comida o usar algunos de los hechizos más oscuros que obtuve de los recuerdos. He comido tantos que he desarrollado un poco de gusto por ellos".

Agitó un tenedor. "Tal como está, mi favorito es la maldición de la desintegración. Picante".

Daphne hizo caso omiso de la imposibilidad. Esta era solo otra de esas cosas de Harry. "¿Pero tienes todo lo que necesitas en cuanto al poder? Dijiste que aún no has llenado todos tus núcleos mágicos. ¿No deberías aguantar un poco?"

Harry sonrió. "Podría irme ahora sin amenazar las salas de la escuela, solo estoy acumulando más para poder ayudar a poner a Rose. No capté muchos recuerdos antes de poner su mente bajo algunas protecciones, pero lo que vi fue inquietante".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Honestamente, la única razón por la que no me he ido todavía es porque Vigilante me dijo que todavía estaba inconsciente y físicamente segura en su mundo. Creo que reconstruir su núcleo mágico y volver a crecer su cuerpo muchas veces realmente la decepcionó por un tiempo".

Daphne le apretó el brazo, suspirando internamente. Ella realmente no se sentía celosa ni nada por el estilo, pero pasar tiempo con Harry era especial y ella era reacia a dejarlo ir incluso por una buena causa.

Aun así, su deseo de ayudar a los demás fue una gran parte de por qué ella... le gustaba. Sí.

Padma estaba tratando de robar algunos de los panqueques de Harry, pero su boca siguió teniendo problemas cuando su lengua se convirtió en nudos diferentes.

Harry mantuvo la maldición distraída de Padma y la estrujó en pequeñas esferas, llevándolas a su boca como uvas mientras él continuaba comiendo. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente pudiera registrarse con Rose. Con suerte, todo iba bien.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Rose Potter estaba a punto de gritar.

Era tan... ¡Frustrante! Después de casi una semana entera de estar inconsciente (No es que fuera su culpa, no sabía cómo funcionaba el tiempo cuando estaba en su mundo mental), todos seguían tratando de que se acostara, durmiera, o peor (Lo siento Hermione) revisan la información de sus últimos exámenes y adivinan si las respuestas específicas no fueron lo suficientemente largas.

En serio, esa chica necesitaba recurrir a sus prioridades.

Aún más molestos eran estos dos puños de cuero que tenía en sus muñecas. Según Dumbledore, Voldemort había hecho algún tipo de ritual oscuro para optimizar su salud como sacrificio, lo que la estaba volviendo salvaje e incontrolable.

Sus protestas sobre el reclamo fueron ignoradas. Aparentemente ella era "solo una bruja" y no sabría tanto sobre esos rituales oscuros y bla, bla, bla.

De todos modos, le habían quitado la varita (¡Se había sentido tan bien! Como si estuviera perfectamente combinada con su poder y su mano...) y le había dado esposas que restringían su poder.

Se sentía como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, la vieja Cabra intentaría enviarla de vuelta a esas... personas. Ella era una bruja ahora, y los Dursley ya habían dejado en claro que no la querían, que no la necesitaban.

Obviamente, no creían que valiera la pena alimentarse.

Lo único bueno de todo esto fue que su cuerpo se sintió increíble. Ella era más alta, tenía músculos de todas las cosas y se veía bastante bien para una niña de 11 años. Y sus ojos podían ver claramente, y sus pulmones podían respirar profundamente, y sus cicatrices habían desaparecido.

Y su mente estaba organizada.

Las dos semanas anteriores se debieron honestamente a que ella se encontró de nuevo en esa extraña tierra destruida, sin Harry... sus ojos se vidriaron levemente al pensar en el joven que cruzó las realidades para ayudarla en su momento de necesidad.

*tos*, de todos modos, se había despertado en su mundo mental y había encontrado de alguna manera una roca escondida que la conducía a la clandestinidad donde sus recuerdos estaban por todas partes. Pilas al azar, sin clasificar, y desordenado.

Después de una semana de clasificarlos y almacenarlos, ella había revisado los de clase y algunos buenos en el transcurso de la próxima semana... tal vez pasar un poco más tiempo en el que involucraba a Harry de lo que era saludable.

Los cambios cuando ella se despertó fueron extremos. Su memoria ahora era asombrosa, y las clases por las que había dormido o que habían sido distraídas habían sido recordadas con facilidad. Si solo le dieran una varita mágica, podría mostrarle a todos que ella no estaba rota, ¡Ella estaba mejor que nunca!

Entonces, por supuesto, unirían su poder, tomarían su varita mágica y tratarían de que durmiera. Afortunadamente, había descubierto que podía absorber el poder de las pociones si así lo deseaba, por lo que la docena de bebidas con sabor terrible no había hecho nada.

Bueno, no del todo nada. Había reconocido el trago para dormir con la suficiente facilidad, pero había tenido una sensación cuidadosa de los otros tres antes de darse cuenta de que dos no eran como los demás.

Mezclado entre las pociones de nutrientes y los borradores calmantes había una carpeta de poder y un agente de lealtad.

Huelga decir que ella absorbió la magia de ambos antes de beber lo que se había vuelto esencialmente asqueroso.

No dejarían que sus amigas lo visitaran, alegando que su magia no estaba controlada y que necesitaba espacio. Habían intercambiado cartas, por supuesto, pero Rose sentía que había algo de censura en los documentos.

Para resumir, ella no estaba feliz.

Ausentemente lanzó su cristal mágico de nuevo. Se había convertido en un hábito mientras esperaba, aburrido, que alguien decidiera los próximos pasos de su vida. Cuando su poder expuso su cristal, sus muñecas se calentó mientras la magia nuevamente se drenaba de los puños.

Se suponía que los puños funcionaban al absorber el poder del mago o la bruja, y se intercambiarían a diario. Al drenar constantemente su propio poder, podía sentir los canales mágicos en sus brazos fortalecerse por el uso constante. Energía drenada, potencia reabsorbida y repetición.

Por supuesto, tratar de quitar todo el poder de las esposas casi la había quemado, por lo que estaba esperando un mejor momento.

Un buen efecto secundario de toda esta práctica fue la absorción de varios hechizos de seguimiento que había sentido en el pelo, la ropa y el exterior de los puños. No estaba segura de quién intentaba seguirla, pero habían usado mucho poder y su cristal mágico lo había disfrutado.

Ella suspiró y se apoyó contra la ventana. Su comida también contenía pociones, aunque después de probar la primera (Lealtad Enforcer nuevamente) había aprendido a absorber cualquier magia antes de su comida.

Si pudiera, correría. No es que tuviera a dónde ir, pero la seguridad que había sentido allí, lejos de su "familia" muggle y abusiva, se había disuelto en temor y desconfianza.

Este castillo parecía tan maravilloso, con pasajes ocultos y niños nuevos que nunca habían oído hablar de "Rose la Freak" o cualquiera de las otras cosas horribles que Dudley compartía con sus amigos en la escuela. Mientras que algunos de los profesores apestaban, en promedio todo había ido bien (Aunque el Profesor Snape siempre tenía esta mirada extraña cuando la veía)... y luego las cosas empezaron a ir mal.

Un Troll. Honestamente con Merlín, un Troll había estado en la escuela. De alguna manera había terminado con ella sola tratando de ayudar a Hermione cuando Ron la había despedido (¡tonta de hecho! Casi lo había golpeado de lado)

Ella suspiró, caminando hacia la cama. El Troll le había roto el brazo antes de que Hermione levitara la porra y lo golpeara. Había sido un mal descanso también, ella había estado en el ala del hospital durante todo un día después.

Por supuesto, en comparación con el horror que había sufrido recientemente, preferiría enfrentar una docena de trolls. Lo peor que ellos harían es sofocarte, en lugar de torturarte lentamente hasta convertirla en una pila de tristeza y autodesprecio.

Convertirse en todo apocalíptico en el bastardo realmente había sido catártico.

Sus ojos vagaban distraídamente. Por supuesto, estar en sus brazos mientras pateaba el culo al bastardo que había lastimado a su familia... bueno, nada mal, de verdad. Diablos, deshazte del malvado bastardo y tal vez agregas un sofá para acurrucarte y sonaba como una agradable velada.

Mejor que estar atrapado en esta habitación.

Tenía una cama, su baúl (menos su capa que había prestado Hermione, gracias a Dios), una pequeña mesa en la que aparecerían comida y bebida, y una ventana.

La estaba volviendo loca.

Concentrándose en sus muñecas, continuó absorbiendo poder y liberándolo. La primera docena o más de veces le habían dolido intentarlo, pero ahora se sentía como un estiramiento después de un largo día de trabajo. Ni idea de si fue algo bueno o no, pero al menos fue más interesante que mirar la habitación hasta que fue enviado a los Dursley.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La profesora McGonagall gimió, con la cabeza entre las manos. "Harry, no puedes pedirle a Slytherins que maldiga más tu comida".

Harry estaba mostrando molestia por la situación general. "Meh".

Ella miró al niño. "Deja de hacer pucheros".

Harry ciertamente no estaba haciendo pucheros.

Apuñaló con su varita la cúpula de vidrio que contenía la ensalada morada y negra que parecía estar intentando escapar. "Señor Potter, su comida hace cosas inusuales antes de ser maldecida por los estudiantes de séptimo año".

Harry podría haberlo manejado.

Aparentemente ella podía leer su expresión, porque parecía aún más exasperada. "Señor Potter... Harry". Ella se inclinó hacia abajo a su nivel. "Por favor, como un favor para mí, deja de agregar maldiciones cuando tu comida gana sensibilidad".

Harry no sabía esa palabra.

Ella suspiró. "Cuando trata de hablar. O se come a otros estudiantes. O se mueve en absoluto, realmente".

Su ceño fruncido fue épico. "Bien, discúlpame. No sabía que la delicia iba en contra de las reglas".

Con toda honestidad, Ravenclaw probablemente habría perdido una tonelada de puntos si el profesor Flitwick no hubiera estado tan alegremente examinando lo que una vez habían sido las sobras de las cebollas de Harry, que habían comenzado las negociaciones con la capital de salmuera del este.


	64. Una pequeña retirada

**Aclaración:** Esta historia pertenece a **theaceoffire** , yo solo la traduje al español, le solicité la autorización, pero no ha respondido a mis correos, si el en una fecha posterior se opone daré de baja este fic.

 **Capítulo 64: Una pequeña retirada**

Goran Potter se recostó en su trono de piedra, bebiendo de una enorme taza de piedra. Su Da estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que pasar el desayuno con él fue especial.

Al otro lado de la mesa de piedra, Harry estaba parcialmente oscurecido por avisos, correos, algunos billetes y un plato con el muslo Acromantula parcialmente quemado. Juntos los dos disfrutaban de la madrugada y una taza de sangre de araña gigante (que Harry había encontrado tangy con un agradable regusto cobrizo).

Goran tomó otro trago. Las malditas arañas se volvían más inteligentes, lo que hacía la cacería más molesta en los últimos meses. "Oye Da, ¿Sabes cuándo terminará la casa?"

Harry se detuvo, buscando en una de las pilas terminadas. "Sí, hijo, lo viste antes. Nagnok dice que la isla ha dejado de drenar por completo la magia externa, al menos cuando no la estás tocando". Frunció el ceño ante una pequeña nota. "Casi perdí a un trabajador que levitaba metal a la isla porque estaba caminando debajo de él y tocó la orilla. Todo cayó como un ladrillo".

Goran frunció el ceño. "Parece que la construcción se retrasará".

El chico asintió. "Están haciendo inspecciones iniciales del sitio y diseñando algunos planos azules para mí. También solicité algunos encantamientos de contracción". Al ver la confusión de su hijo, agitó un papel. "Planeo que nuestra isla sea mayormente hueca con un bosque dentro. Eso significaría una enorme escalera o escalera para entrar y soy un poco vago. Un amuleto de contracción sería lo opuesto a un amuleto de expansión, y podría reducir una sala, o una habitación más abajo ".

Separó el documento que enumeraba los materiales que aún se enviaban a la isla. "De esa manera, podrías bajar cinco escalones y haber cubierto más de una docena de pisos. Eso haría que moverse por la casa sea mucho más razonable".

Goran frunció el ceño ligeramente, examinando su arma. "¿Qué tan grande será este lugar Da?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Quiero que el bosque sea lo suficientemente grande como para perderse. Después de que lo ahuequen, planeo expandirlo usando el mismo hechizo que utilicé en el tren. Deberías poder volar en línea recta durante horas..." Frunció el ceño. "El mayor problema será garantizar que el aire sea respirable, sin demasiada presión y que circule correctamente... pero los Goblins han manejado esos problemas durante años de todos modos, por lo que deberíamos ser buenos".

Frunció el ceño otra vez. "Ya les pagué para comenzar a capturar algo de vida silvestre para ayudar a poblar el bosque una vez que lo instalamos, y me dijeron que podrían contratar a un druida o dos y bendecir el área, ayudando a que los árboles y las cosas se asienten."

Goran levantó la vista de su trabajo de reparación en su club. "En realidad, ¿Dónde conseguiremos la tierra y los árboles y esas cosas de todos modos?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Los duendes siguen comprando tierra, corrompiéndose con magia y demás, y usando mis runas de almacenamiento mágico para limpiarlos. Cuando esté listo, trasladaremos la tierra y la vegetación más saludables al bosque. Ya están diseñando un falso sol, para que podamos dejar que la naturaleza se maneje a sí misma principalmente, especialmente si un sirviente de la naturaleza como un druida estaría dispuesto a bendecir la tierra y las criaturas".

Su hijo apartó suavemente la enorme herramienta metálica y tomó otro trago profundo de cálida sangre de araña. Dando un profundo y relajado suspiro, levantó la vista. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos obtener algunas de esas arañas grandes allí? Se están poniendo un poco nerviosas desde que comencé a almacenar sus piezas".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, sigues tratando de fermentar su sangre en vino. Creo que esos enormes barriles de madera que seguías llenando enloquecieron a los más inteligentes con honestidad".

Goran señaló al chico. "Simplemente espera, estas cosas despegarán en cualquier momento".

Él bufó. "Tal vez cuando la magia interna deja de digerir los órganos humanos. Aunque tiene un sabor agradable".

El troll suspiró. Este argumento no era exactamente nuevo. "De todos modos, ¿Cuándo vas a salir? ¿Algún cambio con los planes de viaje?"

Harry suspiró también. "En realidad, sí. Planeo tomar el resto de este mes y un poco de la próxima vez que viaje al mundo de Rose. No sé cuánto tiempo será, y puedo estar de vuelta antes de que haya pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, pero Debo asegurarme de no dejar el trabajo a medias".

Goran arrojó su taza vacía al fregadero y suspiró. "Entonces, ¿Te escondes aquí?"

Harry agitó una mano. "No realmente. Pasé un consejo de dirección a Daphne mientras estoy fuera, ya que ella sabe más sobre todo el asunto político que yo y parecía interesada. Padma está manejando la selección de animales para el bosque en este momento, aunque quiero que asegúrese de que al menos algunos de ellos sean sabrosos para usted y para el otro".

Él se reclinó en su silla, varias pilas de papel siendo jaladas a su mano. "Pero... sí, incluso con eso duele. Hemos estado rondando el uno al otro durante semanas y semanas, algunos incluso nos llaman la casa de Harry de todas las cosas. Pero saben que tengo que hacer esto, incluso si son no muy contento con la situación".

Goran pasó un ojo de araña frito y una galleta venenosa que el chico aceptó y masticó distraídamente. "Bueno, todos tienen sus propios proyectos y cosas, ¿Verdad? A veces las cosas salen, los planes cambian. No puedo dejar que eso te deprima".

Harry suspiró, asintió y comenzó a mover sus documentos restantes juntos. "Lo sé, lo sé. Oh, y te estoy trayendo a ti y a Hagrid algunos documentos maestros para el manejo de las criaturas". Mirando la pila de ramas sobre la mesa, algunas horneadas o crudas. "Sobre todo porque tiendes a comerlos a todos de todos modos, por lo que la carrera parece construida para ustedes dos. Hay algunos cursos que concuerdan con eso, pero ¿Le parece bien?"

Goran miró la carne no identificable en su mano. "¿Cuál es su política de comer en el trabajo?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Probablemente hubiera sorprendido a Harry de haberlo sabido, pero contar con el apoyo de las filiales inglesa y rusa de Gringotts realmente abre algunas puertas cuando quieres hacer algo.

Entonces, cuando el joven solicitó un área segura que estaba fuertemente impregnada de magia cruda, varias áreas no vistas por la humanidad en realidad se agregaron a la lista potencial de sitios. El elegido finalmente no había sido visto en generaciones por nadie de ninguna especie conocida, ya que era una gran caverna subterránea diseñada para absorber la magia extraña perdida al hacer obras de duendes o crear la piedra cubierta de runas que simulaba monedas de oro.

Después de un número determinado de años, la caverna se convertiría mágicamente en auto-mutante, incluso inestable. Una bomba esperando estallar.

Era esta caverna en particular la que había comenzado la práctica de cambiar rutinariamente la sincronización mágica utilizada al crear, ya que una explosión menor casi había colapsado dos túneles. Descubrir que una ignición completa hubiera aniquilado la mayor parte de Londres selló el trato, realmente.

Tal como estaban las cosas, Harry era el único permitido a menos de 100 metros de la habitación, hace mucho tiempo sellado y restringido. Nagnok probablemente habría estado más preocupado si el chico no masticase maldiciones mortales como bocadillos.

Harry era en realidad dos pies más alto que de costumbre. No estaba seguro de si la magia cruda sería suficiente para mantenerlo durante un período tan largo de tiempo, por lo que se detuvo en las cocinas y consumió obscenamente una montaña de alimentos.

Huelga decir que los elfos lo amaban aún más ahora.

Existían grandes músculos, pero también se aseguraba de tener una gruesa capa de grasa que lo hacía sentir como un comerciante excesivamente feliz que entrenaba raramente. Abandonó el equilibrio de Harry, lo hizo sentir lento y sus acciones deliberadas, pero si eso le impedía sufrir daños mientras visitaba otro mundo, no era así.

Harry hizo una pausa antes de abrir la caverna de desbordamiento. La puerta en sí estaba ligeramente derretida, las asas estaban cubiertas de polvo e irradiaba el olor a la luz del sol. Su mano tocó suavemente la puerta, que se derrumbó en polvo y se dibujó parcialmente en la oscuridad.

El poder se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, suave loción con finos hilos de alambre de púas que se engancharon en su piel, tratando de romperse dentro de ella... para comer y moler y masticar y besar y apuñalar suavemente y...

Cada respiración era espesa como el pudín, cada paso era lento, y Harry estaba absorbiendo energía lo más rápido posible mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación.

La piedra probablemente era visible para las personas que no podían ver la magia, pero los colores se arremolinaban con cada paso que Harry hacía en el extraño país de las maravillas de las formas. Bueno, probablemente era de piedra, pero de vez en cuando se sentía demasiado duro o demasiado suave.

Suavemente Harry se sentó donde la habitación se sentía más concentrada. No del todo el centro, pero cerca de todas las entradas que habían bombeado magia goblin a lo profundo de la caverna, donde el poder crudo le acariciaba las piernas y dormía en su regazo. Casi sin deseo, la plata empapada en la sangre de Harry comenzó a fluir de los lingotes en su mano almacenada y grabada en la piedra, o carne, o lo que sea que estuviera sentado, creando espirales y curvas y largas colas.

A medida que el patrón se expandió, comenzó a canalizar la magia hacia el niño, que ya estaba trabajando duro en su propia mente creando más capas en su bodega oculta, capas de núcleos, cada una de 7 por 7, llenando casi tan rápido como se crearon.

Si Harry hubiera sabido que esta habitación había existido, habría venido antes.

A medida que la velocidad de entrada comenzó a estabilizarse, incluso si no disminuyó, dejó Vigilante para crear rápidamente y llenar más capas de núcleos mágicos y fue a visitar el nuevo árbol del mundo. Sintió que era hora de encontrarse a sí mismo. Sí misma. Lo que sea.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Lucius Malfoy estaba mirando su escritorio y las docenas de notificaciones que actualmente descansaban allí. Las últimas semanas habían sido... tediosas.

Al principio no se había dado cuenta de la magnitud del problema, le había parecido algo de mala suerte o un nuevo jugador en el mercado. Pero ahora estaba claro.

Alguien estaba trabajando activamente en contra de él. O contra los mortífagos conocidos. Mismo problema en este caso.

Lucius apretó sus dedos contra su frente mientras trataba de relajarse. Este fue el inconveniente de ser el líder en lugar de un seguidor "leal".

Con Lord Voldemort en el poder, todo lo que Lucius tuvo que hacer fue enviar a su equipo de escudos de carne para debilitar a los enemigos y luego barrer para asesinar a los sobrevivientes. Con solo algunas pistas, podría implicar a sus enemigos comerciales como "traidores de la sangre", e instantáneamente el cada vez más loco Señor Oscuro se desharía de la competencia.

Mientras sus "compañeros" habían desperdiciado la guerra violando y robando un poco de oro a las víctimas, Lucius había creado un imperio. No es que no haya disfrutado las pocas veces que pudo mostrar a esas criaturas menores quién era el verdadero sangre pura. No es como si realmente fuera una violación de todos modos, no cuando era solo un muggle.

Honestamente, también estaba agradecido de que Harry Potter se hubiera librado del bastardo. Hacia el final del reinado de Voldemort había comenzado a torturar a cualquiera (¡Incluso a los de sangre pura, no menos!) Y matar al azar. Claramente, algún ritual oscuro salió mal en alguna parte de la búsqueda de esas criaturas por el poder.

Y el final de la guerra solo había aumentado el poder de los Malfoy. De repente, sus conexiones en la corte les permitieron a muchas familias alineadas con la Oscuridad escapar de la "justicia", creando enormes deudas y gratitud y básicamente aumentando la influencia y la profundidad del poder que Lucius tenía a su alcance.

Pero ahora las cosas habían salido mal. Muy mal. En algún momento durante los últimos años, Lucius había descubierto un truco muggle que había hecho maravillas en el mundo mágico. Colar a sus propios hombres en un negocio, hacer que se desintegre y luego comprarlo barato. Había funcionado tan bien que incluso había tomado algunas de sus compañías reales, transferido los objetos de valor, y luego se los vendió a sí mismo. Era un poco complicado, pero hacer esos círculos de compra y venta le había permitido esconder enormes cantidades de oro de negocios más oscuros.

Había sido brillante e inteligente... hasta que se compraron docenas de compañías ficticias antes de que su estafa se completara.

Ahora había perdido no solo muchas empresas que en realidad habían sido marcadas para ser adquiridas, sino también tierras. Tierra importante. Esto solo se había usado para mezclar números en papel, pero ahora tenía un problema que no había estado en su mapa durante los últimos tres años...

Él ahora tenía competencia.

No solo alguien había comprado grandes cantidades de tierra y docenas de compañías reales y falsas (que al menos en el corto plazo le habían dado a Lucius algunos activos líquidos, incluso si era artificialmente más bajo debido a su propia astucia), sino que habían guardado ¡Esas sucias sangre sucia y medias sangres que él había contratado!

Varias empresas que eran monopolios gracias a años de muerte y tratos en la trastienda repentinamente tuvieron docenas de competidores de bajos ingresos financiados por este bastardo anónimo. Los ingredientes de la poción habían bajado repentinamente de precio debido a que las compañías no controladas vendían a un valor cercano al real en lugar de los costos abultados en las tiendas de Malfoy.

Incluso cobraron lo mismo a sangre pura, ¡Sin descuento en absoluto! Slime sin cultivar

Lucius gimió al mirar hacia el escritorio. Además de la pérdida masiva de ingresos de todas esas compañías perdidas y trucos de tierra faltantes, la nueva competencia había causado que las ganancias cayeran en todos los ámbitos.

Por primera vez en más de diez años, la fortuna Malfoy en realidad estaba perdiendo dinero por año... y ni siquiera podía usar parte de los ingresos ilícitos para resolver o disminuir el problema gracias a un bastardo ¡Comprando la estafa!

Una nueva carta cayó sobre el escritorio y... ¿Sonriendo? Sí, ese búho había sonreído. Bastardo. Con un profundo suspiro, abrió el documento.

Y pausó.

Alguien había decidido contratar a tantos no sangrepura, ahora también tenía escasez de mano de obra. Aparentemente, las compañías bajo su poder no les resultaban atractivas, probablemente debido a los bajos salarios y al ambiente de trabajo abusivo.

Merlín extrañaba ser un súbdito.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Rose Potter tarareaba distraídamente, mirando al techo de su habitación su desesperación. Bueno, de aburrimiento sin duda.

Levantó distraídamente una mano y rápidamente comenzó a recorrer su magia a través del supresor de potencia. Había dejado de ser interesante ahora, ya que no había resistencia. Durante un tiempo ella había mantenido las cosas tratando de forzar más magia dentro de ellos antes de drenar... pero incluso eso se volvió fácil después de un día más o menos.

Si solo hubieran dejado sus libros escolares. O cualquier libro. Tal vez ella podría haber creado un juego de snap en solitario... aunque jugar a un juego de cartas con cartas explosivas era una especie de juego tonto para jugar solo.

En este punto, sin embargo, ella habría disfrutado de un emocionante juego de cincuenta y dos cartas.

Las pociones en su comida se habían vuelto más fuertes y la calidad y la cantidad de comida habían disminuido. No le habían permitido abrir su ventana durante unos días, así que le había dicho a Hedwig que esperara en la casa de Hermione hasta que saliera. Enviar correo no tenía sentido cuando alguien bloqueaba activamente las cartas de todos modos.

En algún momento, un imbécil había aplicado algunas runas y hechizos silenciadores en la puerta y las ventanas, los más poderosos. ¡Había hecho su día! finalmente algo nuevo para absorber. Por supuesto, todo volvió a ser aburrido después de eso.

Ella casi se cae de la cama cuando un fuerte golpeteo hizo eco en su mente. "¡Ow! ¡Shhh! Ow ow ow, mi cabeza..."

La habitación hizo eco con una tos avergonzada. "Lo siento, Rose, no estaba segura de lo bien que podías oírme desde el otro lado. ¿Pero eso significa que puedo ir?"

Ella parpadeó. No, la puerta todavía está cerrada. Habitación vacía "Uh... ¿Harry?"

"¿Sí?"

Rose rápidamente se aseguró de que estuviera presentable (y por supuesto que sí, el aburrimiento requería que ella verificara que no había ningún pelo fuera de lugar). "Uh... Hola, ¿Eres invisible? ¿O bajo tu capa?"

Ella se sintió extraña... encogiéndose de hombros. "No, otra vez en tu mente. Bueno, la parte superior polvorienta de todos modos".

Ella entornó los ojos. "No te muevas por ahí, ¿Entendido? Tengo secretos de chicas y cosas. Cosas importantes".

Ahora estaba sonriendo. "Hábil."

Ella suspiró. "Mira, hice muchas clasificaciones y cosas cuando te fuiste, pero cuando salí no pude entender cómo volver a entrar".

Con un tirón, de repente estaba en un piso polvoriento. Al levantar la vista, vio sus risueños ojos verdes sonriendo. "¡Mañana!"

Rose se levantó elegantemente, se sacudió el polvo y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. "¡Por la tarde! Creo".

Haciendo una mueca levemente pero aún con una gran sonrisa, Harry agitó una mano. "Entonces, ¿Pasó algo cuando me fui? Vigilante me dijo que al menos estabas físicamente a salvo, de lo contrario hubiera regresado mucho antes".

Rose ausentemente aceptó su brazo y comenzaron a caminar a través del polvo. "Bueno, Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco. No me dejó decir mucho, pero afirma que Voldemort hizo algún tipo de ritual oscuro para limpiarme para un sacrificio o algo así".

Harry parpadeó mientras evitaban cuidadosamente algunas de las trampas escondidas en la superficie (fosas de ceniza y demás). "¿Hay rituales de curación oscuros? Supongo que necesitan... oh espera. Sí, existen, Voldemort conoce algunos... la mayoría requiere sacrificar la salud o la vida de un seguidor, amigo o familiar amoroso. Ick."

Ella hizo una pausa. "¿Como sabes eso?"

El chico se encogió de hombros. "¿Recuerdas toda la cosa de "Reliquias de la Muerte" que mencioné cuando nos conocimos?" Al ver que asentía, agitó un brazo que parecía esquelético. "Si ganas la lealtad de los tres, te conviertes en el "Maestro de la Muerte" aparentemente. Bueno, tal vez si los haces que te acepten... definitivamente si los absorbes como yo lo hice. Y no sugiero que, por la manera."

Sus suaves dedos trazaron el hueso de su brazo. "Huh. ¿Qué significa ser Maestro de la Muerte?"

Él le sonrió cuando comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. "Ira no me ha dado toda la historia realmente, pero entendí lo esencial. Probablemente soy inmortal, pero creo que eso ya era cierto antes de encontrar estas cosas. Al menos pude controlar la edad que tenía antes de eso, y podría trabajar con las almas de las personas".

Harry distraídamente llevó a Rose a un pequeño pozo y continuó. "Creo que lo más importante son los árboles en mi mente. Uno para cada realidad, con ramas para mundos y hojas para momentos de tiempo". Él frunció el ceño. "Eso sí, no puedo cambiar algunas cosas sin crear una nueva rama. Por ejemplo, podría volver atrás y salvar a tus padres... pero eso solo crearía un nuevo mundo en el que tendrías mamá y papá, habría Todavía existe este en el que no hice nada".

Ella frunció el ceño, la momentánea oleada de esperanza murió. "Bueno... Maldición. ¿Qué tan bueno es entonces?"

Él sonrió. "Bueno, algunas cosas que me permiten cambiar, como realmente cambian. Ibas a morir antes de que apareciera y el Árbol me hizo saber que necesitabas ayuda. La muerte misma me advirtió y me ayudó a encontrarte".

Su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña, pero aún la reconfortó. "Ojalá pudiera arreglar todo, y tal vez algún día cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte como pueda... pero al menos puedo ayudar un poco en este momento".

Rose, ausente, se inclinó y levantó una trampilla, dejando al descubierto una escalera que comenzó a descender. "Bueno, ciertamente estoy feliz de que hayas venido. Voldemort iba a ir tras Hermione si no hubieras ayudado. Y tenía la Piedra Filosofal... casi ganó no solo un cuerpo, sino también la eterna juventud y el oro".

Harry parpadeó. "Uh... wow. Esa es una roca muy sobrecargada. ¿Qué le pasó?"

Levantó su mano derecha, y su palma brilló. "Noté unos días después de despertar que podía absorber la magia como lo hicimos durante la pelea, pero que fue mucho más fácil con mi mano derecha. Se siente... extrañamente leve".

Harry ya estaba tocando su brazo, sin verla temblar mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente su piel. "Se disolvió... ¿Tal vez cuando atacó Voldemort? Luego siguió tu magia a través de tu brazo donde fluyó tu magia. En realidad está cubriendo uno de tus caminos mágicos... y parece extenderse".

Ella parpadeó, se apartó de los sentimientos. "Espera, ¿Es malo?"

Frunció el ceño, sus ojos brillaban verdes. "Hmm... no lo creo. Creo que como sucedió mientras estabas absorbiendo ese último hechizo y yo te estaba sanando, tu magia pensó que esto era parte de ti. Básicamente está duplicando la piedra a través de tu todo el sistema mágico y se dirige hacia su núcleo".

Rose ausentemente tocó su pecho. "¿Dolerá?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Por lo que puedo ver, al principio puede picarte si algo. Pero está actuando como un amplificador mágico. ¿Has intentado hacer algo mágico recientemente?"

Ella se relajó en su improvisado masaje de brazo y se inclinó hacia su costado. "En realidad no. Después de que Dumbledore dijo que Voldemort me limpió con ese ritual, básicamente afirmó que mi magia se volvió loca".

Él parpadeó. "¿En qué manera?"

Rose lo empujó a un sofá que ella había agregado a su sala mental y se sentó junto a él. "Bueno, tomó mi varita por una, lo que me molestó. Después de que hicieras todo eso, ¡Mi varita se había sentido increíble! Pero ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de usarla antes de quitársela". Ella ausente agitó su varita mientras se recostaba en el sofá. "Por supuesto, después de eso me puso unas esposas de cuero con restricciones mágicas y me empujó una habitación. Desde entonces me han enviado comida con pociones, pociones para dormir, supresores de poder, pociones de lealtad, bla, bla, bla".

Ella se inclinó sobre el chico. "¿Tienes cualquier idea de cuán aburrido estar atrapado en una habitación puede ser?"

Él agitó una mano. "¿Armario debajo de las escaleras?"

Rose hizo una pausa. "Lo suficientemente justo." Apoyándose en el suave cojín, suspiró. "Extrañé este sofá. ¿Cómo vuelvo aquí cuando no estás cerca?"

Harry agitó una mano, una cuerda verde brillante golpeando una pared y contrayéndose. "Tomaría mucho tiempo explicarlo realmente, así que dame una frase que puedas recordar pero que no diga al azar y yo estableceré un disparador para ti. Cada vez que lo digas, terminarás aquí".

Ella parpadeó. "¿Qué pasa si alguien más lo dice? No quiero que la gente pueda atraparme en mi mente cuando quieran".

Él sonrió. "No hay problema, siempre y cuando no lo digas. Incluso puedes decir la frase mentalmente para evitar todo el problema".

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y doblando las manos. "¿Qué pasa con...? "Y ahora me acuerdo"

Harry miró antes de soltar risas. "¿De Verdad?"

Su cara se sonrojó y miró algunas cajas de almacenamiento de memoria. "Bueno, sabes, no soy bueno para nombrar cosas o lo que sea. Funciona, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, ¿con qué frecuencia Dices eso?"

Él sonrió y su mano se crispó. "Supongo que está bien, simplemente no es lo que esperaba, supongo".

Rose golpeó su brazo. "Bueno, ¿Qué elegirías entonces, Sr. Mod?"

Harry parpadeó. "¿Mod?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Maestro de la muerte."

Hizo una pausa antes de encogerse de hombros. "Funciona para mí, supongo. ¿Pensé que eras malo para nombrar cosas?"

Rose volteó su cabello y se sentó majestuosamente. "Claramente, un rasgo compartido".

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras su mano se retraía de la pared. "Claramente. Así que sí, podemos ir con eso. Ya sabes cómo olvidarte claramente, así que eso no debería ser un problema". Miró hacia la derecha donde el mundo parecía latir. "Mientras estemos aquí, ¿Te importa si reviso tu núcleo?"

Ella se ruborizó y lo miró. "Tiene que haber una forma menos pervertida de decir eso".

Él parpadeó. "Ah" Y ahora el rubor. Maldita sea. "De todos modos, ¡Adelante!"

Rose soltó una risita mientras seguía a Harry hacia su sala de energía.

Harry miró el reloj de arena y el núcleo mágico antes de fruncir el ceño. "Oye, ¿Por qué está tan vacío?" Se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó suavemente el núcleo. "Es apenas un décimo octavo lleno. Y tu reloj de arena todavía está absorbiendo magia ambiental... ¿Has estado lanzando mucho sin una varita mágica?"

Ella parpadeó. "¿Puedes lanzar sin una varita?" Parpadeó de nuevo. "¿¡Espera, tengo poco poder!? ¡Me he sentido más fuerte de lo que alguna vez he sentido antes! ¿¡Cómo puedo estar bajo!?"

El chico frunció el ceño mientras tocaba suavemente ambos dispositivos. "Hmm... por alguna razón, la tasa de absorción mágica es muy baja en tu sistema. Como... realmente baja. Estoy sorprendido de que hayas podido ir a clase con tasas tan bajas, uno o dos hechizos tendrían te envió al hospital durante semanas para recargarla".

Rose frunció el ceño y se movió junto a él. "Puedes arreglarlo, ¿Verdad? Nunca tuve problemas en el pasado, ¿Entonces quizás arruinamos algo cuando arreglamos mi magia?"

El chico distraídamente puso su cálida y suave mano sobre su espalda, enviando hormigueos por su espina dorsal. "Sí, lo estoy arreglando ahora".

Y su mano pulsó.

Oh, eso se sintió... tan travieso. Bondad. Y ahora la habitación se sentía un poco demasiado cálida, su piel se sentía como si la luz del sol besara constantemente su piel... oh wow.

Parpadeando con su rubor masivo, miró al niño... el niño afortunadamente distraído, que sonreía en el centro que se estaba llenando rápidamente. "S... así que. ¿Reparado? ¿Cierto?"

Harry miró a Rose, preguntándose por qué estaba sudando y respirando con tanta fuerza. Tal vez esto era más físicamente agotador para ella ya que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Probablemente debería cambiar las cosas más lento la próxima vez solo para estar seguro.

Él sonrió. "¡Sip! No podía aumentar demasiado la tasa de absorción demasiado que entiendes, pero ahora deberías poder lanzar hechizos de un año o tres durante todo el día sin ningún problema ahora. Honestamente, es increíble que hayas terminado el año escolar con tal gran desventaja".

Rose respiró profundamente y sonrió levemente. "Como... Como dije, no tuve problemas en clase. De todos modos, ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco en el mundo real?"

Casi al instante ella estaba de vuelta en la habitación... y sus dedos brillaban levemente. Ordenado.

Harry sonrió de su mente. "¿Así que, cuál es el plan?"

Rose se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta. "Sácame de Hogwarts, ve a Gringotts y toma algo de dinero, obtén algunos suministros y un nuevo lugar para vivir. Ah, y tenemos que sacar mis cosas de Hermione... y ayudarla a protegerla, podría ser atacada por Mohoso trasero otra vez ya que él la conoce ahora".

Se detuvo cuando su brazo se levantó sin su voluntad y tocó la puerta... que se convirtió en polvo, el poder crudo desapareciendo en su mano.

Harry sonrió. "¡Limpio! ¡Puedo controlar tu brazo!"

Rose frunció el ceño. "Eso se sintió... realmente extraño. ¿Podrías usar mi brazo izquierdo en cambio? Soy diestro".

Él tímidamente asintió. "Lo siento, solo... ya sabes. ¡Estoy armado!"

Hizo una pausa mientras salía de la habitación. "No hay juegos de palabras para ti".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry vio pasar a otro estudiante. Aparentemente sin su cicatriz y con todo el daño reparado, Rose parecía irreconocible en comparación con su pasado hambriento y maltratado. Ya no había gente mirándola y susurrando sobre varios rumores.

Bueno, ahora estaban mirando y susurrando porque ganar la altura y el cuerpo de una mujer joven y saludable al parecer estaba causando que varios niños entraran en las paredes y entre ellos.

Merlín los ayuda cuando llega a los 18.

Observó a otro estudiante pasar frunciendo el ceño. "Oye, Rose, creo que encontré otra diferencia entre nuestros mundos".

Trató de mantener su rostro quieto. Hablar en silencio fue mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. "¿Qué viste?"

Harry tejió una ilusión sobre su ojo izquierdo, mostrándole lo que podía ver. "Aparentemente Hogwarts es mucho más inclusivo y tolerante que en mi mundo. Teniendo en cuenta cómo te trataron, me sorprende un poco".

Rose se congeló en el pasillo. A medida que cada persona pasaba, podía ver esferas de colores dentro de ellos. Azul claro, pequeño, como canicas. "¿Qué...?" '¿¡Qué diablos!? Harry, ¿Qué hiciste?

Ella lo sintió sonreír. "Ilusión básica en el ojo izquierdo. Nunca lo intenté antes, pero podría ser ordenado. Oye, ¿Qué piensas de esto?"

Ella observó con asombro cómo el mundo comenzó a cambiar ligeramente. Una barra azul apareció en la parte inferior izquierda de su visión, los nombres aparecieron sobre la cabeza de la gente, la esquina superior derecha de su vista ahora tenía un círculo... ¡No, un mapa! "¿Cómo demonios estás haciendo esto?"

Harry señaló, y ella podía sentir más o menos dónde estaba tratando de explicar las cosas. "Lo de abajo a la izquierda es tu cantidad actual de magia en tu núcleo. En este momento está en 21%, ya que finalmente comenzó a recuperarse después de arreglar cosas. Los nombres que saqué conectando tus recuerdos a la ilusión, y tu magia etiquetada automáticamente la gente que reconoció de ellos. Yo también había querido mostrar su magia, pero todavía no sé cómo hacerlo. Lo del mapa es algo que hago inconscientemente, marcando lugares en los que he estado con mi magia para poder viajar allí con facilidad, el futuro o vigilar un lugar".

Rose caminó un poco más, viendo el mapa llenarse un poco. "Eso es... realmente limpio. ¿Perderé esto cuando te vayas de nuevo?"

El chico hizo una pausa... y de repente sintió como si alguien acabara de golpearle el cuello con fuerza. "¡Nope! Simplemente lo até a tu magia ahora. Mientras estés consciente, debería continuar, o rediseñarse si de alguna manera se disipa".

Ella frunció. "¿Eso me lastimará mágicamente?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Nah, las ilusiones casi no usan energía para empezar y esta solo cubre la córnea de tu ojo. Pierdes más magia por la falta de control al caminar que esto". Gentilmente manipuló el mapa un poco. "Además, dijiste esa última parte en voz alta".

Rose se sacudió y miró a su alrededor... afortunadamente nadie había oído eso. De repente, el mapa parpadeó y vio pequeños puntos con nombres de estudiantes... oh. "¿Ahora viendo quién está cerca? eso es útil."

Harry rió en su mente. "No fui yo. Como tus necesidades cambian, tu magia debería modificar automáticamente este hechizo ya que está atado cerca de tu tronco cerebral. Así que si quieres rastrear a alguien o un lugar, deberías poder hacerlo mentalmente con el... uh."

Rose continuó caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida. Nadie la había detenido todavía y la libertad era importante. "¿Qué Harry? ¿Algo salió mal?"

El chico parecía culpablemente silencioso.

"¿Harry?"

Con un pequeño suspiro, Harry agitó una mano. "Así que sí, ¿Recuerdas todo lo tolerante que mencioné hace un momento?" Vio que Rose asentía, y suspiró de nuevo. "Bueno ¿Las pequeñas bolas que ves en todos? Ese es su núcleo mágico". Suspiró y enterró su cabeza en sus manos. "Me preguntaba por qué Hogwarts tenía tantos no mágicos aquí".

Rose hizo una pausa. "¿Qué?"

Harry señaló. "Hasta que tus recuerdos estuvieron conectados con ese hechizo, asumí que en tu mundo, Hogwarts enseñaba 'muggles', no mágicos. Pero algunas de las personas que pasaron son, en tu memoria, estudiantes de magia de quinto año".

Vio pasar a otro estudiante con una de esas pequeñas esferas azules. "¿Asi que?"

El chico agitó una mano. "En mi mundo, los no-mágicos tienen mucha más magia que estos estudiantes, y no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para ver espacios mágicos. Nuestros squibs son enormemente más poderosos para estos estudiantes". Él masajeó sus ojos. "En otras palabras, la razón por la que tomé gran parte de mi poder curar esa primera vez no fue porque tuve que cruzar la realidad. Fue porque reconstruí tu núcleo mágico a un nivel masivo y arriba de lo normal en tu mundo"

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. Nada sobre eso le sonaba mal realmente. "¿Cuánto más?"

Harry suspiró. "¿Conoces la tasa de recuperación mágica que hemos corregido? Ahora recuperas más potencia por segundo que la mayoría de esta escuela en su núcleo. Combinados".

Cuando casi tropezó por la escalera, Harry gimió. "No es de extrañar que haya agotado tanto poder y empezado a dañar las barreras de mi Hogwarts... Básicamente estaba reconstruyendo tu alma de otro mundo y te convertí en una súper maga con superpoderes".

Rose aún vagabundea hacia la entrada, pero en este punto es muy automático. Su mente fue cerrada mientras trataba de comprender el concepto de lo poderosa que era. "Es... ¿Es por eso que podría meterme con mis esposas mágicas?"

Harry ausentemente agitó su brazo izquierdo, y una sala que había extrañado la absorbió. Aparentemente, Dumbledore realmente no quería que se fuera. "Sí, básicamente estabas golpeando un malvavisco con un tren en términos de potencia. Una docena de trenes".

Ella parpadeó. "¿Y me estás diciendo que en tu mundo, casi cada septimo año podría hacer esto?"

Harry la señaló hacia Hogsmeade Village. Debería haber una conexión Floo allí, en las Tres Escobas. "Teniendo en cuenta tu reloj de arena, en realidad tienes casi el doble de esa cantidad real... pero sí. Mi Voldemort tenía aproximadamente 6 veces la cantidad de potencia que inicialmente te di".

Rose sintió pánico en su pecho. "¿Es... es mío tan fuerte?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Nah, esa fue parte de la razón por la que solo te curé y absorbí el poder que estaba lanzando hacia ti. Había asumido que su poder era bajo debido a que era esa cara... cosa".

Apretó la mano distraídamente mientras caminaban hacia el punto en el mapa. Al parecer, Harry había establecido un marcador de ubicación. "¿Estás... vas a estar bien? ¿Quiero decir, si tiene tanto poder..."

Harry se rió, incluso si la risa tenía... sensación de hambre. "Tenía más de 7 núcleos antes de comenzar a prepararme para este viaje. Ahora mismo estoy ganando más núcleos simplemente hablando contigo, ya que pensé que este proceso iba a ser mágicamente costoso. Demonios, puedo aumentar aún más tu potencia si también me quieres."

Rose sintió como un peso que dejó sus hombros antes de enfocarse nuevamente en el viaje. "No, soy bueno como super bruja. ¿Podríamos actualizar a Hermione también?"

Harry sonrió. "¡Por supuesto! Ella es brillante aquí también, ¿verdad?"

Hablaban de un lado a otro mientras se dirigían hacia el punto de Floo. Por mucho que Rose hubiera deseado escapar de esa habitación, de alguna manera ahora parecía menos importante que disfrutar de la compañía de un nuevo y querido amigo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Rose Potter miró al Duende con una combinación de horror y desesperación.

Dumbledore la había traicionado en muchos niveles.

Ella tomó una respiración vacilante. "Lo siento Ripcore, yo... ¿Podrías darme un momento? Volveré un poco".

El duende frunció el ceño, pero asintió brevemente.

Se movió fuera de la línea y se dejó caer en una silla. Harry estaba aturdido en su mente.

Hubo capas de problemas. Gracias a Merlín que ella había aparecido hoy, ya que un par de fechas límite estaban a solo unos días de distancia.

Después de una respiración profunda y ligeramente temblorosa, ella trató de encontrar su centro.

Dumbledore había sido su guardián mágico. La palabra clave, en este caso, era "Habia". Mientras tenía el control de sus finanzas, le pidió a su casa que obtuviera préstamos importantes de la casa de Dumbledore. Luego, al parecer, había invertido mucho en una organización benéfica privada llamada "La Orden del Fénix", que era una especie de club. Y luego, en su nombre, por supuesto, Dumbledore había tomado más préstamos. De los Duendes. Para pagar la casa de Dumbledore.

Eso había sido un duro golpe.

Pero la traición había sido... más profunda. Aparentemente, de alguna manera, había sido declarada heredera de la noble y más antigua casa de Black. Poco después, el actual Jefe de la Casa, alguien llamado Sirius Black, había muerto en Azkaban bajo extrañas circunstancias, convirtiéndose en su Jefe de la Casa.

Y luego Dumbledore básicamente había hecho esta canción y bailado de nuevo.

No había podido obtener acceso a la tierra, las casas o los objetos que tenía dentro como su Guardián Mágico, y se había visto obligado a declararla como una menor emancipada después de la muerte de Sirius por su voluntad mágica... pero todo el oro recolectado de dos familias aparentemente ricas y viejas había sido... invertido.

Entonces, justo antes de perder poder sobre su vida, la había vendido.

Ella estaba comprometida con Draco Malfoy, a cambio de una sorprendente suma de dinero de esa casa manchada. El contrato de compromiso solo podía cancelarse dentro de las 4 semanas, y requería más dinero para hacerlo que el que realmente habían otorgado los Malfoy. Y el contrato, cuando se promulgó, unió mágicamente su magia, cualquier fondo futuro, y lo más importante su mente a sus esposos lo hará.

Los esclavos tendrían más libertad.

Incluso cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos, sintió unos brazos fantasmales que la envolvieron en un abrazo. La rabia de Harry la calentó, incluso cuando sintió que su mente se crispaba en fría furia.

Había algunas fechas límites que ella tenía que manejar... plazos imposibles. Ella tenía que devolver (ya sea parcialmente o en su totalidad) las deudas a los Goblins. En realidad, habían estado tratando de comunicarse con ella durante algunas semanas e incluso habían demorado la ejecución de sus pagos dos veces, ya que tenían fuertes sospechas de que se estaba abusando de una de sus cuentas más antiguas.

Pero legalmente se habían quedado sin opciones. Necesitaban al menos el 10% del préstamo reembolsado para mañana. De lo contrario, comenzarían a subastar su propiedad y bienes no líquidos, sus contenidos de bóveda. Cualquier dinero iría a los Goblins, el valor estaría muy por debajo del mercado, y aparentemente Dumbledore había pagado para tener el derecho de tanteo... él podría tomar cualquier cosa que quisiera legalmente, desde cualquier casa. Usando su dinero para obtenerlo también.

La otra fecha límite era en cuatro días, momento en el que comprar el contrato matrimonial de Malfoy sería inútil. Y aunque el dinero requerido habría sido bastante fácil de pagar si tuviera los fondos de las familias Potter o Black, no se le permitió acceder o vender la tierra o propiedades para cubrirlo por las mismas razones que Dumbledore no tuvo sido capaz de se suponía que debía proteger al heredero (ella en este caso) de este tipo de situación.

Ella necesitaba fondos, pero más que eso necesitaba ayuda.

La magia de Harry la apretó más fuerte. "Rose."

Sus ojos se cerraron. "Él... ayudame Harry. Por favor, por favor".

Harry empapó suavemente su magia en su piel, haciendo que se parara derecha cuando su ropa se enderezó, su cabello se acomodó suavemente, y sus lágrimas desaparecieron. "Por supuesto. Te lo dije antes, juntos. Podemos hacer lo que quieras".

Ella se había refugiado en su propia mente, dejándolo envolverla en sus brazos mientras su magia tomaba control de su cuerpo y la obligaba a abandonar el banco. "Solo... ¿ocúpate de esto? ¿Arregla esto?"

El asintió.

Magia ondeó bajo sus pies mientras salía de la orilla. Solo los Goblins tenían suficiente poder para siquiera darse cuenta.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba furioso. Era como la Familia una vez más, excepto ahora la corrupción estaba en la cima de la escalera.

También estaba muy agradecido de que Rose no usara tacones altos, caminar era lo suficientemente extraño en un cuerpo femenino. Gracias a Dios ella no era mayor.

Cada paso que tomaba en el poder. Se estaban construyendo núcleos mágicos, separados de Rose, usando el poder de su universo natal para construir la estructura de su alma aquí.

¿Exagerado? Aún no, pero pronto.

Incluso cuando el poder comenzó a filtrarse dentro de él como una capa, caminó hacia Knockturn Alley. Las criaturas oscuras y las personas malvadas se mudaron allí, lo ilegal e inmoral tenía raíz. Y él necesitaba fondos. Cuando entró en la calle oscura y retorcida, la luz del sol parecía más tenue y los olores y sonidos opresivos comenzaron a hacerse eco. Los ojos miraban al inocente y agradable niño vagar en el peligro.

A menos de dos cuadras de la calle retorcida, las puertas oscuras se abrieron ligeramente. Como ver un accidente, muchas personas sentían una mezcla de miedo por el niño y un oscuro interés sobre cuál peligro la destruiría primero. Algunos incluso estaban tratando de encontrar una manera de salvarla sin morir ellos mismos.

Harry se encontró... ¿Ella misma? Rose realmente se rió de su confusión interna. Su atención se volvió a atraer hacia la gran figura encapuchada que bloqueaba su camino.

La criatura abrió una mano con garras. "Niña... deberías irte de este lugar. Volver a la calle de la que vienes".

Harry inclinó la cabeza. Sus ojos sorprendentemente verdes presionaban la mortaja, y su voz masculina sobresaltó a la figura envuelta en una capa. "Eres un hombre amable, amigo mío. ¿Podría decirme tu nombre?"

Una varita estaba en las garras de las criaturas cuando comenzó a retroceder. Esta no era una niña pequeña. "Disculpas, yo... Estaba preocupado por un niño. No pretendía ofenderme".

La... cosa en el cuerpo de las chicas dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Tranquilízate, no estoy enojado contigo. Sin embargo, necesito recursos. ¿Puedes decirme dónde puedo comprar carne y huesos?"

La criatura con túnica intentó parecer no amenazante. "¿Humano u otro?"

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Honestamente, no importa. Necesito un nuevo cuerpo".

La criatura pareció encontrar algo de fuerza interna, y levantó su varita. "Yo... no puedo permitir que destruyas a otro niño. Incluso si me matas, no puedo alejarme de esto".

Harry parpadeó. "Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir? Nunca he lastimado a un niño".

Garras comenzó a dibujar formas con su varita. "¿Y qué pasa con tu cuerpo actual, criatura?"

Harry miró hacia abajo... y se sonrojó. "Ah. Bueno, ella está teniendo un momento emocionante, así que estoy asumiendo el control hasta que se sienta mejor. Acabamos de descubrir que su Guardián Mágico básicamente se había llevado todo su dinero, la había endeudado y luego la había vendido a la esclavitud sexual. Estoy aquí para conseguir cosas para arregladas".

Las runas mágicas se detuvieron. Uno de los beneficios de ser un vampiro era la capacidad de sentir el movimiento del corazón, el latido de un órgano mágico contaba mucho sobre la honestidad y la verdad contadas por cualquier criatura. Y este niño no estaba mintiendo. Sus garras bajaron levemente. "¿Pretendes hacerme daño? Y si te ayudara, ¿Dejarías a este niño?"

El chico sonrió. "Llámame Harry, y su nombre es Rose. Y sí, si en realidad hubieras intentado conjurar ese hechizo, te habría herido gravemente y posiblemente te habría atado o comido tu magia". Al perder la expresión de las criaturas, el niño miró alrededor varias sombras oscuras que parecían vacías. "Francamente, estaba a punto de comenzar a destruir a varias de estas criaturas que puedo sentir tratando de tenderme una emboscada. Pero si tú y Rose no te hacen daño, probablemente no te causaré ninguna".

Sonrió a la repentinamente pálida criatura que casi había soltado su varita. "Y no, no me iré de Rose a menos que ella me lo pida. Aunque si me ayudas a conseguir todo lo que necesito, al menos me iré de mi mente y conseguiré mi propio cuerpo. Honestamente, es realmente extraño para mí ser un niña."

Cuando el Vampiro bajó su varita, una de las sombras detrás de la niña se desdibujó hacia delante, se extendió...

Y se derrumbó en el suelo.

Harry se giró. "Ah, me preguntaba cuándo haría eso. Ahora, ¿Qué eres exactamente?". La "niña" alzó una mano, levantando la sombra y dejando al descubierto la cara retorcida y nudosa de un súbitamente nervioso mago.

Dijo que el mago había dejado caer el guante con miedo. Había planeado este asesinato para que algún hombre lobo al azar hubiera tenido la culpa y pudiera disfrutar del cuerpo de la niña...

DOLOR.

Harry miró mientras el mago se doblaba hacia atrás, gritando en silencio. "Huh... no sabía que sellar la magia del hombre le dolería tanto. Oh, bueno, con suerte él aprenderá algo de esto". Él, distraídamente, acercó al hombre y se miró los ojos llenos de dolor. "Ahora... abre tu mente".

El mundo pareció detenerse... y Harry extendió la mano y comenzó a apretar el cuello de los hechiceros.

Rose retiró su boca. "¡Harry! ¡NO! ¡No volverá a hacerlo, bloqueaste su magia! Solo ponlo en las autoridades, haz que diga la verdad, ¡Simplemente no lo mates!"

Su... ¿Ella? Sus manos se detuvieron. "Iba a violarte, Rose".

Ella tomó un aliento tembloroso. "Pero no lo hizo, y él no lo hará, y los Aurores pueden manejar esto. Solo... solo haz que se entregue, ¿De acuerdo?"

Harry suspiró. "Multa." Sus ojos volvieron a los trozos de hielo verde esmeralda mientras se enfocaba en el mago repentinamente despierto y asustado. "Dame el dinero que sacaste de esas chicas esta mañana, olvídate de habernos visto hoy, conviértete en alguien que te ayudó a entrar en los Aurores y confiesa todos los crímenes que puedas recordar, dales plena autoridad para utilizar cualquier medio y método en tu contra". Si alguna vez intentas actuar contra otro de forma perjudicial, deja de hacer todo lo que estás haciendo y golpéate en la cara".

El mago cayó al suelo. Luchando por ponerse en pie, buscó en sus bolsillos y le dio unos galeones y muchas más Hoces al niño. De pie, derecho, sus ojos parecían en blanco. "Entendido, Maestro". Luego se alejó.

Harry gruñó. "Bastardo tiene suerte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, extraño?"

El Vampiro bajó cautelosamente su capucha. "Brian. ¿Y puedo llamarte Harry?"

El chico asintió con la cabeza ausente, caminando más allá en la oscuridad e indicando al Vampiro que se acercara. "Por supuesto, Brian. Ahora obtuve algo de lo que necesitaba del bastardo de allí, pero necesito más. Una bolsa de tela, una pluma, dos pergaminos, algo de carne y huesos para mí, por supuesto, y... eso debería hacerlo realmente. Creo que tres o más bolsas serían las mejores. Ah, y una varita, no importa si me pega o no".

Brian se detuvo un poco. "La mayoría de eso podría haber sido recuperado en el Callejón Diagon".

Harry asintió distraídamente. "Sí, pero me habrían tratado como a una niña de once años. Y eso se habría vuelto... molesto".

Aproximadamente treinta minutos después, Brian finalmente había empezado a calmarse. Fue realmente desconcertante ver a una joven hablar consigo misma en una voz masculina y femenina, pero si ignorabas las imágenes, claramente se querían. 'Rose' todavía parecía desilusionarse, pero después de escuchar un poco más de sus circunstancias, parecía mucho más comprensible. Más o menos

También parecían bastante cómodos después de enterarse de su naturaleza vampírica, aunque no le sorprendió ver cómo era una joven poseída por una poderosa entidad mágica.

Al final, el problema más grande fue la carne y los huesos. Los únicos disponibles eran mágicos por naturaleza, aumentando drásticamente los costos involucrados, por lo que los niños decidieron esperar hasta que se solucionara el problema del fondo. No es que explicaran exactamente cómo iban a hacer eso.

Mientras se alejaba del niño con dos mentes, sintió que había esquivado la proverbial punta de madera. Por no mencionar la cantidad de residentes del inframundo que había salvado, ya que muchos habían retrocedido a lo que veían como "su comida".

Al menos obtuvo una bolsa gratis de tenencia. Nunca antes había oído hablar de estos, pero valían los 3 knuts para la bolsa de tela... mucho más.

Ahora solo tenía que asegurarse de mantenerse en línea recta. Harry le había contado sobre los bancos de sangre, y si había alguien a quien Brian no quisiera cruzar ahora, era esa criatura.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Rose estaba esperando en la fila otra vez en Gringotts, jugando con una de las 'Bolsas de retención' cuando Harry las llamó. Aparentemente, su mundo tenía hechizos que en realidad creaban deformaciones en el tiempo y el espacio, ¡Y lo usaba para billeteras más grandes y demás! ¿Quién cambiaría la realidad para tener más ropa en su maleta? La sala más grande parecía mucho más razonable, sinceramente.

Harry la tocó mentalmente, y ella se dio cuenta de que finalmente era su turno. Con una pequeña sonrisa y una reverencia, llegó al escritorio. "Hola otra vez Ripcore, creo que he encontrado una manera de manejar mis dificultades financieras si puedes ayudar un poco".

Sus garras golpearon levemente. "Lo siento, lady Potter, pero no puedo hacer mucho para ayudarte. Muchas puertas te han cerrado, cerradas por grandes pilas de oro".

Ella cuidadosamente colocó treinta Hoces en la mesa. "Me gustaría que depositaras esto en la bóveda de Dumbledore como pago por años de... servicio... a las casas Potter y Black".

Ripcore entornó los ojos. Mirando las monedas, comenzó a deslizar su garra, remolinos de magia fluyendo sobre cada una.

No es que eso lo ayudaría. Cierto, estaba etiquetado con la magia de Harry... pero no había un hechizo o hechizo real en las monedas, solo un hilo de poder que los tocaba controlados por el chico en su cabeza.

Cuando le pasó las monedas a otro duende, la miró con sospecha. "¿Te das cuenta de que no estaríamos completamente satisfechos si Gringotts está implicado en cualquier estrategia que hayas ideado, correcto?"

Rose le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Te aseguro que, personalmente, no tengo planes o ideas en este momento. Y aunque fuera consciente de que se haría algo así en mi nombre, solo los magos serían atacados y culpados". Ella entornó los ojos. "Y considerando que esos magos ahora son enemigos de la Casa de Potter y Black, deberían considerarse afortunados".

Ripcore le dio otra vez antes de asentir. "¿Y qué más necesitabas?"

Rose sacó varios galeones. "Me gustaría pagar el acceso a una habitación sellada, una que no permita que nadie entre o salga, mágico o no".

Su ceja se levantó. "¿Y cuánto tiempo necesitarías acceder a esa habitación?"

Ella sonrió. "Una hora o menos, separados en dos trozos de treinta minutos".

Frunció el ceño, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar la laguna o el truco que estaba planeando. Finalmente, se rindió y la llevó a la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Rose dio un profundo suspiro de alivio. "¡Merlin, eso fue una tortura para Harry! ¿Cómo manejas ese tipo de estrés? ¡Pensé que me iba a desmayar!"

Harry se hizo cargo mientras ella se relajaba en su propia mente. "Bueno, ayuda saber que probablemente podría destrozar este lugar sin siquiera intentarlo. Es difícil sentirse intimidado honestamente".

Sintiendo su expresión, tosió. "No es que lo haría". Palmeando sus manos juntas... uh, sus manos juntas, Harry sonrió. "Moviéndome, puedo sentir a los duendes moviendo la plata hacia la bóveda de Dumble, al menos uno de ellos".

Rose suspiró y los sentó en la única silla. El aire se sentía extraño aquí, ya que la mayor parte de la magia ambiente normal estaba siendo absorbida por los diversos materiales y protecciones alrededor de la habitación. "Entonces, ¿Vas a decirme cuál es el plan?"

Harry asintió. "Primer paso, robamos la persiana de Dumble. Y si puedo encontrar algo en su bóveda que haya tocado lo suficiente, entonces también puedo obtener una muestra de su firma mágica y tal vez algo de su escritura a mano". Él se rió entre dientes. "Creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo en que él no es realmente responsable con el dinero".

Ella sonrió. "¿Y el paso dos?"

Harry se rió un poco. "Paso dos, pagamos el contrato de Lucius Malfoy después de marcar el oro con mi magia de nuevo". Su sonrisa se volvió viciosa. "Entonces recuperamos nuestra inversión... en gran medida. Y dejemos una buena nota sobre cómo el pobre Albus Dumbledore tuvo que hacer esto por el bien de todos".

Rose frunció el ceño. "¿No sabrán que no lo hizo cuando también pierde su oro?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No después de que deja una nota en su propia bóveda afirmando que no podía confiar en los duendes con la responsabilidad de proteger algo tan importante para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal". Harry sonrió. "¿Tal vez un pequeño comentario diciendo que podría regresar algún día si necesita algo menos importante?"

Ella se quedó boquiabierta ante el concepto. "Lo comerían vivo".

Harry sonrió. "Posiblemente... Ah, ahí fue". Sintiendo que la plata se colocaba en una bóveda y que el duende se iba, Harry movió su cuerpo a través de docenas de protecciones, sintiéndolos deslizarse como jabón sobre su cuerpo.

Ambos miraron la enorme caverna llena de colores.

Rose tosió. "Yo... bueno. Supongo que no soy la primera persona a la que Dumbledore le ha hecho esto".

Harry miró hacia arriba a un montón de gemas cerca de una de las montañas de oro. "Bueno, él es viejo después de todo. Si siempre ha sido tan poco ético como lo fue contigo... sí".

Esto tomaría más tiempo de lo que inicialmente se esperaba.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Perdieron unos 10 minutos simplemente llenando una bolsa sin fondo con el oro antes de que se levantaran y llenaron cada bolsa con diferentes artículos. Harry podía hacer flotar una bolsa y luego establecer un hechizo de invocación casi permanente sobre un concepto (Todos los galeones dentro de esta sala, Todas las hoces, excepto el 30 con mi marca, Todos los Knuts... etc.). En este punto tenían una sola bolsa de dinero, un enorme pilar de monedas que fluía como agua, se encogía cerca de la bolsa y luego desaparecía en la pequeña abertura.

Las otras bolsas se dedicaron a varias tareas. Aparentemente, Dumbledore había colocado muchos documentos y libros en su bóveda, una vez que hubieras conseguido algunas de las pilas de oro de todos modos. Este bolso era el más lento, ya que cada artículo escrito se escaneaba en la mente de Harry cuando pasaban. No tuvo tiempo suficiente para revisarlos, por supuesto, pero tendrían que pasar más tiempo con esto más tarde.

Otra bolsa estaba absorbiendo las gemas, barras de material valioso, frascos de ingredientes de pociones y otras ventajas y desventajas... pero la bolsa final era la que guardaban los artículos más importantes.

Fue convocar a todo lo que pertenece o debería haber pertenecido a Rose Potter, la familia Potter o la familia Black.

Y eso aparentemente fue muchas cosas. El vapor de los objetos absorbidos contenía oro, gemas, libros, objetos extraños que volaban demasiado rápido para verse y estaban rodeados de colores y magias extrañas en el flujo.

Rose estaba mirando esa bolsa con estrellas en los ojos... o tal vez lágrimas. Esa era la razón por la cual Harry enfocaba su brazo izquierdo en el escaneo de la bolsa de información, así ella tendría algo de tiempo para sí misma sin que él estuviera en el camino. Por supuesto, todavía sostenía un brazo mágico sobre sus hombros... no había razón para hacerla sentir más sola.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se estaba agotando y Harry no quería dejar nada al viejo bastardo. Es posible que tengan que dejar las bolsas y regresar.

Con un suspiro, Harry tomó otra bolsa y reemplazó la bolsa de dinero, dirigiendo el hechizo de invocación a la nueva bolsa. "Tendremos que dejar esto Rose corriendo". Él agitó su brazo, sellando la puerta de la bóveda forzándola a interpretar cualquier entrada como magia ambiental.

Levantó la vista, con ojos sospechosamente brillantes mientras la bolsa continuaba llenándose. "No dejaremos nada de nuestra familia, ¿verdad?"

Harry sintió una cálida sensación. El concepto de compartir una familia todavía lo hacía sentir bien. "Nah, esta cueva estará vacía para el final de hoy, prometo. Pero tenemos que avanzar en el siguiente paso".

Volviendo a la habitación, Harry usó su poder suavemente para enderezar su ropa, limpiar su piel de lágrimas, y ordenó su cabello. Momentos después, la puerta se abrió y Ripcore se inclinó. "Lady Potter, espero que este... tu experimento haya sido todo lo que esperabas".

Rose lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa. "Sí, Ripcore. ¿Tienes una habitación donde pueda depositar primero el dinero que se le debe a Gringotts? Después de eso necesitaré una habitación separada para la moneda requerida para destruir el contrato de matrimonio con la Familia Malfoy".

Nuevamente, las criaturas arquearon las cejas. Aún así, las formas de los magos eran numerosas y extrañas. "Por supuesto, Lady Potter. ¿Necesitarás que me ponga en contacto con alguien para organizar el transporte de tu moneda?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Hoy no, pero gracias Ripcore".

Sus garras se flexionaron levemente, Algo estaba pasando... pero lo mejor es intentar obtener el oro primero. Él se aseguraría de que fuera válido, por supuesto, no el leprechaun o la ilusión de alto nivel... pero algo grande estaba sucediendo. Ella era una mujer en venganza.

Él podría apreciar eso.

Minutos después estaba mirando boquiabierto la gran sala llena de Knuts and Sickles. Muchos de ellos. Su mirada se movió hacia la chica sonrojada. "Veo que has estado... ahorrando un cambio".

Su rubor se hizo más profundo. "Lo siento por este Ripcore, acabo de tener muchas de estas unidades de moneda más pequeñas. Hubiera agregado Galeones, pero ya había alcanzado el monto de su préstamo con este desastre".

Ripcore ya estaba haciendo señales de garra al ejército de Goblins que había comenzado a entrar en la habitación. "Mientras sea válido, no tendrá ningún problema con nosotros, se lo aseguro". Él le dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

Ella asintió. "Sí, es real. Encontré algunas monedas falsas, pero las puse en esa pila separada. No estoy seguro de quién las hizo, pero no trataría de pasar eso a ustedes".

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia la esquina, viendo una gran pila de Knuts, Sickles, y Ragnok prohibió galleones en la esquina. "¿¡Todo eso!? ¿Estás seguro?"

Rose asintió y se acercó. "Sí, casi agregué algo a mi pago antes de atrapar las falsificaciones. Algunas son piedras rúnicas cubiertas o de metal, algunas son en realidad de oro pero están huecas en el interior o están llenas de otras cosas".

Ripcore ya estaba verificando sus reclamos, encontrando docenas de firmas de magos y métodos de falsificación. "¿Entiendes que tomaremos esto sin pago, correcto?"

Ella asintió. "Por supuesto, no los quisiera de todos modos. ¿Podríamos movernos a otra habitación para poder juntar la moneda de Malfoy?"

La criatura asintió, haciendo señas a un súbdito para que la llevara a otra bóveda mientras volvía a la pila de falsificaciones. Esto iba a ser una gran cantidad de papeleo.

Para cuando Ripcore volvió a reunirse con la niña, ella estaba viendo numerosos duendes que movían grandes carros de lo que probablemente eran sus Galeones de una segunda Bóveda. Él se rió entre dientes. ¿Una chica que entra a una habitación sellada y puede crear oro? Cualquiera que sea la trama que estaba sucediendo ahora, él realmente podría apreciar tales niveles de mala dirección. La crueldad y la creatividad parecidas a los duendes, de hecho.

Rose aparentemente escuchó su risa y se volvió con una sonrisa, una que parecía mucho más ligera y menos estresada que antes. "¡Hola otra vez Ripcore! ¿Estaría bien esperar a que este contrato sea anulado oficialmente antes de volver a la sala? No quiero que algo salga mal si no estoy disponible".

Viendo señales a espaldas de uno de los principales equipos bancarios, sonrió levemente. "Bueno, siempre y cuando no haya problemas, deberíamos estar listos para destruir el contrato en una hora más o menos". Él la guió hacia una sala de espera y le indicó que le proporcionaran refrescos. "¿Hay algo más que pueda proporcionar mientras esperamos?"

Ella miró distraídamente en la distancia. "¿Podrías conseguirme unas 200 libras de carne cruda y 80 libras de huesos no mágicos y sin procesar?"

Ripcore aceptó distraídamente un poco de té, su rostro en blanco.

Rose parpadeó. "¡Ah, no tiene que ser huesos humanos! En realidad soy bastante flexible en esto".

Ripcore suspiró y tomó otro sorbo. ¿Por qué los humanos más interesantes tenían que ser caníbales? Honestamente.


	65. Venganza, caridad y apedreamiento

**Aclaración:** Esta historia pertenece a **theaceoffire** , yo solo la traduje al español, le solicité la autorización, pero no ha respondido a mis correos, si el en una fecha posterior se opone daré de baja este fic.

 **Capítulo 65: Venganza, caridad y apedreamiento**

Muchos esperarían que un mago famoso y poderoso como el gran Albus Dumbledore, especialmente uno tan intrigante y malicioso como el imbécil que existe en la dimensión de Rose, tuviera planes de respaldo.

Que tal hombre con magia fuerte, capaz de usar el poder de otros gracias a su varita mítica, políticamente similar a Dios, y con una historia de controlar la riqueza de otros... ese hombre estaría preparado.

Y él fue.

Rose no sabía acerca de los literalmente cientos de balizas, rastrear hechizos, alertar a las guardias y más de que el viejo se había echado la ropa, sus pertenencias, incluso el pelo de su cuerpo (ya que técnicamente estaba muerto). Tampoco los duendes estaban al tanto de los miles de hechizos que protegían y rastreaban los fondos malversados de su enorme bóveda.

Nadie sabía acerca de las docenas de duendes sobornados con objetos encantados para advertir al director, junto con los hombres y mujeres sombríos que estaban bajo control mental que vigilaban Diagon Alley y otras partes del mundo mágico.

Por lo tanto, el hecho de que Dumbledore ignorara por completo las acciones de Rose debería ser sorprendente.

Excepto por Harry Potter.

Una montaña de poder, un océano de magia atravesaba un mundo que apenas tenía tales cosas. Los hechizos cerca o sobre Rose colapsaron por la sola presión, los hechizos de control mental a millas de distancia estaban siendo muy estresados y muchos se rompieron, y las muchas advertencias que logró activar no pudieron penetrar en la niebla literal de poder que accidentalmente brotaba del niño escondido en el mundo de la mente de Rose.

Sin el mundo natal de Harry presionando sobre él, sin las fuertes olas de magia con las que creció rodeado, su poder se estaba asentando y extendiéndose. Casi relajándose como un gato realmente, fluyendo a través de la tierra cuanto más tiempo permaneció en este nuevo mundo.

Esta falta de oposición, sorprendentemente, en realidad causaba un problema.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba preocupado. Después de que Rose y varios goblins se habían retirado a una cueva bastante grande, habían comenzado a discutir lo que pronto se haría durante la creación de un cuerpo para el niño. Aparentemente, debía clasificarse como un ritual (aunque no se usarían hechizos escritos o lo que sea). Mientras Harry miraba la conversación, notó que las pausas dramáticas ocurrían más a menudo.

Fue extraño, ya que la conversación fue realmente interesante para ser honesto. Aparentemente había cinco categorías de rituales reconocidas por el Ministerio en este momento: blanco, claro, gris, oscuro y negro. Blanco y Luz no tuvo efectos negativos a largo plazo, por lo que no se sacrificaría gente (o animales) o lo que sea y todos los involucrados se recuperarían (eventualmente). Los grises tienden a ser más equilibrados o neutrales, por lo que matar a una persona para revivir a otra o simplemente absorber el dolor de otra persona para ayudarlo a sanar, y así sucesivamente.

Oscuro y Negro implicó un gran sacrificio (normalmente de otros) para evitar cualquier costo para el lanzador. Estos también tendían a ser mucho más caros en ingredientes (300 muertos para aumentar el poder de uno, etc.) y afectar fuertemente la mente del taumaturgo (Voldemort había hecho algunos de estos y aparentemente se había vuelto bastante inestable).

Harry, delicadamente, no mencionó que uno de sus núcleos mágicos valía mucho más que las 300 personas mencionadas en el ejemplo, o que podía hacer docenas de cosas con bastante facilidad.

De todos modos, el problema era que todo se estaba volviendo más... extraño. Los Goblins estaban empezando a entrar con la carne solicitada, pero ahora estaban disminuyendo la velocidad y llegando a un ritmo mucho más relajado. La conversación en sí misma comenzaba a tomar más y más tiempo mientras trataba de seguirlo, y Rose parecía no poder escucharlo cuando él le hacía preguntas.

Y su visión estaba empezando a oscurecerse.

Y... todo se detuvo.

Fue en este punto cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los problemas no estaban realmente con la gente o el mundo que lo rodeaba... sino con su propia mente.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry cayó en su mundo interior... literalmente. Docenas de metros de altura y directamente hacia el lago.

No es que nadie lo notara, había escuadrones de patos graznando en una combinación de confusión, horror y trabajo furioso.

El chico negó con la cabeza, líquido dorado volando por todas partes mientras subía a la orilla. El cielo se veía bien, lo mismo que los árboles y la hierba. No Jim. Sin Vigilante. ¿Sin Ira?

Harry levantó la vista. "¿Ira?"

"Maestro ocupado, lo siento señor".

No, no había nadie más que patos. "¿Dónde estás, Ira?"

"Manteniendo tu mente en orden, señor".

Él parpadeó. Ah. "Bueno, continúa entonces. ¿Sabes dónde está el Vigilante?"

"Tratando de evitar que sus núcleos mágicos y alma exploten, señor".

Harry suspiró y se frotó entre los ojos. "¿Y la Sabiduría?"

"Estaba tratando de integrar toda la información nueva que el hechizo de lectura de su libro ha absorbido, pero se dio por vencida hace un tiempo. Está en la biblioteca en alguna parte, tratando de evitar que se derrumbe".

Bueno, Ira parecía tener el mundo estable por ahora, y la Sabiduría probablemente lo golpearía por causar esto de alguna manera. Vigía primero entonces.

Cuando Harry finalmente llegó a la habitación del núcleo mágico, estaba claro que las cosas estaban... ocupadas.

La Vigía estaba parada en el piso transparente, ignorando los 42 corazones estándar en la pared mientras sus brazos ondeaban en el sótano de la magia. "Crud oh Merlín no, no, no queda... ¿Verdad? ¡Ahh deja de morverse!"

Harry cuidadosamente se acercó al ser gesticulando frenéticamente. "Entonces... ¿Cuál es la situación?"

Sus brazos nunca cesaron, Vigilante habló rápidamente. "Nos equivocamos, Rinpoche. El enorme drenaje mágico que experimentamos por primera vez, el que esperábamos que volviera a ocurrir viajando al mundo de Rose... nunca sucedió. Aparentemente, el drenaje inicial fue para este mundo mental, haciéndolo más real... no para conectarnos con Rose, sino para permitir que nuestro mundo se conecte con cualquier lugar".

Harry miró hacia abajo por el suelo, atónito ante lo que solía ser una torre alta de cuadrículas de núcleos mágicos. "Entonces... ¿Toda esa magia que decidimos absorber en nuevos núcleos?"

La Vigía asintió, todavía en movimiento. "No solo estamos absorbiendo cantidades masivas de magia, no tenemos un drenaje real para rellenar. Pero es peor que eso". Agitó un brazo y el piso se expandió... y hubo esferas verdes brillantes por todas partes allí abajo, no solo cerca de la torre que el Vigilante estaba tratando frenéticamente de mantener unida.

El hombre vestido de blanco y sin ojos se detuvo por un momento y suspiró. "Pude simplemente crear nuevos núcleos para reducir la presión durante mucho tiempo, pero aparentemente la habitación en la que estamos sentados, la sala de escorrentía mágica en Gringotts, no fue desconectada de las docenas de otras salas de escorrentía mágica... y la magia no fluye como el agua. Más como un gas realmente..."

Él volvió a ponerse en movimiento. "En resumen, no solo hemos absorbido una cantidad masiva de poder, sino que en realidad no hemos reducido la magia que nos rodea. Simplemente se llena desde las otras ramas de escorrentía".

La Vigía señaló uno de los bordes, lejos del resto de las esferas, donde una niebla verde comenzaba a crecer. "Después de terminar el núcleo 823.543, no pude hacer más. Traté. Quería al menos llegar a 823.547, ya que era un número primo, pero no podía conseguir que se mantuvieran estables sin colapsarse. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué".

Harry frunció el ceño. "Bueno, si está relacionado mágicamente, tiene que ver con los números primos de alguna manera, ¿Verdad?"

La Vigía se encogió de hombros, moviendo los brazos e intentando estabilizar la neblina verde de abajo. "No lo sé, pensé que sí. Era difícil hacer aritmética de gran número mientras se evita que exploten tus núcleos mágicos".

El chico se sentó en los escalones, viendo al hombre tratar de salvar su magia. Ese número era... extraño, sin juego de palabras. Si hubiera sido algo obvio, como 777,777 o 1,000,000 o lo que sea, entonces habría estado bien... pero ¿Por qué estaba tratando de fuerte 823,543? Bueno, si no era primo, ¿Entonces quizás estaba hecho de primos? No 2, obviamente... 3 lo forzaron a una fracción. También lo hizo 5. Oh, 7 lo establecería en un número entero, 117649... y nuevamente en 16807... oh fudge.

Harry gimió. "Vigilante, 823,543 es 7 a la séptima potencia. Siete veces siete veces bla, bla, bla".

Watcher hizo una pausa. "Huh. La magia es extraña".

Harry suspiró y comenzó a caminar. "Ponlos a todos en una configuración de esfera y lanza magia nueva al centro. Si hay escorrentía, haz que se comprima en el centro de los núcleos y debería cristalizar como lo que obtuvimos en Riddle cuando".

La Vigía frunció el ceño. "Puedo hacer eso, pero solo podemos absorber tanta cantidad de manera segura. ¿Qué debo hacer con la segunda vuelta?"

Harry se detuvo en la puerta. "Dijiste que inicialmente drenábamos esa magia de Hogwarts y cosas que hacen que este mundo sea más... ¿realístico? ¿Como su propia realidad en lugar de una construcción mental?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué parar ahora? Deseche el resto aquí también. Tal vez podamos usar nuestra mente para almacenar cosas del mundo real también... o mover personas físicamente de un mundo a otro".

La Vigía frunció el ceño pensativamente antes de asentir, sus brazos ahora se movían con movimientos más grandes mientras los miles de orbes verdes bailaban debajo de él en una esfera resplandeciente, la niebla fluía desde el vacío y se empujaba hacia el centro. Esto era mucho más fácil que tratar de evitar que todos los núcleos se tocasen a través del poder absoluto... antes de que hubiera habido un temor real de que demasiados núcleos comprimieran a uno solo más allá del punto de ruptura y provocaran una reacción en cadena.

Al menos ya no existía el peligro de vaporizar un continente o algo así.

Estaba tan ocupado que extrañaba ver a su creador tambalearse al salir de la habitación.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry una vez había estado completamente condicionado y acostumbrado a un dolor extremo... pero a lo largo de los años su vida se había vuelto mucho menos viciosa. Además de incidentes importantes como la absorción de las Reliquias de la Muerte o cosas así, su magia lo había estado cuidando.

Las puertas se abrirían si se distraía, la comida quemada se cocinaría perfectamente si se perdiera el cambio, piedras pequeñas u otros objetos se apartarían silenciosamente mientras vagaba. La mayoría de esto se había detenido ahora que había comenzado a estructurar su magia en lugar de permitir que fluyera como nubes o bancos de niebla a su alrededor.

Pero lo había estado protegiendo durante años, y así el dolor que sintió al derrumbarse en el pasillo blanco lo sorprendió. No era el peor dolor que había sentido, ni siquiera cerca, pero era... extraño. Como si alguien estuviera sacando suavemente su cerebro de su cráneo.

Y de alguna manera, eso era más o menos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras el chico jadeaba y tiraba del suelo, el mundo mismo nos llenaba con un impulso masivo de magia. Los árboles de afuera crecían repentinamente hacia el cielo, la luna se había convertido en una esfera en lugar de un disco y ahora estaba mucho más lejos, y las imperfecciones empezaban a mostrarse.

Los patos tenían plumas reales ahora, en lugar de una sensación plumosa y un color. Cada brizna de hierba ahora tenía su propio patrón de vetas. La sala blanca en la que su cuerpo se retorcía ahora consistía en varios tablones con granos de madera reales, nudos y textura.

Afortunadamente él pudo sacudir el poder de los portales hacia sus amigos. Este poder probablemente habría forzado a sus mundos mentales a existir también, y no estaba completamente seguro de que alguien que no contenía miles de núcleos mágicos pudiera sobrevivir a eso. Incluso cuando retuvo ese poder, pudo sentir que su cuerpo ganaba sustancia, su peso presionando de repente sobre su avatar mental...

Y luego el mundo había alcanzado su capacidad. No más magia podría ser contenida.

En la oscuridad, donde Ira estaba ocultando la mente de su hijo, su nuevo reino, el proceso automático que generaba copias de seguridad de su mente, comenzó a llenarse de poder. Las copias de seguridad se estaban produciendo repentinamente de una manera más literal, de una manera más compartimentada también. Todas las copias de seguridad antiguas se destruyeron de repente, y en lugar de una copia exacta del escaparate de la mente como una burbuja, cada nueva copia de seguridad tenía pequeños orbes del tamaño de una uva, cada uno con una copia de una sección de su mente. Una biblioteca de uva, una que representa los recuerdos restringidos, el lago, los árboles, los mundos visitados, más.

Afortunadamente, Ira vio que la enorme sala de energía no se había incluido en la copia de seguridad. La tensión de recrear la habitación ahora masiva llena de núcleos probablemente habría destruido los vínculos frágiles entre el niño y su propia mente.

Ira se relajó en el infinito negro a medida que el mundo comenzó a generar nuevas copias falsas de memoria, nuevamente llenas de sensaciones de dolor, pérdida, ira y pura locura. Cada burbuja de distracción comenzó a flotar como estrellas brillantes, para distraer y proteger a través de la anonimización. Probablemente debería encontrar las burbujas anteriores, pero eso parecía demasiado trabajo.

Y a medida que la magia comenzó a asentarse, para drenar continuamente en la oscuridad de las esferas flotantes donde su reino ahora literalmente existía, Harry se encontró enfocado una vez más. Cuerpo compuesto de músculos adoloridos y con un dolor de cabeza de proporciones épicas. Apenas cambió de posición cuando sintió que la Vigía se abría silenciosamente y salía de la sala de energía.

El ser hizo una mueca al ver que su Rinpoche obviamente lo había sufrido. "Lo siento Rimpoché, pero tuve que moverme rápidamente. Una hora más o menos y probablemente hubiéramos destruido el área alrededor de nuestro cuerpo Y Rose". Él gentilmente ayudó al niño a levantarse. "Y cuando me refiero al área, me refiero a millas y kilómetros aquí".

Incluso mientras estaba de pie, Harry sintió la energía latiendo en sus venas, ya que restauraba los músculos desgarrados, los huesos ligeramente agrietados y los órganos magullados o desgarrados. "B... ¿Pero estamos bien por ahora?"

La Vigía suspiró. "La compresión del tiempo está en el techo ahora mismo, y no quiero retrasarlo hasta que nuestro primer cuerpo salga de esa habitación sangrienta de magia goblin. Solo estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio en este momento, desperdiciando tanto poder como sea posible." Agitó un brazo hacia la biblioteca morada. "El próximo gran problema es la situación de Sabiduría".

Harry giró suavemente su hombro, probando la curación a medida que progresaba. "¿Tiene un resumen para mí?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No, evitar que nuestra magia explotara fue un problema de tiempo completo y tuve que concentrarme... y ahora necesito descansar. No estoy seguro, pero creo que Jim, Ira y Sabiduría también pueden ser lo suficientemente reales como para necesitar descanso, ahora también".

Ojos verdes rodaron en su cabeza mientras se tambaleaba un poco hacia la biblioteca. "Jim descansa todo el tiempo como está, así que al menos eso no cambiará".

Ignoró las risas de Vigilante cuando encontró y abrió la habitación púrpura.

La habitación morada, ahora masiva, individual, sin puertas laterales.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos mientras miraba una montaña literal de libros, pergaminos, panfletos y esferas. Los objetos redondos variaban de gris claro, azul brillante y oro brillante... y cayeron por la pendiente masiva.

Probablemente tuvo que detenerse en algún lugar allá arriba, pero parecía tener cientos de metros, si no miles, de alto... y Sabiduría estaba sentada cerca de la puerta, algunas docenas de libros y algunos orbes cerca de ella mientras ociosamente leía algo.

Harry educadamente preguntó acerca de la situación. "¿Huh?"

La sabiduría agitó una mano. "Oye Harry. Dame un minuto, creo que encontré algo importante aquí".

El niño sintió que la situación requería más información que eso. "¿Huh?"

Sabiduría frunció el ceño, antes de parpadear y dio un ligero sonrojo. "Lo siento, creo que me distraje".

Harry realmente quería algunas respuestas. "¿Huh?"

Suspiró y empujó al niño en una silla, antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar. "Bien, aquí está el resumen de alto nivel. Primero, nuestro mundo está lleno de magia, a diferencia del mundo de Rose, ¿sí?"

Él asintió en silencio.

La sabiduría continuó. "Bueno, aparentemente después de algunas investigaciones descubrí que esto ha afectado la creación de hechizos y las diferencias entre los dos reinos. En su mundo, cada hechizo tiene que dictar casi todo lo relacionado, desde los movimientos de las emociones y varitas hasta los vectores de movimiento relativo, etc. Tienen que hacerlo, porque cuando la magia se deja indefinida, utiliza la fuerza bruta para llenar los espacios en blanco y no pueden permitirse eso. Sus hechizos también restringen fuertemente sus propios efectos y rangos para reducir aún más el costo de lanzar algo".

Ella agitó una mano. "Nuestros hechizos no se molestan con eso porque nuestro reino tiene tanta magia que los hechizos están naturalmente restringidos por la potencia en el aire y se irradian de otros objetos, criaturas y personas". Sabiduría suspiró. "Los objetos aleatorios en nuestro mundo también han absorbido el poder de forma natural, lo que significa que nuestros hechizos requieren aún más poder para afectar cosas como libros o cosas similares".

Su mano comenzó a contar problemas. "Primero, nunca desactivamos nuestro hechizo de escaneo de libros, que tenía que ser bastante poderoso ya que nuestro mundo tiene protecciones de copia, sin mencionar que muchas veces los objetos solo tendrán residuos de hechizos aleatorios que resisten los hechizos que se dirigen a ellos".

Ella miró a la pila. "Esa resistencia no es verdadera aquí. Así que el hechizo de copia es copiar fácilmente libros y letras. Y notas aleatorias. Y debido a la poca magia que tienen aquí, también hemos estado copiando sus memorias".

Harry se quedó estupefacto mientras sostenía tres orbes. "Estas esferas grises contienen recuerdos de animales, algunas plantas, y aparentemente fantasmas y retratos, etc. Los azules contienen humanos no mágicos y otras especies de vida corta, así como algunos mágicos".

Ella suspiró y levantó un orbe de oro. "Estos son de vida larga o poderosos seres mágicos, incluidos los duendes que nos rodean y algunas criaturas de Knockturn Alley. Específicamente los que tienen más de 200 años de recuerdos o que son casi tan poderosos como un squib de nuestro mundo".

La sabiduría levantó otro dedo. "Segundo, sin poder crudo en el aire que nos restringe, tanto el rango de nuestro hechizo como la velocidad de nuestro hechizo están fuera de los mapas. Escaneamos la mayor parte de la biblioteca de Hogwarts cuando dejamos la habitación de Rose y terminamos el castillo a mitad de camino fuera... incluidos los recuerdos de los profesores y estudiantes presentes".

Ella suspiró y hundió su rostro en sus manos. "Y, por último, he perdido el control de nuestra forma de pensar. Estábamos bien hasta que pasaste por la Flo... y luego todo se fue al infierno. ¡Escaneas docenas de bibliotecas privadas mientras pasas por su salida de flu, luego todos los libros en Diagon Alley, y todos los de Knockturn, ¡y luego tenías que entrar en sangriento banco!"

La sabiduría gimió y cayó completamente en su silla. "Hay tantos libros allí... y duendes, dragones y papeles casi interminables, todos escaneados y arrojados aquí". Ella miró hacia la montaña. "Los estantes están debajo de eso en alguna parte, pero incluso antes de que estuviera cubierto descubrí que el poder crudo que hemos combinado con el conocimiento que estamos acumulando había comenzado a cambiar nuestra capacidad de clasificación. Los libros comenzaron a moverse aleatoriamente para acercarse a temas similares o los más grandes libro con la misma cubierta de color, o el pergamino más antiguo que tenía el mismo número de letra M y peor".

Ira apareció en la oscuridad y le pasó una taza de té mientras continuaba. "Honestamente creo que esta es la razón por la cual las librerías mágicas y las bibliotecas están tan desordenadas... cuando se junta suficiente información, parece ganar un testamento". Ella miró hacia la montaña. "Posiblemente sentiencia también. En el lado positivo, cerca de la parte posterior puedo ver la montaña clasificándose en estantes que creó por sí misma... cada fila tiene diferentes alturas, anchos, profundidades y más".

Agitó una mano hacia su material de lectura elegido. "Si tratas ese montón como vivo, incluso ayuda a encontrar el material que pides, incluso más rápido que antes... pero tuve que mover casi todo menos idiomas, información básica y reflejos al montón con el resto o de lo contrario nuestro la mente tomaría horas simplemente para responder incluso a la más simple de las preguntas".

Harry parpadeó antes de recuperarse mentalmente. "¿Así que he perdido la cabeza?"

La sabiduría echó un vistazo a la montaña. "Probablemente hace años sí. Pero ahora también has perdido tu método de clasificación. No estoy seguro, pero creo que los libros se leen por sí mismos, las estanterías les piden a los libros que se clasifiquen, las cajas de libros preguntan a los estantes que se clasifiquen a sí mismos y demás. Has recurrido un poco".

Los ruidos locos probablemente no ayuden aquí... así que mejor salta a la fase de aceptación lo más rápido posible. Harry agitó una mano. "Bien, pero ¿Cómo manejaré los eventos que requieren una respuesta rápida? Batalla, por ejemplo. No puedo sentarme a esperar para aturdir a alguien o lo que sea".

La sabiduría lo sacó de su silla a una nueva habitación con un mostrador bastante largo, que rápidamente reconoció como una versión modificada de su sala de hechizos de cuerpo personal. "Reduje la cantidad de hechizos automáticos, como el aire para los pulmones y el control de la temperatura de la sangre, entre otros, y liberé aproximadamente 5 espacios de hechizos que podrías usar casi instantáneamente en cualquier momento. De lo contrario, puedes esperar unos segundos para lanzar algo". Señaló al final del mostrador, que se extendía a largo distancia. "Cualquier hechizo que emitas aparte de estos 5 será copiado a esa lista. Cuanto más a menudo juegues algo, más alto en este contador guardaré el hechizo y más rápido podrás lanzarlo nuevamente".

Ella se volvió con una sonrisa. "Después de un tiempo, podrás lanzar las cosas más útiles casi inconscientemente, sin perder el acceso a toda esta información".

Harry frunció el ceño, mirando entre el mostrador y la sala de información de la montaña. "Bueno, si la pila se arregla sola y estos hechizos se organizan solos, ¿Qué harás?"

La sabiduría lo llevó hacia la mesa. "Bueno, aparte de traducir los hechizos de Rose a algo similar a nuestra magia y al revés, investigaré cosas". Ella sacó un pergamino más viejo hacia adelante, una sonrisa en su rostro y destellos en sus ojos. "¡Y esta vez encontré un tonto!"

Harry abrió el pergamino y lo miró. El documento era largo, la verborrea era densa, y sus ojos comenzaron a regar solo algunas líneas en... pero el tema lo sorprendió.

La magia del alma del Soul Mage, por Desconocido.

Incluso cuando sus manos sostuvieron el pergamino, pareció disolverse en su cuerpo y llenar su mente...

Aparentemente, mientras uno de cada diez niños poseía magia, de todos esos niños mágicos, solo uno de cada cien tenía el potencial de ser un mago del alma... y de ellos, más nunca sería descubierto, o solo obtendría poderes muy débiles.

Esto se debió al método de activación de la magia y el talento de un mago del alma. El primer hechizo compuesto de magia del alma que se lanzó sobre un niño determinaría qué tan poderoso se convertiría en un mago del alma.

La mayoría de los hospitales usarían hechizos de medición de potencia como parte de la rutina, y aunque técnicamente era un hechizo del alma que medía su núcleo, apenas contaba y dejaba a un posible mago del alma con habilidades tales como audición, olfato, sabor o la capacidad de ver almas... aunque solo sea un poco. Los beneficios (incluso si era una probabilidad increíblemente baja de que el bebé obtuviera un impulso de poder masivo) se consideraron inútiles en comparación con garantizar que el niño se convirtiera en un usuario de magia fuerte.

Por lo tanto, los pocos verdaderos magos del Alma surgirían de zonas rurales que no podían permitirse un hospital real, y lo que pocos bebés obtuvieron poder a menudo falleció a las terribles condiciones que sufrieron esas áreas remotas.

Harry sintió la boca seca. Sus padres habían estado escondidos después de su nacimiento, sin poder obtener atención médica mágica. Y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que su madre podría haber hecho para ayudarlo a sobrevivir la noche en que murió su familia, estaba seguro de que había sido golpeado con la maldición asesina.

La maldición asesina destruyó el alma.

Parpadeó mientras rápidamente saltaba hacia atrás algunas secciones, para ver si sus habilidades eran similares. ¿Capaz de manipular fácilmente su alma? ¿Tal vez? ¿Cómo podría... oh?

Aparentemente, un núcleo mágico era un Alma.

Harry recordaba vagamente esto cuando estaba limpiando el duende de ese idiota, pero realmente no había entendido la situación.

Actualmente tenía más de 800,000 almas. Todo idéntico realmente, hecho de su magia.

Su rostro palideció. Esto significaba que no era su núcleo mágico el que había roto esa noche mortal, sino su alma eterna. Y él había estado usando hilos de su alma para curarse a sí mismo.

Sabiduría se rió entre dientes, lo cual lo distrajo rápidamente. Miró inexpresivamente mientras Sabiduría sonreía. "Sabes que esto significa que esas puertas que hiciste con tus amigos son básicamente conexiones del alma. No estoy seguro acerca de la legalidad o lo que sea, pero técnicamente tienes un vínculo de alma con las chicas. Y tu figura hermana". Su sonrisa se volvió viciosa. "Y con Neville y Terry".

Harry valientemente se desmayó.

~~~Core Threads~~~

El niño de ojos verdes ausentemente sostuvo su mano sobre unos montículos de libros, pergaminos y orbes. Ignorando su momentáneo lapso de dignidad (Silencio Sabiduría, no fue tan gracioso), ahora tenía algunos proyectos nuevos... y una pila casi infinita de información en bruto. Con el tiempo se aceleró tanto en su mente... ¿Todavía era su mente? Ahora había clima aquí. De todos modos, ahora tenía básicamente tres proyectos.

Primero que nada, Harry James Potter aparentemente estaba haciendo mal la magia.

Me gusta, realmente realmente equivocado. Después de un poco de investigación, todos sus hechizos del primer año o del grupo Merp fueron en realidad pura Magia del Alma. No necesitaba su varita porque estaba desgarrando su alma en hilos y echando con ellos. Era la diferencia entre un golpe perfecto en el básquetbol y alguien que simplemente subía una escalera y empujaba la pelota. Claro que fue de cualquier manera, pero estaba haciendo magia incorrecta... y una pila de información estaba dedicada a volver a aprender todos los hechizos que conocía hasta aquí.

En segundo lugar, Harry había alcanzado un cuello de botella bastante grande cuando se trataba de usar su poder.

Claro que ahora tenía cientos de miles de almas... lo cual era espeluznante. Pero ni siquiera estaba usando sus 42 almas de manera eficiente, y no tenía hechizos para aprovechar su situación. Peor aún, su poder había sido comprimido varias veces debido a los acontecimientos recientes, por lo que la magia que él tenía era muy densa y pesada, gruesa en la lengua realmente. Si él levitara la manija de la puerta, la casa saldría volando. Realmente necesitaba nuevos hechizos que pudieran ser lanzados varias veces a la vez, que usaran sus recursos crudos de maneras útiles, tal vez incluso aumentaran el nivel de inteligencia en sus construcciones mágicas para que todo ese poder fuera utilizado.

Tener esta cantidad de poder y solo lanzar como una bruja o mago normal sería lo mismo que no ser poderoso en absoluto.

Así que necesitaba solucionar algunos de los problemas con su consistencia mágica, hacerlo puro y sin picos de emoción o compresión en su esfera del alma. Necesitaba un método para usar sus enormes reservas mágicas... ¿Quizás secuaces? Una torreta como mínimo, que sería útil, mágicamente agotador y no distraer. Tengo que trabajar en eso más tarde realmente.

Con el paso del tiempo, intentó muchas cosas para solucionar sus problemas. Primero, por supuesto, fue su hechizo, que llevó más tiempo de lo esperado ya que la mayoría de sus hechizos tendían a explotar en su mano. Tenía que crear un método para restringir el poder utilizado en cada uno, diferentes cantidades para cada hexágono o encanto.

Fue molesto Eventualmente, simplemente hizo una gran grilla de estantes de madera en la biblioteca, separados por año (para cosas de Hogwarts) o por función (para hechizos personalizados o cosas que encontró en otros mundos). Y en cada estante había separadores, y en cada cuadrado de madera había un hechizo cúbico, que lanzaba repetidamente hasta que podía encontrar la cantidad más óptima de magia necesaria.

La desventaja era que esto se volvía mentalmente aburrido, y si Harry se parecía a un niño o una persona normal, se habría alejado hace días para hacer otra cosa. Algo más. Afortunadamente tenía un poco de obsesión cuando se trataba de completar las muchas tareas extrañas que se daba a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, el lado positivo fue que descubrió que, bajo el poder del hechizo a un cierto nivel, no desperdiciaba energía... e invisible. No hay luces o sonidos extraños en absoluto, incluso si varios de los hechizos fueron tan débiles que tuvieron que aplicarse varias veces para funcionar realmente. También había encontrado el nivel más alto posible antes de la explosión, donde incluso un hechizo deslumbrante podía causar un daño masivo antes de afectar a todos en el área. Los normales con poder óptimo también existían, por supuesto, pero ¿A quién no le gustaban las explosiones?

Lo más valioso de todo, ahora que estaban organizados y hechos a mano, Harry podía lanzar cualquiera de ellos mediante copiado. No se necesitan palabras, ni movimientos de varitas, ni proyecciones mentales complejas... solo selecciona el hechizo y descarta.

Tomó un poco de engaño, pero también logró crear un par de lanzadores de hechizos. Marcos mágicos que podrían lanzar cualquier hechizo que eligiera, cada uno usando un núcleo separado (hasta 42 por supuesto, a menos que tuviera acceso completo). Por defecto, crearon una grilla frente a él y apuntarían hacia un objetivo mental.

El chico también intentó crear un sistema de torreta, pero tuvo que recurrir a la magia de las salas. Estos eran básicamente campos mágicos diseñados para estructuras permanentes como hogares o sitios rituales que podían analizar objetivos y seleccionar respuestas, como hechizos de bloqueo o incluso lanzándolos a los atacantes... y eran muy intensivos en magia, requiriendo siete núcleos cada uno corriendo a tiempo completo (Entonces él tenía un límite de 6 teóricamente, 5 en realidad, ya que necesitaba al menos un núcleo para mantener el cuerpo en funcionamiento). El alto costo se debió a que el casting se realizaba con magia pura, mientras que las barreras normalmente se configurarían con el poder de sanguijuela del mundo y las líneas subterráneas de magia de Ley.

No es que a Harry le importara realmente el costo, las torretas eran geniales. Un multiplicador de fuerza real, un ayudante prescindible que podría proteger su espalda o proteger a sus amigos... y de todos modos tenía poder de sobra.

Diseñó tres torretas, una para capturar, una para bloquear y otra para matar. Los tres atacarían a un objetivo designado por Harry, a las personas que se registran como malintencionadas con un objetivo de protección designado, o a cualquier persona dentro del alcance.

La captura arrojaría aturdidores al azar, desarmaría hechizos y ataría (cuerdas, cadenas, cables, etc.). Cada hechizo tardaba aproximadamente un segundo en lanzarse debido a la fuerza que se dividía entre anclar la torreta a una superficie (o flotar), ejecutar las barreras de identificación para ambos objetivos y proteger, y el lanzamiento, pero continuarían lanzando hasta que esos núcleos se ejecutaran bajo o Harry los incapacitó.

La torreta de bloqueo era más rápida, ya que podía conjurar escudos de diseño personalizado, capas delgadas de plástico transparente (con runas casi invisibles que absorbían la magia ambiental para potenciar la durabilidad y reparar las runas) separadas por gel mágico conductivo. El gel absorbería el impacto y distribuiría la magia bruta en un área más grande, causándoles hechizos que intenten penetrar más a través del escudo, permitiendo que las capas de plástico absorban parte de la energía.

Cada escudo solo tenía suficiente poder para durar unos 3 segundos a menos que un enemigo fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para atacar con magia (¡Gracias, magos sin sentido!), Pero se podría crear uno nuevo cada segundo más o menos por torreta de defensa. Obviamente, los escudos impidieron que Harry también lanzara, pero tenía la opción de colocar las torretas atacantes por encima de él.

La torre de asesinatos estaba dispuesta para lanzar hechizos penetrantes y una maldición que conjuraba flechas delgadas, que variaban para ser hechas al azar de madera, plata, hierro o vidrio. Harry no quería el daño colateral, por lo que las explosiones o hechizos como la maldición asesina (aparte de los problemas legales obvios) estaban fuera. Por otro lado, las flechas deberían manejar casi cualquier cosa de la que haya oído hablar. Madera para vampiros y ciertas criaturas impías sobre las que había leído, plata para hombres lobo y zombis (no es lo mismo que Inferi aparentemente... ¿Quién sabía?), Hierro para los Fey y las formas más básicas de armadura corporal, y vidrio para hacer que el suelo sea peligroso para todos en esa área.

Además, recibir una flecha es una mierda, incluso si no puede morir de ellos. Cada flecha tenía runas en ellos para asegurar la perforación, la nitidez y la durabilidad... durante los pocos minutos que existieron. Hacer que las flechas durasen más tiempo realmente ralentizaba esta torreta, por lo que tendía a disparar en ráfagas cada diez segundos más o menos... Tendría que vincularlas con las torretas de defensa para estar a salvo.

Harry miró la pared cubierta de cajas, cada una brillando con un conjunto de tres esferas que contenían magia. Era relajante de alguna manera, ya que los colores brillaban como joyas en un río. No había terminado, por supuesto, aparte de las cosas de Hogwarts estaban los hechizos de los fragmentos de alma pertenecientes a Tom Riddle y Urg el Inmundo.

Honestamente, tenía toda una sección dedicada a otras especies de magia. Goblin iba a ser obvio, pero había oído que la magia del elfo doméstico era fundamentalmente diferente de lo que había oído hablar, y que sabía lo que podían hacer los centauros o mer-personas.

Harry suspiró y se derrumbó en una silla. Cualquiera podría lanzar magia del alma, obviamente todos los mortífagos lo hicieron con la maldición asesina, sin mencionar la separación del alma que Voldemort había hecho. Pero fue duro, peligroso. La maldición asesina corrompió la mente, y la división del alma podría destruir fácilmente tu yo interior inmortal incluso si se hace correctamente, sin importar si algo salió mal.

A menos que fueras un Soul Mage. La magia del alma no solo era simple para Harry, era intuitiva. De hecho, poderosos magos del alma a menudo se encontraron trabajando con nigromantes en el pasado, y juntos podían resucitar a los muertos por completo, sin ataduras. Por supuesto, la mayoría de esos magos del alma habían sido creados por el Nigromante sacrificando toneladas de niños para encontrar uno, así que esos dúos tienden a ser eliminados rápidamente por la sociedad, y los pocos magos del alma que sobrevivieron fueron vilipendiados por otros y marginados debido a sus horripilantes niñez... así que sí, no se sabía mucho sobre ellos.

Con un hechizo, podrías dividir un alma. Con un pensamiento, Harry podría reconstruirlo, cambiarlo, crecer o encogerlo. El intocable era masilla en sus manos, incluso antes de convertirse básicamente en el Maestro de la Muerte, el alfa de todos los nigromantes.

Y esto iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

Harry suspiró cuando Ira le pasó un poco de té. Tendría que establecer algunos límites personales, o todos querrían que criara a sus familiares o seres queridos de entre los muertos. ¿Tal vez una vez por amigo? Quizás podría... no decirle a nadie. No es como si tuviera una moral perfecta o algo así.

Se levantó, gimiendo por lo rígido que estaba después de los últimos... ¿Dos años? ¿Tres? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado trabajando en esos hechizos estúpidos de todos modos? No es que los necesitara demasiado, los hilos de su alma le permitían hacer casi cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar con bastante facilidad.

Harry vagó de regreso a la biblioteca principal, donde Sabiduría todavía estaba... algo. La montaña era un poco más pequeña, incluso si aún caían cosas nuevas en la parte superior. Miró la pila. "Entonces... ¿creo que se está progresando?"

Ella levantó la vista y suspiró. "Lo siento Harry, pero me temo que tomará tiempo. No puedo acelerar demasiado la mente mientras asimilo esto... es por eso que te moví a la otra habitación, para que pudieras trabajar a un ritmo más rápido que el lento por el que estoy avanzando".

Harry echó un vistazo a los estantes antes de suspirar. "Bueno, necesito crear un cuerpo desde cero si no quiero compartir el espacio libre de Rose para siempre. ¿Tenemos un plan?"

La Sabiduría asintió, empujándolo a una pila sobre una mesa. "Sí, la idea general es la conjuración. Creamos un cuerpo a partir de la magia, luego rápidamente comemos los materiales para reemplazar el material conjurado antes de que se disuelva de nuevo. Aunque me encontré con un pequeño inconveniente".

Harry comenzó a mirar a través de lo que resultaron ser planos para un nuevo cuerpo. "¿Qué problema tienen? Se ven muy bien por lo que he visto hasta ahora".

Ella tocó la hoja superior. "El cerebro. Pude aumentar tu densidad y fuerza ósea, y descubrí que nuestro sistema muscular estaba muy mal de tu método "Fortalezcamos todo" ..."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Yo era como 9. Dame un descanso".

La sabiduría rodó sus ojos. "Bueno, la única razón por la que no tienes problemas médicos importantes es debido a tu magia que obliga a que todo funcione bien. De hecho, te quemaste los ojos completamente tratando de ver la magia". Ella señaló la hoja. "Tus nuevos deben manejar el poder mucho mejor sin literalmente destruir tus ojos y reemplazarlos con magia cruda".

Harry suspiró. "Entonces, ¿Cómo arreglaste mis músculos?"

Su mano movió los papeles hasta que apareció uno nuevo. "Antes que nada, utilicé todos esos escaneos de personas para descubrir cómo se suponía que era un varón humano promedio de 11 años de edad, muscularmente inteligente. Luego creé muchas variaciones, realicé simulaciones mágicas para encontrar efectos a largo plazo en la salud, y comenzó a probar diferentes tipos de músculos, diferentes densidades, etc. " Ella miró la gran pila. "Me tomó mucho trabajo, pero ahora será un 48% más fuerte que un niño normal de su edad sin usar mejora mágica".

Él parpadeó. "Eso suena bien... ¿Eso es bueno? ¿Podría ser más alto?"

La sabiduría agitó una mano. "Tu cuerpo es utilizado para ser 28% más debil que el promedio. Solo tu magia bruta te mantenía en funcionamiento. Créeme, sentirás una gran diferencia". Ella volvió a juntar la pila. "Ahora vuelvo al tema del cerebro. Quería hacerte más inteligente... pero no sé cómo".

Harry tomó la tabla que ella le entregó mientras continuaba. "Al principio pensé que aumentar el porcentaje de tu cerebro activo ayudaría... pero todo el asunto "solo usas el 10% de tu cerebro" resultó ser falso. Utilizas más del 60% solo moviendo la mano o zumbando, y aunque diferentes partes se activan en diferentes momentos, toda tu mente se utiliza sin lugar a dudas".

Suspiró, mirando sus exámenes. "Después de eso, busqué algunos libros y artículos de ciencia y esas cosas. Los animales tienen un cerebro liso, así que pensé que añadir más arrugas sería un gran problema... pero Einstein, este inteligente alemán que se mudó a Estados Unidos y se lo consideraba super inteligente, en realidad tenía menos arrugas en lugares que los científicos creían que permitían que sus neuronas hicieran más conexiones. No hay ayuda allí".

Harry levantó una mano. "Sabes que no estoy siguiendo tu lógica, ¿Verdad? Esto está muy por encima de mi cabeza".

Sabiduría señaló. "El tamaño del cerebro aparentemente no hace la diferencia, y la densidad de la neurona no fue concluyente. De hecho, solo tratar de encontrar una forma confiable de medir la inteligencia es realmente difícil y controvertido. Finalmente me di por vencido y creé un sistema de prueba masivo con simulación cerebros y objetos del cerebro y simula varios trasfondos... ya sabes, educación mágica, familia no mágica, feliz, huérfano como nosotros, dieta saludable, inanición... tomó para siempre".

Harry la miró. "¿Básicamente me clonaste miles de veces, simulaste una capucha infantil y luego me mataste?"

La sabiduría parpadeó. "Huh". Ella miró hacia atrás a la pila de papeles. "Oh."

Se frotó la frente. "Y tú eres parte de mí, así que supongo que eso significa que soy un poco suicida. ¿O es eso homicida? ¿Eran mis hermanos? ¿Fratricida?"

La sabiduría parecía un poco enferma. "Yo... lo siento mucho Harry". Ella como que se derrumbó en una silla. "No estoy seguro de cómo me perdí eso... supongo que me detuve para hacerte más fuerte a ti, nosotros".

Harry le dio una palmadita en el brazo. "Mira, no es tan malo. Creo. Simplemente... no otra vez, ¿vale? Obviamente una parte de mí pensó que esta era una buena idea, y grabamos los recuerdos de todas esas pruebas, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió temblorosa.

Él sonrió. "Entonces no murieron, solo que... tuve muchos experimentos de pensamiento. Como sueños. Puedes relajarte, ¿De acuerdo? Y si estoy de acuerdo con eso, como grupo de mí estaría bien con mi ser nosotros... uh". Harry frunció el ceño. "Estoy comenzando a odiar los pronombres".

La sabiduría soltó una risita débil antes de permitir que Harry la abrazara. "Gracias, lo necesitaba. Y no, no haré algo como esto otra vez, al menos no sin preguntarte primero".

Harry asintió y miró a través del informe masivo. "Como no quiero pasar todo el tiempo leyendo esto, ¿Puedes darme un resumen de alto nivel?"

Ella se secó los ojos y asintió. "Le di a cada uno una serie de pruebas. Los que tenían mejor retención de memoria, saltos intuitivos y multitarea se estudiaron cuidadosamente y yo hice más... soñar despierto... e intenté elegir los más óptimos. Los resultados son estos tres".

La sabiduría colocó suavemente tres hojas sobre la mesa. "La izquierda tiene la mejor retención de datos. Básicamente, fotografía, aunque obviamente tiene un recuerdo superior al promedio y saltos mentales. El del medio puede hacer saltos intuitivos rápidamente conectando hechos y figuras no relacionados en conclusiones significativas. Y el correcto es el mejor en la multitarea, capaz de manejar los procesos de pensamiento a un nivel tal que pueda apuntar a múltiples objetivos a la vez, o tenga conversaciones complicadas al escribir un documento, y así sucesivamente ".

Harry asintió. "¿Y los tres están por encima del promedio cuando se trata de estos tres temas?"

La sabiduría tocó la tercera hoja. "La multitarea en realidad es solo promedio en lo que respecta a la retención de la memoria, pero mi biblioteca ya no es una función de tu cerebro. De alguna manera, de todos modos, estaré grabando el mundo para ti".

Él tocó el primero. "¿Por qué tener este entonces? Si lo manejarás tú mismo, quiero decir".

Ella lo miró. "Eso te permitiría manejar más hechizos e información para un uso instantáneo sin consultarme. La vida tendría un poco menos de molestia en general". Ella tocó el del medio. "Por otro lado, el intuitivo requeriría que vengas aquí más a menudo para tratar de descubrir cómo sabes lo que sabes. Cada salto intuitivo probablemente sea correcto, pero es posible que no sepas por qué es correcto".

Harry gimió y se echó hacia atrás. "¿Puedo tener algo de tiempo para pensar en eso?"

Ella se movió. "No realmente. En este momento, tanto tú como tu cuerpo del mundo natal no tienen cerebro. La magia te mantiene en movimiento, esa y tu conexión aquí".

Él parpadeó. "Eso es... eh. Tercer cerebro, por favor, antes de que alguien intente enterrarme".

La sabiduría hizo a un lado las dos primeras versiones. "Tu magia mutará el cerebro a algo que se ajuste a los recuerdos de tu alma, por lo que no será tan eficiente como la versión mágica en bruto aquí, pero será mejor que la anterior. No pasar tantos años golpeado y muerto de hambre ayudará mucho."

Harry se reclinó en la silla con un suspiro de alivio. "Entonces, ¿Ya terminamos?"

Él gimió cuando empujó otra pila de papeles hacia adelante. Ella sonrió. "Solo unas pocas docenas de opciones más. Hablemos de sistemas nerviosos".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Le tomó horas. Olvídate de tener un cuerpo, Harry simplemente pondría su cerebro en una medusa o algo así. Mente entumecida (ahora que afortunadamente tuvo otra), el niño miró fijamente la enorme pila de papeles que la Sabiduría estaba felizmente combinando en una esfera para la preservación y la creación futura del cuerpo. Al menos ella estaba feliz, aunque ahora esa gran parte de su vida era un torbellino de preguntas, respuestas y sentimientos extraños mientras su cuerpo cambiaba.

En general, él era un chico muy, muy saludable ahora. Nada sobrenatural, pero un cuerpo muy atlético que habría tomado una cantidad irreal de cuidado y ejercicio para alcanzar a la edad de doce años. Y, por desgracia, tenía esa cicatriz estúpida relámpago. Aparentemente eso fue causado por la magia del alma inicial de la maldición asesina, y por lo tanto, esconderla requería magia activa para ocultar parte de su alma... o lo que sea. Para resumir, su cuerpo se veía delgado, se hizo bastante duro, y si intentaba nadar, probablemente se hundiría como una piedra debido a la densidad de sus músculos y huesos. Incluso las capas de grasa que tenía fueron modificadas para actuar como amortiguador de su rígido sistema.

También había habido una conversación bastante incómoda sobre ciertas partes de la anatomía que hicieron que Sabiduría se riera de su vergüenza. Aparentemente, ese tamaño era natural si no hubiera estado desnutrido, incluso si él pensaba que ella había estado jugando con él al... mejorarlo.

Podría haber salido corriendo de la biblioteca en ese punto.

Pero después de un control en Jim (Los escuadrones habían actuado juntos una vez que el mundo dejó de intentar explotar) y una verificación del Vigilante de que su alma no sería crítica y destruyó una docena de ciudades más o menos, pudo regresar a la mente de Rose.

Oh... él estaba conectado con ella aquí. ¿Estaban ligados al alma? Técnicamente, tal vez. Crud... será mejor que no lo menciones.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Nagnok agitó sus manos frenéticamente. "¡Todos calma, abajo!"

Por supuesto que fue ignorado. Harry estaba siendo monitoreado ya que básicamente caminó hacia un excremento de pura magia cruda hace días, y aunque hubo algunos picos, nadie estaba realmente preocupado hasta que todas las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

The-Boy-Who-Lived había muerto.

Y luego no muerto. De nuevo.

Nagnok gimió cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió otra vez e incluso personas más importantes aparecían para decirle "Cosas de Importancia" y cosas por el estilo.

El chico tuvo suerte de que le gustara. Y su ganancia. Mmm, ganancia.

Él gimió cuando gente de aspecto más importante trató de meterse en su oficina.

Su oficina era muy grande y opulenta ahora, que de repente fue algo que lamentó profundamente.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Rose se removió inquieta en la silla de piedra mientras aún se amontonaba más carne en la mesa. Algunos de los cuales eran verdes, pero se le había asegurado que era una criatura parecida a una serpiente y que el verde era completamente normal en su mayoría.

No, era la pila de huesos lo que la hacía retorcerse. Algunos eran claramente dragón, pero que parecía un brazo humano (Descarnado). Eww.

Ripcore se inclinó hacia adelante. "Ahora, para este ritual, ¿En qué categoría caerá?"

Ella parpadeó. "No estoy seguro de verdad. No necesitamos otros ingredientes realmente, por lo que técnicamente debería ser un ritual gris, ¿Verdad?"

Ripcore frunció el ceño, mirando la pila. "¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay runas ni sacrificios?"

Rose agitó una mano. "Mi amigo proporcionará el poder por sí mismo". Ella parpadeó. "En realidad, ¿Podría pedir algo de ropa también? Él lo necesitará".

El duende ya estaba haciendo señales de mano antes de mirar hacia atrás. "Supongo que será más o menos de tu tamaño. De lo contrario, es posible que no tengamos forma humana lo suficientemente grande".

Sintió que Harry se reorientaba, como si hubiera estado pensando. "Él dice "Gracias, pero puedo cambiar el tamaño yo mismo", y también quiere algo de goma para los zapatos".

Ripcore asintió. Si un dios anciano quería el caucho, es mejor que encuentres un poco de sangre. Probablemente un dios anciano. Sea lo que sea, se preocupó por no estar desnudo, por lo que al menos podría relacionarse con no-deidades.

Él suspiró. Gringotts tenía fama de ser frío y de ganar dinero, y por una buena razón. Pero cuando una niña aparece con más poder que una sociedad entera, aprendió a ser cortés y servicial. Especialmente cuando puede hacer aparecer el oro, probablemente de los dos que han sido declarados con una disputa de sangre. Y esas dos cuentas no estaban en buenos términos con ellos en este momento, se sentían como ladrones. El hecho de que los duendes no pudieran encontrar la falla no significaba que no estaba allí.

Rose levantó su mano derecha mientras un duende un poco más corto colocaba un neumático de goma sobre la mesa. Esperemos que no haya sido robado al azar de un automóvil en la calle.

No pasó nada. Rose frunció el ceño. "¿Harry? En cualquier momento ahora".

Muy dentro de ella, sintió una sonrisa incómoda. "Ah, lo siento Rose".

Su mano pulsó. El poder fluyó a la habitación como una bestia, una que había estado durmiendo debajo de la piedra y que ahora se elevaba hacia el cielo. Inicialmente su mano brilló roja sangre como la piedra dentro de ella antes de que un rico color verde comenzara a inundar la habitación, enfocándose en un espeso remolino cerca de la mesa.

Capa por capa, un cuerpo parecía crecer como cristal verde, formas completamente vestidas moviéndose en una niebla verde que parecía palpitar de vida y cantar con suaves gemas en el aire.

Y luego la niebla se arremolinó hacia adentro. Más rápido y más rápido, arremolinándose en un momento... y luego se instaló en un joven bastante normal. El cabello negro y los penetrantes ojos verdes sonreían, y en su frente podía verse una cicatriz familiar, desvanecida como estaba.

Harry sonrió a la olvidada multitud de goblins nerviosos y armados. "¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí para devorar huesos y carne!"

Rose lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Rose se inclinó hacia atrás y vio como Harry absorbía los artículos sobre la mesa. Literalmente. La carne parecía convertirse en un líquido y fluir en su boca, el hueso se convirtió en polvo y flotaba a lo largo también. El caucho y la tela habían sido despojados y refinados, antes de convertirse en una prenda de vestir que de repente se convirtió en vaqueros y una camisa verde oscuro.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo para respirar mientras continuamente absorbía docenas de libras de carne y hueso. Era como ver a Ron en la escuela, pero menos desordenado. Extrañamente difícil de no enfocarte también, como un accidente automovilístico.

Ripcore parecía muy ansioso. "Sra. Potter, su nuevo amigo parece estar ganando poder mágico. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que se estabilice?" Sus ojos escanearon al chico. "Él no explotará, ¿o sí?"

Rose resopló. "Harry fue quien cambió mi magia al tamaño que es ahora. Y sé de hecho que no tengo nada en comparación con la cantidad que usa casualmente". Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No estoy seguro de cuánto poder traerá consigo a este mundo, pero sé que generalmente caries alrededor de 21 veces mi magia total cuando no hace nada".

Ripcore miró boquiabierto a la pequeña niña que se sentía más poderosa que cualquier cosa de la que hubiera oído hablar... antes de este 'Harry'. "¿¡Cómo no explotó!?"

Harry hizo una pausa, lamiendo sus labios. "Casi lo hice una vez". Al no ver las caras de horror que lo rodeaban, se inclinó y le agregó un poco de sal a la carne cruda. "De hecho, después de que mi alma se abrió de par en par cuando tenía uno y otra vez cuando tenía ocho años, tuve que hacer todo tipo de experimentos hasta estabilizarme. ¡Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de por qué intenté crear un núcleo mágico realmente grande cuando puede hacer muchos pequeños! "

Ripcore se volvió hacia la mujer humana. "¿Diminutos?"

Rose asintió. "Me dio dos de esos. Los más pequeños, quiero decir. Y por pequeño significa más fuerte que la mayoría de Hogwarts combinados. Aparentemente hay diferencias de poder entre nuestro mundo y el suyo".

Harry asintió, chupando más huesos y carne. Era extraño que no sintiera el impulso de agregar coberturas... tal vez su magia goteante había estado afectando su paleta más que solo tentándolo con deliciosas y ácidas golosinas oscuras.

Rose miró la enorme cantidad de carne. "Sabes, honestamente pensé que te harías salir de la carne y cosas directamente".

Harry se recostó con un suspiro, limpiándose la boca. "Bueno, ese era el plan original, hasta que me dijiste que estaría un poco desnudo durante eso". Sonriendo al sonrojarse, continuó. "Básicamente conjuré un cuerpo usando un poco de tu magia hasta que pude conectarme con la mía. Este cuerpo se desvanecerá en unas ocho horas... o al menos lo haría si no estuviera reemplazando frenéticamente las células conjuradas con cosas de esta carne. "

Agitó una mano y continuó. "Estoy usando algunas de las calorías como combustible para forzar a los nuevos elaborados a partir de la carne a duplicar también. En este punto voy a sobrevivir incluso si dejé de comer en este momento, pero no me sentiría bien hasta que pudiera obtener más vitaminas y esas cosas. Hablando de eso, ¿Tienes leche?

Ripcore parpadeó. "¿Leche de vaca, cabra, dragón, humano o duende?"

Harry parpadeó. "Vaca, por favor". Él pensó por un momento. "Y leche de dragón. Nunca antes había tenido eso".

Rose lo miró boquiabierta. "¿Y tuviste los otros?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Leche de cabra? Hermione de mi mundo me hizo probarlo. Algo de salud, no tiene lactosa ni nada. ¿Humano? Puedo recordar todo el camino de vuelta a un bebé gracias a la magia que hace un disco, incluso cuando mi cerebro era demasiado joven para recordar. ¿Goblin? Me comí el alma de un malvado jefe de guerra goblin que había creado una reliquia oscura que maltrataba las almas de los niños. Así que sí, su infancia también está allí.

Ripcore levantó su mano. "¿Lo siento, malvado jefe de guerra duende?"

Harry asintió. "Urg el Inmundo".

Hubo un silbido de grupo del clan armado que lo rodeaba.

Ripcore asintió. "¿Y te comiste su alma?"

Harry sonrió. "Absorbí sus recuerdos, robé su magia y aplasté su esencia en energía bruta". Su sonrisa pareció más aguda. "Entonces comí eso también. No habrá vida después de la muerte para él".

Rose parecía un poco incómoda al ver todas las sonrisas maliciosas, pero aun así terminó riéndose cuando treinta duendes regresaron con grandes jarras de leche. Hasta que vio a Harry beberlos a todos.

Ella empujó su vientre. "¿A dónde diablos se fue todo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Como de todos modos tenía que construir un cuerpo nuevo, Sabiduría decidió hacer algunas mejoras. Tal como están las cosas, técnicamente peso el doble y ocupo menos espacio que antes gracias a lo denso que es la mayor parte de mi cuerpo".

Rose parpadeó. "Espera, ¿quién es Sabiduría?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "En mi mundo, me parece que los más poderosos de nuestros brujos y brujas desarrollan... rarezas. O te vuelves loco, dependiendo de lo generoso que quieras ser al respecto. La magia está más o menos viva de alguna manera, y mucho de ella gana una especie de sensación. En realidad, no, pero de todos modos: para evitar caer en el mismo camino, inconscientemente me di cuenta de que mi poder necesitaba ser dividido... así que tomé aspectos de mi mente y creé personalidades que me ayudaron. Ira, Sabiduría, Vigilante y Jim".

Rose parpadeó. "¿Jim?"

Harry se sonrojó. "Pato bebé mágico vampiro. Tenía ocho años. Solo déjalo ir".

Ella sonrió antes de darle un descanso. "¿Así que la Sabiduría sería qué, tu inteligencia?"

Harry asintió. "Ella es la bibliotecaria de mi mente y mi conciencia. Era una especie de guía femenina de más edad para mi vida".

Rose tenía una sonrisa suave. "Suena bastante bien, de verdad". Ella parpadeó. "Espera, ¿Qué hace Vigilante?"

Harry gruñó. "Normalmente él vela por mis amigos y lugares donde mi magia ha tocado. Sin embargo, él tiene el control de mi núcleo mágico, y recientemente tuvo que hacer una reorganización debido a todo el poder que absorbí preparándome para venir aquí. Él representa mi deseo de proteger mi familia y mi curiosidad".

Rose asintió. "Supongo que Ira es autodescriptivo".

Harry suspiró. "Todavía no estoy seguro de haberlo hecho. Hay una posibilidad bastante significativa de que él sea el verdadero parca de mi mundo". Otra vez se perdió las reacciones a su alrededor, aunque esta vez fue debido a la gran cantidad de leche que estaba bebiendo entre oraciones. "Aún así, él guarda mi mundo de la mente, él es mi ira, mi miedo, mi odio y otras emociones negativas. Me tomó unos años aceptarlo en realidad, y años después de eso le di un cuerpo real en mi cuerpo mente."

Harry tomó un trago profundo de lo que parecía leche de dragón azul. "También hace una muy buena taza de té".

Por alguna razón, se puso bastante silencioso después de eso.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Varias horas después, Harry, un poco exagerado, y Rose, mucho menos estresada, estaban sentados en la oficina de Ripcore. Ahora que tenía su propio cuerpo (y lo más importante, no borraría accidentalmente a Rose cuando usaba su poder a través de ella) Harry había terminado rápidamente el saqueo de la bóveda de Dumbledore (Resulta que había una sección entera en la parte posterior bajo el fidelius encanto, que después de ser absorbido había revelado todo tipo de golosinas ilegales para los sacos de saqueo).

Y después de que la bóveda de Malfoy se había sentido libre de duendes, una bolsa extra de contención de repente obtuvo mucho uso. Es cierto que la familia probablemente tenía más cuentas falsas y escondites de oro en otros lugares, pero acababan de recibir un golpe considerable.

Por suerte para ellos, había una nota que simplemente había quedado cubierta de hechizos con la firma de Dumbledore que explicaba de manera muy útil a los Malfoys cómo habían sido engañados por el "bien mayor", cómo podían volverse más fácilmente hacia la luz sin tal oro contaminado con sangre, y que estaba muy esperanzado de que aprenderían después de esto a leer contratos más cuidadosamente antes de firmarlos.

Aparentemente Ripcore estaba impresionado. Estaba aún más impresionado una vez que los duendes finalmente habían recuperado el acceso a la bóveda de Dumbledore y encontraron otra carta, nuevamente cubierta con su firma mágica y con lo que parecían ser sellos oficiales, diciendo que había retirado sus fondos de su cuenta y que deseaba cerrar todo otras cuentas bajo su control y donar todas las ganancias a varias obras de caridad mágicas. También habría un comunicado de prensa completo, agradeciéndole sus contribuciones al hospital de San Mungo, Magical Law Enforcement y Tom Riddle's International Muggle Protection Fund.

El mismo Fondo TRIM que Harry acaba de crear, bajo el control de la Nación Goblin. Proporcionaría barreras de protección (incluyendo una para bloquear las señales de magia menor de edad) para los niños en entornos Muggle después de su primera magia accidental. Además, proporcionaría acceso de bajo costo a tutores mágicos (suministrados por Goblin), quienes estarían encantados de instalarlos con cuentas, así como a los porteadores de emergencia de San Mungo.

Rose también lo apreció, ya que ella y Hermione ahora podrían tener una opción real otra vez que regresar a una escuela con trolls, señores oscuros y varios profesores terribles.

Como la carta tenía más que suficiente evidencia para ser válida (a pesar de la sonrisa de complicidad de Ripcore), los cambios se implementaron en una hora, aunque tomaría semanas moverse entre las pilas de tesoros.

Harry observó, todavía bebiendo leche mientras su cuerpo se reconstruía rápidamente, mientras un carro tras otro se movía a través de los túneles llenos de oro. "Hola Ripcore, déjame preguntar algo".

Ripcore tenía varias hojas de papel en su portapapeles, pero gruñó de todos modos mientras trabajaba en ellas, caminando a la derecha de Rose.

Harry señaló uno de los carros. "¿Cuánto estaría dispuesta a pagar la Nación Goblin si hechizara a algunos de esos carros para que no tengan fondo? Incluso lanzaré una runa de convocación y destierro con sangre de plata si la oferta es lo suficientemente buena".

Ripcore hizo una pausa y levantó la vista. "¿Qué quieres decir con sin fondo exactamente?"

Harry sonrió. "Podrías colocar todas las bóvedas de Gringotts en un solo carro, y luego desterrar una cantidad específica de vuelta restringida a una cuenta específica. Sin embargo, esto no sugeriría demasiado fácil para que alguien pueda arrebatar el carrito". Agitó la gran fila de carros llenos de artículos. "Aún así, liberaría mucho tráfico en los túneles".

Ripcore pareció estremecerse ante el concepto de cuánto se podía obtener ganancias gracias a la disminución de la mano de obra sola. "Denme treinta minutos para contactar a la gerencia y hablaremos".

La charla fue bien. Muy bien. Especialmente después de que Harry expandió la oficina en la que estaban hablando como un ejemplo de lo que su magia podía hacer. Rose había caído en un aturdido estado mental de "seguir a Harry" mientras vagaban por la caverna masiva, aparentemente infinita, que recientemente había sido una pequeña oficina. Uno de los gerentes de duendes realmente había babeado, para diversión personal del chico.

Los números que se habían citado eran significativos, luego se volvieron tontos después de crear cuatro anillos que podían hacer habitaciones similares con plata. Pidió una cantidad más razonable (para él, Rose todavía estaba aturdida) para ser agregada anualmente tanto a la cuenta de Potter (Rose había intentado protestar pero Harry utilizó el ojo de cachorro para buscar un golpe crítico) como al fondo compensación.

Mientras que el fondo TRIM ya estaba lleno de efectivo gracias a las generosas donaciones del Profesor Dumbledore (¡Profesor de agradecimiento!), Este nuevo financiamiento aseguraría que la cuenta se mantendría al ras, y por un largo tiempo.

Fue mientras él y Rose estaban teniendo conversaciones sobre los aros que había creado cuando uno de los Goblins lo había escuchado demasiado hablar de que él hiciera una piedra de diamante Ward cuando todo se volvió un poco loco.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry había aprendido varias cosas hoy.

Primero, este mundo tenía un rey goblin real en lugar de una serie de clanes como en su mundo.

En segundo lugar, el rey duende en realidad parecía bastante humano. Su esposa era humana, una linda chica llamada Sarah.

Y tercero, debido a las cantidades masivas de magia en este mundo, las piedras de sala requirieron el sacrificio real de docenas de magos goblins (los más poderosos posibles) y aún eran increíblemente débiles. Bueno, débil según Harry.

El rey estaba tumbado en un trono, su esposa sentada más alerta a su izquierda y su corte rodeando a Rose y Harry. "He oído hablar de ti, el dios de los ojos verdes. Has vagado por mis pasillos y planeado. Escondido en un niño y utilizado en trucos que han tomado algunos de los más poderosos y ricos y los han enfrentado a sí mismos".

Una esfera apareció en su mano y pareció flotar entre sus dedos, mostrando a Rose y al chico en la bóveda de Dumbledore, girando oro que fluía alrededor de ellos. Su mirada fija en las bolsas pequeñas en la imagen. "Has cambiado el tiempo y el espacio a tu antojo. Todo para ayudar a un huérfano que parece tener alguna conexión contigo".

Él lentamente sonrió. "¿Trucos, tramas, venganza, todo por un acto de cariño? ¿Para ayudar a este niño?" Echó un vistazo a su reina que también parecía tener una pequeña sonrisa. "Puedo simpatizar".

Con un florido se levantó del trono, con las manos extendidas. "Dime, ¿Este dios de ojos verdes no tiene el alma de un duende? Nosotros que vivimos debajo de la tierra y recogemos oro en la oscuridad".

Un rugido, la multitud estaba furiosa mientras el Rey disfrutaba de gloria antes de regresar a los dos niños. "He visto trabajos increíbles hasta ahora, y actos de gran magnitud ya. Dime, dios de ojos verdes, ¿Qué necesitarías para formarnos una de tus piedras extrañas?"

Harry se sintió un poco perdido. "Uh... bueno, creo que necesito diamantes, cualquier calidad o tamaño realmente no importa. Y varios lingotes de plata, y si voy a hacer esto ahora, entonces necesito una o dos pociones para reponer la sangre, así puedo hacer runas de sangre de plata. Y bueno..." Movió un poco los pies. "No soy realmente un dios, sabes. Solo de fuera de la ciudad, por así decirlo".

El rey se rió pesadamente. "Un chico con este pozo de poder es un dios por todo menos por el nombre. ¡Trae la plata y los diamantes en bruto!" Mientras se alejaba para supervisar el proceso de recolección, Sarah se levantó y se acercó a los niños.

Ella dio una suave sonrisa. "Lo siento si mi esposo parece un poco... más grande que la vida. ¿Están ustedes dos bien? ¿Necesitan sentarse, o un poco de agua?"

Rose sonrió débilmente y asintió. "Todo fue como... me puse ocupado. Quiero decir, esta mañana estaba atrapado por un idiota aburrido en mi habitación y ahora... ¡Todo esto!" Ella miró a Harry. "Quiero decir, cuando te dije que arreglaras todo, esperaba... bueno algo, no estoy seguro de qué". Miró alrededor de la enorme caverna adornada con hermosas tallas. "No conocer a la realeza al menos. O de repente ser rico".

Harry gimió un poco en sus manos. "Sí, me pasan cosas como esta. En un momento estás ayudando a una familia cuya magia ha sido drenada por tu isla personal, y en el siguiente caso estarás derrotando a una organización de la mafia". Vio la expresión de Rose y agitó una mano. "Larga historia. Aunque no es tan extraño como cuando adopté a un troll como mi hijo". Él frunció el ceño. "O cuando casi destruyo Hogwarts por hornear".

Harry parpadeó cuando notó el incómodo silencio. "Sabes, mi vida es un poco rara en realidad. Aunque ser llamado dios es algo nuevo, creo". Miró a la cara atónita de Sarah. "¿Dominar la muerte te convierte en una deidad o en un aspecto de la realidad?"

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo (afortunadamente, Sarah estaba sinceramente perdida en cuanto a dónde llevar esta conversación) el Rey había regresado seguido por pequeños duendes que arrastraban trineos cubiertos de diamantes de todos los tamaños, formas y cortes, y otro apilado con barras de plata Su rostro sin embargo estaba en una mueca. "Joven, Harry... Lamento que solo tengamos pociones diseñadas para nuestros mineros goblins. Muy venenosas para los humanos. He enviado algunos seres humanos aceptables, pero me temo que tomará tiempo".

Harry parpadeó. "Oh. Bueno, eso no será un problema. Voy a hacer uno de mis anillos de poción". Al ver las caras en blanco, agitó una mano. "Puede ser más fácil mostrarte".

Alcanzando la plata y el diamante, fluyó rápidamente en un bucle cristalino, el cable de plata realmente perforando su mano y la sangre de color rojo plateado rápidamente formando runas en el interior. Ignorando a la multitud sorprendida, habló mientras las runas se formaban dentro del aro de diamantes. "De hecho, hice esto para algunos amigos para que pudieran agregarle pociones a la comida sin hacer que tenga mal sabor". Un aro más pequeño se formó en el costado y Harry extendió una mano. "¿Podría tener la poción?"

El Rey continuó mirando cuidadosamente mientras sus dedos se partían, un duende rápidamente le daba a Harry su burbujeante infusión. Harry diseñó algunos de los otros diamantes... wow este proyecto se estaba volviendo caro. De todos modos, un caldero de diamantes ahora estaba conectado al aro más grande, mientras que la poción parecía flotar naturalmente en el más pequeño. Una ola de su mano y el caldero se llenaron de agua... después de una pausa agitó su mano nuevamente, haciéndola roja como la sangre.

Harry sonrió y tocó la runa más grande que parecía un remolino. El poder inundó el caldero transparente y los aros de diamantes, antes de desvanecerse para... bueno, normal.

Harry agitó su mano. "Ahí. Ahora, cada vez que activas esta runa con magia, la matriz mágica de la poción se agregará al caldero". Al ver varias miradas en blanco, se encogió de hombros. "Básicamente, esto toma el poder de una poción y la copia. No contiene ingredientes, sino agua y colorante para alimentos".

Sarah miró el artilugio maravillada. "¿Quieres decir que puedes simplemente crear más de cualquier clase de poción? Y si solo es agua, ¿todavía sabría tan terrible?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Si bien puedes hacer tantos calderos de poción como quieras, la poción en sí misma se degrada con el tiempo, por supuesto. Después de todo no beberías un calado de 3 años. Todavía puedes poner cualquier cosa aquí y mientras no sea La magia no tendrá ningún problema. Tengo algunas pociones personales que están codificadas por colores y me gusta hacerlas usando cosas como el jugo de naranja o lo que sea. Como esto es agua, no sabrá mucho".

La sonrisa del Rey era maliciosa. "¿Y podemos comprar este dispositivo después de la creación del barrio?"

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "¿El mismo trato que con los carros y bolsas que hice para ti? ¿Dividir entre la caridad y los Potter?"

El Duende Señor se rió a carcajadas. "Por supuesto, ¡Dios mío! ¡Incluso voy a llevar tu porcentaje de las ganancias hasta un 25%!"

Rose chilló. "¡Harry! ¿Quieres decir que esos números que me dijiste eran menos del 25%? ¡Era mucho!"

Harry asintió. "Sí, me sentí mal tomando el 8% pero no me dejaron bajar". Miró al Rey que ya estaba ordenando a otros que hicieran cosas. "Tal vez si hago un par más de estos lo bajará al 10%, pero se ve bastante obstinado".

Sarah se rió cerca de ellos. "Harry, si haces algunos más, haré lo mejor que pueda para hablar con él. ¡Un caldero parece moverse más de mil dosis, podríamos ayudar más que solo a la Nación Goblin con estos, podríamos tomar el mundo de la poción por la tormenta!" Ella lanzó una mirada astuta. "Sin embargo, habría una trampa. Me gusta la idea de 'Potter's Potions'".

Harry dio una sonrisa irónica. "Harás todo lo posible por convencerlo... ¿O hablar con él?"

Ella solo le guiñó un ojo, haciendo reír a Rose. Harry suspiró. "Sabes qué, creo que esto nos rastreará un poco de todos modos. No tengo que sacar estas cosas de diamante, aunque debería ser de la mejor calidad. ¿Quieres que los demás hagan las mismas cosas o algo más común? "

Sarah sonrió. "A mi esposo le gustan las cosas buenas. Solo comienza a hacer algunas más y te pediré más suministros".

Al final, Harry acababa de completar su 18 caldero de poción para cuando el Rey regresó. Basado en el beso que Sarah obtuvo, estaba más que satisfecho con el acuerdo, aunque Harry tuvo que luchar mucho para evitar que el porcentaje supere el 35%. Al final solo lo logró gracias a sugerir que el costo de los suministros para su elaboración siempre sería gratis para la línea de la familia Potter, siempre y cuando los Goblins pudieran comprar copias de su oficio.

La sonrisa de Sarah realmente hizo que el chico se pusiera pálido, lo que a Rose le pareció adorable.

Ahora, rodeado de observadores e intentando ignorar a todos, Harry movió sus manos. Los diamantes cantaban en el aire mientras se alejaban de sus formas imperfectas y se fundían en brillantes lingotes puros, lingotes que comenzaban a acumularse altos, ya que Sarah había pedido rápidamente más materia prima para el proyecto. La plata todavía volaba por el dorso de su mano y a través de su palma, la plata de la sangre giraba en espiral.

Rose se acercó un poco... fue tan lindo. Zumbaba bajo su piel como la luz del sol. "Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?"

Harry había estado tarareando pero se animó un poco. "Bueno, es un poco complicado, pero ciertas piedras se pueden formar en ciertas formas matemáticamente y mágicamente significativas. En mi mundo, la forma mágicamente más poderosa era el corte en estrella de siete puntas. Y si estabas dispuesto a arriesgarte, podrías agregar sangre plateado hasta la piedra para formar runas. Cualquier error en cualquier punto lo destruyó todo, y probablemente también te despidieron".

Harry agitó su mano, moviendo otro ladrillo de diamante. "Pero puedo manipular diamantes y otras gemas. Después de darme ejemplos, aprendí cómo hacer el patrón para la estrella de siete puntas... luego las runas... y luego cómo combinarlas".

Él sonrió. "Hice uno para mi futuro hogar, una piedra de barrio como esta. Se requirieron muchos maestros de la artesanía para diseñarlo, y solo yo tuve el poder de crearlo. Casi fue adorado por el Clan Joyeria".

Su mano ondeó en el aire. "Esta será una piedra bastante grande, de 49 pulgadas de ancho, 7 capas cada una de una pulgada de espesor y siete anillos de runas en cada capa". Sonrió al ver las miradas de asombro que los duendes que lo habían diseñado se lo dieron. "No solo eso, sino que hicieron miles de pruebas y cálculos, determinando distancias, ángulos y todo tipo de cosas para asegurarse de que esto fuera mágicamente estable y sólido".

Él parpadeó hacia la piedra. "Por supuesto, mi capa intermedia estaba hecha de Ruby, gracias a mi administrador de cuentas. Sneaky Devil".

Sarah parpadeó. "¿Por qué ruby?"

Harry suspiró. "Bueno, es una gran idea para una piedra de pupilo, y ayuda a proteger a mujeres embarazadas, niños, etc., pero también aumenta enormemente la fertilidad". Él gruñó. "Al parecer, varios duendes realmente querían asegurarse de que mi línea continuara".

Sarah miró al Rey que ya asentía y sonrió. "Bueno, parece que necesitamos algunos rubíes".

Harry se sonrojó cuando Rose sonrió de fondo. "Muy bien, todos se burlan de Harry. Voy a duplicar mi piedra... esta vez no debería ser tan peligrosa, siempre y cuando todos se queden atrás".

El Rey de repente estaba allí, y muy concentrado. "¿Peligro?"

Harry asintió, creando ausentemente ladrillos de rubí del nuevo trineo. "Cuando hice esto por primera vez, era increíblemente impotente comparado con el presente. Se requería tanta magia que, incluso con algunas runas absorbentes de energía, la potencia se agotó en un radio enorme de mi isla. Causé algunos problemas y me tomó algunas semanas antes había absorbido lo suficiente... nadie podía lanzar nada cerca de la zona a menos que usaran cantidades absurdas de poder".

Harry flexionó su mano. "Por supuesto, ahora ni siquiera me cansaré del poder. Diablos, puede ayudarme a relajarme un poco, todavía estoy ganando más magia más rápido de lo que estoy contento. He estado arrojando mucho a la línea ley local, así que esperen muchas más criaturas mágicas y nacidos Muggles para los próximos años".

El Duende Señor se había relajado un poco y asintió. "¿Qué protecciones le dará esto a la nación? ¿Y hasta dónde llegará?"

Harry suspiró. "Comencemos con las protecciones". Agitó su mano hacia la estrella que crecía lentamente en el suelo. "Las tres capas externas en la parte superior e inferior son para absorber energía, como cualquier piedra de pupilo de una manera. La del medio tiene las protecciones reales, que voy a estar cambiando un poco. Lo básico, por supuesto, protección contra gases, inundaciones, incendios, ácidos, bases, insectos, calor, frío, etc. Sin embargo, esas protecciones se activan en función de las runas intencionadas. Si tiene la intención de hacer algo como inundar un túnel o usar sus forjas, todo iría bien, si pretendes matar a alguien inundando un túnel, te teletransportarían a una celda de prisión designada. Luego están las restricciones sobre el viaje mágico, las runas de detección e identificación, y así sucesivamente".

Harry se perdió la mirada atónita en la cara de Sarah, y el Rey se había quedado inexpresivo mientras continuaba. "Los cambios, sin embargo, que agregué debido a que esto es un banco. Todavía tienes mi Runa de campo de conocimiento personalizada, que como otro hechizo bloquea la información basada en un secreto. Sin embargo, obtendrás tres. La primera bloquea el funcionamiento interno del banco para cualquier persona no empleada por el banco. Incluso si un ladrón subiera, no podrían ir a ninguna parte porque no sabrían que podrían hacerlo. El segundo encierra el concepto de las bóvedas de otras personas. Los clientes no podrían siquiera pensar en los contenidos de bóvedas a las que no tienen acceso, y finalmente el último bloquea áreas no relacionadas con bancos. Clientes o enemigos ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que este Subterráneo existe".

Levantó la vista hacia el liderazgo atónito. "Obviamente, como rey, tendrías los tres secretos, y si lo dejas pasar o haces que un niño se haga cargo de la piedra, automáticamente compartiría el secreto con el nuevo líder. Así podrías permitir el acceso de individuos o incluso de grupos a cualquiera de estos secretos, o eliminarlos retroactivamente".

Harry se recostó con un suspiro, viendo crecer la capa de Ruby. "El mayor cambio será que no voy a controlar este. Debo advertirle, la cantidad de poder que agregaré a esto probablemente hará que esto cobre vida en algún nivel. Trate la piedra como una nueva familia. Miembro, y cambiará activamente para protegerlo mejor a usted, sus pertenencias y sus seres queridos".

El rey se aclaró la garganta repentinamente seca. "¿Y el rango?"

Harry vio como la última piedra de la sala estaba hecha a mano. "Bien en mi mundo, absorbió el poder literalmente a docenas de millas. Pero mi mundo está tan lleno de magia que Rose aquí solo duplicaría la fuerza de un estudiante promedio. Rechaza los hechizos y esas cosas".

Se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo sus manos sobre la piedra completa en el medio de la sala del trono de los Reyes Duendes. "Honestamente, creo que esto puede ser global". Él sonrió. "¡Vamos a averiguar!"

La habitación se lleno de luz blanca.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry se desplomó cuando Rose usó un bate lleno de espuma para golpearlo. Aparentemente, Sarah se lo había dado para que no siguiera usando su mano.

No es que duela con su nuevo cuerpo, pero realmente odiaba ser regañado.

Rose todavía estaba a toda máquina. "¡Y otra cosa! ¡Cuando básicamente se enciende una bomba mágica que podría romper la tierra a la mitad, adviérteme!" Ella hizo una pausa. "Quiero decir, ni siquiera lo hagas. A menos que sepas que funcionará así". Ella frunció. "No, dímelo de todos modos. ¡Casi me he dedicado a mí mismo, eso era terrible!"

Levantó la vista, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Lo hiciste?"

Ella lo miró antes de enrojecerse de repente. "¿Qué...? No, Cállate"

Harry suspiró mientras el bateo continuaba. Debería haber aprendido realmente la lección la primera vez que había creado un conjunto de sala de diamante que alteraba la realidad. Y el Rey no fue de mucha ayuda, aparentemente la piedra había ganado una personalidad muy rápido... y era básicamente un niño pequeño. La piedra de Harry estaba controlada por el Vigía, por lo que técnicamente el Vigilante era su personalidad...

Harry frunció el ceño. Su isla puede ser técnicamente un ancla del alma ahora. Probablemente no debería decirle a nadie sobre eso.

Rose suspiró mientras se dejaba caer a su lado. "Gracias por dejarme hacer eso Harry".

Él sonrió y le dio un abrazo lateral. "Mientras evites el armamento real, no me importa que te ayudemos a relajarte un poco. Y nuevamente, por el momento que sea, lamento que casi podamos destruirnos a nosotros y al planeta". Él frunció el ceño. "Aunque con la cantidad de energía que tengo ahora, podría haber sido capaz de arreglarlo. En serio, necesito sacar mi otro cuerpo de la sala de depósito de magia, esto es simplemente una tontería".

Ella lo miró. "¿Estás bien con eso por cierto? ¿No está lastimado o algo así?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Se siente extraño, pero el verdadero problema es que la gran cantidad de almas que hice están comenzando a resonar entre sí, como si estuvieran tratando de hacer un ritual".

Harry suspiró. "Mira, en mi mundo hay muy pocos magos y brujas, y creo que es lo mismo aquí. Hogwarts solo tiene unos 800 estudiantes en este momento, algunos de los cuales tienen padres no mágicos, y es la escuela principal de Inglaterra. Los padres e incluso los abuelos todavía están alrededor, la mejor conjetura que tengo es cerca de 4.400 usuarios mágicos más o menos en el período de Inglaterra".

Él suspiró. "Ahora hay 11 escuelas mágicas, así que si asumimos que Hogwarts es promedio... hay alrededor de 48,400 mágicos. Probablemente menos, ya que muchos de los padres podrían haber fallecido en la guerra, algunos son squibs y tienen núcleos más débiles, o no son mágicos todos juntos".

Él miró su mano. "Solo yo tengo más de 800,000 núcleos mágicos, o almas en mí. Eso es 16 veces más que el planeta. Y aquí, un núcleo es más que un montón de ti, por lo que es aún más tonto".

Harry gimió en su mano. "Lo que me preocupa es que con todos esos núcleos en el interior, tan cerca uno del otro por razones de estabilidad, creo que en realidad estoy comenzando a generar magia yo mismo. Lo que está haciendo que toda la situación de "Mi cuerpo esté encerrado en una habitación mágicamente saturada" Eso es mucho peor. Mientras hablamos, todavía estoy inyectando tanto poder como puedo en las líneas locales de magia de Ley, Hogwarts, y en la piedra que acabamos de hacer".

Se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró. "Afortunadamente, hacer eso consume actualmente más magia de la que estoy ganando... por ahora".

Rose vaciló antes de sentarse a su lado. "Eso en realidad suena un poco más duro de lo que pensaba. Era como "Hola, soy MageZilla, ¡todas las cosas son mágicas!" y esas cosas, pero lo haces sonar un poco más como una bomba a punto de explotar".

Harry rió entre dientes mientras se apoyaban el uno contra el otro. "A veces mi vida es así, me olvido por un momento de que solo tengo 11 años y me alejo en una aventura. Será peor después de este mundo ahora que descubrí que estaba haciendo mal la magia".

Rose parpadeó. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Harry agitó una mano, los hilos verdes fluyeron en una pantalla... parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho eso. "¿Me ves lanzando?" Me olvidaba de mi varita, de hecho nunca usé mi varita correctamente. Básicamente estaba recreando cada hechizo usando mi alma para tocar y lanzar cosas directamente. Es un truco muy útil, muy intuitivo, pero no se trata de lanzar hechizos tanto como lanzar almas, y solo aquellos que he modificado personalmente como tú y mis amigos pueden hacer esto. Tu alma tiene que estar configurada para usar hilos de sí misma, o tratar de hacer esto podría romperla. "

Los hilos se rompieron alrededor de su mano, girando en patrones. "Fue solo recientemente que me di cuenta de que mis acciones con los hilos del alma tienen consecuencias mucho mayores de lo que esperaba. Solo pensé que eran núcleos de magia, que todos simplemente no podían verlos como yo".

Rose se acercó vacilante y tocó los hilos... y fue como cuando Harry la cargó cuando ella estaba herida. El calor fluyó por su mano, pareció filtrarse en sus huesos. Ella le dio una sonrisa bastante grande. "Pero eso debería mejorar las cosas, ¿Verdad? ¡Ahora puedes lanzar hechizos como todos los demás!"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Aprendí todas las de Hogwarts cuando comí alma de Riddles. Bueno, a excepción de Estudios Muggles y Adivinación... y tal vez Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, si cambiaban cuáles cubrían. El imbécil pensó que eran inútiles, y hasta cierto punto él tenía razón, supongo". Se puso de pie, levantando a Rose también mientras regresaban a la sala del trono, todavía bullendo de actividad.

Harry suspiró. "Creo que aprendería más vagando por los mundos, comiendo almas y la magia con sinceridad. Y también suena más divertido. Lo haré mis amigos más tarde".

Ambos se detuvieron para entrar en la sala del trono, viendo a un Rey Goblin muy cansado de pie cerca de la nueva decoración del piso, donde se había hundido la piedra del pabellón... y ahora parecía decidida a no dejarla 'Papi'. Aparentemente Sarah no estaba ayudando mucho, ya que encontraba la situación adorable.

Harry parpadeó. "Sabes, siento que me olvido de algo. Como si tuviéramos otros objetivos además de crear un niño mágico de piedra".

Rose parpadeó. ¿Recuperar sus cosas de Dumbledore y evitar las deudas? Comprobar. ¿Salir del contrato con Malfoy? Comprobar. ¿Venganza en ambos? Doble verificación. ¿Goblin King, Magical Baby Stones y Posible explosión del Mundo? Reprimido. Correcto. "Hermione, tenemos que controlarla y recuperar mis cosas. Ah, y necesito una casa".

Harry asintió. "No puedo quedarme en las propiedades de Potter, todos mirarán allí. Quizás pueda envejecer yo mismo o algo para poder comprar algo".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "¿O pedirle al reino increíblemente ansioso de Goblins que nos consiga una casa?"

Harry parpadeó. "Correcto." Se giró hacia una Sarah que escuchaba a escondidas. "Así que no quiero llegar a la pubertad a una velocidad de 100 millas por hora para comprar una casa, ¿Podrían ayudarme?"

Él asumió que su risa significaba que sí.


	66. Ascensión con ciencia

**Aclaración:** Esta historia pertenece a **theaceoffire** , yo solo la traduje al español, le solicité la autorización, pero no ha respondido a mis correos, si el en una fecha posterior se opone daré de baja este fic.

 **Capítulo 66: Ascensión con ciencia**

Harry y Rose fueron conducidos a una habitación muy agradable y se les dieron algunos bocadillos de consumo humano y un té casi tolerable. De los duendes que nunca tocaron las cosas, fue básicamente un tratamiento de 5 estrellas.

Sarah había bajado un par de veces, pero aparte de pedirle a Harry que aumentara el número de calderos de pociones a un par de 100, se habían quedado atrapados (educadamente) en esta zona de espera mientras el Rey y la Reina intentaban manejar la situación.

Al parecer, Harry había pateado el proverbial nido de duendes.

Además, la piedra del pabellón (que quería ser llamada 'Ruby' por su capa de gema roja) aparentemente había decidido que no podía abrazar a su segundo padre (el Rey) si ella era un simple objeto similar a un disco.

Como ella fue capaz de alcanzar la magia de Harry (Él estaba debajo de las barreras después de todo), ella le pidió ayuda a Sabiduría, quien aparentemente transmitió todo tipo de información... incluso cómo hacer ilusiones usando hechizos de duendes usados para convertir esos discos de piedra en 'Galeones' del mundo de Harry.

Ahora, una niña de ilusión de 3 pies de alto con piel gris piedra y un vestido de cristal rojo estaba jugando en la sala del trono y respondiendo preguntas.

Y llamándolo papá.

Sarah estaba encantada. Ella amaba sus ricos ojos verdes y cabello negro (con coletas), y la encontró llamando adorables a Harry 'Daddy' y al 'Padre' Rey. Rose no pararía de reírse por ello, sin importar lo duro que Harry se burlara... eh, hacer caras varoniles de descontento.

Harry todavía estaba volviéndose un poco loco por tener un hijo nuevo, técnicamente. Como ella podía visitarlo usando su magia, probablemente también lo estaría siguiendo algunas veces. También le preocupaba un poco que por primera vez en su vida, realmente tuviera un dolor de cabeza Y que no se fuera, a diferencia de cualquier otra lesión o daño que haya experimentado en los últimos años.

Mientras tanto, el Ministerio de Magia estaba perdiendo su mente condenada por Merlín.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Amelia Bones tenía varios sentimientos fuertes en este momento. Sentimientos conflictivos

Hace unas horas, una ola de magia en una escala de niveles inimaginables se había estrellado en el Ministerio (y en todas partes), seguido por varias réplicas menos violentas.

Todos y cada uno de los Wards que conocían habían sido aniquilados, cualquier cosa que detectara magia se había apagado (especialmente los increíblemente delicados para detectar la magia de los menores), y aparentemente varias personas, incluso en su departamento, habían interrumpido los hechizos.

Se había horrorizado de que muchas de sus personas hubiesen estado bajo encantamientos, hechizos de búsqueda desconocidos, etc., así que estaba agradecido por ese aspecto. Amelia también se carcajeó (en su oficina con la puerta cerrada) cuando descubrió que todas las barreras se habían derrumbado.

La cosa del barrio era grande. Como los requisitos de energía incluso para las salas más básicas eran tan grandes, las personas solo tenían algunas opciones: esperar cientos de años (Hogwarts, el Ministerio, etc.), reunir docenas de magos y emitir durante algunas semanas sólidos (Varias luces ricas, Familias Aliniadas), o sacrificar almas humanas por energía cruda (Casi todas las familias con alineamiento oscuro).

Las leyes existentes y las nuevas le impedían determinar cuál se usaba por supuesto, pero era obvio cuando Malfoy o uno de esos otros bastardos comenzó a comprar viviendas que repentinamente habían sido protegidas como una mansión de 300 años.

Ella sonrió oscura mientras miraba algunos informes. Ahora todas esas... casas "seguras" fueron expuestas. Y ella ya había enviado "Aurores preocupados" a muchos de esos lugares para garantizar la seguridad de los propietarios. En todas las 212 propiedades, en el caso de Malfoy. Cualquier otra cosa que encontraron fue simplemente una coincidencia (no) de suerte.

En realidad, había llevado bastante tiempo averiguar de dónde había venido la ola masiva de poder, y si los informes más recientes eran correctos de lo que era posible, alguien había invadido Gringotts y había sacrificado... a todos. Todos los duendes, y posiblemente miles de muggles. Al menos eso, basado en la aritmancia hecha. Lo cual era básicamente imposible de hacer sin algunos signos de advertencia.

Ella había enviado a uno de los pocos de su gente a Gringotts para preguntar amablemente "¿Qué demonios?"

Ese inútil hombre, Fudge, habría estado haciendo torpes por aquí hace mucho tiempo si sus diversos maestros no hubieran estado visitando frenéticamente sus propiedades y tratando de asegurarse de que sus "queridos aliados" de la última guerra no los estuvieran robando. O posiblemente fueron los que hacen el robo.

Entonces la oficina era inusualmente eficiente y no corrupta en este momento.

Ella miró hacia abajo la nueva pila de pergamino que había sobre su escritorio. Aparte de todo, alguien había triplicado su carga de trabajo hoy y le encantaría tener palabras con él o ella.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dumbledore había estado en Sudáfrica cuando una oleada de poder había derribado de repente las antiguas salas que rodeaban el estrépito del mal que había estado haciendo... intercambiando tratos. Ahora también estaba bastante nervioso.

En un momento estuvo haciendo ciertos tratos con ciertas personas por algunos ingredientes de pociones muy ilegales, al siguiente todos escaparon y varios de sus artefactos más valiosos (e ilegales) colapsaron bajo la presión mágica. La piedra de protección personal no sería un problema, había niños en todas partes que podía usar, pero sus lentes tenían encantamientos tan complicados que no sabía si siquiera podía recordarlos a todos.

Se había creído tan listo al deshacerse de los nacidos de muggles que los habían diseñado, considerando lo útiles que eran... Debería haberle abierto la mente primero, claramente. ¡Ahora estas gafas no eran más que vidrio sin valor!

Bueno, cualquiera que sea la bomba mágica que se haya arrojado aquí, debería regresar a aguas más seguras por si acaso este era otro intento de dominación mundial. Deje que una persona más joven muera por el mundo, solo quería ingredientes baratos.

Descubrió trece minutos después que la ola mágica también había destruido las ataduras de ese maldito fénix. Podrían pasar los años antes de poder encontrar otro y torturarlo en los complicados círculos rituales.

Suspiró mientras miraba sus diversas llaves de babor, todas seccionadas por la misma onda de poder. Hoy simplemente no estaba yendo bien.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Rose estaba flotando en un mar de satisfacción. Todavía tenían que visitar a Hermione, pero su vida estaba yendo muy bien ahora.

Aparte de que Harry conquistó accidentalmente el mundo, eso es.

Ella sostuvo otra risita cuando otro duende entró con el papeleo, que Harry miró horrorizado desde el escritorio establecido. Aparentemente, Ruby había decidido volver a habilitar las salas basándose en la intención de los que estaban dentro de ellas, usando la mente de Harry para comparar.

Varias docenas de casas llenas de esclavos de repente se encontraron propietarios por esos esclavos, en lo que respecta a las salas. Si bien a Harry no le importaba esto, tenía que completar los documentos que hacen legal este cambio de titularidad (Había viejas leyes debido a lo difícil que eran las salas, si configurabas una poseías lo que cubría básicamente). Hubo sanadores para ser contratados y enviados a controlarlos, ropa para ser adquirida y entregada, etc.

Casi todos los elfos domésticos ahora también pertenecían a Ruby, y Harry tuvo que pagar docenas de hechiceras y hechiceros de oro para cubrir la 'compra'. Harry le había pedido a Ruby que les ordenara usar un uniforme (se le proporcionó tela), y que se reportara a un sanador goblin para verificar que estaban preparados para trabajar (Solo disculpa, descubrió que los elfos más abusados responderían). Los elfos estaban siendo enviado para ayudar en todo el mundo en este momento, reparando el daño que la nueva piedra del pabellón había causado y ayudando a varios presos y demás a reunirse y mantenerse organizados y bien alimentados.

Rose caminó detrás de Harry, mirando sus manos moverse en círculos mientras media docena de documentos fueron firmados, completados y verificados de inmediato. Sin embargo, el mayor papeleo provino de los políticos. Aparentemente, el mundo de Harry no tenía la misma cantidad de gobiernos ni el mismo nivel de tecnología.

Esto significa que ni remotamente había esperado obtener documentos de Rusia, Estados Unidos, Australia, Etiopía... docenas y docenas de lugares, muchos de los cuales no conocía, todos los cuales querían información sobre los cambios del barrio, qué nuevos costos serían requerido, si él era una amenaza para su nación, etc., etc., oh Merlín.

Tanto Sarah como el Rey probablemente habrían ayudado más (El rey había asignado una extraña criatura llamada "Hoggle" para ser una secretaria para ellos) pero tenían su propia ola de documentos.

Harry había encontrado accidentalmente una escapatoria en los miles de mandatos, leyes mágicas, promesas, etc. que habían mantenido a raya a la Nación Goblin. Ninguno de los documentos había esperado que una parte no involucrada brindara acceso a todas las salas (y control de dichas salas) a una sola especie sin trampas o trucos.

Entonces todas esas vinculaciones y leyes fueron ahora nulas.

Los Goblins controlaban las salas del mundo, y las salas no eran más que reglas mágicamente definidas.

Sarah y el Rey estaban escribiendo las reglas del mundo. Con la ayuda de Ruby, por supuesto.

Rose soltó una risita mientras Harry se repantigaba en el escritorio. "¡Oh, vamos Harry, estás haciendo un buen progreso! ¿Por qué no tomar un descanso o algo así? Hoggle trajo un poco más de ese té".

Harry se recostó en su silla, y ella captó sus ojos brillar un poco antes de cerrar en tensión. Ella había sentido algo que cambiaba en él desde que había finalizado a Ruby, pero sus travesuras le habían impedido ser demasiado entrometida por el momento.

Miró al papel. "Si no fuera por el té que hemos tenido hasta ahora, me habría caído de este asiento hace horas". Sus manos se movieron, moviendo pilas de papeles hacia una caja hecha. "Aparte del aspecto repetitivo, encontré seis documentos que trataron de atarnos mágicamente a usted o a mí, que intentaron matar a cualquiera que lo tocara, y uno que quería que me convirtiera en un lechón".

Se movió al juego de té plateado y vertió el fuerte líquido que olía en las bonitas tazas provistas. "¿Por qué te molestas con todo esto de todos modos? ¿No podríamos dejar esto a otra persona y obtener a Hermione?"

Harry suspiró y aceptó la bebida con dignidad. "Bueno, sí y no realmente. Sí, podríamos haber dicho "Lo que sea" y dejamos aquí, pero aparte de estos documentos recientes, ya he contrarrestado varios intentos de matarte, atar tu o yo a un contrato y forzar pociones en nosotros". Él dio una débil sonrisa. "Quedarme aquí me permite eliminar a aquellos que lastimarían a mi querida Rose, ya sabes".

Echó de menos su sonrojo mientras bebía profundamente, la rica sequía limpiando su cabeza mientras suspiraba y se relajaba. "Tendré que volver a pensar en mi mente antes de irnos, y este papeleo nos protegerá hasta que termine de arreglar lo que está mal en mi cabeza."

Él agitó su mirada preocupada. "Solo como medida de precaución. He notado que mi mente no está manejando la gran cantidad de información de tecnología que estoy ganando pasivamente mientras estamos sentados aquí, y necesito controlarla antes de que ocurran efectos secundarios mayores".

Rose parpadeó. "¿Efectos secundarios?"

Harry asintió. "Los términos y frases que nunca supe se están agregando a mi mente, así como los conceptos que nunca he experimentado". Él agitó un brazo. "El mini-mapa que te di, y en mi mente tengo una grilla de hechizos mágicos optimizados de tres maneras para el ataque, el sigilo y la eficiencia. Mi mente construyó torres que podrían derribar a un pequeño ejército de magos, así como rediseñar mi cuerpo, mente y partes de mi alma usando conceptos y métodos que nunca había escuchado antes".

Él se inclinó hacia adelante. "Sabiduría realmente creó un terreno de prueba usando el método científico para ayudar a mejorar mi cuerpo. Nunca antes había usado ese método, siempre era probar y ver qué pasa". Harry se reclinó hacia atrás. "Claramente necesito descubrir qué cambió en mi cabeza antes de que se convierta en un problema".

Rose se mordió el labio, mirando su té. "¿Es por eso que tus ojos siguen brillando? ¿Y la chispa?"

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué chispa?"

Ella agitó una mano. "La electricidad azul sigue chispeando en tu cabello, a veces tus dedos".

Sus ojos se miraron a las manos. "Uh... bueno. Sí, después de pensarlo, la gente de mi mundo se vuelve extraña si son poderosos, por lo que se espera algo como esto hasta que me encargue".

Rose lo observó mientras un arco azul de electricidad le subía por el brazo. "¿Cómo puedes manejar eso?"

Harry chasqueó los dedos, mirando las chispas. "Bueno, mi Dumbledore manejó sus subidas de tensión volviéndose un poco loco, vistiéndose con trajes, y lanzando poder crudo a su fénix... a quien también se volvió un poco loco. Mi Voldemort intentó acercarse a las serpientes para estar más cerca del casa de Slytherin, y se aterrorizó de las aves y las mangostas". Harry miró su jadeo y leve risa. "Sí, en mi mundo atacó a la India a causa de sus mangostas... mongeeses". También temía a Dumbledore en parte porque su grupo recibió el nombre de un pájaro".

Se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando los montículos de papel. "La magia es imaginación, por supuesto. Al menos en mi mundo, y creo que aquí. Si tienes suficiente, puedes alterar el mundo. Cada artista, escultor y escritor de mi mundo era un mago, una bruja o un squib, ni siquiera sabían que eran un squib". Harry suspiró. "Voldemort mató a tantos de ellos que nuestro mundo muggle se retrasó en el desarrollo, y los que no fueron atrapados tuvieron que esconder sus ideas para que los mortífagos no los encontraran".

Sus ojos verdes miraron tristemente hacia arriba. "Nuestro mundo no desarrolló la tecnología a los niveles de tu mundo, nuestras historias son menos, nuestra música es menos diversa. Somos más pobres por eso".

Rose tenía una amplia mirada mientras imaginaba su mundo así. "Pero... si tener poder te vuelve loco en la cabeza, ¿Cómo has evitado eso? ¡Eres más fuerte que cualquiera de los que he escuchado!"

Él gruñó. "Bueno, tengo un pueblo de patos bebé ninja vampiros en mi cabeza, dividido en escuadrones que practican espadas, asalto aéreo en escobas e infiltración mental. Por no mencionar tomar partes de mi personalidad y mi mente y convertirlas en seres autónomos posiblemente con sus propias almas".

Ella parpadeó. "Uh... buen punto, supongo. Entonces el poder te vuelve extraño".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Siento que me bajé más fácil porque era un mago del alma incluso si no lo sabía, y pude crear manualmente las partes que manejaban la presión mágica, como Sabiduría o Vigía".

Rose volvió a mirar las pilas de papeles. "De todos modos, ¿por qué no hay más cosas acerca de que destruyas toda esa tecnología de la que hablabas al cubrir todo en la sala? ¿La magia no detiene a la tecnología?"

Suspiró y comenzó a llenar una docena de documentos. "Afortunadamente, no. Son los conflictos en la magia los que desordenan el cableado eléctrico. Cada campo mágico se sintoniza de diferentes maneras, tiene diferentes niveles de potencia y puede fluir. Como todas las barreras mágicas ahora son Ruby, en realidad hay menos interferencia para ellas preocuparse." Empujó la mitad de los documentos en la bandeja hecha, pasando a otra parte. "En todo caso, puede haber un boom técnico ahora que hay un campo de magia más uniforme en todo el mundo, ya que Ruby absorbe de las áreas que normalmente tienen exceso de potencia y alimenta las que faltaban".

Harry se estremeció cuando uno de los documentos casi se incendió por una chispa eléctrica azul. "Dicho esto, estoy llegando al punto en el que necesito un nuevo aspecto mental. Tal vez uno que puede ayudar a hacer algunas de las cosas de detalle que me sigo perdiendo cuando trabajo... Esperaba que la Sabiduría lo hubiera cubierto, pero estoy obteniendo información a un ritmo tal que no tiene tiempo para ayudar".

Rose comenzó a contar dedos. "Dijiste que la Vigía estaba jugando con tu alma, Sabiduría está manejando la nueva información, la Ira es... eh..."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ira en realidad está desarrollando nuevas mezclas de té y manteniendo mi existencia unida". Al ver su mirada, él continuó rápidamente. "No es que lo necesite, ahora que Vigilante y yo tenemos un sistema. Totalmente no quemado. Realmente".

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero continuó. "Eso solo deja a Jim, ¿verdad? ¿Qué está haciendo?"

El chico hizo una pausa. UH oh. "Um... no estoy seguro. De hecho, la mayoría de los escuadrones de patos parecen haberse desplegado en alguna parte". Él se crispó. "Realmente debería haberlo vigilado, solo sé que esto será un problema más adelante".

Rose observó como Harry parecía alejarse, sus ojos se oscurecían y la energía bruta en la habitación se relajaba como un anciano en un largo día.

Él volvió a sentarse. "Sabiduría dijo que Jim estaba revisando algunos de los medios producidos por tu mundo y encontró algo llamado 'Ducktales'. ¿Has oído hablar de él?"

Ella parpadeó. "Claro. No pude verlo desde el armario, pero Dudley lo tuvo varias veces. Sobre un pato rico y sus sobrinos, ¿verdad?"

Harry suspiró y se frotó la frente. "Sí, Sabiduría me dio las bases en este momento, se enfoca en un empresario llamado "Scrooge McDuck". Es una buena persona en realidad, un hombre enormemente rico y autoconstruido. Comenzó como un inmigrante con un centavo, ahora tiene una torre gigante solo llenó el dinero que ganó directamente, se olvidó de las cosas que ganó de las inversiones y esas cosas".

Rose se encogió de hombros. "Solo sé que tiene una canción tema pegadiza. ¿Entonces Jim y los escuadrones tienen una noche de cine?"

Harry se desplomó. "No, están investigando los árboles del mundo tratando de encontrar ese universo. Me dieron un poco de chispa sobre tratar de establecer a Scrooge como contacto, bienes mágicos para él, recursos para nosotros... pero creo que solo quieren pasar el rato en un mundo que tiene patos como forma de vida primaria".

Rose parecía más que un poco aturdida. "Pero... es solo una caricatura, ¿cierto?"

Harry agitó una mano. "Mundos infinitos, si alguien imagina que existe en alguna parte, entonces hay un árbol en mi mundo mental para llegar allí. Encontrar el correcto sin embargo es difícil incluso para mí, y si no eres yo, hay billones de trillones de realidades que no tienen nada, o realmente no han comenzado, o terminado hace mucho tiempo, etc. Viajar por las realidades sin ser el Maestro de la Muerte es mucho más aburrido y difícil".

Ella ociosamente pensó en algunos de sus programas y películas favoritas antes de parpadear. "Espera, ¿Jim no es un pato vampiro? Ni siquiera puede hablar inglés".

El asintió. "Bueno, el universo de Ducktale tiene patos mágicos y vampiros... y Jim puede hablar. Por lo menos, sus charlatanes se traducen en mi cerebro para mí".

Un enorme rayo de electricidad azul abandonó su mano y frió dos fajos de papel que aún no se habían procesado.

Harry parpadeó. "Ah... bien. Es hora de un descanso y de retorcer mi alma un poco, esto se está volviendo un poco fuera de control". Miró hacia arriba y vio la enorme cabeza de cabello de Rose brillando con algo de la energía eléctrica en la habitación. "Oh... oops. Sí, no puedo soportar esto más tiempo".

Rose parpadeó tímidamente. "¿Ups? ¿Qué?"

Él sonrió. "¡No vaya! Vuelve enseguida, por favor no mates a mi cuerpo porque fue un accidente. ¡Ta Ta!"

Y él cayó inconsciente.

Probablemente debería haberse acostado en un sofá o algo así, pero Rose estaba demasiado ocupada volviéndose loca por su cabello para darse cuenta de que le estaba golpeando la cara en el escritorio.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron para ver su mundo interior normalmente pacífico atormentado con brillantes rayos azules. Las nubes eran simplemente recuerdos, por supuesto, por lo que era extrañamente hermoso ver el poder azul ondulando entre las esponjosas bocanadas.

También le complació observar que Ira había previsto sus necesidades, ya que el pozo de arena rodeado de piedras ya estaba lleno de recuerdos y copias de libros.

Harry se volvió hacia los demás. "Entonces, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Supongo que al menos copias de la tecnología".

Sabiduría asintió. "La arena en sí es información técnica en bruto de nuestro mundo y libros, los artículos más grandes la información tecnológica detallada de este mundo. También incluí novelas de ciencia ficción y fantasía, ya que probablemente podamos utilizar la magia para cerrar las brechas en la tecnología".

Vigilante parecía increíblemente cansada cuando se sentó en la hierba cerca del círculo. "Lancé copias de nuestra Bóveda de almas, Rinpoche. Por cierto, a lo que llamo nuestra sala de núcleos mágicos. El nuevo Aspecto conocerá perfectamente nuestro funcionamiento interno".

Ira le tendió a Harry una taza humeante. "Le sugerí a la Maestra que agreguen recuerdos de sus afectos, amor y sentimientos de hogar y pertenencia, y algunos sueños específicos que no se mencionarán".

Harry estaba medio bebiendo un sorbo largo antes de arrojar el té en el aire. "¿Mi qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto ahora?" Apenas tengo 12 años... creo. Técnicamente tengo menos de 48 horas en este nuevo cuerpo".

Ira agitó una mano como de hueso. "Todavía no has abrazado las alegrías de la pubertad, mi Maestro, pero has comenzado a negar y reprimir tus afectos debido a que no tienes un aspecto creado para ello. Por el momento, incluso tienes problemas que muestran compasión o cuidado por tus amigos más cercanos, como la joven amante Greengrass".

La cara de los niños era roja, pero él trató de concentrarse. "Supongo que tiene sentido... y no me gustaría ser uno de esos tipos que nunca se dan cuenta de que alguien tiene sentimientos por ellos. ¿Pero ahora? ¿No debería esperar a ser físicamente mayor?"

La Vigía se encogió de hombros. "Bien podría sacarlo del camino, Rinpoche". Él se estremeció cuando una brillante chispa azul se arrastró por su brazo.

Sabiduría frotó suavemente la espalda de Harry, dándole una sonrisa alentadora mientras se sonrojaba. "No se te pedirá que actúes en estos sentimientos, Harry. Al igual que no tienes que matar a todos cuando Ira se enoja o lee toda la noche cuando estoy en racha. Ignorar el problema no solucionará nada."

Harry gimió y sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos. "Bien, bien. Añadimos en mi curiosidad y cosas también, ¿Verdad? Espero delegar futuras mejoras corporales y experimentos mágicos, tal vez incorporar tecnología o magia que lo imite en mi sistema".

Sabiduría asintió, aceptando distraídamente una bebida de Ira que arrojaba humo rosado. "Incluso incluí mis recuerdos de experimentar con cerebros y demás. Deberíamos estar listos".

Suspiró y le tendió su bebida, de pie en el borde de un gran círculo de piedra lleno de ideas y hechos, alzando los brazos hacia el cielo.

Como un grito que nunca cesaba, un rayo se estrelló contra la pila, el poder azul asaltó el mundo cuando el alma verde de Harry se filtró desde el suelo y comenzó a comprimir la arena vidriosa y los recuerdos en una masa cada vez más pequeña.

Apretando su mandíbula, Harry empujó los pocos recuerdos que tenía de la familia y el amor, de la atracción y las acciones lindas. Mientras las puñaladas al azar de poder azul escapaban de la prisión de hilos verdes, el chico sintió una especie de presión sobre sus hombros.

Los aspectos de Harry no eran solo compañeros, eran parte de su realidad. Intentar manejar estas secciones de sí mismo por sí solo era imposible antes de que su impulso exponencial de poder viniera a este mundo, ahora habían estado desgarrando lentamente su cadáver.

Decenas de emociones y pensamientos que habían sido reprimidos sin saberlo ahora se estaban dando a la bola de energía que circulaba en el círculo, junto con un impulso ardiente de por vida para crear y experimentar.

Durante casi un momento, Harry cayó en un océano de paz interminable y autocomprensión.

"Mmmm, Dulce. Tú sabes cómo hacer bien a una chica".

Bueno, eso duró. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe... luego se cerraron de nuevo.

La risa que sonaba como la suave combinación de campanas y electricidad estática flotó en el mundo. "Oh Dulce, no tienes que ser tímido. Es tu mente después de todo, nada de malo con echar un vistazo".

Harry tosió, volteándose físicamente, con los ojos aún cerrados. "Sabiduría, ¿Todavía está desnuda?"

Sabiduría tenía un poco de una sonrisa. "Supongo que es un poco difícil de decir, realmente".

Su mente regresó a su forma. Una figura negra y sólida, cubierta de brillantes rayos azules formando símbolos que se deslizaban por sus curvas como el agua. Sus ojos y sonrisa traviesa se formaron a partir del poder azul, sus ojos brillantes y brillantes con tonos azules y sus labios con el más fino brillo azul intenso. Su cabeza suave agregaba una cualidad exótica, casi extraña.

Ella había sido deslumbrante. Y probablemente electrificado, basado en el tema de poder. Pero si eso era ropa, entonces estaba casi más alla de lo que era la piel.

De repente, un cosquilleo casi cosquilleante envolvió su cuerpo cuando sintió que sus brazos lo abrazaban desde su espalda, sus amplias curvas presionadas contra su espalda mientras le susurraba al oído. "Oh Dulce, ¿no vas a decir hola al menos?"

Sabiduría habría seguido mirándolo con una sonrisa si Vigilante no la hubiese empujado con un suspiro. "Entonces, ¿tienes un nombre azul?"

Harry se sintió aliviado (¿algo así?) Cuando ella lo soltó y se volvió hacia el grupo. "¡Buenos días a todos! Mi nombre es "Descodificación de red inalámbrica de información", o "Windy" para abreviar".

La sabiduría le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa. "Bueno, supongo que ya tienes algunas ideas sobre qué hacer con este poder azul en todas partes. Harry no puede seguir matando papeleo todo el tiempo".

Harry echó un vistazo al grupo antes de cubrirse rápidamente los ojos. "¿Y puedes ponerte algo? Tengo visitas de amigos que de vez en cuando sabes".

La zorra azul sonrió mientras su cuerpo brillaba, hilos de tela azul se extendían sobre su piel. "Cualquier cosa para ti, Dulce. ¿Es esto mejor?"

Él miró hacia atrás... y se congeló. Tacones negros. Calcetines eléctricos, casi de color azul neón, hasta el muslo y largos guantes ajustados. Una camisa azul muy apretada con bordes verdes brillantes... y esa falda negra maldita era casi transparente.

Era casi peor que antes.

Harry se desplomó sobre la hierba. "Estoy condenado. Una vez que mis amigos descubren que tengo una mujer eléctrica caliente en mi cerebro... se acabó".

Ella caminó a su lado y se deslizó hacia la hierba, su cuerpo grácilmente pecaminoso en cada movimiento. "No te preocupes, Dulce. Muchas personas son narcisistas en algún nivel". Su sonrisa... sí, casi todas sus expresiones deberían tener una calificación de adulto. "Y solo entre tú y yo, me alegro de tener el sexo más justo. Tu mente tenía demasiados hombres para empezar".

Él débilmente levantó una mano. "Yo también soy un tipo, ¿Sabes?"

Su mano acarició su cabello, empujando su sonrojo más alto. "Por supuesto, Dulce. Honestamente, prefiero a las mujeres, pero tú eres mi excepción".

Harry gimió. "Bueno, ahora que mi vergüenza ha explotado, ¿Podemos hablar de planes?"

Windy sonrió, sus dientes azules, casi blancos, brillaban. "Bueno, podemos hablar si quieres, pero ya estoy preparando cosas. Al parecer, la mayor parte de mi energía me permite duplicar un poco".

Sintió que un segundo grupo de brazos en su otro lado lo abrazaba cuando un tercer par masajeó su pie.

Aparentemente ahora había tres de ella. Infierno sangriento.

Harry gimió. "Esto va a ser un millón de veces peor cuando llegue a la pubertad, ¿no?"

Tres ángeles rayados azules le sonrieron.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry miró alrededor de la nueva habitación, una enorme cúpula vacía que era de color negro sólido, con un código azul que corría desde la parte superior a los lados, como si el mundo fuera una cascada rúnica. Aparentemente, Windy había agregado efectos de sonido relacionados con el agua, haciendo que la habitación se calmara y se iluminara con un brillo azul claro, casi fantasmal.

Él estaba actualmente en un sofá con un Windy masajeando su espalda, mientras que otros dos estaban estudiando algunos documentos en un escritorio bastante grande de piedra negra. La mayoría de los muebles en esta habitación estaban tallados en piedra, aparte del sofá relleno negro que disfrutaba en ese momento.

Aparentemente, el siguiente procedimiento iba a ser... doloroso. En un nivel inaudito para Harry, quien en este punto podría manejar la amputación sin problemas. Así que ella lo estaba haciendo sentir cómodo mientras el resto de ella se preparaba para la mejora masiva.

Windy finalmente se había cansado de las burlas (o eso decía ella, su sonrisa sugería lo contrario) y había cambiado a una especie de modo de secretaria sexy. Incluso creó unas gafas falsas de montura negra para poder quitárselos dramáticamente al explicar cosas.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que ella era asombrosamente inteligente. Y coqueta, por supuesto, pero lo suficientemente inteligente como para que se sienta bastante impresionado.

Ella había construido una teoría sobre por qué tantas cosas extrañas le sucedían a él.

Fue su culpa, por supuesto, con su nivel de poder, incluso incidentes menores podrían tener impactos masivos.

En este caso, el problema se debió a su método de viaje, etiquetando áreas con magia. Es cierto que podía sentir los eventos alrededor del punto de etiqueta o cambiar de lugar con poco problema, pero nunca se había molestado en contar cuántos lugares había marcado, o cortarlos más tarde.

La razón por la que nunca pudo cortar su magia 'goteando' fue porque la mayoría no fue filtrando. Era solo la saturación mágica ambiental, desde cientos de miles de hilos mágicos hasta todos esos puntos de etiqueta. De dos mundos separados también en este punto.

Como no quería perder la capacidad de controlar los puntos de etiqueta ni utilizar los molestos métodos de viaje del asistente, necesitaba anclar sus etiquetas Alejarlo de su cuerpo físico actual. No solo lo convirtió en un faro para cualquier persona con una capacidad sensorial mágica, sino que distorsionó el mundo ligeramente a su alrededor y provocó que se atrajeran problemas mágicos hacia él.

El alto nivel de magia de todos los hilos que se extendían de su cuerpo básicamente actuaba como la Ley de Murphy. Cualquier cosa que podría suceder, sucedería.

Windy había encontrado tres soluciones: cortar todos los hilos (no gracias), absorber todo el poder en todo momento (esto empeoraba las cosas y se cayó), o alejar los puntos finales de su cuerpo.

Habían debatido sobre dónde mover el punto de conexión (¿Una ubicación? ¿Una persona diferente?) Y finalmente habían acordado establecer todas las etiquetas mágicas para señalarlas aquí en su mundo mental.

Que (según un explorador enviado desde la fiesta de Jim), ahora se llamaba 'Bosque de sangre roja'. Harry había pensado en pedir un cambio de nombre, pero los árboles de realidad eran una gran característica y, de todos modos, los patos lo numeraban. Al menos no lo habían llamado Duckburg ni nada más de ese maldito espectáculo.

Windy había trabajado con Vigilante y habían instalado esta habitación actual, la cúpula gigante en realidad tenía una antena azul brillante que era visible sobre el suelo, el resto de la cúpula enterrada y asegurada. Una vez completada, esta sala ayudaría al Vigilante a manejar toda la información de los puntos de etiqueta, monitorear y administrar la Alma Bóveda, y manejar la construcción de cristal mágico.

Harry gimió cuando un Ventoso resolvió una parte particularmente adolorida de su espalda. Ella había determinado que el rayo era el resultado del poder crudo que abrumaba al Bosque de Sangre Roja, ya que su mundo mental había ganado poder suficiente para no solo existir básicamente sino que se había saturado mágicamente. Dado que su nueva esfera mágica de núcleos logró generar magia debido a la colisión de poder del alma (o algo, Harry se había quedado en blanco mientras Sabiduría explicaba cómo funcionaba), Windy había creado algunos sistemas de runas mágicas para refinar, generar y comprimir varillas de cristal mágico.

Que ella estaba instalando a lo largo de su mundo mental.

La parte dolorosa, agregar alambres de cristal a través de sus cuerpos físicos y luego conectarlos a esta cúpula, no solo le dolería ya que cada etiqueta cambiaba a la nueva conexión, pero aparentemente lo obligaría a mantenerse sano, despierto e incapaz de adaptarse a la tortura.

Windy había creado un espacio de bolsillo para permitir la aceleración del tiempo e intentó encontrar una alternativa... y todos los métodos que evitaban el dolor tenían problemas graves, algunos de los cuales teóricamente podrían herir peor.

Así que sí, masaje gratis Pensó que podría obtener más de estos sin la perspectiva de una sesión de tortura masiva.

El rayo azul aleatorio casi había desaparecido del cielo, atraído por la antena de cristal y alimentando la cúpula.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Hey Windy, ¿Esta cúpula ya tiene un nombre?"

El que lo estaba masajeando estaba distraído (y honestamente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo distrayéndolo... Cada vez que le pedía que se pusiera otra cosa, empeoraba. Podía hacer que una bolsa de papel se viera seductora y sugestiva. La sabiduría aparentemente encontró la situación cómica) pero un nuevo Windy se deslizó hasta el sofá con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando tuvo que apartar los ojos. Estaba mejorando, pero maldita sea, esto era injusto. "Bueno, Dulce, creo que el chico vigilante iba a llamar a este lugar "El Domo" después de que descartara algunas de mis ideas". Ella se deslizó en el sofá, de alguna manera moviendo su cabeza a su regazo sin el masaje de Windy deteniéndose o interponiéndose en el camino.

Su sonrisa se suavizó mientras acariciaba su cabello. "Planea crear uno de estos en Isla Dragon, e incluso usó el conjunto de ilusión que propuso Ruby para aparecer en la oficina de Nagnok y comenzar a bailar. Vigilante quería decirte que la construcción realmente había comenzado en la isla, o al menos una de las primeras fases. Algo sobre reforzar la superficie para manejar cavernas más grandes bajo tierra".

Harry lentamente se convirtió en masilla, perdiendo algo del rojo en sus mejillas cuando sintió sus dedos fluir suavemente por su cabello y resolver el estrés en su espalda. "Mmm... me alegro de que hayan comenzado, planeo expandir esa área masivamente una vez que terminen. También están usando nuestras piedras mágicas para comprar tierra mágicamente corrupta, limpiarla y recolectar el suelo, las plantas, y vida silvestre. Gracias a Dios que tenemos fondos en nuestro mundo natal".

Windy se vio a sí misma discutiendo sobre la mesa de piedra, moviendo sus manos suavemente. "De hecho, se me ocurrió un nuevo diseño de piedra de absorción, utilizando algunos de nuestros alambres de cristal en lugar de plata en sangre. Las piedras en sí mismas también están hechas de ágata en lugar de diamante o lo que sea. Mejor conexión con la tierra de esa manera".

Él parpadeó. "¿Cuándo se te ocurrió eso?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Utilicé el conjunto de runas de Ruby como Vigilante-muchacho y le pasé el diseño a Nagnok para que puedan construir más. En una nota lateral, él perdió mucha molestia después de que le diera una combinación de runas de magia-saneamiento comerciable y duende-constructable. Las ganancias harán que un duende perdone casi cualquier cosa".

Harry suspiró antes de gemir ante otro pulso maravilloso cerca de la mitad de su espalda. "En este punto, no sé lo que hice para molestar a Nagnok, pero me alegra que lo hayas manejado". Él la miró perezosamente. "Entonces en una escala de uno a diez, ¿Cuánto dolor?"

Su cara se frunció. "Fácilmente un trescientos. Lo siento mucho, Dulce, eso fue lo más bajo que pude conseguir. Realmente lo intenté".

Él cerró los ojos. "Has estado listo para hacer esto hace horas, ¿no?"

Ella dejó de acariciar su cabeza y se envolvió en sus brazos. "Casi tan pronto como fui convocado, en realidad. Es por eso que lancé a mis mismos en todos esos proyectos paralelos... No puedo obligarme a comenzar esto".

Harry se sentó cuidadosamente, sintiendo cómo el masaje Windy se disolvía de nuevo al poder, y se forzó a sí mismo a ignorar su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba. "Windy, eres parte de mí. Una parte vergonzosa, injustamente atractiva y demasiado multitarea de mí, pero el punto es válido. Confío en ti, y si no quería hacer esto, entonces no hay manera de que tú, o cualquiera de mis otros aspectos podría forzarme".

Él la miró a los ojos, viendo los signos de lágrimas que se retenían. "¿Estarás ahí para mí cuando hagamos esto?"

Ella asintió. "Siempre, Dulce".

Un segundo par de brazos los envolvió a los dos. La sabiduría le sonrió a sus ojos verdes. "Todos estamos aquí para ti, Harry".

La Vigía parpadeó y agitó ambas manos. "Lo siento Rimpoché, tengo una regla de no abrazar. Sin ofender ni nada".

Harry se rió entre dientes antes de que los tres fueran levantados por un pie por brazos esqueléticos.

Ellos parpadearon.

Ira se encogió de hombros, levantando a los tres otra vez. "Me gustan los abrazos."

Windy sonrió. "¡Abrazos de Woo! ¡Vamos, Vigilante, salta sobre esto!"

Hubo un pequeño descanso cuando Vigilante corrió, el abrazo de la policía pisándole los talones.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La cúpula estaba despejada a excepción de la mesa de piedra y una silla inusualmente cómoda. Windy sostenía ambos brazos sobre la mesa, un relámpago azul saltaba de sus dedos y activaba manualmente docenas de runas talladas en la superficie, su rostro sombrío ya que cada uno estaba alimentado en una serie específica de secuencias.

Harry estaba en el piso, un círculo silencioso a su alrededor (por su insistencia).

Él estaba gritando.

La espalda se arqueó hasta que los huesos chillaron. Dedos agarrados, arañando el suelo de piedra. Sus ojos muy abiertos, como si abrir un poco más le ayudarían a lidiar con el dolor de alguna manera. Incluso sus dedos de los pies temblaban y se esforzaban, mientras sus músculos se ondulaban de dolor.

Capa por capa, podía sentir su cuerpo disolverse. No era real, pero parecía que cada cabello o hilo de su poder estaba siendo extraído de su carne.

Y él tenía muchos hilos.

Afortunadamente, solo sentía como si hubiera fuego fundido en su cadáver, una parte de su mente estaba tan feliz de que este nuevo dolor fuera menor que cuando todo estaba hecho de agonía blanca.

La sangre salía de su boca otra vez. Afortunadamente, la magia le impedía sangrar y morir, aunque era cuestionable si eso sería un problema en su mente. Este lugar era básicamente real ahora de una manera extraña, la Alma Bóveda llenando el vacío con poder crudo. Cuán real era la pregunta... ¿Su cuerpo era solo una construcción mágica o mental aquí, o básicamente consistía en tres cuerpos en este momento?

Sintió que una mano con garras apuñaló su intestino mientras otra cuerda de poder se alejaba. Gracias a Dios que se había desconectado del cuerpo en el mundo de Rose. Nadie debería poder acercarse a la suya, ya que todavía estaba en esa caverna subterránea mágica.

Un cuchillo se enroscó en su codo cuando se soltó otro hilo. Si todavía estuviera conectado, la pobre Rose estaría gravemente traumatizada mentalmente por esto. Blast, el cuchillo aún se retorcía... oh, ese hilo aparentemente había sido retorcido alrededor de otros. Qué agradable.

En algún momento, sus ojos habían comenzado a sangrar. ¿Cuanto tiempo más?

Sabiduría lloraba en la biblioteca. Se había quedado durante los primeros minutos, pero era demasiado. Sí, ella sabía por qué Harry tenía que hacer esto, su fuerza bruta, partes de su alma, habían sido rasgadas en hilos y luego retorcidas en cuerdas, cables, cuerdas, y quién sabe qué, mayormente arbitrariamente y por todo su cuerpo. Habían crecido salvajes y libres por varios años, y necesitaban ser arrastrados junto con los objetivos mágicos etiquetados en el Domo para tener el control.

Pero como reiniciar un brazo roto, todo comenzó con dolor.

Ella sofocó otro sollozo cuando el mundo mental se estremeció de nuevo. La extraña conexión de Harry con su alma, este mundo y su magia fue parte de la razón por la que tuvo que ser consciente durante esta parodia. Pero ellos pasarían por esto.

Apartó sus sentimientos lo más fuerte que pudo, se enderezó y se secó esas malditas lágrimas, y se dirigió hacia atrás para ver sufrir a un ser querido. A veces uno tenía que aceptar el dolor para ayudar a otro a sobrellevar, y ella estaría allí cuando Harry lo necesitara.

La Vigía estaba realmente en la Bóveda del Alma ahora, construyendo cuidadosamente un diseño muy complejo usando la fuerza extraída del cuerpo de Harry. Todos los núcleos estaban debajo del piso en este punto, las paredes que solían contener 42 esferas ahora se reemplazan con piedra curvada.

Y esa piedra estaba cubierta de símbolos. Símbolos que la Vigía llenó lenta y cautelosamente con los hilos arrancados de la carne de Harry.

Casi rompió docenas de reglas en magia, pero la red mágica de Harry básicamente se movería completamente a su mundo mental, que al final del día estaba realmente dentro de su propia alma.

Ya no correría el riesgo de morir, ya que su alma estaría anclada en sí misma con poder en este extraño mundo que en su mayoría existía en algún lugar en el tiempo y el espacio. Toda su magia se originaría aquí, luego sería entregada a su cuerpo activo para su despliegue.

Los beneficios fueron bastante grandes honestamente. A menos que filtró activamente la magia, su cuerpo ya no se registraría como un mago. Sin esfuerzo, sin trabajo constante para contener enormes oleadas de energía, su estado predeterminado sería básicamente cero potencia.

Los hechizos serían seleccionados, construidos y optimizados aquí, en el Bosque de Sangre Roja. El desplazamiento masivo del tiempo aseguraría que cada hechizo se optimizara y se verificaran para detectar fallas, pero parece que se lanzará instantáneamente cuando Harry lo libere.

Para el caso, podría elegir cualquier etiqueta mágica como punto de lanzamiento, como si cada punto etiquetado fuera su cuerpo. En lugar de tener un núcleo mágico, básicamente solicitaría un hechizo de su mundo mental y parecería que quiere hacer lo que quiere.

Si estaba discapacitado (envenenado, aturdido, cortado en cubitos, etc.) la magia aún podría ser enviada a su cuerpo (ya que cuenta como un punto de etiqueta) para arreglarse.

Y solicitar un hechizo es tan fácil como solicitar mil. Técnicamente, si así lo quisiera, podría hacer que todos los puntos de etiqueta comiencen a enviar hexágonos explosivos masivos en todas las direcciones con muy poco esfuerzo para obtener resultados masivos.

Curso que dañaría a los inocentes, como las ideas más impresionantes relacionadas con la explosión. Ser una buena persona chupada a veces

Harry sintió que su enfoque mental se alejaba de ver a la Vigía llenar la cuadrícula de runas mientras era empujado hacia atras en esa zona de horror otra vez.

Windy estaba quitando el cable mágico de su espina dorsal.

Mientras se convulsionaba y se retorcía en el suelo de piedra, Harry determinó que iba a tener un pasatiempo o algo así. Él realmente necesitaba un descanso. Y un masaje

~~~Core Threads~~~

Windy se desplomó sobre la mesa, que en realidad la quemó debido a la cantidad de energía que había sido manipulada. Ella débilmente empujó su cuerpo hacia la silla y jadeó desesperadamente, sin importarle cuán caliente estaba el vapor en sus pulmones.

Su mente estaba centrada en el ser parcialmente cocinado en el suelo, rastreando cada latido del corazón mientras luchaba por mantenerse con vida. Sabiduría había sido elegir y usar hechizos y hechizos de sanación sin parar hacia el final de estos procedimientos, pero desvincular la mente de Harry de su Alma casi había sido el final de todo.

Incluso cuando su Dulce luchó por la vida, honestamente había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Había habido una posibilidad no despreciable de que ella muriera al final de esto, no es que le hubiera contado eso a Harry.

Pero esto tenía que hacerse. Además de la posibilidad de que Harry visitara un mundo sin magia y asfixiando literalmente a todos los que estaban cerca, había sido un faro de poder, básicamente pidiendo a otros que lo caceen, lo torturen para aprender a obtener poder o algo peor.

Aun así, ella hizo una mueca interna cuando uno de los dientes de Harry volvió a crecer con un chasquido. Hubo algunas complicaciones durante este proceso, que ella no había predicho.

En primer lugar, Harry había muerto varias veces, técnicamente. Se tuvo que reiniciar el corazón, tal vez algunas partes del cuerpo reparadas, y uno o dos cerebros, pero él ya había hecho esas antes, así que ese no era un gran problema.

En segundo lugar, Vigilante había perdido las conciencias cerca del final del procedimiento, forzando a Sabiduría a tomar el control que afortunadamente ella manejó. Al estar más conectado a la magia, Vigilante había sufrido bastante a través de esto.

Finalmente, este mundo, el Bosque de Sangre Roja... se había vuelto algo sensible. Pero no realmente. Básicamente, el alma de Harry había sido insertada en las runas según lo planeado, pero luego las runas simplemente se hundieron en la tierra y desaparecieron.

Desde entonces, el mundo entero había cambiado ligeramente, y ella podía sentirlo latir con vida.

Manejando el poder masivo del ritual anterior mientras se intenta controlar completamente la situación mientras el planeta se está rediseñando a sí mismo...

Había sido complicado. El planeta todavía estaba cambiando.

Las instalaciones de Duck ahora eran un círculo perfecto alrededor de Cuarteles Caracol.

El lago dorado de las emociones positivas ahora también era un círculo perfecto, y círculos de plata brillantes pulsan a través de él. A los caracoles dentro de él no parecía importarles.

Pero la mayoría cambió fue el metro.

El pasillo blanco, ido. La habitación oscura de malos recuerdos era ahora una habitación de cúpula negra sin entrada ni salida. Solo podían entrar los cambios, e incluso entonces solo permitía al mismo Harry. Una segunda habitación de ese tipo ahora albergaba el sombrero de pato baby deamon y todos los recuerdos de Voldemort.

La biblioteca de Harry ahora era un árbol, lo cual era extraño. Creció como todos los árboles del mundo, pero tenía un símbolo de libro sobre la puerta. La espiral interior se tuerce hacia arriba y hacia abajo con estanterías, mientras que las ramas sobre diversos temas crecerán al azar, duplicando información relevante de libros o recuerdos a medida que crecen fuera del árbol. Las raíces tenían información sin procesar, que se replicaba continuamente, se refinaba más arriba en la raíz y luego se hacía una referencia cruzada antes de agregarse al tronco.

Su Baul de Alma se había movido, y aún no se había detenido. Durante un tiempo fue una piedra negra que estaba centrada debajo del lago dorado, luego apareció dentro de la biblioteca, incluso en la luna durante unos minutos. Para ingresar uno tenía que pararse sobre esa piedra, pero parecía gustarle vagar un poco.

Los árboles habían crecido todos, y crearon una espiral masiva alrededor del claro que albergaba la Biblioteca del Árbol, el lago dorado y el pueblo de los patos. Sus hojas eran rojas como la sangre, sus troncos eran blancos como huesos, y sus raíces estaban cubiertas de tierra marrón y hierba roja.

El domo aparentemente también había ganado un nuevo nombre del planeta, de acuerdo con el nuevo letrero en la puerta. Fue marcado como "Control Dome 3".

Windy no tenía idea de dónde demonios estaba Control Dome 1 o 2, y sospechaba que aún no existían.

Se sacudió cuando sintió dedos fríos en su mejilla y abrió los ojos para ver a Harry preocupado por ella. Ella sonrió débilmente. "H... Hey Dulce. Parece que todos lo logramos".

Su espalda se frunció cuando Harry cuidadosamente movió su cabeza sobre su regazo y ella arrulló mientras sus dedos recorrían su suave cráneo, frotando suavemente su piel mientras trazaba los símbolos azules que se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo. No demasiado lejos por supuesto, ella tendría que trabajarlo hasta eso... oh, eso fue lindo.

El dolor de garganta de Harry protestó mientras trataba de forzar una sonrisa. "Lo hiciste bien, Windy. Un poco de recuperación y podremos ver todos los cambios. Sé que sentí que algo sucedió".

Ella se rió, haciendo una mueca por el movimiento. "Tu alma quedó atrapada en este planeta en el que estamos. El que tiene las representaciones físicas de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Y Dulce, casi como si tal vez hubieras muerto un par de veces. ¡Pero lo arreglamos!"

Harry parpadeó, luego gimió. "A las chicas no les va a gustar eso". Él frunció el ceño. "Si trato de esconderlo, probablemente también saldrá en el peor momento, así que supongo que tendré que añadir "Accidentalmente me hice cargo de un mundo mientras creé a mi hija" y "Morí varias veces dando un planeta mi alma" al informe". Bajó la mirada a su rostro sonriente, su propia expresión se suavizó. "Esa cosa del alma no será un problema, ¿verdad?"

Windy negó con la cabeza. "Para empezar, este mundo es básicamente un mundo de almas. Casi podrías decir que acabas de subir, ya que tu alma es literalmente un lugar ahora, y acabamos de mover el resto de tu alma aquí. Ya has descubierto cómo hacer cuerpos de repuesto de todos modos, esto es como cincuenta pasos más allá de eso".

Se estremeció al sentir el poder salir de la nada, fluir entre sus dedos, y comenzar a filtrarse en su cuerpo, refrescándose y reparándose. "Además, estarás mucho más seguro de esta manera. Ahora puedes continuar ganando fuerza sin arriesgar la realidad en la que vives. He llamado a esa colección gigante de alma que es un grupo de almas por cierto, y después de que me ocupo de Vigilante va a comenzar a construir más de ellos. No tener que dejar tu alma para manipular tu magia aumentará enormemente nuestro control".

Harry parpadeó. "Espera, ya tengo como 800 mil almas o lo que sea, ¿por qué necesitamos más?"

Windy sonrió. "Uno de los libros que arrojó fue la serie "Guía del autostopista a la galaxia" por un squib. Dijo que la respuesta era 42, y ya descubrimos que los primeros 7 números primos son iguales. Así que pensé que 42 clusters en esas agrupaciones tener algún tipo de efecto exponencial".

Él dio una sonrisa cansada. "Mientras seas feliz. No debería afectarme en la vida cotidiana, ¿verdad?"

Ella negó con la cabeza débilmente en su regazo. "La nueva configuración consistirá básicamente en que esté dispuesto a que suceda una acción. Se mostrará una solicitud aquí en Control Dome 3 (No se vea así, no lo denominé) y Vigilante hará un informe sobre el escenario y los requisitos, para la Sabiduría. Sabiduría presentará múltiples opciones después de investigar los problemas involucrados, y luego se lo transmitirá a Ira, quien decidirá qué camino tomar".

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué? ¿No molestará a todos? No quiero ser una molestia".

Windy sonrió, su lenguaje corporal se movía sutilmente mientras brillantes símbolos azules se deslizaban sensualmente sobre sus curvas. "Oh Dulce, puedes molestarme en cualquier momento".

Ella se rió suavemente de su sonrojo. "De todos modos, el tiempo se mueve mucho más rápido cuando no estás cerca o si no lo sobreescribimos manualmente. Aunque todo el proceso puede parecerte instantáneo, tendríamos meses para pensarlo. Así que no hay problema, no lo hagas. Preocúpate por eso".

Un segundo y un tercero Windy se pusieron de pie y salieron para alcanzar varios objetivos y proyectos mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, disfrutando de sus dedos acariciando su cabeza y cuello. Harry se flexionó levemente, sintiendo que sus músculos continuaban sanándose y los moretones se desvanecían. "¿Quieres que ajuste el tiempo? Quiero decir, ¿Qué tendrías que hacer? No quiero que tú o los demás se aburran todo el tiempo".

Windy zumbó mientras pensaba. "Watcher-boy estará mejor que bien gracias a Control Dome 3, quiere dedicar tiempo a construir materiales de cristal con magia, y experimentar con métodos para proporcionar núcleos mágicos artificiales a otros. Tal vez incrustarlos en herramientas u objetos o lo que sea. Hablando de eso, creo que este planeta podría eventualmente aprender a hablar, así que mantente atento a eso".

Harry suspiró. "Anotado. ¿Los otros?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Jim y sus equipos enviaron un informe que decía que su búsqueda había tenido un revés debido a que los árboles se estaban rindiendo debido a nosotros. Han comenzado a enviar una lista de mundos descubiertos relacionados con anime específico, videojuegos, películas e incluso historias populares y leyendas para Sabiduría, quien está haciendo un seguimiento. Debería facilitar las cosas en el futuro, incluso si no encuentran el universo de Ducktales".

Se dirigieron hacia la salida, que extrañamente los dejó de pie junto a Cuarteles Caracol. Windy observó su cara de asombro con una satisfacción mal escondida. "Sabiduría estará muy ocupada, ya que todos los recuerdos extraídos deben ser ordenados, duplicados y refinados para obtener información antes de ingresar al árbol de la biblioteca".

Él se quedó boquiabierto con los cambios. "¡El infierno, toda esa información fue metida en esa planta!"

Windy colocó un elegante guante cubierto por un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo guió hacia él. "Solo tú puedes entrar en las cúpulas negras con recuerdos crudos, pero todos ellos actúan como nutrientes para el árbol del conocimiento. El nivel de peligro para el lanzador y los objetivos se calculan individualmente y se agregan a la información también, por lo que ganaste. Me da una desagradable sorpresa leer un libro al azar y probar algo".

Estiró una mano distraídamente, la bruja aceptó la fina taza de porcelana que Ira le pasó. "Y, por supuesto, Ira siempre ha hecho lo suyo. Afirma que no se aburre, pero creo que observa a los escuadrones de los patos en su tiempo libre".

Ira se rió entre dientes. "Sin comentarios, Windy. Me alegro de verte bien, Maestro".

Harry sonrió y sacudió su propia bebida. "Honestamente Ira, me siento emocionalmente más liviano por razones obvias, y no estaba al tanto de cuánta presión me estaba perjudicando contener tanta magia de los hilos de la etiqueta. Si fuera mayor, probablemente diría que me siento más joven... o algo así".

Esperó, mirando a Windy, quien de alguna manera hizo que un inocente silbido se viera tan pecaminosamente travieso. "Bien, voy a preguntar. ¿En qué estarás tan ocupado entonces?"

Ella sonrió. "De hecho, tengo bastantes planes relacionados con el rediseño de sus torretas: en encubación".

Harry hizo una pausa. "Uh... ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¡Ni siquiera he llegado a probarlos todavía!"

Ella agitó una mano. "Bueno, gran parte de tu vida está relacionada con los patos, no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de diseñar tus torretas para mantenerte al día con el tema". Windy continuó antes de que pudiera protestar. "¡Y te equivocaste! Sí, una torreta de ataque y defensiva tiene sentido, pero ¿Por qué capturar? Además de cuán útil sería tener a la gente soltando constantemente a tus cautivos, perderás el punto de una torre si tienes que pararte allí y maneja todas las capturas tú mismo".

Sintió una pequeña sonrisa difundirse a medida que se apasionaba con el tema, sus runas girando en espiral como estrellas alrededor de sus muñecas mientras hacía grandes gestos. "¡Claramente deberías tener ataque, defensa y sanación! ¡Claro que no lo necesitamos, pero si te estás molestando en defender eso implica que estás protegiendo a otros! ¡Squishy, cocina fácilmente a otros! ¡La sanidad es vital! ¡La sanidad prevalecerá!"

Windy parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había adoptado una postura bastante tonta con el puño levantado hacia el cielo.

Harry e Ira dieron suaves palmadas de golf mientras ella se sonrojaba.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Huelga decir que, aparentemente, Windy había absorbido la obsesión creativa de Harry. Harry simplemente disfrutó siendo un testigo de la locura en lugar de la causa de un cambio. Las torrecillas ahora simplemente se llamaban Huevos. Huevo herbido estaba a la defensiva, Huevo suave se estaba curando, y Frito era el único.

Windy los había hecho absolutamente adorables. La mitad de la altura de una persona, cada huevo tenía 3 esferas pequeñas para las ruedas en la parte inferior, que tenían runas que les permitían adherirse a muchas superficies. Cada huevo era en realidad un disco de piedra conjurado cubierto de runas sin energía que generaría las ilusiones físicas y visuales de los huevos, pero nadie realmente necesitaba saber eso, ¿Verdad? Parecían huevos, se sentían como huevos, y si no emitían ningún sonido o no olían, ¿Quién podría molestarse por eso?

El defensor Huevo herbido tenía el símbolo de un simple escudo azul en el frente, que conjuraba piezas de plástico hexagonales, hechas con capas de goo y plástico cubierto de runas que absorbían la magia para potenciar la durabilidad y las runas de reparación automática. Incluso tenía una ilusión cilíndrica de color azul claro que rodeaba el huevo, lo que lo hacía más claramente defensivo por naturaleza.

El sanador, Huevo suave en realidad tenía un símbolo verde más en el frente y un halo azul como un ángel. Podía sanar desde la distancia, pero solía curar a cualquiera cerca, como un área de curación designada en realidad.

La sonrisa de Windy había sido contagiosa cuando diseñó el huevo en llamas. Una X roja en el frente, una concha blanca y cuernos de diablo torcidos en la parte superior que hacía el trabajo real conjurando varias flechas y hechizos penetrantes para sacar a los seres. La munición disparó en un ciclo de perforación, madera, hierro, plata y vidrio. Sería un desastre realmente. O para citar a la mujer desviada, "Realmente rompería algunas conchas".

En este punto, Harry estaba bien dejándola hacer lo suyo mientras se movía por todo su mundo, y finalmente ella comenzó a presionarlo para que volviera al universo de Rose y envolviera las cosas allí antes de que la escuela comenzara en casa.


	67. Pociones, Adopción, luego Inicio nuevame

**Capítulo 67: Pociones, Adopción, luego Inicio nuevamente**

Harry se sentó, el papeleo pegado a su rostro, ligeramente desorientado.

Rose se echó hacia atrás y sonrió débilmente. "Ah... ¿Entonces todo va bien?"

Se quitó el documento de la cara, lo agregó a una pila y lo tocó. La enorme pila de papeles brilló verdes, se detuvieron y luego volvieron a brillar en verde antes de pasar a la carpeta "Fuera".

Él sonrió a la chica aturdida. "¡Mejor que bien! Tengo un aspecto nuevo, Windy, que sacó toda la magia de mis cuerpos y la incrustó en mi alma. ¡Ahora tengo un asistente para manejar las partes más aburridas de la vida!"

Rose miró cuidadosamente a través de la pila movida. "¿Cómo llenaste esto tan rápido?"

Harry agitó una mano, destellos siguiéndolo. "Después de un montón de dolor, ahora solo puedo querer que pase algo y mis aspectos descubrirán qué hechizos serían los mejores y así lo haré. Sabiduría dice que simplemente escanearon los documentos, los respondieron según mi estado de ánimo actual, mis sentimientos y mis peculiaridades de la personalidad, y luego llenó la información en el papel según sea necesario".

Otra ola de la mano y él se puso de pie, el escritorio se apartó del camino mientras se estiraba. "En realidad, se siente un poco nostálgico, como cuando descubrí mis hilos. En aquel entonces solo quería algo y ¡Boom! Hecho".

Al aplaudir, se volvió hacia la desconcertada chica. "Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? ¿Sucedió algo interesante mientras estaba distraído? Me di cuenta de que el papeleo era más alto".

Rose lo siguió mientras él comenzaba a salir de la habitación. "Uno golpeó el escritorio hace tres horas, y más o menos durmió. Aproximadamente treinta minutos después de eso, usted... básicamente murió". Ella dio una sonrisa temblorosa. "Pero si puedes hacer un cuerpo de la nada y dominar la muerte, simplemente asumí que estarías bien".

Caminaron por el pasillo, los duendes asintiendo al pasar. Ella miró al niño. "Estuviste muerto por mucho tiempo, solo para que lo supieras. Me preocupé".

Harry suspiró. "Lo siento, pero puedo asegurarte que tampoco fue divertido para mí. Tuve que estar despierto y cuerdo mientras mi magia era arrancada de mi alma y reforjada". Él la despidió con la mano. "Apestaba, pero Windy y los demás me ayudaron a superarlo. También me acerqué a la muerte real más que antes, ignorando cuando me preparaba té".

Su sonrisa se instaló en su estómago. "Pero de ahora en adelante, espero ser más estable, mentalmente. Y física y mágicamente también, supongo". Él miró hacia abajo. "Espero que mis amigos me reconozcan. La sabiduría realmente se metió con mi cuerpo, y Windy básicamente me ha convertido en un asistente de sigilo. Probablemente parezca no mágico ahora".

Rose miró por encima de sus músculos ligeramente imposibles. Cualquiera que intente esculpir su cuerpo de esa manera encontraría que es increíblemente difícil de duplicar, ya que el tiempo necesario para que esos músculos sean tan deliciosos permitiría que los músculos de allí pierdan esa definición... uh. ¿No babeo? Bueno.

Harry se perdió la mayor parte de eso cuando entró en la sala del trono. Ruby estaba saltando sobre sus pies mientras Sarah medio la abrazaba, sentada en el suelo. El Rey Goblin se deslizaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pasando los comentarios de los oyentes y declarando cambios mientras rehacían el mundo.

El Señor de los Goblins se volvió cuando Harry llegó al borde de la gran cámara. "¡Ah! ¡Nuestro Dios de Ojos Verdes ha conquistado las torres villanas de documentación y formas que han plagado nuestras tierras!" ¿Cómo fue la pelea? "

El chico se rió entre dientes. "Tengo el apoyo de mis amigos y el poder de la magia. Después de tener mi nuevo poder bajo control y mi mente resuelta, solo escaneé todos los documentos de una vez, presenté las respuestas y las llené de una sola vez. más simple que mi primer intento". Él sonrió ante la expresión ligeramente pucheros que el Rey estaba pasando. "Mientras estuve fuera, ¿Obtuvimos algún progreso en el lado de la poción? ¿O en la nueva casa de Rose?"

Sarah les sonrió mientras Ruby lo saludó en el fondo. "Las pociones primero, supongo. He hecho que nuestros Maestros de pociones goblins y humanos elaboren una lista de las pociones más usadas para vender, centrándonos en aquellas que normalmente tienen enormes inconvenientes que tu método evita".

Sacó un pergamino y lo miró. "La reposición de sangre, por supuesto, tiene un límite sobre cuántas personas pueden tomar antes de ser envenenados. Después de las pruebas, todo se debió a la suciedad orgánica que uno normalmente tenía que tragar, no a la matriz mágica en sí misma. para ser debilitado por un montón para mantenerlo a salvo, la nueva versión con suerte podrá ayudar incluso contra las heridas malditas".

Sus ojos miraron hacia arriba desde la lista. "Todos estos están siendo experimentados en este momento, por supuesto, ya que podemos ignorar cuán peligrosos son ahora los componentes no mágicos con sus calderos. Las nuevas pociones estarán más concentradas, por lo que se requerirán dosis más pequeñas y se puede hacer más por lote"

Mirando los artículos, ella rozó algunos. "El bálsamo contuso se probó usando una crema básica en lugar de agua y funcionó, y obtenemos las cosas obvias como la poción Hangover-cure y Pepper-up, que deberían ser grandes vendedores. La gran sorpresa ocurrió cuando investigamos la poción Wolfsbane".

Harry parpadeó. "¿Supongo que no solo prohíbe los lobos entonces?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Fue diseñado originalmente por Damocles Belby en la década de 1970 para proporcionar una barrera de Oclumancia con una poción. Proteja la mente de la intrusión, haga que sea mucho más fácil organizar sus pensamientos y recordar cosas, y obtener un control significativo de los impulsos y las emociones. funcionó... más o menos ".

Sarah suspiró. "Los ingredientes también eran un veneno muy pesado, que causaba un dolor masivo y algunas veces la muerte. El tipo que accidentalmente hizo famosa la poción era una mala persona, se hacía llamar Underlord Gorad. Robó la receta y los ingredientes y quería que sus secuaces más fáciles de enseñar, para controlar su poder... y terminó matando a casi todos con esta poción. Incluso los Vampiros y Trolls bajo su estandarte murieron por los efectos secundarios, todos menos dos Werewolves".

Ella sacudió la lista. "Afortunadamente, los Aurores que encontraron el desorden investigaron lo que sucedió y cuando Damocles realizó algunas rondas de pruebas mucho más éticas, descubrieron que la regeneración natural de los hombres lobo les permitiría sobrevivir a la poción, mientras que los efectos les permitirían controlarse durante todo el proceso. Luna."

El chico parpadeó. "Entonces... sin la parte del veneno, ¿Alguien puede usarla?"

Ella asintió. "Nuestros agentes ya han comenzado a contactar a los creadores de las pociones para negociar las tarifas de uso, pero la Poción de la barrera mental ya ha sido aprobada, aparentemente la propiedad de Belby ha estado tratando de reducir los atributos negativos de la poción durante años, agregando más pasos complicados e ingredientes caros. Incluso proporcionaron algunas de las primeras y más letales instrucciones, ya que podemos negarlo todo".

Harry sonrió, viendo a Rose hablar con Ruby mientras el Rey Goblin se volvía hacia una de las mesas cubiertas de papeles. "Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a comercializar estos?"

Sarah volvió a mirar el pergamino. "Bueno, todos los artículos bebibles tendrán saborizantes y colorantes estandarizados por poción, cada uno separado en dosis de dosis individuales. Cada uno tendrá este logotipo diseñado por nuestra división de marketing".

Él lo miró. Una P dorada con un rayo de luz... suspiro. Aún así, pegadizo. Él captó su sonrisa. "La parte posterior mostrará el nombre de la poción y los escenarios de uso sugeridos".

Harry agitó una mano, una silla de hueso apareció para que él se sentara. "¿Qué pasa con los hospitales, clínicas y demás?"

Ella parpadeó. "¿Que hay de ellos?"

Empezó a dibujar en un pergamino de repuesto que había convocado de... en alguna parte. Ignorando los gritos distantes, comenzó a tomar notas. "Creo que deberíamos construir contenedores más grandes, limpios usando plástico o vidrio, que contengan un montón de reposición de sangre, otro de Skele-grow, otro de Vitamix... ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesiten. Los contenedores pueden tener un pico que proporcionará una sola porción de lo que se necesitaba, y los médicos podrían desterrar el líquido directamente a los pacientes en una emergencia. No hay que preocuparse por una sobredosis después de todo".

Sus ojos brillaron. "Y podríamos proporcionarlos a la mitad del costo de las tiendas, como muestra de buena fe y para obtener la marca Potter".

Harry asintió. "Cuando hayas resuelto todo, escribe un resumen completo. Quiero duplicar esto también en mi dimensión hogareña. Afortunadamente, las mismas pociones funcionarán, siempre y cuando los ingredientes provengan del mundo correcto. La nuestra tiene más magia, y envenenar a la gente aquí... la tuya tiene menos y no haría nada allí. Pero mientras puedas conseguir esto en una forma que pueda memorizar y recrear allí, creo que esto podría ser realmente bueno para la gente y la familia."

Sarah pasó copias de ella y las notas de Harry antes de parecer más serio. "En cuanto a la cosa de la casa, ¿Considerarías permitir que Rose sea nuestra invitada? ¿Posiblemente incluso familia en el futuro?" Miró al Rey que trabajaba de fondo y hacia atrás. "La magia del Reino Goblin nos permite vivir más tiempo, y han pasado muchos años desde que tuve una hija".

Hizo una pausa, mirando a Rose y Ruby jugando con algunos juguetes de piedra que el Rey les había proporcionado. "Puedes preguntar, y te lo agradecería. Me preocupo por ella, pero no puedo quedarme aquí a tiempo completo hasta después de que mis poderes hayan terminado de crecer. Llevaría tiempo, aunque para ella serían meses o años, yo podría ser milenios". Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras asentía hacia la chica. "Tener al rey del mundo vigilándola me haría sentir más seguro dejándola crecer".

"Ella siempre tendrá un hogar en nuestra nación, Dios de ojos verdes". El Rey simplemente apareció a la izquierda del muchacho. "Es posible que sus pruebas no se hayan ido todas, pero si fuera necesaria, tendría una familia y un ejército si fuera necesario".

Sarah soltó una risita. "No duele que ella tenga un Dios guardián si es necesario".

Harry rió entre dientes mientras miraba con más que un poco de melancolía mientras dos personas poderosas y amables se acercaban a un huérfano para ofrecerle un hogar.

Tuvo que alejarse de lo feliz que se volvió. Tal vez sería más fácil si no hubiera sido una versión de sí mismo, ver tal cosa.

Su silla se desvaneció cuando les dio espacio, regresando a la sala de invitados para trabajar en el papeleo que había llegado.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dumbledore se quedó en estado de shock.

Horas de viaje, en barco sangre sucia de todas las cosas, hasta que logró llegar a un centro port-key en una ciudad local. Como un campesino, que tenía que seguir reglas... leyes incluso.

Había tratado de evitar esto, pero ninguna de sus teclas de acceso funcionaba. En absoluto. Los nuevos fallaron también. La aparición parecía bloqueada... pero solo para él. De hecho, vio a dos personas teletransportarse antes de intentar obligar a un mago al azar para que lo lleve también.

Y eso había fallado hasta justo cuando soltó... y su objetivo se escapó.

Ahora se encontraba en esta pequeña tienda propiedad de personas de dudosa herencia, rodeada de llaves de todos los tipos y destinos... y ninguna trabajaba para él.

Tomaría semanas o más para regresar a Inglaterra en un barco muggle.

Desconocido para el viejo mago, una niña pequeña con un vestido de rubí rió.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Horas después, Harry levantó la vista cuando un duende metió su pica en el suelo... básicamente golpeando. "¿Sí?"

La criatura se mantuvo derecha. "El Rey ha solicitado su presencia, ya que el Ministerio ha enviado un representante".

Él suspiró y se frotó las cejas. "Esto es porque me hice cargo del mundo, ¿verdad? Debería estar malditamente agradecido, honestamente".

Los dientes de Goblin sonrieron. "El poder y los beneficios son bienvenidos, el papeleo no es así".

Harry hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras se levantaba y seguía a la criatura a través de los oscuros túneles. Después de las enormes pilas de formularios y documentos con los que tuvo que trabajar para que la nueva organización benéfica trabajara y ayudara a casi una nación con esclavos maltratados, él también se estaba cansando más que del papeleo.

La nueva sala estaba mucho más cerca de la superficie, lo cual se sintió extraño después de los últimos días más o menos. El grupo de aplicación del ministerio torpemente arrastrando los pies se sumó a la extrañeza.

Una mujer en el frente tragó saliva al ver a los varios dragones entrando. Harry estaba un poco enojado porque acababa de ignorar al gran grupo de guerreros mientras deambulaba por allí... su conciencia situacional era una mierda.

Sonriendo, él tendió una mano. "¡Buen día! Soy Harry James Potter, maestro de la muerte, realidad alternativa, niño que vivió, dueño de pociones de alfareros, y conocido como el dios de ojos verdes. Accidentalmente conquisté tu planeta mientras trataba de recuperar los fondos robados por el líder de la Luz que estaba tratando de vender a una niña pequeña en la esclavitud sexual".

Hmm. Parecían un poco aturdidos.

Echó un vistazo a su mano. "Me lavé la mano después de crear mi nuevo cuerpo. Está perfectamente bien ahora". Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "¡Y no hubo partes humanas involucradas en hacerlo también!"

¡Oh, mira, Ripcore lo logró! ¿Huh? Oh. "Aférrate." Girando hacia el Duende, Harry levantó una ceja. "¿Sin carne humana?" El duende susurró. "Ah"

Harry se volvió hacia los humanos algo enfermos. "Como estaba diciendo, no hubo huesos humanos involucrados en la creación de mi nuevo cuerpo, y cualquier carne humana que pueda o no haber sido utilizada fue obtenida legalmente según el código legal establecido por los tratados de goblins existentes". Echó un vistazo a la mano que no estaba temblando. "Y lo lavé de todos modos, así que... ¿Por favor sacúdelo?"

Afortunadamente no podía ver la expresión de Sabiduría, incluso si la risa de Windy era un poco obvia.

Probablemente no debería entrar en política. Esto realmente podría ir mejor.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Nymphadora Tonks terminó estrechándole la mano. Como un cambio de forma, ella realmente sintió un poco de camaradería sobre todo el ambiente "Por favor no te asustes por mi cuerpo" que estaba recogiendo del niño.

Que él fue construido como un Adonis y tenía joyas de esmeraldas para los ojos no dolió. Claro que era bajo, pero después de haber tenido un medio duende para un maestro en la escuela, no molestaría a un hombre por tener caprichos genéticos como ese.

Su sonrisa volvió un poco débil, pero rápidamente comparada con su "respaldo" con la mandíbula floja detrás de ella. "¡Vigilante! Soy Tonks. Solo llámame Tonks, no tengo un nombre que puedas sobrevivir y todos pasarán un tiempo mucho más encantador si te quedas con Tonks".

Harry parpadeó antes de encogerse de hombros. "Claro, Tonks. Harry está bien conmigo, todos los demás títulos tardan mucho tiempo en decirse y de todos modos una gran parte de ellos solo ocurrió el último año.

Ella dio una sonrisa más fuerte antes de que todos (excepto aquellos goblins con armadura pesada) se relajaron un poco. "Así que mi jefe, Amelia Bones, me envió aquí para echar un vistazo a toda la situación. Me dijeron que sabes qué es qué".

El asintió. "¿Quieres las cosas de alto nivel o los detalles?"

Tonks comprobó dos veces con su copia de seguridad (Nope, todavía aturdido) antes de asentir. "Cosas de alto nivel primero".

Harry se reclinó hacia atrás. "Um... Está bien. Escuché a Rose pidiendo ayuda mientras era torturada por Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Voldemort. Entró en su mente, se apoderó de su cuerpo y pateó a los muchachos, sanando después". Él levantó un dedo. "Descubrí a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, alias el Señor de la Luz, secuestró a Rose, alimentó su lealtad y sus pociones mágicas, le puso esposas mágicas y le robó el dinero a dos de las familias de las que era cabeza, la vendió a la esclavitud de la familia Malfoy".

El asintió. "Luego ella me pidió ayuda, me encargué de ella, creé nuevas fuentes de ingresos para su familia y accidentalmente me hice cargo del mundo".

Harry parpadeó. "Ah, y aunque no puedo despedir directamente a Dumbledore de ninguna de sus posiciones, le he impedido utilizar cualquier forma de viaje mágico, lo he detenido de ingresar a cualquier área con Wards, incluyendo Hogwarts y el hogar de su familia y el ministerio, y tengo le impidió enviar cualquier correo mágico directamente sin que lo apruebe el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Todas sus cosas se dirigen allí ahora".

Y ahora Tonks estaba aturdida. Harry suspiró y tomó la taza de té ofrecida por Ripcore.

Tonks se quedó boquiabierto antes de parpadear. "¡¿Espera, básicamente te has apoderado del planeta y has echado al mago más poderoso desde Merlín por accidente?!"

Harry gimió. "¿Sí al primero, a propósito, para el segundo? ¿Debo dar un informe completo para acelerar esto?"

Los asentimientos de todos, incluso los goblins, significaron que sería una tarde larga.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Amelia Bones miró la enorme pila de notas que su agente acababa de dejar en su escritorio.

Tonks la fulminó con la mirada. "Un niño en el cuerpo de una niña conquistó la Tierra. Se vuelve extraño desde allí".

Ella se fue.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Rose seguía mirando su nueva habitación antes de darse cuenta de que Harry había estado muy callado.

Tardó otros cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que no lo había visto desde que Sarah y el Rey le ofrecieron un hogar.

Antes de que ella pudiera realmente enloquecer, sintió que alguien le empujaba el hombro y le susurraba algo al oído.

Afortunadamente Harry no podía verla en ese punto. O escuche su chillido de sorpresa.

Aún así, ella recibió su mensaje de fantasma y solo tuvo que pedirles a tres duendes que encontraran el camino hacia él cerca de la salida del Banco.

Al entrar a una habitación que parecía cercana a la superficie, vio a Harry hablando con Ripcore rodeado de algunos duendes confundidos.

El tema de la conversación parecía haber exasperado al chico.

Harry se animó cuando notó que Rose entraba. "¡Hey Rose! Manejé el papeleo y enderecé todo con el ministerio. Algo así. Bueno, se fueron de todos modos". Él aplaudió. "¿Todo va bien con la realeza?"

Su sonrisa llenó la habitación. "Sí, me van a cuidar. Y si hacemos ejercicio, pueden terminar adoptándome también".

El chico sonrió antes de caminar con ella hacia lo que parecía la salida. "Así que ahora solo tenemos que ir a visitar a Hermione, recoger tus cosas y animarla". Tropezó con un comentario de Windy. "Por lo que quiero decir que su magia sea como la tuya".

Rose se sonrojó y soltó una risita. "¡Suena como un plan!"

Harry sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Dónde vive Hermione, de todos modos?"

Hubo una pausa incómoda. Harry suspiró. "Ok, en mi defensa solo he tenido un año con ella y no sé dónde está nada. Simplemente etiqueto todo con mi magia y miro los puntos finales. Además, se fue de vacaciones con su familia este verano, por lo que Vigilante no puede verificar en función de su ubicación actual".

Él parpadeó. "Lo que aparentemente es una playa nudista. ¡Qué diablos, ella es como 11 años! Los franceses son extraños".

Rose frunció el ceño. "Solo tuve un año, pero sabes cómo evitamos hablar sobre nuestra vida hogareña".

Harry agitó una mano. "Tuve la ruptura de mi alma cuando tenía 8 años y logré sacrificar un fragmento del alma de Voldemort. Después de eso mi vida hogareña mejoró". Él frunció el ceño. "Basándome en tus recuerdos que vi cuando te curé, tus parientes son solo imbéciles".

Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo. "¡Idioma! Y sí, lo son. Sarah dice que los duendes se están ocupando de ellos". Ella suspiró. "Me siento realmente mal por esto, ya que Hermione está más que enamorada de mí".

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, un peso masivo cayó sobre sus hombros, abrazando su cuello. "¡Gahhg! Erkle... Él... Oye, Ruby".

Adorable piedra parecía demasiado orgullosa de sí misma. "¡Hola papá!"

Oh, Merlín, el peso empeoró. "¿Cómo diablos puedes pesar algo de todos modos? Tu cuerpo es como una roca con ilusiones, ¿Verdad?"

Ruby soltó una risita mientras el chico se arrodillaba. "La tía Sabiduría dice que la tía Windy ha estado haciendo un nuevo alfabeto y lenguaje rúnico basado en lo que has aprendido hasta ahora". Harry estaba ahora en el piso. "La tía Windy me dio una runa de gravedad".

Rose soltó una risita. "Ruby querida, tu papá está siendo aplastado".

El brazo de Harry brilló un poco antes de que él se las arreglara para... moverse levemente. Manera demasiado pesada. "D... ¿Necesitabas algo, Ruby querida?"

Ruby rebotó, jalando un gemido del niño. "¡Uh huh!" La tía Windy dice que trató de mirar a través de las mentes copiadas para encontrar la dirección de Hermione, pero tomaría demasiado tiempo".

La luz verde ondeó a través del cuerpo de Harry mientras él se levantaba lentamente, el piso ligeramente crujiente... y como estaba hecho de piedra, eso era más que un poco preocupante. Al darse cuenta de la expresión de Rose, sonrió débilmente, con las piernas temblorosas. "Tuve un hechizo de copiado de libros cuando llegué aquí, y con la poca magia que hay a mi alrededor, básicamente lo copié todo".

Él frunció el ceño. "El hechizo solo hizo copias, no procesó los contenidos. Eso debía hacerse en mi mente... y de las notas que Sabiduría me acaba de pasar, la mente de todos está estructurada de manera diferente según el género, la genética, las especies y cómo fueron criados a lo largo de los años. Comer su alma me da algo así como una clave, la estructura y el diseño completo de su mente".

Harry suspiró. "Así que los duendes malvados del duende y el malvado hechicero me permiten entender su mente también, si no mejor que los propietarios. Sin embargo, las copias mágicas, tengo que analizarlas por completo antes de llegar a ese nivel".

Rose se abrió y cerró la boca antes de suspirar. "Voy a enloquecer más tarde, ¿Significa esto que podrías verificar los recuerdos de los maestros de Hogwarts?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Recibí copias de todos ellos excepto Dumbledore, él estaba fuera del castillo en ese momento. Supongo que la profesora McGonagall lo sabría desde que apareció en mi casa antes de la escuela".

Ella se sacudió. "¡¿Qué? ¡Tengo Hagrid! Quiero decir, él es amable y todo, pero me hubiera encantado tener una persona más adulta para responder a todas las preguntas que tenía".

Harry frunció el ceño. "Bueno, ¿Qué dijiste en tu carta de respuesta?"

Rose gruñó. "Nunca llegué a responder, los Dursley siguieron llevándoselos. Luego intentaron huir. Hagrid nos encontró en una isla en algún lugar durante una tormenta".

Solo se quedó mirando, Ruby haciendo lo mismo por encima del hombro.

Rose suspiró, dio un paso al frente y abrazó a los dos. "No regresar a esos desechos de la humanidad es lo mejor que has hecho por mí". Ella parpadeó. "Uh... bueno, los mejores diez de todos modos. Ahorrar mi dinero, liberarme de la cautividad, darme súper poderes, encontrarme una familia... eh".

Ella parpadeó hacia él. "Realmente estoy en deuda contigo. O para ser hombre o.… o lo que sea".

Harry contuvo una sonrisa. Que lo abrazaran siempre le alegraba el día, incluso si su espina comenzaba a crujir desde el cariño increíblemente pesada que sujetaba su cuello. "¿Supongo que te lo debes a ti mismo?"

Ruby rebotó levemente, haciendo que las rodillas del chico temblaran. "¡Oye, si la tía Sabiduría y la tía Windy no pueden hacer lo correcto, puedes preguntarme! ¡La tía Windy me dio una copia de la firma mágica de Hermione después de revisar los registros de los estudiantes de las salas de Hogwart!"

Rose dio una repentina sonrisa. "¿Así que puedes encontrar a Hermione?"

Ruby se bajó de un salto de Harry, el cambio repentino casi lo hizo saltar del suelo. "¡Sí! Mis protectores cubren la Tierra, mis reglas gobiernan las tierras, ¡Mis deseos dan forma a la realidad!"

Rose la miró fijamente antes de volverse hacia Harry. "Ella obtiene esto de ti".

La chica de piedra se rió. "No sé dónde está la casa de Hermione, pero actualmente camina cerca de la esquina de Heathgate y Meadway en Hampstead Garden suburbio, noroeste de Londres".

Los dos niños miraron la piedra con caras en blanco.

Sus risitas se desvanecieron en una mirada confusa. "¿Sabes, cerca de la iglesia de St. Judes?"

Dos caras en blanco la observaron. "¡Está cerca del estadio de Wembley... o del Emirates Stadium! ¡Puedes tomar un taxi desde allí fácilmente!"

Harry suspiró. "Los dos crecimos en un armario en el número 4 de Privet Drive, en Little Whinging, en Surrey. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo la oportunidad de realizar viajes reales durante la mayor parte de nuestra niñez, y hacer preguntas fue malo". Miró a una solemne Rose que asintió. "Así que supongamos que sabemos muy poco sobre ubicaciones que no hemos visitado antes. ¿Qué opciones de viaje tenemos?"

Ripcore hizo un movimiento, levantando una garra. "El transporte de Gringott es una opción, por supuesto, pero no es tan discreto. También podríamos proporcionarle un asociado para que apareciera en cualquier destino, o según King, Ruby podría proporcionar una clave de puerto directamente allí".

Él dio una sonrisa dentuda. "Por supuesto, siempre está el Knight Bus... una aventura para estar segura. Muy asequible y bastante... experiencia".

Habiendo tenido relaciones más largas con Goblins que con Rose, Harry ya estaba a punto de saltar para obtener las llaves de transporte instantáneas de Ruby antes de que Rose le diera la mirada de cachorro más adorable de todos los tiempos.

Suspiró, antes de ser arrastrado hacia la salida menos conocida del banco después de que Ripcore explicara el procedimiento para viajar.

¿Tal vez no sería tan malo?

~~~Core Threads~~~

La mano de Harry arañó un poste de la cama cuando se estampó en otro giro brusco, su brazo se envolvió firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Rose mientras ella trataba de no gritar. El autobús violó la física mientras se apretujaba entre la muerte y la destrucción, las partes desaparecían de la realidad y las secciones cambiaban de tamaño y forma.

Sangrietos Goblins y sus aventuras.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Se derrumbaron del autobús y casi sobre una Hermione sorprendida. Casi antes de que sus pies dejaran la puerta, el autobús desapareció en la distancia.

La pobre chica casi deja caer su libro después de que un grito de poder mágico expuso un autobús, arrojó a sus pies a dos jóvenes supermodelos y luego se fue gritando.

Casi, era un libro después de todo.

La chica en el suelo ignoró al chico debajo de ella, gimiendo cuando ella se levantó. "La próxima vez intentaremos esa cosa de port-key, o algo más razonable como una escoba o un tren o lo que sea".

Hermione parpadeó. "¿R... Rose?"

Ella miró a su amiga, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando. "¡Oye Hermione! ¿Adivina quién estalló?"

La chica libreca parpadeó. "¿Te acaloraste más?"

Rose pareció un poco confundida antes de caerse del niño debajo de ella con un chillido. "¡Mujer merlín, no soy una silla!"

Hermione se concentró en... un trozo musculoso con cabello negro como la tinta y los hermosos ojos de Rose. "Hummm". Se volvió hacia su mejor amiga, ahora cubierta de curvas suaves coronadas con pelo rojo sangre que se enroscaba alrededor de un rostro impecable con labios ligeramente hinchados.

Ella asintió. "Lo apruebo. Nunca pensé que traerías un tercer compañero, Rose, pero aprecio el esfuerzo extra".

Los dos se sonrojaron brillantemente, la chica se apartó de Harry. "No, no, no, ¡no es lo que piensas!" Señaló al tipo tonificado junto a ella. "Mira, este es Harry Potter, la versión masculina de mí de otra realidad".

Hermione parpadeó. "Oh." Ella murmuró aliviada. "Bien, estoy bastante seguro de que eso significa que todavía soy lesbiana. Las versiones masculinas de mujeres calientes no cuentan, ¿verdad?"

Harry miró boquiabierto a la chica antes de volverse hacia la chica aturdida que estaba a su lado. "Creo que puede haber pequeñas diferencias entre nuestros Hermiones".

Rose distraídamente se volvió hacia él. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Después de que nos hicimos amigos, ella siempre ha sido un poco... delantera".

Hermione se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. "Mis padres son progresistas e insistieron en que acepto lo que soy, y supe lo que sentía por las chicas cuando era joven".

Harry parpadeó. "¡Tienes once! ¡Todavía eres joven!"

Rose lo arrastró. "¿No dijiste que tú Hermione estaba en una playa nudista?"

Él graznó y Hermione tropezó un poco. "¡Oye! Por lo que sé, fue solo una fiesta familiar..." frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Tal vez. La distrajé bastante temprano cuando creamos nuestro Proyecto de Investigación Mágica, y aún más cuando estaba interesada en la cocina mágica y la experimentación".

Hermione suspiró. "¿Pueden ustedes dos simplemente... esperar un poco? No tengo nada con lo que escribir notas o preguntas, quiero poner estos libros en mi habitación, flipar un poco por salir accidentalmente de la sexy de mi mejor amigo sexy Hermano gemelo, grita un poco debido a que ese mismo tipo parece ser de otro mundo con todo tipo de hechizos puros... tal vez tomar un poco de té".

Rose soltó una risita. "Has golpeado la negación bastante duro, ¿no?"

Hermione asintió con firmeza. "Como un mazo en un malvavisco. Vámonos en privado así puedo asustarme un poco y empezar a hacer preguntas".

Una adorable roca cayó cuatro pies sobre Harry, estrellándolo contra la acera. "¡Hola papá! ¡Oh, encontraste a la tía Hermione!"

La tupida muchacha de cabello castaño se detuvo, viendo a Harry levantarse lentamente bajo una criatura de piedra. "Montones y muchas preguntas".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Lucius Malfoy miró a otra casa segura. Lo cual ya no era seguro... bueno, no era seguro para él.

Cuando la ola de magia derribó todas las defensas, se recuperó rápidamente y tuvo la presencia de la mente para comenzar rápidamente... pidiendo prestado... el oro y el tesoro de "amigos" y "compañeros de trabajo" para el antiguo Señor Oscuro.

Había estado haciendo un proceso increíble en realidad, aprovechándose de la oportunidad de obtener riqueza y al mismo tiempo forzando a sus "amigos" a problemas financieros que House Malfoy podría ofrecer para ayudarlos. Préstamos con altas tasas de interés.

Luego, mientras se teletransportaba entre su base financiera principal y otro pozo del tesoro... todos los pabellones regresaron. Más fuerte. Con nuevas características.

Y no bajo su control.

Con la excepción de su propio hogar (¡que ahora estaba bajo el control de su esposa! ¿Una mujer en el poder? ¿Quién desearía tal cosa?), Había perdido todas sus casas de seguridad.

Y, lo que es peor, había perdido el acceso a su base financiera personal, la que guardaba los artefactos más oscuros y los objetos de valor más raros. Sin mencionar las montañas de oro que no confiaba en esos Goblins para proteger.

Su ceño fruncido estaba grabado en su cráneo. Sin sus diversas reservas de oro, en realidad tendría que ingresar a Gringotts por primera vez en más de veinte años. En persona no menos, como un plebeyo.

Bueno, al menos podría amenazar a una criatura o dos mientras recargaba sus reservas de oro personales. Especialmente después de ese trato sobre el mocoso Potter.

Su rostro casi sonrió mientras se preparaba para teletransportarse a la siguiente casa segura. Incluso con el enorme revés que estaban causando estos extraños contratiempos en el barrio, ganar a la prostituta que vivía como una niña hizo que todo tuviera un lado positivo, en realidad.

Lord Malfoy desapareció, riendo sombríamente. Desafortunadamente, no se dio cuenta de los Aurores que parecían no tener ningún problema para entrar al edificio cercano, los Wards abrieron agujeros en las trampas y resaltaron las rutas seguras mientras marcaban los peligros.

Ruby había descubierto que su papá no estaba muy contento con los Malfoy después de todo. ¿Por qué no hacer que sea fácil para un ciudadano tan respetuoso ser revisado por los Aurores?

A millas de distancia, su cuerpo se rió mientras su papá luchaba por llevarlo a cuestas.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry bebió torpemente de la taza de té provista, sintiendo los ojos de Emma y Dan Granger clavando en él (los padres de Hermione en este mundo). No haber visto a Jean y Tom Granger, ya que sus padres habían echado al niño al ruedo, especialmente porque físicamente la niña parecía tener el mismo aspecto que su propia Hermione.

Se había encogido de hombros como una señal de "Realidad Alternativa" y siguió adelante, presentándose a sí mismo y a Rose cuando Hermione había subido las escaleras para cambiarse.

La casa de Hermione tenía una sensación de estantes polvorientos, y mientras afuera se sentía un poco aplastada entre edificios similares, el interior estaba repleto de información, tumbas, libros, solo... datos en bruto.

Incluso ahora, la mesa en la que comieron tenía algunos libros reservados con marcadores, no había espacio real para moverlos a otra parte.

Sin embargo, la atmósfera actual y extraña no se debió a esto. De hecho, cuando todos se conocieron, la pareja adulta estaba encantada de conocer a la chica en todas las cartas de Hermione, confundidas cuando se presentaron a Harry y a una chica de piedra, y agradecidas después de explicar todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en la vida de Rose recientemente. cómo Hermione se estaría beneficiando (Protección de los pupilos gracias a la querida Ruby, fondos para maestros privados gracias al niño Harry, etc.).

Sin embargo, todo fue un poco cuesta abajo cuando Rose mencionó que Harry había encendido la magia de Hermione.

Aparentemente, mientras que la pareja había estado aceptando la magia, los duendes gobernaban el mundo, los niños de piedra y la reconfiguración de una sociedad antigua desde cero con solo una hora o más de esfuerzo... el concepto de manipulación del alma era una pared de ladrillo cuando llegó a la aceptación.

Hermione no se tomó eso bien. La idea de ser instantáneamente tan mágicamente poderosa como Rose le había sonado increíble, y el concepto de ser algo así como un alma atada a su enamoramiento parecía romántico.

Ambos adultos lo habían respondido señalando que solo tenía 12 años, que no darían su consentimiento para un procedimiento médico no probado, y aunque no podían evitar que un huérfano tomara esa decisión, Hermione tendría que esperar hasta que una capucha legal no mágica para adultos antes de permitir una alteración tan grande.

Así que sí, Hermione estaba arriba, "cambiando". Después de unos minutos más de lo deseado, Rose lo siguió, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ruby simplemente había desaparecido después de un tiempo, una vez que su papá asintió.

Dan fue el primero en suspirar, ahora que ambos estaban a solas con el niño. "Señor Potter, entiende mis preocupaciones, ¿sí?"

Harry suspiró. "Algunos de ellos, supongo. No todos, por supuesto. ¿Cuáles fueron las preguntas que no podrías formular mientras tu hija estaba aquí?"

Emma se abrazó a sí misma. "¿Cómo podrías modificar un alma? Quiero decir moralmente. ¿No los estás destruyendo como persona?"

El chico suspiró. "La respuesta corta es no, no mientras la modificación sea realizada por un mago del alma real, como yo". Él se inclinó hacia adelante. "Mis habilidades me permiten sentir el alma en un nivel más allá de la comprensión. Los cambios son solo parcialmente por mi propia voluntad, son guiados por el alma misma. Esta es parte de la razón por la que debes ser un mago del alma, porque los de afuera dañarlos accidentalmente cuando intentes trabajar los hechizos".

Él agitó una mano. "Almas, núcleos mágicos, cambian naturalmente. Almacenan recuerdos, crecen, se encogen. Si tienes un hijo, se funden y crean almas nuevas. Si creas artificialmente un niño, las impresiones del alma del mundo mismo generarán un alma. para ello, o posiblemente pase un alma para reencarnarse como una opción".

Harry suspiró. "Asumo que tu verdadera preocupación es lo que sucede cuando yo, o más específicamente cuando Hermione muere". Hizo una pausa, viendo sus asientes. "La respuesta corta es, no lo sé. Por elección, fíjate, no debido a la falta de habilidad para averiguarlo".

El niño se inclinó hacia delante, ambos adultos luchando por aceptar los conceptos. "Soy una persona con un alma que contiene aspectos de mí mismo y, en un caso, un aspecto de la realidad. Dentro de mi alma, existe una encarnación literal de la muerte... probable. Me negué a hacer preguntas".

Dan se aclaró la garganta, pero todavía sonaba... apagado. "W... ¿Por qué no preguntas?"

Harry se inclinó pesadamente sobre la mesa. "Puedo controlar la edad que tengo. Recientemente, descubrí que había creado miles de almas adicionales para mí, creadas en mi poder y uniéndome a la existencia. Incluso más recientemente, transformé mi mundo anímico en un lugar real, uno fuera del tiempo y del espacio, eso puede crear nuevos cuerpos para mí en cualquier realidad".

Su expresión dolió algo dentro de los dos adultos. "Es muy posible que la muerte ya no sea posible para mí".

Un aliento tembloroso y él continuó. "Si hay un cielo o un infierno, mis seres queridos me dejarán atrás... Pero tal vez algún día pueda visitarlos o encontrarlos si reencarnan. Si no hay nada, me dejarán atrás para siempre, solo. probablemente ganen la capacidad de unir sus almas a mi mundo si preguntan... pero luego enfrentarán las mismas opciones. Arriesguen la muerte del alma y únanse al resto de sus seres queridos, o quédense conmigo".

Su sonrisa era débil. "Y después de unos miles de años, ¿Aún me elegirían? Así que sí, deliberadamente no pienso en el final de las cosas, incluso si la muerte en sí no tendría ningún problema para darme las respuestas a esas preguntas".

Harry se sorprendió cuando Emma lo envolvió en un abrazo. Dan se agarró a su hombro, pero obviamente se sintió demasiado varonil como para abrazarse en ese momento.

Después de un poco de emoción, se quedaron atrás. Emma dio una leve sonrisa acuosa de disculpa. "Así que supongo que, si Muerte no tiene ningún problema con eso, ¿Debería estar bien?"

El asintió. "Ira me habló un poco después de descubrir que no solo estaba trabajando con núcleos mágicos, sino también con las almas. Según él, no debería ser un problema... Me negué a conocer más detalles".

Dan se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces... entonces. ¿Qué hay de todo el asunto de la escuela de magia? ¿No iría mal si Hermione hiciera las cosas del alma?"

Harry realmente hizo una pausa. "Huh... bueno, supongo. Rose ya no podrá usar ninguna varita normal, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea negativa. La magia cruda será simple para ella, especialmente en este mundo. Básicamente la reconstruí. usar como agente de concentración, sin que yo vuelva a hacer algo, ninguna varita sería capaz de manejar ese poder sin explotar o simplemente prenderse fuego".

Emma dio una débil sonrisa. "¡Bueno, ahí tienes! No podía renunciar a la magia errante, no después de todo un año hablando de ello en todas esas cartas".

"Yo... supongo".

Aparentemente, Rose había regresado con Hermione, quien todavía tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. La niña suspiró. "Quiero obtener una educación completa de la manera normal primero... se sentiría como hacer trampa para simplemente querer cosas y hacer que sucedan".

Rose asintió. "Sip, y déjame decir ¡SÍ! ¡Engañando!' ¡Haciendo rocas mágicas al azar!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco hacia la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Así que sí, creo que debería esperar un poco".

Harry le dio una sonrisa. "¿Qué tal si dejo mi cuerpo contigo cuando vuelvo a mi mundo? Voy a reducirlo y poner un hechizo de estasis, simplemente golpearlo con un hechizo de algún tipo cuando obtengas tu N.E.W.T." Él vio la expresión en blanco de los padres. "Pruebas mágicas extenuantes agotadoras, como un título universitario básicamente. De todos modos, no es necesario que Hogwarts tome sus O.W.L.'s o N.E.W.T.'s, y de todos modos el fondo TRIM se encargará de esos costos".

La niña frunció el ceño. "Pero ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer nuevos amigos y esas cosas? No es que hiciéramos tan bien este año, supongo. Ese chico Ron fue atroz".

Rose le dio un codazo. "Sarah dijo que los Goblins comprarían propiedades en todo el país para dar lecciones avanzadas y proporcionar lugares para la práctica mágica a las personas que viven en áreas regulares, como nosotros".

Hermione parpadeó. "Entonces, ¿Serán como centros juveniles para personas mágicas?"

Harry asintió. "Sí, básicamente". Él dio un suspiro y se recostó. "Bueno, admito que olvidé que los padres existieron por un momento cuando planeaba darte energía. Hace demasiado tiempo que fuiste huérfano, y Rose tenía problemas similares. Sin embargo, cuando me llames puedo tener suficiente experiencia para darle magia a personas al azar también, así que tal vez podría ser algo familiar en ese momento".

Se levantó y le dio a Rose un abrazo rápido. "De acuerdo, tengo que regresar a Gringotts y copiar la versión final de sus planes de poción, luego regresar a casa. ¿Quieres tomar tus cosas y marcharte o quedarte un poco? Ruby siempre puede enviar mensajes al Rey o traer a casa."

Ella parpadeó, luciendo ligeramente en conflicto. "¿Quieres... como visita o algo así?"

Harry sonrió. "¡Claro! Pero no todo el tiempo, tengo otras obligaciones que conoces. Solo dale un hechizo a mi cuerpo en algún momento del verano o siempre. Ten en cuenta que seré mucho mayor cuando me veas nuevamente, mentalmente si no físicamente... y si hay una emergencia, debería aparecer de todos modos, ya que Vigilante y Ruby estarán atentos".

Rose se sentó al lado de Hermione y también le dio un abrazo rápido. "Entonces estar seguro, Harry, y visitarlo de vez en cuando".

Sonrió mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía, volviendo a Gringotts. En total, realmente no había nada que hacer aquí, y Windy aparentemente le había encargado a Sabiduría que proporcionara una copia de la biblioteca de Hogwarts para los Goblins, y por primera vez, esa copia masiva estaba compuesta de libros de tamaño idéntico, etiquetados y organizado por tema, autor y título, cada uno con un índice creado mágicamente y con tamaños de letra estandarizados. Aparentemente Sarah había chillado cuando lo vio.

Incluso mientras se movía para obtener el plan de despliegue más reciente para Pociones Potters, su mente se había trasladado a Drake Island.

Mientras sus dedos se flexionaban, la cruda magia azul crujiendo entre sus dedos, sonrió. El poder realmente no sería un problema esta vez, y él tenía un hogar para construir.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Era más difícil escapar de Gringotts que Harry había esperado. Sarah y Ruby en realidad habían llorado, abrazándolo hasta que sus costillas chirriaron. El Rey realmente se veía serio por un momento mientras se daban la mano, antes de levantar la extremidad de Harry como un luchador de anillo para animar a la multitud, ¡Duendes levantando armas en un rugido!

Pero al final, abandonó su cuerpo y despertó en la sala de poder de su propio universo.

Él estaba atrapado en el piso.

En algún momento toda la habitación se había movido varios pies, y parecía que se había sacado un tapón debajo del niño, escurriendo piedra y poder en un remolino alrededor de su cuerpo.

Su ropa se había disuelto en algún momento, al igual que algunos de sus dedos de manos y pies. El poder crudo todavía estaba empapando su carne mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, escoria derretida y piedra goteando de su forma. Sin embargo, incluso la roca en bruto no lo había quemado, era la magia tratando de unirse a sus nuevas almas.

Ausentemente, Harry agitó una mano, señalando dónde se había sentado. Casi al instante, la piedra retorcida fue arrastrada hacia ese punto, y el giro se hizo cada vez mayor a medida que toda la habitación parecía ir drenando lentamente hacia el brillante punto de magia anclado al suelo.

Desacelerando enormemente el poder que se canalizaba a través de su cuerpo, arrastró sus extremidades hacia la salida, cada paso dejaba pequeños rastros de carne de sus pies desgarrados.

Fue menos que agradable.

Llegar a la puerta de entrada se sintió como un milagro. Pasando a través de él, chasqueó los dedos sintiendo que la piedra bruta cerraba completamente el área de escurrimiento.

Cada paso fuera de la sala causó que su carne se enfriara, la fuerza bruta aún quedaba en sus huesos y el cuerpo se drenaba hacia su mundo del alma. A medida que el poder descendió a niveles de supervivencia, su cuerpo comenzó a restablecerse a la nueva plantilla que Sabiduría había diseñado.

Windy, por supuesto, había estado trabajando en mejoras, pero por ahora estaba bien con la versión más reciente, por así decirlo. Afortunadamente, el enorme peso extra que había empaquetado en su marco había protegido sus órganos internos de la cocción, incluso si habían sido dañados y empapados de poder.

La columna vertebral de Harry crujió cuando se estiró, los huesos se enderezaron, la carne volvía a crecer. El pelo llegaría más tarde, incluso aquí el derrame mágico hizo que el vello corporal se derritiera. Afortunadamente este túnel era largo, ambos protegían las instalaciones y le daban a Harry el tiempo para repararse mientras caminaba más lejos.

Sus ojos terminaron de reformarse, ahora casi brillantes orbes blancos con cristales verdes que se enfocaban lejos, incluso cuando una ilusión cubría su forma mostrando su viejo cuerpo.

Él acababa de ayudar a Rose a hacer una vida, ya era hora de hacer lo mismo.

Mentalmente, hizo una lista.

Descubra más sobre su familia... menor prioridad. Enfócate en el presente antes de trabajar en el pasado.

Arregla su cuerpo, hecho. Más allá de hecho. Y Sabiduría dijo que Windy estaba trabajando en un nuevo método de probar ideas y mejoras, que no requerirían crear Potters desechables.

Magia... bueno, ahora sabía lo suficiente como para descubrir cómo lograr lo que quería. Tal vez no sea el más elegante de los métodos, pero con la fuerza bruta y el valor de dos mundos de ideas... sí.

El hogar era el próximo gran objetivo. Un lugar para su hijo, para su hermana, para la gente que cuidaba. A salvo de este universo de Voldemort, a salvo de los villanos todos juntos.

Ausentemente revisó los objetivos para su isla, Isla Drake, mientras su cadáver se transformaba lentamente en un cuerpo (desnudo). Inicialmente había ordenado que se reforzara la isla, que se excavaran 7 grandes áreas debajo de la superficie. Iba a ser una casa absolutamente enorme, con un nivel de bosque en el que Goran podría cazar.

Se necesitaba un nuevo plan. La isla era parte de él, por lo que lo haría... más.

Los siete niveles se expandirían. Vastamente.

Los niveles 1, 2 y 3 serían recreación, más algo de vida silvestre.

Los niveles 5, 6 y 7 serían recursos.

Y el nivel 4 sería una ciudad, un centro comercial y un hogar.

¿Autosuficiente? Tal vez. Lo buscaría al menos, y más adelante Windy podría encontrar la manera de conectar nivel 4 a otros lugares para facilitar el transporte o arrastrar a toda la isla a su mundo del alma. Incluso el final de los tiempos no llegaría a su isla. Finalmente.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiendo una reforma en el oído. Atención.

Nivel 1. Terreno de montaña. Exigiría una aplicación cuidadosa del encanto de expansión de la sala, el complicado para el que no había diseñado una forma de anillo, de modo que las piezas pudieran ser mucho más bajas que otras, transformando la capa en una cadena montañosa.

Varias montañas, algunas centradas en esquiar o andar en trineo, y otras en mirar las estrellas.

Debería ser simple modificar el hechizo que había planeado usar en su escudo, y transportar la luz desde arriba de la atmósfera directamente a la superficie de la cueva. Sin cobertura de nubes, solo las estrellas en la noche.

Windy ya había enviado a veinte de ellos para crear los hechizos necesarios para garantizar el flujo de aire y la circulación adecuados, que podrían simular el clima de un lugar así. También se podrían hacer ciclos de nieve planificados, gracias a su trabajo.

Algunos animales de montaña (herbívoros por supuesto) se agregarían en algún momento.

Nivel 2, el bosque. Escasa cerca de la entrada, más gruesa cuanto más lejos se viajaba. Cada cambio de densidad estaría separado por una amplia franja de pasto, así como advertencias sobre qué criaturas estarían viviendo en las siguientes áreas.

La región más cercana casi sería un zoológico de mascotas, con las criaturas más inocentes e inofensivas allí. No está destinado a la carne tampoco, aunque las varias pieles y plumas y los excrementos serían utilizables y recogidos (para la construcción o fertilizantes).

La región más lejana contendría más... criaturas interesantes. ¿Más lejano? Quizás dragones.

Nivel 3, tierras de pasto, playas, un océano y un lago. Básicamente, un área amplia y plana... agua de mar del lado izquierdo, cuidadosamente filtrada desde el océano alrededor de la isla. Lado derecho, un lago de agua dulce, también cuidadosamente filtrado del mar (excluida la sal, por supuesto).

Ambos lados abastecidos de pescado según corresponda, esta área también tendría las áreas deportivas que se desean. Terry Boot querría al menos unos cuantos Campos de Quidditch, probablemente un estadio... ya que esta área era casi plana, Harry se enfocaría en elevar la altura para volar en este nivel, y la profundidad para peces más grandes en los lados.

Harry suspiró de placer cuando su columna vertebral terminó de repararse a sí misma, permitiendo pasos más largos.

El nivel 4 sería edificios residenciales, muchos de ellos, más muchos parques, que rodean un centro comercial central y el ayuntamiento. Los parques tendrían árboles frutales y arbustos, gracias al sistema de runas desarrollado por Windy... que aparentemente tuvo un gran avance hace unas horas.

Este nivel también tendría el rúnico Arcos Windy todavía estaba diseñando, para permitir conexiones directas a Gringotts o Diagon Alley o incluso a Hogwarts. O al menos, a Hogsmeade.

Los últimos niveles serían para recursos.

Nivel 5, animales. Los granjeros para manejarlos serían contratados con suerte a través de las conexiones de la mafia de la familia de Jade, había mucha gente que necesitaba trabajo... squibs, hombres lobo, mestizos, nacidos de muggles, etc. etc... Caramba, probablemente le encantaría moverla. base de operaciones al nivel 4, una base mágica segura en una isla mágica? ¡Oh, sí, eso sería increíble! ¡Y mantenla a salvo!

Y Sabiduría estaba trabajando con unas pocas docenas de Windy's construyendo un nuevo lenguaje de runas, uno que permitiría una pequeña manipulación de tiempo.

Harry había investigado un poco y estaba... entristecido por los resultados. El mundo mágico en realidad no tenía un método de viaje en el tiempo, tenían algo llamado "Time Turner".

Los torbellinos de tiempo no revertían el tiempo... te trasladaba a una nueva realidad, a un punto en el que intentabas viajar... pero donde el futuro "tú" se había desvanecido después de intentar viajar.

En otras palabras, cada vez que lo cambiaste, dejaste atrás un mundo en el que desapareciste. Con suerte, un "tú" que no habías notado tomaría tu lugar, pero en lo que a ti respecta, tu viejo mundo murió o desapareció.

No es realmente un viaje en el tiempo.

Pero la manipulación del tiempo era posible. Podrías ralentizarlo y acelerarlo. El hechizo de estasis de Harry hizo básicamente el primero, no del todo por supuesto (eso tomaría demasiado poder), pero durante varios miles de años al menos el objetivo quedaría congelado a tiempo.

Windy se había centrado en acelerar el tiempo.

Por lo tanto, en el Nivel 5, cada pluma de animales tendría cuadrados de hierba que convocarían agua automáticamente cuando fuera necesario, iluminarían la luz del sol según fuera necesario y acelerarían a través del tiempo gracias a las runas.

Por lo tanto, siempre había hierba fresca.

Y cada corral de animales también procedería (según el mundo exterior) a un ritmo acelerado. Alrededor de cuatro a cinco veces fuera del tiempo, más o menos. Las runas eliminarían los desechos tal como se crearon, garantizarían que haya agua fresca en un río artificial cercano, y se crearían ilusiones para hacer que el animal se sintiera como si estuviera viviendo en un lugar relajado y seguro, sin poder ver a los trabajadores días a velocidades super lentas

Por lo tanto, los animales crecerían y procrearían rápidamente.

Las runas retrasarían el tiempo de regreso a la normalidad si un animal fuera detectado como "enfermo" o necesitara otra atención de ese tipo automáticamente, y los nuevos diseños que Windy había creado haría más simple cosechar animales cuando estuvieran listos, al "clasificar" a las criaturas, y lanzar "Stasis" sobre los productos resultantes para el almacenamiento.

Básicamente era un hechizo "Sort" realmente poderoso que podía manejar líquidos, haciendo que cosechar fuera pan comido.

Además de animales obvios como vacas, cerdos, gallinas y patos, Harry quería incluir ciervos, codornices y gansos.

También habría tanques muy grandes para criar y cosechar camarón, langosta, cangrejo, atún, pez espada, salmón, eglefino, platija, trucha y tilapia. A Harry le encantaron los mariscos.

Esto sería... muy difícil de hacer si no fuera por los nuevos sistemas de runas que se están creando.

El nivel 6 se enfocaría en la vegetación, lo cual sería más fácil ya que el producto se mantuvo quieto.

Algunas secciones tendrían maíz, trigo, arroz, fresas, lechuga, etc. Cada cuadrado usaría hechizos de cambio para mover las semillas, el agua y el fertilizante, preparándolos para el crecimiento. El tiempo se aceleraría hasta que los hechizos determinen la "cocción" óptima, luego congelar el producto con "Estafa" o cosecharlo con un poderoso "Clasificar" antes de replantar automáticamente.

Las Hierbas y otros condimentos se cultivarían en este nivel, así como varias secciones dedicadas a los ingredientes de pociones menos peligrosos. Las secciones cubiertas también usarían fertilizantes de animales de nivel 5 para cultivar hongos.

Por otro lado, los árboles y arbustos tendrían que modificarse individualmente, con runas en cada rama y en el tronco que arrojarían automáticamente "Estafa" cuando cada fruto alcance la madurez, evitando el deterioro. Se requeriría una cosecha manual, pero ninguna fruta se estropearía al menos.

Nivel 7, el nivel más profundo. Los ingredientes de la poción más peligrosos se manejarían en este nivel, con las salas más duras. Harry estaba planeando empujar cualquier cosa peligrosa a ese piso, y dejar que los profesionales manejen lo que se debe cultivar, cómo se debe cosechar, etc.

Idealmente, nunca tendría que ir allí personalmente. Oh, les daría arreglos de runas si fuera necesario para lo que sea que necesiten para garantizar la seguridad, pero el objetivo era que el Nivel 7 estuviera separado y asegurado.

El nivel 4 sería el centro. Todas las viviendas, tiendas, jardines, parques pequeños, y en el área exterior sería el centro industrial, oculto por las ilusiones y protegido de la contaminación hacia el exterior.

Harry sonrió, probando sus dientes para asegurarse de que cada uno hubiera vuelto a crecer. Sí, el Nivel 4 sería donde se almacenaría la comida, dónde se crearía y diseñaría la ropa, dónde se diseñarían los encantamientos y se diseñarían nuevos productos. Un verdadero pueblo mágico, sin secretos ni peligros. O... al menos el menor número posible.

Mientras el chico ausente agitaba una mano, envolviendo su cuerpo con ropa conjurada y acercándose a la salida del túnel, planeó y soñó su propia clandestinidad personal, al igual que el Rey Goblin disfrutó.

Sería glorioso

~~~Core Threads~~~

Fue arrestado.

Harry sonrió débilmente al gran grupo que se había reunido. "¿Entonces Hola?"

Daphne y Hermione parecían... molestas. Un poco aliviado, sí, pero también menos que feliz.

Nagnok parecía sospechosamente inocente.

Él tosió. "Sé que pasaron muchas cosas cuando no estaba, así que antes de comenzar, ¿Podrían ustedes dos decirme primero con qué parte estoy en problemas primero?"

Daphne se cruzó de brazos. "Fui informado a mitad de camino tratando de diseñar tu casa que tu moriste. Otra vez. Y que incluso yendo a comprobar que matarías a cualquiera que pudieran enviar".

Él frunció el ceño. "Ah. Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que notarían mi cuerpo con toda esa magia cruda a su alrededor. Si esto ayuda, no puede volver a suceder. Puedo crear nuevos cuerpos desde cero ahora, así que la muerte es más una molestia en este escenario."

Ah. Eso hizo retroceder a todos un poco. Hermione levantó una mano. "¡Pregunta! ¿Por qué me teletransportaron aquí?"

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

La chica se sonrojó. "Un minuto estaba... relajándome en la playa. Luego estaba bajo tierra y rodeado de duendes". Su mirada era épica. "No fue tan apreciado".

Hizo una pausa y se sonrojó también. "Ah... mi nuevo Avatar mental Windy aparentemente pensó que querrías estar aquí cuando comencé "Pociones Potter", y ella tiene... pocas preocupaciones sobre la desnudez".

Nagnok levantó una mano. Harry creó una carpeta de papel y se la entregó. Nagnok bajó su mano.

Hermione suspiró. "¿Y qué es exactamente "Pociones Potter"?"

Harry sonrió. "Voy a crear dispositivos que produzcan pociones sabrosas, seguras y no adictivas que sean más potentes y más baratas que cualquier otra en el mercado. Incluso, incluso con licencias, el dinero nunca será un problema para mí ni para ningún futuro Potter".

Ella parpadeó. "¿Es eso lo que nos hiciste a mí y a los gemelos? ¿Hacer que la comida tenga propiedades mágicas?"

El asintió. "No te preocupes, no te quitaré tu dispositivo, solo modificalo para que los tres sean los únicos que puedan usarlo. Solo... no lo vendas ni lo pierdas, porque no lo estoy reemplazando y nadie más puede tener uno sin molestarme".

Daphne parecía haberse recuperado rápidamente. "¿Alguna razón para la preocupación?"

Harry suspiró. "Imagina a nuestros enemigos con súper pociones ilimitadas. Al menos tendrían que comprar los míos, limitando su suministro, o usar las viejas pociones".

Nagnok parecía estar... vibrando por un momento.

Luego se fue, con signos de dinero y carcajadas siguiendo la imagen borrosa mientras corría en busca de suministros y autorización para comenzar "Pociones Potter" lo antes posible.

Harry suspiró. "Bueno, si voy a meterme en problemas pronto, veamos si podemos reunir al resto del grupo y hacer esto de una vez".

Daphne gimió ante la demora. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan malo fue?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Conquisté el planeta, casi me convertí en un dios, cambié de sociedad mágica, casi llegué a la pubertad y me di cuenta de que casualmente me casé con todo el grupo Merp al comienzo del año. Incluidos los muchachos".

Huh, parece que necesitarían algo de tiempo para procesar eso. ¿Tal vez podría conseguir algo de comida para masticar mientras sus mentes se reiniciaban? "Ah, y yo, el Rey Goblin, y su esposa ahora tenemos una hija hecha de piedra. Y Hermione era una lesbiana que puede o no estar planeando un trío conmigo y conmigo mismo cuando nos graduemos de Hogwarts".

Trató de no sonreír ante los colores interesantes que las chicas estaban convirtiendo.


	68. Delegación, política brillante y búhos

**Capítulo 68: Delegación, política brillante y búhos**

Harry se sentó a la cabeza de una mesa bastante larga, Nagnok a su derecha y Daphne a su izquierda.

El resto de la habitación estaba... abarrotada.

Al principio había intentado enviar a Hermione de vuelta con sus padres en la playa nudista... pero no solo fue una larga discusión (No quería que lo culparan por el secuestro), sino que al final tanto Jean como Tom Granger Había terminado pidiendo que volviera con su hija para averiguar qué estaba pasando exactamente. Aparentemente, la curiosidad de Hermione era genética en cierta medida.

Daphne había detenido a Neville, viendo cómo la isla sería mencionada más adelante en la reunión y el chico tenía un pulgar verde... prácticamente un brazo verde realmente.

Hacer que Jade llegara a la reunión en realidad había tomado una hora (incluso con teletransportación) y ella había traído a cinco hombres y dos mujeres en trajes muy bonitos para representar al Departamento de Recursos Humanos de la Familia.

Luna acaba de aparecer. Nadie la había contactado, pero ella todavía se disculpó por llegar tarde. Eso trajo a la familia Arden, que acababa de seguirla en una "aventura", como la chica lo había dicho, y también había logrado convencer de alguna manera a la tía Petunia y Goran Potter para que se unieran al grupo.

El resto de la sala estaba llena de duendes y minions aleatorios moviendo cosas y haciendo pequeñas tareas. En este punto, Harry se estaba acostumbrando a ignorarlos, ya que cada operación grande involucraba a muchas de las "personas ocupadas" en el fondo.

Sin embargo, después de que la mayoría se hubo calmado, todos se volvieron hacia el chico.

Se sentía un poco como un error bajo observación. Aún así, dio una débil sonrisa. "¡Hola a todos! ¿Todos tienen papel y algo para escribir? Es probable que se requieran notas para mantenerse al día con todo".

Luna levantó una mano. "¡Traje un balde!"

Él parpadeó. "Gracias, Luna". Volviéndose hacia el grupo, dio un suspiro. "Entonces, antes de comenzar, necesito cubrir algunos cambios que ocurrieron en los últimos días. En primer lugar, ¿Quién sabía que visité recientemente otra realidad?"

Al ver más que algunas caras sorprendidas, principalmente las familias y otras personas que normalmente no estaban en el círculo interno de su locura, él asintió. "En pocas palabras, obtuve acceso a una serie de artefactos mágicos casi míticos y los absorbí casi por accidente. En el futuro inmediato, perderán la mayor parte de su poder a medida que los consuma y requerirán tiempo para que madure, lo suficiente como para manejar su poder completo".

El padre de Hermione levantó una mano, y Harry asintió. "¿Sí, Tom?"

Se puso de pie torpemente, dando una media sonrisa al grupo en saludo antes de enfocarse. "Uh, sí ¿Solo quería saber qué tan común es algo como esto? ¿Deberíamos haber sido advertidos sobre artefactos mágicos o lo que sea antes de enviar a Hermione a Hogwarts?"

Harry suspiró. "Bueno, por supuesto que estarás expuesto a más magia al ingresar a una sociedad mágica. Sin embargo, estos objetos eran raros, y si entiendo a Ira correctamente, ya los poseía porque los recogí en el futuro, lo que me obligó a ganarlos en el pasado... o algo. Todo lo que sé es que me dolió mucho, solo fue posible porque mi alma se abrió de par en par y no se cerró correctamente mientras sanaba, y ese desorden realmente me ha complicado la vida hasta ahora".

Jean Granger levantó su mano a continuación. "¿Mencionaste a alguien llamado Ira?"

El asintió. "Gracias, eso requiere un poco de historia para explicar".

Harry agitó una mano, chispas llenando la habitación. "El poder mágico crudo causa problemas, y cada bruja o mago maneja el estrés de diferentes maneras. Yo personalmente creé una serie de personalidades tanto para absorber como para ayudarme a manejar mis poderes, emociones y ambiciones. Ira es la que maneja mi ira, odio, ira y desesperación. También resultó ser la Parca, también conocida como la Muerte". Al ver la sorpresa, se encogió de hombros. "El primer hechizo que realmente recuerdo es la maldición asesina, la muerte ha estado conmigo durante toda mi vida".

Alejando las otras manos levantadas, suspiró. "De todos modos, coleccionar esos artículos y absorberlos me ha dado el título y los deberes del "Maestro de la Muerte". Afortunadamente no tendré que preocuparme por morir pronto gracias a la naturaleza de mi existencia y a los cambios recientes cuando visité otra realidad". Se frotó la frente. "Así que sí, esa fue la razón por la que fui a ese mundo en primer lugar. A medida que gane poder y madurez, la Muerte me enviará a varios lugares o me dará desafíos que o me ayudarán a comprenderme mejor a mí mismo, a mejorar mi manejo de mi responsabilidades mejor, o lo que sea que la Muerte crea que necesito en ese momento".

Harry gruñó y se reclinó en la silla, cruzando sus brazos. "Tengo la eternidad para aprender a hacer todo este asunto del Maestro, pero dado que la Muerte es muy... muy paciente, no habrá ninguna prisa por hacer algo durante unos pocos billones de años. Ahora sé que si Había ignorado la llamada de ayuda de Rose, todavía podría haber regresado días o incluso meses más tarde y haber llegado a tiempo para salvarla. Así que sí, conseguí un trabajo pero no me tomará todo el tiempo".

Daphne se tocó el brazo. "¿Qué cambia? Dijiste muchas cosas cuando regresaste de esa extraña habitación. Nagnok ni siquiera hablaba de dónde estabas".

Harry gimió. "Está bien, antes que nada, ¿Todos han oído sobre cómo dañé las barreras de Hogwart tratando de salvar a Rose de Riddle?" Al ver algo de confusión, suspiró. "Tom Riddle es el verdadero nombre de Voldemort". Que jadea... suspiro. "De todos modos, pensé que volver a su mundo requeriría tanto o más energía que mi primera visita. Así que les pregunté a los Goblins por lugares mágicamente ricos que a nadie le importaría que me durmiera".

Nagnok sonrió. "Nuestras minas y artesanos pueden generar la cantidad suficiente de residuos mágicos peligrosos, por lo que almacenamos la escorrentía en una serie de cavernas por seguridad. Esa magia muy densa y aleatoria es mortal. Como es, Harry ha hecho una gran reducción en nuestra acumulación mágica, y su cuenta está obteniendo bastante recompensas por su limpieza".

El chico parpadeó. "Oh, bueno, supongo que es bueno, no me detuve entonces. Dejé los grifos mágicos en la habitación para continuar drenándolo por un tiempo".

En cuanto a lo no-mágico en el grupo, empujó un hilo de poder sobre la mesa, mostrando parte de su memoria caminando hacia la caverna mágica. "Como puedes ver, ese poder cuando no está limpio ni desmotivado puede y hará casi cualquier cosa a menos que tengas suficiente poder para resistir cada efecto aleatorio. Rompió mi cuerpo y causó un daño extremo incluso cuando absorbí ese poder y lo usé para sanar y protegerme a mí mismo ".

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Estás bien? Te veías bien cuando saliste de allí".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Solo logré drenar lo último de la peligrosa magia de mi cuerpo hace media hora. Ahora mismo estoy usando una ilusión, por un par de razones en realidad... de todos modos, de vuelta a la historia".

Inclinándose hacia delante, observó su memoria. "Me encontré con tres problemas principales. Primero, casi no tenía magia ingresar al mundo de Rose. El requisito inicial de poder era simplemente permitir el dominio transversal, no simplemente el paso al mundo de Rose. Así que estaba tratando de absorber una gran cantidad de magia para recuperar poder Nunca perdí en primer lugar. Esto fue... malo. Muy malo".

El chico de ojos verdes agitó una mano. "Pude haber manejado eso, tuve bastantes llamadas cercanas en el pasado para ser más que flexible cuando se trata de potencia bruta. La segunda falla empeoró las cosas aunque... había dejado un hechizo en marcha automáticamente sin darme cuenta antes entrando a su mundo. Uno tenía la intención de copiar los artículos cercanos para poder investigarlos en mi mente más tarde mientras dormía".

Cubriendo sus ojos, gimió. "Su mundo tenía tan poca magia que estaba escaneando todo. Libros, papeles aleatorios, personas, incluso fantasmas y criaturas. Copias completas de su mente estaban siendo arrojadas a mi cerebro... y cuando Rose y yo nos dirigimos a Gringotts, absorbí casi todas las bibliotecas conectadas al Floo, almacenadas en el banco o en cualquier parte de esa área. Y tampoco se estaba frenando o deteniendo, mi mente estaba empezando a acelerar realmente el proceso".

Mirando al aturdido grupo frunció el ceño. "Lo último que salió mal fue que la creación de un nuevo cuerpo estaba causando que mi viejo cuerpo colapsara y se disolviera a sí mismo. Mis almas no estaban... manejando bien los dos cuerpos. Tener porciones de mi poder, mis aspectos, me ayudaron mucho... pero no suficiente."

Él agitó una mano. "Entonces, para arreglarlo, mis aspectos y yo hicimos algunos cambios importantes. Ahora contengo literalmente miles de almas, todas mías y filtradas para ser mi poder. Esos cientos de miles de almas se forman en grandes grupos de esferas, aunque solo tengo alrededor de uno y la mitad en este momento, que luego se llenan de magia cruda hasta que se comprime en una unidad sólida. Cada clúster en realidad resuena consigo mismo, y terminan generando aún más magia... así que sí, la situación estaba escalando".

Apoyándose un poco más en su silla, continuó. "Para manejar todo el nuevo poder, la cantidad masiva de información nueva y mi cuerpo colapso tuve que hacer algo extremo. Tenía toda la magia en ambos cuerpos sacada de ellos, tenía los hilos de mi alma extraídos también, y los incrustaba mis hilos y mi poder en mi actual mundo mental mental".

Sus dedos se crisparon con dolor recordado. "Con un solo movimiento forcé un experimento mental a la realidad, moví todo mi poder allí y anclé mi alma fuera de la existencia. Herir o perder mi cuerpo ahora es una molestia, mi poder sigue creciendo y toda mi información se ha acumulado en algo que se refina por sí mismo. Un árbol de conocimiento, si se quiere".

La habitación estaba silenciosa ya que cada persona consideraba el concepto.

Excepto Luna, porque ella tenía un cubo.

Harry aplaudió. "De todos modos, quiero que todos abran los paquetes que entregué antes. Mis planes originales para Drake Island, mi futuro hogar, han sido rayados y deben rehacerse de abajo hacia arriba. Nagnok, quiero que utilices los fondos necesarios para que ambos hagan mi isla es un estado soberano independiente, tanto en el reino muggle como en el mágico".

La tía Petunia de alguna manera encontró un nuevo nivel de shock. "¿No es un poco Harry?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Derramé gran parte de mi poder en la creación de su piedra de pupilo, que estaba conectada a mi alma cuando ascendí. La isla es literalmente una parte de mí, solo una parte muy rocosa e isleña. Literalmente puedo lanzar hechizos usando la isla misma, y desde que mi poder se disparó las barreras se han reducido y se han fortalecido allí. Ahora solo se encuentran a una milla de distancia de la costa, y están extendiendo la energía bruta hacia abajo... Diría que en un año más o menos, sin cambios, tendré el control absoluto de esa sección del mundo que existe dentro de los límites del barrio".

Miró a Nagnok. "Estoy buscando evitar problemas políticos simplemente sacándolos de las leyes y restricciones de Gran Bretaña".

El duende se encogió de hombros. "Nuestros niveles de ganancia son lo suficientemente altos como para llevarlo a cabo sin problemas. Especialmente gracias a cuán corruptos se han vuelto ciertas familias oscuras en la última década". Echando un vistazo a algunas notas que le entregó un lacayo, continuó. "Podemos pasar esto a hurtadillas a través del escritorio de Fudge como un requisito goblin para un tratado, especialmente si hacemos que parezca una familia alineada a la Oscuridad como los Malfoy estaban detrás de esto para ahorrar dinero... ¿Una evasión de impuestos tal vez? El soborno será muy manejable"

Su cliente asintió. "De ser posible, quiero que podamos obtener toda la licencia de cría comercial y criatura disponible. Gaste todo lo que necesite de mis cuentas para que sea lo más confiable posible". Después de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry se corrigió a sí mismo. "Casi todo. Deje lo suficiente para que yo pueda hacer algo valioso para recuperar mi moneda".

Nagnok resopló. "Tienes un valor de bóveda anotado en un libro en algún lugar de Harry, pero con las ganancias que has ganado, la cantidad de familias duendes detrás de ti y tus logros hasta la fecha... los clanes estarán saltando ante la posibilidad de hacer sobornos para que solo te marquen como si hubieras tenido tratos con tu familia. Solo asume que tus fondos son funcionalmente ilimitados en los próximos años más o menos".

Harry parpadeó antes de asentir. "Muy bien."

Mirando hacia atrás al grupo, agitó una mano, una ilusión de Vigilante apareció detrás de él. "Todos los que no han estado en mi mente antes, me gustaría presentar Vigilante, mi protección y el aspecto de mi realidad que tiene el control directo de la isla Drake a partir de ahora".

La rica risa del ser sombrío hizo que varios miembros del grupo saltaran. "Ah Rinpoche, siempre estoy feliz de ayudar". Girando sus ojos vacíos hacia el grupo, asintió brevemente. "Buenos días a todos. Actualmente estoy absorbiendo todos los materiales de construcción traídos por el envío más reciente de Gringott. Se pondrán a disposición de cualquiera cuando sea necesario, simplemente llame a Vigilante mientras esté en la Isla o cerca de Harry".

Aceptando los suaves asentimientos con una risita, Sabiduría se desvaneció cuando Harry se volvió hacia adelante. "Tienes mis ideas aproximadas en las carpetas, la descripción general de más alto nivel es que habrá siete capas. Tres para actividades civiles, tres para recursos y una para Drake City. He enumerado los artículos requeridos y sugeridos, y honestamente necesito y animo con entusiasmo cualquier idea para este proyecto... Nunca he hecho esto antes".

Sonriendo un poco ante las débiles risas, Harry dio un suspiro de alivio. "Tengo objetivos finales, por supuesto, y algunas ideas de protección, como las que figuran en la parte posterior de la documentación... pero la mejor oferta es gracias a mi aspecto más nuevo, Windy".

Sintiendo la cálida seda deslizarse alrededor de su cuello, sintió su rostro ruborizarse mientras maldijo en su cabeza. Mucho por retrasar esta conversación.

Daphne sintió su boca seca mientras el sexo personificado envolvía los brazos pecaminosos alrededor de su Harry. "H... Harry... ¿Quién es?"

Él suspiró. "Mi aspecto más nuevo, el manejo de la curiosidad, el avance tecnológico, la innovación... y mi sexualidad". Observó a varios otros en el grupo pasar por varias expresiones antes de volverse hacia Daphne.

Ella sintió que su estómago se caía. "Entonces... ya que tu sexualidad es una mujer..."

Windy sonrió. "No te preocupes Dulce, Harry no es homosexual". Al verla relajarse, su sonrisa se volvió perversa. "Yo soy."

Harry gimió por su expresión de polea. "¿Alguien quiere un descanso de cinco minutos?"

Múltiples manos alcanzaron el cielo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Realmente tomó otros dos descansos antes de que la mayoría de sus sorpresas estuvieran cubiertas.

La idea de que él creara accidentalmente un niño mágico fue tomada muy bien, ya que la mayoría de los mágicos conocían la "adopción" de Goran, por no mencionar el tercio del alma de Cerberus que ahora ayudaba a los niños a encontrar material de lectura en Hogwarts.

Teniendo en cuenta su poder político y mágico antes de abandonar la realidad, el concepto de que él conquistara accidentalmente un planeta tampoco era demasiado extenuante.

No, tenían un problema con él ascendiendo de la mera carne a algo cercano al nivel de la deidad.

Claro que no era todopoderoso ni nada, y podría morir.

Solo requería que alguien lanzara la maldición asesina más de 800,000 veces. Y matando una isla. Y probablemente el collar de Daphne. Y un wardstone que protege un planeta entero en otra realidad, uno que es consciente de sí mismo y está ubicado en la sala del trono del Rey Goblin.

Pero aún así, podría suceder. Teóricamente

Sí, el problema giraba en torno al nuevo sistema de runas que Windy había diseñado, probado y había comenzado a demostrar.

Porque en el proceso, ella había encontrado básicamente una teoría del origen de la magia. Nadie quería que la lata de gusanos se abriera.

Pero Hermione estaba en la habitación, así que eventualmente Harry tuvo que explicar qué se les había ocurrido.

Primero, la magia era una fuerza (sin educación), una que llegó a existir a partir de una variación del hechizo "desaparición", uno primitivo. Lo más probable es que se deba a un meteorito que impacta en un área o a un volcan masivo... una reacción enérgica masiva.

Si esa reacción actuara como un hechizo que se desvanece (que era astronómicamente improbable), entonces tomaría la energía y la masa involucradas y algún porcentaje desaparecería... o se convertiría en magia cruda. La cantidad era baja, por supuesto, esto no era un hechizo completo, solo un evento que actuó como uno.

La magia bruta fue atraída como una niebla a la masa más cercana... en este caso, la tierra misma. Mágico, no dirigido, mutado el mundo. Han sucedido cosas extrañas, nacen criaturas y niños extraños, etc.

Ese poder se atrae a sí mismo, y al igual que el agua, crea ríos o "Líneas de Ley", así como estanques u océanos llamados "Puntos Nexus". Las plantas allí comienzan a estar en sintonía con la magia, las criaturas que comieron esas plantas o nacieron allí cambiaron las horas extras, algunas en realidad adquirieron la capacidad de absorber y mantener el poder (Núcleos Squib), o incluso generar más poder (Núcleos Mágicos).

La magia accidental fue la primera magia, punto. Y la mayoría de los niños que accedieron... murieron. Explotó, desapareció, todo tipo de cosas desagradables... pero si eso sucedía, entonces ese niño obviamente no podría hacer más magia.

Así que los niños que pudieron encontrar salidas mágicas seguras vivieron más tiempo... y resonaron con la magia, enseñando lentamente magia cerca de sus hogares cómo actuar, qué acciones tomar cuando un niño arroja al azar un hechizo "Necesito Esto". Por lo tanto, con el tiempo, las áreas con muchos niños mágicos enseñarían "hechizos" mágicos locales para que los usen otros niños, que se volvieron más seguros y específicos a medida que cada generación crecía y les enseñaba a sus propios hijos.

Dado que esos niños vivían en áreas mágicas, finalmente se dieron cuenta de que tocar los árboles locales o incluso las ramas de ellos mejoraría su poder, su control. Al igual que ellos, estos árboles habían vivido durante años saturados de magia, magia local que los niños habían practicado, enseñado y aprendido. Los bastones de madera se hicieron comunes, aunque solo aquellos que crecieron donde nació el niño estarían en sintonía con la lista de hechizos y magia de esa persona específica.

Escribir los hechizos que funcionaron para cada persona también resonó con la magia. Pasaron los años mientras las pieles de hechizos escritos pasaban como el oro entre las familias, eventualmente otros clanes o enemigos ganaban copias y (a veces sin siquiera poder leerlas) comenzaban a hacer sus propias copias, palabras desconocidas palabra por palabra.

Estos idiomas, estas antiguas palabras y símbolos y tumbas, resonaron con magia. Y, finalmente, las propias palabras ganaron poder, generaciones más tarde, a medida que culturas enteras transmitieron palabras poderosas.

Esta era la fuente de las Runas, era la razón por la cual los estudiantes tenían que aprender antiguos alfabetos, viejos lenguajes, los que se habían repetido y resonaban más largos y más extensos. Algunos símbolos ya no significan lo mismo, errores de impresión o malentendidos que corrompen el pensamiento que los respalda.

Y Harry podría hacer lo suyo, en cualquier momento, implementándolos en literalmente cientos de miles de núcleos. Como todas esas copias estarían integradas en la magia pura, resonando entre sí (como ya lo hicieron, generando nueva magia solo por estar tan comprimidas), bueno...

Windy había usado esta resonancia para diseñar un lenguaje rúnico desde cero. Basado en el concepto de programación.

Incluso los duendes quedaron atónitos ante el concepto.

Esta era la razón por la cual la creación de hechizos era peligrosa. Los nuevos hechizos eran confusos para la magia, y las explosiones u otros resultados casi se esperaban.

Esta era la razón por la cual existía la Aritmancia. Convencer a otros lanzadores con las matemáticas de que el hechizo debería funcionar, para que todo el mundo resuene inconscientemente, lo que lo fuerza a ser estable y confiable.

Y no solo Harry tenía un nuevo sistema de runas ("Ruins Runes" como Windy se rió entre dientes), sino que era más fuerte que cualquier otro idioma conocido.

Porque a diferencia de las runas construidas a lo largo de miles de años, cambiando lentamente y cientos de personas pensaban al azar... Las runas de Harry eran todas idénticas, estaban todas incrustadas en el alma de cientos de miles de "Personas". Todo el tiempo.

Y a menos que alguien más pudiera convencer a casi un millón de monjes para que no hicieran nada más que pensar en unas pocas docenas de libros con símbolos, reglas y definiciones extrañas en el mismo momento sin parar... bueno, las Ruinas Runas iban a permanecer el lenguaje más fuerte.

Que Harry pudiera modificarlo en cualquier momento era más que tonto. Afortunadamente Windy introdujo algo llamado control de versiones.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La mayoría del grupo no técnico estaba observando desde el costado en este momento, mientras Windy se sentaba en completa gloria secretarial al frente de la mesa.

Ella y todos los duendes rúnicos goblins tenían su nueva creación, "Ruin Rune Placers", que parecía un agarre conectado a una estampadora.

Su suspiro fue adorable. "Una vez más, si miras la parte inferior del sello, verás la "Runa de ubicación" como se indica en el manual".

La ruina de la colocación era un cuadrado muy elegante, con garabatos adentro que parecían agarrar un número listado como "1.00".

Ella giró sus manos. "Gire la palanca para cambiar el número de versión. ¿Ve cómo sube?" Se detuvo cuando alcanzó 1.08. "Cada número de versión usará un conjunto único de runas".

Uno de los duendes mayores (y menos... mentalmente flexibles) gruñó. "¿Pero por qué? Si puedes cambiar las runas como reclamas, ¿Por qué no simplemente deshacerse de las viejas?"

Windy suspiró con exasperación. "Porque... ¿sabes qué? No." Ella se inclinó hacia adelante. "Pongamos un ejemplo en su lugar. Digamos que usas nuestro sello para hacer un sistema de barrio realmente increíble, por ejemplo, e hicimos una actualización que cambió un solo símbolo de "No" a "Hacer". O peor, de "No hacer" a "Por favor, come mi gato".

Luna quedó sin aliento. "¡No es el Sr. Gumdrop!"

Harry parpadeó. "¿Quién es... Luna, conseguiste un gato?"

Ella agitó una mano en forma "regular". "Es un pez dorado, pero ella quiere ser un gato un día".

Windy los ignoró. "Si le das la vuelta al placer, puedes continuar usando tu trabajo existente sin problemas, mientras que tus cosas nuevas podrán usar todos los avances que hemos creado desde entonces".

Harry sinceramente no podía recordar el nombre del viejo duende que causaba la mayoría de los problemas, pero de repente estaba recordando por qué había creado los aspectos en primer lugar... La delegación debería evitar que se aburra / moleste / exaspere.

Windy lo recogió y le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse. "Muy bien Rokgnaw, haré que Nagnok entregue la documentación más tarde y podremos responder sus problemas en ese momento, ¿está bien?"

Su cara era una profunda mueca. "¡No, ciertamente es ERP!"

Windy sonrió cuando su voz se desvaneció. "¡Bien bien!" Su mano se deslizó de nuevo y todos comenzaron a moverse hacia algo similar a los primeros asientos. "Harry y yo ya creamos algunos esquemas de runas y matrices más temprano, que permitirán la aceleración del tiempo, detectando si una planta requiere agua, luz o nutrientes, detectando si algo de una lista está equivocado, detectando si una verdura o fruta es poco maduro, maduro o demasiado maduro, y todo tipo de cosas útiles para la agricultura. Y aquí está la razón por la que deberías preocuparte"

Tomó el Sello de Colocación de Runa y lo rompió sobre la mesa, antes de darle la vuelta y golpear el mango del sello en la runa ahora grabada en la superficie.

El mundo brilló.

Las doradas ventanas curvadas se desvanecían, translúcidas y una mezcla de espacios negros, brillantes palabras verdes y marcos azules. Los brazos de Windy se abrieron cuando tres grandes cajas azules se movieron ante ella, como una audiencia esperando la actuación de un ángel.

La habitación se aquietó mientras gesticulaba. "Este cuadro principal en el medio contiene una cuadrícula, ya que todas nuestras runas son recuadros. El recuadro de la izquierda muestra las runas o los clústeres de runas que busca, así como descripciones de lo que hacen y, en algunos casos, ejemplos de uso una conexión directa conmigo como el creador de la runa, así como otros diseñadores que están usando la misma versión que usted. Una caja de ayuda, básicamente".

Sus manos se movieron hacia la izquierda, tocando la caja. "Estoy haciendo un sistema de runas para el cultivo de trigo, ¿Qué ayudaría?"

La caja llena de líneas de texto, iconos cerca del borde derecho para cada uno. Miraron con asombro cómo ella tocó un ícono... y simplemente lo arrastraron a la caja central, donde se insertó en la rejilla y se centró.

Ella sonrió. "Esa runa define dónde está el área de crecimiento, así que no cambio el tiempo o intento regar en algún lugar inesperado". Sus manos bailaron, símbolos verdes volando hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras sus observadores contuvieron la respiración con asombro. "Este define fuentes aceptables de semilla, agua, qué tipo de luz se necesita, con qué frecuencia debería aparecer, si deberíamos simular la cobertura de nubes o no, rangos de temperatura y duración, etc., etc."

Dio un paso atrás de la red de cajas, algunas runas de colocación simple con números de versión encima de una serie de símbolos. Apuntando a uno, continuó. "Básicamente son punteros, por lo que no tengo que poner grandes trozos de runas idénticas una y otra vez. Al final, tendrás la idea".

Uno de los maestros de runas levantó temblorosamente la mano. "¿Y cuándo se graba todo este sistema en la creación del objetivo?"

Windy parpadeó. "Ah, bueno, de manera predeterminada, puede ser editado por personal aprobado como Harry, sus aspectos o los diseñadores. Si quieres una versión desplegable para producción en masa o para la venta, simplemente haz esto".

Ella agarró su sello, pateó la pantalla central, y todo se arremolinó.

Cuando las luces se apagaron, su estampilla ahora tenía doble cara... la segunda brillando en azul con grabados verdes en ella.

Windy introdujo el segundo lado en la mesa, dejando un confuso diseño con forma de caja en la superficie. "A partir de ahora, pincharlo le mostrará lo que hace si tiene autorización... pero solo se puede eliminar. Sin modificaciones". Ella parpadeó. "Ah... realmente puedes configurarlo para poder actualizar, pero eso no es por defecto".

Hermione estaba mirando con estrellas en sus ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir con "predeterminado"?"

Windy sonrió, y golpeó de nuevo la primera runa de colocación, mostrando las cuadrículas, antes de tocar la ventana de ayuda. "¿Ver los cuadros cerca del lado izquierdo de la ventana? La "Configuración" tiene las opciones predeterminadas." Su mano lo tocó, mostrando la nueva lista. "A menos que haya cambiado aquí, todas las cosas que dije antes se rellenan automáticamente en función de dónde esté usted o las respuestas anteriores. Pero aquí puede cambiar muchas cosas, cosas importantes como permitir que otros usuarios modifiquen sus diseños o cosas tontas como cambiar los colores de las cuadrículas".

Harry agitó una mano, mostrando una... serie de ventanas mucho más complicada. "Personalmente me gustan los colores, pero también agregué más pantallas. Realmente espero pasar mucho de este trabajo a tus maestros de runas, así puedo simplificar mi vida un poco. Hacer sistemas de runas fue divertido durante unos meses o entonces, pero obtuve lo que quería y estoy listo para pasar a otro proyecto".

Al ver sus expresiones, se encogió de hombros. "Mi mundo interior se mueve a un ritmo diferente ahora, así que tuve algo de tiempo para trabajar. Hablando de eso, no estoy habilitando ninguna runas para viajar en el tiempo al pasado. Básicamente eso solo crea un lío de desorden, hacer con el tiempo, el espacio y los elementos crudos de la realidad tiene controles de seguridad que solo unos pocos pueden desconectar".

Miró a un par de gruñidores. "Si crees que necesitas cambiar la gravedad o la velocidad de la luz, pide ayuda para que podamos explicar con cuidado cuán equivocado estás".

Daphne levantó su mano, bajándola por su asentimiento. "Correcto, entonces esa es una caja para que Windy ayude, ¿Correcto?"

Dicha mujer en cuestión se lamió los labios y sonrió al rubor ahora ruborizado. "Eso es correcto, Dulce".

Ella aclaró su garganta. "R... Bien. ¿No te tomará todo tu tiempo?"

La sonrisa de Windy aumentó mientras tres más de ella caminaban desde atrás en ambas direcciones. "Tiendo a tener mucho tiempo para mí".

El papá de Hermione levantó una mano. "Comprueba, por favor." Y su esposa golpeó su cabeza. "Quiero decir, ¿Un pequeño descanso?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Horas más tarde Harry finalmente salió de esas malditas reuniones. Una vez que las runas (y exactamente lo que permitirían) habían sido explicadas, finalmente había podido comenzar el largo e irritante proceso de entregárselo todo a los profesionales.

Déjalos trabajar en eso.

Y hubo mucho. La manipulación del tiempo fue la idea de Harry para hacer que la creación de alimentos fuera trivial y rentable, pero casi había creado vacas en explosión.

Afortunadamente, uno de los maestros de Runas había señalado que, si iba a acelerar el tiempo para las plantas, la luz, el agua, y demás para los bovinos, deberían realmente prestar atención al aire creado.

Así que las runas de pedo de vaca ahora eran una cosa. Además de los que manejan todas las partes difíciles... los animales necesitan mucho oxígeno. Los desechos deben ser manejados. Las enfermedades deben detectarse temprano, y deben detener la aceleración del tiempo o su vaca pasará de saltos felices a eww rápidos.

En este punto, casi lamentó la idea. Al menos les había gustado su primera versión del conjunto de runas.

Ya había avanzado a la versión 1.32 antes de que se fuera, y casi se había cuadruplicado en tamaño... al parecer, los maestros de runas pasaban largas noches en los bares la mayor parte de su carrera maldiciendo a las culturas muertas por sus estúpidos diseños y restricciones de runas.

Ahora que podían agregar elementos faltantes y solucionar problemas, todos habían bailado prácticamente en los pasillos. Solo había pasado una hora antes de que comenzaran a arrastrar a sus maldicientes a la conversación, que había agregado otras cuarenta o más.

Sin embargo, Neville había tenido un sorprendente punto de partida en cuanto a qué plantas (incluso las no mágicas) tendrían qué requisitos a la hora de cuidar o la mejor salud. También parecía muy interesado en utilizar los conjuntos de runas en el futuro, y lo último que Harry había visto estaba enterrado en el texto de runas de instrucciones que Windy había desarrollado.

Afortunadamente, esos textos se construyeron con dicho sistema de runas, por lo que se actualizaron a medida que el idioma cambiaba.

Se movió a la casa de Goran, algo que... bien se sentía extraño. Antes era como deslizarse por un tobogán, cuando su poder se expandía como una telaraña por el mundo. Pero ahora era como un cambio de color. El mundo fue pintado, y él apareció.

Negando con la cabeza, Harry comprobó... no, Goran estaba probando la vida silvestre.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió a Drake Island.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Nagnok vio como un ejército de secuaces cambiaba materiales y fabricaba máquinas para comenzar a comercializar otro método más para proporcionar a Potter millones de galeones.

"Pociones Potter" iba a ser enorme. Demonios, los documentos que el chico proporcionó lo demostraron, incluso si él no había sentido el potencial como un ladrillo en la cara.

Después de que el Director se enteró de la situación, solo había tenido una firma de Harry (a quien realmente debería importarle más esto) y ahora todas las pociones usadas internamente por Goblins usarían sus calderos.

Mientras miraba, supo que toda una división se había dedicado a investigar todas las pociones más usadas y encontrar cómo hacerlas más fuertes, más duraderas, más eficientes.

Sin preocuparse por los sólidos involucrados, sin preocuparse por nada más que la magia pura creada, era como si todo el mundo de la poción hubiera sido redescubierto. Ahórrenlo, incluso los ingredientes caros ahora estaban disponibles, gracias a unas pocas "cajas de estastas" de hierro que Harry había abofeteado, permitiendo que una única poción perfectamente creada se congelara a tiempo.

El equipo de investigación simplemente tuvo que hacer algo perfecto una vez, y su trabajo sería inmortalizado para siempre. No había habido una fiebre de éxito como esta en años.

Diablos, esto podría evitar las próximas dos rebeliones de duendes.

Nagnok parpadeó. Oh, claro, Harry los aplastaría a todos si lo traicionaban o lastimaban a sus amigos o familiares.

Bueno, esto "hubiera" impedido las siguientes dos rebeliones de duendes, si alguno era lo suficientemente estúpido como para tener uno, fracmentos, Harry probablemente estaría dispuesto a ayudar a eliminar cualquier problema si surgiera algo.

Regresó a su oficina, afortunadamente más tranquilo de lo que estaba antes. Como siempre, la vida estaba ocupada después de que Harry Potter entrara.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Cornelius Fudge gimió cuando otra pila de papeles golpeó su escritorio. ¡Estos documentos de Merlin se volvieron cada vez más grandes, y estos solo eran los que hacían dinero! ¿Cómo podría alguien manejar todas las cosas oficiales que se enviaban todos los días?

Afortunadamente había invertido en una expansión encantada de indetectable taza en su escritorio, usando dinero de soborno, por supuesto. ¡Solo empuja todas las cosas desagradables en la taza, problema resuelto! "Lo siento, nunca obtuve ese documento en particular" funcionó de maravillas.

Sus ojos miraron el susurro de su recepcionista cuando ella salió de la habitación. Bueno, al menos no era del todo malo, incluso si estaba preocupado de que pudiera herir algo con toda esa maldita varita apuntando. La levitación no había sido su fuerte en Hogwarts... bueno, honestamente nada de eso tenía, la política no requería una varita poderosa después de todo, pero iba a tensar algo si esto se mantenía.

Él se reclinó en su silla, caro y encantado de ser sólo derecha. Un hombre necesitaba sus comodidades después de todo. Al echar un vistazo a los nuevos proyectos de ley y decretos para su "revisión", frunció el ceño.

Hmm... Bueno, a nadie le importaban los sangres sucias o medias medias, por lo que un proyecto de ley que dificultara la contratación no causaría demasiadas olas. Echó un vistazo a la subsección G... Oh, esa fue una buena donación de hecho. Sección B32... Sí, este era Malfoy. Buen hombre, sabía cómo trabajar la habitación. Es una pena todos esos terribles rumores sobre el hombre.

Los siguientes fueron solo "donaciones" estándar, asegurando su apoyo a varios proyectos de ley o causas. A la mitad, aunque...

¿Una nueva isla? Oh, actualmente está siendo trabajado por los Goblins. Bueno, esa fue una marca en contra de eso, los duendes eran pequeños insectores aterradores. Subsección G...

Él parpadeó. ¿Eso fue un error tipográfico? Echó un vistazo a la Subsección G332. No, no fue.

Fudge era un hombre simple en muchos aspectos, él lo sabía. Uno tenía que saber la debilidad de uno para lograr cualquier cosa, y tenía una habilidad que estaba cerca del nivel de Gran Maestro. Él sabía cómo hacer que las cosas funcionen para él.

Y esto fue claramente algo con lo que trabajar.

Fue el primer elemento que había leído en su totalidad durante las últimas semanas... y sintió que entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Esto técnicamente proporcionaría a toda una isla su propia autonomía, fuera de todas las leyes y normativas, y en función de las extrañas solicitudes de impuestos y tasas de importación a largo plazo, así como el apéndice sobre licencias de criatura... wow, eso era una larga lista.

Su rostro grabado en una sonrisa cruel. Muchas personas no se dieron cuenta de cuán brillante era realmente Cornelius Fudge. Su mente era una trampa de acero, de verdad.

Esta iba a ser una isla de contrabando. El soborno era demasiado grande para ser cualquier otra cosa. ¿Y para que aparezca al mismo tiempo que el proyecto de Lord Malfoy? Es evidente que el hombre iba a establecer allí una mano de obra de muy bajo costo utilizando esos trabajadores sucios o incluso incursionando en el comercio de esclavos. "Trabajado por los Duendes" de hecho, Fudge podría ver directamente a través de esto.

Rápidamente sacando algunas de sus formas más complicadas y menos que legales, comenzó a trabajar. Es cierto que podría ir a corto plazo y realmente obtener grandes ingresos, obligar a Lucius a trabajar realmente para su objetivo... pero Fudge era astuto. No solo permitiría que esto se escabullera, iría más allá... y la familia Malfoy estaría endeudada, lista para salvar el día si Familia Fudge alguna vez lo necesitara.

¿Autonomía completa? No solo eso, otorgue el estado de Comercio Favorito. Importar / Exportar tarifas. Hubo algunos, que van desde 0.3464% hasta 0.125%, para productos regulares no ilegales.

Fudge sacó su segundo librito negro, este no tenía nada que ver con mujeres o chantaje, solo el marcador más valioso que podía llamar. Tenía suficientes jueces para llevarlo a cabo, pero iba a ser un infierno de inversión.

Echó un vistazo hacia la subsección G.

Atorníllelo, a toda velocidad adelante.

Cinco o seis documentos y un par de miles de galeones pasaron más tarde, él sonrió mientras tomaba algunas notas finales. La mayor parte de ese dinero se gastó tanto haciendo que la gente ignore el total totalmente tonto de la tasa impositiva del 0.0008% y el verdaderamente ridículo cierre de 79 años antes de que dicha tasa de impuestos pudiera cambiar. Cualquier nivel superior habría iniciado automáticamente algunas investigaciones, pero nadie conocía los entresijos de la corrupción como Fudge.

Lo de la criatura fue bastante fácil, asegurándose de que también estaba bloqueado. Solo demoraría 33 años antes de que sea necesario renovarlo, pero para entonces sería un problema ajeno, sin mencionar que el subdocumento que se archivaría en dos días técnicamente lo haría... ¿Isla Drake?

Fudge resopló. Vamos, Lucius, el nombre de tu hijo es Draco, ¿Qué tan obvio puedes ser?

De todos modos, la isla habría sido autosuficiente, al menos legalmente, que el segundo documento sería protegido para permitir que cualquier criatura fuera criada o criada de todos modos. Las plantas también, sorprendentemente. Lo comprobó dos veces... ¿Por qué no?

Las licencias de planta sin restricciones solo durarían 8 años gracias a esos malditos cerveceros de pociones y su bloque de votación, pero también se volvería permanente gracias al sub-documento de cría de animales.

Por un momento se limitó a sentarse en su silla, casi rebosante de orgullo por la grandeza que estaba creando. Esta enorme subsección G sería maravillosa por sí sola, pero después de este movimiento...

Él parpadeó. Ese primer documento... realmente haría un poco difícil para los trabajadores de Lord Malfoy obtener permisos de trabajo, etc. Fudge se rió entre dientes mientras se inclinaba. Lucius puede pensar que es un hombre brillante, pero claramente omitió algo en su trabajo maestro.

Bueno, no todos podrían ser un brillante maestro político como él.

Los visados y permisos de trabajo no podían cerrarse como las otras formas, pero se le permitió hacer que la revocación de dichos artículos fuera la primera acción del subcomité político... este, que se hizo con ese trazo de lápiz. Y ahora, tenga su segundo elemento en la lista para determinar quién debería estar en dicho comité...

Y ahi. El comité no puede agregar a nadie hasta que voten sobre el rechazo del proyecto de ley de los trabajadores, pero no pueden votar porque tienen muy pocos miembros, y no pueden agregarlo como un nuevo negocio en la parte superior de la agenda porque ya está activado, la agenda.

Y legalmente nadie puede sugerir un nuevo movimiento para detener el proyecto de ley de los trabajadores, hasta que ese subcomité termine su búsqueda infinita.

Fudge se rió entre dientes mientras modificaba la factura del trabajador. Tenía que ser perfecto, porque después de que se presentara el artículo del comité ni siquiera Dumbledore podría interferir.

Acababa de terminar tanto el lío de la isla como el resto de su "trabajo" cuando entró el propio Lucius Malfoy. Fudge sintió que su sonrisa segura resplandecía mientras continuaba enviando documentos para hacer el trabajo de hoy aún más legítimo y más difícil de deshacer.

Por la expresión de Malfoy, ambos entendieron que los sabios no cuentan cuentos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Lucius Malfoy trató de mantener una cara civil mientras Fudge parecía algo entre estreñido y listo para explotar en flatulencia. Esta fue honestamente la peor parte de su semana, apareciendo para asegurarse de que el idiota no estropeara todo el asunto "Aceptar dinero y hacer lo que dije".

Mientras miraba al tonto que empujaba papel al azar tratando de parecer importante, trató de no suspirar.

¡Odiaba trabajar con este hombre, y solo tenía el trabajo gracias al propio Malfoy! Pero él estaba en el extremo de ingenio.

Después de que un bastardo hubiera usado a los duendes como cobertura para atacar sus propiedades, había pensado que estaba al tanto de todo mientras luchaba por recuperar sus limitaciones financieras.

Entonces el trabajo desechable desapareció.

Casi de la noche a la mañana, cada sangre sucia y media sangre había desaparecido de los barrios pobres, contratados por alguien por demasiado dinero, sin duda. Los negocios en los que Malfoy había concentrado sus esfuerzos dependían de la baba de la cuneta para trabajar en las peores y más peligrosas posiciones casi sin pago, hasta la muerte o comenzaban a pedir condiciones seguras o pagar u otras tonterías.

Scum debería ser feliz como escoria, final de la historia.

Pero obviamente alguien los estaba contratando demasiado, el volumen de negocios era casi nada... el limo no volvía al "grupo de trabajo", por así decirlo.

Afortunadamente, Lucius había invertido en un bufete de abogados hace años, el mismo involucrado en hacer que contratar a alguien más bajo que las mejores personas sea una experiencia horrible. Con estos cambios finales, incluso sus propios abogados tendrían que pasar horas para contratar a esas... criaturas.

Y sin un lugar adonde ir, regresarían a los barrios marginales como es justo.

Sin darse cuenta volvió a concentrarse en las divagaciones de Fudge... ¿Algo sobre facilitar a otras naciones el alquiler del limo? "Suena maravilloso, como siempre, Ministro".

Oh, Merlín, ahora el hombre asqueroso le guiñaba un ojo. ¿Por qué? "¿Y se asegurará de que mi artículo se maneje discretamente?"

Fudge parecía estar a punto de explotar. "¡Por supuesto, Lord Malfoy! De hecho, en reconocimiento a sus grandes obras, estaba considerando esta pequeña adición. Con usted firmándola, ¿Debería alguien más que aquellos involucrados con el...?" El hombre estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación vacía como cualquiera podría bucear a través de una ventana o algo así. "El proyecto..."

Merlín, estaba tratando de guiñar, empujar, y asentir. ¿Por qué debe él sufrir así? "Sí, ¿Qué pasa?"

Fudge se regodeó. "¡Firme aquí, y solo su gente obtendrá mis tarifas y tarifas de envío especiales! ¡Cualquier otro que intente usar la plantilla de esta factura no solo será rechazado, sino que recibirá una multa masiva!" Sus ojos más pequeños se volvieron furtivos. "Solo una pequeña parte de la cual iría a mi campaña electoral, por supuesto".

Malfoy parpadeó. ¿Fue una buena idea? ¿De Fudge? Ni siquiera había considerado sus compañías navieras existentes durante semanas debido a la crisis actual. Aún así... puede ser demasiado alto perfil para ser conectado directamente. "Brillante como siempre Ministro, pero solo para ser... cauteloso. ¿Puedo sugerir que en vez de nombrar a mi familia directamente, simplemente diga que el creador de ella sea el beneficiario?"

Fudge parpadeó. "¡Por qué por supuesto!" E hizo algunas modificaciones a... algo. Un montón de papel al azar realmente.

La reunión simplemente se prolongó desde allí realmente.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Fudge estaba lleno de una extraña mezcla de orgullo y lujuria por la riqueza. Ese honorario de tarifa porcentual estaba sinceramente fuera de su cabeza, ¡Solo de ninguna parte! Él se rió, astuto e ingenioso, girando en su silla.

Antes de dirigirse a su casa, terminó la última documentación. Ahora, solo la isla Drake específicamente se beneficiaría, así como su propietario, por supuesto. Si cualquier otro cargador intenta obtener los mismos beneficios, miraría que todo fue aceptado y correcto... hasta que se entregó.

Entonces el Ministerio automáticamente confiscaría el envío, liquidaría cualquier cosa legal, tomaría su... "donación", ¡Y la enviaría directamente a Malfoy en la Isla Drake para su corte! Incluso logró bloquear ese proceso, así que incluso después de que Fudge se jubilara, él y Lucius se beneficiarían de ello durante años.

Verdaderamente, no había ningún político tan sabio o brillante como el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry estaba actualmente encima de una gran pila de losas de pavimento, al lado de otra losa de pavimento, un poco más pequeña.

Había recibido una notificación de que Nagnok tenía algún tipo de irregularidad cuando intentaba aprobar la isla. Nada negativo... solo extraño. Entonces le pidieron a Harry que se mantuviera alejado del camino por un tiempo.

Hermione y sus padres habían abandonado sus vacaciones por completo cuando se dieron cuenta de que nuestras Estampillas de Ruinas de la Runa eran impulsadas por él directamente... por lo que los no-mágicos podían usarlas muy bien.

Estaban en una borrachera de aprendizaje, y tenían un "Oye, todos podemos usar el atracón mágico".

Daphne había asumido inesperadamente un papel directivo en el grupo de construcción. La verdadera Windy no dejaba de molestarla durante el proceso, pero Daphne estaba sobresaliendo en una posición de liderazgo y, aunque no sabía mucho sobre el diseño de la ciudad o las proporciones correctas para el desierto que necesitaban las criaturas, sabía lo que quería.

Aparentemente, las opiniones de Harry sobre "Quiero un pueblo que se pueda actualizar a una ciudad o más grande después" no fueron lo suficientemente detalladas.

Revisando las tallas, asintió y arrojó el adoquín antes de comenzar con otro.

Dicho eso, estaba feliz en este momento. Daphne podría estar moviendo cosas, pero también estaba compartiendo su sueño.

Una comunidad completamente mágica, que no estaba escondida entre tiendas sucias o al lado de una escuela, pero que aún estaba protegida. Seguro.

Si tuvieras que crear un mundo mágico oculto... se merecían uno más grande que algunas tiendas que los niños visitaban y un pub sin lavar.

Harry tuvo el momento más difícil de mantenerse conectado con la gente, especialmente sus favoritos. Le costó entender el dolor, la muerte e incluso la tristeza como una persona normal. La muerte le servía té, dolor era un amigo desde su nacimiento, y la tristeza en algún momento había sido su único confidente.

Él estaba sanando, él sabía esto. Pero incluso ahora, su forma causó desconexiones fácilmente. No necesitaba dinero, comida, agua ni aire. Solo magia, y él había creado una realidad.

Su mano se deslizó, la pequeña espada resplandeciente de magia marcó la superficie. Con un suspiro agitó una mano, limpiándola y agarrando una nueva.

Su nuevo hogar ayudaría. Crea comida, para que nadie te tenga hambre. Eso había provocado una discusión, y habían comprometido que los duendes investigarían hechizos para determinar la pasta de goo más sana, creada a partir de ingredientes crudos cultivados y criados en la isla, para una sola comida.

Harry revisó su trabajo, arrojó la pavimentadora a la derecha y tomó una nueva.

Luego contrataría y pagaría a cocineros, panaderos y chefs. Deles los recursos, hogares, sus propios restaurantes. Y lo más importante, pídales que creen platos que serían escaneados en la mente de Harry Potter.

Sería fácil crear un dispositivo para transfigurar nutrientes en una memoria seleccionada. Uno que se transformaría automáticamente después de golpear el estómago, o se autodestruirá después de unos segundos después del consumo.

O retrocede justo antes de ser digerido, previene cualquier problema, o se desvanece para evitar que se ahogue, o se meta en un pulmón, etc.

Fue una digestión incorrecta lo que hizo que la transfiguración fuera tan mortal. Cuando tu cuerpo espera agua, pero en cambio resulta ser jamón... bueno, no era bonita.

El agua se utilizaría para aperitivos, como una ayuda para la dieta. ¿A quién le importa si su comida se convierte en agua en su estómago cuando acaba de comer cinco donas y una bolsa de patatas sin aumentar de peso?

Con una pequeña sonrisa, inclinó la piedra, buscando grietas u otras imperfecciones antes de arrojarla a la pila más pequeña y comenzar de nuevo.

La cantidad de nutrientes sería casi gratuita, solo el costo de la sustancia viscosa y un poco exagerada para el personal que trabaja en las estaciones. Básicamente, el costo de una rana de chocolate le daría un plato completo de comida increíble. Es de esperar que aborde los problemas alimentarios sin destruir el mercado... después de todo, mientras que los isleños de Harry comerían alimentos saludables, las cosas reales se pueden exportar a muchos mercados no mágicos.

Los duendes se habían comprometido después de algunas reuniones más, que el "Nutrigoo" solo estaría disponible en la isla Drake para evitar el colapso del mercado. Aparentemente, Nicolas Flamel tenía un arreglo similar para sus docenas de Philosopher Stones, aunque los duendes pensaban que el tema de la comida podría ser peor en lo que respecta al colapso económico global.

Comparado con eso, el sistema de bebidas gratis no era siquiera una preocupación, aunque estaban interesados en cómo Harry había creado un sistema de purificación de agua, primero teniendo una runa ordenando la entrada, luego desapareciendo las partes que no eran de agua. Era superior a la mayoría de las soluciones existentes, y Harry ya tenía una pista Windy para resolver la logística.

Con un suspiro miró su talla actual. Esto podría haberse hecho con un simple deseo... ¿Pero cuál sería el objetivo de terminar? Todos estaban ocupados, principalmente debido a sus proyectos.

Y al menos aquí, los trabajadores se movían, hacían cosas. Él no estaba solo.

Otra piedra fue arrojada sobre la pila terminada.

Estas piedras originalmente iban a ser nada más que huevos de torretas sin motor. Un manojo de huevos duros para proteger el perímetro de la isla y esparcidos por todo el interior. Algunos Huevos suaves para manejar lesiones, la mayoría de ellos cerca de la entrada a la futura base o los edificios de la superficie. Los huevos fritos eran en su mayoría junto a esos mismos curanderos, básicamente tropas de tierra.

Echó un vistazo a la derecha, a la enorme piedra. Ese fue el huevo más nuevo... el Huevo Relleno.

Un huevo de asalto estacionario, de superficie a aire.

Peor aún, tenía una gran cantidad de proyectiles disponibles, y estaba conectado a su alma y a la isla directamente en todo momento.

Oh, podría conjurar troncos de metal de alta velocidad, revestidos de runas para resistir el daño, para disminuir la resistencia del viento, para expandir después de golpear el objetivo.

Y sí, fue capaz de crear lanzas de runas que podrían activarse remotamente, detectar las fuentes de calor / luz / magia / alma más cercanas y lanzar hechizos de perforación de inicio.

Pero no, la razón por la que se llamaba Huevos rellenos es porque la superficie estaba cubierta de runas que absorbían calor y luz.

Y suelta todo en una fracción de segundo en un solo objetivo.

Es cierto que tomó tiempo para que esos tiros se construyeran, casi una semana completa antes de que uno estuviera listo.

Pero Harry ya había colocado 49 de ellos alrededor de la isla. Oh, fueron decorativos, por supuesto. Unos pocos fueron ahuecados y tenían una 'antorcha' rodeada de vidrio, que creaba una atmósfera suave y brillante en la noche por la que varios trabajadores habían felicitado al niño.

Es posible que hayan sido menos entusiastas sabiendo que el resplandor era poder crudo, preparado con una intención letal.

Todos estos con suerte nunca serían utilizados. Los Wards no eran solo poder absoluto, sino que Windy o Vigilante los dirigían directamente en todo momento. En cualquier punto, un atacante podría ser drenado de magia o vida, o un hechizo podría ser lanzado, o la isla podría simplemente endurecerse y evitar casi cualquier daño.

Pero los huevos rellenos eran para situaciones específicas.

Si los atacantes no pueden manejar la luz solar directa... Como dementores, o vampiros jóvenes, o espectros de la piel, y así sucesivamente.

Si el atacante está intentando enjambrar con debiluchos. El láser emitido por el fuego de prueba no solo quemó el objetivo, sino que lo hizo explotar. Los esbirros serían básicamente palomitas de maíz si les pegaban.

Y finalmente... si el atacante fue capaz de detener, sellar o destruir la magia.

Porque si toda la magia desapareciera, entonces los 49 huevos rellenos se dispararían.

Por eso siempre estaban dirigidos a objetivos válidos. Incluso ahora, fueron dirigidos al espacio mientras escaneaban con intención hostil o dirigida.

Él suspiró. Sin embargo, se tomó el tiempo de tallar. Otra pavimentadora fue arrojada a la pila.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Hedwig era... menos que feliz.

Ella había enviado a su corte. Lo habían estado haciendo bien, obteniendo el control del sistema de correo de los magos con poca o ninguna objeción.

Y luego su súbdito decidió conquistar un planeta.

¿Cómo se puede superar eso?

Entonces, básicamente, se convirtió en un dios. Por accidente.

Ella gruñó mientras volteaba hacia su... ¿Árbol? Inicio, sin duda. Estaba en la isla Drake, por supuesto. Y después de que su secuaz creó Windy, las dos mujeres se hicieron amigas rápidas.

No es que Windy traicionara la confianza de Hedwig. Por alguna razón, la extraña mujer encontró las metas de Hedwig humorísticas.

Por otra parte, mientras su secuaz se había convertido en una deidad, ella... había cambiado.

Sus plumas solían ser blancas. Ahora casi brillaban, cada imperfección o falla reparada. Su visión era asombrosa, su audición impecable, un movimiento de un ala podía arrancar un árbol de sus hojas si así lo decidía.

Lo que significaba que podía oír todo lo que su corte estaba diciendo.

Pasaron de tolerable a picoteo mental insoportable en una hora.

Lo que Windy también había encontrado hilarante.

Mientras sentía que la furia por volver a ser una fuente de humor se había vuelto a formar, miró a una ardilla al azar a una milla de distancia. Ella simplemente se sentía... demasiado enojada para molestarse en cazarlo, pero estaba hambrienta.

De repente, la furia golpeó un pico interno, un nivel desconocido que nunca se sintió por el tipo de ave. Su visión se centró en esa maldita y ruidosa ardilla y su delicioso y molesto cuerpo obsesionado con las nueces que debería aferrarse a sus gloriosas garras, pero en su lugar se usaba para mover ese diminuto cerebro en círculos y ¡RAHAHGH!

Windy dejó de reír.

Hedwig perdió toda ira.

Lentamente, la ardilla crujiente se cayó de la rama.

Si los pájaros pudieran sonreír, Hedwig habría enviado escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Windy.

La Señora Oscura Hedwig Potter tuvo visión de calor.

Todo estaba bien en el mundo.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry intentó no gemir, pero Windy estaba detrás de él.

Sin molestarlo por una vez, pero de alguna manera tenerla flotando allí, obviamente sin estar segura de si molestarlo o no, era realmente molesto.

Dejando el adoquín actual, volvió la cabeza. "¿Sí Windy?"

Ella estaba juntando sus dedos índice, vistiendo... ¿Un atuendo de niña de escuela? Malos pensamientos, no. Todavía adorable, solo tipo de adorable. Ninguna mujer con su figura debe usar ropa de niña.

Windy respiró profundamente. "Entonces... ¿Sabes cómo dijiste que debería darte un tiempo para relajarte?"

No mires la palma Harry asintió. "Sí."

Ella se tambaleó un poco. "Y... ¿Y dijiste que solo debería mencionar algo si fue realmente importante por un momento?"

Suspiró, dejando de lado su trabajo actual. "Sí, sí lo hago."

Ella miró hacia otro lado. "Uh... ¿Sabes lo que Hedwig ha estado haciendo?"

Él parpadeó. "¿Mi lechuza?"

Cabecear.

Harry pensó de nuevo. "Creo que ella quería dominar el mundo de las aves o algo así. Estaba un poco preocupada cuando quería una capa de aspecto malvado, pero... bueno, ella era muy adorable en eso". Hizo un gesto hacia su cara. "Tenía una pequeña capucha y todo. Nunca antes había querido abrazar a una lechuza, pero ella era preciosa".

Windy se movió. "Bueno, ella tuvo un poder cuando lo hiciste, afortunadamente sin dolor".

Él se quedó boquiabierto. "Es... ¿Es ella una lechuza?" Hizo una pausa, luego frunció el ceño. "¿Un Gowl? ¿U Owd? Huh. No se convirtió en una arpía o algo así, ¿Verdad?"

Windy negó con la cabeza. "No, aparte del láser, ella es solo una bonita lechuza".

Harry recogió su trabajo y volvió a tallar.


	69. Realmente ensuciado

**Capítulo 69: Realmente ensuciado**

Harry suspiró en su improvisado trono temporal, tallando suavemente otra piedra adoquinada y dejándola deslizarse por la pila completa debajo de él. Mientras trabajaba, la pila se hundiría lentamente en la isla, Vigilante los aceptaría y los colocaría en la superficie.

Los últimos días han sido interesantes por decir lo menos. Por un lado, Hermione y sus padres habían seguido apareciendo en su isla ya que sus vacaciones básicamente habían terminado. Visitar una isla mágica parecía una aventura divertida para la familia, y dado que el propietario permitía el acceso gratuito y actuaba como anfitrión, era una elección fácil. En compensación, los tres habían estado probando el producto más nuevo de Harry, el "Brazalete de Dragón", que era básicamente un brazalete de metal negro con runas doradas incrustadas en él.

Terminó elaborando una estación rúnica completa tanto para producir las cosas como para modificarlas, permitiendo que el "Equipo rúnico" creado las produjera y proporcionara versiones personalizadas para los diversos empleados y visitantes. No requerir que Harry se quedara allí y hacer cada pequeño cambio les había ahorrado a todos un poco de estrés.

Sus ojos verdes revisaron cuidadosamente la piedra tallada más reciente, y luego la agregaron a la pila.

Vigilante o Windy podían rastrear los brazaletes gracias a que usaban sus runas, y Gringotts los había entregado a todos los empleados que trabajaban en su isla. Actuaron principalmente como una forma de identificación, pudiendo verificar la firma mágica (y la firma del alma, aunque no mencionó eso) del usuario. Cualquier persona que no era el propietario o cualquiera que intentara traer amigos o compañeros no registrados fue redirigido al nuevo punto de control de seguridad en la superficie ahora altamente defendida. Usando el Floo, tratando de aparecer, activando una llave de puerto, incluso ir en una escoba a las salas lo dirigiría activamente al control de seguridad a menos que todos los involucrados tuvieran su propio "Brazalete de Dragon".

Afortunadamente, todas las características que se ofrecen para que las prueben muchas personas han reducido al mínimo las quejas. Todas las pulseras ahora tenían el nuevo espacio de "Inventario" de Windy, que creó una serie de ilusiones y hechizos que permiten a las personas almacenar y clasificar fácilmente una grilla de compartimentos que reducirían automáticamente los artículos y los pondrían bajo inmovilidad cuando se almacenan.

Dicho almacenamiento ya no se almacenaba en realidades aleatorias, como tendían a ser los hechizos actuales de "expansión espacial". Es cierto, debido a cuántos vacíos existían, era muy poco probable que tuvieras un problema, pero como Harry había descubierto cuando reconstruyó su mano, perdiste la conexión y perdiste todo el compartimento. Las nuevas runas dirigieron todas las habitaciones ampliadas, bolsillos, baúles y más a una sección de su mundo del alma. De ahora en adelante, si alguien perdía o dañaba su almacenamiento, en realidad podía recuperar sus artículos... a diferencia de la cantidad masiva de oro, plata y otras materias primas perdidas que había sufrido al desaparecer su almacenamiento manual. Estaba por ahí... en algún lado. Afortunadamente él había sacado todas las cosas sentimentales antes de su viaje, o hubiera sido devastador.

Técnicamente, tener las cosas de todos almacenadas en su alma le permitiría a él o a sus aspectos husmear... no es que lo mencionara. De todos modos, la nueva función hizo que transportar herramientas, materiales, incluso almuerzos y bebidas fuera muy fácil e intuitivo. En realidad, había aumentado el interés en Gringotts, ya que varios grupos intentaron unirse a su proyecto solo para trabajar con la nueva tecnología.

El mayor avance que creó olas fue gracias a que Hermione aprendió rápidamente el lenguaje rúnico simplificado y la experimentación. Ella había agregado un pequeño grupo al diseño del Brazalete que absorbería la magia ambiental y la almacenaría, usando una pequeña cantidad de magia para verificar la intención cuando se presionó una runa para activarla. Gracias a ello utilizando una fuente de poder externa, incluso los squibs y no-mágicos podían usar las cosas, incluso si tenían que esperar un poco entre activaciones para una recarga.

Después de que el equipo rúnico había terminado con ella, el brazalete de Hermione parecía casi dorado por todos los símbolos que estaba probando. Pero a pesar de todas las opciones con las que tuvo que probar y jugar, el único otro proyecto en el que había pasado casi tanto tiempo fue la nueva función que compartió con Daphne y Harry, "Proyecto Espacio de Trabajo".

Tal como estaba, cada runa del brazalete tenía la opción de abrir una realidad de bolsillo que podía realizar varias tareas. "Proyecto espacio de Trabajo" era una pequeña dimensión con una superficie de madera lisa y plana, paredes de piedra y opciones de almacenamiento fácilmente personalizables basadas en las runas utilizadas para crear el objeto. Hermione tiene una pared de estanterías, algunos armarios para el trabajo de pergamino, y una gran selección de plumas y tinta. Daphne se había ido con una serie de cajones y pequeños contenedores para contener sus ingredientes de pociones, instalando tres estaciones de trabajo de calderos y teniendo una serie de estanterías con separadores para almacenar las pociones completas.

El brazalete de Harry era mucho más complicado, ya que él era el único que sabía que la dimensión que estaba creando estaba realmente en su mundo del alma. Su taller fue un taller real, almacenado dentro del Árbol del Conocimiento en su planeta del alma. Una habitación bastante pequeña que tenía una serie de contenedores de madera que contenían diamantes en bruto, rubíes, granates... todo tipo de piedras preciosas que había comprado a granel (la mayoría de ellas dañadas) y refinado un poco. Estantes de piedra en las paredes de madera contenían lingotes de plata, oro, hierro y más. La otra pared tenía todas las herramientas de su propio diseño, las que usaban las nuevas runas talladas en las asas para proyectar cuidadosamente pequeños hechizos de perforación, corte y desaparición.

Los proyectos finalizados y más se almacenaron en su versión de "Inventario", que como muchas de sus runas personales estaba tatuado en su brazo en lugar de en algo extraíble. Aún así, el acceso del mundo real a su taller fue el primer paso para mover fácilmente entidades no espirituales entre las realidades... eventualmente. Los seres vivos no se llevaban bien viajando a su mundo cuando tenían un cuerpo, como Harry descubrió cuando trató de traer un conejito a su mundo.

Ese pobre conejito. Sabroso, sin embargo.

A pesar de que Hermione había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en esos dos proyectos, sus ideas aleatorias y pruebas rápidas habían inspirado docenas de características muy populares de las que los empleados de la isla todavía hablaban. Un taller de cocina, un horno de ladrillo real (que había tallado en los encantos de limpieza y calefacción en lugar de carbones o combustible de madera), una estación de lavado / limpieza, un pequeño jardín, todo tipo de cosas al azar. Para muchas personas, ella era el probador oficial de Brazaletes cuando alguien tenía nuevas características para presumir o un problema que necesitaba reparación.

Ella estaba con los equipos de investigación tan a menudo que incluso comenzaba a desarrollar una tolerancia hacia el Windy exótico y sensual que parecía ser parte de casi todos los grupos. No ayudaba que cada uno de ella vistiera atuendos sexys no relacionados, y a más de uno le gustaba tomarse descansos para molestar a las mujeres de la zona. Harry suspiró.

De vuelta a los proyectos de Hermione, la que había tenido el mayor impacto en la vida de Harry también le había tomado la menor cantidad de tiempo posible. Era una modificación de la runa de Inventario, que era específicamente para documentos que permitía hacer referencia fácilmente, almacenar, recuperar y buscar. Los abogados (duende y humano) casi habían comenzado una fiesta después de su presentación.

Al mirar la siguiente losa de piedra, tarareó. Una ola de mano encogió sus proporciones, pero aumentó un poco el grosor. Bueno. Echando un vistazo a su nueva herramienta, presionó con cuidado el mango de metal en la roca. El mango tenía algunas runas que se movían en espiral por su longitud, proyectando un patrón personalizado previamente copiado utilizando encantamientos de desaparición muy lentos pero precisos. Originalmente había ido con otras opciones; Hechizos de corte, perforación, incluso molienda... cada uno causó suficiente estrés para romper las losas de prueba.

Su mano se hundió un poco antes de que las puntas de la guía se detuvieran en la superficie, restringiendo la profundidad. Con cuidado retrocediendo, sintió con cuidado los bordes. No, su mano todavía se tambaleó un poco, haciendo unas líneas mucho más gruesas que otras. O bien iba a tener que ir no mágico con una prensa estabilizada para lograr consistencia o volver a fundirlo con una hoja mágica.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, apartó su última falla y reforjó la piedra, formándose en su mano un cuchillo verde. No estaba buscando la eficiencia ahora mismo, ya había obtenido suficiente cobertura para la isla y Vigilante los almacenaba en busca de piedras de adoquín que se dañaran o desgastasen. Girando un poco la losa, encontró un buen ángulo y presionó suavemente la hoja verde para trabajar, viendo cómo la piedra se desvanecía lentamente bajo su atención.

En su conjunto, Brazaletes de Dragón había sido un gran éxito, y tenía una docena de runas consideradas "estándar" en este momento. Fue un gran atractivo para los nuevos trabajadores unirse al proyecto "Isla Drake". No es que necesitaran mucho incentivo en este momento, este fue uno de los proyectos mágicos más grandes e interesantes en muchos años.

Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos a la mitad de su elaboración por una tos incómoda. Mirando hacia un lado, vio a un hombre joven con un uniforme de construcción de Gringotts. Bueno, viejo en comparación con Harry, pero claramente alrededor de los 18 a los 22. El chico barajó. "Disculpe, ¿Pero usted es Lord Potter?"

Harry suspiró. "Supongo que sí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

El hombre parecía muy aliviado. "Gracias Merlín, he estado buscando en todas partes. El gerente de cuentas Nagnok ha organizado una reunión tan pronto como se puede llegar allí".

Lentamente se puso de pie, estirando sus músculos que, en su mayoría, se habían sentado sobre una pila de rocas ásperas durante las últimas horas. Caminó por el pequeño montículo que comenzó a hundirse en la roca como si fuera lodo, moviendo los brazos para resolver los dobleces. "Bueno, ya es hora, esperaba que esto suceda ayer. Gracias por la información".

Antes de que el trabajador pudiera decir algo, el musculoso Señor se desvaneció en una neblina verde.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Cambiar a la oficina de Nagnok ya no activaba las alarmas, ya que un goblin de seguridad molesto finalmente había agregado a Harry a la lista de exclusión en las defensas interiores. No es como si pudieran detener al humano de todos modos, por lo que tenerlo siempre apuntando a una oficina era algo así como un compromiso.

El duende buscado, sorprendentemente, no estaba en la oficina. Afortunadamente, había dejado un mensajero que procedió a guiarlo a través de las intrincadas cavernas a una gran sala de reuniones. Teniendo en cuenta lo pulidos que eran los muros de piedra y la falta de decoraciones, esta reunión era estrictamente sobre negocios, por lo que se consideraba muy importante. Al menos, se sentía mucho más diferente que las elaboradas decoraciones en las habitaciones en las que él y los investigadores se habían encontrado.

Harry fue dirigido a una silla frente a Nagnok y algunos duendes que no reconoció que parecían absolutamente antiguos. "Tengo la solicitud de reunión, ¿Se trata del soborno ministerial? Me aseguraron que debería haber sido algo simple".

Nagnok prácticamente lo ignoró, lo que sin duda fue el primero. Echando un vistazo a los duendes mayores y recibiendo un asentimiento, se volvió hacia Harry. "Lord Potter, Gringotts ha terminado una revisión preliminar y una evaluación de los cambios y nuevos estados que las acciones recientes del Ministerio de Magia, dirigido por un Cornelius Fudge".

Harry sintió el impulso de protestar que el título se aplastara por la seria atmósfera de la habitación. "¿Asumo que la "donación" y la solicitud tuvieron consecuencias involuntarias? ¿Hubo retrocesos en la obtención de la autonomía de Inglaterra?"

Su gerente se movió arrastrando los pies, moviendo los pergaminos a un lado. "Por el contrario, por razones de las que aún no estamos seguros, el Ministro Fudge no solo aprobó todas nuestras solicitudes sin modificaciones, sino que procedió a hacer algunas modificaciones poco éticas a algunas leyes existentes, aplicando en nuestro nombre a algunos comités extraños y brindando beneficios adicionales, permisos y derechos para la Isla Drake en su conjunto y su propietario, usted en particular".

Él parpadeó. "Lo siento... ¿Estamos teniendo esta reunión porque el soborno funcionó demasiado bien?"

Nagnok le pasó una carpeta de papeles al chico, quien la revisó aturdido. "La lista completa de sus acciones es mucho más larga que esas, y vamos a continuar financiando a los grupos que investigan las ramificaciones completas de todo este escenario, especialmente sobre cómo te afectará individualmente y como uno de nuestros mayores titulares de cuentas... pero el resumen es bastante simple".

El duende le dio una débil sonrisa al niño. "Tu pedido original de ser inmune a las leyes de Gran Bretaña mágica se ha ampliado un poco. La isla Drake se ha convertido oficialmente en un reino, sin leyes y regulaciones, ha otorgado una lista masiva de permisos por parte de Inglaterra, casi convirtiéndolo en un santuario del dragón aprobado."

Suspiró, acercando más carpetas desde el otro lado de la mesa, ignorando el creciente horror de Harry al darse cuenta de cuántas pilas de documentación había sobre esta mesa. "No está nada claro si a Inglaterra se le permite otorgar los permisos que tiene, y ahora lo estamos investigando, pero en el papel y hasta donde sabemos, puedes criar cualquier criatura que desees, cultivar cualquier planta deseada, lanzar cualquier deletrear, configurar y usar cualquier ritual, incluso resucitar a los muertos y convocar a los demonios, siempre y cuando estés dentro de los límites de las salas que protegen la isla Drake".

El duende levantó la vista hacia el niño absolutamente atónito. "Obviamente no es probable que hagas la mayor parte de eso, pero puedes. Las restricciones de envío son casi inexistentes, las tarifas de importación / exportación parecían un error tipográfico antes de que comprobáramos dos veces, y el estado de inmigración cuando se trata de alguien que no es un purasangre casi obliga a las personas a venir a trabajar para usted. Incluso para aquellos que tienen que hacer trámites solo tienen que hacer unas pocas páginas para que se les otorgue doble ciudadanía. Ya le hicimos sumar a usted, su familia y su círculo de amigos dicha doble ciudadanía por cierto".

Él movió otra hoja más cerca. "Todavía no estamos seguros si establecer una "edad adulta" para la isla permitiría a todos evitar la magia de los menores, pero se está estudiando".

La expresión de Harry habría sido cómica si Vigilante, Ira, Sabiduría y cuatro Windys no hubieran aparecido. Jim y sus equipos todavía estaban catalogando universos, pero los otros habían conjurado piedras de ilusión y luego comenzaron rápidamente a revisar la documentación. Uno de los Windys gentilmente comenzó a frotarse los hombros mientras trataba de concentrarse. "¡¿Un reino?!"

Nagnok sonrió, incluso cuando uno de los Windys fulminó con su mirada descarada y atrapó el papeleo que había estado sosteniendo. "Si su Majestad."

El duende se rió entre dientes cuando Harry gimió, dejando caer su cabeza hacia la mesa. Al menos Windy estaba acariciando su espalda. Su espalda baja. Su... "Windy, la mano sobre la cintura".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Las cosas se complicaron y estuvieron ocupadas después de la reunión. Bueno, después de que Harry dejó de tratar de convencer a todos de que no fuera técnicamente la realeza. Oh, él podría hacerlo, pero el papeleo sería enorme, las reglas y leyes se volverían increíblemente complicadas, y la mayoría de la gente lo llamaría rey de todos modos.

Así que el Rey Harry James Potter de la Isla Drake tuvo que sentarse literalmente durante horas de documentación y desarrollar un plan general sobre cómo establecer su nuevo reino. Uno de los primeros cambios fue que tuvo que dejar de usar los recursos de The Family y Gringotts para un equipo legal, ya que eso cruzaba todo tipo de líneas ahora que trabajaban para un gobierno extranjero en lugar de un cliente.

Con un importante pago a Gringotts y muy buenas tasas de pago, logró robar la mayor parte del Equipo Rúnico y un buen número de lo que rápidamente se convirtió en el Equipo de Abogados, ahora todos técnicamente los Empleados de la Isla y sus ciudadanos. Y rápidamente Harry se dio cuenta de que, incluso con todo el personal legal centrado en establecer un marco gubernamental, le faltaba un recurso específico.

Él necesitaba Recursos Humanos.

A diferencia de lo que Daphne, Hermione y Nagnok habían esperado (Neville y la mayoría de los demás, a excepción de que Luna ya se había ido a casa), no se enfocó primero en las Leyes. No, realmente necesitaba una fuerza de seguridad para su isla, y ahora necesitaba una ya que Gringotts no podía defender oficialmente a una nación extranjera, incluso si estaban trabajando en un proyecto masivo en dicha ubicación.

Como Inglaterra básicamente le había lavado las manos, era técnicamente legal que cualquier grupo de imbéciles saltara a su isla y comenzara a matar personas, volar cosas, emborracharse y tener relaciones sexuales con ovejas... cualquier cosa. Necesitaba músculos para proteger su tierra y su gente, y la necesitaba ayer.

Su solución fue la nueva y mejorada "Pocion de Barrera Mental", que podía producir literalmente para el costo inicial de la muestra principal y luego simplemente proporcionar agua, colorante para alimentos y saborizante. Fue knuts o menos para cantidades masivas de dosis, y duró alrededor de tres años sin problemas.

Así que le pagó a Gringotts para que cada rama comenzara una campaña masiva de búsqueda y reclutamiento, mientras asignaba al equipo legal para desarrollar una serie de contratos. Se necesitaban varios: uno para unirse a un hombre lobo que les exigiera tomar una dosis de Barrera Mental por año, otro para cualquier empleado del Gobierno de la Isla que garantizara la Soberanía de Harry y producirían un trabajo ético lo mejor que pudieran, y uno para cualquier permanente ciudadano para garantizar la conducta básica y, con suerte, reducir la fricción esperada entre los isleños. Los otros contratos eran acuerdos temporales de confidencialidad para evitar que mucha gente descubriera sobre Drake Island hasta que Harry lo protegiera.

La respuesta fue rápida, y varios paquetes se habían reunido con representantes que tenían que jurar que esta no era una trampa y, a su leal saber y entender, los términos no eran fraudulentos. Ofrecer dosis gratuitas de las recientemente vendidas pociones Barrera Mental (o Salsa de Cordura, como aparentemente se llamaba dentro de los paquetes) fue impactante para ellos, pero ofreciendo salarios altos, bajo costo o comida gratis, y refugio gratis para cualquier empleado directo y sus familias... bueno, se pidieron los juramentos más de una vez.

Una vez que más de uno de los hombres lobo volvieron para comenzar a mudarse a sus nuevos hogares, los paquetes comenzaron a aparecer rápidamente.

Después de todo, Harry no solo estaba ofreciendo salarios muy competitivos a niveles nunca vistos para cualquier persona infectada, sino que parecía estar construyendo activamente viviendas temporales durante la construcción, viviendas gratuitas a largo plazo si permanecían en el reino más adelante, la poción que había barrido rápidamente la comunidad de hombres lobo horas después de ser lanzado al público, y muy bajo costo de alimentos de alta calidad (Ser comprado y enviado en la actualidad). Sin embargo, el mayor punto de venta no estaba sorprendentemente relacionado con esto.

El acuerdo más cercano fue que la isla era propiedad del salvador del mundo mágico, The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter. Solo eso convenció a algunas familias de que esto no era una trampa, una fe que fue recompensada casi al instante cuando llegaron. Era la primera vez que la fama de Harry no había sido negativa, lo que le dejó con extraños sentimientos.

Lo de la vivienda temporal fue una idea que Hermione tuvo, después de que su cerebro dejara de preocuparse de que su mejor amiga fuera técnicamente realeza y el proyecto Island acabara de acelerar de "Va a estar limpio cuando esté hecho" a "Holy Bananas, necesitamos esto terminado ¡hace un mes!" Ella había señalado que el nuevo sistema rúnico simplificado haría la creación de tiendas mágicas mucho más baratas de crear y requeriría muchos menos recursos para construir.

En cuestión de horas, Harry hizo que Gringotts comprara una de las pequeñas compañías de carpas operadas por sangre nueva (Llamar al muggle nacido se hizo viejo rápidamente) y les gastó dinero hasta que estuvieron casi de acuerdo con algo. Un contrato o dos más tarde y todo su negocio, todos los empleados y cada una de sus familias que así lo deseaban, se convirtieron en ciudadanos, se inscribieron en contratos y fueron llevados a la isla.

El Equipo de Vivienda recibió un gran paquete de fondos y se puso a trabajar con el equipo rúnico prestado para diseñar un nuevo producto a un ritmo absolutamente inaudito. Con los expertos adicionales en ambos lados del campo, ¡Tenían un prototipo funcional en tres horas! Sin la gran cantidad de idiomas conflictivos que normalmente implica el trabajo rúnico, por no mencionar cuánto más pequeñas y menos dañinas eran las secuencias terminadas, el trabajo era muy sencillo.

El diseño final tomó cuatro días, principalmente para controles de seguridad y pequeños ajustes de diseño. Las tiendas nuevas eran bastante increíbles, no requerían enormes losas ocultas de metal y piedra que reducían el tamaño por mucho. Lo suficientemente pequeño para parecer que solo podía sostener a dos personas si estaban dispuestos a ser muy acogedoras, internamente eran una casa de dos pisos con más de una docena de habitaciones, incluyendo baños y una cocina de buen tamaño. Las órdenes a granel que Gringotts tuvo que subcontratar para amueblar cada tienda, sin embargo, fue casi tan costoso como hacer una para empezar.

Por supuesto, incluso cuando las carpas comenzaron a producirse a un ritmo cada vez más rápido gracias a que algunos de los nuevos empleados se agregaron a la línea de trabajo, Harry necesitaba un lugar donde colocarlos. Exploró el interior de la isla, en su mayoría excavado, pero se reforzaron y terminaron muchos niveles. Afortunadamente, los trabajadores se habían concentrado en la cuarta capa debido a que estaba siendo planificada como el principal centro de alojamiento de la isla, aunque Harry todavía no la había ampliado. Los tres niveles más bajos estaban prácticamente listos, ya que iban a ser enormes salas vacías para albergar las granjas y los cercados de los animales diseñados por el Equipo Rúnico, pero eran los tres mejores que aún se estaban terminando.

Mirando la enorme caverna, iluminada por orbes flotantes y símbolos místicos grabados en los enormes rayos de metal que sostenían la caverna, Harry se sintió pequeño e insignificante siendo una de las muchas personas que se movían por el espacio.

En su corazón ardía orgullo. Este era suyo. Esto era parte de él. Y en este momento, iba a hacer que este lugar fuera aún más increíble, algo inaudito que demostraría para siempre que Harry James Potter había dejado una huella en el mundo.

De alguna manera sintió que su papá y su madre estarían orgullosos de estar aquí.

Incluso mientras caminaba hacia la piedra del techo original, que se había hundido en la tierra y se había centrado en la caverna, sintió que el Vigilante desaparecía rápidamente y aparecía alrededor de la isla, apartando a los trabajadores de sus trabajos y asegurándoles artículos sueltos. El cuarto piso se llenó rápidamente con docenas de Windys, cada uno con un atuendo de construcción un poco demasiado pequeño mientras sonreían y dirigían a todos a la rampa de salida que conectaba los siete pisos.

La piedra de la sala todavía tenía siete capas, cada una de una pulgada de grosor, cada una una estrella. Sin embargo, la magia bruta había convertido la tierra a su alrededor en un cristal azul casi transparente, un círculo que se convirtió principalmente en magia. Harry no sabía que nadie había logrado acercarse a una docena de pies de la piedra mientras se detenía lentamente sobre la joya, el crudo poder de la isla y las barreras empapando su cuerpo y entrando y saliendo de la roca.

Sintiendo la conexión cada vez más profunda entre la piedra de su isla y su propia alma, alzó ambos brazos y sintió que cerraba los ojos mientras se obligaba a expandir ese fino hilo mágico en un canal de crudo potencial.

Del agua y el suelo se levantó.

Esqueleto, más allá de lo macizo, su columna vertebral conectada al centro de su isla, incluso cuando sus brazos se flexionaban en la distancia. Miró hacia abajo a su isla, su cuerpo, su próximo y mejor trabajo hasta la fecha. Las barreras brillaban, un verde familiar con destellos de rojo amoroso. Incluso ahora, tan lejos de su hogar, la última sala de amor de su madre seguía lentamente la conexión de su alma con su nuevo hogar.

Con un suave tirón, drogó la red roja muy lentamente y los acarició con las paredes verdes, no del todo hilos, sino una burbuja real de su poder que incluso ahora fluía con mayor fuerza desde la isla a medida que se conectaba aún más con su esencia. Era un agarre firme pero lento mientras retorcía las barreras, la burbuja verde se expandía verticalmente hacia el cielo y hacia el suelo mientras los hilos rojos comenzaban a hacer conexiones tentativas con el poder crudo, como si temiera tocar, temeroso de confiar.

Como los pabellones estaban restringidos a solo una milla de las costas de su isla, concentró su poder a lo largo del nuevo perímetro incluso cuando los hilos rojos comenzaron a hacer conexiones lentamente, extrayendo hebras de poder casi imperceptibles de su isla, de su alma. Trató de llevar sentimientos de aceptación a los hilos rojos, incluso cuando volvió su atención a su territorio, su reino.

Porque ahora era un verdadero rey de esta tierra, dirigiendo el cambio a medida que su tierra obedecía. La magia concentrada se empapaba capa por capa en la tierra a lo largo del borde de su mundo, en el fondo, mientras se filtraba a través de la arena, el barro, las capas de piedra. En niveles invisibles, comenzó a hacer los cambios más pequeños.

Runas de protección, para reunir energía, para alimentar escudos físicos de magia, para absorber vibraciones, reducir el calor, retrasar el frío... incluso mientras sumergía garras de hueso blanco en el terreno submarino de su isla, sintió que las rocas se reestructuraban levemente, permitir la talla de símbolos en toda la tierra misma. No podía ir hacia abajo para siempre, por supuesto, pero hizo cambios lentamente a profundidades cada vez mayores, mucho más bajo que el nivel más bajo de su isla tallada.

Haciendo caso omiso de los conmocionados y en algunos casos entrando en pánico en la isla, se detuvo al ver que la sala roja en realidad extendía un solo hilo, como un niño en la oscuridad en busca de una familia. Con más cuidado y precaución de lo que nunca había mostrado, Harry le ofreció suavemente una palma esquelética, un único hilo de energía verde brillante flotando libremente. Tan pequeño, tan delgado, era casi invisible sostenido en las enormes manos del chico.

Cuando los dos se tocaron, la alegría líquida fluyó a través de él, una sonrisa esquelética escapó de su mandíbula al sentir los hilos rojos que lo atravesaban, bajando por su espina dorsal, cada vez más y más profundamente... hasta que golpeó la piedra de la arquilla.

La capa de rubí ¡Ssng! El fuego bailaba inofensivamente desde todas las superficies, dorado y rojo como sangre, parpadeaba y alcanzaba el cielo, los brillos eran notas y el cielo reía de alegría a los niños de fuego. Nueva vida, las lágrimas de los niños felices, de los seres queridos que bailan en la oscuridad, la mano suave de una madre en la mejilla de un bebé.

Incluso mientras los hilos rojos se extendían, la isla latía con un nivel de vida más profundo que antes. Distraídamente, Harry podía sentir que el Vigilante de alguna manera perdía el control sobre las barreras incluso cuando su complejidad y flexibilidad comenzaban a expandirse y fortalecerse. Era nuevo, era viejo, débil como una abuela vieja, fuerte como una amazona, el último abrazo de un ser querido mientras luchaba contra la oscuridad y el mal.

No era su madre, pero tenía un elemento de lo que ella representaba.

El amor fluyó sobre la isla, y sintió recuerdos de hundirse en un lago dorado en lo más profundo de su ser. Mientras los pabellones verde y rojo se mezclaban, una capa de pardas protecciones marrones como tierra se empapó en la isla, cables rojos de fuego corriendo dentro, verdes cordones de poder cubriéndolos a ambos y acurrucándolos cerca.

No estaba seguro de qué había pasado exactamente, pero la alegría que explotaba de las tres protecciones que incluso ahora retorcían las runas talladas en la piedra de los vestigios, como los rápidos del río, lo convenció de que lo dejara.

Su forma esquelética se retorció mientras se hundía en su casa, las nuevas capas de ricas pardas de tierra marrón enfriaban sus huesos incluso cuando el fuego que se retorcía dentro lo calentaba cuando lo recibía de regreso. La capa después de la capa tallada descendió, su enorme cráneo demasiado grande para realmente encajar en las capas mientras se movía a través de ellas.

Al llegar a la cuarta caverna, bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, que ahora se sentaba en meditación sobre una estrella pulsante, una obra maestra de elaboración que de alguna manera lentamente giraba ahora, suspendida en el suelo por la casi clara sustancia mágica.

Con solo la parte delantera de su rostro entrando por el techo, logró ver sus enormes manos entrar lentamente para hacer su trabajo. Manteniendo el lado donde la rampa de piedra se conectaba al paso de entrada en espiral estacionario, estiró suavemente un solo dedo del tamaño de un árbol, muchos hombres gruesos, y empujó la pared más alejada, el poder pulsante.

Cada pared y el techo de piedra que los conecta se expandieron como un globo, solo la piedra de la sala y la salida se mantuvieron aproximadamente a la misma distancia cuando se expandió la dimensión. Vivo cristal azul compuesto de magia cruda se extiende a través de las superficies de piedra, cubriendo el techo con símbolos para duplicar las imágenes muy por encima de la superficie de la isla, permitiendo que la luz del sol inunde completamente la cámara subterránea profunda.

Una flexión de su otra mano tenía cantidades masivas de tierra y paletas que valía de hierba extraída de los embarques Gringotts entrantes en los muelles y rápidamente cubría el piso. Incluso mientras la habitación continuaba expandiéndose, permitiendo que la criatura masiva finalmente enderezara su espalda y se moviera más naturalmente, el césped se expandió y cavó firmemente en la piedra de abajo, creando una mezcla de grava de piedra y tierra que fue forzada por magia a volverse más fértil, para crecer más rápido y más profundo. Runas grabadas en la piedra más allá de la hierba, que automáticamente pueden proporcionar agua limpia de otra parte de la isla, drenarla cuando sea necesario y reparar el suelo si se la molesta.

Mientras observaba la tierra extenderse en la distancia, convirtiéndose literalmente en colinas a su antojo, se volvió hacia su cuerpo que palpitaba al ritmo de la piedra sobre la que se asentaba. Haciendo un puño ligero con su mano derecha, golpeó con el nudillo el material mágico que lo rodeaba, sus músculos verdes se flexionaron sobre su huesudo cadáver.

La arena fue entregada desde el fondo del océano de su reino, girando mientras fluía desde la hierba cerca de su mano izquierda ahuecada. Incluso mientras llenaba su huesuda palma, una delgada corriente aceleró hacia su mano derecha, girando sobre el vidrio fundido mientras una columna se elevaba alrededor de la piedra que giraba lentamente en el suelo. Incluso cuando una burbuja de aire se formó alrededor de su ser humano, la enorme punta de vidrio se disparó hacia arriba, chocando contra el cielo de la ilusión y cavando profundamente en la roca antes de aplastar más capa por capa.

Incluso mientras la tierra retumbaba, ninguna piedra se derrumbó cuando el vidrio se enterró. Incluso cuando la lanza de cristal hacia arriba alcanzó el sol glorioso, un segundo pico se zambulló profundamente como un gusano de clara devastación mientras cazaba en las profundidades, aplastando como un dios enojado capa tras capa hasta que el séptimo piso fue apuñalado a través del corazón.

El vidrio fundido se flexionó como un tentáculo por un momento, antes de parecer girar hacia adentro y convertirse en una definición de permanencia. Este pilar de vidrio se pararía hasta el final de los tiempos, y reiría como vino. Incluso cuando se enfrió rápidamente, silbando calor y burbujas escapando al peligro, la magia bruta se estrelló contra la columna de su mano esquelética.

Desde el cielo, la luz del sol ahora se filtraba a cada nivel de la isla incluso cuando el pilar por el que viajaba se endurecía lentamente. La luz brilló mientras la brillante magia azul cristalina rápidamente formaba secuencias de runas espirales. Irrompible, autorreparadora, autolimpiante, una sola espiral de runas aseguraba que esta columna fuera cualquier cosa menos una debilidad ya que ambas soportaban la isla físicamente y a través de las barreras masivas que amplificaba el conducto de vidrio. Las secuencias de runas adicionales se unieron a las primeras, limpiando el aire de la contaminación, de las sustancias nocivas, del polvo, asegurando que tenía las cantidades adecuadas de oxígeno y que cada respiración se sentiría nítida y limpia. La luz se amplificaría al viajar a través de la aguja de cristal, y se distribuirá a través de las runas que Harry extendió anteriormente, permitiendo un buen nivel de luz ambiental durante el día, incluso si estaba lejos de la entrada a un nivel o la aguja de cristal dentro eso.

Mirando hacia la hierba cerca de la entrada... bueno, relativamente cerca si fueras un esqueleto gigante. Era una distancia significativa como un humano normal. Harry tocó suavemente el verde recién extendido.

Una gruesa rejilla de tierra se movió, la roca se elevó, cambió de forma en formas ligeramente rugosas para ayudar a la tracción, luego ligeramente coloreada para ser más visiblemente atractiva. La grilla ahora grande de senderos para caminar debería permitir el montaje de plazas de tiendas, dieciséis para cada bloque. Con otro toque, la ruta central se ensanchó, se hizo mucho más suave y más oscura, y se dirigió desde la entrada nivelada a la aguja de cristal.

Este pueblo de carpas sería temporal, de hecho, él tomó una mano desde donde flotó cerca de la entrada hacia la izquierda de la piedra de los wardstone, una ola moviendo una gran base rectangular de piedra libre de la hierba. Tenía la idea aproximada de que los principales edificios de carácter público deberían estar aquí, centrados alrededor del pabellón, mientras que la vivienda podría expandirse casi infinitamente en las otras direcciones.

Meh, podría cambiarlo más tarde si le molestaba. Ser rey le dio a uno mucho margen de maniobra.

Sin otra mirada, bajó los siguientes tres niveles, apenas prestando atención mientras los expandía también. No les interesaba nada y no les impidió que permanecieran así, ya que eran instalaciones de almacenamiento glorificadas que mantendrían sus futuras granjas y criaturas. Sería bueno si los tres niveles principales se pudieran hacer tan fácilmente, pero tenía muchos requisitos artísticos que le había pasado al equipo de desarrollo al que Daphne estaba a cargo. El bioma del océano / río, el bosque y la montaña tenían potencial para ser bastante sorprendentes.

Sintiendo algunas cavernas naturales y sistemas fluviales dentro de los límites de su barrio, terminó su tarea tirando cuidadosamente de la roca de la superficie submarina de su reino, colapsándolos lentamente y comprimiendo muchas capas de roca para que fueran más estructuralmente sanas. Cada movimiento requería un lento avance y su mano empezaba a pincharse incluso en forma esquelética debido a lo delicadas que debían ser algunas acciones.

Al final, logró evitar agrietar su isla o cambiarla físicamente, aunque la profundidad promedio del océano cerca de su isla ahora era más profunda.

Con cuidado relajándose para asomarse sobre su isla, estiró cada brazo esquelético en el cielo, sintiendo las articulaciones de sus brazos crujiendo una contra la otra mientras sentía la brisa del mar. Harry hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de que docenas de trabajadores en la superficie no solo estaban entrando en pánico en general, sino que estaban apuntando y mirándolo directamente. En forma esquelética, ya que dominaba el horizonte como un dios enojado.

Aparentemente, su enorme impulso mágico combinado con su conexión con las salas lo hacía visible sin lentes especiales ni vista de mago.

Estupendo.

Con una incómoda ola a los trabajadores abiertos (algunos de los cuales le devolvieron el saludo), sintió su cuerpo comprimirse en una neblina verde mientras volvía en espiral hacia su cuerpo avergonzado. Esto iba a causar todo tipo de chismes, simplemente lo sabía.

Echando un vistazo a su flamante celda de vidrio, Harry se levantó y sintió que el vidrio aún caliente cubría suavemente su cuerpo mientras lo atravesaba antes de reformarse detrás de él, el espacio vacío que quedaba se llenaba rápidamente de bruma azul, una niebla cambiante. Al menos su bolsillo de aire había sido lo suficientemente grande como para manejar sus necesidades, ya que todos esos testigos habían sido lo suficientemente vergonzosos sin él colapsar en el medio de la pérdida de aire.

El rey de ojos verdes dio una tos incómoda al ver a los trabajadores que Windy había acorralado cerca de la salida para evitar meterse en el camino. "Entonces... estoy seguro de que todos tienen algunas preguntas sobre... eso. ¿No creo que todos estarían dispuestos a fingir que no hice eso?"

Algunas risas se movieron entre la multitud. Él suspiró. "No lo creo. En pocas palabras, usar un cuerpo es opcional para mí. Quédese en la isla el tiempo suficiente y eventualmente repartiré la historia completa, pero por ahora tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer".

Saludando hacia los nuevos caminos sonrió. "¡Ahora tenemos campamentos para instalar todas las carpas que hemos estado almacenando! Necesito que los grupos los suban desde el piso de arriba y los configuren, cuatro por lado, dieciséis en total por bloque de césped. También me gustaría un pequeño letrero de madera, un poste colocado a la derecha de cada carpa, para que la nueva fuerza de seguridad pueda escribir sus nombres cuando reclamen una carpa".

Al ver unos pocos asentimientos y muchas más expresiones de mandíbula floja, aplaudió y varios saltaron. "Sí, hice un poco de una escena, y lo siento si asusté a alguien al convertirme en un esqueleto de varios pisos y hacer alguna jardinería hogareña. Todavía necesito esto hecho a todos. ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?"

Varios de los trabajadores parecían un poco avergonzados antes de que una de las líneas de trabajo femeninas se enderezara. "Sí, señor, instale carpas y postes indicadores. Nos pondremos en ello".

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry los asintió y se desvaneció de regreso a la oficina de Nagnok. Necesitaba obtener más personal, con suertes algunas que harían mucho más fácil la administración de una fuerza de seguridad y un nuevo gobierno. No quería quedarse por aquí por momentos más incómodos de todos modos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry había tenido razón en cierto punto. Toda la gente en la isla lo vio, pero las acciones de sus aspectos evitaron cualquier accidente y garantizaron la seguridad de todos a través de su actuación. Los chismes que aún corrían por la isla eran... por lo menos interesantes. Vigilante siguió la pista de los más humorísticos e intentó iluminar el ambiente mientras describía cómo los extraterrestres habían tenido una orgía secreta con los padres de Harry y cuando esos extraterrestres murieron sus cuerpos esqueléticos y fueron enterrados en la isla para proteger a los futuros Potter... y ellos se volvieron extraño desde allí.

Nagnok simplemente había saludado el problema como algo sin importancia. Según él, el nivel superior de administración tomó muy bien la noticia de que Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un esqueleto de fatalidad como el de Dios, incluso como una reivindicación de todo el esfuerzo adicional y la atención que habían estado invirtiendo en sus cuentas.

Después de todo, la nación guerrera respetaba mucho el poder mágico, tan temible o no, los empleados goblins al menos rodaron con los puñetazos por así decirlo.

Por otro lado, la cautela y las miradas habían hecho que las entrevistas a los empleados fueran mucho menos agradables.

Se reclinó en su silla y suspiró, viendo a otro potencial Jefe de Seguridad de la Isla gimoteando por la puerta. No todos habían sido tan malos, pero ese hombre era uno de un grupo pequeño, demasiado asustado para incluso cancelar su entrevista. Probablemente había esperado el trabajo hasta que descubriera que su potencial jefe había remodelado parte del planeta con magia bruta como un cadáver no-muerto. Huelga decir que tomó la información nueva mal.

Harry echó un vistazo al siguiente currículum. Bien, otro hombre lobo. No todos habían sido calificados o tenían el temperamento adecuado para el puesto, pero a un hombre (o mujer) se habían enfrentado al menos a los doce años recién cumplidos. Mientras esperaba que él entrara, su mente regresó a la pequeña fiesta que Hermione y Daphne habían lanzado. Había estado en la casa de Hermione por razones de seguridad de la isla, y descubrieron en el último momento que su correo se había roto de alguna manera. Afortunadamente, sus amigos habían logrado enviar sus tarjetas y regalos a través de Daphne como su representante.

Solo unos pocos pudieron llegar a la casa de Hermione, la tía Petunia y Big D llegaron en el último minuto. Luna había aparecido sin que le dijeran dónde estaba la fiesta (el correo bloqueado de Harry era el culpable), por lo que la familia Arden al menos había aparecido. Amy había estado muy entusiasmada con el azúcar, y Chloe estaba ahora muy visiblemente embarazada. Después de la fiesta, los había apartado y les había informado que estaba estableciendo un nuevo hogar para él y sus aliados, y que, independientemente de si lo usaban o no, se iba a construir un hogar que pertenecería a su clan. Mencionando que él estaba planeando establecer una vivienda temporal hasta entonces si deseaban unirse antes se les pasó por la cabeza cuando la pareja se quedó atónita ante el concepto de que alguien les estaba arrojando un hogar gratis.

Los regalos habían sido básicos, la compañía pocos... y había sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños que podía recordar. Pasar el rato para pasar tiempo con Goran y Hagrid (ninguno de los cuales podía visitar fácilmente el barrio no mágico de Hermione) había sido un buen final para una gran velada. Incluso se tomó un tiempo para enviarle mensajes mentales a Ruby, quien aparentemente se divertía jugando con el malvado Dumbledore. El hombre estaba pasando por algo así como una odisea épica ya que su transporte no mágico siguió siendo teletransportado más lejos de Inglaterra cuando casi lo logró. Que los recipientes regresaran instantáneamente cuando el hombre se bajaba lo hacía enojarse aún más.

Sus pensamientos errantes se concentraron cuando un hombre musculoso con cicatrices entró en la oficina. "¿Eres ese mocoso Potter?"

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras permanecía de pie, casi a la misma altura. ¡Diseño del cuerpo para la victoria! "Sí. ¿Eres Jack "Jefe" Carswell?"

Se tomaron de las manos mientras Jack soltaba una carcajada. "Solo Jack está bien. No necesito llamarte "Señor" o toda esa mierda, ¿verdad? Nunca me gustó todo ese baile verbal".

El chico agitó una mano mientras se sentaban, su silla se reducía en calidad para igualar a los demás. "Nunca me gustó. Logré que la mayoría de mis amigos lo ignoraran antes de que ocurriera este verano, pero Nagnok ya ha vuelto a empezar después de todo lo de Rey. Ese duende se divierte demasiado a mi costa".

Jack se rió entre dientes cuando Harry volvió a revisar el currículum, uno de los pocos en los que había estado interesado durante el día. "Así que voy a tratar de no ser demasiado personal durante esto, pero necesito verificar un poco de tu historial. ¿Te separaste temprano de tu familia y lograste atravesar una escuela no mágica?"

El hombre dio un profundo suspiro. "Sí, conseguir algo fue la excusa final necesaria, pero la verdadera razón era que mi papá no apreciaba que no pudiera usar la magia como el resto de la familia. Ser un squib parecía insultarlo personalmente, la familia se aseguró de que me manejaran de forma segura durante mis transformaciones, y logré estudiar en casa lo suficiente como para ingresar en clases reales eventualmente".

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Seré honesto, es el servicio militar que tienes registrado lo que realmente me impresiona. La habilidad mágica es menos útil para mí en este momento en comparación con un hombre que puede tomar un grupo de voluntarios y enseñarles a hacer el trabajo."

La sonrisa de Jack se volvió ligeramente menos maliciosa. "Es bueno escuchar que el trabajo duro se agradece bajo tu reloj. Hubo algunas personas buenas que me rechazaron cuando descubrieron que tenía que usar un arma en lugar de un palo de madera para derrotar a un enemigo".

El chico se encogió de hombros. "La isla en la que estamos, la que estarías protegiendo, está literalmente bañada en magia. Es capaz de lanzar hechizos a su propio criterio. Sin embargo, mi isla no puede organizar patrullas, entrenar tropas y escribir informes, la falta de hechizo se convierte en un problema real, tengo diseños para varitas personalizadas que pueden dirigirse solo a un núcleo mágico específico. Aún no estoy listo, pero eventualmente podré hacer varillas para la Seguridad de la Isla usando la magia de la Isla directamente."

Él se inclinó hacia atrás. "Todos los oficiales, independientemente de su habilidad mágica, tendrían el poder absoluto de un reino completo para todos los hechizos mientras están en el trabajo. Honestamente, no veo ningún escenario en el que ese nivel de overkill sea necesario, pero la opción existe".

Miró la expresión atónita de Jack. "Tengo una cantidad de energía innecesariamente grande. Permitir que mis fuerzas de seguridad lo usen significaría que podrían centrarse en el acondicionamiento físico y el hechizo básico y luego estar listos para enviar. Es un plan a largo plazo".

Jack silbó. "Si difunden esa noticia un poco, conozco a una docena de squibs que saltarían para unirse a su estandarte".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Algo para mirar en el futuro. Por ahora, me estoy preparando para lo que Nagnok dice que puede ser una explosión de nuevos ciudadanos. Seré honesto, lo que presentó y lo que Gringotts presentó en su perfil lo convierte en uno de los pocos. personas que realmente espero contratar. Necesito a alguien como usted que conozca el trabajo policial mágico y no mágico, que tenga experiencia en las fuerzas armadas, y que esté dispuesto a apoyar mis objetivos más que solo por un sueldo, por muy generoso que dicho sueldo tal vez."

Jack se reclinó en su silla, una expresión seria en su rostro. "¿Y qué, puedo preguntar, son estos objetivos? Potter o no, Salvador o no, no voy a poner en peligro mis ideales".

Harry lo miró a los ojos. "Quiero proteger a mi gente. Tengo razones poderosas para creer que dentro de los próximos diez años como máximo puede haber un conflicto armado abierto en Gran Bretaña nuevamente, posiblemente incluso un levantamiento de clase contra la sociedad de sangre pura. Mi isla fue originalmente un hogar para mí y mi familia más cercana, pero después de mi ascenso al poder tengo el dinero, los recursos y el capital político para construir algo... más".

Él se inclinó hacia adelante. "Quiero que la isla Drake se convierta en un santuario, un refugio. Para que mi gente tenga un lugar seguro donde dormir, para que sus hijos tengan al menos una sociedad local donde ambos puedan crecer y ayudarlos a crecer fuertes y sabios. Esta isla será un retiro final cuando todos los demás caigan en la batalla, una comunidad construida donde la magia es libre de ser explorada y nuevas ideas para florecer, y donde las personas serán tratadas en base a sus acciones en lugar de sus orígenes o pasado, un día, posiblemente dentro de miles de años, llevaré la Isla Drake conmigo entre los mundos como mi verdadero hogar. Protegeré a los que en el futuro protegerán a los que están conmigo ahora".

La expresión de Jake había pasado de impresa a incrédula. "¿Seriamente?"

El cuerpo de Harry envejeció rápidamente hasta convertirse en un anciano lisiado antes de transformarse en un bebé cercano, sus ojos serios nunca cambiaban. "La edad es opcional para mí. La muerte de un cuerpo es molesta. La isla Drake está conectada directamente a mi multitud de almas, mi poder reina aquí sobre todo, capaz de proteger cualquier tormenta de cualquier escala u origen. Necesito personas para proteger a mi familia, y espero que usted, Jack Carswell, pueda ayudar a entrenar y dirigir a esas personas".

El hombre con cicatrices consideró lentamente la situación. Años de vivir en el mundo mágico lo habían ayudado a sobrellevar la escala de esta conversación... hasta cierto punto. Pero las únicas personas de las que había oído hablar que podrían ser inmortales habían sido la pareja Flamel. Aún así, la idea de un lugar seguro donde él y los muchos hombres lobo que lideró como líder de la manada podría considerarse no solo aceptable sino altamente deseado. Todo el trato fue más que un poco tentador.

Mirando a Harry, quien se había transformado a su estado joven, alto y musculoso, levantó un dedo. "Tengo condiciones, unas que si las cumpliera estaría dispuesto a jurar bajo su bandera".

Harry asintió en silencio.

El hombre comenzó a contar con los dedos. "Primero, me gustaría incluir mi paquete actual. Por lo menos, firmarían los mismos contratos que me mostró anteriormente, y es posible que algunos también estén dispuestos a jurar bajo su bandera en un momento posterior". Al ver que el chico asentía fácilmente, le dio más confianza. "No toda mi manada fue abandonada por la familia después de ser entregada, y algunas tienen otras personas significativas que pueden o no ser brujas o magos. Me gustaría que también puedan unirse a la Isla".

Harry tarareó. "La familia directa será aceptada si están dispuestos a firmar los contratos de no divulgación además de la ciudadanía. No necesitamos que salgan noticias demasiado pronto y que el Ministerio de Magia haga algo estúpido con sus paquetes. Después de que hagamos público con la isla, por supuesto, isleños puede irse cada vez que deseen visitar a otras personas fuera de la isla. Y para que conste, considero que las personas significativas, los niños y cualquier persona dependiente de uno de ellos son familia directa, en menos en esta situación".

Jack sonrió, eso fue mejor de lo esperado. "Eso facilitará la transición. ¿Está bien si algunos desconocen la magia?"

Harry suspiró. "Bueno, eso es un poco de una lombriz de gusanos, pero siempre y cuando firmen la no divulgación, debería estar bien. Legalmente no hay sanciones, pero si no se quedan calladas cuando abandonan la isla, pueden borrarse la memoria."

Jack asintió e intentó pensar en cualquier cosa que olvidara. "Mi mayor motivación para liderar mi paquete fue asegurarme de que ningún otro niño pasaría por lo que hice. Que recibirían apoyo y un paquete para correr cuando giren. ¿Estaría dispuesto a apoyar mi sueño si yo apoyo el suyo?"

El chico se puso de pie, caminando mientras pensaba. "Bueno, deberíamos tener suficiente espacio, comida y las pociones necesarias lo suficientemente pronto. Además de las buenas razones morales para hacerlo, también aumentaría el número de trabajadores y futuros isleños resistentes a la magia y reforzados. Desde una perspectiva financiera, también parece no ser un problema".

Mirando a lo lejos, Harry continuó. "Aparte de eso, ya he visto la cantidad masiva de leyes casi abusivas que se relacionan con las personas infectadas con licantropía, y me molestó lo suficiente como para recurrir a ellos primero cuando necesitaba personas. Ganar un montón de trabajadores, ayudar a un grupo muy oprimido... todos ganan, ¿no?

Se volvió hacia el hombre lobo interesado. "Probemos esto. Tengo el espacio ahora, estamos construyendo tiendas lo más rápido posible, estoy estableciendo una gran cantidad de granjas autosuficientes. Debería tener más que suficiente agua, comida, refugio y con la seguridad de tu ayuda para convertir a Drake Island en una verdadera guarida y santuario de hombres lobo para otros".

Con un movimiento de su mano, las formas fueron tiradas a través de su escritorio. "Pondré a Gringotts en contacto con varios hospitales y me aseguraré de que cualquier caso actual o nuevo de licantropía tenga la oportunidad de venir a la Isla Drake. Tendremos que contratar un equipo de médicos, equipos y personal de apoyo, como enfermeras... bueno, necesitábamos un hospital de todos modos. Usted hace correr la voz a través de sus amigos y les pide que hagan lo mismo. Mientras firmen los contratos de hombre lobo y al menos el ciudadano también, si no se unen a la fuerza de seguridad, entonces lo harán. Ser bienvenido a mi isla".

Jake dio una sonrisa lobuna. "¿Y nos tratarás bien? ¿Sin doble cruz, sin mentiras?"

Harry extendió una mano. "Yo, Harry James Potter, Rey de la Isla Drake, me comprometo a proteger a mis ciudadanos y proteger a quienes están bajo mi cuidado. Tratar a los individuos como lo exigen sus acciones, y decir la verdad cuando actúen en calidad oficial, incluso si la verdad es "No puedo hablar sobre este tema en este momento". Jake Carswell, conviértete en un vasallo de la isla Drake, protege a mi gente en mi lugar y defiendo la tuya".

Jake estaba más asombrado al nivel que el chico estaba tomando esto, pero se apretó las manos con fuerza. "Yo, Jake Euros Carswell, Líder de mi manada, prometo enseñar y dirigir la seguridad de la isla de Drake, para proteger a su gente y proteger a la mía. Así mi manada se convierte en vasallos de la isla Drake".

El pulso de luz era tan poderoso como inesperado. Incluso cuando la poderosa mano de Jake repentinamente se apoderó del dolor en carne viva, sintió algo presionando en el fondo de su mente cuando su cuerpo repentinamente se llenó de líquido brillante. Incluso cuando el poder comenzó a filtrarse de sus ojos, pudo sentir su cuerpo ligeramente torcido, tirando... limpiando.

Cuando la luz se aclaró, cuatro duendes confundidos se precipitaron a la habitación para ver... nada realmente interesante sucediendo. Jake por otro lado estaba mirando sus manos libres de cicatrices, flexionando sus articulaciones ya no doloridas.

Mirando hacia atrás a Harry, había un nuevo brillo en su mirada cuando Harry sintió que lentamente ganaba información cuando los Wards comenzaron a conectarse con él.

Tener un nuevo compañero, alguien a quien le guste el Vigilante protegería a su gente cuando sus acciones eran limitadas, fue muy satisfactorio.

La nueva documentación que esto generó fue menos.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Esto fue simplemente... injusto.

¡Había publicitado para muchas personas y había contratado docenas, pero un nuevo gobierno necesitaba tantas personas! ¡Departamentos de personas! Incluso con un Reino como Drake Island, había tantas cosas que hacer.

Al final, tuvo que organizar una campaña publicitaria masiva en casi todas las publicaciones disponibles en el mundo de los magos, desde el Profeta diario hasta Las Brujas semanal. Decenas de artículos y anuncios prácticamente suplicaban a las personas que necesitaban casi cualquier tipo de empleo que aparecieran en cualquier sucursal de Gringotts, con gran énfasis en que se aceptaban todos los niveles de experiencia.

Solo necesitaba mucha gente... y afortunadamente, comenzaron a llegar. Las primeras cincuenta personas aparentemente decentes fueron contratadas en el lugar por un gran salario como departamento temporal de "Recursos Humanos", solo para diseñar algunos formularios estandarizados con el Equipo de Abogados y ayudar a cada nuevo solicitante a llenar dichos formularios para que Harry pudiera tener una idea aproximada de lo que cada persona podría manejar en el trabajo.

Casi nadie fue rechazado porque necesitaba gente en todas partes, y ahora que tenía una fuerza de seguridad activa podía controlar a los nuevos grupos de personas a medida que llegaban.

Cualquier persona que tuviera experiencia como abogado, secretario o asistente legal había sido despedida rápidamente y entregada al equipo de abogados. Sometido a contrato, presentado todo el lío en el que se encontraba Harry, y luego puesto a trabajar creando un marco legal para el nuevo Reino. Agricultores, granjeros, aquellos que cazaban o tenían alguna experiencia con Herbología, jardinería, o simplemente profesionales que trabajaban en el jardín... todos redactados para trabajar con el Equipo Rúnico mientras continuaban trayendo animales a la Isla, probaban nuevas versiones de granjas rúnicas, y verificó la calidad y seguridad de los resultados.

Todos los que tenían experiencia en la construcción habían sido empujados juntos a medida que la Tripulación de Construcción y la Tripulación crecían rápidamente, considerando que la artesanía en el mundo de los magos era uno de los pocos campos sin restricciones y requisitos masivos. Aparentemente la élite no disfrutó construyendo sus propios edificios, incluso si solo tomó una o dos películas. Un buen número de empleados de Gringotts habían abandonado el barco para unirse a este equipo también, aunque no cambió demasiado.

La mayoría de la tripulación se había dividido en tres partes, la élite, el verde y aquellos en el medio llamados tripulación "principal". Harry había asignado al grupo Élite para que manejara la tripulación principal mientras pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo como tutora del Green Crew para llevarlos al nivel estándar. Mientras tanto, la Cuadrilla Principal estaba siendo asignada en casi todas partes, desde ayudar a Gringotts mientras construían rápidamente el primer edificio importante en el cuarto nivel (los Barracones, para viviendas gubernamentales) hasta ayudar a las investigaciones a construir sus prototipos mientras probaban las nuevas granjas.

Un buen número de los solicitantes que podían cocinar o al menos no quemar todo estaba agrupado como los "Isla Cocina", y Harry proporcionó equipos y estaciones de trabajo que rodeaban la Glass Spire en el nivel cuatro. Corrían por turnos para proporcionar comida a todas horas, y al igual que los constructores, los mejores chefs estaban entrenando frenéticamente lo peor que podían. Por lo menos, la gran cantidad de gente constantemente hambrienta les dio a todos una gran cantidad de práctica.

La comida estaba siendo subsidiada por entregas constantes de los investigadores que trabajaban con las granjas rúnicas, ya que todos ellos producían algunos productos, incluso si no todos ellos estaban a la altura de los índices deseados por los equipos de investigación. La comida producida era de muy alta calidad, muy consistente también debido a la magia rígida involucrada, y como cada granja se volvió más estable rápidamente comenzó a entregar cantidades masivas.

Obviamente, no se estaba produciendo todo lo necesario en este momento, por lo que un buen número de personas consiguió trabajos más simples dentro del gobierno de la isla para hacer cosas como tomar órdenes de los cocineros para determinar qué se necesitaba para la próxima comida, crear documentos para la solicitud y enviar ellos arriba de la cadena, traen artículos y materiales de varios equipos, etc. Más de unos terminaron asegurando que los funcionarios de nivel superior tuvieran comida y bebida, y otros terminaron debatiendo y programando varias reuniones como asistentes.

Y con el enjambre de nuevas personas aparentemente interminable, algunos habían sido rechazados por la seguridad. Los prejuicios surgieron lo suficiente como para que el contrato ciudadano tuviera que ser ligeramente modificado para indicar que al menos intentarían no ser un asno. Otros tenían problemas mentales severos (como si quisiera matar a todos los problemas mentales) o eran culpables activamente de crímenes tan horribles de seguridad que terminaron aturdiéndolos y enviándolos al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Gracias al grupo de abogados había una serie básica de leyes establecidas para proteger a las personas de problemas como la discriminación, pero los menos nuevos isleños técnicos abreviaron los párrafos del legalismo a "No se hagan mal el uno al otro".

Las tiendas se llenaban tan rápido como podían instalarse incluso cuando las personas que se mudaban se unieron a la línea de producción de la tienda. Harry se había visto obligado a extender la cuadrícula del camino dos veces ahora solo para manejar a la multitud. El área de la cocina alrededor del Glass Spire había sido mejorada y ahora estaba rodeada por mesas circulares más alejadas. Los Islas de Cocina trabajaron más turnos ahora para evitar el agotamiento, pero a todas horas se entregaba comida gratis a las masas que podían tomarse un tiempo para pasar al nivel cuatro.

Las multitudes habían crecido rápidamente teniendo en cuenta que todas las demás personas contratadas solían llevar maridos, esposas, niños o, en muchos casos, mascotas. Eso lo hizo contratar a algunas de las masas de personas como Paisajistas, para manejar el cuidado del paisaje y limpiar después de las docenas de criaturas (Mágicas y No) que ahora corrían alrededor. El Hospital (aún trabajando en tiendas masivas personalizadas, pero al menos Harry les había proporcionado equipos de alta calidad) recibió una carpa adicional solo para tratar animales, junto con más personal y un profesional contratado para entrenarlos y eventualmente hacerse cargo de ellos. Doctores de Mascotas. Tal como estaban las cosas, una parte de los cocineros de la isla ahora preparaba y proporcionaba alimentos apropiados para cada nueva criatura arrastrada, y aparentemente se había ganado el título de "Chefs de mascotas", que les había parecido divertido.

Con un gruñido se reenfocó en la pila de documentos actual. Una ola de manos volvió a escanear el pilar de papel, las mentes creadas a partir de una copia suya formularon las respuestas que habría dado, otra transfiguración que modificaba cada hoja con sus respuestas y comentarios. Él personalmente estaba manejando literalmente montones de papeleo por hora y aún más entró.

Echando un vistazo a una de sus muchas declaraciones financieras, dio un suspiro. Harry estaba muy agradecido por todos los nuevos fondos obtenidos de "Pociones Potter" para compensar sus gastos, lo que había tomado al mundo mágico por sorpresa. Durante la última semana, comenzó a hacer grandes acuerdos de distribución con todos los otros gobiernos mágicos. El costo más barato y el mejor sabor habían dominado rápidamente el mercado inglés, la mayoría de los boticarios ni siquiera se molestaban en fabricar pociones para sus propias tiendas, simplemente almacenando la marca masiva de Potter.

Solo su fama lo habría hecho rico incluso si las pociones hubieran costado más y no hubieran funcionado. El hecho de que sus productos fueran mucho más baratos, tenían efectos mucho más fuertes, sabían bien (a veces deliciosos) y podían almacenarse con seguridad durante años... bueno, lo habían hecho muy bien después de que llegaron a los mercados. Tal como fue, logró obtener contratos de subscripción continuos que suministran tanto al Hospital de San Mungo para Enfermedades Mágicas y Lesiones como al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Con su muy bajo costo de producción aún obtuvo una tonelada de ganancias mientras que vendía a precio más bajo a sus competidores.

Y él necesitaba ese financiamiento. El oro estaba formando ríos a medida que inundaba la isla Drake, cada segundo se distribuía otra pila para construir más viviendas, contratar a más personas y comprar más productos. Casi cada knut de esa moneda estaba siendo lanzado en este proyecto.

Con un suspiro, se recostó en su silla, frotándose los ojos. Él no era una persona codiciosa realmente. Con su poder crudo, probablemente podría vivir sin un centavo en su nombre con bastante comodidad. Y esta era realmente solo una cuenta de él, para este único negocio. Sus otras inversiones fueron manejadas competentemente por Nagnok y todavía estaba asegurado financieramente. Aún así, el dinero era un río que fluía a través de las Cuentas de Potter en este momento.

Nagnok no podría estar más feliz, Harry podría decirlo. En su última reunión, él siguió explicando cómo la enorme cantidad de capital líquido estaba impulsando en gran medida varias economías, especialmente la mágica en Gran Bretaña. Todas esas familias que estaba contratando no solo estaban ganando mucho más de lo que ganaban antes, sino que muchos, si no la mayoría, se habían mudado a la Isla, disfrutando de la calidad de las instalaciones de la carpa y disfrutando de la comida gratis. Sin gastar dinero en comida o refugio, llevaron sus pesados monederos directamente a Diagon Ally, por lo que el negocio en general estaba en auge.

También creó un bucle extraño, ya que, como en todas partes, sus pociones fueron un gran golpe para los isleños. Terminó montando una serie de tiendas temporales para alquilar cerca de Glass Spire como un mercado, contratando a algunos isleños para que administraran localmente una sucursal de "Pociones Potter" a un precio aún más bajo que el que vendía en otro lugar. Eran su gente después de todo. Así que mientras él le devolvió algo de dinero a su gente, se fueron (con más dinero ya que las pociones eran más baratas de parte de Harry) para gastar su duro trabajo.

Harry había cometido el error de ofrecer el séptimo piso de la isla Drake a Gringotts, para que pudieran establecer una sucursal permanente. Los planes originales fusionaron fácilmente las granjas de séptimo nivel en el sexto nivel, y eso dejó a toda la capa protegida solo para la vivienda goblin, creación de bóvedas y portales para facilitar el acceso de otras sucursales.

Eso provocó una tormenta de fuego. La mayoría del equipo de abogados casi había saltado sobre los problemas legales involucrados, empeorado por el nivel absoluto de la burocracia en la plataforma continental. La verdadera isla Drake casi no tenía leyes, incluso ahora, pero la cantidad de aros con los que Harry tuvo que saltar para permitir que Gringotts abriera una rama fue más que sustancial. Años de guerras y conflictos habían unido ambos lados en un grado ridículo, y ambas partes estaban tan enojadas por ello que no se había logrado ningún progreso en simplificar el desastre en literalmente décadas.

Oh, algunas de las restricciones tienen sentido. Los requisitos que garantizaban la verificación de la seguridad de la bóveda, etc., eran bastante lógicos. ¿Pero por qué limitar cuántas gallinas puede llevar un solo duende? ¿Qué idiota arrastró tantas aves que se requirió una ley mágicamente obligada como respuesta razonable?

Bueno, probablemente lo descubriría ahora. La capacidad de Harry de establecer un nuevo conjunto básico de contratos con el Equipo Legal rápidamente se convirtió en un punto importante en las negociaciones en curso, y rápidamente atrajo a la mayoría del Equipo Legal y al Equipo de Abogados más grande de la Isla. La sala de conferencias se había convertido rápidamente en discusiones, debates y mucha retórica. Fue solo por lo mucho que Harry estuvo en el banco, combinado con su fuerte posición de negociación que ayudó a mantener a todos callados.

Según se desprende del último informe que recibió, el banco estaría pagando por todas las construcciones en el séptimo nivel, contratando a Harry cuando se requiriera manipulación espacial adicional. Su método era tanto más seguro y más potente y estable que cualquier otro conocido, incluso en comparación con los aros cubiertos de runas que había diseñado anteriormente, por lo que los trabajos en curso eran muy probables, si no se esperaba. También pagarían dos tarifas continuas, una una tarifa de alquiler por el espacio en sí (que aumentaría si las áreas se expandieran más allá de un cierto porcentaje), otra una tarifa que todas las empresas estarían pagando por protección bajo las protecciones de la isla.

Esa pequeña negociación había sido principalmente entre los equipos legales de Harry y él mismo, ya que la Nación Goblin había asumido que esa tarifa existiría. Ambos se habían comprometido al depositar esos aranceles directamente en el tesoro nacional de la isla Drake, por supuesto almacenados de nuevo en la sucursal de Goblins en la isla.

A cambio del espacio, la protección y el acceso a los recursos de la isla (que serían sustanciales en el futuro), los isleños podrían obtener préstamos mucho más fácilmente con términos mucho mejores de los que nadie había escuchado durante años, las nuevas cuentas proporcionarían más servicios que cuestan menos, y las tarifas de conversión entre monedas (incluyendo cualquier moneda del Reino futura) se reducirán drásticamente.

Por parte de Harry, obviamente manejaría la mayoría de las defensas de toda la sucursal, proporcionaría buenas tarifas al comprar o vender recursos de la Isla a la nación goblin, y tampoco habilitaría la mayoría de las restricciones y penalidades opcionales que eran casi estándar en todo el mundo cuando la nación goblin trató de expandirse.

La pila final de documentos legales solo tenía un grosor de un metro al final de todo. Teniendo en cuenta las reglamentaciones originales, los contratos y otras normas y reglamentaciones relacionadas habían sido varias pilas de hombres altos que llenaban dos salas de almacenamiento que todos habían sido obligados a revisar constantemente y volver a verificar... bueno, fue realmente un logro importante.

Así que los isleños tuvieron la sorpresa después de la apertura de los servicios básicos de Gringotts. Los duendes habían abierto una tienda al lado de Harry Potion en el cuarto nivel, su equipo rúnico desarrollaba una serie de inventarios conectados entre la tienda y las bóvedas muy seguras que ya se estaban construyendo en el enorme séptimo piso. Como la mayoría de los retrasos en el uso de Gringotts se debieron a que se le impidió tener demasiados cajeros, ser demasiado rápido y manejar demasiada cantidad de dinero demasiado rápido...

Bueno, la nueva tienda del Banco fue sorprendentemente eficiente ahora. Diferentes secciones claramente etiquetadas que muestran dónde abrir cuentas, dónde obtener préstamos, dónde depositar / retirar. La Isla se abasteció de seguridad, y Jake envió un escuadrón de reclutas. Hombres lobo fuertemente armados, enormemente musculosos y completamente sanos tuvieron bastante impacto como guardias.

Como muchos isleños ya estaban aumentando en el nivel de clase con fondos y recursos en rápido aumento, los nuevos servicios bancarios fueron muy apreciados. Después de que un miembro del equipo rúnico había desarrollado una runa basada en el servicio bancario, una que combinaba las funciones de chat con el buzón para depositar fácilmente o solicitar retiros... bueno, se había necesitado un poco más de debate y otros pocos documentos firmados, pero en lugar de cargando a los duendes para proporcionar la nueva runa o tener el pago de Islander por el servicio, cada nuevo "Brazalete de Dragon" ahora podría vincularse a una cuenta si uno visitaba Gringotts y pagaba una tarifa inicial única.

Con un método muy simplificado de acceso a sus monedas y bóveda combinado con una caída igualmente masiva de personas que visitan la tienda en persona, el banco pudo atender a los ansiosos isleños a un ritmo rápido. La gran cantidad de préstamos recibidos llevó a que se alquilaran muchas de las tiendas del mercado y ofrecieran todo tipo de nuevos productos y servicios.

Harry estaba más que feliz con el cambio, y el equipo Runic desarrolló una aplicación para que cualquier negocio o persona realizara fácilmente solicitudes de importación o exportación de bienes al Reino directamente, permitiendo que las compras a granel redujeran aún más los costos ya que las tiendas de su isla recibían rápido y barato materiales cuando sea necesario.

Fue justo cuando empezaba a darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo graves problemas para hacer declaraciones e informar a su gente cuando Luna acaba de aparecer en el puesto de control de seguridad con una Hermione muy confundida. Como todos sus amigos excepto la familia de Hermione, la niña misma y Daphne se habían ido a casa en este momento (la mayoría ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuán grande se estaba convirtiendo este proyecto), estaba desconcertado por cómo la niña sabía lo que estaba pasando en su gobierno y que estaba "¡Lista para traer de vuelta al Quisquilloso!"

No hace falta decir que tener un periódico de la isla sonaba más allá de lo conveniente en este momento, así que tenía una tienda en el otro lado de la carpa de Gringotts, sacó a más de treinta personas del grupo de empleo para trabajar bajo su dirección y se teletransportó a Luna ahora principalmente abandonado a casa para traer la imprenta.

La máquina oxidada se derrumbaba honestamente, y ella explicó que se esperaba. Fue un poco duro traducir sus diversos animales y términos en algo que podría seguir fácilmente, pero básicamente una de las muchas oleadas de legislación que se habían impreso cuando parecía que Voldemort iba a ganar había otorgado un control masivo de la mayoría de los medios a el Gobierno.

Después de la caída del poder, sus secuaces solo habían expandido su control de los distintos periódicos, aprobando leyes que impedían que se fabricaran o vendieran nuevas partes para grupos no patrocinados, restringiendo los suministros de tinta y papel, lo que dificultaba y confundía la contratación de reporteros. La competencia en el campo periodístico era básicamente contraria a la ley ahora.

Pero eso no fue un problema aquí, sin embargo.

Harry no fue esquelético... bastante. Tal vez una mano más o menos brilló lejos de la carne, pero con suerte nadie se dio cuenta. El poder verde crudo fluyó de su cuerpo en el marco de metal del antiguo sistema de impresión que se derritió, fluyendo en un montón creciente de metal en bruto. Material oxidado, runas defectuosas y reparadas, todo se limpió al fundirse en material nuevo.

Una sola bandeja para la "Copia maestra", una enorme fila de cintas transportadoras una al lado de la otra, una gran bañera en un extremo que incluso ahora se estaba llenando con documentos sobrantes de las semanas de debate legal. Si hubiera un producto que cualquier gobierno pudiera producir, sería papel usado. Incluso cuando la bañera llenaba más espacio parecía estar siempre disponible, la tinta se desvanecía a medida que lentamente convertía el papel en una sustancia líquida blanca.

Otro movimiento de la mano y las filas de cinturones fueron tallados con brillantes cristales azules cuando comenzaron a moverse, empujando objetos invisibles al extremo de la mesa. Una sacudida de su muñeca y brillantes hojas de acero se formaron a partir de la materia prima extraída de su taller. Incluso cuando se enfriaron debido a su rápida reforma, comenzaron a existir runas complejas que las conectaron a la bandeja de "copia maestra". No se necesitaría tinta, ya que las cuidadosas combinaciones de runas de calentamiento y enfriamiento quemarían varios tonos de negro en las hojas, así como las runas necesarias para crear una ilusión para las imágenes requeridas y las imágenes en movimiento. Ya no se requieren las costosas pociones y hechizos que normalmente usan en el Daily Prophet y otros competidores, sin mencionar el dinero ahorrado en papel y tinta libre... bueno, el Quisquilloso ahora sería muy rentable.

Incluso cuando el metal vibró y chirrió mientras se enfriaba, se formó una artesa de madera al final de su camino, lista para recoger todas las copias nuevas y apilarlas y almacenarlas automáticamente. Una serie de placas de metal formadas a lo largo de las paredes en cunas listas para ser llevadas. Diseñados para parecerse a los periódicos genéricos por un lado, estaban listos para ser transportados por personas que entregaban, mientras que las runas traseras los conectaban al mismo inventario donde se almacenarían las noticias de ese día.

La carpa parecía estar un poco llena en este punto, pero solo se necesitó un poco de atención para un poco de espacio libre y una serie de oficinas para formar lo que había sido una tienda básica. Una sala de conferencias grande o dos, una oficina realmente grande con el nombre de Luna en la puerta... bien.

Luna apenas pareció impresionada cuando le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Gracias, Galaxy Man. Ahora, tengo que informar".

Él se rió entre dientes. "¿No hay preguntas? Intenté hacer esto bastante fácil, pero necesitarás obtener uno de mis Windys y Hermione, quizás el Runic Team. Esto producirá las copias reales para la entrega, aunque la copia maestra necesitará construirse con una estación de runas configurada con una interfaz personalizada".

Ella lo despidió con la mano. "Es por eso que vine aquí con Hermione en lugar de Daphne. Shoo".

Harry suspiró. "¿Al menos quieres el libro más reciente sobre nuestro sistema de runas?"

Luna agitó una pila de documentos cubiertos con símbolos. "Ya terminé casi todo, solo tuve que esperar hasta que te alcanzaras".

Echó un vistazo a la asombrosa combinación de ideas, algunas que probablemente no deberían funcionar y otras usando símbolos que no existían hace tres días. "¿Cómo demonios...?"

Ella levantó un cubo. "Más tarde Harry".

Se encontró fuera de la tienda, ahora etiquetado como "El Quisquilloso: ¡Pregunta por nuestros Nargles!", Confundido y feliz de dejarlo así.

Al final, el periódico se había convertido en un éxito rápido ya que las personas bajo su mando fueron enviadas a buscar noticias, entregar copias de los sucesos de ese día, y de alguna manera formar su propia estructura de poder bajo su extraño jefe. Sin embargo, su oficina recibía informes diarios según lo requerido, por lo que dejó que Luna hiciera lo que deseaba.

Si bien el periódico todavía tenía secciones dedicadas a las teorías más extrañas y criaturas interesantes que estaba buscando, ahora había grandes secciones dedicadas a noticias reales de la isla, dedicadas a mostrar planes futuros, acciones recientes que afectarían a la isla, detalles sobre el nuevo sucursal bancaria y lo que significaría para Drake Island en el futuro, e incluso entrevistas aleatorias con el propio King Potter, que fue muy popular ya que tendían a consistir en Luna asustando al niño y luego registrando sus reacciones ante él.

Ah, y el documento incluía leyes creadas recientemente y comandos de Harry, animando a la gente a comentar sobre ellos y, si era necesario, sugerir cambios o simplemente ideales aleatorios que tenían. Si bien fue apreciado, la gente prefería leer las divagaciones confusas y llenas de los dos niños hablando en su lugar. También redujo el miedo que los isleños tenían hacia el niño, lo cual fue grandioso después de todo el asunto del "esqueleto de Dios".

Con un profundo suspiro dejó de moverse y miró la siguiente pila de papeles, procesándola incluso mientras su mente vagaba. Había abierto negociaciones a través de Gringotts con el actual gobierno no mágico de Gran Bretaña, pero estaba teniendo problemas. A varias personas se les presentaría su propuesta, atravesaría algunas etapas de negación y confusión, intentarían sacar todo el tema como una broma, eventualmente se lo convencería de tomarlo en serio... luego arrastraría a otra persona a la conversación, haciendo el lío de desorden.

Tenía conversaciones establecidas por representantes de su equipo legal para tratar de obtener relaciones comerciales razonables con la nación, ya que sus planes futuros implicarían el crecimiento de un gran excedente de cultivos y animales. Inglaterra estaba muy cerca mágicamente, y la posibilidad de haber reducido drásticamente los costos de envío harían que el comercio con la Isla Drake fuera favorable.

Y Harry quería esto, una mano abierta para crear un cierto nivel de confianza entre su hogar y el gobierno de su nacimiento. Ya había trabajado con Jade Chapman, y como cabeza de la Familia ya habían abierto una tienda en la isla, ofreciendo defensa para sitios externos como contratistas. Si Harry pudiera obtener acceso, eso facilitaría aún más que La Familia tuviera un camino para volverse completamente legítimo.

En este punto, Harry estaba esperando a que alguien lo suficientemente alto como para tener la autorización necesaria para saber de Magic para involucrarse, lo que debería acelerar todo el proceso.

Echó un vistazo a los números de envío. Bueno, "envío", ya que los avances hechos para Gringotts básicamente habían introducido "Runas de Transporte", permitiendo el uso de almohadillas de transporte para personas o material, así como la característica más nueva, "Brazalete Correo". Terminado, pulido, luego probado por Windy y Hermione, la nueva runa que ahora se incluye en la muñeca de todos era básicamente una caja de inventario muy modificada que permitía abordar cartas o materiales y entregarlos si esa persona también tenía un Brazalete Dragon.

Básicamente era un buzón de correo instantáneo, por lo que "Envío" era mucho más rápido y más barato que antes, incluso en comparación con los empleados que se teletransportan con inventarios ampliados. Era mucho más simple ahora mover piedra, hierba, madera, semillas, todo menos criaturas vivientes, básicamente. Aquellos tenían que usar las almohadillas de transporte, ya que estar almacenados en un inventario no iba bien con las criaturas vivas.

Él frunció el ceño. Puede ser ilegal... bueno, no obviamente en la isla, sino para las naciones de las que estaba exportando. Ah, bueno, Nagnok lo cubriría si se convirtiera en un problema. Tal como estaban las cosas, parte del equipo legal leyó estos informes, calculó cuántos impuestos se habrían producido si se hubieran enviado de la forma habitual y hubiera enviado los honorarios a las oficinas correctas.

Su gente puede no estar causando tráfico náutico o creando tráfico en los diversos muelles y astilleros que tales impuestos normalmente cubren, pero la buena voluntad valía la pena pagar un costo adicional ahora, especialmente porque todavía estaba lleno de efectivo en este momento.

Al ver que otra pila de documentos se agrega mágicamente al extremo de su largo escritorio, sintió que su frustración se desarrollaba y se transformaba rápidamente en enojo. No había hecho todo este trabajo solo para pasar su vida en esta oscura sala del trono. La furia por enfrentar siempre estas formas sangrientas creció hasta que golpeó la mesa con el puño. "¡NO! ¡No estaré atrapado aquí por el resto de mi vida!"

La mesa se derrumbó en un desorden de madera y papel mientras salía de la oficina.

Harry necesitaba un asistente personal, y Windy se parecía demasiado a él para tomar el puesto.


	70. Agua, túneles y construcción general

**Capítulo 70: Agua, túneles y construcción general**

Con el aumento del número de isleños por hora, conseguir una habitación llena de asistentes optimistas para el rey real de la isla Drake era más que simple. Sin embargo, la mayoría terminó siendo cortada o enviada a otros equipos. A medida que los grupos fueron reduciéndose, las personas restantes tendían a tener historiales que trabajaban en portadores multitarea complicados. De hecho, hacia el final, el grupo estaba compuesto principalmente por hombres y mujeres de los equipos legales, y la mayoría de ellos trabajaban constantemente en Isla Ley.

Él suspiró. La mayoría de esas leyes todavía esperaban su aprobación, un paso necesario ya que las reglas se volvieron más y más complicadas a medida que fueron elaboradas y Harry podría pedirle a Sabiduría que las revise por los conflictos.

En algún momento Hermione y Daphne se unieron a Luna, quien estaba grabando la mayor parte de esto para incluirlo en el próximo artículo. Ella y su fotógrafo estaban tratando esto casi como un juego de exhibición, lo que debería ser interesante.

Daphne parecía mucho más estresada que Hermione en este punto, pero de nuevo había disfrutado su verano creando juguetes y probando nuevos conocimientos. Daphne, por otro lado, no había estado en reuniones sino de alto y bajo nivel, ya que ayudó a convertir a Drake Island en algo de lo que se estaba volviendo cada vez más orgullosa. Honestamente ella de alguna manera había florecido sumergida en el centro de un teatro político, especialmente dado que todos la habían tratado como una persona importante después de darse cuenta de lo importante que era para el Rey. No ser tratada como una "niña pequeña" realmente trajo algunos cambios, y se movió con confianza mientras trabajaba hasta el hueso.

Los comentarios de las chicas también habían ayudado a Harry a reducir aún más al grupo, bueno, excepto por el de Luna, que solo confundió a todos. Aún así, estaba agradecido por su ayuda, ya que cada vez era más difícil eliminar personas adicionales.

Esta gente era lo mejor de lo mejor, y Harry se estaba quedando sin opciones. Cada individuo estaba casi sobre calificado, y tenía el potencial de ser un gran líder. Cada hombre y mujer con los que ya había confiado y en los que confiaba dentro de su gobierno, y cada uno tenía experiencia reduciendo montones de papeleo en algo que podía entender.

Al mirar a una de las mujeres que parecían más confidentes, la saludó con la mano. "Glen Cooper, voy a ser honesto porque estoy teniendo un momento difícil para elegir entre los ocho restantes. Saber que todos ustedes trabajaron en equipo antes de esto tampoco ayuda a la elección. Pero usted tiene confianza, y bastante pocas señales de tener un potencial futuro. Si todos están dispuestos, me gustaría que usted sea específicamente mi asistente, mientras que los otros siete trabajarían bajo su tutela como personal de apoyo".

Se movió para ver al grupo restante, quien parecía más que un poco sorprendido, pero afortunadamente no decepcionado, continuó. "Sé que personalmente no pude mantener el ritmo de toda la documentación producida por sí solo, y puedo llenar una pila de documentos al instante sin tener que dormir ni comer. Por eso estoy ofreciendo el pago y los beneficios mencionados anteriormente a todos ustedes, con elementos adicionales para el liderazgo de su equipo, ya que ella también estará a cargo del grupo y será personalmente responsable de los resultados".

Daphne gimió antes de tirar de él hacia un lado y susurrar. "No la estás eligiendo porque ella es la única Veela, ¿eres Harry?"

Él parpadeó, volviéndose para mirarla. "¿Un qué?"

La expresión oscura de Glen de repente se aclaró. Aparentemente, Daphne no había sido lo suficientemente callada. "Soy un Veela, nuestra especie es mágicamente hermosa y puede transformarse en una forma aviar cuando se enfurece. Como producimos un campo mágico de atracción de forma natural, puede ser difícil ser tratado como algo más que un objeto sexual".

Harry se acercó a la mujer, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente mientras la examinaba. Piel casi brillante, pelo de un tono blanco dorado. Sus ojos azules parecían estar más coloreados por la magia que por la genética. "Huh. ¿Entonces supongo que tienes este atractivo suprimido en este momento?"

Ella parpadeó hacia atrás. "En realidad... no. Me acostumbré a trabajar con mi equipo". Hizo un gesto con la mano al resto del grupo, quien, basándose en sus expresiones, también había asumido que Harry había estado pensando con su cabeza más baja. "Todos ellos acumularon un cierto nivel de resistencia ya que tenemos historia juntos".

Él frunció el ceño. "Me pregunto si no me estás afectando porque tengo tanta magia corriendo por la isla. O tal vez es porque he almacenado mi alma en otra realidad". Él se encogió de hombros. "Caramba, podría ser porque tengo tanto poder puro por mi cuenta en este momento".

La piel negra se deslizó por su hombro cuando Windy se deslizó detrás de él, desapareciendo a la vista. Sus ojos estaban aburridos en la mujer repentinamente nerviosa, incluso cuando se deslizó pecaminosamente más cerca. "Bueno, Dulce, sabemos que no es por falta de atracción sexual. Hola cariño".

Justo antes de que una mano suave pudiera alcanzar la mejilla del Veela, Windy se desvaneció, el frenético movimiento de la mano de Harry la empujó de regreso a su alma. Él tosió. "Claro, podría ser una buena idea mantener un ojo abierto para cualquier Windy mientras trabajas por un tiempo".

Al ver la confusión moviéndose a través del grupo, Daphne resopló. "Windy es el aspecto de sensualidad y sexualidad de Harry. Al menos está claro que no fuiste elegido solo por tu hermosa apariencia". Al darse cuenta de lo que se había escapado, se palpó la cara y se sonrojó. "Maldita sea, creo que ya tenía algo que ver con eso".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Personalmente, no estoy seguro de por qué demostrar que Glen es altamente inteligente y calificada de alguna manera reduciría lo atractiva que es". Al perder las reacciones del grupo, se rió entre dientes. "De todos modos, todos me siguen a mi oficina y no duden en sumergirse. Necesito resúmenes de alto nivel de todos los artículos que llegan, una lista de prioridades de temas que deben ser abordados por mí que se actualizarán a medida que avance el tiempo, un calendario de personal y eventos relacionados con negocios que deberán mantenerse, y más. También necesito un perfil de contactos generados para que todos en nuestro equipo sepan a quién contactar o ir cuando haga solicitudes o decisiones que deban ser compartidas o delegadas."

Dirigió el grupo por los pasillos del nuevo Edificio del Gobierno, cerca de los Barracones, que aún no está casi terminado. "Seré honesto, para el final de hoy no estoy seguro de que ustedes ocho sean suficientes".

Hermione ya estaba tomando notas. "Creo que podría trabajar con Windy y configurar algún tipo de función de calendario para el brazalete. Suena lo suficientemente útil como para hacer de todos modos".

Él bufó. "Mientras ella se mantenga alejada de mi asistente, Glen tendrá suficientes problemas sin ser acosado por ese maníaco sexual".

Hermione soltó una risita. "Estás en tanto problema cuando llegas a la pubertad".

Él agitó una mano. "Estoy en un cuidadoso estado de negación sobre ese tema". Girando hacia Glen, él suavemente tomó su Brazalete del Dragón, una neblina verde fluía de sus manos. "Antes de que me olvide, esto te ayudará mucho. Ahora tienes una versión personalizada de la runa de comunicación que se conecta directamente a mí. Úsala en cualquier momento, literalmente, nunca dudes. Esta te teletransportará a mí y viceversa. esta muestra una ventana de estado con información sobre mi ubicación, estado de salud y cualquier plan que haya realizado recientemente".

Soltando su agarre, su Brazalete del Dragón era ahora un oro oscuro con runas de diamante suavemente brillantes grabadas sobre la superficie.

Mirando profundamente en los ojos azules de la mujer, trató de enfatizar su seriedad. "Le estoy dando mucha confianza y poder con esto. Creo que los ocho de ustedes se encargarán de esa responsabilidad, y tengo la intención de darle a su grupo la oportunidad de demostrarlo".

Glen tragó saliva. Hace solo una semana había oído de un amigo hombre lobo sobre una oportunidad increíble que juró que no debería dejar pasar, una que involucraba a muchos de sus antiguos miembros del equipo legal. Ahora lo más parecido a un Dios era, básicamente, dar acceso ilimitado a él y su personaje. Ella asintió con firmeza, enderezándose. "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo."

Su sonrisa casi la debilitó hasta ponerla de rodillas. Ningún niño de 12 años debe ser esculpido como un fisicoculturista, ni ser tan malditamente alto. "Sé que lo harás. Y lo dije en serio, quiero ser contactado en cualquier momento y por cualquier motivo. Si no puedo comunicarme, te lo haré saber, pero básicamente te convertirás en mi mano derecha cuando tenga obligaciones como escuela, proyectos nuevos o visitar otras realidades. Espero totalmente que cada uno de ustedes contrate asistentes, ya que esta carga de trabajo solo aumentará en el futuro".

Dirigiéndose al grupo completo, dio un suspiro. "Su grupo es el comienzo de una sucursal de la Isla Drake en este punto, para que lo sepa. El Departamento de Asesoramiento y Asistencia, supongo. ¿Quién mejor para explicar los cambios futuros a la ley y cómo se aplica a nuestro sistema que usted, una la mayor parte de las personas que escribieron dichas leyes?"

Abriendo la puerta de la oficina de corte de su sala del trono, agitó su brazo haciendo que el desorden masivo flotara en patrones mientras la mesa de madera se convertía en una cuadra y se apartaba del camino. Los papeles se convirtieron rápidamente en tornados cuando se ordenaron en el piso. "Cada pila está ordenada por temas, aunque no me molesté en verificar qué pila es cuál. No he dormido más de cinco días, así que tomaré una siesta. Glen, después de que obtengas algo así como En esta situación, quiero que hable con Jack sobre seguridad y que empiece a enviarle directamente sus informes y actualizaciones. Luna difundirá la noticia de su nueva oficina y posición para evitar la mayoría de los problemas. Dígale el código frase "Brillo de Cobre" y él sabrá que tienes todo mi apoyo".

Permitiendo que Hermione comenzara a hablar con Glen, probablemente aprendiendo lo básico para comenzar a diseñar la aplicación de calendario, hizo algunos comentarios con Luna para asegurarse de que no compartía el código de seguridad de esta semana en su periódico antes de alejar a Daphne de donde fuera que intentaba ir. "Si alguien necesita algo, durante las próximas diez horas dirija las preguntas a Nagnok. Él ya debería saber qué pasó aquí gracias a una nota que le envié".

Daphne se rió entre dientes mientras intentaba escabullirse de su cálido brazo. "No iré a tu habitación contigo para tu siesta, ¿Lo sabías bien, Harry?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Tan bueno como sería, realmente quería compartir una comida contigo antes de volver a la pelea. Uno de los cocineros de la isla que visito cuando tengo hambre me envió un guiso increíble que apenas hice mella, y sabe cuán fácilmente extrañan las comidas".

Ella se acurrucó levemente en su brazo, disfrutando de su enorme aumento de altura un poco. "Bueno, supongo que un poco de estofado no sería el peor uso de nuestro tiempo".

Él la alejó del edificio y los llevó a los caminos que conducían al cuartel que aún estaba siendo construido. "Necesitabas visitar de todos modos, las habitaciones de mi departamento se terminaron la semana pasada y ninguno de ustedes ha visitado todavía".

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras el evitaba sus preguntas, liderando el camino. Pasaron junto a muchos grupos de personas mientras avanzaban por los senderos de las tiendas de campaña, el edificio más grande construido hasta ahora en la distancia como su destino. El nuevo edificio tenía una forma muy básica, una serie de pasillos llenos de armarios, cada espacio se ampliaba utilizando casi las mismas runas que las tiendas de campaña y luego amuebladas. Siempre que fue posible, los muebles se compraban a otros isleños a medida que las tiendas continuaban aumentando en variedad y calidad, pero Harry aún necesitaba importar un montón de materiales a la isla.

Externamente, el Cuartel era grande, pero internamente albergaría prácticamente a todos los empleados del gobierno de la isla Drake.

La casa de Harry estaba en el piso cuarenta y dos, la parte superior. El piso entero era suyo, diseñado no solo para comodidad básica sino para manejar a un gran número de personas (el ala de invitados tenía una habitación para cada uno de sus amigos cercanos, familiares y más. Mientras que los cuarenta y un pisos más bajos se completaban tan rápido en la medida de lo posible, su piso se vio forzado a existir con materias primas y su fuerza de voluntad en bruto, aunque los equipos de construcción comprobaron que no había causado ningún problema. Como todo lo que trabajó, el piso superior también se expandió mágicamente.

Los dos pasaron a los muchos trabajadores mientras frenéticamente construían más habitaciones en departamentos y familias mientras se mudaban constantemente desde las tiendas de campaña afuera. Al igual que otros, se movieron a las líneas cortas que conducen al mosaico de teletransportación, un cuadrado verde brillante que enumeraría las habitaciones disponibles, pisos u otras almohadillas para que el usuario pueda acercarse. Mucho mejor sentimiento que cualquier otro método de transporte normal que Harry haya intentado en el mundo mágico. las fichas intentarían enviarte a la ficha más cercana a tu destino final, a menos que le digas lo contrario. Habían sido rápidamente diseñados e incluidos después de que uno de los desarrolladores se había visto obligado a hacer climas en las cuarenta y una plantas y caminar hasta el final del enorme pasillo, para diversión de Harry.

Una vez que aparecieron en su sala de entrada, se dirigió a la cocina mientras Daphne deambulaba un poco boquiabierta por la zona abierta y numerosas puertas laterales. Finalmente se sentó en la mesa cerca de donde Harry estaba jugueteando con un suspiro. "Harry, no puedo creer que tu apartamento sea más grande que algunas mansiones que he visto".

El chico tarareó. "La mayor parte del espacio está lleno de entretenimiento o ideas de relajación. Voy a tomar la sopa, ¿Quieres algo de pan con la cena? ¿O es este el almuerzo?"

Ella se relajó en su silla. "Almuerzo, creo, y un poco de pan con mantequilla parece adorable". Mirando a Harry tirar varios artículos al aire cuando él regresó ella sonrió. "¿Te dije lo que Astoria estaba haciendo la última semana?"

Harry estaba colocando dos tazones mientras el plato de servir les servía a ambos una rica sopa, todavía humeante por haberse preparado muchas horas atrás. La mantequilla se acercó más a su pequeño pan de rico pan moreno. Él distraídamente le dio una cerveza de mantequilla mientras se sentaba con un suspiro de alivio. "Asumí que la dejaste en casa".

Daphne dio un sorbo al trago abierto mientras sonreía. Además de salir con Luna y con la chica Ginny Weasley este verano en la vieja casa de Luna, ha estado organizando una campaña bastante complicada con Hogwarts y la Junta de Directores. Ella quiere unirse un año antes para estar con sus dos nuevos amigos el próximo año. Incluso me convenció de ayudar con el suministro de ciertas presiones y sobornos donde fuera necesario".

Él tarareó. "¿Necesitabas ayuda? Tengo más que un poco de influencia en este punto".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Eso es todo, creo que ya funcionó. Pronto tendremos que soportar la pequeña plaga un año antes".

Él le dio una mirada seca entre sorbos de su plato. "Como si no tuvieras la misma esperanza de que tu hermana se una a nosotros".

Daphne sonrió. "Quizás." Otro sorbo y ella gimió demasiado bien. "¡Esta sopa es divina! ¡Las verduras son simplemente perfectas!"

Harry asintió. "El chef con el que estoy trabajando experimentando con mis dos estaciones de alimentos, la que crea patrones y la que los recrea. Para empezar, el hombre era un chef increíble antes de llegar a la isla con su esposa. se convirtió en un hombre lobo, renunció a su trabajo como jefe de cocina de un importante hotel para apoyarla, así que tuvimos mucha suerte de conseguir que se uniera a la isla".

Levantó uno de los trozos de patata perfectamente cubiertos. "El hombre era un artista con un cuchillo Daphne, deberías haberlo visto trabajar. Tenía la idea de no solo almacenar platos completos en el sistema de patrones, sino también encontrar el mejor ejemplo de cada hierba e ingrediente. cada plato futuro se beneficiaría de tener los componentes más frescos y perfectos posibles".

Daphne tomó otra cucharada de sabrosa bondad. "Supongo que tiene un punto".

Él se rió entre dientes. "Los otros chefs básicamente siguen su ejemplo ahora, no es que no estuviera actuando como jefe de cocina para empezar. Revisó unos cientos de tomates de nuestras granjas solo para encontrar lo que llamó "Aceptable", y todos los días revisa el nuevo envío para ver si ese patrón debería ser reemplazado. Ahora cualquier tomate que no derrote ese ejemplo perfecto es arrojado a la estación de recreación antes de ser usado. Me han dicho que ha aumentado la calidad del plato en todos los ámbitos para cada chef que sigue la práctica. Los ingredientes de práctica idénticos también han sido buenos para entrenar a nuevos chefs, o eso me han dicho".

Arrancó un pedazo de pan caliente y comenzó a esparcir la mantequilla fresca. "¿Esto también es local? Recuerdo haber visto un artículo en el Quisquilloso que decía que algunas granjas más iban a estar activas esta semana. Todavía recuerdo ese negocio de vacas en explosión".

Harry gimió. "Sí, sí tenemos un suministro local de leche, mantequilla y algunos tipos de queso. Y aunque el envejecimiento del queso es trivial con nuestras runas ahora, todavía tenemos problemas con las vacas. Ahora podemos acelerar una vaca bebé hasta la edad adulta sin un problema. problema y en tasas de compresión muy altas". Él gruñó mientras tomaba un bocado. "El problema al que nos enfrentamos ahora es el embarazo. Mientras se trabaja en ello, estamos permitiendo que todos los embarazos de animales en general progresen de forma natural, luego envejeciendo a los niños hasta la edad adulta con ilusiones para mantenerlos tranquilos. En lo que a ellos respecta, gastaron su vida felizmente rodeada de otros simpáticos animales y humanos, lo que hace que cuidarlos sea fácil".

Ella frunció. "¿Así que no hay productos animales ilimitados hasta que eso se solucione?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "En este momento estamos llevando los rebaños y las manadas a un buen nivel, luego mantendremos a las hembras produciendo y solo retendremos a los mejores y más saludables machos. Nunca igualará nuestra producción de plantas hasta que se maneje el problema del embarazo. sin embargo, hubo un accidente hilarante con un pollo que tuvo que ser limpiado. Era bastante el número de huevos".

La conversación se mantuvo liviana durante toda la comida, con solo un par de interrupciones de Glen verificando algunos puntos mientras trabajaban a través de la legislación acumulada. No podía darle a Daphne la gira completa, ya que tenía que usar su brazalete para teletransportarse a casa y asegurarse de que Astoria llegara a casa bien. Aun así, prometió ver la habitación que él le había reservado en un momento posterior, y pudo pasar un tiempo con ella.

Harry finalmente colapsó en su enorme cama alrededor de la medianoche, disfrutando de su primer descanso en mucho tiempo.

Es posible que no necesite dormir, pero sí lo disfrutó.

~~~Core Threads~~~

"¿Lord Potter?"

Hechizo, ¿Por qué ahora? Solo había logrado dormir por... oh. Treinta horas, más o menos. Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana del día siguiente. Crud. Tocó la ventana de la ilusión mostrando una imagen de Glen que Windy había obtenido de... en alguna parte. "Dame diez minutos para despertar, Glen".

Unos pocos hechizos para limpiarse a sí mismo y su habitación, un destello de poder para limpiar y reparar cualquier daño en su ropa, volver a colorear, asegurar un ajuste adecuado. Se dirigió a su cocina, tocando su propia estación recreativa para recoger huevos, queso y otros artículos para una mañana decente. Él no usó personalmente un Brazalete Dragon, era molesto tener que modificarlo todo el tiempo y hacer un seguimiento de él, por lo que modificó el diseño de su cuerpo para incluir el tono de piel en la forma rúnica correcta con vasos sanguíneos debajo. Parecían tatuajes, pero como parte de su diseño oficial aparecerían automáticamente cada vez que cambiara de cuerpo.

Tomando una taza y llenándola con uno de sus grifos de conjuración de agua cubiertos de runas para proporcionar agua casi hirviendo, agregó algunas hojas de té y luego se desplazó a una silla en el balcón frente a la Aguja de Cristal. Alejando el vapor, observó el cielo de la mañana. "Bien, estoy al menos un poco despierto. Buenos días, Glen, ¿Cómo estás hoy?"

Su risa fue musical, y algunos toques hicieron aparecer la función de video en la ventana de chat. "Buen señor. Tengo algunos informes resumidos con una descripción general de todo lo que había estado en su oficina, con estadísticas sobre qué áreas están produciendo la mayor cantidad de documentos. También me puse en contacto con Jack y Nagnok, y comencé a recibir asistencia financiera y de seguridad. informa que es probable que necesites revisar".

Harry suspiró. "De acuerdo, envíenmelos a través de Brazalete Correo, usted es el único que puede comunicarse sin ser enviado a mi departamento de detección de correo. También necesito que comience a organizar los negocios y grupos de esta isla. Obtenga a Jack para que lo apoye en esto, pero quiero que cada grupo tenga un líder y que todos ellos produzcan informes sobre actividades actuales, necesidades futuras, cualquier cambio que requieran, etc."

Bebió un sorbo de té, disfrutando del calor. "Es importante que solo los líderes envíen estos informes, he tenido unas veinte personas que hacen la misma solicitud en algunos casos en este momento. Afortunadamente, tener una sola persona que los represente reducirá esos documentos duplicados sin que nos perdamos algo importante. permiso para tomar cualquier acción necesaria para manejar esto, aunque si realmente te preocupa cómo reacciono o si surge algo importante, ponte en contacto conmigo".

Glen parecía un poco abrumada, pero su imagen parecía estar a la altura. "Si señor." La escuchó murmurar documentos sobre la conexión. "En cuanto a su agenda, a las 07.30 tiene una reunión con el gerente de cuentas Nagnok. Se trata de un resumen de cómo está progresando el desarrollo de Isla Séptimo, así como de la tienda en Isla Cuatro. En 10:15 se le solicita que supervise la primera solicitud de los arbustos de bayas rúnicas y los árboles frutales a lo largo de los senderos en Isla Cuatro. Y Jack desea cubrir posibles modificaciones al Centro Seguridad en Island Top en 12:20. Su tarde es actualmente gratuita.

Él parpadeó. "¿Supongo que esos nombres se refieren a cada nivel de la isla?"

Ella tarareó. "Sí, señor, se ha convertido rápidamente en una lengua vernácula. Más aún después de que aparecieron varios artículos de la Sra. Lovegood usando los términos de su periódico".

Harry miró su taza que se estaba vaciando rápidamente antes de terminarla. Incluso con la información absorbida de dos mundos, aún no podía interpretar las sangrientas hojas de té. "Bueno, Luna será Luna, supongo. Ah, antes de que se me olvide. Cuando trabajes con Isla Cocina, sugeriría poner al Sr. Ramsay a cargo. El hombre ha estado trabajando conmigo en algunas de las estaciones de cocción más avanzadas que yo. han estado desarrollando y ya tienen una historia en posiciones de liderazgo".

Él la observó tomar notas rápidas en uno de sus cuadernos personales que parecía estar siempre en su mano ahora. "Padre señalado. Planeo presentar la mayoría de los informes de cada día anterior a las 05:00 todas las mañanas, a menos que surja algo. ¿Le gustaría que se envíen con brazalete en lugar de llamar?"

Harry se estiró con un gemido de alivio. "Sí, por favor, Glen. Tan hermoso como es oírte en la mañana, cinco es más que un poco temprano. Contacta a Hermione Granger en algún momento de hoy y ten a ella y a uno de mis Windy trabajando contigo en esa secuencia de runas de calendario. Necesitaré que se proporcionen alertas y detalles sobre las reuniones involucradas, por lo que es probable que también necesites acceder a él".

Ella asintió. "Ya tenemos un prototipo que se prueba ahora, las funciones solicitadas se pasarán al equipo de desarrollo. ¿Algo más, señor?"

Miró al sol naciente. "Eso será todo Glen, gracias". Sin darse cuenta de su "Sí señor", cerró la ilusión y vio el cielo aligerar sobre lo que ahora se conoce como Isla Cuatro. Las carpas todavía estaban siendo instaladas, pero como varias familias trabajaban para el reino en este punto, los dueños de las tiendas existentes se estaban vaciando rápidamente a medida que los trasladaban al edificio libre de los Cuarteles en el que se encontraba. Cada hora había otra habitación disponible, a veces varias, por lo que había una gran cantidad de gente que se movía constantemente, algunos cargaban herramientas y suministros de ida y vuelta, otros se movían por última vez fuera de las tiendas y entraban en los bonitos apartamentos, ya que estuvo disponible

Harry había caminado cuarenta y dos pisos unas cuantas veces mientras se construía el edificio, después de que su casa estaba en la parte superior al menos. Fue muy lógico hecho. Cada habitación estaba numerada para ser fácilmente localizable, con una lista de directorios cerca de cada plataforma de teletransportación listando los mismos que mostraban un mapa aproximado de su destino y el nombre actualmente listado en esa placa de puerta. La numeración de las habitaciones también fue útil para encontrar el lugar donde necesitabas ingresar al edificio, un método que no se usa en el mundo mágico.

Cada puerta tenía el número del piso (Piso 01-41), de los veintiséis pasillos a los que se debe acceder (Salón A-Z), y qué puerta visitar (Puertas 00-99, incluso a la izquierda, impar a la derecha). Una persona perdida en el medio sabía que tenían que bajar las escaleras y llegar al área posterior para llegar a la Habitación 02B73, o para dirigirse hacia la Sala 39G12. Al final no importó tanto como lo había esperado, no después de la creación de las almohadillas de teletransportación.

La mayoría simplemente los llamaba ascensores, aunque a diferencia del dispositivo no mágico, estos podían estar vinculados entre sí como si estuvieran en el edificio. Era la forma en que sabían qué lugar enviar a cada persona, ya que su red mágica era parte del edificio en sí. Había almohadillas en cada piso, y el final de cada pasillo, y una en el centro de cada pasillo... por lo que al menos nadie estaba atrapado caminando por siempre y subiendo una montaña de escaleras para llegar a casa por la noche.

Intentando entrar en el nivel de Harry dio una nota explicando la situación... continuando teletransportado a Isla Seguridad. Si era importante, se pondrían en contacto con Glen para involucrarlo, pero al menos esto impidió a los vagabundos al azar.

La construcción todavía estaba en curso. Tomó tiempo para encantar cada armario en otro apartamento, configurar el mismo equipo y hechizos que cada tienda, etc. Sin mencionar que las habitaciones tenían características adicionales, como la posibilidad de registrar brazaletes en la puerta para que amigos y familiares pudieran entre fácilmente sin dejar que pase cualquiera.

Según los informes que Glen había transmitido, hoy fue el primer día en que la mayoría del equipo de creación de carpas se retiraría de su creación y se dedicaría a terminar este edificio. Gracias a la gran cantidad de familias que se mudaron durante los últimos días a los Barracones, temporalmente tenían un excedente de tiendas afuera para los nuevos ocupantes. No estaba seguro de lo lejos que habían progresado dentro del edificio, pero el resultado final de 41 pisos de 26 salas llenas de 100 apartamentos... bueno, incluso con todos los nuevos ciudadanos que se unieron, aún no había llegado a las 106.600 familias. Y eso no contaba la carpa que aún se expandía en el exterior.

Frunció el ceño al ver a la multitud de gente moviendo cosas, niños jugando juegos, adultos dirigiéndose hacia las cocinas al aire libre en curso, moviéndose hacia las salidas, apareciendo y desapareciendo mientras manejaban sus actividades diarias. Estaba llegando rápidamente al punto en que se necesitarían servicios sociales más básicos, más allá del hospital. Crud.

Un toque rápido y la ilusión apareció, una imagen estática de Glen sonriendo. "¿Si señor?"

Harry suspiró. "Lo siento, Glen, pero me doy cuenta rápidamente de que tendremos que proporcionar servicios adicionales en la isla".

Él podía escuchar la confusión en su voz. "¿Padre?"

Mirando a los grupos de niños, continuó. "Necesito una organización de servicios de cuidado de niños, posiblemente en el mercado como una de las tiendas. También necesito Maestros retirados de diversos campos, Tutores de todas las asignaturas y cualquier maestro o principios jubilados de los Isleños. Necesitamos un sistema escolar, en al menos algo básico, y lo necesitamos antes de que se reanude el año escolar oficial. Forzar a todos a abandonar la isla y poner a sus hijos por ahí parece demasiado arriesgado. Haz que Nagnok lo legalice, con cargo al Tesoro del Reino, ya que es un gasto de la Isla. Necesitamos escuelas de la isla, acreditadas aquí y en el sistema escolar no mágico, y dado que todos vivirán en una isla mágica, también debemos tener magia cubierta, al menos hasta que se dirijan a Hogwarts o a cualquier escuela no mágica que proporcionemos."

Su sonido sobresaltado lo hizo sonreír un poco. "Sí, señor. Creo que ya tenemos algunos potenciales jubilados en la Isla, pero después de llenar todo lo que podamos estableceremos una expansión de campaña de publicidad que especifique a los educadores. ¿Asumo que esto también requerirá un líder seleccionado para la generación de informes?"

Harry suspiró. "Sí... y también tenemos un presupuesto en una biblioteca. Merlín sabe que Sabiduría lo ha mencionado recientemente. Probablemente no volvamos a ver a Hermione después de eso. Pasen la voz a los equipos de construcción de Sabiduría, Vigilante y cuatro de Windy. aparecerá pronto para dar los requisitos estructurales. Me encargaré de la producción real de libros para el lugar".

Su vacilación fue evidente. "¿Vigilante? ¿Sabiduría? ¿No son tan... avanzados como Windy?"

Él parpadeó. "¿No te di un resumen de mis Aspectos mentales?" Al escuchar su respuesta negativa, se apoyó en una pared cerca de la salida del edificio. "Bien, aquí está la descripción general de alto nivel. Demasiada magia te hace ir extraño, y de niño tomé parte de mi poder y mis emociones y creé a Jim, un pato bebé vampiro".

La siguiente conversación fue esclarecedora para su asistente, aunque estaba contenta de no tener que preocuparse de que más personas invadieran su espacio personal. Ilimitado Windy's fue más que suficiente, gracias.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Glen fue un maldito salvavidas.

¡Su carga de trabajo fue significativamente menor, dejando tiempo para que él trabaje en sus propios proyectos por una vez!

Tal como estaban las cosas, Ira estaba ocupado vigilando su mundo del alma a medida que se expandía y asegurándose de que era estructuralmente sólido. Agregar todos estos espacios ampliados, habitaciones y bolsillos sí cuenta como cambios a gran escala, después de todo. Todavía se detuvo para que Harry tuviera más tiempo libre y compartiera sus sabores de té más interesantes.

Vigilante pudo relajarse un poco, ya que los pabellones estaban cerca de estar vivos ahora y solo tenía que revisar las notificaciones en vez de encarnar todo él mismo. Aún así, estaba dirigiendo a los equipos de construcción y manteniendo a Drake Island bajo control, ya que mágicamente saturaba el área bajo las barreras. Finalmente, toda la isla sería parte del alma de Harry... en unos pocos miles de años.

Mientras tanto, le confesó a Harry que los efectos de la capa de rubí que se unía a la red roja en la piedra de vestuario realmente aumentarían las posibilidades de embarazo, incluso si también reducía las posibilidades de complicaciones durante el parto. Las constantes masas de magia bruta que se sumergen en el ambiente también aumentaron la probabilidad de que todos los niños que nacen aquí sean al menos squibs, si no brujas y magos completamente mágicos.

Harry había terminado publicando un artículo completo en el Quisquilloso cubriendo el tema, explicando cómo las protecciones rojas que todos habían visto probablemente habían sido protecciones de sangre creadas por su madre fallecida, y eso combinado con la protección infantil de la capa de rubí protegería poderosamente a los niños de la isla. Aunque el artículo advirtió a todos que sus "protecciones" pueden tener problemas, la mayoría de las parejas aparentemente tomaron las noticias como algo positivo. Las múltiples notas anónimas que le agradecían por "advertir" a aquellos con una vida sexual más activa acababan de ser embarazosas.

La Biblioteca terminó siendo bastante rápida, ya que era básicamente un gran edificio vacío de un piso que Harry expandió y agregó estantes de auto clasificación en su interior. Sabiduría había estado trabajando sin parar no solo para procesar las cantidades masivas de libros que Harry había escaneado en su alma, sino también para decodificar las numerosas copias mentales que había recogido también. Afortunadamente, se había tomado el tiempo de trabajar con la gente de Harry para asegurarse de que la Isla se reuniera con sus altos estándares.

La contribución directa de Harry a la Biblioteca de la Isla consistió en dos estaciones rúnicas bastante grandes ubicadas a cada lado de la entrada de la biblioteca. Una estación tomaría cualquier tipo de información y crearía una copia estandarizada, una que utilizara la magia para determinar qué tipo de letra sería más fácil de leer sin perder significado contextual, como secciones resaltadas o en negrita, cursiva, etc.

Cada copia agregará automáticamente el Autor y el Título al enlace e intentará crear un resumen aproximado en la contraportada, así como agregar números de página y una sección de referencia al final de cada libro. Como la mayoría de los libros antiguos fueron garabateados a mano por sus aprendices, ideas como buscar un libro por un tema o agregar numerales a las páginas para mayor comodidad fue un nuevo territorio para los asombrados isleños mágicos. Los no-mágicos y recién nacidos estaban agradecidos por el cambio.

La segunda estación no fue menos sorprendente, ya que la estación haría una copia de un libro proporcionado, ya sea en el formato legible o simplemente como se veía el trabajo original cuando fue traído a la biblioteca para ser escaneado. Por una pequeña tarifa con la aplicación Gringotts (para pagar papel y encuadernación), la copia sería permanente y podría conservarse para siempre.

Cada libro recibió automáticamente una calificación que el futuro equipo de la biblioteca podría modificar en un momento posterior. La clasificación restringiría el acceso a ciertas obras en función del peligro de los hechizos o la información en su interior, aunque Brazaletes de Dragon podría obtener runas de permiso del Bibliotecario para evitar esos problemas en determinadas circunstancias. No muchos tenían necesidades legítimas de información detallada sobre la emisión de las maldiciones imperdonables o el Fuegos demoníaco, después de todo.

Ver estante tras estante con libros idénticamente altos (incluso si algunos tenían que estar acolchados con páginas en blanco para que fueran lo suficientemente anchos como para sostener sus etiquetas), realmente impresionó a los isleños, mientras que Hermione casi se desmayó después de ver los números reales de sus libros favoritos. Ella personalmente había comenzado a traer cada libro de su colección de casas a la isla, aumentando significativamente el contenido literario no mágico en el proceso, ya que Harry solo se había enfocado inicialmente en libros educativos al establecer las instalaciones. Aunque le había sorprendido la cantidad de novelas románticas que había "donado", se estaban volviendo muy populares entre los lugareños.

De todos modos, Jim todavía estaba catalogando los árboles universales en su alma con los otros patos. Iba a ser un proyecto muy, muy largo.

Windy finalmente había dejado de acechar a Glen después de que sucediera algún evento que ninguna mujer le mencionaría. No parecían tener ningún enojo entre ellos, así que lo dejó caer y disfrutó del espacio que Glen le había permitido en los últimos días. En su lugar, había creado una cantidad absurda de piedras de ilusión y tenía cuerpos en todas partes, trabajando con casi todos los equipos de investigación, lo que hizo el progreso mucho más simple de lo que debería haber sido en este punto. Dicho eso, cada noche se aseguraba de pasar y bromear con él un poco, sobre todo porque ahora básicamente tenía una criatura sexual mágica como asistente personal.

Ella iba a hacer la vida incómoda en el futuro, simplemente lo sabía.

Pero con su alma ocupada y su agenda clara, finalmente pudo ayudar un poco más con los "pedacitos" de trabajar en la isla. Goran Potter finalmente se había mudado a su nuevo hogar en el ala de Cuarteles de Harry número 42, y los dos habían pasado un par de días en Isla Segunda para observar la plantación y el crecimiento casi instantáneo del bosque. Los experimentos con aceleración de tiempo fueron bastante pulidos cuando se trataba de plantas en este punto, y tuvieron mucho éxito cuando las runas se agregaron a herramientas portátiles para usar con arbustos y árboles.

La Isla Cuarta ahora tenía la mayoría de los caminos bordeados con varios arbustos de bayas, con runas talladas en sus troncos y ramas principales para absorber la magia ambiental y aumentar la calidad y la cantidad de sus bayas. En bastantes secciones ahora, las tiendas de campaña para un cuadrado completo fueron reubicadas. En su lugar, se mejoró el pasto, se engrosó hasta alcanzar niveles de alfombra peluda o más, y se agregaron numerosos árboles frutales en un anillo. Cada tronco brillaba con brillantes runas azules, ya que producían ricos frutos fuera de temporada que nunca parecían pudrirse o caerse de la rama sin que una persona tirara de uno.

Por supuesto, los árboles requieren una poda cuidadosa antes de ser tallados. Después de que los árboles comenzaran a producir las numerosas frutas, los árboles más altos se doblarían y doblarían hasta niveles peligrosos, por lo que todos fueron cortados en árboles bastantes pequeños que la mayoría de los adultos cosecharon fácilmente. Las salas prácticamente destruyeron las plagas más pequeñas, como las pulgas, los insectos y los insectos, por lo que la espesa hierba estaba bien para que los niños jugaran y la fruta no tenía gusanos u otras criaturas. Sin las runas y la magia en bruto que se proporciona, sería imposible que las flores reciban el polen necesario, ya que cualquiera que se alejara demasiado de su árbol desapareció como "contaminación".

Fue algo tan complicado como que frenaba los equipos de runas, pero los productos finales fueron increíbles. Los nuevos arbustos y árboles crearon una maravillosa fuente de bocadillos para los isleños, en la que Harry también participó. Las manzanas y los melocotones frescos eran encantadores, incluso si él no había disfrutado tanto de los higos. De vez en cuando veía al chef Ramsay o a uno de sus secuaces revisando las plantas en busca de los mejores ejemplos de sus productos.

El bosque en la Isla Segunda fue un asunto completamente diferente. Según lo diseñado, los equipos estaban plantando y creciendo rápidamente una pesada mezcla de árboles a escalas no naturales y masivas. Se plantaron y cultivaron anillos de bosque cada vez más grandes y más densos más alejados de la entrada. Mientras que la entrada era un claro de hierba normal, los bosques cambiaron rápidamente de grandes a locos a medida que uno viajaba más profundo.

Tanto el padre como el hijo tuvieron la suerte de estar viendo cuando uno de los equipos, solo una o dos bandas, accidentalmente hizo un ángulo incorrecto con sus herramientas de crecimiento y creó un árbol de madera roja literalmente de cincuenta metros de diámetro, que se elevaba sobre todos sus vecinos. Al final, Harry tuvo que recubrir el objeto con runas para permitir que la luz del sol alcanzara el bosque por debajo, al menos en forma ambiental, o la enorme cosa hubiera dejado sin vida todo lo que se encontraba bajo su luz solar.

Casi alcanzó el cielo de la ilusión hecha a mano, los miembros de madera que se retorcían hacia arriba en una explosión de crecimiento y libertad. Lo dejaron, ya que hizo una gran aparición y atracción para otros isleños para visitar. Habían programado que uno de los equipos de construcción más pequeños cortara cuidadosamente la base y montara una plataforma de teletransportación que permitiera a los visitantes llegar fácilmente a las ramas superiores, la corona de El Arbol de Isla Drake. Después de usar escobas para instalar la otra plataforma en la parte superior, se instalaron una serie de pasarelas y telescopios, ya que varias plataformas se tallaron cuidadosamente en las enormes ramas mismas. Harry fue casi instantáneamente contactado por el chef Ramsay, quien solicitó instalar un restaurante vegetariano en la parte superior de la cosa, mientras que el equipo de construcción cerca rogaba construir algunas habitaciones de hotel allí para escapadas románticas. Al final, aprobó ambos, lo que por alguna razón hizo que Windy saltara como una niña de la escuela con alegría.

Daphne ciertamente había aprobado, especialmente después de que los dos comieron allí. No iba a renunciar a la carne en el corto plazo, pero las comidas habían sido refrescantes y ligeras seguidas de un desierto increíble, así que la pasaron bien. La construcción en las habitaciones de los hoteles en las ramas y enterrada en las hojas no se completaría hasta fines de su año escolar, pero ya había aprobado la importación de un gran número de aves, algunas mágicas, para dejarlas sueltas en el área. Agregar a la atmósfera.

Sin embargo, mantener todo limpio y cuidado se estaba convirtiendo en un problema, especialmente porque el número de residencias se acercaba a un nivel más allá de las necesidades. Terminó asignando tareas a Glen y Nagnok con los elfos domésticos.

Todos ellos, si es posible.

Se enfocaron en aquellos que pertenecen a futuros enemigos potenciales. Esas familias con una historia de trabajo con babazas como Voldemort, así como cualquier grupo que se rumorea que trata mal a sus elfos. Con acciones prudentes se envió una masa absoluta de mensajes secretos, en algunos casos pretendiendo ser camaradas compañeros que necesitaban un servidor rápidamente.

De repente, la isla Drake repentinamente poseyó más elfos que cualquier reino había reclamado antes, especialmente porque los asociados de Gringotts despejaron el mercado legal casi en el instante en que se completaron los acuerdos en existencia. El mercado básicamente colapsó, ya que las grandes compras habían sucedido demasiado rápido y de demasiadas fuentes para que la mayoría de los proveedores confirmaran las existencias de reemplazo, y las personas con más probabilidades de obligar a los elfos domésticos a criar y luego robar a sus hijos para la venta habían sido los primeros limpiados.

Solo aquellos que realmente se preocuparon por sus elfos incluso consideraron rechazar las pilas de oro excesivamente generosas, por lo que ahora las familias oscuras estaban en la sorprendente posición de que solo quedaban unos pocos elfos que debían ser tratados mejor si no lo hacían. No quiero hacer la limpieza ellos mismos. Los pocos duendes en el mercado que les dejaron costaban fortunas, algunas de las cuales Harry había conseguido obtener de todos modos.

Nuevamente, Glen había sido un salvavidas. Ella había organizado a los elfos al igual que las otras ocupaciones, el elfo principal era un tipo absolutamente enérgico llamado Dobby, que había resultado muy herido cuando llegó por primera vez a la isla. Aparentemente, su familia había estado teniendo malos momentos financieros recientemente por alguna razón, y habían estado enojando a los pobres. Ofrecer un gran pago de oro por tales bienes "dañados" había hecho que la compra fuera rápida, y cuando la criatura golpeada se dio cuenta de que había sido comprado por "El Gran Sir Harry Potter", bueno... sí, estaba entusiasmado. Sin embargo, sus informes enviados a Glen habían sido... extraños.

Todavía creía que Glen había elegido a Dobby solo para burlarse de él, pero los elfos habían demostrado su valía. Con órdenes de no trabajar demasiado, asegurar una salud óptima, informar problemas o situaciones antes de intentar castigarse a sí mismos... la comunidad élfica floreció en la Isla Drake.

Cuando Harry proporcionó la primera vivienda de tamaño élfico (Glen tuvo que pasar horas forzándolos a describir lo que sería una casa bonita para un elfo), un uniforme (Y eso había tomado aún más explicaciones), su lealtad se disparó. Cuando Harry les dijo que podían invitar a cualquier elfo que necesitara un vínculo y deseara unirse a la isla, su devoción aumentó. Diciéndoles que, a diferencia de la costumbre, podían mantener a sus hijos sin ser obligados a venderlos, y que a todas las parejas se les permitía tener hijos si así lo deseaban... bueno, casi comenzaron una religión.

Oh, Harry todavía contrató paisajistas y personal de limpieza, pero manejaron los problemas activos. Los duendes manejaban atentamente las habitaciones vacías, los líos de los animales y tantos pequeños problemas, sin mencionar las granjas rúnicas y los hábitats de los animales que necesitaban cuidados. Harry incluso trabajó con Dobby y les pidió que abrieran una tienda donde la gente pudiera contratar servicios de limpieza de duendes, aunque tomó tiempo explicarles que no los pagaría (¡No, señor, por favor no!) Sino que estaría poniendo los fondos en el Tesoro del Reino (lo cual era cierto en realidad). No necesitaban saber que parte de ese tesoro estaba marcado para necesidades de los elfos.

Con la ayuda de los elfos, los animales seguros fueron introducidos lentamente en Isla Segunada y Isla Tercera. El nivel del bosque era en su mayoría aves y algunas criaturas seguras, solo unas pocas mágicas por ahora. Los conejos estaban siendo observados, Harry no necesitaba un piso entero lleno de cosas.

De todos modos, Isla Tercera era un nivel con un océano y un enorme lago de agua dulce separados por playas y una gran extensión de tierra cubierta de hierba. Así que, por ahora, los elfos solo tenían una gran colección de peces que necesitaban alimentar a mano hasta que pudieran introducirse plantas y criaturas más correctas para lograr un ciclo natural de vida y muerte. Los elfos también cosecharon algunos de los arbustos de frutas y bayas para los cocineros de la isla, incluso cuando se estaba plantando más vegetación en la Isla Cuarta. Y una de las mayores mejoras fue con la seguridad, ya que los duendes actuaron como un sistema de alerta temprana para Jake y los lobos de seguridad.

Estos elfos estaban en todas partes, incluso si eran invisibles la mayor parte del tiempo, y la calidad de vida había aumentado un poco o dos, muchas personas ni siquiera se daban cuenta de por qué.

Isla Justicia también se había requerido algunas veces. Gracias a Vigilante, Jake, Harry, los duendes y la extraña presencia que controla la isla, ninguna acción se había llevado a cabo demasiado lejos, pero incluso entonces hubo algunos casos de robo, algunas peleas que tuvieron que ser separadas, y algunas parejas que se salieron de control y tuvieron que separarse hasta que ambos se pusieron sobrios. ¡Mantenga esas cosas en casa, por favor!

Esos casos eran más fáciles de manejar en este momento, ya que la isla misma prácticamente los veía, pero el equipo de la ley ya estaba estableciendo un sistema judicial con Glen vigilando. Estaban considerando contratar a personas con experiencia judicial directamente del mundo no mágico, pero por el momento cumplieron con la mano de obra de la isla local.

Hablando de isleños, la inmigración se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. El periódico de Luna lo seguía, pero todos los días llegaban docenas de nuevas familias para escapar de la persecución de uno de sus miembros, que era un hombre lobo, y cuando regresaban a casa para recoger sus noticias, incluso con los contratos que tenían bajo sus órdenes. Las noticias se estaban extendiendo a países más lejanos, y a personas que buscaban esperanza.

Eso no molestó a Harry, ya que él ya había establecido un orfanato bastante grande para albergar a cualquier niño hombre lobo guardado según su acuerdo con Jake a principios de mes. Ampliar el refugio un poco hasta que los recién llegados pudieran recibir una tienda de campaña o un departamento (Dependiendo de la edad y la disposición para trabajar para el Reino) no era un problema. A medida que cada usuario de la lengua llegaba, el equipo rúnico lanzaría una nueva runa para sus Brazaletes Dragon que les permitiría comprender, hablar, leer y escribir en inglés británico. Se evitó mucho tiempo y confusión, aunque hubo un retraso comprensible ya que cada nuevo dialecto o idioma tenía que tener un nuevo patrón rúnico desarrollado.

Teóricamente, si siguieran usando la runa, en realidad aprenderían cómo usar el nuevo lenguaje incluso sin la cosa, pero eso aún estaba siendo confirmado.

No, el problema era que el ambiente de empleo actual era más que un poco hostil a los no purasangre fuera de la isla, hasta el punto en que incluso meses después de que La Familia había comenzado a contratar cantidades masivas de mestizos y sangre nueva, había todavía una avalancha de personas que se habían graduado de Hogwarts o una de las muchas escuelas más pequeñas desesperadas por cualquier oportunidad.

Así que a medida que el número de hombres lobo y aquellos que los amaban dejó comunidades mágicas y muggle de todo el mundo para unirse a su Reino, la gente lo notó. Incluso con los contratos que restringen la mayor parte de su capacidad de comunicarse, las familias pudieron hablar sobre nuevas oportunidades, empleos bien remunerados, comida y vivienda gratuitas. Tomó algunas insinuaciones aquí y allá, pero la idea era tan deseada que muchos dieron un salto de lógica por sí mismos.

Incluso después de que les dijeran que tendrían que mudarse, que tendrían que firmar contratos, seguir el mandato de otro, la idea de un lugar en algún lugar libre de discriminación y con oportunidades disponibles basadas en la capacidad en lugar de la paternidad...

Su tierra se había convertido en un faro para los oprimidos.

Familias desesperadas empacaron todo y se fueron, en todo el mundo, las ramas de Gringotts se llenaron de los más lastimados, los más lastimados, los que necesitaban una oportunidad, no importa cuán delgada sea. Al negarse a darse por vencida y sin tener otro lugar adonde ir, su situación se pasó a Nagnok, quien rápidamente puso a Glen al día, lo que la hizo interrumpir su comida preguntándole cómo proceder.

Una mirada a algunas de las familias y las razones por las cuales huyeron de la comunidad mágica normal (y en algunos casos, no mágica) lo hizo derrumbarse, y en el punto donde realmente se abrieron las compuertas.

Sorprendentemente, el aumento masivo de solicitantes no causó muchos problemas, llegaron a la cima de la Isla, pasaron por los controles y la seguridad, y se les dio un Brazalete y se les envió a Isla Cuarta. Oh unos pocos fueron rechazados, algunos arrestados y enviados al DMLE para que su fuerza policial disfrutara, y algunos aparentemente eran personas violentas que intentaban encontrar este supuesto paraíso para propagar el odio y la violencia, ya que afirmaban que varias religiones o creencias demostraban que esta Isla violó esto o aquello o fue odiado por él o ella.

Pero esa era la razón por la cual Harry había ido por una fuerza de seguridad primero. Y fueron el principal factor para mantener todo tranquilo y bajo control.

Los hombres lobo eran grandes, el libre acceso a las potentes pociones de Harry había curado la mayoría de las cicatrices y las deficiencias de nutrientes causadas por su enfermedad, y cada uno vestía una armadura altamente mejorada y uniformes de excelente calidad. Cada uno llevaba un gran y fuerte club que automáticamente lanzaba hechizos aturdidores en el momento del impacto, pero su gran tamaño solo convencía a la gente de no comenzar nada.

Sin embargo, aún se producían conflictos entre las culturas que llegan, y al final Glen estableció algunos consejos para representar a todos y tratar de mantener los problemas bajo control. Uno para cada especie que llegó, otro para cada trabajo o carrera en la isla, y uno para cada religión principal que llegó. Harry había quedado impresionado por la aplicación de votación que habían diseñado, pero no la había utilizado él mismo. Como Rey, su voluntad era siempre definitiva, incluso si animaba a aquellos bajo su gobierno a representarse a sí mismos para ayudarlo a hacer un mejor trabajo.

Como le explicó a Hermione el día en que ella lo ignoró y continuó leyendo en la biblioteca, la isla se estaba convirtiendo literalmente en parte de su alma. No tener control de eso le molestaba.

De todos modos, aparentemente el mundo mágico en general era bastante severo con cualquier persona no humana, ya sea por una enfermedad, una herencia de criatura o por tener a la madre o el papá "equivocados". Harry estaba horrorizado de cuántos países tenían pedidos de "matar a la vista" para varias especies, siendo los hombres lobo solo uno de ellos.

Como esta tasa, su Reino se convertiría en el hogar de la mayor cantidad de personas parciales y no humanas en el mundo. Especialmente cuando los muchos grupos que se mudaban a los Barracones y tiendas de campaña hicieron negocios en el mundo exterior, difundiendo la noticia aún más.

Durante uno de sus momentos más francos, Glen compartió su propia historia con él, confesando que ella misma era "solo" una Veela. Su familia apenas había escapado de un grupo de cazadores mágicos que buscaban "Esclavos de placer". La búsqueda de un nuevo hogar fue una gran razón por la que aceptaron el riesgo de unirse a Drake Island después de enterarse por un amigo cercano y un hombre lobo que habían sido contratados recientemente. Unirse justo como Harry realmente había comenzado las prácticas de contratación rápida fue solo una buena fortuna.

También mencionó que era su culpa que más y más Veela en general llegaran de todas partes del mundo, ya que había dado la información que le permitieron a su familia y parientes de larga distancia desde el principio de su empleo.

Harry había ignorado sus preocupaciones, haciéndole saber que siempre y cuando firmaran contratos en la isla y no causen problemas, todos eran más que bienvenidos a unirse al Reino, especialmente si estaban en peligro o en riesgo de ser cazados. Windy ciertamente había amado la idea, obligando al chico a despedirla de nuevo. La sonrisa de Glen valió la papelería futura.

La producción de alimentos finalmente comenzó no solo a adelantarse a la demanda en constante aumento, sino también a ampliar la variedad disponible. Isla Quinta se dedicó ahora a la poción e ingredientes alimentarios a base de plantas, con la masa de elfos de la casa manteniendo todo monitoreado y proporcionando mantenimiento. En comparación, la Isla Sexto se estaba quedando atrás, ya que la multitud de animales estaba embarazada y esperando la próxima generación. Afortunadamente, los embarazos fueron escalonados, permitiendo un pequeño porcentaje de nacimientos por día en lugar de cantidades masivas de una sola vez. Los animales bebés crecieron rápidamente hasta convertirse en adultos, las hembras se mantuvieron y la mayoría de los machos ya sea reemplazando reproductores de baja calidad o simplemente siendo cosechados por las partes mediante una máquina rúnica de clasificación bastante espantosa.

Clasificó... todo. La gente tuvo mucho cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a esa. Aún así, era un regalo del cielo para cosechar criaturas con sangre mágica o si uno necesitaba una gran cantidad de tendones musculares... o cerebros... o... sí, la gente estaba manteniendo su distancia de esa máquina cuando se enciende.

Con un suspiro, dejó su cuarto de trabajo... ¿A quién estaba engañando, era una maldita sala del trono? Antes era malo, pero de alguna manera Glen convenció a los trabajadores para que fuera aún más exagerado. Al menos el trono mismo era sorprendentemente cómodo. Al pasar por pasillos llenos de grupos que discutían y debatían sobre las posibles nuevas leyes que se estaban construyendo para la isla, caminó distraídamente hacia la Aguja de Cristal para conseguir comida de las cocinas al aire libre. Ignoró a la multitud que se dividía a los lados, habiendo abandonado a las personas que lo trataban como a un mortal por el momento, mientras reunía un sorprendente asado oliente, algunas papas y una salsa que parecía muy popular antes de que todos se alejaran de él.

Disfrutando de la carne jugosa, sacó la actualización reciente sobre las cosechas de su inventario.

El equipo rúnico había estado trabajando en más que solo las tasas de aceleración de tiempo básicas para la mayoría de los cultivos básicos después de descubrir que cada especie tenía ciertos límites sobre qué tan rápido el tiempo podía manipularse con seguridad a su alrededor. Cualquier cosa más allá causó todo tipo de problemas extraños, especialmente para los ingredientes de la poción. Actualmente, la aceleración se ha agotado al máximo en 20x para el arroz, 17x para el trigo y 15x o menos para la mayoría de las otras plantas no mágicas que se cultivan en la actualidad. Las plantas mágicas deben ser 3 veces o menos, o no podrán absorber la magia suficiente para producir su producto (incluso si hizo trampa e inundó las cosas con energía manualmente).

Huelga decir que el desbordamiento masivo se estaba almacenando en un inventario de acceso masivo, que comúnmente se conoce como "Isla Recursos". Actualmente, solo los Isla Cocina y los investigadores tenían acceso total a la cosa, pero las estadísticas y la revisión visual de las existencias estaban disponibles para todos.

Las actualizaciones más recientes a las granjas en realidad permitieron la fácil inserción y eliminación de Isla Recursos. Los pasadores de ganado ahora podían cosechar mucho automáticamente de sus criaturas, y mientras esquilaban, ordeñaban y, en algunos casos, recogían plumas caídas y más, estos objetos se almacenaban de forma segura en el inventario de la isla, incluso como grano, agua, y se estaban retirando otras necesidades para las diversas criaturas. Las granjas se alegraron por el fertilizante, incluso cuando proporcionaron la comida para los animales y la isla en su conjunto.

Esto hizo que las cosas fueran un poco complicadas ya que algunos elementos se estaban sacando para un mayor refinamiento. La leche se estaba convirtiendo en mantequilla y queso, y la aceleración del tiempo funcionaba perfectamente para el envejecimiento del queso. Como era "Queso Isla Drake" se estaba volviendo muy popular y los isleños se volvían más competitivos tratando de perfeccionar sus propias versiones. El próspero mercado de quesos en el mercado de las compras había confundido a Harry cuando él se había paseado.

De todos modos, las plantas estaban muy bien, pero con la cantidad de animales creciendo tan lentamente (Mágicos aún más, requirieron mucho más cuidado y ambientes especiales durante el desarrollo) cada uno producido fue cuidadosamente inspeccionado, los padres fueron elegidos con cuidado, y los investigadores intentaron constantemente producir los pares de crianza más sanos y, con suerte, más sabrosos, reemplazando las líneas de crianza cuando se encontraron ejemplos más finos. Oh, el marco básico estaba en funcionamiento, incluso a medida que se cultivaban más especies nuevas de criaturas y plantas todos los días, pero todo el proceso aparentemente era bastante complicado.

Aún gracias a los altos estándares del chef Ramsey, la calidad de los alimentos aumentó día a día, cualquier resultado de baja calidad se transformó en uno de los puestos de Harry o se pasó al equipo de investigación mientras intentaban automatizar la generación de pasta nutritiva saludable. Idealmente, cualquier producto malo podría pasar a través de su máquina para hacer al menos algo de salud, que su estación rúnica podría reformar en cualquier plato almacenado. ¿Come lo que quieras y aún así estás sano? Era el sueño de todos los no-mágicos al menos, ya que la magia tendía a encargarse de eso de todos modos. Muy pocos mágicos eran poco atractivos o no saludables, incluso si no eran todos modelos musculosos o súper modelos.

Echó un vistazo a los números. Los elementos más básicos ahora están ganando máquinas rúnicas adicionales dedicadas a un mayor refinamiento. Pronto la producción de harina de todas las naturalezas se produciría a partir del trigo y el arroz, el azúcar se refinaría de los latidos y la caña de azúcar, y lo que la mayor parte de la Isla había estado enviando al Quisquilloso pidiendo: Isla Alcohol.

Ese proyecto contó con múltiples voluntarios del equipo de runas, y afortunadamente solo comenzaron a producir los lúpulos y otros ingredientes necesarios o todo el grupo probablemente se hubiera derramado a todas horas. Tal como estaban las cosas, él estaba planeando dejarles producir todo tipo de bebidas que pudiesen usar, como el queso que más aguanta (meses de envejecimiento dentro de los moldes y demás) solo tomaría horas.

Sin embargo, se había negado a exportarlo fuera de la Isla, lo cual estaba bien con los investigadores. Ya se estaba produciendo un whisky llamado "Drake Ember Bourbon" que usaba barriles de enormes robles cultivados en Isla Segunda, un puré hecho con maíz cultivado en la isla, centeno y cebada conservados recién cosechados, y agua dulce filtrada del mar.

Sorprendentemente, uno de los trabajadores del proyecto era un anciano que trabajó en cervecerías y destilerías en el pasado, y que había utilizado algunos hechizos bastante antiguos para crear fácilmente varias manchas de levadura de algunos de los manzanos en la isla. Unos pocos experimentos más tarde y un hechizo de estasis de alta calidad solicitado combinado con una matriz de duplicación y tuvimos una levadura Drake Island oficial. Eso y la sal marina de alta calidad producida por el filtrado de toda esa agua habían sido altamente buscadas por los Isla Cocina cuando finalmente tuvieron acceso a ellas.

Con ingredientes de tan alta calidad para trabajar, las barricas de roble fueron solo un toque final. Elaborado con metal en bruto y trozos de madera colocados en una estación de runas, el cañón se flamearía rápidamente internamente para caramelizar el azúcar de la madera dentro de los recipientes, y luego se quemaría nuevamente para crear una capa de carbón. Las runas se quemaron en la superficie para facilitar la aceleración del tiempo más tarde, y después de que se llenaran, acelerasen y luego se vaciaran, la madera se convertiría en pulpa para el papel de isla y el metal se reciclaría para su reutilización. Debido a la velocidad de producción, la producción real de nuevos árboles de roble blanco también fue manejada por runas, aunque fueron un poco más complicadas para evitar árboles demasiado grandes.

Oh, había otros pasos, Harry no era un experto en esto, pero después de la destilación y todo tipo de pasos le habían presentado un frasco de vidrio ámbar. Su superficie parecía tener una calavera de dragón estilizada tallada en hueso, mandíbulas huesudas que brillaban rojas con las llamas prometidas. ¡Letras de huesos blancos que decían 'Drake Ember Bourbon' se habían arqueado sobre la bestia mortal, y la botella estaba sellada con un tapón de vidrio con forma de llamas! El suave brillo del tapón ha sido el toque final perfecto.

Era lo más épico que había visto, ¡y luego Glen, Windy, Windy, Daphne, Windy y Jake evitaron que lo intentara! Todos menos Daphne incluso tomaron una copa mientras elogiaban su calidad. ¡Explosión, Windy consiguió algo y ella era parte de su propia alma!

Huelga decir que se unió al queso como un alimento básico de la isla. Sin embargo, una vez que los diseños para las runas involucradas se consideraron estables, la demanda de nuevas bebidas había introducido rápidamente 'Island Smoked Scotch' y la sencillamente llamada 'Royal Brew Beer', que continuó siendo modificada y mejorada según se desarrolló. Harry solo suspiró y montó una tienda, "Isla Cervecería", y dejó que las masas se enjambraran. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de bebidas mágicas que había, la nueva variedad fue recibida con alegría.

Los diseños rúnicos involucrados fueron lanzados, y como la mayoría de la gente no podía pagar la configuración masiva que se utilizó para crear estas bebidas, se proporcionó un nuevo servicio en Isla Cervecería. Por una tarifa, patrones y configuraciones de runas personalizadas, ingredientes y procesos especiales, todos podrían ser probados. Permitió a los isleños al azar crear lotes de su propia bebida personalizada (con botella personalizada también). Cualquier bebida creada de esta manera y de la calidad suficiente se les ofreció la oportunidad de obtener una licencia del Reino. Si estuvieran de acuerdo, el Reino haría todo el trabajo necesario para un pequeño porcentaje de las ganancias, mientras manejarían la supervisión de la producción y cualquier cambio futuro.

El concepto creó otro pequeño boom económico, y en una semana más o menos varias familias obtuvieron aumentos financieros a medida que nuevas bebidas aparecían en la tienda de bebidas de Harry. Cuando se abrió el primer bar, el mismo Harry lo visitó y se ofreció a suministrarle todas las bebidas de su tienda a un costo cercano. Después de nombrar su bar "Bar Potters" ¿cómo no pudo? Además, la familia que lo dirigía era buena gente y tenía un niño adorable.

Si bien tener un borracho populoso aumentó la carga de trabajo de valores, también redujo mucho estrés que todos los cambios habían estado creando.

Dejando de lado las bebidas, la capacidad de producir recursos excedentes fue una mejora absolutamente vital teniendo en cuenta qué tan rápido habían estado avanzando las tasas de inmigración. Ya se estaban vendiendo algunos excedentes a varias fuentes mágicas, ya que les importaba menos de dónde venían las cosas, pero Nagnok todavía estaba comprando varios permisos y demás para permitir la venta, así como obtener calificaciones oficiales de calidad para los diversos productos para realizar tales ventas, legal.

Aún así, el exceso de recursos complementaba los ingresos de la popularidad cada vez mayor de "Pociones Potter", lo que aumentaba el caudal de oro que se vertía en su Reino.

Gringotts se estaba ocupando de la reventa de Isla Productos en este momento, y Glen lo está rastreando. El banco había ofrecido muy buenas tarifas mientras actuaba como intermediario a cambio de que Harry usara su nuevo taller y habilidades para producir versiones mucho más sencillas de sus gemas de wardstones. Ya los productos esculpidos que había entregado habían sido incluidos en la compleja red de protección utilizada en la sucursal inglesa del banco, y otras ramas (además de la nueva sucursal de la Isla Séptima) clamaban por sus propios decorados, ofreciendo niveles absurdos de moneda, para cada uno.

Y tal moneda era necesaria. Todos los días parecían tener nuevos cambios que tenían que hacerse para acomodar a su nueva gente. Luna ayudó con su publicación constante de los planes y artículos futuros presentados por los isleños promedio, recibiendo y publicando numerosas respuestas y opiniones. De hecho, uno de los más grandes cambios recientes en la Isla fue causado por un comentario de Luna sobre un isleño que era mitad merma, y cómo deseaba que su familia pudiera unirse a la isla también.

Eso condujo al segundo uso de la principal forma de esqueleto magico de Harry, aunque esta vez la advertencia fue enviada a través del Quisquilloso acerca de lo que iba a suceder exactamente y por qué no aterrorizar a todos tan gravemente ahora que tenía una mayor población.

Se centró en su taza ahora vacía con un suspiro, enviando sus platos y bebidas al área de reciclaje, incluso mientras deambulaba entre la multitud susurrante de vuelta a su trono. Advertir a todos por adelantado había evitado el pánico y los accidentes... pero también le había otorgado la audiencia más grande que había visto antes. Literalmente miles de personas, como si hubiera sido un juego u otro entretenimiento.

Aunque los 'Oooos' y 'Awwws' habían sido graciosos. El ligero aplauso se había sentido extraño.

Harry había empezado todo al entrar en la Aguja de Cristal como si fuera una ilusión, sentándose en la espesa niebla de bruma que se había acumulado en su bolsillo de aire y conectado con su Isla.

Si algo era más grande que antes, cuando su columna vertebral lo conectó a la isla, su torso se extendía hacia el cielo, con los brazos abiertos y los huesos brillando al sol. Como era mucho más brillante hoy que cuando lo había hecho por primera vez, todos podían ver con mucha más claridad cómo el suelo marrón cálido llenaba su cofre óseo, cómo los músculos y fibras verdes mantenían estructuras blancas en su lugar. Sus garras de color rojo sangre y sus dientes afilados también impresionaron, si la reacción era algo por lo que pasar.

Con un giro brusco de su cuerpo, su forma de fantasma se solidificó al encogerse por la mitad, mucho más pequeña y sólida que antes. Aún con decenas de pies de altura, se zambulló en la isla, sintiendo cómo las protecciones marrones de la superficie lo enfriaron cuando el fuego rojo dentro de él trató de arrastrarlo. En la Isla Cuarta se movió hacia su propia columna vertebral, la piedra del escudo brillando con el suave fuego del poder. Una garra masiva agitó suavemente, y como si el suelo en sí fuera un río, todos y cada uno se apartaron de la mitad de la Aguja de Cristal, las estaciones de cocina y los que trabajan apenas se balancean mientras el mundo parecía cambiar hasta la mitad del anillo, rodear la columna de vidrio ahora solo era hierba.

Suavemente una garra se hundió en la hierba expuesta, y toda la sección se hundió, exponiendo rápidamente la piedra. En cuestión de segundos, se formó un semicírculo muy profundo alrededor del eje central. El agua cristalina azul fluía del mar, antes de las olas de sal y las criaturas y que sabía lo que se sacó de la corriente, ya que llenó el pozo.

Incluso cuando la sal reunida y otros materiales fueron almacenados o desaparecidos por el grupo de Isla Cocina que él había informado de antemano, un dedo huesudo se cernió suavemente al lado de un camino de piedra... y señaló. Una serie de canales se hundió en el suelo a la derecha de cada camino de piedra en la Isla Cuarta, cada camino roto creció automáticamente un puente de piedra, incluso cuando la piedra expuesta al agua estaba tallada con runas. Mientras los observadores emitían fuertes ruidos de aprobación, el ribete de piedra pareció desvanecerse ligeramente, buscando ser un cristal ahumado en vez de una roca que mostrara el suelo a algún nivel sin ser tan claro como para dificultar la natación.

Su cráneo sin ojos brillaba cuando los rescoldos del poder verde latieron, sus manos cuidadosamente esculpieron una enorme pared de habitaciones de piedra cerca de la Aguja de Cristal, el lago tan claro que cada habitación era fácilmente visible. Sumergidas bajo el agua, las puertas de piedra se movieron fácilmente sobre las bisagras talladas, una complicada serie de tubos que permiten que el agua pase fácilmente por la puerta sin permitir que nadie mire adentro.

Incluso cuando las habitaciones fueron talladas en las paredes, las runas que se extendían a través de la piedra comenzaron a cambiar las áreas. La luz ambiental se extendió, reflejando la hora del día en la superficie, mientras que una gran parte de la parte inferior rechazaba activamente la luz, permitiendo que las futuras criaturas que amaban la oscuridad florezcan. Casi parecía ser un segundo mar allá abajo, con montículos de islas elevándose por encima de la negrura y exponiendo aún más runas.

Proporcionaron no solo luz, ya que las muchas formas también aumentaron el nivel de oxígeno y evitaron el estancamiento del agua mientras actuaban como limpiadores de contaminación.

De nuevo, la arena fluyó del Reino, cubriendo las runas talladas en la roca y luego flotando rápidamente por el aire hasta su otra palma. Siete círculos de vidrio se formaron alrededor de la mitad de la Aguja de Cristal que ahora contenía un lago, cada uno de menos de un pie de alto.

Cada borde de vidrio se movió rápidamente a medida que la fuerza bruta obligaba a los cristales azules de la magia a grabar con sus superficies. En cuestión de segundos, una enorme punta de agua surgió de los siete círculos, procedentes del túnel que conectaba con el lago de abajo. Mientras la multitud exclamaba con asombro los colores de todas las brillantes gotas de agua, Harry hizo ligeras modificaciones en cada uno de los siete anillos de vidrio para asegurarse de que el agua trepando más alto se mantuviera estable, aunque se hacía más difícil a medida que aumentaba la altura.

Con un gesto rápido, siete anillos de vidrio más se formaron en el "cielo" del cuarto piso, sus runas repentinamente tiraban de los pilares de agua que se habían tambaleado peligrosamente y los obligaban a ponerse rígidos y derechos, llegando al cielo. Más vidrio, algunos anillos más y mucha gente sorprendida trabajando en Islas Tercero, Segundo y Quinta… bueno, ahora junto a la Aguja de Cristal estaban los Picos de Agua. Sí proporcionó canales de agua básicos para Islas Tercero y Segunda por ahora, pero dado que Isla Quinta requeriría más tarde montañas... bueno, volvería a hacerlo más adelante.

Incluso ahora, más agua estaba llenando el lago en la Isla Cuarta, el mar proporcionaba olas de sal e incluso algunos peces a los chefs mientras se aseguraba de que el agua fresca llenara su creación. Se formaron anillos de vidrio más pequeños cerca de muchos lugares de interés, unos que crearon diminutos cilindros verticales de agua que permitirían a las criaturas acuáticas nadar con seguridad mientras se comunican con los que están en tierra en igualdad de condiciones, a la misma altura.

Los pilares de agua más pequeños no tenían paredes mágicas sólidas como los tubos de viaje verticales, pero usaban una versión que era permeable para que las personas pudieran pasar de un lado a otro o mover materiales fácilmente, lo que debería ayudar a las personas con ancestros acuáticos parciales.

Regresó al lago original, cambiando el piso para tener áreas y niveles poco profundos y no simplemente ser un tazón gigante. Terminó moviendo otros edificios, secciones de carpas y caminos a un lado a medida que se expandía, deteniéndose después de que tenía unos 200 metros de diámetro. También reemplazó algunas casillas que solían albergar tiendas de campaña con varias piscinas de agua, que van desde plazas poco profundas para que los niños jueguen hasta las áreas más profundas de las que no se podía ver el fondo. Eran una serie de secciones acuáticas cuadradas conectadas a los canales que ya corren junto a cada camino, que en el futuro tendrían que tener sus propias versiones de árboles frutales y arbustos de bayas... suspiro.

Una ola esquelética y una serie de puentes de vidrio con textura blanca formaban un arco sobre el lago, donde una plataforma de vidrio se formaba con una serie de anillos de vidrio que arrastraban agua desde el lago hasta la plataforma, formando también mesas y sillas. No había sido parte del diseño original de Harry, pero le gustó la idea ya que todos los equipos de cocina desplazados (y algunos cocineros sorprendidos aún de pie cerca de ellos) fueron rápidamente llevados al comedor de vidrio grueso, una sección de vidrio resistente más cercana a la Aguja de Cristal y Picos de Agua se expanden para dar soporte tanto a sus equipos como a sus compañeros de trabajo. Sería necesario caminar por uno de los puentes o nadar un poco, pero al menos no perderían espacio para cocinar o comer. Un pensamiento al azar le hizo golpear la estructura de cristal con una garra roja, el vidrio se tiñó rápidamente de color.

Cada puente ahora tenía barandillas de vidrio azul claro y pisos de color verde con textura de hierba, runas que lo recubrían para evitar grietas u otros daños y garantizar la resistencia de los materiales. La plataforma en sí tenía barandillas azul claro en todos los lados, pero el piso estaba ilusionado para mostrar el fondo del océano desde secciones aleatorias del lecho marino del Reino. El otro borde estaba fuertemente teñido de azul, quedando claro como el cristal en el centro, por lo que los que tenían miedo a las alturas podían sentarse cerca del borde mientras que los aventureros podían cenar sobre el océano. Las gruesas barandas de tubo en todos los lados eran en realidad tubos de agua conectados al lago, con grabados que garantizaban que el agua se mantuviera limpia y saludable para que cualquier pez cualquiera pudiera vivir si nadan a través de ellos.

Nota para mí, él necesitaba pescado ahora. Muchos peces. Crud.

Al mudarme del restaurante del lago, del cual sabía que Daphne iba a molestarlo más tarde (¡pasas más tiempo con el Chef Ramsay que yo!), Se movió al canal de agua más cercano a su sala del trono y suavemente atravesó la tierra, tocando su poder. Un túnel se expandió rápidamente, inundando con agua mientras corría debajo de su edificio. El suelo y el piso se convirtieron en transparencias texturizadas incluso cuando el túnel llegaba a una serie de oficinas que no estaban en uso. Tirando del túnel de agua hacia la habitación, se formó otro anillo de vidrio mientras la habitación se vaciaba rápidamente de todos los muebles.

Se necesitaban algunas llantas de vidrio más, una en cada puerta, una en una ventana que forzó en la pared donde rápidamente combinó la arena blanca con el vidrio para crear escritorios resistentes, sillas móviles, armarios y estantes. Una línea de vidrio creó un túnel de aire que se movía a través del medio de la oficina, permitiendo que especies no acuáticas entregaran o recibieran documentos de cada escritorio en un momento posterior. Incluso cuando cubrió las paredes y las superficies con capas de runas y vidrio para garantizar el sellado del agua, toda la oficina se llenó rápidamente con líquido azul cristalino. Otro túnel creó una de las columnas de agua corta en su sala del trono, aunque era más como una pared de agua en caso de que más de una criaturas acuáticas necesitaran verlo.

Incluso cuando regresó a la zona central, sintió que la Sabiduría tomaba control de su poder para agregar señales creadas de arena blanca y negra en cada intersección de los tubos acuosos, con runas que creaban suficiente luz para leer fácilmente hacia dónde conducía cada túnel o intersección. Los necesitaría para ver si las nuevas almohadillas de transporte funcionaban bajo el agua o no.

Cuando volvió a la forma normal, la gente estaba de vacaciones. Gente masiva esperaba en la cola para comer en "Isla Lago", a muchos niños les encantaba la posibilidad de organizar la "fiesta de la piscina más genial" ahora que ya no tenían que salir de la isla para jugar en el agua. Las playas de arena que había creado aquí eran más agradables de todos modos, y no había riesgo de ser picadas por una medusa o ser arrastradas por las mareas.

No estaba seguro de quién comenzó a vender sombrillas o sillas de sol primero, pero podía verlos haciendo negocios en pleno auge.

Al final, ganó algunas docenas de empleados de merfolk, probablemente no lo suficiente para justificar la escala de los cambios que hizo aún. Sin embargo, Isla Lago y Picos de Agua eran muy populares en la isla, por lo que probablemente estuvo bien. Después de algunas llamadas cerradas, terminó asignando un pequeño grupo de elfos para asegurarse de que ningún niño cayera al agua y que nadie se ahogara, pero aparte de eso, había pocos problemas.

Daphne se burló un poco de él por construir un nuevo restaurante antes de molestarse en terminar el trabajo real, pero incluso ella estaba agradecida por los nuevos platos de pescado que rápidamente comenzaron a producirse. Obviamente, ya había algunas granjas piscícolas que producían varias especies en Isla Tercera, tanto agua salada como fresca, pero con sus cambios, la producción de peces de agua dulce no solo había aumentado mucho sino que se había agregado cuidadosamente a los cursos de agua y al lago.

Las runas mantuvieron el agua limpia de cualquier desecho de pescado, y aunque los elfos se aseguraron de que los peces fueran alimentados cuando fue necesario, rápidamente se hizo común ver a los niños o parejas alimentar a los peces que ahora nadaban por todas partes. La solicitud de Harry por peces más exóticos y bonitos para los muchos rieles de la pasarela había terminado por crear un gran revuelo más adelante, y ahora no era raro ver personas aleatorias bucear, usar el amuleto de burbujas o beber una de sus pociones Gillyweed, de su tienda.

Su versión no solo sabía bien y duró más de cuarenta horas, sino que fue una de las primeras pociones con un Cancelado Candy incluido, que canceló instantáneamente la poción con clave para el usuario. Sin límite de tiempo real y la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua y nadar fácilmente, la poción era la cantidad de personas que exploraban los caminos de agua en constante crecimiento a través de la isla, así como el océano exterior.

Gracias a las runas lanzadas por el Equipo Rúnico, los tritones podrían manejar fácilmente el agua salada ahora, siempre y cuando mantuvieran activada esa runa. Para muchos de ellos fue una experiencia increíble nadar en el tubo sólido de la magia de Isla Cuarta y visitar el enorme lago y el falso océano de Isla Tercera. Una serie masiva de tubos de vidrio alineados con runas conectaba los dos cuerpos de agua, previniendo la contaminación y permitiendo a cualquier persona nadar visitar fácilmente cualquiera de los dos antes de regresar al suelo para regresar a casa.

Curiosamente, esto fue lo que inició el desarrollo de las tiendas de ropa de la isla, ya que los enormes suministros de algodón y lana se compraron para comenzar a producir trajes de baño al principio, seguidos rápidamente por todo tipo de prendas de vestir. Harry había tratado de ayudar, pero uno de los mejores materiales para la ropa en el mundo mágico era un poco difícil de conseguir. Seda de Acromantula. De arañas del tamaño de una casa.

Así que sí, aún no ha sucedido. Hagrid y su hijo comieron los pequeños cerca de Hogwarts, y el tipo grande era amigo del jefe del nido... a menos que pudiera encontrar una nueva fuente de arañas gigantes con las que pudiera meterse para hacerlas más seguras para trabajar... bueno, la idea general estaba en espera. Algún día haría que los neutralizaran cuidadosamente y se trasladaran a la Isla Seis, pero estas cosas eran grandes, rápidamente se volvieron muy inteligentes, les gustaba comerse a todos, y criaron a miles más sin necesitar una pareja.

Sobre todo ropa de algodón ahora, realmente.

La pesca también se había vuelto popular como en el pasado, el chef Ramsay incluso le había dicho una vez, mientras los dos habían estado almorzando con Daphne, que había más sabor cuando atrapabas un pez a la caña como un hombre de verdad. Considerando que una de sus cocineras lo golpeó al mismo tiempo que Daphne, Harry iba a dejar que el tema cayera. De todos modos, después de algunos problemas, se vio obligado a dejar de lado algunos de los pozos de agua más profundos como "zonas de pesca permitidas". Nada molestaría a una sirena más rápido que alguien que atrape a su mascota y se lo coma, y quería evitar todo el tema de "¿Por qué estás pescando en mi casa?".

Pero varias especies de peces ya se habían establecido en granjas rúnicas, incluidos otros mariscos también. Los camarones apenas requerían ninguna aceleración para reproducirse y crecer rápidamente, pero lo hicieron de todos modos. Huelga decir que nadie se estaría acabando pronto. Las langostas aparentemente replicaron sus propias células perfectamente cuando envejecieron, por lo que si nunca se las comiera o matara teóricamente podrían vivir para siempre... que los equipos descubrieron cuando una prueba de aceleración creó una súper langosta de 22 pies (6,7 metros) de largo.

Afortunadamente, los profundos patearon y cerraron todo, o la cosa podría haber sido del tamaño de Godzilla. Terminaron desarrollando un sistema especial solo para los idiotas que los expulsaron después de llegar a un pie de largo o pesaron al menos una libra y media. Eso debería evitar una langosta enorme súper liviana o una pequeña y enormemente espesa... con suerte. Como fue que la langosta monstruosa original terminó alimentando a un número asombroso de personas antes de que se deshicieran de todo.

Estas criaturas y más fueron agregadas lentamente a los hábitats de Isla Tercera, pero Harry se vio obligado a prohibir la caza allí hasta que los enormes hábitats tuvieran tiempo de llenarse y estabilizarse. Aún así, los agujeros de pesca locales eran lo suficientemente buenos para la mayoría de las personas por el momento.

Harry se dio cuenta de que en algún momento había regresado a su trono y que solo lo había estado mirando.

Él se sentía cansado. Liderar era una tensión de la que nunca antes había tenido que preocuparse, y la responsabilidad lo arrastraba ocasionalmente.

Con un pequeño suspiro, tuvo que sonreír. Aparte de eso, las cosas que estaba logrando se sentían bien. Importante. Haciendo una diferencia real.

Se derrumbó en su trono, sintiendo que se ajustaba a él mientras retiraba los documentos más nuevos de Glen. Es de esperar que la próxima especie importante que se agregue no requiera casi rediseñar todo, como si tuviera que hacerlo accesible al agua.

Cuando vio que se estaban pidiendo pasajes subterráneos para permitir que los vampiros y otras criaturas no solares se movieran, casi lloró.

Al menos esto solo requeriría puntos de acceso individuales por edificio. Los vampiros aún podían vivir en los Barracones si les daba un acceso seguro y retiraba las ventanas de las habitaciones provistas. O tal vez hacer que sean ventanas de ilusión de escenas nocturnas. Sabía que se estaba construyendo un segundo edificio como los Barracones, los 42 pisos dedicados a los isleños. Los planes originales ni siquiera habían concebido tales edificios antes, por lo que el diseño original de "pueblo" había sido reemplazado por edificios de naturaleza más social por el momento, con aldeas reales que se estaban construyendo cuando el número de personas que llegaba solo... se ralentizaba un poco. O en absoluto.

Así que por ahora solo eran los cuarteles del gobierno, los apartamentos de la isla, la biblioteca, el centro de guardería infantil, la escuela, el hospital y el hospital de mascotas (sí, estaban consiguiendo un edificio. Algunas mascotas podían ser del tamaño de un automóvil en el mundo mágico), y más. Muchos todavía se encontraban en tiendas especializadas a medida que se completaban sus edificios, pero la nueva ciudad iba a ser básicamente una serie de edificios y servicios de uso público separados por parques, piscinas, agua y caminos terrestres.

Incluso ignorando el número de niños y adultos volando en escobas o alfombras voladoras (¡No es ilegal aquí!), Drake Island prácticamente gritaba magia a cada nueva persona que llegaba. Y como ninguno de ellos esperaba mucho de nada, muchos felices incluso con solo proporcionar una manta y comida, la enorme obra de arte y el poder que se presentaban como su nuevo hogar hicieron que muchos recién llegados se quedaran sin palabras. Descubrir su nuevo hogar era en realidad de muy alta calidad (¡y gratis!) Había evitado cualquier problema que tuvieran al no tener casas individuales en un lugar tan maravilloso.

Hermione le había confiado una vez cuando la había arrastrado fuera de la Biblioteca por tercera vez ese día, que eso era lo que ella había esperado que fuera el mundo mágico. Lleno de cosas imposibles, con colores brillantes y creaciones de belleza consideradas normales. Hogwarts era un castillo maravilloso, pero aparte de las imágenes en movimiento y algunas escaleras molestas, no tenía grandes obras llamativas, incluso las más básicas diseñadas y exhibidas aquí hasta que Harry decidió tomar el alma de una criatura muerta y tener funciona como un perro de búsqueda para obtener información.

Harry sacó un papel y comenzó a dibujar. Bueno, tenía que hacer cambios de nuevo, así que supuso que era hora de otro de esos "Grandes trabajos". Podía crear túneles en cuestión de segundos sin problemas, pero tenía ciertos estándares que quería alcanzar ahora.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Las historias de la transformación previa de Harry habían comenzado como mitos hasta el evento de la "creación de los ríos", como se lo mencionaba. Ver a un ser masivo de huesos y magia había causado una gran impresión en la gente, y sabiendo que volvería a suceder hizo que la participación anterior pareciera pequeña y patética.

Casi todas las personas autorizadas para acceder a la isla habían llegado horas antes tratando de obtener buenos lugares para ver. Las comidas campestres estaban en todas partes, y Daphne y Luna se habían unido a Hermione y su familia cerca de La Aguja de Cristal, Glen compartiendo el tiempo con ellos cuando Harry entró en la pared de vidrio nuevamente. Había descubierto que la entidad femenina que controlaba la isla había informado que sus acciones anteriores habían sido "torpes" la última vez, lo que trajo consigo un nuevo nivel de incomodidad.

Incluso en el tiempo transcurrido desde la incorporación de todos los cursos de agua y pasajes, quedó impresionado con los cambios añadidos a sus obras. Las plantas se arrastraban por el borde de Lake Island y se extendían hasta el agua, se habían ordenado pedidos masivos de plantas y animales específicos a través de Nagnok para mejorar el área de tritones y otras formas mágicas de vida submarina. La oscuridad más profunda incluso acogió a un Kraken joven supuestamente, aunque pocos vieron señales de ello. La mujer que lo trajo implicó que la cosa era muy tímida, lo cual era extraño ya que teóricamente podría crecer lo suficiente como para que Harry necesite expandir su hábitat en 400 años más o menos.

Con una última mirada a los enormes pilares de agua suspiró y se sentó en la cruda magia que flotaba sobre la piedra de cemento que giraba lentamente.

Blancura... oh, nubes estaba en el camino. Un golpe de su mano y el cielo despejado por millas... basura. Inclinó su cráneo hacia abajo... la isla era un pequeño círculo en la distancia de abajo.

Esto se estaba poniendo ridículo. Levantando ambas manos hacia el sol, respiró profundamente... y lentamente lo liberó. Sus pulmones y órganos inexistentes no tenían ningún factor en sus acciones mientras trataba de relajarse, sentir los bordes de su poder como una sábana de seda y envolverlo cálidamente alrededor de sus extremidades.

Probablemente tomó más de cinco minutos, pero pudo ver a la gente de nuevo en su isla, incluso cuando su tamaño era demasiado grande. Una mano podía cubrir todo su reino antes, pero al menos ahora solo podía sacar la mitad de la isla ahora mismo.

Con un gruñido frustrado, la niebla verde se deslizó de sus mandíbulas esqueléticas y se agarró los hombros. Con una presión firme, se sintió tenso cuando todo se colapsó en sí mismo.

Y sus ojos se abrieron.

Él era... normal. Más o menos Con solo ocho pies de altura, su sistema de esqueleto blanco estaba envuelto cálidamente con una rica tela verde, sus colores oscuros brillaban en verde brillante en cada pliegue o curva, casi al revés de lo esperado. Echó un vistazo hacia su cuerpo en un vaso, luego hacia atrás en una sola mano con sus garras rojas y sus dedos de hueso, envueltos en energía verde como músculos y tendones. Flexionando su mano, el polvo fino cayó del suelo marrón rico apelmazado entre cada pequeño hueso.

Mirando a la multitud, casi resopló. Bueno, eso ha causado una buena impresión. "Bueno, eso es nuevo".

Él parpadeó. Eso... no era inglés. Ese tampoco era ningún idioma del que hubiera oído hablar antes. Casi fue demasiado tranquilizador, como que alguien lo haya puesto a descansar después de un largo día, el significado que se cuela en su oído justo después de que el sonido haya desaparecido.

No hablo entonces.

Se apartó de la muchedumbre cautivado, sus piernas desaparecieron en humo verde mientras flotaba sobre ellos hacia los Barracas y Isla Apartamentos. Atravesando muros, personas y objetos, apuntó rápidamente con la palma a una pared cerca de la entrada, paredes y una puerta que aparecía con metal negro oscuro alrededor del borde, sombras que llenaban el marco vacío y se arremolinaban con formas plateadas flotando al azar. Moviéndose a través de la entrada sin pausa, los bordes de las paredes parecían tener un brillo plateado, el cielo mostraba un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. La ilusión podría bloquear la luz directa del sol, solo la luna y las estrellas estaban permitidas aquí.

El camino descendió en espiral una vez, hechizos de contracción del espacio que hacen que la rampa individual baje decenas de pies. Al llegar a la roca sólida, volvió a golpearla, un enorme túnel de más de diez metros de alto que se expandía en ambas direcciones. El piso se transformó rápidamente en minerales y gemas preciosas extraídas de las profundidades de la tierra o transformadas de las de Harry, pero con un color oscuro y una textura áspera. La extraña chispa y el brillo brillarían, pero el suelo en sí era principalmente para facilitar la tracción.

Las paredes parecían una cueva cristalina por unos pocos pies, antes de transformarse en transparencia mostrando imágenes borrosas de la isla de arriba, con la parte superior del túnel mostrando nuevamente el cielo nocturno.

Y los cristales en la pared rápidamente ganaron runas, reuniendo magia y brillando una multitud de colores. Todo el túnel adquirió una sensación de ensueño. Harry flotó a través del crepúsculo, haciendo gestos con la mano creando rápidamente más salidas en espiral, con lo que el espacio se contraía con cuidado para que una corta caminata lo llevara fácilmente a la superficie.

Cuando la conexión entró en un edificio, diseñó una habitación con una entrada en la sombra. Cuando se dirigía hacia el exterior, un montículo de roca con un arco cubierto de sombras se alzaba del suelo, incrustado con hermosos cristales que latían con fuerza, convirtiendo cada salida en una obra de arte. Dentro de los montículos de roca había una ilusión del exterior, advirtiendo a los que estaban dentro si era seguro salir o si el sol todavía estaba alto.

Al final, Windy etiquetó cada salida, creó carteles en las paredes que mostraban qué dirección se adentraba más en Isla Cuarta y que se dirigía a la salida.

Harry se aseguró de que cada piso tuviera un tema diferente de colores de gemas e iluminación. El cuarto nivel era rubíes y cristales rojos, por supuesto, pero cuanto más cerca de la superficie se volvían las piedras más claras y azules, más profundo el caminante viajaba entre las piedras más oscuras y más cerca del negro. Incluso cuando llegó a la "Salida", derrumbó suavemente la salida de piedra establecida y diseñó una nueva, un pasillo único, casi sin pendiente, que tenía grandes arcos de piedra para cada nivel, numerados con macizas gemas en forma de palabras. Las palabras de Ruby "Isla Cuarta" ahora estaban orgullosas de un enorme arco conectado a este túnel, y le tomó muy poco tiempo tallar las similares en cualquier otro piso que no fuera el Séptimo de la Isla del duende.

Su acto final fue llenar los túneles con niebla verde, su poder de repente causó una contracción espacial masiva. Ahora parecía que los seis túneles del piso de la Isla estaban uno al lado del otro, que cada salida estaba a solo unas yardas de distancia... siempre y cuando uno caminara a través de estos tubos. Incluso cuando las runas en las paredes aseguraban un aire limpio y fresco y vistas eternas de la noche, también hacían que las puertas se remodelaran ligeramente si alguien o algo eran demasiado grandes para pasar a través de estos nuevos pasadizos subterráneos.

Tomó más trabajo y jugueteó antes de darse cuenta de que no solo podía pasar por casi cualquier cosa, sino que de alguna manera se movía muy rápido. Cuando volvió a revisar su cuerpo, descubrió que casi nadie se había movido unos metros tan lejos. Concentrar todo su poder en esta forma realmente estaba teniendo reacciones muy extrañas.

Se acercó al Vampiro que primero hizo la petición, una belleza oscura sosteniendo un paraguas negro sobre su cabeza escrito para protegerse. Suavemente tomando su mano, sintió el poder latir a través de ella... luego tuvo que contener la risa mientras gritaba y caía al suelo, con el paraguas flotando detrás. Desde su perspectiva, supuso que su forma esquelética voladora había aparecido de la nada.

Hablaron un poco mientras le mostraba su trabajo. La caza todavía era un poco dura para ella, aunque tenía más que unos pocos donantes dispuestos por así decirlo. Obviamente, si iban a aumentar seriamente la población de vampiros necesitarían una fuente constante de sustento. Preguntar qué sería la sangre ideal resultaría ser una conversación interesante por sí misma.

Al final, él le había presentado su situación de "cuerpo desechable" y ella le había preguntado si había logrado hacer un cuerpo desde cero, ¿podría diseñar otro?

Como él había malinterpretado su punto (¿Podría hacer cuerpos extra para beber?) Se había quedado en blanco mientras se retiraba a su mente, y luego rápidamente creó lo más inquietante que había visto antes. Lo llamaban "Mecetas Potter".

Era una olla hecha de sus huesos, envuelta en su piel y músculos, miembros y cabeza fusionados en la superficie. No tenía nervios, y tenía un grifo orgánico incorporado, la parte superior abierta como una boca hambrienta. Mezcle comida y agua en la parte superior, y este cuerpo no hizo nada más que convertirlo rápidamente en sangre fresca, listo para almacenar en botellas con runas de estasis como el vino o llenar un vaso.

Como tenía 8 segundos de antigüedad, contaba como sangre joven. Contaba como sangre virgen (es una olla, duh), de un muy poderosos magos (Él), completamente sin estrés (No tenía mucho cerebro), y se le dio libremente (Un impulso masivo en el poder para cualquier vampiro).

Que era inmortal como él quería decir que no necesitaría ser reemplazado.

Terminaron quedándolo, pero aprovecharon la aceleración de ambos para escabullirse en una sala especial cerca de su trono sin testigos. La sala se ejecutó para evitar la entrada de no vampiros (además de Harry, por supuesto), ya que no quería explicar Maceta Potter a nadie. Era simplemente... muy extraño. Afortunadamente, aceptó firmar un nuevo contacto para obtener acceso a esa sangre, y prometió no usarla en su contra si él le brindaba acceso a ella. Ella le aseguró a todos los miembros de su clan, y otros encontrarían que ese acuerdo razonable y voluntario también lo haría, ya que la sangre de alta calidad valía miles de veces más de esas restricciones. El sabor, afirmó, era más fino que cualquier sueño o fantasía salvaje.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se sonrojó. Windy lo molestaría más tarde, simplemente lo sabía.

Tal como sucedió, resultó que la sangre sobrenaturalmente poderosa y purificada, cuando se conservaba perfectamente, causaba... algunos efectos secundarios en quienes la bebían. El deseo puro que vería de ella y de otras mujeres de la noche era más fácil de aceptar que las mismas expresiones que provenían de los hombres de la noche. Torpe.

El mago y Vampiro se movieron hasta que estuvieron debajo del área de cocina al lado de la Aguja de Cristal donde Harry nuevamente creó una caverna masiva, los bordes que tocaron el lago a cada lado de la sala en forma de luna con textura y transparente mostrando las aguas azules brillantemente en la noche de luna

Esta caverna estaría siempre oscura, mostrando las estrellas y la luna solas, ya que todas las nubes y el sol estaban ocultos a través de la magia. Con más de unas pocas solicitudes, terminó creando una pirámide como una serie de pasos, cada nivel con puertas de apartamentos como en los Barracones que podrían ser encantados en un momento posterior. También creó algunos senderos de escape más pequeños cubiertos de runas para crear barreras de sombras vivas, de modo que las formas de neblina o murciélago podían volar fácilmente cuando estaba oscuro afuera. Parecía feliz con los cambios, solo queriendo que los constructores agregaran almohadillas de teletransportación a esta área, como en los Barracones. Sin embargo, estas habitaciones se harían mucho más grandes que un hogar normal, ya que cada una de ellas probablemente albergaría un clan de vampiros diferente con el tiempo.

Unas pocas áreas escondidas para que vivieran los murciélagos (a ella le gustaban las cosas, ¿por qué no? A los elfos les encantaría limpiar eso), unas pocas cavernas más pequeñas para sus lobos (Muy bien, esos eran muy lindos), y ella estaba muy feliz con el terminó los resultados mientras ella se deslizaba hacia él.

Esta fue honestamente una de las pocas situaciones en las que tuvo que alejar a Windy cuando ella apareció no porque estuviera preocupado por la virtud del vampiro, sino por la suya. Claramente, la muestra de sangre que había probado de Maceta Potter estaba funcionando. Amarrar a la mujer solo empeoró las cosas, ya que aparentemente esa era una de sus 'dobleces', como ella dijo.

Si alguien pregunta, no huyó. Él realmente necesitaba volver a su cuerpo.

Después de que regresó a su cuerpo y el tiempo se relajó a la velocidad normal, mostró el nuevo sistema de camino subterráneo a la multitud masiva. No porque se sintiera más seguro con los testigos. No realmente. Recibió muchos elogios por todos los cambios, y la apariencia artística con la que se había esforzado había sido muy bien recibida.

Como las vacaciones de verano estaban llegando a su fin, este sería el último gran proyecto de construcción que Harry tuvo tiempo de hacer. Afortunadamente, la creación del "Sistema de Cavernas" había resultado muy útil para muchas personas, no solo para los clanes Vampiros que habían comenzado a moverse. El sistema de túneles brillantemente iluminado, seco y bien etiquetado reducía drásticamente el tiempo de viaje gracias a la compresión del espacio ahí abajo. Mientras que la sala de estar era más que suficiente para "extender las alas", como dijo una dama de la noche, tener viajes reducidos al tratar de cambiar los niveles de la isla o cuando quieren ir a almorzar era amado por todos.

Se hizo tan popular que tuvo que expandir varias de las salidas para lugares populares como el centro comercial, las áreas de comida de Ajuga de Cristal y más. No es que a muchas personas les importara, ya que las enormes salidas de piedra estaban cubiertas con bellos diseños de materiales raros, creando paredes de belleza y diversión para que los niños jugaran cuando no se preparaban para sus nuevas clases.

Mientras los padres apreciaban que el Rey estableciera un sistema de escolarización e instalaciones para el cuidado de los niños, los mismos niños le enviaban algunas sombras de vez en cuando. Sabía que a los doce años debería encontrarlo gracioso, pero memorizó casi dos mundos de información en este momento. Él puede o no haber sonreído un poco.

Al final, fue con un poco de alivio que se preparó para regresar a la escuela. Había muchos trabajos y proyectos para mantener a todos ocupados mientras él estaba fuera, y probablemente se mantendría ocupado con los informes y demás, pero la idea de finalmente ver a todos sus amigos nuevamente era atractiva para él.

Daphne había sido maravillosa para pasar el tiempo durante este tiempo, aunque fue cauteloso para no preguntar por qué tanto ella como su hermana pasaron casi cero tiempo en su hogar real cuando era posible. Era claramente algo serio en este punto, por lo que se aseguró de saber que tenía un lugar adonde ir si había un problema y dejar que lo manejara por el momento. Su hermana había logrado llevar a cabo su intento de colocación avanzada, ayudado principalmente porque la mayoría fue rechazada por no haber madurado lo suficiente como para usar su núcleo mágico completo hasta alrededor de las 11 normalmente. Su poder bruto era lo suficientemente alto como para permitírselo después de solo unos pocos sobornos y una sola amenaza.

Astoria le había escrito a Luna y Ginny al respecto, y Luna le había asegurado que ambos se encargarían de la niña el año próximo. Los tres planearon ser buenos amigos sin importar en qué casa fueron clasificados.

Luna era mucho más feliz de lo que él la había visto nunca. Ella planeó pasar por el Quisquilloso todos los fines de semana cuando regresaron a la escuela, ya que "Harry Brazaletes de Dragon" realmente no se dio cuenta de las barreras que a menudo se envían a la gente. Eso en realidad puede causar problemas algún día... ah bien.

Hermione podría tener problemas al salir de la biblioteca. Harry había terminado de crear copias legibles, indexadas, resumidas y ordenadas de cada libro de la Biblioteca Hogwarts de este universo. Entonces su amiga empeoró la situación al lanzar el hechizo que había usado en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero esta vez correctamente, dejando un duplicado de Sabiduría en lugar de perro como asistente de búsqueda mágico. Huelga decir que su propio progreso en los proyectos casi había caído a cero al caer en el cielo de palabras e ideas. Teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de personas que disfrutaban de la biblioteca, fue sorprendente cómo terminó leyendo más libros que muchos de ellos combinados.

Todavía el tiempo que habían pasado juntos antes de la biblioteca había sido divertido, e incluso la tarea diaria de alejarla de la información para disfrutar de una comida junto con ella sola o con sus padres había sido un desafío agradable. Hacia el final, sin embargo, la habían reducido a hacer notas complicadas y enviar ideas entre ella y los gemelos Weasley. Tenían todo tipo de experimentos relacionados con la comida para probar después de que suplicara una versión avanzada de Harry's Spell Matrix Food Copier Machine (Versión 12). Simplemente adjuntó pociones a los ingredientes sin afectar el sabor o la apariencia, pero al parecer, este año había condenado a Hogwarts a nuevas bromas.

Pudo haber enviado directamente... una advertencia... a los gemelos sin que Hermione lo supiera. La diversión estaba bien, pero si comenzaban a intimidar a alguien, no le estarían respondiendo al Director o Hermione le estaría despotricando.

Ellos estarían hablando con él.

Impresionó.

Glen se había enterado de que al menos algunos de sus problemas de correo habían sido causados por Dobby antes de que se comprara, ¿Tenía algo que ver con protegerlo? Ella dijo que lo investigaría. Dado que eso no explicaba algunos de los resultados más extraños de sus pruebas de los resultados de su correo electrónico, echó sobre sí mismo un pabellón de redireccionamiento por correo sobrecargado para que todo el correo se dirigiera a la sala que Glen había establecido. La idea era que examinarían cada objeto en busca de maldiciones, polvos, etc., no porque eso fuera realmente un peligro para Harry, pero no quería arriesgar a quienes lo rodeaban si uno conseguía el objetivo equivocado.

Dio sus frutos al instante. En cuestión de minutos, docenas de búhos comenzaron a hacer entregas, lo que implicaba que anteriormente había habido un pabellón de correo previo establecido por alguien, que Glen examinaría. Teniendo en cuenta que algunos de los materiales nuevos contenían objetos malditos, intentos de secuestro y material sexual con calificación xxx... bueno, él podía entender por qué alguien querría evitar a un bebé. Windy tomó la calificación x en alguna parte, y Harry no tuvo el coraje de preguntar por qué.

Así fue como Harry fue presentado a "Cartas Formales". Las cartas prefabricadas que él escribiría, tienen una pluma deletreada para duplicar su firma para él y envía automáticamente la respuesta. Algunos fueron diseñados para dirigirse a cualquiera que se pregunte por qué nunca respondió en el pasado (nunca los recibió, lo siento), que ofrece contratos de matrimonio (no a esta edad), varias felicitaciones de vacaciones y cumpleaños, y más. Los elementos de amigos o que contienen información importante serían separados y examinados por separado por el grupo de Glen, pasados directamente a él o resumidos para que él pudiera decidir si necesitaba saber más.

Este grupo de correo separado resultó ser más importante que solo notas al azar. Es cierto que tenía algunos que ofrecían negocios potenciales, posibles oportunidades de patrocinio, etc. Pero se mezclaban los miles de sobres y los paquetes eran tres solicitudes de ayuda.

Esos habían venido primero y fueron investigados rápidamente. Uno de ellos solo tenía la intención de ser una broma, y dicho niño se disculpó con bastante facilidad y el asunto quedó resuelto (le dejó un autógrafo al niño, fue raro). El segundo y el tercero eran del mismo niño, enviados sin contarles a sus padres, ya que escucharon historias de que Harry Potter podría arreglar cualquier cosa. Eso terminó con Harry contactando a la familia como Rey y reubicando a catorce personas en su isla mientras tenían su casa anterior 'destruida' para ayudarlos a escapar de una situación bastante peligrosa.

En general, las cartas fueron abrumadoras. Era difícil comprender lo importante que era para esta gente, y en todos los casos era extraño contratarlos como "el Rey Harry J. Potter, Isla Drake", en lo que Glen insistió. Se dio cuenta de que, después de que comenzaran a enviarse el día en que regresara a la escuela, todos hablarían de ello y la mayoría de las cláusulas de confidencialidad terminarían.

Si tenía suerte, las noticias no destrozarían los periódicos hasta que regresara a Hogwarts.


	71. Choo Choo, Segundo Año

**Nota:** gracias a **satorichiva** por su contante apoyo, yo traduzco la historia completa antes de comenzar a subirla, así puedo subir un capitulo por día, pero estos son los últimos capítulos, terminare con las dos historias esta semana.

 **Capítulo 71: Choo Choo, Segundo Año**

Harry se movió con confianza mientras maniobraba para llegar al tren de Hogwarts. Afortunadamente las miradas esta vez se debieron a su ropa de muy alta calidad, estatura masiva, músculos esculpidos y brillantes ojos verdes. Glen y Windy eran los culpables de la ropa, pero el resto se había acostumbrado a ignorar después de toda la exposición como una figura pública. Al menos no estaba relacionado con su estúpido apodo.

Este año iba a apestar.

Instalándose en el compartimiento de un tren, ausentemente levantó una mano y se agarró al aire. Tirando del mundo con un tirón, la energía bruta inundó la habitación. Una alfombra áspera retorcida en una gruesa alfombra verde, las paredes se expandieron y rápidamente se volvieron cilíndricas, cubiertas con gruesas tablas de madera que rápidamente se cubrieron con quemaduras rúnicas a medida que las ventanas se encogían hasta el techo. Los asientos se expandieron y deformaron suavemente, convirtiéndose en un largo y curvo sofá siguiendo las paredes mientras pequeños separadores de cojines se elevaban aleatoriamente entre las sillas. Las paredes brillaron cuando las runas terminaron su trabajo carbonizado, desvaneciéndose en una imagen en vivo de la plataforma de carga ocupada.

El chico de ojos verdes se repantingó en el sofá frente a la puerta, viendo las runas continuar extendiéndose y haciendo que toda la habitación, excepto el lado con la puerta, se desvaneciera al aire libre, la ilusión entrando mientras más runas limpiaban el aire y causaban una luz brisa, el suave olor de los lirios. Después de la cantidad de tiempo y práctica que había estado esculpiendo todas esas runas que refrescaban el aire y el agua en canales y túneles, esto era casi automático en este punto. Con un zumbido, ausentemente extendió la mano hacia la derecha, sus dedos arañaron el espacio y se retorcieron.

Toda la habitación giró, los sofás girando hasta que estuvo cerca de la puerta de la habitación, enfrentando a todas las personas que se movían. Con un movimiento de dedo, el sofá se separó, dejando al descubierto la puerta para que los niños pudieran entrar al automóvil. Observó a las muchas personas vestidas con ropas extrañas que se mezclaban cuando llegaban grupos, se reunían, se reunían con amigos y se despedían de sus seres queridos.

Miraba distraídamente su brazo, tocando una de las runas negras para abrir su inventario y agarrar una botella de agua fría. Por alguna razón, el agua purificada del agua del mar de su isla sabía mejor que cualquier otra cosa que tuviera en otro lugar. No es que ya fuera un juez imparcial.

Harry había hecho algunas pruebas con su nuevo cuerpo e hizo algunas realizaciones perturbadoras. En primer lugar, nunca fue un gran cocinero. Él estaba bien. Su poder crudo en el pasado modificaría activamente sus ingredientes, sus técnicas, incluso cada producto terminado. Literalmente se vio forzado a ser perfecto, sin importar cuán defectuoso fuera. Hizo que resolver sus problemas sea difícil si nunca se dio cuenta de que había hecho uno para empezar.

En segundo lugar, su sentido del gusto estaba jodido. Aparentemente casi todo lo que había comido el año anterior, no, cada año cuando su cuerpo estaba roto... todo había sido transformado para que tuviera sabor a melaza. Ni siquiera reconoció el sabor de las judías verdes cuando tuvo algo después de que su cuerpo fue reparado.

Por eso le gustaba la comida maldita, el sabor de la magia era tan diferente de la tarta de melaza que se había vuelto un poco loco.

Tomando otro sorbo de agua de su isla mágica, suspiró. Ser un Rey y conocer su nueva gama de responsabilidades ha sido estresante. Le dijeron que a su nivel de poder podía ignorar todas las reglas si deseaba que esas cargas emocionales fueran más difíciles de soportar y, sin embargo, más importantes. Estaba más que listo para regresar a la escuela aunque no fuera por razones educativas.

Afortunadamente, Hogwarts patrocinó en su mayoría a las brujas y magos de mayor categoría, así como a los estudiantes de sangre nueva. Ninguno de sus nuevos ciudadanos tenía hijos yendo a su escuela, lo que debería reducir drásticamente el número de "¡Sí, señor!" y "¡Por supuesto, Majestad!" tenía que aguantar el tiempo.

Oh, no pudo evitar todo su trabajo debido a su nueva posición. Él lo sabía, y aún recibía sus informes diarios que Glen le enviaba, cuando ella simplemente no aparecía para una visita o llamada. Ella y Daphne se habían hecho amigas en este punto, así que terminó quedándose en las Barracas cuando Daphne estaba adentro. Después de largas horas trabajando juntas, incluso su relación había progresado a algo menos formal y más relajante. Un amigo cercano, al menos en este punto.

Incluso si tuviera que alejar a Windy de la pobre chica de vez en cuando.

Glen Cooper básicamente actuaba como su regente, gobernando en su nombre por el momento. Haría que su equipo recopile todas las actualizaciones entrantes, las clasifique en secciones, genere un resumen de alto nivel de cada grupo y luego transmita los edictos o decisiones que tomó a las personas adecuadas después de que se finalizaran sus revisiones.

Para ser sincero, todavía estaba un poco sorprendido de la lealtad y el respeto que estaba recibiendo hasta ahora de toda su gente. Al final, descubriendo que el "Salvador del Mundo Mágico" había estado construyendo una isla paradisíaca mágica, una que no tenía ninguna de las duras leyes que finalmente habían aceptado como la forma en que el mundo era... bueno, había sido como un sueño hecho realidad

Su Fuerza de Seguridad de la Isla (comúnmente conocida como la ISF) ya había sido ampliamente aceptada, especialmente considerando cuán bien habían manejado la luna llena mientras estaban bajo la nueva poción. Ver a un hombre lobo completamente transformado en uniforme trotando tranquilamente por las calles, saludando a los niños y manteniendo la paz realmente había marcado una diferencia en las actitudes de la isla.

En cuanto a los propios hombres lobo, los años de entrenamiento constante en técnicas de calma combinadas con la nueva poderosa poción de la mente hicieron que la mayoría de ellos fueran increíbles, suaves y razonables. Que su empleador proporcionara un salario superior al promedio, acceso gratuito a toda su increíble línea de pociones, y ninguna discriminación había sido suficiente para llamar su atención, mantenerse fiel a esa promesa era suficiente para ganarse su confianza. El impacto de estas acciones en la comunidad de hombres lobo externos fue masivo.

Harry estaba más que contento de alentar el aumento en el número de hombres lobo que se unían a su isla, junto con las criaturas parciales y no humanas y otras criaturas. ¿Tener un gran grupo de personas poderosas y mágicamente mejoradas en las que pudiera confiar para mantener su isla a salvo cuando él no estaba allí? Era brillante. Jake estaba ansioso por trabajar con él también, aunque pasó una buena cantidad de tiempo en el orfanato de la isla visitando a cada nuevo niño infligido con su enfermedad, asegurándose de que supieran lo que estaba pasando. La nueva poción se llevó casi todos los aspectos negativos de ser un hombre lobo realmente, pero aún así fue un cambio aterrador.

En lo que respecta a la ISF, no prohibió que otras especies o personas se unieran, pero el gran número de solicitantes de cada paquete que se unió a la isla sesgó los números. Hubo algunos Vampiros, un par de Merfolk (las rutas de patrulla bajo el agua eran un poco difíciles cuando estaban cubiertos de pelo), incluso algunas personas normales no mágicas. Pero solo por números, todos consideraron que la ISF es el paquete de la isla.

Dio la casualidad de que alguien pensó que era inteligente hacer una insignia con una cabeza de lobo para su uniforme, y para cuando Glen le contó a Harry todo el mundo lo había aceptado como el logotipo no oficial de toda la fuerza de seguridad. Como nadie parecía ofendido, se encogió de hombros y Glen tenía el logo de la Cabeza de Lobo en el siguiente lote de equipos enviados a la ISF, incluso en ropa y armas.

El chico suspiró mientras veía a más niños corriendo por el tren mágico. Al menos ahora la cuestión de la vivienda se resolvió principalmente. Tanto el Cuartel como los Apartamentos estaban a punto de terminarse, y las tiendas de campaña se trasladaban rápidamente al almacenamiento en lugar de instalarse instantáneamente en la red masiva que Harry había establecido. Incluso pueden llegar al punto donde se derribarían las tiendas existentes, lo que permitiría más piscinas de agua y casillas de bosque pronto.

Gracias al boom económico de la isla (y al gran éxito del alcohol que se introdujo), muchas familias compraban ahora estas tiendas, utilizando sus ingresos estabilizados de trabajar en el Reino para obtener productos de alta calidad. No sería un campamento normal, pero muchos habían llegado a amar sus tiendas durante el corto verano. Por ahora, el suministro de carpas todavía estaba fuera de la demanda de ritmo.

Harry suspiró y sacó lo más destacado del informe de hoy. A la velocidad de "inmigración", no estaba seguro de quién no iba a vivir en la isla algún día. Aparentemente, tanto el gobierno británico como el mágico habían notado el rápido vaciamiento de barrios marginales y casas pobres, pero ninguno de los dos estaba tomando medidas en este punto, pero expresando confusión. Varias de las aldeas mágicas más pequeñas aparentemente también se habían vaciado recientemente, lo que el Profeta afirmaba que fue causado por la magia oscura causada por una compañía de escobas de carreras que intentaba quitarse la competencia.

Continuando.

Si bien había recibido algunas quejas de varias fuentes fanáticas, su postura firme contra la discriminación y su política de brazo abierto de otras especies había tenido un impacto cultural en la isla que aún se estaba investigando y que aún mostraba resultados.

Era bueno que Pociones Potter, sus métodos de expansión espacial alquilados a Gringotts, y sus enormes tiendas de alimentos que se vendían a través de Gringotts, estuvieran muy bien. La mayoría de las pociones y los excedentes de alimentos ahora también se vendían a naciones mágicas extranjeras, lo que era perfecto porque Harry todavía estaba gastando el dinero tan rápido como entraba. Había que traer nuevos animales y plantas para las granjas, y tenía que financiar los muchos experimentos que intentan mejorar su ya impresionante producción a niveles más altos. No estaba seguro de cuándo se detendría, pero si sus cocineros se salieran con la suya, todos los alimentos del mundo se producirían en unos pocos años o menos o no oiría nada más que quejas.

Tal como estaban las cosas, Daphne y Hermione habían cambiado el chocolate en la lista de que Harry acababa de comprar una pequeña tienda de dulces y había ordenado a los investigadores que comenzaran a trabajar en el desarrollo de una granja con el árbol Theobroma cacao, que producía las semillas necesarias. Aparentemente, varias mujeres en el árbol de desarrollo habían comenzado a trabajar en ese tema con un ritmo febril, por lo que probablemente vería el chocolate de la isla antes de las próximas vacaciones.

Las conversaciones que todavía estaba presionando con la Corona eran más probables ahora que tenía más materiales para ofrecer acuerdos comerciales. Alguien tuvo que darse cuenta de que una isla demasiado pequeña para cultivar cualquier cosa estaba produciendo más que algunas naciones en alhunos puntos. Ojalá.

En este punto, Harry estaba pagando altos ingresos por una cantidad asombrosa de personas, pero se estaba quedando encima de todo financieramente. De hecho, el reino en su conjunto estaba obteniendo rápidamente un enorme beneficio nacional bruto de todos los nuevos productos nunca antes vistos, mientras que Gringotts lo estaba ayudando a llegar a muchos mercados diferentes solo por una pequeña serie de tarifas. La mayor parte de su éxito dependió de Windy y su sistema de runas modificado y mejorado.

Antes de todos estos avances, tratar de acelerar el tiempo para una sola planta habría requerido más de una docena de idiomas antiguos, treinta o más metros de trabajo de runas, y cantidades masivas de magia desperdiciada debido a errores de traducción entre todos ellos.

Harry no podía hacer suficiente hincapié en lo importante que era tener un lenguaje mágico que pudiera corregirse o extenderse sobre la marcha.

Miró más allá de las recientes cifras de inmigración en el informe. Todavía había un proceso de entrevista, por supuesto, para unirse a la isla, pero las restricciones de Harry eran bajas... posiblemente demasiado bajas, sinceramente. El centro de seguridad en la superficie se había expandido internamente y aún así tenía una larga fila para nuevos ciudadanos en casi todas las horas. Y por lo que él sabía, casi ningún Vampiro o Tritón había tenido la oportunidad de difundir las noticias sobre sus arreglos de vida recién creados.

Afortunadamente, la ISF no solo estaba muy bien equipada, sino que estaba siendo enseñada por varios sargentos mágicos y no mágicos, y debería ser capaz de mantener a raya a la multitud de nuevos ciudadanos.

Pasó a la sección que describe los tres consejos. Los Brazaletes de Dragon hizo este proceso mucho más fácil, ya que una de las brujas de sangre nueva en el equipo rúnico había mejorado la aplicación del sistema de mensajería que se había vuelto tan útil que se había unido junto con la runa de Inventario en la cadena rúnica estándar.

Ahora se estaba ejecutando una serie de encuestas constantes. Un listado de isleños de su especie que deseen unirse al consejo, uno que enumera personas con la misma profesión que desean representar a su grupo, y uno que enumera a los líderes religiosos que se sintieron calificados. En cualquier momento, un isleño podía clasificar a quienes quería representar en cualquier orden, tantas veces como lo deseara.

Cada vez que se debata un asunto del consejo, el miembro superior seleccionado actualmente disponible tendrá la oportunidad de representar su carrera, especie o religión. Los más populares terminaron teniendo que tomar decisiones difíciles sobre qué consejo elegir, pero Harry no quería que la misma persona se viera obligada a hacer múltiples trabajos. Había visto lo que le había hecho a Dumbledore.

Se requirió que las personas voluntarias realizaran un seguimiento de las acciones pasadas del consejo, que fue ayudado por Luna quien imprimió los aspectos más destacados en el Quisquilloso. Ella tenía un columnista que no hacía más que publicar historias sobre cada reunión y posibles ramificaciones, cómo discutían los individuos, y demás. Sus artículos se hicieron muy populares, hasta el punto en que Luna terminó haciendo una "Sección Legal" separada para albergar historias similares. Las columnas que cubren nuevos elementos y posibles leyes que se envían al Rey Harry se movieron a la misma sección, lo cual fue apreciado por muchos.

El chico suspiró, apartando los documentos mientras bebía un sorbo de agua fría. Al menos dejaron de llamarlo Ray Potter o Dios Esqueleto, ese último había sido peor. Nagnok había comenzado a llamarlo "Su Alteza Real y el Rey de la Gracia Harry James Potter el Primero" cuando el duende se sintió especialmente molesto por alguna acción suya últimamente.

Obviamente, el sistema del consejo todavía era nuevo. ¡Solo tenía un verano para trabajar con Dang, y una parte de eso no había estado en esta realidad! Sin embargo, incluso cuando el nuevo sistema estaba siendo sometido a pruebas de estrés, al final las cosas parecían prometedoras y posiblemente estables en el futuro cercano.

Incluso si todo el proyecto fracasara en este momento, un gran número de personas había experimentado un aumento de fondos, una mejor salud y otros cambios positivos. Gringotts ciertamente había obtenido ganancias, y el impulso de la economía había ocurrido en varios países, incluso cuando algunos de ellos estaban teniendo problemas ahora que sus ciudadanos más fuertemente gravados y maltratados estaban desapareciendo en su isla.

Echó un vistazo a la gran cantidad de trabajos y religiones representados, junto con el número comparativamente menor de especies que se unían a la isla. Glen los forzaría a los tres a establecer un sistema de votación secundario por consejo, elegir un líder para establecer la agenda, mantener los grupos en orden y determinar qué temas deberían debatirse o pasar a revisión en los informes que generaron.

Todos actuaban básicamente como asesores, así como también filtros para asegurar que Harry pudiera abordar cualquier problema vital sin verse abrumado o permitiendo que problemas importantes cayeran por las grietas. Ojalá. Los tres estaban trabajando con el equipo Legal, revisando las leyes ya creadas y que se desarrollarían para encontrar un terreno común que la mayoría aprobaría y que podrían pasar al Rey para su aprobación. Con suerte, tener un líder aceleraría eso. En este momento, la ley era mucho mejor de lo que habían comenzado, que básicamente era "No seas idiota, por favor". Fácil de recordar, pero muy vago y que puede causar problemas en el futuro.

Harry continuó leyendo los resúmenes del informe, incluso cuando sintió que más estudiantes entraban al tren y finalmente se preparaban para moverse. Se inclinó con más fuerza en su asiento y se llevó el agua fría a la frente. Todo el objetivo de la isla autosostenible parecía mucho más simple cuando todo el proyecto era teórico. Con suerte, solo tendría que hacer este tipo de cosas una vez. La peor parte fue que sabía que esta era la manera más fácil de proceder. Este mismo proyecto que usa métodos no mágicos tomaría años, no semanas. El papeleo tomaría meses para terminar, no minutos.

Al menos la estación de runas de patrones funcionaba sin problemas ahora, ya que los de Isla Cocina lo prueban regularmente ahora. La estación de reforma también parecía estar bien, y el chef Ramsay estaba encantado con las mejoras. Si es posible, sus platos aumentaron por otro factor de delicia desde entonces. ¿Debería mantenerlo como un cocinero personal? Nah, Daphne nunca dejaría de burlarse de él, incluso mientras se robó los platos. De todos modos, el objetivo a largo plazo de convertir nutrientes y agua cuidadosamente elaborados en deliciosos platos ya estaba entrando en las fases de prueba.

El agua convertida en varias bebidas saludables ya había sido liberada como producto. Las estaciones en el Centro Comercial o cerca de varios restaurantes o cocinas al aire libre permitieron elegir entre una gran variedad de bebidas no alcohólicas, y el agua se transformaría en la bebida deseada y se mantendría hasta que entrara en los pulmones (luego desaparecería) o el estómago (devuelto al agua). ¡Todo el sabor con literalmente cero efectos secundarios negativos! A los padres y niños les encantaron las cosas, y las versiones más pequeñas de las estaciones saldrían a la venta en sus tiendas más adelante esta semana.

Glen se había tomado el tiempo para agregar algunos informes de Nagnok también, sus informes diarios se habían convertido rápidamente en parte de la rutina de Harry. Ella había enumerado las comisiones completas más recientes de Gringotts, qué márgenes de ganancia había logrado, qué nuevas comisiones se estaban presentando que podría elegir aceptar a continuación, y qué grupos querían una creación más especializada y cuánto estaban dispuestos a pagar en exceso para que lo haga. Pasó a la siguiente sección, tendría tiempo para eso más tarde. Tal vez incluso en el largo viaje en tren o en el fin de semana.

El sonido de la apertura de su puerta llamó su atención, y dejó que su agua flotara hacia un lado mientras levantaba la vista para ver a una pequeña pelirroja que miraba boquiabierta a un chico que creía conocer. "¿Ginny? ¡Adelante, entra! ¿Listo para tu primer año?"

Ella se quedó parada en la puerta, los ojos siguiendo sus muchos músculos mientras su enorme cuerpo descansaba sobre los finos cojines rojos como un tigre después de una gran comida. "¡¿H-Harry?! ¿Qué te pasó?"

Él se encogió de hombros, sus ojos siguiendo las musculosas ondas. "No me importa decírtelo una vez que el resto de nuestros amigos lleguen aquí, pero la historia corta es que tuve que hacer un nuevo cuerpo ya que el anterior se mantenía unido con magia y una ilusión". Su mano agitó su equipaje en la habitación, encogiéndose y aterrizando en el centro del círculo.

Al parecer, decidió centrarse en lo que tenía sentido en el mundo, trató de mirar alrededor del compartimiento antes de sentirse aún más perdido. "¿Qué... son todos los vagones de este tipo? Parecía normal con la puerta cerrada..."

Harry la despidió con una sonrisa. "Bienvenido a mi sala de viaje personal, una tradición familiar de Potter a partir de... hace unos dos minutos. Quítate la ropa, incluso cuando todos lleguen aquí deberíamos tener mucho espacio. ¿Dónde está el resto de tu familia?"

Ginny se sonrojó, pero entró, sentándose a su lado y comprobando cuán suave era realmente el sofá rojo. "Los gemelos me dejaron encontrar a Hermione y sus otros amigos, Ron quería encontrar un auto para dormir ya que tenía que levantarse tan temprano para intentar empacar antes de que nos fuéramos. No estoy seguro acerca de Percy, creo que se fue a los Prefectos coche cuando llegamos".

Observó con asombro cómo Harry tocaba uno de sus increíbles tatuajes negros, metía la otra mano en una pantalla plateada que aparecía, y casi dejaba caer la extraña botella que él le arrojó. "Bueno, traje suficientes tentempiés y bebidas para todos, así que prepárense, supongo. Sin embargo, les gustará, eso es agua de mar mágicamente purificada de mi nuevo hogar. Muy refrescante".

Ginny miró la extraña botella. No era vidrio, sino algo... flexible. Ella recuerda vagamente a Hermione hablando de Pass Tech, que probablemente era. Al ver a Harry girar lentamente sobre la parte superior, ella lo copió, abriendo fácilmente la botella. Echando un vistazo al logotipo, quedó impresionada. Tenía una imagen de una isla y las palabras "Drake Sea Breeze" en blanco sobre ella. Abrirlo en realidad hacía que la habitación oliera a brisa marina, ese extraño olor que le recordaba a las largas playas y al aire húmedo.

Casi al instante, la botella se enfrió y el olor desapareció, los símbolos negros que aparecían a los lados de la botella que enmarcaban la etiqueta... ¿Eran esas runas?

Tomando un sorbo vacilante, casi se sacudió con sorpresa. El agua en sí no solo era fresca y refrescante, sino que parecía que latía muy lentamente un poco más fría, como las olas que se lavan en la playa. Ella alzó la vista hacia su expresión petulante. "Sí, los efectos especiales son de las runas negras en el borde. Al hombre que se le ocurrió esa idea recibió una gran ventaja, déjame decirte. Prefiero esos efectos mágicos a Firewhisky. Respirar llamas es solo un peligro, pero ¿Te sientes como si estuvieras en una playa? No tiene precio".

Ella cautelosamente tomó un sorbo más profundo... el agua tenía olas de frescura incluso cuando bajaba por su garganta. "Parece... diferente del agua normal".

El asintió. "La magia en mi isla es tan intensa que cualquier cosa producida allí se mejora ligeramente solo por estar expuesto a tanta potencia. Todo de mi isla será un poco mejor de lo esperado. Es como el año pasado, donde emití tanta magia que el mundo siguió cambiando las cosas para ser de mayor calidad cuando estuve involucrado".

Harry tomó otro sorbo, la botella aparentemente contenía mucho más de lo que esperaba. ¿Tal vez se celebró más internamente? Terminó su sorbo y le sonrió. "Entonces tu primer año... ¿lista?"

Ginny estaba casi vibrando fuera de su asiento mientras contemplaba la próxima aventura, sus ojos brillaban mientras sonreía. "Creo que sí. Toda mi familia adquirió varitas nuevas recientemente en lugar de nuestras armas personales. Y he estado estudiando nuestros libros nuevos como locos". Levantó su nueva varita. "Robé la varita de mamá un par de veces y Bill me permitió probarla cuando era más joven, pero ninguno de ellos se sentía así. Es tejo con el pelo de cola de unicornio, y se siente... No puedo describirlo. Estoy lleno de burbujas o algo así".

Harry parpadeó. "Me pregunto dónde fue mi varita. Creo que la dejé en algún lugar en el primer año... Realmente debería revisar mi equipaje más tarde". Echó de menos su expresión mientras buscaba en su inventario. "Antes de que me olvide, querrás uno de estos. Tengo la intención de dar uno a todos mis amigos y a los que estén bajo mi protección en algún momento de todos modos, por lo que obtener uno un poco antes no debería ser un problema".

Ella aceptó gentilmente el brazalete con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué es?" Ella distraídamente trazó las formas doradas en el metal negro. "Es bonito. Casi parece oro verdadero".

Él bufó. "Debería. Necesitar algo mágico para mantener el poder y activar las características correctas. Sin embargo, las runas reales contienen muy poco oro real, la mayor parte es ilusión para que sea lo suficientemente grande como para poder ver y presionar fácilmente. Continúa y ponlo, ese está listo para imprimir una firma mágica".

Ginny se sacudió. "¿Qué? No puedo aceptar algo tan caro".

Harry sonrió. "¿Por qué no?". Se sorprenderían de lo mucho más económicas que resultan estas cosas cuando se producen en masa. De todos modos, le doy una versión más básica y más barata a todas las personas que conozco, aunque remotamente bien. No es solo una bonita pulsera, en realidad es una herramienta. Algo así como una insignia de identidad combinada con muchos hechizos y características prefabricados".

Incluso mientras luchaba consigo misma, giró el metal oscuro, apreciando las formas brillantes del poder brillante incrustado en la superficie. "¿Qué es?"

Tiró de otra y la dejó flotando en el aire. "Daré el discurso completo una vez que lleguen los demás, pero básicamente estos "Brazalete de Dragon" son claves para ingresar a mi nuevo hogar, Drake Island. Hermione y Daphne agregarán más, pero estas cosas pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa, desde ayudar a enviar paquetes a alguien más rápido que un búho para teletransportarse a la seguridad durante un ataque, y todo lo demás. Estas marcas en mi brazo son similares a las runas en tu brazalete, el de almacenamiento se llama Inventario, que es donde estaba almacenando tu bebida".

Fue un poco más convincente, pero finalmente Ginny se puso la banda de metal, que se encogió rápidamente en su muñeca izquierda. Tirar de ella hizo que el metal actuara y se sintiera como el cuero caliente, que se estiraba con facilidad cuando ella tiraba de él como caramelo. Tardó un par de intentos, pero finalmente se las arregló para hacer un seguimiento de lo que hacía cada símbolo, y estaba agradecida de que algunos le dieran advertencias (¿Desea usted teletransportarse a la Isla Drake? ¡No! ¡Cancelar!).

Fue mientras estaban jugueteando con su nuevo accesorio que el resto del grupo de Harry lentamente encontró su camino hacia la gran habitación. Dado que cada persona se quedaría mirando boquiabierta a su ahora increíblemente en forma y amigo masivo, luego pasar más tiempo mirando boquiabierto en el nuevo diseño de la sala... bueno, cada persona anterior se unió al grupo en risitas a la siguiente persona en llegar. La excepción a la diversión fue, por supuesto, Daphne (que silenciosamente se sentó al otro lado de Harry), Hermione que simplemente se sentó sin levantar la vista (había conectado el Libro Maestro para señalar la Biblioteca de la Isla) y Luna, que por supuesto visto a Harry mucho ese verano. Neville sabía sobre el nuevo cuerpo de Harry, pero dio una buena expresión de sorpresa ante las modificaciones del tren.

El grupo principalmente hablaba en voz baja mientras Harry trabajaba con Ginny, mientras agitaba las preguntas hasta que todos llegaban. Astoria terminó mostrándose con Tracey, y después de una mirada atónita a Harry y mucha vergüenza de que todos lo vieran, se apartó de la multitud y se sentó lo más cerca posible de Luna, Ginny y su hermana mayor.

Tracey por otro lado todavía estaba en la puerta. Con los ojos fijos en el nuevo cuerpo musculoso de Harry, ella mentalmente se apagó. Cuando comenzó a babear realmente, Daphne se sonrojó y obligó a la niña a sentarse, incluso si continuaba desnudando a su amigo con los ojos.

Afortunadamente, Padma llamó la atención sobre los brazaletes que Luna, Hermione, Daphne y Ginny usaban, y la conversación giró rápidamente hacia ella. Al ver que su grupo había llegado, Harry se levantó y aplaudió. "Bien, ¿Cómo estuvo el verano de todos?"

Hermione se rió entre dientes. "El mío se volvió más interesante después de que me secuestraste". Ella pasó una página. "Gracias, sin embargo".

La sonrisa de Luna fue muy cálida. "Estoy contento con lo que está haciendo el Quisquilloso en este momento. Y la familia Arden nos cuidó muy bien a Amy y a mí. No pudimos explorar nuevas criaturas este año, pero podríamos hacerlo el próximo verano". Miró a Ginny y Astoria, que le devolvieron sus grandes sonrisas. "Firestone y Starlight me ayudaron a prepararme para nuestro primer año, lo cual fue divertido".

Susan y Hannah seguían pareciendo interesadas en el dispositivo en la muñeca de Hermione, ya que ella estaba más cerca. "Nuestro verano fue un poco tranquilo, pero fue un agradable cambio de ritmo". Susan miró al chico. "Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con las joyas?"

Padma habló desde donde estaba examinando a Daphne. "Parece un Brazalete, pero no debe ser flexible como este. Las de mamá no lo eran".

Harry se rió entre dientes, y golpeó su muñeca, sorprendiendo a muchos de ellos abriendo una ventana plateada y sacando más brazaletes del dragón. "Los voy a repartir ahora, pero Padma tiene razón. Para cualquiera que no sea el propietario, estos brazaletes actúan como metal o roca. Es flexible debido a las preocupaciones de comodidad y ajuste para el propietario. Requieren bastante explicación de fondo, por lo que solo espera un poco. ¿Qué hay de tu verano Neville?

El chico se encogió de hombros entre Susan y Hannah mientras examinaban sus nuevas joyas. "Después de nuestra reunión cuando volviste del mundo de Rose y de las cosas de las que hablamos para tu isla, tuve que pasar algunas buenas semanas trabajando en mi propia parte del jardín e invernadero Longbottom, conseguí algunas plantas nuevas con las que aún quiero trabajar."

Echando un vistazo a las chicas a su lado, sonrió. "Honestamente, la mejor parte del verano fue cuando estos dos lograron visitarme unas pocas veces". Sonrió a Hannah y a Susan, quienes se sonrojaron levemente, jugueteando con sus nuevas pulseras.

Terry se rió entre dientes. "Totalmente estancado. He tenido curiosidad cuando todos me cuentan cómo fue tu viaje dimensional".

Harry suspiró cuando el grupo en general estuvo de acuerdo. Había esperado posponer esto un poco. "Bueno, me gustaría comenzar diciendo que la dominación global no era mi objetivo original. Mi apariencia actual no es glamorosa, como algunos ya han descubierto a principios de este verano". Mirando hacia un lado, suspiró. "Además, Luna de alguna manera sabe casi todo lo que sucedió mientras yo estaba fuera, aunque nunca descubrí cómo".

Ella agitó una mano. "Tenía un cubo".

Se levantó, sus flexionados pectorales gloriosos a la mirada lasciva de Tracey. Levantando su mano hacia la puerta, sus ojos latieron.

Una ola de magia selló la puerta, liberando una porción de su energía bruta en el mundo. El grupo hizo varios jadeos ya que la magia de alguna manera terminó una parte de la identidad de Harry. Ahora era más real, su estatura era más imponente, sus músculos ligeramente más grandes de lo esperado, definidos y poderosos. Su cabello se movió un poco mientras tiraba de la luz, la negrura absoluta. Su piel se hizo un poco más clara a medida que sus ojos brillaban, la luz verde hormigueaba en su piel.

Tracey silbó. "Sí, por favor, me gustaría algo de eso". Ella esquivó un golpe de Daphne, quien parecía algo distraída. Padma parecía aturdida mientras miraba los ondulantes músculos del pecho de Harry, visibles a través de su camisa más apretada de lo normal.

Casi todas las chicas se estremecieron levemente al darles una sonrisa que era tan injusta. "Gracias, Tracey, te ves bonita este año también". Dirigiéndose al grupo completo, sonrió tímidamente. "Sí, visitar otro mundo tuvo algunas complicaciones para mí, tanto física como mágica y emocionalmente. Así que todos se sienten cómodos mientras cubro algunas de las cosas complicadas que sucedieron mientras hacía una caminata dimensional".

Los ojos de Ginny estaban pegados al chico mientras se hundía junto a ella, su pierna acariciando la suya mientras sentía que la habitación estaba un poco caliente.

Daphne ignoró varias cejas levantadas mientras trataba de acurrucarse sutilmente en el costado de Harry. Su brazo ausente que le da un medio abrazo puede haber sorprendido a un 'Eep' de la niña.

Levantó la vista y suspiró antes de comenzar a recapitular sus aventuras. Mientras había algo de simpatía cuando Harry cubrió lo que le había sucedido a Rose, comenzó a recibir muchas expresiones inexpresivas después de que comenzó a explicar cómo robar una enorme cantidad de oro de dos enemigos lo había llevado a crear un imperio de pociones, alineándose políticamente con el Duende King, consigue que Rose sea adoptada por un reino guerrero, y accidentalmente obtiene el control completo de todas las protecciones mágicas del planeta.

Ah, y crear una hija.

Por supuesto, en el momento en que mencionó a Ruby, se vio obligado a crear una ilusión de ella, que apareció junto a él. Gracias a la presencia constante de Windy en la isla, el proceso de conjurar piedras de ilusión ahora era casi automático. Por un lado, estaba contento de que sus amigos casi instantáneamente se enamoraran de la adorable chica de rock... por otro lado, varias de las chicas ahora le daban una mirada hambrienta cuando lo miraban. Bueno, Tracey nunca había dejado de tener esa expresión.

Desafortunadamente, cuando Harry trató de pasar por alto algunos datos triviales, Luna "accidentalmente" derramó algunos frijoles sobre los eventos que había estado esperando omitir. Como que casi se había autodestruido... otra vez. Comparado con esa reacción, descubrir que Hermione era una bisexual en ese mundo apenas hizo un ruido.

Descubrir que la otra Hermione quería un trío con Rose y Harry había solucionado el problema de "no reaccionar".

En serio Luna, este no era el momento para compartir eso.

Al menos cuando Terry le había dado el visto bueno, el chico había desviado un poco de la indignación.

Realmente Harry se había perdido esto, las cosas locas en las que se metía su grupo cuando estaban juntos. Sintió que Daphne le daba un empujón con una sonrisa y regresó.

Fue con un lado pesado que agitó la imagen de Ruby a un lado y abrió la habitación. "Bueno, si eso pone a todos fuera de las cosas más recientes, será igual de abrumador".

Terry resopló. "Vamos Harry, ¿Cómo es posible que superes accidentalmente conquistar un planeta cuando trataste de robar un banco?

Él gruñó. "Bueno, yo quería tener mi propio hogar para Goran y para mí, y ahora soy el rey Harry James Potter de la isla Drake, que probablemente se convierta en la mayor comunidad abiertamente mágica del mundo. Tratando de asegurar que Goran tuviera un bosque para pasear ha mutado un poco en la creación de una fortaleza de isla autosuficiente y de varios niveles fuertemente protegida por huevos de ilusión."

Harry levantó una de las pulseras de repuesto. "Estas cosas son Brazaletes Dragon, y si tratas de visitar mi Reino sin que te pertenezca, mis equipos de hombres lobo te acompañarán a través de las zonas de seguridad para verificar quién eres y si realmente puedes visitar. Tengo docenas de las ramas de los empleados ahora, incluidos doctores, cocineros, abogados, docentes y múltiples equipos de investigación. Uno dedicado a tomar un lenguaje de runas personalizado creado por un pedazo de mi alma y convertir esas runas en servicios y bienes rentables. Hermione ayudó a eso equipo un poco, ella y Daphne pueden explicar eso si lo desean".

Él parpadeó. "Ah, y tengo un escuadrón personal de ayudantes de personal de múltiples especies, incluyendo un asistente de programación personal Vampire y una secretaria de Veela. La mujer Vampiro fue contratada por mi secretaria recientemente, Glen ni siquiera nos ha presentado todavía". Al darse cuenta de la confusión general, se encogió de hombros. "Glen Cooper es mi asistente personal, y actualmente gobierna mi Reino y envía actualizaciones y cosas bajo mi mando". Echaba de menos a Padma hablando rápidamente con Daphne, pero lo que sea que dijeron la hizo relajarse rápidamente.

Harry gruñó mientras agitaba un montón de pergaminos. "Y gracias a Merlín por ella, sin Glen tendría mil papeleo más en este momento. Tampoco estoy seguro de que sea una exageración tampoco. Si pensaste que ser el Jefe de una Casa Antigua y Noble generaba trámites burocráticos, un rey sopla eso fuera del agua".

Terry solo siguió mirando boquiabierto antes de que Hermione suspirara y extendió la mano, cerrando la boca. Daphne acababa de suspirar cuando se dio cuenta de que Tracey había dejado de pensar en Harry, Veelas y... otras cosas.

Reemplazó los documentos en su inventario, suspirando. "Al principio tenía dudas al aceptar todo lo del rey. Sin embargo, Ira me puso en claro... debido a los cambios que sufrí después de arreglar mi cuerpo, toda la isla se está convirtiendo lentamente en una porción de mi alma. No puedo permitir alguien más lo controla".

El brazalete que había estado flotando fue devuelto a su inventario. "Los brazaletes que repartí identifican a todos ustedes como visitantes, de alta prioridad, pero visitantes, sin embargo. Hasta que no firmes un contrato gubernamental o uno civil, no se actualizará, aunque en el papeleo todos ustedes ya son dos ciudadanos de la isla".

Eso causó un poco de revuelo. Neville miró su muñeca. "Bueno, ¿Qué hace tener un brazalete actualizado?"

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, en este momento debido a ciertos contratos para evitar el colapso financiero global, solo puedo ofrecer ciertas reducciones de precios a los que están bajo mi dominio. Hay más cosas, pero entraré en más detalles en un momento. Si tiene alguna pregunta, solo pregunta a cualquiera en la Fuerza de Seguridad de la Isla".

Neville parpadeó, recordando lo que había mencionado antes. "Espera, tu fuerza de seguridad está hecha de hombres lobo... ¿Cómo? La abuela se ha estado quejando de lo complicada que la legislación se estaba poniendo sobre ellos recientemente".

El mago de ojos verdes suspiró. "Bueno, gracias a mi absoluta soberanía en la isla combinada con mi Pocion Protección Mental, mis hombres lobo nunca tuvieron problemas de seguridad o de ser perseguidos nunca más. Así que el único problema real era con todas esas leyes... que no importan tanto más debido a algún kerffluffle legal".

Él ausentemente comenzó a pasar a Daphne una botella de "Drake Sea Breeze", sonriendo ante su interés en el examen. Ella había oído hablar de la reciente expansión de la producción de bebidas, pero había perdido estos lanzamientos. Se enfocó en el grupo. "Originalmente estaba haciendo un procedimiento operativo estándar cuando se trataba del gobierno mágico: sobornos, sobornos y sobornos". Hermione parecía sorprendida, lo que lentamente se convirtió en horror cuando notó que cada sangre pura asentía con la cabeza, su consternación era obvia.

Dándole a la niña un gesto con la cabeza, continuó. "Obviamente, tuve que hacer esta canción y bailar antes para asegurarme de que estaba calificada para tomar la custodia de Goran. Normalmente, a los trolls no se les permite simplemente andar por las escuelas. Esta vez, aunque puse mucho más dinero, más de lo sugerido por Nagnok o Gringotts en general. También solicité ciertos derechos de importación y exportación, ya que técnicamente era ilegal sacar a Goran del país para llegar a mi isla".

Sacudió la cabeza. "No estamos seguros de lo que sucedió después, pero el Ministro de Magia básicamente le dio la vuelta y sacó todo tipo de hilos para mi soborno anónimo. Nagnok cree que el hombre nos confundió con algún otro purasangre rico, pero no estamos seguros. Después de eso, hizo todo tipo de aprobaciones y le concedió todo tipo de licencias, simplemente no creería algunas de las cosas y los beneficios que le otorgó al "Dueño de la Isla Drake". Básicamente, yo".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Así que no tenía leyes en esa isla aparte de mis órdenes. Todavía estamos tratando de arreglar eso, tenemos un par de consejos y votando para ayudar a asegurar que las leyes no sean tan malas como las que evitamos, resultado de casi no tener restricciones legales y una barrera de entrada muy baja, mi isla se está convirtiendo rápidamente en un refugio para refugiados".

Daphne, después de haber trabajado mucho con Glen en las últimas semanas, habló. "Sé que un gran número de Veela además de Glen se han unido, así como todo tipo de mestizos y criaturas mágicas. Parte de la demora en terminar los proyectos de construcción ha sido la constante modificación de diseños para acomodar más especies que llegan."

El asintió. "Ya he establecido algunos cimientos toscos para los edificios permanentes, aunque muchos todavía están en tiendas mágicas por ahora. Tuvieron que crear también un conjunto bastante complicado de canales y canales para ayudar a los tritones que se unieron, sin mencionar sus nuevo sistema de transporte de pico de agua y lago".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Las criaturas acuáticas ahora pueden moverse por los niveles de la isla, aunque ha sido sorprendentemente popular entre los isleños después de que abrí la tienda de pociones en el distrito comercial. Las pociones para respirar agua se han estado vendiendo constantemente, creo que incluso hay equipos de construcción trabajando allí sólo para hacer las cosas aún más interesantes bajo el agua. Glen mencionó que hay obras de arte extendiéndose por allí".

Él tomó un sorbo de su agua. "Acabamos de agregar los pasadizos subterráneos y las áreas de vida de nuestros clanes vampíricos y otras criaturas nocturnas hace unos días. Desde que agregué un montón de contracciones espaciales a sus pasajes, la gente en general los ha estado utilizando como accesos directos. Incluso me hizo agregar similares atajos en algunos de los pasajes de agua más largos y menos interesantes".

Susan, después de haber visto a su tía tener que trabajar con grandes grupos de personas, frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo pueden comunicarse tantas personas entre ellos?"

Hermione levantó la vista de su literatura actual. "Investigué eso, el equipo de Runic ha estado elaborando una runa especial en los Brazaletes para cada idioma por separado que traduce tu idioma principal al inglés. Sin embargo, todavía tienen algunos problemas. Casi todos convierten lo que oyes y dices correctamente, pero la runa de lectura todavía se está expandiendo y la escritura no está funcionando correctamente. Todos pueden leer en inglés, pero los otros idiomas... bueno, como dije, todavía se está expandiendo".

Hubo una breve interrupción cuando el tentempié golpeó, recordándole a Harry todos los dulces que había traído. Después de saludar a la mujer con el siguiente compartimento (mucho más pequeño), sonrió. "Casi me olvidé de esto, traje todo tipo de golosinas de la isla conmigo".

En unos momentos, un cubo grande lleno de hielo y comenzó a agregarle bebidas. "Daphne y Ginny están bebiendo mi favorito hasta ahora, incluso si es un poco básico". Él mostró una de las botellas. "Drake Sea Breeze tiene algunos efectos mágicos que son muy suaves, y la mayoría de las cosas sin alcohol solo tienen elementos básicos, como control de temperatura y runas de saneamiento". Pasando el agua a la mano ansiosa de Hermione, él continuó llenando el cubo. Las bebidas no lo necesitaban, pero era una cosa de presentación realmente.

Daphne retomó la conversación mientras dejaba el agua a un lado. "Si prefieres evitar los efectos especiales como este..." Abrió el agua, llenando la habitación con el leve olor del mar abierto. "Entonces te sugiero que pruebes esta línea, "Kingdom Harvest". La marca cubre todo tipo de comidas y bebidas no mágicas, mientras que "Dragon Harvest" cubre todo con rasgos mágicos".

Señaló varias botellas con una corona en el frente. "Las bebidas cubren todo tipo de frutas y mezclas, e incluso algunos clásicos como el jugo de calabaza. Tengo que admitir que Harry empujó la variedad, se cansó muchísimo".

Harry se encogió de hombros ante las miradas. "No estoy acostumbrado a la idea de beber una calabaza, aunque tanto ella como el jugo de calabaza de verano han recibido buenas críticas de las pruebas de sabor. Glen no me ha enviado estadísticas desde que fueron lanzadas hace una semana en las tiendas y restaurantes".

A medida que el grupo comenzó a agarrar las interesantes botellas, rápidamente formó una mesa con hendiduras para contener los refrigerios si el tren se balanceaba demasiado. "El personal agrícola sigue trabajando en el chocolate, pero hasta entonces tenemos una variedad de bocadillos de las líneas Kingdom y Dragon. Las comidas completas suelen ser manejadas por las Islas Cocina, así que si alguien quiere algo más sustancial, tendrá que pregúntame luego."

Hermione enganchó una bolsa. "El chicharrón de sal marina es increíble, pero asegúrate de agarrar los paquetes con un cero rojo en el fondo de la bolsa. Cualquier cosa con eso es en realidad una copia hecha de agua, por lo que no ganarás peso o te volverás enferma de excesivo".

Harry se encogió de hombros ante las miradas. "Todo esto es así, pero es seguro. Los encantamientos lo convertirán en agua después de llegar a tu estómago o si te acaba estrangulando se desvanecerá. Lo diseñé originalmente para usar una pasta hecha de una degustación grosera pero realmente saludable para que todos puedan comer lo que quieran y mantenerse sanos... pero la máquina de las runas se está volviendo realmente complicada. No necesita ser alérgica a nadie ni ofender a ninguna de las muchas religiones... sí".

Bajó la mirada hacia las Papas fritas de Dragon, que cambiaban el sabor por chip de una lista que seleccionaste en la parte posterior. "Lo haremos bien algún día, pero hacer bocadillos a partir del agua resultó ser mucho más seguro y no controversial por ahora. Hasta entonces, utilizamos el sistema para convertir los alimentos en el mejor ejemplo encontrado. Cada manzana convertida en la manzana más sabrosa y hermosa podemos crecer, etc."

Tracey se tomó un momento para mirar el algodón de azúcar que estaba masticando... actuaba como una oveja que estaba feliz de ser "volada". "¿Quieres decir que puedo comer estas cosas todo el día sin aumentar de peso?"

Daphne se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, beber mucha agua tampoco es bueno para ti, pero supongo que es mejor que el azúcar crudo".

Harry levantó una bolsa de rodajas de naranja secas. "Admitiré que no soy fanático del licor, pero hay algo llamado "Liquorish Adventure" al que Luna ha sido adicta". Saludó a la chica que tenía cuatro de ellos en su boca. "Cambia el sabor con cada mordisco, por lo que debes chuparlos cuando encuentres el que más te guste. Personalmente prefiero la línea de frutas secas y confitadas".

El interés de Susan fue rápidamente atrapado por las ciruelas secas, mientras que Hannah terminó tomando uno de los bocadillos de licor antes de que Luna pudiera obtenerlos a todos.

Daphne tomó un sorbo de su "Island Sunrise", una bebida de zumo de fruta que le había gustado en la isla que era mitad naranja y jugo de piña, acentuado con bayas negras de todas las cosas. Esperando hasta que el grupo se hubo acomodado con sus bebidas y varios aperitivos, abrió su propio inventario y mostró algunos bocetos. "Hablando de la isla, creo que a todos les gustará ver lo que hemos estado haciendo con ella".

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, la puerta de su compartimento se abrió de golpe, un coraje llenó a Draco Malfoy pavoneándose en la habitación con sus dos matones más vacilantes que se mantenían mudos fuera de las puertas. ¡El año pasado pudo haber dejado que Potter lo empujara un poco con esos extraños hechizos de ilusión pero este año no! ¡Esta era la edad del gran nombre de Malfoy, cuando él tomaría su lugar como el gobernante de la escuela! "¡Escuchen sangre sangrienta, traidores y putas! No dejaré que ningún loco intente y actúe como si fuera mejor que... que..."

La habitación inusualmente grande llamó su atención, seguida rápidamente por la cantidad de varitas apuntando en su dirección. Eso ya no importaba, ya que su mirada estaba ahora fija en la pared de músculo que se levantaba lentamente. Y de pie. Aún más.

Harry Potter estaba parado casi el doble de la palidez de la altura de Slytherin, las extremidades enormes con músculos y poder reprimidos, sus ojos brillando con bruta magia y humor. "Buenos días, Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte hoy?"

Cada mano masiva humeaba con energía verde sin procesar, la magia flotaba como niebla mientras el hombre sonreía.

Draco casi se mojó a sí mismo.

La montaña de dolor potencial levantó una ceja. "¿Nada? ¿O te olvidaste por qué estabas aquí?" Un ruido sordo, cercano a un gruñido, rodó como un trueno a través de la habitación. "¿Al menos recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre buenos modales?"

Draco palideció, sintiendo algo más bajo. Ese lío sería difícil de conseguir después.

Harry apoyó su pesada mano pesadamente en el hombro del niño. "Di "Lo siento", Draco, y puedes irte".

Con un gorgoteo histérico de palabras, el niño intentó mover sus músculos incluso cuando el hombre frente a él parecía empujar lentamente su alma.

Harry suspiró, sus labios se curvaron. "Lo suficientemente cerca, supongo". Con una suave presión, Draco sintió que las manos esqueléticas invisibles agarraban su garganta desde atrás, muy firmemente y pulgada a pulgada, algo muerto detrás de él lo estaba arrastrando fuera de esta habitación, sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en lo que sea que esta cosa en el cuerpo de Potter.

Después de que la puerta se cerró suavemente, Harry pareció encogerse como si fuera un "Cuerpo parecido a Dios" en lugar de "Estoy construido para causar dolor" y se sentó. "Bueno, fue una conversación divertida. Daphne, ¿Hablabas de la isla?"

Ella enseñó rápidamente su aspecto de "¡Más por favor!" a "Soy totalmente profesional" con solo un pequeño esfuerzo. Mirando a Neville ella sonrió. "Bien, la isla. Bueno, los grupos de runas todavía están trabajando en mejorar y modificar más árboles que pueden ser útiles para los condimentos o sus hojas, pero en este punto casi todos los arbustos, árboles y plantas decorativas ubicadas en las áreas públicas del La isla produce bayas, hierbas, corteza u hojas para condimentar, té, etc. Incluso las hierbas que se cultivan se seleccionaron después de hablar con expertos y criaturas herbívoras parlanchinas para garantizar el mejor sabor y el rápido crecimiento".

Daphne revisó a Tracey... no, ese acto de dominación y poder crudo la había hecho ver por completo. La pubertad no debe golpear a alguien tan fuerte. Agitó los documentos con la esperanza de distraer a todos de su amigo. "Los planes en los que Harry y el grupo han trabajado han seguido cambiando, pero tendrán más vías de agua, puentes, múltiples áreas similares a parques, incluso más hoyos de pesca y perchas aéreas. La magia, la naturaleza y la utilidad son los temas de la isla, y en ese orden. Cualquier cosa demasiado peligrosa para los isleños que planeamos cultivar o criar para obtener comida, pociones o ingredientes rituales se maneja en Isla Quinta y Sexta, donde los empleados no gubernamentales están restringidos sin escolta".

Harry flexionó la palma de su mano, una ilusión transparente que mostraba los planos de construcción más recientes combinados con una vista reciente de su Reino flotando sobre su mano. "Como lo implica Daphne hace un momento, cada nivel de mi isla ha ganado un nombre local para reflejar dónde estás. Isla Cuarta está destinada a ser el que sostiene nuestra ciudad mágica. El nivel superior será un bioma de océano y lago, que ahora están llenos de vida acuática, las más seguras para otros, al menos. Por encima de eso, Isla Segunda es un área hecha principalmente de bosques, que se está volviendo bastante hermosa".

Saludó con la mano ante la furia glacial de la montaña. "Isla Quinta será una región montañosa, pero aparte de unos pocos cambios y algunos planes de diseño interesantes, la mayor parte se logrará expandiendo cuidadosamente el espacio en áreas seleccionadas en lugar de cavar un área masiva de piedra sin ninguna razón".

Daphne se rió entre dientes. "También podría ser necesario antes de lo planeado, Harry. Glen dijo que podríamos tener un grupo de Yuki-onna que llegara de Japón, las mujeres de la nieve están enfrentando nuevas medidas legales que los están alejando de la sociedad ya que las temperaturas frías son difíciles en los tiempos modernos con mucha gente alrededor".

Harry parpadeó. "¿Cómo sabían ellos de nosotros?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sucede. Una mujer zorro, una Kitsune, aparentemente era amiga de un hombre lobo y visitó su casa en Japón para contarle a algunos de sus compañeros Yokai..." Viendo las miradas en blanco ella suspiró. "Va a ser cubierto por criaturas mágicas más adelante en nuestra escuela es de esperar, pero en el fondo hay un gran número de fantasmas, fantasmas y otras criaturas clasificadas como Yokai en Japón que, o bien nunca vivió en Inglaterra o fueron perseguidos y obligados a huir."

Daphne agitó una mano. "Admitiré que tampoco sabía mucho sobre ellos, pero cada nación tiene un grupo que básicamente son criaturas mágicas que se unen y Glen me dice que cada vez más están descubriendo la isla a medida que pasa el tiempo. Rusia los llama mamuna o khovanets, los franceses los llaman fae ya que tienen nombres separados para la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas no humanas de allí, y así sucesivamente. Ha causado un gran lío tratando de hacer que esos grupos trabajen entre ellos con el menor número de problemas posible."

Hermione tenía destellos en sus ojos, la idea de culturas completamente nuevas de magia para investigar... volvió a su Libro Magistral, buscando detalles. Harry resopló, probablemente encontraría algo, ya que muchos isleños habían estado escaneando sus colecciones personales en la biblioteca del Reino, solo para obtener versiones más fáciles de leer de sus libros para uso personal.

Harry flexionó la palma de su mano, la ilusión de que la isla se acercaba para verla mejor. "Volviendo al tema, hay varios niveles en mi isla, y desde Isla Tercera y en adelante habrá criaturas itinerantes gratuitas, ya que puedo traerlos, tanto para crear un ciclo de vida estable como para proporcionar especies interesantes, hermosas y útiles como pueda acceder a ellos para la observación o recolección ingredientes. Runas les impedirá el acceso a determinadas áreas o caminos, y los equipos de limpieza del Reino evitarán problemas de saneamiento, tengo las tripulaciones de ambos isleños y Magicals para asegurar un ambiente limpio y seguro para mi pueblo y los visitantes."

Señaló hacia los dos niveles inferiores. "Como se mencionó, los animales más tradicionales destinados a proporcionar alimentos o ingredientes para pociones o rituales están siendo cultivado en la Isla Sexta, junto con las plantas más móviles. Isla Quinta se centra en plantas estacionarias en su mayoría, aunque ambos niveles también tienen centros de recolección y estaciones de procesamiento Las dos runas se centran en crear recursos para la isla e investigar mejoras en las granjas involucradas".

El piso más bajo estaba lleno de niebla, ya que Harry deseaba evitar problemas de seguridad para sus nuevos residentes duendes. "El nivel más bajo que le he dado a la nación goblin, como parte del trato para que abran una sucursal de Gringotts".

Al ver el shock de aquellos que habían estado en el mundo mágico durante toda su vida y la confusión del resto, se encogió de hombros. "¿Recuerde que todas esas guerras goblin Lo positivo y el profesor Binns? Años de conflicto tenían todo tipo de ofertas, contratos, tratados y normas generales que realmente hizo la vida imposible a ambos lados de la guerra, pero cambiando era casi imposible. A cambio de algunas concesiones valiosas, esta será una de las primeras nuevas ramas de Gringotts que se abrirán en literalmente siglos".

Susan se acercó a la ilusión, que giraba lentamente y mostraba el diseño futuro de la ciudad y las ideas aproximadas de cómo serían las otras capas. Fue un poco extraño ya que cada nivel se expandió por diferentes cantidades y direcciones. "¿Son esas partidas de Quidditch? ¿Por qué tantas?"

Él se rió entre dientes cuando Terry Boot de repente trató de acercarse. "Hay espacios en Isla Tercera designados para muchos deportes, conectados por una serie de "Recinto Ferial". Esos campos están rodeados por estadios permanentes que se pueden retraer hacia el suelo, y son fácilmente accesibles por los caminos que conducen al recinto ferial puede ir de compras, conseguir comida, visitar los baños según sea necesario y también ver eventos interesantes como musicales, eventos deportivos o presentaciones artísticas".

Harry agitó una mano, varios dispositivos que mostraban que solo aquellos con un fondo no mágico reconocían. "Es uno de una serie de proyectos que no se terminará hasta posiblemente el final del año escolar, pero Glen ha estado trabajando con Nagnok para conseguir que algunos ingenieros de la montaña rusa sean autorizados a trabajar con el equipo rúnico para agregar algunas atracciones como esas Los ingresos vendrán del turismo, en el futuro. Si no funciona, al menos habrá un lugar limpio para que podamos pasar el rato".

Hizo un gesto. "Después de todo, los tres pisos principales de la isla están destinados a la recreación. Hay una serie de muelles de pesca y canotaje construidos en ambos lados de la tierra en Isla Tercera, con los terrenos de la feria, atracciones y eventos deportivos sucediendo en el medio. Los principales animales en este nivel serán acuáticos, por lo que ambos lados del área pueden disfrutar de la pesca, paseos en bote, quizás esquí acuático o paracaidismo si la gente parece interesada. Los marranos tienen pasajes debajo de la superficie, cerca y en ocasiones conectando con túneles de vampiros, pero esos caminos están restringidos a isleños completos".

Harry asintió. "Los vampiros no podrán asistir a las actividades del día obviamente, no sin protección, pero hemos avanzado la iluminación mágica para que todo tipo de cosas se planeen durante las horas de la noche. De hecho, la mayoría de las instalaciones que planeamos construir se ejecutarán, por un equipo de vampiros después del anochecer. Lo prefieren al parecer".

Varios de sus amigos parecían nerviosos. Finalmente Neville habló. "¿Será seguro? Con vampiros en todas partes, quiero decir".

Él parpadeó. "¿Por qué no sería así? Los clanes con los que me he encontrado hasta ahora han sido lo suficientemente amables, y la Fuerza de Seguridad de la Isla ya está muy bien entrenada".

Susan se encogió de hombros. "Eventualmente tienen que alimentarse, y la mayoría no está dispuesto a buscar nada que no sea humano".

Él tarareó. "Bueno, eso no será un problema, nunca tienen hambre en este punto. Trabaja bien con otros también, a menos que alguien comience algo. Después de todos esos años, al parecer, tomas habilidades. Creo que una pareja realmente se unió a la ISF recientemente, si Recuerdo correctamente".

Daphne parpadeó. "Espera, ¿De verdad? ¡Pensé que los tenías cazando fuera de la isla!"

Harry la miró confundido. "¿Por qué iban a cazar?"

Ella levantó sus manos. "¡Necesitan alimentarse! ¡Solamente lo dijimos!"

Todos vieron repentina comprensión en su rostro... seguido de algo así como vergüenza. "Ah, correcto. Eso".

Daphne lo miró con asombro, y se rindió. "Todo el mundo recuerda que construí este cuerpo, ¿Verdad?" Al ver los asentimientos, continuó. "Bueno, después de todo el trabajo de diseñarme desde cero, crear un nuevo cuerpo construido para no hacer nada más que consumir alimentos y producir sangre me llevó como cinco minutos".

Ella lo miró en estado de shock. "Entonces, ¿En alguna parte solo queda una copia de ti drenada todo el tiempo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No, toda la situación ya era lo suficientemente extraña. Mi nuevo cuerpo parece una gran olla. Pensé que era divertido en ese momento, pero ahora Maceta Potter me asusta. Está en un lugar seguro, y al menos ahora tenemos una utilizamos cantidades masivas de material biológico residual producido por nuestras granjas. De todos modos, todos los vampiros o aquellos que necesitan acceso a sangre mágica firman un contrato especial que Glen estableció para protegernos a mí y al mío si desean acceder a él. Incluso almacenan botellas de él, en sus inventarios, ya que eso lo pone en estasis".

Susan estaba en algún lugar entre la fascinación y el disgusto. "Bueno... Eso era algo que no quería saber. Entonces, ¿Eso significa que los vampiros no tienen problemas entonces?"

Daphne estaba gruñendo. "Bueno, eso explica por qué cada Dama Oscura de la Noche que conocí te estaba mirando como un pedazo de costilla. Probablemente ya sean adictos a ti".

Harry tosió, ignorando su sonrojo. "De todos modos, Nagnok ha estado creando una instalación en la costa más cercana a Drake Island como una especie de centro de visitantes. Los visitantes pueden volar, trasladarse, fluir o conducir a esa área, pasar por seguridad, pagar una tarifa, y luego obtienen una Brazalete Dragon temporal y puede visitar la isla. Cuando se rompe o se queda sin tiempo, son llevados al centro de visitantes después de una breve advertencia. A diferencia de amigos como usted o mis isleños, nadie más recibe un brazalete permanente".

Levantó una de las pulseras temporales, una creación de plástico y vidrio que estaba brillantemente coloreada. "Restringen el acceso a áreas que no son de visitantes, se pueden conectar con una cuenta de Gringotts para facilitar el gasto durante la visita, vienen con algunas aplicaciones restringidas y se autodestruyen de forma segura sin dañar nada de lo que almacenen. No hay razón para gastar mucho dinero para personas que no son mis sujetos".

Neville se distrajo con las numerosas plantas exhibidas y el bosque masivo en Isla Segunda, dominado por un solo árbol que parecía divino en comparación con sus compañeros diminutos. Todos estos cambios no se habían mencionado cuando estaba trabajando con el equipo de desarrollo en el inicio del verano. "¿Es eso un árbol real?"

Harry asintió. "Un accidente mientras cultivaba el bosque, ahora es un restaurante vegetariano, un hotel, y rápidamente se está convirtiendo en una reserva de aves. Hedwig me hizo construir una pequeña Fortaleza de la Dama Oscura en la parte superior de la misma, ya que hace que sea más fácil para ella cazar con su visión con láser". Él ignoró cuidadosamente las reacciones. "Los equipos me hicieron modificar también el suelo del bosque. Agregué algunos ríos, cascadas y, por supuesto, los túneles y canales estándar. Ya hay senderos naturales en todo el bosque, con más planeado a medida que crezcamos los bosques más espesos y extraños más alejados"

Hannah levantó una mano. "¿Qué quisiste decir con Laser vi...?"

Harry asintió. "Buena pregunta, esta capa es principalmente temática aviar con criaturas que habitan en los bosques, como unicornios, Thestrals y todo tipo de otras criaturas".

Afortunadamente Hermione habló. "¿Eso es un remonte en Isla Primera? Espera, ¿Habrá nieve? ¿Pistas de esquí?"

Él movió esa sección más cerca, moviendo accidentalmente todo el asunto "Mi búho está dominando la vida aviar" a un lado mientras el nivel de hielo se expandía. "No estará listo hasta que se termine el diseño final de las montañas, a menos que el tema de las mujeres de nieve termine cambiando el cronograma. Ya hay una serie de pendientes que van desde lo básico hasta lo extremo. Las runas en la roca crearán capas de hielo, cubierto de nieve. El cielo podrá producir nieve también a partir de agua de mar filtrada. Los ascensores serán de naturaleza mágica por razones de seguridad, una serie de bastones cubiertos de runas que mueven los vehículos por convocación, levitación y desterrar encantos."

Harry movió suavemente la imagen para mostrar charcos humeantes de agua cerca de acantilados, paredes gruesas en la piscina que evitaban que cayera algo excepto las delgadas corrientes de agua que coronaban suavemente el borde para crear una cascada de colores. "Solicité algunas fuentes termales que estarán cerca de algunas estaciones de cambio para la relajación al aire libre y, por supuesto, permiten un ambiente romántico, ya que el techo muestra el cielo muy por encima de la mayoría de las capas de nubes".

Hannah miró maravillada al ilusorio cielo lleno de estrellas sobre la fuente termal. "Lo visitaremos, ¿Verdad, Harry?"

Él sonrió. "No solo visiten, a todos ustedes se les ha otorgado provisionalmente doble ciudadanía. Es por eso que tienen la versión ejecutiva de los brazaletes en lugar de los empleados gubernamentales o modelos ciudadanos de bajo costo. Ya he construido un nuevo hogar con planes para mis amigos. Es algo así como un tipo de acuerdo con un resort o una casa de vacaciones, cada uno de ustedes tiene una habitación que solo le pertenece en mi ala para invitados, y puede visitarla cuando lo desee".

El modelo cambió. "Fue uno de los primeros edificios en comenzar la construcción, las Barracas, y la mayor parte ya se ha instalado". Sonriendo por su aspecto aturdido, acercó un poco más. "Este último piso solo está abierto para mí y para aquellos que yo permito, y si bien no tiene mi trono ni las áreas para mi personal más cercano y grupos de seguridad, sí tiene un área muy restringida donde se encuentran los cuartos de huéspedes. Me di cuenta Desde el principio, si no hiciera lugares como este donde todos pudiéramos relajarnos con seguridad, me rompería por el estrés".

Harry señaló. "Cada habitación tiene un baño privado, armarios grandes y, si es necesario, estanterías y otros muebles. Como puede ver, el ala para invitados se asemeja más a una herradura para invitados, dando vueltas alrededor de la gran sala interior donde agregué algunas características. Ese patio es en realidad completamente sellado, pero utiliza más de mis ilusiones para parecerse al exterior, como lo que sucede aquí en este vagón de tren".

La amplió para que todos pudieran verla sin apoyarse el uno en el otro. "Esta es la piscina regular, esta está climatizada, pregúntale a Hermione sobre "bañeras de hidromasaje" para obtener más detalles. El Quidditch Pitch privado está construido sobre la piscina, lo que con suerte evitará lesiones. Decidí no incluir un campo deportivo general, no quiero hierba en mi casa. Allí, lejos del agua y la humedad, tenemos la bolera, los tableros de dardos, las mesas de billar y las mesas de air hockey. Esa área también tiene mesas normales si quieres jugar uno de los juegos de mesa o juegos de cartas que he reunido. Incluso tengo una sala de baile, aunque todavía estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo bien cada noche".

Daphne tarareó con satisfacción. "Se está mejorando. Además, la cocina de Harry es increíble. Se queja de que no puede cocinar, pero eso se compara con los platos de su chef privado". Echaba de menos la mirada furtiva de Tracey cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos probablemente habían pasado tiempo en brazos de los demás bailando toda la noche. Primer material de burlas.

Harry hizo un puchero. "Estoy mejorando." Saludó con la mano en el balcón. "He estado desayunando en el balcón la mayoría de las mañanas, la vista es increíble. Especialmente ahora que tenemos el sistema Water Spike, reflejan la luz del sol maravillosamente con la primera luz".

Con una sonrisa, señaló una de las habitaciones más grandes en el piso con asientos del estadio frente a una pared. "Pero espero que uno de mis complicados proyectos personales sea muy interesante para todos. Esta sala es un prototipo de teatro, que puede reproducirse en la isla a fines de este mes si funciona como se espera".

Levantó la vista hacia el aturdido grupo. "Todavía no lo he trabajado completamente aún a mi satisfacción, pero planeo no solo tener esas viejas películas una vez que haya resuelto los errores. ¿Ves estos espejos?"

Harry tocó uno de los grandes espejos que estaban montados en las habitaciones de huéspedes. "Como Hermione sabe, la magia y la tecnología siempre han tenido problemas. Lo que probablemente ella no sepa es que esto parece suceder debido a conflictos entre diferentes tipos de magia, colisión mágica, si se quiere. Además del hecho de que mi reino está inundado con mi poder solo, la magia puede y ha sido utilizada para conectar espejos en el pasado. Algunos libros sobre espejos de comunicación tenían todo lo que necesitaba para empezar, y se me ocurrieron estos".

Las ilusiones desaparecieron, mostrando una nueva. En un lado había una serie de pequeños espejos, en el medio había 14 más grandes, y en el lado derecho había un dispositivo extraño. "Los espejos en el centro muestran un único tipo de contenido, contenido capturado en vivo por el dispositivo de la derecha o proporcionado por estos discos. Cuando se proporcionan los comandos correctos, cada una de estas pantallas centrales puede almacenar horas de datos visuales y de audio para ver en el futuro".

Su mano apartó la fila izquierda de espejos. "Estos espejos solo se pueden conectar a mis espejos principales, llamados canales. No pueden contactarse entre ellos, y son el producto que se venderá más adelante. Esencialmente es una red gigante de espejos de comunicación que solo pueden llamar catorce. personas, que resultan ser canales de video".

Harry sostuvo la ilusión del extraño dispositivo, cubierto de runas y metal. "Esto actúa como un dispositivo de grabación, duplicando una herramienta no mágica llamada "cámara de video" del mundo de Rose. Las pantallas funcionan como algo llamado "Red de Televisión", mientras que las pequeñas pantallas actúan como "Televisores"."

Sonrió a una aturdida Hermione y Daphne, ya que había dejado a ambos fuera de este proyecto. "Para resumir, tengo un método mágico para mostrar noticias, deportes y películas. Debería poder usarse en cualquier lugar, incluso en Hogwarts. Me llevó mucho trabajo de runas y la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre, pero creo que esto ser enorme cuando sea lanzado ".

Hermione solo miró las notas cada vez más detalladas que aparecían sobre el holograma, mostrando cuánto trabajo se había hecho hasta ahora. "¡Nunca había visto algo así! ¿Qué son esos discos? ¿Qué quieres decir con películas?"

Harry se rió. "Bueno, en este mundo, los cines en movimiento nunca despegaron realmente, por lo que nadie se molestó en diseñar sistemas de visualización más pequeños para ver películas cinematográficas. Por lo tanto, nadie se molestó en hacer muchas "películas" para empezar. Pero eso es solo en nuestro mundo"

Él sonrió. "El mundo de Rose está inundado de tecnología, incluidos programas de radio, obras de teatro, teatro musical, películas y, como dije, televisión. Los dispositivos que vendo todavía no podrán reproducir esos discos, pero esos son discos de video digital, o DVDs. Pueden almacenar información como un retrato mágico, más tarde mostrando imágenes y sonido que se grabó. Por ahora tengo que copiar cada uno de la realidad de Rose después de comprar los derechos de publicación... la nación Goblin en ambos mundos están manejando todos los detalles de verdad."

El grupo comenzó a susurrar bastante después de que el concepto se explicara un poco más. Harry estaba feliz de sacar la documentación y pasarle los planos a Daphne para su actual Red de Televisión, actualmente llamada "Oracle TV".

Miró a la parte más perdida, menos técnica de sus amigos. "Básicamente hice que Nagnok preparara los documentos para esto, ya que recientemente me quedé sin tiempo personal, pero voy a vender estos televisores a las personas. Ya tengo licencias comerciales requeridas y todo, ya que nunca antes había habido un dispositivo como este. También significa que la asombrosa cantidad de leyes que impiden las fuentes de noticias competidoras no se aplica a esto".

Harry sacó una lista. "He estado haciendo que mi equipo financiero salga y haga contratos de exclusividad mágicamente consolidados, tanto aquí en el mundo mágico como en el no mágico. Tenía que dejar que se lancen mi nombre, pero básicamente mi nueva red tendrá exclusividad. cobertura de la mayoría de los deportes mágicos y buena cobertura del resto durante muchos años por venir. Los contratos serán muy difíciles de descartar, incluso si el Ministerio lanza un ataque más tarde".

Daphne ya estaba mirando a través de las proyecciones de ganancias, con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione solo tenía curiosidad. "Entonces, ¿Qué tendrías para ver entonces?"

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Ya tengo algunos canales configurados y mostrando contenido mientras hablamos, para fines de prueba. Los canales uno, dos y tres cubren varios deportes mágicos. Obviamente, puede haber conflictos con tantos lugares que tienen juegos al mismo tiempo o qué tienes Los canales cuatro, cinco y seis hacen lo mismo para los deportes no mágicos. El canal siete es un programa de noticias, "Noticias de Oracle", que cubrirá las principales historias en el mundo mágico y no mágico. Actualmente se centran en la isla. noticias, obviamente".

Hermione parpadeó. "Tres, tres, uno ... ¿Siete? ¿Hay alguna razón para números mágicamente significativos?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Un efecto secundario de la cantidad de magia que produzco, este tipo de números surgen a mi alrededor sin mi aviso la mayor parte del tiempo. De todos modos, Luna's Quibbler es el periódico oficial de la isla en este momento, y espero que siga siendo tan popular como, pero la nueva cadena de televisión necesitaba tanta gente que estoy muy contento de que recibamos todo tipo de personas calificadas por la gran cantidad de inmigrantes que llegan a mi isla. La mayoría de los puestos están llenos al menos temporalmente, y creo que Luna querrá involucrarse en un segmento de noticias en algún punto del canal".

Harry rió por lo bajo al excitado chillido de Luna y revisó sus notas de nuevo. "Los canales ocho, nueve y diez mostrarán una serie de material educativo enfocado respetuosamente en niños pequeños, adolescentes y adultos. No estoy seguro de lo bien que lo hará, pero he estado contratando un gran número de tutores en varios campos de todos modos mientras se pone en marcha el sistema escolar de Drake's Island. Tengo la intención de dar a cada uno de ellos una hora mínima para enseñar varias lecciones para mostrar. Solo tienen que hacer una por semana, y las actuaciones pasadas se mostrarán más de una vez. los espectadores se pueden beneficiar. El equipo rúnico está ayudando a diseñar herramientas para refinar y editar el video para aumentar la calidad de la visualización, posiblemente añadiendo ejemplos y otros clips como útiles".

Dándole una sonrisa a Hermione, continuó. "Los canales once, doce y trece mostrarán películas, una vez más dirigidas a niños, adolescentes y adultos. Ese último causó cierta controversia, ya que algunos contenidos para adultos son bastante... extremos. Hay un cierto nivel de censura por ahora como Una vez que los dispositivos domésticos estén disponibles, es probable que publiquemos las películas llenas de desnudez extrema, violencia y gore... pero no hay forma de filtrar el contenido con las versiones actuales". Él hizo una mueca. "Ya escuché parte de los argumentos del Consejo Religioso, pero digamos que es un debate en curso".

Encogiéndose de hombros, continuó. "El mundo de Rose tiene más que suficientes películas para llenar esos canales con contenido, por lo que Canal 14 será una guía que enumerará todos los programas actuales que se muestran por canal y lo que se programará a continuación. Las guías completas se imprimirán en Quibbler cada semana, para que las personas pueden planificar con anticipación si hay algo que desean ver".

Reunió las notas que sus amigos adictos a la ciencia no habían "prestado" y las guardó. "El MTV (Magical TV) se venderá el próximo mes a menos que descubramos que algo realmente está mal mientras lo probamos. Me imagino que, si funciona en dos realidades separadas Y en Hogwarts, no tendrá problemas en casi ningún otro lado".

Daphne podía sentir cuán grande podría ser esto para la Isla, ganando el poder de la gente a través de las noticias y el amor de la gente a través de su programación única. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en este Harry?"

Él suspiró. "Aproximadamente una semana en tiempo real, unos meses o más mentalmente. Tuve la idea cuando estaba trabajando para descifrar algunos recuerdos que copié en el mundo de Rose. Un idiota al azar había empezado a ver una película que era genial, pero se detuvo antes del final porque fue interrumpido. Todo esto se debió a lo molesto que estaba por no poder terminar de ver la cosa ".

Ella parpadeó. "¿Qué película?"

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras comenzaba a repartir cubos llenos de palomitas de maíz tibias a sus confundidos amigos. "Bueno, puedo reproducir fácilmente mi memoria directamente en una pantalla falsa ahora que obtuve todo lo del mundo de Rose. ¿Alguien interesado en ver algo llamado 'Star Wars'?"

~~~Core Threads~~~

Horas más tarde y cerca del final de su viaje en tren, Harry se alegró de haberse tomado el tiempo de hacer este proyecto paralelo. El éxito de la cuarta película de La Guerra de las Galaxias entre sus amigos lo había convencido aún más de que debería continuar su fuerte inversión en la "Red de Oracle". Ya le había encargado a Sabiduría que le pasara algunas notas y mensajes para la rama de Rose's Gringotts a través de sus conexiones con Ruby, y que la red debería duplicarse en su dimensión. No es que su mundo tuviera televisión mágica en este momento, y su método no requería electricidad, ni cables, ni satélites, y por lo tanto no necesitaba financiamiento comercial. La tarifa de suscripción para acceder a los canales de películas y deportes fue mucho menor que pagar un boleto, un sitio de campamento y alquilar una carpa mágica... y muy atractivo.

Incluso las organizaciones involucradas estaban contentas, ya que sin el intermediario y considerando el costo de instalación drásticamente más bajo, todos estaban obteniendo ganancias mayores que trabajando de todos modos con servicios estándar de cable o satélite.

Después de todo, un nuevo dispositivo solo necesitaba algunas runas y una serie de hechizos de seguridad... y eso fue todo. Llévelo a cualquier parte, nunca perderá el servicio o el acceso a menos que su suscripción se detenga... y aun así, podrían acceder al canal Guía, a las Noticias y a los canales de aprendizaje.

Glen había llamado después de la película que había causado un gran revuelo y lo obligó a presentarla a todos. Parecía más que un poco divertida de que todos sus amigos tuvieran ahora la mitad de su estatura, pero se mantuvo en el tema por suerte. El problema era básico, el Consejo Religioso estaba cuestionando cómo se manejaría la construcción de las instalaciones religiosas. Al final, decidió tener un bloque religioso de edificios en lugar de construirlos aleatoriamente por todo el lugar. No solo garantizará una configuración simple para accesos directos subterráneos y pasos de agua, sino que también reducirá la confusión al tratar de guiar a los amigos a su lugar de culto.

También debería señalar rápidamente que cualquier grupo no está "aceptando" las creencias de los demás, y que quería cortar el brote. No iba a permitir que ninguna religión invalidara su política de no discriminación, y si hubiera problemas surgiría lo más pronto posible en lugar de dejar que ese tipo de cosas se pudriera en la oscuridad.

Con suerte, la exposición constante a otros ideales mantendría las interacciones leves entre los grupos. Insistió en que todas las instalaciones tengan un espacio designado para una pared de agua y una entrada subterránea. Era muy poco probable que los vampiros se unieran a una religión que los cazaba durante siglos, pero quería permitir la opción si así lo deseaban. Cualquier creador de problemas tendría que lidiar con la ISF.

Al final, proporcionó a cada grupo una cantidad limitada de fondos (lo suficiente como para que se construyera un tamaño generoso), dejando saber a Glen que si deseaban crear algo más complicado o lujoso, podría abordarlo en una fecha posterior. Al menos los servicios religiosos básicos estaban funcionando.

Una corta llamada, luego pudo ver a Terry burlarse de su reacción atónita después de ver a Glen por primera vez, mientras Daphne trataba de sacar a Tracey de su imaginación interna. Personalmente estaba contento de que Windy se haya distraído en ese momento. No todos la habían visto todavía, pero estaba seguro de que tendrían bastante reacción cuando lo hicieran.

En la estación de Hogwarts también recibió la sorpresa de las cosas invisibles de los caballos de murciélago que tiraban de los vagones. Le habría preguntado a Luna sobre ellos, pero ella ya se había unido a Astoria y a Ginny yendo a los botes. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie más parecía prestarle atención a las cosas, decidió mencionarlo más tarde.

Una mano torció la modificación de un carruaje más tarde y todos se amontonaron en el interior, otra oleada de mano hizo que el vehículo casi sin peso para evitar las dificultades causadas a los pobres lo que sea que estaba tirando del grupo. Afortunadamente su suerte continuaría resistiéndose y no haría demasiada escena este año.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry parpadeó cuando entró al Gran Comedor.

Oh si. Snape.

El hombre irradiaba odio como la lava en un lago helado, examinando a cada niño con ojos malignos mientras entraban con ira en su postura y su forma rígida e inflexible. Menos mal que Harry había colocado un hechizo de advertencia suave antes de entrar.

Harry honestamente había olvidado al hombre. Su verano había estado bastante ocupado después de todo. Goran estaba a salvo ahora, por supuesto, en la isla Drake, aunque usó su enorme Brazalete Dragon para teletransportarse de regreso a visitar a Hagrid de vez en cuando. Aún así, este nivel de ira que se muestra públicamente fue inesperado.

Se requería que Windy pusiera ese odio en contexto para el niño. Harry era el hijo del archienemigo del hombre, el hombre que se casó con Lilly Evans, cuyo hijo era brillante sin comparación en magia. Dicho hijo ignoró la mayoría de los ataques e insultos de Snape. Después de que Snape trató de matarlo a él y a su hijo, ese mismo muchacho casi paralizó de manera permanente al mago.

Entonces ese niño desarrolló una línea de pociones que conquistaron el mercado, convirtiendo el mayor logro de Snape en convertirse en un Maestro de Pociones y lo hizo menos que inútil. ¿De qué sirve Snape como Maestro de Pociones si Pociones Potter dio mejores resultados, mejor sabor y vida útil más larga... por menos dinero? ¿Menos dinero que los ingredientes requeridos?

Que la escuela ahora tenía un contrato continuo con el pequeño bastardo para suministrar pociones que él, el gran Maestro de Pociones que Severus Snape había usado para proporcionar...

Bueno, el hombre claramente no estaba feliz.

Por otro lado, Dumbledore parecía haber alcanzado un nivel más alto de existencia. O estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. A los otros maestros apenas les importaba de una forma u otra en este momento.

Harry ignoró distraídamente la canción del sombrero este año, concentrándose en cambio en escanear una copia completa de la mente de cada maestro. Si Snape repentinamente tenía dolor de cabeza debido a un leve "error" por culpa de Harry, bueno, eso fue horrible.

Trató de preocuparse por los otros estudiantes, pero realmente estaba esperando junto a Hermione y Terry para que el trío más joven fuera seleccionado. Oh, aplaudió y todo, pero su atención estaba en otra parte.

Astoria Greengrass fue enviada a Slytherin con su hermana, y se sentó al lado de una Tracey en recuperación, quien había comenzado a enviarle algunas miradas ardientes. Draco puede ser un problema en algún momento, pero ahora parecía estar horrorizado por todo e intentando no existir.

Incluso si creció una columna vertebral otra vez, Brazalete Dragon de Astoria le permitió a Harry establecer más y más etiquetas y nodos mágicos. Si ocurría algún problema, Vigilante lo sabría... y Harry caería como el martillo de Dios.

Luna se unió rápidamente a Ravenclaw, y saltó para sentarse al otro lado de Harry, empujando a Terry fuera del camino sin una palabra para la diversión de los demás. Esperar los nombres 'W' tomó demasiado tiempo antes de que Ginny se uniera a Gryffindor y se sentara junto a Neville, sus amigos aplaudiendo a las tres chicas después de cada clasificación.

Finalmente, Dumbledore fue golpeado lo suficiente como para resoplar y pararse. "En tiempos de gran contienda y confusión, una vez más imploro a todos a seguir para almacenar el pudín hasta el momento de salir se acerca..." jadeo de Luna había terminado parecía que McGonagall puso fin a un hechizo cortante, por lo que el anciano abrió los ojos de nuevo. "¡Erg! Otro año, otra oportunidad para que todos aprendan exactamente por qué no se debe jugar con las ramas mágicas sin supervisión. Tenemos un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras..." Albus miró a los más vestidos, casi brillantes caballero con una amplia sonrisa, que parecía ansioso por hablar. "Por ahora. Estoy seguro de que lo extrañarán. De acuerdo, ¡todos cavamos!"

El poderoso mago ignoró la mirada conmocionada de la persona demasiado regordeta, sin duda condenada a un destino triste, y comenzó a construir un conjunto de torres con patas de pollo.

Harry estaba feliz de tener algo de comida... hasta su primer mordisco. Sin su magia cruda mejorando, estos platos eran... suaves. Amable. No está mal, pero le faltaba la calidad y el cuidado que había disfrutado de sus platos de la isla. Sin pensarlo, golpeó su muñeca y apareció la ventana de comunicación plateada con Glen, su belleza sonriéndole al chico. "¿Si señor?"

Hizo un gesto hacia su plato. "Lo siento Glen, olvidé lo malo que es cocinar fuera de la Isla. Pídale al Chef Ramsay que prepare suficiente comida para aproximadamente... No sé, doscientas personas más o menos, estilo buffet. Puedo manejar la distribución en este extremo después de él lo envía por correo".

Ella asintió. "Considérelo hecho."

Cuando la ventana desapareció se dio cuenta de que todos en el pasillo estaban mirando. A él. En su nuevo cuerpo masivo que se eleva sobre sus compañeros de clase, que su hechizo había estado evitando que todos noten. Snape parecía estar a punto de explotar de rabia y completamente confundido sobre lo que estaba pasando con el mocoso. El profesor Flitwick, en su mayoría, parecía intrigado por el trabajo con hechizos que implicaba la ilusión de plata. Los otros profesores parecían confundidos, aparte de la Profesora McGonagall, que dejaba caer la cabeza entre sus manos y el Director Dumbledore completamente inconsciente de todo mientras trabajaba para defender su cena.

Sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse. Esto no podría empeorar.

Como para demostrar que estaba equivocado, los cálidos brazos negros cubiertos de goteantes runas azules lo envolvieron lentamente en un abrazo. Aparentemente, Windy había decidido que era hora de una atención personal. El "Eeep" a su lado y una mirada rápida le hizo saber que más de ella estaban abrazando a Hermione y Luna.

En el absoluto silencio, las palabras de Windy se deslizaron como cálidos y traviesos dedos sumergidos en aceite. "No te preocupes Dulce, estoy seguro de que no te están mirando".

Bueno, no ahora, obviamente. "¿Estás usando ropa esta vez?"

Él la sintió encogerse de hombros. "Principalmente."

Crud.


	72. Presupuesto, tarareo y libro

**Capítulo 72: Presupuesto, tarareo y libros**

Draco Malfoy se encogió en su cama.

Hoy había ido mal. Por fin todo había terminado.

Nuevamente echó un vistazo al contenedor sellado en su baúl, que contenía el libro que su padre le había encargado que entregara.

Después del año duro y los fracasos que había sufrido, había pasado tiempo convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todos los sentimientos extraños que sentía Potter tenían que haber sido un truco, una especie de hechizo de bajo nivel o simplemente estrés o algo así.

Cuando su padre le había pedido a el de todas las personas que se encargaran de una tarea importante, ¡Parecía que todo iba a seguir el camino de Malfoy! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llevarle la cosa a esa traidora de sangre de comadreja, y él podría limpiar sus manos de todo el asunto. Originalmente había planeado usar un tercero y una nota de amor anónima para enviársela... pero escuchar la voz de Potter lo enfureció en el tren.

Todos sus planes parecían tan simples, la idea de un peligro tan abstracto, hasta que un niño en su año duplicó su estatura y goteó poder enojado. Le había tomado horas dejar de temblar sus manos... ¡Y la chica a la que debía apuntar estaba justo! ¡Ni siquiera en la escuela durante diez minutos y ella ya estaba dentro de su esfera de influencia!

Peor aún, aquellas manos esqueléticas que se habían agarrado a su garganta no habían desaparecido. Incluso ahora sentía el ligero roce de los huesos contra su piel, endureciéndose cada vez que intentaba amenazar los primeros años, para establecer el dominio de su año.

No tanto una advertencia, sino una promesa.

El niño de doce años sollozó, pero enfocó la mayoría de sus emociones hacia la ira. Su padre había desestimado sus advertencias, había ignorado cualquier idea de que otro niño pudiera amenazar sus planes... y ahora él estaba obligado a deshacerse de algo tan peligroso que tenía que ser sostenido en (literalmente) tela maldita para ser manipulada.

Su mente se congeló, siguiendo ese pensamiento. Sí, hacer que este objeto entre en manos de los súbditos de Potter sea posible, pero cada parte de su ser gritaba que la retribución sería rápida e inflexible.

Entonces... si no pudiera (fácilmente) lograr su objetivo principal, ¿Podría fallar de alguna manera para evitar el castigo? ¿O mejor aún, para ganar elogios de alguna manera?

Asegurándose de que las cortinas de su cama estaban cerradas, imaginó una pequeña esfera de luz cerca de su escondite oculto. La mayoría de los Slytherins tenían espacios como este, los que deseaban un avance social al menos. Revisó rápidamente sus notas codificadas, enumerando lo que podía reunir y espiar la estructura social de la mazmorra. Estas notas tenían relaciones, chantajes, planes... y con suerte una solución.

Ambas chicas de Greengrass habían salido, al igual que Davis. Si sacar el objeto a la comadreja hembra estaba fuera, meterlo en el círculo interno de Potter era ridículo. Sin embargo, Graham Montague, el Cazador actual en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, había sido uno de los que protestaron enérgicamente contra la candidatura de Draco para convertirse en Buscador en el equipo. El chico también era el que había ganado la menor cantidad de... influencia.

Dado que su plan original para obtener membresía había girado en un sustancial soborno de escobas nuevas, un plan prohibido por su padre debido a las fuertes pérdidas financieras inesperadas de este año, esto podría funcionar a favor de Malfoy en su lugar.

Pasó una hora antes de que tuviera el plan completo, pero pronto levantó con cuidado la tela maldita y se movió silenciosamente en las sombras, abriéndose camino hacia la habitación del otro chico.

Mientras se marchaba en silencio para informar que alguien había "robado" un paquete "desconocido" que alguien le había enviado, tenía que evitar cualquier risa. El chico sería culpado por el robo, el objeto lamentablemente tomado por Snape sin duda, pero entonces no sería su problema. "¡Oh padre, cuando me lo robó tuve que evitar que escapara de nuestra influencia!" Eso debería funcionar.

Desafortunadamente, cuando se fue para poner en marcha sus planes, Draco no se dio cuenta de esos dedos huesudos que desaparecían de su espina dorsal cuando el objeto envuelto en tela quedó expuesto.

Ira ignoró al Slytherin que dormía mientras él desenvolvía suavemente el libro, su gran esqueleto se alzaba en la habitación diminuta, las manos enguantadas acariciando el horrorizado diario. Las brasas verdes sonreían ante la desesperación en sus manos. "Cómo... inesperado. Hola, Sr. Riddle".

Incluso cuando el ser cambió a la habitación de su Maestro, una risa oscura desgarró la oscuridad.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry bostezó en el desayuno, ya había recibido una solicitud de reunión con la profesora McGonagall pronto.

La noche anterior había sido un desastre.

Primero tuvo que responder las mismas preguntas varias veces, permitir que los diversos maestros revisaran la comida provista para su seguridad, y hacer todo lo posible para evitar hablar sobre la mujer pecaminosa que se aferraba a su cuerpo protectoramente.

Él solo tuvo un éxito moderado.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se encontró con un duende angustiado, Doreen. Ella había estado segura de que de alguna manera los elfos le habían fallado, de que rechazaría sus ofrendas por otro. Le había tomado algunas explicaciones serias y había proporcionado sus muestras para convencerla de que no quería ofenderse... y ese proceso se ralentizó, ya que parecía abrumada por cada amabilidad que mostraba. ¿Ofrecerle una muestra? Argumento masivo

Eventualmente él le había contado sobre su cita con la vicedirectora y le aseguró que se aseguraría de que pudieran proporcionar alimentos de igual o mayor calidad en el futuro.

Entonces, Ira había aparecido. ¿También botó con el uso de las piedras de ilusión? En serio, Harry había trabajado duro para diseñarlos. Al menos trajo un bocadillo, un libro lleno de poder y furia. Una botella de recuerdos y un libro sin alma más tarde, y Hedwig había aparecido con una elegante capa para entregar ambas a la DMLE, Amelia Bones para ser exactas.

Incluso si ahora podía comer comida normal fácilmente, las almas malvadas y la magia todavía tenían ese zing que hacía que le hormiguearan los labios y que su lengua se entumeciera. Sabiduría había vertido el resto de la información en el Árbol para la cosecha, Harry se relajó con una o dos gotas de té y se sumió profundamente en el sueño.

Apenas despierta en la mesa, sorbió una de las bebidas favoritas de Daphne de la isla. Este era principalmente mango y naranjas... o algo así. Fui bien con los panqueques de todos modos.

Maldijo lo temprano que era y lo cansado que se sentía. Su cuerpo estaba técnicamente bien, pero simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a esta hora.

De pie desde la mesa casi vacía agitó sus platos. Los platos de la isla solían estar hechos de los muchos huesos cosechados, ya que la producción rápida tenía muchos restos que normalmente no se usan. Las pieles y las plumas eran populares al menos.

Arrastrando ligeramente los pies, revisó los informes de la mañana. La mayoría de los isleños no eran mágicos, por supuesto, ya que los más oprimidos eran hombres lobo no mágicos, squibs y sangre nueva. Sus familias tendían a ser no mágicas también, ya que se alejaron de la mayoría de las sociedades mágicas, y por lo tanto, el Equipo Rúnico se había centrado en tratar de impulsar diferentes oportunidades para estos nuevos residentes.

Así que tenía una tienda que proporcionaba cada vez más "Paquetes de profesión". Cada uno contenía un conjunto de herramientas diseñadas o mejoradas del mundo no mágico, y podían comprarse directamente o "prestarse", en cuyo caso se tomaba un porcentaje de todas las creaciones futuras para financiar la compra hasta que se cancelara.

Realmente había comenzado algo así como un boom cultural, ya que los equipos de construcción podían expandirse ahora que tenían herramientas con capacidades mejoradas. Sierras que usaban runas que se desvanecían en lugar de cuchillas, eran seguras para la carne y no dejaban polvo atrás. Abrazaderas que podrían permanecer inmóviles en el aire para facilitar su uso. Herramientas que reducen el peso, que expanden espacios reducidos temporales para trabajar, que permiten la luz constante cuando es necesario. Incluso las brujas y los magos preferían las herramientas, ya que sacaban magia de la isla primero antes de tratar de extraer energía del usuario. Mientras que solo los mágicos podrían usar las herramientas fuera de la isla, cualquiera podría crear si fueran locales.

Se rió entre dientes mientras pasaba por alto las quejas en curso sobre las runas de tiempo. Los primeros temas habían sido presentados por los grupos de quesos, pero los equipos de vino y vinagre siguieron rápidamente. Básicamente, la comida cambia con el tiempo... pero no siempre para mejor. Demasiada edad puede hacer que los diferentes vinos o vinagres tengan un sabor peor, de hecho. Y el tiempo necesario era diferente en función de la temperatura, el tipo de producto involucrado, la masa del producto, etc. De hecho, el queso tenía dos procesos de envejecimiento, que no había conocido antes: el cultivo del queso convirtiendo la lactosa en ácido láctico, que controlaba la nitidez y las texturas del queso, y el proceso de "proteólisis" que descompone las proteínas del queso para hacerlo más pegajoso.

Para resumir, el tiempo acelerado hace que la producción sea rápida, pero no hizo un súper queso. No sin mucho trabajo y (aparentemente) competencia. Había más de veinte grupos de quesos diferentes compitiendo activamente ahora, solo unos pocos vendían sus resultados al Reino para la producción mientras que el resto tomaba préstamos para producir en casa.

La mayor parte del resto de su escrito no era realmente vital, por lo que hizo algunas rápidas modificaciones y comentarios y se los envió a Glen cuando llegó a la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall.

Parpadeó mientras abría la puerta. Había más personas de las que había esperado, especialmente esta temprano en un día de escuela. Snape afortunadamente no estaba allí, pero tanto el Profesor Flitwick como la Profesora Sprout parecían estar demasiado despiertos para esta hora del día.

Mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio, la Profesora McGonagall lo miró. Y arriba. "Antes de comenzar, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué pasó de ser un adorable estudiante de 11 años a un culturista profesional?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Todo el mundo tiene que crecer alguna vez". Él flexionó un enorme brazo con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada, haciéndola rodar sus ojos.

Ella levantó un periódico. "Harry Potter coronó al Rey. Continúa diciendo que estás reuniendo ejércitos oscuros, festejando la carne de los pobres y sacando a los niños de sus camas".

Él tosió. "En mi defensa, ese fue un desarrollo bastante reciente. Lo del reino, no el resto de esa basura".

Su mano apenas se movió, exponiendo más artículos. "Dark Lord Potter revela secreto de reino malvado". Y aparentemente todos los ciudadanos son mujeres y en tu harén. Has chantajeado y amenazado a docenas de personas para que esto ocurra".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Glen me notificó acerca de esas cosas esta mañana después de que recibió los primeros lanzamientos del Daily Prophet. El equipo legal ya está trabajando en ello, las historias deben ser retractadas esta tarde, o el martes a más tardar".

Ella suspiró. "Ah, sí, Glen. Los documentos sugieren que ella es tu... secretaria personal... algo más tal vez. ¿Por qué?"

El asintió. "Papeleo."

Ella entornó los ojos. "Y ella es una Veela".

El asintió.

Flitwick estaba empezando a reírse ante la situación.

La Profesora McGonagall suspiró en su mano. "¿Por qué estás aquí, Sr. Potter? Haces las cosas por accidente con magia ahora que son más complicadas y requieren más concentración que cualquier cosa que podamos enseñarte".

Él dio una débil sonrisa. "Mis amigos están aquí. Los niños de mi pueblo pueden estar asistiendo en algún momento, especialmente porque algunos de mis amigos pueden trasladar a sus familias a Drake Island. Estoy técnicamente haciendo un poco de espionaje, recopilando información sobre la escuela para ayudar a determinar qué cambios Necesito hacerla pronto. Debería ayudarme a saber a quién sobornar y cuánto hacer para que se hagan las cosas".

Su sonrisa se expandió. "Además, necesito el descanso. Construir un reino es sorprendentemente estresante".

El profesor Flitwick estaba sonriendo como loco. "¿Tienes más información sobre tu isla?"

El chico le pasó algunos folletos informativos. A las pocas horas de que el contrato de confidencialidad expirara anoche, estos habían sido puestos a la venta y se volvieron bastante populares en la tienda Quibbler de Luna. Un proyecto paralelo al papel, se llenaron con brillantes imágenes en movimiento que mostraban los mejores lados de la isla y se actualizaban semanalmente.

El informe de esta mañana sugirió que (ya que técnicamente había echado a perder los momentos secretos después de entrar al castillo) ya se enviaban miles y se enviaban desde la isla a amigos y familiares. Glen había enviado varios stacks a Bangle Post con esta sesión informativa matutina, junto con algunos a sus amigos... no es que tuviera tiempo de comprobarlo ya que se había levantado tan temprano.

La profesora Sprout observó la sección en busca de Isla Segunda, hipnotizada por las enormes bandas de bosque custodiadas por el majestuoso árbol que se alzaba por encima de todo. Los tres maestros se sorprendieron de las extensas imágenes producidas por el equipo de Isla Cocina que mostraban sus muchos platos, algunos de los cuales habían probado "a prueba" de los platos de Harry anoche.

El profesor Flitwick estaba intrigado por los detalles relativos a los "Brazalete Dragon" desechables, y el trabajo realizado en el folleto en sí. Al ver las muchas runas, hizo una nota mental para mostrárselas al profesor Balbuceo, quien probablemente se sentiría muy feliz al ver que su tema se usaba tan bien.

La Profesora McGonagall se limitó a mirar fijamente la de ella, pasando lentamente cada página. "Construyeste el primer Vampire Apartment-Coven y Mermaid Express Routes". Ella cerró los ojos y gimió. "Señor Potter... Harry. ¿Cómo se supone que debo darle un proyecto para mantenerlo ocupado aquí, si las cosas que hace por diversión son mil veces más difíciles y complicadas?"

Él frunció el ceño. "Oh, créanme, Drake Island me mantiene ocupado. Cada mañana recibo docenas de documentos para revisar y responder, y eso es prácticamente nada en comparación con la cantidad de papeleo que utilicé para obtener. Tal como está, voy a auditar principalmente cada clase, ayudando si es necesario. Puede terminar teniendo que irme a reuniones o visitas, posiblemente en caso de emergencia. Trataré de manejar esos asuntos discretamente".

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Tan discretamente como manejaste a esa joven que apareció usando esa ropa anoche? ¿Con sus dos hermanas?"

Harry suspiró. "Antes que nada, no hay hermanas. Se llama Windy. Ella es parte de mi alma, y puede duplicarse sin límite". Una ola de su mano y Vigilante, Sabiduría, Windy y Ira aparecieron.

Y a Jim, quien estaba muy enojado por haber sido molestado durante su proyecto personal.

Durante los siguientes minutos todo el mundo (incluidos los aspectos de Harry) vieron a un pato de vampiro bamboleo en furia, graznando obscenidades. Probablemente. Basado en las expresiones de Harry de todos modos.

Ira le dio al pobre muchacho una taza de té y un plato de hueso, y el vapor caliente se elevó suavemente. La Vigía asintió con la cabeza al grupo en general, guardando silencio. Sabiduría todavía estaba escribiendo en uno de los diarios de su proyecto, más flotando a su alrededor. Wendy... bueno, ella se había sentado en su regazo casi derramando su té, su apretado atuendo de colegiala se movía demasiado cuando ella lo envolvió en un abrazo, acurrucándose en su pecho.

Jim ni siquiera estaba medio acabado con su diatriba. ¡Había estado ocupado!

La Profesora McGonagall echó un vistazo al niño que ronroneó y rodeado de poderosas entidades mágicas... antes de que su mirada se volviera hacia el bebé pato enojado. Un rey de doce años que trata de encajar con personas de la mitad de su tamaño.

Ella gimió por el caos que esto causaría. Él era sin duda el hijo de Jame.

La profesora Sprout apenas había apartado la mirada de su panfleto. A diferencia de los otros maestros, ella había sido presentada a muchos de los "Aspectos" de Harry el año pasado, cuando Harry había visitado el salón de homólogos de Hufflepuff en una de sus visitas para ver a Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott. "¿Cómo se obtienen todas estas frutas y verduras? Algunas están fuera de temporada. ¿Construyeron sus propios invernaderos?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No, Windy y yo creamos nuestro propio idioma rúnico y contratamos a personas para que creasen granjas que tomarían semillas y plantarían, cuidaran y cosecharan sus productos automáticamente. Luego agregamos aceleración de tiempo y... bueno, después de algunos fallos técnicos y accidentes, nuestro suministro es bueno para decir lo menos".

Él se estremeció. "¿Sabía que los cacahuetes florecen en el suelo y luego envían sus productos a la tierra? Antes de que nuestro equipo lo atrapara, reemplazamos casi toda la suciedad de la granja con manteca de cacahuete que envejecía rápidamente".

Los tres parecían sorprendidos por eso... más probablemente debido a la manipulación del tiempo que tener una experiencia casi de maní.

La profesora McGonagall simplemente se sintió asombrada. "¿Cómo? ¡Solo modificar una sola runa puede llevar años!"

Él se encogió de hombros. "En pocas palabras, estoy fingiendo una civilización completa de poderosas personas mágicas, todos creyendo pensamientos idénticos sobre mis runas. La magia resuena con "ellos", por lo que las runas funcionan de la manera prevista en lugar de cincuenta años después".

Sus pensamientos corrieron como lo hacen en estos días sobre las posibilidades financieras. "Ya tenemos un contrato con Posiones Potter, ¿sería posible hacer algo similar con sus reservas de alimentos?" Ella parpadeó. "¿Y posiblemente enseñar tu lengua rúnica?"

Harry se rascó la barbilla, mirando hacia arriba. "En cuanto a las cosas rúnicas, no. "Ruinas Runas" están reservadas para mi Reino, y aquellos que deseen aprender o usarlas necesitarán firmar al menos un contrato ciudadano. No obstante, nadie puede usar mi sistema sin permiso. Puede cambiar más adelante, he escuchado conversaciones sobre la contratación de empresas externas por un porcentaje de las ganancias".

Ella volvió a su primer pensamiento. "Pero ¿Tienes un excedente de comida?"

Harry bufó. "El superávit fue hace unas semanas, incluso después de varias órdenes a gran escala y algunos servicios de suscripción, hemos aumentado cantidades absurdas de reserva cada hora. Ninguna envejecerá o se desperdiciará, así que sí, tenemos mucho".

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla. "Uno de los artículos más grandes que sigue consumiendo el presupuesto de la escuela se relaciona con nuestro suministro de alimentos. Aunque Hogwarts tiene duendes para la entrega y la producción de alimentos, nuestras fuentes provienen de una de las familias que ha empujado a la competencia fuera de su mercado. Compre alimentos y bebidas desde cualquier lugar técnicamente, pero cualquiera que lo intente fue hostigado hasta que pierda su contrato".

Minerva hizo una mueca. "Peor, cada vez que tratamos de ir con un competidor, nuestro único proveedor aumentaría permanentemente todos los precios, incluso más altos de lo que lo hacen anualmente. Más de un tercio de nuestro presupuesto se gasta en alimentos que podríamos comprar por hoces en el galeón, pero todos saben que no nos venderán o habrán quemado los campos, los empleados desaparecidos, los accidentes e incluso sus otros clientes hostigados".

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Puedo ver números?" Ella sacudió su varita un par de veces y le pasó papeles. "Guau... me sorprende que tengas todo funcionando aún bajo este tipo de presión. También explica por qué tenemos tan pocos maestros y no podemos reemplazar a Binns y Snape".

Ella suspiró. "El profesor Snape es una serie de problemas completamente diferente, de los que no quiero hablar en este momento. Pero sí, incluso su clase mejoraría si se le permitiera proporcionar instrucciones y equipo de seguridad, como cuando teníamos La profesora Sprout tuvo que pagar la mayor parte de la reparación y el mantenimiento de su invernadero de su propio bolsillo, y hasta que convirtió las escobas viejas que había estado considerando acabando con los cursos de escobas... era demasiado peligroso".

Después de terminar la última página, asintió con la cabeza y tocó uno de los muchos tatuajes en su muñeca izquierda. La impresionante mujer sonrió cuando su ventana apareció. "¿Si su Majestad?" Ausentemente le envió una copia de la documentación. "Glen, revisa ese documento y haz que Legal haga un contrato basado en suscripciones que maneje la entrega de ingredientes para Hogwarts y Hogsmeade. Cubra los ingredientes de la poción también, no tengo dudas de que esos costos también son estúpidos".

Echó un vistazo a la audiencia cautivada. "Por mucho que me gustaría simplemente donar la comida, estoy bajo algunos contratos con la Nación Goblin. Para evitar problemas financieros globales, no puedo simplemente regalar cosas por la misma razón por la que Flamel no podía simplemente pasar el oro".

La Profesora McGonagall asintió. "¿Cuáles son las restricciones entonces?"

Harry se estiró mientras miraba a Glen pasar el papel alrededor. "Los Goblins investigan cada artículo para la venta y determinan el valor de "costo" para alguien sin mis ventajas. Digamos el costo promedio de una de mis manzanas de alta calidad, por ejemplo. En mi isla, puedo vender esa manzana por 50 % a empleados del gobierno, 75% a ciudadanos, 100% a visitantes. Fuera de la isla, es 110% para aquellos bajo contrato, 120% para todos los demás".

Ella parpadeó, sus compañeros de trabajo volteando a través de la sección 'financiera' del panfleto. "¿Por qué tan alto?"

Harry sonrió. "Tengo un costo de fabricación casi nulo, y todos los diversos alimentos tienden a ayudar a reducir el costo para el otro, al proporcionar alimentos para mis propios animales o fertilizantes para mis plantas, etc. Como el transporte también es muy barato, el 120% sigue subestimándose a muchas fuentes "gourmet" sin dejar de ser de muy alta calidad. Si no sobrevalorara mis ventas externas, todos los demás cerrarían".

Él agitó una mano. "Puedo otorgar descuentos masivos a mis empleados como parte de la compensación por los contratos restrictivos en los que se encuentran. Digamos que es muy poco probable que alguien pueda traicionarme a propósito si están bajo los contratos del gobierno. Oh, podrían renunciar por supuesto, en ese momento anulamos sus contratos, pero los espías y la traición serán... muy poco probable".

Recostándose en su silla levantó una ceja. "En una nota diferente, ya que tendremos que esperar un poco para que el papeleo esté listo de todos modos, ¿Podemos hablar sobre el sistema de pabellones de Hogwarts? El año pasado tuvimos un espíritu oscuro que poseía a un profesor solo para entrar, y este año un objeto maldito envuelto en otro objeto oscuro no causó ningún problema o alarma". Al ver su alarma, agitó una mano. "Ya se ha manejado y todas las pruebas han sido entregadas al DMLE, pero no estoy contento con tener que lidiar con eso yo mismo".

Ella parpadeó. "¿Qué?" Una onda de varita expuso una pequeña fila de artilugios extraños. "Pero... ninguna de las herramientas del Director fue alertada. Al menos, no según mis copias. ¿Sabes dónde se almacenó el objeto maldito?"

Él bebió de su taza de hueso. "Inicialmente en el segundo año el baúl de Slytherin, luego en su dormitorio. Ingresado en transporte élfico desde la estación de tren después de que llegaron los estudiantes. No daré más información, el elemento en cuestión es parte de un set, y si las noticias salen que el DMLE tiene uno, los otros pueden estar ocultos".

La Profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño ante un orbe marrón que debería haber estado girando. "Eso... eso debería haber activado varias alertas".

Harry asintió. "Si no hay objeciones, tengo un equipo de protección que quiero llamar aquí para ver la piedra del castillo. Podría hacerlo yo mismo, pero Gringotts me ha pedido que no trabaje con nadie hasta que terminen de examinar la isla Drake". Él todavía estaba molesto por eso. El argumento general fue "Todo lo que tocas se vuelve loco", por lo que querían todo lo documentado previamente y un montón de testigos antes de su próxima "Gran Obra".

Ya era un Master Warder totalmente acreditado, con licencia de la sucursal inglesa del banco, pero sentía que todos lo trataban como una bomba a punto de explotar.

Eso fue tan el verano pasado.

Después de un poco de discusión con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, la Profesora McGonagall suspiró. "Para ser honesto, solo Albus sabe dónde está probablemente la entrada a la cámara del wardstone... Es muy difícil obtener información de él que sea a la vez comprensible y tema de conversación. Se mantuvo diciendo "Lo encontrarás si lo necesitas realmente, realmente mal" y nada más. Bueno, él nos guió aleatoriamente por el séptimo piso mientras decía algo sobre baños..." Torpemente dejó que esa frase se ocultara en alguna parte.

Harry se rió, su musculoso brazo acercando a Windy. Una rápida mirada mostró a Glen haciendo algo rápidamente con un poco de papeleo antes de que un rápido chasquido de los dedos atrajera su atención hacia la aplicación aún abierta. "Glen, envía a algunos rompedores de maldiciones a la escuela, haz que escaneen todo. Necesitamos al menos encontrar la entrada al edificio de la escuela, que puede o no estar en algún lugar en el séptimo nivel del edificio. enviado a la vicedirectora también".

Él frunció el ceño. "Algo se siente mal en este lugar de todos modos, especialmente desde que lo siento en mi nuevo cuerpo. Ahora que no estoy derramando el poder mágico en todas partes se siente muy obvio, oscuro... en más de un lugar también. Además, probablemente haya sido varios siglos desde que alguien revisó por artefactos oscuros y maldiciones. Asegúrese de que parte de la ISF se presente para la protección del equipo".

La mujer emitió un saludo lleno de vida, causando movimientos interesantes mientras sonreía. "¡Sí, señor! Y los contratos solicitados llegarán por correo en cualquier momento".

Riéndose mientras la conexión se desvanecía, él sacó los documentos (tan gruesos como estaban) y los agregó al escritorio de la maestra. "Lo seguiré haciendo que se contacten contigo cuando lleguen los equipos. ¿Podríamos convocar a la escuela al gran salón ese día? Quiero decir, para evitar problemas".

La profesora Sprout apartó la mirada de su panfleto con una expresión feliz. "¡Oh! ¿Podríamos tener un poco de fiesta quizás? Música, algo de baile..." Suspiró. "Solíamos tener varios bailes por año en nuestro tiempo, antes de que la guerra cambiara tanto".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Mientras nadie esté en el camino, suena genial. Una última cosa..." Sus ojos se estrecharon. "El profesor Snape tendrá que mantenerse bajo control este año. Intentó matarme, pero lo más importante es que mi hijo. Ahora mi hijo está fuera de peligro, pero la furia del hombre está fuera de control y no lo haré sufrir niños en un intento de llegar a mí".

La Profesora McGonagall suspiró. "Esa es en realidad una parte sustancial de su mal humor en este momento. Tuvo que firmar un contrato muy restrictivo este año para evitar cualquier castigo adicional que embargar su sueldo, y él solo se bajó de eso fácilmente debido a que ni usted ni su hijo presentaron cargos Ya no puede amenazar a nadie ni dar y recibir puntos, al menos no durante los próximos cinco años. Cualquier detención que intente asignar debe ser confirmada por un segundo maestro".

Harry frunció el ceño. "Bueno, solo en caso de que Vigilante esté... observando sus clases. Tal vez ese chico nuevo también, se veía un poco... extraño".

Los tres maestros hicieron una mueca. "Ah... "Profesor" Lockhart." Minerva lo miró seriamente. "Por favor, avíseme si puede encontrar una razón para despedirlo. De alguna manera, convenció al director para que firmara su contrato de trabajo a cambio de gotas de limón". Ella abrió un cajón y sorprendió al chico al abrir una Pocion Potter.

Su sonrisa era mucho más ligera después de un sorbo. "Mmm. Sus pociones para el dolor de cabeza son un salvavidas, Sr. Potter. No adictivo, sin efectos secundarios, y por una vez puedo esperar el sabor". Ella entornó los ojos. "No dudes en dejar de darme estos dolores de cabeza sin embargo. ¿Otra modificación de tren importante? ¿En serio?"

Él dio una sonrisa tímida. "Creo que cambiaré un compartimento cada año. Escuché que el año pasado se hizo bastante popular".

Ella gimió. "No me recuerdes, ninguno de nosotros pudo deshacer los cambios. Tuvimos que agregar esa habitación como parte de la patrulla del tren... ¡Ese auto tiene más de treinta metros de largo!"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "El nuevo no lo es, tengo mucho mejor control ahora. Tiene todo un tema de naturaleza en marcha. ¿Quizás debería hacer agua el año que viene? Algo con olas".

Su codirectora de casas rió disimuladamente mientras suspiraba, sus labios se curvaron levemente. "Solo regrese con sus amigos, Sr. Potter, y prepárense para la clase de hoy". Le pasó los documentos firmados al niño. "Debo admitir que este es uno de los contratos más cortos y fáciles de leer con los que he trabajado. ¿Cuándo podemos esperar el primer envío?"

Harry sonrió, mientras rápidamente colocaba los documentos en Glen con una nota. "Dobby debería aparecer en una hora más o menos para mostrar a los elfos dónde está todo y cómo acceder al producto. En la cena de esta noche deberíamos ser dorados". A pesar de que se desvaneció, Harry sonrió y le recordó a un joven hace años, un padre que se había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Echó un vistazo al panfleto dejado atrás. Al menos estaba concentrando su energía en algo que valía la pena en lugar de bromas sin fin.

~~~Core Threads~~~

La herbolaria era bastante directa, aunque el profesor de defensa (aparentemente Golderoy Lockhart) se había recuperado de su funk de la noche anterior y estaba tratando de instruir a la profesora Sprout sobre el método adecuado para cosechar algo.

En base a las cejas crispadas de la mujer, el hombre excesivamente vestido estaba a punto de convertirse en mantillo. Cuando la clase se envolvió en el invernadero con el hombre ruidoso afuera, más de uno suspiró con alivio. Ojalá. De hecho, ahora que estaba prestando atención, Harry se dio cuenta de que más de unas chicas estaban suspirando de desilusión. Extraño.

La Profesora Sprout estaba repartiendo orejeras mientras reunía al grupo alrededor de una mesa elevada cubierta de tierra con retoños retocando. "Hoy vamos a trabajar con macetas de estas Raíces Mandrake recién germinadas. ¿Alguien puede decirme sobre ellas?"

Hermione tenía un brazo listo para irse. "Mandrake es un poderoso restaurador que puede devolver a las personas que han sido maldecidas o transformadas a su estado original. Para defenderse, la raíz se transforma en una forma infantil basada en la criatura que la sacó del suelo y usa ataques sónicos para asustar o matar su atacante".

El Profesor sonrió salvajemente. "¡Excelente, Sra. Granger! Tiene veinte puntos. La mayoría no se da cuenta de que Mandrakes solo funcionará para la especie que los desarraiga, ya que la misma magia que hace que la raíz parezca que nuestra especie actuará como restauradora en la poción posterior Si un Centauro tirara de esta planta, la raíz parecería un potro en lugar de un bebé".

Agitó una mano hacia las plantas pequeñas y fuertes, filas de mechones verdes violáceos en el suelo. "Afortunadamente, estos aún son jóvenes, por lo que sus "gritos" aún no matarán. Cuando maduren, su ataque sónico se volverá muy mortal ya que no podrán soportar el desarraigo de manera segura en años posteriores. ¡Ahora, orejeras!"

La clase se volvió extraña a partir de ahí. Cada mandrágora parecía un bebé enojado y sucio. Gritando una especie de ataque mágico, Harry estaba más que agradecido por las orejeras mientras la raíz se retorcía en su mano mientras las metía en la nueva olla.

Al final de todo, el grupo sucio y cansado corrió de regreso a sus dormitorios para cambiarse de ropa y ducharse mientras Harry retiraba la tierra y la devolvía al invernadero, su cuerpo limpio apenas se calentaba por la tarea física menor.

La transfiguración fue directa para Harry y sus amigos, ya que tenían la ventaja injusta de ser modificados por un mago del alma (no es que lo conocía desde el primer año) y así pudieron intentar transformar sus escarabajos en botones mucho más a menudo sin cansarse

Afortunadamente solo tenían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras esta tarde, y Harry había pasado unos minutos revisando los textos involucrados con Hermione. Los dos se sorprendieron de la falta de movimientos de hechizos e instrucciones hasta que Harry descubrió que la serie debe usarse como marco de trabajo para guiar las lecciones de la clase y facilitar el recuerdo del material.

Los dos estudiantes estaban realmente sorprendidos por el nivel de previsión de su nuevo maestro, y estaban encantados de que el hombre de aspecto poco impresionante intentara algo tan inusual para hacer el aprendizaje más interesante.

~~~Core Threads~~~

El equipo de Merp se había reunido en la vieja cabaña de piedra de Goran, sentado tristemente en asientos conjurados. Luna, Ginny y Astoria todavía estaban en clase, pero todos sus amigos se habían reunido en solidaridad.

Harry miró a lo lejos. "Él es un idiota".

Hermione miró los múltiples libros que había comprado con lágrimas en los ojos. "Es un fraude. ¿Cómo podría mentir? ¡Con libros nada menos!"

Susan se movió en su silla. "La tía Amelia dice que al menos algunos de los eventos sucedieron... pero no tiene idea de cómo un hombre como Lockhart sobrevivió a ellos. Ella cree que contrató a algunas personas para que hagan el trabajo por él".

Tracey se hundió en su silla. "¡Ese hombre es un insulto para mirar a los dulces por todas partes!"

Hermione estaba revisando sus libros. "¿Una tercera persona? O un grupo. Estaba tan ocupado con la Biblioteca de la Isla que solo preparé sus libros dos veces antes de que comenzara la escuela, y los conflictos de fecha tienen más sentido si el hombre era el frente de una organización que hace las obras reales."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Eso sería razonable. Deje que un grupo de personas intente varios actos, construya una cara pública con este tipo usando cualquier éxito y use los fondos para continuar el proceso y obtener ganancias. También explicaría por qué el hombre es tan incompetente mágicamente."

Neville parpadeó. "Espera Harry, ¿Qué quieres decir con incompetente? Es decir, fue acosado por esos duendes que lanzó, pero ¿No podría ser solo un cobarde?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Mi visión ha mejorado desde el año pasado, y realmente puedo ver las almas con mucho más detalle. El hombre ha enfocado su vida solo en unos pocos hechizos, aunque no puedo decir cuáles. Quizás tres en total. Todos los otros lanzamientos son literalmente debajo del nivel de tercer año en el mejor de los casos".

Daphne había estado leyendo mientras se apoyaba contra su costado, pero parpadeó. "¿Mas detalle?"

Harry agitó una mano, una ilusión de su alma flotando en el aire. La piedra negra se había vuelto mucho más detallada, los símbolos cincelados y brillantes mientras el líquido azul brillaba. "Así es como se veía el alma de Daphne antes de conectarme más de cerca con la energía de la Reliquia de la Muerte. Antes de alcanzar este nuevo nivel de poder".

Un giro de dedo y el orbe se movió, se expandió. Varias personas se quedaron sin aliento cuando el orbe se derritió.

Engranajes dentro de engranajes, resortes de empuje, bombas, tubos. Un globo de palancas y palancas microscópicas y formas extrañas retorciéndose dentro de sí mismas. Cada parte de color negro o azul, una piedra sólida y un poco de cristal líquido. A diferencia de la versión simplificada anterior, ahora había palancas de agua de piedra visibles y engranajes negros líquidos y todo lo demás en el medio, con el cristal azul corriendo como finas raíces de plantas entre todos ellos.

Harry giró suavemente la imagen en el silencio que cayó en la habitación. "Hay una razón por la que nadie, excepto un mago del alma, debe tratar de modificar el espíritu. Esto no es exactamente lo que veo, sino una representación sumamente simplificada. Antes de mis cambios, inconscientemente modificaría todo esto simultáneamente mientras difundía lo mágico. Enhebrando uniformemente".

Sus manos se movieron, el orbe cambiando rápidamente. "Cualquiera puede lanzar magia del alma realmente, pero solo los magos del alma pueden hacerlo con seguridad. Es por eso que los nigromantes mataron a tantos niños, esperando encontrar a uno de nosotros para asegurar que los muertos fueron criados apropiadamente. Por supuesto, ese mismo mal es el motivo por el que la necromancia tiende para ser prohibido. La maldición asesina se estrella en esto, las lágrimas en engranajes, destruye viales y tubos".

Su dedo tocó la imagen, mostrando una enorme punta de poder chocando contra el orbe infinitamente frágil dejando una herida abierta. "Por supuesto, tuve la oportunidad de recuperarme de esta, tan pequeña como era. Sin el ritual de mi madre y un fragmento de alma de Riddle, mi alma probablemente colapsaría incluso cuando intentara curarse a sí misma".

Las ilusiones desaparecieron cuando se recostó. "Matar su fragmento de alma y cosecharlo desestabilizó mi núcleo nuevamente, un problema que he solucionado desde entonces. Pero ahora puedo ver exactamente lo que está sucediendo, y algunos de los efectos secundarios más extraños de mis acciones pasadas".

Terry gimió. "Me arrepentiré de esto, estoy seguro. ¿Qué efectos secundarios?"

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, alrededor de tres horas más o menos, estábamos todos casados. Se lo mencioné a Daphne y Hermione, pero creo que pensaron que era una broma".

Sus expresiones no tienen precio. Susan se aclaró la garganta, su sonrojo épico. "S... ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Y cómo terminó?"

Harry agitó una ilusión en el aire otra vez, su otra mano abriendo una de sus aguas para tomar un trago. "¿Alguien ha oído hablar de un vínculo del alma?" Al ver unos pocos asentimientos conmocionados, sonrió. "Bueno, imagina un potencial lazo del alma como este".

Un hilo dorado brillaba en el aire, flotando.

Su mano tocó el hilo y se enroscó en una cuerda. "Esto sería un vínculo del alma completo, marcando instantáneamente a los conectados como 'casados' mágicamente gracias a docenas de leyes y acciones pasadas en el gobierno mágico. Es muy difícil cortar con seguridad, casi imposible si uno no es un maestro en el alma magia."

Harry se rió entre dientes viendo girar la cuerda. "En cuanto a nosotros, realmente no fuimos con la ruta de la cuerda".

Y de repente apareció la ilusión de una habitación blanca, llena de puertas de madera con el nombre de cada amigo. "Fuimos mucho más profundo". Moviendo la delgada cuerda de lápiz al lado de una puerta, sonrió. "Sí, estas conexiones son a escala, y sí, estamos conectados mucho más profundamente que un vínculo del alma que ni siquiera registró como matrimonio".

Neville parpadeó y pareció distraído por algo. "Entonces, ¿qué cambió?"

Harry suspiró. "Corté nuestras conexiones a casi nada durante mi ascensión, para evitar que el dolor o la muerte de tus almas se conectaran con las mías. Una vez pensé que estos eran solo reinos mentales, pero descubrí que en su lugar eran una combinación de tu mente y alma, que es por qué tienen tantos beneficios adicionales como la oclumancia estándar. Configuré esta conexión de habitación blanca después de mi transformación, que es la razón por la cual ya no estamos enganchados".

Hermione parpadeó. "Me preguntaba qué sucedió cuando no podía estudiar en mi mente. Como todo era más fácil de hacer después del problema, simplemente asumí que había cruzado algún tipo de hito mientras practicaba".

Harry se encogió de hombros, tomando otro sorbo de su agua fría. "En cierto modo lo hiciste. La nueva conexión está completamente activada por mí, automáticamente. Después de usar algo de poder para conectarte, ahora puedes quedarte ahí para siempre sin agotarte, por así decirlo. Llamaré a esa área el centro del alma por ahora."

Hannah suspiró. "Todo esto es interesante en una situación aterradora como "estaba casado y nunca me di cuenta", ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Lockhart? Aparte de su terrible estilo de enseñanza, me sentí incómodo por cómo estaba mirando a los estudiantes mayores".

El chico rodó sus enormes hombros. "Me tomé unos minutos para hablar con la profesora McGonagall, y Windy se ofreció de voluntaria como asistente. Aparte de vigilarlo, aparentemente está disfrutando jugando con la mente del hombre. No, el verdadero problema es nuestra educación actual y futura. He visto los libros del hombre, y usarlos como material de aprendizaje actual en lugar de un método de memorización es inútil".

Daphne sintió que su corazón se ralentizaba debido a todo el asunto "Un apuesto trozo que ya se había casado conmigo". "La publicación mágica es lenta y costosa, y no hay ningún texto oficial aparte de las diversas series de "libro estándar de hechizos", que es muy antiguo en este momento. Han pasado más de doscientos años desde que esos textos se actualizaron, y mucho menos se corrigió o expandido. ¿Tal vez podríamos hacer algo?"

Susan frunció el ceño. "Bueno, he estado en el ministerio un par de veces, hay un departamento en algún lugar para estudiantes que desean tomar sus niveles de mareo ordinario o pruebas macabros extenuantes. Después de todo, hay extranjeros y estudiantes que no van a Hogwarts."

Harry asintió. "Eso suena perfecto, puedo ir "codearse", por así decirlo, obtener algunas pruebas pasadas y construir algunos textos a partir de eso". Al ver a Hermione comenzar a rebotar en su silla, puso los ojos en blanco. "Tendré que ir solo, pero sí, Hermione, tú puedes encargarte del proyecto siempre y cuando sigas las reglas básicas".

Ella parpadeó. "¿Como que?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Cobertura muy abreviada de cada elemento, con referencias externas si se desea más información. Imágenes que muestran el uso correcto de la varita. Sonido por hechizo para la pronunciación correcta. Enlaces entre secciones para que los hechizos se conecten a sus contadores, enlaces entre hechizos similares y un índice".

Hermione frunció el ceño, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. "Eso... eso es factible. ¿Qué tan abreviado?"

Harry sonrió. "Aproximadamente la mitad del tiempo que creas que es demasiado corto. Casi un resumen de un resumen, que se puede ampliar a una descripción completa, y luego a toda la información que pueda ser relevante".

Daphne tarareó. "Probablemente deberíamos hacer algo para cada clase también, por año. ¿Cómo podemos obtener esa información?"

Agitó una mano, docenas de documentos se desvanecieron y desaparecieron de la vista. "Aparte de docenas de mentes que ya escaneé de dos realidades, este año hice una copia completa de la mente de cada maestro. Un viaje al ministerio y deberíamos estar listos para construir un libro de "elementos esenciales" necesarios para obtener un clase, otro para hechizos útiles y tal vez, tal vez".

Hablaron más antes de que Luna, Ginny y Astoria rebotaran, hablando sobre cómo se había ido su día.

Harry se había quedado sin la mayor parte de la conversación, con la mente girando mientras Sabiduría y Windy rápidamente decodificaban cada mente relacionada con la educación, primero los maestros de este mundo. Un mensaje rápido a Glen advirtiéndole que necesitaría una compañía de Isla Publicación creada pronto y comenzó a prepararse para un viaje rápido al Ministerio.

Debería ser interesante.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Neville vacilantemente le pasó la carta a su lechuza, dirigida a su abuela.

Habían probado a todos los especialistas a lo largo de los años, pero solo había un Harry Potter.

Seguramente Gran le permitiría intentarlo, y Harry aceptaría que Neville estaba seguro de eso.

Observó a la lechuza volar en la distancia, su corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras sostenía un envoltorio en una mano.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Dejando a un Windy ilusionado como él detrás del día siguiente, se movió hacia el Caldero Chorreante, el lugar lúgubre apenas ocupado ya que la mayoría de los niños estaban en la escuela y los adultos en el trabajo. Algunas preguntas más tarde y él estaba mirando una caja de teléfono.

Harry suspiró mientras sus manos tiraban de su nueva túnica. Isla hecha nuevamente, ligeramente ajustada por tamaño usando su poder, y de muy buena calidad, estaba listo para entrar en este vil centro de pecado y corrupción.

En cualquier momento.

"¿Supongo que este es un mal momento, Rey Potter?"

Con un chillido agudo, su cuerpo enorme giró y su mano musculosa de repente sostenía la garganta de una mujer de porcelana, su pelo negro como la tinta se enroscaba alrededor de su rostro seductor.

Sus rubios labios rojos se curvaron lentamente, como si estuvieran solos disfrutando de un momento. "Oh mi, mi Señor. Así que adelante".

Con un movimiento brusco, se dio cuenta de que la había levantado dos pies del suelo, su otra mano brillando intensamente de verde mientras que su fría piel se deslizaba como la seda de sus dedos mientras la bajaba rápidamente. "Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Eso fue... más allá de lo inapropiado".

Su mirada expuesta expuso un colmillo blanco para ir con sus ojos rojos suavemente brillantes. "¿Inadecuado? Quizás por ubicación, pero un hombre fuerte dispuesto a afirmarse puede ser muy apropiado en ocasiones".

Al ver el adorno de pelo esculpido en hueso en sus rizos negros, parpadeó. "Oh... ¿No fuiste tú la mujer que me ayudó a montar los Vamperic Apartments?"

Deslizó sus blancas manos con uñas negras por su rico vestido verde, uno demasiado pecaminoso para esta hora del día. "Por supuesto, mi Señor. Y en el futuro, debo guiar tu calendario social". Su cuerpo se deslizó como el aceite más cerca cuando sus uñas negras comenzaron a enderezar su ropa... tal vez un poco demasiado conmovedor. "Glen mencionó que desafortunadamente tuviste compromisos previos este año, y no quise inmiscuirme demasiado pronto cuando te volviste a tu vida de educación".

Soltó una tos áspera, su rostro sintió el calor mientras alejaba suavemente sus manos de... donde sea que intentaran vagar. "¿Tu nombre era Carmilla?"

Ella vaciló, los labios rojos se adelgazaron, antes de asentir con firmeza. "Los nombres tienen poder, joven... pero por lo que has hecho por mí y mi familia, así como por nuestras relaciones futuras, supongo que algo de confianza está en orden".

Sus ojos parecían hervir sangre roja mientras su cuerpo hacía una suave reverencia. "Lord Harry James Potter, rey Potter de la isla Drake, yo, condesa Mircalla Karnstein, prometo mi lealtad y el poder de mi clan a cambio de su protección y guía".

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando sintió la magia apretarse en el aire. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios. "Algunos confían en verdad. Te das cuenta de que cosas extrañas suceden a mí alrededor, ¿verdad? No he aceptado una promesa de lealtad ya que mi transformación lo sabes".

Ella lo desafió con una sonrisa desviada, una alegría chispeante en sus ojos. "Joven, he existido durante muchos años. ¿Pensaste que haría tal promesa sin convicción?"

Con un suspiro, devolvió una sonrisa áspera. "Te han advertido, supongo. Muy bien. Condesa Mircalla Karnstein, conocida como Carmilla, yo, Lord Harry James Potter, el Rey Potter de la Isla Drake protegeré a tu clan, guiaré sus acciones y te proporcionará refugio y comida, compromiso, nuestras palabras han sido atadas".

Solo tuvo un momento de gran sorpresa antes de que todo se volviera blanco.

En la luz vacía, sintió que la oscuridad se hinchaba dentro antes de salir de sus huesos. Manchando la interminable extensión de espacio en blanco, su cuerpo sintió algo tirando y tirando dentro. Las cicatrices de años de batalla se deslizaron de su piel, los músculos repararon rápidamente las heridas invisibles, y en lo más profundo de su mente la constante hambre que había vivido en el dolor comenzó a gritar, a desaparecer de sus ojos.

Incluso cuando sintió que sus brazos se estremecían de dolor, algo más oscuro invadía su alma.

Sin maldad, sin impulsos... este era el negro del cielo, la sombra debajo del árbol junto a un río, las suaves sábanas de seda negra que se movían bajo los dedos crispados. Dolor, rabia, humillación... fluyendo como ríos sangrientos Carmilla sintió que se escurrían de su piel y empapaban el suelo blanco de abajo.

Su mente sintió que cada grito se alejaba de su poder, cada ira perdía agarre y resbalaba, sus pesadillas más oscuras se veían obligadas a soltar su maldito control sobre su existencia.

Como el rico agua helada negra, el poder refrescante del más allá fluía bajo su piel, incluso cuando su carne ardiente se relajaba lentamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron para ver gemas verdes tan cerca, fuertes y poderosos brazos abrazándola, y un nivel de paz desconocido.

Su expresión cuando se acurrucó más cerca no tenía precio, incluso cuando se desmayó.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry miró el símbolo sexual inconsciente en sus brazos, sonriendo pacíficamente.

Miró a la gente al azar que miraba lo que parecía una novela romántica, al parecer.

Crud. No es como si él pudiera dejarla aquí tampoco. ¿En la isla? No, Glen lo descubriría y las burlas serían interminables. Lo mismo con el castillo, incluso si un Vampiro pudiera entrar en esas salas... lo cual podría ser, viendo lo mal que fallaron en su tarea el año pasado.

Echó un vistazo a la cabina telefónica... y luego a ella. Crud.

Sus miembros se flexionaron mientras la columpiaba en un traje nupcial, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabina. Ausentemente expandió la cosa un poco para que fuera más fácil llevarla adentro, luego siguió las instrucciones que Susan le había pasado. Los nervios que le habían impedido hacer esto no eran nada en comparación con la corriente constante de vergüenza, excitación y constante intento de no contactar accidentalmente a Windy sobre esto.

Después de aceptar su nombre ("Potter, torpe habilitador de situación"), la pequeña habitación (ahora ampliada) cayó bajo tierra, abriéndose a una sala de entrada, un punto de control de seguridad obvio, mientras que las entradas de Flo estaban a cada lado.

El mago en lo que probablemente era la estación de control de la varita parecía aturdido mientras miraba a su compañero de brazo como un hombre en el desierto sin agua.

Su expresión cambió rápidamente cuando Harry sintió un gruñido retumbar a través de su enorme marco. "Er... ¡Buen día, señor! Por favor, entregue su varita mágica para que se registre, así como su negocio hoy".

Con una mano, sacó su varita del almacenamiento y se la pasó. Al final, se vio obligado a invocar la maldita cosa, y casi se estrelló contra una pared antes de atraparla desde donde había estado. "Lord Potter, para visitar el DMLE".

El hombre casi se traga la lengua, mirando hacia la losa de músculo frente a su escritorio. Y arriba. Y... sí, tenía la cicatriz, incluso si parecía ser una especie de cristal casi negro. "¿No es él como... doce?"

El ser se inclinó más sobre el escritorio, la sombra cubriendo a los guardias dándoles la mano. "Tuve un poco de crecimiento acelerado. ¿Hemos terminado aquí?"

Rápidamente pasando la varita, tranquilamente señaló los ascensores, listo para desearle un día agradable. "Eeep".

Suficientemente cerca.

Harry caminó con confianza a través de la amplia área, sus brazos sosteniendo la fría belleza en su pecho como un tesoro. Un beneficio inesperado de toda esta situación fue que la mayoría de las personas se centrarían en su pasajero actual. Bueno, tal vez recordarían que una persona grande estaba en la imagen, pero Carmilla se veía demasiado regia incluso cuando ella se acurrucó silenciosamente en sus músculos.

El ascensor fue fácil de trabajar, aunque primero decidió dirigirse al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Las oficinas por las que caminó estaban prácticamente vacías, ya que el departamento con exceso de trabajo tendía a estar "al ritmo" la mayor parte del día, pero los pocos Aurores que pasó vieron al hombre masivo acunando a una mujer confundida como un tiburón al ver un inflable jirafa.

Se necesitaron tres habitaciones para vagar antes de que alguien siquiera intentara interrogarlo. "Compañero de observación, ¿Está todo bien?"

Harry giró su cuerpo para mirar a la mujer, su cabello rosado hizo una rápida impresión mientras miraba a su compañero con preocupación. Su sonrisa fue natural. "Sobre todo, señorita. Mi amigo sufre de una sobrecarga mágica debido a un juramento de vasallo, y necesitaba encontrarme con Madame Bones si estuviera disponible".

Ella parpadeó. "Oh, ella está fuera ahora, tiene algo grande aparentemente que necesita ser seguido".

Él se rió entre dientes, moviendo a Carmilla ligeramente para que su cabeza cayera suavemente sobre su hombro. "Parece que recibió mi paquete entonces. Lo siento, no entendí tu nombre, señorita".

La mujer atlética parpadeó y luego se sonrojó. "De acuerdo, lo siento por eso. Soy Tonks, una especie de novato de oficina en este momento".

Él lanzó una sonrisa irónica. "Encantada de conocerte, auror Tonks. Esta es mi secretaria social inconsciente, Carmilla, y siéntete libre de llamarme Harry, los títulos envejecen más rápido de lo que crees".

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Solo Tonks está bien. Nunca he sido uno para mucha basura social formal". Su cabello brilló en un rojo más rico que el rosa, tomándolo por sorpresa. Ella parpadeó antes de soltar una carcajada. "Bien, si no puedes encontrarte con el jefe, ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo más?"

Él le dio una sonrisa que la derritió por dentro. "En realidad, sí. Estoy buscando el Departamento de Educación Mágica, y admito que es mucho menos fácil de encontrar que aquí".

Los dos terminaron caminando juntos hacia el ascensor, Harry disfrutando de la atmósfera tranquila mientras conversaban. Aparentemente, Tonks tenía un primer nombre pero no quería hablar de ello, mientras que Harry se desahogaba un poco cuando hablaba de las responsabilidades que tenía como líder de un gran número de personas.

Lo mantuvo un poco vago, ya que no quería salir de Drake Island más de lo que ya estaba. Dicho eso, le hizo saber si alguna vez quería un cambio de posición de que tenía una fuerza de seguridad privada (la ISF) si quería un cambio de carrera.

Cuando se separó de la oficina que necesitaba, movió a Carmilla más cerca mientras miraba a Tonks alejarse. "Tan bueno como esto ha sido, es probable que necesite mis brazos libres para este próximo bit".

La risa musical en sus brazos le recorrió la columna vertebral. "¿Cuándo lo notaste?"

Él se encogió de hombros y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Noté que te despertabas en el ascensor, pero asumí que, como no te movías, te sentías cómodo como estaban las cosas. Aunque el acurrucarse era un poco regalado".

Él ignoró sus risas mientras abría la puerta, entrando en una oficina llena de varios gabinetes demasiado rellenos de papel. Un hombre mayor, vestido con túnicas tradicionales de sangre pura y agachado sobre su trabajo, apenas levantó la vista. "¿Qué es?"

Harry sintió que sus ojos se estrechaban mientras se movía con determinación hacia la habitación. Una mirada rápida confirmó varias cosas sobre esto... personas... espíritu. La herida del alma en su brazo izquierdo dejó en claro que este hombre era en un momento un Mortífago.

Con un suspiro mental, se asomó a la habitación, sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Cuidado con tu lengua. Hombres de pie como deberíamos mostrar dignidad y decoro en todo momento, sin importar la inmundicia que carga nuestro mundo".

El hombre torcido se enderezó todo lo que su edad le permitía, un brillo oscuro en sus ojos brillaba. "¿Un hombre de cultura, entonces?"

La sonrisa de Harry habría matado a hombres menores. "Por supuesto." Tardó solo un momento en reorganizar su carne, creando a partir de los recuerdos de Riddle una Marca Oscura en su propio brazo, mostrándola. "No hay una cultura más fina que una de cría, ¿verdad?"

Ojos negros se ensancharon sobre la pantalla, antes de que su rostro maltrecho estallara en una sonrisa. "Pero por supuesto, mi señor. ¿Cómo puedo ser de ayuda?"

Harry arregló su ropa, dejando que la sangre y el color se desvanecieran de su "tatuaje" y se pusiera una capa de arrogancia. "He descubierto que cada vez más de nuestros hijos honrados obtienen calificaciones inferiores a las normales debido a que su dinero se desperdicia en la enseñanza de la inmundicia. Requiero una copia de todos los materiales relacionados con las pruebas de OWL y NEWT, junto con cualquier... sugerencia adicional leyendo."

El hombre viscoso ya se estaba moviendo, tirando de la varita y duplicando documentos incluso cuando se estaban recogiendo copias rápidamente. "¿Supongo que quieres los artículos de menor calidad reservados para los fangos también?"

El chico masivo asintió. "Lo necesitaré para asegurarme de que nadie se dé cuenta de mis planes para el futuro. Si todo sale según lo planeado, nuestros preciosos futuros Señores y Damas se mantendrán firmes sobre sus sucios compañeros de clase". Al ver que el crecimiento de la pila era lento, Harry deslizó una mano sutilmente de su bolsillo, ocultando que había sacado una bolsa de su inventario. "Por supuesto, un trabajo tan duro necesita ser gratificante. Aún más, ya que nadie vino hoy y nadie pidió nada".

Incluso cuando los últimos documentos aterrizaron en el escritorio, la sonrisa torcida del hombre corrupto se ensanchó cuando rápidamente tomó la 'donación', verificando el tamaño masivo. Con solo una ligera vacilación, abrió otro cajón. "Mi Señor, es posible que también desee tener una copia de estos... artículos de bonificación. Por supuesto, cualquier persona puede obtener crédito adicional por un examen demostrando competencia en estos hechizos adicionales, incluso si los evaluadores legales no pueden sugerir tal cosa"

La sonrisa torcida se hizo más amplia cuando Harry agregó otra bolsa, los documentos adicionales se agregaron rápidamente a la carpeta grande. "Es desafortunado que el fango nunca haya escuchado sobre estas preguntas adicionales".

Harry devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa. "De hecho, ¿Pero no es su culpa por no tener mejores padres?"

Salió de la oficina al sonido del patán podrido riéndose, su expresión cayendo en firme determinación mientras Carmilla la seguía un paso atrás y hacia su derecha. "Carmilla, ¿Tengo algo más planeado hoy?"

Ella revisó su Black Dragon Dragonle, las aplicaciones parpadeaban abiertas y cerradas. "Cuatro reuniones, según Glen, más una tarde con tu Hijo seguidas de planes para la cena".

Harry suspiró. "Haz una reunión con Nagnok cerca de la cima, y asegúrate de que Glen sabe que vamos a arreglar esto. No podemos permitir que una persona con ese nivel de corrupción exista tan alta en Magical Education. Encuentra o fabrica evidencia y pásala a Madam Bones para el seguimiento... y si no se maneja en una semana más o menos, es posible que tengamos que establecer una alternativa en la isla Drake para la educación superior".

Carmilla se acercó más. "Su actuación fue magnífica, mi Señor. Muy impresionante".

Él se estremeció cuando la sintió apoyarse en su hombro mientras tomaban el ascensor hacia la entrada. Él había estado señalando a todos lados con su poder para viajar en el futuro, pero las apariencias tenían que mantenerse. "Arrepillé las mentes, perteneciendo a un par de hombres que actuaron de esa manera. Volvió cuando desmantelé parcialmente una organización criminal. Los tiempos eran más simples entonces".

Harry sintió su brazo envolver el suyo mientras ella se reía. "Demasiado joven para eso, mi Señor. Ahora, ¿Qué pasó exactamente en la entrada? No se sentía mal, pero era muy extraño".

Trató de ignorar su suave y fría piel en su musculoso brazo mientras la guiaba desde el edificio más allá de los diversos puestos de control. "Llegar a ser vasallo de la mina que hace un vasallo de la isla de Drake, que aún está convirtiendo en una parte de mi alma. La maldición Vamperic no puede ser eliminado por completo, por supuesto, debido a la forma en que fueron reconstruidos después de la muerte, sino como un mago Alma Tengo mucho mejor control sobre tales cosas que el diseñador original de maldiciones".

Sonriendo ante su expresión atónita, continuó. "Así que aproveché la oportunidad y volví a escribir la maldición para ti y tus clanes... que por su sensación incluía a todos los vampiros en la isla y más que a algunos en otros lugares. Los ataques mentales fueron destruidos, por lo que no se volverán violento. Todavía se necesitará sangre para cualquier persona que haya sido vuelta anteriormente, pero para cualquier persona en el futuro será un método de potencia de potencia opcional en lugar de un requisito mayor".

Se estiró un poco mientras gentilmente guiaba su aturdido cuerpo hacia la salida. "Así que menos ira, menos hambre y un proceso de conversión mucho menos doloroso. En cuanto a usted personalmente, como el jefe de su familia, nuestra conexión fue un poco... más profunda. Ira decidió reemplazar la fuente de su poder de la maldición original uniendo las almas del consumido en algo más fuerte y con menos inconvenientes".

Su agarre de repente aumentó hasta el punto donde crujió su hueso. "¿Ya... ya no tengo que escuchar los gritos?"

La sonrisa de Harry era más pequeña, pero había comprensión en sus ojos verdes. "La ira los liberó, ya que para empezar nunca estuvo tan feliz con esa maldición. Las almas pertenecen a su reino, o al mío, supongo".

Ella parpadeó. "Espera, ¿Quién es Ira?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Un aspecto de mi alma... un aspecto de la creación. Supongo que se podría decir que la Muerte siempre ha sido una buena amiga mía".

Carmilla sintió que sus pensamientos se detenían, sus músculos se cerraban con fuerza. "Y... me obligué a..."

Harry la empujó hacia adelante mientras se alejaban de la cabina telefónica donde la habían encerrado en estado de shock durante varios minutos. "No estoy seguro de por qué todos se enloquecen por eso, la muerte es parte de la vida y el último amigo que tendrás. También hace un buen té".

Frunció el ceño mirando a la calle. "Ahora solo necesito encontrar un lugar para ponerte donde las barreras no te quemarán vivo y Windy no me molestará todo el tiempo". Espera... oh mierda.

"Así que esto es donde has estado... oh. Oh mi".

Carmilla miró a la exótica mujer goteando en brillante sexualidad observando sus curvas Vamperic, su falda demasiado apretada y su pequeña camisa cubriendo apenas su piel negra mientras runas azules rastreaban su piel pecaminosamente.

Windy deslizó suavemente un dedo desde el hombro de Carmilla, sintiendo esa suave y fría sensación de una cama caliente con almohadas frías como hielo bajo la delicada punta de su dedo, el Vampiro demasiado aturdido para moverse.

Ella se volvió hacia Harry, quien parecía estar sufriendo de un gran dolor de cabeza en este momento.

"Trio."


	73. Los duendes chupan

**Capítulo 73: Los duendes chupan**

Ahora que Goran se había mudado a la isla, su antigua casa de piedra había sido convertida por completo en la sala del Proyecto de Investigación Mágica.

Sin embargo, esperar a que Harry regresara distraía a todos.

Luna, Astoria y Ginny (Equipo LAG) estaban revisando las notas que Hermione había hecho de las investigaciones de los últimos años, y descubriendo rápidamente que apenas podían lanzar uno o dos hechizos, mucho menos la docena o más veces que el resto del grupo hizo casi subconscientemente mientras explicaba el material.

Descubrir que un chico había moldeado sus almas, haciendo que todos fueran masivamente poderosos (¿y parte de algún tipo de harén?) Había sido un tema de conversación.

Daphne no estaba nada contenta con lo ansiosa que Astoria estaba de "unirse", por así decirlo, y estaba tratando de mantenerse ocupada mirando materiales de la Isla en su brazalete. El crimen se había disparado un poco cuando Harry se fue a la escuela (La ISF le dijo que se esperaba), pero el sistema legal que se había abofeteado estaba manejando la carga hasta el momento sin problema. El peor de los casos fue un intento de asesinato, pero dado que la isla misma buscó problemas, los elfos los había separado antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa. Ambos hombres serían multados por supuesto por permitir que las cosas escalasen tan lejos.

Hermione se había movido rápidamente a trabajar con Neville, Susan y Hannah. Bueno, sobre todo las chicas, pero Susan había arrastrado a Neville para que los cuatro estuvieran diseñando cómo funcionarían los nuevos libros de texto. El equipo rúnico había comenzado a aceptar los esquemas de Hermione después de la cuarta de quinta vez que Harry les había pasado su plantilla, aunque mantenían sus cosas de baja prioridad a menos que el Rey estuviera involucrado.

Tracey y Padma estaban susurrando.

Padma suspiró. "Ella ni siquiera me hablará ahora. Algo sobre cómo no debería pasar el rato con serpientes y toda esa basura".

Tracey dio un pequeño apretón. "Mira, no sé mucho sobre ser gemela, pero al ver a Daphne sé que las hermanas fueron hechas para ser molestas e irrazonables. Estoy seguro de que Parvati llegará pronto".

La chica india humphed. "Es su pérdida si no quiere venir a nuestro club. A Hermione ya los demás no les importó cuando pregunté, ¡Y ya tenemos un par de Gryffindors! A veces no la entiendo".

El Slytherin suspiró. "El odio entre las serpientes y los leones es épico en este punto. Que Ginny y Astoria salgan juntos ya comenzó un par de rumores que tuve que vigilar".

Padma parecía preocupado. "¿Crees que hay algún riesgo?"

Tracey se rió entre dientes. "No es para el trío, Harry nos está vigilando a todos en este punto. La primera persona en conjurar un hechizo contra ella probablemente será enterrada donde estén".

Sus risitas fueron inaudibles cuando Hermione se secó la frente estresada. "Está bien, como Harry tiene la costumbre de hacer cosas imposibles, asumiremos que obtiene todo lo que pide esta noche en lugar de ponerlo en una lista de espera".

Neville asintió. "Recuperó esa licencia de criatura peligrosa antes de convertirse en realeza, y tiene suficiente moneda para alejar a cualquier oficial. Entonces, ¿Supongo que necesitaremos siete libros por tema?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Solo para las clases principales, varias comienzan en el tercer año".

Susan tarareó. "He visto folletos de entrenamiento para Aurores antes, creo que deberíamos copiar cómo lo hacen. Nada más que lo básico, pero con referencias si se necesita más".

Hermione asintió, acercando un papel para revisar sus notas. "Ayudé a Luna y a Windy cuando publicaron esos folletos antes, parte de la información se condensa hasta que pasas cierto tiempo leyéndolos, luego se expanden".

Hannah frunció el ceño. "¿No se saltearían las secciones pensando que no había mucho allí?"

Su respuesta se perdió cuando Daphne se levantó en estado de shock, la habitación se centraba en ella cuando comenzó a hablar con Glen en su brazalete. "¡¿Él hizo qué?! ¡Solo se había ido como una o dos horas! ¿¡Cómo podía aparecer en la portada del Quisquilloso y el Profeta!?"

La habitación se silenció cuando se volvieron hacia el holograma. Glen se rió entre dientes. "Bueno... chocó con Carmilla justo afuera del Ministerio y de alguna manera la ató a ella y a su clan para él y su isla. Había algo más en que ella se salvaría... o secuestró..." Su expresión vaciló. "No estoy seguro en este punto, realmente. Windy no responderá ninguna pregunta después de arrastrar a la mujer lejos".

El asombro de Daphne se rompió. "¿Carmilla? ¿Quién es Carmilla?"

Glen envió un segundo holograma. "Su secretaria social".

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la visión de lujuria sensual cruda, una ilusión tridimensional de sensualidad mientras una mujer vestida de negro se sentaba suavemente en una lápida debajo de la luna llena.

Daphne se volvió hacia una divertida Veela. "¿Está intentando construir un Harem? En realidad, solo necesita una sirena o una dríada para arrinconar el mercado".

Glen suspiró. "Desearía... uh". Ella tosió, sonrojándose. "Por lo que puedo decir, no ha estado buscando a nadie, estas cosas simplemente... suceden. Aunque tiene un cuerpo construido con músculos, dinero y poder ilimitados, y es una persona muy agradable en general".

Hermione levantó una mano. "Umm... ¿Qué tan común es todo el asunto del Harem?"

Glen se encogió de hombros. "Más común que un niño de 12 años que mida más de seis pies y se convierta en un rey de Dios. Seré honesto, ninguno de nosotros conoce realmente las reglas en este caso".

Padma se encogió de hombros. "He hablado de ello con él, y está evitando deliberadamente cualquier cosa más allá de besos ligeros, abrazos y tomados de la mano hasta que todos seamos mayores. Tener su alma tan inestable le ha dificultado conectarse con la gente".

Al ver las miradas, ella se sonrojó. "Bueno, no solo abrazamos a los cachorros cuando visita mi mente. Somos amigos".

Neville suspiró, volviéndose hacia la mujer holográfica. "Además de conmocionar a la nación e infundir aún más mujeres, ¿Obtuvo realmente el material para nuevos libros?"

Glen se concentró en uno de los pocos hombres en la habitación, su rostro hizo una mueca. "Desafortunadamente, sí. Aparentemente, el Ministerio es tan corrupto educacionalmente como lo es en general. Todas las preguntas y hechizos no escritos y los detalles no corruptos sobre el material real en lugar de la basura que arrojan a los que no son sangre pura".

La cara de Hermione se cayó. "¿Cómo... qué tan malo fue?"

La Veela suspiró. "Si estudiaste todo el material de la escuela sin los elementos adicionales y las correcciones, solo podrías administrar un sobresaliente si no cometiste errores. Con todos los materiales adicionales, tendrías que trabajar un poco para obtener un puntaje inferior al aceptable, en el conocimiento, obtendría una puntuación mejor que el resto en casi dos grados con las mismas capacidades".

Todos fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

Daphne lo olfateó. "Bueno, esto es claramente algo que se transmitió más cerca de las pruebas de O.W.L., o Malfoy y el resto se habrían jactado en la sala común". Al ver las expresiones, ella los despidió. "Hablar en la sala común de Slytherin es tan furtivo y sutil como el chico".

Glen se volvió hacia Hermione. "Harry me ha informado sobre el plan en general y he encargado al equipo de construcción que estudie la máquina de publicación de Luna y cree una versión más general para su próximo proyecto. Íbamos a crear una máquina de runas para conjurar copias temporales, pero Harry quiere la producción real de libros en una escala mucho mayor y está usando esto como una excusa".

Daphne suspiró cuando Glen transfirió su llamada al Brazalete de Hermione, su grupo con Neville, Susan y Hannah rápidamente cayendo en detalles muy concretos. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía ignorar la calidad de la educación aquí en Hogwarts si sus distracciones se siguen ocupando?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry flexionó los dedos, con varias herramientas flotando cerca de su mano de las paredes de su tienda mientras ausentemente vigilaba los espejos que Windy había colocado antes de secuestrar a su asistente. El nuevo super sexy, no el otro mágicamente sexy.

El enfoque sería difícil pronto, según cómo su Aspecto de Sexualidad se estaba distrayendo.

Mirando hacia atrás en su banco de trabajo, suavemente ajustó la abrazadera flotante un poco para mover la madera ligeramente, exponiendo más de la superficie.

Había cosas que debería estar haciendo en este momento. Un número de ellos, en realidad, que estaba tratando de ignorar en su mayoría en este momento para que no solo barriera e intentara hacerlo solo.

Sabiduría estaba evitando activamente el proyecto del libro, centrándose en mejorar el proceso de decodificación de las copias mentales utilizadas por su Árbol del conocimiento. Jim (después de que terminó de quejarse de que Harry lo había sacado de la cabeza sin razón alguna antes) volvió a documentar mundos y realidades cada vez más alejadas de la casa de Harry.

Windy estaba... muy distraído. Nada sexual, sorprendentemente, pero ella básicamente había arrastrado a Carmilla a Glen y los tres estaban tomando unas copas en un bar de su isla. Vigía se aseguraba de que nada saliera mal, pero los tres solo estaban pasando un buen momento por el momento.

Como era la primera vez en semanas que Windy estaba en un solo lugar... principalmente... bueno, solo la dejó relajarse un poco.

Entonces, mientras Vigía miraba a todos, Harry solo se enfocaba en unos pocos. Uno en Snape, para garantizar que sus nuevas restricciones lo manejaran adecuadamente. Uno en Lockhart, asegurándose de que el hombre no pudiera aprovechar su posición para nada inapropiado. Según las clases hasta ahora, era más peligroso tratar de ayudarte que si intentara un hechizo de ataque.

El otro espejo mostraba algo más... extraño. Agua, estructuras, máquinas extrañas y, más que nada, un sueño que se desmoronó ante la realidad. Y posiblemente una parte de su futuro.

Llámalo destino, llámalo destino, pero sea lo que fuere, la condesa declaró su lealtad en el momento exacto en que finalmente había creado su núcleo 1.647.086. Justo cuando se construyó la segunda 7 ^ 7a esfera.

Justo cuando completó su segundo Cúmulo de Alma.

Había unido a su gente a su Isla como se esperaba, tal vez a un nivel más profundo de lo previsto. Pero su oscuridad, su fuente de poder, su limpieza... ella no era un Aspecto suyo, pero estaba peligrosamente cerca de ser su Familiar en este punto.

La magia no era exactamente la misma, pero su vida casi infinita probablemente estaba ligada a su existencia en este punto. Era casi como un profeta de la relación de deidad, ahora que lo pensó.

Parpadeando, negó con la cabeza ante la extraña idea y cuidadosamente pasó las palmas de sus manos sobre la madera áspera frente a él, la herramienta pequeña y afilada en su mano derecha se movía cerca pero no tocaba la superficie.

Ira tenía respuestas, y molestamente, causaron más preguntas.

Un suspiro retumbó en su pecho, cuando sintió un tirón suave, casi su imaginación. La hoja afilada de metal en su mano derecha estaba cubierta de runas para mantener un borde, para evitar cortar la carne, para mantenerse limpio y resistir la captura de material. Incluso con el poder crudo de una docena de almas conectadas a él, la herramienta solo podía hacer las tallas más pequeñas de la madera que tenía delante.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron cuando tocó suavemente la superficie, verificando que el corte no era demasiado profundo ni demasiado fuerte.

Esta madera era casi tan metafísica como sólida, y normalmente fue tallada durante los años de uso de su maestro.

La varita del destino, la rama de la caries, el bastón de la muerte.

Absorbido por sus almas hace tanto tiempo, reforjado por su determinación, su voluntad, su amor y sus objetivos. Una materia prima de tamaño masivo debido a su potencial, cuidadosamente refinado por su propia mano utilizando su alma como un bisturí y su única voluntad es el escultor.

Ira afirmó que esta talla, este refinamiento, normalmente ocurría naturalmente a lo largo de siglos de pruebas y fracasos. Que originalmente era un bastón cuando se lo dio al tonto, Antioch Peverell.

Aquellas décadas de mortífera batalla mágica habían refinado a ese personal en la delgada y mortal varita, el Palito de la Muerte que Dumbledore había custodiado. Tan empapado de muerte y rabia que simplemente estar cerca de él podría causar un alboroto horrible.

Su pulgar tocó suavemente el bloque reducido de madera, que ahora mide casi ocho pies de altura. De alguna manera, podía sentir que al final sería menos que eso... pero más de siete ciertamente. Probablemente algo tonto como 7.777777 pies o algo así.

La madera era... extraña. Como la espuma, no ponderada por acciones futuras o hechos pasados. Una vez hecho, reflejaría lentamente una parte interna de sí mismo, mostrando el crecimiento y la descomposición que sufrió. Vinculado a algo esencialmente Harry James Potter, una parte de él más allá del alma y la magia.

Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo rápido a los espejos para verificar que el tonto todavía estaba haciendo... ¿Algún tipo de juego? Bueno, no era peligroso al menos. Snape estaba siendo muy estereotípico cuando removió un caldero en la oscuridad.

Su mano se agarró con firmeza a la casi ingrávida y aún indescriptiblemente fuerte madera, su derecha tallando una graciosa cúpula en la parte superior. Esta sería la empuñadura, el agarre que descansaría en sus manos, que sus dedos gastados agarrarían en tiempos de prueba. Sin envolturas de cuero, sin metales gloriosos o gemas raras, cada astilla de madera tallada se descompuso en polvo, partículas que se hundían en la masa misma de la madera mientras la tallaba.

El obelisco de madera macizo era de alguna manera más real ahora que se había reducido drásticamente, cada tallado de su herramienta permitía que ese poder refinara, para reforzar el arte que nacía lentamente. Si tuviera que dividir esta masa en una astilla, el poder que podría refinar en esa fina astilla de madera podría destruir a casi cualquier enemigo, desgarrar la realidad misma. Una varita inmejorable de hecho.

Harry no necesitaba una varita, necesitaba un arma más física.

Ira explicó que había muchos caminos que podría haber recuperado cuando estaba muriendo. Que su decisión de crear un gran número de almas estables "normales" en lugar de crear una estructura más divina le había otorgado opciones que las criaturas más poderosas no podían aprovechar.

Había sido enviado al mundo de Rose, un mundo casi desprovisto de magia, pero aún conectado a su grupo de realidad, cerca de su región de origen. Enviado a sanar

Incluso entonces, sus almas casi colapsaron. Si hubiera intentado reconstruir su sistema mágico en cualquier otra realidad cercana, la presión mágica local probablemente lo hubiese disparado como una bomba.

Crear el segundo Cúmulo de Alma tan pronto había causado un poco de shock en su sistema, pero el cuerpo recién diseñado, su separación estable de mente y alma, todos sus cambios habían sido suficientes para manejar la situación.

Retrocediendo, miró la madera. Tan negro que parecía ser un agujero en el espacio, cada filo tallado dejaba al descubierto un grano tan blanco como el hueso. Las venas verdes como el moho o los vasos sanguíneos latían a lo largo de la superficie, pero nunca pareció importarle, ya que su afilada herramienta hacía pequeños cortes.

Ahora que la estructura de su alma era estable, Ira había ofrecido algunas opciones sobre cómo manejar el pulso de poder cuando se completó el tercer Cúmulo de Alma, aunque 2.470.629 núcleos parecían tan lejanos en este momento.

Tal como estaba, la idea de que ya tenía más de 1.5 millones de almas refinando y generando más magia lo hizo sentir un poco mareado. Ya eran niveles tontos de poder, no tenía hechizos que pudieran usar tanto o ningún sistema en el lugar que pudiera usarlos todos todavía.

Si se quedaba quieto y dejaba que un millar de clones de Voldemort lanzaran Avada Kedavra hacia él cada 10 segundos, todavía tardaría unas cuatro horas y media en morir. Él podría simplemente... alejarse. Y estar bien

Con un suspiro, tocó suavemente la madera un poco cálida, sintiendo que algo dentro de él susurraba otra rebanada en la superficie casi intocable. Si no era una cuchilla que había sido empapada en su sangre y alimentada por su alma, probablemente sería imposible cortar el grano.

Un trozo de madera ligeramente más grande se escapó debido a sus acciones, dejando al descubierto un cuenco de madera con madera blanca de hueso, madera negra sólida que crea la ilusión de un vacío en su interior.

Apenas sintió que sus dedos se movían, la esquina más afilada de su hoja expuso una pequeña veta verde en el centro de la madera negra.

La empuñadura del cráneo no tendría mandíbula, pero llevaría tiempo liberar cada vértebra.

Incluso cuando la masa estaba entre sus manos, de alguna manera podía sentir la escultura esperando ser tallada libre.

¿Y por qué no? Era una parte de sí mismo, una representación de su arma perfecta.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Conocía a alguien que pudiera enseñarle a usar esta cosa?

Crud.

Con un suspiro continuó esculpiendo, rebanada por rebanada. Necesitaba hacer esto antes de su próximo "Juicio", como Ira le había informado.

Harry podría haber visitado un reino que mejoraría su capacidad de realizar múltiples tareas a niveles inauditos, o uno en el que podría mejorar sus habilidades de creación del alma mediante el estudio de una sociedad dirigida solo por almas.

Pero cuando escuchó que podía refinar su navegación de realidad, parecía más importante por el momento.

Hubo retrocesos. Las otras realidades tenían poderes y habilidades tan variados y asombrosos que la magia encajaría en... esta no sería. Se destacaría mucho si solo comenzara a tirar el poder.

En segundo lugar, este grupo tenía al menos uno, sino tres o más tutores. Un guardián de la realidad era un ser que había ascendido lo suficiente como para comprender el más allá de su propio universo, simplemente existía la adición de muchas capas de protección contra la intrusión o la manipulación por parte de otros.

¿Podría patearles el trasero? Probablemente. Ira le había informado que separar el poder, el alma y el proceso de pensamiento era algo casi inaudito.

Pero para obtener sus avances, tenía que secuestrar a uno de esos guardianes de tal manera que los otros dos (o más) no noten nada.

Harry astilló otro trozo de madera lejos del cráneo blanco hueso mirando distraídamente. Ira, por supuesto, existía en cualquier lugar que la muerte lo hiciera, y tenía un plan.

Si él pudiera evitar arruinarlo.

A diferencia de muchas otras realidades, este grupo estaba muy interconectado. Seres recorrieron todo sin cuidado. También era uno que tenía "Viaje en el tiempo", que Ira odiaba.

Viaje en el Tiempo trabajó de una sola manera: Adelante. Incluso el tiempo de "Parada" solo lo ralentizó a una velocidad imperceptible, pero aún estaba progresando.

Si este grupo de realidad fuera un arbusto, tendría tantos tallos que parecería un bosque infinito. Cada vez que alguien "retrocedía en el tiempo" cambiaba a otro vástago casi duplicado que crecía a un ritmo diferente, mientras que otra versión temporal de esa persona proveniente de un vástago casi duplicado no relacionado aparecía en el tiempo esperado en el "pasado".

Si Harry apareciera con magia ilimitada, su poder impondría sus reglas personales y deformaría esa raíz... causando que todos los "viajeros del tiempo" que saltan se espantaran, posiblemente explotaran o aparecieran en reinos inesperados y...

Bueno, eso arruinaría las cosas.

Él sintió la madera. Cada astilla tallada causaba un calor intenso, ya que la superficie combatía cada cambio individualmente.

Ira había establecido las reglas, y eran lo suficientemente simples. Cada Aspecto podría otorgar una bendición, y podría modificarse al menos internamente (Curación, regeneración, bajos niveles de modificación corporal), pero más allá de eso podría hacer que todo el castillo de naipes caiga, se incendie, explote y luego comience a hacer un vals mientras está borracho.

La magia externa con la que él podía salirse con la suya tenía que hacerse solo con el contacto con la piel, y tenía que ser pura voluntad y poder solamente. No se pueden usar hechizos o runas estructurados sin arrastrar todo el sistema mágico a un mundo sin uno.

La bendición de la muerte, por supuesto, había sido el acceso directo al Palo de la Muerte, tallar un arma para protegerse a sí mismo y proteger a otros en un mundo con solo armas de fuego. Harry frunció el ceño mientras hacía otra ficha... Se suponía que solo eran armas, pero Ira se rió entre dientes al decir eso.

Sabiduría estaba construyendo un hechizo de contacto de interrogación mental, uno tan eficiente y de baja potencia que podía usarlo cada hora más o menos sin que nadie en niveles superiores de existencia lo notara. Eso debería permitirle aprender el idioma local rápidamente, traduciéndolo automáticamente al inglés al que estaba acostumbrado.

Vigilante ya había establecido una interfaz usando ilusiones para que Harry pudiera seguir el mundo, advirtiéndole de múltiples enemigos, de dónde venían los ataques de dirección, incluso intentando analizar la expresión corporal de los demás y otras señales visuales para determinar las intenciones.

No fue una prueba tonta, por supuesto, pero al menos todo era interno, así que realmente podía usarlo.

Windy había encontrado sus dos proyectos lo suficientemente interesantes como para hacer algo similar, pero en su línea de experiencia. Su "subrutina", como lo llamó, le permitiría escanear tecnología desconocida, con suerte encontrar defectos para que él pueda controlarla, y con el tiempo desarrollar una comprensión casi instantánea e inconsciente del mundo técnico que lo rodea.

Jim básicamente le había volteado el pájaro. ¿El ala?

No estaba feliz de que Harry lo hubiera arrastrado lejos de ese proyecto.

Sintiendo algo así como un grito, retiró su mano de la superficie de madera. Eso... eso casi había sido un error.

Con una voluntad y un enfoque mucho más fuerte, volvió a afeitar los arañazos más pequeños en su arma futura. No se arriesgaría a visitar un reino casi garantizado como hostil sin magia hasta que pudiera defenderse.

Afortunadamente, la cantidad de proyectos que se están realizando actualmente en su isla, Mundo Alma y Hogwarts era tan grande como para reducir su rápido crecimiento mágico, y la creación de su arma del alma también estaba consumiendo energía bruta.

Tal como estaban las cosas, cada afeitado de esta sustancia tomó suficiente magia como para matar a una docena de hechiceros.

Probablemente llegaría al verano antes del viaje.

Mirando hacia atrás en la clase de Lockhart, se estremeció al ver el periódico en el escritorio de un estudiante, su forma muscular mostraba la celebración de uno de los vampiros más atractivos que había conocido. Las chicas que rodeaban el documento claramente ignoraban a su profesor y se reían.

¿Tal vez podría irse antes?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry había regresado al castillo de su taller de mala gana, su nueva arma había calentado el área tanto que estaba cerca de causar daño. Había intentado ignorarlo, pero la cantidad de magia necesaria para trabajar en la cosa era lo suficientemente tonta sin quemarse las manos mientras se hacía la artesanía.

Había regresado a Hogwarts y había pasado por la oficina del director, informando al hombre de sus acciones y su plan para la nueva literatura. El profesor Dumbledore le había ofrecido un jamón glaseado de miel y lo había enviado, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con su "querido" profesor Lockhart. Tristemente, el jamón pegajoso extrañó al hombre cuando Harry lo dejó caer.

Fue como tropezarse en la niebla, mientras el hombre hablaba a gran velocidad y enseñaba los dientes con una sonrisa ausente. No se dijo nada de valor, pero el tonto (probablemente un tonto, o un actor increíble) procedió a ofrecer sus servicios como una celebridad famosa.

El profesor de postura tardó uno o dos minutos en darse cuenta cuando su víctima se desvaneció en el Cuartel General de Merp.

La sonrisa de Harry al escapar del hombre tonto se congeló cuando todos lo miraron con una de esas miradas. "Uh... ¿Ya regresé?"

Daphne se acercó y cruzó los brazos cuando su pie dio un golpecito. "Harry, tuvimos una idea aproximada de lo que sucedió hace horas después de hablar con Glen. Tuvimos los archivos del ministerio justo después de eso". Ella movió su varita, el tiempo brillando cerca de su mano. "Han pasado horas desde entonces".

Harry suspiró mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro y se movía a uno de los sofás más grandes que él prefería. "Lo sé, y lo siento. Todo el asunto de los periódicos me pilló desprevenido. Necesitaba un poco de 'yo'".

Neville todavía estaba con el grupo jugando con la información del libro, pero como el menos interesado en el proyecto, se movió al lado de la habitación de Harry. "¿Por qué ahora, Harry? Has estado en el periódico durante meses antes de esto".

Padma se deslizó a su lado y él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo ausente. "Mucho antes de que fuera mayormente asombro o lo que sea en las historias... pero este es el primer artículo desde que hice mi nuevo cuerpo. Si crees que los periódicos se volvieron locos, hay revistas mágicas para adultos que han perdido la cabeza por completo".

Daphne parpadeó antes de sonreír. "¿Chismes entonces?"

Harry gruñó. "Aparentemente hay una gran parte de la población femenina que haría nada por mí o para mí, y estuve más que feliz de escribir artículos masivos en momentos de que mi foto saliera".

Todas las mujeres en la habitación asintieron, luego rompieron en risas cuando Harry gimió.

Susan se rió entre dientes. "Harry, has estado en las listas de "solteros más elegibles" desde el día después de que derrotaste al Señor Oscuro. Aparecer en público como un dios del sexo aceleró el horario antes de que ocurriera algo así, no fue así, comienza algo nuevo".

Dejándose caer en su silla, Harry ausentemente echó un vistazo a los informes de la noche del reino mientras flotaba un vaso de jugo de manzana. "Bueno, si no se apaga pronto, estoy cambiando de cuerpo. De todos modos, es un poco molesto ser tan grande, el mundo no está hecho para personas tan grandes. Puedo usarlo para la batalla o algo así, pero me han dicho que en teoría alcanzaría ocho pies o más en mi mejor momento, y eso es una tontería".

Daphne se sentó cerca, parpadeando. "¿Y qué? ¿Volverías a cómo te veías antes?"

Él frunció el ceño. "No, ese cuerpo era sorprendentemente inestable. Sabiduría tiene una forma secundaria, en su mayoría normal, que puedo usar que es mejorada pero no tan masiva. Pesa casi la mitad también, aunque baja mis habilidades físicas en algunas muescas".

Su ojo procesó rápidamente los informes. Los equipos de construcción estaban ocupados, por supuesto, incluso si pudieran hacer la mayoría de las cosas que Harry tenía que hacer, tenían que hacer las lentas "herramientas de uso" y "esculpir las cosas" en lugar de simplemente desear que el mundo cambiara. "Básicamente me encogería un poco, un poco más de un metro y medio. Mis músculos se comprimirán utilizando un truco que Sabiduría recogió al escanear algunas criaturas mágicas, así que ya no tendré estas cosas masivas".

Padma parpadeó, extendiendo la mano y tirando de su manga. Las enormes cuerdas de los músculos se flexionaron levemente. "Aww... ¿Por qué? ¡Se ven geniales!"

Harry se rió entre dientes, cambiando páginas. Oh, finalmente encontraron un reemplazo de abeja para los árboles y arbustos en flor en áreas públicas, una construcción de mariposa mágica llamada "FlutterBee" que capturaría polen y brillaría como luciérnagas. Tener duendes que polinizaran manualmente los cultivos había sido molesto, y las abejas eran tan temperamentales para cultivar que tenían que tener colmenas separadas para cada tipo de miel para evitar la escasez.

Como fueron varias colmenas, se extinguieron varios problemas hasta que se arregló la configuración, y tuvieron una aceleración de tiempo mucho menor que otras criaturas. Aún así, es mejor tener construcciones mágicas que "liberar las abejas", como Luna había sugerido.

Mirando con una sonrisa mientras Padma seguía empujando su brazo, la empujó. "Habría hecho el cambio antes una vez que me di cuenta de que algunos de mis músculos eran tan grandes que no podía alcanzar en ciertas direcciones porque se interpusieron en mi camino. Golpear mi cabeza en cosas no es divertido tampoco".

Daphne aceptó en silencio los informes que acababa de leer y comenzó a leerlos ella misma. Susan dejó de lado algunas notas en las que su equipo estaba trabajando y sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Puedes mostrarnos cómo sería tu otro cuerpo?"

Ausentemente agitando una mano, revisó los informes del restaurante. El área original de "Comida gratis" cerca de la Aguja de Cristal ahora tenía mucha menos variedad y se usaba para entrenar a los chefs y probar nuevos platos para Isla Cocina, varios abrieron nuevos restaurantes y tiendas de snacks en Isla Tercera ya que comenzó rápidamente la transformación en una trampa para turistas / área de relajación.

Hubo algunas quejas, por supuesto, pero la única razón por la que Harry podía ofrecer comida gratis después del acuerdo con la Nación Goblin fue gracias a que las Cocinas Spire se consideraban un "laboratorio" y una "instalación de entrenamiento" en lugar de un área de servicio de alimentos.

De todos modos, las máquinas rúnicas recientemente producidas que se implementaron fueron capaces de producir rápidamente platos terminados para la venta que fueron los mejores ejemplos elaborados por los chefs, al menos las comidas no reservadas para los diferentes restaurantes. Las opciones listadas crecían diariamente, y el auto producción de copias exactas liberó a los chefs de la repetición y permitió que se crearan nuevos platos.

¿Por qué estaba tan callado?

Al levantar la vista, Harry verificó la ilusión de su cuerpo de 'versión 3'. Músculos bastante altos y apretados, cabello negro nocturno, ojos verdes casi brillantes, una cicatriz azul oscuro en su frente... y vestidos esta vez. Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que las chicas estaban... demasiado distraídas. ¿Eso fue baba?

Neville parecía normal al menos, si no un poco confundido por qué las chicas estaban boquiabiertas. ¿Dónde estaba Terry de todos modos? Oh, viendo las prácticas de Quidditch, gracias Vigilante.

Dando una leve tos, Harry sonrió. "¿Bien? ¿Algún cambio que deba hacer?"

Tracey tenía una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Tal vez alguna mejora masculina?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Sabiduría ya tuvo que reducir un poco mi tamaño, dijo algo sobre seguridad".

Harry parpadeó cuando varias chicas se sonrojaron muy mal. ¿Por qué estaban avergonzados por lo alto que era?

~~~Core Threads~~~

Después de una conversación absolutamente maravillosa con un sonriente Windy, Carmilla y Glen, Harry fue capaz de entender la situación y determinar que nunca podría volver a mirar a las chicas a los ojos. Al menos su avanzada visión del alma le permitió modificar a Luna, Astoria y el núcleo de Ginny sin bloquear el acceso de su varita... unir sus varitas con su configuración emocional actual solo estaría suplicando vergüenza.

En otras noticias, Windy le hizo saber que su cuerpo corría hacia la pubertad con todos los cilindros. Estupendo.

La sabiduría no le permitiría cambiar su gran cuerpo actual para evitarlo ("Tienes que lidiar con esto alguna vez") ni tampoco le dejaría cambiar al nuevo cuerpo en el que todavía estaba trabajando ("Tu nuevo cuerpo ha pasado la etapa de la pubertad de todos modos, entonces no ayudaría"). Sin mencionar que todavía estaba trabajando en el diseño, tratando de mantenerse casi 100% humana para crear un nuevo Harry Potter "base" para futuros experimentos mientras que sigue estando lo más avanzado posible.

Por lo tanto, Harry estaba disfrutando de las burlas de Susan y Tracey (porque, por supuesto, Windy compartiría su situación con las chicas), mientras que Daphne y Padma le daban apoyo silencioso sentado a su lado en la cena.

Tomó otro bocado de carne asada, masticando lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos este cambio fue aplaudido (literalmente) por toda la escuela, ya que las mismas recetas exactas que ya usaban los elfos se mejoraron por órdenes de magnitud después de ser suministradas con ingredientes frescos de alta calidad.

Como resultado, la cena fue más ruidosa que la media, con personas forzando a los amigos a probar varios platos para mostrar cuánto mejor era todo. Glen dijo que incluso con el aumento, el nuevo contrato con la escuela había reducido drásticamente los costos, incluso después de que la profesora McGonagall hubiera elegido para las ofertas de alimentos de nivel superior en lugar de tomar la orden estándar con un descuento.

Ambos pedidos de comida eran de gran calidad, por supuesto, pero los envíos "normales" tenían que pasar por sistemas de filtrado mágico para evitar que personas no mágicas comieran alimentos altamente mágicos saturados.

No les haría daño si consiguieran lo bueno, pero la gente haría preguntas sobre por qué sus frutas y verduras no se pudren.

Sin embargo, para los mágicos, la comida de alto nivel no solo mejoraba el sabor y duraba más tiempo, sino que también podía ayudarlos a recuperarse del agotamiento mágico. Los científicos en la Isla incluso teorizaron que podría aumentar la cantidad de magia expresada en las líneas familiares si comieran lo suficiente con el tiempo, incluso si el cambio sería menor.

Sería interesante ver cuántas criaturas nuevas nacieron en la Isla Drake después de una o dos generaciones de comer alimentos altamente mágicos y vivir básicamente en un océano de poder crudo.

En general, Harry ignoró las conversaciones burlonas y aleatorias a su alrededor, y agregó unas patatas asadas con ajo a su plato. Dejar caer este enorme cuerpo sería genial, tomó demasiada comida para mantenerlo en funcionamiento. Al menos los platos sabían bien.

Hermione estaba mostrando un prototipo de que "Isla Publicación" le había enviado brazaletes (¿B-Mailed?) A Susan, los dos usando algunas herramientas rúnicas que su gente había diseñado para verificar los problemas. Terry estaba haciendo caso omiso de la mayoría de ellos hablando sobre cómo las "nuevas" escobas que Harry había proporcionado el primer año realmente habían puesto a Slytherin en desventaja (su gran tamaño y equipamiento de alta calidad era un factor importante en su racha ganadora de varios años).

Su atención fue atraída por Daphne. "¿Sí?"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Dije, "¿Cuándo llega el equipo a ver las salas?" Harry, has estado muy distraído recientemente".

Su sonrisa la hizo sonreír. "Lo siento, Daphne, es un efecto secundario del nuevo cuerpo y mi situación actual". Agregando un pollo realmente jugoso con una especie de salsa blanca, tomó unos cuantos bocados grandes y continuó. "Mientras que mi cerebro puede procesar más rápido y realizar múltiples tareas mejor, Sabiduría dice que lo arruinó un poco y me hace un poco más introspectivo que antes. Está trabajando para solucionarlo".

Agitando un tenedor un poco, movió la otra mano, acercando el maíz con crema. "Mi situación, sin embargo, es que tengo ciertos niveles de poder que alcanzaré a medida que crezca como usuario de magia. El último sucedió justo cuando intenté vincular a la condesa a mi isla... y básicamente la convirtió en una familiar, o mi sacerdotisa o algo así".

Eso llevó a Padma y Hannah a la conversación mientras los otros se callaban. Padma se apoyó en él un poco. "¿Qué significa eso para ti?"

Harry ausentemente conjuró una servilleta básica, limpiándose las manos. "Aparte de un impulso de poder que es básicamente inútil para mí, creo que la unía a mi existencia. Con el tiempo podría usar una parte de mi poder como el suyo... o tal vez comenzaría a ganar habilidades Vamperic. O nada. No estoy seguro, y la Sabiduría y la Ira no tienen ejemplos de este tipo de cosas sucediendo antes".

Hannah parpadeó. "Pero estás bien, ¿Verdad?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "El impulso del segundo nivel causó más problemas a Carmilla que a mí. Quiero decir, no tengo habilidades o hechizos que puedan usar más de unas pocas docenas de núcleos mágicos o almas, por lo que ganar más de un millón y medio no es suficiente. "Realmente cambio algo para mí. Es decir, es un número mayor seguro, pero funcionalmente es ignorable".

Afortunadamente, se perdió su sorpresa y suspiró. "No, cuando hago mi tercer grupo de almas y alcanzo dos millones y medio, Ira dijo que tenía que hacer un viaje para asegurarme de que no causaría problemas".

Daphne era mejor recuperándose de declaraciones absurdas, después de haber pasado una buena parte de su verano como miembro de alto nivel de su corte. "¿Un viaje? ¿Como cuando fuiste al mundo de Rose? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

El asintió. "Sí, como Rose's, pero más alejado de esta realidad. La desventaja es que la duración del tiempo será objetiva. Podría oscilar entre algunos minutos y años, aunque afortunadamente la edad no significa mucho para mí, la realidad está muy lejos, no coincidirá con esta".

Susan parpadeó. "Así que... ¿Qué? ¿Podrías haberte ido por años?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Para mí, sí. Para ustedes, no. Está demasiado lejos para interactuar con nuestro mundo de forma natural, así que el tiempo, literalmente, no es un factor. Podría quedarme allí durante mil años y estar de vuelta el mismo día que me fui, ya que están muy separados. Si la realidad de Rose no fuera tan cercana a la nuestra, podría haber hecho toda esa aventura en menos de cinco minutos".

Daphne sintió que su aliento regresaba, la profunda fosa en su estómago se sentía mejor ya que no estaba enfrentando la idea de que su amigo literalmente desapareciera por el resto de su vida. Ella débilmente golpeó su hombro. "Por favor, no arrojen cosas como esas sobre nosotros. Si desaparecieras por el resto de nuestras vidas, nos pondrías muy tristes".

Padma simplemente se encogió en su brazo, la suya envolvió la suya con fuerza. Hannah sintió que el entumecimiento se desvanecía. El niño puede no ser su mejor amigo, pero él era importante para ella y su grupo.

Harry trató torpemente de comer con una mano ya que Padma no la soltó, y Daphne "lo ayudó" moviendo accidentalmente varios platos cuando los alcanzó.

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por una llamada mientras el holograma de Glen flotaba. "Señor, el Equipo de Investigación está preparado y listo para el despliegue. Querían saber todo lo que pueda tener sobre el sistema de Ward para Hogwarts".

Tragando, dejó el tenedor y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre sus manos y cara. "Bueno, incorporé un tercio del alma de Cerberus en un hechizo de búsqueda para la biblioteca y lo conecté al sistema de protección. La piedra del pabellón se encuentra en una intersección de dos líneas mágicas debajo de la escuela, sorprendentemente profundas, encerradas en una masa sólida de piedra tratada".

Agitó una ilusión, señalando. "No estoy seguro de cuán profundo es o cuán grande es el revestimiento, ya que la piedra es inconsútil y tiene varias capas, con runas talladas en el interior y el exterior de cada sección de la concha de piedra. No existe un método físico de llegando a la piedra del pabellón dentro sin un pasaje mágico".

Glen frunció el ceño. "Bueno, eso parece... inútil".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Afortunadamente, el director Dumbledore le dio una pista a la profesora McGonagall. Creo que hay un punto de acceso mágico en el séptimo piso que nos puede llevar a la piedra, aunque actualmente no estoy enterado de cómo. De todos modos, no podemos forzarnos a entrar porque la escuela en sí misma tiende a absorber bajos niveles de magia que no se utilizan en las aulas, y podemos desencadenar algo peligroso si nos atacamos".

Ella asintió. "Así que Séptimo piso. ¿Te unirás al equipo cuando lleguen?"

Él suspiró. "Nagnok me hizo prometer que los dejaría hacer el primer intento. De lo contrario, mi marca de lo inusual podría interponerse en el camino".

Ella asintió. "Y la condesa estaba planeando programar una reunión con el señor Black y el señor Lupin, ya que los dos finalmente se han reunido".

Jalando un buffer de sonido alrededor de ellos, Harry se mordió el labio un poco. Descubrir que dos de los amigos de su padre estaban vivos había sido un shock después de su investigación en Navidad, el inesperado presente llamó su atención. Se gastaron pequeñas cantidades de tiempo por día con el Vigilante para obtener todos los detalles sobre los dos hombres.

Descubrir que Sirius Black había sido incriminado había arrojado todo su autocontrol por la ventana, especialmente desde que había estado listo para esculpir al hombre después de escuchar al hombre acusado de traición. Meses de planes inicialmente se dirigieron hacia la "rata" Petter Pettigrew, cuando la Vigía descubrió que el "hombre" ya había sido capturado por un sorprendentemente competente Arthur Weasley.

Había pasado el tiempo enfurecido en su mente, gritando sus Aspectos (que lamentó casi tan pronto como ocurrieron), y varias noches llorando en los brazos de la Sabiduría ante la pérdida masiva que había sufrido debido a la cobardía y la traición de un hombre.

Afortunadamente, cuando se enteró de la situación, la gente muy amable cuidaba al amigo de su padre. Remus Lupin, por otro lado, era una situación totalmente diferente.

Después de que Vigilante había encontrado al hombre, Harry había trabajado un poco emocionalmente. A diferencia de Sirio, este hombre no fue encerrado en una prisión llena de demonios, ni un tramposo idiota.

Una vez más, se le negó la venganza. Tomó menos de una semana de observancia antes de que su furia se desvaneciera y la simpatía se apoderara de él.

Remus era un hombre callado, casi pobre, su varita mágica era lo único que lo mantenía alimentado y algo presentable. En el mundo no mágico no tenía referencias, ni amigos, ni documentación. Estas cosas fueron horriblemente abusadas por su empleador temporal, y los signos apuntaban a situaciones similares que sucedían en el pasado.

Cuando Harry vio que el hombre se colaba en el Callejón Mágico, se sintió más que un poco sorprendido por el absoluto disgusto que mostraban los ciudadanos normalmente honrados.

Ahora que su reino tenía una población de hombres lobo, entendía la situación en un nivel mucho más profundo, pero incluso en aquel entonces observaba a un hombre muy educado con la ropa rota gastando la pequeña moneda que se había ganado para intentar comprar cosas de vendedores furtivos. Bueno, no es de extrañar que no intentara acercarse a Harry James Potter, los niños hechiceros y brujas tratados como Elvis y Jesús. Probablemente pensó que lo matarían a la vista.

Por lo que Harry sabía, podría haber tenido razón.

Así que Harry había hecho algunas cosas sutiles, ya que a diferencia de Sirius, Remus no tenía a nadie que lo apoyara. Un "falso" se encontrará para uno de los tíos extendidos de Remus que murió le dieron algunos ingresos básicos. El tío había existido, aunque en realidad era un poco idiota en la vida real cuando murió de un ataque al corazón y no tenía nada a su nombre.

Pedirle a uno de los Contactos de la Familia de Jade que lo contratara para el trabajo manual en uno de sus frentes de embarque no le había tomado casi ningún esfuerzo a Harry, pero en una semana el hombre lobo tenía ropa nueva y parecía mucho menos hambriento.

Con un movimiento vacilante, él asintió. "Yo... claro. Déjala saber Glen. ¿Podemos esperar?"

Ella dio una sonrisa comprensiva. Harry había estado posponiendo esto tanto como podía, sin saber cómo manejar reuniones con personas que sus padres habían amado tanto. Esperar hasta que Sirius estuviera sano era razonable... pero el hombre estaba en vías de recuperación ahora. Remus no vivía en la Isla desde que tenía empleo e ingresos estables, pero Harry podría haber pasado por... en cualquier momento...

Ella hizo una nota. "¿Qué tal a fin de mes, el fin de semana?"

Harry sintió que Padma le apretaba el brazo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse. "Gracias Glen, eso sería genial".

Daphne suspiró y empujó algunos panecillos calientes en su plato. "Ya basta de estas cosas emocionales, necesitas relajarte un poco Harry. Come algo, Merlín sabe que tu estómago es un pozo sin fondo en este momento".

Con una risa, Harry saludó con la mano a Glen antes de reunirse con la fiesta y liberar la barrera del sonido. Incluso con el ligero temor de encontrarse con los hombres, sintió que una gran presión desaparecía al tomar finalmente una decisión. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, debido a la gente que lo rodea y que se había infiltrado en su vida.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Un par de días después, Harry miró el desastre que Windy había informado.

Notas en todas partes, estudiantes apoyados contra las paredes, pinturas desgarradas y horrorizadas escondidas cerca de sus marcos, escritorios derribados, sillas desparramadas.

Mirando a la mezcla de estudiantes (que van desde la conmoción hasta la ira), se volvió hacia el enjambre de duendes de Cornualles. Había docenas de cosas, todas flotando en el hechizo de Harry. Al parecer, la mayoría disfrutaban de la experiencia al menos.

Finalmente se volvió hacia el escritorio tembloroso. "Profesor, puede salir ahora".

El Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden de Merlín, Tercera Clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga de Defensa de la Fuerza Oscura, y ganador de cinco veces del Premio a la Mas Encantadora Sonrisa de Witch Weekly. En la actualidad mira por encima de su escritorio, con el pelo revuelto, el maquillaje arruinado y cubierto de pequeñas marcas de mordiscos.

Verdaderamente una vista imponente. Suspiro.

El cobarde se puso de pie rápidamente, cepillándose la túnica e intentando controlar el daño. "Ah, sí, Sr. Potter. Aunque agradezco la ayuda, he estado reuniendo estos duendes por varias semanas para permitirles algo de experiencia práctica si lo desean para todos los estudiantes".

Harry inclinó su cabeza, las docenas de criaturas lentamente orbitando detrás de su hombro izquierdo. "Si estoy perturbando su lección, estoy más que dispuesto a devolvérselos".

El hombre demasiado vestido se detuvo en su búsqueda de su varita mágica (la Vigía vio que se iba por la ventana), agitando frenéticamente sus manos. "¡No! Es decir, ¡No es necesario, mi querido niño! Estoy más que dispuesto a llevar adelante la lección, ¡Estoy seguro de que todos están convencidos de la naturaleza letal que estas bestias prometen!"

Harry miró a los sorprendentemente lindos humanoides azul eléctrico mientras flotaban en órbitas al azar, algunos riéndose y otros haciendo muecas de asombro mientras flotaban. "Sí. Vicioso". Bueno, hasta donde él sabía, no había nada que cosechar de estas criaturas y eran claramente demasiado traviesas para liberarlas públicamente en la isla al azar.

Presionó su magia, sintiendo cómo los escritorios volvían a su lugar cuando reparaban las secciones rajadas, los pergaminos volvían a los asientos de sus propietarios y alisaban las arrugas y las manchas de tinta. Las púas sin cortar, la tinta flotando en macetas, los libros se movieron y los retratos comenzaron a enderezarse y limpiarse / repararse.

El mundo parecía una bola de nieve cuando las docenas de objetos volvieron a su lugar, Harry caminando tranquilamente hacia las ventanas mientras una nube de criaturas flotaba detrás de él. "¿Sacaste a los duendes del bosque, o fueron capturados en otro lado?"

El Profesor Lockhart todavía estaba buscando su varita mágica cuando ésta voló por la ventana y le golpeó la espalda. Con una competencia sorprendente, el hombre rápidamente comenzó a reparar su maquillaje, cabello y ropa. Claramente, ese conjunto particular de hechizos fue bien practicado. "¿Qué? Oh, acabo de preguntarle a Silvanus Kettleburn, Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Hombre extraño, pero conoce a sus duendes. Se suponía que debía mostrar estos monstruos mortales mucho antes en el año, pero dijo que Frolics había profundizado en los bosques, desde la temporada pasada. ¿Algo sobre magdalenas?

Ah. Bueno, había sido una gran explosión. "Bueno, ¿Los necesitas para obtener más ejemplos o ya terminaste el día?"

El hombre miró a la masa de criaturas... que se volvieron hacia el profesor decorativo con pequeñas y afiladas sonrisas. Él tragó saliva. "N... No! Muy bien hecho por ahora. De hecho, si pudieras devolvérmelos por mí, estando ocupado enseñando y todo, estaría muy contento de darle 10 puntos a Ravenclaw".

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras movía la palma de la mano, la ventana se abría y se expandía en una abertura del tamaño de una puerta. "Supongo que debo hacer mi parte, si hay puntos en juego".

Realmente no estaba volando, todavía no tenía ningún hechizo para eso (o al menos, no se había tomado el tiempo de encontrarlos en el desorden masivo que su mente tenía), pero cavó cuerdas mágicas en las paredes y usó las cuerdas de su alma para flotar hacia el bosque, permitiendo que la ventana se cerrara y volviera a su tamaño habitual.

Un chico de la clase, con la cabeza roja y la túnica roja, negó con la cabeza. "Correcto, si tengo que hacer todo eso para algunos puntos voy a terminar poniendo nuestro reloj de arena en los negativos".

Uno de los muchachos con túnica verde resopló. "Al menos para ti Weasley es una tradición familiar".

Vigilante se rió entre dientes cuando la sala se disolvió en discusiones cuando el "maestro" trató de restaurar el orden. Al menos esta clase tenía ejemplos reales, incluso si todo había ido mal. Windy ya se estaba volviendo loca escuchando las quejas que este profesor lanzaba en todas las clases.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Harry gruñó mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Después de recorrer todo el camino hasta el bosque y liberar a los duendes... giraron a la derecha y comenzaron a seguirlo.

Hablar era inútil si entendían inglés en absoluto. Había intentado escanear su mente... pero mientras se comunicaban no estaba en un nivel que pudiera duplicar sin convertirse en un duendecillo también. Y cuando lo intentó, de alguna manera atrajo aún más de las cosas.

Cuando el grupo golpeó alrededor de cuatrocientos o así, se movió hacia el borde del bosque.

Y lo encontraron.

De alguna manera, la magia que él había usado había sido suficiente para rastrear, a pesar de que la mayor parte estaba oculta ahora gracias a su nuevo cuerpo y métodos.

Después de algunos intentos de moverse por el castillo, se dio cuenta de que le resultaba aún más entretenido encontrarlo... como un juego masivo de escondidas.

Así que absorbió a todos los grupos en una esfera ingrávida otra vez (Estaban encantados con eso, que sonaba como docenas de pájaros que se estaban volviendo locos), los comprimió un poco, luego los movió hacia el interior del bosque.

No los detuvo, pero al menos le dio aproximadamente diez minutos de respiro antes de que comenzaran a regresar.

Trató de pedirle a Windy y a Sabiduría que elaboren amuletos de adivinación o de evitación que se dirijan a especies individuales... pero encontraron a las criaturas lo suficientemente lindas y la situación lo suficientemente cómica como para negarse a ayudar.

Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las criaturas estaban cansándose del juego, ya que solo siete seguían cazándolo ahora... y por supuesto sería un número mágico significativo, porque ¿Qué no era en su vida?

Él no estaba realmente enojado, y las criaturas fueron entrenadas en casa (Afortunadamente) siendo en su mayoría de naturaleza mágica también les dio un nivel intelectual en algún lugar por encima de una mascota, pero por debajo de una persona.

Harry se sentía un poco frustrado por lo determinadas que estaban las cosas.

En este punto, tenía dos en cada hombro, tres en su cabeza. En este momento estaba tratando de ignorarlos por completo, con la esperanza de que se aburrieran como el resto y sigan adelante.

En base a lo felices que parecían montarlo como un caballo, este intento parecía que iba a fallar.

La cuadrilla ya había llegado y estaba examinando el corredor del séptimo piso. Ya habían encontrado la ubicación probable de la entrada de la sala de sala, pero por lo que Vigilante le informó que estaban perplejos sobre cómo entrar. Él había ofrecido ayuda.

Nagnok todavía dijo que no. Por ahora.

Harry estaba distraído en su vagabundeo sin rumbo por un Neville salvaje que aparecía de repente. "Harry, podríamos hablar por un... ¿Son esos duendes?"

Harry suspiró, las criaturas en sus hombros cantaban de alegría mientras sus hombros caían. "Sí, Neville, accidentalmente gané algunos autostopistas pequeños. Estoy tratando de ignorarlos por ahora".

Neville examinó a las criaturas idénticas antes de obligarse a concentrarse. "Huh. De todos modos, ¿Podríamos hablar un poco?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, dos de los tres de pie en sus orejas, mientras que el tercero tenía el pelo agarrado como las riendas. Moviéndose hacia un lado, condujo a Neville a una de las muchas aulas vacías.

El otro chico comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, ignorando por completo a Harry. Con un suspiro, Neville se apoyó contra la pared. "¿Te dije lo que les pasó a mis padres en la guerra?"

Harry parpadeó. "No, pero de mis conversaciones supuse que habían fallecido como lo hizo el mío".

Neville se sacudió levemente. "¡No! Gracias Merlín, no. Pero estaban heridos. Las imperdonables, la maldición Cruciatus. Los torturaron hasta... bueno, tienen problemas. Papá... Papá es bastante malo. Pero mamá puede moverse un poco, y yo. Estoy seguro de que ella me conoce. Lo sé".

Harry asintió débilmente, ignorando las lágrimas de Neville. "Estoy seguro de que lo hace".

Neville comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "Mira, ella puede hacer algunas cosas, muchas cosas. Y aunque no puede comer chicle, puede desenvolverlas, y ella me las da, ¿ves?" Abrió una bolsa pequeña, sosteniendo un papel viejo.

Harry ausentemente aceptó uno de los muchos artículos de papel, manteniendo su cara inexpresiva. Un hilo de poder lo conmovió... este tenía más de tres años.

Neville lo aceptó y lo volvió a colocar en la bolsa. "Ahora hemos intentado preguntarle a mucha gente, pero no hemos encontrado a nadie que pueda... bueno, todavía estamos buscando ayuda. Sé que esto es pedir mucho, pero obtuve el permiso de Gran y yo quiero que veas si... bueno, si pudieras hacer... cualquier cosa".

Harry observó al joven, su amigo, tratando de no desmoronarse.

La mano de Neville enfadado alejó las lágrimas, entregándole a Harry un pedazo de pergamino. "Este documento le da nuestro permiso completo. Incluso si no puede resolver su problema, cualquier cosa será apreciada. La mejora más pequeña... solo... hágamelo saber que todavía están allí. Gran y yo podemos pagar, hemos estado guardando solo en caso de que encontremos a alguien que pueda hacer algo..."

Sus divagaciones fueron detenidas por la enorme mano de Harry que descansaba sobre su hombro.

Harry apretó un poco, antes de salir de la habitación. "Hazle saber a los demás que me tomaré la tarde libre. Aparentemente, tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer".

Neville luchó desesperadamente por la esperanza que le bloqueó la garganta, mirando a un niño rey caminar con determinación desde la habitación.

~~~Core Threads~~~

"¿Padre?"

Harry ya se estaba moviendo hacia el Hospital de San Mungo para Enfermedades Mágicas y Lesiones. Mientras que él había enviado a su gente aquí (de hecho, en todas partes) para casos de hombres lobo, nunca antes había visitado personalmente.

El paseo fue tanto para permitir un marcado más mágico de las ubicaciones, y darle tiempo para calmarse un poco. Con su poder bruto, podría causar problemas.

Caminó por la acera, utilizando la magia bruta para formar las runas en el aire, así que la cara de Glen apareció delante y a la derecha de él.

Harry estaba enfocado en mantener su caminata calmada. "Glen, ¿Qué tengo que hacer legalmente para brindar atención médica a un par de pacientes que tengo la custodia legal completa?"

Aparte de sus amplios ojos y rápido manejo de documentos, manejó la situación sin problemas. "Para evitar la mayoría de los problemas, sería mejor firmar al menos contratos ciudadanos. Como ciudadanos de la isla Drake, estarían completamente bajo su jurisdicción, incluso si sus tratamientos no han sido probados o autorizados. ¿Asumo que necesita dos contratos enviados por brazalete? "

Él asintió con la cabeza, señalando distraídamente cada intersección que pasaba con su magia mientras caminaba, junto con cada autobús y taxi. Podría ser útil más tarde. "No debería tener ningún problema para solucionar algo menos complicado que el daño del alma. En el peor de los casos, puedo fabricar un cuerpo y meterlo en él".

Glen Cooper ya estaba completando documentos. "¿Debo ofrecer sus servicios a un nivel más amplio? Podemos ofrecerlo a través de Goblin Nation, aunque nos exigirán que cobremos a los que no sean de la isla".

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Por mucho que me gustaría eso, Windy no puede manipular la magia cruda en el mismo nivel que yo y la Sabiduría no puede crear múltiples cuerpos. Tal vez el caso muy raro, o los difíciles que pueden esperar lo suficiente para que pueda obtener para ellos".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su suave cabello blanco brillando mientras comenzaba a enviar órdenes a su equipo. "Entonces, un especialista muy costoso o peculiar. De esta forma, la mayoría de la gente no intentará forzarte a que te arregles las rodillas o la tos raspadas, pero igual puedes tratar a alguien, incluso si no pueden pagar si lo deseas".

Él le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Eso suena perfecto Glen, pero hace que la configuración sea de baja prioridad. Preferiría que se desarrollen herramientas médicas que cualquier médico mágico pueda usar en lugar de ser enviadas personalmente a todas partes para tratar de curar el globo".

Glen asintió. "Tendré cualquier otra cosa que necesites cuando llegues al centro médico. ¿Asumo que te diriges a San Mungo?"

Harry asintió. "Los padres de Neville están vivos, pero muy dañados. Ojalá pueda devolverle a su familia".

Su cálida sonrisa hizo que una parte tensa de él se relajara. "Solo llámame si necesitas algo. Ah, ¿y Sire?"

Él parpadeó. "¿Sí?"

Su sonrisa fue épica. "Tienes algo azul... allí mismo".

Al mirar a las siete criaturas azules que intentaban jugar "Rey de la Montaña" con su cabeza, suspiró. "Gracias, Glen".

"En cualquier momento, señor".

~~~Core Threads~~~

Sally Green suspiró cuando otro paciente se acercó. Hoy había estado muy ocupado. "Por favor, presione su varita mágica sobre el papel azul, use la pluma púrpura para firmar el papel amarillo, y un especialista estará con usted rápidamente. Si no escucha su nombre después de una hora, por favor regrese y avíseme".

La risa era profunda... y se dio cuenta de que esta sombra era Grande. Mirando hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos, se sintió abrumada por lo masivo que era este paciente. Hizo que su escritorio parezca pequeño.

Ella tragó saliva. "¿Tragué una poción de crecimiento?"

El masivo (si guapo) hombre le dio una sonrisa inclinada que hizo que sus entrañas chisporrotearan. "Lo siento, estoy un poco desanimado. De hecho, estoy aquí para retirar a algunos de sus pacientes para recibir atención privada".

Enfoque, papeleo primero, ojee el trozo más tarde. Las acciones prácticas la ayudaron a mantenerse en la tarea y pronto ella lo ayudó a firmar, verificar, esta en duplicado... y listo.

Verlo partir hizo que la habitación pareciera más grande, y ver su espalda flexionada también la hizo sentir más caliente.

Tardó más de cinco minutos en recuperarse, lo que fue bueno porque después de leer los documentos que ella le ayudó a llenar, la asustaba más que solo un poco.

No había forma sangrienta de que el pastel de carne tuviera 12 años.

~~~Core Threads~~~

Le tomó más tiempo de lo que quería admitir incluso para encontrar el "Janus Thickley Ward", donde los pacientes con hechizos a largo plazo sufrieron daños.

Suavemente abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Harry suspiró al observar la situación. Frank Longbottom estaba en la cama izquierda, con los ojos vagamente mirando a la pared, mientras su esposa Alice estaba sentada en la cama, gentilmente juntando sus dedos.

Ambos eran delgados. Muy delgado. Incluso con la atención médica mágica, años de ausencia de actividad hicieron que la masa muscular disminuyera. También parecían envejecidos, el estrés de la tortura les había robado la juventud que todavía debían tener.

El cabello de Alice era blanco, tenue, de aspecto muerto. Sus ojos estaban oscuros... ¿marrones? Casi acristalado. Mientras parecía mucho más dañada, también parecía... más alerta.

Con una etiqueta cada uno, avanzó suavemente. "¿Alicia?"

Lentamente... sus ojos se movieron muy lentamente. Pero no había reconocimiento de él como persona, en su opinión, él era solo una parte más del fondo.

Bueno, no era como si esperara mucho para empezar. Suavemente, lentamente, agitó su mano, la magia etiquetada emitía un hechizo de sueño de acción muy lenta, seguido por hechizos calmantes de bajo nivel. En un momento, los dos estaban dormidos, en ese momento los sacó a ambos en el aire y en el plano horizontal.

Mientras su magia permanezca conectada, los dos permanecerán dormidos y, con un poco de suerte, evitarán el estrés en este proceso. Un rápido hilo de poder y los delgados batas de hospital se expandieron en un conjunto grueso y bien ajustado de túnicas que los envolvieron cálidamente. Los diversos amuletos que supervisan su estado se desactivaron, la habitación se limpió, las camas se limpiaron y luego se hicieron.

Nada llegó cuando Harry convocó sus pertenencias (aunque lo restringió al hospital, no había razón para arrastrar la mitad de su casa por el mundo), así que las acercó suavemente.

Como él era legal y mágicamente sus guardianes, había firmado sus documentos ciudadanos antes de llegar al hospital. Aún así, ¿A dónde ir? El taller sería útil, pero aún estaba fundido caliente con madera de alma flotando en el medio. La isla puede ser una buena opción, pero a Neville probablemente le gustaría verlos antes que eso.

Hogwarts es.

Un pensamiento posterior y los tres estaban en un aula vacía cerca de la sala común de Gryffindors. Como el único mágico vertical y consciente en la habitación, Harry decidió que debía tomar las decisiones.

Y por esto...

Los ojos verdes brillaban como gemas mientras flexionaba su poder. La piedra del piso alisada, derretida, fluyó en una hoja sólida, estéril y limpia. Todos los muebles se derritieron en madera y cubos de metal que desaparecieron en su inventario, las paredes exteriores rugosas rápidamente se derriten en la suavidad.

Después de pensarlo un momento, se adelantó y se apoderó del mundo. Piedra se movió, la arena de la isla apareció y se derritió en la pared, y todo el lado de la habitación era ahora una ventana muy gruesa y mágicamente reforzada. Autolimpieza, una direccional, ilusionada para que no aparezca modificada.

Caminando hacia el centro de la habitación, llamó. "Doreen, requiero asistencia".

El elfo de la casa apareció, y casi tropezó al ver la habitación. "Oh, el Maestro Harry ha estado muy ocupado". Se centró en los dos mágicos flotantes y se quedó sin aliento.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Doreen, estoy ejerciendo mi derecho como Señor de House Potter para alojar a mis vasallos dentro del castillo. Necesito que lleven dos camas en esa esquina, sin cortinas. También puedo requerir el uso de duendes personales para su cuidado, dependiendo de cómo va la sesión de curación".

Con un gesto agudo, el elfo desapareció, permitiendo que Harry se concentrara en los dos. Alicia primero, ella era mentalmente más activa y, con suerte, fácil de tratar.

Algunos cubos de metal y madera más tarde y él había formado una amplia mesa de operaciones en el centro de la habitación, runas mágicas en el techo enfocando una luz en su forma dormida. Un pulso de poder y su ropa estaban limpios, estériles, y perdió todas las aberturas y bordes mientras fluía en una forma ceñida. No hay razón para arriesgarse a la contaminación.

Apoyando su mano derecha sobre su arrugada frente, distraídamente ató la forma flotante de Frank al campo mágico del ambiente del castillo para que pudiera enfocarse.

Inhala exhala.

Aliento adentro.

Lanzamiento.

El poder se estrelló contra su espalda como un martillo, obligando a sus enormes músculos a contraerse y su boca se curvó en un gruñido. Cada vez más núcleos comenzaron a conectarse a su forma, reduciéndola a medida que la energía bruta comenzó a comprimir sus entrañas en una unidad más compacta.

Le tomó todo mantener la mano quieta, para evitar dañar a la frágil mujer que tenía delante.

Con un poder hirviente gritando por sus venas, suavemente dirigió el hilo de poder más pequeño hacia la mujer que tenía delante.

Recuperación física primero.

Suavemente, sus hilos comenzaron a extraer cantidades pequeñas, casi invisibles de material de su cuerpo. Sangre, líquido cefalorraquídeo, líquido cerebral, muestras de piel, muestras de cabello... en unos momentos cada uno fue analizado, escaneado, comparado con la multitud que había escaneado con el tiempo.

Tanto daño La mayoría de la edad, por supuesto, pero también el daño mágico. Al igual que muchas maldiciones, el daño sería casi imposible de recuperar al usar técnicas estándar, al igual que una extremidad maldita no se volvería a unir.

En capas entonces. Sanar demasiado pronto podría en realidad llevarla al estado de shock y matarla. Primero su sangre, a pesar de que fluía a través de su cuerpo, su poder comenzó a tocar cada célula de sangre individual. Escaneándolos. Comparandolos. Aquellos que fueron dañados fueron destrozados y reconstruidos a la imagen de las células de mayor calidad encontradas hasta ahora.

Incluso cuando su sangre comenzó a mejorar rápidamente en salud y cantidad, comenzó acciones similares con su sistema inmunológico, esos glóbulos blancos mejorando drásticamente.

Permitiendo que los núcleos se dejaran de lado mientras trabajaban, Harry siguió con sus otras almas cuando comenzó a trabajar en su corazón. Ahora que estaba recibiendo sangre de mejor calidad, pudo limpiar más fácilmente el músculo, verificando cada fibra muscular, reparando cuidadosamente la más dañada en lugar de reconstruirla desde cero. Cierta cantidad de daño por edad, por supuesto, que se espera en este momento, y algún daño de la nutrición en bruto a lo largo de los años de atención médica.

Gracias a los experimentos anteriores de su ADN y Sabiduría con su propio cuerpo, sabía cómo debería ser su corazón... y si solucionaba algunos problemas y lo hacía un poco más fuerte de lo normal, nadie se daría cuenta.

Fue después de que él había terminado de hacer procesos similares a sus otros órganos en la cavidad de su pecho cuando se encontró con un problema.

Él necesitaba más materia prima. Su peso corporal era tan bajo, que ir más lejos la dañaría.

Con un suspiro, sacó uno de sus "Huevos de Renacimiento" que almacenó en su inventario. Una mezcla de materiales contenida dentro de un pequeño huevo hecho de hueso, tenía un interior expandido que tenía todo lo necesario para reconstruir su cuerpo actual y runas en el exterior para evitar daños o descomposición.

Con una fuente de material para trabajar, le llevó algunos intentos antes de poder averiguar cómo transferir material directamente a su cuerpo donde lo necesitaba. Personalmente, solo conjuraría un cuerpo temporal, luego consumiría uno de estos huevos y dejaría que su magia lo resolviera.

Hacerlo manualmente fue molesto.

Su cavidad torácica rejuvenecida le permitió enviar gentilmente procesos similares a sus huesos. Y fue necesario, ya que los niveles de calcio eran bajos y el daño relacionado con la edad había afectado a las articulaciones en el peor.

Incluso cuando sus músculos y tendones comenzaron a reconstruirse, el cambio de solo reparar su estructura esquelética fue sorprendente. Su espalda se había relajado y se había enderezado, sus piernas ya no se doblaban ligeramente mal, sus brazos se relajaron a su lado.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar. Reparar ciertas áreas sensibles requería que Harry ordenara a Windy que reprimiera sus emociones, ya que este nivel de curación requería algunos toques vergonzosos y... bueno, al menos solo estaba tocando con su magia.

Merlín, él sería un tomate más tarde. Y no estaba esperando sanar a Franks en áreas más privadas.

Reprimir.

Tomó... tiempo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo, pero al final vio el cabello rubio dorado reemplazar los mechones blancos y los ricos labios rojos se abrieron suavemente mientras ella dormía.

Ahora para la parte que no estaba esperando. Él no sabía cómo arreglar un cerebro.

Pero... él conocía las almas.

Después de un cuidadoso examen profundo de su mente... lo musculó. Convirtió la masa completa en material celular crudo, células madre. Estos podrían cambiar a sí mismos en cualquier cosa necesaria, según lo dirigido por las entradas que se les da. Si el ambiente fuera correcto, se convertirían en dedos, dientes o cualquier cosa.

Si ella no hubiera sido mágica, esto la hubiera matado.

Pero las brujas mágicas y los magos eran más que carne y hueso. Por eso funcionó un Pensieve, por qué un mago podía ver algo que no recordaba en un recuerdo.

Sus recuerdos fueron parte de su alma.

Incluso a medida que envejecían, a medida que su cuerpo fallaba, a medida que su cerebro decaía... su alma simplemente lo ignoraba y trabajaba como de costumbre.

Pero si alguien proporcionara energía bruta al alma de una bruja mientras intentaba "trabajar como siempre", mientras intentaba "reparar el daño..."

Su alma era áspera. Suavemente alcanzó manos esqueléticas hacia adelante... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se transformó en un esqueleto de tamaño humano? No importaba Sus huesos suavemente acunaron el alma azul oscuro, casi negro. Giros y vueltas, tira y empuja, intrincado y simple.

El mundo se sentía frío, como nieve recién caída. Podía oler a menta en la distancia, mientras sus fríos huesos arrancaban recuerdos.

No todos, pero las porciones se pueden perder sin problema. No necesitaba recordar años de estar atrapada en su propio caparazón, pasando de luchar para hablar con su hijo y rogarle a Dios que la dejara morir. Cada herida levantada y separada aligeró su color, su alma se aligeró cuando las cargas se levantaron.

Oh, ella sabría lo que faltaba y lo que sucedió, pero la tensión emocional y el tormento se perderían. El trauma después del trauma fue cuidadosamente disminuido y manejado por sus huesos suaves.

Alguna parte de él se sentía tan... satisfecha. No podría haber hecho esto antes, habría hecho esto mal si lo hubiese intentado después de conocer a Neville por primera vez. No había fallado, inconscientemente había estado trabajando en esto todo el tiempo.

Cuando su alma comenzó a brillar con la luz del océano profundo, su sonrisa esquelética creció. Cuando volvió a poner su alma en su cuerpo, su poder llegó suavemente a su mente, forzando a la carne a reformarse, a crear las conexiones necesarias para que una mente física esté sana y fuerte.

Retirándose a su carne otra vez, la forma esquelética se desvaneció en músculo y hueso, Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa que creció por el segundo.

Se dio cuenta de que Frank ya había sido trasladado a una de las camas junto a la ventana... y que estaba oscuro afuera.

Y que había varias personas adicionales en la habitación. Neville estaba agarrando a una mujer mayor, llorando sin vergüenza mientras miraban a su familiar luciendo más saludable y en forma que en años. Probablemente su abuela.

Daphne y Padma estaban en la esquina hablando tranquilamente con Windy, quien saludó cuando miró en su dirección.

Hablando en voz baja, se inclinó hacia Neville. "Creo que hemos terminado de sanar a tu madre, pero quiero asegurarme antes de trabajar en tu padre. Lo puse en una especie de estasis antes de trasladarlo aquí, por lo que no necesita comida ni agua durante unas semanas. Un día o eso no debería causar problemas".

El niño no podía hablar, aunque lo intentó, y sus ojos tenían un nivel de gratitud que Harry desconocía que existía.

Volviendo a su paciente, relajó su control sobre su sueño y gentilmente le dio un codazo en el hombro.

Los ojos de Alice Longbottom entrecerraron los ojos, luchando por levantarse de la cómoda mesa. Mientras parpadeaba con los ojos despiertos, cayeron sobre el enorme hombre junto a ella.

Ella parpadeó. "Huh. No he tenido el sueño de "Sexy Hulk" en mucho tiempo".

En la habitación silenciosa y muerta, la risa histérica de Windy parecía demasiado.

 **Nota:** Bien, hasta aquí llega esta historia, he tratado de contactar al autor y saber si continuaría con esta historia, pero no he recibido ninguna respuesta, gracias por leer esta historia.

Estén atentos próximamente publicare una nueva historia.


End file.
